You are everything I've been looking for
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Después de una decepción amorosa, Changmin decide alejarse de la vida como la conoce, acompañado de su mejor amigo Jonghyun. Juntos descubrirán sentimientos que les cambiarán la vida para alejarlos o acercarlos más, mientras conocen a un grupo de peculiares personas en un lugar común y corriente... Fanfic principalmente Yaoi... HoMin (DBSK), EunHae (Super Junior), otras
1. Take flight

**You are everything I've been looking for**

 **por** _ **Arashi Sorata**_

 **Disclaimer:** Las personas involucradas en ésta historia son personas reales y por tanto merecen nuestro respeto, ésta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con situaciones de la vida real es ajena a los personajes de ésta historia. Fan fic creado sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

 **Pareja principal:**

 _Yunho x Changmin (TVXQ)_

 **Parejas secundarias:**

 _Jonghyun (cnblue) x Changmin_

 _Kyuhyun (super junior) x Changmin_

 _Eunhyuk x Donghae (super junior)_

 _Yunho x BoA_

 _Kyuhyun x Minho (shinee)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Take flight**

Una pegajosa canción de kpop sonaba en los muros de una casa promedio dentro de Seúl, aquella noche se celebraría una gran fiesta sorpresa para uno de los dos inquilinos que la habitaban, por eso había mucho movimiento dentro de ella, un grupo de personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro, los preparativos estaban a la orden del día. Al fondo de la sala se encontraba el principal coordinador del evento, dando órdenes aquí y allá, tableta en mano y el estrés a cuestas, supervisando que todo saliera perfecto

\- Necesitas relajarte – se escuchó una voz detrás del coordinador, una voz tranquila y hasta cierto punto alegre, haciéndolo voltear enseguida, el aludido sonrió tranquilizadoramente

\- Estoy bien ¿sí? Gracias – lo miró con amabilidad y arrancó de sus manos la copa de vino tinto que le ofrecía – Es solo que quiero que él tenga la mejor fiesta de su vida, no todos los días se cumple 25 años ¿no crees?

\- Claro, lo entiendo – respondió el otro, luego ambos miraron hacia el frente, dos hombres llevaban a cuestas un gran panel, atravesarían la sala hasta llevarlo a cierto lugar, el coordinador del evento suspiró enojado

\- No es posible, eso no tiene el tamaño que pedí ¿Qué les sucede? – dijo enojado, hablando con su amigo pero mirando a los hombres al frente - ¡Ey ustedes! – gritó hacia ellos y se detuvieron, luego el coordinador dio a su amigo la copa de tinto sin vaciar y se dirigió a ellos con la tableta en la mano, mientras el otro lo observó marcharse y suspiró, bebiéndose el contenido de la copa que su amigo dejó

\- No cabe duda que es un perfeccionista sin remedio – sonrió con devoción mientras le miraba, su amigo era en extremo atractivo, alto, delgado, de porte elegante, poseía los ojos más hermosos y expresivos que él hubiera visto jamás, su cabello, tan suave como abundante le daban una apariencia bastante jovial, eso sin contar las tiernas orejas que adornaban su rostro al igual que su nariz y su boca – Tonto, deja de soñar despierto – pensó con desilusión, se dio media vuelta y volvió a su tarea asignada

\- ¡Ey Jonghyun! – gritó el coordinador desde el lugar donde había discutido con los hombres del panel, el aludido volteó hacia él

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó desde su lugar, el otro sonrió

\- No hagas que te pida hacer de nuevo tus deberes, así que hazlos perfectamente desde el inicio – dijo en forma de sugerencia aunque su amigo sabía muy bien que se trataba de una orden

\- No te preocupes Changmin, todo quedará a tu gusto – respondió con una gran sonrisa, su amigo levantó el pulgar derecho y sonrió, dándole la espalda a Jonghyun y volviendo a sus deberes, mientras tanto él se quedó ahí, observándolo un poco más – Kyuhyun es muy afortunado de tenerte – pensó con melancolía, sin embargo sonrió tranquilamente y se volvió sobre sus pies, regresando a los obligaciones que le habían sido asignados.

Pasaron un par de horas antes que terminara la organización de la fiesta, al menos la parte técnica, todo estaba montado y solo faltaba adornar, los aperitivos serían llevados al anochecer al igual que el vino, de la música se encargaría Changmin, principal organizador de aquella fiesta. Jonghyun escuchó pasos bajar por las escaleras, él se encontraba dentro de la cocina, terminando de empacar algo de la larga lista que su amigo le había dado, al poco rato vio a Changmin entrar en la cocina, Jonghyun volteó y miró boquiabierto a su amigo, comprendiendo porque había tardado en bajar.

Changmin vestía con ropa casual pero se veía tan bien que era inevitable mirarlo como en esos momentos lo miraba Jonghyun de abajo hacia arriba. Zapatos negros de punta cuadrada, pantalón color café claro, camisa a juego con el pantalón aunque un tono de color más abajo, manga larga y cuello redondo, del pecho colgaba una bufanda de tela delgada con un solo nudo, dejando ver su esbelto y seductor cuello. En el rostro no llevaba ningún aditamento salvo la capa delgada de brillo labial que hacía resaltar sus labios, el cabello, corto y castaño oscuro cubría bien su frente pero no demasiado y a los lados no era ni corto ni largo, permitía ver ampliamente sus orejas, una de sus más notables características, pues eran grandes de forma adorable

\- Y bien, ¿qué dices? – preguntó intrigado Changmin, su amigo seguía embelesado mientras lo miraba, hasta que Jonghyun reaccionó

\- Fantástico –dijo por fin, haciendo luego una pausa – Completamente seductor – complementó de forma tímida, ocultando por algunos segundos las facciones de su rostro, Changmin sonrió de manera triunfal

\- Gracias – respondió avergonzado – Entonces ¿crees que logre convencerlo de tener sexo en su oficina? sería la primera vez ahí – comentó sintiéndose en confianza. Changmin y Jonghyun se conocían desde sus estudios universitarios, ambos eran músicos, tocaban la guitarra

\- Claro, no podrá resistirse – respondió sinceramente – Además con eso podrás distraerlo lo suficiente para que salga más tarde de trabajar y poder sorprenderlo – completó, Changmin asintió, sintiéndose muy contento

\- Estoy emocionado ¿sabes? Nunca le había organizado algo así, pero ya era justo ¿no? Él es tan bueno conmigo, es el hombre perfecto, soy tan feliz a su lado – dijo Changmin con una sonrisa tan sincera que hirió el corazón de su amigo, quien lo miró fijo unos segundos, luego sonrió por mero acto reflejo, se acercó un paso más hacia él

\- Me alegra verte tan contento, Kyuhyun es afortunado – comento Jonghyun, mirando a su amigo a los ojos

\- Pero ¿Qué dices? El afortunado soy yo, tengo el novio perfecto, un trabajo que amo, ésta vida fabulosa y a los mejores amigos ¿qué más puedo pedir? – dijo con tanta emoción que ésta vez su amigo sonrió sinceramente

\- Es bueno saber que Minho y yo formamos parte de tu perfecto plan de vida – contestó con honestidad, aunque sus sentimientos por Changmin eran muy distintos a los que su amigo tenía por él, pero eso el otro no lo sabía

\- Ya no seas tan cursi – sonrió – Y claro que forman parte, ustedes dos son los mejores amigos

\- Aunque Minho no está aquí ayudándote como yo ¿eh? – comentó en forma un poco maliciosa, Changmin soltó una carcajada

\- Por eso eres mi favorito – guiñó un ojo – Pero no seas malo, estaba ocupado

\- Eso es verdad – sonrió

\- Bueno, ya es hora – dijo al mirar su reloj de pulsera – Kyuhyun se sorprenderá cuando me vea, ojalá caiga en la trampa. Te veo al rato

\- Sí, suerte – contestó Jonghyun tranquilamente – Y no olvides esto – señaló su amigo una canasta sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde había metido lo que Changmin le pidió

\- Muchas gracias, eres el mejor – acercándose a su amigo le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, Jonghyun se tocó suavemente la mejilla una vez que su amigo le dio la espalda y se fue de ahí

\- Es un placer – susurró afligido, mirando como Changmin se alejaba para ir a su encuentro con Kyuhyun, su novio desde hace casi cinco años

El gran edificio de un prestigioso corporativo se mostró frente a Changmin cuando éste bajó del auto, pocas veces iba ahí, sobre todo sin avisar como había hecho en esa ocasión, Changmin sonrió y aspiró hondo, con la canasta en mano. Entró al edificio y luego de obtener su gafete de visitante subió por el ascensor, su corazón latía de prisa

\- Cálmate Changmin, pareces un novato – pensó perturbado, pero estaba nervioso, Kyuhyun era muy estricto con las normas cuando del trabajo se trataba y Changmin estaba ahí con clara intención de seducirlo y persuadirle de tener relaciones sexuales en su oficina, algo que él jamás había hecho, pero ésta vez era una ocasión especial, su novio cumplía 25 años

Llegó al piso donde estaba la oficina de su novio, dirigiéndose hacia la secretaria de éste, una chica bastante guapa y de mediana edad, al ver a Changmin sonrió jocosamente, era de las pocas en toda la corporación que sabía que su jefe era homosexual

\- Hola – saludó Changmin alegremente, alzando su mano derecha y agitándola suavemente

\- Que sorpresa verlo en la compañía – sonrió emocionada - ¿Quiere que avise que está aquí?

\- No, de hecho quiero pedirte un favor – contestó nervioso

\- Sí, dime

\- Necesito que nadie se acerque a ésta oficina y eso te incluye a ti, necesito algo de privacidad con él, ya sabes… – explicó con más nerviosismo, casi sudando, ella tardó un poco en entender, cuando lo hizo se ruborizó, luego rio por lo bajo

\- Entiendo, su "regalo" de cumpleaños ¿cierto? – preguntó divertida, Changmin asintió

\- Será la única vez que pase, lo juro, nosotros jamás lo hemos hecho ahí dentro – explicó apenado, sonrojándose un poco, ella asintió

\- No se preocupe, yo no soy nadie para juzgar – guiñó un ojo – Así que pase, me aseguraré que nadie entre

\- Gracias – sonrió agradecido, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la secretaria suspiró y se alejó lentamente, por fortuna no era un piso muy concurrido

\- Te dije que estoy ocupado – dijo Kyuhyun al oír la puerta abrirse, no había levantado la cabeza, mantenía la vista en los papeles sobre su escritorio, no recibió respuesta pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, luego oyó la puerta cerrarse y creyó que estaba solo. Kyuhyun lanzó un largo suspiro y se talló los ojos, luego volvió a lo suyo hasta que la sombra de alguien frente a su escritorio lo sacó de su trance, levantó la cabeza rápidamente – Te dije que… - dijo con voz fuerte, interrumpiéndose cuando vio a Changmin ahí – Cariño ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido, el aludido sonrió ampliamente

\- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo con voz dulce, levantando la canasta a la altura de su pecho, sonriendo

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó confundido

\- Como sé que estás muy ocupado y tal vez ni salgas a comer, pues te traje algo

\- Gracias, pero ahorita no tengo hambre – sonrió secamente, luego miró el gesto de decepción de su novio y se retractó – Pero puedo comer algo – sonrió con más amplitud, cambiando el gesto en el rostro de Changmin

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- Sí – respondió sonriendo, dejó todo lo que tenía pendiente y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia su novio, le dio un beso tierno en los labios – Gracias –

\- Te va a encantar, ya verás – emocionado Changmin abrió la canasta y sacó parte de su contenido, Kyuhyun se sorprendió por todo lo que tenía su novio, miró sorprendido el mantel a cuadros sobre el suelo, la comida tan bien elaborada, el vino y las copas, incluso una pequeña flor dentro de un florero delgado. Cuando Changmin terminó se levantó y fue hacia Kyuhyun

\- Es increíble cariño, tengo el mejor novio – dijo contento, Changmin se acercó más hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos, le dio un suave beso sobre la oreja y luego lo miró a los ojos

\- No mi cielo, yo tengo el mejor novio, te amo – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, conmovido, se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos

\- También te amo, demasiado, lo eres todo para mí – confesó Kyuhyun seriamente, luego ambos se comenzaron a besar, fundiéndose enseguida en un fuerte abrazo

Mientras tanto en la casa que Changmin y Kyuhyun compartían, se encontraba Jonghyun terminando con algunos de los preparativos que su amigo le dejó, mientras las personas que estaban dentro se marchaban una por una, terminando con sus tareas hasta que Jonghyun se quedó solo. El chico suspiró largamente y fue al baño, al salir el timbre de la casa sonó, extrañándose de que pudiera ser Changmin, Jonghyun fue para abrir, encontrándose con su otro amigo, quien le sonrió ampliamente

\- Hola querido – saludó afectuosamente, acercándose a Jonghyun le dio un beso cerca de los labios, haciéndolo sentir incómodo

\- Hola – respondió seriamente, luego el otro sonrió ampliamente

\- Que seriedad querido – dijo con burla, luego entró completamente a la casa mientras el otro cerraba la puerta – Pero que bien está quedando

\- Sí, y llegas tarde, Changmin creyó que nos ayudarías Minho – regañó Jonghyun un poco molesto, pero no demasiado

\- Vamos hombre, que quisquilloso, Changmin comprendió cuando le dije que tenía cosas que hacer – se excusó enseguida

\- Las cuales seguramente inventaste – respondió indignado

\- ¿Te caigo mal amigo? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Yo tanto que te quiero – dijo haciendo un puchero, luego se acercó a Jonghyun que caminaba hacia la cocina y lo interceptó, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Sabes que me dijo Changmin el otro día?

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que tú y yo deberíamos salir como pareja ¿tú que crees? ¿Te gusto? – preguntó descaradamente, Jonghyun se extrañó de aquella actitud de su amigo pero se quedó callado

\- Eres guapo pero No, mis gustos no son así, no eres mi tipo – respondió sinceramente, mirando el cambio de expresión que hacía Minho. Éste, indignado, le dio la espalda y caminó a la sala, se detuvo en la mesa de centro y se agachó, agarró un marco de madera y observó la foto en él, luego sonrió

\- ¿Es por eso amigo? – preguntó con saña, Jonghyun enarcó una ceja y avanzó hacia él, mirando a unos pasos la foto que Minho sostenía, en ella estaban los cuatro amigos, Minho levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciar a Changmin – ¿O son tus sentimientos por Changmin los que te mantienen en la soltería? – preguntó directamente y sin tapujos, Jonghyun abrió un poco más amplio los ojos, sin responder – No te culpo, Changmin es muy atractivo, es alto, educado, es inteligente, carismático, con buen gusto, es perfecto ¿no? Por eso lo amas – sonrió de forma maliciosa, mirando luego a su amigo

\- No digas tonterías – respondió por fin, ruborizado, luego se acercó a Minho y le arrebató la foto, dejándola de nuevo en su lugar – Mejor ayúdame a terminar con…

\- ¿Qué se siente Jonghyun? Saber que Changmin y Kyuhyun se adoran y tú solo eres el pobre diablo que se resigna a ser un espectador – interrumpió, diciendo aquellas palabras hirientes, su amigo se quedó paralizado, pensando

\- Basta ya, vamos – contestó tratando de ser indiferente, luego le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la cocina, Minho sonrió con malicia y fue tras él, cuando estuvo justo atrás lo sujetó de la camisa y se le adelantó, quedando de frente los dos

\- Pobre y querido amigo, deja de hacerte ilusiones, mejor salgamos, así al menos Kyuhyun dejará de sentirse tan celoso de ti – dijo con seriedad, sorprendiendo al otro

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Minho sonrió al oír la pregunta

\- He hablado con Kyu, está tan celoso de ti, sabe que Changmin te gusta, y ustedes dos siempre están juntos ¿crees que él no se preocupa de que vayas a ponerle las manos encima? Por favor Jonghyun – comentó tratando de parecer compasivo con su amigo, pero por dentro reía

\- Eso no puede ser, debo hablar con Kyuhyun, él es de mis mejores amigos, no quiero que piense esas cosas de mí, jamás le haría eso – dijo en voz baja, pero Minho lo escuchó

\- No seas tonto – regañó Minho, acercándose lentamente a él – Quítaselo

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado

\- Quítale su novio a Kyuhyun – sonrió con malicia

\- ¡Estás loco! – dijo indignado, alejándose un paso de Minho, luego él comenzó a reír

\- Eres tan lindo – sonrió ampliamente – Hablaba en joda ¿me creías capaz de aconsejarte tal cosa? – preguntó fingiéndose indignado – Todo eso era broma, pero hablaba en serio cuando hablaba de nosotros – se acercó un poco más a él

\- Estás actuando muy raro hoy – observó Jonghyun, mirando rudamente a su amigo

\- Me gustas, solo estaba probando tus reacciones, siento tristeza darme cuenta que tenía razón, quieres a Changmin, todos siempre prefieren a Changmin, ¿por qué? ¿por qué nadie me prefiere a mí? – preguntó enojado, mirando hacia abajo, Jonghyun lo miró detenidamente, acercándose a él

\- Deja de actuar como niño caprichoso, Changmin te quiere mucho ¿Por qué actúas así? Como si tuvieras envidia de él

\- Yo también lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo, es solo que quiero que te fijes en mí, él es feliz con su novio, olvídate de él, jamás pasará nada entre ustedes, nunca, entiéndelo – dijo de forma dura, mirándolo con enojo

\- Te he dicho que yo no…

\- ¡Entonces bésame! Si él no te interesa, si estás solo entonces mírame a mí – exclamó desesperado, sorprendiendo a Jonghyun, quien apretó con fuerza sus puños y luego de unos instantes se acercó a Minho, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo como si fuera a besarlo pero a unos milímetros de distancia se detuvo, suspiró y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de enojo de Minho

\- Cobarde – susurró cerca de sus labios, luego tomándolo desprevenido colgó los brazos a su cuello y ésta vez tomó él la iniciativa, Jonghyun no se negó y comenzaron a besarse

Jonghyun abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Minho, con los ojos cerrados, aguzó la mirada e imaginó que era Changmin a quien besaba, cerró los ojos de nuevo y lo tomó de la cintura, atrayéndolo con fuerza a su cuerpo, Minho sonrió unos instantes sobre los labios de Jonghyun, bajó las manos por el pecho de su amigo y luego lo sujetó de la pretina del pantalón con la mano izquierda, con la derecha le sujetó el glúteo izquierdo, Jonghyun soltó sus labios enseguida, sin alejarse de él, abrió los ojos y Minho lo observaba

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó enojado

\- No está bien

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó indignado, apretando un poco más su agarre, Jonghyun sujetó la mano de su amigo y la alejó de su glúteo

\- Escucha, eres guapo, besas increíble, pero yo no puedo – dijo sinceramente

\- Por tu amor hacia Changmin – respondió Minho

\- ¡Qué no! Entiende Minho, yo no… - suspiró cansadamente, desvió la mirada unos instantes y luego miró de nuevo a Minho, lo pensó unos instantes y volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos, volvieron a besarse, Minho se entusiasmó y volvió a sujetarle de la pretina del pantalón, lo atrajo hacia él y con una mano le comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, la otra la introdujo, comenzando a acariciarle la entrepierna, Jonghyun suspiró, soltando sus labios de los de Minho – Espera, aquí no – susurró excitado, Minho sonrió ampliamente y se alejó dos pasos de su amigo

\- Aquí es perfecto – respondió decidido, sin importarle nada más se comenzó a desvestir frente a su amigo, Jonghyun lo miró detenidamente, pasó saliva y se acercó lentamente hacia él cuando estuvo completamente desnudo - ¿Me deseas? – preguntó con voz sensual, Jonghyun no respondió nada, lo sujetó con fuerza por la espalda y lo besó, al soltarse Jonghyun se quitó la camisa rápidamente mientras Minho le ayudaba a desabrocharse los pantalones…

Habían terminado de comer y ambos estaban en el suelo, conversando, Changmin con las piernas extendidas sobre el mantel y Kyuhyun acostado espalda abajo, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio, Changmin le acariciaba el cabello y de vez en cuando el rostro

\- Eres tan guapo – comentó con dulzura Changmin, mirando fijamente a su novio, Kyuhyun sonrió entusiasmado

\- Lo sé – respondió en burla – Me lo dice todo mundo

\- Cállate – contestó en broma Changmin, se agachó y besó a su novio en la boca, luego se irguió de nuevo, Kyuhyun lo observó fijamente unos momentos

\- Y tú eres hermoso – dijo cariñosamente, estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de su novio, Changmin le agarró esa mano y dejándola sobre su mejilla cerró los ojos

\- Te amo tanto – dijo en voz suave – Si me llegas a faltar algún día prefiero morir

\- Changmin…

\- Lo eres todo en mi vida, no podría vivir si algún día me faltaran tus manos – acarició la mano de Kyuhyun y luego la alejó de su mejilla para besarla, abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, Kyuhyun miraba atentamente a Changmin, con ojos brillosos – Sin tus labios – bajó la mano y le acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos – Sin tu mirada – susurró

\- Changmin, no digas esas cosas

\- Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo

\- Te lo prometo – sonrió sinceramente y comenzó a levantarse, se hincó junto a Changmin y le acarició las mejillas, se acercó y le besó de forma suave los labios, luego se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron – Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo – agarró su mano y le besó el dorso, Changmin sonrió con dulzura y asintió – Pero ahorita tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos por la noche ¿sí?

\- Está bien – contestó poco convencido, Kyuhyun se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio, mientras tanto Changmin comenzó a levantar todo lo del suelo – Diablos, no puedo irme aún, tenemos que hacerlo aquí – pensó empecinado, Changmin era un chico muy organizado y calculador, si sus planes no salían como él quería se ponía de mal humor

\- Cariño, me atrasé y creo que llegaré tarde, ¿está bien? – preguntó Kyuhyun desde su escritorio

\- ¿A qué hora es tarde?

\- Las ocho, pero antes de las 9 estaré en casa

\- Demonios, a las 9 y media llega la cena, debo atrasarlo más – pensó Changmin ensimismado, su novio lo miró con desconfianza – Perdón, estaba pensando

\- ¿En qué? ¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños? – preguntó emocionado

\- Ya te lo di – contestó indignado

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó Changmin indignado – La comida – agarró la canasta en el suelo y la levantó para mostrársela, luego la colocó de nuevo en el suelo – Y tu abrazo de cumpleaños ésta mañana ¿qué más quieres? – preguntó sonriendo con burla al ver la cara de decepción de su novio

\- Estaba pensando en una cena romántica, tú y yo en la cama, luego hacer el amor como animales – propuso Kyuhyun con ilusión, Changmin sonrió con malicia y caminó hacia el escritorio donde estaba su novio

\- ¿Por qué esperar hasta la noche? – preguntó de forma jocosa, Kyuhyun se ruborizó, mirando luego hacia la puerta

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó avergonzado, luego miró de nuevo a su novio, Changmin sonrió con malicia y asintió

\- Mandé a tu secretaria a tomarse un pequeño descanso – confesó sin vergüenza, caminó hacia el lado del escritorio donde estaba la silla y se agachó, agarrando el mueble de los brazos giró la silla hacia él, quedando Kyuhyun frente a Changmin, quien aprovechó para colocar su rodilla derecha sobre el asiento, en medio de las piernas de su novio, Kyuhyun intentó alejarlo pero Changmin movió sus manos hacia los hombros de su novio y lo empujó hacia el respaldo, moviendo la cabeza a los lados

\- No te escaparás – sonrió traviesamente

\- Changmin, aquí no, alguien puede oír, puede entrar – dijo nervioso Kyuhyun, Changmin soltó una pequeña risa

\- Cuando entré cerré con seguro y tu secretaria me garantizó que nadie se acercaría – contestó cerrándole un ojo – Así que no escaparás – sonrió emocionado y se agachó, fingió que le daría un beso en los labios pero cuando Kyuhyun quiso besarlo Changmin se alejó un poco, agarró la corbata que colgaba del cuello de su novio y lo jaló sutilmente, aprovechando para hundir su rostro en el cuello de Kyuhyun, comenzando a besarlo suavemente, causándole cosquillas, su novio sonrió

\- Hace tiempo que no me seducías así – observó contento, Changmin no respondió nada y comenzó a aflojarle la corbata, sin quitarla, continúo besándole el cuello, siguió luego con la camisa, desabrochando hasta el estómago, entonces introdujo su mano y acarició el pecho a su novio, tocándolo suavemente, Changmin movió su rodilla hacia dentro, sintiendo por completo la entrepierna de Kyuhyun, entonces Changmin dejó de besarle el cuello y bajó hasta el pecho, resoplándole sobre la piel, besando de forma vertical hasta abajo, antes de llegar al ombligo volvió a subir, separó más la abertura de la camisa y se dirigió a uno de los pezones, comenzando a chuparlo, Kyuhyun se removió en la silla, sujetó los brazos de la misma y los apretó – Changmin… - suspiró excitado y el aludido continuó, sintiendo en su rodilla como el miembro de Kyuhyun comenzaba a ponerse duro

\- Así que te gusta – dijo Changmin de forma traviesa, levantándose un poco, miró el rostro de su novio, estaba sonrojado y jadeaba, entonces Changmin bajó su rodilla, quitó la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello, sonrió con malicia y se acercó de nuevo a su novio – Eres perverso

\- Me encantas – dijo excitado, Changmin agarró la mano izquierda de Kyuhyun y la colocó de nuevo sobre la silla, ésta vez del codo hasta la muñeca, luego la amarró contra el mueble con su bufanda, mientras lo hacía Kyuhyun intentaba besarle el cuello pero Changmin no se lo permitía, sonriendo travieso

\- No seas impaciente – sonrió otra vez y sujetó la corbata con su mano derecha, jaló a su novio hacia él y se besaron, Kyuhyun intentó abrazar a Changmin pero él se lo impidió, sujetó el brazo derecho de su novio con su mano izquierda y lo apartó – Que travieso, eso no te lo permití – regañó en tono juguetón, sonrió y entonces aflojó más la corbata, luego la quitó por completo, agarró la mano de Kyuhyun que seguía suelta y la amarró del mismo modo que la anterior, su novio sonrió nervioso

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó intrigado

\- No te golpearé si eso te preocupa – respondió divertido, luego se alejó dos pasos y miró fijamente a su novio – Solo observa – Changmin comenzó a quitarse lentamente la camisa y la aventó sobre la cabeza de Kyuhyun, negándole la vista, enseguida protestó

\- No, no, quiero verte – dijo desesperado, oyendo como Changmin se quitaba los zapatos – Por favor, déjame verte – volvió a pedir en el mismo tono, oyendo que Changmin se desabrochaba los pantalones, luego sintió la prenda caer sobre sus piernas

\- ¿Quieres verme?

\- Sí, quería verte desnudarte, eres malo – hizo puchero

\- Aún estoy en ropa interior – contestó un poco nervioso

\- ¿Qué pasa? Déjame ver – regañó de nuevo, desesperado

\- Compré esto solo por ti, solo por hoy, jamás lo usaré de nuevo, así que míralo bien – dijo emocionado, causando intriga en su novio

\- Sí, lo que digas, déjame verte – suplicó entusiasmado, Changmin se acercó enseguida a él, agarró los pantalones sobre las piernas de su novio y los aventó al suelo, luego agarró la camisa e hizo lo mismo, entonces Kyuhyun lo vio al fin, quedándose boquiabierto – Cielos, es tan… - embobado se relamió los labios al ver a Changmin, sonriendo más amplio cuando éste se giró en su eje y mostró la parte de atrás

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó nervioso

\- Es perfecto, eres el mejor – sonrió emocionado, volviendo a ver a Changmin, quien traía puesta una ropa interior de color negro, solo tenía elástico en la cintura, al frente un pedazo de tela cernido al miembro para cubrirlo, pero la tela un poco más traslúcida que en la cintura, dejando ver un poco su pene, en la parte de atrás estaba todo descubierto, con solo un poco de tela bajo los glúteos

\- Esto es vergonzoso – dijo Changmin ruborizado, luego miró a su novio - ¿De verdad te gusta?

\- Me encanta – lo miró de pies a cabeza, sonriendo – Ven y desátame, quiero tocarte – suplicó con un poco de desesperación, Changmin movió la cabeza a los lados y se acercó un poco, luego comenzó hacer unos movimientos sensuales, seduciendo a Kyuhyun quien estaba cada vez más excitado – No seas cruel – volvió a suplicar

\- Solo puedes mirar – advirtió con voz suave – Y sentir – se acercó un poco más y se agachó fingiendo que lo besaría, pero solo rozó un poco sus labios, fue directo hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel, dirigiéndose al pecho, continuó bajando en forma vertical hasta llegar al abdomen, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su novio mientras sus labios besaban bajo el ombligo, descendiendo unos centímetros se detuvo, ya no había piel al descubierto, la tela del pantalón le estorbaba al igual que el resto de la camisa aún abrochada, bajo los pantalones, entonces se hincó frente a él. Changmin miró hacia arriba, su novio jadeaba y lo observaba, Changmin sonrió y volvió a bajar la cabeza, comenzando a besar la entrepierna de Kyuhyun por encima de la ropa

\- Changmin – suspiró excitado – No seas cruel – sonrió desesperado, oyó de Changmin una risa divertida, su novio llevó una mano hacia la entrepierna de Kyuhyun y con sus dedos índice y pulgar simuló sujetarlo, cuando realmente solo tenía los dedos encima, y comenzó a moverlos de abajo hacia arriba, como si le masturbara, Kyuhyun apretó los labios con fuerza – No, me harás mojar los pantalones – suplicó avergonzado, Changmin se detuvo

\- Arreglemos eso – guiñó un ojo y se alejó un poco, llevó sus manos al pantalón de su novio y lo desabrochó enseguida, quitó los zapatos y luego arrojó el pantalón lejos de ambos, dejándolo en ropa interior y con la camisa, a la cual le desabotonó lo que hacía falta y separó la tela hacia los lados, dejándole todo el pecho al descubierto, Changmin miró su obra y sonrió – Que sensual – comentó agitado – Me excitas – dijo nervioso, Kyuhyun entendió que Changmin se sentía muy inseguro haciendo esa clase de cosas, pero sabía que lo hacía por su cumpleaños, como un regalo, eso lo conmovió. Changmin se puso de pie y comenzó a tocarse frente a Kyuhyun, acariciándose el pecho con la mano izquierda, lamiéndose dos dedos para sujetarse el pezón, mientras con la otra mano se tocaba el miembro sobre la tela de la ropa interior, Kyuhyun observaba lo abultado que estaba ahí y eso incrementaba su excitación - ¿Quieres tocarme?

\- ¡Sí! Quiero tocarte, desátame – suplicó desesperado, moviendo los pies nerviosamente – Te necesito

\- No mi cielo, a mi ritmo – sonrió con triunfo e introduciendo su dedo índice por debajo de la tela en la entrepierna la movió hacia un lado discretamente para mostrar parte de su miembro, incitando aún más a su novio. Changmin se hincó de nuevo frente a Kyuhyun y le bajó un poco la ropa interior, sacándole el miembro por encima del elástico de la cintura, nuevamente usó sus dos dedos para tocarlo pero ésta vez sí le sujetó de verdad, haciéndolo jadear, deteniéndose abruptamente

\- Sigue así – pidió Kyuhyun pero Changmin movió la cabeza a los lados, se acercó más a la silla hasta chocar su pecho con el asiento, levantó las manos a los brazos de la silla y sujetó los brazos de su novio, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle la entrepierna, Kyuhyun suspiró al principio y luego comenzó a jadear, perdido en la excitación, la lengua de su novio estaba haciendo maravillas, en especial en su glande, luego Changmin lo introdujo a su boca, practicándole sexo oral como nunca lo había hecho, haciéndolo gemir en un gran delirio, Kyuhyun miraba hacia abajo, la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Changmin era tan sexy a su vista en esos momentos, observaba detenidamente como se movía de arriba hacia abajo y deseaba sujetarle los cabellos y acariciarlos, pero no podía, así que apretaba con fuerza la silla, hasta que Changmin se detuvo – No, no pares

\- No desesperes – pidió impaciente Changmin, su novio estaba demasiado desesperado aunque eso en cierta medida también le excitaba, tener dominio sobre él era perverso y excitante. Changmin se puso de pie y quitó el resto de la ropa interior de su novio, dejándole la camisa, sonrió nerviosamente y le dio la espalda, volvió hacia la silla, se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio y giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, levantó la mano y le sostuvo la cabeza a Kyuhyun, comenzaron a besarse, Changmin comenzó hacer algunos movimientos para que su trasero rozara el miembro de Kyuhyun. Se sonrieron en medio de un beso, luego Changmin se levantó un poco, aun dándole la espalda, llevó su mano hacia el miembro de su novio y la dirigió a su entrada, descendiendo poco a poco hasta tenerlo dentro, suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a moverse, sensualmente

\- Cielos – jadeó excitado, Kyuhyun hizo la cabeza hacia atrás hasta tocar el respaldo de la silla con ella, cerró los ojos y sonrió

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó emocionado Changmin, al oír la voz quebradiza de su novio le entusiasmó saber que su objetivo estaba siendo logrado

\- Sí… no pares – gimió cuando Changmin comenzó haciendo movimientos circulares, jadeando placenteramente por la penetración, aunque se sintió extraño haciendo aquello en esa posición, con Kyuhyun amarrado a esa silla, Changmin no era la clase de persona que se aventuraba a experimentar juegos, lugares o posiciones, pero quería que ese cumpleaños fuera el mejor para su novio, aunque él cumplía años el mismo mes, siempre hacía a un lado su propio festejo para hacer algo por su novio, éste año además había preparado una gran fiesta

Changmin adoraba a Kyuhyun, había sido su relación más larga hasta el momento, era además el primer hombre de quien se enamoraba realmente, antes de Kyuhyun había tenido varios novios, pero ninguno como él, ninguno a quien adorara más que a su querido Kyuhyun, incluso sus padres, quienes siempre fueron reservados con las preferencias sexuales de su hijo, adoraban a Kyuhyun, él se los había ganado limpiamente al paso de esos años

\- Desátame… quiero tocarte – volvió a suplicar, cada vez más perdido, Changmin no dejaba de moverse, ambos gemían complacidos, Kyuhyun se inclinó hacia delante, besando la espalda de Changmin, resoplándole sobre la piel – Te amo… te amo Changmin – perdido en la excitación comenzó a mordisquearlo, chupando con fuerza, escuchando con placer como Changmin jadeaba

\- Está bien – contestó, rendido ante los besos de Kyuhyun, se levantó de la silla y se giró hacia él, le desató primero el brazo que amarró con la bufanda, su novio no perdió el tiempo y dirigió esa mano a la entrepierna de Changmin, apartó la tela y lo sostuvo, acariciándolo

\- Espera… - sonrió y sus piernas temblaron al igual que sus manos, no fue capaz de desatar la otra mano, se sostuvo de los hombros de Kyuhyun y cerró los ojos – No, espera – volvió a sonreír y su voz tembló, Kyuhyun miró su expresión y obedeció, él mismo desató la otra mano con la que tenía libre y se puso de pie, agarró el rostro de Changmin con dureza y se besaron apasionadamente, Kyuhyun avanzó con desesperación, haciendo retroceder a su novio, llegaron al sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio, se separó de Changmin y se quitó la camisa, se dirigió enseguida a su cuello y lo besó con dureza, encargándose de dejarle marcas, Changmin jadeaba, excitado y temblando, la desesperación de Kyuhyun era apasionada, haciéndolo sentir desesperado también – Tómame… - suspiró – Tómame como quieras

\- Changmin… - resopló sobre la piel de su hombro, besando todo a su paso, tomó a Changmin de los hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo, en el sillón, se agachó frente a él y se hincó, le separó las piernas y las elevó, colocándoselas encima de los hombros, sostuvo su cadera y hundió la cabeza entre las largas piernas de Changmin, con los dientes hizo a un lado la tela y enseguida metió el pene de Changmin a su boca, haciéndole sexo oral de forma rudo, rápida, Changmin se agarró con fuerza de la tela del sillón, mirando hacia abajo, completamente agitado

\- No… para – suplicó asustado, nunca se había sentido tan excitado, las piernas le temblaban, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su novio y hundió las manos entre su cabello, gimiendo complacido, casi a punto de correrse, pero Kyuhyun se detuvo, sin dar tiempo a nada agarró las piernas de Changmin, las levantó de sus hombros y las flexionó hacia Changmin, haciendo presión hacia abajo se subió también en el sillón y lo penetró por completo, sin pausas, Changmin sonrió nervioso, aquello había dolido pero fue muy placentero, antes de pensar incluso en acostumbrarse su novio comenzó a embestirlo desesperadamente

\- Changmin, oh Changmin – gimió placenteramente, agarrando con fuerza las piernas de su novio, empujándose con rapidez – Tócate – ordenó de forma traviesa y Changmin no protestó, con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarse, sintiendo mayor placer. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo lascivamente

\- Así… más… más – pidió Changmin en medio del delirio. Kyuhyun se agachó más hacia el frente y Changmin se levantó, con la mano izquierda se agarró del cuello de su novio y se besaron apasionadamente, sin dejar de moverse, luego se miraron a los ojos en la misma posición, ambos sonrojados, jadeantes – Voy a… - antes de decirlo exclamó un fuerte gemido, cerrando los ojos, terminó sobre su propio abdomen y pecho, dejándose caer de espalda al sillón, arqueándose ligeramente, no sintió cuando Kyuhyun se salió de él antes de terminar para hacerlo sobre él, hasta que el semen le cayó encima, sobre su vientre, Changmin abrió los ojos y miró, luego fijó su vista en los ojos de Kyuhyun – Eres un sucio – dijo entre jadeos, su novio sonrió

\- Lo soy – confesó sin vergüenza, luego se agachó y agarró el miembro de Changmin, comenzando a lamerlo, luego lo cubrió con la pequeña tela y subió por su abdomen, lamiéndole el semen sobre él, Changmin se sonrojó al verlo, Kyuhyun lo comía gustoso – Mi postre – sonrió descaradamente, Changmin lo miró agarrar gran cantidad en el estómago con la lengua, Kyuhyun subió hasta sus labios, con su mano derecha abrió la boca de Changmin y dejó caer semen sobre ella, ambos tragaron y luego se besaron lentamente, compartiendo saliva y semen, al terminar Kyuhyun se dirigió al pecho y terminó de lamerle todo el semen hasta limpiarlo, yendo hacia abajo, terminando de hacerlo solo, mientras Changmin lo miraba, agitado y aun jadeando

\- Ya no dejaré que veas pornografía – comentó en broma – Eres un depravado

\- Es solo por mi cumple – respondió divertido, miró a los ojos a Changmin mientras lamía el último rastro de semen, luego subió a besos hasta encontrarse con sus labios, se besaron suavemente y por mucho tiempo, poco a poco Kyuhyun se incorporó al sillón hasta acostarse junto a Changmin, se abrazaron cariñosamente en silencio

\- Ahora sí, feliz cumpleaños, éste fue tu regalo definitivo – explicó Changmin luego de unos instantes de silencio

\- El mejor regalo eres tú, sin moño o con él – dijo sinceramente, acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Changmin, le regaló varios besos en el pecho, luego subió de nuevo y se besaron hasta que se les acabó el aire, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes – Te amo, jamás me cansaré de decirlo – dijo con voz suave, luego acarició los cabellos de Changmin y volvieron a besarse

\- Yo también te amo mi cielo, no importa lo que pase, siempre voy amarte, no quiero a nadie más, te quiero para siempre en mi vida –

\- Lo sé, yo también te quiero para siempre en la mía – sonrió sinceramente y se dieron un último beso antes que Kyuhyun se separara, pero antes que se pusiera de pie Changmin se abrazó a su cuerpo y lo mantuvo sentado

\- Un ratito más – pidió en tono infantil, Kyuhyun sonrió – Abrázame

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, no quiero volver muy tarde a casa ¿Sí? Quiero dormir abrazado a ti sin sentirme presionado por el trabajo – sonrió tiernamente y Changmin asintió

\- Está bien mi amor, te veré por la noche – sonrió burlonamente, cuando su novio llegara a casa se iba a encontrar con la mejor fiesta de toda su vida, así como en aquella oficina habían tenido el mejor sexo de todos…

Mientras tanto en la casa donde vivían Kyuhyun y Changmin, Jonghyun abrochaba su camisa lentamente, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer con su amigo, sabía que estaba mal, pero no se había podido controlar, jamás imaginó a Minho como lo había visto, desnudo frente a él, luego besándolo y tocándolo con pasión, entregando su cuerpo como hace mucho tiempo alguien no se entregaba a él, ahora estaba confundido y enojado consigo mismo. Minho le miraba la espalda, aún estaba en el sillón de la sala, desnudo, sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó, acercándose a su amigo que estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina, donde se habían desnudado antes de irse al sillón, Minho se abrazó a su espalda, apretando los brazos contra el pecho de Jonghyun

\- Jamás imaginé que fueras tan apasionado, estoy tan feliz de que hayamos hecho el amor – dijo de forma dulce, dándole después un beso bajo la nuca, Jonghyun terminó de abrochar su camisa y agarró los brazos de Minho, los separó de él y se giró para verlo de frente, se encontraba vestido por completo a diferencia de su amigo

\- Nosotros no hicimos el amor, perdón Minho, esto no estuvo bien, soy un idiota, no debí aprovecharme de ti, estuvo mal tener sexo entre nosotros, somos amigos – dijo acongojado, esperando que Minho no reaccionara violentamente, encontrándose con una mirada dura y acusadora por parte de su amigo

\- No querido, no vas a botarme como basura ¿crees que soy alguien de una sola noche? Jamás pensé que fueras un total imbécil – espetó furioso, con los ojos brillosos, haciendo sentir mucho peor a su amigo, Jonghyun enmudeció, miró a Minho alejarse hacia su ropa

\- Espera, no quise decir que no significó nada, quiero decir, fue grandioso – dijo sinceramente, Minho sonrió con malicia, aun dándole la espalda, suspiró hondo antes de darse media vuelta hacia Jonghyun, al hacerlo estaba completamente serio

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- Sí, es solo que yo… - antes de terminar su frase Minho levantó su mano y le colocó tres dedos en los labios para callarlo, mirándolo a los ojos

\- No digas nada si vas a mentir, tú no quieres nada conmigo, solo necesitabas esto ¿verdad? Solo sexo, desahogarte por todas esas veces en que fantaseaste hacer tuyo a Changmin ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con mala intención pero fingiendo comprensión, Jonghyun se sintió incómodo ante tal afirmación

\- Minho, yo no…

\- Te dije que no es necesario fingir, te comprendo – para causar mayor culpa en su amigo Minho le dio de nuevo la espalda y sonriendo comenzó a vestirse – Idiota – pensó divertido, en la casa reinó el silencio, solo el ruido que Minho hacía al vestirse logró escucharse, Jonghyun lo miró detenidamente, cuando Minho terminó de vestirse se acercó a él por la espalda y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros

\- Perdóname… – dijo sinceramente, acercando a Minho hacia él, sintiendo en su pecho la espalda de su amigo – En verdad me gustas mucho y creo que está bien si nos damos una oportunidad, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace varios años, los dos somos solteros y además creo que ya traspasamos la línea ¿no? – explicó con suavidad, luego abrazó de la cintura a Minho, éste sonrió ampliamente

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio? – preguntó emocionado

\- Sí, ¿quieres serlo?

\- Por supuesto – sonrió ampliamente, se libró del agarre y giró sobre su eje, miró a los ojos a su amigo y acercándose más lo besó en los labios, abrazándose a su cuello, Jonghyun lo besó también, pero con los ojos abiertos, moviendo sus labios sin emoción alguna

\- Soy tan feliz – dijo con emoción cuando dejaron de besarse – Changmin también se alegrará de saber que ya andamos – sonrió y se alejó de ahí hacia la cocina, Jonghyun suspiró cansado, luego miró hacia el techo

\- ¿Qué diablos hice? – pensó afligido, en realidad no sentía la más mínima atracción por su amigo, sus únicos sentimientos eran de amistad, pero había cometido una gran estupidez, se había dejado llevar por el momento, tomando el cuerpo de Minho entre sus brazos, haciéndolo suyo, eso lo había llevado a sentir una gran culpa y se sintió con la obligación de tomarlo en serio como su amigo había insinuado desde su charla anterior.

Changmin condujo feliz de regreso a casa, canturreando una movida canción de kpop, no era fanático de la música popular pero esa artista en especial le ponía de buen humor, además después de lo que hizo en la oficina con su novio, su sonrisa era tan amplia que resultaba difícil no mostrarse tan feliz ante el mundo, cualquiera que lo viera podría fácilmente adivinar que había tenido una experiencia de lo más gratificante

Entró a su casa y ahí estaban sus dos mejores amigos, Jonghyun terminaba de acomodar unas cosas, mientras que Minho estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo una revista de modas. Al oír que la puerta se abría, Minho se puso rápido de pie y corrió hacia Changmin, lanzándose a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo con esa acción

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan feliz te hace verme? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa, separando a su amigo de sus brazos

\- Es que te tengo una gran sorpresa – dijo feliz. Al oír que su nuevo novio decía eso, Jonghyun volteó enseguida, sintiéndose nervioso, por alguna razón no quería que Changmin supiera, pero era inevitable que se enterara –

\- Cuéntame – dijo sonriente, la buena vibra de Minho lo contagiaba

\- Verás – sonrió y se acercó a Jonghyun, a quien agarró por el brazo, Changmin miró a sus dos amigos, extrañado – ¡Ya somos novios! – anunció con voz alegre y enseguida se acercó más a su nuevo novio, se estiró hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la boca - ¿No te da gusto?

Changmin recibió la noticia con impacto, no imaginaba que esa sería la sorpresa que su amigo le tenía. Miró enseguida a Jonghyun a los ojos y por segundos sintió un poco de tristeza, pero no supo por qué, se sentía contento porque él había sugerido que eso pasara, pero ahora que eran novios se sentía extraño, sobre todo por la expresión de Jonghyun, no se veía muy contento, a diferencia de Minho

\- Dile mi amor, lo feliz que estamos juntos – dijo emocionado, abrazándose con más fuerza a su novio, Jonghyun sonrió por compromiso

\- Así es, ya andamos – confirmó sin emoción alguna, entonces Changmin sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

\- Me siento muy feliz por ustedes, felicidades – dijo sinceramente, les deseaba lo mejor

\- Gracias Changminnie – dijo Minho emocionado, se acercó a Changmin y le dio un beso fuerte y sonoro sobre la mejilla

\- Gracias – dijo también Jonghyun y sonrió un poco

\- Y bueno, gracias por ayudarme aquí – comentó Changmin luego de una pausa entre los tres

\- No es nada, ahora debo ir a bañarme para estar listo para la fiesta

\- Sí, claro –sonrió Changmin, mirando a su amigo

\- Vámonos mi amor, y tomamos una ducha juntos – dijo de forma pícara, cerrándole un ojo, Jonghyun se sonrojó ante la propuesta, Changmin sonrió divertido

\- No pierden el tiempo ¿eh? Acaban de comenzar –se rio un poco, mirando de reojo a Jonghyun, su reacción estoica ante todo lo que decía Minho no le daba buena espina - ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Changmin a su amigo, Jonghyun lo miró y asintió

\- Sí, muy bien – respondió con una sonrisa – Minho, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos por la noche, ¿está bien?

\- Pues sí, ya que – dijo con decepción, luego miró de reojo a Changmin y sonrió, acercándose hacia su nuevo novio, lo sujetó del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó descaradamente frente a Changmin, quien se sintió un poco incómodo, pero no dejó de mirarlos, Jonghyun respondió el beso pero no como Minho quería. Se separaron y Minho sonrió, volviendo a mirar a Changmin

\- Entonces nos vemos por la noche – dijo contento, se acercó a Changmin y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla – Adiós cariño – le acarició una mejilla a su amigo y luego por fin se fue

Tras la salida de Minho de la casa de Changmin y Kyuhyun, reinó un extraño silencio, Changmin y Jonghyun se miraron a los ojos hasta que el primero rompió el hielo

\- Vaya, me tomó por sorpresa – sonrió nervioso – No sabía que se querían

\- No es lo que crees – respondió enseguida

\- -No te estoy pidiendo una explicación, yo incluso se lo sugerí a Minho hace tiempo, has estado solo durante muchos años, quiero verte feliz, creo que Minho puede lograr eso – dijo Changmin convencido, mirando fijamente a Jonghyun

\- Solo tú podrías hacerme feliz – pensó mientras sonreía amargamente, las cosas que había dicho Minho eran ciertas, Jonghyun quería a Changmin, lo había amado en secreto desde hace muchos años, pero su amigo lo ignoraba, él nunca se lo había confesado

\- Di algo, te ves triste – observó Changmin con voz tranquila, se acercó a su amigo y le acarició la mejilla izquierda – Minho es alegre, estoy seguro que te hará feliz, dale tiempo – sonrió con dulzura y bajó su mano, Jonghyun sintió que aquella caricia le había quemado la piel

\- Lo haré, gracias – dijo sinceramente, tal vez Changmin tenía razón y Minho lo haría feliz, quizás su novio podía sacar de su corazón el amor prohibido que sentía hacia Changmin.

Llegó la noche y con todos los preparativos terminados como Changmin había organizado, comenzaron a llegar los invitados, amigos de Kyuhyun, amigos de Changmin, amigos de ambos y las familias de los dos, la hermana de Kyuhyun junto con sus padres, de parte de Changmin solo asistió una hermana, sus padres se encontraban de viaje y su otra hermana había tenido un compromiso. Jonghyun, que había salido de casa de Changmin poco después que Minho lo hiciera, fue de los primeros en llegar a la fiesta y ayudó a Changmin a atender a los invitados

\- Changmin querido, tengo un regalo para ti – escuchó decir el aludido a su suegra, quien se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa, la mamá de Kyuhyun quería mucho a Changmin, siempre lo llamaba o procuraba, también solía darle regalos

\- Pero es cumpleaños de su hijo, no se hubiera molestado – dijo Changmin sonriendo cuando la señora se acercó hasta él y le extendió una cajita

\- Lo sé, pero tú nunca haces nada especial por tu cumpleaños, por eso quiero darte esto, ábrelo – dijo con emoción y Changmin obedeció, al hacerlo vio un anillo de oro con algunas piedras preciosas, azules y ámbar, al verlo se sorprendió, mirando enseguida a su suegra

\- Pero esto…

\- Era de mi padre, a la hermana de Kyuhyun cuando se casó le dimos la de mi madre, ustedes no pueden casarse, pero han vivido juntos desde hace tiempo, además mi hijo te adora, quiero que tú la tengas

\- No sé qué decir – dijo Changmin sorprendido y admirado, casi a punto de llorar, hace tiempo no se sentía tan conmovido – Gracias – dijo finalmente y antes de ponérselo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su suegra – Yo también adoro a Kyu, es mi otra mitad, lo que más amo en éste mundo, le juro que lo haré feliz siempre – dijo sinceramente y se separó, limpió sus lágrimas y se colocó el anillo, admirándolo – Es precioso

\- Gracias por lo que has hecho de mi hijo, él era tan inmaduro e inconsciente antes de conocerte, ahora es todo un profesionista, se estableció en lugar de estar con uno y con otro, lo hiciste un buen hombre, jamás podré pagártelo Changmin – dijo ella también entre lágrimas y Changmin la volvió a abrazar

\- Lo amo, haré siempre lo que esté a mi alcance para que siga siendo un gran hombre – respondió con sinceridad y se abrazaron una última vez

\- Creo que mi maquillaje se ha corrido, iré a corregirlo – dijo antes de marcharse, Changmin volvió a mirar el anillo, sus pupilas brillaban con aquellas piedras

\- Éste será siempre el signo de nuestro amor – susurró tiernamente y luego besó el anillo, llevándose aquella mano al pecho

Jonghyun, quien había visto todo desde lejos sintió una opresión en el pecho, así que se alejó rápidamente de ahí, no había oído nada, pero vio el regalo y cuando Changmin se lo puso supo que era un anillo. Se alejó hacia la cocina hasta que el timbre sonó, todos guardaron silencio, no había música hasta que no llegara Kyuhyun pero cuando todos dejaron de moverse no se escuchó nada, Changmin fue hacia la puerta pero al asomarse por la mirilla vio a Minho, no a su novio

\- No es él – anunció para que no estuvieran tan atentos a la puerta, entonces cada quien continuó con lo suyo, Changmin abrió y su amigo entró, al cerrar la puerta el mayor lo reprendió – Se suponía que llegaras temprano para que él fuera el último en llegar

\- Lo siento, tuve algo que hacer – respondió sin vergüenza - ¿Ya llegó entonces? – Changmin negó – Entonces ¿por qué te preocupas? Igual será el último – sonrió con descaro - ¿Dónde está mi novio?

\- Por allá, servía unas bebidas

\- ¿No contrataste meseros?

\- Sí, pero llegan junto con la comida, que no debe de tardar

\- Ya veo, entonces buscaré a mi novio – dijo Minho guiñándole un ojo a Changmin y se alejó, él sonrió, la noche no podía ser más perfecta, había recibido un hermoso símbolo de su amor con Kyuhyun y su mejor amigo ahora tenía de pareja a otro buen amigo – Soy afortunado

Minutos después, el servicio de comida llegó junto con los meseros, cada vez se acercaba más la hora en que por fin Kyuhyun llegara, Changmin estaba cada vez más nervioso, era la primera vez que organizaba algo tan grande para su novio. La espera aunque se siente eterna llegó a su fin y el timbre suena, automáticamente todos dejan de hacer ruido y Changmin se apresura para abrir, antes de eso apaga la luz, luego abre la puerta poco a poco

\- ¿Changmin? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido al no ver nada, Changmin lo jaló del brazo hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, rápidamente prendió la luz

\- ¡Sorpresa! – se escuchó el grito de todos y Kyuhyun se sorprendió enormemente, no esperaba que aquello sucediera, incluso el hecho de que hubiera perdido sus llaves precisamente ese día cobraba sentido, tal vez Changmin las había escondido para que usara el timbre y así llevarse una verdadera sorpresa

\- Pero… vaya – exclamó sorprendido, se giró hacia su novio, sonriendo. - Tú…

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – dijo emocionado, Kyuhyun no dudó en acercarse a él y frente a todos tomarlo por la cintura, Changmin se aferró a su cuello y se besaron apasionadamente

Jonghyun y Minho miraban la escena no muy cerca ni tampoco muy lejos, ninguno parecía muy contento con verlos cerca, juntos y felices. Changmin y Kyuhyun se sueltan y ríen, luego miran hacia los invitados, Changmin estaba muy avergonzado

\- Perdonen… Muchas gracias por venir – dijo Changmin sonriendo

\- No tengo palabras, muchas gracias por estar aquí y por hacer caso al loco de mi novio – dijo sinceramente Kyuhyun y Changmin le pegó en el hombro por lo de 'loco'

\- Disfruten la fiesta, en una hora se sirve la cena – informó Changmin y entonces continuó la fiesta, uno a uno los invitados se acercaban a la pareja para felicitar a Kyuhyun, había al fondo una mesa de regalos que ya se encontraba casi llena

Hacia la sala se encontraban Minho y Jonghyun, el primero intentaba inútilmente de tomar la mano de su novio, lo cual le molesta, así que le hace frente

\- ¿Seguirás llorando por Changmin toda tu vida? – lo regañó molesto

\- Deja eso – respondió hastiado Jonghyun – Estoy contigo, ya somos novios ¿no?

\- Pero no dejas de mirarlo a él, quiero que me mires a mí – dijo caprichosamente, lo encaró y le sostuvo la cara con las manos, dándole un apasionado beso, casi comiéndole los labios, pero él no respondió igual, Minho lo soltó, mirándolo duramente – Enamórate de mí

\- No puedo, si quieres que esto funcione no me presiones, quiero intentarlo contigo, en serio – explicó sinceramente, haciendo sonreír a Minho

\- Está bien, te creo – sonrió fingiendo timidez y le besó en la mejilla - ¿Puedo agarrarte la mano? – pidió con mirada tierna, y lo que antes no le permitió ésta vez sí, así que Jonghyun asintió, luego estiró su mano hacia Minho y se agarraron

Luego de algunos minutos Kyuhyun terminó de ser felicitado por sus invitados, él y Changmin se alejaron para poder conversar, Changmin mostró el anillo que la madre de su novio le había regalado, sorprendiéndolo

\- Ella realmente te quiere Changmin, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace – dijo sinceramente, tomó a Changmin entre sus brazos y se besaron tiernamente, compartieron una mirada amorosa durante unos segundos, luego se agarraron de la mano y volvieron con el resto de las personas, en el camino se toparon con Minho y Jonghyun, quienes también iban agarrados de la mano

Kyuhyun miró fijamente esa unión de manos, luego miró a Minho a los ojos y enseguida a Jonghyun, estaba extrañado, nunca pensó que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos

\- Hola, falto yo de felicitarte – dijo Minho alegremente, soltó la mano de Jonghyun y fue a abrazar a Kyuhyun – Feliz cumpleaños

\- Gracias – respondió secamente. Jonghyun si había felicitado a Kyuhyun, así que él se quedó en ese lugar, esperando que Minho regresara con él, éste no tardó en acercarse y darle un beso en los labios – Jonghyun y yo ya somos novios – informó con una gran sonrisa

\- Felicitaciones – dijo Kyuhyun también sonriendo, Minho se agarró pronto del brazo de Jonghyun, posesivamente, algo que comenzaba a molestarle a Jonghyun, ¿qué pretendía Minho haciendo aquello? ¿marcaba su territorio? ¿qué era él para Minho? ¿un trofeo o algo así?

\- Gracias – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, Changmin giró un poco su cabeza hacia su novio, se veía emocionado

\- ¿No se ven bien juntos? – preguntó con sinceridad

\- Claro, les deseo que sea duradero – dijo Kyuhyun sonriendo, aunque su rostro parecía un poco rígido, Jonghyun pareció notarlo pero no prestó mucha atención

\- Mañana debemos celebrarlo, vamos a cenar los cuatro, en parejas – propuso Changmin emocionado, mirando a sus amigos

\- Mejor vamos a un bar a beber – contradijo Kyuhyun – Hace mucho que no vamos

\- La Kyu-line al acecho de nuevo – dijo divertido Changmin

\- Sí, me parece perfecto – contestó emocionado Minho - ¿Verdad mi amor? – preguntó a su novio, Jonghyun sonrió ligeramente

\- Sí, me agrada – contestó indiferente. Por unos pocos segundos las miradas de Minho y Kyuhyun se cruzaron, el rostro de Kyuhyun era rígido, conocía bien a su amigo, eso no era normal, sin embargo fue tan poco que lo sintió como una alucinación

\- Por cierto – dijo de pronto Changmin – Hay un detalle que quiero ver contigo Jonghyun, ¿me acompañas? – preguntó a su amigo y éste asintió, se separó de Minho – Ahora volvemos – dijo a su novio, dándole un beso sutil en los labios, luego se alejó con su amigo

Minho y Kyuhyun se quedaron solos, cerca no había personas que pudieran escucharlos, por unos momentos se miraron a los ojos, Minho estaba sonriente mientras que Kyuhyun estaba serio, mirándolo con suspicacia

\- Así que tú y Jonghyun – dijo por fin Kyuhyun, rompiendo el hielo, Minho asintió

\- Soy tan feliz – respondió con poca emoción, Kyuhyun percibió el sarcasmo

\- Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba, que lo querías

\- Ya ves, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí – respondió con arrogancia, Kyuhyun sonrió

\- Obviamente… pero dime, desde cuando salen

\- Hoy, desde hoy – respondió con burla, mirándolo de esa manera, Kyuhyun no soportó ese tono de Minho para hablarle

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó enojado

\- Nada, no seas pesado – contestó en igual tono, aunque él no estaba enojado - ¿Estás celoso?

\- No seas ridículo

\- Te lo quité de encima, para que deje de mirar a Changmin, ¿así me agradeces? – preguntó en tono irónico, Kyuhyun se acercó a él un paso más

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Dijiste que no podías continuar ¿no? Que se daría cuenta, que no querías desatenderlo, que sabias que Jonghyun lo amaba y se aprovecharía ¿no? Por eso me dejaste, ¿acaso ya se te olvidó? ¿Mi amor? – preguntó con sonrisa sardónica, Kyuhyun torció una mueca, quedándose callado unos instantes

\- Déjate de idioteces Minho, no te agradeceré nada, haz con Jonghyun lo que quieras, a mí no me importa, solo quiero que cumplas tu promesa – dijo autoritariamente

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Piensas que iré a decirle a Changmin lo que pasaba entre nosotros? No seas tontito cariño – dijo sonriendo con burla, luego estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Kyuhyun, él miró a su alrededor, afortunadamente nadie los miraba, así que golpeó la mano de su amigo

\- No hagas eso, no aquí – pidió con voz tranquila, queriéndose ahorrar el escándalo

\- No te preocupes querido, aunque ¿sabes? Nunca tuvimos una despedida real, me encantaría darte un último regalo – dijo con voz seductora, a Kyuhyun se le erizó la piel, Minho era apasionado y seductor, le encantaba volverlo loco – Por tu cumpleaños –

\- No – dijo tajantemente, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, Minho le gustaba, tanto que durante más de un año había engañado a Changmin con él, cuando su relación había tenido un pequeño declive, Minho y Kyuhyun habían sido amantes hasta que Kyuhyun había terminado con aquello dos meses atrás

\- ¿No lo extrañas? Yo sí – dijo con voz triste – Jonghyun y yo tuvimos sexo – confesó sin pena, Kyuhyun sintió celos y rabia, no amaba a Minho pero siempre había sido posesivo con él – Pero no es nada comparado contigo… me besó y tocó con tanta pasión que me estremecí por completo en sus brazos, pero pensaba en ti, nada es tan excitante como el toque de tus manos – dijo sonriendo con malicia, Kyuhyun tragó saliva, mirando por segundos sus labios – El sexo entre nosotros siempre fue de lo mejor ¿no? ¿te gusta más conmigo que con Changmin? – preguntó con sarna

\- Ya basta – respondió Kyuhyun – Changmin es tu amigo, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Es como si quisieras rebajarlo

\- ¿Yo? Eres tú quien se supone que lo ama con locura y aun así te acostabas conmigo, debe ser por algo, seguramente él no te satisfacía lo suficiente en la cama, por eso buscabas otra cama, otros brazos, otros labios – volvió a sonreír, ésta vez terminó mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, Kyuhyun sintió un nudo en el estómago

\- Fui un idiota, un estúpido caliente ¿Cómo diablos fui a meterme contigo? Changmin es tierno, apasionado a su manera, y sobre todo me ama, cometí un grave error – dijo con sincero arrepentimiento, a Minho eso lo llenó de cólera

\- Eres un imbécil Kyuhyun, pero yo haré que vuelvas a mí, cuando menos lo esperes estarás rogándome de nuevo, te meterás otra vez en mi cama y me harás el amor salvajemente – sentenció con triunfo, haciendo que las piernas de Kyuhyun temblaran, volvió a tragar saliva, solo escuchar a Minho hablar así le provocaba un deseo incontrolable por poseerlo, Minho lo sabía, lo conocía tan bien. Sonrió con éxito

\- No digas tonterías – dijo con voz suave, desvió su mirada hacia la cocina, en la puerta estaban su novio y Jonghyun, conversando de frente, no los miraban a ellos para nada, Kyuhyun devolvió la vista hacia Minho, éste se acercó a él con cuidado, le pasó por la espalda, rozando sus manos discretamente, haciéndole recorrer un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, luego se acercó a su costado y le susurró al oído

\- Si me haces el amor ésta noche te dejaré en paz para siempre, sabes que nos debemos esa última vez, lo deseas igual que yo – afirmó con gran pretensión – A las 11 subiré, te espero – dijo de forma suave y asegurándose que nadie veía mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Kyuhyun, enloqueciéndolo

\- Yo… - intentó hablar pero su ex amante lo calló con dos dedos sobre los labios

\- No digas Sí o No, si llegas sabré lo que hay realmente en tu mente, si no subes sabré que eres un cobarde – sentenció para terminar, alejándose enseguida de su amigo, Kyuhyun se estremeció completamente, nunca había deseado tanto a Minho, pero amaba a Changmin, era todo su mundo, la culpa era de su debilidad, lo convertía en un completo idiota.

La noche continuó transcurriendo tranquilamente, en el traspatio había una pista de baile improvisada que Changmin había hecho traer exclusivamente para la fiesta

\- Vamos – insistió una vez más a su novio, jalándolo del brazo – Solo una pieza, ya pedí la canción – dijo Changmin casi suplicándole

\- A ti ni siquiera te gusta bailar – se defendió Kyuhyun

\- Será solo ésta vez, como un baile de esposos, además casi son las 11, contraté la pista hasta esa hora – dijo Changmin tranquilamente, al oír esa hora Kyuhyun recordó la propuesta de Minho y se le erizó la piel, miró a su novio a los ojos y sonrió

\- Está bien mi amor, bailemos – besó sus labios y le agarró de la mano, salieron al traspatio, el más alto pidió que pusieran la canción, era una balada de su cantante favorita, se acercaron y se abrazaron comenzando a danzar, algunos los miraban y murmuraban, todo mundo les decía que eran la pareja perfecta, que tenían envidia de su relación, pero solo Kyuhyun sabía que eso no era más que una farsa

\- Te amo Kyuhyun, te amo con toda mi alma –dijo tiernamente. Changmin no solía ser tierno o amoroso, hasta que se había enamorado de Kyuhyun, su vida había cambiado, era como un cuento de hadas donde cada día descubría algo más maravilloso por lo cual estar agradecido

\- También te amo, jamás amaré a nadie como a ti, te lo juro – dijo sinceramente, entonces se besaron tiernamente, abrazados mientras bailaban, al soltarse dieron un pequeño giro, Kyuhyun quedó mirando hacia el interior de la casa, al fondo estaba Minho, observándolos, se miraron a los ojos y él vio como Minho se alejaba, sabía a donde, caminaba hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, cuando desapareció de su vista la música se detuvo y la luz de la pista se encendió

Changmin y Kyuhyun se separaron, el primero sonrió emocionado, luego se alejó para ir a donde estaba el hombre que le había hecho el contrato con la banda y la pista de baile para poder pagarle, Kyuhyun lo vio marcharse, por segundos quiso llegar hasta él, aferrarse a su cuerpo y no dejarlo ir nunca, pero recordó a Minho y su propuesta, si aquella sería la última vez y lo dejaba en paz de una vez por todas ¿no valía la pena? Pensando así se auto convenció, dio la espalda a Changmin y se alejó hacia las escaleras sin que su novio se diera cuenta, sin notarlo le pasó por un lado a Jonghyun, quien lo observó marcharse de prisa, no se fijó hacia donde iba y no le tomó mucha importancia, solo fue hacia donde estaba Changmin.

Minho miró su reloj, pasaban de las once, por algunos pocos minutos, suspiró resignado, no se moría de ganas por estar con Kyuhyun, solo gozaba de provocarlo, torturarlo, demostrarse así mismo su poder de seducción, porque sin importar cuanto decía que amaba a Changmin, Kyuhyun nunca dudó ninguna vez en estar en sus brazos, dejándose envolver por su calor

\- Vaya, creo que después de todo ya no es tan débil – pensó Minho antes de ponerse en pie, estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, en la habitación que compartían Changmin y Kyuhyun – Ni modo – dijo sin mucha decepción, se levantó del alféizar y avanzó hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió y por ella entraba Kyuhyun, entonces Minho rio para sus adentros

\- ¿Ya te ibas? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, Minho negó con la cabeza, entonces Kyuhyun cerró la puerta, acercándose enseguida a su ex amante, lo sujetó del brazo e intentó jalarlo hacia él y poder besarlo, pero Minho se lo impidió, sonriendo traviesamente negó con la cabeza

\- Tranquilo – susurró divertido, se acercó a él y le sujetó cabello con fuerza de la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la inclinó bruscamente, haciéndolo sonreír – Disfruta – dijo sonriendo más, se acercó a él y le lamió los labios, pasándose a su barbilla, luego al cuello, regalándose sensuales y húmedos besos, aumentando su temperatura, mientras sus manos comenzaron a explorarle

Minho soltó sus cabellos y con esa mano la bajó a la pretina del pantalón de Kyuhyun, lo jaló con fuerza hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron, se besaron apasionadamente, con necesidad urgente, las manos del menor exploraron su trasero mientras Kyuhyun arañaba su espalda, por encima de la ropa. Separaron sus labios y Minho fue directo al cuello, lamiendo y besando, mordisqueándole la clavícula, levantó su mano e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca a Kyuhyun, él los chupó con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear

Con su otra mano disponible Minho comenzó a desanudar la corbata de Kyuhyun, abriendo luego la camisa, introdujo su mano sin quitarle las prendas y le acarició el torso, rozándole las tetillas con los dedos, luego dejó su cuello y fue hacia ellas, sujetó la derecha con ambos dientes y dio un sutil jalón, haciéndolo gemir

\- Siempre tan salvaje – jadeó Kyuhyun con una gran sonrisa, Minho succionó con fuerza después, dejándole enrojecida la zona, Kyuhyun lo separó, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, lo levantó y acercó hacia él, dándose un apasionado beso, avanzaron hacia la cama, quitándose las camisas

A Kyuhyun no le importó, no recordó a Changmin ni por un segundo, sin culpa alguna desnudó a Minho sobre la cama que compartía con su novio, dejándolo sin nada, mientras él conservó sus pantalones, volvieron a besarse con deseo.

Abajo en la fiesta, Changmin se había despedido de las personas que le rentaron la pista, Jonghyun se le acercó, enseguida su amigo sonrió

\- ¿Has visto a Kyu? No lo encuentro – preguntó extrañado, no había rastro de él a la vista

\- No, me lo topé entre la gente hace rato, pero no le presté mucha atención – respondió con sinceridad, realmente no había prestado atención de su amigo

\- ¿Y Minho?

\- Dijo que iba a salir por un momento – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – No le pregunté a donde iba, si estaba lejos

\- Ya veo, ¿estarán juntos?

\- No creo, Kyu no caminaba en dirección a la salida, tal vez está en el baño, no seas desesperado, ¿o no puedes vivir alejado de él ni un segundo?

\- No seas tonto – respondió Changmin, sonriendo tontamente – No estoy tan grave, aún

\- Lo sé – contestó con voz suave, dedicándole una mirada tierna a su amigo, Changmin sonrió por inercia, agachando la mirada un poco

\- Iré a conversar con mi hermana – dijo Changmin de pronto y avanzó un paso, luego se detuvo, Jonghyun lo miró extrañado, su amigo miraba hacia el piso dos

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- La luz de la habitación, la dejé prendida, que tonto – sonrió avergonzado – Iré a apagarla

Sin mirar a su amigo se alejó de él y avanzó hacia las escaleras, mientras que Jonghyun fue por algo de beber, no estaba preocupado ni un poco por su novio, al contrario, esperaba que no volviera el resto de la noche, estaba cansándose de la actitud melosa y posesiva de Minho

Minho practicaba sexo oral a Kyuhyun, jugueteando de forma traviesa la lengua sobre su miembro, cada vez que lo sacaba de su boca, lanzándole lascivas miradas, el mayor sonreía y acariciaba las sábanas, su ex amante era un experto con su lengua y su boca

\- Basta, no aguanto – suplicó Kyuhyun, sentía una urgente necesidad por penetrar a Minho, no quería hacerlo en su boca, se sentía desesperado. Minho lo entendió y dejó de jugar

Kyuhyun permaneció acostado en la cama mientras que Minho se levantó, se acomodó sobre las caderas del mayor y descendió sobre tu miembro erecto, penetrándose así, al terminar se acomodó un poco y comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, luego de arriba hacia abajo

\- Sí, así – susurró Kyuhyun cuando sintió el apropiado movimiento, sonrió de oreja a oreja y compartieron aquella mirada cómplice que solían compartir cuando de forma tan vana traicionaban el amor de Changmin

Kyuhyun se sostuvo con ambos codos, la espalda ligeramente levantada, mientras que Minho apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen del mayor, acelerando sus movimientos, ambos gimiendo placenteramente. Minho estaba completamente desnudo, dejándole ver su bien formado cuerpo, aquel que tanto enloquecía a Kyuhyun, mientras que él solamente se había quitado la camisa, sus pantalones estaban bajados solo hasta los muslos.

Afuera se escuchaba aún la música, puesta a través del estéreo cuando la banda en vivo se marchó, Changmin caminó con paso seguro, sin pensar siquiera en lo que podía encontrarse dentro de su propia habitación, por momentos se preguntó dónde estaría su novio, sintiéndose mal por segundos, quizás era como decía su amigo Jonghyun, no podía estar alejado de él ni un segundo, pero acaso ¿podía culparlo? En toda su vida jamás vivió algo tan hermoso como su relación con él, sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado

Changmin abrió con seguridad la puerta de su habitación y frente a sus ojos el cristal ilusorio de lo que hasta entonces podía llamar 'vida perfecta' se rompió en mil pedazos. Sobre su cama, su propia cama, estaban Kyuhyun y Minho, teniendo relaciones sexuales descaradamente, el menor encima del mayor, siendo penetrado fervientemente en medio de una melodía de gemidos, placenteros y desesperados, a punto de llegar al clímax. Se quedó paralizado

Al tiempo en que su novio y aquel que creyó 'mejor amigo' llegaban al orgasmo, desfalleciéndose y besándose sobre la cama pudo por fin reaccionar, el nudo en su estómago le provocó vomitar pero se contuvo, sus piernas temblaron y pudo por fin hablar, aquellos traidores ni siquiera lo habían oído llegar, habían estado demasiado concentrados en aquel deplorable acto

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? – gritó molesto, dándole un fuerte azote a la puerta para cerrarla, el par de traidores voltearon enseguida, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente, las pupilas dilatadas, Minho se bajó rápidamente de Kyuhyun y se cubrió con la sábana, Kyuhyun era el más sorprendido, miró fijamente a su novio

\- Cha… Changmin… - exclamó con voz ronca – Déjame que te explique – suplicó aturdido

\- ¿Qué vas a explicarme imbécil? – contestó furioso, luego miró a Minho, estaba tan sorprendido que solo miraba con miedo a Changmin, nunca lo había visto tan enojado – Y tú, bájate de mi cama – con paso rápido y de grandes zancadas se acercó a Minho y lo agarró de los cabellos, arrastrándolo hasta hacerlo caer al piso, mientras tanto Kyuhyun se acomodaba los pantalones, llegó hasta su novio, quien acababa de soltar a su amigo, lo había jalado con tanta fuerza que tenía cabellos en sus manos

\- Changmin, cálmate – pidió con voz autoritaria, pero Changmin se giró hacia él y apenas lo tuvo enfrente le dio dos bofetadas con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme! Son un par de asquerosos – sus ojos mostraban furia pero sus palabras eran contundentes, más que triste estaba enojado, nunca en su vida se imaginó aquel escenario tan horrible, sentía unas terribles ganas por asesinarlos en esos momentos

\- Changmin por favor, escúchame

\- ¡No! Te quiero fuera de mi vida – ordenó sin pensarlo ni un momento

\- Pero te amo – dijo sinceramente, casi a punto de llorar

\- Si me amaras no lo habrías hecho ¡Te odio Kyuhyun! – gritó con mayor enojo, luego miró hacia Minho, estaba llorando, sobándose la cabeza, aún le dolía – Hipócrita, no vales nada – dijo con voz baja pero llena de desprecio, tuvo ganas de escupir su rostro pero no iba a perder del todo su compostura por alguien que no valía la pena

\- Mi amor, tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte, por favor escúchame – suplicó Kyuhyun entre lágrimas, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba pero no podía contenerse, Changmin lo miró enojado, en silencio, luego le pasó de lado y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación para marcharse, pero Kyuhyun lo sujetó del brazo para impedírselo

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo! – gritó con la furia que había contenido en esos segundos y sin dudarlo un instante se soltó del agarre de su novio, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara que seguramente le rompió la nariz, pues comenzó a sangrar al instante, Kyuhyun cayó al suelo gritando por el dolor, aturdido sin poderse levantar. Changmin no sintió remordimiento alguno y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta con otro azote y bajó corriendo deprisa

Jonghyun pasaba por ahí, se dirigía a la cocina y tenía que pasar por las escaleras, Changmin le pasó por un lado, hecho una furia, en su rostro Jonghyun vio tanto enojo que se asustó, la mirada de su amigo era tan dura y fría que se preocupó, sin dudarlo fue tras él aunque Changmin ignoró su presencia por completo. Changmin llegó hasta su auto, sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón en tanto Jonghyun le dio alcance

\- ¡Changmin! Dime qué pasa – pidió apresurado, pero él lo ignoró, entró y comenzó a poner las llaves, en ese instante Jonghyun se agarró de la manija de la puerta mientras tocaba la ventana – Ábreme… Changmin – el aludido bajó el cristal y sin dejar de mirar al frente respondió

\- ¡Sube ya o déjame ir! – gritó enojado, mirando duramente al frente, Jonghyun no lo dudó y se fue hacia el otro lado del auto, Changmin había quitado el seguro y entonces entró, apenas estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Changmin echó a andar el auto

Manejó rápido y en silencio, Jonghyun lo miraba de reojo, incapaz de volverle a preguntar, en todos sus años conociendo a Changmin nunca lo vio así, temblaba de coraje. El más alto manejaba solo en línea recta, no había dado vuelta en ninguna calle, lo cual era raro, no había nada en esa dirección que Jonghyun supiera que pudieran ir, entonces dedujo que su amigo solo estaba manejando sin una idea. A medida que avanzaban disminuía su velocidad, se le veía menos enojado, pero su mirada comenzaba a ablandarse, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar

\- Changmin, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿qué tienes? – preguntó preocupado, pero Changmin no respondió, seguía mirando al frente, estático, entonces Jonghyun supo que no era aún momento para que pudiera hablar.

Mientras Kyuhyun se reponía del aturdimiento Minho se vistió, se miró en el espejo mientras se acomodaba el cabello, recordando la humillación, escuchando los quejidos de Kyuhyun

\- Maldita sea – pensó molesto – No era aún tiempo de que se enterara, estúpido Changmin, echó a perder mi plan – miró fijamente sus ojos en el espejo, luego a través del mismo objeto miró el reflejo de Kyuhyun en el suelo tocándose la cara, Kyuhyun lloraba, no solo por el dolor del fuerte golpe, si no por haber sido descubierto

\- Changmin… - gimió el nombre de su novio, ahora ex novio, porque era más que claro la posición de Changmin, lo conocía bien y sabía que difícilmente iba a perdonarlo

Minho suspiró, se puso los zapatos y se acercó a Kyuhyun con indiferencia. Nunca lo había querido, para él todo había sido un juego, un entretenimiento barato como preámbulo a su gran espectáculo, ahora arruinado. El menor se agachó e intentó ayudar a Kyuhyun quien ya comenzaba a intentar ponerse de pie

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al verle la nariz hinchada y el rostro cubierto de sangre, Kyuhyun volteó a verlo con ojos de furia

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – gritó alterado, dándole un aventón para alejarlo de él - ¡Es tú culpa, idiota!

\- Cállate – respondió Minho ofendido - ¿Cómo diablos no le pusiste seguro a la puerta? El único idiota aquí eres tú

\- ¿Por qué aquí y hoy? Eso querías ¿cierto? Que nos viera – dijo enojado Kyuhyun, buscó un pañuelo en uno de sus cajones y se lo colocó en la nariz para detener la sangre, enseguida fue por una camisa y se la colocó

\- No es así, acabo de hacerme novio de Jonghyun ¿Por qué querría que Changmin nos descubriera? No es la primera vez que lo hacemos con el peligro que nos descubra, debiste poner el seguro – respondió tranquilamente

\- Ya no importa – respondió sin mucho ánimo, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, los invitados continuaban con la fiesta, todos en lo suyo, nadie había notado el escándalo, Kyuhyun bajó y al hacerlo fue divisado por su madre, al verlo sangrando se acercó asustada a él

\- Por Dios ¿qué te sucedió? – preguntó preocupada, intentando ayudarlo, pero su hijo solo miraba por encima de los invitados, ignorando a su madre, buscando a Changmin

\- ¿Dónde está Changmin? – preguntó sin mirarla

\- No lo sé, no lo he visto – respondió tranquilamente - ¿Pelearon? ¿Él te hizo eso? – preguntó asustada, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

Kyuhyun ignoró a su madre, le dio la espalda y fue a la puerta, abrió y no vio el automóvil de Changmin, chasqueó los dientes. Los invitados comenzaron a darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien cuando Kyuhyun cerró con fuerza la puerta, voltearon y lo vieron sangrando

\- Váyanse – dijo con voz tranquila y relativamente baja, solo unos pocos escucharon lo que dijo, compartieron miradas extrañadas. Kyuhyun suspiró ligeramente, levantó la mirada y se quitó el pañuelo de la cara, dejando ver su nariz hinchada, comenzaron los cuchicheos - ¡Dije que se vayan! – gritó furioso, dirigiéndose hacia el estéreo, apagó la música y entonces todos voltearon a verlo - ¡Váyanse! ¡Lárguense de aquí! – gritó más alterado que antes, agarró el estéreo y lo estrelló contra el suelo, los cuchicheos aumentaron y muchos comenzaron a marcharse, mirándolo con desagrado, no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo

La mamá de Kyuhyun se acercó asustada a él, pero también estaba molesta. Los invitados uno a uno se estaban marchando, la hermana de Changmin que había asistido a la fiesta lo miró fijamente, intentó buscar a su hermano con la mirada pero sin éxito, entonces sintió que alguien la observaba y giró su cabeza, en la parte de arriba, afuera de la habitación principal estaba Minho, observándola, se sintió intimidada, luego miró a su cuñado, estaba agachado, sentado de cuclillas, se agarraba el cabello mientras su mamá intentaba averiguar que le sucedía

\- Esto no me gusta – pensó intrigada, sacó su celular y marcó a su hermano, pero el teléfono sonó y sonó, luego la operadora le pidió que dejara un mensaje de voz y colgó – Será mejor que me vaya, intentaré más tarde – luego de pensar salió enseguida de aquella casa, sin despedirse de nadie

Minho bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina por agua, en todo ese tiempo no vio a Jonghyun por ninguna parte, así que supuso que a esas alturas Changmin ya le habría contado todo, volvió a maldecir su suerte, cuando pensaba que había trazado el plan perfecto el idiota de su ex amante lo había echado todo a perder. La mamá de Kyuhyun continuaba intentando saber que sucedía, pero su hijo seguía abstraído, agachado cubriendo su rostro, llorando

En la casa solamente quedaban Minho, Kyuhyun y sus padres, incluso la hermana se había marchado, el papá de Kyuhyun miraba todo de lejos, no entendía que sucedía pero no quería meterse de momento, Minho salió de la cocina y se marchó, ya no había nada ahí que fuera de su interés. Luego de un rato Kyuhyun se levantó y aventó el pañuelo al suelo

\- Necesita verte un doctor – dijo su mamá preocupada

\- Vete mamá – pidió amablemente – No quiero nada ahorita, solo estar solo

\- ¿Eres consciente de que esa nariz puede estar rota? No seas necio – dijo enojada

\- No me importa

\- No digas tonterías – refutó ella

\- ¡Changmin me dejó! Entiende que no quiero nada – confesó al fin, su padre volteó a verlo mientras que ella solo se cubrió la boca, sorprendida

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Lo que oíste, se fue, me dejó

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué pasó? Él te golpeó ¿cierto? Dime que pasa – exigió su madre, enojada

\- Déjenme solo – respondió secamente

\- ¡Kyuhyun! Te exijo que digas que diablos pasa

\- ¡Me acosté con otro! ¿contenta? – respondió de mala gana, alzándole la voz

Al oír aquella respuesta su madre le dio una bofetada, mirándolo con enojo, sin importarle la nariz lastimada, a Kyuhyun le dolió más el orgullo que el golpe, su padre, que había oído la respuesta lo miró con desaprobación, acercándose a él enseguida

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste? – preguntó su madre indignada, ella adoraba a Changmin y sabía del amor incondicional que el chico sentía por su hijo

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto? – preguntó su papá, metiéndose al fin en el tema

\- Déjenme en paz – exigió molesto

\- ¿Fuiste capaz de arruinar lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida? ¿Por sexo? – preguntó ella con decepción, casi a punto de llorar – No te educamos así – dijo con recelo – Estoy muy decepcionada Kyuhyun, no lo pensé de ti – le dio la espalda y fue a sentarse al sillón

\- Hijo, cometiste una estupidez, pero Changmin tiene buen corazón, habla con él y arréglense, lo menos que puedes hacer es pedirle perdón hasta el cansancio – aconsejó su padre, Kyuhyun volteó a verlo

\- ¿Estás pidiéndome que le ruegue? – preguntó indignado, su padre lo miró fijo sin responder y eso le dio la respuesta a su pregunta – Ustedes parecen quererlo más a él que a mí – dijo enojado

\- Sabes que no es así, pero Changmin te hizo un hombre de bien, te adora y tú también a él, deben estar juntos, lo sabes. El amor tiene que ser más fuerte – terminó de explicar y le sonrió – Ahora déjate de berrinches y vamos a que te curen eso – concluyó de manera amable, Kyuhyun tan solo asintió, su padre tenía razón, debía recuperar a Changmin a como diera lugar.

Transcurrió casi una hora desde que habían salido de casa de Changmin y Kyuhyun, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Jonghyun miraba de vez en cuando a su amigo, el silencio entre ambos era sepulcral, el más alto había disminuido la velocidad y se veía tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que Jonghyun temió que aquello lo distrajera y chocaran

\- Changmin, puedo ayudarte a manejar – sugirió él con voz cautelosa

\- No – respondió secamente el más alto, su voz sonaba muy dura, era la primera vez que hablaba en todo ese momento, Jonghyun guardó silencio de nuevo, miró hacia afuera en la ventana de al lado, no faltaba mucho para que salieran de Seúl, se preguntó hacia dónde iba Changmin, pero no se atrevió a preguntar

Transcurrió media hora más, Changmin comenzó a disminuir más y más la velocidad hasta detenerse en un acotamiento en la carretera, Jonghyun lo observó, su amigo tranquilamente apagó el auto y salió de él, Jonghyun se bajó también, observando como Changmin pasó enfrente del auto, caminó hacia un árbol y con gran fuerza lo golpeó, emitiendo al mismo tiempo un gritó

\- Changmin – susurró asustado Jonghyun, se acercó rápidamente a él, Changmin estalló en llanto, agitando severamente sus hombros, apoyando las manos sobre el árbol - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó preocupando, intentó tocarlo y no se atrevió, su amigo se agarró el pecho con una mano, su llanto sonaba muy ahogado

\- No puedo… respirar – dijo con dificultad, se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando cada vez más fuerte, su amigo se asustó, temiendo que Changmin se ahogara

\- Cálmate Changmin – suplicó asustado, se acercó a su tembloroso cuerpo y lo abrazó por un costado – Te haces daño – dijo con voz tenue, atrajo más el cuerpo de su amigo hacia él, se sentó junto al árbol sin soltarlo, abrazándolo como a un niño con miedo, sostuvo la cabeza del más alto contra su pecho, acariciándole los cabellos, Changmin hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, abrazándose a su cuerpo, ambos en el suelo

Durante varios minutos Changmin lloró fuertemente, había intentado aguantar, pero ya no podía, le dolía demasiado la traición de Kyuhyun, él lo amaba con locura, ahora sabía que su vida debía ser otra, ya no podía volver, no quería ninguna explicación, no quería ver aquellos ojos traidores y admitir que aún se moría de amor por él, Kyuhyun era todo su mundo, a quien más amaba desde hace casi cinco años que duró su relación, creía que era perfecto, él y su vida, que no podía ser más feliz, ahora se sentía terriblemente miserable

* * *

N/A. ¡Hola! Volví nuevamente con un fic largo HoMin, después de escribir 10 años tuve dos ideas para dos historias muy distintas entre sí, me decidí primero por ésta, un drama romántico sobre los cambios en tu vida, cuando creíste haber perdido algo y luego lo recuperas, dándote cuenta que tu vida antes no era perfecta, que nunca lo será, pero aprendes a lidiar con el mundo imperfecto que te tocó vivir, esa es la premisa de éste fanfic que espero les guste, tendrá muchos personajes importantes, pero todo girando en torno a Changmin y al HoMin como principales, aviso que Yunho aparecerá hasta el segundo o tercer capítulo, pero tendrá su debida importancia en la historia, aunque Changmin sea el protagonista. Gracias por su apoyo de siempre, hasta pronto


	2. Let it go

**Capítulo 2. Let it go**

Changmin se calmó por fin luego de haber llorado durante varios minutos, Jonghyun aún lo abrazaba, sintiendo una enorme tristeza, no pudiendo hacer nada por el hombre que amaba para aliviar su dolor, mientras pensaba en los motivos por los cuáles su amigo estuviera llorando de ese modo tan desesperado

Lo sintió moverse ligeramente y aflojó su abrazo, permitiéndole moverse, pero aún sostenía sus cabellos, dio un tierno beso sobre ellos y luego acarició sus hombros, alejándolo lentamente de él, Changmin tenía la cabeza agachada, entonces Jonghyun colocó su mano bajo la barbilla de su amigo y le levantó la cabeza poco a poco hasta mirarlo, tenía el rostro empapado por el llanto, la piel ligeramente roja, Changmin tenía los ojos cerrados y su amigo pudo ver las lágrimas entre sus largas pestañas

\- Changmin mírame – dijo con voz bajita, como si temiera que hablar más fuerte lastimara más a su querido amigo, el aludido obedeció abriendo sus ojos lentamente, Jonghyun vio los hermosos ojos de su amigo completamente hinchados y rojos, él le acarició la mejilla - ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó amablemente, Changmin negó en silencio – Entonces ¿quieres seguir conduciendo? ¿nos quedamos aquí? – preguntó de nuevo con voz amable

\- No – respondió con tono bajo – Sigamos – dijo apenas, le costaba hablar

\- Yo lo haré, conduciré, solo dime hasta dónde quieres llegar – propuso, deslizando su mano por la mejilla húmeda de Changmin, luego la apartó totalmente

\- No sé – respondió apenas

\- No quieres regresar ¿cierto? – Changmin respondió moviendo la cabeza para negar, entonces él sonrió – Ya sé, seguiré conduciendo en línea recta ¿sí? Y pararemos en un Hotel que esté al pie de la carretera, llegaremos a dormir y mañana decidirás que quieres hacer ¿está bien? – ésta vez Changmin afirmó moviendo dos veces su cabeza – Ven – estiró su mano y agarró la de su amigo, caminaron al auto, Jonghyun abrió la portezuela de la parte derecha de atrás – Sube, es mejor que descanses, estamos por salir de Seúl y no sé cuánto tardemos en encontrar un Hotel en la ciudad vecina

\- Gracias – respondió Changmin con voz suave, sonaba muy cansado, entonces subió al auto, Jonghyun cerró la puerta y se subió del lado del conductor, comenzando a manejar, pensando en lo que pudo haber sucedido, tal vez una pelea fuerte con Kyuhyun, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, mucho menos imaginaba que tenía que ver con Minho, en quien ni siquiera había pensado en todo ese rato, solo podía pensar en Changmin y lo mucho que le preocupaba

Jonghyun escuchó con impotencia como Changmin volvía a llorar, acostado en la parte de atrás del auto, por el retrovisor solo podía ver la figura de su amigo en la oscuridad, acostado en posición fetal, notaba que trataba de no llorar fuerte, pero su llanto era tan ahogado que le preocupaba que pudiera entrar en una crisis nerviosa

Al cabo de media hora Jonghyun se dio cuenta que Changmin se había quedado dormido, eso lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor, realmente dolía demasiado verlo tan derrumbado, tan triste, se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer nada por él, sus ojos incluso estaban irritados, sentía deseos de acompañarlo en su dolor, para así al menos compartir la tristeza y verlo sonreír de nuevo muy pronto

Manejó hasta que se sintió un poco cansado, Changmin continuaba durmiendo en la parte trasera del auto, no muy lejos de donde estaban vio un Hotel, así que hizo un esfuerzo por manejar unos metros más hasta que llegaron, en la entrada los esperaba un valet parking, Jonghyun fue hasta la parte trasera del auto y despertó a Changmin, confundido el chico se puso en pie y salió del auto, sintió un poco de frío y se abrazó

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó aturdido, entrecerrando los ojos

\- Llegamos a la ciudad vecina – respondió enseguida, Changmin pareció no importarle, el encargado de estacionar los autos se llevó ese y entregó un boleto, luego de un rato volvió y entregó las llaves del auto – Vamos

Entraron en el Hotel, Changmin parecía ido, casi a punto de quedarse dormido de pie

\- ¿Qué habitación quieres? La que da al pasillo o frente al elevador – preguntó con normalidad a su amigo, pero Changmin negó con la cabeza

\- Solo renta una – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Solo será una noche, mañana seguiremos – dio la espalda y fue a curiosear, Jonghyun se quedó perplejo, pero hizo caso y rento solo una habitación, la que daba al pasillo, pagó y le entregaron las llaves

\- Changmin, vámonos ´- indicó con el dedo hacia donde se dirigieran y Changmin obedeció, sin ánimo, tomaron el elevador y subieron solo dos pisos, llegaron a la habitación, Jonghyun abrió y dejó entrar primero a Changmin, él entró sin ganas y fue directo a la cama matrimonial, se tiró en ella de un lado y cerró los ojos, su amigo lo observó fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta - ¿No tienes hambre? Bajemos por algo, son casi las dos de la mañana

\- No quiero, ve tú – respondió secamente, Jonghyun suspiró

\- No te dejaré solo – contestó amablemente, se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a la cama, Changmin traía los suyos puestos y Jonghyun se los quitó, el otro no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados – Creo que dormiré en el suelo – dijo tajantemente aunque estaba nervioso, no quería dormir en la misma cama que su amigo

\- No seas tonto, sube – dijo Changmin quitado de la pena, el otro no se atrevió a contradecirlo, así que se acostó del otro lado de la cama, con un dispositivo a distancia apagó la luz, Changmin estaba acostado sobre su hombro izquierdo, dándole la espalda a su amigo, mientras que él miraba al techo, estaba rígido. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos

\- ¿Vas a decirme ya que pasó? – preguntó con tacto, temiendo que su amigo se sintiera incómodo o se enojara, Changmin tardó en responder

\- Lo vi teniendo sexo con otro… en nuestra cama – respondió con la voz quebrada, el corazón roto y todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos destruidos. Al oír eso rápidamente Jonghyun se giró hacia él, mirándolo con sorpresa en medio de la oscuridad

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó confundido, ¿Kyuhyun era infiel? Además de eso ¿lo suficientemente asqueroso como para hacerlo en la misma cama que compartía con Changmin? Se sintió indignado y molesto

\- Jonghyun… - se le volvió a quebrar la voz – Era con Minho – confesó con un nudo en la garganta, no aguantó más y volvió a llorar, por tercera vez ese día, el mismo motivo. Jonghyun abrió más amplio los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Kyuhyun se había acostado con otro en la misma cama donde le hacía el amor a su novio, pero además de eso el amante era uno de los mejores amigos de Changmin.

Aquella situación dramática digna de una telenovela le pareció desquiciante a Jonghyun, de pronto sintió un enorme coraje, porque se dejó seducir por Minho, mientras él junto con Kyuhyun se burlaban de Changmin a su espalda, que ruines y bajos eran esos dos

\- Changmin – susurró preocupado, no le importaba la infidelidad de Minho porque no lo quería, pero sabía cuán importante era en la vida de Changmin, y más aún, lo que significaba para él. Se acercó lentamente y le abrazó con sutileza por la espalda, sin arrimársele por completo, un roce cariñoso, Changmin se derrumbó ante el abrazo y lloró más fuerte, Jonghyun volvió a escuchar el llanto ahogado de su amigo y temió por su salud – No sé qué decirte – fue todo cuanto pudo decir, Changmin continuó llorando en los brazos de su amigo, la impotencia que él sentía era enorme, unos deseos fuertes por romperle toda la cara a Kyuhyun lo invadieron, pero no serviría de nada, el daño estaba hecho y él estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida viendo sufrir así al hombre que amaba en secreto.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que el llanto de Changmin se apagara por completo, Jonghyun se movió lentamente y se dio cuenta que su amigo dormía, se levantó con cautela y fue al baño, al cerrar la puerta se acercó al espejo y se vio, tenía los ojos rojos, ligeramente húmedos, escuchar a Changmin sufrir de esa manera era una tortura. Temblaba de coraje, tuvo deseos por quebrar aquel espejo pero se contuvo

\- Desgraciado infeliz – dijo furioso, mirándose en el espejo pero pensando en Kyuhyun – Me hice a un lado porque creí que eras el hombre de su vida - agachó la mirada, apretando los puños – A tu lado sonreía como jamás lo vi, ahora lo veo sufrir como jamás creí – musitó dolido, llevándose una mano al pecho, le dolía el corazón. Lloró en secreto, lloró de coraje e impotencia, Changmin era su mejor amigo, a quien más amaba y le dolía verlo sufrir así…

Por la mañana cuando Jonghyun despertó se encontró solo en la cama, se sentó en ella y rascó su cabello, esperó un momento a terminar de despertar y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Changmin, terminando de quitarse la ropa para bañarse, estaba de espalda a la puerta, Jonghyun se quedó paralizado, mirando la espalda y luego el trasero de Changmin, le temblaron las piernas. Instantes después de oír la puerta abrirse, Changmin se giró hacia la puerta, Jonghyun estaba confundido y paralizado, bajó la mirada a la entrepierna del más alto, éste se dio cuenta y estiró su mano hasta el toallero, agarró una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura, cubriéndose

\- ¿Podrías dejar de fisgonear? – preguntó enojado – Y llama primero a la puerta

\- Perdóname – dijo con sinceridad, cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama, su corazón latía fuertemente, ver a Changmin desnudo avivaba a mil todas sus fantasías, y aunque fueron segundos había visto todo a detalle. Las generosas proporciones de su amigo lo dejaron estupefacto, así que asustado agitó la cabeza rápidamente para despejar sus ideas.

\- Qué vergüenza – pensó Changmin dentro de la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, aunque instantes después lo olvidó, aún se sentía con la moral por los suelos, solo de recordar la asquerosa escena de Kyuhyun teniendo sexo con Minho le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de llorar, pero ya no quería sentirse un miserable – Te odio – susurró con tristeza, se acercó a la parte frente a él y apoyó la cabeza en el azulejo – No es verdad, te amo… No quiero vivir sin ti – comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero ésta vez dejó de hacerlo casi enseguida – Basta Changmin, él no vale la pena – se animó a sí mismo, aunque de momento era inútil, su amor por Kyuhyun era demasiado fuerte.

Changmin salió de bañarse casi media hora después, había permanecido bajo el chorro de agua demasiado tiempo, reflexionando, recordando y torturándose, pero ya no quería mostrar esa debilidad ante Jonghyun, sentía vergüenza de hacerlo

\- Puedes bañarte si lo deseas – dijo a su amigo que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, el aludido levantó la mirada y vio a Changmin, recordó lo que vio dentro del baño y se avergonzó, poniéndose rojo – Olvida lo de hace rato, fue tonto de mi parte no colocar el seguro

\- Aun así debí tocar – se excusó, pero Changmin ya no dijo nada, regresó a la cama y se acostó sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando a la nada, Jonghyun supo que su amigo seguía deprimido, no supo que decir y entró en el baño, tomando una ducha. Cuando salió Changmin seguía en la misma posición, sus ojos estaban rojos y notó humedad en la sábana justo abajo del ojo de Changmin, era obvio que había vuelto a llorar, Jonghyun apretó los labios con fuerza, obligándose a no decirle nada al respecto – No hemos comido nada en horas, vayamos abajo al restaurante – dijo tranquilamente, sabía que la comida seguramente animaría a su amigo

\- Ve tú, no tengo hambre – respondió tajantemente, pero Jonghyun sabía que era mentira, producto de su depresión, así que se molestó

\- No seas tonto – dijo con tono duro - ¿Prefieres sentirte como un miserable? No te dañes, ¿eso en qué ayuda? ¿ah? – preguntó enojado, Changmin apretó los dientes, intentando no llorar, sabía que era verdad, que solo se estaba hundiendo a sí mismo, pero no podía controlarlo, quería odiar a Kyuhyun, gritarle al mundo que podía sin él, pero no podía, porque lo amaba con toda su alma y tenía miedo del mundo sin él

\- Tú no sabes nada – dijo con dificultad – Me quiero morir – dijo sin pensar, mirando al vacío, sus lágrimas volvieron a caer y Jonghyun no pudo más, se acercó a él y lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, lo sentó en la cama y le dio una pequeña sacudida, mirando esos ojos vacíos

\- ¿Te quieres morir dices? No digas estupideces – gritó molesto – No puedes amarlo más que a ti mismo ¿entendiste? Solo olvídalo, entierra el amor que le tienes y supéralo, no vale la pena tu sufrimiento, tu dolor, él no merece tus lágrimas, Changmin – el más alto lo miró, sus lágrimas salían silenciosas, sin parar – Me duele verte así – acarició su mejilla, sin soltarle el hombro con la otra mano – Él no era suficiente hombre para ti, y estoy seguro que habrá alguien más que te ame con todo su ser, alguien que sí vea lo hermoso y maravilloso que eres, alguien que sepa cuidarte y te valore – sonrió nervioso, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, tragó saliva ansioso, nervioso, se moría por tomar aquella boca y decirle cuánto lo amaba, que le diera una oportunidad de sacar a Kyuhyun de su corazón, pero no pudo, se quedó helado, mirándolo dulcemente

\- No puedo contra el mundo sin él – dijo Changmin con miedo, casi temblando, ni siquiera recordaba como era su vida antes de Kyuhyun, jamás se había sentido tan aterrado. Jonghyun lo abrazó con fuerza, subiéndose a la cama con él, Changmin correspondió al abrazo, por momentos se sintió seguro en brazos de su amigo, aquella calidez lo hizo sentir bien y sonrió por primera vez desde que descubrió el engaño de su novio

\- Claro que puedes, será duro al principio, pero poco a poco recuperarás tu confianza y quizás más adelante encuentres al verdadero amor de tu vida – dijo positivamente, acariciándole los cabellos, luego lo separó lentamente, limpió el rastro de lágrimas que quedó en sus ojos y le sonrió, Changmin sonrió con esfuerzo y asintió – Hagamos algo, llamemos para pedir servicio a la habitación ¿está bien? – Changmin asintió – Continuaremos el viaje, puedes ir pensando a dónde quieres llegar

\- No me importa el lugar, solo quiero seguir y seguir – respondió casi con indiferencia, Jonghyun no quiso presionar y asintió

\- Está bien, pero ¿Qué pasará con nuestros trabajos? – preguntó preocupado

\- No me importa, no quiero nada que me recuerde a Kyuhyun – contestó Changmin y al decir ese nombre se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que lo mencionaba

Jonghyun se quedó callado luego de eso, ¿sería capaz de abandonar también él su vida con tal de seguir a su amigo a quien sabe dónde? Lo amaba tanto que veía loable la posibilidad, después de todo su trabajo no era la gran cosa, era gerente en una tienda departamental, en sí odiaba su trabajo, así que aquel era un pretexto perfecto

\- ¿Un viaje sin retorno? – preguntó divertido, Changmin sonrió, asintiendo – Sin destino fijo, decisiones al azar – el más alto sonrió con mayor amplitud – Seremos un par de aventureros

\- Exageras – dijo Changmin divertido – Pero de momento suena bien – se encogió de hombros, borrando su sonrisa, por un momento se había sentido tan bien, ahora recordaba porque estaban haciendo eso y la depresión volvía a él, ya no lloró ni dijo nada triste, pero su amigo lo sabía, entendió aquella mirada y ese gesto de dolor silencioso

\- Me encargaré de subirte el ánimo – pensó al ver el semblante de tristeza de su amigo – Bien, llamaré al servicio de comida – dijo con voz animada, Changmin asintió cuando su amigo lo dijo y luego se levantó de la cama, el más alto volvió a acostarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos, se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiera trabajado una larga jornada sin descanso.

Después de haber comido, Changmin se quedó completamente dormido, agobiado por su tristeza, Jonghyun aprovechó para agarrar su teléfono y llamar a su trabajo, no podía cometer la insensatez de simplemente marcharse sin avisar. Arregló un par de cosas con su casero también, lo que no sabía era qué hacer con su automóvil, lo había dejado justo afuera de la casa de su ex amigo

\- Al menos traje mis tarjetas conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa, revisando su cartera – Pero creo que vamos a tener que buscar un trabajo – pensó con seriedad, luego una idea vino a su mente y sonrió con ilusión - ¿Seremos como unos amantes fugitivos? – sonrió tontamente, mirando hacia la cama, Changmin se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que eso lo puso de buenas – Lo superarás –.

A media tarde Changmin despertó, Jonghyun no estaba en la habitación, el más alto lo llamó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, sintiéndose un poco torcido de los músculos por haber estado acostado tanto tiempo, Changmin se levantó y se estiró un poco. Miró a su alrededor y todo le pareció tan ajeno, tan distante, recordó su habitación y recordó a Kyuhyun despertando a su lado, sonrió con tanta amargura que se sintió el hombre más infeliz del mundo, luego recordó las palabras de su amigo y trató de animarse, se levantó de la cama y miró hacia afuera, el sol a lo lejos no tardaría en ocultarse

\- ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Espero que te sientas destruido y miserable igual que yo – dijo con desprecio, sintiéndose un poco mejor, el único consuelo que tenía en esos momentos es que seguramente su ex novio estuviera igual de deprimido que él

Changmin suspiró y continuó mirando hacia afuera, el viento que movía las copas de los árboles se le antojó frío como su cuerpo en esos momentos, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que pudiera decir que ya no amaba al imbécil de Kyuhyun?... La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Jonghyun llegaba con comida para la cena y un par de bolsas, miró a su amigo de pie junto a la ventana y sonrió, le animaba verlo de pie

\- Hola – saludó cálidamente y Changmin se giró hacia él, miró las bolsas que traía pero no preguntó nada, Jonghyun dejó la comida en el tocador y caminó a la cama, depositando ahí las bolsas, comenzando a sacar cosas, Changmin vio que era ropa y artículos personales – Ya pagué otra noche – dijo sonriendo – También aproveché y nos compré cosas

Changmin no dijo nada, se acercó a la cama y vio lo que su amigo había traído: cepillos de dientes para ambos, desodorantes, lociones, peines y otras cosas, todo en pares, Jonghyun separó ropa que había comprado para uno y para otro, dándole a Changmin la suya

\- Tiene sus ventajas conocer tu talla, ¿te gusta? Si no, podemos ir a cambiarla, solo no le quites las etiquetas- dijo con amabilidad, Changmin sonrió con ternura

\- Gracias – miró hacia su amigo y se acercó peligrosamente, le dio un beso suave e inocente sobre los labios, luego lo miró a los ojos, Jonghyun estaba paralizado – Te quiero – sonrió amablemente, Jonghyun negó con la cabeza para indicarle que no tenía por qué agradecer

\- También te quiero – respondió tranquilo, no quería ponerse nervioso, sabía que ese beso de Changmin no era más que de gratitud, por cariño, él estiró su mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía – Pruébate la ropa – dijo para romper aquel momento, Changmin asintió y se puso de pie, se desvistió y vistió ahí mismo mientras su amigo acomodaba todo lo demás – Cálmate Jonghyun, él solo te ve como su amigo – pensó con tristeza, pero no se arrepentía de ser su hombro en esos momentos, con el tiempo tal vez su amigo lograría verlo de otra manera.

Al día siguiente decidieron dejar aquel Hotel y continuar con su viaje, luego del desayuno se abastecieron de víveres por si les daba hambre y sed en el camino, Jonghyun decidió manejar y Changmin se sentó de copiloto. Anduvieron sin detenerse por al menos cinco horas, Jonghyun se cansó y Changmin lo relevó por una hora más, en el camino platicaron poco y comieron mucho, haciendo pocas escalas; los paisajes que las ciudades les ofrecieron se sintieron como un viaje común, pero al retomar carretera de nuevo fue como si una extraña paz los invadiera, hicieron escala en una ciudad pequeña, ahí fueron a comer a un Restaurante en forma, hicieron poca sobremesa y volvieron al auto, antes de encenderlo Changmin recordó que no había visto su celular desde que partieron de Seúl

\- Seguro se te cayó en algún lado – dijo Jonghyun preocupado

\- Sí, pero ¿Dónde? Soy un tonto – se quejó – Por mantener mi cabeza ocupada ni recordé su existencia – chasqueó la lengua

\- Tal vez… - Jonghyun abrió la puerta de atrás y se agachó, pero no había nada – O aquí – dijo de pronto, metiendo la mano entre el asiento y el respaldo, sonrió al sentir el celular de su amigo, cuando Changmin se acostó ahí la noche que huyeron se le había caído desde el bolsillo

\- ¿Está? – preguntó Changmin curioso, Jonghyun asintió, se incorporó y salió del auto, se dirigió al más alto y le dio el celular, él sonrió

\- Gracias – agarró el celular y lo desbloqueó, Jonghyun vio como el semblante de Changmin cambiaba, se veía sorprendido

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras se asomaba, vio la pantalla – 489 llamadas perdidas, 173 mensajes sin leer – estaba lleno de notificaciones

Changmin no dijo nada, pero Jonghyun vio como los ojos de su amigo volvían a humedecerse y temió verlo quebrarse de nuevo. En silencio se quedaron los dos mirando la pantalla, el más alto entró a la sección de llamadas perdidas, cinco eran de una de sus hermanas y las cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro restantes eran de su ex novio, salió de ahí y entró a los mensajes, solo uno era de su hermana, dos de su contador y los ciento setenta restantes de Kyuhyun. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, sintió un extraño, intenso y desesperado amor por él, luego se sintió estúpido por sentirse conmovido, sabía que estaba mal

\- No tienes que leerlos – dijo Jonghyun con el semblante duro, vio que su amigo dudaba entre leer aquellos mensajes o no

\- ¿Y si le pasó algo? – preguntó de pronto angustiado – Tal vez chocó o se hizo daño

\- Changmin…

\- Debería llamarlo ¿no? Tal vez… tal vez fue un malentendido y yo… tal vez deba escuchar sus razones, él me ama ¿no es cierto? No habría llamado, no habría...

\- ¡Changmin basta! – gritó su amigo de pronto, Changmin reaccionó, mirándolo a los ojos, se le veía tan confundido que eso hizo enojar mucho más a Jonghyun – Si sigues destruyéndote así no puedo continuar, no puedo ayudarte. Regresa con él, anda, vuelve a sus brazos y cuando tenga tu confianza de nuevo te destruirá el corazón otra vez – dijo decidido, mirándolo con enojo, pero luego se alejó de él dándole la espalda

\- Tú no entiendes… - dijo Changmin con voz baja - ¡¿Qué sabes si jamás te has enamorado?! – gritó furioso, apretando el celular contra su pecho. Jonghyun oyó eso y sonrió con tristeza, Changmin tenía razón, desde la perspectiva de él y el tiempo que tenían de conocerse Jonghyun nunca se había enamorado, porque Changmin no sabía que su amigo se moría por él

\- Es verdad, ¿Qué se yo? – preguntó girando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, se miraron a los ojos, enojado Changmin avanzó hacia el auto, subió en él sin esperar a su amigo y lo encendió, dio una violenta vuelta en U y se alejó rápido, era la dirección contraria a la que estuvieron manejando todo el tiempo, Jonghyun supo que Changmin volvería a Seúl, que su amor por Kyuhyun era más fuerte que su voluntad – Era tonto pensar que funcionaría, viaje de amantes – sonrió tristemente – Tú ni siquiera me notas – ahora el que se sentía miserable era él, rio de sí mismo, agobiado por sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Changmin manejó más o menos deprisa por menos de quince minutos, luego paró súbitamente en el estacionamiento de una tienda de conveniencia, se quedó absolutamente quieto por unos momentos. Debido al coraje se fue como si nada, abandonando a quien estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás por él, se sintió tonto y culpable. Sintió el celular que aún apretaba en su mano izquierda y lo desbloqueó, miró la pantalla, luego de unos momentos entró a los mensajes y leyó algunos.

En todos los que leyó Kyuhyun le suplicaba diferentes cosas: Que contestara las llamadas, que volviera, que lo perdonara, que quería explicarle, le decía lo tonto que había sido, lo poco que Minho significaba para él, que podían volver a empezar, que era el amor de su vida, que no quería vivir sin él, que era su único amor, que su vida no tenía sentido sin él, etc… El último mensaje era el más largo y su ex lo había enviado justo ese día por la mañana, sonaba menos desesperado

\- No tienes idea lo estúpido que me siento – comenzó a leer Changmin – Tiré a la basura lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, destruí tu amor y tu confianza, no quiero justificarme, nada me daba derecho a engañarte y destruirte, pero TE AMO, por favor perdóname, vuelve, no me dejes porque sin ti no valgo nada, la vida no tiene sentido sin ti, no quiero despertar por las mañanas sin que estés conmigo, quiero mirar el amanecer contigo hasta que envejezca. Necesito de ti, no me abandones, dame una segunda oportunidad, no volveré a fallarte – terminó de leer entre lágrimas, podía imaginar los ojos de Kyuhyun llenos de lágrimas igual que los suyos, había podido leer el mensaje con su voz, sentir su calor justo a su lado, como si lo estuviera abrazando mientras decía aquellas palabras, susurrándole al oído como solía hacerlo después de hacerle el amor…

Sin embargo también recordó aquella noche, las miradas de esos dos mientras se regalaban placer. Sintió asco y repugnancia, y sin embargo contempló la posibilidad de perdonarlo, de volver a sus brazos y comenzar de nuevo

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para odiarte? – dijo con coraje - ¿Por qué te amo tanto? – estaba harto de sentirse así, pero sabía que el amor no se olvida tan fácil, lo único que tenía que hacer para recomenzar era decidirse, pensar en él mismo antes que en el amor que tenía por el traidor de su novio

Lloró desesperadamente y sin tratar de controlarse, porque estaba decidido a llorar por última vez, no volvería a llorar por Kyuhyun ni por ningún otro hombre, no se volvería a enamorar y no confiaría nunca más en las palabras y los besos de nadie, estaba determinado a ello, sacaría a Kyuhyun de su mente y su corazón hasta que no quedara ni el polvo, nadie volvería a ilusionarlo y luego a pisotearlo, estaba decidido

Quedó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero su mirada se había vuelto vacía, a partir de ese momento había creado un muro a su alrededor.

Suspiró fuertemente, miró su celular y notó que había pasado casi una hora, entró de nuevo a la sección de mensajes, leyó los de su contador y el de su hermana sin responderlos, luego borró todos los que tuvieran a Kyuhyun como remitente, sin importarle los viejitos que había guardado con cariño de épocas más felices, borró todas las llamadas perdidas del historial, fue a la sección de fotos y borró todo, no se fijó si eran de Kyuhyun o de Minho, las borró todas sin intenciones de ver cuál aún le servía, fueran familiares o no, incluso fue a la sección de música y borró todas las canciones que no fueran de su cantante favorita.

Changmin borró todo lo que pudiera tener la esencia de su ex novio y suspiró aliviado, miró su semblante en el espejo retrovisor, casi pudo ver a otro que no era él mismo, la mirada dura y ausente, el rostro rígido, aquel era el primer paso. Luego miró su mano izquierda, no lo había notado antes, pero todavía tenía puesto el anillo que le regaló su ex suegra, sonrió con tristeza, la mamá de Kyuhyun lo adoraba y en ese momento pensó que tal vez iba a echarla de menos, sin embargo se quitó el anillo y lo guardó en la bolsa del pantalón, en un futuro pensaba devolvérselo personalmente.

Dejó el celular en el tablero justo arriba del volante, recordó a su amigo y se sintió un maldito infeliz ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a la única persona en quien podía confiar en esos momentos? Sin pensárselo dos veces regresó por la misma calle, se fue despacio, quizás se toparía a su amigo, pero no tuvo suerte hasta que llegó al exacto lugar donde lo dejó, ahí estaba Jonghyun sentado en el escalón de una tienda de víveres, tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el suelo, se le veía pensativo, completamente absorto. Changmin volvió a sentirse culpable pero sonrió conmovido, se bajó del auto y caminó hasta estar justo frente a él, Jonghyun reconoció los zapatos y se irguió, ambos se miraron a los ojos

\- ¿Me perdonas? – dijo Changmin amablemente, estiró su mano hacia Jonghyun y éste la sostuvo, con ayuda del más alto se puso de pie, sonrió discretamente

\- Ésta vez es definitivo ¿estás seguro? – Changmin asintió – No te daré una segunda oportunidad – dijo en broma y su amigo sonrió

\- Te prometo que lo olvidaré, Kyuhyun ya no será nada para mí dentro de un tiempo – dijo con determinación, y aunque al decir ese nombre sintió una opresión en el estómago ésta vez no flaqueó, se mantuvo firme, habían sido dos días completos de sentirse perdido, miserable, casi muerto, sabía que aquel no era más que el principio de un largo camino hacia una nueva vida, pero estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo al tratar de recuperarse a sí mismo.

\- Entonces vamos – dijo Jonghyun con una sonrisa, arrebató las llaves del auto rápidamente de la mano de Changmin, las levantó a la altura de su cabeza – Yo manejo, no vayas a cambiar de opinión – dijo divertido, Changmin asintió y le palmeó el hombro, luego su amigo avanzó hacia el auto, el más alto miró la espalda de Jonghyun apartarse y sonrió, emprendería aquel viaje con su mejor amigo y de pronto se sintió ansioso y emocionado por el futuro. Caminó también hacia el auto y subió de copiloto, continuaron con el plan de manejar sin rumbo, en línea recta y nada más.

Un mes después y aún no habían avanzado mucho, se detenían en algunas ciudades, habían incluso comprado una casa de campaña y acampaban en medio de la nada cuando estaban en carretera. Luego de unos días desde que comenzaran aquel viaje Changmin se comunicó con sus padres y sus hermanas, los puso al tanto de la situación y no se dejó apoyar, no regresaría a Seúl al menos en algunos años, eso tenía planeado, pero les llamaba regularmente, había comprado otro teléfono y otro chip, así que ya no tenía aquel número, Kyuhyun ya no iba a poder contactarlo, Jonghyun había hecho lo mismo

En algunas ocasiones Changmin y Jonghyun discutían, en algunas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de abandonar y cada quien huir por su lado, después recordaban lo que los había llevado a comenzar ese viaje juntos y volvían a ser los amigos cómplices que eran. Aunque su amistad era de años en ese mes habían logrado conocerse mejor, para Jonghyun aquello era un paso hacia tal vez entrar en el corazón de Changmin, pero él no pensaba en algo así, se sentía muy unido a Jonghyun pero continuaba mirándolo como siempre, solo que ahora le tenía más cariño y respeto que antes, como si se tratara de alguien de su familia

Una noche pasaron por un tranquilo y casi insignificante pueblo, era pequeño pero sereno, modesto y casi silencioso, se detuvieron en un restaurante de dicho pueblo que estaba cerca de la carretera, entraron y la gente los miró con curiosidad, ese par de "forasteros" eran muy atractivos, causaron sensación pero ellos no se dieron cuenta al momento, pidieron algo para cenar y unos jugos, los atendieron enseguida

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o nos miran? – preguntó de pronto Jonghyun, sintiéndose intimidado, Changmin miró a su alrededor y rio por lo bajo

\- ¿Será que somos muy guapos? – preguntó de broma

\- El guapo eres tú – dijo Jonghyun sin pensar, Changmin se sintió un poco cohibido al escuchar eso, agachó la mirada unos instantes y sonrió

\- No mientas – contestó avergonzado

\- Vamos Changmin, eres el sueño de todo Gay - observó con sinceridad, causando que su amigo soltara una carcajada, era la primera vez que reía desde el engaño de Kyuhyun, su amigo se sintió bien de oírlo reír así – Si no fueras como mi hermano… - comenzó de pronto, avergonzándose de lo que iba a decir, Changmin no se lo tomó a mal y solo sonrió, se miraron a los ojos en silencio e instantes después la mesera se acercó y sirvió las órdenes, ambos tuvieron tiempo de disimular y olvidar una conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tener

\- No sé por qué pero éste pueblo me hace sentir curioso – comentó Changmin una vez que terminó su cena – Deberíamos quedarnos ésta noche – sugirió, Jonghyun bebió de su jugo y luego asintió con una sonrisa

\- Como quieras – respondió casi indiferente, el pueblo se le hacía como cualquier otro, pero su amigo estaba interesado y él quería darle gusto

Pidieron con una señal la cuenta y la mesera se las llevó, luego se retiró, ésta vez Changmin pagó y se dio cuenta que ya tenía poco efectivo, Jonghyun se dio cuenta de su expresión

\- Yo pago – propuso, pero Changmin negó

\- Has hecho muchos gastos, ¿Cómo estás de efectivo? – a la pregunta Jonghyun se fijó en su cartera y vio que no quedaba mucho

\- No mucho, mis tarjetas, pero no creo tener el gran saldo, hemos vivido un mes sin trabajar y gastando a lo loco – dijo divertido, Changmin sonrió nervioso

\- Es verdad, tendremos que conseguir trabajo

\- ¿Qué tal aquí? Como somos guapos si nos contratan de meseros atraeremos a las chicas, y claro, algún despistado – propuso de broma Jonghyun y nuevamente Changmin echó a reír

\- Vaguemos por el pueblo, tal vez haya vacante de algo, podríamos quedarnos unos días – propuso sin estar convencido, pero su amigo estuvo de acuerdo. Pagaron y salieron del local, dejaron el auto estacionado afuera del restaurante, caminaron por el pueblo, se veía por dentro tan tranquilo como cuando lo vieron desde afuera

\- Mira – señaló Jonghyun una luz que llamaba la atención, por la fachada se dieron cuenta conforme avanzaban que se trataba de un bar, muy al estilo Yankee pero no demasiado, estaba en la parte baja de una casa grande de dos pisos, adentro parecía haber un ambiente agradable, el Bar tenía por nombre ' _Mr. Simple_ '. Los amigos se miraron y sonrieron

\- ¿Entramos? – preguntó Changmin sonriendo – Bebamos una cerveza

\- Vamos – contestó Jonghyun relajado, ambos eran amantes de la cerveza y hace mucho tiempo que no bebían juntos, solían hacerlo cuando los cuatro salían juntos y se hacían llamar Kyuline, pero ahora eso ya no existía

Cuando los dos entraron al Bar algunas miradas curiosas se dirigieron a ellos, Changmin se sintió como en esas películas extranjeras donde hay un bar en un pueblo y éste siempre está lleno de gente que se conoce entre sí y que cuando llega alguien de fuera llama fuertemente la atención, ambos compartieron una mirada y se dirigieron a la barra, se sentaron en dos lugares juntos que estaban desocupados, un chico se acercó a ellos, era lindo y simpático, no muy alto, tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos de igual color, les sonrió ampliamente

\- Bienvenidos caballeros ¿qué van a beber? – preguntó con amabilidad, Changmin lo observó detenidamente y en ese momento sintió mucha simpatía por él, Jonghyun se mantenía indiferente

\- Una cerveza oscura – contestó Jonghyun, Changmin le rozó discretamente la rodilla – Bueno, dos – complementó, el chico del otro lado de la barra sonrió mientras asentía y se alejó, en menos de medio minuto volvió con ambas cervezas y las entregó, luego se alejó

\- Me agrada éste lugar – observó Changmin tranquilamente, a Jonghyun le había causado buena impresión pero nada fuera de lo normal, pero Changmin parecía entusiasmado, ni siquiera el mismo sabía por qué – Preguntemos si hay un Hotel en éste pueblo

\- Buena idea – respondió Jonghyun, se giró de nuevo a la barra y buscó al encargado, pero éste estaba ocupado conversando muy de cerca con otro chico, el otro estaba del lado opuesto a la barra pero no parecía cliente, Jonghyun miró fijamente y comprendió – Son pareja – musitó sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar a una pareja Gay en ese pueblo, sobre todo siendo tan obvios, si en la ciudad no era común, en el pueblo le parecía sorprendente

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -

\- Nada – respondió rápidamente, Changmin miró hacia donde estaba el encargado de la barra, el otro chico ya se estaba alejando

\- Homo – dijo de pronto Changmin, su amigo volteó enseguida hacia él, sonriendo curioso, el más alto se encogió de hombros – Mi radar es muy efectivo – dijo con confianza y le guiñó un ojo, luego bebió de su cerveza – Es lindo, invítalo a salir

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no -

\- ¿Por qué no? Tu novio se revolcaba con el mío y hace mucho que no sales con alguien – observó Changmin con tranquilidad, Jonghyun sonrió, era la primera vez que su amigo hablaba del tema del engaño de Kyuhyun como si nada

\- El otro chico es su pareja, los vi

\- ¿Ah sí? No vi eso – bebió de nuevo de su cerveza - ¿El de allá? – señaló Changmin al chico que se había alejado del encargado y que ahora atendía una mesa, ese chico era menos atractivo pero parecía también amable, tampoco era muy alto y tenía el cabello castaño, no era su color natural pero se le veía bastante bien – Bueno, quizás veamos a otro par de lindos especímenes y que estén libres, les invitamos una copa – dijo Changmin divertido, Jonghyun movió su cabeza en negativa pero sonriendo, no era su idea ir a ligar, pero le puso de buenas ver a Changmin entusiasmado con la idea, después de todo cuando ambos iban en la universidad solían salir por las noches para ligar en los antros gays

\- Estás muy animado hoy – observó Jonghyun, bebiendo el último trago de su cerveza

\- Solo quiero distraerme, relajarme, follar con alguien tal vez – dijo lo último con un poco de pena, su amigo enarcó ambas cejas, mirándolo fijamente – No me mires así, extraño el sexo – comentó con sinceridad - ¿Tú no?

\- Sí, pero ya no somos un par de adolescentes hormonales que se acostarían con cualquiera en una noche loca, ¿o sí? – preguntó dudoso

\- No, tienes razón – dijo Changmin pensándolo bien y ambos se rieron – Pero si quiero algo informal, conocer a alguien que acepte una relación libre, ¿no suena genial? – preguntó entusiasmado, Jonghyun lo miró detenidamente

\- Si suena bien para ti – se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba la idea, pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba de alguna otra distracción si quería olvidar por completo a Kyuhyun y sabía que él no era la clase de hombre que Changmin buscaba, porque él quería una relación formal y seria con él, no un par de acostones ocasionales, además Changmin no lo miraba así

\- Tal vez tenga suerte – comentó positivamente, en ese momento llegó el encargado de la barra nuevamente, sonriendo como hacía casi todo el tiempo

\- ¿Otras? –

\- Sí por favor – respondió Jonghyun con amabilidad, Changmin y él se sonrieron divertidos – Sí que está lindo – comentó con voz baja luego de escanearlo casi por completo, Changmin solo asintió, luego el encargado volvió con ambas cervezas

El otro chico que Jonghyun había distinguido como su pareja se acercó a la barra, ésta vez cerca de ellos, por lo que ambos escucharon claramente la conversación que mantenían esos dos a pesar de no intentar hablar muy fuerte

\- ¿Y entonces que hacemos? – preguntó el encargado de la barra, el otro hizo una mueca de disgusto, luego negó en silencio – Deberíamos buscar a alguien más, esto está un poco serio

\- ¿En estos momentos? Dudo mucho que encontremos a alguien así de fácil, la hora, el día, no, mejor cerramos hoy temprano – respondió el otro con fastidio, había pocos clientes y el ambiente no era muy animado

\- Tienes razón – consintió el otro – Pero mañana buscamos quien cante en vivo – dijo mientras miraba la pequeña tarima en la esquina del Bar. Changmin y Jonghyun que habían escuchado la conversación se miraron mutuamente, luego de unos segundos sonrieron, entendiéndose sin palabras, Changmin bajó del banquito de un salto y Jonghyun se giró hacia el encargado de la barra y el mesero, ambos se dirigieron a los otros dos, quienes los miraron con sorpresa por aquella reacción

\- Nosotros tocaremos – dijeron los amigos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el mesero

\- Perdón por oír su conversación – dijo Changmin apenado – Oímos que buscan alguien que toque y nosotros somos músicos – complementó con orgullo, Jonghyun asintió, sonriendo

\- ¿Músicos? Pero si parecen modelos – comentó el mesero con una sonrisa coqueta, mirándolos de pies a cabeza, el encargado de la barra se dio cuenta y le dio un pequeño empujón por el hombro

\- Se te va a caer la baba – dijo pareciendo enojado el de la barra, luego miró a los chicos y les sonrió amablemente – Guapos y saben tocar, adelante – comentó relajado

\- Claro, tenemos una condición – dijo de pronto Jonghyun, Changmin lo miró con curiosidad, no tenía idea de lo que diría

\- Te escucho – dijo el de la barra, mirándolo atento

\- Necesitamos un techo esta noche – respondió con ligereza, el de la barra sonrió aliviado

\- Hecho – contestó emocionado, estiró su mano hacia Jonghyun y se estrecharon – Lee Donghae, soy el dueño del bar, mucho gusto – dijo entusiasmado, luego saludó a Changmin

\- Lee Hyukjae – dijo el mesero, repitiendo la acción del otro – Pero aquí me conocen como Eunhyuk, bienvenidos –

\- Shim Changmin – respondió con una sonrisa Changmin cuando le estrecharon la mano

\- Lee Jonghyun, el gusto es mío – se presentó con amabilidad. Los cuatro se sonrieron y enseguida Donghae volvió a su puesto en la barra, mientras que Eunhyuk los llevó a donde estaba la pequeña tarima

\- Supongo no traen instrumentos

\- Así es, ¿hay aquí?

\- Sí, una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica, ¿está bien?

\- Es perfecto – dijo Jonghyun sonriendo ampliamente, hacía más de un mes que no tocaba una y estaba emocionado

\- ¿Qué tipo de música se toca aquí? – preguntó Changmin interesado

\- Lo que quieran, Rock, Balada Romántica, Country – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, ese Bar no era temático en absoluto – Mientras a la clientela le guste

\- Está bien – respondió Changmin y Jonghyun asintió, el mesero se alejó para ir por la guitarra, los amigos se sonrieron emocionados

\- Si les gustamos nos contratarán – observó Jonghyun

\- Sí, pero de mientras con el hospedaje está bien – su amigo asintió - ¿Tú tocas? Yo canto –

\- Me parece bien – consintió Jonghyun

\- ¿Tocamos la de aquella vez? – preguntó Changmin sonriendo burlonamente, recordando un incidente hace tiempo en el karaoke

\- ¿Para que se te olvide de nuevo la letra? – respondió divertido

\- Quiero remendar mi error en la primera canción – comentó despreocupadamente

\- Está bien – dijo Jonghyun y agarró la guitarra eléctrica, la conectó al amplificador y la probó antes de comenzar, Changmin mientras comprobaba el sonido del micrófono

Nadie en el bar les prestaba atención, Eunhyuk dudaba de que pudieran ser buenos, pero algo para animar no estaba de más, en cambio Donghae era el único que miraba animado la escena en espera de que comenzaran. Luego de las pruebas Changmin se acomodó al frente de la tarima y Jonghyun se colocó a su lado, dos pasos atrás de él, comenzó a tocar, llamado la atención de algunos clientes, el encargado de la barra sonrió, mirando atento a Changmin

La pieza que eligieron fue una canción de Rock oldie, "When it's love" de Van Halen, cuando Changmin comenzó a cantar las miradas de los clientes se fijaron en él, nadie imaginaba que pudiera tener aquella voz tan potente, Eunhyuk estaba sorprendido, miró enseguida a Donghae y éste asintió, haciéndole una seña de aprobación con los dedos

La expresión de Changmin era decidida y a la vez alegre, esa canción le gustaba mucho y hace tiempo no la cantaba, sin embargo no olvidaría de nuevo la letra como en aquella vez que había recordado con Jonghyun

\- **_Todos están buscando algo, pensamos mucho pero no hablamos de eso hasta que las cosas se salen de control, ¿Cómo puedo saber cuándo es amor? No puedo decirte pero dura para siempre, ¿Cómo se siente cuando es amor? Es solo algo que sienten juntos, cuando es amor_** – cantó con ahínco las primeras estrofas, pero lejos de la anécdota con su amigo, la letra le hizo pensar en su ex novio, se sintió un poco triste al recordar el día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de él, cuando decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyuhyun - **_Miras cada rostro en una multitud, algunas brillan y algunas te mantienen preguntándote, esperando a que alguien entre al centro, que te enseñe tu última lección de amor_** – cada palabra de la canción era una Oda al pasado que intentaba olvidar y que por esos instantes lo estaba persiguiendo

Jonghyun dio un paso al frente y lo miró, los ojos de Changmin eran un poco brillosos y él pensó que quizás se trataba de la luz que ahora daba en su rostro. Todos en el bar miraban atentos, moviendo pies, manos o cabeza al ritmo de la música, el guitarrista supo que Changmin los había enamorado, estaban deslumbrados por él, Jonghyun se sintió en sintonía con aquellos espectadores, porque él también miraba a su amigo con esa luz a su alrededor, en ese instante se sintió conmovido, quizás ese pueblo le gustaría mucho también a él

La canción terminó y al último sonido de la guitarra comenzaron los aplausos, hombres y mujeres por igual observaban aquel dúo de forajidos, nadie sabía quiénes eran pero causaron sensación, eran talentosos y guapos. Donghae y Eunhyuk compartieron una mirada de admiración, dejarlos subir ahí había sido una excelente decisión

\- Gracias por escucharnos – dijo Changmin con una gran sonrisa, mirando a la gente que poco a poco dejaban de aplaudir para poder escucharlo – Mi nombre es Shim Changmin y Lee Jonghyun me acompaña en la guitarra, él también canta, así que ahora vamos a invertir papeles – dijo sorpresivamente, sonriendo travieso, Jonghyun negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a él

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó nervioso – Dijimos que tú cantabas –

\- Es un plan, queremos trabajo aquí ¿verdad? – respondió con voz baja, apartando el micrófono de él – Si enfermo o algún día no puedo cantar quiero que vean que tú también eres capaz de cubrir mi lugar – le guiñó un ojo, su amigo entendió pero no estaba del todo convencido

\- No tengo tu rango vocal, los decepcionaré – respondió avergonzado

\- Por eso cantarás una balada – volvió a sonreírle a su amigo, luego sonrió a los clientes para calmarlos un poco, estaban algo ansiosos – Confía en mí, tomaré la guitarra ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien – consintió su amigo – Pero yo elijo la canción

\- Sí, ¿cuál? ¿me la sé?

\- Espero que sí, Can't fight this feeling, de Reo Speedwagon – respondió un poco nervioso, Changmin conocía la canción y le sorprendió que la pidiera

\- Sí, me la sé – respondió enseguida

\- Ya está, entonces adelante

\- Hola de nuevo – habló a través del micrófono – Ya lo convencí – sonrió avergonzado, los clientes rieron sin perderlo de vista – Luego volveré a tomar el micrófono – dijo amablemente y cambió de lugar con su amigo

\- Hola – saludó Jonghyun a los clientes – No lleno sus zapatos – miró a su amigo, Changmin lo regañó con un gesto – Pero espero les guste – sonrió nervioso y se acomodó, su amigo comenzó con los primeros acordes y enseguida entró él con la canción - **_Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento por más tiempo, y todavía tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir, lo que comenzó como una amistad ha crecido más fuerte, solo deseo tener la fuerza para mostrarlo_** – cantó tranquilo y con sentimiento, los presentes no se sorprendieron precisamente por su voz pero sí por su interpretación, incluso Changmin lo miró atento mientras tocaba, nunca había visto esa expresión en su amigo, sintió tristeza y nostalgia, pero no supo por qué

\- ¿Estará pensando en Minho? – pensó Changmin como primer recurso – Ahora que lo pienso jamás le pregunté a él como se sentía al respecto, ¿también sufrió por su traición?

\- **_Me digo a mí mismo que no puedo tenerlo por siempre, dije que no hay razón para mi miedo, porque me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos, Tú diste dirección a mi vida, Tú haces todo tan claro, y aun como un errante me mantengo en tu aspecto, Tú eres el calor en mi ventana en una fría y oscura noche de invierno_** – continuó cantando con sentimiento, como si tuviera enfrente a quien decía todas aquellas palabras - **_Y Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento nada más, me he olvidado el por qué empecé a luchar, es tiempo de traer esta nave a la rivera y tirar los remos lejos, por siempre_** – el tono de su voz subió ligeramente, Changmin pensó que tal vez era una forma de decirse a sí mismo que tomaba una decisión

\- No, él no piensa en Minho, es algo más – pensó Changmin nervioso

\- **_Mi vida ha sido un torbellino hasta que te vi, he estado dando vueltas en círculos en mi mente y esto al parecer siempre te estoy siguiendo, porque me llevas a lugares que solo no podría encontrar_** – los clientes miraban atentos, aquel par de forasteros sin duda eran tan guapos como talentosos. Sin darse cuenta el Bar estaba más lleno que antes, Donghae estaba emocionado, mirando a su alrededor

\- Creí que eran amantes – dijo de pronto Eunhyuk, el encargado alcanzó a escucharlo y volteó a verlo – Pero él la canta para el otro ¿no es cierto? – sonrió amargamente, casi reflejándose en sí mismo, Donghae lo miró con compasión

\- Eunhyuk… - susurró preocupado

\- Tal vez debería cantarte algo así algún día – dijo al voltear a verlo, sonriendo con amabilidad, a Donghae se le oprimió el corazón, pero no dijo nada al instante

\- ¿Tan egoísta soy? – preguntó Donghae con tristeza, pero sonriéndole al otro, Eunhyuk se acercó a él y besó su mejilla

\- No, el egoísta soy yo, tú solo me has dado una oportunidad – respondió con gentileza, le dio la espalda y se alejó a una mesa donde alguien lo llamaba para ordenar.

\- Jonghyun, ¿cantas para alguien? – pensó con tristeza Changmin, mientras tocaba los últimos acordes, dando fin a la canción. Los clientes aplaudieron animados, de pronto se dio cuenta que el Bar estaba ahora lleno, se sorprendió del poder de atracción que habían tenido, sin duda en los pueblos se pasaban las noticas mucho más rápido que en las grandes ciudades

\- Espero les haya gustado, tomaremos un descanso – dijo Jonghyun apenado, no esperaba que les fuera a gustar también él como cantante, aunque sin duda Changmin había tenido una respuesta más efusiva, se sintió orgulloso de su amigo, porque además él era muy modesto, aunque había recibido ofertas de compañías disqueras, él nunca había aceptado ninguna, no quería la vida de una estrella

\- Eso fue increíble – dijo Eunhyuk al acercarse a ambos – Todas las bebidas para ustedes serán cortesía de la casa – complementó emocionado

\- Muchas gracias – respondió Changmin

\- Y te felicito, tu voz es increíble – halagó emocionado, luego miró hacia Jonghyun – También cantas muy bien – le dijo sinceramente, avergonzándolo

\- Gracias – sonrió entusiasmado. Luego ambos amigos pidieron un par de bebidas y conversaron con algunos clientes que se acercaban hacia ellos, incluso un par de chicas les pedían sus números telefónicos, pero amablemente respondían que no. Luego de unos momentos volvieron para volver a tocar, otras dos canciones donde Jonghyun tocó y Changmin cantó y una más invirtiendo los papeles, los clientes estaban muy satisfechos al igual que Donghae y Eunhyuk, aunque ahora ambos intérpretes estaban cansándose, habían manejado por horas antes de eso

\- Estamos muy agradecidos con su respuesta – dijo Changmin apenado – Pero por hoy no tocaremos más – al decir eso muchas personas exclamaron un sonido de decepción – Claro que si nos lo permiten mañana volveremos – comentó con premeditación, mirando hacia el encargado de la barra, al oírlo Donghae asintió, haciendo una seña con la mano para dar su aprobación – Ya está, mañana volvemos – sonrió amablemente y bajó junto con Jonghyun de la pequeña tarima, ésta vez avanzaron hacia la barra, Donghae les dio un par de bebidas - ¿Qué te pareció mi intervención? – preguntó Changmin sonriendo

\- Muy bien – sonrió sin mucha emoción, luego fijó la mirada hacia el vacío, como si pensara, el más alto lo observó, recordando lo que había visto en la tarima, entonces decidió preguntarle si aquella canción era para alguien en especial, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar se acercó a ellos Eunhyuk

\- Cerrando el Bar ésta noche debemos celebrar – dijo emocionado

\- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Changmin levantando el vaso con su bebida, Jonghyun le imitó. El mesero se quedó ahí pues no había clientes que lo llamaran y los tres conversaron por un rato.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y los clientes estaban ya abandonando el lugar, aquella noche se había abierto más tarde de lo normal debido a la sensación que habían causado Changmin y Jonghyun ahí. Cuando salió el último cliente, el par de amigos ayudó a Donghae y a Eunhyuk a levantar algo de la suciedad que quedó

\- Con eso bastará, por la mañana viene una señora a limpiar – dijo Donghae al mirar a su alrededor – Muchas gracias por su ayuda

\- No hay de qué… pero Eunhyuk nos prometió festejar – se apresuró a decir Changmin, causando que los demás rieran

\- Es verdad, se merecen eso, abriremos una botella, ¿les gusta el Tequila?

\- Por supuesto – contestó enseguida Changmin mientras su amigo tan solo asintió, Donghae fue por la botella mientras los otros tres se sentaron en una mesa redonda. Él regresó con la botella y cuatro vasos tequileros, los sirvió y los cuatro brindaron, tomando de un solo sorbo todo el contenido, Eunhyuk era el menos bebedor de los cuatro y se sintió mareado, trastabillando un poco, Donghae se acercó rápidamente a auxiliarlo

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

\- Sí, gracias cariño – respondió tranquilamente, pero Donghae se sintió un poco incómodo y sonrió nervioso, su pareja se dio cuenta y sonrió relajado – Estoy seguro que a estas alturas ya se dieron cuenta – dijo con ligereza. Changmin y su amigo se miraron y sonrieron

\- No te preocupes – dijo rápidamente Jonghyun a Donghae

\- También somos Gays – aclaró Changmin dándole una palmada en el hombro a Donghae que estaba a su lado derecho

\- ¿Eh? – exclamó sorprendido

\- Mi radar nunca falla – comentó feliz Eunhyuk, al oírlo Changmin sonrió pues él creía que el suyo también, así que levantó su vaso tequilero como si brindara, Eunhyuk hizo lo mismo

\- Siempre digo lo mismo – dijo contento Changmin, sirviéndose un poco más de tequila, su amigo y Donghae hicieron lo mismo, menos Eunhyuk que había tenido suficiente

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Andan? – preguntó Eunhyuk tranquilamente, pero su pareja enseguida le dio un codazo para regañarlo – Tengo curiosidad – se disculpó hacia él, luego miró al otro par, Jonghyun estaba completamente ruborizado, pero Changmin solo un poco, sonrió despreocupadamente

\- No, solo somos amigos – respondió con tranquilidad, colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo, acariciando un poco, luego la retiró

\- Ya veo, ¿y qué los trae por aquí?

\- Estamos de viaje indefinido – respondió Jonghyun para sentirse en confianza de nuevo luego de aquella pregunta y el toque de Changmin – Manejamos desde Seúl en línea recta hacia el Sur – explicó

\- Eso suena muy interesante – dijo asombrado Donghae

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial? ¿O solo quisieron probar? – preguntó curioso Eunhyuk

\- No seas indiscreto – regañó su pareja – No se obliguen a responder – dijo amablemente

\- Solo por… - quiso excusar Jonghyun con alguna mentira, pero Changmin lo interrumpió súbitamente

\- Mi novio se revolcaba con el suyo, decidimos dejar nuestras anteriores vidas y comenzar de nuevo – explicó con tranquilidad, luego bebió del tequila, sonreía con un poco de amargura pero trataba de aparentar, Jonghyun se sintió incómodo igual que Donghae

\- Vaya – exclamó Eunhyuk – Debió ser una decisión difícil

\- Pues… - Changmin se encogió de hombros tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero solo de acordarse aún sentía un poco de coraje - ¿Qué te puedo decir? Casi cinco años a su lado tirados a la basura – sonrió burlándose de sí mismo – Pero qué más da – finalizó sin mucho ánimo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo luego de eso, Changmin se dio cuenta que no debió de haber hablado de más y trató de remediarlo un poco

\- Pero hoy celebremos nuestro éxito – dijo con sonrisa alegre, enseguida los otros tres consintieron y volvieron a servirse tequila, incluso Eunhyuk que no lo bebió tan rápido como la primera vez

Luego de un rato de conversaciones menos interesantes Changmin comenzó a bostezar, se sentía muy cansado, pero su amigo no, parecía muy tranquilo

\- Creo que yo me retiro, ¿dónde dormiremos?

\- Cierto, se los iba a comentar, solo tengo una habitación limpia y ordenada, pero mañana pediré que tengan lista otra y cada quien duerma en una – respondió amablemente Donghae

\- No importa, podemos usar solo una el resto del tiempo, así hemos dormido el último mes – dijo como si nada, Donghae asintió

\- Entonces sígueme, te mostraré – comentó y ambos se alejaron de ahí rumbo a la parte de atrás del Bar, que ahí se conectaba éste con la casa, quedándose en el Bar los otros dos. Luego de unos momentos de silencio Eunhyuk miró hacia Jonghyun

\- Lo quieres ¿cierto? – preguntó como si de viejos amigos se tratase, Jonghyun se incomodó y tensó un poco, sin embargo sonrió amablemente, sin responder – Perdón que haya sido tan entrometido – se disculpó enseguida, Jonghyun negó en silencio

\- Es complicado – dijo con voz baja, luego se sirvió un poco más de tequila

\- Lo imagino, por su mirada puedo ver que aún ama a su ex ¿verdad? – preguntó con tacto, pero Jonghyun sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho

\- Era su adoración – respondió de pronto – Casi todas sus conversaciones eran sobre él, lo dio todo por esa relación, Kyuhyun era su mundo, y él lo devastó, Changmin se hundió y solo pude ver su destrucción – dijo con tristeza, al mismo tiempo sintió mucho enojo – Me sería imposible acercarme a él así, no sabría cómo curar sus heridas, prefiero que no lo sepa nunca – confesó amargamente, Eunhyuk se sintió terriblemente identificado con él

\- Te entiendo – dijo compasivamente – Debes amarlo mucho para estar a su lado en éste viaje sin esperar que él lo note – el aludido sonrió, bajando levemente la mirada

\- No sé cuánto tiempo duremos así, pero decidí apoyarlo pase lo que pase – afirmó

\- Supongo que jamás se han acostado – dijo tranquilamente, a veces solía decir cosas indiscretas y no darse cuenta de ello hasta tiempo después – Perdón, yo… - intentó disculparse cuando vio a Jonghyun sonrojado hasta las orejas

\- Que patético soy ¿no? Ni siquiera hay tensión sexual entre nosotros, hemos dormido en la misma cama numerosas veces y él ni siquiera me mira diferente de la forma en que mira a sus hermanas, mientras yo me muero cada vez que lo tengo cerca – confesó de pronto, mirando hacia la nada, quizás el alcohol lo estaba desinhibiendo hasta ese punto, de pronto se sintió avergonzado, levantó la mirada y Eunhyuk lo miraba con sorpresa

\- No, no eres patético, y créeme que te entiendo muy bien – respondió rápidamente

\- ¿Pasaste por lo mismo?

\- Paso por algo parecido – respondió con tristeza – Donghae y yo hemos salido por un año y dos meses, incluso vivimos juntos, pero él no está enamorado de mí – confesó apenado, a Jonghyun le sorprendió aquella confesión – Ama a alguien más y no es correspondido, pero me dio una oportunidad – sonrió con menos tristeza – Sé que se esfuerza y sé cuánto me quiere, pero no me ama, yo lo amo a él con todas mis fuerzas – terminó de confesar con un ligero sonrojo en su semblante, Jonghyun sintió empatía por él

\- Entonces brindemos por el amor no correspondido – dijo con premura, alzó su vaso tequilero con aún un poco de líquido, sonrió a quien ahora sería su nuevo amigo. Eunhyuk vio aquel gesto e hizo lo mismo, brindaron por aquellos hombres a quienes amaban.

Arriba en una de las habitaciones, Donghae entregó a Changmin un par de sábanas limpias para que cambiara la cama, la habitación olía ligeramente a polvo, así que el barman abrió las ventanas, pudiéndose respirar aire fresco. Changmin se acercó al alféizar de una de las ventanas y se asomó hacia fuera, respirando un poco del aire, la vista frente a él era muy bonita, un pueblo tranquilo con pocas casas, poca iluminación y muchos árboles

\- Ah, se respira tan bien aquí, diferente al aire de Seúl – dijo Changmin luego de inhalar un poco de aire, luego volteó hacia Donghae, él le sonreía

\- No conozco la capital – confesó apenado – Me gustaría ir algún día

\- Seúl es hermosa a su modo, es la ciudad donde nací y la amo, pero no hay como el aire de campo – observó emocionado – Si algún día decides ir, permite que te de un Tour – se ofreció amablemente, acercándose a la cama comenzó a quitar las sábanas con polvo

\- Gracias – respondió enseguida. Donghae miró a Changmin unos segundos, él no solía ser indiscreto como su novio, pero algo lo impulsó a preguntarle - ¿Él vive ahí? – preguntó refiriéndose a Kyuhyun, Changmin que cambiaba las sábanas hizo una pausa de segundos, luego sonrió incómodo, lo miró y asintió

\- Vivíamos juntos – volvió a pausar un momento – El día de su cumpleaños organicé una fiesta, una gran fiesta – sonrió – Subí a nuestra habitación y lo encontré en nuestra cama con el novio de Jonghyun, tenían relaciones sexuales descaradamente – al recordarlo sintió enojo, más no tristeza. Donghae lo miró en silencio, asombrado

\- Lo lamento – dijo con voz suave, Changmin movió su cabeza en negativa, le sonrió y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo

\- Es quizás lo mejor que pudo pasar, de otro modo habrían seguido viéndome la cara, ni siquiera sé desde cuándo eran amantes, me siento tan estúpido – confesó enojado, terminó de acomodar las sábanas limpias en la cama, se irguió y suspiró, luego miró hacia el otro – Te mentiría si te dijera que ya no lo quiero, pero jamás lo perdonaré, le entregué mi vida y él la tiró a la basura – frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el piso – Pero estoy decidido a olvidarlo por completo, ahora puedo decir que no lo amo tan intensamente como antes, es un gran paso ¿no? – levantó la mirada y encontró a Donghae asintiendo mientras sonreía amablemente

\- Estoy seguro que hay alguien más para ti que te amará como te mereces

\- No – negó enseguida – Yo no volveré a entregarle mi amor a nadie, si existe alguien así no lo quiero, no me volveré a enamorar – dijo decidido, con la mirada fija en cualquier punto

\- No digas eso

\- Una nueva decepción no la resistiría, este amor por Kyuhyun casi me tumbó a un abismo, yo realmente pensé en el suicidio, en ya no querer vivir, si no fuera por Jonghyun, si él no hubiera estado a mi lado en esos momentos estaría muerto – confesó con un poco de vergüenza, apartando la mirada de la de Donghae unos momentos, luego volvió a mirarlo

\- Es un gran amigo ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con una sonrisa, pronto en el rostro de Changmin también se dibujó una, sus ojos brillaron también

\- El mejor. Él ha dado una nueva dirección a mi vida, jamás podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí – dijo con ensueño, sonriendo con ternura

\- Lo quieres mucho – observó Donghae

\- Demasiado – confirmó Changmin con determinación

\- Tal vez el verdadero amor no está tan lejos como crees – dijo con atrevimiento, dándole la indirecta más directa que podía darle, al oírlo Changmin se desconcertó un poco, sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto, como si pensara en algo – Que descanses – expresó Donghae antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, sabía que había logrado en Changmin el efecto esperado. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de él, dejando al más alto pensativo

\- ¿Jonghyun? ¿Él y yo? – pensó nervioso – No, nosotros no tenemos eso – dijo sintiéndose convencido, luego lo dudó unos momentos y sonrió – Eso sería tan extraño… - torció la boca en un gesto raro cuando pensó en ellos dos juntos de esa manera, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel y por primera vez se preguntó si su amigo tal vez le gustaba de otra forma.

Luego de casi media hora Jonghyun también sintió sueño, se despidió de la pareja del Bar, Donghae le indicó cuál era la habitación y luego volvió con su novio. El guitarrista subió las escaleras y entró con cuidado en la habitación, la luz de la habitación estaba apagada pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, logrando que se pudiera ver con claridad en el interior. La figura de Changmin acostada sobre la cama parecía estar durmiendo, con mayor cuidado Jonghyun se acercó a la cama del otro lado, se sentó al borde dándole la espalda a su amigo y comenzó a desabrochar sus zapatos, sintiendo poco después movimiento

\- Creí que dormías – dijo con voz suave, bajita - ¿O te desperté? - preguntó sin obtener respuesta, terminó de quitarse los zapatos y antes que pudiera levantarse sintió a su amigo abrazarle por atrás, dejándolo paralizado. El pecho de Changmin pegado a su espalda era tan cálido que le hizo sonreír, los brazos de su amigo cerrados en torno a su cuello, el rostro de Changmin pegado a su hombro - ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Te quiero – susurró avergonzado, Jonghyun sonrió, levantó sus manos y las cerró en los brazos de Changmin, como si respondiera el abrazo, agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose desdichado, aquel cariño de su amigo no le era suficiente, él lo amaba – Todo lo que has hecho por mí ¿podré pagártelo algún día? – preguntó tímidamente

\- Changmin… - quiso decir algo, pero sus palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta

\- Te lo agradezco – sonrió amablemente, intentó por unos momentos alejarse pero Jonghyun se aferró a él, desconcertándolo. Su amigo giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado

\- No quiero tu agradecimiento… Te quiero a ti – confesó con tristeza, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos y levantó su cabeza del hombro de su amigo, miró su perfil, gracias a la luz de la luna pudo notar los ojos brillosos de Jonghyun

\- Jonghyun… - atinó a decir, nervioso

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta? Te amo Changmin… - dijo con voz quebrada, nunca en su vida había temblado tanto, Changmin lo soltó poco a poco y se alejó de él, Jonghyun sintió que había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida y se arrepintió de haber confesado aquello. Sintió mucha debilidad en el cuerpo y bajó pesadamente los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, volvió agachar la cabeza, derrotado

Inmediatamente cuando sintió que Changmin se alejaría más que nunca de él, percibió la presencia de su amigo frente a él, pudo verle los pies desnudos, al instante después sintió las manos del más alto sobre sus mejillas, levantó la cabeza y se topó con su mirada, Changmin se agachó hasta él y le besó los labios, pero no como aquella vez en el Hotel, cuando era un simple gesto de amabilidad, en ésta ocasión su amigo lo besaba porque esperaba recibir de él un beso

Cerraron sus ojos y se besaron, el primero entre ellos, quizás el último, en ese momento no lo sabían, tan solo se entregaban a esa calidez, los brazos de Jonghyun seguían caídos a su costado y las manos de Changmin en sus mejillas hasta que poco a poco detuvieron sus labios, abrieron los ojos y se miraron, tan cerca como si aún continuaran

\- Changmin… - susurró ensoñado, no podía creer que se habían besado, que su amigo fuera quien tuvo la iniciativa, pero por la mirada del más alto supo que aquel beso no había sido porque le correspondiera, había sido un gesto de compasión, eso lo hizo sentirse miserable, pero la felicidad que le embargaba por haberlo besado seguía sin desaparecer, aquella contrariedad de sentimientos le hizo estremecer. Sonrió nervioso, sintiendo la mirada de Changmin sobre él, poco a poco lo soltó y él se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente

\- Perdóname – dijo Changmin con tristeza

\- Sé que no me amas, no espero que lo hagas – respondió sinceramente, a Changmin se le revolvió el estómago, quiso llorar pero por él se aguantó, era injusto mostrarle su sufrimiento cuando Jonghyun sufría mucho más que él – Tranquilo, sigamos igual que siempre ¿sí? – sonrió preocupado, levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla a Changmin – Descansa – bajó su mano y rápidamente le dio la espalda, salió sin decir nada más, al cerrar la puerta se apoyó con la espalda en ésta, tapó su boca con la mano derecha y comenzó a llorar

Dentro de la habitación Changmin se quedó completamente quieto, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro, sollozó un poco y apretó los labios, la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos jamás la había sentido, se sintió tonto por jamás haberse dado cuenta, no sabía desde cuando habían nacido esos sentimientos en Jonghyun hacia él, solo podía pensar en lo triste que era aquello, si su corazón fuese manipulable sin duda sacaría de una vez por todas a Kyuhyun y albergaría un lugar para su amigo, pero aquello era imposible, no podía ver a Jonghyun de otra manera y el maldito de su ex novio continuaba ahí dentro, persiguiéndolo como una sombra.

Donghae salió al baño y se encontró con Jonghyun sentado en el suelo, afuera de la habitación donde estaba Changmin, parecía dormido, mantenía la cabeza agachada sobre las piernas recogidas, se extrañó de verlo ahí y se acercó, se agachó de cuclillas a su altura y lo movió de un hombro hasta despertarlo, Jonghyun lo miró desconcertado, no sabía que se había quedado dormido, tardó un poco en despertar del todo

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon? – el aludido negó enseguida – Ven, hay un sofá acá – sonrió amablemente, se levantó y Jonghyun lo siguió. Donghae no hizo preguntas, tan solo le dio algo con qué taparse y se retiró a su habitación

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Eunhyuk mientras se colocaba la camisa del pijama, sin abotonarla, Donghae se acercó a su novio y comenzó a hacerlo él

\- Encontré a Jonghyun durmiendo sentado fuera de la habitación – dijo mientras abotonaba la camisa de su novio – No sé qué pasó, pero le dije que podía dormir en el sillón de aquí arriba – contó sin pausas, luego le besó en los labios – No sé por qué pero siento que las cosas por aquí se pondrán más interesantes – sonrió

\- ¿Lo crees? – preguntó Eunhyuk, acercándose los milímetros que le faltaban para tomarlo por la cintura y besarle el cuello, su novio sonrió

\- Estoy seguro – respondió y se sonrieron, luego comenzaron a besarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Changmin despertó alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Los sucesos de la noche anterior acudieron a él y se sonrojó por completo, recordando todo con lujo de detalles, su acercamiento a Jonghyun, la confesión de éste y luego sus labios encontrándose por primera vez. Avergonzado se tapó la cara con ambas manos

\- El alcohol me traicionó, ¿Por qué lo besé? – se reclamó, frustrado, avergonzado – No debí hacerlo, quizás lo ilusioné – pensó con tristeza, se revolvió entre las sábanas y luego quedó de nuevo mirando hacia el techo – Jonghyun… ¿Por qué me amas? ¿Por qué a mí? – se preguntó con tristeza, sabía que aquella crueldad no la merecía ni él ni su amigo.

Afuera de la habitación había un poco de ruido, Changmin miró la puerta fijamente, creyendo que ésta se abriría en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo. No quería salir y encontrarse con su amigo, no estaba preparado para verlo a los ojos otra vez.

\- Más tarde vendrá la señora de la limpieza, deja eso – indicó Donghae a Jonghyun, pero él no hizo caso, terminó de doblar la sábana con la que se había tapado por la noche

\- Era sencillo, está bien – respondió rápido, luego se quedó callado, mirando hacia el vacío

\- Aún no sale de la habitación – dijo Donghae al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Jonghyun lo miró y sonrió con amabilidad – Bajaré a preparar algo de desayunar, ese flojo de Eunhyuk sigue sin despertar – comentó con indignación

\- Es temprano aún, creo más bien que madrugamos – defendió Jonghyun sutilmente, Donghae echó a reír

\- Bueno, te toca ayudarme – respondió y el aludido lo siguió hacia la cocina.

Changmin miró el reloj de su celular y suspiró, llevaba despierto veinte minutos y no podía volverse a dormir, no solía madrugar pero ese día despertó temprano a pesar de haberse dormido tarde, tal vez por lo que había pasado esa madrugada, continuaba en shock

\- Sé valiente Changmin, sal y míralo, es Jonghyun, tu mejor amigo – se dijo con determinación, de un salto salió de la cama y se vistió, se colocó los zapatos, guardó el celular y salió con sigilo de la habitación, aunque sabía que había gente despierta actuaba como si no quisiera despertar a nadie

Abajo se escuchaban voces, Changmin se acercó a la escalera y notó en ellas la de su amigo y la de Donghae, ignoraba si el otro había despertado también, pero se quedó en las escaleras un largo rato, no se lograba entender lo que conversaban pero no le importó, solo de oír la voz de su amigo se sentía nervioso, su corazón latía inquieto

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Eunhyuk muy cerca de Changmin, sobresaltándolo, no se había percatado de su presencia, por estar absorto en aquella voz. Volteó hacia él y sonrió nervioso

\- Yo no… nada… solo… - tartamudeó, no sabía que decir

\- ¿No quieres bajar? – preguntó bajando el primer peldaño

\- Eh… Sí – respondió al instante Changmin, imitándolo, ambos bajaron a la primera planta, Eunhyuk fue hasta la cocina porque sabía que de ahí provenían las voces, Changmin caminó atrás de él, siguiéndolo, al entrar también a la cocina se topó con la mirada de Jonghyun.

Fue como si el tiempo se paralizara, se miraron mutuamente, creando tensión en el ambiente, los otros dos no dijeron nada, estaban quietos, a la expectativa de lo que sucedería. Luego, como si nada de lo sucedido en la madrugada hubiera pasado, Jonghyun sonrió ampliamente a su amigo

\- Buenos días – saludó como si nada, aquel gesto fue para Changmin más lastimero que si su amigo lo hubiera despreciado. Sonrió también por inercia

\- Buenos días – respondió con voz un poco ronca, luego la aclaró – Buenos días a todos – complementó, volviendo a sonreír, ésta vez de forma menos automática

\- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó animadamente Eunhyuk para romper la tensión, su novio entendió la intención y respondió enseguida

\- Nos toca salir, no sirve la estufa, a menos que quieran comer jamón y huevo crudo –

\- Vaya, esa chatarra ya debemos tirarla – respondió molesto Eunhyuk, acercándose a la estufa como si pudiera revisar lo que tenía, él y Donghae la revisaban como si supieran de estufas descompuestas

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó Jonghyun a Changmin, acercándose a él

\- Bien ¿y tú? ¿Dónde…?

\- Me prestaron un sofá – respondió antes que terminara de preguntar

\- Ya veo… - agachó la mirada unos momentos – Debemos hablar de lo que sucedió – se apresuró a comentar Changmin, armándose de valor

\- Fue solo un beso ¿sí? No te atormentes, no me ilusionaré solo con eso – respondió sonriendo, aunque ambos hablaban bajito su conversación fue escuchada por los otros dos, quienes se quedaron en completo silencio, fingiendo que no habían oído nada y que continuaban revisando las fallas de la estufa

\- Me siento terrible – dijo sonriendo con pena, Jonghyun negó con su cabeza

\- Te lo dije, seamos los de siempre – le guiñó un ojo y fingió que todo estaba bien, Changmin ya no quiso indagar en el asunto y le siguió la corriente.

\- Bien, en definitiva no sirve – dijo Eunhyuk con aire de sabiduría

\- Excelente diagnóstico, todo un experto – ironizó Donghae y se rieron a excepción del aludido, que solo se cruzó de brazos

\- Va, va, entonces ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Eunhyuk para cambiar de tema, mirando a su novio, a quien le preguntaba

\- ¿Dónde más? El restaurante de la carretera – respondió convencido – Sabes que en éste pueblo no tenemos muchas opciones

\- ¿Solo hay un lugar para comer? – preguntó sorprendido Changmin y a la vez indignado

\- Hay más, pero créeme, no son buena opción – contestó Donghae rascándose un poco la cabeza – Nuestro Bar es el lugar más interesante en todo el pueblo – dijo con orgullo, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura

\- Y ahora con nosotros lo será más – dijo Changmin con presunción, compartiendo una mirada con Jonghyun, ambos se sonrieron

\- Ya lo creo – observó Eunhyuk contento – Iré por las llaves del auto

\- Te esperamos afuera – dijo Donghae y les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran, así los tres fueron hacia el Bar, lo atravesaron y salieron por la entrada principal, ahí esperaron a Eunhyuk.

En la acera de frente, justo a dos casas había una de un piso hacia la que Donghae miraba atentamente, los dos amigos se dieron cuenta y voltearon, la puerta estaba abierta y justo afuera de ella un hombre, alto, atractivo y de aspecto ligeramente descuidado, vestía una bermuda color azul, una camisa de resaque blanca y sandalias negras, se estiraba con flojera, dejando ver sus marcados bíceps. Changmin lo miró atentamente de pies a cabeza y sonrió imperceptiblemente, hacía tiempo que no veía un hombre así

\- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Changmin pícaramente sin dejar de mirarlo – Es jodidamente sexy – dijo sin pena, su amigo lo miró de reojo un poco molesto. En ese preciso instante salió una chica rubia de la casa, bastante hermosa, vestía solo aparentemente una camisa de hombre abotonada que probablemente era del otro y se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la espalda y extendió hacia él una taza al parecer con café, él sonrió y la agarró. Se dieron un beso

\- Y jodidamente heterosexual - contestó Jonghyun sonriendo con un poco de burla, Changmin suspiró decepcionado

\- Que desperdicio - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia

\- Es Jung Yunho – escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, era Eunhyuk, el par de amigos volteó a verlo, en cambio Donghae no, parecía nervioso – Y ya puedes dejar de babear – dijo acercándose a su novio por detrás, cerca de su oído pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros dos oyeran, Donghae agachó la mirada con tristeza – Ya no tengo hambre – aventó las llaves del auto en dirección a Jonghyun y éste las atrapó, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando entre los tres un silencio incómodo

\- Entonces es él – pensó Jonghyun – El hombre de quien me habló anoche, de quien su novio está enamorado – concluyó en su mente, mientras que Changmin no entendía qué demonios había sido esa escena extraña de celos

Los tres volvieron a ver hacia la casa, la chica ya no estaba con aquel hombre a quien Eunhyuk había llamado Yunho, en cambio éste miraba hacia el Bar, sonriendo, levantó su mano para saludar a Donghae y éste contestó saludando tímidamente, la escenita de su novio lo había avergonzado. Yunho no pareció darle importancia a los dos que estaban junto a Donghae y volvió al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta de ésta, Donghae suspiró

\- Entonces ¿vamos a desayunar? – preguntó como si nada, Changmin y Jonghyun compartieron una mirada silenciosa y luego afirmaron. Así los tres se retiraron al restaurante de la carretera, ninguno tocó el tema de lo que había sucedido momentos atrás.

* * *

N/A. ¿Qué les pareció? Poco a poco la historia tomará forma y aparecerán los personajes que faltan, también habrá otros que volverán a salir y presiento que será un fanfic largo, espero que no los decepcione y que me hagan saber sus comentarios, es importante para mí saber qué rumbos puede tomar la historia, muchas veces sus comentarios y sugerencias me ayudan a cambiar detalles o incluso corregir errores. Estoy muy agradecida con todos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. Soul's Melody

**Capítulo 3. Soul's Melody**

En todo momento que estuvieron desayunando, Donghae no parecía triste o ansioso, por lo que supusieron que aquellas escenas de celos eran recurrentes, Changmin no tenía ni idea de la situación, solo prestaba atención de sus recuerdos, aquel sexy hombre que habían visto tenía unas firmes piernas envidiables, casi tan largas como las suyas, despertaban en él un apasionado interés, definitivamente era el tipo de Changmin, le gustaban viriles, antes de Kyuhyun siempre anduvo con hombres así, lástima que éste fuera hetero, porque en lo que a Changmin respectaba, el tal Yunho era perfecto para la relación libre de compromisos que buscaba

Changmin suspiró largamente, mirando los últimos rastros del desayuno que pidió, había devorado su segunda porción de huevos estrellados con tocino y pan sin migajón. Sus dos acompañantes lo miraron con interés, él se dio cuenta que fue descubierto y se avergonzó, sin embargo sonrió

\- ¿De verdad es tan hetero? – preguntó a Donghae quien se encontraba bebiendo de su jugo, al oír aquella pregunta frunció ligeramente las cejas, luego asintió

\- Tan hetero como que se ha acostado con casi todas las del pueblo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero notoriamente molesto, Changmin no prestó atención a ese detalle pero Jonghyun sí, era obvio que al joven barman no le agradaba del todo que el tal Yunho fuera un mujeriego

\- Que injusto – dijo Changmin con ligereza - ¿Saben? Los guapos no deberían ser heteros, solo los feos – dijo entre broma y molestia real, haciendo que los otros dos se rieran

\- Cálmate ya, pareces un adolescente urgido – dijo Jonghyun dirigiéndole una mirada fija pero amable, Changmin se rascó la cabeza y sonrió

\- Perdón, pero es el único hombre sexy que he visto por aquí – dijo sin pensar, luego miró hacia Donghae – No te ofendas, eres guapo pero… - hizo una mueca de incomodidad que hizo reír al aludido

\- ¿Por qué crees que a mi novio no le agrada?

\- Supongo porque casi se te salen los ojos de verlo– respondió divertido, Jonghyun solo los observaba - ¿Y a poco es tu amigo? Vi que te saludó – continuó con el tema Changmin, estaba muy interesado en ese chico

\- Así es, éramos vecinos e íbamos juntos a la escuela – respondió tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero Jonghyun notó que las preguntas sobre él le incomodaban

\- Es de tu edad entonces ¿cuántos tiene?

\- Veintisiete, es medio año mayor que yo – respondió tranquilo, pero alcanzando a torcer un poco la boca – Te gustó mucho ¿eh?

\- ¿Se nota?

\- Changmin, incomodas a Donghae con tanta pregunta – interrumpió su amigo

\- ¿Te incomodo? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Eeehhh, también te gusta ¿verdad? – dijo estirando su mano hacia Donghae, tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice, éste se sonrojó por completo

\- ¡Changmin! – regañó Jonghyun como si le hablara a su hijo

\- Lo siento, no quise ser pesado – se disculpó rápidamente, mirando fijo a Donghae, pero éste solo sonrió con un poco de tristeza

\- Pagaré la cuenta, yo invito – respondió evadiendo el tema, se levantó de la mesa y fue directamente a pagar en lugar de solicitar a la mesera. Jonghyun miró con reproche a su amigo, haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable

\- ¿Algo más serio pasa entre esos tres, verdad? – preguntó avergonzado, Jonghyun asintió sin decir nada – Creo que ya no me interesa el chico sexy – dijo casi riendo, no quería entrometerse demasiado en asuntos tan dramáticos, sonrió apenado

\- Vamos – dijo Jonghyun luego de ver a Donghae hacerles una seña, se levantaron de la mesa y se reunieron los tres afuera del restaurante

\- Ese es mi auto – señaló Changmin su coche, el cuál habían dejado afuera del restaurante la noche anterior antes de ir al bar – Yo regreso en ese

\- Está bien – respondió amable Donghae

\- Yo me regreso con Donghae, ¿o hay problema? – preguntó Jonghyun, su amigo negó con la cabeza sinceramente, no le parecía problema. Volvieron a separarse y subieron a los autos, dentro del auto de la joven pareja del bar Jonghyun y Donghae compartieron silencio solo por pocos segundos

\- Disculpa a Changmin, no lo hizo de mala intención

\- Lo sé – respondió con honestidad – Yunho suele causar este tipo de… "discordias" – comentó con una sonrisa incómoda – Por lo que dijiste en el restaurante supongo que el bocón de mi novio te contó todo el drama – observó con fastidio

\- No todo – respondió – Lo suficiente para entender porque se enojó y porque te incomoda que Changmin se interese en tu amigo

\- Ya… - pausó unos momentos – Yunho es un hombre ejemplar – sonrió con dulzura al pensar en él – Es honesto, amable, trabajador, a todos les agrada, bueno, casi – dijo al recordar a su propio novio – Además es muy guapo, atlético, inteligente – suspiró – Pero su debilidad por las mujeres… - movió la cabeza en negación – Dile a Changmin que no se interese demasiado, lo peor que le puede pasar a un Gay en el amor es enamorarse de un heterosexual, saldrá herido y le hará daño a quien menos se lo merezca – explicó como si quisiera hacerle una advertencia

\- Hablas como si te sintieras culpable de lastimar a Eunhyuk – observó Jonghyun

\- ¿Te parece poco? – dijo con un poco de enojo – Quiero amarlo, quiero enamorarme de él y no puedo – pausó unos instantes – No puedo porque aún tengo la leve esperanza que Yunho me vea con otros ojos alguna vez, ¿Por qué no le gustan los chicos? Ni siquiera ama a las mujeres con las que se acuesta, su corazón está atrapado y solo se desquita por no poder tener a la mujer que ama a su lado por siempre – habló como si se reprochara a sí mismo, como si Jonghyun no estuviera ahí - ¿Merece Eunhyuk eso? ¿Merece que yo aún albergue la esperanza con Yunho?

\- No, no lo merece – respondió con sinceridad

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Changmin no puede interesarse demasiado por él, si se enamora no solo se destruirá a sí mismo, a ti también, si ahora existe una leve oportunidad de que te mire diferente aprovéchala, porque si se enamora de Yunho después será imposible – a Jonghyun le sorprendió la forma tan apasionada con la que Donghae le estaba hablando

\- Donghae, hablas de una mujer a la que Yunho ama ¿también vive no correspondido? – preguntó con demasiada curiosidad, pero el aludido negó, desconcertándolo más

\- No, ella sí lo ama, se aman – sonrió con amargura – Pero ella ama más su vida lejos de éste pueblo, él simplemente espera por ella – explicó casi como si el dolor de Yunho fuera el suyo

\- Ya veo – dijo con interés. Desde que conocía a Changmin nunca lo vio interesado en un heterosexual, pero ahora con las palabras de Donghae estaba preocupado, igual sabía que su amigo seguía amando a Kyuhyun y que tardaría mucho en volverse a enamorar de alguien más, además el mismo Changmin había dicho que no estaba interesado en el amor, solo quería una relación libre con alguien, así que eso lo hizo sentirse un poco aliviado – No hay modo que Changmin termine enamorado de ese Yunho – reflexionó en su mente, convencido de aquello.

Llegaron al Bar al mismo tiempo que Changmin, quien conducía justo detrás de ellos, estacionaron los coches frente al Bar y bajaron de ellos

\- Eh chicos… - dijo Donghae un poco avergonzado - ¿Podrían venir dentro de dos horas?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Changmin inocentemente, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Creo que ellos necesitan reconciliarse – respondió Jonghyun divertido, Changmin entendió lo que les pedía Donghae y se sonrojó un poco

\- Sí, debo contentar al novio – contestó Donghae aclarándose un poco la garganta

\- Ah ya, sí, nosotros nos vamos por ahí – dijo al fin Changmin, los tres se sonrieron y Donghae entró en la casa por el Bar, mientras el par de amigos comenzó a caminar para explorar un poco el pueblo, al pasar por la casa de Yunho, Changmin miró discretamente hacia las ventanas pero no pudo ver nada, Jonghyun se dio cuenta pero no le dijo nada, tan solo entornó los ojos hacia arriba y siguió caminando.

Donghae atravesó el Bar y se dio cuenta que la señora de la limpieza no había llegado, a veces era muy impuntual y ésta vez le convenía, así que no se enojó. Buscó a Eunhyuk por toda la planta baja y no se encontraba ahí, así que subió, fue hasta la habitación y ahí estaba, limpiando sus zapatos, sentado en una esquina de la cama, Donghae se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió, mirándolo

\- ¿Sigues enojado? – preguntó con voz inocente, su novio lo miró de reojo y no respondió, continuó limpiando sus zapatos – Mírame por favor – pidió amablemente

\- No quiero verte ahora – respondió tranquilo, terminó un zapato y fue por el otro, comenzando a lustrarlo también, Donghae sabía que solo quería ignorarlo, sus zapatos no estaban tan sucios. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él, colocándole una mano sobre el brazo que sostenía la herramienta, haciendo que se detenga

\- Amor – le miró fijamente el perfil – Yunho es mi amigo y éste pueblo es chico, por si fuera poco vive casi enfrente, es inevitable verlo – explicó con timidez

\- Eso no justifica que te lo babees cada vez que aparece – contestó molesto y volvió a su labor de lustrar el zapato que faltaba, pero ésta vez Donghae fue más contundente y le quitó su herramienta y el zapato, Eunhyuk volteó a verlo – Necesito…

\- No – interrumpió enseguida – Madura ¿Quieres? Soy tu novio, estoy contigo, no con él ¿de acuerdo? – pausó como si quisiera respuesta pero cuando el otro iba a hablar continuó – Decidí estar contigo y no rogando detrás de él ¿no te es suficiente?

\- Quiero tu amor – contestó rápido antes que continuara hablando – Porque ahora estás conmigo, pero si existiera una sola posibilidad me dejarías e irías tras él

\- Eunhyuk… Yo –

\- Tal vez ha sido un error ésta relación – dijo quebrándosele la voz – Terminemos – propuso con determinación, pero Donghae no se inmutó, estiró sus manos y agarró el rostro de su novio entre ellas, se miraron a los ojos antes que Donghae le diera un beso, él respondió y se besaron por varios segundos, al abrir los ojos volvieron a verse

\- ¿Crees que es tan fácil terminarme? – preguntó indignado, luego le sonrió con un toque de malicia, Eunhyuk enarcó una ceja, Donghae se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa, colocándose frente a él - ¿De verdad quieres terminarme? – cuestionó sin vergüenza, comenzando a quitarse los pantalones luego de quitarse los zapatos, quedándose en ropa interior, Eunhyuk miró su cuerpo, firme y trabajado y no se resistió, se puso de pie y atrapó el cuerpo de su novio entre sus brazos, se besaron apasionadamente.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre lo logras? – preguntó fingiéndose indignado, tomaron un pequeño aire y volvieron a besarse acaloradamente, luego Eunhyuk fue directo hacia su cuello, besándolo mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda y Donghae se aferraba a su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos entre su cabello. Sonrió

\- Nos necesitamos… te necesito, siempre – respondió jadeante, sintiendo más fuerte el abrazo de su novio, quien ahora hundía todo su rostro en su pecho, colmándolo de besos. Se tumbaron en la cama y continuaron, sus reconciliaciones siempre eran así, peleaban, uno decía que iban a terminar y el otro acababa consumiendo al otro en su pasión, uno con la tortura de no ser amado y el otro con la tortura de no poder amar.

Caminaron por el pueblo para hacer tiempo, pero a la vez lo hacían como labor de reconocimiento, no habían muchos negocios, lo principal eran casas, en su mayoría de tamaño promedio, aunque también había casas humildes y alguno que otro caserón. Por su camino se toparon con una pequeña biblioteca, un par de escuelas de diferentes niveles, un templo católico y un recinto cristiano; continuaron caminando por varios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, no estaba del todo seco pero prometía secarse antes del próximo periodo de lluvias

Decidieron detenerse ahí aunque aún les faltaba una parte del pueblo. Se sentaron bajo un árbol que daba una generosa sombra, no estaban muy cerca uno del otro y ambos podían apoyar la espalda en el tronco. Changmin cerró los ojos y suspiró

\- Que tranquilidad – dijo con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo mucha paz

\- Sí – respondió Jonghyun con calma e imitó a Changmin cerrando los ojos

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Changmin lo interrumpió

\- ¿Vas a contarme el chisme? – preguntó con descaro, el otro le entendió de inmediato

\- Metiche – respondió con una sonrisa, Changmin se soltó a reír, luego abrió los ojos y separó la espalda del tronco, miró a su amigo

\- Vamos, sabes algo que yo no sobre nuestros nuevos amigos – insistió con emoción, le gustaba conocer chismes

\- No te gustará saberlo – respondió sin borrar su sonrisa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es sobre tu querido chico sexy – contestó con aire burlón y abrió un ojo para observar a su amigo, Changmin sonrió con mayor emoción, acercándose un poco más a él, sin darse cuenta que quedaron demasiado cerca. Guardaron silencio unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos, el más alto tragó saliva cuando notó la mirada fugaz de su amigo sobre sus labios. Jonghyun se aclaró la garganta y movió la cabeza hacia atrás, sonrió incómodo

\- Cuéntame – dijo Changmin aparentando tranquilidad. Ambos omitieron hablar de ese extraño instante de tensión sexual fingiendo que no había sucedido

\- Está bien – consintió Jonghyun al instante – Donghae está enamorado de Yunho – contó con aire de chismorreo y bajando ligeramente la voz, como si pudieran oírlo

\- No… ¿de verdad? – respondió Changmin como si no le creyera, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, luego sonrió – Y su novio sabe, por eso la escenita de celos – dedujo fácilmente, su amigo asintió para confirmárselo

\- Pero Yunho es un mujeriego – continuó – Y parece ser que ama a una mujer, pero ella por alguna razón se aleja de él, aunque lo ama también – terminó de contar lo que sabía, como si se tratara de una telenovela, Changmin estaba sorprendido y ahora más interesado en Yunho

\- Ahora tiene sentido – dijo con emoción - ¿Ves que sí te gusta el chisme? – se mofó de su amigo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

\- Solo un poco – respondió divertido, haciendo una seña con sus dedos para indicar lo poco. Aunque había contado eso a Changmin, omitió sobre las advertencias de Donghae

\- No cabe duda que a donde vayamos siempre habrá dramas – comentó luego de suspirar, poniéndose serio. A pesar que tenía días sin recordarlo, Changmin volvió a pensar en aquella noche con lujo de detalle, Kyuhyun y Minho en la cama, su cama, revolcándose como bestias

\- Changmin, ya no pienses en eso – dijo Jonghyun preocupado al verlo tan serio, sabía que solo había una cosa que ponía así a su amigo y esa era la situación con su ex

\- No puedo evitarlo – contestó sonriendo con tristeza, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el árbol, mirando hacia el horizonte, sin un punto fijo – Tú no estuviste ahí, mi vida se destruyó en unos instantes justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más perfecta – cerró los ojos de repente

\- Es verdad, no estuve ahí, pero sé cuánto daño te haces al recordarlo y eso me duele, si sufres yo sufro – dijo sinceramente, luego analizó esas palabras y se avergonzó. Changmin abrió los ojos y sin separar la cabeza del árbol la giró hacia Jonghyun, mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿Desde cuándo…? – preguntó nervioso - ¿Has estado enamorado de mí? – tragó saliva duramente, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Jonghyun sonrió nervioso y lo miró fijamente

\- Lo suficiente para creer que tu felicidad es lo más importante, por eso… - pausó un momento, sintiéndose aún más nervioso – Creí que él jamás te haría daño, los veía tan enamorados que me sentí feliz por ti – confesó avergonzado, Changmin se sonrojó por completo, enmudeció un tiempo

\- Duré con él casi cinco años – dijo por fin – Entonces desde antes… - antes de terminar Jonghyun asintió y agachó la mirada. Changmin se sintió conmovido y se acercó más a él, cuando Jonghyun levantó la vista otra vez se topó con los ojos del más alto enfrente – Eres increíble – dijo borrando su sonrisa, con su mano derecha tocó la mejilla de su amigo y le dio un beso en los labios, Jonghyun cerró sus ojos unos instantes y cuando Changmin quiso llevar el beso más allá del roce lo detuvo

\- No lo hagas – dijo con tristeza, apartándolo suavemente de él, Changmin se sintió tonto por haber hecho algo así – Si me muestras así tu compasión solo me haces daño – explicó sin enojo, sin tristeza, solo sintiéndose desanimado

\- Perdón – se disculpó avergonzado. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante segundos, ni siquiera se voltearon a ver – Anoche no fue por compasión – confesó finalmente y volvieron a verse a los ojos – En verdad quise besarte – le sonrió con amabilidad y Jonghyun sonrió – Y no me equivoqué en mi predicción

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó curioso

\- Besas rico – dijo sin vergüenza, soltando una pequeña risa, Jonghyun se sonrojó nuevamente, sonrió apenado

\- Lo sabía, me lo han dicho – contestó con aire ególatra pero solo estaba bromeando, Changmin rio y se puso de pie, estiró su mano hacia Jonghyun para ayudar a que se levantara, él la sujetó y se puso de pie

\- Regresemos, con suerte esos dos ya se dejaron de arrumacos – propuso solemnemente y Jonghyun estuvo de acuerdo, aún no pasaban las dos horas pero de momento estar solos los dos fue un poco embarazoso.

Cuando regresaron a su casa provisional, Donghae les abrió la puerta, notaron que tenía el cabello húmedo y ya no se le veía tenso como momentos atrás. Atravesaron el Bar y llegaron a la sala, Eunhyuk terminaba de bajar las escaleras y luego de saludarlos con un ademán de su mano, se acercó a Donghae por la espalda y lo abrazó de la cintura, su cabello también estaba húmedo y sonreía con tanta alegría que no era un secreto para el par de amigos que esos dos habían tenido una buena reconciliación

\- ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? – preguntó Eunhyuk desde atrás de Donghae, a quien no había soltado ni un solo segundo

\- No tenemos nada en mente, hemos pasado el último mes siendo unos vagos – respondió divertido Changmin y su amigo asintió

\- ¿Quieren conocer el pueblo? – preguntó Donghae

\- Exploramos un poco hace rato – contestó Jonghyun - ¿Quieren que les ayudemos en algo aquí?

\- No hace falta, hablé a la señora que nos hace limpieza y ya no debe tardar

\- Entiendo – dijo Jonghyun, luego recordó que Donghae había dicho algo sobre otra habitación y decidió tomarle la palabra – Comentabas sobre otra habitación ¿cierto? Creo que sí debería tomarla – propuso para sorpresa de Changmin, aunque no lo percibió como algo malo, después de lo que había pasado entre él y su amigo aquello era lo más normal

\- Le pediré que lo limpie entonces – contestó Donghae tranquilo

\- Gracias

\- Yo creo, que tomaré un baño, ¿puedo? – preguntó Changmin de pronto para liberar la tensión que se había suscitado

\- Claro que puedes, siéntanse como en casa ¿sí? – se deshizo suavemente del agarre de su novio y le dio un beso antes de alejarse de él – Sígueme – pidió a su inquilino y éste le siguió, quedándose los otros dos en la sala

\- Algo pasó entre ustedes ¿cierto? – preguntó Eunhyuk con ese aire mitotero que solía tener, el otro tan solo sonrió incómodo – Se besaron, eso oí

\- Sí, bueno… - hizo una pausa incómoda – Nos besamos

\- Y supongo fue la primera vez, porque anoche se veían muy decididos en la idea de seguir durmiendo en la misma cama

\- Sí. El último mes fue así, éramos como dos hermanos y nada más, ahora se siente tan distinto, es extraño – confesó avergonzado, luego sonrió con tristeza – Le confesé que lo amo

\- Y él no siente lo mismo – dedujo el otro, Jonghyun asintió

\- No solo eso, se siente culpable

\- ¿Culpable?

\- De mis sentimientos, pero es erróneo, no tiene la culpa ¿cierto? – preguntó aunque estaba convencido de la respuesta, el otro asintió, en silencio – Hace rato incluso me besó, o mejor dicho, trató de que aquello fuera un beso, pero solo sentí que me tenía lástima, como si estuviera comprometido a hacerme sentir mejor – explicó con cierto aire de frustración, el otro lo miró en silencio unos momentos

\- Dale tiempo, ¿Se conocen desde antes que él tuviera ese novio infiel? – Jonghyun asintió –Pero tú jamás le hablaste de tus sentimientos – volvió a asentir el aludido - ¿Lo ves? Ahora que está soltero y sabe que lo quieres es posible que se lo piense, tienes una oportunidad, no te desanimes – alentó con entusiasmo y contagió de esa alegría al otro

\- Se te ve muy feliz, tuvo que haber sido una excelente reconciliación – comentó con picardía y Eunhyuk sonrió más amplio, de ser posible

\- La mejor – suspiró – Donghae es… muy complaciente – soltó una pequeña risa traviesa

\- Vaya – comentó el otro con un poco de incomodidad – Mucha información – se rieron con un poco de nerviosismo, aunque no tenían una amistad íntima de repente Eunhyuk decía más de la cuenta, pero Jonghyun podía acostumbrarse a eso tarde o temprano.

Donghae indicó a Changmin donde podía bañarse y luego fue a la habitación que pediría se limpiase para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba. Desde la ventana de ésta podía verse claramente la casa de Yunho, no pudo evitar asomarse y ahí lo encontró, ya no estaba vestido como en la mañana, ahora tenía pantalones y camisa, con él estaba la rubia, vestida también con sus ropas, se besaban en la puerta, luego ella se marchó sonriendo muy contenta, Yunho la despidió agitando su mano y la bajó cuando ella se marchó por completo, enseguida entró a su casa, Donghae suspiró largamente

\- No cambias – sonrió con melancolía, recordando los días de escuela. Todas querían con su amigo, incluso las mayores que él, llegó a enterarse de que alguna que otra maestra también se había enamorado de Jung Yunho, no era extraño que él, su mejor amigo Gay, también estuviera perdidamente enamorado, aunque aquello era por completo imposible.

Changmin se metió bajo el chorro de agua y sintió todos sus músculos relajados, sonrió con tranquilidad, se sentía muy bien, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan sereno. De pronto analizó el último mes fuera de casa, no extrañaba para nada Seúl, a su familia sí, pero procuraba llamarles de vez en cuando, al menos una vez por semana, aunque nunca les decía dónde estaba, quería estar aislado, si a Kyuhyun se le ocurría hacerles una visita y preguntarles donde encontrarlo, Changmin prefería que no lo supieran y así no se sintieran comprometidos a guardarle el secreto, después de todo sus papás también sentían aprecio por su ex

Changmin agarró el jabón y comenzó a tallarse con él, cuidando de limpiarse bien cada rincón, siempre había sido un fanático de la higiene. Al pasar por sus genitales se miró fijamente y sonrió avergonzado

\- No hemos tenido acción ¿eh? – habló hacia su miembro como si pudiera responderle – Si tan solo… - la imagen del vecino de enfrente vino a su mente y sonrió – Sin duda es mi tipo – rio por lo bajo y se concentró en lo que había visto aquella mañana, brazos fuertes, piernas torneadas, aquel cuerpo firme. Sin darse cuenta estaba tocándose, con los ojos cerrados, pensando una y otra vez en ese sujeto, no lo conocía, apenas sabía uno que otro detalle gracias a lo que le habían dicho de él y nada más, pero solo de pensar en aquel cuerpo le hacía sentirse excitado

Gimió discretamente cuando su semen brotó, perdiéndose entre el agua que caía de la regadera, abrió los ojos, se enjuagó la mano y sonrió avergonzado, habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que se había masturbado, la diferencia es que ahora pensaba en un completo extraño y en la anterior ocasión había pensado en su ex novio, tocándolo, haciéndole el amor, en ese entonces se sintió después un estúpido, porque aún anhelaba dentro de su interior que Kyuhyun no fuera el cerdo que era, que lo suyo podía volver a ser. Muy a su pesar, Changmin lo seguía queriendo

Salió de bañarse y enredándose la toalla en la cintura fue a la habitación, ahí estaba Jonghyun, separando sus cosas de las de Changmin ya que solo tenían una maleta, el más alto se paralizó en el marco de la puerta, su amigo volteó a verlo y le sonrió amablemente

\- Ya me salgo, solo junto mis cosas – dijo como si nada, pero su corazón palpitaba a mil, recordando la ocasión en que lo vio desnudo sin querer, la imagen de su amigo desnudo era tan nítida que temía excitarse. Las proporciones que éste tenía sin duda lo habían dejado impresionado, nunca había visto desnudo a un extranjero salvo en los videos porno y sabía que su raza tenía ciertos estándares que sin duda Changmin los sobrepasaba, de eso estaba seguro

\- Sí, no te preocupes – contestó nervioso, de pronto un pensamiento extraño vino a su mente, se quitaba la toalla y se le insinuaba a su amigo. Si éste besaba rico sin duda no sería malo en la cama, pero Changmin se sintió culpable enseguida por imaginar algo así, así que giró su cabeza hacia otro lado

\- Listo – dijo de repente y agarró sus cosas que había juntado – También tomaré un baño – informó y salió enseguida de la habitación, Changmin cerró la puerta con el seguro y se quitó la toalla, dejándola sobre una silla

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? Me masturbo pensando en desconocidos, luego imagino cosas extrañas con Jonghyun, éste no soy yo – se recriminó duramente, se sentía muy ajeno a esos nuevos sentimientos, durante casi cinco años toda su vida fue Kyuhyun, ahora era como un barco a la deriva, con millas y millas de mar a su alrededor, sin saber qué dirección tomar.

Cerca del mediodía llegó la señora del aseo y los cuatro salieron de la casa para dejarla a sus anchas, Donghae pidió que lo acompañasen al pequeño mercado que había en ese pueblo para comprar un par de cosas, como nadie tenía otra cosa que hacer, aceptaron, así que los cuatro fueron al mercado, Donghae aprovechó y compró los ingredientes para hacer de comer algo que no requiriera cocción, mientras los otros tres esperaban y ayudaban a cargar las cosas

\- Donghae es muy hogareño ¿no? – preguntó curioso Changmin, observando el cuidado que el aludido ponía al escoger los vegetales

\- Sí – respondió sonriente Eunhyuk – Y cocina bárbaro, ya lo verán – dijo orgulloso

\- Eso espero, soy de paladar exigente – comentó divertido – Kyuhyun era terrible cocinando… - dijo como si nada, luego cayó en la cuenta que de nuevo estaba recordando a su ex y se molestó. Los otros dos fingieron no notarlo

\- Te conquistará su sazón, ya verás – dijo Eunhyuk para cambiar el tema y Changmin sonrió, aunque Jonghyun no parecía muy cómodo, solo de pensar en el ex de su amigo seguía teniendo deseos de partirle la cara

Donghae terminó las compras y volvieron a casa cerca de las dos de la tarde, así que fue directo a la cocina, la señora de la limpieza aun no terminaba su labor pero no faltaba mucho, en tanto el dueño del Bar cocinaba, Eunhyuk hacía otras cosas, mientras que los dos amigos se habían quedado sin nada que hacer, aunque ofrecieron su ayuda esta no fue requerida, así que ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Changmin se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, pero temiendo ponerse melancólico y pensar en su ex, decidió salir de ahí para buscar a su amigo, llamó a la puerta y Jonghyun le concedió la entrada, hablándole desde el interior, Changmin entró y cerró la puerta

\- ¿Aburrido? – sonrió divertido

\- Como ostra – respondió cancinamente el más alto – Deberíamos ensayar para la noche, ¿Qué vamos a tocar?

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Jonghyun estaba sentado en la cama, pasando las hojas de una aburrida revista de ciencias, mientras que Changmin estaba de pie, cerca de ahí. Para evitar los malos pensamientos como los de horas atrás, Changmin evitó acercarse más y se dirigió a la ventana, dándose cuenta que desde ahí se veía muy bien la casa del tal Yunho, a diferencia de la otra habitación, cuya vista era del otro lado

\- Vaya – exclamó entusiasmado – Te cambio de habitación, desde aquí puedo espiar al tipo bueno – comentó con diversión, Jonghyun frunció el ceño discretamente

\- No, yo también quiero espiar – respondió en broma

\- No es tu tipo – contradijo Changmin convencido – En cambio es exactamente como me gustan – dijo luego de relamerse los labios, Jonghyun dejó la revista y se puso en pie, se acercó a Changmin, ambos miraban hacia la casa – Me lo comería

\- Changmin, nunca te había visto tan "calenturiento" – observó con sorpresa, Changmin giró la cabeza hacia él, sonrojado, luego evitó mirarlo, avergonzado

\- Tienes razón, creo que me estoy pasando – Jonghyun asintió

\- No olvides que es hetero, no te vayas a emocionar de más – dijo con preocupación

\- No, no estoy tonto, ¿crees que me enamoraría de un hetero? Es lo más horrible que le puede pasar a un homo – dijo Changmin convencido, Jonghyun recordó que eso mismo le había dicho Donghae y asintió – Es solo físico, porque está buenísimo

\- Ni tanto – contestó el otro con desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Celoso? – preguntó de broma, sonriendo

\- ¿No es obvio que sí? – respondió avergonzado, Changmin borró su sonrisa

\- Lo siento

\- No te disculpes, solo somos amigos – dijo con tranquilidad, mirándolo – Aunque envidio el interés que despertó en ti, ni siquiera has hablado con él una sola vez. En cambio he estado contigo durante años y no te gusto ni siquiera un poco – explicó un poco frustrado, el más alto lo observó durante varios segundos en silencio

\- Claro que me gustas – dijo de repente – Eres bastante atractivo y me encanta tu personalidad, además eres lindo conmigo, mucho más de lo que merezco… - hizo una pausa y suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos – Pero no te amo, ni siquiera quiero una relación seria con nadie, si estamos juntos ahora no podré entregarte lo que te mereces, no sería justo que albergues una esperanza – sonrió preocupado – Si tuviéramos sexo – tragó saliva, nervioso - ¿Te conformarías solo con eso? – preguntó con tristeza, Jonghyun era para él mucho más importante que un acostón cualquiera

\- No – respondió sinceramente – Quiero más, ser tu pareja, que me quieras como yo a ti

\- ¿Lo ves? En estos momentos de mi vida solo quiero ser libre, no quiero amar a nadie y eres mucho más valioso para mí que mis caprichos actuales, pero no te menosprecies – sonrió de nuevo, acercándose a él, le acarició la mejilla – Eres tan guapo que si no fueras mi mejor amigo te saltaría encima – confesó convencido, sonrojando a su amigo. Jonghyun pensó que si Changmin deseaba subirle la autoestima lo había logrado

\- Eres malvado

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó bajando su mano

\- Porque me has confesado que te gusto, que podrías acostarte conmigo pero no quieres nada serio, ni siquiera intentar quererme – sonrió con tristeza – Me hace pensar en lo tonto que fui al no decirte nada antes que conocieras a Kyuhyun, tal vez ahora estaríamos juntos

\- Jonghyun… -

\- Pero es tiempo pasado ¿no? Tampoco busco tu lástima o tu compasión, así que prefiero no seguir tocando este tema. Olvida que te confesé mi amor, por favor – pidió con apremio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Changmin asintió

\- Sí, será lo mejor

\- ¿Y sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si encuentras un homo guapo que quiera lo que buscas hazlo, desahógate y supera al bastardo de Kyuhyun – dijo convencido, haciéndolo sonreír – Pero despierta, aquel de allá – dijo señalando hacia la casa de Yunho – Es hetero y si te interesas de más, saldrás lastimado – aconsejó con seriedad, Changmin asintió sin borrar su sonrisa

\- Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse – respondió con calma – Mejor bajemos, ya huele a comida y tengo hambre

\- Tú siempre – sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación

Los cuatro comieron en la mesa, mientras Donghae recibía halagos por su buen sazón para cocinar, cuando terminaron hicieron un poco de sobremesa conversando detalles sobre aquel pueblo, Changmin y Jonghyun ahora estaban convencidos de quedarse ahí por una larga temporada, incluso hablaron de la posibilidad de vivir ahí un par de años, casi como si fueran una pareja de verdad

\- ¿Entonces no piensan volver a Seúl nunca? – preguntó Eunhyuk intrigado, Donghae como siempre le dio un codazo por indiscreto. Changmin sonrió

\- Yo no – respondió sinceramente, por primera vez respondía solo por sí mismo y no por ambos, Jonghyun se dio cuenta de ello y meditó, no había pensado en eso

\- Allá tenía un empleo estable, era gerente en una tienda y como segundo trabajo tocaba los fines de semana en un Bar, lo primero no me interesa recuperarlo y lo segundo puedo hacerlo en cualquier lado – analizó – Así que no necesito volver a Seúl

\- Vaya, que interesante, mientras a nosotros nos da gusto tenerlos aquí – comentó sonriendo Eunhyuk, y Donghae lo apoyó asintiendo un par de veces

\- Gracias – sonrió entusiasmado – Aunque no creo que nos quede mucho efectivo

\- Sobre eso – interrumpió Donghae – Lo hablamos Eunhyuk y yo – la pareja se miró y luego miraron a los otros dos – No solo es el techo y la comida, queremos pagarles un sueldo – dijo emocionado – Anoche las ganancias fueron excelentes y estamos seguros que siempre estará lleno por aquí – explicó entusiasmado, su Bar había tenido mucha vida la noche anterior

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es un buen aliciente ¿verdad? – preguntó Changmin a su amigo y este asintió contento – Muchas gracias – hizo una leve reverencia y Jonghyun lo imitó

\- No es nada, de verdad – dijo avergonzado Donghae – Esto estaba algo caído – Y claro, no queremos abusar, así que la música en vivo no será diario ¿Les parece bien miércoles y el fin de semana desde viernes al domingo? – propuso y los aludidos se miraron

\- Más que bien – respondió Changmin volteando a ver a Donghae

\- No se diga más, bienvenidos oficialmente

Sellado el trato por fin, Changmin y Jonghyun ya podían hacer un plan a futuro, al menos en el futuro próximo. Lo que antes era un simple pueblo insignificante, ahora se había convertido en el lugar donde ambos amigos podían sanar sus mutuas heridas.

Llegada la noche, Changmin y Jonghyun se prepararon para tocar de nuevo en el Bar, aquel día era viernes, Donghae ya había colocado el anuncio de los días en que habría música en vivo. Abrieron y pocos clientes comenzaron a llegar, aún era temprano, mientras dejaban pasar las primeras horas de esa noche, hubo música del aparato modular, el par de amigos estaba sentado a la barra, mientras Donghae preparaba unos tragos y Eunhyuk servía en las mesas, había servicio de snacks pero no de comida a la carta

Hubo un aire de incomodidad cuando la puerta del Bar se abrió y por ella entró un joven apuesto, acompañado de una chica, al parecer su esposa, y una guitarra a cuestas, Donghae y Eunhyuk voltearon a verse, compartiendo una mirada de desconcierto, el recién llegado se acercó a la barra mientras la mujer se quedó atrás, mirando la escena

\- Oí lo de anoche – comenzó con aire brusco, llamando la atención de los dos amigos que bebían tranquilamente una cerveza - ¿No me estarán echando o sí? – preguntó molesto

\- Eres tú quien nos dejó plantados, dos noches – respondió enojado Eunhyuk, aunque el dueño era Donghae, él tenía más carácter que su novio para resolver los problemas

\- No pude venir – se excusó enseguida

\- Ni siquiera avisaste – respondió Eunhyuk – Entiendo si te enfermas, si tu esposa enferma, pero supimos que solo te dio la gana no venir – reclamó rápidamente

\- No me sentía bien

\- No te creo

\- Necesito el empleo, lo sabes – pidió con apremio, mostrándose angustiado

\- Lo siento, lo que oíste de anoche, los hemos contratado – declaró con una sonrisa y luego señaló al par de amigos, el otro los miró con molestia

\- Claro, buen espectáculo ¿no? Seguro fue por sus caras bonitas, al fin y al cabo ustedes son homosexuales, se fijan en eso más que en otra cosa – comentó con aire de desprecio, Eunhyuk sonrió con cinismo

\- Si intentas recuperar tu trabajo haciendo un comentario tan homofóbico creo que no lo estás haciendo bien – respondió molesto Eunhyuk

\- Por favor vete Sungmin – intervino por fin Donghae – Tu puesto está cubierto, ven y te daré tu finiquito – dijo con tranquilidad, pero el aludido lo miró de abajo hacia arriba de mala gana

\- Vete al diablo – respondió enojado, les dio la espalda y tomó a su mujer del brazo, ambos salieron del Bar, Donghae suspiró

\- ¿Somos malas personas? Su esposa está embarazada y lo despedimos – preguntó angustiado, Eunhyuk negó con la cabeza enseguida

\- No solo fueron sus últimas dos faltas, ya antes lo había hecho, o tocaba menos tiempo, él es inestable, lo sabes – se disculpó Eunhyuk para calmarlo, luego le dio un beso

\- Vaya chico ¿eh? – comentó Jonghyun desde su asiento, la pareja volteó hacia ellos

\- Es buena persona, pero algo voluble, fue mejor así – dijo Donghae luego de un suspiro, después volvió a sus quehaceres cuando le reclamaron un trago que no había sido entregado aún, Eunhyuk lo llevó enseguida

\- Me siento mal, le quitamos el trabajo a alguien – comentó Changmin con una mueca de incomodidad, su amigo lo miró

\- Tú lo oíste, era un poco gruñón – respondió Jonghyun para tranquilizarlo

\- Pues sí – suspiró – Vayamos pensando nuestro repertorio – propuso y el otro estuvo de acuerdo, terminaron sus cervezas y fueron a donde estaban las guitarras.

Luego de unos minutos, continuaron llegando algunas personas pero aún se veía poco lleno, Changmin y Jonghyun estaban inmersos en el lugar donde estaba la pequeña tarima que no se percataron de quienes llegaban. Entre esas personas se encontraba Yunho, acompañado de una chica bastante guapa, cabello castaño a medio hombro, casi de su estatura gracias a los tacones. El primero en divisarlo fue Donghae, echando una vista rápida, estaba vestido informal pero de buen gusto, con esa sencillez que a él le gustaba tanto

\- Diablos – pensó frustrado, siempre que Yunho iba al Bar, solo o con alguien, Eunhyuk se volvía un poco paranoico, así que rápidamente dejó de verlo, fingiendo limpiar algunos tarros, Yunho llegó hasta la barra con su acompañante y se sentaron juntos

\- Donghae, cuánto tiempo – dijo con una gran sonrisa, aquella que hacía que los ojos de su amigo se iluminasen, pero el aludido apenas si volteó a verlo

\- Hola – saludó con amabilidad - ¿Cuándo volviste al pueblo? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar el tarro que limpiaba

\- Anoche – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Iba a venir a saludar pero estaba un poco… ocupado – dijo con voz discreta, para evitar hablar de su compañía de aquella mañana enfrente de su compañía de ahora en la noche. Donghae sonrió y volteó a verlo

\- Supongo – contestó sarcásticamente al recordar a la rubia de la mañana

\- Por cierto, te presento a Sooyoung – señaló a la chica a su lado y ella saludó a Donghae

\- Mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Donghae le sonrió en amabilidad, Yunho nunca elegía a chicas frívolas o arrogantes, así que nunca era capaz de mirarlas mal, por muy celoso que lo pusiera verlo siempre acompañado de hermosas mujeres

\- No eres de por aquí ¿cierto? – ella negó enseguida

\- De la Capital – respondió con una sonrisa – Pero estoy de paso, solo esta semana

\- No tenía donde dormir y le he ofrecido mi casa – explicó Yunho contento

\- Que conveniente – comentó Donghae con ironía, terminó el tarro que sostenía, lo dejó y continuó con otro que no podía estar más limpio, pero quería distraerse con algo

\- Ahora vengo, voy al tocador – dijo ella con su voz seductora y se alejó, bolsa en mano, les dio la espalda y caminó hacia los baños, los letreros eran visibles. Mientras se alejaba Yunho la miró de espaldas, sonrió al verle el trasero, tan pronunciado gracias al lindo y entallado vestido que traía puesto, Donghae se dio cuenta y bufó con fastidio, al oírlo Yunho volteó, sonriendo

\- También tienes un lindo trasero – dijo en broma cuando se dio cuenta de la clara demostración de celos

\- Eres increíble, ¿anoche con una y ahora otra? – preguntó indignado – Además ni la conoces ¿estás loco? Un día de estos meterás a una psicópata en tu cama – regañó enojado, Yunho sonrió amplio

\- Relájate, con ella aún no me acuesto, además jamás les hago nada que no quieran y sabes que nunca salgo con alguien para darles falsas esperanzas, saben a qué atenerse conmigo – se excusó convencido de sus palabras, pero Donghae estaba tan celoso que no le importaba – No soy un patán, solo estoy soltero y quiero divertirme

\- Te diviertes de más – regañó aunque sonriendo, Yunho soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Eunhyuk, este volteó y vio a su pareja charlando con Yunho, terminó de atender una mesa y fue directo a la barra, la chica aún no volvía del baño, Eunhyuk se colocó al lado de Yunho y este volteó

\- Eunhyuk amigo – sonrió entusiasmado, colocándole una mano en el hombro, éste lo miró con enojo pero no se apartó – Quita esa cara, sabes que no vengo a quitarte el novio – dijo con ligereza, sonrojando a Donghae

\- Deja de hacerte el payaso – respondió Eunhyuk, quitándose la mano de Yunho del hombro

\- Vamos hombre, ya va siendo hora que nos llevemos bien de nuevo, por Donghae – volteó a ver a su amigo y le guiñó un ojo – Para él es muy incómodo que seas tan hostil conmigo – comentó con seriedad, Eunhyuk miró a su novio y éste agachó la mirada unos momentos

\- Perdón – dijo avergonzado – Pero cuando él te mira siempre pienso que quiero que me miré también así – confesó con tristeza, Yunho se irguió en su asiento y pese al rechazo anterior volvió a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro

\- Donghae y yo ya superamos ese drama de telenovela gay. Claro que como soy guapo me mira así, pero está contigo – explicó tratando de ser burlón respecto a su apariencia y la situación con su amigo - ¿Quién se lo tira cada noche eh? ¿Acaso yo? – preguntó con ligereza, sonrojando mucho más a Donghae, mientras que Eunhyuk solo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Yunho, quitándose después la mano del hombro nuevamente

\- Pues tal vez piensa en ti mientras le hago el amor – respondió molesto y se alejó hacia el interior de la casa, Donghae tan solo suspiró avergonzado

\- ¿Tenías que decir esas tonterías? – preguntó enojado

\- Perdón, pero tu novio es un amargado, al menos cuando estoy yo cerca… Anda, ve tras él y yo cuido el Bar – dijo despreocupadamente, Donghae tomó la palabra y se alejó, segundos después volvió su acompañante de esa noche y comenzaron a conversar

Donghae entró en la casa y su novio estaba sentado en la escalera, en el penúltimo escalón de abajo, él se acercó hasta ahí y se sentó a su lado, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos

\- ¿Sabes qué pienso cuándo me haces el amor? – preguntó en tono bajo, mirando hacia el frente, Eunhyuk levantó la cara y le miró el perfil, sin responder – "Es tan torpe" – respondió enseguida, Eunhyuk inclinó un poco la cabeza, confundido. Donghae sonrió y luego le volteó a ver, sonriéndole – Nunca esperas que sea yo quien se dedique a ti, pero siempre termino siendo quien complace más porque terminas tocándome con torpeza – explicó con una sonrisa divertida que sonrojó a Eunhyuk – No importa si es en la cama o fuera de ella, siempre estás protegiéndome – sonrió de nuevo y le besó la mejilla – Sé cuánto te duele lo que siento por él, pero yo estoy contigo y te quiero mucho más de lo que crees – confesó con ternura y luego le agarró las manos

\- Lo sé – respondió sinceramente – Y también sé que si alguna vez existiera una mínima posibilidad de estar con él la aprovecharías – suspiró resignado, agachando la mirada, Donghae no respondió, tan solo le soltó las manos, luego sujetó el rostro y lo besó en la nariz, luego en la boca y lo miró a los ojos

\- Tal vez… - se sinceró, nervioso de que Eunhyuk pudiera estallar, pero él tan solo le sonrió

\- Amo tu sinceridad. Te amo – dijo suavemente y luego comenzaron a besarse, al terminar se miraron nuevamente – Si llega a pasar entonces me iré de tu vida y no volveré a juntar los pedazos que queden de tu corazón

\- Lo sé – respondió con una sonrisa tímida y volvieron a besarse antes de levantarse de la escalera – Te quiero mucho – volvió a besar su mejilla y ambos regresaron al Bar, en silencio. Changmin y Jonghyun estaban casi listos para comenzar, Yunho preparaba unas bebidas y pronto fue sustituido por Donghae, Eunhyuk volvió a lo suyo sin volverse a poner hostil con Yunho, mientras este y su acompañante conversaban animadamente, sonriendo.

Los dos músicos terminaron de acomodar el orden de sus interpretaciones, habían hablado del estilo que querían que prevaleciera, aquel lugar no era como los Bares a los que estaban acostumbrados a ir en Seúl, aunque habían elegido canciones nacionales de un estilo parecido, querían tocar canciones extranjeras que se adaptaran a ellos mismos, después de todo en esos momentos ellos eran "los forasteros" que tocaban en el único Bar de un pequeño pueblo

Yunho conversaba con su fugaz inquilina y apenas prestó atención de los dos chicos que se acomodaban en la tarima, ambos atractivos y de estatura superior a la media, el más bajito sostenía una guitarra mientras el otro se preparaba en el micrófono

\- Parece ser que habrá música en vivo – comentó Sooyoung hacia Yunho, pero él estaba ligeramente ocupado en mirarle discretamente el escote, muy a pesar de que la chica no era de grandes proporciones

\- Sí, no son de aquí o al menos no los ubico – respondió sin mayor interés, pero al ver que la chica miraba fijamente decidió prestarles un poco de atención, claro, mientras podía seguir mirándole discretamente el escote. Ambos volteaban hacia la tarima

La música de la guitarra acústica comenzó, una conocida canción de los 70's "Have you ever seen the rain?" de Creedence, imposible no reconocerla desde un inicio, lo cual causó desde un principio la expectativa de los presentes, Yunho miró fijamente a aquel dueto, entonces después del riff introductorio la voz de Changmin llenó el lugar, causando desde el inicio simpatía, especialmente entre quienes no los habían escuchado cantar la noche anterior

\- **_Alguien me dijo hace mucho que hay calma antes de la tormenta…_** \- comenzó con su melodiosa voz, intentando enfatizar los tonos graves - **_Lo sé, ha sido así durante un tiempo. Cuando acaba es cuando ellos dicen: "Lloverá un día soleado", lo sé, resplandeciendo como el agua…_** \- continuó mirando al frente, sin prestar atención en nada específico pero sonriendo como si mirara a alguien, cualquiera que lo veía podía descifrar que aquel muchacho realmente disfrutaba cantar

Yunho lo observó con especial interés, sin darse cuenta sonreía. En esos momentos pensó que aquel chico era muy encantador, pero no se supo explicar por qué, las amistades de Yunho siempre eran peculiares, como si su propia personalidad atrajera a ese tipo de personas, así que la empatía momentánea que sintió por él no le resultó extraña. Changmin continuó cantando sin reparar en la presencia de su muy posible nuevo admirador

\- **_Quiero saber si ¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia?_** – continuó cantando sin moverse mucho de aquel lugar, cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos se giró ligeramente hacia la barra… - **_Quiero saber si ¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia cayendo en un día soleado?_** – Junto a una atractiva mujer estaba Yunho, mirándolo fijamente, sonreía. Changmin también le sonrió un poco sin perder la concentración - **_Ayer, y los días anteriores el sol no calentaba y la lluvia era fuerte… -_**

\- Son muy buenos – escuchó la voz de su acompañante, Yunho tan solo asintió

\- **_Lo sé, ha sido así todo el tiempo. Nunca se detiene. Así es como va a través del círculo, rápido y despacio_** – decidió dejar de mirar hacia Yunho y mirar otros lados para no verse tan sospechoso, Jonghyun no se dio cuenta de aquella atención, en cambio Donghae sí, pero pretendió no importarle, había visto a Yunho también observar a Changmin y no pudo evitar sentir celos - **_Lo sé, me pregunto si no se puede detener -_**

\- ¿De dónde demonios sacó Donghae a este par? – se preguntó Yunho mientras observaba a esos dos chicos, en especial a Changmin, cuya voz lo tenía atrapado

\- **_Quiero saber si ¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia? Quiero saber si ¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia cayendo en un día soleado?_** – cantó Changmin la última estrofa dos veces y Jonghyun culminó la música unos segundos después. Igual que la noche anterior recibieron aplausos de todos los clientes. Los amigos compartieron miradas fugazmente y se sonrieron – Gracias por escucharnos – dijo Changmin con buen ánimo – Cantaremos algo nacional ahora, ojalá les guste – anunció mirando a los clientes, luego disimuladamente miró hacia Yunho y le sonrió, recibiendo una misma respuesta, ésta vez Jonghyun se dio cuenta pero decidió ignorarlo, no quería molestarse por cosas que no le correspondían, Changmin no era su pareja

Enseguida comenzaron con la segunda canción "Hey! Monster" de Vanilla Unity, una banda de rock, logrando que nuevamente se subiera el ánimo, al terminar esa canción sin hacer otra pausa continuaron con el estilo rock, ésta vez también algo nacional, **"Flying Duck" de Cherry Filter, continuando con el buen ánimo, los clientes incluso animaban con sus palmas, Changmin se sintió un poco avergonzado por ser tratado como estrella, pero tener ahí a Yunho observándolo le tenía de buen humor, incluso aunque éste también dejaba de estar atento para conversar con su acompañante

Changmin notó que en ningún momento se habían besado o tocado, así que se confundió sobre su relación, sobre todo porque aquella no era la misma chica de la mañana, aunque había escuchado de Jonghyun que Yunho era un mujeriego, así que no le pareció tan extraño después de todo.

Luego de una canción más Changmin y Jonghyun tomaron un pequeño descanso, Eunhyuk se acercó a ellos con dos cervezas obscuras y comenzaron a beber. Antes que el mesero se alejara, Changmin lo retuvo, mirando hacia Yunho

\- Preséntanos — pidió con una sonrisa, Eunhyuk miró a Yunho unos instantes y luego miró hacia el más alto

\- ¿Te gustó el tipo? — preguntó un poco enfadado, Changmin se dio cuenta de eso y luego recordó los chismes que su amigo le contó aquella mañana, así que se sintió avergonzado por haber sido tan indiscreto

\- Perdón — se disculpó sinceramente, Eunhyuk exhaló un poco de aire luego de volver a mirar a Changmin

\- Ven — con la mano que no sujetaba la charola agarró a Changmin de la muñeca que no sostenía el tarro de cerveza, lo jaló mientras caminaba hacia Yunho, Jonghyun miró asombrado desde el mismo lugar antes de animarse a seguirlos

Yunho conversaba con Sooyoung, ahora estaban más cerca uno del otro, coqueteándose mutuamente. Eunhyuk llegó con Changmin y los hicieron voltear al frente, casi enseguida llegó Jonghyun

\- Quiero presentarte a nuestros nuevos músicos — dijo Eunhyuk con tono serio, no quería decir algo comprometedor que avergonzara a Changmin y éste lo agradeció en silencio

Yunho y su acompañante miraron a los tres que acababan de llegar, la chica miró con asombro lo guapos que eran los chicos que habían tocado, a su vez Changmin notó que el tal Yunho no solo se veía sexy de lejos, sino que de cerca era bastante atractivo, casi se sonrojó al notarlo

\- Hola — saludó Yunho con ánimo — Encantado, son asombrosos — halagó convencido y su acompañante asintió para confirmar aquellas palabras — Me llamo Yunho… Jung Yunho — estiró su mano hacia Changmin, quien estaba más cerca y él al instante la estrechó

\- Shim Changmin — se presentó mirándolo a los ojos, su corazón palpitó de prisa, la mirada del vecino de enfrente era realmente atrayente, además por aquel apretón de manos se dio cuenta que era fuerte, aparte de tener una personalidad decidida. Changmin confiaba mucho en el primer apretón de manos que le das a una persona

\- Lee Jonghyun — le imitó su amigo, apresurándose a saludar a Yunho para que éste y su amigo se soltaran las manos, ya que se sostuvieron el apretón más tiempo del normal

\- Un placer — respondió Yunho con la misma amabilidad. Se soltaron las manos enseguida

\- Conózcanse — dijo Eunhyuk seriamente antes de apartarse para atender una mesa. Donghae miraba todo desde la Barra, tratando de no ponerse celoso, había visto muy bien la expresión de Changmin al ver a Yunho, aunque de su amigo no pudo hacer lo mismo ya que lo veía casi de espaldas

\- Ella es Sooyoung — dijo Yunho presentando a la chica junto a él. Changmin y Jonghyun la saludaron amablemente

\- Son increíbles, felicidades — dijo ella con emoción, avergonzándolos un poco

\- No es para tanto — respondió Jonghyun con un ligero sonrojo

\- No son de por aquí ¿verdad? — preguntó Yunho sin dejar de mirar a sus interlocutores. De pronto buscó discretamente la mano de la chica y la entrelazó con la suya, ella no se opuso aunque era la primera vez que hacía eso

\- De Seúl — respondió Changmin y luego bebió de su cerveza

\- Yo soy de Seúl — dijo Sooyoung emocionada — ¿Viven aquí?

\- Temporalmente — respondió con amabilidad el más alto — ¿Y tú? —preguntó por cortesía más que por interés, la chica negó sonriendo

\- Estoy de paso — respondió tranquilamente, Changmin miró hacia Yunho

\- Creí que era tu novia — comentó solo para tantear el terreno, por lo que había visto en la mañana suponía que ella solo era la de esa noche. Yunho sonrió incómodo pero no soltó la mano que sostenía

\- Es demasiado hermosa para alguien como yo — respondió de forma aduladora, ella sonrío tímidamente, pasándose parte del cabello atrás de la oreja. Changmin aguzó la mirada sobre Yunho pero sonriendo ligeramente

\- Astuto — pensó divertido Changmin, mientras que Jonghyun solo entornó los ojos hacia arriba y suspiró discretamente

\- Seguro se lo dice a todas — respondió Sooyoung divertida. La chica no tenía un solo pelo de tonta así que la estrategia de Yunho solo la divirtió un poco. Avergonzado se rascó discretamente sobre el cabello

\- ¿Se quedarán mucho? — preguntó para cambiar el tema, ésta vez mirando hacia Jonghyun quien parecía menos interesado en la conversación

\- No sabemos, tal vez — respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Por mientras Donghae nos ha dado trabajo y nos da techo —completó la respuesta el otro

\- ¿No es una gran persona? Por eso lo adoro — dijo Yunho volteando hacia su amigo que no les quitaba la vista de encima, Yunho le cerró el ojo y el otro avergonzado se volteó hacia otro lado. Jonghyun comprendió entonces porque tantos celos de Eunhyuk, si Yunho no fuera así con Donghae él quizás no estuviera tan enamorado

\- Sí, es increíble — contestó Changmin contento, estaba muy agradecido con él

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansada — dijo Sooyoung soltándose discretamente del agarre de Yunho y poniéndose de pie, lo miró — No hace falta que te vayas también — dijo sinceramente

\- No es de caballeros dejar que una dama se vaya sola — respondió decidido

\- Es enfrente — contestó divertida. Yunho bebió lo que quedaba de su copa y la dejó sobre la barra, también se puso de pie

\- Nos vamos muchachos — dijo dirigiéndose al par de músicos — Pero nos veremos seguido por aquí — sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jonghyun, la bajó enseguida y volteó hacia Changmin — Platicaremos mucho luego — subió su mano y le alborotó sutilmente los cabellos — Sigan así — les guiñó un ojo a ambos y volvió a tomar la mano de su acompañante

\- Adiós – se despidió ella asintiendo solamente y ambos se alejaron, al llegar a la puerta Yunho la abrió y ambos salieron, desde afuera se despidió de Donghae agitando su mano

\- Bien, ya conociste a tu chico sexy — dijo Jonghyun con un gesto de desagrado, Yunho le había caído bien, pero la expresión ida y sonriente de Changmin lo destanteaba

\- Sexy, Guapo, Agradable, Dios, es perfecto — comentó con emoción, mirando a su amigo, este solo torció la boca — Vamos, quita esa cara, ya me quedó claro que es un casanova y que le van las mujeres, solo estoy siendo pervertido — dijo con desenfado, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Lo sé, solo me preocupa que te vuelvan a romper el corazón — respondió con sinceridad en tono sutil, se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, alejándose enseguida, Changmin dejó de sonreír y recordó su última decepción amorosa, también recordó su propia promesa de jamás dejar que ningún otro hombre lo ilusionara.

Entraron a la casa de Yunho, era sencilla, solo dos recámaras pequeñas, un baño, cocina-comedor, sala y un pequeño patio; él prendió la luz al cerrar la puerta y avanzó hacia la cocina, prendió la luz y desde ahí la llamó

\- Preparo los mejores sándwiches de Corea ¿tienes hambre? — preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa, ella negó en silencio y caminó hacia la sala, ahí se sentó, cruzándose de piernas, que aunque eran delgadas llamaron la atención de Yunho, éste sonrió y se acercó al mismo sillón, se sentó muy cerca de ella y colocó su brazo en el respaldo del mismo, atrás de la espalda de la chica, se miraron y sonrieron

\- ¿Por qué me levantaste en la carretera? — preguntó con tono suave, Yunho estiró su mano hacia su rostro y le acarició el mentón, luego la mejilla, miró por unos instantes sus labios, luego volvió a ver sus ojos

\- Me gusta ayudar — respondió sonriendo, ella soltó una risa discreta

\- Eres muy buena persona entonces — respondió en tono coqueto, también miró sus labios y emitió un suspiro moderado, Yunho sonrió, esperando a que ella diera algún otro paso, se miraron a los ojos en silencio y luego ella le besó la mejilla — Descansa — sutilmente se levantó del sillón y le sonrió a Yunho desde arriba, él sonrió divertido, lo habían dejado con las ganas

\- Buenas noches — contestó decepcionado pero no molesto, la chica había jugado bien su carta y además tampoco es que la hubiera ayudado solo para acostarse con ella, aunque sí esperaba que eso pasara entre ellos

Sooyoung se alejó hacia la habitación que Yunho usaba para sus huéspedes y donde ella había dejado su pequeña valija de viaje, cerró la puerta enseguida, Yunho suspiró largamente, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón, cerró los ojos y sonrió divertido, pensando en que al día siguiente debía tener una mejor estrategia.

Más tarde luego de otra ronda de canciones, los clientes comenzaron a marcharse, el Bar estaba por cerrar. Donghae limpiaba la barra, Changmin y Jonghyun guardaban los instrumentos y Eunhyuk atendía a los últimos clientes que pedían su cuenta, al acabar cuando ya todos se habían ido cerró el Bar, luego fue al primer asiento que encontró y se tumbó en él, suspiró con cansancio, su novio lo vio y se acercó a él

\- ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado al verlo tan cansado

\- Sí — respondió contento y sin importarle su cansancio lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, avergonzándolo

\- Nos mirarán — susurró con vergüenza, pero ni Changmin ni Jonghyun los miraban

\- No importa — sin dejar de sonreír le acarició la mejilla, el otro olvidó su vergüenza y lo abrazó por el cuello, comenzaron a besarse

Changmin miró la escena y luego miró a su amigo, sin hablar le hizo una seña para que volteara a verlos y después de que lo hiciera le hizo otra seña para que salieran de ahí. Los dejaron solos y subieron al segundo piso, se detuvieron cerca de la escalera antes que Jonghyun se dirigiera al lado contrario que Changmin

\- Anda, te cambio de habitación — insistió Changmin como broma, comenzaba a gustarle ver las expresiones de celos en su amigo, Jonghyun arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente, aunque no estaba molesto, pero se sentía incómodo por la repentina obsesión de su amigo — Es broma — dijo antes que su amigo respondiera — En estos momentos seguro están muy ocupados y las cortinas cerradas — rio discretamente

\- Ve y échate agua fría, te hace falta — habló por fin — Descansa y sueña bonito

\- Soñaré con Yunho — dijo para hacerlo enojar, Jonghyun sonrió forzosamente

\- Suerte — contestó antes de irse a su habitación, Changmin evitó reír y también se alejó a su habitación, prendió la luz, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama, se sentó a la orilla y se tumbó de espaldas, sonrió ampliamente

\- ¿Qué me pasa? — se reclamó confundido — Me gusta que me cele — cerró los ojos y pensó en su amigo, no es que sintiera por él algo diferente a la amistad, pero le gustaba, acababa de darse cuenta de ello, le gustaba también el interés que tenía por él y sus celos, le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse querido por alguien – Tal vez eso de renunciar al amor no sea lo más acertado, ¿si le diera una oportunidad?

Changmin reflexionó sobre lo que sentía por Jonghyun y aunque no lo amaba le gustaba, no solo físicamente, le gustaba de verdad. Pensó en Donghae y Eunhyuk, la relación que tenían aunque uno no amara al otro, pensó en que tal vez ellos dos podían intentarlo pero ¿Si no funcionaba? Jonghyun se había convertido en más que su mejor amigo, si al final no podía enamorarse de él y solo le hacía sufrir jamás iba a perdonárselo

\- No pienses tonterías – pensó molesto – Sería incapaz de lastimarlo como Kyuhyun me lastimó a mí – solo de recordar el dolor que sintió los primeros días desde la traición de su ex novio un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Changmin también pensó en la situación de sus compañeros de casa, había visto las expresiones de tristeza en Eunhyuk, había visto la frustración de Donghae por no poderle dar a su novio aquello que anhelaba, y él no quería que eso les pasara a él y a Jonghyun

Pensando en tantas cosas se le fue el tiempo y se quedó dormido, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos ni la ropa con la que estuvo todo el día, también la habitación quedó con la luz encendida.

Pasadas unas horas dieron las diez de la mañana y Changmin despertó, sintiéndose adolorido por la mala posición al dormir, sus piernas estaban incluso entumecidas debido a haberlas dejado colgando por fuera de la cama. Se levantó quejándose, luego se acarició el cuello y se estiró, talló sus ojos y salió de la habitación, fue al baño y se lavó la cara, al salir se dirigió a la planta de abajo, caminó a la cocina y ahí estaba Donghae sirviéndose un vaso con agua

\- Hola – saludó Changmin de buena manera, el otro le sonrió apenas

\- Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?

\- Bien, gracias —respondió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde debería estar la estufa, notando que solo estaba un hueco

\- La llevaron a reparar – explicó antes de que preguntara y refiriéndose a los otros dos chicos

\- Ya veo – respondió casi con indiferencia hasta que su estómago comenzó a gruñir

\- Hay fruta, pan tostado y algo de café – dijo Donghae al oírlo, evitando reírse – O si quieres podemos ir al Restaurante, ya desayuné pero te acompaño

\- No, a ese ritmo gastaré todo mi dinero en comida – contestó apenado – Me serviré lo que hay – sin decir más se dirigió a la cafetera y primero se sirvió café, luego comenzó con lo demás, Donghae lo miraba fijo, como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía. Changmin terminó de servirse y llevó las cosas a la mesita del comedor, Donghae se sentó con él

\- Oye Changmin – comenzó con tacto, éste lo miró enseguida - ¿Te gustó Yunho? – preguntó armándose de valor y hablando rápido antes de arrepentirse, Changmin estaba por dar una mordida a su pan tostado al que acababa de poner miel, pero al oírlo se detuvo, luego le sonrió

\- Está buenísimo ¿A quién no? – respondió rápidamente, Donghae sonrió nervioso

\- No hablo de eso, me refiero – pausó un poco - ¿Te interesó? ¿Sentiste algo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – sonrió divertido – Apenas lo conozco, además es hetero, pero – rio discretamente – Puedo alegrar mi pupila ¿no crees? Además me cayó muy bien

\- Ya veo – sonrió aliviado

\- Donghae, ¿no quieres que me fije en él verdad? Estás celoso, amas a Yunho – dijo con desenfado, si habían entrado en esa confianza él también estaba interesado en el tema. Donghae se sonrojó completamente, bajó la mirada unos momentos y luego miró a Changmin

\- No puedo evitarlo – confesó con frustración – Cada vez que alguien se interesa en él… cada vez que lo veo acompañado, es como si hirviera por dentro – sonrió tristemente – Y luego me odio por ser tan idiota, Eunhyuk es maravilloso, cuida de mí, me ama más de lo que merezco y yo sigo haciéndolo a un lado cada vez que Yunho está cerca de mí – dijo apasionadamente y Changmin se sorprendió ya que por lo general solía ser tranquilo - ¿Debería terminar con Eunhyuk? Lo quiero mucho, pero me duele ser tan injusto con él – miró fijamente a Changmin, como si él tuviera la respuesta correcta

\- No lo estás engañando – respondió sinceramente – Él sabe que no lo amas ¿no? Si él sabe de tus sentimientos por otro y aun así está contigo es porque lo decidió, y si tú lo quieres lo suficiente para ser su pareja entonces no están equivocados, estar juntos es lo correcto – la respuesta de Donghae lo dejó perplejo y enseguida conectó con esa idea, sonrió agradecido

\- Gracias

\- ¿Te digo algo? Si no fuera porque sé que amas a Yunho creería que tú y Eunhyuk comparten los mismos sentimientos – observó con sinceridad, sorprendiendo al otro – Cuando están juntos y se miran o besan, realmente te veo con él, estás entregado a esa relación Donghae, eso es lo que veo – las palabras de Changmin conmovieron a Donghae, quien permaneció en silencio, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado

\- No sé… es la primera vez que me dicen algo así y… me conmovió – contestó con sinceridad

\- Eres medio llorón ¿eh? – dijo en broma para hacerlo reír y funcionó. Donghae se secó el par de lágrimas que quedaron atoradas en el rabillo de sus ojos

\- Un poco – respondió y se rieron un instante. Changmin continuó desayunando en compañía del joven Barman.

Después de dos horas, Eunhyuk y Jonghyun regresaron con la estufa, la habían arreglado pero ya estaban considerando comprar una nueva. Changmin los miraba discutir sobre aquel aparato y realmente parecían un par de esposos, entonces pensó que tal vez Donghae no se daba cuenta pero lo que tenía con Eunhyuk era más fuerte de lo que creía, como siempre no pudo evitar evocar los recuerdos, cuando se mudó a casa de Kyuhyun llevó gran parte de sus cosas, algunas otras las tuvo que vender, pero aquel había sido uno de los pasos más importantes en su vida, porque él fue su primera relación de larga duración, su primer amor

Existe un dicho que dice "El primer amor nunca se olvida" pero ¿Él podría hacerlo? Aunque el dolor ya no le asfixiaba como al inicio, seguían hiriéndolo los recuerdos, su corazón deshecho, pero él no quería ese amor que aún sentía por Kyuhyun, deseaba arrancarlo de una buena vez

\- Changmin – lo llamó su amigo y este salió de su ensimismamiento, volteó hacia él – Sonríe – le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, había visto la repentina expresión de seriedad de su amigo, el aludido sonrió ampliamente y asintió

\- Y ¿cuál es el plan para Hoy? – preguntó Changmin hacia los presentes

\- Lo que quieran – respondió Donghae – Necesito preparar los refrigerios de la noche y dejarlos congelados. Si quieren ayudar…

\- Yo te ayudo – respondió enseguida Changmin

\- Suerte – respondió Jonghyun para zafarse de aquella responsabilidad

\- Entonces ustedes limpian, me llamó la Señora y no podrá venir hoy – sonrió divertido

\- Ah no – contestó con enfado Eunhyuk

\- O limpian o cocinan amor – dijo con molestia

\- Está bien, tu mandas – contestó cancinamente, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Por cierto – llamó antes que se alejaran, pero mirando hacia su novio - Pondré un letrero de vacante, se ha vuelto muy cansado con tantos clientes, no puedes solo – dijo con decisión, haciéndolo sonreír

\- Te preocupas por mí – comentó emocionado

\- Sí, además si siempre estás cansado no me cumplirás como novio – observó con burla, sonrojándolo, Changmin y Jonghyun se rieron

\- ¿Tenías que decirlo frente a ellos? – regañó avergonzado y los tres se rieron, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más. Donghae lo observó fijamente con dulzura, quizás no era tan imposible que pudiera enamorarse de él.

Yunho despertó y enseguida a su habitación llegó un olor a comida, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había despertado, se colocó algo de ropa y salió hacia la cocina, la chica que había ayudado en la carretera estaba frente a la estufa, sonrió al verla de espaldas y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, ella volteó y le sonrió por segundos, luego volvió la cara hacia la sartén

\- ¿Qué preparas? – preguntó acercándose hasta colocarse a su lado

\- Un experimento – respondió divertida – Tenías un montón de cosas en el refrigerador que estaban por pudrirse y he decidido juntarlo todo – dijo contenta, pero Yunho solo de imaginarlo sintió náuseas

\- Te agradezco pero ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer? Yo invito – propuso enseguida, lo que cocinaba la chica no olía mal pero no quería arriesgarse

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estuve fuera unos días, dudo que todo eso haya estado en completo buen estado – explicó sin mentir, además al ser hombre soltero y de personalidad descuidada, no era muy bueno con sus compras de alimentos. Sooyoung apagó la estufa y se giró hacia él

\- Está bien – sonrió – Pero como mucho

\- Sí claro – respondió irónicamente al echar una mirada a su cuerpo, ella lo notó y sonrió más

\- Aunque no lo parezca – le cerró un ojo y se alejó de él justo cuando intentó acercarse un poco más a ella, salió de la cocina, Yunho suspiró

\- ¿Ni siquiera un besito? – pensó frustrado. Yunho se resignó y salió también de la cocina, al hacerlo Sooyoung salía de la habitación con su bolsa al hombro, él ofreció su brazo cordialmente y ella lo sujetó, se miraron unos momentos antes de salir de la casa, subieron al auto de Yunho y se alejaron hacia el Restaurante.

Changmin y Donghae terminaban de preparar los snacks que podían refrigerar por la noche, no eran demasiados ya que el producto fuerte del lugar era el alcohol. Mientras tanto Eunhyuk y Jonghyun aún no terminaban de limpiar, estaban en el Bar, el mesero limpiaba las mesas y el músico trapeaba una parte del suelo, se detuvieron un momento a descansar

\- Odio hacer estas cosas – se quejó Eunhyuk

\- Yo siempre las hice en casa, no me molesta – respondió Jonghyun encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo

\- Ya veo, no te envidio – dijo con burla. Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Jonghyun lo miró atento por unos instantes, quería preguntarle algo sobre Yunho pero no se atrevía

\- Continuemos – propuso y se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado, pero el otro sonrió volteándolo a ver

\- No me mirabas así porque soy guapo – comenzó divertido – Querías preguntarme algo

\- Me has pillado – respondió avergonzado

\- Suéltalo

\- Es sobre Yunho – respondió apenado

\- Lo supuse – suspiró y con una seña le indicó que continuara, Jonghyun volvió a sentarse

\- Me siento un poco preocupado por Changmin, él dice que no le interesa realmente, pero lo veo demasiado interesado en él – explicó con pesadez – Tal vez es incómodo lo que diré

\- Adelante – animó el otro

\- Me di cuenta que Yunho es muy cariñoso con Donghae – pausó un poco al ver que realmente aquello incomodó al otro, pero no fue interrumpido – Sí él comienza a tratar a Changmin así, temo que se entusiasme, en estos momentos él está confundido – explicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto

\- ¿Changmin confundido? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El día que llegamos me dijo que tenía ganas de una relación libre e informal – contestó

\- ¿Eso es estar confundido? – preguntó extrañado, no entendía el punto

\- Así es – asintió confiado – Changmin nunca fue persona de una noche ¿me explico? Cuando lo conocí tenía novio, salieron por seis meses, luego de eso duró soltero más de un año, en ese tiempo íbamos a los Bares o lugares para bailar aunque no bailáramos realmente, conocíamos chicos pero si acaso llegábamos a los besos con ellos – sonrió avergonzado – Teníamos citas pero hasta ahí ¿me explico?

\- Un poco, ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- Él nunca fue un promiscuo sexual y cuando estaba en un noviazgo se lo tomaba muy en serio, le gustaba tener relaciones formales, pero ahora cree que no volver a sentir nada por ningún hombre es la solución a su desilusión amorosa, y piensa en tener algo de libertinaje, eso me preocupa, al final se hará daño – explicó con gesto serio, Eunhyuk estaba sorprendido

\- ¿Temes que esté interesado en Yunho para esos propósitos? – preguntó confundido

\- No es exactamente a lo que quería llegar, él está divirtiéndose diciendo todas esas cosas de que Yunho está bueno, que le ha gustado, temo que se convierta en realidad, que le guste en serio de tanto decirlo y se empeñe en querer algo físico con él, fingiendo que es solo por sexo pero realmente sea porque lo quiere, y quizás no sea amor de verdad, pero está confundido porque no sabe cómo manejar todo esto de su separación, no sabe cómo superarlo ¿Ahora me entiendes? – preguntó con cara de angustia, Eunhyuk estaba más sorprendido que antes, casi parecía que Jonghyun estaba dentro de la mente de Changmin, debía de conocerlo muy bien

\- Te entiendo, pero entonces tú debes hacer algo antes que suceda

\- No puedo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Changmin sabe que no quiero solo un par de noches con él, sabe que lo quiero como novio pero él no quiere eso, aunque me ha dado a entender que sí desea acostarse conmigo – confesó avergonzado

\- Ya veo, que difícil situación

\- ¿Cómo lo manejaron ustedes? Yunho sabe de los sentimientos de Donghae ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo sabe desde hace mucho – respondió con tristeza – Donghae le declaró su amor, pero él lo rechazó sin pensarlo, como sabes, él no es homosexual y además ve a Donghae como si fuera su hermano, han estado juntos por mucho tiempo

\- Ya veo

\- Hace tres años el padre de Donghae murió, él heredó ésta casa y la convirtió en Bar luego de que su mamá dejara el pueblo junto a su hermano Donghwa, yo pedí trabajo y él me contrató, nos conocíamos de la escuela pero no éramos amigos. Poco a poco me comenzó a gustar y conforme lo conocí más me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Yunho, él y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, solíamos hacer competencias de baile, éramos amigos – contó sin mucha pausa, Jonghyun oía atento

\- ¿Tú y Yunho eran amigos?

\- Sí, hasta aquel día, cuando Donghae fue rechazado, en ese entonces ya me había enamorado de él y me dolía verlo junto a Yunho, porque su mirada brillaba pero no sonreía, sin embargo Yunho era bueno con él, siempre se ha preocupado mucho por él – hizo una mueca de desagrado aunque no odiaba que lo quisiera – Donghae se deprimió, el Bar estuvo cerrado dos semanas, encaré a Yunho y nos peleamos a golpes

\- ¿De verdad? – asombrado Jonghyun abrió más los ojos

\- Sí, fue tonto de mi parte ¿Qué culpa tiene Yunho de no amarlo? Pero estaba muy enojado y desesperado, el hombre al que amo estaba en crisis – dijo con tristeza, Jonghyun se sintió identificado con ello al recordar los primeros días después del rompimiento de Changmin y Kyuhyun, su amigo se destruía y él se sentía exasperado

\- Entiendo

\- El día que el Bar volvió abrir, luego que cerramos Donghae me pidió que me quedara un rato, deseaba beber y beber, yo casi no bebo y no le seguí el paso, él estaba tan borracho que no se sostenía en pie, lo ayudé a subir a su habitación – pausó unos momentos, miró de reojo a Jonghyun y agachó la mirada – Diablos, lo recuerdo y aún me da vergüenza

\- ¿Durmieron juntos? – preguntó sin pena, Eunhyuk asintió, luego volvió a mirarlo

\- Sé que me aproveché, él estaba dolido y borracho, pero al día siguiente cuando desperté en su cama él no me odió, me agradeció, ¿puedes creerlo? Estaba agradecido por haberme acostado con él en esa situación, pero yo me moría de la vergüenza, tanto que renuncié, no fui capaz ni siquiera de decirle que lo amo, que para mí no fue una noche más… un día él me llamó, quería que volviera al Bar, esa noche volví y entonces vi a Yunho supliéndome como mesero, sentí mucho coraje pero él habló conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso me pidió perdón, yo me sentí indignado, pero no era más que mi vergüenza que había vuelto, ese par estaba decidido a no odiarme a pesar de mis errores, me di cuenta que ellos estaban bien, se llevaban como si nada, entendí porque Donghae ama a Yunho

\- Yunho es un buen tipo ¿no? – preguntó Jonghyun y el otro asintió

\- Habría sido más fácil si fuera una persona a la cuál odiar sin culpa – sonrió amargamente – Pero no es solo porque antes fuimos buenos amigos, es porque Yunho jamás haría nada para lastimar a Donghae ni a nadie, incluso a mí, que fui tan tonto e imprudente

\- Te comprendo

\- Poco después me animé y pedí a Donghae que fuera mi pareja, él aceptó sin pensarlo y comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, al cabo de tres meses me pidió que viniera a vivir aquí, acepté feliz aunque hasta ahora sigo sin superar que lo ame a él y no a mí. Esa ha sido nuestra historia

\- Interesante – dijo con sinceridad – Entiendo porque te frustra tanto el amor de Donghae por Yunho, porque él no es el patán que te gustaría que fuera para poder odiarlo con razón – explicó casi divertido, Eunhyuk suspiró

\- Así es, sé que es toda mi culpa, mis demonios internos, pero así ha sido y será siempre, hasta que alguna vez él me ame, aunque sé que jamás sucederá

\- Ustedes se ven muy bien juntos y siempre están de buen humor, solo conociendo la historia detrás se puede saber que él no te ama

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó emocionado

\- Sí, así lo he visto desde que los vi juntos por primera vez – reafirmó haciendo sonreír al otro con mayor amplitud, de ser posible

\- ¡Ey! Menudo haragán – escucharon ambos desde la puerta que conectaba el Bar con la casa, Eunhyuk volteó enseguida recibiendo un golpe de cuchara en el rostro antes que pudiera protestar, al otro no le dijeron nada y tan solo echó a reír – Aún les falta mucho – regañó Donghae

\- Perdóname amor – se disculpó enseguida Eunhyuk, levantó la cuchara que cayó al suelo y continuó con sus labores, Jonghyun le imitó

\- ¿Qué tanto charlaban? – preguntó molesto, Eunhyuk y Jonghyun solo compartieron una mirada cómplice

\- Solo cosas, no te enojes – respondió tranquilamente, Donghae suspiró y volvió al interior de la casa, Changmin terminaba de empaquetar unas cosas

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Ese par, charlando sentaditos – respondió indignado

\- Debió ser una buena charla – respondió Changmin

\- ¿Lo crees? Conociendo al indiscreto de mi novio seguro ya le contó todo nuestro drama – respondió confiado en sus suposiciones

\- Lo conoces muy bien

\- Bastante – respondió el otro

\- Listo, terminé – dijo emocionado, Donghae supervisó y aprobó todo – Merezco un premio

\- ¿Qué quieres de premio?

\- Una foto de Yunho desnudo – respondió sin dudar, Donghae suspiró

\- No tengo, pero confórmate con saber que todo está en su perfecto lugar – respondió sonriendo pícaramente

\- ¿Grande? – preguntó interesado

\- Supera las expectativas – contestó sin dudar, Changmin sonrió más amplio de lo normal

\- Amigo, eres más pícaro de lo que pareces – dijo el más alto dándole un par de codazos, haciéndolo sonrojar

\- No, no, olvida lo que dije – pidió avergonzado pero Changmin tan solo se rio

\- Por cierto, ¿no hay más Gays en éste pueblo? – preguntó con interés – Me oxidaré si no tengo acción

\- ¿Por qué la urgencia? – preguntó divertido

\- ¿Lo preguntas? Por casi cinco años solo tuve sexo con un hombre, claro, a él le valió y me fue infiel, pero yo fui monógamo con él todo el tiempo, si acaso lo engañé con mi mano – dijo sin pausas, luego se rio, Donghae sonrió, mirándolo fijamente – Tengo unas ganas enormes por tener sexo sin compromiso, una noche uno, otra noche otro – confesó sin vergüenza, Donghae se sonrojó, no sabía si era porque Changmin era citadino y él un pueblerino pero se sorprendió

\- Eso solo es despecho y entiendo que te sientas enojado por haber sido engañado por el amor de tu vida, pero a la larga eso te traerá más desgracias que nada – dijo seriamente

\- Tú no entiendes porque a tu lado está Eunhyuk, aunque ames a otro, él está contigo

\- No soy el único con alguien a su lado – dijo enseguida, Changmin captó al instante

\- Es diferente – suspiró cansado – Jonghyun es como Eunhyuk, no le importa si amo a otro, pero quiere una relación estable, que seamos novios, pero tú y yo no somos iguales, tú si quieres una relación formal, quieres compromiso con él, pero yo no, aún no estoy preparado para una relación seria – explicó sin dilación

\- Lo entiendo pero tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, piensa en todo el tiempo que solo fuiste una estrella inalcanzable para él, pero algo cambió ¿no? Te gusta y ya te has dado cuenta ¿no es verdad? – Changmin enmudeció al oír eso, justo la noche anterior había pensado en todo eso, entonces se sonrojó

\- Es verdad, me gusta, veo sus labios y solo pienso en besarlo, está cerca de mí y pienso que debería tomarme entre sus brazos, pero sé que es solo físico, no podría hacerlo creer que hay posibilidad y luego romper su corazón, no lo lastimaré como el bastardo de mi ex lo hizo conmigo, protegeré a Jonghyun de mí mismo, es irrefutable

\- Vaya, me sorprende tu convicción, eres admirable – observó Donghae

\- No sé si soy admirable, lo único que sé es que extraño el sexo y quiero acostarme con alguien lo antes posible ¿Hay más Gays en éste pueblo? – preguntó volviendo al tema original, el joven Barman solo suspiró

\- Sí, un par declarados, algunos de clóset y tal vez otros más que desconozco – respondió finalmente - ¿Pero qué harás? Llegar y decir, Hola, soy Shim Changmin y extraño el sexo ¿te acuestas conmigo? – preguntó en tono divertido, Changmin sonrió avergonzado

\- Eso no suena muy bien

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tú ganas – dijo resignado – Pero si viene uno de esos declarados me dices discretamente, yo me acercaré de algún u otro modo, tarde o temprano caerán – contestó un poco en broma y un poco seriamente

\- ¿Y los de clóset?

\- No, esos no, me gustan los hombres decididos – respondió sin dudar – Yo en cuanto supe que se me paraba con los hombres lo grité a los cuatro vientos – confesó sin vergüenza, haciendo reír al otro

\- Eres muy peculiar Changmin – sonrió con empatía

\- Un poco – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Eunhyuk y Jonghyun salieron del Bar y entraron a la casa, Changmin y Donghae reían de las ocurrencias del más alto y los otros dos se les unieron, casi era la hora de la merienda y ésta vez Donghae les prepararía algo caliente.

Después de haber ido a desayunar y de recorrer el pueblo a pie, Yunho y Sooyoung regresaron a la casa de éste, tomaron un par de cervezas mientras conversaban sentados en el suelo

\- ¿Y de aquí a dónde irás?

\- Planeaba pasar una temporada en Busan, aún no lo decido – respondió sin ganas

\- Ya veo, es extraño que viajes así, pidiendo aventones, deberías tener más cuidado

\- Es lo que me dicen mis amigas – respondió sonriendo sin culpa

\- Ésta vez te topaste con un tipo bueno y que además es atractivo, pero puedes no tener suerte la próxima – comentó en broma lo primero pero haciendo énfasis en lo segundo

\- Apenas me conoces y te preocupas así – observó ella sintiéndose halagada – Sí que eres un chico bueno – sonrió más de lo normal y de nuevo hubo un momento de tensión sexual entre los dos

\- Hay mucho loco suelto – volvió al tema, tenía una expresión seria

\- Me pareces más loco tú

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí – asintió – Me tuviste aquí anoche y no dejaste que pasara nada

\- ¿Querías que pasara algo? – preguntó interesado, incluso se acercó un poco más a ella

\- No coloqué el seguro a la puerta, creí que irías atrás de mí, pero te quedaste en el sillón, eso solo logró algo

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó entusiasmado

Sin responder Sooyoung tan solo sonrió, se levantó del suelo y se quitó la blusa frente a él, Yunho miró sus pequeños pechos cubiertos por un lindo brassier de encaje negro con flores rosas y luego la miró a los ojos, ella se quitó los pantalones, la parte de abajo combinaba con la de arriba, Yunho sonrió

\- Lindo coordinado – se levantó del suelo y la vio alejarse hacia la habitación de él en lugar de la que había prestado a ella, Yunho miró hacia las cortinas y corroboró que estaban bien cerradas, luego avanzó hacia la habitación también, al entrar se encontró con los brazos de la chica a su cuello y compartieron un beso apasionado

Mientras se besaban se deshicieron de la camisa de Yunho, avanzaron hacia la cama y él no tardó en desabrocharle el sostén y acariciarle los pechos con maestría, perdiéndose luego en la suave piel de su cuello, aspirando el dulce perfume. Solo con tocarla le provocó la excitación, sin demoras se deshicieron de la estorbosa ropa y en la cama descargaron su frustración sexual, Yunho la trató como solía tratar a todas las mujeres, haciéndola sentir que era la única, que no se ocuparía de nada más que en su goce, porque lo único importante en esos momentos era llevarla al máximo de placer…

Desde su habitación después de la comida, Changmin revisaba los últimos mensajes que se había enviado con su hermana menor, era soltera a diferencia de la mayor y ahora estaba de viaje por París, a Changmin eso le traía recuerdos, pues con Kyuhyun había planeado un viaje así, pero éste nunca llegó, ahora pensaba en que ir a ese lugar con Jonghyun sería increíble, ambos conocerían a un par de hermosos Franceses y emprenderían una nueva aventura, huyendo de nuevo del dolor. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido, al hacerlo casi al final de su siesta comenzó a soñar, caminaba por un pasillo semi oscuro, en ambos lados de su cuerpo había puertas cerradas, Changmin intentó abrir una pero estaba cerrada, no insistió mucho y siguió caminando

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó confundido, no sabía dónde se encontraba, si era acaso una casa, no reconocía aquel pasillo - ¿Mi amor? ¿Ya llegaste a casa? – preguntó con voz alta pero no encontró respuesta. Decidió detenerse afuera de otra puerta y la abrió, reconoció el interior, era la habitación que compartió con Kyuhyun por tantos años, al igual que en la vida real, arriba de la cama estaba su novio, haciéndole el amor a otro, pero ésta vez se reían de él mientras miraban sus lágrimas

\- Mira ese tonto, creyendo todas tus promesas – dijo Minho mientras era poseído por aquel cuerpo que durante años lo tocó a él

\- Ridículamente patético – dijo Kyuhyun antes de echar a reír

\- ¡Cállense! – gritó Changmin aturdido, cerró fuertemente la puerta y se giró para marcharse, pero frente a él estaba Jonghyun, él lo abrazó, llorando desconsolado

\- ¿Qué sucede? No llores – abrazándolo con dulzura intentaba calmarlo, pero su pecho se sentía demasiado agitado

\- Kyuhyun y Minho, están teniendo sexo – contestó señalando la puerta, pero solo sintió como su amigo lo alejaba de él

\- Eso es imposible

\- ¿Por qué? Es verdad, los vi – dijo angustiado

\- Porque Minho y yo somos novios – respondió sonriendo - ¿No te alegra? Nos amamos

\- No es verdad – contestó asustado, pero Jonghyun sonreía feliz, Changmin escuchó una risa y volteó, ahí estaba Minho, desnudo, frente a ellos

\- Ven mi amor – dijo el menor de los tres y Jonghyun obedeció, se acercó por atrás a Minho y le comenzó a acariciar el pecho, mientras miraba a Changmin

\- Nos amamos – dijo emocionado su amigo, Changmin volvió a llorar, pero ésta vez se sintió más angustiado que antes

\- Mentira – en la visión de su sueño supo que agitaba la cabeza a los lados y daba pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlos, luego los vio besarse e intentó separarlos, pero de pronto se alejaban como si hubiera una banda eléctrica bajo sus pies - ¡No, suéltalo Jonghyun! – gritó enojado, estaba celoso, lo quería lejos de él, que no lo tocara, era suyo

Abrió los ojos confundido, sintió el suave toque de la mano de Jonghyun y levantó la mirada, este estaba de pie junto a la cama, sonreía divertido

\- ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? – preguntó emocionado

\- No exactamente – respondió rápido, sintiéndose más confundido - ¿Ya es tarde?

\- En dos horas se abre el Bar, yo ya me bañé, sigues tú, si quieres – respondió

\- Oye, ¿Por qué me preguntaste si soñé contigo? – preguntó un poco avergonzado, sentándose en la cama, su amigo sonrió

\- Dijiste mi nombre dos veces, dime que no era un sueño erótico – pidió con sinceridad, Changmin sonrió con burla

\- Eso quisieras

\- No, lo erótico lo quiero en la vida real – respondió sin pensar en sus palabras, Changmin se sintió un poco incómodo y él lo notó – Ignórame, estoy diciendo tonterías

\- Jonghyun – lo llamó enseguida

\- Dime

\- ¿Te acostaste con Minho? – preguntó con tanta seriedad que Jonghyun se preocupó de que supiera la verdad y decidió mentirle

\- No, acabábamos de comenzar, eso habría sido raro – respondió sin dudar, parecía sincero y Changmin le creyó, sonrió enseguida, entusiasmado

\- Me alegra – dijo con expresión de niño, Jonghyun sonrió apenado, odiaba mentir, pero lo suyo con Minho fue tan extraño, inesperado, rápido y confuso que no valía la pena siquiera recordar que habían tenido sexo, y menos decirle a Changmin que sí, porque él iba a deducir que si pasó fue precisamente en su casa y eso sin duda iba a causar conflicto entre ellos

\- Vamos, es hora – lo animó y le dio la espalda, salió de la habitación, Changmin suspiró largamente, recordó esa última parte de su sueño y se sonrojó

\- ¿Jonghyun es mío? Subconsciente ridículo, deja de confundirme – regañó a su cerebro como si pudiera obtener respuesta. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y buscó su toalla para poder meterse a bañar, ese día era sábado y muy seguramente el Bar estaría repleto.

Cuando Yunho despertó se encontró solo en la cama, miró hacia el lado donde debería estar Sooyoung pero no había nadie, el perfume de la chica aún seguía impregnado en las sábanas y la almohada, la fragancia le recordó tiempos pasados, cuando ese lado de la cama estaba ocupado cada noche, sonrió con nostalgia permitiéndose unos segundos de melancolía, luego se despejó y se levantó de la cama, desnudo, prendió la luz pues el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse, salió de la habitación, no había rastro de la chica en la cocina, ni en la sala o el comedor, entró al baño y notó el suelo mojado, ella seguro tomó un baño, fue hacia la habitación que le había prestado y estaba limpia, ni su bolso ni su maleta, comprendió que se había ido, ni siquiera una despedida

\- Simplemente se fue – musitó con una extraña sonrisa, no se sintió ni triste ni enojado, tampoco le causaba sorpresa – Ni modo – suspiró con pesadez y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, regresó a la habitación para tomarlo, luego se bañaría y pondría ropa e iría al Bar

Yunho dejó la taza de café sobre el buró junto a la cama, del lado donde había dormido, notó el cajón semi abierto, donde guardaba los condones, pero tenía el recuerdo de haberlo cerrado después de agarrar el que necesitó, así que miró extrañado alrededor, la sensación de que le faltaría algo en casa lo invadió, sonrió confundido

\- ¿Puede ser? – preguntó extrañado, sobre el buró estaba su cartera, pero él no recordaba haberla sacado de sus pantalones, así que rápidamente la agarró y abrió, todo parecía estar bien hasta que abrió el compartimiento de los billetes y notó que estaba vacío, no era la gran cosa pero era todo su efectivo disponible – Me robó – musitó sorprendido, pero hasta cierto punto divertido, sonreía desconcertado, nunca le había pasado algo así

Rápido se fijó a su alrededor, pero nada era extraño, estaba todo, su celular, su televisión, la computadora que jamás usaba. Salió de la habitación e hizo un inventario rápido, la chica no se había llevado más que su dinero de la cartera, aunque muy probablemente había buscado más en su cajón. Regresó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama

\- Me robó – repitió con menos asombro pero en tono más divertido, luego se echó a reír, esa chica desde un inicio y hasta el final lo hizo desatinar

Yunho recordó las palabras de advertencia de su amigo Donghae, y aunque Sooyoung no había resultado ser una Psicópata, al menos si había sido una ladrona fugitiva, él ignoraba si había sido su única víctima o si aquello solo había sido circunstancial, pero no le importó, aquella era una anécdota que sin duda quería contar en un futuro.

Esa noche el Bar comenzó a llenarse desde el inicio y Donghae rogaba porque alguien se quisiera animar a ocupar la vacante de mesero, Eunhyuk estaba ocupado yendo de acá para allá y apenas podía con todo, Changmin y Jonghyun comenzaron tranquila la noche con un par de baladas, mientras tanto, desde una de las mesas, un hombre joven bastante atractivo miraba a ese par, especialmente a Changmin, bebía de su copa a sorbos lentos y cada cuanto se relamía los labios después de beber, para disimular el encanto que aquel lindo vocalista había ejercido sobre él.

* * *

N/A. ¡Listo! Un capítulo más, un par de hojas más extenso que los anteriores. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, les tengo una pregunta ¿De quién creen que Changmin se enamorará primero? ¿De Jonghyun o de Yunho? Jeje a los dos los va a querer, aunque en diferente intensidad, dejen sus opiniones, me interesan mucho, de verdad

**Ésta canción Changmin la interpretó en 2008 durante un SMTOWN junto a otros compañeros de agencia, búsquenla como Changmin Flying Duck SMTOWN'08, está en Youtube :)


	4. Keep holding on

**Capítulo 4. Keep holding on**

Como Changmin auguró, esa noche estaba saturado el Bar, Donghae y Eunhyuk no se daban abasto con el trabajo, mientras él y Jonghyun se esforzaron en animar el ambiente, había varias personas de pie, escuchándolos atentamente. Decidieron tomar un descanso, fueron por unas cervezas a la barra y regresaron a su lugar, viendo el resto de canciones que interpretarían en aquella agitada noche

Eunhyuk se acercó a uno de los clientes, no solía ir mucho al Bar y le causó sorpresa verlo ahí, pero luego entendió el porqué de su extraña visita, el hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima a Changmin en todo momento

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber o te traigo unos binoculares para que veas mejor? – preguntó con ligero tono de burla, el otro le dirigió una mirada amable, sonrió

\- Se han lucido – respondió sin vergüenza – Son bastante atractivos, pero el más alto es sin duda una exquisitez – dijo sin pena alguna – Además canta divino – recalcó

\- Vaya que te gustó – expresó Eunhyuk con poca sorpresa

\- ¿Será que me lo puedes presentar? – lo miró con súplica

\- Solo te diré que se llama Changmin, preséntate solo si quieres – contestó con tono de amabilidad, el otro mostró un gesto de decepción

\- Entonces tráeme un whisky por favor –

\- Enseguida – le tocó el hombro discretamente y se alejó hacia la barra

\- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Siwon? – preguntó Donghae ligeramente celoso, su novio lo percibió y sonrió ampliamente

\- Nos poníamos de acuerdo para una noche de pasión – contestó en broma pero su novio no se rio – Un whisky – dijo sin corregirse – Le gustó Changmin, quiere que los presente

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso, sirviendo el whisky – No le habrás dicho que sí ¿cierto?

\- No, dije que si quería se presentara solo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Sabes cómo es él, solo le gusta jugar con las personas, solo porque tiene el dinero para hacerlo – dijo enojado, Eunhyuk lo miró atento unos momentos, luego agarró el vaso

\- Changmin sabe cuidarse solo, es un adulto

\- Sí, pero no me fío de Siwon, más que nada – explicó con decisión

\- Algo me dice que tienes una historia con él – dijo de pronto el mesero, mirando a su novio con desconfianza, Donghae no respondió nada, Eunhyuk le dio la espalda y se alejó de nuevo hacia su cliente, dejó el whisky sin platicar con él, incluso evitó su mirada, pero el cliente no le prestó atención a ese detalle, seguía mirando a Changmin.

El par de músicos terminó de deliberar sobre el resto de las canciones que tocarían hasta su próximo descanso, mientras afinaban los instrumentos, Changmin estaba absorto en la guitarra acústica, sin prestar atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, su amigo lo llamó de pronto, acompañado de un discreto codazo

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Changmin sin apartar la vista de la guitarra

\- Hay un sujeto que no te quita la vista de encima – respondió enseguida, rápidamente Changmin levantó la mirada y vio la seña que su amigo le hacía, cruzó su mirada con la de Siwon, este le sonrió, pero Changmin tardó en reaccionar, sonriéndole de vuelta

\- Creo que no está mal – dijo Changmin sin mucho interés – Pero ¿Por qué a mí? Seguro te veía a ti

\- No, era a ti – insistió Jonghyun - ¿Podría ser él la noche loca que buscas? – preguntó como si no le importara, pero era obvio que no quería que Changmin hiciera esas cosas

\- No – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – No me atrajo

\- Ya veo – aunque de nuevo fingió que no le importaba, su amigo suspiró aliviado

\- Cantemos la que sigue – ambos músicos se prepararon con un par de baladas rock y continuaron animando a los clientes de esa noche.

Luego de haberse resignado a que fue engañado, Yunho se bañó y preparó para salir, aunque no tenía ni un centavo de efectivo. Salió de su casa y se dirigió al Bar, antes de entrar se topó con un par de chicas a las que amablemente les abrió la puerta, coqueteándoles, ambas amigas compartieron una risa traviesa y agradecieron la atención, entraron y se dirigieron a una mesa que acababa de desocuparse, Yunho las examinó a fondo, eran bastante atractivas, pero él fue directo a la barra, Donghae lo vio llegar y sabiendo lo que seguro querría, sirvió un vaso con vodka, Yunho sonrió

\- Hola amigo – saludó alegremente

\- Vaya, vienes solo – contestó Donghae sorprendido - ¿Y la viajera? – al oír de ella Yunho se comenzó a reír, Donghae lo miró sin entender

\- No vas a creer lo que pasó – respondió con diversión, Donghae estiró ligeramente el cuello para escuchar la chusca historia de su amigo.

Changmin vio a Yunho llegar y lo observó hasta que se acercó a la barra para hablar con su amigo, como ya los habían presentado la noche anterior su curiosidad por el sexy vecino de enfrente disminuyó bastante, pero de igual forma no perdió oportunidad para mirarle el trasero mientras conversaba con el barman.

Del otro lado del Bar, el cliente que observaba a Changmin bebió lo que le quedaba en la copa y se levantó, desde la tarima Changmin observó como este se acercaba hacia la barra, para después sorprenderse como llegaba hasta Yunho y le acariciaba con poca discreción el trasero, alarmándolo, Changmin falló una nota al emitir un sonido involuntario de sorpresa pero enseguida arregló el asunto y nadie pareció enojarse por su desatino, solo Jonghyun lo observó enseguida y luego miró hacia la barra, observando como Yunho se apartaba enseguida de aquel cliente

\- No hagas esas cosas – pidió amablemente Yunho, pero en su semblante se mostraba la molestia, Donghae miró enseguida con enojo a Siwon

\- No me resistí, tienes muy buen trasero Yunho – respondió sin vergüenza, pero su respuesta solo incomodó más a Yunho

\- Por favor, te pido que respetes a otros clientes – dijo el barman a la defensiva

\- Ya, perdón – se disculpó sin sentirlo, luego colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Yunho, acercándose un poco más, pero al sentir la cadera del otro en la propia, Yunho se apartó, agarró la mano de Siwon y se la quitó de encima, lo miró con gesto serio pero sonriéndole

\- Con permiso – sin decir más y dejando su vaso de Vodka se alejó de la barra hacia una mesa que se desocupó, cerca de la tarima donde Changmin y Jonghyun estaban tocando, el vecino de enfrente les sonrió, poniéndoles total atención

\- Ups, se enojó – dijo a manera de burla Siwon, mirando hacia Donghae, éste lo miró molesto

\- Compórtate o tendré que echarte – dijo Donghae enojado, pero el otro solo se rio

\- Vamos cariño, ¿ya olvidaste gracias a quién pudiste abrir éste lugarsucho? – preguntó con mala vibra, Donghae se mordió ligeramente el labio, luego intentó responder, pero en ese momento llegó Eunhyuk y se acercó a Siwon

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mirando al cliente, éste lo observó y sonrió

\- Por supuesto – respondió tranquilamente – Otra noche vuelvo para terminar lo que dejé pendiente – dijo mirando de reojo hacia Changmin, había un puente musical de Jonghyun y él aprovechó para devolverle la sonreía a Siwon, solo por cortesía - ¿Cuánto fue de la bebida? – preguntó al mesero

\- Son…

\- Corre a cuenta del Bar – interrumpió Donghae, mirando hacia Siwon, éste se echó a reír

\- Guarda el cambio – dijo al sacar de su cartera un billete de alta denominación y entregárselo a Eunhyuk, luego les dio la espalda y se alejó, al ir hacia la puerta miró en dirección a Changmin y le guiñó un ojo, confundiéndolo, pero continuó cantando como si nada hubiera pasado

\- Maldito arrogante – comentó Donghae molesto, Eunhyuk miró hacia su novio

\- ¿Qué se le va hacer? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, seguía molesto solo de pensar que Siwon y Donghae hubieran tenido algo que ver, aunque él lo desconocía totalmente

Changmin y Jonghyun terminaron su última canción antes de otro descanso, faltaba menos de media hora para la media noche

\- Iré por algo de beber – avisó el guitarrista y Changmin asintió, Jonghyun se alejó hacia la barra y pidió algo, quedándose conversando con Donghae un poco, mientras tanto el más alto dejó el micrófono en su base y se acercó a Yunho, éste jugaba con su celular

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Changmin amablemente, Yunho levantó la mirada y le sonrió, bloqueando el celular, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa

\- Adelante – respondió enseguida y Changmin se sentó en la silla frente a él

\- ¿Y tu chica?

\- Se fue – respondió sonriendo, pero se ahorró la explicación

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes pareja? – preguntó Yunho para sacar plática, Changmin negó con la cabeza sin hablar, ahorrándose también la explicación. Aun se sentía extraño con Yunho, solo habían hablado una vez y con varias personas cerca, el otro sentía lo mismo con Changmin, sin embargo fingió un poco más de confianza, sonriendo relajado – ¿Te confieso algo?

\- Dime – respondió emocionado, Yunho no trataba de evadirlo, sino todo lo contrario, trataba de tener una conversación con él

\- Creí que tú y Jonghyun eran pareja – dijo sin vergüenza, Changmin se sorprendió al oírlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sonrió nervioso

\- ¿Por qué creías eso? – preguntó apenado

\- Perdón si te ofendí, ¿eres Gay no? – Changmin asintió enseguida – Menos mal – suspiró aliviado, a Changmin le dio un poco de risa esa reacción – Creí que había cometido un error… pero entonces, ¿solo son amigos?

\- Sí, parece otra cosa, nos lo han dicho antes – confesó avergonzado

\- Él te mira de una manera especial, es demasiado obvio

\- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Changmin y el otro asintió – Es curioso, parece que todo mundo se daba cuenta y el único ciego era yo – comentó ensimismado, pareciendo que hablaba consigo mismo, en su mente Changmin se preguntó si es que acaso Kyuhyun o Minho también lo sabían. A veces había un poco de hostilidad entre su ex y su mejor amigo, ahora que lo pensaba, para Changmin comenzaba a tener sentido

\- Perdón, creo que saqué un tema sensible – se disculpó sinceramente Yunho, pero Changmin le sonrió con amabilidad, negando en silencio

\- Aunque no lo creas, últimamente parece un tema muy interesante para mí – dijo sonriendo con nostalgia, miró hacia la barra y se topó con la mirada de su amigo, Yunho le daba la espalda a la barra, pero Changmin la tenía de frente, su amigo le sonrió e hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar, alentándolo a seguir conversando con Yunho.

Después de haber hecho la seña de aprobación a su amigo, Jonghyun volvió a girarse hacia la barra, Donghae terminaba de preparar unas bebidas y las entregó a Eunhyuk para que las sirviera, luego atendió a una pareja sentados en el otro extremo de la barra y al finalizar se acercó hacia Jonghyun de nuevo

\- Se ven muy animados conversando – observó Donghae, el otro asintió

\- ¿No estás celoso? – preguntó el guitarrista en broma

\- Extrañamente no – contestó Donghae sonriendo ¿Y tú? – devolvió el golpe

\- Un poco – confesó sin disimulo y ambos se echaron a reír

\- No te preocupes, a Yunho le gustan demasiado las mujeres como para que sea posible algo entre los dos – dijo sin pena Donghae, el otro sonrió

\- No siento celos de eso – respondió tranquilo – Me dan celos el interés que Changmin tiene en él – confesó, luego bebió de su cerveza

\- Es algo solo físico, él me lo dijo

\- Lo sé, aun así, siento celos, pero Yunho no me desagrada, así que bueno – se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya me confesé ante él, ya nos hemos besado, más nada puedo hacer, ya le dije que no quiero que toquemos el tema, no queda más que aguantarme – agachó la mirada, pensando

\- Te entiendo, pero si queda algo – contestó Donghae sonriendo, Jonghyun levantó la mirada y lo observó a los ojos, el barman miraba hacia Eunhyuk, luego le devolvió la mirada – Encuentra a alguien que alivie tu miseria – aconsejó seriamente, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil – contestó con tristeza – El hombre con el que dormía el ex novio de Changmin era mi pareja, ni siquiera me gustaba, y antes de él nadie me gustó, solo he tenido ojos para Changmin desde hace siete años, todas mis relaciones han fracasado, todas, lo tuyo con Eunhyuk es diferente – contó antes de un suspiro, bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza

\- Habrá alguien, algún día, ya verás – animó Donghae convencido, pero Jonghyun sonrió sin ánimo, luego llegó alguien a la barra y Donghae lo atendió, mientras Jonghyun caminó en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Yunho, él y Changmin reían animadamente

\- ¿Continuamos? – preguntó Jonghyun colocándose a un lado de su amigo, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió hacia Yunho

\- Sí, vamos – respondió Changmin, se puso de pie – Gracias por la plática – dijo animado, Yunho le sonrió ampliamente

\- Me quedaré luego de que cierre – respondió de buen ánimo, Changmin asintió y se puso de pie, sonrió a su amigo y se alejaron juntos hacia la tarima

\- Vaya, ¿ya son amiguitos? – preguntó en burla

\- Pronto – respondió guiñándole un ojo – Pero no va a desplazarte querido – reafirmó y su amigo sonrió contento, colgándose la guitarra eléctrica

\- Más te vale – respondió y luego comenzó a hacerle ajustes al instrumento, Changmin sonrió hacia Yunho, él lo miraba fijamente, logrando sonrojarlo, pero disimuladamente comenzó a probar el micrófono.

Eunhyuk se acercó a la mesa de Yunho con un vaso, lo dejó sobre ésta aunque él no había pedido ninguna bebida

\- Vodka con unas gotas de limón – dijo seriamente, Yunho miró hacia él y sonrió

\- Es bueno que lo recuerdes – comentó Yunho conmovido, Eunhyuk miraba hacia la tarima, Changmin y Jonghyun comenzaban a tocar de nuevo, una balada rock en ésta ocasión

\- Es verdad lo que dijiste la otra noche, debemos intentar llevarnos bien, por Donghae

\- Eunhyuk…

\- No te confundas, aún me sigues cayendo mal – interrumpió, luego sonrió hacia él

\- Creo que jamás seremos de nuevo los amigos que éramos, pero te estoy agradecido por esto, y por estar con Donghae y cuidarlo – dijo sinceramente, a Eunhyuk se le cristalizaron los ojos pero no respondió nada, solo se alejó. Yunho supo que habían hecho las paces, se sintió muy tranquilo por aquella situación y volvió a mirar hacia la tarima, animado con la canción que tocaban el par de amigos.

Pasadas las 3 de la mañana el Bar comenzó a vaciarse, Eunhyuk y Donghae no habían parado casi en ningún momento y se les veía muy agotados, Changmin y Jonghyun habían tenido descansos, pero también se veían agotados, los sábados sin duda iban a ser así, ya estaban tanteando el terreno, mientras que Yunho dormitaba, en toda la noche había conversado con algunas personas pero la última hora la había pasado solo sentado en la mesa, ahora mantenía los brazos cruzados y su cabeza agachada casi tocaba su pecho

Desde la tarima, Changmin miraba a Yunho y le parecía extraño que pudiera quedarse dormido así de repente y sentado, sonrió divertido, Jonghyun se dio cuenta que Changmin lo miraba y mientras se quitaba la guitarra le habló cerca del oído

\- Tal vez despierte con el beso del príncipe – dijo en broma, Changmin volteó enseguida

\- Hoy estás un poco extraño – dijo sorprendido, su amigo lo miró sin entender

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Antes no te cansabas de decirme que estaba muy interesado en él y que tuviera cuidado, ahora me haces señas de aprobación porque estoy cerca de él y me insinúas que lo bese ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado, mirándolo a los ojos, su amigo sonrió

\- Solo bromeaba, además me convenciste, sería muy tonto si terminaras prendado de un hetero, confío en ti – explicó sin demora, Changmin suspiró aliviado

\- Conque es eso, tonto – comentó con voz baja como si no quisiera que lo escucharan pero cerca de ellos no había nadie, Jonghyun asintió y sorpresivamente se topó con los labios de Changmin rozando los suyos de forma rápida, confundiéndolo, no sabía si aquello había sido un juego, un premio o simplemente producto de la casualidad, Changmin le sonrió y se alejó, dejándolo pensando y sin poder refutar

Donghae había visto todo desde la barra y luego vio a Changmin acercarse a Yunho, después se agachó hacia él y por unos instantes el barman creyó que Changmin iba a besarlo, pero él solo le habló al oído mientras lo movía ligeramente, Yunho se despertó sin advertir lo cerca que estaba Changmin de él, volteó hacia el cantante y este se irguió

\- Se acabó la fiesta – dijo luego de reír discretamente, Yunho sonrió como un niño y se talló los ojos despacio, Changmin se acercó hasta la barra

\- Creo que me merezco una cerveza – dijo sonriendo hacia el barman, el asintió y se la sirvió, fría y oscura, como le gustaba

Instantes después Yunho se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a la barra, sentándose junto a Changmin, Donghae le sirvió un poco de tequila

\- Para que despiertes – indicó a su amigo y éste bebió de un solo trago todo

\- Tú si me conoces – le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y extendió el vaso para que le sirviera de nuevo, Donghae obedeció

\- ¿Coqueteando otra vez con mi novio? – preguntó Eunhyuk a espaldas de Yunho, éste volteó y le sonrió nervioso

\- Solo le guiñé un ojo – confesó Yunho

\- ¿Le guiñaste un ojo? – preguntó el mesero sorprendido, en realidad no había visto nada – Solo preguntaba por preguntar – dijo mirándolo con desaprobación

\- Nos falta uno – interrumpió Yunho antes que el mesero continuara con sus reclamos

\- Aquí estoy – respondió Jonghyun, acercándose por un lado, donde estaba Eunhyuk

\- Felicidades, hicieron muy buen trabajo – animó Donghae a su equipo, aunque Yunho no había hecho nada se sintió aludido y sonrió

\- Ahora tragos por cuenta de la casa – dijo Yunho como si nada, Eunhyuk le jaló una oreja, indignado por su comentario

\- No has hecho más que estar de gorrón ésta noche, al menos me hubieras ayudado – reclamó como si fueran íntimos amigos, Donghae no entendía que estaba pasando pero se sintió conmovido de ver a su novio siendo más abierto hacia Yunho

\- Perdóname, estaba deprimido porque fui abandonado – se excusó de broma, recordando a la ladrona de la mañana

\- Sí como no – contestó Eunhyuk indignado

\- Yunho, ¿porque no vuelves a ser mesero de este lugar? Así ayudarás a Eunhyuk – propuso Donghae con ligereza, aunque a su novio no le pareció del todo la idea no lo contradijo

\- Sería genial, otro chico guapo en el equipo – dijo Changmin confianzudamente, a diferencia de Jonghyun, él no sabía nada de la historia de esos tres

\- Gracias por lo de guapo – desvió Yunho el tema, Changmin se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó por completo, desvió la mirada y Yunho se echó a reír – No te avergüences, le gusto a muchas personas, y tengo pegue con los Gays – dijo divertido, palmeando un par de veces la espalda de Changmin, pero él seguía avergonzado

\- Siempre tan ridículo y vanidoso – se quejó Eunhyuk mirando a su ex amigo con desconfianza, luego fue llamado por los últimos clientes del bar y los despidió a la entrada como si fueran unos invitados, aprovechó para cerrar la puerta con los postigos y volvió a la barra, en cuanto lo hizo escuchó la respuesta de Yunho

\- Lo siento – dijo Yunho amablemente – No quiero descuidar el taller y la verdad eso de ser mesero no se me da, siempre olvido todo y revuelvo las cuentas – explicó avergonzado

\- ¿Taller? – preguntó Jonghyun con curiosidad, Yunho volteó hacia él y asintió

\- Sí, taller mecánico – dijo orgulloso. A Changmin se le olvidó la vergüenza anterior y lo miró con sorpresa, lo examinó de pies a cabeza al igual que Jonghyun

\- No tienes pinta de mecánico – dijo Changmin con sorpresa, Donghae se echó a reír

\- Era el negocio de su padre, lo obligó a aprender desde pequeño – explicó por su amigo

\- ¿Vives de eso? – preguntó Jonghyun extrañado, Yunho no tenía apariencia de tener poco dinero y desde que lo habían visto nunca estuvo trabajando

\- Tengo las Tierras que mi mamá me heredó en vida – explicó Yunho – Ella y mi papá viven en Inglaterra, tengo una hermana menor que yo que vive en Incheon – dijo sonriendo – El taller es para distraerme y ganar algo extra, pero las Tierras dejan mucho dinero

\- Sorprendente – exclamó Changmin

\- No soy millonario si eso crees, tampoco un despilfarrador

\- Solo un mujeriego sin remedio – interrumpió Donghae dirigiéndole una mirada poco amable a su amigo, éste se avergonzó

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi debilidad son las mujeres – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos, serán Gays pero seguro también existe un término similar para ustedes

\- ¿Seríamos hombreriegos? – preguntó Changmin en voz alta como si se hablara a sí mismo y todos se comenzaron a reír

\- Da igual, ninguno de nosotros es un promiscuo – interrumpió Eunhyuk agitando su mano frente a su cara pero sin quitar la vista de encima a Yunho

\- Bueno, cambiemos de tema – dijo Donghae – Hoy celebraremos otra noche de éxito

\- En celebrar se nos irán las ganancias – dijo Eunhyuk mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la barra para estar junto a su novio, al llegar lo abrazó por atrás

\- No quiero celebrar si andarán de melosos – dijo Yunho en broma

\- Envidioso, solo porque tu chica te robó y abandonó – se le salió decir a Donghae, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca. Tanto convivir con Eunhyuk lo estaba convirtiendo en un indiscreto como él

\- Ey, no digas eso – dijo Yunho avergonzado, pero ya todas las miradas estaban sobre él, miró a su amigo con reproche – Ahora tendré que contarlo y seré el hazmerreír de todos – suspiró resignado

\- Perdón, de verdad – se disculpó Donghae

\- Ahora nos cuentas – exigió Changmin, Jonghyun asintió para alentarlo y los otros dos lo miraron más atentos que nunca, a pesar que el barman ya sabía la historia

\- Bueno, anoche que nos fuimos del Bar… - comenzó Yunho a contar la historia, evitándose entrar en detalles íntimos y solo contó lo esencial de aquella anécdota, que aunque tenía su parte "trágica" para los que la escuchaban no dejaba de ser también cómica.

Después de dos horas Eunhyuk y Donghae se veían mucho más cansados que el resto, así que ambos chicos se levantaron de su asiento, se despidieron de los otros tres y se retiraron a descansar, en el Bar se quedaron Changmin, Jonghyun y Yunho, sentado alrededor de una mesa circular, cerca de la barra, pareciera que los tres jugaban una muda competencia por ver quien aguantaba más alcohol, y al parecer, Changmin les estaba ganando, de los tres, quien más parecía agotado era Jonghyun, sin embargo no quería irse y dejarlos solos, por muy heterosexual que fuera Yunho, temía que al calor de las copas algo pasara entre los dos

\- Vaya, ustedes sí que saben beber – halagó Yunho asombrado, Changmin sonrió como si aquello lo llenara de orgullo

\- Y no nos conociste en la Universidad – respondió Changmin como si presumiera, dirigió a su amigo una mirada cómplice y se sonrieron

\- No, pero cuéntenme – dijo con bastante interés, Changmin le dirigió ahora una mirada a él y le sonrió

\- ¿En verdad quieres oír historias de Gays? – preguntó incrédulo, Yunho bebió de su copa de Vodka antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa

\- Cariño, son las que más escucho – respondió guiñándole un ojo – Un par más y juro que me les uno – dijo en broma, luego echó a reír. Por algún motivo en especial, Changmin sonrió ante aquella declaración

\- Los guapos siempre son bienvenidos – respondió en el mismo tono, dirigiendo una mano hacia la pierna de Yunho, la deslizó suavemente hacia la rodilla, no intentaba coquetearle ni nada por el estilo, fue algo que le nació de pronto, su mareo debido al alcohol lo llevó a deslizar así la mano, pero aunque Yunho no se lo tomó a mal, Changmin retiró enseguida la mano, avergonzado se sonrojó

\- Creo que mejor nos retiramos – intervino Jonghyun, se había dado cuenta de aquella situación, Yunho terminaba de reír y Changmin aún se mantenía avergonzado

\- No tengo sueño – se opuso Changmin, miró hacia Yunho y él negaba

\- Tampoco yo – contestó enseguida, mirando al guitarrista

\- Vete tú si quieres, descansa – dijo Changmin hacia su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos, pero él no quería irse, sin embargo se sentía muy cansado

\- Está bien, buenas noches – aunque no intentaba mostrar dominio de alguna forma, Jonghyun se acercó hacia Changmin y le besó la mejilla, luego le sonrió – No hagas locuras – dijo antes de retirarse, se despidió de Yunho con la mano y él respondió

\- Tonto – susurró Changmin más avergonzado que antes. Levantó la mirada y se topó con la de Yunho, él le sonrió ampliamente y levantó su vaso

\- Un brindis por mis amigos Gays – dijo con convicción, Changmin levantó su botellita de cerveza y le imitó, estrellaron los envases de sus bebidas

\- ¿Sabes? Me caes muy bien – dijo Yunho hacia Changmin

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó con interés, se miraron a los ojos en silencio unos momentos, luego rieron levemente, como si se hubieran contado un chiste

\- Eres directo, y honesto – respondió sin dudar – Me recuerdas a alguien – dijo con voz más baja y su mirada se perdió un poco, Changmin notó el brillo de nostalgia en aquellos ojos, lo miró detenidamente, en esos ojos había cierta semejanza con la suya, entonces Changmin lo comprendió, Yunho pensaba en alguien especial

\- ¿Alguien especial? – preguntó sin más, Yunho dejó de mirar al vacío para mirarlo de nuevo a él, Changmin casi se vio reflejado en los ojos del vecino de enfrente, de pronto ya no era él, sino Kyuhyun en los ojos de Yunho, como un espejo reflejando su corazón. Changmin odiaba permitirse pensar en él, pero quizás las copas, el momento o cualquier otra tontería lo hizo flaquear, de pronto se soltó a llorar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yunho preocupado, no esperaba que aquello se suscitara y no supo cómo actuar, muerto de vergüenza Changmin cubrió su rostro y se agachó, arqueando la espalda casi completamente en horizontal, se apoyó en sus rodillas. Intentó calmarse pero no pudo, el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias de su ex novio de nuevo le torturaban, porque jamás los iba a tener de nuevo, aquella voz que en el pasado se le antojó perfecta jamás le diría nuevamente un Te amo

Yunho se sintió incómodo, pero no de verlo llorar o porque no le importara, sino porque se sintió impotente, no entendía ni qué demonios había pasado y de pronto temió ser la causa de aquellas lágrimas, como si alguna palabra suya hubiera provocado todo aquello

Changmin siguió llorando ocultando su rostro, odiaba llorar, pero sobre todo odiaba llorar frente a otras personas, y si aquellas eran desconocidas mucho más. El recuerdo de Kyuhyun que antes era tan doloroso y lleno de rabia ahora solo era amargo, como el capítulo de la vida que quiere ser borrado para siempre, al principio Changmin quería odiarlo, verlo arrastrarse arrepentido por haber jugado con sus sentimientos, ahora lo único que quería era olvidarlo y seguir adelante, pero no podía si seguía añorando tenerlo frente a él, tocándolo y haciéndole el amor, como en aquellos días cuando aún eran felices juntos, rodeados de mentiras, rodeado de ignorancia. El conocimiento era un arma de doble filo, las personas siempre quieren saber la verdad, pero a veces esta es tan cruel, que al saberla su arrepentimiento es mayor de lo que fue su curiosidad, Changmin lo había aprendido de aquella experiencia

\- Changmin ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó nuevamente, esta vez se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, a un lado, le colocó una mano sobre la espalda, al sentir ese contacto Changmin se calmó un poco y dejó de sollozar, pero aún se sentía avergonzado como para levantarse - ¿Te traigo algo? – pregunto tontamente, no sabía que decir, pero esa pregunta surtió efecto en Changmin, pues se alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de entre sus manos, Yunho lo miró atento y sonrió, le acarició la espalda suavemente para reconfortarlo

\- Sí – respondió de pronto, aspiró aire con fuerza y se comenzó a levantar lentamente, el mayor le quitó la mano de la espalda – Puedes traer a mi estúpido Ex – dijo con voz seca pero con algo de diversión en ella, Yunho lo miró fijamente, entendiendo un poco de lo que había pasado. Lo miró en silencio, Changmin se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió – Perdón, es que…

\- No hace falta que me expliques – dijo Yunho con sinceridad, le gustaba darle a las personas su espacio, Changmin sonrió

\- Lo extraño tanto… y el muy bastardo ni siquiera lo merece – comentó abrumado, Yunho lo continuó mirando en silencio – Me prometí no volver a llorar por él y mírame, soy tan patético – se recriminó con enojo, agachó la mirada

\- No lo eres – intervino Yunho y Changmin levantó la mirada– Cuando uno ama de verdad, aunque esa persona te haya alejado de su vida de alguna u otra forma, es difícil hacerle entender a tu cabeza que es momento de dejarla ir, de aquí – expuso llevando su mano hacia el pecho de Changmin, pero él notó enseguida que esas palabras también las decía para sí mismo

\- Algo me dice que todas esas niñas de una noche no son más que un placebo para ti – comentó Changmin de pronto, aunque él no escuchó la historia de Yunho como Jonghyun la escuchó de labios de Donghae, no fue difícil descifrar aquella situación. Yunho sonrió casi con timidez, en su semblante aparecía más el gesto de un adolescente que el de un adulto

\- Son mi desquite, supongo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no soy el típico idiota que ve a las mujeres como objetos ni busco burlarme de ellas, por favor no me malinterpretes – se apresuró a aclarar, Changmin sonrió sinceramente – Ellas son como la pintura de un artista

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Representan a la mujer que no puedo tener, solo puedo admirarla en el rostro de otras – explicó casi con tono poético, Changmin se sonrojó al escucharlo y sonrió tímidamente

\- Es triste no ser correspondido, supongo – dijo sin saber lo que se sentía, pero al decir aquello no pudo evitar pensar en Jonghyun y sentir mayor empatía por él

\- No es mi caso – respondió – Quiero creer que me ama tanto como yo a ella, pero su vanidad y sus sueños por ser grande la alejaron de mí, ahora solo quedan los recuerdos y este amor que aún me sigue matando – explicó sin temor a nada, y como si Changmin fuera el amigo de toda la vida. Changmin lo miró con mayor asombro, Yunho sí que estaba enamorado hasta la médula, sintió envidia de esa misteriosa mujer, debía ser muy afortunada para tener a alguien como Yunho así – Perdón, te estoy agobiando con mis cosas, tú tienes tus propios problemas – dijo avergonzado

\- No te preocupes – contestó Changmin, sintiéndose en completa confianza – Yo comencé llorando como tonto – ambos se sonrieron

\- Algún día si me quieres contar, yo escucharé, lo prometo – dijo Yunho en tono cariñoso, como si le hablara a su hermano menor, se acercó de nuevo a Changmin y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro

\- Gracias – respondió tímidamente, levantó la mano del hombro que Yunho tocaba y la colocó sobre la mano de Yunho. Estuvieron así por pocos segundos y luego ambos bajaron sus manos

\- Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir – dijo Yunho para romper el hielo, Changmin asintió

\- Sí, y por favor, no digas que me viste llorando así, sobre todo a Jonghyun, él se preocupa mucho – pidió amablemente, Yunho asintió

\- No te preocupes, seré una tumba – sonrió y luego Changmin se levantó de la silla – Descansa

\- También tú – se despidieron levantando sus manos y se dieron mutuamente la espalda, Yunho llegó primero a la puerta del Bar y notó que estaba cerrada, y Donghae se había llevado la llave, así que se volteó de nuevo

\- Changmin – llamó al otro y este volteó – Creo que no podré salir – sonrió apenado

\- ¿Despierto a Donghae?

\- No, debe estar muy agotado, creo que dormiré aquí

\- Hay un sillón arriba

\- Ah sí, sobre eso… - apenado Yunho hizo una pequeña pausa – Conozco ese sillón, tiene dos resortes salidos y yo tengo problemas de espalda, supongo que las dos habitaciones sobrantes están ocupadas, ¿o duermes con Jonghyun?

\- No, yo duermo en una y él en otra – contestó enseguida

\- ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? Prometo dormir en el suelo – pidió como si fuese un niño, Changmin no se pudo resistir a esa mirada de cachorro

\- Está bien, vamos

\- No vas a violarme ¿verdad? – preguntó en broma, Changmin se rio discretamente

\- ¿Quién sabe? Bebí demasiado y me pongo cachondo – contestó en el mismo tono de broma, pero ésta vez el sonrojado fue Yunho, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta – Deberías haber visto tu cara – se burló Changmin tratando de no reírse a carcajadas, habían dejado el Bar y estaban cerca de las escaleras

\- Dormiré en guardia – dijo Yunho para disimular su sonrojo. Subieron las escaleras y con cuidado entraron a la habitación, Changmin encendió la luz poco después de haber cerrado la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de Yunho, se retiró discretamente sin que pareciera que eso lo puso nervioso

\- Si tu columna tiene problemas deberías usar la cama – dijo Changmin seriamente

\- No lo creo, lo recto del suelo hace bien, supongo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

\- Te diría que ambos durmamos en la cama, pero eso será muy raro – dijo apenado, Yunho soltó una carcajada poco discreta y luego se tapó la boca rápidamente

\- Lo siento, fue risa nerviosa – se excusó

\- No voy a violarte, era broma – aclaró enseguida, pero Yunho no estaba avergonzado por ello ni tampoco es que creyera que Changmin iba a acosarlo

\- Está bien, la cama es muy amplia – dijo desenfadadamente – Y yo confío en ti – culminó con voz sutil, Changmin sintió un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le entregaba ese tipo de confianza tan pronto, estaba conmovido.

Yunho se quitó la camisa sin vacilar aun estando Changmin mirándolo, pero él apartó la mirada antes que se notara que casi babea sobre él, Yunho no tenía un abdomen marcado pero era plano y tenía buena forma, sus brazos eran musculosos y firmes, pero lo que a Changmin más le llamó la atención fue aquella espalda ancha, de hombros amplios y perfectos. Al hacer el movimiento de bajar los brazos, ya sin camisa, los músculos torneados de Yunho se marcaron más, lo había hecho a una velocidad normal, pero para Changmin fue como si aquello hubiese sido en cámara lenta, lamentablemente no era así, por lo que tampoco podía rebobinar aquella escena, no le quedaba más que guardar el recuerdo

Yunho se quitó los zapatos y desabrochó sus pantalones, pero no se los quitó, reflexionó un poco, confiaba en las palabras de Changmin, pero quizás estarse quitando la ropa así frente alguien que gustaba de los hombres no era precisamente lo más sensato, así que el mayor de los dos se giró hacia Changmin y buscó su mirada

\- Lo siento, cualquiera pensaría que te estoy tratando de seducir – dijo en broma, ligeramente sonrojado, pero Changmin disimuló esas ganas que tuvo por pasar su lengua sobre aquella espalda, sonrió discretamente

\- Ni siquiera estaba mirando – mintió para salvar su honor, Yunho sonrió y suspiró aliviado

\- ¿De qué lado de la cama duermes? No quiero perturbar tu equilibrio – preguntó con algo de seriedad pero tratando de sonreír

\- Derecho, me gusta estar cerca de la ventana – respondió enseguida, la cama miraba de frente a la puerta de la habitación, la ventana se encontraba justo del lado derecho, mientras que el izquierdo daba una "bonita" vista hacia la pared

\- Perfecto, me gusta el izquierdo – dijo sonriente, luego fue hacia la cama y se acostó en ella, sin recorrer la sábana ni nada

\- Me vestiré en el baño – dijo con cierto rubor, yendo luego hacia su ropa en el ropero, pero Yunho intervino antes que saliera de la habitación

\- Vístete aquí, tampoco es que fueras a desnudarte ¿o sí? Además a mí no me gusta el cuerpo de los hombres – soltó una pequeña risa, Changmin volvió a sonreír

\- De cualquier modo quiero lavarme la cara, los dientes, ponerme algo de crema – puntualizó sin vergüenza

\- Vaya, te cuidas mucho

\- Solo un poco – aclaró

\- Está bien, si regresas y ya duermo no me despiertes – anunció llevándose ambas manos tras la nuca y cerrando los ojos, Changmin lo miró unos instantes antes de salirse de la habitación. Fue directo al baño y ahí suspiró luego de cerrar la puerta

\- Cielos, está buenísimo – se lamentó enseguida, mirarlo de lejos con semejante cuerpo era una delicia, pero tenerlo tan cerca fue el deleite total - ¿Será bueno en la cama? – se preguntó seriamente y emitió una sonrisa traviesa, luego mordió su labio inferior – Seguro es una fiera – cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al cuello para acariciarlo, comenzando a sentir calor. Tal vez el alcohol, o tal vez esa película de imágenes que comenzó a pasar en su mente, aquellas fuertes manos sujetando su cadera y empotrándolo contra la pared, mientras le devoraba los labios.

Imaginando todo aquello pronto se encontró masturbándose de nuevo, pensando en Yunho ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Comenzaba a agarrarlo de su revista porno virtual, como cuando era un adolescente y se satisfacía mirando hombres en traje de baño de las revistas de deportes, ni siquiera desnudos, mucho menos pornografía, solo hombres en diminutos trajes de baño, pero en aquel entonces podía justificarse, era un crío hormonal que solo conocía el sexo satisfaciéndose a sí mismo o lo que lograba ver en las películas que descargaba del internet. Ahora siendo un adulto ¿Cómo justificaba esas fantasías de Yunho follándoselo? El hombre le gustaba, pero aquello ya era una exageración, no obstante culminó en su mano y se evitó gemir apretando los labios, abrió los ojos, exhausto inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió

\- Eres un degenerado Changmin – pensó avergonzado, pero aquello quedó entre él y su consciencia. Se quitó el resto de ropa para ponerse la de dormir, luego lavó sus dientes, lavó su rostro, se puso algunas cremas y salió, sin darse cuenta que tardó en total casi cuarenta minutos

Cuando entró en la habitación, Yunho dormía como un bebé, no se había movido casi nada de ese lugar, la diferencia es que sus brazos ya no estaban atrás de su nuca, ahora el izquierdo descansaba sobre su estómago y el derecho a su costado, estirado hacia sus rodillas. Changmin llegó hasta la cama luego de dejar las cosas en su lugar y de apagar la luz, se acercó a la cama, quitó la sábana y se metió bajo ella. La luz de la luna que se filtraba era suficiente para que Changmin pudiera ver el rostro de Yunho, él estaba girado hacia el vecino y este como si mirara al techo

\- No lo había visto bien desde este ángulo – pensó asombrado, incluso desde esa perspectiva su rostro era atractivo, su nariz no era del todo perfilada pero sus labios gruesos y posiblemente suaves formaban una especie de corazón. Sonrió divertido al imaginarlo – Cada vez entiendo un poco más porque Donghae lo ama y porque Eunhyuk teme de él – reflexionó Changmin poniéndose serio, recordando cómo lo trató Yunho en el bar, cuando le consoló porque lloraba

Yunho era atento, pero iba más allá, realmente se preocupaba por las personas y trataba de serles útil en algo, Changmin no sabía a qué se debía eso, pero era una cualidad de Yunho que comenzaba a gustarle mucho

\- Descansa Yunho – susurró luego de cerrar sus ojos. En menos de cinco segundos se quedó completamente dormido, esa noche ni siquiera soñó, durmió como tronco.

En la mañana, alrededor de las diez, todo mundo parecía aún dormido, el primero en salir de su habitación fue Jonghyun, se dirigió al baño y antes de entrar se topó con Eunhyuk que estaba saliendo de la habitación, se saludaron

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó Jonghyun

\- Como tronco, me quedé dormido y hasta ahorita supe de mí – confesó con orgullo, la noche anterior había trabajado como nunca en su vida, el otro sonrió

\- Igual yo

\- Me alegra – respondió Eunhyuk - ¿Le llamaré a Changmin? – preguntó luego de unos momentos

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Pues así vamos los cuatro a desayunar al Restaurante, dudo que ni Donghae ni alguno de nosotros tres quiera cocinar luego de anoche

\- Me parece muy bien – asintió convencido

\- Excelente, Donghae ya está despierto, así que solo faltaría Changmin

\- Sí – respondió Jonghyun, luego sin más entró en el baño, mientras que Eunhyuk se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Changmin. Sin molestarse en tocar abrió rápidamente la puerta, sintiéndose en confianza, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó casi helado

Para Eunhyuk fue una gran sorpresa no solo encontrarse a Yunho acostado en la misma cama que Changmin, sino en el hecho de haberlos encontrado casi uno sobre el otro, completamente dormidos, el mayor estaba acostado boca arriba casi en medio de la cama, mientras que Changmin, boca abajo, daba la impresión de estarse abrazando a la cadera del otro, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente torcido, sus pies casi a la altura de los de Yunho, pero su cabeza sobre el vientre de Yunho, como si fuera su almohada

Yunho vestía tan solo su pantalón y muy probablemente la ropa interior, pero Eunhyuk no alcanzaba a verlo, mientras que Changmin vestía una ligera camisa de mangas cortas y un calzoncillo semi largo parecido a una bermuda, pero sin duda esta era ropa interior

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasó aquí? – se preguntó en sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salió Jonghyun, Eunhyuk escuchó el ruido y enseguida cerró la puerta, volteó hacia Jonghyun y este lo notó nervioso. Caminaba hacia el rumbo de las habitaciones

\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Changmin te gritó o golpeó? Eso hace cuando intentas despertarlo y aún está con mucho sueño – explicó Jonghyun divertido, pero el otro no se movió ni un poco - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al notar que no hubo respuesta

\- Nada – se apresuró a responder

\- ¿Qué escondes? – preguntó con curiosidad, intentó abrir la puerta pero Eunhyuk se lo prohibió terminantemente, causando mayor suspicacia

\- Nada, vámonos – insistió Eunhyuk, pero si acaso aquello no fuera incómodo, en ese momento salió Donghae de la habitación, su novio maldijo ese hecho inesperado

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó también con curiosidad, acercándose hacia ellos

\- Por algún raro motivo Eunhyuk no me deja abrir la puerta – dijo Jonghyun

\- No es eso, solo no es necesario, vamos a desayunar – dijo nervioso, pero sus palabras solo causaron mayor suspicacia tanto en Jonghyun como en Donghae

\- Hazte a un lado – dijo Donghae enojado, lo apartó de ahí, enseguida abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el mismo cuadro que Eunhyuk, aquellos dos no se habían movido ni un poco, Eunhyuk hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se apartó completamente, permitiendo que los otros dos entraran en la habitación

Donghae miraba fijamente la figura de Yunho bajo la de Changmin, mientras que Jonghyun lo hacía a la inversa, mirando la figura de Changmin sobre la de Yunho, sobre su vientre, abrazándolo por la cadera, prácticamente en ropa interior. Sintió un torbellino de celos que no pudo contener, se giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la habitación, mientras que Donghae trató de no sentirse molesto, aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y se giró hacia Eunhyuk tratando de disimular que aquello no le importaba

\- Seguro tiene una explicación, vámonos – dijo aun dándole la espalda a Eunhyuk, vio por última vez a esos dos durmientes y se giró hacia su novio, sonrió falsamente, lo besó en los labios y le agarró la mano, salieron de ahí, cerrando la puerta al irse. Ni Changmin ni Yunho notaron nada, siguieron dormidos así casi hasta llegado el mediodía.

\- Cálmate, cálmate – se dijo insistentemente Jonghyun, paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación – Ellos no… imposible – analizó cada punto en pro y en contra - ¿Acaso yo lo provoqué? – se preguntó asustado, eso de incitarle a hablar con él quizás logró de alguna forma que ambos tuvieran algo que ver – Espera – se detuvo de pronto, miró hacia la ventana y vio la fachada de la casa de Yunho – Estoy suponiendo que por dormir juntos tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pero tal vez solo fue eso, dormir – pensó con la mente más tranquila y se relajó – Estoy haciendo una tormenta innecesaria, debe haber una mejor explicación – sonrió de forma tranquila y salió de su habitación.

En la habitación de la pareja, Donghae pretendía que no pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había visto, acomodaba ropa que no necesitaba acomodar y luego tendió la cama insistentemente, sin dejar una sola arruga en ninguna esquina, Eunhyuk lo miraba del otro extremo, sentado en un sofá individual, se colocaba los zapatos

\- Esto está matándolo por dentro – pensó al ver su expresión – ¿Yunho y Changmin habrán hecho algo? Estaban bebiendo tanto y todo pudo pasar – siguió pensando preocupado, odiaba ver a Donghae así, carcomido por la duda

\- Listo – oyó decía a su novio, Donghae sonrió hacia él, luego se acercó

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – preguntó fingiéndose confundido

\- No te hagas, lo que vimos en esa habitación ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que tuvieron sexo? – preguntó directo, su novio se calló unos momentos, mirándolo

\- No – respondió secamente – Pero por alguna razón durmieron juntos y te mentiría si te dijera que no me intriga – contestó honestamente, Eunhyuk sonrió, estiró su mano hacia él y se la agarró, lo acercó sutilmente, Donghae se subió a sus piernas, de frente y le abrazó el cuello - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – le preguntó cerca de la oreja, abrazándose a él

\- Simple, porque te amo – contestó con una gran sonrisa, permanecieron abrazos durante un tiempo más.

Jonghyun se detuvo afuera de la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Changmin, se quedó ahí, observando, dudando en sí debería entrar o no. Al final se decidió por no hacerlo y regresó a su habitación, pero ahora no estaba nervioso, se había convencido de que entre ellos dos no pasó lo que su mente imaginó en un principio.

Changmin abrió los ojos con pesadez, sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, bajo él sintió un calor agradable, pero pensó que se trataba de las sábanas. Se movió un poco y entonces sintió movimiento bajo él, se incorporó rápidamente y vio a Yunho acostado, aun durmiendo, volteó hacia abajo y su mano derecha estaba en la entrepierna de Yunho, la quitó enseguida, notó que estaba semi erecto y se avergonzó, no supo si soñaba algo o si Yunho despertó inconscientemente al toque de su mano. Changmin estaba sonrojado por completo

\- Menos mal sigue dormido – meditó apenado, se levantó enseguida de la cama y talló su cara – O habría pensado que lo toqué aposta – suspiró un poco más tranquilo, miró su celular y la hora indicó que casi eran las once – Dormí demasiado – sintiendo la necesidad de tomar un baño agarró sus cosas y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado, en el pasillo no había nadie y se alegró de no tener que dar explicaciones

Changmin se dirigió al baño y a un metro de llegar a la puerta, la de la habitación de la pareja se abrió, saliendo Donghae de ella, por la forma en que este lo miró Changmin se dio cuenta que estaba enterado de quién durmió en su habitación, pero el más alto fingió

\- Buenos días – saludó con una gran sonrisa

\- Hola – respondió el barman con sequedad, luego apartó la mirada y se retiró, Changmin lo vio alejarse hacia las escaleras pero antes que bajara el primer escalón le dio alcance

\- Oye – Donghae volteó al escucharlo, Changmin lo miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¿Para qué fingir? Has visto a Yunho en mi habitación, pero no pienses mal – se apresuró en aclarar

\- No pienso mal – respondió sinceramente – Ustedes no hicieron nada sexual, no lo dudo – explicó tajantemente – Pero ¿Por qué lo has invitado a dormir contigo? ¿Lo tocaste mientras dormía? – preguntó con tono de enojo, pero aquello ofendió a Changmin, quien aguzó la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que hice eso? Cerraste el Bar y no pudo salir, le dije del sillón y me dijo que lo conocía, que le lastimaba la espalda, que lo dejara dormir en mi habitación y lo haría en el suelo, luego cambió de parecer y compartimos cama, fue todo – explicó sin pausas y con la voz un poco exaltada, no mucho pero lo suficiente para que Eunhyuk escuchara dentro de la habitación

\- Changmin yo…

\- Sé que no nos conocemos mucho – interrumpió – Pero tengo integridad, no abusaría de nadie así, es algo que debes saber de mí – dijo indignado, le dio la espalda sin dar tiempo a que respondiera eso y fue al baño a ducharse, Donghae se sintió culpable de haber dicho algo así

Eunhyuk salió de la habitación y fue hacia Donghae, este mantenía la mirada hacia abajo. La habitación de ellos dos quedaba más cerca de las escaleras que la de Changmin y Jonghyun, las cuales estaban una frente a la otra, así que el guitarrista no oyó lo que Eunhyuk sí

\- Le debes una disculpa – dijo enseguida, acariciándole un poco los cabellos

\- Lo sé – contestó en tono bajo - ¿Puedes despertar a Yunho? Por favor – pidió amablemente y su novio asintió, Donghae bajo al primer piso y Eunhyuk fue a la habitación de Changmin, entro y Yunho ya estaba despierto, sentado sobre la cama, con los pies colgando hacia afuera, al oír la puerta vio a Eunhyuk y discretamente cruzó la pierna

\- Hola – saludó un poco incómodo, ocultando su pequeño accidente, Eunhyuk no se dio cuenta en absoluto, lo miró con seriedad, sin hablar – Oye, no es lo que parece – se apresuró a decir, preocupado, el otro sonrió

\- Ahórratelo, escuché a Changmin gritándoselo a Donghae – exageró, como si aquellos dos se hubieran peleado, le cerró un ojo a su ex amigo y salió de la habitación, sonriendo divertido al recordar la cara que Yunho puso cuando le dijo eso

\- Diablos ¿Qué provoqué? – se preguntó preocupado, se levantó de la cama y se colocó la camisa, trató de pensar en cosas que "desalentaran" a su amiguito y al conseguirlo salió de la habitación luego de ponerse los zapatos, justo al tiempo en que Jonghyun salía de la suya, se miraron a los ojos, por su mirada, Yunho supo que al otro no le causó gracia verlo salir de la habitación de su amigo

\- Hola – pese a su mirada saludó como si nada a Yunho, éste sonrió tímidamente

\- Sé que parece otra cosa pero…

\- No tuvieron sexo, eso es claro – interrumpió enseguida, Yunho se sintió aliviado de que no pensara otra cosa – Pero ¿Qué diablos hacías durmiendo en su cama? – preguntó enojado, tratando de contenerse, Yunho sonrió nervioso

\- Es mi culpa, insistí en que compartiéramos cama, me quedé encerrado

\- Hay un sofá – dijo señalando el sofá, este estaba a unos pocos metros del baño, bajo un librero pegado a la pared

\- No puedo dormir ahí, me lastima, Donghae incluso lo sabe – explicó rápidamente

\- Tú no, pero Changmin sí – dijo con tristeza, alejándose luego hacia las escaleras y bajó enseguida, Yunho se quedó pensando en aquella respuesta, segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió, Changmin duraba poco bañándose, Yunho volteó hacia él y compartieron mirada, se sonrieron y Changmin avanzó hacia la habitación

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí – contestó con amabilidad

\- Creo que no fue buena idea que durmieras conmigo – dijo torciendo un poco la boca y encogiéndose de hombros, Yunho asintió – En fin, lo que pasó, pasó – dijo antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, Yunho suspiró cansado y decidió afrontar a Donghae, así que bajó al primer piso donde seguro se encontraba.

Donghae y Eunhyuk preparaban algo para el desayuno, la idea de ir al Restaurante se desechó en el momento que se supo lo de Changmin y Yunho, aunque había sido nada, pero para Jonghyun y Donghae fue mucho más que eso

\- Buenos días – saludó Yunho asomando su cabeza a la cocina, Donghae estaba frente a la estufa revolviendo unos huevos, no respondió ni volteó, Eunhyuk si volteó unos instantes

\- Siéntate, ahorita sirvo – dijo secamente el mesero, Yunho asintió y fue hacia el comedor, ahí estaba Jonghyun hojeando las páginas de una revista, al oír pasos levantó la mirada, vio a Yunho y volvió a su revista, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo, sin embargo se sentó, justo a su lado, a propósito

\- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó sin mucho interés en la respuesta, pero si esperaba romper el hielo y hacer menos tenso el ambiente, Jonghyun suspiró discretamente y bajó la revista

\- Nada importante – respondió con indiferencia

\- Escucha… - comenzó Yunho con decisión – Prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer, pero no quiero esto, quiero que nos llevemos bien – dijo sinceramente, Jonghyun percibió esa sinceridad y sonrió

\- Lo siento, soy muy celoso cuando se trata de Changmin, y después de lo que vivió con su anterior novio me he vuelto aún más protector – explicó sinceramente, Yunho entendía sus razones, incluso le recordó a Eunhyuk diciendo esas cosas cuando trataba de proteger a Donghae, aunque Yunho no entendía cómo es que siempre terminaba involucrado en triángulos amorosos gays si él era heterosexual

\- Comprendo, cuando se ama se quiere lo mejor para esa persona, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no me gustan los hombres de esa forma – dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba asegurando, Jonghyun no supo cómo Yunho se había enterado que él amaba a Changmin, pero no dijo nada al respecto

\- Lo sé, de verdad – sonrió sin muchas ganas y sin ser grosero regresó a leer la revista. Instantes después Changmin bajó al comedor, al pasar por la cocina se topó con Donghae, se dirigieron una mirada rápida y el más alto fue directo al comedor sin dirigirse palabra, el otro suspiró resignado, ya luego hablaría con Changmin para pedirle disculpas

Eunhyuk sirvió de comer a los cuatro, como buen anfitrión y mesero, además que era el único que no estaba incómodo con toda esa situación de Changmin y Yunho durmiendo en la misma cama, aunque ambos ignoraban la forma en que fueron hallados, solo Changmin lo sospechaba ya que fue el primero en despertarse

\- Y entonces ¿Qué acontece? – preguntó Eunhyuk torpemente, Donghae, Changmin y Jonghyun estaba inmersos en sus platos, comiendo, solo Yunho atendió a sus palabras, le dirigió una mirada y sonrió

\- Que Changmin y yo hemos follado toda la noche – dijo en broma para "mejorar" el ambiente aunque tan solo lo empeoró, Donghae casi escupe su comida sobre la mesa, Jonghyun levantó rápido la cabeza en alerta y Changmin, rojo como un tomate deseó poder meter la cabeza dentro del plato. Yunho soltó una sonora carcajada, mirando a todos los presentes – Vamos, que me hizo el favor de no dormir incómodamente y ustedes traen cara de funeral, comportémonos como adultos – reprendió sonriendo aunque hablaba completamente en serio. Al primero que miró después de eso fue a Donghae, éste le devolvió la mirada y luego sonrió sinceramente

\- Es cierto – dijo con voz tenue, pero audible, luego dirigió una mirada hacia Changmin – Perdón por las cosas que te dije – se disculpó de verdad, el aludido volteó a verlo cuando escuchó eso porque sabía que se dirigía a él, negó en silencio, sonrió con amabilidad

\- No te preocupes – aunque las palabras que le dijo si le ofendieron, sintió sincera su disculpa y decidió olvidarlo, luego miró hacia Jonghyun, él le devolvió la mirada y se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, se sonrieron y cuando Changmin intentó decir algo le interrumpió

\- No hace falta – dijo Jonghyun como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Changmin sonrió tímidamente y luego más amplio

\- Entonces ¿estamos todos bien? – preguntó Eunhyuk sintiéndose mucho más aliviado

\- Sí – respondió Donghae, sonriéndole a su novio, buscando su mano por debajo de la mesa

\- Bueno, aclarado todo, me retiro – dijo Yunho al terminar lo último que le quedaba, se levantó de la silla y los miró a todos – Pasaré por la noche

\- Y pagarás tus bebidas – refunfuño Eunhyuk haciendo reír a todos, pero en especial Donghae, conmovido porque su novio también estaba comportándose como un adulto frente a Yunho, aunque sabía que no volverían a ser amigos como antes, al menos lo intentaba y eso lo hacía sentirse relajado

\- Hasta pronto – Yunho agitó su mano para despedirse de todos y salió hacia el Bar, instantes después lo vieron regresar, sonriendo tontamente - ¿Me abres? – dijo a Donghae, este se puso de pie y lo acompañó, mientras sacaba las llaves de su pantalón, siempre las llevaba con él, atravesaron el bar, Donghae abrió pero se detuvieron a la entrada

\- Yunho, gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por las cosas que haces, siempre intentas mantener unidas a las personas – dijo sinceramente, mirándolo con admiración, aunque Yunho sabía que era algo más que eso

\- Sabes que no siempre soy así, solo con quienes me importan – se acercó a él y le agarró de la cabeza, lo atrajo a él y le dio un beso en la frente, aquellas demostraciones de afecto eran las que más lastimaban a Donghae, porque solo eran de cariño, jamás serían de amor – Te quiero ¿vale? – dijo tras besarle la frente y luego se alejó de él, Donghae asintió

\- Nos vemos en la noche – dijo suavemente y Yunho salió del bar. Donghae regresó al comedor, ahí estaban aún los otros tres, conversando amenamente, como si nada hubiera pasado momentos atrás, Donghae volvió al lado de su novio y se les unió en la conversación.

Yunho regresó a su departamento y como si estuviera cansado fue a acostarse en la cama, con el pecho hacia el colchón, cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de Jonghyun "Tú no, pero Changmin sí" cuando él dijo respecto al sillón "No puedo dormir ahí, me lastima, Donghae incluso lo sabe"

\- ¿Qué me habrá tratado de decir Jonghyun? – pensó confundido, sin embargo el sueño le ganó y se quedó completamente dormido, él no era de mucho desvelarse y se había quedado con sueño.

Luego de haber terminado de desayunar, Eunhyuk y Donghae salieron de la casa para hacer algunas compras, quedándose en la casa solamente Changmin y Jonghyun en su respectiva habitación, ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que hacer y ese día al ser domingo la señora de la limpieza no iba. En su habitación, Changmin reflexionaba sobre lo que había provocado el que Yunho durmiera en su habitación, se sentía culpable aunque ya todo estaba aclarado, porque cuando Yunho le dijo que aquel sillón le lastimaba él no se ofreció a dormir ahí aunque lo pensó por breves segundos

\- Quería verlo dormir, lo confieso – pensó mientras se mordía las uñas – Ya, no seguiré pensando en eso – suspiró parsimoniosamente. Instantes después alguien llamó a la puerta, supo que era Jonghyun – Pasa – indicó al instante, sentándose sobre la cama, Jonghyun entró y no cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama pero no se sentó

\- ¿Qué hacías?

\- Nada, aburrirme – dijo sinceramente, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Igual yo, ¿vamos a caminar?

\- Claro – sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama, Jonghyun avanzó primero y Changmin lo siguió, Donghae no cerró con llave y pudieron salir, caminaron al lado contrario de la última vez, querían conocer la otra parte del pueblo, sin darse cuenta estaban yendo hacia las tierras que tenía Yunho, aunque no lo supieron

\- Changmin, no quería reavivar el tema pero me quedé pensando en algo

\- Dime – respondió Changmin sintiendo una corazonada de lo que pudiera ser

\- Si pudiste evitar que él durmiera en tu cama ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó sin pelos en la lengua, después de todo se tenían mucha confianza, Changmin sonrió imperceptiblemente, sonrojándose un poco – Changmin ¿sigues?

\- Solo quería verlo dormir – se excusó enseguida – Diablos ¿Por qué me conoces tan bien? – regañó en tono de enfado aunque no estaba enojado, Jonghyun se detuvo en seco y Changmin le siguió. Estaban en medio del campo, acababan de pasar una larga hilera de casas

\- Terminará gustándote en serio

\- ¿Cómo crees? – respondió tratando de ser indiferente, pero Jonghyun no le creyó, se acercó a él y lo sujetó de los hombros, Changmin volteó, se miraron frente a frente

\- ¿Sabes por qué lo haces? – preguntó en sentido retórico, Changmin se quedó quieto en espera de una respuesta – Aún tratas de pagarle con la misma moneda a Kyuhyun, aun no puedes superarlo, pero eres libre Changmin, alguien vendrá que te guste de verdad y no te querrás adelantar a nada porque ya no buscarás "engañar" a Kyuhyun – explicó enseguida, el más alto se quedó pensando en esas palabras y les encontró sentido, agachó la mirada – Es natural, estuviste casi cinco años solo con él, pero también debes aprender a estar solo contigo, valorarte más Changmin

\- Odio estar solo – respondió cabizbajo, Jonghyun quitó una mano de su hombro y le acarició con esta la mejilla

\- No estás solo, me refiero a dejar de buscarte en pareja, es momento de Shim Changmin, ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió de aquella forma que solo él podía hacer y Changmin se sonrojó sobremanera, agachó la mirada, tímido, ansioso

\- De acuerdo – respondió avergonzado

\- Sé que no será tu único tropiezo, pero se trata de equivocarse también – le guiñó un ojo de forma amistosa y Changmin sonrió. Lo miró a la cara, luego se apartó, Jonghyun lo vio caminar frente a él

\- No sé qué haría sin ti conmigo – confesó Changmin aun dándole la espalda

\- Volverte loco – respondió seguro de sí mismo, luego le dio alcance y camino a su lado, el más alto lo miró de reojo y luego estiró su mano, entrelazando su mano con la de Jonghyun, luego la apretó. Caminaron mirando al frente, en silencio.

Cuando Yunho despertó ya eran las dos de la tarde, como no tenía nada de ganas de cocinar fue hasta el restaurante de la carretera, se fue en su auto aunque no solía sacarlo muy seguido, salvo cuando quería quedar bien con alguna mujer, al llegar fue bien atendido por una de las camareras, amiga suya, mucho más chica que él, bonita, de sonrisa coqueta y ojos pequeños que se achicaban más cuando sonreía, se acercó a él con una libreta de notas

\- Hola guapo – saludó enseguida, él la miró y sonrió

\- Hola ¿Cómo está mi dulce niña? – preguntó en tono cursi, como solo a ella solía hablarle, le recordaba a su hermana

\- ¿No me ves? – respondió coquetamente, dándose una vuelta completa, era delgada y alta, con pocas curvas pero bastante atractiva, aún tenía rostro de niña

\- Preciosa, sí, pero de salud, de lo demás ¿Cómo estás? – respondió riéndose

\- Muy bien, pero estaría mejor con un beso tuyo – dijo de forma atrevida, él sonrió cariñosamente, aunque ella le coqueteara él nunca había podido verla como ella quería, a pesar de ser un mujeriego, era selectivo con la edad de sus "compañeras" de cama

\- En veinte años, quizás – respondió sin duda, ella hizo un puchero

\- Vaya que eres difícil, al menos conmigo – dijo de mala gana cuando notó la mirada de dos mujeres al fondo del restaurante, en ese mismo lado donde Yunho estaba sentado, ambas cuchicheaban mirándolo, seguramente habían tenido algo que ver con él

\- Para mí eres como una niña Sully ¿quieres verme tras las rejas? – preguntó en broma y ella asintió

\- Si con eso me das un beso sí – respondió en tono burlón, ambos se rieron

\- ¡Niña, ponte ya a trabajar! – se escuchó un grito que provenía de la cocina, Yunho y Sully voltearon, un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta, era el dueño y Chef del restaurante

\- ¡Ya voy! – gritó enseguida – Viejo gruñón – se quejó a regañadientes, Yunho se rio, hizo una seña al señor para saludarlo y él le respondió amablemente - ¿Lo de siempre?

\- No, tráeme lo del día por favor – respondió enseguida – Y solo agua natural

\- Enseguida – le guiñó un ojo y se alejó

Yunho vio el reloj en su celular y al bloquearlo sintió que alguien lo observaba, eran las dos mujeres que Sully había visto, estaban hasta el fondo pero del mismo lado que él, Yunho les daba la espalda y volteó, una de ellas lo saludó alegremente, Yunho levantó su mano y volteó de nuevo al frente luego de saludarla

\- Que no venga – pensó enseguida, pero para su mala suerte la mujer si se puso de pie sin su amiga y fuera hasta Yunho, se sentó en la silla frente a él sin pedir permiso

\- Hola – saludó con alegría

\- Hola – respondió por amabilidad

\- Supongo no esperas a nadie

\- No – sonrió amablemente, luego miró discretamente hacia afuera

\- La otra noche lo he pasado muy bien – dijo de pronto y él volteó, habían salido solo una vez hace más de dos meses y ni siquiera se había acostado con ella, no le gustaba, pero había accedido a salir con ella luego que le insistiera por más de tres semanas, casi acosándolo

\- Sí, igual yo – mintió

\- Deberíamos volver a salir – dijo de pronto y él evitó mirarla a los ojos

\- Tal vez – evadió con poca discreción, haciéndola enojar un poco

\- Iré al bar en la noche, ahí te veo – dijo coquetamente, tratando de agarrar terreno

\- No sé si iré – respondió dubitativo, ella se levantó del asiento

\- Te la vives ahí, el maricón de Donghae es tu amigo – sonrió de forma petulante, su comentario molestó a Yunho y por primera vez la vio a los ojos, fríamente. Yunho no acostumbraba a ver así a las personas, pero odiaba que se metieran con las personas que más quería. Ella lo notó y se puso nerviosa – Vamos, no lo decía en mala onda

\- Ve si quieres al Bar del "maricón" pero no volveré a salir contigo – sentenció Yunho, ella enseguida se ofendió e intentó darle una bofetada, pero él reaccionó enseguida y le sujetó la mano por la muñeca, emitió un pequeño gritó exagerado y casi todos los clientes voltearon, mirando feo a Yunho

\- ¡Me haces daño! – gritó para llamar la atención, un par de hombres que estaban cerca pero no sabían ni que pasaba se acercaron para defenderla, Yunho la soltó y ella se hizo a un lado, ellos se pusieron frente a él, eran altos y fornidos

\- Ponte con nosotros poco hombre – dijo uno de ellos, enojado como si defendiera a alguien de su familia, Yunho lo miró con templanza

\- Solo evité que me abofeteara – contestó sin intentar buscar pelea

\- Ya verás – contestó el otro como si los hubiera insultado, pero cuando Yunho intentó ponerse de pie y evitar que lo agredieran se acercó el dueño del restaurante

\- Déjenlo – dijo a los dos hombres – Les pediré que se vayan, y a ti también – dijo a la mujer, a quien conocía bien como argüendera, enseguida se indignó

\- Idiota – dijo hacia Yunho y se fue, su amiga se fue tras ella, mientras que los otros dos hombres dirigieron una mala mirada hacia Yunho y obedecieron, se fueron sin pagar la cuenta

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó a Yunho, lo conocía bien y sabía que no era de los que ocasionaban disturbios, tampoco lo conocía como un agresor de mujeres

\- Sí

\- Debió decir algo que te molestara mucho – observó asombrado, en la mirada de Yunho aún se veía el disgusto

\- Llamó maricón a Donghae – explicó incómodo

\- Vaya muchacho, aún parece que veo al Yunho adolescente, defendiendo a su mejor amigo de todos – observó casi divertido, Yunho sonrió

\- Se podría decir que es la familia que me queda en este pueblo – contestó sonriendo – Aunque ahora me siento menos solo que antes – pensó con nostalgia, recordando la escena de aquella mañana y la de la madrugada cuando los cinco brindaban en el Bar.

Se llegó la hora de abrir, ese día por ser domingo se abría más temprano y también se cerraba más temprano, antes de la media noche. Yunho llegó alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Changmin y Jonghyun ya estaban tocando algo para amenizar, los saludó a ambos con la mano y ellos contestaron con una sonrisa. Yunho se acercó hasta la barra, había poco trabajo

\- ¿Nadie para cubrir el puesto? – preguntó a su amigo, ambos miraron hacia Eunhyuk

\- No – respondió tranquilo – Espero aparezca alguien antes del fin de semana

\- Ojalá – recibió al instante un vaso de Vodka de Donghae y le dio un trago, luego miró a su alrededor, no había a su vista ninguna chica que le hubiese llamado la atención. Fue hasta después de una hora que una chica llegó acompañada de tres amigas, las cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas del medio, Eunhyuk les tomó la orden, pero antes de llevarles sus bebidas, Yunho le quitó la charola y se ofreció a llevarlas él con tal de saludarlas

Yunho solo conocía a una de ellas, antigua compañera de la escuela, quien al verlo acercarse sonrió acusadoramente, sabía cómo era de mujeriego y enseguida le notó las intenciones

\- Hola chicas, servicio personalizado para ustedes – dijo con tono encantador, dejó las cuatro bebidas y la botana, Eunhyuk se acercó para quitarle la charola y llevársela, no se fue sin antes aventarle una mirada de desaprobación

\- Jung Yunho ¿por cuál viniste para llevar? – preguntó en broma la que le conocía, su nombre era Dana, linda, de rasgos casi infantiles, él la miró enseguida

\- ¿Me crees capaz? – respondió fingiendo sorpresa, las demás se rieron - ¿Por qué no conozco a tan encantadoras mujeres? – preguntó mirando a las otras tres, luego fijó su mirada en la que más le había interesado, guapa, de rasgos maduros y un cuerpo de envidia

\- Ella es Stephanie – respondió Dana presentando a la que le gustó a Yunho, él la saludó amablemente – Lina – presentó a otra de ellas, también guapa y de rasgos maduros, aunque su mirada era más animada, Yunho igual la saludó con amabilidad – Y ella es Sunday – presentó a la última, la más sonriente de todas, bonita y menuda, Yunho la saludó como a las demás

\- ¿Y de qué agencia de modelos escaparon señoritas? – preguntó con seriedad, pero Dana lo miraba con suspicacia, conocía sus trucos porque en el pasado habían sido novios, cuando solo eran unos adolescentes

\- ¿Siempre eres tan adulador? – preguntó Lina, tampoco fiándose del truco

\- Todo el tiempo – interrumpió Dana antes que Yunho respondiera, él la miró

\- Me dejas mal, estoy siendo sincero – miró hacia Stephanie, ella le sonrió devuelta, sus miradas habían tenido química desde el inicio.

Mientras los cinco en esa mesa charlaban y se reían, Changmin había visto la facilidad con la que Yunho entabló una conversación con aquellas chicas, todas lo miraban sonriendo. La canción que cantaban se acabó, Jonghyun miró también hacia aquella mesa y luego miró a su amigo

\- No me vayas a decir ahora que estás celoso – comentó Jonghyun, Changmin soltó una breve carcajada

\- Para nada, me sorprende su labia, así de la nada se sentó con ellas y ahí las tiene a las cuatro, atentas a él, ¿de dónde saca tanta confianza? – se preguntó realmente sorprendido, aunque hablaba con su amigo, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Cuando íbamos a la Universidad eso hacíamos

\- Sí, pero no así, teníamos suerte, es todo

\- ¿Suerte? – preguntó asombrado – Suerte los feos, nosotros somos guapos – dijo en broma el guitarrista, Changmin se rio de su comentario

\- Cierto, por algo estamos aquí – respondió y notó cerca de la barra una mesa donde habían dos chicas, ambas mirando hacia la tarima, al hacer contacto visual con una ellas le sonrió, Changmin respondió con amabilidad

\- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó Jonghyun – Ni siquiera saben si somos heteros o gays, solteros o casados y nos miran. Yunho es guapo, y no le para el pico por lo que he notado – observó Jonghyun, su amigo asintió

\- Recuperaré mi confianza – determinó Changmin – No he dejado de pensar en las cosas que me dijiste, tomaré las oportunidades sin forzar nada

\- Bien – contestó emocionado Jonghyun, aunque sabía que esas oportunidades no lo incluían a él. Poco después de esa charla, las chicas que los miraban se acercaron a la tarima y les sacaron plática, ellos actuaron normal y siguieron el juego, como si de un par de heteros se tratara, antes que ellas se marcharan incluso las despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

\- Deberían contratarnos de actores, seguro ni notaron que somos Gays – dijo Changmin con emoción, Jonghyun se rio

\- Toquemos de nuevo – había pasado casi una hora desde el descanso y volvieron a tomar sus instrumentos, eligieron una canción movida para avivar el ambiente.

Al iniciar de nuevo la música, Yunho miró hacia las chicas pero en especial hacia Stephanie

\- Hay un poco de ruido ¿Por qué no vamos afuera? – dijo con determinación, pero no mostrándose ansioso, Dana y las demás lo habían entendido desde el inicio, la química había sido entre Yunho y Stephanie, así que los cubrieron

\- Yo quiero quedarme – dijo Dana enseguida, Lina y Sunday hicieron el mismo ademán - ¿Por qué no vas tú? – dijo hacia la otra chica, por debajo de la mesa le dio un ligero pisotón

\- Está bien – respondió casi enseguida – Vamos – miró hacia Yunho, él se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara de la silla

\- Con permiso señoritas – Dana le guiñó un ojo y las otras dos le sonrieron, Yunho y la cuarta chica salieron del bar. Donghae lo miró todo seriamente, mientras disimulaba, aquel conocido dolor en su pecho cada vez que Yunho se alejaba con alguien.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, Changmin y Jonghyun hicieron su último receso antes de cantar el último bloque de canciones. Ambos fueron hacia la barra, Eunhyuk les llevó unas botanas y Donghae les sirvió unas bebidas, mientras estaban ahí, al Bar llegó el cliente de la otra vez, al verlo el barman suspiró enojado, Changmin notó el gesto y volteó, era el mismo tipo que le había sonreído la otra noche, hizo a su amigo una seña tocándole con el hombro

\- Buenas noches – saludó Siwon al llegar a la barra, sentándose justo al lado de Changmin, el guitarrista acaba de voltear cuando ya lo vio cerca de Changmin

\- Buenas noches – saludó Changmin, miró de reojo a su amigo

\- Un whisky, con hielo – ordenó a Donghae más que pedirlo amablemente, él lo sirvió sin responder nada, mientras que el recién llegado volvió a mirar a Changmin – La otra noche quise saludarte, pero el Bar estaba lleno – explicó como si Changmin lo hubiera pedido

\- Está bien – sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Soy Changmin – saludó extendiendo su mano

\- Choi Siwon – respondió enseguida, pero en lugar de estrechar su mano la agarró y le dio un beso en el lomo, mirándolo, también lo puso incómodo – Eres guapísimo, nunca vi a nadie como tú – halagó mirándolo lascivamente, a Changmin no le pareció muy agradable. Jonghyun y Donghae se miraron, el guitarrista mostró un gesto de hastío, pero no se metió, solo entornó los ojos

\- Gracias

\- Perdona que sea tan indiscreto, pero ¿eres homosexual cierto? Me sentiría estúpido de estar tratando de conquistar a un hetero – dijo directamente, casi logrando que Jonghyun escupiera de su cerveza, evitando reírse

\- Sí, soy Gay – respondió de mala gana

\- ¿Soltero?

\- Sí – respondió sin pensar, luego se arrepintió de no mentir para que lo dejara tranquilo, así que Siwon sonrió, acercándose un poco más

\- Te invito una copa – dijo galantemente

\- Estoy tomando cerveza – respondió pronto y mostró su botella

\- Bueno, te invito otra cerveza – insistió

\- Debo cantar de nuevo – sonrió amablemente y se levantó, Jonghyun le imitó, Changmin le pasó por un lado a Siwon y se alejó hacia la tarima, Jonghyun caminó tras Changmin pero giró su cabeza hacia la barra, le dirigió a Siwon una mirada de burla

\- Se hace el difícil o esos dos se acuestan – comentó Siwon en voz alta para que Donghae lo escuchara, pero este se rio discretamente, Siwon volteó a verlo

\- Que vanidoso, ¿Por qué simplemente no piensas que tu presencia lo asquea? – preguntó de mala manera, Siwon se enojó, agarró el vaso de whisky para estrellarlo contra la barra, mirando al barman a los ojos. Eunhyuk escuchó ese golpe y se acercó enseguida

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado

\- Tu novio tiene muy malos modales hacia los clientes – respondió indignado, Eunhyuk miró hacia su pareja, pero él no dejaba de mirar hacia Siwon

\- Perdón – se disculpó sin sentirlo

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó Eunhyuk

\- Sí, respóndeme algo, ese Changmin y el de la guitarra ¿tienen sexo? Porque ya me dijo que novios no son, es soltero – preguntó rápidamente

\- No, son solo amigos – respondió en cuanto pudo

\- No pregunté eso, pueden ser solo amigos y aun así follar – aclaró enseguida

\- Bueno, no tengo tantos detalles de su vida íntima – contestó un poco exaltado, Siwon sonrió de forma arrogante, miró a la pareja

\- Vaya, ustedes sí que defienden a su nueva adquisición – observó con burla – Ya me dijo Heechul los pormenores, incluso corrieron a Sungmin de este baresucho – explicó con seriedad

\- ¿Heechul? No sabía que tu chismoso merodeaba aún por aquí, lo creíamos en Seúl – comentó Donghae con un poco de burla

\- ¿Por qué creyeron eso? – preguntó Siwon intrigado

\- Después de la discusión que tuvieron él y Yunho eso se especuló – respondió Eunhyuk, pero ambos notaron que Siwon se puso incómodo con el tema – Y a todo esto, jamás supimos que pasó, Yunho nunca nos contó, pero se especularon cosas horribles – reflexionó

\- Tonterías – evadió el tema y les dio la espalda, whisky en mano, mirando fijamente a Changmin sin apartarle la vista, pero él intentó ignorarlo y seguir cantando.

Yunho y Stephanie llegaron en el auto del primero hasta la orilla del riachuelo al que llegaron en otra ocasión Changmin y Jonghyun, solo que ellos a unos metros del gran árbol, el único más frondoso de todos, al salir subieron al cofre del mismo, había poca iluminación, pero la luna emitía muy buena luz. Conversaron durante un largo rato, ella le contó que vivía a unos pocos kilómetros de ese pueblo y que había conocido a Dana en la Universidad de Seúl, donde ambas estudiaron, Yunho escuchaba atento como siempre hacía y sonreía

\- Ya, hablé demasiado ¿Qué me cuentas tú? – preguntó con bastante interés, se acomodó el cabello atrás de la oreja e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, poniendo atención al rostro de su interlocutor, Yunho sonrió amablemente

\- No hay mucho que decir, tengo un taller, trabajo las tierras de mi madre, bueno, son mías ahora, estudié danza un tiempo pero lo abandoné, es todo – respondió rápidamente, ella lo miró fijo, volvió a acomodarse el cabello

\- ¿Y tienes novia? ¿No estarás jugando conmigo o sí? – preguntó directa y a Yunho eso le agradó, le gustaban las personas directas y honestas

\- Por ahora no, soltero – contestó, ésta vez fue él quien acomodó cabello de ella tras su oreja, se miraron fijo unos momentos, Yunho intentó acercarse para besarla pero ella se apartó sutilmente

\- ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Llevarme a la cama? – preguntó de nuevo de forma directa, casi haciéndolo sonrojar, en cambio sonrió, se alejó de ella sin bajarse del cofre del auto, por el contrario se acostó sobre él y pasó sus brazos tras la nuca, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado

\- Me gustas, eso quedó en evidencia ¿no? – respondió también de forma directa

\- Sí, quedó claro – contestó enseguida

\- No querré nada que no quieras también – explicó para evadir un poco una respuesta más directa y ella lo entendió. Le imitó acostándose sobre el cofre del auto

\- Que cielo tan bonito – exclamó con voz suave, Yunho asintió y cerró los ojos. Alrededor solo sonaba el ruido de la naturaleza, la poca agua bajando y golpeando las piedras, los grillos cantando y el aire moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

Changmin y Jonghyun terminaron todo el repertorio de esa noche, se despidieron de los clientes que aplaudieron con entusiasmo, los que iban solo a oírlos se comenzaron a marchar luego de pagar sus cuentas. Siwon continuaba en la barra, mirando menos insistentemente a Changmin, este miró a su amigo mientras ambos dejaban sus instrumentos

\- Ahí sigue ¿qué hago? – preguntó nervioso

\- No sé, me da mala espina

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó Changmin preocupado

\- Pero bueno, ya sabes, me gustas, quizás mi opinión no está siendo objetiva – analizó y para Changmin sonó lógico así que asintió, estando de acuerdo

\- Si le acepto una invitación a algo ¿pensará que estoy interesado en una relación? ¿o qué demonios querrá? – preguntó intrigado, el otro se encogió de hombros

\- Perdón, no sé qué decirte, mi juicio está comprometido – se sinceró enseguida, Changmin suspiró largamente

\- Veré que quiere – se animó a ir de nuevo a la barra, Siwon no perdió oportunidad

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Me aceptas una copa? O una cerveza, como quieras

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía ese tipo de cosas y no sabía cómo actuar

\- Vamos a mi casa, te invito un vino, cena – contestó enseguida, ni tardo ni perezoso, Donghae escuchó y le dirigió una mirada rápida, le hizo un ademán de No con la cabeza – Te está diciendo que no ¿verdad? – intuyó al seguir los ojos de Changmin hacia la barra, el aludido, nervioso, no supo que responder – No tienes quince años ¿Qué dices? Decide por ti mismo – animó con voz desesperada, Changmin lo pensó unos momentos, quizás si comenzaba a tener "citas" terminaría por olvidar a Kyuhyun

\- Sí, vamos – respondió al fin, Siwon sonrió ampliamente, Donghae se evitó el comentario y solo negó con la cabeza

\- Perfecto – exclamó Siwon, triunfante

\- Solo, me cambio de ropa y bajo – dijo con seriedad

\- Claro, te espero – contestó sonriente, Changmin se alejó rápido hacia el interior de la casa, a los pocos segundos se acercó Jonghyun a la barra

\- Una cerveza por favor – pidió amablemente, Donghae la sirvió

\- Felicidades, tocas increíble – halagó Siwon mientras Jonghyun bebía un sorbo de su bebida, este volteó, sorprendido de que le hablara

\- Gracias – contestó cortante

\- También estás guapísimo – dijo sin vergüenza, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, casi babeándoselo, Jonghyun se sintió incómodo

\- Gracias, supongo – contestó un poco molesto

\- Si él me hubiera rechazado te habría invitado a ti – dijo de nuevo sin pudor, al oír eso entonces el guitarrista entendió que Changmin aceptó una cita con él, Jonghyun miró hacia el barman y este se encogió de hombros

\- Oye, trátalo bien – dijo rápido, cambiando su semblante, Siwon soltó una carcajada

\- Lo trataré muy bien, lo aseguro – respondió en forma morbosa, a Jonghyun no le agradó en absoluto, dejó su cerveza y fue al interior de la casa, subió corriendo las escaleras, llegó a la habitación de su amigo y sin llamar a la puerta entró, Changmin estaba cambiándose de ropa interior, se exaltó al ver a su amigo

\- Oye, toca la puerta – regañó enojado, terminando de subirse la ropa interior, caminó hacia el tocador y agarró su desodorante en aerosol, se roció el pecho y las axilas, luego fue hacia su ropa, Jonghyun seguía sin decirle nada - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a regañarme?

\- ¿A dónde irán? – preguntó al instante

\- A su casa – respondió sin dilación y honestamente, Jonghyun se preocupó

\- ¿Su casa? Ese tipo quiere llevarte a la cama – dijo indignado – Solo eso quiere

\- ¿Y qué? Es lo que yo buscaba ¿no? Es solo sexo ¿Qué más da? Ésta noche él, mañana quien sabe – dijo indiferente aunque no sonaba muy convencido

\- Tú no eres así

\- ¿Y cómo soy? – preguntó molesto, poniéndose el pantalón, Jonghyun se quedó callado, mirándolo a la cara – Fui honesto, fiel, cariñoso, y aun así hubo quien se burló de mí ¿de qué me sirvió? Dímelo, si al final de cuentas se acostó con otro, me era infiel justo frente a mis narices y ni cuenta me daba – recalcó con la mano derecha temblándole

\- ¿De qué te sirvió? Changmin, todas las personas que te rodean se vuelven adictas a tu personalidad, no por un imbécil que no te valoró juzgues lo que eres, no fue tu culpa, fue de él, por idiota y asqueroso, solo por eso – explicó – Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero tener esta discusión contigo cada vez que te acuerdas de lo que ese bastardo te hizo. Ya basta, has lo que quieras – sentenció con firmeza y salió de la habitación sin darle derecho a repicar

Changmin se quedó de pie con la camisa en la mano, pensando, reflexionó sobre esas palabras y lo aceptó, era un error pensar que con sexo se solucionaban sus problemas

\- Pero no puedo plantarlo ahora, ya le dije que sí, solo iré un rato – decidió luego de meditarlo, terminó de vestirse y bajó de nuevo al Bar, Jonghyun conversaba cerca de la barra con Eunhyuk mientras que Donghae atendía un cliente, Changmin se acercó a Siwon – Listo

\- Wow, te ves exquisito – dijo sin tapujos, Changmin vestía sencillo, pero entre lo que traía puesto llevaba una camisa con cuello en forma de V que mostraba su pecho, era de manga corta y se le marcaban los brazos, Siwon se lo comió con la mirada - ¿Nos vamos? – se levantó del banco y le ofreció su brazo, Changmin se giró hacia Donghae

\- Vuelvo al rato – anunció y el barman asintió

\- Llamas a mi celular para bajar a abrirte, en media hora cerramos – indicó, Changmin cerró un ojo y se alejó con Siwon sin despedirse de nadie más, Eunhyuk y Jonghyun se acercaron a la barra en cuanto salieron

\- Siwon es un libertino – observó Donghae preocupado – Le hice seña que dijera que no

\- Espero no cometa una locura – contestó Jonghyun, sintiendo luego sobre su hombro la mano de Eunhyuk que lo reconfortaba

\- Changmin será sensato, ya verás – animó pronto.

Momentos después de que esos dos se hubieran ido, Yunho y Stephanie regresaron de su paseo, las otras tres chicas estaban aún ahí, esperando a su amiga

\- Aquí está, sana y salva – comentó Yunho sonriendo

\- Y peinada igual, bien – respondió Dana sin vergüenza, sonrojando a su amiga

\- ¡Oye! – respondió pronto. Luego miró hacia Yunho – Gracias por la velada

\- ¿Me das tu número? – preguntó Yunho, ella asintió y ambos anotaron sus respectivos teléfonos celulares en el otro – Te llamaré – dijo sinceramente, Yunho no era de los que prometía una llamada si no pensaba hacerla. Dana y las demás se levantaron de la mesa, ya habían pagado su cuenta puesto que ya solo estaban esperando a la que faltaba

\- Esperaré tu llamada – sonrió emocionada y las cuatro se despidieron de Yunho, al irse él se acercó a la barra, los tres lo miraban fijamente

\- ¿Hasta dónde fueron? – preguntó Eunhyuk

\- Al arroyo – respondió Yunho – A mirar las estrellas

\- Ay pero que lindo – dijo sarcásticamente – Seguro porque no fue directo a tu cama – complementó Eunhyuk, los otros dos se rieron

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tú crees que yo solo busco sexo ¿o qué? – preguntó indignado

\- Sí - respondió sinceramente

\- Que cruel – hizo puchero

\- Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que solo vieron estrellas? – preguntó escéptico, Donghae y Jonghyun solo miraban a uno y a otro, como si estuvieran peleando

\- Bueno sí, nos dimos unos besos y ya, que metiche eres – regañó Yunho, luego los cuatro se comenzaron a reír, Yunho se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Donghae

\- ¿Y Changmin? – respondió Yunho con aquella respuesta

\- En una cita – contestó Donghae, tranquilamente, Yunho sonrió

\- Genial – dijo emocionado, luego miró a Jonghyun y borró su sonrisa – Digo, que mal

\- No, está bien, espero la pase agradable – respondió fingiendo madurez pero en el fondo deseaba que Changmin no hubiera aceptado, se moría de celos

\- ¿Y se puede saber con quién de todos nuestros flamantes Gays del pueblo? – preguntó de modo histriónico, luego rio discretamente - ¿O sucumbió ante las damas?

\- Con Siwon – respondió Eunhyuk indiferente, pero al oír ese nombre Yunho se puso serio, borrando por completo la sonrisa, se levantó del banco enseguida

\- ¿Y lo dejaron irse con ese? – preguntó preocupado

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – preocupado también Jonghyun imitó a Yunho poniéndose de pie, Donghae y Eunhyuk no entendían porque estaba tan exaltado

\- Iré por él, seguro lo llevó a su casa – dijo sin responder al otro, les dio la espalda y avanzó unos pasos antes que la voz de Donghae lo detuviera

\- ¿Qué pasa Yunho? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó aquella vez? Cuando te peleaste con Heechul – dijo rápidamente, al oír toda la pregunta Yunho no respondió, se quedó de pie unos momentos, luego avanzó de nuevo hacia la salida, Jonghyun lo alcanzó corriendo

\- Voy contigo – dijo con determinación, Yunho asintió, subieron al auto del mayor pero cuando intentó encenderlo le falló la macha y no prendió, enojado Yunho se bajó

\- ¿Tienes auto?

\- No, y Changmin siempre carga con sus llaves – dijo al ver el auto de Changmin afuera del Bar, Yunho chasqueó los dientes, molesto

\- Iremos a pie – dijo seriamente, Jonghyun asintió y ambos se alejaron caminando pero a paso rápido hacia la casa de Siwon, él vivía justo a las afueras del pueblo, una enorme casa, parecida a una Hacienda, tardarían al menos casi media hora si se apresuraban

Durante el trayecto Jonghyun se preguntaba qué demonios sucedía, la reacción alterada de Yunho le daba mala espina, mientras que Yunho, angustiado, recordaba retazos de memoria, confundido pero nervioso, rogando porque al menos Changmin, no pasará lo que él pasó justamente en esa casa, tiempo atrás

* * *

N/A. Ya volví, el capítulo me quedó súper largo xD (38 páginas de Word) espero les guste, léanlo por partes y lento para que les dure jeje, no sé cuándo actualizaré pero espero que sea en 15 días, de verdad quiero hacerlo cada 15 días, tener esa disciplina, pero a veces los quehaceres de la casa no dejan XD y menos ahora que me quedé sin suegra otra vez, suegrita ¡vuelva! Jeje dejen sus comentarios y hasta pronto


	5. One of Us

**Capítulo 5. One of Us**

Changmin miró la imponente casa que se mostraba ante sus ojos, se quedó boquiabierto luego de que bajó del auto, Siwon entregó las llaves a uno de sus sirvientes para que le estacionara el auto. Ambos subieron por la larga hilera de escaleras entre el jardín frontal y la puerta principal, un camino de piedra elegante los llevó hasta la entrada, Siwon indicó a Changmin que entrara y él obedeció. Había visto todo asombrado, no estaba acostumbrado al lujo y además le pareció extraño tremenda casa en aquel insignificante pueblo

Siwon lo miraba sonriendo, amaba causar esa clase de impresión, para él era una especie de carta segura para tener a cualquiera a sus pies, no había habido en su vida hombre homosexual que se le resistiera, y antes de descubrir que prefería a los chicos, ninguna mujer se le escapó de las manos, estaba seguro que con Changmin no sería diferente. El más alto dejó de mirar todo con asombro y le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa amable

\- Linda casa – le dijo sinceramente, aunque para Changmin no era más que un lujo innecesario, por lo que notaba, ese sujeto vivía solo, todos los autos que vio a lo lejos estacionados tenían su estilo, seguro era el dueño de todos. Salvo los sirvientes que le recibían, no había ninguna otra alma en ese lugar, sintió lástima por él, no tenía ni siquiera una mascota que le recibiera, ese lugar no tenía alma y no estaba cómodo ahí

\- Ven, pediré que nos lleven unas copas a la sala principal – sin su permiso y sin esperar que él le siguiera, Siwon agarró la muñeca de Changmin y lo guio hacia él salón, Changmin no protestó y le siguió – Ponte cómodo – indicó al soltarlo, luego se dirigió al otro extremo y accionó una especie de botón, al instante se presentó un muchacho, parecía muy joven, Siwon le dedicó una mirada indiferente – Trae la cava rodante y pide unos aperitivos a cocina

\- Si señor – respondió el otro, antes de marcharse dirigió a Changmin una mirada de desprecio que lo hizo sentir incómodo, Siwon no se dio cuenta. Se acercó enseguida a su invitado, Changmin estaba sentado en un amplio sillón en el que fácilmente cabían ocho personas, era lujoso como todos los demás muebles. A pesar de lo amplio Siwon se sentó muy cerca de él

\- ¿Te apetece algo en especial? –

\- No gracias – respondió amablemente, luego miró a su alrededor - ¿Vives solo? – preguntó para romper el incómodo silencio que se había suscitado

\- Sí, prácticamente, mi familia vive en el extranjero – contestó indiferente, Changmin asintió al recibir la información - ¿Y tú? En el pueblo se dice que viven arriba del Bar, tú y tu amigo

\- Así es, Donghae y Eunhyuk nos han recibido amablemente – contestó sonriente, a Siwon esa respuesta solo le mereció una mueca de desprecio que Changmin no supo interpretar

\- Ya veo – se encogió un poco de hombros – Si tú quieres, una de estas habitaciones será tuya, me honraría tenerte de inquilino – dijo de forma pomposa, acercándose un poco más a él, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, Changmin retiró su cabeza al instante, pero no demasiado brusco, le sonrió con amabilidad aunque esa acción lo incomodó más

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien – contestó a la propuesta, Siwon sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y como si no le importara la acción evasiva de Changmin momentos atrás, volvió a estirar su mano, esta vez le acarició la mejilla izquierda y con su pulgar le acarició el labio inferior, intentando acercarse para darle un beso, Changmin se paralizó al no esperar la acción, no le rechazó ni aceptó, en ese instante un ruido proveniente de la entrada detuvo a Siwon, era el sirviente que traía la cava rodante y atrás de él otros dos hombres traían charolas con algunos canapés

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el joven que había visto a Changmin con mal gesto, Siwon bajó su mano de la mejilla de Changmin y se giró hacia ellos, se levantó enojado

\- ¡Retírense! – les gritó a los tres, los que traían las charolas las dejaron en la mesa de mármol que estaba en medio del salón y se retiraron, mientras el otro terminó de dejar la cava cerca de ellos, miró con enojo a Siwon

\- Usted perdone – dijo sarcásticamente, luego miró de nuevo a Changmin, bufó y salió de ahí, cerrando la entrada de dos puertas de aquel salón

Changmin se extrañó de aquella situación, a diferencia de los que llegaron con las charolas, el otro chico no solo era joven, sino bastante atractivo, no con una belleza masculina, era más bien un tanto delicado. Changmin se sentía más incómodo que nunca. Siwon se giró hacia él con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué quieres beber? – preguntó señalando su cava – Solo aquí no tengo cerveza – explicó

\- Ron está bien, con agua mineral, si se puede – respondió enseguida

\- Lo que tú quieras se puede – sonrió con orgullo, fue hacia el timbre de nuevo y llamó para que le atendieran, esta vez quien entró no fue el chico guapo, recibió la orden y en menos de lo que imaginó, llegó con otra mesita, llevaba el agua mineral, vasos y mezcladores, acompañado de hielo – Ya vete – indicó sin dar las gracias, el otro obedeció y se quedaron solos de nuevo, a Changmin comenzó a desagradarle esa forma de tratar a los demás – Suelo beber sin mezclas, perdona que no te pregunté desde el inicio

\- Está bien, no te preocupes – contestó enseguida, Siwon puso en un vaso hielo y agua mineral, luego puso el ron, mezcló y se lo entregó a Changmin, después se sirvió Whisky en las rocas, fue hacia la mesa donde estaban las charolas con canapés, agarró una y ofreció

\- Si te apetece algo más sustancioso solo dímelo, mis cocineros prepararán lo que quieras – dijo nuevamente con orgullo, a Changmin le desagradó esa forma de querer mostrar a cada rato lo que poseía o podía conseguir, sin embargo le sonrió amablemente

\- No tengo mucha hambre – mintió, en realidad se moría de hambre – Con esto basta – indicó luego de agarrar uno de los canapés. Siwon sonrió, luego retiró la charola

\- Cuéntame de ti – le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, luego desvió la mirada hacia sus labios, volviéndolo a incomodar - ¿Qué te trae a un pueblo tan simple como este? – preguntó acercándose más, colocándole la mano izquierda sobre la rodilla

\- Solo quise probar vivir fuera de Seúl – mintió, en realidad no quería explicarle nada

\- Ya veo, pero este pueblo es aburrido, pocas veces hay algo interesante que ver – dijo con voz coqueta, mirándolo de las rodillas al rostro, con deseo – O hacer – secundó susurrando, Changmin lo vio cerrar los ojos y acercarse de nuevo a él, ésta vez sujetó sutilmente su mentón y dirigió sus labios cerca de su cuello, aspirando su aroma, Changmin sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos

\- Yo… - intentó decir algo, el calor de la cercanía de Siwon lo puso nervioso, pero mucho más cuando los atrevidos labios se posaron en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, emitió un pequeño jadeo y por instinto levantó su mano izquierda, la colocó sobre el pecho de Siwon y lo apartó de él, abriendo los ojos – Lo siento, yo no… - intentó excusarse, pero Siwon no se alejó del todo de él, sonrió casi burlonamente, agarró de la otra mano de Changmin el vaso con ron y se lo quitó, se levantó y lo dejó sobre la mesita donde estaba el hielo, también dejó el suyo

\- Vamos, relájate – volvió al sillón, Changmin estaba quieto, observando los movimientos de Siwon, estaba nervioso pero no asustado, de pronto sintió una especie de cruel duda, su cuerpo moría por volver a sentir el calor de otro hombre, pero en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba bien. Nunca había sido de tener sexo con desconocidos, sexo en la primera cita, sexo sin compromiso, él no era esa clase de persona, entonces recordó las palabras de Jonghyun y se sintió culpable por no haberle hecho caso

\- Perdón, no hace mucho salí de una relación – dijo a modo de excusa, Siwon sonrió comprensivamente, pero nada le excitaba más que un No por respuesta

\- Lo entiendo – levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro – Solo es cuestión de que te relajes, no pienses en nada – lo miró de nuevo con deseo, Changmin miró sus ojos pero no sintió nada, solo un vacío en el estómago, sin embargo cerró los ojos y le permitió acercarse. Al primer contacto de los labios de Siwon sobre los suyos sintió que su rodilla temblaba, pero se dejó llevar y cuando menos imaginó se encontraba besándose con él

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó con preocupación, ni siquiera su cuerpo reaccionaba, la mano izquierda de Siwon llegó hasta su rodilla derecha y subió lentamente hasta acariciarle la cadera, luego más atrás, pero el cuerpo de Changmin continuaba frío, entonces se dio cuenta que no era lo que quería, él no buscaba una satisfacción sexual momentánea, esas caricias no se sentían como cuando se entregaba a Kyuhyun y todo su cuerpo ardía

Se besaron cadenciosamente, pero sin pasión, no había nada en ese beso que a Changmin se le antojara sensual, apetecible, al primer intento de Siwon por dominar sobre su lengua lo hizo reaccionar, apartó sus labios y se agarró de los hombros de él, como si intentara apartarlo, pero Siwon continuó dirigiéndose a su cuello, comenzando a repartir besos, pero Changmin se sintió incómodo, su cuerpo continuaba frío y ahora sabía que seguiría así, Siwon no despertaba nada en él, ni siquiera la curiosidad

\- Detente – pidió avergonzado, abriendo los ojos, vio la espalda de Siwon, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, casi él encima suyo. A la petición Siwon no respondió, por el contrario lo colmó de besos, llenos de deseo – Para – pidió de nuevo, apretando los hombros que sostenía, intentó empujarlo pero no se lo permitió. Instantes después la mano de Siwon se deslizó de nuevo, esta vez en reversa y la llevó hasta la entrepierna de Changmin, lo sostuvo por encima del pantalón - ¡Quítate! – gritó al fin, desesperado, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo caer del sillón al suelo

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó enojado, mirándolo desde el suelo, Changmin lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba actuar así, pero odiaba que no obedecieran cuando pedía que se detuvieran – Tu accediste – dijo con molestia, se levantó del suelo

\- Perdón pero debo irme – respondió al instante, se levantó del sillón y acomodó su ropa, su cabello, intentó pasarle de lado pero Siwon le agarró con fuerza del brazo

\- No te vas a ir – determinó con voz grave, Changmin arqueó la ceja

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te hagas el inocente, viniste a la casa de un desconocido y le permites besarte, ahora dices que no quieres nada, no finjas, querías hacerlo, viniste a follar – sonrió con arrogancia y lo atrajo hacia él

\- Tal vez – respondió apartándolo de nuevo – Pero ya no quiero, no sentí nada contigo – confesó sin disimulo, hiriendo el orgullo de Siwon

\- Es porque no me dejaste seguir – contestó con vanidad, intentando volver a tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero Changmin lo empujó y se deshizo del agarre en su brazo

\- No insistas – dijo con enojo y le pasó de lado, fue hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla escuchó pasos atrás de él, intentó girar la cabeza para ver si iba tras él pero Siwon lo tomó desprevenido, lo agarró de la espalda de la camisa con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le sujetó con fuerza el cabello – Que dem… - intentó expresar pero Siwon lo empujó hacia el frente, faltaban dos pasos para la puerta, ahí le estrelló la cara contra ella, del lado de la mejilla, Changmin emitió un pequeño grito

\- Lo harás conmigo, maldita zorra – dijo de forma petulante y antes que intentara defenderse le agarró el brazo izquierdo y se lo colocó en la espalda, con toda su fuerza – Te haré gritar – sonrió con sarna, le jaló los cabellos para que su cabeza se hiciera para atrás e intentó besarlo, pero Changmin movió su pie hacia atrás y logró golpearle en la rodilla, eso lo hizo debilitarse y soltarlo

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! – le gritó furioso, Changmin se dio cuenta que su fuerza era mayor a la de Siwon, solo no debía descuidarse como lo hizo momentos atrás, así que ésta vez no le dio la espalda, caminó en reversa hacia la puerta, tanteó con la mano la manija y abrió, salió enseguida, apresurándose

\- ¡Ven acá, no hemos acabado! – gritó enojado y salió tras él - ¡Regresa! – gritó de nuevo pero el más alto no obedeció, así que Siwon agarró lo primero que encontró y se lo aventó con fuerza

Un jarrón se estrelló contra la espalda de Changmin, haciéndolo sentir que se le salía el aire, logrando que se detuviera, así Siwon le dio alcance, lo giró hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, tumbándolo al suelo, Changmin gritó de dolor pero no pudo incorporarse, aun trataba de jalar el mayor aire posible, Siwon lo sometió subiéndose sobre él y sosteniéndole de las muñecas

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó enfurecido Changmin, intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre, sin éxito, Siwon lo miraba con deseo y se acercó de nuevo, agachándose comenzó a besarle el cuello, Changmin trataba de evitarlo pero estaba muy sometido en esa posición, entonces comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarle a soltarse, pero solo alcanzó a ver la figura de uno de los sirvientes, el chico atractivo que lo miraba mal, ahora sonreía, como con morbo, mirando aquella escena, Changmin se dio cuenta que ese sujeto estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos de su jefe y que tal vez esa no era la primera vez que tomaba a alguien a la fuerza

\- Eres exquisito, delicioso – dijo emocionado, lamiéndole la piel, Changmin sintió mucho asco, era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero no estaba dominado por el temor, solo pensaba en como librarse de aquella situación, si Siwon quería violarlo a fuerza debía soltarlo para quitarle la ropa, incluso para solo bajarle el pantalón. Dejó de oponer resistencia y le permitió continuar para que se confiara, lo cual tuvo éxito, Siwon le soltó una de las manos despreocupadamente y la llevó a la entrepierna, acariciándolo, en ese momento Changmin aprovechó y con su mano izquierda libre le hundió las uñas en la nuca a Siwon, haciéndolo gritar

Por fortuna Changmin tenía las uñas un poco largas, por primera vez en su vida dio gracias al cielo por nunca hacerle caso a Jonghyun cuando le decía que las cortara porque ya estaban muy largas y descuidadas

\- ¡Imbécil! – gritó Siwon enojado, en las uñas de Changmin había sangre debido a la fuerza con la que lo agredió. Ahora aprovechó la debilidad de Siwon y lo empujó con fuerza, logrando levantarse un poco, girándose en su eje, pero Siwon estiró su mano y lo jaló de una pierna, tumbándolo al suelo de rodillas

\- Suéltame – ordenó Changmin, pero Siwon no le hizo caso. Mientras tanto el otro sujeto solo observaba, se le había borrado la sonrisa pero no parecía querer interferir. - ¡Que me sueltes! – gritó enojado, no quería ser más agresivo pero no tuvo opción, con todas sus fuerzas estiró su pierna hacia atrás para darle una patada en la cara a Siwon que lo noqueó completamente, Changmin alcanzó a ver mucha sangre en el suelo pero no quiso averiguar si le rompió la nariz ni nada, se incorporó de prisa y salió corriendo de la casa. Siwon se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, llorando, su sirviente por fin se acercó

\- ¿Otro difícil? – le susurró en el oído con burla

\- ¡Cállate y llama al doctor, imbécil! – le ordenó con la voz más fuerte que salió de su garganta, el otro obedeció al instante, dejándolo en el suelo, llorando como un bebé

Changmin llegó corriendo hasta la reja principal y se detuvo un poco, respirando con dificultad, miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que ya nadie lo seguía, suspiró aliviado pero al instante se sintió muy tonto por haber ido ahí, se sintió desesperado, quería llorar pero no porque estuviera asustado, sino de coraje, por no haber hecho caso a su amigo, por dejar que sus sentimientos de "venganza" hacia Kyuhyun lo consumieran. Evitó llorar y se incorporó, salió por fin de la casa, ya no corriendo, sino caminando, cabizbajo, pensativo, le dolía todo, el brazo, la cara, las piernas, las muñecas de ambas manos estaban lastimadas, se miró fijamente y chasqueó los dientes. Pero sobre todo, le dolía el orgullo

\- Soy un idiota – susurró mientras caminaba, cada vez más lento, con la moral por los suelos, era la primera vez que alguien lo dañaba así físicamente.

Durante todo el trayecto a pie, Yunho y Jonghyun estuvieron callados por completo, el amigo de Changmin se dio cuenta que el otro estaba demasiado serio, no es que lo conociera muy bien, pero siempre lo había visto sonriendo o relajado, ahora se veía preocupado y tenso

\- ¿Por qué estará tan preocupado? ¿Qué clase de persona es ese sujeto? – se preguntó dentro de su mente, donde se conjugaban un montón de ideas al respecto, pero no quería concluir en ninguna

A lo lejos, la figura taciturna de una persona se asomó ante ellos. El camino estaba libre de casas, acababan de pasar el último tramo de ellas, a su alrededor solo había algunos árboles y el campo abierto. Yunho se puso en alerta, fue el primero en verlo

\- Es Changmin – anunció al otro y Jonghyun volteó, Yunho señalaba la figura de un hombre a unos metros de ellos, del lado izquierdo, donde estaba él, Jonghyun no esperó y corrió hacia su amigo, Yunho le siguió detrás

Alrededor había tanto silencio, que Changmin escuchó los acelerados pasos de su amigo, lo vio y sintió un vuelco en el estómago, atrás de él venía Yunho, el gesto de preocupación que Changmin vio en él lo confundió, sobre todo porque no sabía que estaban haciendo esos dos ahí, sin embargo se alivió de verlos

\- Changmin – llamó Jonghyun a unos pasos de él, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía verlo con claridad hasta que estuvo cerca, lo que vio le achicó el corazón, su amigo estaba despeinado, la mejilla derecha roja y con raspones, la izquierda con un rastro de golpe que le llegaba hasta el labio, ligeramente hinchado. La ropa desacomodada, pero lo que más le asustó fue ver esa mirada cristalina – Ese bastardo ¿Qué diablos te hizo? – preguntó enojado, agarrando a Changmin de los hombros, él no respondió

Cuando Yunho se acercó y vio lo mismo que Jonghyun sintió un enorme enojo, como hace mucho tiempo no sentía, se colocó justo al lado del guitarrista. Changmin evitó la mirada de Yunho, sentía mucha vergüenza, en cambio miró hacia su amigo

\- No me violó si eso te preocupa – respondió a Jonghyun, y aunque escuchar eso fue reconfortante, no quitaba el hecho de que lo había lastimado, era de esperarse que habían forcejeado. Jonghyun habría querido decirle "Te lo dije" como si fuera su padre, pero se lo aguantó, solo lo miró con preocupación

\- ¿Está en su casa? – preguntó Yunho mirando al frente, sin buscar la mirada de Changmin, había notado que él la apartó y no quería incomodarlo

\- Sí – respondió con voz tenue

Sin ninguna palabra u acción adicional a esa, Yunho pasó de lado a Changmin y corrió en dirección a la casa de Siwon, sorprendiendo a ambos, Changmin se giró bruscamente hacia atrás y siguió con la mirada la figura de Yunho alejarse, observó con los ojos abiertos lo más que podía, una extraña pero agradable sensación le recorrió por completo y al instante su rostro se sintió arder, estaba sonrojado y Jonghyun se dio cuenta, pero guardó silencio

\- ¿Quieres esperarlo aquí? – preguntó luego de un rato, Changmin seguía mirando en aquella dirección y tan solo asintió, Jonghyun no se atrevió a buscar su mirada, tan solo se colocó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, Changmin inclinó sutilmente su cabeza hacia Jonghyun, reposándola junto a la de su amigo

Yunho corrió hasta la casa de Siwon, se detuvo en la reja que solo se abría desde adentro sin llave y timbró en repetidas ocasiones el interfono, en unos segundos recibió respuesta, una conocida voz le atendió y solo de oírla se le revolvió el estómago, pero no se acobardó

\- ¡Ábreme! – gritó enojado, pero recibió como respuesta la risa de su interlocutor

\- El señor está ocupado, le atienden una nariz fracturada – respondió con burla – Pero yo puedo recibirte, con todo el cariño que te mereces – dijo divertido, Yunho empuñó las manos en los barrotes de la reja

\- ¡No estoy jugando Heechul! Dile a tu señor que vendré luego a saldar cuentas – dijo con enojo, irritado – Y que no se le ocurra acercarse a Changmin de nuevo, o lo lamentará – amenazó sin analizar nada, pocas veces perdía tanto los estribos como para reaccionar así

\- Ya, que dramático eres, ese muchachito calienta camas tuvo la culpa – excusó sin problema, pero aquella estúpida ponderación hizo enojar a Yunho mucho más

\- Idiota – contestó molesto, pero sabía que seguir ahí era perder tiempo, cuando Siwon se recuperara de su nariz él no tendría inconveniente en volvérsela a romper. Yunho se alejó de ahí a paso firme, por su cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes confusas, la luz de un foco machacándole la cabeza debido al dolor que los narcóticos le producían, unas asquerosas manos tocándole y una extraña imposibilidad para moverse, pero ¿Aquello no era más que retazos de su cruel memoria o producto de su imaginación?

\- Ya viene – dijo sutilmente Jonghyun, Changmin apartó su cabeza de la cabeza de su amigo y miró a Yunho acercarse, él se mantenía mirando hacia abajo, hasta que se topó con ambos, levantó su mirada y ésta vez Changmin buscó la suya, se miraron

\- Yunho, ¿a qué fuiste? – preguntó con interés, Yunho le sonrió

\- Pretendía partirle la cara, pero ya supe que te adelantaste – respondió amablemente

\- Sí, es mi especialidad romper narices – respondió en tono de broma y ambos se comenzaron a reír, Jonghyun miró a su amigo y luego a Yunho, por primera vez sintió celos de verlos interactuar, pero se lo guardó

\- ¿Regresamos? – preguntó cuando los otros dos dejaron de reír, Changmin miró a su amigo y asintió

\- Gracias – miró hacia Yunho y éste asintió. Changmin y Jonghyun se giraron a la dirección contraria y los tres caminaron de regreso al Bar. La mirada cristalina de Changmin había desaparecido, Jonghyun lo miró de reojo, su amigo caminaba en medio de él y de Yunho. Ninguno de los tres habló más del tema ni de otro, en todo el trayecto estuvieron callados

Al llegar al Bar, este ya estaba cerrado, pero Donghae y Eunhyuk esperaban pegados a las ventanas de cristal que estaban enfrente, cerca de la puerta. Lo primero que vieron fue a Changmin y sus heridas, compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Los tres entraron

\- Por Dios – exclamó Donghae, inevitablemente, Changmin lo miró con vergüenza unos instantes, luego apartó la mirada

\- Debí hacerte caso – respondió al dueño del bar, pero Donghae no supo que decir

\- Ese malnacido ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó con enojo Eunhyuk, luego miró hacia Yunho – Espero le hayan partido la cara

\- Changmin se encargó, no es ningún delicado – respondió Yunho guiñándole un ojo, el aludido sonrió tímidamente

\- En parte es mi culpa – dijo al fin, mirando a los presentes, pero nadie aprobó su dicho

\- No digas eso – regañó Yunho – Nadie merece esto – dijo con tristeza, mirando el cabello desordenado de Changmin, levantó su mano y se lo acomodó un poco. Donghae miró sorprendido aquella muestra de solidaridad, nadie conocía más a Yunho que él, y sabía que aunque su amigo se agarraba confianza rápidamente con las personas, pocas veces solía hacer esa clase de gestos hacia alguien, lo hacía con él, por los años que tenían de conocerse, pero hasta el momento con ningún otro hombre lo había hecho

Changmin trató de no avergonzarse por el gesto de Yunho y tan solo sonrió en agradecimiento, cuando él bajó la mano de su cabello fijó la mirada en Jonghyun

\- Cuídalo, necesita de ti ahora – dijo de forma despreocupada, como si quisiera ser de ayuda, Changmin volvió a sonrojarse, de pronto se sintió como un niño, rodeado de personas que se preocupaban por él, y aunque de indefenso no tenía nada, se sintió bien al verse protegido – Bien, me voy a casa, descansen – se despidió al fin y los otros cuatro le respondieron, luego salió del Bar y se alejó, Changmin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en su casa

\- Es muy buen tipo – comentó Jonghyun para sí mismo aunque en voz alta, Changmin asintió, recordando como corrió hacia casa de Siwon "en su defensa", un agradable cosquilleo le hizo sonreír, quizás no era nada especial, pero para él lo fue

\- Debes estar cansado, ve a dormir – comentó Donghae hacia Changmin y él asintió

\- No puede irse así nomás – observó Jonghyun - ¿Tienes material de curación?

\- Sí, en el baño – respondió el dueño del Bar

\- Estoy bien – refutó Changmin

\- No seas necio – insistió Jonghyun, quiso agarrarlo de la muñeca pero Changmin emitió un jadeo repentino, desistió y le miró las manos, no había notado el rojo de sus muñecas – Perdón

\- Ese sádico – bufó enojado Eunhyuk

\- Ya pasó, no te preocupes – respondió Changmin para calmar los ánimos y le sonrió a la pareja – Descansen

\- Ustedes también – respondieron los otros, entonces Jonghyun y Changmin se marcharon hacia el interior de la casa. Eunhyuk suspiró, luego miró hacia Donghae

\- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Siwon es un imbécil, nunca se termina de conocer bien a las personas ¿verdad? – preguntó hacia su novio, Donghae sonrió un poco

\- Vayamos a dormir – respondió para evadir el tema, le pasó de lado a su novio y se dirigió al interior de la casa, el otro lo siguió, apagando las luces tras él.

Jonghyun agarró el material de curación y fue con Changmin a su habitación, cuando entró su amigo ya se había cambiado de ropa y acomodado su cabello completamente, se miraba al espejo las heridas, su mejilla con raspones dolía más que la otra con el labio hinchado, con la lengua se quitó un poco de la sangre y luego miró sus ojos, Jonghyun lo veía desde atrás, poniendo atención en su reflejo

\- Ven – lo llamó con amabilidad, Changmin se giró hacia él y caminó a la cama, se sentó en medio, con las piernas cruzadas, le dolía un poco la rodilla con la que cayó al suelo cuando Siwon le jaló el pie, pero no demasiado para no poder tener esa posición, Jonghyun se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama, a la izquierda de Changmin

\- ¿Usarás alcohol? – preguntó preocupado

\- No hay otra cosa – respondió con gesto de dolor, como si a él le fuera a doler

\- Bueno, ya que – exclamó resignado, como un niño, Jonghyun sonrió, sacó una torunda de algodón y le colocó alcohol, la llevó hacia el labio de Changmin y la colocó con sumo cuidado, pero Changmin se movió hacia atrás, le ardía – Duele, duele – se quejó copiosamente

\- Lo siento – dijo Jonghyun preocupado – Pero ya se secó gran parte – con mayor cuidado terminó de desinfectarle la zona, por fortuna no parecía que fuera a necesitar puntos, Changmin se aguantó lo más que pudo, cuando Jonghyun terminó ese lado fue hasta la otra mejilla, esa le dolía mucho más a Changmin, la puerta en la que lo estrelló Siwon tenía muchos bajorrelieves que le habían dejado raspaduras y marcas, ahí Jonghyun puso una gasa, mientras que en el labio un curita cuadrado solo para cubrir la parte que se abrió un poco – Listo – dijo al verlo, se levantó de la cama y dejó las cosas en la cómoda, regresó y se sentó en la misma posición, con la mano izquierda apoyada sobre la cama y la pierna izquierda arriba, doblada, la derecha colgando hacia el suelo

\- Gracias – dijo amablemente, Jonghyun lo miró a la cara, poniéndose serio

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

\- Dentro de todo, sí – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Ibas a acostarte con él y entonces se puso agresivo? – preguntó interesado, quería entender cómo es que habían llegado a eso, Changmin negó

\- Cuando subí a su auto e íbamos a su casa pensaba que solo iría a beber algo, luego cuando estuvimos ahí él se comenzó a poner cariñoso – hizo una pausa al recordarlo – Entonces pensé ¿Por qué no? Quizás necesito esto para relajarme, así que lo besé, intenté concentrarme, sentir algo, pero no sirvió, no me provocó nada ¿sabes? Entonces me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, desde que llegué aquí solo repetí que quería sexo sin compromiso, pero no es verdad, no quiero eso. Es verdad que extraño el sexo, pero extraño hacer el amor con alguien que me importa, ¿entiendes? – miró a su amigo y Jonghyun asintió

\- Entonces te arrepentiste y no le gustó

\- Sí, quiso forzarme, por eso comenzamos a forcejear, incluso me aventó un jarrón – se llevó una mano a la espalda

\- Bastardo – exclamó enojado Jonghyun – No debí dejarte ir, debí imponerme, soy un idiota – se recriminó enojado, agachando la cabeza

\- No, eso no es cierto – refutó Changmin enseguida, estiró su mano y le levantó la cabeza por el mentón, se miraron a los ojos – Además si no fuera por esto no me habría dado cuenta que estaba en un error – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No quiero que nadie te lastime, ni física ni emocionalmente – declaró sinceramente, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin se conmovió por aquellas palabras, bajó su mano del mentón de Jonghyun y se deslizó suavemente por la cama, hacia él, cerró sus ojos y le besó en la boca prolongadamente, sin mover sus labios, ninguno de los dos, Jonghyun miró las pestañas de los parpados cerrados de Changmin y luego se apartó

Se miraron en silencio, Changmin estaba sonrojado, no se explicaba bien porque lo había hecho, no era por agradecimiento, mucho menos por lástima, se moría de ganas por continuar, pero quería que Jonghyun tuviera la iniciativa, él tampoco lo quería lastimar, su amigo agachó la mirada unos instantes, como si pensara en algo, luego sin más se acercó ahora él, con su mano derecha sujetó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Changmin y ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras se acercaban. Sus labios se tocaron en un roce, Changmin abrió su boca para atrapar el labio inferior de Jonghyun, luego inclinaron sus cabezas un poco más y se besaron pausadamente, Jonghyun buscaba no tocar su lado izquierdo para no lastimarlo

La mano izquierda de Jonghyun, aun apoyada sobre la cama, apretaba con fuerza la sábana, había esperado por ese beso desde que estaba enamorado de su amigo, porque aunque él y Changmin ya se habían besado, no se comparaba con aquel beso, porque no había ni culpa ni obligación, solo dos alientos buscando una satisfacción mutua. Poco a poco ese beso se volvió más necesitado y por segundos a Jonghyun se le olvidó el labio de Changmin, así que sin querer lo lastimó

\- Auch – exclamó Changmin de repente al sentir el dolor, se detuvieron pero con los labios aún cerca, el más alto sonrió con nerviosismo – Perdón – se disculpó por haberse detenido, pero Jonghyun negó con su cabeza, ambos continuaban con los ojos cerrados, Changmin los abrió ligeramente, lo besó de nuevo con un roce y se apartó, abriendo sus ojos por completo

Jonghyun también abrió sus ojos y miró a Changmin, tragó saliva duramente, sus labios aún punzaban, llenos de los besos de su amigo, quería más, tenerlo para él, pero sus sentimientos desbordando por todos lados debían ser controlados, él lo sabía

\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó apartándose un poco, Changmin sonrió

\- Mucho mejor – respondió sinceramente, se tocó los labios con dos dedos y le dirigió una mirada muy fija a su amigo, pero Jonghyun no supo qué decir, ni qué hacer

\- Me voy para que descanses – dijo al fin luego de unos momentos, se levantó de la cama pero se inclinó hacia Changmin, le dio un beso en la frente – Duerme bien

\- También tú – contestó Changmin, se sonrieron y Jonghyun se alejó hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla, se giró hacia su amigo y lo miró, sin decir palabra, Changmin sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al mirarlo ahí, de pie – Quédate – dijo sin pensar, aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como si tuvieran vida propia, Jonghyun arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido, lo miró sin decir nada – Duerme aquí, solo esta noche – lo miró con aquellos ojos de cachorro que tanto derretía a Jonghyun, él asintió

\- Solo me cambio de ropa – contestó al fin, Changmin asintió y él salió enseguida de la habitación, se apresuró a llegar a la suya, nervioso, confundido, no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando o lo que iba a pasar, pero no le importaba, se vistió rápidamente con ropa de dormir

Changmin tampoco sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero nunca se sintió tan necesitado de la presencia de Jonghyun. En sus labios aún podía sentir la humedad y el calor de los labios de su amigo, dominando los suyos, entregándole todo en aquel perfecto baile. Minutos después regresó Jonghyun, Changmin lo miró desde la cama y abandonó la posición anterior, estiró las piernas y se movió hacia el lado de la ventana, se miraron antes que Jonghyun avanzara hacia la cama, después de apagar la luz

\- Gracias, de nuevo has estado conmigo en un mal momento – agradeció Changmin con toda sinceridad, acostado sobre la cama, ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda, donde estaba Jonghyun, él estaba acostado boca arriba pero la cabeza girada hacia Changmin

\- Siempre que me lo permitas, estaré a tu lado – respondió avergonzado, no quería volver a hablarle de amor, no quería tampoco hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero estar así con Changmin como en los viejos tiempos se sintió bien, el más alto sonrió, discretamente se acercó más hacia su amigo, Jonghyun lo miró atento y luego sintió su cuerpo junto al suyo, la mano de Changmin sobre su pecho, rozándole discretamente los pezones, Jonghyun cerró los ojos, se giró un poco hacia Changmin y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro para atraerlo hacia él, luego se abrazaron

El más alto buscó con las yemas de los dedos recorrer el pecho de Jonghyun sobre la camisa y su cabeza encontró un hueco entre el hombro y la almohada, aspiró sutilmente el aroma del cuello, mirando su nuez de adán. Con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, Jonghyun buscó por debajo de la camisa de Changmin, delineó su abdomen e introdujo ese mismo dedo en el ombligo, haciendo ligera presión hacia dentro, Changmin jadeó y sonrió, luego Jonghyun se abrazó a su cintura

Se hicieron caricias torpes mutuamente, sin probar más, sin buscar excitación, a pesar de que lo estaban, comenzaban a excitarse, pero en su mente no había cabida para el sexo. Se quedaron dormidos mientras se acariciaban. Esa noche tuvieron un sueño tranquilo y reparador, pero era quizás aquella situación, un parteaguas entre su amistad antes y después.

Changmin fue el primero en despertar, de nuevo, el día anterior había sido Yunho, ahora era Jonghyun, la diferencia es que con Yunho no se había besado ni acariciado la noche anterior, así que la sensación de ver a Jonghyun a su lado fue diferente. Sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos, había despertado lejos de él, al sentirlo, Jonghyun comenzó a despertar, sintiendo enseguida el cuerpo de su amigo, sonrió y lo atrapó en un abrazo, escuchó una risa tonta por parte de Changmin y él también se rio

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó Jonghyun sin soltarlo, Changmin suspiró, luego se alejó un poco de su amigo y le sonrió

\- Estupendo, ¿y tú?

\- Magnífico – respondió con otra sonrisa – Me siento rejuvenecido – comentó convencido – Siento que perdí unos diez años – sonrió como adolescente y le dio un beso en la nariz a Changmin, él soltó una carcajada divertida

\- Ya, dejemos de tontear – dijo poniéndose serio, pero no incómodo. Dejó de abrazarle y se sentó sobre la cama, acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, Jonghyun lo miraba fijamente, acostado del otro lado, su mirada de enamorado no podía ser más obvia – Eres el mejor ¿lo sabías?

\- Sí – respondió de forma arrogante, bromeando, Changmin sonrió y se levantó de la cama

\- Tomaré un baño – anunció y luego agarró sus cosas, Jonghyun lo observó hasta que se marchó y cuando la puerta se cerró sonrió como tonto

\- ¿Qué está pasando entre nosotros? – reflexionó luego de unos momentos – No quiero pensar en eso – se respondió él mismo, sin una respuesta real, instantes después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Jonghyun miró hacia ella y se topó con la mirada de Eunhyuk, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, en sus brazos tenía un juego de sábanas limpias

\- Vaya, a este paso amaneceremos un día Donghae y yo también con Changmin – bromeó divertido, Jonghyun se sonrojó por completo y se sentó rápidamente

\- No es lo que parece, solo dormimos – explicó enseguida, avergonzado

\- Descuida, no estoy juzgando nada – sonrió amablemente – Aquí dejo esto – avisó mientras dejaba las sábanas en un pequeño sillón individual que estaba junto a la puerta, luego salió de la habitación.

Los cuatro habitantes de la casa sobre el Bar bajaron a desayunar, Donghae y Eunhyuk miraban en silencio el extraño comportamiento entre Jonghyun y Changmin, estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro, se miraban discretamente y echaban a reír tratando de ser reservados, incluso cuchicheaban cosas, como si hubiera un secreto que no quisieran compartir con nadie más en el mundo, a pesar que solo eran tonterías

\- Ustedes dos, ¿van a contar lo que está pasando o no? – preguntó Eunhyuk, como siempre siendo indiscreto, de Donghae recibió un codazo. El Barman ya sabía gracias a su novio que los dos durmieron en la misma cama, pero ni él ni Eunhyuk sabían que sucedía

\- Nada – respondió al instante Changmin, tratando de ser indiferente, luego miró a Jonghyun y se sonrieron, después miró hacia la pareja, que estaban enfrente de ambos

\- Bueno, que importa – dijo Eunhyuk resignado – Lo bueno es que estás de buen humor – dijo mirando hacia Changmin, quien después de bañarse volvió a ponerse gasa en la mejilla derecha y un curita sobre la parte lastimada del labio. El más alto se llevó una mano al labio afectado y asintió

\- No quiero deprimirme ni culparme eternamente por mis errores, aprenderé de ellos, así es como decidí vivir – dijo decidido, los otros tres sonrieron, estaban de acuerdo con esas palabras - ¿Puedo servirme más? – preguntó levantando su plato

\- Adelante – respondió Donghae, entonces Changmin se levantó y fue a la cocina, al irse, la pareja miró fijamente a Jonghyun, sonreían

\- ¿Se hicieron arrumacos? Confiesa – preguntó Eunhyuk, indiscreto como siempre, ésta vez su novio no lo reprendió, Donghae miraba a Jonghyun como esperando una respuesta

\- Algo así, pero nada especial, no quiero subirme a una nube y luego caerme por idiota – contestó sin borrar su sonrisa – Después de todo ayer pasó por un momento difícil para él, no sería extraño si después me dice que solo fue porque se sentía solo, o no sé – les explicó resignado aunque no se sentía triste o molesto, con Changmin siempre había sido paciente

Changmin había escuchado lo último desde la puerta de la cocina, se quedó quieto, pensativo, solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error actuando así con Jonghyun, aunque para él era un alivio saber que su amigo no se lo estaba tomando como una esperanza a la cual aferrarse

\- Entre más es así, más culpable me siento por no amarlo – pensó Changmin mientras se acercaba al comedor con su plato lleno de nuevo – Hoy será un día muy aburrido, no me gustan los lunes – comentó al sentarse a la mesa

\- Yo tengo mucho que hacer, en cambio – dijo Donghae emocionado

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó interesado Changmin, pero al ver a Eunhyuk suspirar resignado pudo imaginar que sería algo "hogareño"

\- Cada lunes hace cambio de sábanas por limpias, lava toda su ropa sucia, lustra sus zapatos de la semana, piensa en el menú de snacks de toda la semana en el Bar, por cierto, hoy no abrimos – aclaró Eunhyuk – Se contacta con los proveedores de bebidas, aspira los muebles y me obliga a lavar nuestro auto, lo demás lo hace la señora pero los lunes él supervisa todo – explicó casi sin respirar, Changmin y Jonghyun estaban asombrados, Donghae asentía contento y orgulloso de sí mismo

\- También me gustaría lavar mi auto y mi ropa – dijo Changmin – Antes de llegar a este pueblo tenía casi dos semanas sin lavar, me quedé con nada limpio – explicó avergonzado

\- Perfecto, puedes usar primero la lavadora

\- Gracias

\- ¿Tú que piensas hacer? – preguntó Eunhyuk a Jonghyun

\- Como yo si tengo todavía mucha ropa limpia creo que ensayaré un poco la guitarra – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Me puedes acompañar? Necesito ir por unas cosas a la ciudad vecina

\- Claro – respondió amablemente

\- ¿Puedes traer fruta de la que no venden aquí? – preguntó Donghae a su novio

\- Lo que mi amor quiera – respondió cursimente y se acercó a su novio para darle un beso, él sonrió y a manera de broma le dio un golpecito en el pecho para alejarlo. Changmin y Jonghyun se miraron, recordando lo que habían hecho la anterior noche y volvieron a sonreír tontamente, pero los otros dos no se dieron cuenta

\- Ven, te diré dónde está la lavadora – dijo Donghae a Changmin y se alejó, él lo siguió

Llegaron a un cuartito de lavado al fondo de la casa, salieron por la segunda puerta de la cocina, Donghae le dijo dónde estaba el detergente y lo demás

\- Si te falta algo me dices

\- Gracias – respondió sonriente

\- ¿Sabes Changmin? Ayer Yunho estaba muy preocupado – dijo de repente Donghae, al aludido se le hizo extraño escuchar eso pero asintió

\- Me di cuenta

\- Primero preguntó dónde estabas, cuando supo que en una cita se alegró por ti, pero cuando supo que con Siwon se enojó mucho – explicó ensimismado, Changmin no entendía aún a dónde quería llegar Donghae con eso - ¿No te dijo nada más? ¿Cómo se comportó?

\- Me los encontré en el camino cuando salí corriendo de esa casa, cuando me vio así de lastimado fue enfurecido hacia allá, no supe que más pasó ahí – explicó

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Por qué? No entiendo

\- Es que es extraño, nunca lo vi así, y hace tiempo hubo un problema con Siwon, él y Heechul, pero Yunho nunca me contó nada

\- ¿Heechul? ¿Ese quién es? – preguntó confundido

\- Seguramente lo viste, es su mano derecha por así decirlo, menudo, guapo pero afeminado – explicó sin mucho detalle – Las malas lenguas dicen que es su amante de planta, pero Siwon siempre busca otros entretenimientos

\- Sí, creo que lo vi – dijo al recordar al sirviente que los había visto forcejear y se había quedado sin hacer nada

\- En fin, no sé porque Yunho me oculta lo que pasó aquella vez, nunca me oculta nada, o eso creo – dijo más para sí mismo que hacia Changmin, éste lo observó fijamente sin saber que decirle.

Yunho despertó y casi eran las once de la mañana, como no había nada en su refrigerador y no quería ir hasta el restaurante, decidió ir por algo de comida a casa de Donghae, la puerta del Bar no tenía candado y entró, Changmin bajaba de las escaleras con otra carga de ropa para lavar, era la segunda, se topó con Yunho y lo saludó

\- Buenos días – habló amablemente el menor

\- Muy buenos días – respondió, Changmin le pasó por un lado y caminó hacia la cocina para salir al cuarto de servicio

\- Donghae no está – dijo mientras caminaba, Yunho lo siguió

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Fueron a la ciudad, a comprar algo – respondió, abrió luego la tapa de la lavadora y comenzó a meter la ropa, extendiéndola a partes iguales alrededor

\- Te quedaste solo entonces

\- Así es – respondió sin apartar la vista de la lavadora, la encendió y echó el detergente, ya habiendo acabado eso se giró hacia Yunho

\- ¿Quedó de lo que desayunaron? – preguntó llevándose ambas manos al estómago, Changmin se rio pero no supo responder, solo se encogió de hombros

\- Vamos a ver – respondió avanzando hacia la cocina y Yunho lo siguió, buscaron y se dieron cuenta que no quedó nada, pero había para que se pudiera preparar algo rápido

\- No me dejes comiendo solo – le imploró infantilmente, Changmin sonrió

\- No te preocupes, puedo comer de nuevo – le guiñó un ojo, Yunho sonrió

\- Por eso me agradas – levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla izquierda, como si fuera un niño, aquella acción le pareció curiosa a Changmin pero no se quejó, que diferencia a cuando Siwon lo acarició, las intenciones de Yunho no eran de ese tipo - ¿Y cómo van esas heridas? – preguntó poniéndose serio

\- Bien, Jonghyun me ayudó a curarlas – respondió sonriendo casi con timidez, Yunho se dio cuenta y le sonrió juguetonamente

\- Ese brillo en tus ojos, me agrada – dijo sinceramente, aunque no tenía mucho de conocer a Changmin, desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban apagados, por lo poco que había oído, se daba cuenta que Changmin aún cargaba con la pena de lo que dejó atrás en Seúl

\- Es lindo ¿sabes? – dijo de pronto, Yunho lo observó fijamente – Saber que lo tengo conmigo, a veces pienso seriamente en darle una oportunidad, tal vez después me enamore de él, pero tengo miedo de herirlo – explicó mirando las rebanadas de pan que intentaba untar con mostaza

\- Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás – contestó con honestidad – Ni siquiera lo conozco bien pero me doy cuenta lo mucho que le importas, él me recuerda a Eunhyuk

\- ¿Por su amor hacia Donghae? – Yunho asintió

\- Yo nunca pude darle una oportunidad a Donghae, ya sabes, no me gustan los hombres, y créeme, una vez intenté pensar en él de forma distinta, el fracaso fue inminente – dijo divertido al recordarlo – Cerré mis ojos e intenté imaginar que lo besaba, al final siempre terminaba besando a Madonna o una estupidez así – explicó echando a reír después, Changmin se imaginó a Yunho besando a la cantante y también soltó una risa abierta

\- Debió ser extraño – dijo cuando se calmó un poco, Yunho asintió

\- Pero tú si puedes, así como Donghae pudo, y tú los has visto, se llevan tan bien

\- Es verdad – afirmó Changmin – Aun así no me quiero apresurar, si las cosas se dan entonces no tendré objeción – sonrió, mirando a Yunho, él también le sonrió. Se miraron unos instantes que a Changmin le parecieron una eternidad, quiso romper el hielo diciendo algo pero no supo qué decir, entonces Yunho le revolvió los cabellos juguetonamente

\- Eso es – dijo como si le hablara a un niño, y como no era la primera vez, a Changmin le pareció bastante extraño

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? Solo tengo dos años menos que tú – preguntó extrañado, pero no de mala gana, Yunho se echó a reír

\- No lo sé, eres lindo – contestó sin vacilar, al oír eso Changmin se avergonzó un poco, todo el tiempo escuchaba de otros homosexuales que era guapo, que estaba bueno, que estaba rico y un montón de adjetivos más, pero era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba lindo, y siendo Yunho heterosexual hizo que se avergonzara mucho más, Yunho notó ese sonrojo y él también se avergonzó, a Changmin se le hizo chistoso verlo sonrojado por algo así – No me malentiendas – se disculpó enseguida

\- No te preocupes – respondió y luego apretó los labios, intentando no reír

Ambos volvieron la vista a lo que se preparaban para comer, en silencio, no era incómodo pero sí un poco extraño. Por alguna razón a Yunho le vino a la mente su hermana, como si se la hubiera recordado en algo, sonrió mientras preparaba su comida, al lado de Changmin.

Llegaron a la ciudad vecina, Eunhyuk iba arreglar unos asuntos personales, luego irían por los encargos de Donghae, entre ellos la fruta que le pidió. Mientras Eunhyuk estaba ocupado con algo, Jonghyun lo esperaba afuera de un edificio de oficinas, había rechazado la idea de entrar porque quería tomar aire. El sol quemaba de forma agradable, había ligeras nubes que lo cubrían un poco, sin ocultarlo, Jonghyun decidió dar una vuelta a la manzana en lo que esperaba, mirando a su alrededor, tranquilamente. Al doblar la segunda esquina pasó por una tienda de instrumentos musicales y se detuvo ahí, mirando las guitarras a través del amplio cristal, admiró una semi eléctrica y estuvo tentado a comprarla pero el precio era muy alto

\- Supongo que hay pocas tiendas así por aquí – pensó al ver fijamente aquel precio, se resignó y suspiró, alejándose de ahí, dobló a la siguiente esquina, la tercera, vio a unos metros de él a alguien que lo hizo detenerse, dejándolo paralizado, aunque esa persona no lo vio a él

Jonghyun pensó que aquello debía tratarse de una tonta broma, o una casualidad muy ridícula, porque a pocos metros de él, afuera de un restaurante estaba Minho, charlando con un par de hombres, uno casi de su edad y uno mucho mayor, reían y hacían ademanes con sus cuerpos, como si se contaran chistes o algo así, a Jonghyun no le importó

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – se preguntó molesto, luego se sintió aliviado de no haber sido descubierto, así que regresó por el camino que venía, nadie lo seguía, sin embargo cuando pasó dos esquinas miró atrás para sentirse seguro – Menos mal – pensó abrumado, odiaría tener que verlo cara a cara

Jonghyun llegó de nuevo a las afueras del edificio, Eunhyuk ya estaba ahí esperando, al verlo le sonrió y levantó su mano para saludarlo

\- Creí que te habías perdido – comentó divertido, pero al ver la expresión del otro dejó de sonreír - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Vi a una persona que no quería ver – contestó molesto

\- ¿Quién? Si se puede saber

\- El sujeto con el que comencé a salir la noche que Changmin vio a su novio engañándolo – contestó enseguida, su semblante era muy serio, Eunhyuk nunca lo había visto así

\- ¿Y él te vio?

\- Por fortuna no – respondió con un poco de alivio – Por favor no le digas a Changmin, se sentirá menos seguro en el pueblo y querrá huir – pidió con urgencia, el otro asintió

\- No te preocupes, no lo lastimaría así – dijo despreocupadamente, eso hizo sentir más tranquilo a Jonghyun

\- ¿Podemos alejarnos de aquí?

\- Sí claro, por acá venden lo que quería Donghae – contestó señalando hacia atrás de Jonghyun, entonces ambos se alejaron de prisa. El guitarrista no pudo sacar la imagen de Minho de su mente, se comenzó a sentir muy intranquilo y su sentido de protección hacia Changmin aumentó.

Después de haberse preparado algo para comer, Yunho y Changmin fueron hacia el comedor, ahí comieron mientras charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, nada importante, pero aquella charla les sirvió para conocerse mejor, Yunho se dio cuenta que Changmin le agradaba demasiado, congeniaban en muchas cosas, Yunho notó que Changmin era más maduro de lo que creyó, aunque era menor que él, podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, a Yunho le gustaba hacer amistades y solía ser muy leal a ellas

\- Eres muy ocurrente – comentó Yunho luego de escuchar una anécdota de Changmin, éste se echó a reír al escuchar semejante adjetivo, luego negó con la cabeza

\- Solo un poco bromista, pero mejor dime ¿Qué misterios esconde la personalidad de Jung Yunho? – preguntó de pronto, interesado en él, el aludido miró hacia arriba, como si pensara

\- ¿Misterios? Ninguno – respondió convencido – Me gusta el baile, creo que eso no te lo había dicho – dijo de pronto, Changmin abrió los ojos con asombro

\- ¿Bailas? Quiero ver – dijo convencido y dio dos aplausos, como si quisiera animarlo, Yunho se soltó a reír

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó dubitativo, Changmin asintió

\- Solo un poco, quiero ver, por favor – pidió con insistencia, Yunho se decidió y se puso de pie, frente a Changmin pero apartado casi tres metros de él. El mayor se puso serio y pensó en qué bailar, no tardó en elegir un fragmento de Billie Jean de Michael Jackson

Changmin miró con asombro lo bien que Yunho lo hacía, esa forma de moverse y la seriedad con que lo hacía. Los movimientos eran precisos y bien ejecutados, pero Changmin no solo se fijó en eso, sino en cómo se movía el cuerpo de Yunho, en un sentido menos artístico, pero se percató que estaba siendo poco discreto y se esforzó por no pensar en nada sucio, así que solo sonrió y aplaudió una vez que Yunho se detuvo, el mayor no se dio cuenta de aquel momento de debilidad de su único espectador

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó un poco avergonzado, aunque estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades, el menor asintió, sonriendo y aplaudiendo

\- Eres muy bueno, en verdad – dijo sinceramente, luego dejó de aplaudir - ¿No has pensado en bailar profesionalmente? – preguntó con curiosidad, pero aquella pregunta hizo que Yunho recordara momentos que habría preferido enterrar para siempre, sin embargo sonrió, con el mismo atisbo de nostalgia que Changmin percibió dos noches atrás

\- Solo una vez – respondió con voz baja – Pero ya no importa – habló con tono normal y volvió a sentarse frente a Changmin

\- ¿Hice una pregunta indiscreta? – preguntó preocupado

\- Algo así, pero no podías saberlo, así que no te preocupes – respondió tranquilo

\- Menos mal – Changmin sonrió aliviado

Luego de unos momentos en que no se les ocurrió de qué hablar, Changmin rompió de nuevo el hielo, ésta vez recordando las palabras de Donghae aquella mañana, se sentía curioso sobre lo que le estuvo preguntando el Barman, solo que no quería hacerlas tan bruscamente

\- Por cierto, anoche que fuiste a casa de Siwon ¿lograste verlo? Me quedé pensando en su nariz, ¿de verdad se la fracturé? – preguntó sin pausa, Yunho lo miró seriamente, luego negó

\- No me dejaron verlo – respondió al instante

\- ¿Ibas a golpearlo? ¿Por mí? – preguntó sonriendo, aquella idea, al igual que la noche anterior, lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado, pero contento

\- No sé cuál iba a ser mi reacción al verlo, pero me dolió verte así, herido – contestó sinceramente, mirando las heridas en el rostro de Changmin, haciéndolo sentirse cohibido

\- Eso es lindo de tu parte, no nos conocemos mucho y sin embargo… - se quedó callado unos momentos, Yunho lo miraba atentamente – Olvídalo, muchas gracias – terminó su frase de aquella manera, aunque Yunho sintió que no era lo que quería decir

\- Creo, que también era por mí – dijo finalmente, agachando la mirada, Changmin percibió en el tono de su voz un cambio, aunque no supo qué era, tal vez timidez

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, Yunho levantó la mirada y aunque sonreía, Changmin se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era nerviosa

\- Te contaré algo que nunca le conté a nadie – dijo de pronto, Changmin notó que tenía la mirada ausente – Me da vergüenza, pero siento que podrás entenderme – aquellas palabras hicieron que Changmin tragara saliva duramente

\- Puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie – expresó sinceramente, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero Yunho parecía mirar a un costado, Changmin no supo si evitaba su mirada o si era parte de su invocación de recuerdos

\- Un día Heechul vino a mí, él es amante de Siwon, pero también su principal lacayo – comenzó a contar – Me dijo que un auto de su señor estaba averiado, que si podía ir a verlo, así que no dudé en hacerlo. Efectivamente tenía un problema mecánico, tardé casi una hora en terminarlo, habían las refacciones necesarias, cuando acabé Siwon fue a comprobar que su auto estaba ya arreglado y me invitó a pasar a tomar algo, lo rechacé pero acepté el refresco que me llevó Heechul… – hizo una pausa, como si se hubiera arrepentido de seguir

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Changmin, estiró su mano sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre la de Yunho

\- Que ingenuo fui – sonrió nervioso – Cada vez que me veía me acosaba, jamás le importó si no me gustan los hombres ¿Cómo diablos caí? – se preguntó, reprochándose, a Changmin ya se le comenzaba a agolpar en la cabeza el desenlace de esa historia – No sé qué le puso a esa bebida, me comencé a sentir mal, luego me desmayé, cuando desperté – se calló de pronto, luego miró hacia Changmin, se vieron a los ojos, los de Changmin estaban más abiertos, sorprendido, no se atrevió a preguntar, pero se imaginó lo peor

\- ¿Acaso te…? – se detuvo de pronto, no se atrevió a preguntar, pero Yunho negó

\- No, eso no – respondió aliviado – Pero es obvio que era lo que pretendían – dijo avergonzado, recordando de pronto, no explicó a Changmin detalles, porque muchos no los tenía claros, pero cuando Yunho despertó no tenía camisa y Heechul intentaba quitarle los pantalones, mientras Siwon aprovechaba, tocándolo

\- ¿Los dos? – preguntó abrumado, ni siquiera él siendo Gay podía imaginarse en un trío, la verdad es que Changmin era demasiado reservado, no hacía cosas atrevidas, a menos que tuviera demasiada confianza con alguien

\- Por fortuna soy alto y no peso poco, supongo que la sustancia que pusieron en mi bebida no fue suficiente, al menos no para terminar el trabajo, sin embargo durante mucho tiempo me quedó la duda de todo lo que me hicieron, no tengo idea – dijo con voz tenue, como pensando, Changmin lo miraba fijamente

\- Lo siento – Yunho negó al oír eso

\- Por eso anoche estaba asustado, no quería que pasaras por algo como lo que pasó conmigo

\- Gracias – dijo avergonzado, pero hasta cierto punto conmovido

\- Ese día escapé antes que pudieran concretar cualquier acto sucio, pero en una ocasión Heechul se presentó en el Bar, buscándome, tuvimos una acalorada discusión afuera y surgieron muchos rumores en el pueblo, pero a nadie le conté lo que pasó, es vergonzoso

\- No fue tu culpa – interrumpió Changmin – Tú me lo dijiste anoche, Nadie merece pasar por esto – le sonrió amablemente y apretó su mano, aún sobre la de Yunho

\- Gracias – sonrió con amabilidad – Vaya, nunca pensé que contaría esto a alguien – dijo de pronto, asombrado, incluso para él que lograba confiar fácilmente en las personas, le resultaba sorprendente la confianza que Changmin despertó en él, incluso como para contarle algo que ni a Donghae le había contado.

Cuatro días después, luego de despertar, Changmin tomó un baño, ya no tuvo necesidad de ponerse la gasa en la mejilla, pero aún se ponía algo en el labio, lo lastimado de sus muñecas había sanado por completo y ya no sentía dolor muscular. Se miró en el espejo y se sonrió

\- Poco a poco recupero mi guapura – dijo en broma, guiñándole el ojo a su reflejo, se acomodó el cabello por última vez antes de salir del baño, afuera Jonghyun hacía guardia, esperando – Todo tuyo – señaló el baño, su amigo sonrió y entró a bañarse, Changmin miró la puerta cerrada unos instantes antes de alejarse – Desde aquella noche no hemos vuelta a estar tan cerca – meditó cabizbajo

Changmin extrañaba la cercanía que tuvieron aquella noche, pero luego de esa no volvieron a hacer nada similar. Suspiró resignado y fue a su habitación, miró su celular y había una llamada perdida de su mamá, así que aprovechó para llamarla y saludar, tenían días sin hablarse.

Mientras acomodaba las mesas del Bar, Donghae recibió una visita que lo alegró, se trataba de un candidato para ser mesero, nadie había ido a buscar ese puesto, muchas personas no gustaban de ese Bar porque sabían que sus dueños eran una pareja homosexual, aunque a muchas personas eso no les interesaba, les gustaba el Bar, además desde la llegada de Changmin y Jonghyun los clientes habían aumentado considerablemente

\- Pasen, por favor – indicó Donghae al recién llegado, el cuál iba acompañado de su novia, iban tomados de la mano, sonriendo – Siéntense – les hizo la seña y ambos se sentaron frente a Donghae – Vives por aquí ¿no? Te he visto – dijo confiadamente y el otro asintió

\- Sí, mi novia y yo vivimos cerca del Restaurante de la carretera – indicó

\- Cierto, ya decía yo – dijo relajado – Bueno, el trabajo es de mesero, de martes a domingo, el horario es de siete de la tarde a dos de la madrugada, a excepción del sábado, que abrimos a las ocho y cerramos a las cuatro de la madrugada, a menos que ya no haya gente, entonces cerramos poco antes, el domingo abrimos a las seis y cerramos a la una, el sueldo lo veremos con Eunhyuk, él administra las finanzas, pero no es poco, te aseguro

\- Suena muy bien – respondió el chico, miró a su novia y ella asintió

\- ¿Entonces si te interesa?

\- Sí – contestó emocionado – Me quedé desempleado hace tiempo y aquí no hay mucho donde conseguir, te soy sincero, no me imagino siendo mesero toda la vida

\- Entiendo – dijo sonriendo, aunque le pareció innecesaria la explicación – Entonces te espero aquí a las seis, así te explico dónde está todo y te presento con los demás

\- Sí – el chico y su novia se pusieron de pie, él estiró su mano hacia Donghae y se estrecharon con cordialidad – Kim Junsu – se presentó al instante

\- Lee Donghae – respondió. Soltaron sus manos y el chico se alejó con su novia, Donghae sonrió satisfecho cuando se fueron, había deseado conseguir a alguien de una buena vez, odiaba ver a su novio tan cansado cada noche, además permitirse otro empleado más era la mejor señal de que su negocio se solidificaba cada vez más.

Llegada la tarde, Donghae presentó al nuevo empleado ante su novio y sus dos músicos, Yunho también estaba ahí, luego le mostró a Junsu el resto del Bar junto con Eunhyuk y le dieron indicaciones; en la tarima, Jonghyun y Changmin veían que tocarían esa noche, mientras que Yunho estaba sentado, observando al par de músicos. Una hora más tarde, luego de que abriera el Bar, Yunho se acercó hacia los dos amigos

\- ¿Vas a bailar lo que toquemos? – preguntó Changmin en broma, Yunho soltó una carcajada divertida, mientras Jonghyun no entendía qué significaba eso. El mayor sonrió, luego negó

\- Iré por una chica a su casa y vendremos al Bar, cuando estemos aquí ¿pueden cantar algo para ella? De mi parte, claro – pidió emocionado, le gustaba preparar cosas diferentes para cada chica con la que salía y era la primera vez que dedicaba una canción. Changmin y Jonghyun se miraron y ambos asintieron, luego sonrieron hacia Yunho

\- Si nos la sabemos, claro – contestó Changmin

\- No creo que no, es clásica – dijo convencido – Pretty Woman, la de la película – dijo con mala pronunciación, pero no importaba mucho, aunque a Changmin le pareció lindo escucharlo pronunciar mal. Los amigos se miraron, Jonghyun inclinó la cabeza, como dudando - ¿No se la saben? – preguntó decepcionado

\- Yo sí, es de Roy Orbison – respondió el guitarrista

\- Sí, me sé la letra… - Changmin guardó silencio unos momentos – La canción es linda pero ¿No te parece extraño cantarle a tu chica el tema principal de una película que habla de un hombre enamorado de una prostituta? – preguntó con gesto divertido, Jonghyun asintió pues él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, Yunho se sonrojó por completo porque no había pensado en eso

\- Pero la canción es linda ¿no? – preguntó preocupado – Digo, la letra no tiene que ver con la película ¿o sí?

\- No, no tiene que ver, pero ¿Qué te parece si cantamos otra? – preguntó animado Changmin, luego miró hacia Jonghyun "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars – dijo emocionado, amaba esa canción

\- Es perfecta – dijo sonriendo - ¿En acústica? – preguntó a Changmin y él asintió

\- No la conozco, pero confío en ustedes – respondió Yunho aliviado – Son lo máximo chicos – los miró a ambos y luego se alejó, rumbo a la salida del Bar

\- Buena elección, pareces emocionado, ¿tanto te gusta esa canción? – Changmin asintió, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió

\- Kyuhyun me pidió que fuera su novio cantándome esa canción – respondió sin dejar de sonreír, pero Jonghyun se puso serio, mirándolo fijamente – No te preocupes, ya no me afecta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero su amigo no le creyó

\- Sí tú lo dices – respondió sonriendo aunque seguía sin creerle.

Dos horas después Yunho regresó al Bar, acompañado de Stephanie, aquella sería su tercera cita contando el día que solo fueron al arroyo. Hacía mucho que a Yunho no le gustaba lo suficiente una chica como para buscar algún tipo de compromiso, pero esa noche pretendía pedirle que fuera su novia. Cuando lo vieron llegar, el par de músicos apuró las cervezas que se estaban tomando, faltaban diez minutos para que terminara su descanso, pero no les importó, fueron para cumplir con su promesa

Yunho y la chica tomaron asiento a pocas mesas de la tarima donde tocaban Changmin y Jonghyun, el nuevo mesero les tomó la orden y no tardó en llevarles sus bebidas, acompañados de algunos snacks que Yunho pidió

\- El otro día que fuimos a bailar la pasé muy bien – comentó ella y él asintió satisfecho, en la ciudad vecina había un lugar para bailar que le gustaba mucho entre semana porque era mucho más tranquilo – Y ciertamente me sorprendiste mucho

\- ¿De qué hablas? Quien terminó asombrado fui yo – respondió galantemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le agarró la mano

\- A veces no sé si creerte ¿lo dices para conquistarme o…?

\- Hablo en serio, siempre – interrumpió sutilmente - ¿Crees que te engañaría?

\- No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad y él se echó a reír

\- Cría fama y échate a dormir, dicen –

\- Eso parece – devolvió ella y ambos se rieron. A Yunho le gustaba que no le dieran por su lado ni que fingieran en su presencia, tal vez por eso rara vez se identificaba tanto con alguien.

\- Hola, buenas noches – habló Changmin en el micrófono, llamando la atención de los clientes – Cantaremos una canción a petición de alguien, así que nos pondremos un poco románticos – miró hacia Yunho y le guiñó un ojo, la chica se dio cuenta y fue obvio para ella que Yunho había pedido una canción para dedicársela, volteó a verlo y sonrió nerviosa, se miraron mutuamente unos momentos y luego miraron hacia la tarima

Changmin y Jonghyun se sentaron en dos sillas que acercaron la una a la otra, el guitarrista tomó el instrumento, mientras que el micrófono estaba en su base, colocado en medio de los dos, ya que su amigo le ayudaría en los coros. La canción comenzó, Stephanie la identificó enseguida y eso la emocionó ya que le gustaba. Changmin cantó la canción con sentimiento, pues invariablemente le trajo buenos recuerdos, y aunque sus ojos estaban brillosos no le atacaba el deseo de llorar, cuando cantaba los coros miraba a su amigo y él le devolvía la mirada, Jonghyun se sintió aliviado de no verlo triste

Casi al final de la canción, Yunho acercó más la silla hacia la de la chica y sostuvo con mayor fuerza su mano, con la otra le apartó cabello de la cara y se miraron a los ojos

\- Me gustas, mucho – confesó decidido, mientras la canción continuaba de fondo, con la dulce voz de Changmin

\- **_Y cuando sonríes, el mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento_** –

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó poniéndose un poco serio, pero ella sonreía emocionada, no imaginaba que él haría eso, mucho menos de aquella manera

\- Claro que quiero – respondió sinceramente, Yunho sonrió amplio y se acercaron, comenzando a besarse, como si el mundo alrededor no existiera

Changmin los miraba y pensó en su ex, luego se preguntó si algún día él iba a poder superarlo al grado de encontrar a alguien más con quien quisiera estar, poco a poco aquella idea de no quererse enamorar jamás iba desapareciendo. Terminaron de cantar la canción y recibieron muchos aplausos

\- Gracias – dijo avergonzado Changmin, cuando le aplaudían de aquella forma se abochornaba, se sentía como un cantante profesional.

Desde la barra, Donghae había mirado la escena, a Yunho declarándose y luego besándose con la chica, supuso que la cosa iba más en serio, pero extrañamente no se sentía como otras veces, tan solo sonrió con nostalgia. Eunhyuk lo miraba desde una de las mesas, de pie, se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su novio cada vez que eso sucedía, aunque hablaban muy poco del tema, lo menos posible.

Los clientes del Bar fueron yéndose poco a poco, la hora de cerrar se acercaba, hacía rato que Yunho y Stephanie se habían marchado, el nuevo empleado terminó todo lo que tenía pendiente y se fue también, quedándose los cuatro habitantes de la casa, Eunhyuk estaba mucho más relajado que las anteriores veces, el trabajo se le había aligerado bastante

\- ¿Una cerveza chicos? – preguntó Donghae al par de amigos, quienes estaban dejando sus instrumentos, ambos asintieron y luego bajaron de la tarima, se acercaron a la barra y se sentaron en los bancos altos

\- Hoy estuvieron geniales – halagó sinceramente – Y esa canción que cantaron los dos, escuché muy buenos comentarios de los clientes

\- Gracias, Yunho quería algo especial para su chica – respondió Changmin contento – Que envidia, semejante hombre dedicándote una canción – dijo sin pensar, Eunhyuk soltó una carcajada extendida

\- Sí que te gusta ¿eh? – comentó divertido

\- Desde la primera vez que lo vio – se metió Jonghyun, poniendo una expresión de fastidio

\- Vamos ¿Qué soy el único homosexual no ciego aquí o qué? – preguntó divertido – Bueno – miró a Donghae y él sonrió, entendiendo a que se refería – Ustedes dos tienen problemas, el tipo está buenísimo, no finjan – dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo y a Eunhyuk, el mesero sonrió

\- Lo conozco desde hace mucho, ya me acostumbré a su presencia, no me inspira nada – respondió con sinceridad, la verdad es que nunca le había gustado de esa forma

\- Claro que está bueno – admitió Jonghyun – Pero no tanto, he visto más buenos y más guapos – dijo mirando a Changmin, él entendió al instante y sonrió, luego le colocó una mano en la rodilla para disimular su sonrojo

\- Bueno, da igual – se encogió de hombros – Mañana es sábado, será un día pesado, creo que me iré a dormir – dijo después, miró hacia su amigo y él asintió

\- También yo – contestó enseguida y ambos se levantaron de sus bancos, terminaron sus cervezas y se marcharon

\- Bien, hora de hacer cuentas – dijo Eunhyuk luego de estirarse, fue hacia la barra donde estaba Donghae y entró, de ese lado estaba la caja registradora

\- Eunhyuk – lo llamó su novio, quien estaba a su lado, él volteó y se encontró con los brazos de Donghae alrededor de su cuello, sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca – Hacemos cuentas mañana – dijo en tono bajito, luego se acercó más, cerrando sus brazos más fuerte y le dio un beso en el cuello, haciéndolo sonreír más

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó riéndose al sentir los traviesos labios de su novio

\- Hoy no estás tan cansado ¿o sí? – preguntó mientras lo besaba, luego lo soltó un poco para poder darle besos en el rostro – Hace más de una semana que no hacemos el amor – lo miró luego a los ojos y después se besaron, Eunhyuk lo abrazó por la cintura, acercando más su cuerpo, sintiendo su notable erección

\- Que rápido te calientas – dijo en broma, sonriendo, Donghae continúo besándole el cuello

\- Vamos arriba – le susurró en la oreja y luego se apartó, Eunhyuk asintió, dejaron todo y se agarraron de la mano. El Bar ya había sido cerrado con el candado, ya solamente apagaron las luces, subieron las escaleras rápidamente y entraron en la habitación, al instante se comieron a besos, con necesidad, aunque intentando no hacer tanto ruido, la casa no era muy nueva y había mucho eco de repente

\- Van a oírnos – dijo en voz baja Eunhyuk mientras llevaba a Donghae a la cama, se rieron traviesamente y volvieron a besarse hasta no poder más

\- No importa, te necesito tanto – respondió convencido. Antes de que Changmin y Jonghyun llegaran a sus vidas eran muy activos, si no estaban muy cansados lo hacían prácticamente cada noche, o cada tercer día

\- Si nos oyen – dijo de pronto el mesero, acariciando las piernas de Donghae, buscando separarlas – Tal vez se animen y lo hagan ellos – sonrió divertido, luego se abalanzó hacia delante, penetrándolo, sosteniéndole ambas piernas a los lados de su cadera, Donghae se agarró con fuerza de sus hombros y sonrió excitado

\- Eso… - cerró los ojos y jadeó – Sería genial – con la mirada perdida por el placer, buscó los labios de su novio y se entregó a los acompasados vaivenes con los que Eunhyuk lo penetraba, no temió gemir y ser escuchado, amaba hacer el amor con Eunhyuk, siempre sabía cómo hacerlo tocar el cielo.

En su habitación, Changmin no podía dormir, hacía demasiado calor, así que decidió salir e ir al baño a refrescarse un poco, al abrir la puerta le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño pero no le tomó importancia, era la cama en la otra habitación, moviéndose al ritmo de los amantes que la habitaban. A medida que caminaba hacia el baño el sonido era más fuerte, pero no solo eso, alcanzó a distinguir la gimiente voz de Donghae, la de Eunhyuk sonaba menos fuerte, pero a Changmin le sobró entendimiento, se sonrojó enseguida, quedándose paralizado a unos pasos del baño, giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de aquella habitación

\- Qué envidia – pensó desganado - ¿Algún día volveré a tener sexo? – se preguntó con tristeza, dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta vio la de la habitación de su amigo cerrada y suspiró – Si no fueras mi mejor amigo te habría comido desde hace tiempo – suspiró tristemente y entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama, esta vez pudo dormir al instante.

Varias semanas después…

Dentro de su habitación, Changmin abrió los ojos cuando el reloj de su celular marcó las siete de la mañana, ese día despertó con el ánimo caído, la fecha del calendario solo le recordó un cúmulo de sentimientos que había tratado de ignorar en todo ese tiempo, pero su mente se sintió de pronto lejana, en Seúl, donde había dejado prácticamente toda su vida. Suspiró agobiado y el cuerpo le pesó para poderse levantar, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese desánimo, para colmo el cielo estaba nublado, pese a que no era temporada de lluvias, aún faltaban semanas para eso

\- Hoy no tengo ganas de nada – se dijo en voz baja, miró el techo y suspiró. Aquel día era viernes, el Bar seguro iba a tener muchos clientes, pero aunque faltaban muchas horas para eso, Changmin ya se sentía desanimado, no quería cantar ese día. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo, se sentía deprimido, incluso hasta para dormir.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Eunhyuk salió de la habitación, en la parte de abajo ya estaban despiertos su novio y Jonghyun, ambos preparaban el desayuno, Eunhyuk llegó hasta la cocina y los observó

\- ¿Dónde está Changmin? – preguntó al notar que no estaba ni en la cocina ni en el comedor

\- Es verdad ¿dónde está? ¿seguirá dormido? – se preguntó Donghae, pero dirigiéndose hacia Jonghyun, él suspiro, se veía inquieto

\- No lo creo – respondió tajantemente y no dijo más, Donghae y Eunhyuk compartieron una mirada pero no abundaron en el tema – Desayunemos sin él – pidió, aunque para la pareja eso resultaba muy extraño. Terminaron de preparar el desayuno y se sentaron en el comedor

\- ¿Changmin está enfermo? No entendemos que pasa – comentó al fin Eunhyuk, sintiéndose demasiado curioso respecto al tema y no le importó ser indiscreto, ésta vez Donghae no lo reprendió por su falta de tacto, también estaba intrigado, Jonghyun suspiró

\- De seguir con su ex, el día de hoy ellos estarían cumpliendo cinco años juntos – explicó sin mayor detalle, Donghae y Eunhyuk se quedaron en silencio unos momentos

\- ¿Crees que está deprimido? – preguntó Eunhyuk

\- Lo más probable, si no ha venido por comida… - respondió Jonghyun, mirando luego atento su plato – ¿No debería haberlo superado ya? Hace más de cuatro meses que lo abandonó – dijo de pronto, molesto, rara vez tenía aquella expresión

\- Jonghyun – llamó Donghae y el aludido volteó a verlo – Tú mismo dijiste que era su adoración, que lo amaba intensamente, ¿crees que lo olvidará de tajo en solo cuatro meses? – preguntó con gesto de preocupación, Jonghyun meditó unos momentos - ¿Hace cuánto estás enamorado de él?

\- Siete años – respondió avergonzado

\- Y si cinco años de verlo junto a alguien más siendo feliz no te hizo dejar de amarlo, entonces ¿por qué crees que él olvidará por completo a su ex novio en solo cuatro meses? – preguntó con firmeza, Jonghyun se quedó callado unos momentos más

\- Porque Changmin no hizo nada para que yo dejara de amarlo, fui yo el que nunca luchó por él – respondió con frustración – En cambio él se acostaba con un amigo muy cercano, en su propia cama, ¿no es motivo suficiente para aborrecerlo? – preguntó enojado, Donghae no supo que decir, agachó la mirada

Eunhyuk miró a ambos por turnos mientras se hablaban, entonces decidió intervenir

\- Eso no importa – dijo de pronto y los otros dos voltearon a verlo – Changmin está allá arriba, quizás deprimido, necesita que le subamos el ánimo, no que justifiquemos que se sienta un miserable, suponiendo que así se sienta – dijo elevando la voz, Donghae asintió y sonrió, orgulloso de él

\- Es verdad, no lo dejemos solo, le prepararé algo especial – dijo Donghae, levantándose de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el mesero al otro, Jonghyun negó en silencio – Debes mejorar tu ánimo, Changmin aún te necesita

\- Lo sé – dijo sin mucha emoción, él tampoco dejaba de pensar en aquella noche, todo había pasado tan rápido y habían decidido adoptar otras vidas tan de repente que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Jonghyun se preguntó cuánto duraría esa aventura antes que Changmin sucumbiera y decidiera regresar a Seúl y recuperar su vida. Ahora Jonghyun no estaba siendo para nada optimista

Luego de ir al baño, Changmin regresó a la habitación, fue hacia su maleta y la abrió en el suelo, su ropa estaba colgada en el armario y muchas de sus cosas estaban afuera, pero dentro de esa maleta guardaba algunas cosas, entre ellas la ropa que usó el día de la fiesta, el viejo celular que antes tenía y el anillo que le dio su antigua suegra, éste último lo sustrajo y regresó a la cama, se acostó boca arriba y lo extendió frente a él, subiendo su mano derecha. Miró atentamente aquella joya y sonrió con nostalgia

\- Éste será siempre el signo de nuestro amor – musitó, recordando las tontas palabras que había dicho el día de la fiesta, luego de besar el objeto y antes de estrecharlo contra su pecho, cerca del corazón. – Que idiota fui – dijo molesto – Creyendo cuentitos de hadas, que todo era perfecto – bufó enojado. Cerró la mano alrededor del anillo y se giró, quedando de costado, mirando hacia la pared, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado.

Changmin abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien movía su cuerpo, había logrado quedarse dormido de nuevo pero tan solo fue media hora, se giró a su lado derecho y vio a Donghae de ese lado de la cama, tenía una charola con comida, la cual dejó en el buró junto a la cama

\- Seguro tienes hambre – dijo con una sonrisa amable

\- Un poco, gracias – respondió Changmin con desgano, se incorporó en la cama y cerca de la puerta vio a Eunhyuk y a Jonghyun, ambos le sonreían - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado, luego entonces entendió que quizás su amigo les dijo que día era aquel – Entiendo – dijo antes de que le respondieran, miró el vaso con jugo y lo agarró, le dio un sorbo – Gracias – dijo avergonzado y comenzó a comer, en silencio

\- Changmin, haremos lo posible por hacerte sentir bien, si quieres algo, solo dínoslo – dijo Donghae de buen ánimo, sentándose a un lado de él, Changmin sonrió conmovido, de pronto sintió que Donghae era como una especie de mamá

\- Hoy no creo que quiera algo especial – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Nada ganas con esa actitud – dijo de pronto Jonghyun – Ya no eres un niño

\- Déjame en paz – respondió tajantemente, dejó de comer y volvió a costarse, dándole la espalda a Donghae, luego cerró los ojos. Eunhyuk miró hacia el guitarrista y negó con la cabeza, en silencio

\- Oye – le habló de nuevo a Changmin, pero este lo ignoró - ¿Quieres dar lástima? Bien, porque te ves patético – dijo enojado y salió de la habitación, Donghae y Eunhyuk compartieron una mirada de sorpresa, jamás los habían visto pelear así

\- Supongo que no todo es miel en el paraíso – pensó Eunhyuk, miró a Changmin y se acercó a la cama, al sentir el movimiento sobre ella Changmin abrió los ojos, el mesero le vio los ojos rojos, las palabras de Jonghyun le habían dolido – No tiene nada de malo deprimirse, es normal – le sonrió – Pero ¿no se siente mejor sonreír? – preguntó mostrándole también una sonrisa, levantó su dedo y le tocó la punta de la nariz, luego se levantó de la cama

\- Si quieres llorar hazlo, desahógate, pero recuerda también todo lo que has ganado este último tiempo ¿vale? Y míranos como tus amigos, porque nos importas – dijo Donghae finalmente y también se levantó de la cama. Changmin se giró de nuevo, se sentó y los miró a ambos, les sonrió con tristeza y no tuvo palabras para responder, tan solo asintió

\- Te dejamos solo, tienes mucho en qué pensar – dijo Eunhyuk y caminó a la puerta, su novio se le unió y ambos salieron

\- Gracias – dijo al fin aunque ya no le oyeron, un par de lágrimas se le resbalaron pero las enjugó enseguida, volviéndose a acostar después, cerró los ojos e intentó no recordar, pero ese día más que ningún otro, los recuerdos lo atormentaron.

En su habitación, Jonghyun miraba a través de la ventana el cielo nublado, su corazón acelerado no podía sentirse tranquilo, había sido duro con Changmin, pero odiaba verlo así, había creído que estaba superado, que Kyuhyun ya no era nada para él y ahora que veía lo equivocado que estaba se sentía molesto

\- Mejor hablo con él – reflexionó, convencido, se armó de valor y salió de la habitación, fue hacia la de Changmin y no tocó, entró, su amigo seguía tumbado en la cama, de costado. Al oír el ruido se incorporó un poco, vio a Jonghyun y bufó con fastidio

\- Vete, no querrás que alguien tan patético como yo te abrume – dijo molesto, sin abrir sus ojos, su amigo empuñó las manos, intentó calmarse pero no pudo, así que se acercó violentamente a la cama y agarró a Changmin del brazo

\- Levántate – le ordenó enojado, Changmin lo miró sorprendido, el agarre en su brazo era fuerte, miró aquella mano que le sostenía y luego miró a su amigo – Basta de sentirte así

\- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó molesto, se deshizo del agarre y se levantó repentinamente de la cama, al hacerlo dejó caer el anillo que sostenía con fuerza, Jonghyun lo miró, Changmin se apresuró a recogerlo - ¿Cómo me siento según tú? – volvió a preguntar, abrumado

\- ¿Cómo va a ser? Deprimido, triste – respondió, retándolo, Changmin sonrió con amargura

\- ¿Y cómo debería sentirme entonces? ¿Enojado? ¿Furioso? Espera – sonrió sarcásticamente – Debería odiar a Kyuhyun ¿verdad? Así tú serías el héroe…

\- Cállate – intentó interrumpirlo, pero Changmin no se detuvo

\- Y yo correría a tus brazos, ¿no? – preguntó burlonamente, pero enojado, instantes después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró en Jonghyun una expresión de tristeza tal que sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda. Se miraron en incómodo silencio por unos momentos

\- Listo, ya lo dijiste – sonrió con amargura – Ahora el patético soy yo ¿no es cierto? – dijo con voz baja, Changmin no supo que decir, tan solo vio a Jonghyun darle la espalda y regresar a su habitación, Changmin se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, dio un paso al frente, pero se arrepintió de ir tras él

\- No, si voy ahora solo nos diremos cosas peores – pensó convencido. Suspiró resignado, ese día solo estaba actuando sin pensar, no era bueno estar ahí, así que fue hacia el armario y sacó ropa, se vistió, guardó el anillo en la bolsa de su pantalón y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el Bar, no se topó con los otros dos, salió a la casa y caminó rumbo al riachuelo, el cielo amenazaba con llover, pero no le importó.

En su habitación, Jonghyun estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, limpiando el par de lágrimas que derramó, pero más que de tristeza fueron de coraje, se sintió mal con él mismo, todo ese tiempo había sido egoísta y no se dio cuenta hasta que Changmin se lo escupió en la cara. Si no quería que Changmin sufriera era porque sabía que así jamás superaría a Kyuhyun y él nunca tendría una verdadera oportunidad con él

\- Debería ayudarte y solo te estoy estorbando – pensó agobiado, luego se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, desde ahí vio la casa de Yunho, a Changmin no lo vio porque hace minutos que había pasado por ahí para irse hacia el riachuelo – Tal vez jamás estemos juntos, ¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí? – pensó con pesimismo. En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Yunho se abrió, de ahí salían él y su novia, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al auto de ella y subieron, alejándose enseguida de ahí.

La gran ciudad de Seúl, con su ruido y su contaminación, con el ir y venir de las personas con prisa, desesperadas por llegar a tiempo a su destino, era el escenario perfecto para aquella casa donde reinaba el silencio, llena de suciedad. Afuera el cielo nublado era el contraste que necesitaba para que el ambiente se completara, en conjunto con el ánimo de su único habitante. En la habitación del fondo estaba él, tirado en el suelo, junto a su deplorable cuerpo tres botellas vacías de whisky

Kyuhyun yacía en el suelo, acostado de lado, aquel día, como casi todos los días, amaneció con resaca, curándosela con más alcohol. Su barba y bigote sin afeitar desde hace casi tres semanas, la última vez fue porque su madre lo obligó, pero incluso ella dejó de luchar, convencida de que la única solución para levantar a su hijo tenía nombre y apellido, pero él se había ido

Las lágrimas de sus ojos se deslizaban hasta el suelo, miraba al vacío, aquel día en especial se sentía abrumado, recordando los mejores momentos de su vida, junto al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida, a quien había destrozado, destrozándose él al mismo tiempo. El teléfono de la casa sonó insistentemente y él jamás respondió, instantes después sonó su teléfono celular, como siempre que sonaba, Kyuhyun se levantó de prisa, con la única esperanza de que fuera Changmin, aquel era el único teléfono que contestaba

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó con voz ronca, del otro lado solo escuchó vacío, luego una respiración, entonces sonrió ilusionado – Mi amor, ¿eres tú? – preguntó desesperado, pero no recibió respuesta – Changmin, dime que eres tú, mi vida… vuelve – rogó casi al punto de llorar, pero del otro lado aquella persona colgó – Espera… espera – llamó, pero nada, era tarde, le habían colgado. Desesperado comenzó a llorar, cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando el celular, luego dejó caer ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo – Feliz Aniversario – susurró sin emociones aparentes, sus ojos vacíos, pero estaba destrozado.

Dentro de la casa se comenzaron a oír ruidos, pero no le importó, si eran ladrones o asesinos los recibiría con los brazos abiertos, en esos momentos sentía que si la muerte llegaba, sería bien recibida, como la mejor de las amigas. Pero no era ella, era alguien más, alguien que entró en su habitación y lo miró desde el marco de la puerta

\- Hola querido – la voz de Minho sonó como un eco vacío, sin importancia, Kyuhyun desvió su mirada hacia él, lo observó con el mayor de los desprecios

\- Otra vez tú – balbuceó enojado. Se levantó del suelo y fue hasta la cama, se tiró en ella, mirando hacia el techo – Lárgate de mi casa – le espetó

\- ¿Así me recibes? Hace diez días que no vengo a limpiar tu patético vómito – dijo de forma despectiva

\- Nadie te lo pidió y no me importa, por mí jamás vuelvas – respondió, luego dirigió una mirada hacia él, Minho sonrió con desprecio

\- Traje comida, mira que estás flaco y demacrado – dijo al mirarlo, efectivamente Kyuhyun estaba más delgado y su rostro más pálido y ojeroso, los labios resecos

\- ¡No me importa, entiende! – le gritó enojado

\- Ya, que difícil te pones, solo das lástima – lo miró de nuevo con desprecio – Pero hice algo por ti, un regalo, míralo como algo positivo – dijo orgulloso, sacó de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo aventó a la cama, Kyuhyun no le prestó atención – Míralo cuando te decidas a dejar de lloriquear – aconsejó por último, le dio la espalda y se alejó, pero Kyuhyun ni siquiera miró aquel sobre

La puerta de la casa se cerró con un azote y de nuevo Kyuhyun se quedó solo, Minho tenía una copia de la llave porque entre ellos tenían copias de llaves de los otros, así también se habían dado cuenta que el viejo departamento de Jonghyun fue vendido y la chapa cambiada, a diferencia del auto, el cual dejó afuera la noche de la fiesta, ese Kyuhyun se dio a la tarea de destartalarlo a palazos, ardido al suponer lo peor, Changmin se había escapado con él, no cabía duda, nadie sabía de ambos, al menos es lo que decían sus familias

Kyuhyun se levantó de la cama y fue a la parte de abajo de la casa, ahí había un estudio pequeño donde Changmin y él guardaban algunas de sus cosas, entre ellas los discos de música, su ex novio tenía una extensa colección de discos, de quien más tenía eran de su cantante favorita, compatriota, pero también de otros artistas, sacó uno al azar y lo colocó en la consola, se trataba de ABBA, un grupo sueco de los años setenta. Kyuhyun se tiró en el sillón individual que estaba ahí, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de las tardes con Changmin, cuando su novio se sentaba en sus piernas y mientras oían música se besaban, charlaban, se abrazaban e incluso hacían el amor

La segunda pista fue One of Us y la letra le hizo sentir todo el peso de su desolación, aplastándolo, entendió que tal vez era el único que sufría así, quien traiciona siempre tiene menos oportunidades de encontrar una real redención, Kyuhyun pensó que tal vez Changmin ya sonreía en alguna otra parte, junto a Jonghyun

 ** _He pasado por todo, fuiste uno de esos grandes amores, sentí que me robaban una gran oportunidad. Lo vi claro, todo me pareció tan fácil y entonces te gané la partida, uno de los dos tiene que irse, ahora es diferente y quiero que lo sepas._**

 ** _Uno de los dos está llorando, uno de los dos está mintiendo, solo en su cama, como una estrella en lo alto, deseando que el otro esté en otra parte._**

 ** _Uno de los dos está solo, uno de los dos solo está esperando una llamada. Lo siento por él, se siente estúpido, se siente insignificante, deseando que nunca le hubieran dejado._**

 ** _Me vi sintiendo una atracción oculta, sentí que tú mantenías la distancia entre lo que sentías y lo que hacías. Como un niño, testarudo y confundido, así es como empecé a entender que, uno de los dos tiene que irse, ahora he cambiado y quiero que lo sepas_**

 ** _Como una estrella en lo alto, deseando que el otro esté en otra parte. Uno de los dos está solo, uno de los dos está solo esperando una llamada_**

\- ¿Por qué? No tenía que pasar así… - se lamentó de nuevo, como cada día. Agobiado se puso de pie, antes que acabara la pista, se acercó a la consola y la tiró al suelo, el aparato aventó unas chispas antes de apagarse por completo. Subió a la segunda planta de prisa, agarró el sobre que le llevó Minho y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose del contenido, eran dos boletos de avión.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Changmin llegó hasta el árbol donde un día fue con Jonghyun, cerca del riachuelo, se sentó a la sombra de este y sacó el anillo de su pantalón, lo volvió a mirar, pensando si aún tenía alguna clase de significado. Miles de dudas llegaron a su mente ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Extrañaba a Kyuhyun? ¿Extrañarlo significaba seguirlo amando? ¿Quería verlo? ¿Besarlo? ¿Volver con él? O acaso solo extrañaba sentirse enamorado, engañado, soñar que la vida podía ser perfecta, que el amor perfecto existía, tal vez solo extrañaba la persona que era al lado de su ex, tal vez solo extrañaba sonreír todos los días y encontrar en cada acción el placer de vivir

Sonrió con amargura, la poco agua corriendo hacia abajo en la pequeña corriente hacía un poco de ruido, algunas piedras deslizándose. Changmin recordó el día que conoció a Kyuhyun, fue en un antro gay, había ido con Jonghyun después de la Universidad, un viernes en la noche, habían acordado buscar un par de chicos y pasarla bien, su amigo fue por un par de bebidas y tardó más de lo debido, mientras lo esperaba Kyuhyun se acercó, Changmin recordaba con claridad que cuando lo vio no le interesó en lo más mínimo, a él le gustaban altos, fuertes y varoniles, en lo posible, pero la forma en que él lo abordó le llamó la atención

Kyuhyun era alegre, bromista como él e insistente, Changmin recordó que aquella noche le sacó un beso y su número de teléfono, el cual no solía darlo a quienes conocía en los antros, porque solo eran chicos de una noche, chicos de unos besos y fin, pero Kyuhyun logró ganarse su interés, desde aquella noche se vieron un par de veces y poco a poco los sentimientos comenzaron a surgir, para cuando Kyuhyun le pidió ser su novio oficialmente él ya lo quería, durante la relación poco a poco se enamoró de él hasta convertirse en su todo, pero ahora ¿Qué era Kyuhyun para él? ¿El ex novio a quien seguía amando? O quizás solo un recuerdo más. Changmin sonrió con nostalgia y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire frío, el cual se sintió reconfortante.

El timbre de la casa sonó desesperado un par de veces antes que la puerta fuera abierta, la mamá de Changmin se había apresurado a abrir, creyendo que era una emergencia, pero no fue así, ante ella la figura deplorable de Kyuhyun se mostró, él la miró desesperado y ella no supo cómo reaccionar, no era la primera vez que él se presentaba así, pero hacía bastantes días que no iba, suspiró cansada

\- Cariño, no sé dónde está, ya te lo dije – dijo con voz compasiva antes que él hablara

\- Pero ha hablado con usted, lo sé – contestó él rápidamente – Por eso necesito que le diga algo, por favor, se lo suplico – imploró desesperadamente, ella se calló unos momentos, volvió a suspirar y asintió, en silencio, Kyuhyun sonrió con ánimo, se apresuró a sacar el sobre que Minho le llevó, lo abrió y extrajo uno de los boletos de avión, lo extendió hacia la mujer

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó confundida

\- Él y yo… - se le quebró la voz, pero aguantándose tomó un poco de aire – Siempre soñamos con ir a Paris, juntos – sonrió – Hoy es nuestro quinto Aniversario y quiero que él sepa que lo amo más que a mi vida, que quiero que hagamos ese viaje. Por favor, dígale que tengo los boletos, el vuelo es en una semana, por favor, lo estaré esperando – suplicó vehemente, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, al punto de conmover a la mamá de Changmin

\- Kyuhyun cariño, lo lastimaste tanto – lo miró con compasión pese a que sabía lo que había hecho – Pero nunca me he metido en su vida amorosa, así que tan solo le daré tu recado, sin pros ni contras, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó calmadamente, Kyuhyun asintió, serio

\- Muchísimas gracias, no sabe lo mucho que le agradezco – respondió emocionado

\- ¿Sabes que no significa que él acepte verdad?

\- Sí, pero aceptará, mi corazón me lo dice, nuestro amor es más grande, lo sé – dijo convencido, aunque la mamá no lo creyó así, no dijo nada, ella estaba convencida de que Changmin no se iría a ese viaje, pero no lo comentó

\- Creo que es mejor que ya te vayas – dijo tajantemente pero sin ser grosera, después de todo él era el hombre que traicionó a su hijo, aunque lo trataba bien y además no se metía en los asuntos de Changmin, no podía evitar sentir un poco de recelo. Kyuhyun asintió

\- Muchas gracias, muchas, muchas gracias – repitió con voz desesperada, dio unos pasos atrás y luego se alejó del todo

Atrás de la mamá de Changmin estaba la hermana menor de este, había escuchado todo y alcanzó a ver a Kyuhyun por encima del hombro de su mamá, cuando ella cerró la puerta se acercó y quitó sutilmente el boleto de avión de la mano de su mamá, lo miró

\- Pobre Kyuhyun – dijo mirando con lástima aquel boleto, luego a su mamá, ella miraba con extrañeza a su hija, pero no le dijo nada – Que mugroso y descuidado se veía

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – respondió haciendo un gesto – Su mamá me dijo que perdió el empleo, un día se presentó borracho, lo despidieron, era el Director General, ahora no se ocupa de nada, solo en beber – dijo también sintiendo lástima, pero no lo compadecía del todo, aunque no decía nada, pensaba que se lo tenía merecido

\- Mi hermano debería dejar de hacer berrinche – dijo de pronto, su mamá se sorprendió de que dijera algo así, la chica se dio cuenta y solo se encogió de hombros – Se acostó con otro ¿y qué? Está arrepentido, ¿no que Changmin lo amaba tanto? Debería perdonarlo, ellos hacían la pareja perfecta – explicó convencida

\- Son cosas de tu hermano, no puedes opinar – le espetó molesta – Además no fue solo una infidelidad insignificante, Minho era su amigo

\- Mi hermano huyó con Jonghyun y yo dudo que no se hayan hecho amantes ya – contestó con una sonrisa divertida – Y él también es amigo de Kyu ¿no? Changmin ya emparejó la balanza, ahora ambos deben perdonarse mutuamente, mi hermano también lo engañó – dijo convencida – Le fue infiel con Jonghyun

\- Pero que tonterías dices hija – respondió al fin mostrándose molesta – Tu hermana dijo que esa noche Changmin ni siquiera la buscó para decirle o pedirle que se fueran, eso quiere decir que estaba realmente lastimado, tanto que no pensó en nada más que en huir – explicó

\- Pues…

\- Además – interrumpió – Incluso si ahora Changmin y Jonghyun fueran amantes no es un engaño, la relación de Changmin y Kyuhyun acabó en automático cuando lo vio siéndole infiel, ¿Por qué no eres más sensible con tu hermano? – la regañó al fin, aunque no habría querido ponerse del lado de nadie era imposible, Changmin no solo era su hijo, sino que tenía toda la razón de haberse fugado – Ya, vamos hacer de cenar o me harás enojar – le dio un empujoncito en el hombro y ya no la dejó seguir hablando, ambas se retiraron a la cocina.

A orillas del cauce del riachuelo, a más de un kilómetro de distancia de donde se encontraba Changmin, sobre el verde pasto estaban Yunho y su novia, la chica acostada boca arriba y Yunho ligeramente sobre ella, se besaban, regalándose caricias, hasta que el teléfono celular de ella comenzó a sonar, Yunho se separó un poco, dirigiéndose a su cuello

\- No contestes – dijo con voz tenue y luego comenzó a besarla, partiendo del cuello, dirigiéndose a su oreja, besando detrás, ella sonrió, pero lo apartó poco a poco

\- Seguro es importante

\- Es tu día de descanso, odio a tu jefe – contestó enojado, pero se apartó, sentándose al lado de ella, Stephanie se incorporó y agarró su bolsa, extrajo su celular y respondió, Yunho arrancó un poco de pasto y lo arrojó en dirección al riachuelo, escuchando lo que su novia respondía, supuso que tendría que irse, así que suspiró resignado

\- Yunho… - dijo ella al colgar

\- Ya, te tienes que ir – interrumpió, un poco molesto, ella sonrió y se acercó a él, besándolo en la mejilla

\- Te veré por la noche ¿sí? – dijo con tranquilidad, Yunho volteó y asintió – Tú preparas la cena… y yo el desayuno – completó con voz coqueta, Yunho entendió al instante y sonrió ampliamente. Hasta el momento ellos dos no habían tenido relaciones y aquella sin duda era la confirmación de que ella quería estar con él

\- Claro – contestó, luego se acercó a ella y se besaron en la boca antes de ponerse de pie

\- ¿Te dejo en tu casa? – preguntó ella, colocándose el bolso en el hombro, él negó

\- Caminaré por aquí un poco – respondió – El día está agradable sin tanto sol

\- Está bien, entonces te veo en unas horas – dijo ella, se despidieron con otro beso y subió a su auto, marchándose enseguida, Yunho la despidió con la mano cuando se marchaba, luego suspiró desilusionado, había planeado pasar todo el día libre del trabajo de ella juntos, pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer, en la mañana ya había ido a sus tierras a supervisar un poco el trabajo de quienes trabajaban para él, así que ahora no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a caminar por la orilla del riachuelo, mientras pensaba.

Minutos después de caminar a lo lejos divisó la figura de alguien sentado bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, aguzó la mirada y le pareció que era Changmin, pero no estuvo seguro hasta que caminó más, entonces lo distinguió del todo, Changmin estaba con los ojos cerrados, la espalda y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Yunho sonrió y se acercó a él, por la forma en que se movía su pecho se dio cuenta que estaba dormido, con cuidado se hincó frente a él y lo observó fijamente, un mechón de cabello le caía por la cara y él lo apartó

\- Parece un niño, se ve indefenso – dijo en voz baja, volvió a sonreír y se sentó cerca de él, por un lado – No sé qué haces solito aquí pero te haré compañía – determinó convencido, se colocó ambas manos en la nuca y se tiró al suelo de espalda, cerrando los ojos. La tranquilidad del ambiente lo relajó al punto de hacerlo dormir, el aire acompasado y el sonido del agua los arroparon en aquel instante mudo de agradable compañía.

* * *

NA. Hola, de nuevo yo, gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también por opinar sobre ella, por sus apreciaciones y consejos, aunque no lo crean me sirven de mucho, ayudan a mi inspiración, espero me dejen sus comentarios de éste capítulo también. Como aclaración he de decir que si metí a Junsu en la historia fue solo para poder usar el hashtag de JYJ en Amor Yaoi, en realidad no tendrá un papel interesante, los demás no van a salir, perdón si alguien creyó que sí, tal vez los saque alguna vez en un fic, jeje. Por cierto, ¿cuándo creen que saldrá BoA? Hasta éste capítulo les he dado muchos guiños sobre ella en la historia, desde el primer capítulo jeje. Bien, es hora de despedirse, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que ya será el 6, ¡Qué rápido! :)


	6. Only One

**Capítulo 6. Only One**

El aire frío que se coló por los poros de su piel lo despertó, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y miró el claro cielo, la mayoría de nubes se había ido pero el sol no estaba en lo alto, tampoco era completamente de noche, Changmin imaginó que eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, se desperezó estirándose y suspiró, había tenido un buen sueño. Enseguida a su mente llegó Jonghyun, con quien se había dicho cosas dolorosas, sintió una punzada en el pecho, se lamentó de lo que había dicho, pero tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, así que decidió que no era tiempo para volver

Changmin miró el cauce del riachuelo y pensó en lo hermosa que era la naturaleza, la cual le ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo y relajado, le hacía menos doloroso el acordarse de Kyuhyun y la vida que había abandonado en Seúl. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y luego giró su cabeza al lado izquierdo, vio a Yunho acostado en el pasto, dormido, a tan solo metro y medio de él, pensó en lo extraño que era eso y que él no se hubiera dado cuenta desde que despertó. Sonrió cálidamente y lo miró fijo por varios minutos, dormido era tan guapo como despierto

\- ¿Qué hará aquí? – se preguntó curioso, lo observó unos momentos más, le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada hasta volver de nuevo a su rostro – Lo seguiré diciendo, que desperdicio – pensó divertido, había escuchado esa frase de parte de mujeres cuando un hombre que les gustaba resultaba homosexual, él la usaba igual, cuando un hetero le parecía demasiado atractivo. Se estiró de nuevo y se puso de pie, se acercó a la orilla y agarró un par de piedras, comenzó a aventarlas, aunque era suave el ruido, logró despertar a Yunho

\- Despertaste – dijo Yunho con voz lo suficientemente alta para que Changmin oyera, enseguida se giró hacia él y le sonrió, luego asintió y volvió la vista al riachuelo, tirando ahí las últimas piedras. Mientras tanto Yunho se puso de pie, se estiró mientras emitía un gimoteo perezoso, luego bostezó, miró la espalda de Changmin y se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? – preguntó Changmin, mirándolo de reojo

\- Estaba por aquí con mi novia, pero tuvo que irse, caminé y te vi dormido, estabas tan lindo que no me resistí a hacerte compañía – dijo con tono bromista lo último, Changmin sonrió ampliamente, le gustaba cuando Yunho le decía lindo, aunque solo fuera para compararlo con un pequeño niño o de broma

\- Ya veo – respondió en tono bajo, Yunho se dio cuenta que no tenía el ánimo de siempre, así que se giró hacia él y se acercó un poco más, le colocó una mano sobre la frente, Changmin le miró la cara fijamente, Yunho parecía estarlo analizando

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado - ¿Tendrás fiebre? – volvió a preguntar con preocupación, ésta vez lo vio sonrojado, pensó que quizás tenía temperatura, aunque su piel no se sentía caliente

\- No tengo fiebre – dijo al fin, sonrió nervioso, agarró la mano de Yunho y se la apartó, lo miró con un poco de timidez, hasta entonces Yunho entendió que quizás se acercó de más, así que avergonzado se retiró un paso, sonrió apenado, luego se aclaró la garganta

\- ¿Quieres volver? – preguntó para cambiar rápido de tema, Changmin hizo una mueca y luego negó, cabizbajo - ¿Qué pasó? – más preocupado que antes lo observó detenidamente

\- Me peleé con Jonghyun – respondió con tristeza – Le dije algo horrible, ahora me da vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos – se sinceró, agachando luego la mirada

\- Es normal pelearse con un amigo, hace tiempo en una ocasión Donghae y yo peleamos tan fuerte que no nos hablamos en dos semanas – confesó seriamente, Changmin levantó la mirada y lo observó sorprendido

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué pelearon? – preguntó con gran curiosidad, ellos dos parecían tan unidos que jamás los pensó peleándose

\- Le rompí su bicicleta y en venganza destruyó mi G.I. Joe favorito – respondió con seriedad, pero a Changmin le pareció tan absurdo que se rio. La intención de Yunho había sido precisamente esa, así que le sonrió – Pero mira que guapo te ves riendo – dijo sin vergüenza, Changmin le devolvió otra sonrisa

\- ¿Te gustan los niños Yunho? – preguntó Changmin de pronto y él asintió – Se nota – suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo – Serás buen padre – lanzó un largo suspiro, recordando algo junto a Kyuhyun se quedó callado unos momentos, en una ocasión él y su ex hablaron de cómo sería sus vidas si pudieran adoptar un hijo, pero luego determinaron que a ninguno de los dos les gustaban tanto los niños y pensaron que alguna vez adoptarían mejor a un perro o a un gato. Yunho miró de nuevo a Changmin

\- ¿Sabes Changmin? – lo llamó y el otro volteó a verlo – Creo que tú quieres hablar, y yo quiero escucharte, así que dime lo que te pasa – sugirió con firmeza, poniéndose serio, Changmin lo miró con sorpresa, sintió cosquillas en su estómago, mirándolo fijamente al rostro

\- ¿Por qué tú…?

\- ¿Qué no somos amigos? – lo interrumpió, Changmin lo miró en silencio unos momentos y luego asintió suavemente – Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que están aquí, tal vez no es mucho, pero realmente los aprecio a ti y a Jonghyun – dijo sinceramente, Changmin sonrió, conmovido por aquella aseveración – Puedes contar conmigo, tenlo presente siempre

\- Gracias – contestó alegre y Yunho le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se alejó hacia el árbol frondoso y se sentó frente a él, Changmin también avanzó ahí y se sentó frente a Yunho, apoyando la espalda en el árbol, con las piernas entrelazadas

\- Ahora sí, dime lo que te pasa – pidió con seguridad, mirándolo a la cara

\- Hoy sería mi aniversario con Kyuhyun, cinco años juntos – comenzó a relatar, al oír eso Yunho abrió un poco más los ojos pero no lo interrumpió, siguió esperando – Como ya sabes es la razón por la cual dejé Seúl, a mi familia, todo – Yunho asintió – Me desperté deprimido, aunque no sé exactamente por qué, Jonghyun intentó levantarme de la cama, pero dijo cosas que me hicieron molestar y le respondí horrible – reflexionó un momento, le volvió a doler recordar lo que le había dicho

\- ¿Tan terrible fue? – Changmin asintió

\- Le di a entender que solo estaba buscando tener una oportunidad conmigo, que en realidad era por él y no por mí que le dolía verme sufriendo por Kyuhyun – explicó a grandes rasgos sus palabras, Yunho se sorprendió

\- Wow, que fuerte – expresó sinceramente – Fuiste un poco duro – dijo con sinceridad, Changmin sabía que era verdad y asintió, se quedó callado unos momentos

\- Me siento perdido Yunho, creí que iba a ser más fácil olvidar por completo a Kyuhyun y adoptar una nueva vida, pero cada vez me doy cuenta que me engañaba a mí mismo, aquella noche hui – pausó un momento, apartando la mirada de Yunho, recordando cada escena de aquella noche – Pero realmente no cerré bien ese capítulo, no tuve una despedida real, no me despedí de Kyuhyun, simplemente hui y siento que una parte de mí quedó allá y jamás va alcanzarme – analizó, sintiéndose nervioso - ¿Y si nunca lo olvido? Tal vez deje de amarlo, de necesitarlo, pero no podré dejarlo ir, me perseguirá toda mi vida, Kyuhyun estará siempre a mi lado… tengo miedo – confesó aterrado, nunca había hablado eso con nadie, ni siquiera se permitía pensarlo, analizarlo, ahora es que sus miedos salían desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Sintió frío, pero no era el clima, era su miedo, estaba aterrado

\- Tranquilo – se apresuró a decirle Yunho, acercándose más a él, se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, Changmin giró la cabeza hacia él, entonces notó el mayor aquel miedo en la mirada del menor, sintiéndose identificado, él también conocía ese miedo, por primera vez sintió que alguien lo comprendía. En toda su vida siempre se sintió perdido sin la mujer que amaba, ella vagaba siempre en sus recuerdos, en sus pensamientos, era como el cruel fantasma del ex novio de Changmin. Ellos dos compartían la misma pena, en diferentes mundos, pero iguales

\- ¿Algún día desaparecerá? La incertidumbre, el miedo – miró en los ojos de Yunho buscando una respuesta, él se encogió de hombros, no supo que decir, por lo general trataba de tener respuestas a las cosas, pero en esta ocasión él compartía la misma duda, porque estaba enamorado de una quimera, igual que Changmin

\- Nos queda averiguarlo – respondió luego de unos instantes, con la mano que sostenía el hombro de Changmin lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo, le rodeó ambos hombros y Changmin se abrazó a él, temblaba, pero en sus brazos se sintió seguro, la calidez que Yunho le regaló lo hizo sentirse protegido. Para Yunho la calidez del cuerpo de Changmin también fue reconfortante, cada uno pensó en su propia lucha, su propio dolor, no repararon en el tiempo que sus cuerpos estuvieron así de cerca, simplemente se apartaron uno del otro, Changmin lo miró con agradecimiento y Yunho le sonrió amablemente, levantó su mano en aquel gesto que tanto le gustaba hacer con Changmin, le alborotó un poco los cabellos, como a un niño – Todo va a estar bien – dijo finalmente

\- Gracias – asintió emocionado, aún tenía miedo, le carcomían las dudas, pero si no dejaba pasar más tiempo tal vez nunca se disiparía aquella sensación de atadura

\- ¿Quieres volver?

\- Aún no – dijo temeroso – Regresa tú si quieres – completó, pero Yunho negó convencido

\- No te dejaré solo – le guiñó un ojo, Changmin se emocionó, esa amabilidad de Yunho le atraía mucho, aunque sabía que solo eran gestos amistosos, pero se sentía bien que los tuviera hacia él – Dime Changmin, ¿cómo es él? – preguntó con tacto, Changmin lo miró en silencio unos momentos – No físicamente, claro

\- Kyuhyun es una persona que no se rinde – comenzó – Cuando se determina a hacer algo siempre lo lleva a cabo – sonrió al recordar cuando intentaba conquistarlo, antes que fueran novios – Siempre tiene algo que contar y nunca deja que te aburras, sabe qué decir y que hacer en el momento preciso – se quedó callado unos instantes, pensando – Cuando alguien le interesa procura saberlo todo de esa persona, para saber cómo conquistarle – dijo pensando en aquella etapa de cortejo que tuvo con él, pero ahora todo eso parecía demasiado burdo – Pero tal vez todo era mentira, su trampa para atrapar incautos como yo – comentó encogiéndose de hombros – O tal vez si me amaba, ya no sé – analizó con voz baja, Yunho no le había hecho esa pregunta pero había pensado en los motivos que pudo tener para haberlo engañado como lo hizo

\- ¿Ustedes tuvieron problemas? Antes de eso – preguntó Yunho

\- No realmente – pausó un poco – Hubo un tiempo en que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, pero él tenía problemas en el trabajo, con su familia, nos distanciamos un poco pero seguíamos bien, fue la única vez, las demás fueron cualquier cosa, discusiones normales de pareja – reflexionó convencido - ¿Crees que en ese tiempo él comenzó a engañarme? – preguntó interesado, desde que había visto a su ex con Minho siempre se preguntó si había alguna razón más fuerte para que aquel engaño se hubiera dado

\- Una persona infiel siempre se valdrá del más mínimo pretexto para engañar, tal vez – respondió con honestidad, la respuesta funcionó para Changmin y asintió

\- Te diré algo – comenzó a decir con un poco de vergüenza – Siempre tuvimos buen sexo, desde la primera vez congeniamos tanto, nunca hubo recelo o cohibición, siempre traté de mantener la llama – miró a Yunho discretamente, él lo observaba atento – El día de su cumpleaños, cuando descubrí su infidelidad, lo abordé en su oficina – miró luego hacia el riachuelo y se sonrojó – Compré una absurda prenda íntima y lo seduje, creí que estaba siendo sexy – rio discretamente, con vergüenza – En toda mi vida, con nadie más había hecho algo así, ahora lo recuerdo y me siento ridículo – volteó hacia Yunho, él le sonreía con clemencia, escuchándolo atento – Creí que yo era el novio que cualquiera desearía, ahora sé que estaba siendo arrogante, tal vez Minho era mil veces mejor que yo, tal vez él si supo seducirlo hasta dominarlo, de otra forma no me explico por qué, si nuestra vida sexual era plena, sexo no le faltaba – dijo con un poco de enojo, Yunho podía entender esa molestia

\- Ya te lo dije, un infiel solo necesita un pretexto simple y tonto, no te culpes, lo diste todo en esa relación y fuiste traicionado, la culpa es de él, y de tu amigo por burlarse de ti – dijo con sinceridad, creyéndolo firmemente, Changmin asintió, eso sonaba muy real y él ya estaba cansado de sentirse culpable por quizás haber provocado la infidelidad de Kyuhyun

\- Gracias Yunho, eres increíble – sonrió con cariño, lo miró fijamente y pensó en lo bien que le había hecho esa charla, Yunho devolvió la mirada y negó sutilmente

\- Esto es lo que hacen los amigos – se levantó del suelo y estiró su mano hacia Changmin, él la sujetó con firmeza y aceptó la ayuda para levantarse del suelo, en cuanto lo hizo se soltaron de las manos - ¿Ahora si quieres regresar? – esta vez Changmin asintió – Regresemos entonces – le mostró una amable sonrisa y ambos caminaron hacia el Bar, el sol estaba poniéndose al horizonte, no tardaría en anochecer.

En el Bar, Jonghyun se preparaba, afinando la guitarra, a él le tocaría cantar ese día, porque aunque nadie lo vio salir, se dieron cuenta que Changmin no estaba por ningún lado en la casa, Donghae y Eunhyuk estaban preocupados, pero no querían alterar más a Jonghyun así que no hablaron más del tema

\- Hola, buenas noches – habló a través del micrófono – Changmin está un poco ocupado hoy, pero espero amenizar su noche, gracias – dijo un tanto tímido, y aunque creyó que vería malas caras no fue así, le aplaudieron con agrado y se sintió más tranquilo, entonces comenzó con una canción de rock un poco movida, los clientes lo recibieron mejor de lo que esperaba.

Yunho y Changmin caminaban muy lentamente rumbo al Bar, platicando amenamente, siempre que conversaban entre ellos se daban cuenta cada vez más de las afinidades que tenían, pese a la diferencia de edad y pese al poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse estaban por convertirse en grandes amigos, sin darse cuenta se estaban volviendo cercanos. Durante el trayecto Changmin le habló a Yunho de sus días en la Universidad, antes de conocer a su ex, le contaba de las peripecias que él y Jonghyun habían vivido y de cómo a ambos les nació la pasión por la música. A su vez, Yunho contó a Changmin un poco más sobre su vida, sobre todo de aquella época en la que él y Eunhyuk eran amigos

\- Aunque teníamos trabajos nos gustaba bailar en la plaza – contó animado – Ganábamos algunas monedas de más. A la gente les gustaba vernos competir, eran buenos tiempos

\- Debieron ser unos locos – comentó Changmin divertido, imaginándoselos compitiendo en el baile, unos cuantos años más jóvenes

\- No locos en realidad, pero fue una época muy divertida – dijo sonriente y luego se puso serio – Extraño nuestra amistad – confesó

\- Yunho…

\- No dejes para mañana esa charla pendiente con Jonghyun, ustedes se quieren mucho como para que todo termine por algunas palabras hirientes ¿no crees? – detuvieron su caminar y se miraron frente a frente

\- Lo sé – sonrió con amargura, desviando un poco los ojos, Yunho buscó su mirada y enseguida Changmin se incorporó, sonrojándose por la insistencia en la mirada de Yunho

\- El cariño que le tienes, es mucho más que de amigos ¿verdad? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta, Changmin se sonrojó aún más y sonrió nervioso

\- Siento muchas cosas por él, cosas que me confunden pero… no sé –

\- Todo lo que sientas díselo. No sabes de las cosas maravillosas que tal vez te estés perdiendo – aconsejó con convicción, Changmin miró los ojos puros de Yunho y su corazón latió deprisa, las palabras de Yunho siempre le llegaban hondo, pero se sentía confundido, no sabía si lo admiraba por aquellas palabras, o si le gustaban solo porque las decía él

\- Ss… sí – respondió nervioso, Yunho percibió aquella extraña reacción y volvió a buscar los ojos de Changmin, éste enseguida se apartó – Será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo tajantemente y reanudó su paso, Yunho miraba su espalda con sorpresa, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo lo siguió, cuando lo alcanzó se colocó a su lado y siguieron caminando rumbo al Bar

Minutos después ya estaban a tan solo dos esquinas de llegar, se detuvieron frente a la casa de Yunho, desde ahí Changmin miró el Bar, a través del ventanal pudo ver la figura de espaldas de Jonghyun, tocaba la guitarra y entonces imaginó que también estaba cantando

\- Parece ser que te está cubriendo – dijo Yunho, a lo que Changmin asintió

\- No estoy seguro de entrar – confesó nervioso, pero al sentir la mano de Yunho sobre su hombro se tranquilizó un poco. Changmin volteó a verlo, Yunho asintió y entonces Changmin volvió a mirar hacia Jonghyun

\- Tú puedes, haz las paces con él – animó amablemente, luego bajó la mano del hombro – Yo me quedo aquí, Stephanie no debe de tardar – dijo emocionado, solo de pensar que esa noche estaría con alguien nuevamente luego de semanas en que solo saludó a su consoladora mano

\- Vas en serio con ella ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Hasta ahorita vamos muy bien, pero no pienso en compromisos más serios, no de momento – explicó convencido, Changmin se atrevió a ser indiscreto

\- ¿La amas? – preguntó mirándolo atentamente en espera de la respuesta, al oír aquella pregunta Yunho sonrió con tristeza

\- No – respondió sinceramente – Pero la pasamos muy bien y la quiero – confesó sin pena, entonces Changmin recordó aquella historia que Jonghyun le contó el día siguiente de cuando llegaron a ese pueblo, pero sobre ese tema Changmin jamás preguntó, solo de ver cómo era ausente la mirada de Yunho le estremecía el corazón

\- Eso es suficiente – dijo Changmin de buen ánimo, Yunho asintió

\- Es tú turno, hazle saber lo que sientes – alentó sonriente, a Changmin le palpitó deprisa el corazón tan solo de pensarlo, sonrió nervioso, pero luego suspiró extensamente y se animó

\- Allá voy – dijo mirando a Yunho, él le hizo la señal con su pulgar de que estaba bien, entonces Changmin giró de nuevo hacia el Bar y se alejó

\- Suerte Changmin – dijo Yunho en voz baja, mirándolo partir, sonrió y entonces se fue hacia su casa, entró en ella, se daría un baño y luego comenzaría a preparar la cena.

Changmin entró al fin al Bar, en la barra estaba Donghae y a su lado Eunhyuk, que guardaba dinero en la caja registradora, al ver a Changmin el barman le dio un codazo a su novio y le señaló a Changmin, enseguida Eunhyuk volteó, luego compartió mirada con su novio, pero ninguno mencionó nada, tan solo miraban la figura de Changmin, éste se sentó en una de las mesas, no dejaba de mirar hacia su amigo, pero él estaba muy sumergido en su canción, algunos clientes miraban hacia Changmin y cuchicheaban

\- Se ve tan apuesto desde aquí – pensó Changmin mientras sonreía con timidez, su amigo terminó la canción y miró hacia los clientes, entonces vio a Changmin sentado, habían dos mesas enfrente que los separaban, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes que él mirara hacia otro lado

\- Gracias por escucharme, espero les haya gustado – dijo tímidamente, no lograba el efecto que su amigo lograba, pero lo habían recibido bien. Jonghyun sonrió como si pensara algo en específico, luego se irguió, miró discretamente a su amigo – Antes de mi descanso tocaré algo más – apartó la mirada de Changmin – Especialmente para alguien a quien quiero – sonrió nuevamente, Changmin se dio cuenta que estaba más relajado que al principio. Los clientes le aplaudieron y silbaron con buen ánimo luego de que hablara de la dedicatoria

Con la guitarra eléctrica Jonghyun comenzó a tocar, Changmin no reconoció la canción, pero por el ritmo supuso que era una canción de los ochentas

\- ¿Será para mí? – pensó nervioso. Changmin se sintió un poco intranquilo porque no sabía qué clase de letra tendría esa canción y temía que fuera algo extraño o despechado

\- **_Cariño, tienes que decirme, si debo quedarme o debo irme…_** – comenzó a cantar Jonghyun, desviando su mirada hacia Changmin – **_Si dices que eres mía, estaré aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Siempre engañando, engañando. Eres feliz cuando estoy arrodillado. Un día todo bien, y al siguiente fatal. Así que si quieres que deje de ser tu carga, bueno, vamos, dímelo, si debo quedarme o debo irme_** – continuó, mirando a veces a Changmin, la mayor parte del tiempo, Changmin sentía miradas sobre él pero no sabía si realmente lo miraban o si se sentía observado debido a la vergüenza

\- Sí que sabe elegir qué cantar ¿eh? – comentó sorprendido Eunhyuk, su novio asintió

\- Eso de indirecta no tiene nada – respondió Donghae – Es una directa con todas sus letras

\- **_¿Debo quedarme o debo irme? Si me voy habrá problemas y si me quedo serán más todavía. Así que venga, dímelo_** – continuó, cada vez más convencido de cada palabra de la letra, Changmin estaba sonrojado, no pudo evitar pensar en todos esos momentos que vivió con Jonghyun más allá de la amistad - **_Esta indecisión me corroe. Si no me quieres, déjame marchar. Exactamente, ¿qué se supone que soy? ¿Sabes que ropa es la que me queda bien? Vamos, házmelo saber. ¿Debo quedarme o debo irme?_** – casi al finalizar miró directamente a Changmin y hasta el final, mientras tocaba los últimos acordes Changmin se levantó de la mesa rápido y fue hacia el interior de la casa, al pasarles por un lado a Donghae y a Eunhyuk se dieron cuenta que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y no parecía muy contento – Gracias, buenas noches – dijo rápido Jonghyun mientras le aplaudían, dejó la guitarra, apagó todo y se fue también, de prisa

\- Creo que en lugar de hacer las paces terminarán peleando más – dijo Eunhyuk resignado luego de suspirar, Donghae asintió

\- Oigan – dijo de pronto Junsu, acercándose a la barra - ¿Esos dos andan? – preguntó asombrado, en todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta de nada

\- Mmm algo así – respondió Donghae luego de dudarlo

\- En realidad jamás sabemos que se traen esos dos – secundó Eunhyuk

\- Ya veo – dijo el otro, encogiéndose de hombros se alejó para atender otra mesa.

Jonghyun llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Changmin y dudó un poco antes de tocar, llamó una vez y su amigo le abrió enseguida, lo miraba con tanta seriedad que Jonghyun sintió una punzada en el estómago, se quedó callado unos momentos

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo el guitarrista y aunque Changmin no lo dejó pasar se abrió paso al interior, el otro cerró de un portazo – Entiendo si estás enfadado por la canción pero…

\- Ni siquiera es eso – interrumpió Changmin - ¿Qué quieres de mí? Jonghyun, no puedo sentir o actuar como tú quieras solo para que no te sientas menospreciado – espetó con un poco de molestia, otro tanto de desesperación, Jonghyun tragó saliva

\- Estabas en lo cierto – respondió, Changmin arqueó las cejas un instante – Fui injusto y solo estaba pensando en mí – bajó un poco la voz, como avergonzado, Changmin lo miró con ternura y se acercó a él, decidido

\- Dije cosas horribles, yo no…

\- Sht, no te disculpes – lo interrumpió, acariciándole sutilmente los labios con dos dedos, Changmin sintió cosquillas por todo su cuerpo pero no se apartó – Cada vez que piensas en él es una oportunidad menos para mí de que me veas de otra forma, la forma en que quiero que me mires, pero eso jamás va a pasar y me estoy aferrando a ello, no quiero agobiarte con mis sentimientos Changmin – confesó con tristeza, el otro quiso responder pero volvió a impedírselo – No quiero ser un estorbo para ti y puedo alejarme si tú me lo pides, solo una palabra tuya, empaco y me voy – dijo determinado

Changmin solo de pensar que Jonghyun lo abandonara sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban, entonces recodó las palabras de Yunho, él le dijo que dijera a Jonghyun todo lo que sentía por él, pero incluso para Changmin todo eso era muy confuso

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó perturbado, alejándose un paso de él, los ojos de Changmin estaban atiborrados de duda, Jonghyun sabía que estaba siendo drástico, pero solo así podía saber que era lo que Changmin quería de él

\- Changmin, nos hemos besado, tocado… - pausó unos momentos, ligeramente avergonzado al recordar aquella noche cuando Siwon atacó a Changmin y él y su amigo vivieron momentos de intimidad que no habían salido de su memoria ni un solo instante – Esa es la parte que hace aferrarme a la posibilidad

\- No me dejes, es lo que quiero, quédate a mi lado pero no puedo amarte y no me martirizaré tratando de obligarme a ello – respondió con seriedad, pero sus ojos estaban confundidos – Me gustas y te quiero realmente

\- Jamás intentaría obligarte a que me amaras – dijo Jonghyun, acercándose a Changmin de nuevo, tan cerca que casi pudo sentir el latido de su corazón

\- Me haces sentir cosas extrañas – confesó Changmin en un susurro, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el cuerpo de su amigo, cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró – No es amor, pero tampoco es solo cariño – Changmin levantó sus brazos y se aferró al cuello de Jonghyun – A veces te deseo y solo pienso en que deberíamos olvidarnos de todo, simplemente… - se contuvo de decirlo, pero Jonghyun también lo sintió

El corazón de ambos se aceleró, como en sintonía, Jonghyun no pudo más y sujetó la cintura de Changmin, cerró sus ojos y le arrebató un beso, Changmin se apartó un instante, como si dudara, sin soltarlo, luego ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron, desesperadamente, buscaron el mayor contacto de sus cuerpos y sus bocas se buscaron sin inhibiciones. Ambos sabían lo que significaba, ese no era un beso como los demás, su final solo podía estar en la cama. Changmin bajó los brazos del cuello de su amigo y le sujetó con fuerza la camisa, a la altura del pecho, se separó y agachó su cabeza hacia el hombro de su amigo hasta apoyar sobre este su frente, Jonghyun respiraba agitado

\- ¡Diablos Jonghyun! – dijo de pronto, elevando la voz, apretando con más fuerza la tela de la camisa, el aludido respiraba agitado pero su mirada estaba un poco ausente, seguro de que por más que se desearan, Changmin lo rechazaría – La gente no va por ahí teniendo sexo con sus amigos – dijo avergonzado, luego levantó la mirada y buscó la de Jonghyun, los dos estaban tan sonrojados y nerviosos

\- No te exigiré compromiso, pero no neguemos lo que nos está pasando – respondió apurado, volviendo a buscar los labios de Changmin, se dieron un beso rápido mirándose a los ojos – Somos un par de adultos – sonrió convencido de lo que decía, Changmin también sonrió

\- ¿Qué pasará mañana? – preguntó confundido, pero volvió a besarlo

\- Lo que quieras que pase – respondió tajantemente. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y se volvieron a perder en un beso apasionado. Por momentos Changmin sentía deseos de apartarlo y atender a su razón, deseaba a Jonghyun como hace mucho tiempo no deseaba acostarse con alguien, pero sabía que era la excitación del momento, su abstinencia de cinco meses, el deseo de sentir otra piel quemarse junto a la suya

\- Jonghyun – suspiró Changmin al separarse, sintiendo su despertar y el de su amigo, lo jaló de nuevo de la camisa y caminó hacia la cama, se besaron apasionadamente mientras avanzaban y al llegar al pie dejaron de besarse, Changmin no tardó ni un instante, llevó sus manos a la parte de abajo de la camisa de Jonghyun y la levantó sin detenerse, Jonghyun levantó al instante sus brazos y la prenda fue aventada por Changmin al suelo, enseguida le acarició el pecho mientras se besaban en los labios, luego los abandonó y continuó besando, bajando por el cuello, el pecho, mientras descendía, besó su abdomen y se colocó de rodillas, miró hacia arriba y buscó los ojos de Jonghyun mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón su amigo se quitaba los zapatos

El pantalón de Jonghyun cayó y entonces sacó los pies, Changmin agarró la prenda y la aventó lejos. Miró hacia la entrepierna ya despierta y levantó su mano derecha, acariciando por encima de la prenda interior, Jonghyun cerró los ojos y Changmin sonrió nervioso, pero el deseo no había disminuido, se quitó desesperadamente la camisa y volvió a tocar a Jonghyun, besó un par de veces con poca timidez, por encima y luego bajó la ropa interior, Jonghyun abrió los ojos, agitado, comenzando a sentir los besos de Changmin en su miembro, completamente al descubierto

Ni en sus fantasías más retorcidas Jonghyun imaginó a Changmin besarle de aquella forma, luego llevándolo a su boca, succionando delicadamente, mientras le acariciaba con su mano izquierda los testículos y la derecha se apoyaba en su cadera. Los gemidos contenidos de Jonghyun excitaron más a Changmin y aumentó un poco más el ritmo, su amigo se concentraba enormemente por no terminar, apretó los labios y Changmin se detuvo, lo sacó y luego dio un par de besos, se levantó enseguida y se topó con la mirada excitada de Jonghyun, se besaron apasionadamente, Changmin aprovechó para sacarse los zapatos. Se apartaron un poco pero Jonghyun no perdió oportunidad, atacó el cuello de Changmin con sensuales besos, húmedos y necesitados, mientras sus manos se dirigían al pantalón, desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo

Jonghyun sujetó la cintura de Changmin con ambas manos y se agachó para regalarle besos suaves en el pezón izquierdo, él lo miraba detenidamente, acariciándole los cabellos, mientras se sacaba el pantalón y con el pie lo empujaba lejos. Jadeó al sentir la lengua rodearle ahora el pezón derecho, mientras el pulgar le acariciaba el otro, Jonghyun dio un último beso antes de darle un sutil empujón, Changmin se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Jonghyun se recorrió hacia el medio, Jonghyun le siguió, subiéndose de bruces, Changmin se agachó hasta apoyar media espalda y se sostuvo con los codos, Jonghyun lo alcanzó, colocándose sobre él sin encimarse, se agachó y se besaron, con menos pasión que los primeros besos, pero más profundamente. Bajó por su barbilla, mordiendo sutilmente con sus labios, luego el cuello, siguió el pecho, por en medio, sin besarle esta vez los pezones, bajó directo al estómago, luego besó su ombligo y bajó con sutiles besos por el camino de vello que nacía hacia abajo, Changmin jadeaba sintiendo aquellos besos, mirándolo descender

Sin levantar la mirada fue directo a la ropa interior y la quitó en su totalidad, desvelando el secreto que quedaba entre los dos, ahora estaban desnudos en su totalidad, como jamás se hubieran imaginado, Jonghyun se relamió los labios, había deseado tanto ese momento que no dudó en tomarlo, besó desde la punta hacia abajo, Changmin suspiró excitado, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo, Jonghyun sujetó con delicadeza sus genitales, metió uno de sus testículos a la boca y chupeteó, luego el otro, Changmin gimió fuerte, extasiado, sonrió y miró de nuevo hacia abajo, observando cómo Jonghyun le besaba el miembro, introduciéndolo poco a poco a su boca, Changmin se dejó caer completamente en la cama y se llevó una mano a la frente, con la otra apretó la sábana

\- Mmm Jonghyun – gimió sonriendo, aquel era quizás el mejor sexo oral que le habían hecho en toda su vida, jamás había imaginado que su amigo fuera así en la intimidad, sus ex parejas siempre terminaban por volverlo a buscar y ahora Changmin entendía por qué

Jonghyun se detuvo antes de hacerlo terminar, dio un par de besos antes se erguirse, subió de nuevo con besos hasta llegar a los labios de Changmin, se besaron lenta y acompasadamente, más excitados que antes, luego se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, se dieron un último beso antes que Jonghyun se apartara, sentándose sobre la cadera de Changmin, le acarició el pecho y luego el abdomen, se levantó ligeramente y sujetó el miembro del más alto, dirigiéndolo hacia su entrada, se miraron a los ojos mientras Jonghyun descendía hasta sentarse de nuevo sobre la cadera, Changmin le colocó las manos sobre las piernas y él se comenzó a mover, sintiendo la placentera invasión, no se aguantó en gemir, había deseado por tantos años estar con Changmin y ahora era una realidad, lo tenía con él, dentro de él

Los gestos de doloroso placer en Jonghyun excitaron más que nunca a Changmin, admiraba ese rostro perdido, extasiado, regalándole gemidos que eran música para sus oídos, la última vez que Kyuhyun dejó que él le invadiera había sido hace mucho, pocas veces su ex novio lo dejaba dominar, pocas veces su ex se entregó a él y cuando lo hacía escondía su rostro en su cuello o pecho, sin permitirse mostrar su debilidad, su entrega, pero Jonghyun no, él no temía mostrarle que le pertenecía en esos momentos. Changmin cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió sus últimos gemidos antes de llenar con su esencia a Jonghyun, sintió los espasmos placenteros tras culminar mientras Jonghyun se seguía moviendo, acompasadamente hasta detenerse, se levantó para librarse de la invasión y se colocó justo al lado de Changmin, él giró su cabeza y se besaron lentamente, un poco cansados, pero el más alto bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Jonghyun, no estaba tan erecto como antes, el placer anal le había hecho perder concentración en esa parte, pero con las caricias de Changmin y sintiendo los besos en su boca volvió a tener una erección

Se separaron un poco y se sonrieron, con la mirada se dijeron que aún podían continuar, aquella primera vez sería completa, así lo habían decidido sin decirlo, Jonghyun se incorporó, subió en Changmin y mientras se besaban separó sus piernas, permitiéndole colarse en medio de ellas, con sus dedos buscó la entrada de Changmin y acarició suavemente, agarró su miembro y lo introdujo poco a poco y completo, Changmin se arqueó al sentirse lleno y se aferró a la espalda de su amigo, se besaron mientras él se comenzó a mover, los vaivenes rítmicos de su cadera lograron que la invasión fuera completa, perfecta. Changmin no sabía si la sobrexcitación se debía a sus meses de abstinencia o si realmente su amigo era tan bueno, gimió como nunca había gemido, ni siquiera en brazos de Kyuhyun, a quien se había entregado tantas veces de diversas formas

Sus manos se buscaron y entrelazaron mientras Jonghyun daba las últimas estocadas, viniéndose por completo dentro de Changmin, hasta que no sintió ni un brote más. Se besaron con las respiraciones tan agitadas que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a colapsar, el sudor y el calor de sus pieles se sintió como una sola, poco a poco Jonghyun se retiró y se colocó justo al lado de Changmin, se abrazaron y se besaron, suavemente, estaban agotados, pero el estado de relajación era total. Completamente satisfechos se acompañaron en silencio, aún abrazados hasta que Changmin se apartó unos instantes, bajó un poco y se abrazó a la cintura de Jonghyun, sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo diablos nos abstuvimos de esto por tantos meses? – preguntó de pronto Changmin, sintiéndose momentáneamente arrepentido de no haberse acostado con su amigo mucho antes, Jonghyun sonrió, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda a Changmin mientras lo abrazaba

\- Porque era lo correcto – respondió con nostalgia, Changmin borró su sonrisa pero se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su amigo

\- ¿Estuvo mal esto? ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó asustado, de pronto temía haber tomado una mala decisión

\- No me arrepiento y tampoco estuvo mal, pero no hacerlo tampoco estaba mal – contestó convencido de sus palabras – Cuando recién llegamos tú me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Me preguntaste si me conformaba con solo sexo y te dije que no, pero ahora – pausó unos instantes – Está bien, seré para ti lo que quieras, amigo, amante… mientras pueda estar a tu lado – dijo sinceramente

\- Esto fue más que sexo, no digas tonterías – regañó Changmin

\- Para mí lo fue todo, te amo – declaró con sinceridad, a Changmin se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, aquel sentimiento de amor que sabía que existía pero no había pensado en él lo hizo sentirse triste. El más alto se apartó solo para poder subir de nuevo a la altura de Jonghyun, se miraron en silencio unos instantes

\- Lo sé – respondió, cerraron sus ojos y se volvieron a besar, suavemente, mientras sus brazos se encontraron de nuevo en una fusión cariñosa, muda, necesaria. Se necesitaban más que nunca.

En el Bar las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, ya solo había música del reproductor, algunos clientes se habían ido en espera de que Changmin se presentara o volviera Jonghyun, pero luego de más de una hora se habían dado por vencidos, otros se quedaron porque simplemente iban a pasarla bien. Eunhyuk, dejando que Junsu se encargara de todas las mesas solo atendía la barra, Donghae bostezaba

\- Sin Yunho, Changmin o Jonghyun las cosas están muy tranquilas ¿no te parece? – preguntó el Barman a su novio, él lo miró con gesto de indignación

\- ¿Te aburro? – preguntó ofendido, Donghae sonrió y le dio un beso rápido

\- Contigo me basta y sobra – respondió burlonamente, Eunhyuk torció la boca mientras lo miraba, fingiendo que estaba enojado

\- No te creo

\- Al rato te lo demuestro – susurró cerca de su oído, a Eunhyuk se le erizó la piel, se acercó a Donghae y lo miró con gesto divertido

\- Oye, esos dos llevan más de una hora sin volver ¿Crees que…?

\- No lo creo – respondió Donghae convencido – Seguro siguen hablando y peleando

\- No sé, algo me dice que al fin sucumbieron a sus deseos – dijo divertido – Más bien eso espero, toda esa tensión sexual merece ser liberada

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Sí, ¿apostamos?

\- No, tu intuición a veces me asusta – confesó Donghae – Mejor ponte a trabajar, mira que dejarle todo a Junsu – regañó indignado, Eunhyuk obedeció a regañadientes y se retiró mientras hacía puchero.

En cuanto llamaron a su puerta Yunho se levantó deprisa, estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, se acomodó la ropa y abrió, en el umbral estaba Stephanie, vestía una mini falda color rojo y una blusa blanca holgada, la tela parecía seda y debajo vestía otra blusa blanca pero más gruesa, de tirantes, las zapatillas le torneaban las piernas. El cabello negro y ondulado calzaba perfecto con la forma delicada de su rostro y el maquillaje sobre él era discreto salvo los labios rojos, no exagerados pero que le resaltaban en totalidad la figura. Yunho sonrió embelesado, extendió su mano hacia ella y la sujetó, una vez que ella entró él la soltó y cerró la puerta

\- Estás preciosa – halagó sinceramente

\- Gracias – contestó avergonzada. Yunho se acercó de nuevo y la besó en la boca, le agarró la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y la apartó

\- Dejaré esto acá ¿está bien? – preguntó y ella asintió, Yunho llevó la bolsa a su habitación y luego volvió – Siéntate, serviré la cena

\- ¿Vas a servirme?

\- Eres la invitada ¿no? Ponte cómoda – ella obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, Yunho fue hacia la cocina y regresó con dos platos de comida, los sirvió y luego fue por dos copas y vino. Stephanie miró los camarones y la pasta junto con algunas verduras, olía delicioso

\- Increíble – dijo sonriendo, Yunho volvió al comedor, sirvió el vino y luego se sentó

\- Pruébalo – le pidió emocionado, Stephanie probó un bocado y al instante percibió el delicioso sabor, luego miró a un sonriente Yunho

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardó pedir esto a domicilio? – preguntó burlonamente, Yunho se sonrojó pero soltó una carcajada

\- ¿Tan obvio es? – ella asintió, sonriendo – Te seré sincero, abrí el refrigerador y no había nada, abrí la alacena y estaba casi vacía, así que mejor pedí esto, perdón, sé que te prometí cocinar la cena – se disculpó sinceramente

\- No te preocupes, no será la última vez, espero – contestó amablemente, él sonrió amplio, le gustaba su buen humor. Se acercó sin levantarse de su silla y se besaron, mientras se agarraban una mano sobre la mesa.

Changmin abrió sus ojos, se había quedado dormido unos momentos, miró a su lado y Jonghyun dormía profundamente, sonrió, ambos seguían desnudos, sin nada encima, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de ponerse la sábana sobre el cuerpo. De forma suave y sin hacer mucho movimiento Changmin se sentó, pero inclinado hacia Jonghyun, apoyándose del codo izquierdo, contempló su rostro y sonrió

\- Es tan guapo – susurró mientras lo observaba, estiró su mano derecha y le acarició los labios, Jonghyun se movió un poco pero sin despertar – Tan atractivo – su mirada se deslizó hacia su pecho, este se movía acompasadamente, miró su abdomen y luego más abajo, su miembro dormía al igual que él. Pensó en que tal vez no era la proporción soñada pero aquel le había dado momentos inolvidables de placer, se sonrojó solo de acordarse, el calor del cuerpo de su amigo encima, impregnándole la piel del olor de su sudor, el indiscutible olor a sexo que inundó aquella habitación mientras se entregaban sin prejuicios

"¿Qué sucederá mañana?" la respuesta de aquella pregunta aún le inquietaba, aunque su amigo le había dicho que lo que él quisiera se sentía inseguro. Para Changmin haber roto esa barrera entre los dos era inquietante, placentera y pecaminosa, pero impresionante, era innegable que no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pero ahora no había marcha atrás, o actuaba sin arrepentimientos o mejor se alejaba, pero en ese punto alejarse no era una opción, le había pedido a Jonghyun que se quedara y él había accedido

Changmin se levantó con cuidado de la cama y fue hacia el ropero, abrió y sacó una sábana, mientras avanzaba a la cama la desdobló, volvió a acostarse y la tiró sobre el cuerpo de los dos, por debajo de esta se acercó a Jonghyun y se abrazó de nuevo a él, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, lográndolo minutos después.

Luego de cenar Yunho no permitió que Stephanie lavara los trastos. Se sirvieron vino de nuevo y Yunho le mostró el resto de la casa a su novia, era pequeña pero no la conocía del todo, aunque ya tenían varias semanas de haber comenzado a salir. Dejaron la habitación principal para el final, esta tenía pocos muebles, tenía clósets empotrados a las paredes, una cama en medio con un solo buró, del lado izquierdo, en la esquina una cómoda, en la otra una pequeña mesa y sobre ésta un televisor de 21 pulgadas, a Yunho le gustaba vivir modestamente a pesar de que tenía bastante dinero, en gran parte debido a la estima que tenía de aquella casa hecha por su abuelo cuando su papá era niño y también por estar tan cerca de Donghae

Stephanie miró alrededor y sonrió, luego se dirigió a Yunho

\- Me gusta tu casa, es acogedora – dijo sinceramente, Yunho sonrió

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado, ella asintió, Yunho se acercó y le dio un delicado abrazo, pero Stephanie sintió en él más necesidad de la que a Yunho le habría gustado mostrar

 _"Podrías tener más ¿sabes? Deja este pueblo, vámonos juntos. Seúl es grandiosa"_

Yunho recordó palabras del pasado, palabras que ahora eran dolorosas, porque lo había intentado, dejarlo todo por seguir al amor de su vida, pero no funcionó y se hicieron daño de nuevo, cada vez que ella volvía y él lo daba todo algo pasaba, negándose ambos que ya pertenecían a mundos muy diferentes, aferrándose a un amor que ya no tenía lugar ni tiempo

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de pronto cuando sintió aquel abrazo demasiado prolongado, Yunho se alejó y le sonrió, la besó suavemente en los labios y luego la miró

\- Estoy agradecido de haberte conocido – dijo con sinceridad y aquellos ojos puros la hicieron sonrojar, sonrió con ternura y dejó su copa sobre la cómoda, quitó a Yunho la suya e hizo lo mismo, él la miró alejarse solo para verla cerrar la puerta de la habitación, después se acercó a él y cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, compartiendo un beso suave y despacio

\- Yo también, te quiero – respondió con honestidad cuando se separaron un poco, luego Yunho la sujetó de la cintura y volvieron a besarse, caminando hacia la cama, ella se sentó sobre esta a la orilla y Yunho se quitó los zapatos y desabotonó su camisa, luego la quitó y se acercó, agachándose se besaron, al separarse Yunho se hincó en el suelo, sujetó la pierna izquierda de ella y le besó el tobillo mientras quitaba el zapato, la soltó sutilmente y agarró la otra, repitió el movimiento, dio un beso en el tobillo mientras quitaba el otro zapato, esta vez sin soltarla besó la suave piel, subiendo sensualmente por su pierna, mientras su mano derecha se colaba por debajo de la falda hasta sujetar su ropa interior, luego la deslizó hasta quitarla, volvió a colar su mano debajo de la falda e introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, explorando, haciéndola lanzar un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos

Yunho se levantó del suelo sin dejar de explorar sutilmente con sus dedos, con la mano izquierda sujetó el seno derecho y lo acarició mientras poseía de nuevo sus labios, luego su fino cuello, escuchando el dulce gemido de su acompañante en el oído. Aquella no sería una noche cualquiera y podía sentir que era ella quizás quien podría alguna vez sacar de su corazón el fallido amor sin futuro que sentía por aquella estrella fugaz que brillaba lejos de él, en Seúl, tras los reflectores de un escenario musical.

A la mañana siguiente, Changmin abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras se removía en su lugar, sintiendo la calidez de las sábanas bajo su piel desnuda, otra sobre su cuerpo. A su lado estaba Jonghyun sentado, observándolo con una mirada dulce, a Changmin se le enterneció el corazón, le sonrió con calidez y estiró su mano hacia él, Jonghyun la sujetó, apretándola contra la suya, le dio un beso en la parte posterior, sin soltarla miró a Changmin

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- ¿Cómo crees? – respondió sonriendo ensoñado, Jonghyun sonrió avergonzado – Ven aquí

Jonghyun se agachó hacia Changmin, este le soltó la mano y se agarró a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su amigo para atraerlo, se besaron suavemente por largo tiempo, al terminar permanecieron juntos, con la frente del otro apoyada sobre la propia, sonriendo, sintiendo sus respiraciones, luego volvieron a besarse hasta que el estómago de Changmin comenzó a gruñir, se separaron, riendo

\- Perdón – se disculpó enseguida, Jonghyun negó, abrieron luego sus ojos

\- Anoche no comiste nada y ya es un poco tarde – respondió, separándose luego

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Van a ser las diez

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde? – preguntó asustado

\- Creo que hace mucho no dormías tan plácidamente

\- Después de anoche no podía dormir de otra manera – respondió sin vergüenza, Jonghyun sonrió avergonzado, luego Changmin se sentó sobre la cama, se miraron – No tienes idea de lo que significó para mí, gracias – dijo sinceramente, Jonghyun asintió

\- Para mí también fue muy significativo – contestó con honestidad, luego le besó la mejilla a Changmin y se levantó de la cama, mostrándose desnudo ante él, aunque luego se sintió extraño y agarró su ropa interior del suelo, colocándosela

\- No te tapes – dijo Changmin haciendo puchero, Jonghyun se rio pero no se quitó la ropa interior – Egoísta – le sacó la lengua en broma

\- Anda, vamos a desayunar – dijo moviendo su cabeza haciendo ademán de que se pusiera de pie, Changmin obedeció enseguida, quitándose la sábana de encima, Jonghyun lo miró de pies a cabeza, morbosamente, Changmin se tapó enseguida – No te tapes – le imitó, sonriendo descaradamente, Changmin rio y agarró una almohada, lanzándosela en la cabeza a su amigo – Maldito – respondió en broma a la agresión y regresó a la cama, atrapando a Changmin le sujetó ambos brazos, aprisionándolos contra la cama

\- ¿Qué vas hacerme?

\- Esto – respondió con voz tenue, descendiendo sin encimarse, cerraron sus ojos y se comenzaron a besar, sobre la cama, sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad en los labios del otro.

Cuando Stephanie abrió sus ojos se encontró sola en la cama, agarró la sábana que le cubría y empuñó una parte sobre su pecho, miró a ambos lados y vio que también estaba sola en la habitación, acomodó su cabello y se levantó, rodeándose el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana, sujetándola por encima de los senos. De la cocina provenía un rico olor a huevos fritos con tocino, sonrió avergonzada, había prometido hacer el desayuno, así que salió de la habitación a paso lento

Frente a la estufa estaba Yunho, cocinando, sin percatarse de que su novia se acercaba a él por atrás, hasta que un brazo izquierdo le rodeó la cintura, sonrió, sintiendo luego un beso sobre su espalda desnuda, tan solo vestía las bermudas que usaba para dormir

\- ¿Irrumpes en tu palabra y haces que irrumpa en la mía? – preguntó refiriéndose al desayuno, Yunho negó

\- Tenía hambre – respondió cínicamente – Y tú eres una dormilona – se mofó, en represalia ella le pegó sutilmente en la espalda, luego se alejó y se colocó a su lado, mirando la cazuela con los huevos revueltos

\- Se ve rico – dijo con buen ánimo, Yunho se agachó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla, ella volteó y se besaron en la boca – Iré a vestirme – se sonrieron

\- Sí – respondió Yunho, ella le dio la espalda y se alejó, Yunho la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con entusiasmo, recordando la noche anterior, hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no lo enloquecía tanto, moría de ganas por volverla a poseer, solo de pensarlo se sentía endurecer, así que dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en el desayuno.

Changmin y Jonghyun comían su desayuno como si nada, tratando de comportarse lo más normal posible, en cambio la pareja dueña del Bar compartían miradas de soslayo, sintiéndose relegados, se morían de ganas por saber lo que había pasado, porque ninguno de los dos se animó a entrar a las recámaras que ocupaban, temerosos de irrumpir en un momento íntimo, pero la curiosidad los estaba matando

\- Bueno, ya basta – dijo de pronto Eunhyuk, mirando hacia el par de amigos, ambos voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos - ¿Se reconciliaron?

\- ¡Eunhyuk!

\- Calla que también quieres saber – reprendió enseguida, luego volvió al otro par - ¿Y?

\- Bueno – respondió Changmin, encogiéndose de hombros, miró unos instantes hacia su amigo, él estaba mudo aún – Sí, nos reconciliamos ¿verdad? – su amigo asintió, sonriendo

\- Hey – dijo Eunhyuk, levantó el dedo y los señaló a ambos, sonriendo también – Lo hicieron – dijo con emoción, Jonghyun que iba a beber de su jugo se abstuvo y tosió discretamente, Changmin se sonrojó por completo y agachó la mirada. Ninguno de los dos supo que responder

\- No te pases – regañó su novio, sonrojado también

\- Ya era hora – dijo ignorando a su novio, volvió a comer con buen ánimo – Entonces ya son novios – comentó tranquilamente, pero ninguno de los dos lo tenía claro, así que solo compartieron una mirada incómoda, Eunhyuk se dio cuenta y suspiró – No lo saben ¿cierto? – preguntó decepcionado, Changmin sonrió y miró hacia la pareja que tenían enfrente

\- Nosotros aún tenemos mucho que aclarar ¿verdad? – miró hacia su amigo y él asintió

\- Ya esperé siete años, puedo esperar otros siete – dijo con tranquilidad, mirando hacia su amigo, Changmin sonrió apenado – No te presiones ¿sí? – le sonrió con ternura y continuó desayunando, como si nada, pero Changmin estaba preocupado, Donghae se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada

Terminaron de desayunar y a Eunhyuk le tocó lavar los trastos, Jonghyun le ayudó mientras que Changmin y Donghae juntaban algunas cosas que quedaron en el Bar, los dos hacían lo propio en silencio, pero el Barman se dio cuenta que Changmin estaba muy pensativo, entonces decidió acercarse a él, fingiendo que juntaba algo cerca del más alto

\- Yo me sentía así – dijo de pronto, Changmin volteó a verlo, pero no respondió, lo siguió mirando unos momentos – Cuando Eunhyuk y yo comenzamos a salir me sentía extraño, incómodo, preocupado, no dejaba de preguntarme ¿Funcionará? ¿Lo lastimaré? ¿Hago bien estando con él? Mientras mi mente continuaba aferrándose a Yunho – sonrió con tristeza – Pero Yunho era un sueño imposible, distante, mientras que Eunhyuk era una realidad, era alcanzable – miró hacia Changmin, él le sonreía conmovido – Y todo este tiempo no ha pasado un solo día en que yo piense que tomé la decisión erróneo ¿sabes? Porque le quiero, porque a su lado soy feliz, aunque mi corazón le pertenezca a alguien más – explicó con voz cadenciosa mientras su mirada observaba fijamente a Changmin

\- Entiendo – sonrió, quedándose pensativo por unos momentos – Yo le daré una oportunidad a Jonghyun, pero sin el compromiso que él quisiera. Tal vez eso de ser novios funcionó para ti, pero yo ahorita no quiero un novio, no después de haber dejado a uno con el que duré casi cinco años, Jonghyun lo sabe, estoy seguro – confesó sintiéndose tranquilo, Donghae entendió cada palabra y asintió

\- Mientras sea lo que ambos quieren – le sonrió amigablemente y luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, Changmin suspiró ligeramente y también continuó con lo suyo.

Eunhyuk lavaba los trastos mientras que Jonghyun los secaba y acomodaba, el primero silbaba alegre una canción y Jonghyun de repente le siguió el cuento porque también se la sabía, hasta que de repente ambos se callaron

\- Bueno y ¿Qué van hacer? – preguntó repentinamente, Jonghyun sonrió divertido

\- En verdad eres chismoso ¿cierto?

\- Sí – contestó descaradamente, Jonghyun se rio

\- Vamos, esto fue grande, tú y Changmin estuvieron juntos por fin ¿Qué sentiste?

\- ¿Qué quieres que sienta? Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida – respondió avergonzado

\- ¿De verdad? – sonrió emocionado y Jonghyun asintió

\- Se entregó a mí, me entregué a él, fue perfecto, fue… - se quedó callado unos momentos, recordando cada detalle, cada sensación, un brillo se asomó en sus ojos – Todo fue increíble – dijo al fin, aún ensoñado, como si todo eso hubiera sido parte de un sueño, luego sonrió amargamente, Eunhyuk lo miró con tristeza – Fue tan maravilloso y a la vez ahora que lo pienso fue triste, él se abrió a mí, pero sé que no quiere compromisos, él mismo me lo dijo, "La gente no va por ahí teniendo sexo con sus amigos" y es verdad, pero lo hicimos, tuvimos sexo, sin compromiso, aunque fue más que sexual, Changmin no quiere una relación seria ¿me explico? Si él se interesa luego por alguien más ¿yo que voy hacer? No lo podré retener porque es solo mi amigo – explicó cabizbajo, Eunhyuk dejó el plato que lavaba, se secó la mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Jonghyun para reconfortarlo

\- Eso es ahora, tal vez más adelante se sienta diferente y te acepte como pareja ¿no crees?

\- Es una posibilidad pero si no sucede ¿No es mejor no hacerse falsas ilusiones? – preguntó de forma pesimista aunque era realista también, Eunhyuk asintió, en silencio.

Luego de aquella charla volvieron a lavar los trastos, sin volver a tocar el tema anterior hasta que ambos terminaron con su quehacer…

En el departamento de Yunho, su novia se había marchado minutos atrás, ahora Yunho arreglaba la casa, limpiando, primero juntó la cocina, lavó todo y dejó limpio, dentro de sus posibilidades ya que solía ser descuidado, luego fue hacia la habitación, tendió las sábanas de la cama, el aroma a flores de Stephanie aún estaba impregnado, al finalizar revisó el suelo, juntó las dos bolsas vacías de condones que dejó tiradas junto a la cama la noche anterior y las tiró a la basura, luego volvió y acomodó todo

\- Creo que es todo por hoy – dijo con voz cansada, aunque solo se había ocupado de la cocina-comedor y de la recámara, pero él no era mucho de hacer quehaceres domésticos – Iré al campo – decidió de pronto. Agarró las llaves de su auto y salió de casa, subió a su coche y se marchó enseguida

Changmin y Donghae ya no estaban en el Bar, el primero subió a su recámara para tender la cama y juntar algunas cosas, mientras el segundo se quedó en la cocina, pensando en lo que haría para comer más tarde, en tanto Jonghyun y Eunhyuk revisaban una fuga de agua en el baño, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía de esas cosas, pero Eunhyuk era tacaño y no quería llamar a un fontanero

\- Que cochinero dejé – pensó Changmin al ver la habitación, la ropa que Jonghyun le quitó anoche seguía en el suelo, también la maleta que abrió.

Suspiró resignado y caminó hacia la ropa, levantó el pantalón y escuchó un ruido de algo caer, volteó y miró el anillo, fijó su mirada detenidamente ahí, luego se agachó y lo junto

\- Si no fuera porque pienso devolverlo a su dueña lo tiraría – dijo en voz baja, pensando en la que fue su suegra, le tenía mucho cariño a la señora y solo por eso conservaría el anillo, así que lo guardó en la maleta, en tanto su viejo celular y la ropa que usó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ex los apartó para luego tirarlos a la basura

Changmin metió la maleta dentro del ropero en la parte de abajo y juntó el resto de su ropa, después se acercó a la cama para tenderla, mientras lo hacía recordaba con una sonrisa haber estado con Jonghyun, pensó en lo apasionado que había sido su amigo, la forma en que lo hizo suyo y la forma en que se entregó a él. De pronto un hormigueo dentro de su pantalón lo abochornó, sintiéndose como un adolescente que no se controla suspiró, luego miró hacia abajo y sonrió

\- Ya jugaste anoche – regañó a su miembro, luego suspiró – Está bien – dijo divertido, se puso de pie y colocó el seguro a la puerta, luego volvió a la cama y se sentó, desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó un poco la ropa interior, sujetó su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarse, pensando en Jonghyun, recordándolo, sus labios, su lengua, su miembro dentro de él, aprisionándolo – Nhg – se corrió enseguida, gimiendo tranquilamente, agarró el producto con su mano y lo sostuvo hasta limpiarse con un pañuelo desechable

Changmin respiró con dificultad unos momentos, luego sonrió avergonzado

\- Bueno, ahora no fue pensando en Yunho ni en el baboso de Kyu – rio divertido mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Changmin terminó de arreglar la habitación y luego se tiró sobre la cama, agarró su celular y puso una de las canciones que más le gustaban de su lista de reproducción, cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, tarareando la letra, hasta que de pronto la canción fue interrumpida por el timbre de una llamada, Changmin abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco, vio que la llamada era de su mamá y contestó enseguida

\- Hola mami – dijo en tono infantil, no solía hablarle así pero ese día estaba de muy buen humor, su madre se dio cuenta y rio discretamente

\- Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás? – preguntó sonriente, era la primera vez desde que su hijo se fue que lo escuchaba tan alegre

\- Fantástico, mamá, este pueblo es lo mejor, me ha ayudado a reflexionar sobre mí, sobre Jonghyun, él y yo… estuvimos juntos y… perdón, no debería hablarte de esas cosas – dijo avergonzado, con sus padres era muy reservado en su vida íntima, pero estaba tan entusiasmado que no se contuvo. Del otro lado su madre se quedó completamente muda, ahora dudaba si decirle o no el recado de Kyuhyun

\- Descuida hijo, se te oye feliz

\- Sí, algo así, no extraordinariamente feliz pero, feliz, sí – respondió contrariado, de repente se dio cuenta que quizás confundía la felicidad con la alegría, pero no quería pensar en eso

\- No sabes el gusto que me da mi amor

\- Mamá, ¿pasa algo? Te oigo triste

\- Quiero ser sincera contigo hijo – pausó un poco, preocupándolo – Él estuvo aquí – al decir esas palabras Changmin sintió un espasmo en el estómago, tragó saliva con dificultad y se movió con incomodidad en su espacio, sobre la cama, pero no supo que decir – Changmin ¿sigues ahí?

\- Sí – respondió nervioso

\- Hijo…

\- ¿Cómo está? – la interrumpió, sintiéndose de pronto desesperado - ¿Come bien? ¿Se ve bien de salud? – intentó calmar la angustia por su propia salud, así que se tranquilizó - ¿Cómo lo viste? Sé sincera mamá, te lo suplico – pidió tratando de parecer tranquilo

\- Devastado – respondió enseguida, recordando el estado en que lo vio – No se asea, está flaco, ojeroso, se ve cansado y enfermo – detalló honestamente, a Changmin la sangre le llegó hasta los pies, enmudeció unos momentos

Changmin recordó el día siguiente a la noche en que abandonó a Kyuhyun, estaba tan enojado y resentido que imploraba que él estuviera destruido, así como se sentía él, pero ahora escuchando a su mamá no se sentía bien, lejos de eso se sentía preocupado, él no le deseaba ningún mal a Kyuhyun, después de todo él había sido el amor de su vida

\- Changmin, ¿estás bien?

\- No – respondió rápido – Quiero verlo

\- No Changmin – dijo ella convencida – No dejes que la culpa hable por ti, aún es pronto para verlo – explicó con calma

\- Pero mamá…

\- Hijo, él también necesita pensar sobre lo que hizo, los dos necesitan espacio lejos del otro – pausó unos instantes – Dime, ¿lo sigues amando? – preguntó con temor de escuchar un Sí instantáneo, pero Changmin tardó en responder

\- No lo sé – respondió honestamente – Los primeros días después de dejarlo fueron muy difíciles, lloraba casi cada noche, soñaba con él, pensaba en él, aún lo sentía, si cerraba los ojos él estaba ahí… pero llegamos a este pueblo y conocí a todas estas personas – sonrió al pensar en Donghae, Eunhyuk y Yunho – Y con ayuda de Jonghyun dejé de pensar en él, dejé de extrañarlo como loco y me concentré en otras cosas, pero no sé si ya se esfumó ese amor que sentí por él, aún no lo sé

\- ¿Lo ves? Sigues confundido, creo que es pronto para verlo si estás decidido a no volver con él

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que por el contrario, si crees que vale la pena darle una segunda oportunidad, él dejó un boleto de avión para ti – dijo finalmente, al oír eso Changmin abrió los ojos más amplio de lo normal, la mano que sostenía el celular le tembló

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó nervioso

\- Dijo que siempre soñaron con ir a París, que te estaría esperando en el aeropuerto, dejó tu boleto conmigo – explicó con dificultad, habría preferido no decirle, pero había prometido al ex de su hijo que lo haría

\- Mamá, yo… no sé qué decir

\- Piénsalo hijo, no sé lo que haya en su corazón pero sé lo que vi, vi a un hombre desecho, está arruinado, me suplicó que te dijera que te ama más que a su vida – así culminó su recado, Changmin volvió a tragar saliva, lo imaginó hecho un guiñapo y su corazón dolió

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Es tu decisión hijo, solo tuya. Si quieres pelear por esos cinco años a su lado y olvidar lo que te hizo es tu decisión y yo la respetaré, pero si crees que no vale la pena seguir a su lado porque ya no confías en él y prefieres vivir ahí con esas personas también te respetaré, mientras no te olvides de tu madre, tu padre y tus hermanas – dijo lo último con un poco de humor, Changmin sonrió pero sin dejar de sentirse mal por Kyuhyun

\- Jamás haría eso madre

\- Lo sé – sonrió compasivamente – Piénsalo ¿sí? El vuelo sale en cuatro días

\- Lo pensaré – dijo al fin

\- Te dejo mi amor, cuídate y toma la decisión que sea mejor para ti, sé que ahorita te sientes feliz por lo que pasó contigo y Jonghyun, pero piensa en tu felicidad, no en la de él ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, eso haré – respondió decidido – Gracias mamá, te amo

\- También te amo hijo, hasta pronto – le lanzó un beso y colgó. Changmin suspiró y se tiró en la cama, la canción que reproducía el celular se reanudó

\- Kyuhyun… - suspiró nuevamente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar, a analizar su situación, ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Deseaba volver con su ex y continuar con su vida como la conocía antes de dejar Seúl? ¿O quería estar ahí? Darse una segunda oportunidad de querer al lado de Jonghyun, seguir cantando en las noches de aquel tranquilo Bar, al lado de esas personas que cada vez eran más importantes para él – Jonghyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk y Yunho ¿Qué son ellos para mí ahora? Y si regreso con Kyuhyun… ¿Qué hay de Minho? Si no tuvo escrúpulos para acostarse con mi novio ¿Qué me hace pensar que se dará por vencido? ¿Qué me asegura que Kyuhyun no será débil ante él otra vez?– meditó preocupado, volviendo a recordar aquella noche, ya no dolía la imagen de los dos teniendo sexo sobre su cama, pero el enojo de haber sido burlado continuaba lacerándole.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Changmin se metió a bañar para alistarse y bajar al bar, al salir fue hasta su habitación, se vistió y luego se acercó al espejo para peinarse, en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta

\- Pasa – indicó Changmin enseguida sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. La puerta se abrió y luego de unos segundos vio a Jonghyun en el reflejo, le sonrió – Hola

\- Llegué tarde – dijo con un gesto de tristeza, aunque fingido

\- ¿A qué? – preguntó contrariado, terminó de peinarse y se giró hacia su amigo

\- Iba a pedirte que nos bañáramos juntos – respondió sin vergüenza, Changmin sonrió divertido y se acercó hasta él

\- Pervertido – dijo en broma, luego le echó los brazos al cuello – Pero mañana dejaré que enjabones mi espalda – le guiñó un ojo y el otro sonrió ampliamente. Jonghyun le devolvió el abrazo aferrándose a su cintura, dispuestos a besarse cerraron los ojos pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sin dejar de abrazarse miraron hacia allá al mismo tiempo, rápido

\- Perdón – se disculpó avergonzado Donghae, sonrojado. Jonghyun y Changmin se sonrieron y separaron enseguida

\- No te preocupes – respondió Changmin, fue hacia el espejo y volvió a acomodarse el cabello, Jonghyun se acercó a la puerta

\- Iré a bañarme, ya bajamos – dijo con amabilidad, Donghae asintió

\- Lo siento, venía a decirles que abriremos media hora tarde

\- Está bien – respondió amablemente Changmin, aunque Donghae notó que estaba un poco serio y pensó que era porque les frustró aquel beso que pretendían darse

\- Lo siento de verdad, no quería interrumpir, acaban de empezar y es obvio que…

\- Espera – interrumpió Changmin – No estoy molesto, no te disculpes – sonrió, dejando de mirarse al espejo volteó hacia Donghae

\- Te vi extraño, creí que tal vez te molestaste – al oír eso Changmin entendió que quizás había puesto un gesto melancólico, pues desde que habló con su mamá se sentía inquieto

\- No es eso – respondió enseguida – Hoy hablé con mi mamá

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? – Changmin negó con su cabeza - ¿Todo bien en casa?

\- Sí, es Kyuhyun, fue a casa de mis padres – confesó sin premura, luego suspiró, quedándose pensativo, Donghae no supo que responder – Dice mamá que lo vio muy mal y estoy preocupado, si enferma, si algo le pasa, me sentiré culpable – confesó, entonces el barman se acercó a él y lo miró de frente

\- ¿Aún lo amas? – Changmin se encogió de hombros – Aunque no lo amaras, es obvio que aún te importa, y es normal, lo quisiste mucho, pero no dejes que el sentimiento de culpa te domine, él eligió su camino, tú elegiste el tuyo – las palabras de Donghae hicieron que Changmin se sintiera un poco más aliviado

\- Hay algo más – se detuvo unos instantes y sonrió con tristeza – Cuando cumplimos tres años de novios íbamos a planear un viaje a París, pero entonces lo ascendieron en su trabajo, le dieron el puesto de Director General y tuvimos que posponerlo, cuando cumplimos cuatro ambos tuvimos mucho trabajo y lo pospusimos otra vez, siempre nos imaginamos caminando por las calles de París, juntos, pero todo quedó en ese sueño – suspiró cansado y no sabía si continuar o no – Mamá dice que él ya tiene los boletos, que me estará esperando en el aeropuerto, ese sueño puede hacerse realidad ¿sabes?

\- Changmin – preocupado de que su nuevo amigo se marchara lo miró con desánimo - ¿Y tú no estás pensando en irte o sí? – el aludido volvió a encogerse de hombros – Pero lo que te hizo…

\- Lo sé – interrumpió – Estoy confundido, es todo

\- Mira, si es por culpa te irás por la razón equivocada, si es por amor no tendré más remedio que apoyarte – sonrió con tristeza y Changmin lo miró conmovido – Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? – Changmin asintió y se acercó para darle un abrazo y Donghae correspondió, luego de unos momentos se separaron

\- Gracias – dijo sinceramente

\- Bien, iré abajo, y piénsalo bien Changmin, ¿Sí?

\- Lo haré – asintió y luego Donghae se marchó, Changmin volvió a mirarse en el espejo, observó fijamente sus ojos en el reflejo - ¿Irme o no? – suspiró agotado, apenas comenzaría la noche y se sentía pesado, abrumado por la difícil decisión que debía tomar.

Eran alrededor de las ocho y había pocos clientes en el Bar, Changmin había bajado desde hace mucho rato pero Jonghyun seguía arriba. Sentado en la barra bebía una cerveza, su segunda cerveza de ese día, minutos atrás había cenado algo, pero no mucho. Donghae lo miraba de cuando en cuando, preocupado por él, Eunhyuk se dio cuenta y se acercó a Changmin, aprovechando el poco trabajo se sentó junto a él, Changmin lo miró y le sonrió

\- ¿Te sientes mal? Te veo un poco decaído – observó mirándolo fijamente

\- Solo un poco agotado, pero es cansancio mental – respondió convencido, Eunhyuk compartió una mirada con su novio y luego miró de nuevo a Changmin

\- ¿Es por Jonghyun?

\- No, nada de eso – sonrió al pensar en su amigo, luego miró a Eunhyuk – Kyuhyun fue a casa de mis padres y le dijo a mamá que tenía los boletos para el viaje que soñábamos hacer juntos, me estará esperando en cuatro días – explicó sin tanto detalle, a Eunhyuk se le abrieron los ojos más de lo normal

\- ¿Y lo estás considerando? Ese patán es un infiel – dijo sin temor, Changmin sonrió incómodo, más no enojado

\- No le digas patán – suspiró profundamente – No me siento bien odiándolo, ya pasé mucho tiempo maldiciéndolo

\- Entiendo, perdóname – se disculpó sinceramente

\- Necesito pensarlo bien, no quiero cometer un error

\- Cierto – dijo Donghae – Y nosotros te vamos a apoyar – miró hacia su novio y le hizo una seña, Eunhyuk torció la boca pero obedeció

\- Sí, sí, te apoyaremos si te vas – respondió de mala gana – Pero no te irás ¿verdad?

\- ¡Eunhyuk! – regañó su novio

\- Perdón pues – hizo un puchero y Changmin echó a reír, los miró a ambos y sonrió, realmente se estaba acostumbrando a eso, entonces analizó, si regresaba con Kyuhyun sin duda perdería a Jonghyun, además allá en Seúl estaría Minho, quien obviamente ya no era su amigo, Changmin tenía muchos amigos, pero los más cercanos siempre habían sido Jonghyun y Minho

\- Ignora a éste – Donghae le pegó a Eunhyuk en el hombro y él se sobó, haciendo berrinche

\- Gracias chicos – sonrió un poco más animado, Eunhyuk le colocó una mano en el hombro en digno de solidaridad y se puso de pie

\- Es en serio, lo que decidas te apoyaremos – le guiñó un ojo, Changmin asintió

\- Por cierto, no le digan nada de esto a Jonghyun por favor, él solo escucha Kyuhyun y se enoja mucho, prefiero no alterarlo

\- No te preocupes, al menos por mí – dijo Donghae, mirando con sentencia a Eunhyuk quien era muy indiscreto

\- Seré una tumba – respondió enseguida, aunque sonrojado

\- Gracias – contestó calmado, Eunhyuk se apartó de ahí para atender otra mesa. Instantes después se apareció Jonghyun y se sentó junto a Changmin en la barra - ¿Comiste algo? – preguntó Changmin mientras lo miraba, su amigo asintió

\- ¿Qué cantaremos hoy?

\- Lo que quieras – respondió sonriéndole, luego le colocó una mano en la pierna y lo acarició discretamente, Jonghyun tosió con disimulo, comenzando a reír ambos. Donghae sonrió al mirarlos, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta actuaban como una pareja.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche llegó Yunho acompañado de Stephanie, tomados de la mano y riendo contentos, Donghae los vio llegar y suspiró con desánimo, hace tiempo que no veía a Yunho sonriendo tanto al lado de una chica, luego se sintió tonto y egoísta por no sentirse alegre por él, así que decidió dejar de verlos, pero Yunho y ella se acercaron directamente a la barra y se sentaron ahí

\- Hola – saludo Donghae a la pareja

\- Hola – contestó alegremente ella, en tanto Yunho solo alzó la mano y sonrió

\- ¿Qué les sirvo?

\- Lo de siempre para mí y ella un escocés en las rocas – dijo mirándola y ella sonrió

\- Ya te lo aprendiste – emocionada se acercó y lo besó, luego los dos se besaron y fastidiado Donghae dejó de mirarlos, se alejó para preparar las bebidas, cuando regresó con ellas los dos estaban conversando

\- Tomen tórtolos – dijo tratando de parecer normal y bromista, pero estaba celoso, hace días no se sentía tan celoso por Yunho y eso lo molestaba, quería dejarlo ir, olvidarse de él por completo y no podía, haciéndolo sentir desesperado

\- Gracias – Yunho notó la expresión de Donghae pero decidió ignorarla, para él también era difícil esa situación, luego volvió a prestar atención en su novia

Luego de cantar una última canción antes de su primer descanso, casi a las diez de la noche, Jonghyun y Changmin continuaron en la tarima, acomodando los instrumentos, luego se sentaron en las sillas que siempre estaban ahí. Momentos después se acercó Junsu hacia ellos, llevaba el par de cervezas que siempre bebían en sus descansos

\- ¿Cansados? – preguntó el mesero a los chicos, Jonghyun asintió ligeramente, pero Changmin negó enseguida, luego bebió de su cerveza

\- Puedo seguir y seguir, es más, ¿cuál quieres? Regresando del descanso la tocaremos – dijo con buen ánimo, pero Junsu se encogió de hombros

\- Ninguna en especial, la que toquen será genial – sonrió con amabilidad y se retiró, Changmin bufó decepcionado

\- El cara de chiste se hace el difícil – dijo hacia su amigo y Jonghyun echó a reír

\- No seas grosero – lo regañó con sutileza

\- Ya, no importa – sonrió y miró hacia Jonghyun – Me debes un beso – dijo de pronto, mostrándole a su amigo una sonrisa traviesa, Jonghyun arqueó una ceja

\- No recuerdo eso – respondió disimulando, Changmin no dijo nada, bebió los últimos tragos de su cerveza y bajó de la tarima, le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo antes de dirigirse al interior de la casa, no sin antes dejar su botella vacía de cerveza en la barra

Jonghyun sonrió, miró alrededor y al ver que nadie le prestaba atención se levantó también, faltándole un poco para terminar la cerveza dejó la botella sobre la barra también, apresurándose a seguirle los pasos a Changmin, nadie pareció notar aquella huida parecida a un juego adolescente del gato y el ratón, salvo Yunho, que los había visto a ambos entrar a destiempo dentro de la casa, lleno de curiosidad miró hacia Donghae que destapaba un par de cervezas para unos clientes

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando su amigo buscó su mirada

\- Changmin y Jonghyun… - sonrió - ¿Ya son algo?

\- ¿Algo? – preguntó confundido

\- Acaban de entrar deprisa en la casa, sospechosamente – dijo divertido, su novia lo miraba sin entender mucho, pero Yunho parecía muy entretenido

\- No sé muy bien, ha pasado algo entre ellos, pero no sé qué clase de relación tengan ahora – se sinceró Donghae porque realmente no sabía si solo estaban jugueteando o si se harían novios o algo parecido

\- Ya veo – respondió Yunho confundido, pero ya no ahondó en el tema, continuó charlando con su novia cosas banales.

Jonghyun entró en la casa y no vio a Changmin, sonrió divertido y luego miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, aguzando el oído pero nada

\- ¿Changmin? – llamó con voz tranquila, sin dejar de caminar, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, antes de llegar al primer escalón escuchó que su amigo le cuchicheaba y volteó a su lado derecho, de atrás de la escalera salió Changmin y lo sorprendió

\- ¿Me buscabas? – le preguntó avivadamente, sujetándole los brazos por encima del codo, los deslizó hacia arriba y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos antes que pudiera responderle

Se besaron apasionadamente, Jonghyun le abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al del otro, Changmin jadeó por el impulso y dio un paso atrás, abrió un poco sus ojos y la expresión entregada de Jonghyun lo emocionó, pocas veces sentía esa necesidad por ver el gesto de quien le besaba y estaba deslumbrado por aquella entrega que podía verse en el semblante de su amigo

Se detuvieron por aire y luego volvieron a besarse, y ese beso fue más acalorado que el anterior, Changmin deslizó sus manos y acarició la espalda de su amigo por encima de la ropa, mientras él levantó las manos, con la izquierda le tocó el rostro y con la derecha en la parte posterior de su cabeza le alborotó el cabello, atrayéndolo hacia él. Separaron sus labios de golpe, Jonghyun quitó la zurda de la mejilla del otro y le atrapó la cintura, dejando la otra sujetando suavemente sus cabellos y dirigió sus labios al largo cuello del más alto, Changmin inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro

\- Vamos arriba – dijo en un susurro, a Jonghyun le tembló todo, apenas la noche anterior habían estado juntos y Changmin pedía que fueran a la habitación

Sin decir nada Jonghyun se separó de Changmin y le agarró la mano, el más alto sonrió y siguió a su amigo cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, atrás de él pero con su mano sujetada por Jonghyun. Changmin miró la espalda ante él y sus ganas aumentaron, necesitaba de eso, dejar de pensar en Kyuhyun, entregarse a Jonghyun sin inhibiciones

Llegaron arriba, ésta vez a la habitación de Jonghyun, cerraron la puerta y prendieron la luz, sin más juegos se besaron, las manos de Changmin desabrochaban su propio pantalón mientras avanzaban hacia la cama, sin tumbarse en ella quitaron entre los dos la camisa de Changmin y la aventaron al suelo, en tanto el pantalón cayó a sus pies junto con la ropa interior. Volvieron a besarse con pasión, deseándose cada vez más, sintiendo tanta urgencia que ambos sabían que no necesitaban juguetear más, así que Jonghyun lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo y lo movió para que se volteara, Changmin le dio enseguida la espalda y su amigo aprovechó para besarle, partiendo de los hombros y hasta media espalda, desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su bóxer, luego le sujetó las caderas y lo penetró sin demoras

Jadearon al completar su unión, Changmin giró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y se besaron, las manos de Jonghyun le sujetaban la cadera para no perder aquella unión, cuando dejaron de besarse Changmin se inclinó hacia delante y se sujetó de las sábanas de la cama, cerca de la esquina, Jonghyun comenzó a embestirlo, primero suave, escuchando los jadeos de su amigo, luego aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad. Los gemidos de Changmin, desinhibidos, se escucharon por toda la habitación

Dejando el lado derecho de su cadera, Jonghyun le comenzó a acariciar la espalda, sin dejar de moverse rítmicamente. Changmin apretó los ojos y gimió cada vez más fuerte, entregado por completo a su pasión, sin pensar en nada, Paris en esos momentos no significaba nada. Jonghyun observaba la espalda de Changmin, amplia, caliente y suave, se agachó para poder besarla y su mano derecha buscó el miembro de su amigo, lo comenzó a masajear hasta que se puso duro y golpeteó con un poco más de fuerza, empujándose hacia él

Cerca del final, sintiéndose desesperado, Jonghyun volvió a usar ambas manos en las caderas de Changmin y se corrió dentro, dejó de moverse unos momentos y luego siguió, muy lentamente, penetrándolo, hasta detenerse totalmente y salirse, Changmin jadeaba, agotado, sonrió satisfecho y se levantó un poco, solo para sentarse sobre la cama, Jonghyun miró su entrepierna sin decir nada, se agachó hasta él y le sujetó ambas mejillas, lo besó en los labios, luego bajó directo al pecho, dio un beso y más abajo otro en el abdomen

Jonghyun se hincó frente a él, debido a que el pantalón seguía a sus pies no pudo colocarse en medio de sus piernas como hubiese querido, pero como pudo se acercó, lo sujetó con dos dedos y se lo llevó a la boca, Changmin suspiró y cerró los ojos, llevando su mano a la cabeza de su amigo, moviéndose esta al ritmo de Jonghyun. La boca de su amigo lo llevó al paraíso y en menos tiempo del que pensó le llenó la boca, Jonghyun lo sacó y acarició, mirando el rostro de placer de Changmin, le sacó un pequeño brote más y volvió a introducirlo, chupando un par de veces más hasta sacarlo definitivamente, aprovechando la sensibilidad, lo hizo sentir un placentero espasmo

Changmin sonrió satisfecho, respiró agotadamente un poco y abrió sus ojos, Jonghyun se levantaba del suelo, acomodándose la ropa, se acercó a Changmin y le dio un beso en los labios, luego se alejó para ir por su camisa, el más alto lo observaba, sintió un poco de nostalgia pero la ignoró enseguida, Jonghyun le dio su camisa y Changmin se la colocó, luego se levantó para acomodarse el resto de la ropa

\- Eso fue más que un beso – dijo Changmin sintiéndose acalorado, se quitó el mechón de cabellos que se habían pegado ligeramente a la frente

\- Sí – respondió sonriéndole con ternura. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se besaron, el más alto buscó la mano de Jonghyun que descansaba en su pierna y la entrelazó con la suya

\- ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

\- ¿Hablar? – preguntó confundido

\- En la mañana cuando Eunhyuk preguntó si éramos novios… la verdad es que no lo pensé para nada, pero tú sabes que yo…

\- No te preocupes – le interrumpió y buscó su mirada – Es pronto, solo, disfrutemos esto, así como viene ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió y Changmin le correspondió, sonriendo avergonzado

\- Entonces ¿está permitido todo?

\- Ya tuvimos sexo, dos veces ¿Qué más podríamos no permitirnos? – preguntó divertido, pero Changmin no solo hablaba de eso y borró su sonrisa, apartó la mirada unos instantes

\- Me refiero a salir con otras personas – dijo sin más dilación, volviendo a mirar a su amigo, Jonghyun frunció el entrecejo unos instantes, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, Changmin lo miró fijamente, atento esperando su respuesta

\- Sí, está bien – se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo que no le importaba – Cero exclusividad – sonrió forzadamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Changmin sonrió animado y suspiró, soltándole la mano

\- Menos mal, si me hubieras dicho que no, creo que no hubiera vuelto a acostarme contigo – dijo de forma relajada y se puso de pie para ir a mirarse al espejo y acomodar su cabello, dejando a Jonghyun sentado en la cama, pensativo - ¿Volvemos? – dijo girándose hacia su amigo, él volteó enseguida y le sonrió, fingiendo que no pensaba en esa última conversación

\- Sí, vamos – se levantó de la cama y salió primero, Changmin tras él, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, caminaron juntos hasta bajar completamente las escaleras, antes de volver al bar se dieron otro beso – Si salimos juntos se ve menos sospechoso – dijo Jonghyun y Changmin asintió, divertido

El par de amigos volvió al Bar, parecía como si nadie les prestara atención y llegaron hasta la barra, se sentaron ahí y enseguida se acercó Eunhyuk mirándolos con suspicacia

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Changmin, fingiendo demencia

\- Pasa que subí y escuché tremenda película porno – respondió con tono de voz moderado para que no le escuchasen las personas más cercanas, Changmin rio divertido

\- ¿Más porno que las que protagonizan ustedes? – preguntó en defensa, Jonghyun que también los había escuchado se rio discretamente, en cambio Eunhyuk se sonrojó, luego rascó su cabeza con incomodidad

\- Así que han escuchado – comentó avergonzado, el par de amigos asintió, llevaban ahí varios meses como para no haberlos oído nunca. Un cliente llamó a Eunhyuk que era el mesero más cercano y tuvo que marcharse, quedándose ellos dos, Donghae se acercó al lado de la barra donde estaban ellos

\- ¿Algo de beber?

\- Ahorita no – respondió Jonghyun

\- Tampoco, gracias

\- ¿Nada? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Para la deshidratación? – les guiñó un ojo, sonriendo, Changmin sonrió también, ligeramente avergonzado

\- Tu novio debería tener su propio programa de chismes ¿eh? – dijo Changmin, su amigo lo apoyó afirmando con la cabeza

\- Sí – respondió con una sonrisa, miró hacia donde estaba Eunhyuk, él se dio cuenta y le devolvió la sonrisa – Ganaríamos dinero extra – dijo divertido y luego se apartó para atender un pedido del otro mesero

Los clientes que estaban entre Changmin y Jonghyun, y Yunho y su novia se marcharon, el más alto se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Jonghyun para que se movieran, él le siguió, quedando del otro extremo a Stephanie, Changmin al lado de Yunho, él se dio cuenta y volteó, saludó a ambos

\- ¿Qué tal? – saludó animosamente

\- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Changmin dirigiéndose a la pareja aunque apenas si podía ver a la chica

\- No mejor que ustedes – respondió guiñándoles el ojo, Stephanie que también había oído el chisme soltó una risa divertida, aunque discreta

\- Ese Eunhyuk – bufó Changmin avergonzado, sobre todo porque la chica se había enterado, no le tenía tanta confianza como a los demás. Jonghyun solo suspiró resignado, con ese mesero chismoso no había privacidad para nada

\- No te preocupes Changmin – dijo de pronto Stephanie, inclinándose hacia la barra para poder ver al aludido – Nadie más oyó

\- Más le vale a ese chismoso – respondió sonriéndole a la chica

\- Mejor volvamos a tocar – dijo Jonghyun ocultando su bochorno, se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Changmin, él asintió y también se levantó, los dos voltearon hacia la pareja

\- Nos retiramos – dijo Changmin levantando su mano, la pareja asintió y Yunho también levantó su mano, Jonghyun solo se despidió asintiendo

\- Bye bye chicos – respondió Stephanie

Changmin y Jonghyun se retiraron a la tarima, Jonghyun agarró la guitarra mientras discutían que canción tocar primero, optaron por una balada a medio tiempo para calentar. El reloj marcaba más de las once de la noche, Yunho y su novia, tomados de la mano estaban sentados mirando hacia la tarima en lugar de la barra, había varios clientes pero el Bar no estaba del todo lleno, Donghae servía un par de bebidas y Eunhyuk cobraba una cuenta, todo parecía tan normal como siempre, la tranquilidad habitual del pueblo, sin perturbaciones, la vida podía parecer perfecta en esos instantes, pero para Yunho el tiempo se detuvo cuando la puerta del Bar se abrió, y como el cruel fantasma que se niega a abandonar la casa que habitó, la figura de quien no esperaba volver a ver en su vida irrumpió ahí

Los refinados y gráciles pasos avanzaron hacia el interior del Bar, con sus pantalones de mezclilla rotos, cernidos a su esbelto cuerpo, la blusa holgada que mostraba sus hombros, los botines de alto tacón. Ella sonrió mientras caminaba, agitando la cabellera lisa de color caoba, descansando sobre sus hombros, podía verse elegante y de gran presencia en cualquier momento, con cualquier vestimenta

Los clientes del bar notaron su presencia y los cuchicheos no faltaron, a ella no le llegaron las críticas a los oídos, las expresiones de desprecio, gracias a la música que tan concentrados interpretaban Changmin y Jonghyun, ajenos a esa escena tan íntima entre la esencia de ese pueblo y la chica que llegaba

Eunhyuk la vio llegar y sonrió entre confundido y alegre, su primera reacción fue mirar hacia Donghae pero él no la veía aún, limpiaba un tarro, luego miró hacia Yunho y lo vio tenso, absorto en la figura que se acercaba hacia la barra

Yunho la vio llegar, creyéndola un espejismo pero ¿era real? Apretó la mano de su novia con fuerza, sin medirla, sin ser consciente, solo se concentró en ella, tan perfecta, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su corazón latió de prisa a medida que la vio acercarse, pero apenas si lo miró, llegó hasta la barra, de su lado, tan cerca que Yunho percibió su perfume, habían pasado más de diez años desde que ella usó fragancia por primera vez y siempre era el mismo aroma, el que Yunho buscaba en cada sábana, en cada cabello que acariciaba que no era el suyo

Stephanie no era ajena al tema, lo conocía, su amiga Dana se lo había advertido, Yunho guardaba una herida abierta que nunca supo cerrar, ella conocía la historia como todo el pueblo lo hacía, y conocía el rostro también, sentir ese apretón de Yunho en su mano solo le confirmó que incluso antes de pelear, ella había perdido la batalla

\- Ron con hielo por favor – la privilegiada voz sacó a Yunho de su aturdimiento, aquella orden de "Ron con hielo" la repitió en su cabeza mientras ella la decía, como una memoria que se recupera, en ese momento Donghae levantó la cabeza y la miró frente a él, sonriendo tranquilamente, el barman dejó caer el tarro que limpiaba al suelo, conmocionado, el ruido fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el bar, pues en ese momento Jonghyun terminaba de tocar el último acorde

En el Bar los clientes miraron hacia la barra y los cuchicheos aumentaron, Donghae miró a la recién llegada con resentimiento, pero sacó la botella de Ron a regañadientes para servir la bebida, Changmin aguzó la mirada hacia la extraña escena y cuando ella se acomodó parte del cabello tras la oreja le vio el rostro

\- Oh por Dios… oh Dios – expresó Changmin agitado, llevándose una mano al pecho, su corazón se aceleró y una incrédula pero feliz sonrisa le adornó el rostro, Jonghyun miró también a aquella chica y la distinguió, sin poder creerlo tampoco, se colocó al lado de Changmin y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, ambos mirándola – Es BoA, es BoA ¿verdad? – preguntó con emoción, Jonghyun sonrió embelesado y asintió. Ambos eran fans de la cantante, pero sobre todo Changmin, la admiraba desde hace muchos años.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo Donghae de mala gana, luego miró con preocupación a Yunho, pero su amigo parecía aún conmocionado, estaba tan quieto. Donghae prefirió no ver esa expresión de dolor y se dedicó a juntar los vidrios rotos

Stephanie dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Yunho, sus pupilas parecían dilatas y su mano no aflojaba el apretón. BoA estaba cerca de él, pero miraban hacia diferentes direcciones, sintiéndose humillada arrebató la mano del agarre de Yunho, él no reaccionó al instante hasta que ella se levantó del banco enseguida y caminó hacia la entrada para abandonar el lugar, sin mirar atrás Yunho se levantó rápido y fue tras ella

Changmin y Jonghyun compartieron una mirada cuando vieron a la pareja salir tan súbitamente del Bar, pero no dijeron nada sobre eso

\- ¿Por qué todos parecen tan tranquilos? BoA está aquí, en este insignificante pueblo – dijo confundido, Jonghyun lo pensó unos instantes

\- ¿Dónde nació BoA? – preguntó confundido

\- Mal fan – regañó Changmin indignado – Nació en Guri, Gyeonggi – dijo orgulloso de sus conocimientos de fan – Por si en algún momento pensaste que nació aquí

\- Pues debió vivir aquí algún tiempo, o no saben que es artista, no sé – concluyó el guitarrista, Changmin asintió, tampoco es que tuviera conocimientos de sasaeng

\- ¿Debo acercarme? Quiero su autógrafo – dijo emocionado Changmin

\- No es buena idea, percibo un ambiente muy hostil – dijo mirando hacia Donghae, el barman la miraba con tanto desprecio que daban escalofríos.

Yunho alcanzó a Stephanie cuando ella llegó hasta su auto, estacionado hasta la esquina de la calle del Bar, porque cuando llegó no había donde dejarlo. Dispuesta a abrir la portezuela y marcharse él llegó y se lo impidió, sujetándola del brazo, enseguida ella se opuso, deshaciéndose del agarre, Yunho no insistió, la miró con preocupación

\- ¿Por qué vienes tras mí cuando es obvio que te mueres por verla? – preguntó con la voz quebrándosele, Yunho cerró los ojos unos instantes y suspiró

\- No me hagas esto – pidió con tristeza

\- No, no me hagas esto tú a mí – espetó con enojo, miró su mano unos instantes, aún se sentía caliente por el fuerte apretón, Yunho le miró la mano y se sintió culpable

\- Perdóname – solicitó preocupado – Es solo que…

\- La amas, lo sé, sé esa historia – respondió abrumada, sintiendo de pronto que le faltaba el aire, pero aspiró un poco y se calmó, Yunho se quedó mudo unos momentos, intentó luego acercarse a ella pero Stephanie dio un paso atrás, haciendo distancia entre los dos con su brazo derecho, lo miró a los ojos – Dana me contó todo, me advirtió que nadie la había sacado nunca de tu corazón, sin embargo no me preocupé – bajó el brazo sin dejar de mirarlo – Pero porque ella no estaba aquí, sin embargo ahora…

\- No te estoy dejando – se defendió con angustia, al lado de Stephanie la pasaba muy bien, se divertía y el tiempo era más agradable, aunque no la amaba, le gustaba mucho su compañía

\- Lo sé, pero lo harás – respondió con desánimo – Mientras no superes tus asuntos internos dejarás a cualquiera por ella – explicó tratando de calmarse, pero sentía deseos de llorar, no solo porque su orgullo de mujer había sido quebrantado, sino porque ella comenzaba a enamorarse de él y esa situación dolía

\- Stephanie…

\- Adiós Yunho – le interrumpió, se acercó a él y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, le dio un beso en los labios y se apartó, pero antes que se pudiera alejar por completo Yunho la detuvo, se abrazó a ella

\- No por favor, quédate conmigo – suplicó desesperado, pero estaba confundido, no era por ella que no quería que se fuera, era por él, porque si estaba solo sucumbiría a su debilidad por BoA, sin importar cuántas veces antes tuvo que decirle adiós, él volvía siempre a caer en sus brazos, con Stephanie a su lado tendría un motivo para no sucumbir

\- No puedo, lo siento – dijo ella y lo apartó, las lágrimas le adornaban la piel del rostro, él sintió una terrible culpa, pero no podía hacer más, la dejó ir. Stephanie subió a su auto y se marchó enseguida, Yunho no se movió hasta que dejó de ver el auto, ella se detuvo en cuanto dejó de ver a Yunho por el retrovisor, se apeó afuera de una casa y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con fastidio Donghae luego de pensarlo unos momentos, nadie salvo BoA estaban en la barra, ella continuaba de pie, dando la espalda hacia la puerta

\- ¿Es su novia? ¿O la amiguita de esta noche? – preguntó evadiendo la pregunta, el barman sonrió con burla

\- Eres increíble – dijo con indignación – Ya déjalo en paz, ¿no ha sido suficiente? – preguntó enojado, pero ella no respondió, bebió de su vaso. Enojado Donghae se apartó para no verla, en tanto Eunhyuk se acercó a ella, por un lado, BoA lo vio de reojo y sin soltar su vaso le sonrió

\- ¿Y tú? ¿También me vas a tratar como a la perra maldita que soy? – preguntó de forma sarcástica, Eunhyuk sonrió amistosamente

\- ¿Cómo crees tonta? – contestó enseguida, ella soltó el vaso y se dieron un abrazo amistoso – Siempre es bueno verte por aquí – dijo sinceramente, recibiendo de su novio una mirada de reproche que se sintió como un poste sobre su espalda, pero lo ignoró

\- Todo parece tan igual – dijo con nostalgia, miró a los alrededores y por primera vez notó a los dos chicos de la tarima que la miraban con admiración, BoA les sonrió casi haciendo que Changmin se desmaye y luego miró hacia el mesero de nuevo - ¿Tienes nuevos músicos?

\- Sí, son Changmin y Jonghyun, por lo visto te conocen… bueno, ¿Quién no? – dijo sonriente, ella sonrió avergonzada - ¿Puedo decirles que vengan?

\- Claro – respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Eunhyuk les hizo una seña a ambos para que se acerquen, ni tardo ni perezoso Changmin bajó de prisa de la tarima, Jonghyun que era menos fan que su amigo le siguió los pasos, el más alto llegó a la barra pero se quedó paralizado a dos metros de la cantante, mientras Jonghyun se acercó mucho más

\- Eres más hermosa en persona – dijo de pronto Jonghyun, mirándola a detalle, haciendo que se sienta un poco incómoda, Eunhyuk rio divertido al ver la expresión en su amiga

\- No te sientas acosada, es tan Gay como yo – aclaró con tranquilidad, BoA sonrió y estiró su mano hacia él

\- Mucho gusto – dijo con sencillez, Jonghyun miró asombrado aquella mano, incapaz de tocarla, BoA se rio - ¿Me dejarás la mano tendida?

\- No, no – respondió enseguida y estrechó su mano con delicadeza – Te toqué, toqué a BoA – dijo emocionado – El placer es mío, mil veces mío, soy Jonghyun

Eunhyuk se rio por aquella reacción en el guitarrista, parecía todo un fanboy, era extraño verlo así ya que casi siempre estaba más serio y reservado, pero ahora parecía un adolescente enamorado. Por su lado Changmin seguía paralizado mirando a la cantante, su favorita de toda la vida, tenía todos sus discos y conciertos, a los cuales extrañaba mucho más que al propio Kyuhyun, a quienes dejó en Seúl

\- Changmin, ven – dijo Eunhyuk divertido, haciéndole una seña con la mano

\- ¿Gay también? – preguntó sonriente, Eunhyuk asintió

\- Es que… - perplejo dio dos pasos hacia BoA - ¿Puedo tocarte? Un dedo, un cabello, lo que sea – pidió emocionado, haciéndola reír

\- Dame un abrazo si quieres – respondió estirando sus brazos hacia los lados

\- ¿Yo también puedo? – preguntó Jonghyun, ella asintió, el guitarrista se adelantó y le dio un abrazo rápido, Changmin lo miró enojado

\- Hey, iba yo primero – regañó infantilmente, su amigo se hizo a un lado y entonces Changmin se acercó, la abrazó cautelosamente, como si fuera de cristal, BoA cerró los brazos alrededor de él y casi hace que se desmaye de la felicidad – Esto es un sueño – dijo embelesado cuando se separó

\- No exageres, soy de carne y hueso, igual que tú – dijo ella con humildad, Changmin sonrió mucho más amplio

\- Espera, debo llamar a mi madre – dijo con entusiasmo, sacó el teléfono y buscó en su lista de contactos – Te adoramos, en serio – la miró de reojo mientras buscaba el número

\- Changmin – le interrumpió y él volteó - ¿Puede esperar a mañana? Yo la saludaré, te lo prometo, pero hoy tengo algo que hacer – dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta del Bar, que era de cristal, afuera estaba Yunho, mirándola fijamente

Changmin notó que miraba hacia la puerta y volteó, vio a Yunho, con una expresión como jamás lo vio, tenía la mirada triste y el gesto rígido. Ambos se miraban como si el tiempo no existiera, como si nadie más adornara aquella escena

\- Sí – contestó inquieto, volviendo a ver a BoA, ella le sonrió y luego les pasó de lado, caminando hacia la puerta, podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los chismosos clientes del Bar, pero no le importaban, solo el hombre tras la puerta

\- Ahí va de nuevo – suspiró Donghae, acercándose a donde estaban los otros

\- Cariño, no te metas – dijo Eunhyuk seriamente

\- Tú sabes cómo acabará esto – refutó el barman con angustia, pero su novio lo miró descontento, frunciendo el ceño

\- Es cosa de él, déjalo ir ya, Yunho es el que debe decidir si sufrir o no de nuevo, ya supéralo, supera a Yunho – dijo con enojo, hacía mucho que no discutían por eso, desde que Changmin y Jonghyun habían llegado, pero ésta vez el mesero no se metió en la casa como aquella vez, solo se alejó de la barra y continuó trabajando

\- Él no entiende – dijo Donghae como si hablara con Changmin y Jonghyun, pero ellos estaban confundidos, no se atrevían a meterse – Yunho terminará llorando en mis brazos, como siempre, y eso me mata – sonrió con amargura, dirigió una mirada hacia sus músicos y luego les dio la espalda, distrayéndose en algo más

Los dos amigos compartieron una mirada, luego enseguida ambos entendieron, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos y se giró hacia la puerta, BoA estaba por abrirla. Compartió otra mirada con Jonghyun y de pronto se sintió triste

\- Es ella, BoA es la mujer que Yunho no puede olvidar – dijo Changmin con voz tenue, su amigo asintió

\- Eso parece – respondió también sorprendido – Sin duda este pueblo me sorprende – completó Jonghyun, sintiéndose curioso por el tema, pero para Changmin más que curiosidad lo hacía sentirse contrariado.

BoA salió del Bar y por primera vez luego de dos años estaba nuevamente delante de Yunho, se miraron a los ojos, ella sonreía tratando de aparentar ser fuerte, él la mirada con gesto duro tratando de ser indiferente, pero ambos se morían por darse un abrazo, por besarse y romper esa barrera que les separaba

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó inquieta, los nervios haciéndose añicos, pero firme como piedra, como había aprendido durante todos esos años

\- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó en respuesta, sin ablandar la mirada

\- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? O Donghae saldrá con un balde de agua fría para ahuyentarme – dijo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos claridosos, Yunho asintió y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia su casa, ella lo siguió con paso decidido.

\- No puede ser, ya van a su casa, Yunho no aprende – pensó Donghae mientras los miraba marcharse a través del cristal, pero no era el único, algunos clientes chismosos aún miraban a la trágica pareja, cuchicheando como siempre

\- Mejor tocamos de nuevo y calmamos estos ánimos – dijo Jonghyun a Changmin y su amigo estuvo de acuerdo, ambos regresaron a la tarima para cantar algo más alegre, poco a poco el ambiente del Bar se recuperó de la tensión.

Yunho abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, luego entró tras ella y prendió la luz, después cerró la puerta y se aseguró que las cortinas estuvieran bien corridas y no se viera hacia afuera, BoA miró la casa con nostalgia pero no se atrevió a moverse de ese lugar, Yunho llegó a la sala y aventó las llaves a la mesa de centro. Aún cerca de la puerta de entrada BoA miró la espalda de Yunho y se acercó a él, estiró su mano y le tocó apenas con los dedos, fue suficiente para que Yunho perdiera los estribos, se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, debido a los tacones no estaba tan bajita como siempre, ella respondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad

\- Estás aquí – le susurró cerca del oído, aferrándose con mayor fuerza

\- Si, aquí estoy, contigo – respondió con una sonrisa, intentó apartarse y buscar sus labios, pero Yunho se alejó rápidamente, mirándola confundido

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- No lo sé, pero…

\- No, ésta vez no – la interrumpió, mirando aquellos hermosos ojos brillosos

\- Yunho, quiero estar contigo, yo…

\- ¿Más de lo que quieres estar en esos escenarios? – preguntó dolido, sintiendo una inquietante punzada en el pecho

\- Nada es igual sin ti, la gloria no se saborea si no están conmigo tus labios, Yunho – dijo con voz candorosa, se acercó a él y estiró sus manos. Yunho sin poderse mover sintió las manos de ella sobre sus mejillas - ¿No me extrañas?

\- Cada día – respondió al instante

\- ¿Ya no me amas?

\- ¿Me amas tú? – respondió Yunho con otra pregunta

\- Con toda mi alma – respondió ella y se acercó un poco más, buscando sus labios, pero él subió su mano y le tapó la boca con tres dedos, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de ella

\- También te amo – susurró – Te amo demasiado – haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad la apartó, ella lo miró con desesperación pero dejó que él la alejara, apartando las manos de su rostro, se miraron en silencio

\- Ven conmigo

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser tu sombra otra vez? ¿El amante oculto que no existe para el resto del mundo más que para ti? – preguntó en un arrebato, sintiéndose molesto

\- Jamás fuiste eso, lo que pasa es que la agencia…

\- La agencia, la agencia – la interrumpió – Tu vida le pertenece a esa agencia ¿no?

\- Sabes que no es así

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – preguntó molesto

\- Yunho yo…

\- Ya basta, estoy cansado de luchar – la interrumpió, acercándose otra vez, pero el aroma de su piel era tan embriagante que retrocedió – Deja tú esa vida, vuelve al pueblo… vuelve conmigo – pidió, como tantas veces había pedido en el pasado, ella negó enseguida, agachando la mirada

\- Lo siento

\- Yo también lo siento, pero lo siento por ti, este pueblo te ha quedado muy pequeño ¿no es así? A la gran BoA – dijo dolorosamente, ella lo miró de nuevo, con tristeza, con decepción

\- Faltabas tú de decirlo – respondió abrumada, le dio la espalda a Yunho – Perdona si te importuné – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero Yunho la alcanzó antes que llegara, la abrazó por la espalda y dejó que el perfume de su cabello le inundara los sentidos

\- Perdóname, no quise decir eso, de verdad – suplicó, abrazándola con mayor necesidad

\- Pero lo dijiste – contestó herida, se aferró a los brazos de Yunho en su cintura. Permanecieron en esa posición por largo rato hasta que Yunho la soltó, BoA se giró hacia él – Todos piensan que amo hacerte sufrir, lo cierto es que no sé vivir sin ti Yunho, pero tampoco sé vivir sin lo que más amo, cantar, creí que tú lo entenderías, pero todo el Pueblo me acusa, me señala por haber luchado por mis sueños, no es justo

Yunho la miró en silencio, comprendía sus palabras, pero también se entendía a él mismo cuando tuvo que vivir solo con los recuerdos, conformándose con el pasado

\- Creo que fue un error venir – se encogió de hombros, mirándolo

\- No es así – contestó Yunho al fin

\- Quería saber cómo estabas, perdóname si hice que te pelearas con tu novia – al oír esas palabras Yunho se acordó de Stephanie y volvió a sentir culpa, pero negó con la cabeza

\- Terminó conmigo – confesó con incomodidad

\- ¿Por mí? – preguntó un poco preocupada, Yunho no se molestó en mentirle, asintió con la cabeza, BoA no sintió culpa pero ver la expresión de Yunho le dolió – Lo lamento

\- Era una ilusión creer que iba a olvidarte con otra, Stephanie o alguien más – dijo con descaro – Cielos, soy un cretino – reflexionó cuando se dio cuenta que había estado usando a Stephanie solamente

\- No lo eres, tú eres una buena persona, un buen hombre, soy yo la que te corrompí – dijo asumiendo sinceramente toda la culpa, pero Yunho negó rápido

\- Eso jamás, tú no tienes la culpa de que a pesar de todo aún te amo – contradijo también con sinceridad, dispuesto a asumir la culpa de todo - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

\- Dos semanas – respondió con tristeza

\- ¿Dónde llegaste?

\- Al Hotel de las afueras, por donde vive Siwon – dijo tranquilamente, pero solo de oír ese nombre a Yunho se le revolvió el estómago

\- ¿Caminaste hasta acá? – preguntó preocupado y ella asintió – Es muy lejos, si no viniste en auto deberías… - pausó, pensativo – Quedarte aquí – dijo luego de unos momentos, ella sonrió y asintió enseguida, si Yunho no lo hubiera sugerido ella misma lo habría hecho

\- Gracias Yunho

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó con mejor ánimo, como si frente a él no tuviera a la mujer que repetidas veces le rompió el corazón, sino a la amiga de infancia con la que creció

\- La verdad sí – contestó llevándose ambas manos al estómago

\- Pediré algo a domicilio

\- Sí – con más ánimo que cuando llegó se sentó en una silla del comedor, mientras Yunho cogía el teléfono para pedir comida. Lo observó detenidamente y luego miró el resto de la casa que saltaba a la vista, suspiró con nostalgia, pensando en todos los momentos que esa casa guardaba de los dos

Yunho colgó cuando terminó de hacer el pedido y se sentó junto con BoA en el comedor, se miraron con un poco de incomodidad, en dos años habían pasado tantas cosas que había mucho de qué hablar, pero aún pensaban en lo que se habían dicho, así que se quedaron callados hasta que llegó la comida, Yunho fue a abrir, del otro lado estaba Sulli, la chica había llegado en moto

\- Hola guapo – saludó desenvueltamente – Hoy tienes mucha hambre ¿eh? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa, pero luego vio por el costado de Yunho a BoA sentada en el comedor, la chica la miró con desagrado de pies a cabeza – Ah, conque tienes compañía – dijo con irritación, Yunho sonrió incómodo

\- ¿Cuánto es? – evadió el tema, sacando su cartera, Sulli le señaló la nota adjunta a la bolsa donde tenía los recipientes de comida

\- ¿Cuántos días lleva esa aquí? – preguntó con pocos modales, Yunho la miró duramente, como un padre que reprende a su hija

\- Guarda el cambio… – dijo entregándole un billete más alto de la cuenta total – Y cómprate una muñeca – quitó de su mano la bolsa con la comida

\- Si papá – dijo de mala gana y haciendo puchero, dio la espalda y se alejó, Yunho cerró la puerta y suspiró, luego se giró hacia BoA y caminó al comedor, la chica le sonreía con gesto divertido, Yunho dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y le devolvió la mirada, pero sin entender por qué sonreía

\- Jung Yunho no ha cambiado, las trae muertas a chicas y grandes ¿eh? – observó con buen ánimo y luego echó a reír, él, contagiado por su risa también se rio. Quizás fue ese el momento menos tenso entre ambos

En el Bar, había llegado la hora de descanso de Changmin y Jonghyun nuevamente, ésta vez no salieron como locos para tener sexo, como pasó antes, sentados a la barra bebían una cerveza, pero desde que Yunho y BoA se habían ido juntos Changmin estaba pensativo, al igual que Donghae, mientras que Eunhyuk seguía enojado con su novio, solo Jonghyun parecía ajeno a la situación. Suspiró en medio del silencio y Changmin volteó a verlo

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- A mí nada – dijo bebiendo de su botella de cerveza – Pero todos ustedes tienen una cara de afligidos…

\- No estoy afligido, es que me siento inquieto

\- ¿Por Yunho? Estás teniendo demasiado interés por "el tipo bueno" ¿no? – preguntó sintiéndose celoso, arrancando en Changmin una sonrisa, él enseguida negó

\- Pensaba en BoA

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó confundido y Changmin asintió

\- ¿Y si no es lo que creí? ¿Si ella es digna de odiarse como Donghae la ve? – preguntó preocupado, pero su amigo se rio un poco - ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Ella canta precioso ¿no? – el más alto asintió – Y baila divino – secundó, Changmin asintió de nuevo, sonriendo – Es una artista increíble, por algo somos sus fans ¿no? – de nuevo, Changmin asintió, mirando a su amigo - ¿Lo ves? Su vida privada no debe importarnos, y ella no es mala persona, lo que tenga con Yunho es entre ellos – aclaró con elocuencia

\- Tienes razón, perdón, es que me dejé llevar – dijo avergonzado, su amigo le sonrió

\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes – dejó de mirarlo y siguió bebiendo de su cerveza, con esa charla Changmin se sintió más tranquilo respecto al tema.

Terminaron de cenar entre charlas sin importancia, BoA le comentaba a Yunho que la temporada de lluvias se había adelantado en Seúl y que el clima estaba muy húmedo, pero en el pueblo estaba todo bien, aunque a la hora que llegó estaba un poco nublado. Yunho la escuchaba atento, como si cada palabra salida de su boca fuera sublime, su cerebro apenas captaba que ella realmente estaba ahí, frente a él, en su cabeza no existía nadie afuera de esa casa, solo ellos dos, en medio de un mundo que solo les pertenecía a ambos

\- Llevaré esto – dijo BoA apilando la basura de los trastos desechables donde habían comido, Yunho iba a ayudarle pero ella hizo un ademán con su mano de que podía hacerlo sola

La observó detenidamente, en silencio, imaginando a su lado la vida que jamás tendrían juntos, en su imaginación BoA era su esposa y cada noche compartían juntos la cena, tendrían dos o tal vez tres hijos, los llevaban juntos a la escuela, los arropaban antes de ir a dormir, luego, sin que ellos les escuchasen, se entregaban sin que el resto del mundo existiera, porque se tenían el uno al otro y todo era perfecto

Yunho agachó la mirada, sabía que todo eso no existiría nunca, en el pasado ella le aceptó un anillo de compromiso y luego se lo devolvió, una de tantas veces que lo dejó para cumplir sus sueños, destruyéndole los suyos, pero ahí estaba él, de nuevo a su merced, sin saber que sucedería el día de mañana, incluso unos minutos más, todo era incierto, se moría de ganas por tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no quería ser él quien comenzara a cavar su próxima tumba.

\- Tengo sueño – expresó BoA cuando terminó de juntar todo de la mesa – ¿Dormiré ahí? – señaló la habitación de al lado, Yunho asintió

\- No he cambiado las sábanas desde la última vez – dijo sin pensar, ella lo miró unos instantes con seriedad

\- ¿La última vez qué…?

\- Durmió alguien ahí – contestó tranquilo, luego recordó que su último inquilino había sido la chica con la que se acostó y luego le robó antes de irse. Yunho sonrió

\- Alguna mujer, seguramente – dijo con fastidio, pero tratando de mantener la compostura, Yunho solo sonrió con disimulo, ignorando el tema

\- ¿Vamos por tus cosas al Hotel? – cambió el tema, BoA lo observó con mirada adusta y luego negó sutilmente

\- Mañana vamos por ellas – respondió con más claridad - ¿Podrías prestarme una de tus camisas para dormir? – preguntó tranquilamente, como si nada, Yunho la observó fijamente en silencio por unos momentos, luego asintió y fue a su habitación, ella no lo siguió

Yunho se dirigió al clóset y abrió de par en par las puertas, fue hasta el final del lado derecho y empujó la ropa en los ganchos hacia la izquierda, ahí vio una camisa blanca algo gastada y holgada, la extrajo de ahí y la observó, sonrió y luego salió de la habitación, BoA miraba uno de los cuadros que tenía Yunho, pertenecía a su madre y solo le conservaba porque le recordaba a ella, el cuadro no le gustaba porque era una flor insignificante, mal pintada

\- Aquí tienes – dijo al llegar hasta ella, BoA se giró hacia Yunho y miró la camisa, la reconoció enseguida y miró hacia él, los ojos se le cristalizaron un poco pero enmudeció, se la quitó de las manos con cuidado y la acercó hasta ella, cerró los ojos y la olió

\- Aún huele a ti – dijo avergonzada, pero Yunho negó

\- Huele a nosotros – contrarió sin pensarlo mucho, BoA abrió los ojos y lo miró, sintió por él en esos instantes todo el amor que aún guardaba y apretó los labios intentando no llorar. Esa camisa pertenecía a él pero nunca la estrenó, sino ella, después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, en esa misma casa

\- ¿Qué caso tiene torturarnos así? – preguntó con frustración, mirándolo en busca de una respuesta, pero él no la tenía, ninguno de los dos

\- Sabes dónde está todo, descansa – dijo de repente, para romper cualquier tensión y se alejó fríamente de ella, entrando en su habitación, cerró la puerta y al hacerlo apoyó la espalda en ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró – No tocarte, esa es la tortura – pensó agobiado

\- Tonto – susurró ella con indignación, se abrazó a esa camisa y fue hasta la otra habitación, miró la cama, tendida, pero recordó lo de la falta del cambio de sábanas y se estremeció con desagrado, buscó en el clóset unas nuevas y las cambió. Se quitó la ropa casi por completo, dejándose solamente las bragas y encima la camisa, apagó la luz, fue a la cama y se tumbó en ella, mirando hacia el techo, el sueño se había esfumado hace tiempo.

Yunho miró el techo insistentemente, llevaba más de media hora sin poder dormir, los nervios lo traicionaban, ¿Cómo podía dormir sabiendo que ella estaba ahí? Que solo los separaba una fría y estúpida pared. Se removió en su cama hasta quedar acostado de lado, miró el ropero fijamente, aunque en realidad no lo miraba, pensaba, en ella, no podía pensar en nada más, el amor que sentía por BoA no había disminuido ni un poco, como si cada día ella se hubiera dedicado a mantenerlo, cuando era todo lo contrario, ella nunca llamaba, no escribía, ella se había alejado y había vuelto, dos años después, entonces ¿Por qué no era capaz de odiarla?

Afuera de su habitación escuchó un ruido, usándolo de pretexto salió, sin prender la luz vio la silueta de ella en la oscuridad, salía de la cocina y sostenía un vaso con agua, la luz de la habitación contigua a la suya ayudaba a tener claridad general de la pequeña casa. Prestó atención a su cuerpo, iba descalza, la camisa le llegaba muy por encima de la rodilla, debido al color claro de ésta no tuvo problema en notar el contorno de sus redondos y firmes pechos, pero evitó mirar, buscando su mirada, ella le sonrió, bebió un sorbo del agua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa del comedor

\- ¿Tampoco podías dormir? – él negó, en silencio - ¿Pensabas en algo? – Yunho volvió a negar, luchando fuertemente por no mirarla y no desearla más, ella lo sabía, conocía su mirada mejor que nadie. BoA sonrió y se acercó un paso hacia él, pero aún estaban más de tres metros separados – Yo si pensaba ¿sabes? Recordaba aquella vez, diseñaste algunos pasos para mi coreografía ¿recuerdas? – sin responder él seguía mirándola, recordando pronto aquella pregunta que Changmin le hizo, si había pensado en bailar profesionalmente – Lo hiciste de broma, imaginamos como sería si de repente salieras en el escenario y entonces grabamos un demo, en la agencia les encantó y…

\- ¿Por qué recuerdas eso? Nunca te pedí que se los mostraras, eras tú quien quería que formara parte de tu mundo porque no querías ser parte del mío, aquí – la interrumpió, reclamándole, sintiéndose luego culpable al ver su gesto serio, la sonrisa de hace unos momentos se le había esfumado, y él amaba verla sonreír – Perdón

\- No lo hice para lastimarte, sabes que tienes talento, ellos te ofrecieron un contrato directo ¿sabes cuántas veces sucede eso? Muy pocas, la mayoría va a audiciones…

\- Por favor, ya no quiero hablar de eso – suplicó cansado, aquella discusión la habían tenido en el pasado en varias ocasiones y siempre terminaba igual. Ella asintió, en silencio, él continuaba mirándola a los ojos – Creo que regresaré a dormir – dijo antes de darle la espalda e intentar alejarse, pero su dulce voz lo detuvo, aquella prodigiosa voz que los hizo separarse cuando un cazatalentos la descubrió

\- **_Nos convertiremos en extraños en este lugar en este momento, alguien va a derramar lágrimas y va a quedarse solo, pero odio ver que no trates de dejarme cicatrices y se siente incómodo, así que voy a dejarte ir_** – cantó con sentimiento, al final se le quebró la voz por unos instantes, Yunho se giró hacia ella y los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un espacio libre de reproches

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y con decisión la estrechó entre sus brazos al tiempo que ella le atrapó el rostro con ambas manos, fundiéndose en un apasionado y desesperado beso, entregando la totalidad del aliento, Yunho le atrapó la cintura con tanta fuerza y necesidad que BoA sintió que podía quebrarse en ese mismo momento pero no le importaba, porque había anhelado ese beso durante meses de soledad. El deseo contenido del tiempo que estuvieron alejados no les permitió pensar con claridad, Yunho dejó sus labios solo para agacharse frente a ella, como aquel paso que había creado para su canción, pero en lugar de subir al instante para encontrarse con sus manos y su rostro, se detuvo en su estómago y coló ambas manos por debajo de la camisa, sujetándole la ropa interior, la deslizó por sus piernas hacia abajo sin problema hasta que ella pudo sacar los pies y entonces volvió a subir

Yunho la miró con intensidad antes de volverle a arrebatar un beso necesitado que ella correspondió de la misma manera, le acarició los senos suavemente y luego la sujetó por los hombros, sin dejarse de besar cambió el rumbo de sus cuerpos, ahora el de ella estaba cerca de la puerta de su habitación y avanzaron hacia ella con urgencia. Delicadamente apoyó la espalda de BoA en la puerta de la habitación y volvió a agacharse hasta sujetarle las piernas con ambas manos, elevándolas hasta que ella le rodeó la cintura, volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y BoA aprovechó para sacarle la camisa a Yunho, luego otro beso, profundo, urgente, se separaron solo para mirarse a los ojos, con su mano derecha Yunho tiró hacia abajo su short junto con la ropa interior, cayeron sin problema

No la hizo esperar más e introdujo su sexo sin problemas, compartieron una mirada de confort y él sintió sobre su rostro el aliento jadeante de ella antes que apretara los labios con fuerza, no se movió hasta que la hubo acostumbrado a su invasión y mientras la penetraba compartieron apasionados y húmedos besos. Se entregaron al amor sin pasado, presente o futuro, solo ellos dos, Yunho y BoA, sin importar qué sucedería después, si aquella sería la despedida final o el inicio por fin de una relación duradera.

Hace casi una hora que el Bar había sido cerrado, en su habitación Changmin miraba por la ventana, mirando otras casas de por ahí, ya conocía a algunos vecinos, la mayoría clientes del Bar y sus declarados admiradores, pero desde ese lugar no podía ver la casa de Yunho y no dejaba de preguntarse qué había sucedido, hasta antes de saber que se trataba de BoA, realmente nunca le había interesado mucho el pasado de Yunho con aquella mujer de la que Donghae tanto hablaba y a la que tanto odiaba, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso aunque Jonghyun le había explicado que eso no era de su incumbencia

Changmin salió de su habitación al acordarse de su amigo y fue hasta la alcoba de éste, sin llamar a la puerta solamente abrió y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se acercó hasta la cama y se subió, Jonghyun no estaba dormido y reaccionó al instante, se giró hacia el lado donde estaba Changmin, él le sonreía

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido

\- Vine a darte el beso de las buenas noches – dijo con una sonrisa, pero el otro no le creyó ni un poco

\- ¿Y la verdad? – preguntó enarcando una ceja, Changmin soltó una risa discreta y se bajó de la cama, fue hacia la ventana desde la cual podía ver la casa de Yunho – Ya me imaginaba – dijo con fastidio, volviendo a acostarse completamente en la cama

\- ¿Crees que lo estén haciendo? – preguntó con curiosidad, Jonghyun bufó con fastidio

\- No debe de importarnos si lo están haciendo o no – respondió enojado, Changmin se dio cuenta y volteó de nuevo hacia la cama

\- Y tú ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? – preguntó despreocupadamente

\- ¿Ahorita? No, quiero dormir – respondió avergonzado, Changmin ya sabía que obtendría una respuesta negativa y solo sonrió divertido, volvió a mirar hacia la casa de Yunho, pero las cortinas no parecían mostrar que hubiera una sola luz prendida

\- Yo creo que sí lo están haciendo – dijo con atrevimiento, Jonghyun solo negó en silencio, ignorando los comentarios de su amigo. Changmin dejó de mirar por la ventana y volvió a la cama con su amigo, se acostó en ella sin pedir permiso

\- Vete a dormir – le pidió con cansancio, tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Dormiré aquí – decidió sin consultarlo con su amigo, Jonghyun volteó hacia aquel lado de la cama y observó fijamente a su amigo. Changmin estaba acostado boca arriba y tenía los brazos tras la nuca, mantenía los ojos cerrados

Jonghyun lo miró por unos instantes antes de decidir acercarse hasta él, lo abrazó por la cintura y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su agradable calor, fue como estar dentro de un sueño, pese a los momentos de intimidad en el sexo que compartieron, esos pequeños pero agradables acercamientos entre ellos resultaban más gratificantes

\- Descansa Changmin – dijo con voz dulce y el aludido tan solo sonrió.

* * *

Nota de autor: ¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de cualquier nota, aclaro que la canción que cantó Jonghyun para Changmin se llama Should I stay or should I go de The Clash, antes que se me olvide jajaja. Ahora sí, mi nota, respecto a BoA, ¿recuerdan cómo inició este fic? ¿No? Pues la primera frase fue "Una pegajosa canción de kpop sonaba en los muros de una casa promedio dentro de Seúl" y luego ¿recuerdan que en más de una ocasión hago referencia a la cantante favorita de Changmin? Pues sí, todo el tiempo estuve poniendo guiños sobre ella hasta que finalmente saqué al personaje en la historia ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo creo que más de alguno de mis lectores sí. Bueno, quiero aclarar que aunque es BoA cantante y blabla, pues es como si fuera otra, mientras que la BoA real debutó con trece años de edad, en este fic la pensé debutando a los 17, así que si muchas cosas no coinciden es porque este es un personaje más

Espero recibir sus comentarios :) me gusta saber que este fic es de su agrado, ¿Qué les pareció lo que pasó entre Changmin y Jonghyun? ¿Cómo imaginaban a BoA dentro de la historia? Por cierto, lo que cantó ella en la penúltima escena es un fragmento de la canción "Only One" esa donde nuestro Yunho y algunos otros de la SM bailaron con ella, si pueden lean la traducción completa, creo que se apega tanto a la historia de amor que imaginé para ellos dos, y fue coincidencia, no pensé en desarrollar su historia con base en la letra, la leí en español cuando quise poner un fragmento en este capítulo jajaja. En otro asunto, quiero aclarar que no estoy alejando al HoMin jeje, sino todo lo contrario, necesito que ambos personajes superen su pasado antes de unirlos como pareja, siento que si ellos dos no dejan atrás a las personas que amaron tanto y los lastimaron, serían incapaces de amarse uno al otro, solo les pido paciencia, para mí es más importante escribir una historia creíble antes que pasar a la parte HoMin hard jajaja así que desarrollaré a los personajes de esta manera, espero me perdonen

Ya, hasta aquí lo dejo que ha sido la nota de autor más larga, así que comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás, favor de dejarlos ya sea en mi blog, Facebook, amor yaoi o fanfiction, les estaré eternamente agradecida


	7. Search for reason

**Capítulo 7. Search for reason**

Rodó con sutileza su cuerpo hacia un lado, una vez terminado el acto la pasión y el deseo desmedido remitió en su totalidad, pero la fascinación de tenerla justo a su lado, entre sus brazos lo llenó de una emoción que hace tiempo no sentía. Comenzaron de pie y terminaron en la cama, exhaustos, el sudor que resbalaba sutilmente por sus cuerpos se sintió como un relajante cosquilleo, Yunho miró su cabello, su hermoso rostro, la perfecta curvatura de su cuerpo y sintió que podía morir en ese mismo instante, a su lado

Boa lo miró y sonrió, con aquella mirada traviesa de quien acaba de cometer un pecado, sin arrepentimientos. Se sujetaron las manos y compartieron el agradable silencio, ella se acurrucó en su costado y le abrazó el pecho, Yunho sintió su cabello sedoso sobre la piel, el aroma no había desaparecido, ese aroma que siempre lograba llenarle los sentidos

\- No me esperaba esto – confesó Yunho pensativo – Creí que jamás te tendría de nuevo entre mis brazos – acarició el brazo de ella sobre su pecho

\- Te extrañé, no tienes idea… - continuó ella con el momento de confesiones, aunque eso él lo tenía más que presente, lo percibió en aquella entrega

Yunho sonrió, no sabía si por amor o por vanidad, pero oír eso de parte de ella lo llenó de ánimo, se abrazó más a su cuerpo y permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Reflexionó sobre algo en lo que no había puesto atención, preocupado frunció las cejas unos momentos

\- No usamos condón – observó preocupado, más no con angustia, pero ella no pareció inmutarse, sin embargo esperó una respuesta después de aquella risa de parte de Boa

\- No te preocupes – aprovechó y besó sobre su pecho – Mi periodo es exacto y no estoy en mis días fértiles – dijo sin más, Yunho comprendió al momento y se sintió más tranquilo

Por instantes tuvo una egoísta fantasía, Boa se embarazaba en esa ocasión y se obligaba a quedarse, con él, a renunciar a su carrera de artista, ellos se casaban y formaban la familia que Yunho tanto anhelaba, pero ese tonto sueño solo era suyo, lo sabía, los sueños y aspiraciones de ella estaban muy lejos de parecerse a los propios.

Al día siguiente el Sol se coló con brusquedad por la ventana de la habitación de Jonghyun, pegando de lleno en el rostro de Changmin, despertándolo enseguida. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, estaba solo en la cama, sin sábana que lo cubriera, llamó a su amigo pero no obtuvo respuesta, luego sonrió al sentirse tonto, la habitación era pequeña y si no se veía a simple vista era porque no estaba ahí

Changmin se levantó de la cama, se desperezó y talló sus ojos. La idea extraña de la noche anterior acudió a él y miró hacia fuera, la puerta de la casa de Yunho seguía cerrada, las cortinas corridas, sonrió morbosamente, imaginándose a esos dos haciendo el amor. Nunca en su vida Changmin imaginó que vería tan de cerca a su máximo ídolo, mucho menos enredada en una relación amorosa tan complicada con un pueblerino, aun así sintió emoción

\- Es increíble, Yunho se tiraba a Boa, jamás lo habría imaginado – pensó sin borrar su sonrisa, luego recordó las palabras de su amigo y decidió ya no pensar en el tema, no le correspondía y su curioso morbo era mejor si lo apaciguaba

Salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, ahí vio a Donghae dormir sobre el sofá, era extraño, él siempre solía despertar temprano, pero ahí estaba dormido, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, igual que él. Changmin no era tonto y pronto intuyó que la llegada de Boa causó una discusión y que seguramente Eunhyuk no permitió a su novio dormir en la misma cama que él. El más alto sonrió discretamente, recordando la única vez que hizo aquello, correr a Kyuhyun de la habitación porque habían discutido

Se alejó del Barman y fue hacia la parte baja de la casa, al pasar por la cocina vio a Eunhyuk prepararse algo de desayunar, solo para él, al parecer, le vio el semblante aun molesto y decidió no darle ni el Buenos días, esperaría a que su humor mejorara. Changmin fue hacia el Bar y ahí estaba Jonghyun, ayudando a acomodar algunas sillas. Lo oyó llegar y volteó hacia él, se sonrieron, Changmin se acercó a él y como si fueran una pareja le dio un beso sobre los labios que el otro correspondió más bien de manera floja

\- Creo que nos tocará salir de nuevo para que se reconcilien – comentó Changmin a su amigo, recordando la primera noche que habían pasado ahí, cuando al día siguiente los dueños del Bar discutieron y ellos tuvieron que irse para que pudieran hacer las pases

\- Lo más probable – consintió el otro, luego miró de nueva cuenta a Changmin - ¿Nos bañamos juntos? – propuso con una sonrisa casi infantil, Changmin no dudó en aceptar y se tomaron de las manos, alejándose hacia la parte superior de la casa. Pasaron por la cocina pero Eunhyuk no les prestó atención, pasaron por el sofá pero Donghae seguía dormido

Se bañaron sin hacerse nada más, compartieron un par de besos y algunos toqueteos pero nada realmente con intención sexual de terminar el acto. Se vistieron, cada uno en su propia habitación, Donghae ya no estaba en el sofá y podían oírse claramente dos voces, en la parte de abajo seguramente sonaban fuertes, pero a ellos les llegaba apenas como un susurro, se reunieron en el pasillo y compartieron una mirada preocupada

\- Parece que pelean en serio – dijo Changmin mostrando una mueca de seria preocupación, su amigo asintió, más no dijo nada – Deberíamos salir de la casa un rato

\- Me parece bien – respondió Jonghyun y ambos fueron hacia la parte de abajo, Eunhyuk y Donghae discutían en la sala, ésta estaba tras las escaleras. No los vieron marcharse y entonces el par de amigos salieron, atravesando el Bar, ya tenían una llave y no hubo problema

Subieron al auto de Changmin y fueron al restaurante de la carretera, ahí comerían algo para desayunar y luego perderían un poco más de tiempo ahí, para darle a la pareja algo de privacidad en aquella discusión.

\- ¡No entiendes que no es tu asunto! Ese es tu problema – reprochó el mesero con desesperación, ver a su novio carcomiéndose por dentro le resultaba doloroso

\- Es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano – se defendió el otro

\- Es el hombre que amas… – contradijo con un nudo en la garganta – Estás tan ocupado pensando en sus penas y no te importa lo que siento yo – espetó con coraje y su novio no supo que decir, estaba mudo completamente. Donghae tragó saliva – Siento que ya no puedo

Se miraron fijamente en medio de un silencio sofocante. Eunhyuk fue quien tragó saliva esta vez, empuñó las manos y no bajó la guardia, miró efusivamente al otro

\- ¿Por qué no terminas conmigo de una vez? – preguntó sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, pero Donghae no lo sintió menos denso, tragó saliva de nuevo y no supo cómo acercarse a él

\- Te necesito – fue su respuesta, temerosa, extraña, Eunhyuk sonrió con amargura

\- Me necesitas – reflexionó para nadie, pero no dejaba de observar a Donghae – Eso es todo, me necesitas porque soy el soporte que te ayuda a no hundirte en la desesperación, pero ya me cansé de tus razones egoístas – declaró con esfuerzo, mirando en los ojos del otro como un brillo le nublaba la vista

\- Perdóname – cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para llorar y Eunhyuk no se resistió, con arrebato se acercó a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El calor de su novio lo hizo sentirse seguro y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en él, mientras los brazos fuertes de Eunhyuk le apretaban la espalda

\- Lo eres todo para mí, claro que te perdono – dijo sin miedo, cubriéndole después de besos, sobre la coronilla, la mejilla, su cuello, el hombro, los brazos. Donghae soltó un tímido gemido y se dejó envolver por aquellos brazos consoladores, pero no era Eunhyuk a quien anhelaba, sino a Yunho, tocándole como solo había tocado a Boa toda su vida.

Donghae lloró, justo antes de que Eunhyuk terminara de hacerle el amor sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, atormentado por los pensamientos egoístas en torno a Yunho. Su novio no se merecía semejante estupidez, tremenda obsesión por ese amor no correspondido, por ese rechazo constante de quien solo puede verte como amigo

Se abrazaron desnudos sin importarles si Changmin o Jonghyun andaban por ahí, no sabían que el par de amigos se escabulló hacia fuera mientras ellos se gritaban. Se besaron antes que el mesero se levantara de repente del sillón, Donghae lo observó sin entender, lo vio colocándose la ropa de nuevo, luego se giró hacia él

\- No quiero estar aquí cuando ella le rompa el corazón – confesó Eunhyuk y fue observado fijamente por su novio – No quiero estar aquí cuando él corra hacia ti y te derrumbe de nuevo, estoy cansado de verte sufrir, porque me haces sufrir a mí – dijo con voz pausada, casi entrecortándose, Donghae negó en silencio, pero no respondió nada más – Te amo – dijo finalmente y se alejó, el otro lo miró marcharse, escuchó los pasos subir las escaleras y no lo dudó, se levantó del sillón

Desnudo Donghae subió a la habitación, corriendo, antes que su novio intentara agarrar una maleta y empacarlo todo, se postró frente a él y se abrazó con fuerza, paralizándolo

\- No me dejes – suplicó temblando

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer – contestó intranquilo – Lo quieres tanto que…

\- ¡Te quiero! Nunca lo dudes – espetó sin pensarlo más de una vez, Eunhyuk sonrió, pero no del todo satisfecho, su corazón aún latía con angustia – Y me importas, no es solo necesidad, nuestros momentos juntos, son en realidad maravillosos – continuó, haciendo sonreír aún más al otro – Pero no soy indiferente al dolor de Yunho

La sola mención del nombre hizo que Eunhyuk recuperara su anterior determinación de abandonar al hombre que amaba, pero el cuerpo del otro aferrado al suyo se lo prohibió

\- Ya ni siquiera espero que me ames, solo que le olvides, que lo superes, ¿tan fuerte es tu amor? ¿por qué? – preguntó confundido, aquellas preguntas eran más para sí mismo que para su novio, Donghae lo soltó poco a poco y le observó fijo, levantó las manos y le rodeó el rostro, luego le dio un sincero beso en la frente, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

\- No puedo obligarme a olvidarlo – dijo mientras el labio inferior le temblaba – Y no puedo obligarte a no irte – su voz se quebró, pero se mantuvo lo más fuerte posible

Eunhyuk abrió amplio los ojos, era la primera vez que Donghae le daba carta abierta para que se marchara. Antes siempre acababan "terminando" y en ese mismo instante "volvían", pero esta ocasión era distinta, el mesero podía verlo en los ojos de su novio, en su forma de mirarlo, sintió pánico por primera vez en su vida de realmente perderlo. Aturdido se soltó del agarre y le dio la espalda a Donghae, tembló de miedo y coraje, no sabía que hacer

\- Cariño – comenzó el barman – Jamás te mentí, sabías lo que me sucedía con Yunho, y aun así decidiste que comenzáramos esto. Yo no me arrepiento – confesó con sinceridad, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Eunhyuk, las palabras de su novio eran tan contradictorias que siempre lo elevaban al cielo, pero cuando menos acordaba y se sumergía en su zona de confort, Donghae lo bajaba y le hacía tocar el duro suelo

\- ¿De verdad me quieres? – preguntó con inseguridad y su cuerpo tembló. Donghae se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda

\- Demasiado – respondió con una sonrisa casi tímida, levantó los brazos hacia el pecho de su novio y le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, el otro se dejó hacer

Donghae lo desnudó por completo y ahora ambos lo estaban, el barman comenzó por besarle los hombros, aún atrás de él, repartió besos por su espalda mientras le acariciaba los brazos, subió de nuevo, hasta su nuca, luego su oreja y sus manos fueron hasta su pecho, le acarició los pezones con lentitud, escuchando su entrecortado jadeo. Eunhyuk se giró hacia él y se besaron profundamente, tocándose, avanzando hacia la cama, el mesero se tumbó en ella y recibió el cuerpo de su novio sobre el propio

Eunhyuk le acarició la espalda mientras su novio le besaba el cuello, bajando por el pecho, el mesero colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Donghae cuando este comenzó con el sexo oral, luego le acarició el cabello con una mano y se corrió en su boca, soltando un placentero gemido que erizó la piel de Donghae. Subió y se besaron de nuevo, se miraron a los ojos y compartieron luego otro beso, se levantaron un poco y Eunhyuk se giró, colocándose de bruces, separando las piernas, Donghae en medio sujetó sus caderas y le penetró con lentitud, balanceándose lo más acompasado posible, la estrechez de su novio lo enloqueció y el canto de gemidos compartidos no se hizo esperar, el barman bajó hasta poder besarle la espalda, sin dejar de moverse, sintiéndose la desesperación del otro en su agitado respirar. Eunhyuk se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas, sintiendo cada estocada con inmenso placer

Quizás había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que Donghae le poseyó de aquella manera, su carácter más bien sumiso siempre le hacía sentirse mejor en el rol pasivo, pero en ese momento sintió aquella necesidad por reclamar suyo a Eunhyuk, por demostrarle que él también tenía dominio sobre él. Estaba atado a un hombre que no le amaba y por quien sería capaz de dar la vida, pero su masoquismo le prohibía realmente abandonarlo, aunque le reclamara, aunque se muriera por dentro, no podía dejarlo, su amor era tan profundo que el solo pensarse lejos de él le destruía. Tal vez por eso eran una pareja casi perfecta, porque el amor obsesivo de Donghae por Yunho era igual que el suyo por Donghae, ambos se necesitaban de aquella manera

Terminó dentro de él y continuó entrando y saliendo un par de veces más después, hasta que se salió por completo, le besó la espalda y subió hasta su nuca, respiró sobre ella antes de darle más besos, Eunhyuk se tiró sobre la cama, con el pecho sobre las removidas sábanas, Donghae sobre él, con las piernas entrelazadas a las de su novio. Donghae agarró el dorso de la mano de su novio y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, Eunhyuk lo permitió. Estuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, el mesero sintiendo la respiración agradable de su novio tras la oreja, sonrió

\- Eres malvado – comentó Eunhyuk sin desprecio o tristeza, simplemente pensando en cómo su novio siempre lograba cerrar la posibilidad de marcharse

\- Sí – respondió con descaro – A veces creo que soy como ella – confesó sintiendo desprecio por él mismo, el mesero no respondió – No lo deja ir, así me siento yo contigo – aturdido soltó la mano de su novio y se levantó de su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado, Eunhyuk se giró hasta quedar sobre su costado derecho, sosteniéndose la cabeza con el codo, miró hacia Donghae

\- Entonces yo soy como él, aferrado – sonrió con tristeza, Donghae se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la nariz, bajó a sus labios y se besaron suavemente, poco a poco Donghae regresó hasta acostarse en la cama, a su lado, compartieron largos besos, intercambiando alientos, hasta que no les quedara más.

Conversaron con la platicadora Sulli luego de que esta volviera a llenar sus tazas con café, aunque su jefe la regañaba de tanto en tanto por perder el tiempo, pero nunca le importaba y siempre terminaba platicando con los clientes largo y tendido. Era menor de edad y no podía entrar en el Bar de Donghae, pero a veces solía escuchar al par de amigos desde afuera de este

\- Cuando sea mayor chicos, los invitaré un trago – dijo la chica al llevarles la cuenta, ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice, la chica ignoraba que eran Gay ambos

\- Lo siento, pero soy muy celoso – contestó Changmin – Tendrás que invitarme solo a mí – le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió amplio, de los dos él era quien más le gustaba, aunque en realidad estaba infantilmente enamorada de Yunho

\- Entonces los invitaré por separado – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jonghyun, él sonrió amplio. La muchacha le agradaba, de hecho siempre le dejaban buena propina. Sulli se retiró con el dinero en la charola y regresó con el cambio, los amigos seguían sentados

La mesera miró hacia ellos como si dudara en preguntar algo, luego se armó de valor y al ver que su jefe no observaba se sentó junto a Changmin en el sillón de dos plazas, los miró a ambos y bajó el tono, como si quisiera contar un secreto

\- ¿Ella sigue aquí? – preguntó a los dos, ellos compartieron una mirada y enseguida entendieron que hablaba de Boa, entonces Changmin asintió, Sulli gruñó con fastidio – La odio

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Changmin intrigado, de hecho lo había notado la noche anterior, muchos clientes del Bar la observaban con indiferencia, otros con recelo

\- Soy joven, pero sé lo que todos saben. Ella es tan egoísta – de nuevo los amigos se miraron mutuamente, a ninguno le agradó oír eso, eran sus fans, pero estaban intrigados por todo

\- ¿Tan malo ha sido? – preguntó Jonghyun y ella asintió

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien en todo el pueblo que no conozca la historia? Se enamoraron desde niños – comenzó a relatar – Cuando entraron en la adolescencia se hicieron novios, todos en el pueblo decían que no había pareja en todo el lugar, joven o adulta que se quisiera como ellos –

Changmin miró con dulzura a Sulli por el comienzo de aquella historia, parecía como si estuviera a punto de relatarle su película juvenil favorita

\- Una noche escaparon juntos, nadie se oponía a su relación, pero se amaban con espíritu aventurero – sonrió, como si ella fuera la protagonista – Fueron a Seúl, ninguno quería entrar a la Universidad, tenían 16 años y poco dinero en los bolsillos, así que para obtener unas monedas bailaron juntos, en una calle transitada y no fue raro que llamaran mucho la atención, ambos son buenos en ello, aman bailar

Jonghyun observó atento a la chica que les relataba la historia, su semblante se había vuelto un poco serio y obscuro, como fans él y Changmin sabían que Boa debutó a los 17 y no fue extraño pensar lo que continuaría en el relato

\- Un caza talentos los vio, cuando acabaron su espectáculo se les acercó y les habló de SM Entertainment, la mayor agencia de talentos del país, como han de saber – los amigos asintieron – Les ofreció una audición directa, sin competencia masiva. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos, él solo quería verla feliz, así que fueron juntos, él les gustó, pero ella no – afirmó, sus palabras desconcertaron a Changmin y Jonghyun, compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, pues la artista era ella y no él

\- Pero entonces… - quiso preguntar el más alto, pero Sulli lo detuvo extendiendo la mano hacia él para indicarle que la dejara continuar

\- El rechazo la devastó y se obsesionó, comenzaron los problemas, pelearon, se dejaron, luego ella volvió con él y regresaron al pueblo juntos. La idea de ser artista la llevó al extremo tal de ensayar día y noche, al principio él la alentó, le ayudó, después fue muy pesado ser el segundo en su vida, porque el primero era aquel sueño al que ella se aferró – hizo una pausa – De nuevo se dejaron y una noche ella simplemente se marchó, regresó a Seúl, entró en una academia de canto, se había vuelto una bailarina maravillosa, pero quería ser una artista completa para poder gustarles, para regresar junto con Yunho y hacerlo parte de sus sueños, pero ella no supo lo que causó en él al dejarlo, al irse

Changmin sintió la tristeza, como si pudiera ver a Yunho ahí, de pie en medio de la nada, esperando a que ella volviera, o a que nunca se hubiera marchado

\- Se deprimió tanto, comenzó a beber, acababa de cumplir 17 años pero su corazón era como el de un viejo, la gente cuenta que dejó de sonreír, yo era una niña, pero tengo vagos recuerdos de él, de su mirada fría.

Los amigos se miraron en silencio, incapaces de interrumpirla con preguntas u opiniones

\- Un día ella volvió, como si nada, con la sonrisa de dos personas, la propia y la que robó de Yunho, la habían aceptado, maravillados por la voz que ella desconocía tener, por su baile hermoso, porque era una chica linda. Pero Yunho vio en ella a una desconocida, sus súplicas por seguirle a la Capital fueron inútiles, se hirieron con palabras, con su actitud, incapaces de dejarse, volvieron, él creyó que la convenció de desistir, de volver al pueblo, pero ella no había cambiado de planes, sin despedirse un día simplemente se fue, sin decirle nada, ¿Por qué juntas los trozos de un alma si vas a tirarla de nuevo a la basura? – preguntó hacia el par de amigos, como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y continuaron mirándola, Sulli suspiró, como si estuviera por contar la parte más triste, al menos para ella

\- Su mejor solución para afrontar su dolor fueron las mujeres – frunció el ceño, celosa – Primero eran como ella, la misma estatura, cabello y ojos similares, pero eran de turno, una noche y adiós. Simples quimeras de la mujer que amaba – volvió a suspirar – Después no importó, eran todas distintas, sus relaciones más largas fueron de una semana, cuando ellas no soportaban la idea de su mirada ausente, de su corazón gritando 'Boa' cada vez que las metía en su cama

Changmin sonrió, pensando en que Yunho si logró hacer lo que él pensaba cuando recién llegó al pueblo, olvidar a Kyuhyun con otros, con muchas camas, noches pasajeras que no dejaran consigo más que recuerdos vacíos, para sustituir el único y más doloroso recuerdo, la persona amada

\- Entonces un día, cuando él pensó que podía fingir haberla olvidado, el pueblo se enteró de una noticia, ella había debutado y su debut se transmitiría a nivel nacional – sonrió sarcásticamente – Luego de su presentación hubo una entrevista, ella dijo que había nacido en Guri, Gyeonggi – su mirada se tornó de odio – Negó este pueblo, según ella cosas de la agencia, pero a las personas eso no les gustó, nadie aquí la quiere, casi nadie, sus padres incluso se mudaron, recibían mensajes de odio

\- Vaya – interrumpió Changmin inconscientemente, ni él siendo tan fan sabía aquello, estaba asombrado de verdad

\- Yunho tiene una televisión en su casa, dicen que no la ha prendido en años, ustedes que viven con Donghae ¿han visto que nadie prende la televisión tampoco? – preguntó hacia ellos, ambos se miraron y asintieron, era la primera vez que se daban cuenta de ese detalle – Yunho evitó hablar de ella, nadie en el pueblo mencionaba su nombre, la poca gente que la quiere tampoco se atreve a decir su nombre frente a él

\- ¿Pero ella no volvió hasta hoy? – preguntó Changmin, era la primera vez que cuestionaba algo él sin que Sulli lo contara antes. La mesera sonrió con tristeza

\- Ojalá – contestó desviando su mirada unos instantes – Cuando estaba por cumplir 20 años ella volvió y lo buscó, pese a que Yunho en esos momentos ni siquiera buscaba mujeres de una noche, fue su época de soledad, pero a ella no le importó volverlo a engatusar e irse, pero él fue tras ella – sonrió pesadamente – No duró allá ni siquiera cinco meses, ella viajaba mucho, incluso a Japón, China. Fue bobo de su parte creer que podía adaptarse a la vida de ella y volvió derrotado, sus padres se fueron y le dejaron la casa, las tierras, el taller, al menos él pudo ocultar su dolor en sus actividades –

\- ¿Entonces vivieron juntos ese tiempo? – Sulli asintió – Recuerdo ese rumor, decían que Boa vivía con un hombre, la empresa lo negó – miró hacia su amigo

\- Típico – dijo Jonghyun y se encogió de hombros. Pero la historia no había terminado ahí

\- Pasaron unos años y ella volvió, parecía que para siempre, para quedarse, el contrato con su empresa terminó y aun no la habían llamado para firmar otro, ella estaba tan destrozada que arrastró a Yunho a su ruina – pausó y suspiró con pesadez – Es quizás la vez que se hicieron más daño… Yunho le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó, en medio de su depresión y con su sueño arrebatado dijo que Sí

Por la expresión de Sulli y por el hecho de saber que ellos dos no estaban casados pudo intuir lo que seguía, sintió un nudo en la garganta y aguardó a que continuara con el relato

\- Hubo preparativos, eso lo recuerdo mejor, Yunho estaba radiante, nunca en toda mi vida lo vi tan feliz, pero él lo estaba por ambos, Boa parecía más bien un títere. No puedo decir que no lo amara, no puedo asegurar que fuera su intención dañarlo, pero lo hizo, y fue peor que nunca, su agencia la llamó, le prometieron más dinero, debutar en Estados Unidos, pero se opusieron a que estuviera casada – miró con enojo a Jonghyun frente a ella, como si tuviera a Boa de frente – Faltaban dos semanas y ella le devolvió el anillo

\- Que cruel – dijo Changmin instintivamente, sin pensar, su amigo lo observó en silencio

\- ¡Fue fatal! Se arrodilló, le suplicó que se quedara, él había trazado el futuro para los dos, el futuro que ella le prometió y luego le arrebató. Muchas personas los vieron, fue una escena patética, las habladurías duraron meses, Yunho se hundió como no tienen idea – los ojos de la mesera se humedecieron un poco – Casi muere en un accidente, manejando ebrio, ustedes seguro han visto sus cicatrices – los amigos asintieron – Donghae lloraba junto a él, Yunho pareció otro durante más de un año, hasta que volvió a su antiguo vicio, las mujeres. Apenas recientemente parecía retomar el curso de su vida y ella aparece ¿Por qué es tan maldita? – preguntó con enojo, a Changmin no le agradó oír eso de su idol, pero en parte comprendía el enojo, la impotencia

\- Entiendo lo que dices – interrumpió Jonghyun, la chica volteó a verle – Pero si ella regresa cada vez es porque también sufre las consecuencias de sus decisiones ¿no crees? Ella quizás tampoco puede dormir por las noches, pensando en Yunho – explicó seriamente, a Changmin le resultó sorprendente escucharlo

\- Pero ella tuvo la oportunidad de tenerle, prefirió sus sueños

\- Yunho también prefirió los suyos – contradijo Jonghyun – Ambos quieren cosas distintas y él también tuvo la oportunidad de rechazarle, se hicieron daño porque aún ninguno ha sido capaz de terminar definitivamente

\- Pero… - la mesera se quedó muda, comprendiendo aquellas palabras, pero ella quería a Yunho y odiaba a Boa, no quería verlo objetivamente

\- La siguió y no fue capaz de estar a su lado solo porque ella viajaba y no le hacía caso como él esperaba, Yunho quiere a la esposa feliz en casa, en el pueblo donde se enamoró de ella, donde crecieron juntos, también es un sueño egoísta – explicó con determinación, Changmin lo miró con mayor sorpresa, en esos momentos le pareció tan atractivo que de estar solos le habría saltado encima

\- Tal vez, pero ella hizo las cosas del modo en que saliera más lastimado, no debió volver, desde sus 16 años, debió quedarse allá en Seúl, quizás ahora Yunho sería feliz con otra

\- ¿Contigo? – preguntó Jonghyun enarcando una ceja, Sulli se sonrojó por completo – Mira, entiendo si lo quieres, pero no odies a Boa solo por sus malas decisiones en el amor, no seas tan dura

\- No puedo – respondió tajantemente – Solo de pensar que ella puede tener a Yunho para siempre y no lo hace me revuelve el estómago, es una tonta – se puso de pie y antes que su jefe la regañara por todo el rato conversando, se alejó. Los amigos se miraron mutuamente, Changmin suspiró largo, enarcando ambas cejas

\- Increíble – comentó el más alto, poniéndose de pie, su amigo le siguió

\- Es mejor volver, tal vez aquellos dos ya se reconciliaron – secundó Jonghyun, el otro estuvo de acuerdo, cada uno sacó un billete y lo colocó sobre la mesa como propina. Salieron del restaurante y regresaron a casa de la pareja, pero ni Donghae ni Eunhyuk estaban ahí.

Aunque tuvieron la casa para ellos solos, a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió usarla como 'Motel', en cambio estuvieron juntos en la habitación de Jonghyun, pensando en el repertorio del fin de semana, sobre todo los viernes y sábados, que es cuando había más clientes y su horario era más extenso

Mientras su amigo revisaba algunas partituras que había descargado de internet, Changmin miró la lista de contactos de su celular, aunque ya tenía otro, aún conservaba el teléfono de Kyuhyun, al principio simplemente decidió ya no tenerlo ahí, pero con el tiempo y al tenerlo aun grabado en su memoria, decidió volverlo a registrar, solo así se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza. Las palabras de su madre aún retumbaban en su mente y la idea de su ex haciéndose pedazos lo tenía pensativo y triste, sin embargo la loca idea de ir al viaje a Francia se esfumó

\- Espero que realmente pueda superar nuestra ruptura – pensó cabizbajo, pero temiendo ser descubierto y reprendido por su amigo, puso mejor cara

\- ¿Qué tal esta? – preguntó Jonghyun mostrando su celular a su amigo. Changmin estaba sentado en la cama y él al otro extremo, al inicio el más alto no escuchó, hasta que su amigo habló en voz más alta - ¿Qué te parece esta? – volvió a cuestionar, esta vez su amigo miró la pantalla del celular, luego le sonrió

\- Me parece muy bien – dijo sin mucha emoción y luego se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera, aunque desde esa ventana se podía ver la casa de Yunho, él no lo hizo a propósito, solo se acercó ahí, pero Jonghyun lo malinterpretó

\- Ya deja de pensar en él – mencionó luego de suspirar ligeramente, Changmin lo miró, con los ojos abiertos

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó confundido, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, pero él pensaba en su ex, su amigo hablaba de Yunho

\- Creo que ya debes superarlo – sonrió, pensando en lo interesado que estaba su amigo por un hetero, pero Changmin continuaba pensando en su ex novio

\- Suena fácil, pero él aún me importa – contestó torciendo un ligero gesto con la boca, entonces Jonghyun entendió que no estaban hablando de lo mismo

\- ¿Estabas hablando de Kyuhyun? – preguntó frunciendo las cejas, Changmin enarcó una, confundido

\- Y tú no, por lo que veo – suspiró cansadamente, creyendo que eso desencadenaría una de tantas peleas con su amigo, pero eso no pasó, en cambio Jonghyun dejó su celular sobre la cama, se levantó y fue hasta donde su amigo, lo miró de frente y le besó la mejilla

\- No quiero ser infantil – dijo con sinceridad – Y si quieres hablarme de él está bien, yo también debería superar mi resentimiento – tras decirlo le pasó un poco de cabello tras la oreja, Changmin sonrió con entusiasmo

\- Gracias – respondió con amabilidad y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo, Jonghyun cerró los brazos en torno a su espalda, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo, sonrió – Fue a ver a mamá – confesó luego de segundos de silencio – Me dijo por teléfono – poco a poco Jonghyun lo soltó y se miraron de frente

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

\- Compró boletos – pausó un poco y suspiró – Para los dos, quiere que hagamos un viaje – confesó con cautela, temeroso de que Jonghyun se alterara, pero él solo lo miró fijamente

\- ¿Y tú que dijiste?

\- Que lo pensaría – respondió con voz temblorosa, nervioso sin saber por qué. Al oír esa respuesta Jonghyun sintió como le hubiesen dado una fuerte patada en el estómago, sofocándolo, pero no reaccionó al instante

\- ¿Y ya lo pensaste? – preguntó preocupado, sintiendo miedo de escuchar una respuesta positiva, de oír a su amigo-amante decir que sí se iría

\- Es en tres días, hasta ahora el pensamiento de No ir va ganando – contestó con media sonrisa tímida, Jonghyun suspiró para sus adentros – Me gusta mi vida aquí ¿sabes? Siento que cuando estaba en Seúl todo giraba en torno a Kyuhyun, a mi vida junto a él, pero ahora siento que mi vida gira en torno a mí, me siento libre – sonrió casi con ternura, Jonghyun no se resistió y le besó los labios suavemente, mirándolo después a los ojos

\- Te apoyaré – dijo de pronto, Changmin se puso serio – Incluso si decides volver con él, quiero estar contigo, aunque no vuelva a tocarte nunca – sus palabras sorprendieron al otro, pero Changmin no se sintió feliz por oírlo hablar así, se sintió triste

\- No digas eso – estiró su mano y agarró la de su amigo – Tengo una idea – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Busquemos a un par de chicos lindos – sonrió con entusiasmo, Jonghyun se sorprendió – Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos Universitarios

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó divertido

\- Recuerda que esta relación es libre – se mordió ligeramente el labio – Y yo me siento mal si tú solo piensas en mí todo el tiempo, me siento egoísta, como si te utilizara

\- Pero yo no pienso así – contradijo enseguida – Yo decidí esto, no eres culpable de nada

\- Aun así, vayamos ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Pero a dónde?

\- Me dijo Eunhyuk que la ciudad vecina es agradable y hay muchos bares y antros, me recomendó hasta un club de sexo – sonrió perversamente, Jonghyun le correspondió la sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza en negativa

\- Changmin, no pensarás…

\- Claro que no, pero es bueno saber que haya ¿no? – su amigo asintió - ¿Entonces vamos?

\- Sí – contestó al fin, aunque luego recordó que en esa ciudad vio a Minho cuando acompañó al mesero, borró su sonrisa y meditó un poco

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – mintió con incomodidad, no quería hablarle de Minho

\- Solo una noche ¿sí? Vamos

\- Ya, está bien, vamos por chicos lindos – aceptó al fin, Changmin se entusiasmó tanto que se aventó a sus brazos, lo apretó fuerte y luego se separó

\- ¿Te parece bien el jueves que no trabajamos?

\- Sí – asintió con una sonrisa, aunque se sentía inseguro. Cuando eran estudiantes e iban a los antros siempre lo hacía pensando en que tal vez alguna noche podría declararse a Changmin, cuando se armara de valor, pero no porque le entusiasmase mucho la idea de ir buscando chicos guapos. Ahora que por fin tenía algo con su amigo, lo encontraba completamente inútil, no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero ver a Changmin alegre era lo que realmente le importaba.

Luego de haberse vuelto a dormir, Boa abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en la cama, desnuda bajo la sábana, miró a su alrededor y sonrió, sentándose, poniendo atención en cada detalle de esa habitación, volvió a tirarse sobre la cama de espalda, estiró los brazos y se relajó

\- Esta cama es tal cual la recuerdo – dijo sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados

\- Igual tú – oyó la voz de Yunho y abrió los ojos, él la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, Boa se sentó de nuevo, agarrando la sábana para taparse, la sostuvo por encima de su pecho

\- Hola – saludó como si no lo hubiese visto en un tiempo, mirándolo dulcemente

Yunho se acercó hasta la cama, desnudo, recordando la vieja costumbre que tenían por quedarse todo el día en casa tras una reconciliación, los dos desnudos o casi desnudos. Se sonrieron, se sentían tan naturales uno junto al otro

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó él

\- Excelente diría yo – contestó alegre y dejó caer la sábana hacia su cintura. Yunho sonrió ampliamente y no dudó en sostener la parte de la sábana que descansaba a pies de Boa, la levantó y se introdujo en ella – No Yunho… – regañó a modo de juego, removiendo las piernas bajo las sábanas, sonriendo ante la travesura, se acostó de nuevo en el colchón, acariciando la tela y arqueó el cuerpo al frente mientras dejaba escapar un suave gemido

Al terminar Yunho continuó subiendo por debajo de la sábana, sobre el cuerpo de ella hasta encontrarse con su rostro. Se besaron suavemente y luego contemplaron el rostro del otro

\- Te amo – dijo en voz alta, sosteniendo entre sus suaves manos el rostro de Yunho, se dieron un beso, luego volvieron a mirarse en silencio

Boa pensó en pedirle irse con ella como siempre hacía cada vez, Yunho pensó en suplicarle que se quedara, como siempre, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sonrieron y se separaron, pero antes que Yunho se levantara ella le impidió alejarse demasiado, cambió los papeles y le tumbó sobre la cama, sentándose sobre su vientre. Boa se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, el cabello cayó sobre la cara de Yunho y él le pasó un poco tras la oreja derecha con su mano izquierda. Yunho sonrió, aunque ella era bonita, él la veía tan radiante y hermosa, como la mujer perfecta. Atrajo su rostro con lentitud y se besaron

Permanecieron un rato en la cama bajo las sábanas después de haber hecho el amor, ninguno había visto siquiera el reloj, no querían ser conscientes del espacio ni el tiempo, hasta que ella decidió que no se sentía cómoda sin saber que tenía a su lado las cosas del Hotel. A regañadientes Yunho accedió a que dejaran la cama y se vistieran, la llevó para recoger su maleta, incluso se puso la misma ropa del día anterior, para que Boa no se sintiera mal por solo ella usar la misma

El encargado del Hotel, al igual que casi todas las personas del pueblo, no se entusiasmó de su presencia, aunque no la trató mal como pasaba en algunos lados, simplemente fue frío, a Yunho le molestaba esa actitud de las personas, todos eran buenos con él, pero a Boa no la trataban igual, aunque la chica se había acostumbrado desde hace tiempo. Subieron al auto para ir de regreso a casa de Yunho, pero antes de prenderlo ella lo detuvo

\- Quiero visitar a Siwon – dijo tranquilamente, ignorante respecto a lo que había sucedido con Yunho, no lo había dicho con mala intención y él lo sabía, después de todo ellos siempre habían sido amigos - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver su semblante serio

\- Después te traigo – respondió y arrancó el auto, dirigiéndose a casa

\- Pero estábamos cerca

\- ¿No querías bañarte y eso? – preguntó para evadir una respuesta más explicativa, ella comprendió y sonrió avergonzada

\- Es cierto – le tocó la pierna suavemente y miró de nuevo al frente

Regresaron a casa de Yunho y tomaron un baño juntos, aunque dispuestos a no volver a salir de ahí en todo el día, después de todo en la alacena había algo de comida enlatada.

Eunhyuk y Donghae regresaron a casa alrededor de la una de la tarde, habían ido por algo de despensa a la ciudad vecina, Changmin y Jonghyun los notaron más serios y distantes, ninguno de los dos quiso indagar y el ambiente general de la casa se sintió un poco tenso. Changmin ayudó a Donghae a cocinar y no conversaron como solían hacer, Jonghyun permaneció en su habitación mientras que Eunhyuk trataba de distraerse haciendo pequeños acomodos en el Bar

A las dos de la tarde con algunos minutos sirvieron la comida, los cuatro comieron en silencio, el par de amigos compartían de vez en cuando algunas miradas, pero ninguno rompió el silencio. El primero en terminar de comer fue Eunhyuk y se retiró de la mesa enseguida, sin esperar a que los demás terminaran, como solían todos hacer, Donghae lo miró de reojo mientras se alejaba y cuando se fue soltó sus palillos sobre el plato, luego suspiró cansado

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el más alto con preocupación, mirándolo

\- Peleamos y casi terminamos – respondió rápidamente – Nos reconciliamos pero creo que él sigue molesto, no sé qué hacer para que me perdone – confesó cabizbajo

\- Deja de pensar en Yunho, eso ayudaría – respondió sin dudar Jonghyun, Donghae levantó la vista hacia él y se sonrojó, luego miró hacia otro lado

\- Si pudiera hace tiempo lo habría hecho, no es tan fácil – se excusó, volvió a agarrar sus palillos y removió la comida sobre el plato

\- Creo que es más fácil de lo que crees – sonrió para animarlo, Donghae lo volteó a ver y le sonrió también, luego suspiró

\- Gracias – asintió amablemente – Pero mientras ella esté aquí me siento mal, inseguro, enojado, frustrado…

\- Eunhyuk no tiene la culpa – refutó enseguida, Changmin los observó en silencio, indeciso en sí intervenir o no, optó por no hacerlo – Tú novio es Eunhyuk, aunque te preocupes por Yunho él no es tu responsabilidad, está con Boa porque quiere, aunque lo lastime una y otra vez, él decidió estar con ella, nadie lo obligó

\- Ustedes… - los miró a ambos – Saben la historia – señaló con suspicacia, Changmin se aclaró la garganta discretamente, Jonghyun no disimuló, asintió para confirmar

\- Nos contó Sulli – confesó sin problemas, a Donghae no le molestó

\- ¿Lo entienden ahora?

\- En realidad no – contestó el guitarrista – Sigo creyendo que nuestras decisiones nos definen como personas y nos llevan hasta donde estamos, Yunho no es un niño de tres años a quien debas proteger – explicó tranquilamente, pero el otro sonrió con sarcasmo

\- Así como tú nunca protegiste a Changmin de su ex novio ¿no? – ironizó, un poco enojado – Porque hasta donde yo recuerde, siempre querías controlar si él pensaba en su ex o no – dijo sin pelos en la lengua, Jonghyun frunció un poco el entrecejo, Changmin se puso nervioso

\- Chicos… - intentó hablar el más alto

\- Eso fue antes – respondió tranquilo, estiró su mano hacia su lado y agarró la de Changmin – Ya le he dicho que puede hablarme de Kyuhyun cuando quiera

\- Ah ya… - dijo Donghae con indiferencia – Felicidades, me alegró por ti, pero yo no soy tú – contestó antes de levantarse, agarró su plato y sus palillos – Con permiso – sin decir más se alejó del comedor, dejando ahí un ambiente tenso. Jonghyun suspiró como si estuviera cansado, nunca se había hablado así con Donghae

\- Solo dijiste lo que piensas – dijo Changmin para tranquilizar a su amigo, sostuvo más fuerte su mano y se sonrieron.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Yunho llevó a Boa hasta casa de Siwon y se negó a entrar, argumentando que tenía algo que hacer, entonces se retiró, fue hacia el Bar, necesitaba ver a Donghae, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo y sabía que en esos momentos estaría furioso con él. Quien le abrió fue Eunhyuk, con quien compartió una mirada incómoda, pero el mesero no lo trató mal, lo dejó pasar amablemente, cerró la puerta tras de él

\- ¿Y Boa?

\- Quiso ver a Siwon y la llevé – respondió con media sonrisa

\- Ya veo – contestó cortante, supuso la razón por la que Yunho habría querido no acompañarla, pero en realidad la desconocía - ¿Vienes a ver a Donghae? – Yunho asintió

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Igual que siempre, pensando que si se preocupa por ti te vas a enamorar de él – se encogió de hombros y lo miró fijo a los ojos, Yunho lo miró con impaciencia

\- Oye, no digas esas cosas – regañó aún con rastro de amabilidad, pero el otro solo sonrió con burla, cansado, y le ignoró – Espera… - lo llamó cuando Eunhyuk quiso alejarse – Hablaré con él ¿sí? No quiero que peleen por mi culpa

\- Como quieras – contestó el mesero, luego se apartó de él y fue por Donghae a la habitación, Yunho lo sobreentendió y esperó ahí en el Bar a que fuera por él

Changmin entró al Bar porque necesitaba un destapador, ahí vio a Yunho sentado cerca de la barra y se acercó enseguida, sonriendo ampliamente, Yunho lo miró y le saludó

\- Boa es tu chica – dijo emocionado, Yunho se sorprendió al inicio, luego sonrió nervioso

\- Algo así… - admitió avergonzado, Changmin se sentó a su lado

\- Yo la amo, en serio. Casi me hago heterosexual por ella – confesó con tono de broma, haciendo reír fuertemente a Yunho

\- Ella es única, sin duda – respondió con una sonrisa ensoñada, a Changmin no le hacía falta que nadie le contara lo que él sentía por ella, acababa de verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa

\- La amas en serio ¿eh? – el otro asintió – Es bonito ¿no? Amar a alguien así, sin lógica – el más alto también sonrió, Yunho lo miró a los ojos fijamente, Changmin se dio cuenta y apartó la mirada unos segundos, sintiéndose un poco nervioso

Antes que Yunho pudiera decir algo más llegó Donghae, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta que unía el Bar con la casa, Changmin se levantó de la banca y se despidió de Yunho, al pasar junto a Donghae le tocó el hombro para apoyarlo, sin decir nada y salió de ahí. Quedaron los dos amigos, se miraron en silencio, el barman llegó hasta él y se sentó donde antes estaba Changmin

\- Hola – saludó por fin Yunho

\- ¿Y ella? – preguntó sin saludar

\- Visitando a Siwon – contestó serio, Donghae evitó sonreír con desprecio, realmente él pensaba que ambos eran tal para cual, Yunho lo sabía y le molestaba que pensara así, pero no dijo nada para no perder su auto control – Donghae, te agradezco que…

\- ¿Intente que no te hunda de nuevo? – se adelantó, Yunho suspiró cansado – Eres mi amigo Yunho, y me duele verte sufrir

\- Lo sé – refutó decidido – Pero deja de hacerlo. No somos pareja – dijo sin pensar demasiado, aquellas palabras dolieron a su amigo

\- Ya veo – sonrió con tristeza - ¿Terminaste tu sermón?

\- No, escucha…

\- Escucha tú – lo interrumpió de nuevo – Ya no seré yo quien seque tus lágrimas – le espetó con la voz quebrándosele – Haré un esfuerzo por dejar de preocuparme, de ocuparme de ti

\- Donghae, entiende, no te haces bien y dañas a Eunhyuk, esto no se trata de mí – explicó alzando la voz, pero el barman se levantó de su asiento

\- No necesito que me lo digas tú, sé que soy el peor y que él es mucho para mí, pero gracias a él yo no estoy solo

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué le haces esto?

\- ¡Porque te amo! – gritó – Y para mí siempre se trata de ti – lo miró ausente, poniéndose nervioso, Yunho lo observó en silencio, sonrojado, hacía bastante tiempo que su amigo no le hablaba de sus sentimientos de forma tan directa, podía mostrar celos, pero no solía hablarle así – Creo que es mejor si te vas – dijo avergonzado

\- Sí – respondió luego de tragar saliva, su charla había sido un fracaso. Yunho le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta

\- Y cuando ella te haga pedazos como siempre, ya no vengas a mí, no seré tu paño de lágrimas nunca más – sentenció con pesar, sintiendo dolor a cada palabra dicha, Yunho se detuvo en seco, se quedó callado unos instantes y luego giró su cabeza lo suficiente para que se vieran a los ojos

\- No te preocupes, no lo haré de nuevo, jamás – dijo amargamente pero aun así le mostró una sonrisa, al barman se le fue toda la sangre a los pies y cerró los ojos, en tanto su amigo se marchó, salió de ahí, fue directo hasta su casa

Donghae lloró frente a la barra, reposando los codos sobre esta, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos, sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan rudo, pero realmente no pensaba así, cada vez que Boa rompía el corazón de su amigo y él buscaba sus brazos para llorar, era para Donghae el momento de sentirlo más cerca, sentirse necesitado por alguien a quien amaba y no podía tener, quizás por eso se centraba tanto en la relación de ellos dos, porque solo esperaba por ese momento en que Yunho lo necesitara más que a nadie en el mundo, era su pensamiento más egoísta y más oculto.

En casa de Siwon, donde siempre reinaba el silencio, ahora la sala principal estaba llena de risas, mientras Boa le contaba anécdotas divertidas Siwon le halagaba. Cuando eran más jóvenes él siempre la rondó, buscando algo con ella pero siempre se encontró ante el fracaso, cuando él se dio cuenta que le gustaban los hombres mucho más que las mujeres dejó de insistir y ellos se volvieron buenos amigos. Heechul estaba ahí en la sala, como si participara de la reunión pero no estaba sentado con ellos, él también era amigo de Boa pero no de la misma forma, ellos eran incluso más íntimos, pero su amistad tan filial no era conocida por casi nadie

\- No sabes la falta que me hacía esto – dijo Siwon sosteniendo la mano de Boa, ella sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza

\- A mí también, eres terrible – respondió al recordar lo que él acababa de contarle - ¿Sabes? Conocí a los músicos nuevos que tiene Donghae, son bastante agradables, y lo mejor, no me odian – contó emocionada, Siwon y Heechul compartieron una mirada

\- ¿No son un par de bombones? – preguntó descaradamente, Boa sonrió negando con la cabeza, como si le recriminara por verlos de esa manera

\- Bastante guapos, y Gays, por eso te gustan ¿eh? – el otro asintió

\- Changmin salió conmigo una noche – presumió sin vergüenza – Es tan apasionado

\- No me digas qué… ¿Te acostaste con él? – cuestionó sorprendida, no lo hubiera imaginado nunca si Siwon no lo estuviera insinuando

\- Algo así – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a mirar a su sirviente y él le sonrió

\- ¿Algo así? ¿Cómo? – enarcó una ceja, confundida

\- Creo que fui demasiado para él, se arrepintió cuando estábamos en plena "actividad previa" – mintió descaradamente, Heechul casi se echó a reír, pero a Boa le resultó extraño oír aquella historia, Changmin no parecía ser de ese tipo

\- Vaya, y yo que creí que eran pareja él y Jonghyun

\- No sé lo que tengan ellos, pero Changmin me emocionó y luego me dejó así sin más, es un completo cobarde, lástima, un tipo tan exquisito con una personalidad tan débil – dijo con desprecio luego de bufar, Boa ya no quiso comentar nada, incluso sintió que Siwon quizás solo estaba alardeando, ardido por algo que en esos momentos ella no supuso qué

\- Bueno, bueno, ya encontrarás a alguien – animó por cortesía, él solo sonrió

\- Ahora vuelvo, si me disculpas – dejó su copa sobre la mesita frente a los dos y se levantó, saliendo del salón. Heechul aprovechó y se acercó deprisa a ella

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa - ¿Sigues sin poder domar a Siwon?

\- No tienes idea de lo que es vivir aquí, ser su calienta camas cuando quiere y luego verlo acostarse con uno y otro – se quejó con tristeza, luego suspiró

\- Pobre de ti – respondió agarrándole la mano

\- ¿Y sabes qué? No le hagas caso, está ardido porque creyó que podía seducir a Changmin, pero créeme, el chico tiene actitud y sabe lo que quiere, Siwon solo ve lo que le conviene – explicó aunque ella no preguntó, Boa rio divertida, algo así podía imaginarse – Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo vas con el papacito de Yunho? – preguntó emocionado

\- Hasta ahora bien – sonrió con entusiasmo

\- ¿Ya hicieron el amor?

\- Hasta perdí la cuenta – respondió enseguida y ambos se rieron

\- Pícara, ni siquiera tienes una semana aquí

\- Lo sé – tapó su cara con disimulo y luego lo miró otra vez – Te agradezco mucho la llamada, era tiempo de volver – dijo en voz baja, como si temiera ser escuchada

\- Claro que sí mi reina, esa Stephanie parecía gustarle demasiado, era peligrosa – asintió un par de veces, convencido

\- Me siento un poco mal, se veía muy afligido cuando me dijo que lo terminó

\- No, no te sientas así, ese hombre es tuyo – contradijo con enojo – Cuídalo

\- Pero si he sido yo quien lo abandona cada vez – contestó avergonzada, enarcando ambas cejas mientras lo miraba, luego suspiró

\- Ya, no seas ridícula, estás aquí y debes aprovechar, él ya no podrá resistir más tiempo, debe irse contigo a Seúl, ustedes deben estar juntos, se aman – puntualizó mirándola con cariño, ella volvió a sonreír y apretó más su mano, luego asintió

\- De cualquier modo… - hizo una pausa, lo miró fijo, se sonrojó y calló por unos instantes, Heechul la observó confundido – Debo contarte algo… - lo miró atento y él esperó paciente, cuando ella comenzó a contarle lo que quería decir se sorprendió, las palabras dichas por la cantante lo dejaron desconcertado, sin duda cuando Yunho supiera eso sería el fin, no había forma que después de eso él la perdonara.

El día indicado en el boleto de avión llegó, Kyuhyun lo sostuvo con cuidado mientras esperaba en una de las bancas de la estación, maleta en mano, se había dado una profunda ducha, se había afeitado y estaba presentable, una apagada sonrisa adornaba sus labios, confiado en que Changmin se aparecería en el aeropuerto, con su resplandeciente y hermosa sonrisa, como la que cada día anhelaba volver a ver

Llegó al Aeropuerto y avanzó hacia la sala de espera, antes de ir por su pase de abordar, se sentó de espaldas a la entrada, no quería estar ansioso mirando de frente y buscando a Changmin entre la multitud. Estaba nervioso, una pequeña parte de él estaba aterrada, pensando en que él no se aparecería por ahí

\- Mi amor ¿vendrás hoy? – pensó cabizbajo, miró su boleto y suspiró, luego miró la hora en su celular, aún faltaban veinte minutos antes que fuera hora de documentar el equipaje

Diez minutos… cinco… uno… Kyuhyun sollozó en silencio y se agachó hasta que su frente chocó con sus piernas, entonces sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro. Todo su cuerpo tembló y una sensación amarga de llorar se apoderó de él, así que se levantó rápido y giró la cabeza hacia su costado derecho, donde sintió una presencia, pero no era Changmin quien llegaba hacia él dispuesto a estar a su lado

Al ver a su ex amante lo miró con rencor, le agarró la mano sobre el hombro y lo empujó, luego se levantó y giró hacia él, quedando ambos de frente. Minho lo miró secamente pero con algo de interés, luego sonrió

\- Ya te afeitaste y bañaste, te ves bien – halagó cínicamente

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó enojado, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Me engañaste?

\- No – movió su cabeza también en negativa – Compré tres boletos – se sinceró, pero Kyuhyun no entendía su pretensión

\- ¿Qué tramas?

\- Quería darte una esperanza y que dejaras de estar ahí, hundido – respondió al instante, luego dirigió su mirada al suelo, Kyuhyun hizo lo mismo, junto a él vio una maleta

\- ¿No estarás sugiriendo que viajemos los dos? – lo miró con recelo, Minho sonrió

\- Sí, vamos a París, tú y yo

\- ¿Estás loco? Es por ti que él me dejó – contestó molesto, casi gritando, la gente cerca volteó a verlos, con curiosidad, pero Minho no dejaba de sonreír

\- ¿Sigues con lo mismo? Te dejó por infiel, lo habría hecho igual si no fuera conmigo con quien te acostabas – dijo decidido, poniéndose un poco serio – Yo también perdí a mi amigo ¿no sientes compasión por mí? – preguntó descaradamente, Kyuhyun se molestó más

\- Vete al diablo – enojado agarró su maleta y le dio la espalda

\- Tal vez sí te quiero – dijo de pronto, el otro se detuvo – Podrías quererme también… - su voz sonaba burlona, pero había algo en su tono que a Kyuhyun le erizó la piel. Se giró hacia él y se miraron a los ojos

\- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Burlarte de mí? – el otro negó

\- La pasábamos bien ¿no?... Él te dejó, estás solo, yo estoy solo ¿Por qué ser miserables separados? – sugirió con una sonrisa sincera, luego dio los pasos que le separaban dejando la maleta atrás y lo abrazó, el mayor se quedó quieto, con ambos brazos caídos a los costados, sin soltar su maleta

Una mujer por el altavoz indicaba que era momento de documentar el equipaje de las personas que faltaban de registrarse en el próximo vuelo a Paris, Minho se separó de su ex amante y lo miró fijamente, Kyuhyun lo dudó unos momentos, miró hacia atrás de nuevo, no había ni siquiera un atisbo de la presencia de Changmin, sus ojos se le humedecieron y tragó saliva, se giró de nuevo hacia Minho y avanzó pasándole de lado, rumbo al lugar donde revisaban las maletas, el menor sonrió ampliamente, divertido, nuevamente había triunfado.

Acostado en su cama, Changmin miraba al techo fijamente, absorto en sus pensamientos, sonrió cansado y luego cerró los ojos, pensando en que había tomado la decisión correcta. La noche anterior la pasó mirando por la ventana, imaginando el escenario contrario, agarraba sus cosas y regresaba a Seúl, iba por el boleto y corría al aeropuerto, dispuesto a perdonar la más horrible traición que había vivido en sus 25 años de vida, Kyuhyun lo recibía entre sus brazos y se besaban, para comenzar de nuevo, pero ese sueño fue hermoso solo por un instante, su realidad se le antojó más hermosa todavía. Él era libre, cantaba por las noches en un Bar y hacía felices a las personas con su voz, a su lado estaba lo que bien podría llamar Alma Gemela, apoyándolo en cada paso, junto a otros tres amigos en quienes comenzaba a confiar, viviendo en aquel pueblo la vida tranquila que jamás pensó

\- Espero seas feliz Kyuhyun, de todo corazón lo espero – susurró al recordar las palabras de su madre sobre su ex, luego sonrió, agotado por los pensamientos se quedó dormido

La luz del sol sobre el pequeño riachuelo reflejó un arcoíris, Changmin aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana, llenando sus pulmones, sonrió tranquilo, relajado, el olor de las flores llegó hasta su nariz y antes que intentara avanzar hacia el agua sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura, el calor que manaba de ese cuerpo era abrigador, pero no supo quién era, intentó girarse y comprobarlo, pero en ese instante un ruido proveniente de lejos lo hizo reaccionar…

Abrió los ojos y confundido miró la ventana, el sol resplandeciente de la mañana lo confundió, era de mañana en su sueño y ahora que despertaba también, sonrió satisfecho, había dormido bastante bien. Estiró sus músculos y luego bostezó, se levantó de la cama, fue hacia el espejo, se miró un poco para acomodar su cabello, se puso los zapatos y luego salió de la habitación, en el pasillo escuchó voces hablando fuerte, pero no parecían pelear, solo se reclamaban animadamente

Changmin bajó las escaleras y fue al comedor, al pasar por la cocina vio a la pareja discutir porque Eunhyuk había dejado caer un puñado de cazuelas al suelo, Changmin supuso que ese ruido fue el que lo despertó, entonces recordó su sueño y sintió intriga, ¿Quién lo había abrazado? Aquel cuerpo no se sintió como cuando su ex novio lo abrazaba. Continuó hacia el comedor y se sentó a la mesa, poco después llegó Jonghyun, se sonrieron

\- Buenos días – saludó el recién llegado

\- Buenos días – contestó relajado y contento

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Soñé que alguien me daba un hermoso abrazo – contestó casi ensoñado, Jonghyun le sonrió en respuesta, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo

\- ¿Era yo? – preguntó divertido, luego se apartó, Changmin lo miró fijamente, luego negó

\- No… no sé, nunca había sentido esos brazos – analizó, buscando un sentido

\- ¿Sabes? Quizás no es nadie de verdad, a lo mejor eras tú abrazándote a ti mismo – dijo convencido – Tal vez porque ayer salió el avión a París, te elegiste a ti, no a Kyuhyun

\- Vaya, ahora eres psicólogo de sueños – sonrió divertido

\- Te cobraré terapia entonces – contestó orgulloso, luego ambos se echaron a reír

Aunque su amigo no era ningún psicólogo y no supiera de sueños, Changmin pensó en sus palabras y le parecieron bastante razonables, después de todo el día anterior había tomado una decisión muy trascendental, casi tan importante como la que tomó la noche que abandonó a Kyuhyun. Ahora Changmin sabía que no quería recuperar su antigua vida, que el rencor por su ex había desaparecido también, aunque no quería analizar si aún le quería, necesitaba seguir por esa senda, rumbo a un futuro donde no necesitara a nadie más que a sí mismo.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Hasta aquí el capítulo, esta vez no tan largo, perdón si a veces los abrumo XD no es mi intención, pero a veces pasa que el capítulo te domina y continúas escribiendo y escribiendo, yo por lo general cuando pongo el título a un capítulo lo hago pensando en lo que quiero contar, el argumento central de cada parte de la historia. Si lo han notado, a excepción del capítulo 3, todos los demás tienen título de canciones y siempre trato de ajustar el clímax del capítulo a dicho título, es por eso que me obsesiono y si no llego al objetivo termino haciendo capítulos enormes jajajaja, eso no me pasó esta vez, aunque el título tuvo que ver con el final, más que con el resto de las escenas. Nos leemos en la próxima


	8. When you love someone

**Capítulo 8. When you love someone**

Llegó el jueves por la noche, Changmin y Jonghyun llegaron a la ciudad vecina como acordaron días atrás, habían invitado a Donghae y a Eunhyuk pero ninguno de los dos quiso ir, así que el par de amigos llegó solo, al antro que el mesero les recomendó no estaba del todo lleno pero se veía de buen ambiente. Los amigos pidieron un coctel con Brandy y se sentaron en una mesa con dos sillones individuales, uno frente al otro, alzaron sus copas y brindaron

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Changmin con entusiasmo – Creo que perdí la chispa – sonrió avergonzado, su amigo rio

\- ¿De qué hablas? Acabamos de llegar – respondió guiñándole un ojo. Changmin sonrió y continuó bebiendo de su copa, miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie interesante, aunque más de alguno volteó a verlos

\- Tal vez no fue tan buena idea venir – comentó haciendo una mueca – Ya no somos unos adolescentes

\- Vamos, estás hablando como un viejo – dijo Jonghyun luego de reír – Relájate

Changmin suspiró y se relajó, bebió de su coctel hasta terminarlo, Jonghyun se sorprendió pero no le dijo nada, él continuó bebiendo tranquilamente, en tanto su amigo pidió enseguida otro coctel. Conversaron sobre cualquier cosa por unos minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un chico que se dirigió al más alto, Changmin lo observó y sonrió, era guapo pero de rasgos comunes, nada interesante en realidad

\- ¿Bailas? – preguntó enseguida, pero a Changmin no le gustaba bailar, así que negó

\- Gracias – alzó la copa y volteó de nuevo hacia Jonghyun para ignorarlo. El chico lo miró de pies a cabeza y sin decir nada se retiró

\- ¿Lo ves? No tenemos ni media hora y ya rechazaste al primero – dijo Jonghyun con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad sonreía porque Changmin le rechazó

\- Sabes que no me gusta bailar, solo lo hacía con Kyuhyun – se encogió de hombros

\- Sí, a mí tampoco – bebió de su copa y dirigió la mirada hacia la barra, un hombre de edad madura le sonrió, haciendo un gesto con el vaso que sostenía en su mano, Jonghyun sonrió por compromiso y apartó la mirada rápidamente – El cuarentón de allá me coqueteó – informó a Changmin y él se rio divertido

\- Ve con él ¿Nunca has salido con alguien mayor?

\- Una vez – confesó con indiferencia

\- ¿Hubo sexo? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa, Jonghyun se sonrojó

\- ¿Qué te importa? – contestó avergonzado, sonriendo también, Changmin se rio nuevamente, acabándose después su segunda bebida

\- Sin duda eso fue un Sí ¿Qué tal estuvo?

\- Cállate – eludió la pregunta y llamó al mesero para que les llevara otra ronda de bebidas

\- Yo nunca he estado con alguien más de cinco años mayor – confesó luego de meditarlo

\- ¿Cuál es tu cifra? Creo que nunca te lo había preguntado

\- ¿Mi cifra? – preguntó extrañado, Jonghyun asintió

\- Con cuántos hombres has dormido – explicó, casi con seriedad. Instantes después llegó el mesero y les dio sus bebidas. Changmin pensó en su respuesta en tanto el mesero se marchó

\- A ver – analizó unos instantes – El chico con quien perdí la virginidad, ya olvidé su nombre – dijo mientras se tocaba el dedo índice – Mi primer novio, el segundo novio, un tipo que apenas recuerdo, Kyuhyun y tú. Seis – mostró cinco dedos de la mano izquierda y uno de la derecha - ¿Cuál es la tuya?

\- Once – dijo sin pensarlo mucho y evitando enumerarlos como su amigo, ya que si hacía eso sin duda tendría que mencionar a Minho. Changmin sonrió

\- Vaya, creo que debo alcanzarte

\- No es competencia – regañó Jonghyun

\- Ya sé – sonrió y miró a su alrededor, pero nadie interesante aparecía

Pidieron su quinta y cuarta copa de coctel, suficiente para animarse a ir a bailar, aunque a ninguno de los dos realmente le gustaba. El ambiente en ese antro Gay se avivó en la hora que estuvieron ahí, de vez en cuando se acercaban demasiado uno al otro, sin embargo permitieron que a cada uno se le acercase alguien más y cambiaron de parejas, cuando se cansaron volvieron a la mesa, acompañados de los dos hombres con quienes habían bailado. Cada sillón tenía capacidad para hasta dos personas

\- Así que no son de aquí – dijo el hombre junto a Jonghyun luego de oír de Changmin que ellos eran de Seúl, los amigos asintieron - ¿Y qué hacen por acá?

\- Estamos de paso – respondió Changmin – Viajamos por todo el país – mintió, guiñándole el ojo discretamente a su amigo

\- ¿Son pareja acaso? – preguntó el que estaba junto a Changmin

\- Algo así… libre – sonrió

\- ¿Entonces puedo hacer esto? – preguntó acercándose a Changmin, le acarició junto a la oreja y buscó sus labios, dándole un beso lento y suave que fue correspondido, luego se separó

\- Pues lo hiciste – contestó Changmin, aunque se sintió algo extraño. Miró hacia Jonghyun, quien no perdió tiempo y se giró al lado, el hombre también volteó y se comenzaron a besar

Changmin sonrió al ver que su amigo no se había cohibido y esta vez fue él quien buscó los labios del hombre a su lado. Ambas parejas estaban besándose, Jonghyun abrió sus ojos mientras besaba al desconocido, buscó a Changmin y sintió celos de verlo con él, pero intentó no pensar en eso, bajó su mano y tocó el muslo del otro, encontró respuesta rápidamente, la mano del hombre se coló por debajo de su camisa y le acarició el pecho

\- Vayamos a otro lado – susurró en la oreja de Changmin el hombre cuando dejaron de besarse, movió su mano por la pierna hasta intentar tocarle la ingle, pero Changmin lo apartó

\- No estoy seguro – dudó, luego miró hacia su amigo y el otro, estaban tocándose, el hombre a su lado también miró y le sonrió luego a Changmin

\- Yo creo que ellos estarán de acuerdo – buscó de nuevo sus labios y por unos instantes Changmin también lo besó, pero luego lo apartó

\- Lo siento – lo observó a los ojos y con la mirada se disculpó, el otro suspiró con molestia pero se levantó del asiento tranquilamente y se fue. Changmin aspiró largamente y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello, miró hacia Jonghyun y el otro hombre, se besaban apasionadamente y sintió envidia - ¿Cómo pudo? Yo me sentí muy extraño – paseó la mirada por el lugar, el hombre que antes estaba con él ahora estaba en la pista con otro, bailando y restregándose con él, a Changmin le dio un escalofrío

Esperó unos momentos, pero su amigo y el otro sujeto no se separaban, así que se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, tocó el hombro de Jonghyun repetidas veces con su índice derecho, él volteó y lo miró, extrañado, su amigo parecía un poco molesto

\- Espera… - le dijo al hombre junto a él que le besaba el cuello, como no le hizo caso lo empujó – Dije que te esperes – regañó y él obedeció - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a su amigo

\- Vámonos – pidió enseguida

\- ¿Qué? – Jonghyun miró hacia el otro sillón y al no ver a nadie miró de nuevo hacia el más alto, sin entender

\- Por favor – dijo amablemente

\- Oye, lo siento – dijo Jonghyun hacia su lado

\- Creí que iríamos a un lugar más privado – contestó, llevando su mano al muslo de Jonghyun, pero él enseguida agarró la mano invasora y la apartó de su lado

\- Él manda – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a su acompañante

\- Hagamos un trío – propuso sin vergüenza, Changmin desvió la mirada para evitar reírse

\- Será en otra ocasión – respondió poniéndose de pie junto a su amigo

\- Si claro – contestó el hombre con sarcasmo, se levantó también y se fue haciendo una mala cara

\- Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación – dijo Jonghyun sacando dinero de su cartera, ya habían pagado las bebidas pero dejó propina – Vámonos – indicó y su amigo lo siguió cuando avanzó hacia la salida

\- ¿Explicar qué? – preguntó el más alto cuando salieron del lugar, atrás aun podía escucharse la música

\- Porque propones venir a un Bar por un par de chicos lindos y luego dejarlo nomás así – dijo con un tono de voz un poco alto aunque no estaba enojado, sus oídos aun retumbaban por el sonido de adentro

\- Pues ya vi que estabas emocionado – contestó dirigiendo una mirada hacia la entrepierna de su amigo, podía notar que se había excitado, Jonghyun se abochornó – Si quieres búscalo de nuevo y vayan a un Motel, yo espero en el auto – dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia

\- No digas tonterías – respondió avergonzado

\- Entonces llévame a mí a un Motel – pidió enseguida, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, Jonghyun sonrió, estiró su mano y lo agarró por la muñeca, caminaron de prisa hacia el auto

Al llegar Jonghyun se giró hacia Changmin, lo agarró de las caderas y lo volteó hacia donde estaba el auto, empujó de ellas hasta que su trasero chocó contra la portezuela, el más alto le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y se besaron con urgencia, la mano derecha de Jonghyun bajó un poco y lo sostuvo de la pierna justo bajo la nalga, la levantó hasta su cadera y se pegó un poco más hacia su amigo, Changmin sintió la dureza de la entrepierna de Jonghyun y sonrió sobre sus labios.

Del otro lado de la barra, Donghae suspiró largamente, se moría de aburrimiento, ya había limpiado dos veces cada tarro, cada copa y cada vaso, había pocos clientes ese día que no había música en vivo, como cada día en que los músicos no estaban de turno. Del otro lado, pegado a la pared estaba Eunhyuk, revisando su celular, en toda la noche él y su novio se habían hablado poco, desde la llegada de Boa estaban distanciados, incluso dormían muy lejos uno del otro en la cama, ignorándose incluso cuando estaban ambos despiertos. A pesar de su pequeña "reconciliación" días atrás, seguían molestos, más el mesero que el barman

\- Donghae ¿crees que me pueda ir temprano? – preguntó Junsu al acercarse a la barra, su jefe lo miró – Mañana es cumpleaños de Hani y quiero sorprenderla a la media noche, además hay pocos clientes – manifestó mostrándole una mirada suplicante, el barman sonrió

\- Está bien, ve con tu novia – respondió con voz alegre, Junsu sonrió ampliamente

\- Gracias, eres el mejor – dijo con emoción, se alejó a donde se guardaban los mandiles y se quitó el que traía puesto, entregó a Donghae las últimas cuentas cobradas y luego de despedirse se fue

Al ver que el otro empleado se marchaba, Eunhyuk fue hacia la barra, compartió mirada con su novio, él le sonrió tímidamente

\- Hola – saludó como si no le hubiera visto antes

\- Hola – contestó Eunhyuk, luego miró hacia la puerta como si esperara a alguien

\- Esto está aburrido ¿no? – dijo para sacar conversación, pero su novio solo hizo un sonido – Cariño, mírame – suplicó cancinamente, su novio tardó en obedecer. Se miraron a los ojos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te extraño, no quiero que estemos distanciados – dijo estirando su mano hasta tocar la del otro, Eunhyuk no la movió, la dejó aun sobre la barra, la de Donghae sobre la suya

\- Yo tampoco – sonrió con poco ánimo

\- ¿Qué te parece si cerramos temprano y vamos a cenar fuera?

\- Sí – sonrió con mejor humor que antes. Donghae se entusiasmó de haber logrado un avance con su novio y le soltó la mano

Eunhyuk se alejó para atender el llamado de un cliente, Donghae lo observó por varios segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente, amaba el temperamento de su novio cuando no podía resistirse al encanto de su mirada. El barman se preguntó, como siempre, porque no era posible aún para él enamorarse de Eunhyuk si lo adoraba tanto.

Volvieron a la casa de Yunho luego de haber ido a cenar al restaurante de la carretera, no era el único en el pueblo, pero a Yunho le gustaba mucho ir ahí, aunque Sulli no perdió oportunidad de mostrar su mala actitud hacia Boa, ella pretendió no prestarle atención, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a que en ese lugar la odiaran

Como cada día dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos y su pasión, Boa era capaz de hechizar a Yunho hasta niveles insospechados, no solo había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente o su novia, era la mejor amante que jamás tuvo en toda su vida, y aunque sabía que él no era el único con quien ella había estado, trataba de no pensarlo, de no imaginarla en brazos de nadie más, porque entonces su mente enloquecía, muerto de celos

\- En la compañía me cuestionarán porque quedé sin energías en mis vacaciones – dijo luego de haber recuperado los sentidos tras el orgasmo, Yunho buscó su cuerpo bajo las sábanas y la abrazó, luego le besó la mejilla

\- Les dirás que estuviste practicando un baile muy complicado, pero que al final te ha salido perfecto, como todo lo que haces – respondió con tono adulador, haciéndola reír

\- No por decir mentiras a mi favor harás que me quede – dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa, pero Yunho se puso serio, la soltó poco a poco y miró hacia el techo, pasándose una mano tras la nuca. Boa se giró hacia él y estiró su mano, le tocó el rostro y le hizo mirarla – Dos semanas, te lo dije cuando llegué

\- Lo sé, ni siquiera te pediré que te quedes – confesó, ella aprovechó para acercarse un poco más, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, Yunho sacó su mano de detrás de su nuca y le rodeó los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él y Boa lo abrazó – Ya tengo Veintisiete años, no te suplicaré nunca más, lo prometo

Aunque Boa sabía que esa debería ser la respuesta que esperaría, oírlo decir eso le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago, quizás sin darse cuenta, Yunho estaba dejándola ir, poco a poco, pero ella era incapaz, aunque fuera egoísta, deseaba seguir escuchando de él que se quedara, que no podía vivir con su ausencia.

A través de la pequeña abertura de la cortina entró un poco de luz que dio directo a su cara, haciéndolo despertar poco a poco, Changmin se estiró mientras se removía entre las sábanas, miró a su lado y vio a Jonghyun dormido, completamente desnudo, la sábana apenas le tapaba hasta las rodillas, sonrió ampliamente, se levantó un poco y agarró la sábana, deslizándola por sus piernas lentamente, admirando aquella perfecta desnudez, lo cubrió hasta la cintura y luego se levantó de la cama, también estaba desnudo y sin ponerse nada fue al baño a orinar y después de las manos se lavó la cara

Jonghyun despertó y no vio a Changmin a su lado, se talló los ojos y volteó hacia el baño cuando la puerta se abrió, su amigo salió y compartieron una mirada, luego una sonrisa, el más alto se acercó de nuevo a la cama, se subió y jaló la sábana hacia él, tapándose también, miró hacia Jonghyun, se acercó y besó sus labios

\- Jamás olvidaré lo de anoche – confesó Changmin – No sé si fue el alcohol, el morbo de verte con otro o si realmente eres una maravilla en la cama – remató con entusiasmo

\- No exageres – dijo avergonzado – Soy tu sexto hombre, te hace falta conocer a otros en la intimidad – explicó convencido, Changmin bufó un poco

\- ¿Sabes? Anoche me hizo darme cuenta que definitivamente no soy la clase de homosexual que sueña con meterse en tantas camas le sea posible – confesó con determinación, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara – Mi idea va más dirigida a perfeccionar el arte con alguien en específico

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó mirándole los labios, Changmin asintió y se acercó rápidamente a él, Jonghyun lo atrapó en sus brazos y comenzaron a besarse

Aunque habían acordado tener algo meramente físico, una relación libre, en realidad aquella había sido apenas la tercera vez que llegaron al sexo, tampoco solían besarse regularmente como si de una pareja normal se tratase, su relación era un poco extraña, pero para Jonghyun cada vez se parecía más a un noviazgo, aunque para Changmin no era así, muy en el fondo comenzaba a plantearse si aquello no terminaría en algo parecido a lo que Donghae y Eunhyuk tenían.

Regresaron al pueblo alrededor del mediodía, entraron a la casa y en la cocina estaban sus amigos, jugueteando mientras preparaban algo de comer, ambos sintieron alivio de verlos cercanos otra vez. Cuando vieron al par de músicos acercarse dejaron de tontear y los saludaron

\- Me alegra verlos chicos – dijo Donghae sonriendo ampliamente, salió de la cocina y luego fue al cuarto de lavado a ver cómo iba su lavadora

\- Estás muy sonriente – observó Changmin a su amigo, Eunhyuk asintió

\- Tuvimos el mejor sexo desde que comenzamos a salir – confesó ensoñado, Changmin y Jonghyun compartieron una mirada y luego se sonrieron – Amo cuando se vuelve tan complaciente y tan salvaje – dijo sin pena, también sin darse cuenta que Donghae estaba atrás de él y que oyó claro lo que dijo, enojado le dio un coscorrón con fuerza, Eunhyuk volteó enseguida y los otros dos se rieron de él

\- No cuentes nuestras intimidades – regañó molesto, le pasó de lado y se acercó a la estufa

\- ¿Qué tiene? Ellos también volvieron con cara de haber "comido" bien ¿o no? – les preguntó a los músicos sonriendo pícaramente, Changmin miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado, Jonghyun se rascó un poco la cabeza

\- Cierto – comentó Donghae – ¿Cómo les fue? ¿A cuántos devoraste? – preguntó a Changmin

\- Solo uno – respondió enseguida

\- ¿Solo uno? ¿Y tú? – preguntó al otro, Jonghyun levantó su mano mostrando el dedo índice solamente, Donghae enarcó una ceja - ¿Solo uno también? Espera… - pausó y luego los miró a ambos - ¿Entre ustedes? – ambos asintieron – Esa no era la idea ¿o sí? – preguntó mirando hacia su novio, quien había sido testigo de esas palabras antes que ambos chicos se fueran a la ciudad vecina

\- Solo pasó, es todo – respondió Changmin, miró hacia Jonghyun y le sonrió – Iré a bañarme – sin decir más se alejó de ahí

\- Vaya, ustedes casi son novios ¿no? – preguntó Eunhyuk

\- No sé qué somos, pero no me romperé la cabeza pensando, solo disfrutaré de esto – contestó con una gran sonrisa, ninguno de los otros dos respondió nada, Jonghyun también se retiró, luego de su amigo, él también quería tomar un baño

\- No sé porque siento que su cabeza no será lo que se rompa – dijo con tristeza Eunhyuk, su novio asintió, convencido también

\- Changmin terminará rompiéndole el corazón ¿no es cierto? – ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Eunhyuk miró de reojo a su novio, aquel era el mismo sentimiento con el que lidiaba día a día, pero no lo mencionó, después de la reconciliación de la noche anterior no quería volver a discutir con Donghae de nuevo.

El Bar abrió sus puertas, apenas dos clientes estaban ahí, dispersados en distintos lugares, Changmin y Jonghyun aún no bajaban, por lo general comenzaban a tocar una hora después de abierto el local, cuando había más personas. Para molestia de Donghae, su amigo y Boa llegaron al Bar, era la primera vez que iban juntos ahí desde que ella volvió, Yunho y su amigo compartieron una mirada, cuando la pareja se acercó a la barra tomaron asiento

\- Hola – saludó Boa alegremente, Donghae la miró fijo sin responder

\- ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó con seriedad, ella asintió, Donghae miró hacia Yunho y él afirmó dos veces para indicarle que también, así que el barman sirvió las dos bebidas

\- Vamos Donghae, no puedes odiarme tanto – dijo con ligereza, el aludido bufó pero no dijo nada, miró a Yunho con fastidio y se distrajo secando un tarro – Sé que crees que solo quiero hacer sufrir a Yunho pero…

\- No quiero oírte – interrumpió y les dio la espalda a ambos, abrió la caja registradora y fingió hacer algo para ignorarlos, Yunho intentó levantarse del banco donde estaba sentado pero Boa lo impidió, haciéndole una seña

\- Eunhyuk es mi amigo también, y sé lo que le haces ¿pero acaso te juzgo? – preguntó de forma ruda, sus palabras apuñalaron a Donghae, enseguida volteó y la miró con recelo

\- No sabes nada

\- Tú tampoco de nosotros– dijo con enojo, Yunho la sujetó suavemente del brazo

\- Basta los dos – interrumpió Yunho antes que comenzaran a pelear

\- Perdón – se disculpó ella y le sonrió – Donghae – miró de nuevo hacia el mesero – Amo a Yunho, y él me ama, es todo lo que necesitamos – lo observó con rudeza – Pero él también necesita de su mejor amigo, no para que lo juzgue –dijo con una voz más tranquila, Donghae tragó saliva y luego miró a Yunho fijamente a los ojos, en silencio

Yunho y Donghae se miraron por casi un minuto, Boa suspiró con cansancio y luego se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada, tocó a Yunho del hombro y después se alejó, él lo entendió enseguida, ella quería que hablara con su amigo, en tanto la cantante fue hacia Eunhyuk que acababa de atender a una pareja

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Hacemos las paces? – preguntó Yunho, su amigo hizo una mueca de fastidio, miró hacia Boa que platicaba con su novio, luego miró hacia el frente

\- ¿Ya te convenció? ¿Te irás con ella? – cuestionó evadiendo la pregunta anterior, Yunho negó en silencio, fastidiado con aquellas preguntas - ¿O será que se queda por fin para que le hagas unos ocho hijos?

\- Ya basta ¿quieres? Ella se va en una semana y quiero disfrutarla, estar tranquilo y no pensando en cómo recuperar luego a mi amigo – dijo enojado, pocas veces se mostraba así y el barman lo sabía, tragó saliva duramente

\- Lo siento Yunho, pero será como siempre, el día que ella se vaya estarás hecho un guiñapo, encerrado en tu casa, siento mucha angustia cuando eso sucede – explicó llevándose una mano al pecho, observándolo atento

\- Así será – admitió – Y ya me quedó claro que no te haré pasar por eso, asumiré solo mi dolor, no te preocupes – dijo con seriedad pero a Donghae se le partió el corazón, nunca antes de todas las veces que ella iba y venía, el barman le había sentenciado su falta de apoyo, notaba tristeza en la mirada de Yunho

\- Qué bueno si lo entiendes – contestó, luego le dio la espalda, Yunho suspiró y se giró también, sentándose en el banco, dándole la espalda a la barra.

Al otro extremo del Bar, Boa y Eunhyuk conversaban, mirando hacia donde estaban sus respectivas parejas, Yunho y Donghae ya no estaban conversando, cada quien parecía sumergido en algo diferente

\- ¿Habrán discutido de nuevo? – preguntó el mesero preocupado, la cantante lo miró y suspiró, luego se encogió de hombros

\- No sé, y sinceramente no sé lo que quiere Donghae, ¿acaso espera que Yunho me odie? – cuestionó a su amigo, él negó

\- No, él solo quiere que Yunho deje de engañarse en que tú cambiarás algún día – respondió sinceramente, sin miedo a herirla, se conocían tan bien que no temía hablarle con la verdad aunque le doliera. Boa sonrió

\- ¿Tan maldita crees que soy? – de nuevo su amigo negó

\- Persigues tus sueños, es todo – pausó unos momentos, ella lo esperó porque sabía que no había terminado de hablar – Pero tampoco quiere decir que no estés cometiendo un error al ir y venir, ya no lo hagas ilusiones – aconsejó sinceramente, ella se puso un poco seria

\- ¿Acaso lo estoy obligando? – el mesero negó - ¿Y qué se supone que haga Eunhyuk? Tú sabes que lo he intentado, que forme parte de mi vida

\- Pero no de la forma en que él quiere, y no te estoy juzgando, simplemente tú tampoco estás aceptando sus condiciones. Los dos deben establecer sus prioridades y dejar lo demás a un lado, si siguen así se lastimarán tanto que ese amor que se tienen se convertirá en odio ¿y valdrá la pena?

\- Es que… - apretó los labios y calló

\- Querida, sabes que te adoro, pero es lo que pienso y desde hace mucho tenía ganas de decírtelo – dijo sinceramente, ella asintió, aún incapaz de refutar los argumentos de su amigo – Ven – de forma cariñosa le extendió los brazos y ella se acurrucó en ellos. Del otro lado Donghae miraba con enojo a su novio, pero él lo ignoró

Changmin y Jonghyun salieron por fin al Bar, enseguida sus ojos se posaron en el par de amigos abrazados del lado izquierdo del local. El más alto sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho, al tiempo que Boa dejaba los brazos de Eunhyuk volteó hacia su amigo y él correspondió la mirada

\- ¿Ya viste? Aun no puedo creer que es ella – dijo con emoción luego de un suspiro

\- Lo sé, es tan perfecta – respondió el otro embelesado

\- Vamos, desde que llegó es la segunda vez que la vemos – dijo Changmin convencido, su amigo no dudó en seguirle los pasos

\- Hola chicos – saludó Boa cuando el par de amigos llegó hasta ellos - ¿Cómo están? – preguntó amablemente, tratando de disimular el desconcierto que dejaron sobre ella las palabras de Eunhyuk

\- No tan bien como tú – respondió Changmin sin dudar, haciéndola reír

\- Gracias – lo miró con diversión – Tengo una llamada pendiente con tu madre, no se me olvida – admitió al recordarlo, Changmin se emocionó

\- ¿Se puede ahora? – preguntó con entusiasmo, ella asintió

\- Changmin, es noche – regañó su amigo, pero Boa miró hacia él

\- No es problema, al menos no para mí, no sé si para tu madre – el aludido negó – Vamos a casa de Yunho, dudo que Donghae me deje poner un pie en su casa para usar su teléfono – rio divertida

\- Si, excelente – respondió Changmin - ¿Vienes? – preguntó a Jonghyun, pero su amigo conocía a la madre y sabía que podía durar mucho hablando, así que negó

\- Aquí los espero

\- Bien – dijo el más alto, Boa se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo, casi provocando que se infartara de la emoción, luego le guiñó un ojo al guitarrista y ambos se alejaron

Changmin y Boa se acercaron a Yunho para avisarle que estarían en su casa y él decidió quedarse en el Bar a esperarlos, mientras que Donghae miraba sin entender que pasaba, solo les vio salir del Bar, miró hacia su novio, buscando una explicación con la mirada, pero no la encontró. El mesero y el guitarrista se quedaron un poco más ahí

\- Es curioso que sean tan fans – dijo contento – En realidad mucha gente en este pueblo es muy injusta al juzgarla, no quiero que la amen, pero me gustaría que fueran menos duros – confesó el mesero, Jonghyun asintió

\- Te entiendo – suspiró – Supongo que es fácil ver solo un lado y tomar partido

\- Así es, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer? – hizo una mueca, Jonghyun quiso continuar con el tema pero un cliente llamó a Eunhyuk y fue a atenderlo, ya que Junsu estaba ocupado con alguien más. El guitarrista recordó que tenían que tocar y fue hacia la tarima, empezaría sin Changmin, comenzando con algunas canciones acústicas que pudiera cantar.

Changmin miró sorprendido el interior de la casa de Yunho, nunca antes había entrado en ella, era muy pequeña, sin duda, pero agradable, nada que ver con la frivolidad que vio en la casa de Siwon, tampoco podía compararla con la de Donghae, había algo en esta casa que le parecía muy agradable. Boa miró sus expresiones y sonrió

\- ¿Te gusta? Yunho adora esta casa – explicó mientras él miraba los extraños cuadros en ella, demasiado simples – Su abuelo la construyó y su madre la decoró, incluyendo esos cuadros tan… peculiares – dijo lo último para no decir feos, Changmin entendió y rio un poco

\- A mí me gustan, no serán obras de arte pero me parecen cálidos – contestó con sinceridad, sonriendo mientras veía un cuadro con una flor enorme y alrededor hojas

\- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si marcas a tu madre y mientras yo hablo con ella tú husmeas en la casa? – le guiñó un ojo y él se rio

\- Sí – como si fuese un niño sonrió, Boa fue hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía Yunho y se lo dio al otro. Changmin marcó a su madre y le explicó que hablaría con Boa, aunque al inicio no le creyó, luego de mucha insistencia accedió, casi desmayándose cuando comprobó que la voz de aquella mujer correspondía con la de Boa

Mientras la cantante charlaba con una emocionada madre de Changmin, él se puso a curiosear en la casa de Yunho. Aunque él iba seguido a casa donde vivían ellos, ni él ni Jonghyun habían entrado nunca ahí, ahora que estaba dentro le intrigaba mucho la clase de vida que podía tener alguien como Yunho. Sin perder el tiempo, Changmin fue hacia la habitación, miró la cama hecha un lío y sonrió perversamente

\- Sí que saben matar el tiempo – dijo con picardía, luego fue hacia el tocador, este apenas tenía cosas en él, Changmin suspiró – Se nota que no le gusta cuidarse, y que definitivamente no es Gay – pensó al mirar meticulosamente, no había cremas ni otro artículo de cuidado personal, mientras que él tenía un montón de cosas, aunque en realidad no era tan vanidoso

Changmin no perdió mucho tiempo ahí, realmente no quería husmear dentro de cajones ni nada de eso, así que salió pronto, apenas si miró la televisión llena de polvo que estaba abandonada en un rincón. Entró en la otra habitación, no tenía más que una cama, un ropero y una mesita de noche, sin silla, tampoco había tocador, así que salió enseguida de ahí. Boa continuaba hablando con su madre, sentada en el sillón más grande de la sala, compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa, él continuó su recorrido

\- Vaya que es descuidado – expresó al ver dentro del baño una toalla hecha bola colgada en el tubo, el suelo aún estaba algo mojado, signo de que después de bañarse nadie lo secó, en el lavabo había manchas de pasta de dientes, Changmin miró el tubo y uno de sus peores temores se asomó ante él, Yunho aplastaba el dentífrico desde el medio y no comenzando con el extremo contrario a la tapa, como el universo marcaba, sintió un escalofrío – Definitivamente no tendría un novio así – dijo convencido

Aunque el baño era un desastre continuó mirando un poco, no había mascarillas de aguacate, ni al menos cuatro diferentes tipos de lociones, como él y su ex novio acostumbraban tener, solo había una loción, algunos condones, crema de afeitar, un rastrillo mal limpiado, alcohol y gasas, Changmin estaba indignado

\- ¿Qué clase de baño es este? – se quejó como si él también viviera ahí – No cremas humectantes, ni mascarillas – suspiró resignado, sin duda ese era el baño de un macho alfa, y aunque él no pecaba de exceso de vanidad, al menos siempre procuraba cuidarse un poco

Salió del baño y fue a la cocina, directo al refrigerador, lo abrió pero ahí había casi nada, un bote de leche y uno de jugo casi vacíos, un huevo solitario en la puerta, un poco de carne en el congelador, una botella de vodka junto a los hielos y una barra de chocolate a medio terminar

\- Nada de verduras ni frutas – pensó horrorizado – ¿Cómo está tan bueno si se alimenta tan mal? – se cuestionó con seriedad, en voz alta. Cerró el refrigerador y se giró en su eje, Boa estaba del otro lado de la barra desayunador, sonriéndole, Changmin se sonrojó, nervioso

\- Sí – meditó sonriendo – Yunho está tan bueno – divertida soltó una pequeña risa que hizo a Changmin avergonzarse aún más

\- No, yo, es que…

\- Tranquilo, no serás el primero – le guiñó un ojo – Aunque tú expresión no sonó como algo que dices a la ligera, él realmente te gusta ¿no es así? – preguntó poniéndose un poco seria, él miró hacia otro lado unos momentos – Changmin, miraste el interior de esta casa minuciosamente ¿vas a mentirme? – el otro sonrió tímidamente y negó

\- Es verdad, me gusta mucho – confesó avergonzado – Pero no me malentiendas, no al punto en que voy a enamorarme, o en que pienso que él puede volverse Gay y fijarse en mí, ¿si me crees? – inquirió preocupado, ella asintió

\- Qué bien si es así, sería muy triste si te enamoraras de alguien que jamás se fijaría en un hombre – dijo con confianza, aunque sin intenciones de herirlo, pero aquellas palabras sin duda pegaron a Changmin en el orgullo, la miró seriamente – Vamos, quita esa cara, no es ninguna mentira, ese mujeriego es incorregible – sonrió y se alejó de Changmin

\- Mejor regresemos – sugirió Changmin y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Salieron de la casa de Yunho, quedándose Changmin pensativo, preguntándose si realmente era imposible que alguien como él sería incapaz de fijarse en otro hombre, aquel pensamiento no lo abandonó el resto de la noche.

A la noche siguiente Yunho y Boa asistieron de nuevo al Bar, para enojo de Donghae, no soportaba verla, mucho menos porque veía a su amigo observarla embelesado, sonriendo con dulzura, y lo peor, no se soltaban en todo el rato, o estaban muy cerca, o besándose, o tomados de la mano, era una tortura para él

\- Cariño, estás tenso – dijo Eunhyuk al tocarle los hombros a su novio, Donghae se deshizo del agarre y bufó

\- Estoy bien – contestó de mala gana, el mesero se acercó, atreviéndose a darle un beso rápido y discreto en la mejilla, no solía hacerlo en el Bar para no incomodar a los demás clientes, pero no se resistió. Donghae lo miró avergonzado – No hagas eso amor – lo regañó sintiéndose incómodo

\- Relájate ¿sí? Cuando cerremos tomaremos un baño juntos, te daré un masaje con aceites ¿Qué dices? – sugirió hablándole cerca del oído, el barman sonrió

\- Está bien – contestó en el mismo tono, Eunhyuk le agarró discretamente una nalga antes de alejarse de él, haciéndolo sonrojar por completo, por fortuna la parte que podía verse desde afuera de la barra era del pecho hacia arriba.

\- Gracias por oírnos esta noche, tomaremos un descanso de media hora – dijo Changmin a través del micrófono, recibieron aplausos y apagaron el equipo, bajaron de la tarima y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pareja, instantes después llegó Junsu a dejarles un par de cervezas y luego se marchó

\- Me agradan mucho chicos, deberían audicionar para mi agencia – sugirió en tono bromista pero mirándolos seriamente, Yunho la agarró del brazo

\- No les digas esas cosas – regañó un poco molesto

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te dolería que me los llevara de tu lado? – preguntó sarcásticamente, sorprendiéndolo, Yunho miró hacia Changmin y luego hacia Jonghyun, sonrojándose un poco, luego asintió

\- Sí, los aprecio, somos amigos ¿verdad? – miró al par de músicos, Changmin asintió fervientemente, mientras que Jonghyun lo dudó un poco, luego asintió con sonrisa discreta

\- Yunho se encariña rápidamente con las personas – dijo Boa con ánimo

\- Basta – reprendió avergonzado. Changmin sonrió ampliamente, mirándolo atento, su perfil de pronto se le antojó mucho más atractivo que nunca y su corazón latió de prisa, confundido apartó rápido la mirada de él

\- No te apenes tontito – rio con burla y se abrazó a su cuello, pese a que estaban los dos amigos ahí muy cerca comenzaron a besarse, Changmin volvió a mirar en dirección a ellos, fijó la mirada en los labios de Yunho, moviéndose con los de Boa, se preguntó el sabor que tendrían, parecían tan expertos y eran carnosos, tal como le gustaban

\- Changmin – llamó su amigo, chasqueando los dedos cerca de él, volviéndolo a la realidad

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No seas morboso – señaló con voz muy sutil, apenas distinguiéndose el sonido de sus labios, pero su amigo le entendió a la perfección, Jonghyun le hizo además una mueca con las cejas y moviendo los ojos hacia los otros que aún se besaban

\- Lo siento –dijo apenado, tragó saliva fuerte y sonrió para disimular, pero su corazón aún latía de prisa, sin entender lo que le sucedía, lo había visto interactuar con otras mujeres, pero no se explicaba cómo es que ahora le interesaba tanto el detalle, sobre su forma de ser, sobre sus besos, su vida. Changmin pensó que quizás se debía solo a la presencia de Boa, porque la historia de ellos dos aún le intrigaba demasiado.

El domingo fue, como siempre, un día tranquilo en el Bar, pocos clientes, Changmin y Jonghyun tocando canciones tranquilas. En esa ocasión Boa y Yunho también asistieron, para incomodidad de Donghae, aunque cada vez podía verla con más indiferencia, tratando de no pensar que dentro de poco, su amigo tendría de nuevo el corazón roto, porque en esta ocasión él ya no le daría su hombro para llorar, estaba cansado

Yunho por su parte, aunque le había dicho a ella que estaba resignado a dejarla partir en un par de días, la verdad es que comenzaba a sentir la presión de su próxima ausencia, de nuevo sus anhelos adolescentes estaban traicionándolo, la ansiedad comenzaba a destruirlo y por momentos pensaba en hacer un último intento, suplicarle que no se fuera, que aún había un futuro para los dos, juntos. Pero estaba conteniéndose

La hora de cerrar se llegó, Junsu hizo las últimas cuentas con Donghae y recibió su paga de la semana, luego se marchó, quedándose solamente los habitantes de la casa y la pareja. Los seis se sentaron en dos mesas que juntaron, sentados en acomodo como si hubiera ahí tres parejas; todos bebieron lo mismo, cerveza, que era más simple de servir que prepararse cocteles. Mientras Changmin y Jonghyun contaban una anécdota de viaje que les sucedió justo antes de llegar a ese pueblo, los demás escuchaban atentos, a excepción del Barman, que sintiéndose incómodo trataba de evitar mirar hacia Boa, y aunque ella se daba cuenta intentaba ignorarlo

\- Chicos, y si no hubieran decidido quedarse aquí ¿Dónde estarían ahora? – preguntó el mesero, observándolos con interés, Changmin y Jonghyun compartieron una mirada y luego la apartaron, pensando cada uno en una respuesta

\- Lo más probable es que de regreso – dijo Changmin avergonzado – No es que este país sea enorme – rio divertido y los hizo reír a los demás también

\- Yo creo que habríamos llegado a la orilla del país y nos hubiéramos quedado ahí un poco – respondió ahora el guitarrista

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Changmin y su amigo asintió

\- Te habría pedido que fueras mi novio y tú me habrías rechazado, ahí nos separaríamos, cada quien su camino – dijo tranquilamente, convencido, Changmin sintió un poco de vergüenza y evitó mirar a los demás, luego bebió de su cerveza

\- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – preguntó Yunho para liberar la tensión del ambiente

\- Yo sí – respondió Boa al instante

\- ¿Les parece si voy por algo al restaurante de la carretera? – cuestionó mirando a cada uno, todos asintieron

\- Te acompaño – dijo Changmin enseguida, levantándose de su asiento, Yunho le sonrió y asintió, sin mirar a nadie el más alto se adelantó hacia la puerta, el otro fue tras él, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y volteó atrás

\- No les pregunté que querían – comentó apenado

\- Lo que sea, trae para seis y ya – le respondió Donghae con amabilidad, su amigo sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez desde que discutieron que le hablaba con normalidad, Yunho asintió y salió también de ahí. Los dos subieron al auto de Changmin y se marcharon, el menor le pidió que manejara él

\- Soy un tonto ¿verdad? – preguntó Jonghyun sintiéndose inseguro, nadie lo contradijo

\- Creo que fuiste un poco indiscreto – dijo al fin Eunhyuk, Boa asintió y luego Donghae

\- Y yo que creí que eran pareja cuando llegué – comentó Boa luego de unos momentos

\- Todos pensábamos eso – secundó Donghae, luego recordó que había estado intentando ignorarla y giró un poco la cabeza para evitar verla, pero eso solo la hizo sonreír

\- Pero ya Eunhyuk me platicó el otro día todo

\- Chismoso – regañó rápido su novio – Nunca te puedes callar ¿eh? – le dio un ligero manotazo en el hombro, sonrojándolo

\- No hay problema – excusó Jonghyun

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? – preguntó la cantante al guitarrista y él afirmó – Yo creo que Changmin te quiere mucho, ustedes realmente pueden llegar a más – animó, pero el otro negó enseguida, en silencio, luego habló

\- Queremos cosas distintas, él está cansado de una relación seria y yo quiero que él sea mi pareja, que compartamos la vida juntos, por siempre – explicó cabizbajo, mirando unos instantes hacia el suelo, Boa comprendió sus palabras porque entre Yunho y ella pasaba algo similar

\- Ten Fe, tal vez Changmin cambie de idea – animó Donghae a su amigo, sonriéndole, él lo miró también y asintió

\- Mejor alegremos esto – dijo de buen ánimo Boa, se levantó y agarró a Jonghyun de un brazo, él la miró sonrojado – Levántate, cantemos algo – sin que se lo dijera dos veces él se levantó rápidamente y la siguió hacia la tarima.

A mitad del camino, Yunho y Changmin no habían hablado en todo ese momento, hasta que el mayor de los dos rompió el hielo

\- Te hace sentir incómodo cuando habla así ¿verdad? – preguntó sin timidez, Changmin lo miró de reojo y sonrió

\- Me hace sentir que soy el peor de los amigos, que solo cuando quiero sexo necesito que él esté para mí, sin poderle dar nada a cambio – se sinceró con su respuesta, Yunho se orilló y detuvo el auto, Changmin lo observó desconcertado por esa acción

\- Si él no te reclama nada, si lo permite ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? – preguntó confundido, porque realmente no entendía la raíz de la culpa del más alto

Changmin miró atento los ojos de Yunho, observándole fijamente en espera de una respuesta, pero él no la tenía, en cambio aquella mirada de ojos profundos lo hizo sonrojar, no era la primera vez que le sucedía con él, y comenzaba a sentir miedo de sus reacciones

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el mayor sonriendo, Changmin no había respondido a su pregunta, buscó su mirada inclinando ligeramente la cabeza

\- Nada, pensaba – respondió nervioso, sonrió tímidamente y miró al frente, Yunho aún no le quitaba la vista de encima, intimidándolo, había poca luz y eso lo hacía sentirse ansioso, si Yunho fuera Gay sin duda sería el momento perfecto para que él se lanzará a robarle un beso

\- Mejor sigamos, luego me respondes – dijo Yunho colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, luego la apartó y continuó conduciendo hacia el restaurante

Llegaron y Sulli los recibió emocionada, creyendo que cenarían ahí, pero cuando comenzaron a ordenar para llevar se desanimó, aunque no perdió tiempo en conversar con ellos y olvidarse de los demás clientes, hasta que su jefe la regañó y obligó a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, cuando se alejó se quedaron los dos de nuevo solos, esperando todas las órdenes en una mesa del rincón

\- ¿Y cuándo se va ella? – preguntó Changmin para sacar algo en qué conversar, Yunho suspiró largamente

\- El miércoles – respondió con pesadez

\- Vaya, quedan tres días – comentó el más alto, sintiéndose triste por la mirada ausente que el otro había puesto - ¿Estás preparado para despedirte? – cuestionó con tacto, Yunho negó enseguida, luego sonrió con amargura

\- Nunca estoy preparado para eso – admitió, mostrando una mirada ausente de nuevo, como si pensara en algo para que en esa ocasión el destino de los dos cambiara

\- ¿Ella volverá? ¿Algún día? – preguntó el menor, interesado realmente en la respuesta

\- Siempre lo hace – sonrió con un poco más de ánimo – Conoce la fórmula para tenerme a sus pies, supongo será así por siempre – admitió sin recelo, a Changmin le sorprendió aquel pesimismo disfrazado de positivismo, sin duda los dos tenían una relación extraña

\- ¿Por qué no te casas? Tal vez así terminen con esto ¿Qué sentido tiene volver y terminar si ustedes no piensan que será para siempre? – preguntó con interés, a Yunho eso no le sorprendió en absoluto, no era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso

\- Solo me casaría con alguien a quien amara profundamente, y ese alguien solo ha aparecido una vez en mi vida, ese alguien no quiere casarse, así que… - se encogió de hombros, como si esperara que el otro completara su frase, Changmin lo miró con pena y por primera vez se cuestionó si eso que tenían Yunho y Boa ya no era amor, quizás solo un capricho, una idea a la cual aferrarse para huir de la soledad

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, cada vez que Changmin hablaba con Yunho de asuntos amorosos, siempre lo dejaba pensando en mil cosas, terminaba también sintiéndose un poco afligido e impotente, como si se tratara de su deber subir ese ánimo en él. Jonghyun se lo había advertido, que si se interesaba demasiado en Yunho y sus asuntos acabaría realmente por interesarse en él, y no solo porque fuera el chico sexy del pueblo, aquello comenzaba a ir más allá de lo físico y empezaba a incomodarle.

Changmin miró hacia fuera por la amplia ventana de cristal a su lado, los autos pasaban deprisa por la carretera, emitiendo sus luces, eso lo hizo concentrarse en algo más y dejar de pensar en quien tenía al frente, sentado observándole, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, porque la presencia de Changmin en su vida se sentía agradable, la confianza lograda hacia él era extraña, porque se sentía capaz de hablarle de cualquier cosa, como a Donghae. Yunho pensó en las palabras de Boa el día anterior, en el cariño que comenzaba a sentir por los dos músicos, pero en especial por Changmin

\- Gracias – escuchó el más alto y volteó hacia Yunho, luego sintió la mano del mayor sobre la suya y tragó saliva – Por tu amistad, la aprecio en verdad – le sonrió amplio, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes y en automático también sonrió

\- También te aprecio mucho – respondió nervioso

Cuando Yunho retiró su mano de la de Changmin, el menor sintió un extraño frío en ella y la apartó de la mesa, colocando ambas sobre sus piernas, bajo la mesa, con su otra mano se sujetó la que Yunho había tocado y la apretó contra sus dedos, volvió a mirar hacia fuera, evitando volver a ver al otro, pero no fue mucho, pues momentos después Sulli llegó con sus órdenes, Yunho la atendió y pagó todo, no dejando que Changmin pagara nada, luego ambos se marcharon de regreso al Bar

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre anécdotas y risas. Boa cantó junto a Changmin cuando Jonghyun lo propuso, y el tocó la guitarra, en esos momentos no hubo historias de corazones rotos, ni de odios o resentimientos, los seis convivieron en armonía, convirtiéndose en el momento favorito de Changmin, porque todos fueron capaces de olvidar sus diferencias y pasar un rato agradable, bebiendo, cantando y disfrutando de la compañía de unos y otros, sin saber, que tal vez, sería el único tiempo así, porque las cosas estaban a punto de renovarse, sin que se notara apenas un cambio.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por leer hasta aquí, me siento muy contenta por los comentarios que me escriben en cada capítulo, eso me anima a continuar a pesar de la falta de tiempo que tengo, pero siempre trataré de hacer un esfuerzo más y poder entregar los capítulos a tiempo, perdonen los pequeños atrasos. En otro asunto ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Es un poco difícil para mí determinar un giro en la trama antes de llegar al HoMin, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que está más cerca que lejos, gracias por su paciencia, me interesaba más antes que conocieran a los personajes, desde su interior hasta el exterior, así me es más fácil justificar en la historia sus acciones, de cualquier forma si surge una duda pueden preguntar, responderé sus inquietudes. Gracias de nuevo, nos seguimos leyendo, y recuerden que siempre respondo sus comentarios, donde sea que los dejen, hasta pronto


	9. Everybody Hurts - Parte 1

**Capítulo 9. Everybody Hurts - Parte 1**

Cuando Yunho y Boa regresaron a casa del primero ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, Donghae y Eunhyuk se fueron a dormir, mientras que Changmin y Jonghyun, aún emocionados por aquella velada, fueron a la habitación de Jonghyun, cerraron la puerta con seguro y se subieron a la cama, sentados

\- Cantamos con Boa – dijo emocionado Changmin, sin poder ocultar su gran sonrisa, su amigo estaba igual de emocionado

\- ¿Imaginaste alguna vez algo así? Nuestra ídolo cantando con nosotros —preguntó en respuesta, el más alto negó enseguida

\- Estoy viviendo cosas que antes jamás imaginé – respondió mirándolo a los ojos, su amigo se sonrojó y agachó la mirada unos instantes – Oye, ven – estiró su mano y tomó a su amigo de la muñeca, luego lo jaló y ambos se levantaron de la cama

\- ¿Qué miramos? – preguntó el guitarrista con curiosidad, miraban hacia afuera, Changmin observaba la fachada de la casa de Yunho

\- Miré su interior el otro día, Boa me dejó hurgar – confesó emocionado

\- Changmin, eso no está bien – lo regañó, sintiéndose un poco incómodo

\- ¿Cómo te los imaginas? – preguntó ignorando el regaño, luego le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, Jonghyun sonrió

\- ¿En la cama?

\- Sí, obvio – respondió con una sonrisa morbosa, su amigo soltó una carcajada

\- No lo sé, apasionados, salvajes – contestó luego de meditarlo - ¿Qué estoy diciendo? – se recriminó avergonzado

\- Yo también me los imagino apasionados, pero tiernos a la vez – sonrió con entusiasmo, sin perder de vista su objetivo, Jonghyun le miró el perfil, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, Changmin se giró hacia él

\- Como tú – dijo con voz suave, Changmin sonrió, inclinó su cabeza y buscó los labios de Jonghyun, recibiendo respuesta, poco a poco se giró hacia él hasta quedar de frente

El más alto bajó los brazos y le abrazó por la cintura, en tanto el otro subió los suyos y atrapó la nuca de Changmin, profundizando el beso, avanzaron hacia la cama y ahí dejaron de besarse, sin separarse, el más alto subió las manos hasta la espalda de Jonghyun

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido, pues su amigo fue quien detuvo primero el beso

\- Tengo sueño, no voy a poder, tú sabes – respondió avergonzado y Changmin echó a reír

\- No te preocupes – sonrió, comprensivo – Yo también estoy cansado – soltó la nuca de su amigo y le dio un beso en los labios – Pero puedo dormir aquí ¿no?

\- Claro – contestó con amabilidad, entonces se soltaron

\- Solo… me pongo algo más cómodo

\- Sí – contestó y luego lo miró marcharse, Jonghyun suspiró – A veces siento que puedes verme con otros ojos – pensó con entusiasmo – Luego piso tierra y la sensación es amarga – reflexionó, cabizbajo, a veces se preguntaba si no estaba cometiendo un error.

Yunho despertó y Boa no estaba a su lado, palpó la sábana justo a su lado y aún podía percibir la tibieza, así que supuso que no mucho atrás se había levantado. Luego de estirarse, se levantó de la cama, vestía solo ropa interior, salió de la habitación y oyó ruidos en la cocina, se acercó tranquilamente, no traía zapatos y no hizo absolutamente nada de ruido, Boa sacaba una pastilla de un pastillero y luego la consumió, Yunho la observó tranquilamente pues ella no parecía percatarse de su presencia

\- ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó de pronto, al oír su voz ella se sobresaltó, se giró un poco hacia él y sonrió nerviosa

\- No, solo desperté con dolor de cabeza – respondió tranquilamente, para Yunho su respuesta fue suficiente y sonrió, luego se acercó a ella, la abrazó cariñosamente, mirándola a los ojos

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – preguntó Yunho de forma complaciente

\- ¿Tú que crees? – inquirió con tono pícaro y luego echaron a reír

\- Además de eso, claro – aclaró Yunho y ella se abrazó a su cintura

\- ¿Qué tal si invitamos a los chicos a comer? – propuso Boa

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó confundido

\- Sí, ¿Por qué no?

\- Tendría que limpiar – respondió con flojera, luego hizo un puchero infantil

\- Que flojo, entre los dos limpiaremos – dijo relajada, Yunho la observó fijamente por unos instantes, luego le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos y se dieron un beso

\- Eres maravillosa, por eso te amo – habló sinceramente y ella sonrió, luego se abrazó más a su cuerpo y apoyó el rostro contra su pecho

\- Yo también te amo, demasiado – respondió con voz suave y luego Yunho también la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Eran casi las once de la mañana, pese a que Eunhyuk seguía dormido, Donghae no tuvo compasión y lo despertó, sin importarle tampoco que fuera lunes y no abrían el Bar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó molesto, con los ojos semi abiertos

\- Despierta flojo, sabes que debemos ir a la ciudad vecina por algunas cosas, es lunes – respondió quitándole la sábana a la que el mesero se aferraba – Además llamó Yunho, a las dos de la tarde tenemos una comida con él y Boa

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió confundido, Donghae hablaba tan tranquilamente que lo asustó - ¿Y tú aceptaste? Pero si la odias – afirmó mientras se tallaba la cara

\- Sí, pero no quiero hacerle a Yunho más difícil el momento, ya sabes, cuando ella lo abandone como trapo viejo – contestó de mala gana, Eunhyuk logró sentarse sobre la cama, con esfuerzo

\- Vaya, te desconozco – observó con una sonrisa – Está bien, déjame tomar un baño para despertar

\- Sí, mientras yo despierto a los otros dos – aceptó Donghae y mientras su novio se preparaba para ir a bañarse, él salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Changmin, la más cercana a su dormitorio, pero la puerta estaba abierta y la cama tendida, pronto entendió que nadie durmió ahí

Donghae miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Jonghyun, hizo una mueca con la boca y avanzó hasta ahí, estiró la mano y sujetó la perilla, intentó girarla pero notó que estaba puesto el seguro por dentro, luego suspiró

\- Seguro terminaron la fiesta en privado – concluyó - ¿De verdad creen esos dos que esa relación les funcionará por mucho tiempo? – preguntó en un susurro, para sí mismo, luego suspiró de nuevo, con resignación y se alejó, volviendo a su habitación.

Lentamente Changmin abrió sus ojos y por inercia comenzó a estirarse perezosamente, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, su mano izquierda empujó algo y los abrió otra vez, lo que golpeó fue el hombro de Jonghyun, él estaba sentado sobre la cama a su lado, con las piernas encogidas y sujetadas con sus brazos, observaba a Changmin, compartieron una sonrisa

\- Buenos días – saludó el más alto, sin intenciones de sentarse o levantarse

\- Casi es mediodía – corrigió Jonghyun

\- ¿De verdad? – a su pregunta el otro asintió – Tengo muchísima hambre, bajemos por algo

\- Sí, vamos – contestó mirándolo fijamente, Changmin sonrió confundido, mirándolo con suspicacia

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Estás mirándome raro – dijo confundido, su amigo tosió un poco

\- No es cierto, admiro tu belleza, nada más – explicó convencido, Changmin se sintió halagado y sonrió casi con timidez

\- Cállate – lo regañó en broma, luego con flojera y lentamente se puso de pie, vestía unos shorts y una camisa solamente. Changmin fue hacia el tocador y se miró al espejo, comenzando a acomodarse el cabello, por el reflejo miró a su amigo observarle – ¿Sigues?

\- ¿Sabes Changmin? Eres el hombre más sexy que he visto – confesó sin tapujos, el aludido soltó una sonora carcajada y se giró hacia él, sin separarse del tocador. Miró a su amigo con reproche – El más guapo

\- Dices eso solo porque te gusto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- No importa, es lo que pienso – refutó sin problemas, Changmin se acercó hacia la cama, su amigo no se había movido de su posición, se miraron a los ojos, pero la mirada de Jonghyun era profunda y el gesto total de su cara era dulce, con aquella sonrisa que a Changmin tanto le gustaba, pero en esos momentos se sintió un poco incómodo

\- Basta, no me mires así – dijo avergonzado

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Con amor – respondió en tono suave, avergonzado, entonces Jonghyun entendió que su amigo sentía culpa cada vez que recordaba que le amaba y él no le correspondía. Ambos acordaron que podían ver a otras personas, que no eran exclusivos uno del otro y que su trato era sexual y nada más, aunque a veces Jonghyun parecía olvidarlo, y Changmin también solía olvidar que su amigo lo amaba

\- Perdóname – se disculpó con sinceridad – Ya solo te veré con lujuria – dijo para aminorar la tensión que quedó entre los dos y Changmin sonrió

\- De acuerdo – respondió con tranquilidad, pero se había quedado inquieto tras aquella pequeña conversación

Jonghyun se levantó de la cama también y se acercó hasta él, lo abrazó colocándole las manos a media espalda, luego las descendió y le agarró el trasero, Changmin sonrió pues su amigo lo observaba tentativamente

\- ¿Nos echamos el mañanero? Anoche ni nos tocamos – sugirió de forma traviesa, pero antes que el más alto pudiera responder algo, su vacío estomacal lo hizo por él – Mejor comemos

\- Sí, mejor – respondió Changmin divertido y su amigo dejó de toquetearlo

Salieron de la habitación y el silencio en la casa fue abrumador, bajaron a la cocina y no encontraron rastro de la pareja, compartieron una mirada de desconcierto hasta que Changmin vio que había una nota sobre el refrigerador, escrita con la letra de Donghae

\- Salimos por un mandado, no tardamos, hay huevos y jamón en el refrigerador, corté algo de fruta, está en un recipiente azul, Eunhyuk hizo café fuerte, para que terminen de despertar – leyó Changmin en voz alta

\- Es como nuestra mamá – dijo Jonghyun sorprendido, el otro asintió

\- Sin duda – concordó con él, luego entonces comenzaron a sacar cosas del refrigerador para poder desayunar algo.

Acabaron de limpiar alrededor de la una con veinte y terminaron cansados, así que se tumbaron en el sillón de la sala, sentados, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble, Yunho giró su cabeza hacia su lado para verla y sonrió, era la primera vez que hacían algo así juntos, hasta parecían una pareja de casados, eso le hizo acelerar el corazón

\- Hacía tanto que no me ocupaba de algo tan hogareño – confesó divertida, luego giró su cabeza hacia Yunho y se dio cuenta que la miraba – ¿Qué?

\- Nada, solo fantaseaba – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ella sonrió y se levantó, acercándose a él de frente, colocó ambas rodillas a los costados de la cadera de Yunho y se sentó sobre sus piernas, él le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura

\- Yunho, hablé con la compañía – confesó nerviosa, él frunció el entrecejo, impaciente

\- Te prohibirán volver ¿cierto? Ellos…

\- No – lo interrumpió – Nada de eso – sonrió y le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros, volvió a sonreír y se ahogó con sus palabras antes de poder decirlas

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Lo logré

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido, los ojos de Boa se cristalizaron

\- Logré el permiso, dejarán que me case contigo – confesó con emoción y luego se mordió ligeramente el labio, la expresión de Yunho era de completo asombro, luego sonrió, nervioso

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si vivimos en Seúl, claro – dijo preocupada, temiendo que él estallara enojado, pero él solo se quedó mudo, analizando – No será como aquella vez, no serás una sombra, alguien que no existe más que para mí, será público, no te ocultaré nunca, de nadie – aclaró y las manos le temblaron, pero se aferró a sus hombros

\- Boa – musitó, aturdido, luego sonrió y sus ojos se enrojecieron

\- Por favor di algo – suplicó con angustia, Yunho le soltó la cintura y ella se levantó, intuyendo que quería ponerse de pie – Vendremos aquí seguido y no tienes que estar todo el tiempo en Seúl, no quiero robarte tu vida y tampoco perderé la mía, la diferencia es que estaremos casados, por fin Yunho, sin secretos – dijo con voz nerviosa, Yunho la observó fijo, sin dar crédito a aquello - ¡Yunho! – llamó en tono alto, seguía esperando respuesta

\- Espera… - le dio rápidamente la espalda y se alejó hacia su habitación, ella frunció el entrecejo, sin entender su actitud. Desde la alcoba escuchó mucho ruido, como si Yunho buscara algo, pero Boa no se atrevió a levantarse del sillón

Por fin Yunho se apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, observó a Boa fijamente, como si ante él tuviera un ángel, compartieron mirada mientras él se acercaba hasta el sillón donde ella seguía sentada, Yunho se hincó frente a ella, estiró su mano derecha con el puño cerrado y frente a ella la abrió, en la palma de su mano estaba el anillo que hace años ella le devolvió, cuando recuperó el contrato con su compañía. Al verlo ella comenzó a llorar

\- Aún lo tienes – sollozó mientras sonreía nerviosa

\- Nunca perdí la esperanza – respondió, incrédulo de que al fin pudo decir aquellas palabras

\- Entonces… - no se atrevió a completar la frase y él asintió, sonriendo ampliamente

\- ¿Te casas conmigo? – preguntó casi quebrándosele la voz

\- Sí… sí Yunho, me caso contigo – respondió al instante, Yunho se puso de pie y ella se hincó sobre el sillón, echándole los brazos al cuello se besaron con urgencia, con agitación, abrazándose luego con intensidad, como si quisieran fusionar sus cuerpos, después se separaron, Yunho agarró la mano izquierda de Boa y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular – Es tan hermoso como lo recuerdo – dijo emocionada, a pesar que la joya era modesta – Perdón – se disculpó y echó a llorar, Yunho la abrazó

\- Dejemos el pasado atrás, no vale la pena vivir en el dolor ¿sí? – pidió con apremio y ella asintió, incapaz de hablar

\- Te amo Yunho, te amo más que nunca – dijo al fin cuando dejó de llorar, luego abandonó sus brazos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez suavemente, entonces Yunho también soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas, hace años que no lloraba de felicidad, había olvidado lo que esa palabra significaba, pero a partir de ahora sería inmensamente feliz, por fin.

Donghae volvió a subir a su habitación, regañó a Eunhyuk por no haber aún terminado de vestirse, luego fue hacia la habitación de Changmin y llamó a la puerta, él abrió enseguida, secaba su cabello con una toalla pequeña, la grande la tenía amarrada alrededor de la cintura

\- Vaya, lindo cuerpo – halagó en broma y el más alto echó a reír - ¿Ya mero?

\- Unos diez minutos y listo – respondió, el barman asintió y le dio la espalda, avanzando hacia la otra habitación, tan solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Donghae llamó a la otra alcoba

\- ¡Voy! – escuchó a Jonghyun del otro lado, luego pasos y finalmente la puerta abrirse, el guitarrista terminaba de abotonarse una camisa azul, color que le sentaba muy bien

\- Uff, guapísimo – halagó también en tono coqueto, bromeando, Jonghyun solo sonrió avergonzado - ¿Ya?

\- Sí, en cinco minutos bajo – respondió con amabilidad, Donghae asintió y se alejó, oyendo solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, volvió a su habitación y Eunhyuk apenas se estaba colocando la ropa interior

\- Cariño, ¿Por qué eres tan lento? Ya casi son las dos de la tarde – regañó infantilmente, el otro sonrió divertido

\- ¿De qué hablas? Vive enfrente, y no es ningún evento formal, relájate – contestó un tanto molesto, Donghae estaba algo obsesionado con una simple comida, todo porque era en casa de Yunho y sería el anfitrión junto con Boa

\- Odio la impuntualidad, lo sabes – se excusó evitando mirarlo, pero al mesero no lo engañaba fácilmente. Eunhyuk se acercó a él y lo hizo girarse, quedaron frente a frente y Donghae lo miró a los ojos

\- Si será incómodo mejor no vayamos ¿sí? Estás muy inquieto – dijo con tono suave, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos

\- Quiero ir – respondió tranquilamente – Y ya dejaré eso de la puntualidad – completó, mostrándose relajado

\- ¿Debo creerte? – preguntó suspicazmente, Donghae le mostró una sonrisa perversa

\- Tengo pruebas –

\- ¿Ah sí? Quiero verlas – pidió en tono coqueto y Donghae asintió, luego le besó sobre los labios, repartió después un beso sobre su cuello, lo miró a los ojos mientras descendía hasta hincarse frente a él, Eunhyuk sonrió impaciente al sentir sus labios, mirando como su novio estaba dispuesto a mostrar las pruebas de las que se jactaba.

Changmin y Jonghyun estaban en el Bar, sentados en una mesa cerca de la barra, el más alto miró el reloj de su celular, pasaban de las 2 con quince y la pareja no bajaba, luego miró hacia fuera por los grandes cristales, la casa de Yunho estaba ahí, esperándolos, después miró hacia su amigo y suspiró

\- Donghae nos apresuró tanto y ahora esos dos…

\- Deben estar ocupados – interrumpió el guitarrista – Ya sabes que parecen conejos – sonrió divertido, Changmin frunció la boca

\- Entonces tú y yo hagámoslo tras la barra, ahora mismo – propuso en broma, mostrándose indignado, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Ya calma, no deben tardar – respondió a la falsa propuesta y entonces no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que bajaran.

Luego de quince minutos más, Donghae y Eunhyuk por fin bajaron, entre risas llegaron hacia donde estaba el par de amigos, Changmin los observaba con reproche

\- No tardes bañándote, no pierdas el tiempo con tus cremas, te vistes rápido, ¿ya mero? – imitó Changmin a su amigo en todas las frases que le dijo para apresurarlo, Donghae sonrió avergonzado

\- Lo siento, estaba algo quisquilloso, pero Eunhyuk me tranquilizó – dijo mirando a su novio y él le sonrió

\- Si, ya veo – contestó con ironía Changmin – Muy relajadito te ves – expresó con el mismo tono, avergonzándolo más

\- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó con mirada inocente, el más alto no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y colocarle la mano sobre el hombro

\- Solo porque vamos a casa del sexy Yunho y porque veré a mi Boa hermosa – respondió relajado, Donghae solo negó con desaprobación aunque no estaba molesto por aquella respuesta

\- Entonces vámonos, ya tengo hambre – secundó Eunhyuk y los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Jonghyun y Changmin se levantaron de sus asientos. Entonces todos salieron del Bar y caminaron hacia la casa de Yunho.

Boa estaba frente a la estufa, meneando con una cuchara el contenido de una humeante olla, Yunho la observó desde el comedor donde estaba poniendo los platos, sonrió y se acercó hasta ella, por la espalda, la abrazó, Boa sonrió y no dejó su quehacer

\- Apenas puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto – dijo con voz ensoñada, sonriendo ampliamente, ella rio discretamente

\- ¿Sabes Yunho? Incluso si tengo mucho trabajo, yo te cocinaré al menos una vez al mes – dijo con emoción, aunque aquello realmente sonaba triste, pero en ese momento Yunho no lo analizó, solo sonrió ampliamente

\- Ya estoy anhelando esos días – confesó Yunho, luego le depositó un beso sobre la mejilla

\- ¿Les diremos verdad? – preguntó preocupada – ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Donghae? – al oír la segunda pregunta Yunho la soltó y se colocó a su lado

\- Te odiará más – respondió sinceramente

\- Supongo – contestó con resignación – Bueno, tendré mucho tiempo para que al menos me soporte ¿no?

\- Todo el tiempo del mundo – dijo Yunho, olvidándose de todo, estaba realmente feliz y no dejaba de sonreír desde que puso aquel anillo en el dedo de su prometida

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta les hizo compartir una mirada, luego Yunho se alejó hacia la entrada, abrió enseguida, sus cuatro vecinos estaban ahí, les sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar

\- Bienvenidos – saludó sonriente, más de lo normal, Donghae lo miró con suspicacia, fue el único que se dio cuenta, pero no comentó nada

\- Hola muchachos – secundó Boa desde la cocina, girándose ligeramente hacia atrás, también sonreía ampliamente, Eunhyuk fue el único que se acercó a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Ya viste? Cocina – dijo Changmin con emoción, su amigo asintió sonriendo

\- Y también respiro chicos – manifestó Boa divertida, era curioso encontrarse con fans tan acérrimos en un pueblo donde la mayoría le odiaba – Pónganse cómodos

\- Vaya, hasta pareces la señora de la casa – ironizó Donghae

\- Algo así – respondió con una gran sonrisa, luego compartió una mirada con Yunho, él también le sonrió

\- Siéntense – dijo con amabilidad el anfitrión, jalando una de las sillas del comedor, el cuál era de seis lugares

\- Gracias – el primero en moverse fue Changmin, sentándose precisamente en esa silla, su amigo se sentó en una de las sillas del otro lado, pues le quedaba más cerca

Eunhyuk y Donghae se sentaron juntos, el mesero al lado de Jonghyun y el barman en una de las cabeceras, Changmin estaba a su lado, frente a Eunhyuk

\- Ya mero está – dijo Boa desde la cocina - ¿Me ayudas mi amor? – ante la petición Yunho fue enseguida hacia ella, Donghae trató de no sentirse incómodo, pero era extraño que se hablaran así, Eunhyuk fue el único que lo percibió

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan para la noche? – preguntó el mesero para avivar un poco el ambiente, su novio lo miró

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente? Porque yo no – respondió relajadamente, al menos en apariencia

\- De hecho no – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, evitó comentar que solo preguntó para iniciar un tema

\- Hagamos algo muy Gay – propuso Changmin en broma, haciéndolos reír a todos

\- ¿Qué significa hacer algo muy Gay? – preguntó Yunho desde la cocina mientras ayudaba a Boa a cortar unos vegetales

\- No le hagas caso, solo bromea – respondió Jonghyun

\- Es verdad, bromeaba – secundó Changmin, girándose en la silla para mirar a Yunho, le sonrió y el otro respondió también con una sonrisa

\- ¿Era broma? Ya estaba pensando que maquillaje usar para una noche loca – dijo Eunhyuk con tono triste, también bromeando

\- Haríamos nuestra propia jaula de las locas – comentó con emoción Changmin, aplaudiendo – Podría usar una estola de plumas rosas alrededor del cuello, como en aquella noche de Halloween ¿te acuerdas? - habló mirando a su amigo y Jonghyun se rio divertido al acordarse

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó interesado Donghae - ¿Te vestiste como loca?

\- El tema era carnaval siniestro – explicó Changmin – Fue idea de Kyuhyun, nos divertimos mucho ¿te acuerdas? – miró hacia su amigo y él asintió – Yo era una Drag Queen zombie

\- Mentira – comentó Eunhyuk asombrado, luego se echó a reír

\- ¿Y tú? ¿De qué te vestiste? – preguntó Donghae a Jonghyun, pero él avergonzado dudó en responder, solo sonrió

\- Él era un Arlecchino Vampiro Gay – respondió Changmin por él, avergonzándolo más. Todos los presentes soltaron una gran carcajada

\- ¡Changmin! – regañó Jonghyun, completamente sonrojado, pero no molesto

\- No te avergüences, te veías muy bien – animó Changmin con una gran sonrisa – Hasta nos inventamos historias – continuó, mirando a Donghae y luego a Eunhyuk

\- ¿Cuál era la tuya? – preguntó con interés Yunho, desde la cocina

\- Yo había sido una Drag glamorosa que se presentaba en las Vegas, tenía mi propio espectáculo, cuando comenzó el apocalipsis zombie hui junto con mi poodle, sobrevivimos un tiempo hasta que fui mordido – contó con emoción, como si hubiera participado en una película de terror

\- Genial – alentó Eunhyuk, divertido con la historia - ¿Y la tuya? – preguntó hacia Jonghyun

\- Cuéntala tú – respondió mirando hacia Changmin, él asintió y mientras Yunho les servía agua a cada uno, comenzó a narrar

\- Jonghyun era un tipo gay que se enamoró de un vampiro, sin saber que lo era, claro, en la noche de carnaval cuando el vampiro lo mordió y le dio su sangre para convertirlo… – empezó, mirando a los demás por tiempos – La sangre vampírica se combinó con su "sangre homosexual" y en lugar de beber sangre, debía beber semen cada noche para mantenerse con vida – terminó de narrar, divertido

Donghae que estaba por beber de su agua evitó hacerlo antes de soltar una carcajada, lo mismo que los demás, no solo la historia era absurda, sino que la forma de Changmin para narrarla era graciosa, Jonghyun por su parte estaba rojo como tomate, pero riendo

\- Fue su idea – se defendió señalando al más alto

\- A todos les fascinó, hasta te conseguí cita ¿no? Había más de uno dispuesto a no dejar morir al vampiro gay, querían alimentarte – dijo divertido y sin preocupación, aunque Yunho no terminaba de entender ese tipo de humor

\- Cierto, esa noche sí que me divertí – aceptó mientras recordaba – El tipo estaba riquísimo – admitió relajadamente, pero ya que no era común en él expresarse así los sorprendió a todos, excepto a Changmin, que si había escuchado antes a su amigo con esas expresiones

\- Muchachos, son tan ocurrentes – opinó Boa desde la cocina, sonaba divertida también

\- Solo estamos muy acostumbrados el uno al otro – aclaró Changmin y dirigió a su amigo una sonrisa y mirada amable, siendo correspondido

\- Es muy bonita su relación – comentó Boa convencida, Changmin la miró y sonrió ampliamente, luego se giró otra vez y miró hacia su amigo, compartieron una mirada en silencio, sonriéndose

\- Bueno, ¿les parece si servimos? – preguntó Yunho tras la conversación, todos asintieron, así que miró hacia Boa que estaba en la cocina y asintió, así ella entendió que sí, por lo que comenzó a servir en los platos, luego Yunho los llevó a la mesa hasta llenar todos los lugares

\- Se ve exquisito – halagó Changmin, se le estaba haciendo agua la boca

\- No soy una experta, pero espero les guste, Yunho me ayudó – comentó Boa mientras se acercaba al comedor, se sentó en la otra cabecera, justo frente a Donghae y quedando Jonghyun a su lado izquierdo

\- Seguro sabe a gloria – respondió Yunho cursimente, luego se acercó a Boa, se agachó para darle un beso en los labios y después se sentó en la silla disponible, con Boa a su izquierda y Changmin a su derecha. Al ver aquel gesto de cariño Donghae solo tornó los ojos hacia arriba

\- Provecho – dijo Eunhyuk y los demás lo dijeron al mismo tiempo después de él

Comenzaron a comer, por sus expresiones Boa se dio cuenta que no era tan mala para cocinar, aunque Changmin y Jonghyun halagaban de más su comida, pero como eran fans no los tomó como jueces objetivos, así que solo sonrió divertida, mirándolos comer con tanto gusto. Mientras comieron conversaron sobre algunas cosas, comentarios no muy importantes, Boa platicó a Eunhyuk sobre una compañera de agencia que le recordaba a él, mientras lo hacía, el mesero notó el brillo en su mano izquierda y no tardó en reconocer que era un anillo que no había notado antes

\- Deberían venir un día a Seúl, me encantaría mostrarles algo de mi mundo – comentó la cantante en un espacio de tiempo, al oírla Changmin y Jonghyun se entusiasmaron

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Podría ver el lugar donde Boa ensaya, graba, come y respira? – preguntó el más alto con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Te gustaría?

\- Sí – respondió enérgicamente – Me harías muy feliz

\- Nos – rectificó Jonghyun, su amigo asintió

\- Podrán venir cuando quieran – dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Yunho y él le sonrió, fue entonces que Donghae sintió que de algo no se estaba enterando, Eunhyuk también lo comprendió, y habiendo visto el anillo no fue difícil adivinarlo

\- Yunho – llamó de pronto Donghae, pero todos voltearon como si les hubiera llamado

\- Dime – respondió él, mirándolo fijo, era como si su amigo pudiera leerle la mente

\- Nada – contestó tajantemente, mirando hacia su plato

\- Hay algo que queremos decirles – comenzó Yunho, entonces Donghae levantó la mirada, observándolo casi con angustia – Nosotros – estiró su mano y agarró la de Boa sobre la mesa

Yunho hizo una pausa, de pronto no pudo hablar, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, no dejaba de mirar a Donghae, cuyos ojos lo miraban confundido. Eunhyuk suspiró en silencio, mirando de reojo a su novio, esperando su reacción, mientras que Changmin y Jonghyun no entendían que pasaba pero se sintieron incómodos. Boa sonrió luego de suspirar, apretó la mano de Yunho y lo miró

\- Dilo – pidió con voz suave, reposó la mano sobre la mesa y entonces Jonghyun vio también el anillo, buscó la mirada de Changmin y al encontrarla discretamente le indicó que mirara la mano de la cantante, él obedeció, se dio cuenta del anillo y enseguida comprendió también la situación, miró a su amigo, ambos expectantes

Yunho y Donghae estaban estáticos, en la misma posición, observándose, el primero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder completar la frase, pero la mirada del segundo realmente lo paralizó, así que Boa no tuvo más remedio que ayudarle

\- Vamos a casarnos – anunció con una gran sonrisa y luego levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo, el único que faltaba por verlo era Donghae, quien apartó la mirada de Yunho y observó la joya, quedándose paralizado - ¿Nadie va a decir nada? – preguntó confundida, miró hacia Eunhyuk, pero no encontró su mirada, él observaba a su novio

\- Felicidades – dijo Changmin para romper la tensión, estiró los brazos y se levantó del asiento, Boa soltó la mano de Yunho y se levantó, aceptando el abrazo

\- Felicidades – secundó Jonghyun e hizo lo mismo

Yunho se levantó también, tratando de no parecer confundido, aceptó las felicitaciones de los dos músicos. Mientras ellos estaban en eso, Eunhyuk estiró su mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Donghae

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, su novio volteó a verlo y asintió, pero se veía aún muy consternado, aun así trató de sonreírle. Eunhyuk apretó un poco el hombro de su novio en señal de apoyo y luego se levantó del asiento – Felicidades – se unió también al rito, acercándose a Boa, le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero con Yunho apenas lo miró un poco a los ojos y le dio un abrazo rápido

\- Gracias chicos – aunque Yunho también estaba feliz por la futura boda, la reacción de Donghae lo tenía preocupado, así que solo Boa era capaz de hablar

\- Déjame verlo de nuevo – pidió Changmin con entusiasmo y admiró la joya – Es hermoso – expresó emocionado

\- Lo sé, es el más hermoso del mundo – dijo mirando hacia Yunho, él le sonrió en completo silencio. Luego de eso volvió la incomodidad, pues Donghae seguía callado, sentado

\- Di algo Donghae, por Dios – regañó Yunho, capaz ahora de hablar, su amigo lo miró y sonrió forzosamente

\- Felicidades – dijo al fin, sin levantarse del asiento - ¿Es el mismo? – preguntó de pronto, en tono seco, Eunhyuk temió lo que estaba por pasar

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Yunho extrañado

\- El anillo ¿Es el mismo? ¿El de aquella vez? – aclaró, mirando hacia la joya, luego miró a Boa, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido

\- Basta – pidió con tono molesto

Hubo un momento de completo silencio entre los seis, Changmin y Jonghyun se sentían tan ajenos que incluso pensaron en mejor marcharse. Donghae era el único sentado, apartado de todos, los demás estaban cerca de la pareja

\- Amor, es mejor que nos vayamos – propuso Eunhyuk, acercándose al barman, al llegar a él, Donghae se puso de pie, ignorándolo

\- ¿Esta vez es verdad? Entonces ustedes ¿Se irán a vivir a Seúl? – preguntó hacia Yunho y él por primera vez notó que más que enojo, Donghae parecía triste

\- No precisamente – respondió seco Yunho

\- Donghae, esta vez es diferente, la compañía autorizó y…

\- Ah vaya – interrumpió Donghae – Si no te da permiso tu mami empresa te habrías ido como si nada, como siempre ¿no es así? – preguntó esta vez molesto, mirando hacia Boa, ella apretó con dureza los labios antes de responder

\- Déjala en paz – regañó Yunho, acercándose a ella le rodeó los hombros con un brazo

\- Estoy harto Yunho, harto de que cada vez creas que es diferente a la anterior – reclamó, olvidándose de todos los demás, el ambiente se sentía por demás tenso

\- Y yo estoy harto de que creas que puedes controlar mi vida y mis decisiones – respondió Yunho, como si solo él y Donghae estuvieran ahí, el aludido sintió un nudo en el estómago

\- Solo me preocupo por ti

\- Ya tuvimos esa conversación antes, no necesitaré nunca más de tu hombro, así que ya supéralo, Boa es el amor de mi vida y esta vez seremos felices, te guste o no – determinó con su voz más dura, a Donghae se le humedecieron los ojos

\- Entonces olvida que existo – respondió casi a punto de llorar, les dio la espalda a todos y salió de prisa de la casa, dejando el ambiente mucho más tenso que antes

Yunho estaba incrédulo de aquellas palabras, aun miraba la puerta, casi temblando, hasta que sintió las manos de Boa alrededor de su brazo y se calmó

\- Con permiso, gracias por la comida – dijo con educación Eunhyuk, dirigiéndose a los dos, luego también se marchó, tras Donghae

Changmin y Jonghyun compartieron su habitual mirada, en silencio, incapaces de reaccionar, habían quedado en medio de todo, como un par de espectadores sin derecho a opinar. Boa los miró de reojo y luego se acercó a Jonghyun, quien estaba más cerca de ella

\- Perdón, ustedes no merecían presenciar esto – se disculpó afligida

\- Será mejor si nos vamos – propuso Changmin, acercándose a ellos, pero mirando a Yunho de reojo, él miraba hacia el suelo, pensativo

\- Tal vez sí chicos, lo lamento – volvió a disculparse, pero ellos le sonrieron

\- No te preocupes, estas cosas suceden – animó Changmin, tocándole amistosamente el brazo - ¿Verdad? – preguntó hacia su amigo, él asintió

\- Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa – cambió un poco el tema Jonghyun, siendo amable, lo cual animó a Boa, sonrió hacia él, luego hacia Changmin

\- Gracias a ustedes por venir

\- Entonces nos vamos, estamos en contacto – dijo el más alto – Adiós Yunho – lo llamó para sacarlo de su trance y él volteó a verlo, no había prestado atención a la conversación

\- ¿Se van también? Gracias por venir – respondió amablemente, aunque distraído

\- A ustedes por la invitación – secundó Jonghyun, agradecido, Yunho le sonrió y asintió, luego el par de amigos se marchó, dejándolos solo. Boa miró hacia su prometido

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupada, Yunho afirmó

\- No dejaré que nada arruine nuestro momento – le sonrió, después estiró su brazo hacia ella para indicarle que se acercara, ella obedeció y le abrazó. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, pensando en que ese era apenas el primer paso para comenzar una vida juntos, al fin.

Luego de haber cerrado la puerta de la casa de Yunho, el par de amigos suspiró al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron mutuamente, aunque el momento fue tenso, ahora se sentían mucho más relajados

\- Que intenso – opinó Changmin

\- Y que lo digas – expresó Jonghyun, luego se sonrieron y comenzaron a alejarse, bajando los cinco pequeños escalones que separaban la casa de Yunho de la banqueta

\- ¿Sabes? Será mejor que caminemos por ahí, no sabemos como estén los otros dos – propuso Changmin y su amigo estuvo de acuerdo, entonces se alejaron caminando, rumbo al río, donde la primera vez que la pareja del Bar peleó, tuvieron que refugiarse mientras se reconciliaban, ahora sentían que el momento era muy similar.

* * *

Originalmente solo sería 1 capítulo largo, pero no quiero abrumarlos con tantas palabras jeje, así que lo partí en dos. Ya que el título de los capítulos siempre van acorde con las situaciones, piensen en este y el siguiente capítulo como parte de la misma idea. Gracias por dejarme sus lindos comentarios. Hasta pronto


	10. Everybody Hurts - Parte 2

**Capítulo 9. Everybody Hurts - Parte 2**

Eunhyuk estaba afuera del baño, cerca de la puerta, esperando a que Donghae saliera, desde que llegó a la casa su novio estaba ahí, encerrado, al principio escuchó sollozos y supo que estaba llorando, así que permaneció en silencio, ahora solo escuchaba leves movimientos dentro. Suspiró cansado y esperó un poco más antes de hablar

\- Mi amor, sal, necesitamos hablar, por favor – suplicó preocupado, Donghae nunca había temido mostrar sus lágrimas frente a él, pero ahora se escondía y eso lo angustiaba

No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo en al menos cinco minutos, hasta que escuchó el cerrojo abrirse, luego la puerta se abrió lentamente. Donghae estaba ahí de pie, mirando hacia abajo sin soltar la chapa de la puerta, Eunhyuk lo miró con ternura y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con sutileza, Donghae también se abrazó a él

\- Perdóname – dijo con la voz entrecortada, el mesero lo oyó y solo sonrió, depositándole después un beso en la mejilla

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte – respondió Eunhyuk, acariciándole la espalda para reconfortarlo

\- Claro que sí – refutó, separándose de él, el mesero lo observó sin entender, Donghae buscó su mirada y se observaron a los ojos - ¿No estás cansado de mí? Estar detrás solo para verme sufrir por otro, es patético ¿no lo crees? ¿no crees que lo soy? No te mereces estas migajas – expuso temblando, Eunhyuk volvió a mirarlo con ternura

\- Lo que sientes por Yunho no puedes manipularlo, es algo que sientes y punto, no soy nadie para juzgarte y te amo – explicó con su sonrisa comprensiva, pero Donghae se sentía miserable, siempre pensaba que era muy injusto con su novio, pero ahora lo sentía más

\- Deberías dejarme, es lo justo, no merezco tu amor. Sé que antes te suplicaba que no me dejaras, pero ya ha sido suficiente, me odio por esto – dijo con sinceridad, pero Eunhyuk en silencio se acercó a él y volvió a abrazarlo

\- Ya no puedo hacer eso, aunque antes incluso quise hacer mis maletas, ahora ni siquiera quiero o pienso alejarme de ti, prefiero vivir con la idea de que amas a alguien más, que nunca me querrás a mí – sus palabras no hicieron más que entristecer más a Donghae, sin embargo esta vez no se alejó, se abrazó con mayor fuerza a él

\- Claro que te quiero, lo suficiente para saber que te deseo en mi vida – comentó con un poco de vergüenza, luego sintió un beso sobre su cabeza

\- ¿Lo ves? No vuelvas a sugerirme que te deje, ¿está claro?

\- Sí – contestó con una sonrisa

\- Ahora, necesitamos hablar de aquellos dos – separó a Donghae de él y miró el desgano en la expresión de su rostro. Lo agarró de la mano y fueron hacia la habitación, ahí se encerraron, fueron directo a sentarse en la cama

\- No entiendo por qué de nuevo él… - hizo una pausa - ¿No aprende? Ese anillo en su dedo, la felicidad de él, es como un dejavú – se quejó, molesto

\- No lo es, esta vez la mirada de ella y su sonrisa dice otra cosa, en el pasado fue como si lo hiciera porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, esta vez se le ve radiante, creo que será en serio, esos dos van a casarse – expuso su punto de vista Eunhyuk, como sonaba lógico Donghae solo torció la boca en desaprobación

\- No lo creeré hasta que suceda – dijo determinante

\- Ahora dime – cambió de tema el mesero – Dejando de lado el hecho que piensas que nuevamente ella va a herirlo ¿Cómo te sientes por el compromiso? – preguntó sin dificultad

\- Eunhyuk yo…

\- Oye – lo interrumpió – Tú lo amas, eso ya lo sé, no quieras decirlo con tacto. Te dolió ¿no es verdad? Saber que piensa hacer su vida con ella – lo meditó un poco, ahora comenzó a sentir esa punzada en el estómago que solía tener cuando tocaban el tema, pero se tranquilizó

\- No lo sé – respondió confundido – En verdad no sé cómo me siento al respecto

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, también con confusión, Donghae asintió

\- No me hagas pensar en eso, por favor – suplicó mirándolo a los ojos, Eunhyuk asintió y le dio un beso en la frente, luego lo abrazó

\- ¿Qué te parece si te dejo solo un poco? – propuso con voz amable – Piensa lo que tengas que pensar y quédate tranquilo ¿sí? – lo alejó de él y se puso de pie, Donghae lo observó desde la cama, el mesero le sonrió y acarició el cabello

\- Gracias – también le sonrió. Cuando su novio quiso alejar su mano del cabello de él, Donghae la sujetó y la acercó a su mejilla, luego la besó – Eres el mejor – lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego le soltó la mano. Volvieron a mirarse mientras Eunhyuk se alejaba, hasta que salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo, Donghae no tardó en comenzar a pensar en lo sucedido

\- Aunque sean migajas, es mejor que no tener nada de tu cariño – pensó con resignación, luego sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

Cuando Changmin y Jonghyun decidieron regresar a casa de sus amigos, encontraron una de las luces del Bar encendida, entraron y ahí estaba Eunhyuk, sentado en una mesa cerca de la barra, tenía dos vasos vacíos y bebía de uno. El mesero no solía beber mucho ni regularmente, por lo que verlo así les preocupó, ambos se sentaron junto a él

\- ¿Pelearon de nuevo? – preguntó Changmin con seriedad, Eunhyuk lo miró y negó - ¿Entonces qué sucedió?

\- Lo dejé solo para que pensara y yo también decidí hacerlo – respondió, con tono triste, pero no demasiado, Jonghyun lo confortó colocándole una mano en el hombro

\- ¿Puedo hablar con él? – preguntó el más alto y el mesero asintió, silenciosamente, así que Changmin se levantó, quedándose Jonghyun ahí

\- ¿Está muy mal? –

\- Sí, esta vez sí le afectó y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, ¿cómo lo haces tú? – cuestionó interesado, mirándolo fijamente, el otro no entendía del todo – Cuando Changmin estaba deprimido, llorando por su ex ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo? – explicó mejor su pregunta, el guitarrista suspiró

\- Lo confronté, tú lo viste – comenzó a responder – La noche que escapamos fui comprensivo, lo acompañé. Cuando intentó flaquear y volver peleamos, fue la primera vez que lo confronté, él casi regresa a Seúl pero volvió, desde entonces no hice más que estar a su lado y tratar de comprenderlo

\- Sí pero, luego pelearon el día que sería su aniversario con su ex, no lo comprendiste, lo enfrentaste y no acabó bien – continuó Eunhyuk, entonces Jonghyun sonrió

\- Y me equivoqué ¿cierto? Peleamos muy duro, en realidad yo no tenía derecho a decirle como sentirse o qué hacer, ese día lo entendí y entonces sucedió, ahora de alguna u otra forma estamos "juntos" – confirmó la parte de la historia que Eunhyuk conocía

\- ¿Entonces debo confrontarlo? Ya no quiero pelear – dijo desanimado, Jonghyun negó

\- Conmigo y Changmin funcionó porque él quería sacar a Kyuhyun de su corazón, pero en su caso es distinto, Donghae está aferrado, él quiere amar a Yunho, no quiere alejarse de ese sentimiento, no tienes más remedio que apoyarlo o dejarlo ir – terminó de explicar, Eunhyuk sintió un escalofrío solo de pensar que su novio no quería dejar de amar a Yunho

\- No imagino mi vida sin él, ya no

\- Entonces apóyalo y cuídalo de él mismo, Donghae se está destruyendo innecesariamente, si sigue así no importará si Boa deja plantado a Yunho otra vez, él jamás superará ver a Yunho con nadie más ¿entiendes? – preguntó mirándolo fijo, Eunhyuk lo meditó, luego asintió y bebió de su vaso. Los dos se quedaron en silencio completo, pensando.

Luego que Changmin llamara y Donghae lo dejara entrar, los dos estaban en el interior de la habitación, la puerta cerrada, el más alto sentado en el sillón que tenían cerca de la puerta, mientras el barman lo estaba en la cama, casi frente a Changmin, tenían algunos segundos así, quietos y en silencio, hasta que el menor rompió el hielo

\- ¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco yo aún pensaba mucho en Kyuhyun – comenzó, llamando la atención de Donghae, quien lo miró fijamente – Me dolía pensar que arruinó lo que teníamos porque realmente era hermoso, me dolía saber que no volveríamos a estar juntos porque echó a perder lo que consideraba una vida perfecta, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo comprendí que pensaba eso porque no conocía otra forma de vida ¿entiendes? Hasta que me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar aquí, con ustedes, esta nueva vida que es ahora una aventura

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó casi sonriendo, Changmin asintió

\- Cuando tuve que decidir entre quedarme o irme con él a París, yo me di cuenta que no quería volver atrás, que quería saber lo que tenía delante, ustedes, este pueblo, las noches en el Bar que realmente disfruto, compartir lo que jamás soñé con quien jamás imaginé – sonrió al pensar en su mejor amigo – Entendí que si me aferraba a lo que no tenía o a lo que jamás volvería a tener, entonces nunca sería feliz – lo miró fijamente - ¿Lo comprendes Donghae? Yunho es tu Kyuhyun, tienes que superarlo – habló claridosamente sin dejar de mirarlo

\- ¿Eunhyuk es mi Jonghyun? – preguntó el barman para intentar seguir el ejemplo, pero Changmin sonrió y luego negó

\- Eunhyuk es tu pueblo, las noches en el bar, porque quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero lo quieres demasiado, tal vez ya lo amas, anímate a descubrirlo, ustedes tienen una química impresionante, cuando los veo juntos siento mucha envidia, créeme – sonrió amistosamente, Donghae lo meditó unos instantes y sonrió con melancolía, quizás Changmin tenía razón

\- Gracias Changmin, eres increíble – sonrió de nuevo, agradecido, el más alto asintió

\- Lo soy – contestó en broma y los dos echaron a reír - ¿Estarás bien? – Donghae asintió – Ahora ¿quieres que le diga a Eunhyuk que suba?

\- No – negó con la cabeza al responder - ¿Están abajo? Quiero bajar

\- Sí, vamos – respondió amablemente, se levantaron y acercaron a la puerta, luego bajaron y se reunieron con los demás. Al ver que su novio llegaba al Bar, Eunhyuk se levantó de su asiento y se tambaleó, luego se acercó a él y se dieron un abrazo

\- Buen trabajo – susurró Jonghyun al oído de Changmin – Mereces un premio – de nuevo habló en susurro y el más alto se mordió el labio inferior discretamente, mirando a su amigo

\- Espero sea bueno – respondió jocosamente

\- ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? – preguntó indignado, Changmin negó, juguetonamente

\- Oigan tórtolos, búsquense una habitación – regañó Eunhyuk al soltarse de Donghae

\- Lo mismo para ustedes – contestó Changmin divertido. Los cuatro se rieron y luego se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban antes el guitarrista y el mesero, arrimaron otra silla y se sentaron alrededor. Evitaron hablar de Yunho y Boa, el barman aún se veía un poco distraído y sabían que se debía a eso, ahora solo querían animarlo.

Boa lavó los últimos trastos mientras Yunho terminó de limpiar la mesa, no habían hablado en varios minutos y eso a ella le incomodaba un poco, sin embargo no comentó nada al respecto, secó sus manos y se acercó a Yunho, le tocó el brazo y él volteó

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, él la miró y le sonrió

\- Sí, pero ¿sabes? Me siento algo cansado, iré a acostarme – respondió cabizbajo, ella asintió de manera comprensiva - ¿Vienes?

\- No, yo iré a casa de Siwon ¿está bien? – aunque a él no le agradaba esa amistad no se opuso, sonrió y asintió, luego le besó la mejilla

\- Llévate mi auto – señaló el adorno en la pared donde estaban sujetas las llaves

\- Gracias – estiró sus manos y le agarró el rostro, luego le besó en los labios – Te amo

\- También te amo – contestó y se sonrieron antes que ella se alejara. Yunho la vio salir y suspiró, estaba feliz por su compromiso, pero el pleito con Donghae lo tenía desanimado.

Boa subió al auto de Yunho y se alejó enseguida, al pasar por el Bar los cuatro se percataron de que iba sola rumbo a dónde desconocían, aunque Donghae y Eunhyuk lo suponían porque conocían su amistad con Siwon y Heechul. La cantante llegó hasta la gran casa de su amigo, pero él no se encontraba, sin embargo Heechul sí, en cuanto este abrió la puerta principal vio a Boa frente a él, estirando su mano izquierda para mostrarle el anillo, enseguida lo vio y agarró la mano de su amiga, miró la joya y luego la miró a ella

\- ¿Quiere decir que…? – no terminó la frase y ella asintió emocionada

\- Aún no tenemos fecha pero, ya es un paso, accedió a ir a Seúl, ¿sabes lo que es eso para mí? – preguntó con entusiasmo

\- El sueño de tu vida, con tu primer y único amor, que romántico – contestó por ella, emocionado, luego le hizo seña de que entrara a la casa, fueron hacia el recibidor – Y supongo querida, que tú ya hablaste a la compañía – continuó con el tema

\- No – respondió relajada – Les hablaré más tarde

\- ¿Y ya lo sabe Donghae? – preguntó con morbosa curiosidad, Boa suspiró con seriedad

\- Ya, y me sentí muy mal, pelearon feo – respondió resignada

\- Vamos querida, ni siquiera te agrada el tipo

\- Es verdad, pero sé que es importante para Yunho, es su mejor amigo, y no quiero que peleen, además eso también termina involucrando a Eunhyuk y sabes que es mi amigo – explicó con tristeza, Heechul agitó su mano para indicar que lo minimizara

\- Lo importante es que están comprometidos – dijo con emoción y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga – Y dime ¿tendrán bebés pronto? – preguntó sonriendo ampliamente

\- Claro que no, mi contrato me lo prohíbe antes de los treinta – aclaró – Además pretendo que los primeros meses de nuestro matrimonio sean perfectos, libres de todo, luego de eso creo que está bien si venimos al pueblo de vez en cuando

\- Vaya, lo tienes todo pensado y has madurado mucho, detestabas este pueblo

\- ¿Bromeas? Amo mi historia en este pueblo, pero salvo Yunho, aquí ya no hay nada que me interese – dijo convencida, Heechul la miró con reproche – Y tú querido, lo sabes – sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla – ¿Sabes? Debo irme, Yunho está algo deprimido, no quiero dejarlo solo mucho tiempo

\- Está bien, ve y cuida de tu futuro esposo – al decir eso ambos sonrieron emocionados

\- Otro día vendré a ver a Siwon, dile que vine por favor

\- De tu parte – contestó, luego se despidieron y Boa se alejó, uno de los sirvientes le devolvió las llaves del auto luego de ir por él, como si de valet parking se tratara. Ella subió al auto y se marchó

En menos de quince minutos Boa volvió a casa de Yunho, dentro había mucho silencio, así que entró con cuidado, fue a la habitación y vio a su prometido acostado en la cama, sobre su lado izquierdo, le vio la espalda y sonrió, se acercó a él y lo abrazó sutilmente, sintiéndolo respirar pausadamente, le besó la mejilla y se apartó

\- Está dormido – pensó con entusiasmo, se acercó a su bolsa que estaba sobre la cómoda y sacó de ahí su teléfono celular, miró a Yunho una vez más y salió de la habitación

Yendo hacia la cocina comenzó a marcar a la compañía, primero le contestó una secretaria y luego pasaron su llamada al destinatario final, el vicepresidente de su compañía, el cuál tardó un poco en responder, mientras esperaba Boa se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor

Yunho abrió los ojos lentamente, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Boa, conforme terminó de despertar la voz fue más clara y menos lejana, no prestó atención a lo que hablaba, tan solo se sentó al borde de la cama con los brazos sobre las piernas, luego se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, la miró y sonrió, podía ver su espalda y la larga cabellera castaña cayendo sobre ella, pensó en lo asombroso que era tenerla ahí, y saber que esta vez ya no la dejaría ir, después de tanto tiempo tendrían su momento para estar juntos

\- En serio, no tiene de qué preocuparse, tendremos domicilio en Seúl pero también aquí – comentaba ella con emoción, Yunho sonrió, ya podía imaginarse esa vida – Usted solo tiene que hacer su parte como prometió… - al oír eso Yunho frunció un poco el entrecejo, como si tratara de adivinar cuál era esa parte

Hubo una pausa, Yunho podía escuchar solo murmullos desde el teléfono, intentó acercarse a Boa para mostrarle que estaba ahí, no quería parecer indiscreto si ella quería hablar de algo más privado sobre negocios, pero desistió cuando ella respondió de nuevo

\- Estoy de acuerdo, él sabía que solo se trataba de un acuerdo… - hizo una pausa para oír del otro lado – Aunque si le soy sincera, dudaba si Yunho aceptaría, por eso no se lo conté… - otra pausa – Entonces…

\- ¿Contarme qué? – interrumpió Yunho desde atrás, Boa se exaltó y volteó hacia atrás, miró a su novio a los ojos y le hizo una seña con los dedos para que la esperase, luego volvió a darle la espalda, mientras él la observaba con desconfianza

\- Lo dejo en sus manos y me comunico después, tengo un asunto aquí – dijo un poco nerviosa, esperó respuesta del otro lado y luego colgó, suspiró y volvió a girarse hacia Yunho, después le sonrió, pasándose el cabello tras la oreja – Despertaste – comenzó tranquilamente

\- ¿Eran de la compañía? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa, luego se sentó cerca de Boa y la miró, ella asintió para responder - ¿Qué es lo que no quisiste decirme? ¿Es tan grave que podía complicar nuestro compromiso? – cuestionó tratando de parecer paciente

\- Es que… - hizo una pausa y tragó saliva – Ya estaban haciendo el trámite para la compra de nuestra casa – mintió tratando de parecer convincente, Yunho la miró adustamente – Incluso antes de que aceptaras

\- ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso? – preguntó molesto – Sabes lo importante que son para mí esas cosas

\- Sí, pero ellos quieren garantizar que esté en una zona cómoda, segura

\- No me agrada la idea – confirmó su molestia, luego golpeó un poco la mesa con el puño, dejando su mano sobre ella, Boa aprovechó la tomarla con la suya y lo miró a los ojos

\- Mi amor, es por nuestro bien ¿entiendes? – inquirió en tono dulce y con su otra mano le acarició el rostro, Yunho la miró y asintió, de mala gana – Tal vez lo de Donghae te tiene un poco alterado, necesitas relajarte – sonrió nuevamente, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él, de frente, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Yunho

\- Fueron tantas cosas juntas, pero tienes razón, perdóname mi exabrupto – se disculpó sinceramente, estiró sus brazos y la tomó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, ella lo abrazó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

\- No te preocupes, ¿por qué no salimos a cenar solos tú y yo? Festejemos nuestro compromiso ¿Qué te parece?

\- Faltan como tres horas para que anochezca – respondió con voz baja

\- ¿Y es que eres un mujeriego que no sabe nada de mujeres? Para esta noche me arreglaré especial para ti, tres horas se me harán poco – indicó con una sonrisa traviesa, Yunho levantó la cabeza de su pecho y la miró fijamente

\- Para mí estás perfecta así – sus ojos brillaron al verla – Con que te bañes está bien – dijo en broma y la hizo reír. Luego se besaron

\- Trataré de no tardar – dijo antes de apartarse de sus brazos. Él la miró alejarse hacia la habitación para juntar sus cosas, luego entró al baño

Yunho observó la puerta del baño, sin mirarla realmente, estaba pensativo, por algún motivo la explicación de Boa no le satisfizo. Miró el lado de la mesa donde ella estaba y notó que ahí estaba su teléfono celular

\- Y si… - meditó seriamente, estiró su mano e intentó agarrarlo, pero se contuvo – No, está mal tomarlo sin su permiso – pensó con detenimiento

El sonido de la regadera se escuchó hasta el comedor y Yunho se levantó de la silla, dejando el celular en la mesa, entró en la habitación principal y se tiró sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, recordó la conversación de su prometida al teléfono, de pronto no le cuadró lo que oyó con la explicación, así que se sentó, miró al frente y sobre la cómoda estaba la bolsa de Boa

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – se recriminó tras unos segundos en que su mente le jugó una trastada, sonrió y luego suspiró - ¿Qué podría encontrar ahí? – dudó unos segundos, después como por inercia se levantó de la cama, se asomó afuera de la habitación, comprobó que el agua aún corría en el baño y regresó, se dirigió a la cómoda, agarró la bolsa de Boa y la llevó a la cama, ahí la volteó y sacudió hasta que todo cayó sobre las sábanas - ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Aunque sabía que estaba mal ya no se pudo detener, comenzó a ver las cosas que había ahí, lo primero que encontró fue algo de maquillaje, un cepillo, llaves de no supo qué, un espejo, encontró también el pastillero, lo abrió y vio el contenido. No es que Yunho fuera doctor o farmacéutico, pero conocía el tipo de pastillas que había dentro y solo había un tipo

\- ¿Pastillas anticonceptivas? – pensó extrañado, entonces recordó que la primera vez que lo hicieron no usaron preservativo pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara porque no estaba en sus días fértiles - ¿Esto es lo que tomó en la mañana? – meditó – A menos que las usara desde antes, o quizás ya está en su periodo fértil, porque no hemos usado condón ninguna vez – analizó a consciencia, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que le tomó estar así

La puerta del baño se abrió, Yunho alcanzó a escuchar y metió todo de prisa a la bolsa, se levantó de la cama y dejó la bolsa sobre la cómoda, pero no le dio tiempo a regresar a la cama sin verse sospechoso, así que fingió estarse viendo al espejo. Cuando Boa entró en la habitación con la bata de baño sobre la ropa interior vio a Yunho mirarse en el espejo, le pareció extraño y se acercó a él

\- ¿Tienes algo? – preguntó curiosa, Yunho la miró de reojo y negó

\- Miraba mis cicatrices – mintió, luego recordó que ese tema no solían tocarlo y se arrepintió de dar tal respuesta, Boa lo miró con tristeza

\- ¿Algún día me dirás como te las hiciste? Creo que es lo único que no sé de ti – dijo con pesar, Yunho la miró fijamente

\- Tal vez no nos conocemos tanto como pensamos – respondió tajantemente, a Boa le pareció extraño el cambio de actitud, pero disimuló, solamente sonriéndole

\- Amor, nunca nadie conoce del todo a otra persona – contestó para hacerlo ver normal, Yunho asintió por compromiso y salió de la habitación. Boa lo miró marcharse y se preocupó un poco porque no entendía ese cambio

Yunho llegó a la mesa y miró el celular, lo levantó de ahí y quiso entrar, pero estaba bloqueado con contraseña, intentó ponerle un par que se le ocurrieron, incluido su propio nombre, pero ninguna funcionó, entonces probó con "Only One" y el celular se desbloqueó, sin intentar disimular entró en las llamadas perdidas, recibidas y realizadas, todos eran nombres, sin ningún adjetivo como apodo que les pusiera una identidad dentro de la vida de Boa, así que siguió con los mensajes

Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir el último recibido, era de Heechul que le preguntaba si había regresado con bien a casa, Boa lo respondió pero Yunho no leyó la respuesta, los siguientes dos eran mensajes al parecer de amigas, los cuatro siguientes del manager, Yunho siguió bajando pero no encontró nada interesante, hasta que casi se dio por vencido, entonces vio un mensaje de aproximadamente un mes, un nombre de hombre, dudó un poco en abrirlo hasta que se decidió, leyendo el último dejado

\- Te veo mañana – leyó en voz baja, no le pareció relevante pero entonces miró hacia atrás en la conversación - ¿Su novio? – se preguntó confundido, los mensajes no eran amorosos pero sí cariñosos, incluso encontró una foto donde podía apreciarse una mesita con una cubeta llena de hielos y en medio una botella de lo que parecía Champagne, debajo la frase: "Te espero donde siempre"

Yunho trató de razonarlo antes de reaccionar, pero comenzó a enfadarse, por su cabeza pasó que quizás se trataba de un ex novio, y claro, él había salido con muchas mujeres, no era raro pensar que Boa saliera con varios hombres estando en Seúl, lejos de él, pero el hecho de pensar que tal vez era su novio actual le hirvió la sangre

\- "Aunque si le soy sincera, dudaba si Yunho aceptaría, por eso no se lo conté" – recordó Yunho aquellas palabras y fueron la gota que derramó el vaso – Lo de la casa es mentira – musitó molesto, apretó los labios y sin poderse contener fue hacia la habitación, Boa daba la espalda a la puerta

Yunho se detuvo en seco al verla, miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, tuvo deseos de gritar, de aventar el celular al suelo, de acercarse, mirarla de frente y exigir una explicación, pero se paralizó solo de pensar que cuando ella se girara y viera su rostro, todos sus recuerdos hermosos se vinieran abajo

\- ¿Eres tú amor? – preguntó ella cuando oyó sus pasos - ¿Me ayudas con el vestido? – preguntó como si nada, agarrándose el cabello lo levantó, mostrando su espalda, aquella que tantas veces él recorrió con sus labios

Sin decir nada, Yunho se acercó hasta donde estaba, con la mano izquierda sosteniendo el celular y con la derecha el cierre, comenzó a subirlo lentamente, aspiró el olor de su perfume y una vez que cerró el vestido la abrazó con fuerza con su brazo derecho

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió confundida, el silencio sepulcral de Yunho la comenzó a poner nerviosa. Yunho colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro, escondiendo el rostro en el espacio entre la clavícula y la oreja

\- ¿Quién es Él? – preguntó en un susurro, levantando la mano izquierda le mostró la pantalla de su celular, con el historial de mensajes abierto. Boa desvió la mirada hacia su celular y cerró los ojos unos instantes, enmudeciendo – Responde… - ordenó con voz áspera, aunque baja

\- Yunho, eso ya no importa – respondió casi temblando, elevó su mano derecha y quiso quitarle el celular, pero él movió la mano hacia atrás para retirárselo, sin dejar de abrazarla

\- Solo dime quién es él en tu vida… ¡Dímelo! – gritó, comenzando a desesperarse, Boa le agarró el brazo e hizo que la soltara, entonces le dio la cara - ¿Quieres que siga viendo? – preguntó enojado, comenzando a deslizar su dedo por la pantalla para mostrar más mensajes

\- ¡Basta Yunho! No tenías derecho a revisar mis mensajes – espetó con enojo, él sonrió con burla y la miró directo a los ojos

\- Y tú no tienes derecho a guardarme secretos si estos afectan nuestra relación – respondió, cada vez más enojado, Boa tragó saliva, desvió la mirada unos instantes y luego lo encaró otra vez, suspiró pesadamente antes de responder

\- Era mi novio – contestó al fin, armándose de valor

\- ¿Hace cuánto? – preguntó enojado, ella se quedó sin responder por varios segundos – Hace cuánto te pregunté, dímelo – dijo tratando de calmarse, pero cada vez se sentía más enojado, frustrado y desesperado – ¡Habla por Dios!

\- No he terminado oficialmente con él – contestó sinceramente, aunque le costó mucho trabajo, estaba cansada de mentirle

\- O sea que tú… - antes que terminara la frase ella asintió y sus ojos se enrojecieron

\- Mi compañía y su compañía nos arreglaron, nosotros no… - intentó explicarle, pero Yunho le dio la espalda, avanzó hacia la puerta y golpeó la pared junto a esta, preocupando a Boa

\- ¿Dormías con él? ¿Tenían relaciones? – indagó, casi ahogándose con sus propias palabras

\- Sí – respondió sintiéndose derrotada, si Yunho no iba aceptar esa realidad, no había un futuro para ellos dos – Fueron pocas pero… - temió la reacción de Yunho y se calló

\- No es posible, soy un idiota – dijo casi burlándose de sí mismo, entonces se giró hacia Boa y la miró a los ojos, ambos los tenían rojizos - ¿Cómo pudiste? – preguntó enojado, la mano que sostenía el celular le temblaba

\- No tenía relevancia – quiso justificarse

\- ¿No la tenía? Esa relación era más que un acuerdo entre sus compañías… ¡Te acostabas con él, carajo! – gritó molesto, aventando el celular hacia la cama, Boa ni siquiera intentó agarrarlo

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué durante todos estos años hubieras sido el único? – preguntó enojada, acercándose un paso hacia él

\- No se trata de eso – respondió moviendo su cabeza a los lados

\- Dime ¿es que tú sí podías acostarte con una diferente cada noche y yo tengo que verlo normal? – cuestionó también molesta, dio otro paso hacia él

\- No es eso – contestó enseguida, él también avanzó hacia ella

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Responde Yunho… ¿Porqué eres hombre es normal? Con esa mentalidad jamás saldrás de este pueblo – espetó sin miramientos

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! – respondió al fin, con tono de voz alto. Apresuró el paso y se acercó lo que faltaba, hasta poder estirar sus brazos y colocarle las manos sobre los hombros, se miraron duramente – ¿No te das cuenta? Lo engañaste conmigo y me hiciste partícipe sin que lo supiera, jamás habría accedido a ser tu amante de esa forma – explicó bajando la voz

\- Él sabe a qué vine – explicó, sintiéndose tensa, esa mirada de Yunho sobre ella era fuerte

\- Incluso si él estaba de acuerdo, yo no lo habría estado ¿no entiendes eso? – hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Pudiste haberte acostado en todos estos años con veinte, cincuenta, cien, los que te diera la gana y jamás iba a juzgarte… pero ese tipo aun es tu pareja – expuso sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado – Soy tan patético – desvió la mirada unos instantes y Boa no supo cómo llenar ese silencio – Creí en tu falta de preocupación cuando no usamos condón la primera vez, esa estúpida explicación, pero realmente es que estabas usando esas pastillas, por eso no te inquietó – dijo sin pausas, ya no le importaba demostrar que había husmeado en su bolsa

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó enojada, se alejó de él y fue hacia su bolsa, vio el interior, todo estaba revuelto ahí dentro - ¿Esculcaste mis cosas? – lo miró con reproche – ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

\- ¿A mí? Actuaste a mis espaldas

\- ¡Tú también!

\- Solo para ver qué ocultabas – se justificó, convencido

\- No puedo creerlo – indignada dejó la bolsa donde estaba antes

\- Yo tampoco – contestó, comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Solo tenías que decirme la verdad – cerró los ojos unos instantes, agarrándose con fuerza la frente – Pudiste terminarlo antes de venir aquí, incluso si lo hubieses hecho un día antes de verme, una hora, minutos, no me habría importado… - comenzó analizar, luego hizo una pausa, volteó a verla… - Dudabas si yo aceptaría – empezando a entender al recordar la conversación por teléfono, miró a Boa detenidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco

\- Yunho yo… - no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar

\- Era tu respaldo… yo era tu respaldo – su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa de lo normal y verla llorar solo le hizo enojar más – Tienes un matrimonio arreglado, no los convenciste de dejarte casar conmigo, los convenciste de tener una última oportunidad de ser yo tu futuro esposo ¿no es verdad?

\- Yunho… es que… Te amo, de verdad, juro que te amo…

\- ¡Respóndeme! – ordenó, enojado como jamás lo había visto antes

\- Sí… - contestó enseguida y luego le fue imposible mirarlo a los ojos – Me arreglaron un matrimonio con él, yo los persuadí de darme una última oportunidad de convencerte, si aceptabas ese arreglo dejaría de existir…

\- Y si no… te casarías con él – terminó Yunho la explicación y ella asintió. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Yunho, intentó calmarse pero no pudo, las manos le temblaban, miró en diversas direcciones y se tocó el rostro desesperado

Boa lo miró asustada, aunque en el pasado habían discutido, jamás vio a Yunho actuar de aquella manera, y aunque no solía ser violento, en esos momentos sintió miedo de él

\- Estoy cansado… - dijo con voz tenue – Harto… - la miró, negando con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos – Harto de ser lo último en tu vida ¡Estoy harto de ti! – gritó furioso, se acercó a ella y le agarró con fuerza el brazo, jalándola la sacó de la habitación

\- Yunho basta, hablemos

\- No – respondió tajantemente – Vete… - ordenó, soltándola le dio un empujón, dejándola cerca del sillón de la pequeña sala, mientras él estaba más cerca del comedor

\- Yunho por favor…

\- ¡Qué no! – la miró con furia – ¡Vete de mi casa, de mi vida!

\- No, no me iré – respondió, temerosa, el labio inferior le temblaba – Arreglemos esto, siempre lo arreglamos – dijo tratando de sonreír

\- Esta vez no, te quiero fuera, lárgate

\- Pero Yunho…

\- ¡Que te vayas! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola helada

Yunho dio dos pasos hacia el comedor y agarró el respaldo de una silla, aventándola con fuerza al suelo, luego le dio un aventón a la mesa. Boa observó con miedo, aunque sabía que Yunho no la golpearía a ella, pero temía ver ese lado de Yunho, tan violento

\- Basta – suplicó llorando, al oír su voz Yunho volvió a verla y se acercó rápido, apenas Boa dio un paso para atrás, él la sujetó del antebrazo con su mano derecha y la jaló hacia la puerta, con la izquierda abrió ésta y la empujó hacia afuera – Yunho… – él la miró con frialdad

\- Jamás vuelvas – especificó antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta, dejándola afuera, enseguida ella comenzó a golpear la puerta

\- ¡Ábreme Yunho! Por favor – suplicó llorando, sin dejar de golpear la puerta

Yunho tan solo escuchó su voz, apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta, sintiendo el retumbe de los golpes, cerró con fuerza los ojos y las lágrimas le salieron por la orilla de los ojos. Estaba abatido, frustrado, nunca antes había sentido tanto coraje, ni siquiera aquella vez que ella le devolvió el anillo a una semana de su boda

\- Déjame entrar – imploró, aún con la voz llorosa, sin saber que Yunho seguía ahí, pegado a la puerta, casi oyendo su corazón, destrozado como el suyo. Los dos estaban llorando, de nuevo el presagio de felicidad fue tan falso como pretender que su relación después de esa pelea podía volver a ser la misma.

Era casi de noche cuando Donghae fue hacia el Bar por unas cervezas, estaban por cenar los cuatro y esa vez querían beber eso, incluso Eunhyuk que no bebía mucho y que justamente por la tarde había bebido licor. Al llegar a la barra por la ansiada bebida miró hacia afuera, estaba lloviendo, no como si fuera una tormenta, pero era la primera lluvia de la temporada y era copiosa, aguzó la mirada al ver lo que parecía una persona, afuera del Bar, sentada en la banqueta

\- ¿Un cliente? Pero si está lloviendo y saben que no abrimos los lunes – pensó desconcertado, así que se acercó a la puerta, por el gran cristal pudo ver a Boa, sentada prácticamente en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos sujetándoselas - ¿Qué pasa? – se preguntó confundido - ¡Eunhyuk ven por favor! – gritó fuerte mientras se acercaba a la puerta, abrió rápido y salió a la calle, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro

Boa levantó la mirada y lo observó, estaba toda mojada, Donghae no dudó en extender su mano hacia ella, la tomó enseguida y dejó que él la ayudara a ponerse de pie, se miraron a los ojos en silencio, el barman sintió lástima, nunca la había visto con expresión tal de tristeza

\- Entra – dijo con voz suave, rodeándole los hombros, ella lo siguió y entraron al Bar, ahí ya estaban Eunhyuk y los otros dos, sorprendidos de ver a la chica así. Boa tenía puesto solo un vestido entallado al cuerpo que le llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla, era de tirantes por lo que estaba temblando de frío, no tenía zapatos, solo las sandalias con las que se había bañado – Rápido, una toalla – pidió a su novio y él enseguida fue por el encargo

\- Por Dios ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Changmin asustado, Donghae lo miró y negó en silencio, no era momento para preguntas

\- ¿Puedes preparar un té? – preguntó a Jonghyun y él asintió, alejándose enseguida – Changmin, prepara un baño en la tina con agua tibia por favor – pidió amablemente, el más alto no dudó en ir rápidamente, cruzándose al salir del Bar con Eunhyuk, quien volvía con una gran toalla

\- Aquí tienes – extendió lo solicitado a su novio y él le colocó la toalla sobre la espalda y hombros a la chica, mientras la dirigía al interior de la casa, Boa continuaba sumergida en su mutismo, caminando por inercia

\- Amor, en el último cajón del clóset hay ropa de tu hermana que dejó la última vez que vino, creo que le quedará – indicó y el mesero enseguida fue por eso, mientras ellos dos avanzaban despacio. Subieron al segundo piso, Changmin aún estaba llenando la tina

\- Gracias – musitó Boa por fin, se le oía ronca. Donghae no respondió nada, la llevó hasta el baño, adentro estaban los tres, Changmin regulaba la temperatura del agua mientras la tina se llenaba, apenas iba por la mitad

\- Quítate el vestido, lo pondré a secar – indicó y ella enseguida obedeció, primero se cubrió completamente con la toalla y luego lo dejó caer hasta el suelo, lo juntó y se lo dio a Donghae – Gracias Changmin – dijo el mesero dirigiéndose al otro

\- De nada – el menor entendió aquello como una indicación de que podía irse, así que salió del baño, dejándolos solos aunque con la puerta abierta

La tina llegó a los dos tercios de su capacidad y Donghae cerró la llave del agua, luego se dirigió a Boa, aun sosteniendo el vestido, la miró de frente pero ella estaba mirando hacia abajo, completamente taciturna

\- Si necesitas algo dímelo – dijo amablemente, ella asintió y entonces él salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Suspiró cancinamente, se dio media vuelta y ahí estaban su novio y Changmin, mirando preocupados hacia el baño

\- ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó Changmin angustiado, Donghae se encogió de hombros

\- No coloqué el seguro, por si se ofrece que entremos – contestó en sustitución de una respuesta para la pregunta de Changmin

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que intente suicidarse o algo así? – preguntó el más alto, aún más asustado que antes, el mesero negó enseguida, tranquilamente

\- No creo que llegue a tanto, pero si se ve muy mal – respondió Eunhyuk

\- Siempre pelean, se dejan, vuelven, se dañan, todo, pero ahora ella realmente se ve muy mal – analizó Donghae – Incluso sentí compasión – comentó extrañado

\- Yunho es muy cruel – dijo de repente Changmin – Incluso si pelean así ¿Cómo pudo dejarla afuera con la lluvia? – frunció el entrecejo, molesto

\- No sé – respondió el mesero, encogiéndose de hombros

\- Quizás no sabía que no estaba bajo techo – contestó Donghae, en todos los años que tenía de conocer a su amigo, nunca lo vio actuar inhumanamente con nadie, pero en esta ocasión no tenía idea de lo que había pasado realmente.

* * *

Aquí la segunda parte de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, me encantaría saber su opinión. Y bueno, como podrán ver, la aparición de BoA en la historia está por terminar. Agradezco mucho que lean mi historia, el marcador de visitas aumenta mucho y eso me pone muy feliz, gracias por tomarse su tiempo, hasta el próximo capítulo


	11. Incomplete

**Capítulo 10. Incomplete**

Los cuatro habitantes de la casa se encontraban afuera del baño, esperando si a BoA se le ofrecía algo, pero dentro no había ruido absoluto. Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos, el té que Jonghyun sostenía en sus manos se había enfriado, Eunhyuk cargaba con la ropa de su hermana que le prestaría a su amiga, Changmin y Donghae estaban de brazos cruzados, todos en silencio, llevaban así casi diez minutos

\- ¿Deberíamos entrar? – preguntó preocupado el más alto, Donghae suspiró

\- Entra tú – le dijo a su novio, él acató y se acercó a la puerta, llamó un par de veces

\- ¿Todo bien ahí dentro? – preguntó con voz tranquila, al cabo de unos segundos escuchó el ruido del agua, momentos después la puerta se abrió

BoA aún lucía taciturna pero se esforzó por sonreír, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cabello enmarañado le caía sobre hombros y pecho, su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una toalla grande. Changmin la miró fijamente y a su mente llegó la idea de lo extraño que resultaba ver a un idol de la talla de BoA en esa condición, sintió una conexión con ella, se recordó en la noche que huyó de Seúl

\- Ven, para que te vistas – dijo su amigo, la agarró de un brazo y se la llevó rumbo a la habitación de Changmin, entraron luego

\- ¿Dormirá en su habitación? – preguntó Jonghyun

\- Sí, no creo que sea conveniente que ella regrese a casa de Yunho por hoy, y la habitación de Changmin es perfecta, la tuya tiene vista hacia allá – explicó Donghae

\- Entonces supongo dormiré contigo – concluyó Changmin mirando hacia su amigo, él asintió sonriendo, amaba despertar en las mañanas con él a su lado

\- Y nada de cochinadas – dijo Donghae en broma, aligerando el ambiente

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido Changmin

\- El otro día, durmieron juntos

\- Sí, pero no hicimos cochinadas – explicó fingiéndose ofendido, Donghae se rio

\- Es verdad, queríamos, pero estábamos cansados, solo dormimos – expuso Jonghyun

\- Oye, no le cuentes eso – reprendió Changmin, avergonzado

\- Lo siento – sonrió divertido – Iré a calentar esto – dijo levantando la taza un poco, luego se alejó de ahí, dejándolos solos

\- No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza – comentó Donghae

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que haya pasado entre esos dos, nunca la vi tan mal – explicó el barman, luego suspiró, Changmin miró en dirección a su habitación y frunció el entrecejo, en esos momentos se sentía muy molesto con Yunho.

BoA terminó de vestirse, Eunhyuk estaba sentado en la cama, mirando hacia otro lado, luego de unos momentos volteó hacia ella, BoA se miraba en el espejo, la ropa le quedaba un poco grande, parecía tan indefensa que Eunhyuk se sintió triste. El mesero se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, la agarró de los hombros y la giró hacia él, sin decir nada la llevó hasta la cama y la sentó, agarró la toalla que ella dejó sobre la cama y de pie frente a la chica le comenzó a secarle el cabello

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó en tono sutil, ella negó, Eunhyuk le terminó de secar el sobrante de agua, miró hacia la cómoda y vio el cepillo de Changmin, fue por él y volvió para cepillarle el cabello – No creo que se molesté si lo tomo – pensó

Antes que Eunhyuk terminara de cepillarle el cabello, sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearle la cintura, luego apoyó sobre su estómago la frente, el mesero aventó el cepillo a la cama y la abrazó, permaneciendo de pie, BoA comenzó a llorar

\- Por Dios tienes que decirme que pasó – pidió preocupado

\- Lo arruiné – dijo por fin, sin dejar de llorar – He arruinado cada parte de mi vida –

\- No digas eso, mira nomás todo lo que has logrado – animó con emoción

\- ¿Y de qué vale? – preguntó enojada, soltándose del abrazo, lo miró a los ojos – Jamás estaré con el hombre que amo si no abandono mis sueños ¿De qué sirven tantos años de gloria sin él? – cuestionó temblando, evitando llorar desesperadamente, él la miró sin entender

\- Pero ¿No iban a casarse? ¿Y vivir en Seúl? ¿Por qué hablas nuevamente de abandonar tus sueños? – inquirió confundido – Él aceptó lo que tanto querías ¿no?

\- Porque era una ilusión, jamás iba a suceder, debí entenderlo cuando vi de nuevo este anillo – respondió mirándose la mano izquierda, donde aún reposaba su anillo

\- Juro que no te entiendo hermosa – respondió, aún liado

\- No debí volver a Seúl aquella vez, hace tantos años – dijo con la mirada perdida, volteando al frente, aun se acariciaba el anillo

\- ¿La primera vez que iban a casarse? – ella negó enseguida

\- Aun antes de eso, previo a mi firma de contrato, ¿no lo entiendes? – su amigó negó en silencio – Nuestra relación debió terminar para siempre aquel día, o continuar conmigo eligiéndolo a él y renunciando a mis sueños

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

\- En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para nosotros, nuestros caminos se bifurcaron, pero nos aferramos a nuestro amor adolescente y lo basamos en caprichos, un estira y afloja que solo terminaría de esta forma… – lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, ahora Eunhyuk había entendido – Si lo hubiéramos entendido en aquel entonces, no habríamos sufrido de esta manera durante tanto tiempo

\- No sé qué decirte – respondió tras una breve pausa, luego la abrazó de nuevo

\- Todo ha sido error tras error… ahora él jamás va a perdonarme – dijo con tristeza

\- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? ¿Ahora qué pasó? – cuestionó preocupado, sujetándola de los hombros la separó un poco y se miraron a los ojos

\- Lo de siempre, no tomarlo en cuenta en mis planes – contestó luego de un suspiro de cansancio, Eunhyuk enarcó una ceja y la observó en silencio unos segundos, luego se sentó a su lado, agarró su mano y mirándose a los ojos ella comenzó a contarle todo.

El insistente golpeteo del aire en su puerta lo despertó, abrió de repente los ojos y se encontró ante la oscuridad de su casa, aun no anochecía del todo, pero las nubes grises descargando agua sobre el pueblo habían oscurecido su rededor. No se dio cuenta hasta pasados unos segundos que se encontraba lloviendo copiosamente, no como una tormenta, pero sí una lluvia considerable, la primera de la temporada. En ese instante el recuerdo de él sacando a BoA fuera de la casa acudió a su memoria y se levantó del suelo rápidamente, justo después de la discusión lloró hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se quedó dormido, apenas despertaba y ahora llovía, preocupado abrió la puerta y se asomó a ambos lados, pero no había nadie a la redonda

\- ¡Boa! – gritó angustiosamente y sin importarle mojarse salió unos pasos de la casa, miró en todas direcciones pero no hubo ni rastro de la chica - ¿Dónde habrá ido? – se preguntó confundido, aun sin cerrar la puerta entró en la casa, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió, sin colocar seguro ni llave a la puerta de la casa, subió en su coche y se marchó rumbo al primer lugar que le vino en mente

Condujo deprisa aunque con cuidado, mientras en su mente cientos de pensamientos encontrados le provocaron malestar. Todo se agolpó en su cabeza, la discusión con Boa, la idea de que esta vez la perdería para siempre, sus engaños, sus juegos, todo lo que ella representaba. Aun así, se sintió mal por haberla echado y solo esperaba que se encontrara con bien; no tardó mucho en llegar a la imponente casa de Siwon, sin importarle la lluvia bajó del auto y llamó insistentemente por el interfono, tardó en recibir respuesta

\- ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – escuchó la perezosa voz de Heechul en la bocina

\- Soy Yunho, ¿Está Boa aquí? – preguntó con desesperación

\- No, ¿por qué? – inquirió el sirviente, confuso, hace horas que la chica ya se había marchado

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó de nuevo, desesperado

\- Regresó a tu casa, dijo que no estabas bien y no te quería dejar solo – explicó con calma

\- Volvió a salir, ¿no vino de nuevo? – otra vez la voz inquieta y entonces Heechul comenzó a preocuparse por su amiga

\- Espérame ahí, no te vayas – dijo rápido y colgó, aunque Yunho no confiara en él decidió esperarlo, quizás él podía ayudarlo a encontrarla

En menos de cinco minutos Heechul llegó corriendo, bajo una enorme sombrilla, abrió el portón de hierro y salió, Yunho lo esperaba dentro del auto, al verlo acercarse quitó el seguro en el asiento del copiloto y así el otro entró tras cerrar la sombrilla de prisa

\- Ahora sí, ¿me explicarás que pasa? – preguntó inquieto, Yunho echó andar el auto y luego le respondió, con la voz más tranquila que le salió

\- Discutimos, la eché de casa… - pausó, pero reanudó antes que Heechul lo interrumpiera – Me quedé dormido y cuando desperté estaba lloviendo, salí pero no la encontré, no se me ocurrió otro lugar que la casa de tu jefe

\- Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, ella puede estar en cualquier lado, temblando de frío – dijo indignado, Yunho se quedó callado, tomando el camino a la carretera que llevaba al Hotel donde antes estuvo hospedada la chica

\- No tengo tiempo de oír discursos moralistas, menos viniendo de ti – respondió sin pensarlo mucho, Heechul se cruzó de brazos

\- Sigues molesto ¿eh? – ironizó con fastidio, Yunho lo miró de reojo y frunció el entrecejo. Llegaron al Hotel antes que se le ocurriera qué responder. Solo él se bajó del auto y preguntó, pero el dueño no supo donde se encontraba la chica

Yunho volvió al auto y condujo rumbo al Restaurante, a unos cuantos minutos de ahí, sobre la misma carretera, Heechul mientras iba inspeccionando el camino, por si la encontraban deambulando como alma en pena

\- Oye, sé que fue terrible… – rompió el hielo Heechul, retomando la conversación – Habíamos bebido y sabes cómo es Siwon de liberal, fue su idea, por favor no creas que te llevamos a su casa con esa intención, realmente deseaba arreglar sus autos, los adora – explicó seriamente y aunque Yunho percibió la sinceridad no quiso creer, a las pruebas se remitía

\- Tú y Siwon pueden irse al diablo – contestó enojado tras unos segundos de silencio – Si no hubiera despertado antes, me habrían violado – espetó, comenzando a sentirse furioso

\- Pero no pasó nada – se excusó, Yunho se detuvo con un inesperado frenón que casi manda a Heechul a golpearse con el tablero, de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad

Enojado miró hacia Yunho, sobándose la nuca, éste lo miró e hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza, para indicarle que se bajara, Heechul volteó hacia su derecha y ahí estaba el restaurante, de mala gana se bajó corriendo y se acercó a la caja, al verlo Sulli sonrió emocionada, se saludaron

\- ¿Lo de siempre primor? – preguntó sonriente, pero al ver la cara seria de Heechul lo miró fijamente, este negó enseguida

\- ¿Ha venido Boa por aquí? – preguntó sin más, al oír ese nombre ella lo miró con hastío

\- No, "esa" no ha venido por aquí – contestó de mal modo, Heechul suspiró - ¿Le pasó algo?

\- Si la ves llámame ¿sí? – respondió evadiendo la pregunta, Sulli asintió en silencio y él se despidió, saliendo enseguida de ahí. Con curiosidad la camarera se asomó hacia fuera y vio a Heechul subirse al auto de Yunho, luego se marcharon enseguida

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó el jefe y dueño del lugar, estaba atrás de Sulli, ella se encogió de hombros y no respondió

\- Ni idea, pero creí que esos dos no se hablaban – dijo confundida, su jefe lo meditó y asintió, él estaba igual de confundido que ella.

Condujeron sin plan por al menos veinte minutos, Yunho cada vez estaba más desesperado y a Heechul lo estaba poniendo nervioso también, el amante de Siwon miró fijo a Yunho antes de volverle a hablar, pues en todo ese rato no se habían dirigido la palabra

\- ¿Buscaste en casa de Donghae? – preguntó mientras hacía un gesto, Yunho negó

\- Es el último lugar al que recurriría, el Bar no abre hoy, lo que hace menos probable esa opción – respondió convencido

\- Bueno, ella no recurriría a Donghae, pero a Eunhyuk sí – ahondó en el tema, Yunho lo meditó unos instantes antes de cambiar de opinión, así que dio una vuelta en U y regresó, rumbo al Bar de su amigo

Llegaron y Yunho detuvo el auto, sin procurar estacionarlo bien, ambos ocupantes se bajaron y caminaron hacia los ventanales donde estaba la puerta principal, sobre ellos estaba una pequeña lona por lo que no se mojaron. Yunho tocó fuertemente, el ruido de la lluvia no era muy estruendoso, pero quizás no lo escuchaban bien, así que tocó cada vez más fuerte

Eunhyuk y Changmin estaban en la planta baja, cerca de la puerta que dividía el Bar con el interior de la casa, se miraron mutuamente, quedándose quietos, en eso oyeron la voz de Donghae desde las escaleras

\- ¿Quién toca así? – preguntó preocupado, su novio se arrimó al primer peldaño de la escalera y miró al barman

\- Debe ser Yunho – respondió con seguridad, Donghae hizo una mueca de fastidio

\- Que no entre, si está del humor con el que toca la puerta, será incontrolable – contestó decidido, su novio acató y fue hacia el Bar, seguido por Changmin

Al ver Yunho que su ex amigo y el cantante se acercaban a la puerta se impacientó más, Eunhyuk abrió la puerta y enseguida se quiso meter, pero él se lo impidió, colocándole las manos en el pecho, lo empujó

\- Lo siento pero no, vete – dijo con seriedad, sin parecer molesto, en cambio Changmin lo miraba con ojos fríos

\- Está aquí ¿verdad? Quiero verla – ordenó en tono poco amable

\- Sí, pero no entrarás – insistió el mesero

\- ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó Heechul, acercándose a la puerta, los dos de adentro miraron extrañados al chico, no había reparado en su presencia, Yunho hizo otro intento por entrar

\- Sí, lo está – respondió Eunhyuk, mientras detenía a su vecino

\- ¡Déjame entrar! – gritó molesto, el mesero nunca lo vio tan enojado en toda su vida, incluso Changmin se sorprendió de esa actitud, sobre todo cuando Yunho empujó a Eunhyuk y logró entrar al Bar, pero antes del tercer pasó Changmin lo detuvo y lo empujó hasta el punto anterior, se miraron a los ojos, ambos molestos – Tú no te metas Changmin

\- ¿No entiendes un No? – preguntó enojado – Ahora vete – ordenó, sin dejar de mirarlo con dureza, Yunho bufó y quiso empujarlo, pero Changmin lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó, haciéndolo dar dos pasos afuera, casi hasta el final de la lona, sin que se mojara

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – inquirió molesto

\- Si Eunhyuk te dijo que No es porque no, ¿lo captas? – contestó con fastidio – La dejaste afuera en la lluvia, ahora te haces el preocupado ¿estás demente? – lo enfrentó con carácter, Heechul y Eunhyuk miraban en silencio, muy interesados en la discusión

\- No lo sabía – se defendió – Y ahora quiero verla – dijo tratando de calmarse

\- Eso no pasará, ahora vete – continuó con su idea, eso hizo molestar aún más a Yunho, quien hizo un último intento por entrar pese a la barrera de los dos chicos

\- ¡No! Entraré a verla – determinó antes de avanzar hacia delante, pero esta vez Changmin lo detuvo con su mano izquierda en el pecho, lo empujó hacia afuera y levantó el puño de la derecha, dándole un golpe en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer sentado en la baqueta, esta vez bajo la lluvia

Heechul y Eunhyuk abrieron ampliamente los ojos, sorprendidos, ninguno, incluido Yunho, pensaron que Changmin haría algo así, él mismo estaba sorprendido. Ahora su mirada estaba fija en la de Yunho, se miraron por largo rato, Yunho estaba desconcertado y confundido, observándolo sin poder pensar en otra cosa que aquel fuerte golpe, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y en ese espacio solo estuvieran los dos

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo al fin Heechul, acercándose a Yunho, se colocó de cuclillas a su lado, pero él seguía mirando a Changmin

\- Escucha Yunho – dijo el mesero – Ahora estás alterado y ella muy desorientada, es mejor que no se vean por hoy, mañana hablarán ¿de acuerdo? – explicó Eunhyuk en tono condescendiente, Yunho escuchó sus palabras y asintió, agachando la cabeza se puso de pie. Sin volver a mirar a Changmin se alejó junto con Heechul, se marcharon en el auto

Changmin seguía en el mismo lugar, sorprendido aún por lo que había hecho, miraba hacia fuera como si Yunho aún estuviera ahí, mirándolo a los ojos en ese instante tan extraño, difuso, donde ambos compartieron un momento desagradable e íntimo a la vez. Eunhyuk cerró la puerta y lo sacó de su trance, entonces Changmin se agarró el puño e hizo un gesto de dolor, miró hacia el mesero

\- Diablos, sí que tiene la cara dura – se quejó dolorido y sonrió nervioso, Eunhyuk le sonrió con compasión, viendo en sus ojos lo difícil que resultaba para Changmin haber hecho aquello, lo cual fue completamente necesario, ya que así Yunho logró calmarse.

Dentro de la habitación de Changmin estaban Boa y Jonghyun, ambos habían alcanzado a oír los gritos, ella logró distinguir sin duda la voz de Yunho, y ahora que ya había silencio se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, Jonghyun fue tras ella

\- ¿Se habrá ido? – preguntó desesperada – Necesito verlo – dijo mirando hacia el guitarrista, pero él negó enseguida

\- No creo que sea buena idea – contestó rápido, pero ella lo ignoró y abrió la puerta, al salir de la habitación vio a Donghae de pie en la escalera, justo en el segundo peldaño, se agarraba del barandal y mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, como si pretendiera oír mejor

\- Donghae – lo llamó la chica con voz alta y él se distrajo, casi soltándose del barandal, volteó hacia ella e hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio - ¿Está ahí abajo? – preguntó preocupada, avanzando hacia él, sin importarle la petición

\- Parece ser que ya se fue – contestó tras suspirar

\- Creo que volveré, necesito hablar con él

\- No – se opuso enseguida el barman – Está noche no, mañana – dijo con firmeza

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó molesta, acercándose más. Donghae subió completamente

\- Estaba gritando como lunático, tú parecías un zombi bajo la lluvia ¿hace falta que diga más? – contestó enojado, mirándola con hastío

\- Tú no entiendes Donghae, nosotros…

\- Ya basta – espetó, tratando de moderar su tono de voz – Ustedes terminarán matándose – dijo con pesar, luego suspiró – Su relación es un suicidio

\- Deja de decir locuras – refutó enojada, odiaba cuando le decían esa clase de cosas, aunque en el fondo supiera que era cierto – Necesito verlo, yo…

\- No, dije que no – contradijo, cada vez más decidido, Jonghyun miró al barman y luego a la chica, le agarró de un brazo y ella volteó a verlo

\- Él tiene razón, mañana hablas con Yunho ¿sí? – dijo en tono dulce, acariciándole el cabello, Donghae suspiró cansado, tornando los ojos hacia arriba, mientras Boa sonrió, mucho más tranquila, luego asintió

\- Gracias, de verdad – dijo con cariño y se acercó a él, besándole la mejilla, de la impresión Jonghyun casi se desmaya, pero sonrió ampliamente y luego Boa se alejó sola hacia la habitación, entró y cerró la puerta, el guitarrista miró hacia Donghae, sonriendo como lelo

\- Me besó, mi diosa me besó – dijo con entusiasmo, Donghae hizo mueca de asco

\- ¿Quieres desinfectante? – preguntó sarcásticamente, Jonghyun torció la boca como si estuviera molesto, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Ya, no te enojes, vamos abajo – animó agarrándolo del brazo y ambos bajaron al primer piso

Donghae y Jonghyun entraron a la cocina, ahí estaban los otros dos, Eunhyuk amarraba una toalla alrededor de la mano derecha de Changmin, del dorso estaba mucho más abultado, pues el mesero había puesto hielo, el más alto sonrió y agradeció, luego se topó con la mirada de los otros dos

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupado Jonghyun, acercándose a él agarró su mano y la miró pese al "vendaje", pero al hacerlo lo lastimó y Changmin emitió un quejido – Lo siento

\- Debieron verlo, que puñetazo – dijo Eunhyuk casi emocionado, su novio lo observó sin entender de qué estaba hablando – Changmin golpeó a Yunho – explicó

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron con asombro al mismo tiempo Donghae y Jonghyun, el primero abrió amplio los ojos mientras que el otro inspeccionó la mano de Changmin como si pudiera hacer algo por él

\- ¿Fue necesario? – preguntó preocupado Donghae

\- Mucho – respondió Eunhyuk, mientras que Changmin permaneció callado, pensativo

\- Creo que me iré a dormir – respondió sin hacer caso al tema

\- Descansa – consintió Donghae, los otros dos asintieron. Changmin se deshizo del agarre de su amigo y se marchó, dejándolos a los tres mirándose los unos a los otros, hace tiempo que no veían en Changmin aquel gesto de tristeza.

Yunho detuvo el auto en el portón de hierro donde antes recogió a Heechul, el sirviente lo observó durante unos segundos, tenía la quijada roja y parte del labio hinchado, pero Yunho no se quejaba, parecía pensativo, hasta que él lo sacó de trance

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – preguntó el mayor, Yunho solo negó, en silencio, sin apenas mirarlo – Entonces me bajaré – informó y esperó una respuesta, pero no llegó - ¿Sabes Yunho? Esta oportunidad será la última, si la dejas ir, ella ya no volverá – dijo mirándolo fijamente, pero el otro tardó en reaccionar, hasta que suspiró y volteó a verlo

\- Entonces tal vez es momento de dejarla volar… - respondió con dificultad, sus ojos se pusieron rojos poco a poco, pero no lloró, retiró su mirada de la de Heechul, miró hacia el frente, el mayor sintió escalofríos, esa actitud de derrota nunca la vio en Yunho, él siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella

Heechul intuyó que Yunho ya sabía todo respecto a los planes de Boa en Seúl, y así como lo habló con ella ahora estaba sucediendo, Yunho estaba muy afectado, habían llegado al punto de No retorno y quizás lo suyo terminaría para siempre, se sintió infeliz por su amiga

\- Bien yo… me voy, conduce con cuidado – dijo amablemente, Yunho volvió a verlo y asintió, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, Heechul sonrió ampliamente y sin decir más nada agarró su sombrilla, salió del auto y la abrió antes de cerrar la puerta, luego de hacerlo miró a Yunho a través del cristal, este se alejó despacio, mientras él lo observó

Yunho llegó hasta su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño de agua caliente, su cuerpo estaba muy frío debido a la lluvia que lo empapó. Al terminar de bañarse se enredó la toalla a la cintura y se miró en el espejo, su labio estaba hinchado y el rostro aún rojo, recordó la mirada de Changmin mientras él yacía en el suelo, atónito ante la situación, el chico lo había golpeado muy fuerte, Yunho se tocó el labio y sintió dolor, pero no se quejó, salió del baño y se vistió en su habitación, luego fue hacia el congelador y sacó hielo, lo envolvió en una toalla de mano, la humedeció un poco y se cubrió para desinflamar

\- Mañana será decisivo – pensó seriamente – Es momento de renunciar a ti para siempre… - dijo con resignación y su corazón palpitó desesperado, la sola idea de decirle adiós al amor de su vida lo aterraba, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos.

Jonghyun entró en su habitación y sin prender la luz fue hacia la cama, Changmin estaba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo, aparentemente dormido, así que se acercó con cuidado, se acostó completamente y sintió que el más alto también se movía

\- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó en voz muy baja

\- Sí – respondió rápido, entonces Jonghyun se acercó a su espalda, se levantó un poco hasta apoyarse con el codo y le besó el hombro, mirándole el rostro, aún tenía los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió preocupado, cuando estaban abajo no lo vio del todo bien. Jonghyun le comenzó a acariciar el brazo suavemente, esperando respuesta

\- No, me siento mal por lo que hice – contestó con voz baja, abriendo los ojos, luego se giró hasta apoyar la espalda en el colchón, Jonghyun permaneció en su lugar, se miraron en silencio y pese a la falta de luz pudieron verse el rostro

\- Hiciste lo que creíste correcto en ese momento, él lo entenderá – dijo con una sonrisa y su amigo también sonrió, levantando su mano izquierda le acarició la mejilla a Jonghyun

\- Gracias por tus palabras – agradeció Changmin y su amigo le agarró la mano, la retiro de su rostro y la besó, luego la soltó, dejándola sobre el estómago del más alto

\- Descansa Changmin

\- Tú también – se despidieron mirándose a los ojos y luego Jonghyun se apartó, acostándose completamente, también mirando hacia el techo, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir

Por su parte Changmin no pudo conciliar el sueño en las próximas dos horas, la consciencia lo estaba torturando, en su cabeza imaginó diferentes formas de pedirle perdón a Yunho, de explicarle por qué hizo aquello tan atroz. Pensando e imaginando se quedó dormido, hasta que al día siguiente los rayos de sol sobre su rostro lo despertaron, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la cama, su amigo ya se había levantado y él le siguió los pasos, saliendo enseguida de la habitación, vistiendo solamente un short, camisa y sandalias

Caminó un par de pasos hacia la escalera cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, se detuvo y giró, vio a Boa salir, se sonrieron y él esperó a que ella llegara hasta él

\- Buenos días – saludó ella amablemente, Changmin asintió, aunque lucía serio - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero decírtelo antes que te enteres por alguien más… - comenzó a decir, avergonzado

\- ¿Hablas sobre el puñetazo que le diste a Yunho? – preguntó ella tranquilamente, sorprendiendo al otro – Me contó Eunhyuk – aclaró

\- Vaya, no se le va ningún chisme – comentó un poco molesto, pero ella se acercó más a él y le agarró el brazo, sonriéndole

\- No te preocupes, me explicó que fue necesario. Gracias por defenderme – dijo sinceramente y Changmin se sonrojó – Vamos a desayunar, solo subí a cambiarme de ropa

\- Sí, vamos – él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, bajaron juntos

En el comedor estaban Eunhyuk y Jonghyun sentados, conversando, al verlos llegar se callaron y saludaron a Changmin, él respondió y junto con Boa tomaron asiento. Momentos después salió Donghae de la cocina y comenzó a servirles jugo, Boa se levantó y fue a la cocina para ayudarle, a pesar de que el barman no quería que nadie le ayudara. Dentro de la cocina comenzaron a servir la comida en los platos

\- Veo que ya te sientes mejor – comentó Donghae luego de haberla visto detenidamente por unos momentos, Boa volteó hacia él y le sonrió

\- No, en realidad me siento muy mal – respondió con sinceridad – Pero tú si te sentirás mucho mejor ahora

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿No es obvio? Yunho y yo, ya no vamos a casarnos – explicó con esfuerzo, solo de pensarlo se sentía fatal, pero sabía que esta vez él no la perdonaría

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó con asombro, pensando unos momentos, en silencio, luego la miró a los ojos fijamente – Eso pensé ayer, pero ahora que lo confirmas…

\- Ganaste, estarás feliz – dijo en tono duro, agarró dos platos con comida y salió de la cocina, dejando a Donghae boquiabierto e indignado, pero no se aguantó las ganas y salió tras ella

\- Óyeme ¿Cómo que gané? Explícate – espetó enojado al salir, los que estaban sentados a la mesa voltearon, Boa acababa de dejar los platos, uno frente a Eunhyuk y otro frente a Changmin

\- Es lo que querías ¿no es así? – respondió enseguida, girándose hacia Donghae

\- ¿Crees que yo quiero verlo infeliz, deprimido y amargado? – cuestionó incluso más molesto

\- No, solo me quieres fuera de su vida para siempre y eso sucederá – contestó enojada, sintiendo que se le ahogaban las palabras en la garganta

\- No Boa, yo solo quiero verlo feliz, incluso si es contigo, la situación es que contigo nunca lo será... – expresó con una mirada amarga, Boa tragó saliva y asintió, a punto de llorar

\- Lo sé – dijo tras una pausa incómoda. Donghae la miró a los ojos y se acercó, le colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro y la atrajo hacia él, Boa le dio un abrazo y él también la abrazó completamente, sorprendiendo a todos los demás, quienes se miraron unos a otros, incrédulos, Boa lloraba aferrada al cuerpo de Donghae, y él, como si de viejos amigos se tratara, la consolaba.

Yunho despertó abriendo los ojos súbitamente, luego de igual manera se sentó sobre la cama, los eventos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente, se levantó enseguida y caminó sin calzado hasta el baño, se lavó la cara, miró su rostro donde Changmin lo había golpeado, su labio estaba mucho menos hinchado, suspiró cansado y se talló la cara con una mano, después salió del baño y regresó a su habitación, sobre el buró junto a la cama estaba el celular de Boa, lo desbloqueó y miró que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes, supuso que eran de la agencia o quizás de su novio, así que con fastidio lo dejó de nuevo

\- Iré a buscarla – pensó decidido. Yunho fue a su ropero, se colocó algo de ropa, fue al espejo y se peinó, se puso zapatos y salió por fin, rumbo a casa de Donghae, llamó con poca insistencia, pues Eunhyuk abrió rápidamente

\- ¿Ya se te pasó la cólera? – preguntó en tono burlón, Yunho sonrió avergonzado

\- Me comporté como idiota, estaba desesperado, perdóname – respondió sinceramente, el mesero captó su honestidad y asintió, sonriendo

\- Eres bastante idiota, lo sé – consintió – Y si buscas a Boa, no está aquí

\- ¿Dónde está? – cuestionó confundido

\- Desayunamos todos juntos, después de eso dijo que saldría a caminar, pero no dijo a dónde – explicó

\- ¿Se fue sola?

\- Sí, quería estar sola, al parecer – dijo mirándolo con compasión, Yunho se veía muy confundido, tanto que Eunhyuk lo compadecía

\- Gracias – respondió al fin y fue todo cuanto dijo, ambos se sonrieron y Yunho se marchó, Eunhyuk tardó en cerrar la puerta, pues lo observaba irse, luego volvió al interior del Bar.

El aire fresco de la mañana tras la lluvia de la noche anterior, se sentía en su rostro como una brisa de mar, mientras miraba al río seguir su cauce y escuchaba las piedras rodar cuesta abajo, estaba sentada bajo la sombra del árbol más grande a la redonda. Pensativa, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado y los cientos de recuerdos que rondaban en su mente comenzaban a agobiarla, unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su rostro y ella las limpiaba en cuanto salían, tratando de no pensar más, pero era imposible

\- Algo me dijo que aquí estarías – dijo Yunho luego de haberla observado unos instantes en silencio, Boa sonrió sin voltear, su vista fija hacia el agua que corría caprichosa

\- ¿No es hermoso? – preguntó con voz suave, Yunho miró hacia el rio, luego se sentó bajo el árbol, a casi dos metros de distancia de ella, casi enfrente – En este lugar nos dimos el primer beso – sonrió con melancolía y Yunho también sonrió, miró el perfil de Boa y sintió deseos de perdonarla una vez más, pero en esta ocasión se aguantó las ganas y miró hacia el río

\- Fuiste mi primer beso – respondió en el mismo tono, Boa miró hacia él

\- También fuiste el primero – confesó, aunque ambos sabían eso del otro, se miraron en silencio unos momentos – Fuiste el primero en todo – sonrió tímidamente y de nuevo algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, Yunho quiso abrazarla, tan fuerte que pudiera fusionarla a su cuerpo, pero se quedó quieto como una piedra

\- Pero no seré el último – contestó con tristeza, ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Levantó sus manos y se quitó el anillo lentamente, Yunho le observó las manos, aquellas que tantas veces recorrieron su piel, el corazón se le hizo pedazos cuando ella extendió la joya hacia él, sus manos temblaban

\- Aunque fue un espejismo, fui feliz un par de horas, sabiendo que sería al fin tu esposa, lamento tanto haberlo echado a perder – dijo con dificultad, pero siendo sincera en cada palabra, Yunho contuvo la respiración y agarró el anillo, luego exhaló el aire, sintiendo que le faltaban las fuerzas pero se sostuvo, apretó los labios y asintió, en silencio – No quiero vivir sin ti… pero ya ni si quiera sé en qué momento dejamos de protegernos el uno al otro

\- Boa… - musitó, le temblaba el labio inferior, pero no sabía que más decir

\- Será mejor que vaya a recoger mis cosas a tu casa – dijo con voz temblorosa, secándose de nuevo las lágrimas, luego se levantó del suelo, Yunho también lo hizo, avanzó hacia ella y la miró de frente, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros y le besó la frente, mirándola a los ojos después

\- Te amo y quizás siempre vaya a amarte… – sonrió, haciendo una pausa – Pero ese amor se ha convertido en un mal hábito… dejarnos es como volver a protegernos, como antes, cuando éramos adolescentes y no sabíamos del mundo más allá de este pueblo, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente – contestó mirándolo con ilusión, Yunho le acarició el cabello y luego se tomaron de las manos, regresaron caminando, en completo silencio, hasta la casa de Yunho, adentro, Boa comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas en un solo lugar, mientras él la observaba, callado, inmóvil, sentado en el sillón de la sala…

Cuando terminó, Boa agarró su celular y llamó a su mánager, pues tenía llamadas perdidas de él, Yunho no se esforzó por escuchar la conversación, seguía muy aturdido, solo de pensar que su relación con Boa estaba por terminar definitivamente. El reloj marcaba casi mediodía y ella terminaba de cerrar su maleta, con todas sus cosas, la acercó a la puerta, Yunho miró aquella valija y su corazón latió desesperado, recordó las palabras de Heechul, el golpe de realidad se estrelló contra su rostro

\- Bien yo… iré a casa de Siwon y pasaré ahí la noche, mañana veré a mi mánager en la ciudad vecina, ahí me recogerá – informó la chica a Yunho, con gran esfuerzo, él la miró desde el sillón, paralizado, tragó saliva con dureza

\- Pasa aquí la noche – dijo sin pensar mucho en ello – Yo mañana te llevaré a la ciudad vecina

\- No creo que sea correcto – contestó contrariada, pues deseaba quedarse

\- Está bien – respondió sin insistir, se levantó del sillón y avanzó hacia la puerta

\- Aunque quizás…

\- ¿Sí? – indagó interesado, mirándola a los ojos, por primera vez en muchos años ambos querían lo mismo

\- Podamos estar juntos una última vez – sonrió con ternura, Yunho asintió sin pensarlo, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y se besaron suavemente, luego se separaron

\- Mañana te llevaré, lo juro – insistió y ella afirmó moviendo efusivamente la cabeza, entonces se abrazó a su cuello, se besaron de nuevo, con pasión, Yunho la levantó sin dificultad y ella le abrazó la cintura con las piernas, caminó hacia su habitación mientras se besaban…

Changmin miró con impaciencia el reloj de su celular, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y aún nadie recibía noticias de la chica, y ya que ella no le dijo a ninguno de los cuatro a dónde iría ni que haría, estaban preocupados, pero ninguno se animaba a ir a casa de Yunho a preguntar si él había localizado a la chica

\- Tal vez venga cuando abramos el Bar – dijo Eunhyuk mientras levantaba de la mesa sus trastos sucios, en la cocina Donghae lavaba lo que le iban llevando y Jonghyun los secaba

\- Tal vez – contestó Changmin desde el comedor, ayudaba a Eunhyuk mientras veía su celular cada tres segundos – O quizás se han reconciliado

\- Estás loco, ahora va en serio – refutó el barman algo molesto - ¿Qué no la viste?

\- Ya, tranquilo – dijo el más alto, sonriendo burlonamente

\- Es verdad, perdón – habló sin dejar de lavar los trastos, Changmin llevó los últimos y se quedó en la cocina, compartió mirada y sonrisa con su amigo, este negaba con la cabeza en silencio, una forma de "reprenderlo"

\- Como sea, Boa no aparece y aquí dejó su vestido, lo rifaré – dijo el mesero en broma

\- Yo compro todos los boletos – afirmó rápidamente Jonghyun

\- ¡Ey! No es justo – se quejó Changmin molesto, como si aquella rifa fuera real

Mientras los dos fans y Eunhyuk discutían sobre la falsa rifa, Donghae continuaba lavando los trastos, pensando concienzudamente sobre la situación, de repente ese viejo temor de que nuevamente se reconciliarían lo atacó de celos.

Boa miró el perfil de Yunho tras unos minutos en completo silencio y quietud, comprobó que estaba dormido y se apartó de él con cuidado, estaba completamente desnuda, su ropa yacía en el suelo, la juntó y comenzó a vestirse, cepilló con cuidado su cabello, se colocó los zapatos y salió de la alcoba, fue hacia su maleta, sacó un par de cosas de ahí, las dejó sobre la cómoda de la habitación principal, luego fue hacia el buró junto a la cama, abrió y extrajo un bloc de notas junto con un bolígrafo y comenzó a redactar algo, al terminar arrancó las hojas, guardó lo que sacó del cajón y dejó las hojas con su escritura sobre las cosas que dejó sobre la cómoda

\- Será mejor así – suspiró pesadamente mientras se acercó a la cama, del otro lado, donde Yunho estaba más cerca de la orilla, lo miró dormir y sonrió con tristeza – Adiós mi amor, nunca te olvidaré – se agachó hasta él y besó son suavidad sus relajados labios, Yunho ni se movió un poco, era de sueño pesado y ella lo sabía

Lo miró por última vez desde el marco de la puerta, le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa, agarró su maleta y su bolsa, miró por última vez el interior de esa casa, donde vivió tantos hermosos y amargos momentos, luego salió, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, miró la fachada y suspiró

\- Es lo mejor para todos – sonrió y algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero no resbalaron, inhaló y exhaló suavemente por última vez antes de alejarse de ahí, a paso firme y rítmico. Al pasar por el Bar no se detuvo, sonrió mirando hacia arriba, aún no era hora de abrir y no había nadie por ahí, lo cual agradeció, no quería despedidas, ya se pondría luego en contacto con Eunhyuk, cuando la tormenta hubiese pasado

Se alejó y en cada paso se despidió de su pueblo, donde ya no pensaba volver, para así poder curar la herida en Yunho que ella mismo abrió, la que solo cerraría el día que ella saliera de su corazón para siempre. Dijo adiós a todas sus memorias, las que la seguirían a Seúl, donde le esperaba su futuro, donde siempre tendría un sitio al cuál llamar Su Hogar, porque ahí es donde todos sus sueños se hacían realidad, aunque en aquel lugar nunca estuviera el amor de su vida, al que acababa de renunciar.

Estaban a pocos minutos de abrir el Bar, por ser martes, Changmin y Jonghyun no trabajaban, aunque a veces si había muchos clientes ayudaban, a veces a Donghae en la barra y a veces a Eunhyuk y a Junsu con las mesas, pero ese día no parecía que fueran a tener muchos clientes, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Los cuatro ocupantes se reunieron en el Bar

\- Ya casi anochece y no sabemos nada de ella, uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a casa de Yunho a investigar – dijo Donghae preocupado – Y claro que yo no cuento como opción, recuerden que estamos peleados – se lavó las manos con maestría

\- Él y yo no somos amiguis precisamente – aclaró Eunhyuk

\- Ni yo – secundó Jonghyun, levantando su mano, los tres miraron hacia Changmin

\- ¿Qué? Yo le partí el labio, si me la regresa no saldrá bien el asunto – explicó avergonzado

\- Incluso con eso, eres el más adecuado – dijo Donghae sonriendo – Y Yunho te aprecia bastante, también te tiene confianza

\- Es verdad – consintió Eunhyuk – Si fueras mujer ya te habría llevado a la cama – bromeó

\- ¡Oye! – regañó Donghae a su novio, enojado. La broma tampoco hizo gracia en Jonghyun

\- Está bien, iré yo – dijo resignado, ninguno de los otros tres tenía deseos de ir, además era la ocasión perfecta para pedirle perdón por el golpe de la noche anterior.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Yunho despertó, tardó en hacerlo por completo, removiéndose entre las sábanas, no sintió el cuerpo de Boa a su lado, aguzó la mirada y no la encontró en el resto de la habitación

\- ¿Boa? – llamó con voz moderada, entrecerrando los ojos, los sentía pesados, había dormido mucho, más de lo que acostumbrada a tomar de siesta. Talló sus ojos y se levantó de la cama, agarró su prenda interior sobre el suelo y se la colocó

Caminó hacia el interruptor y prendió la luz, no reparó en las cosas de la cómoda, solo salió de la habitación, miró hacia la puerta de entrada y no vio la maleta de Boa, sobre el sillón tampoco estaba la bolsa de la chica, comenzó a sentirse impaciente

\- ¿Boa? – llamó más fuerte y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, aunque no estaban sus cosas igual buscó a la chica en el baño, en la cocina y en la otra habitación, pero no había ni rastro, desesperado volvió a la recámara principal y entonces vio las cosas sobre la cómoda, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las hojas, las agarró y comenzó a leer, aturdido

"Yunho, antes que nada quiero disculparme por irme de esta forma, sé que te prometí quedarme esta noche, pero la verdad es que no soporto las despedidas, mucho menos soportaría despedirme de ti, verte a los ojos y saber que será la última vez, no es algo que pueda sobrellevar. Sé que te pido imposibles pero, ¿puedes intentar continuar tu vida como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido? Quizás es egoísta de mi parte, pero sabes como soy, no quiero herirte y sin embargo siempre termino haciéndolo, te prometo que será la última vez. Te amo demasiado, con mi vida, con toda mi alma, pero no hay futuro para los dos donde estemos juntos, espero seas feliz, busca de nuevo a tu chica, la que arranqué injustamente de tu lado, tal vez sea ella la indicada, la que te dé el hogar con el que has soñado siempre. Busca a Donghae y no te alejes de él, son nuestros amigos los que nos hacen superar los tragos amargos, dale las gracias de mi parte, nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por mí y el acogedor recibimiento que me dio en su casa. Despídeme de Changmin y Jonghyun, los mejores fans que tendré jamás, son adorables y unos perfectos caballeros…"

Yunho leyó cada palabra con un nudo en la garganta, nunca antes, cuando ella se iba, le dejaba alguna carta de ese tipo, sabía que ahora era diferente porque se trataba de una despedida real, ahora es que comenzaba a entenderlo y el frío en su corazón empezó a extenderse cada vez más, ahogándolo. Pese a todo continuó leyendo

"Me he llevado tu camisa, la que me prestaste la primera vez que hicimos el amor, será mi recuerdo material más valioso, pero sobre todo me llevo el recuerdo de tus besos, de tu mirada, todo de ti me lo llevo en la piel, mi querido Yunho, adiós. Por siempre tuya, Boa"

Tras el punto final las lágrimas de Yunho cayeron sobre el papel, con su mano izquierda sostuvo las dos hojas mientras con la derecha se tapó los ojos y parte de la nariz, comenzó a llorar ahogadamente, apretando los dientes e intentando no sollozar fuerte, pero le fue imposible, Boa al fin lo dejaba libre para ser libre ella también, pero en esos momentos él no se sentía libre, sino prisionero de sus propios sentimientos, aplastantes y crueles, si tan solo pudiera hacer como ella le pedía, vivir sin el recuerdo de su existencia, lo haría sin dudar, se evitaría el dolor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo…

Changmin se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de Yunho, tenía ahí alrededor de quince minutos y no se atrevía a tocar, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo imaginaba que el mayor salía y le devolvía el golpe, eso lo puso nervioso, sonrió intranquilo

\- Calma Changmin, él no va a golpearte, y tú necesitas saber si tu Diosa está aquí o no – se dio ánimos en sus pensamientos. Sonrió con sus propias palabras de aliento y se decidió al fin, levantó la mano y tocó en dos ocasiones, no esperó ni siquiera diez segundos cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente

\- ¡Boa! – gritó Yunho al abrir, creyendo que la chica había regresado, pero frente a él no estaba ella, sino Changmin, quien lo miraba sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente

\- No pero… - quiso responder con alguna broma, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, en ese instante vio a Yunho salir de la casa hasta donde estaba él, a unos pocos pasos, sin más lo abrazó con fuerza, con su mano derecha en el cuello de Changmin, la mano izquierda a la altura de su brazo, dejándolo paralizado – Yunho… – susurró nervioso, ese abrazo no solo era íntimo, necesitado y apretado, sino que su vecino estaba en ropa interior y podía sentir su entrepierna cerca de la cadera, la mente de Changmin enloqueció al sentirlo, pero mientras su mente sufría aquel colapso, su cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar de alguna forma…

En tanto Eunhyuk y Jonghyun acomodaban algunas mesas y sillas, Donghae se acercó a la entrada del Bar para abrir sus puertas, quitó los candados y miró hacia casa de Yunho para ver si Changmin logró entrar, pero a cambio de eso se quedó estupefacto al ver lo que pasaba justo afuera, Yunho abrazaba a Changmin y este parecía inmóvil, ni siquiera le correspondía el abrazo, el barman se quedó boquiabierto, nunca vio a Yunho abrazar alguien así

\- Amor ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Eunhyuk desde la barra, estaba colocando unas monedas dentro de la caja registradora, Donghae volteó de inmediato

\- Solo veía si llovería – respondió sonriendo extrañamente, pero su novio no lo notó

\- Oye ¿crees qué…? – intentó Jonghyun preguntar algo mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero Donghae no quiso que se acercara a la puerta y viera a Changmin con Yunho, así que se acercó a Jonghyun antes que llegara y le dio la media vuelta, llevándolo de regreso hacia la barra

\- Ayúdame con algo – dijo disimuladamente, alejándolo hacia la cocina. Ninguno de los otros dos sospechó nada, y aunque Donghae sabía que era un simple abrazo, no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

Poco a poco Changmin comenzó a reaccionar y abrazó a Yunho también, por la cintura, solo unos instantes, antes que Yunho se comenzara a separar de él, avergonzado el mayor agachó la cabeza unos segundos y negó un par de veces, luego retrocedió un paso

\- Lo siento, que vergüenza – dijo preocupado, mirándolo a los ojos, el menor se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos irritados, producto del llanto – Pasa por favor – pidió amablemente, metiéndose a la casa, Changmin miró hacia el Bar, lo dudó un poco pero luego tomó la decisión, entró a casa de Yunho y tras él cerró la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por su espera, lamento no haberlo publicado antes, pero ya saben, Fiestas Patrias (Viva México! n_n), puente, el kinder no abrió y pues la familia es primero je je, pero aquí está, el décimo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, anteriormente he estado "limpiando el camino", por decirlo de alguna manera, para que Changmin y Yunho se unan poco a poco ^^ sé que he perdido lectores, o al menos ya no me dejan tantos comentarios xD pero para mí era importante desarrollarlos individualmente antes de hacerlos pareja y mi intención desde el inicio siempre fue que se acercaran poco a poco, se podría decir que a partir de éste capítulo comenzará a nacer el HoMin, pero también quiero aclarar que no dejaré de lado el JongMin, después de todo esta es una historia de Triángulo Amoroso, aunque a veces parezca pentágono jajaja. Me despido, muchas gracias a quienes aún siguen por acá ;) nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	12. Cheers darlin'

**Capítulo 11. Cheers darlin'**

Miró la espalda de Yunho cuando cerró la puerta de la casa, permaneciendo en ese lugar, observando la figura taciturna de aquel enfrente suyo, no podía verle la cara, pero el aura que manaba su presencia no era la de siempre, ante él no tenía al alegre Yunho, el "tipo bueno" que tanto le gustó desde la primera vez que lo vio, ahora Changmin no estaba impresionado con su físico o aquel atractivo rostro, sino por la tristeza que podía percibir

Tragó saliva sin detener su mirada fija, ni siquiera sabía que decir, no se explicaba cómo es que se atrevió a entrar a aquel lugar, quizás Yunho pensaba igual, sin entender cómo es que le pidió pasar. Incómodos los dos, porque el silencio compartido no fue nada agradable y el tiempo los consumió en aquel breve espacio, que si bien fueron segundos, a ellos se les antojaron horas, hasta que Changmin dio un paso al frente, aun permaneciendo lejos de él

\- ¿Puedo suponer lo peor? – preguntó tímidamente el menor, reflexionando luego, tal vez aquella pregunta no fue la más correcta, el otro tardó en responder y eso le dio la razón

\- Se ha ido – respondió con voz suave, cansada, harto de llorar por aquellas líneas escritas con la tinta cruel de la despedida. Changmin agachó la mirada unos segundos – Esta vez para siempre – completó, luego lanzó un largo suspiro

\- Lo lamento mucho – dijo el más alto, levantó la mirada y vio a Yunho caminar hacia su habitación, dejándolo ahí, de pie en medio de la sala, sin saber qué hacer – Debería irme – pensó avergonzado al no recibir respuesta, pero apenas tuvo este pensamiento Yunho salió de la alcoba, portando en su mano unas hojas de papel, acercándose a él

\- Dejó esto – declaró mientras estiraba su mano, tendida hacia Changmin, él sujetó las hojas, entendiendo que Yunho quería que las leyera y así lo hizo

Changmin leyó cada palabra con cuidado, sintiendo cada sensación dejada en esas líneas, se sintió conectado con Yunho y con Boa. El estómago se le contrajo y tragó saliva, volvió a leer aquellas palabras, luego miró hacia el mayor, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada, meditando

\- No sé qué decir… - se sinceró, luego estiró su mano hacia Yunho y él le arrebató las hojas, tirándolas al suelo, luego levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que la puerta se cerró. Changmin sintió que se le acababa el aire sin saber por qué, la mirada húmeda de Yunho, sus labios temblando, lo hicieron sentir triste

\- ¿Por qué me pide algo tan estúpido? – preguntó molesto, como si el menor tuviera la respuesta, pero Changmin tan solo enmudeció – Si cada maldito rincón de este pueblo tiene su aroma, todo tiene grabado su nombre… - hizo una pausa, negó en silencio y trató de calmarse, pero el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido – Todo comienza a carecer de sentido

\- Yunho, tienes que calmarte – atinó a decir, esperando quizás una reacción molesta de parte del otro, pero no fue así. El mayor avanzó al sillón de la sala y se sentó, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas se cubrió el rostro

\- ¿Cómo podré vivir sabiendo que no volveré a verla?... – suspiró profundo – Antes al menos… al menos sabía que volvería… que la tendría de nuevo entre mis brazos, pero ahora… - ahogado y sin poder continuar comenzó a llorar, a Changmin el corazón se le encogió, aunque sabía lo que se sentía perder al amor de tu vida, le resultaba difícil comparar sus 5 maravillosos años al lado de Kyuhyun, con toda una vida de Yunho ligada a la de Boa

\- Debes guardarla en algún rincón de tu memoria, como solo un recuerdo, no es necesario que olvides su existencia, solo anteponer la tuya a todo… Yunho es Yunho, con o sin Boa – dijo Changmin sinceramente, desde su perspectiva y experiencia, acercándose al sillón

Yunho levantó la cabeza y lo observó a los ojos, mientras el menor avanzaba hacia él, sonriendo con sutileza, cruzando sus miradas

\- ¿Y cómo puedo dejar de amarla? – preguntó con los ojos aun cubiertos de lágrimas, sin perder de vista al otro, cada vez más cerca

\- No hay una forma de lograrlo – se encogió de hombros – Dependerá del tiempo, de tu entorno… – dijo al momento que llegaba hasta él, Yunho miró hacia arriba y se topó con aquel rostro que le miraba, Changmin estiró sus manos a los laterales de su cabeza y lo sostuvo para atraerlo a él. Le abrazó con ternura, sintiéndose ligado a él con ese dolor, el mismo que él experimentó cuando tuvo ante él la peor desilusión de su vida

Yunho abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba aquella muestra de cariño y aunque solo estaba acostumbrado a la intimidad del consuelo que solía darle Donghae, se abrazó a la cintura de Changmin con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el vientre del menor, mientras él se agachó y lo abrazó con mayor intensidad, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Yunho

Durante varios segundos tan solo podía escucharse el sonido de los sollozos de Yunho y la respiración de Changmin, quien nunca había visto a alguien sufrir así, el dolor ajeno le resultó casi propio y sus ojos se humedecieron, podía entender perfectamente aquel sentimiento, aquella angustia, el temor a lo desconocido cuando se tiene ante los ojos un violento e inesperado cambio de vida. En sus brazos tenía a Yunho y se tenía a sí mismo, compartiendo todas sus inseguridades, el corazón le latió de prisa al sentirse tan conectado a él.

Aunque el Bar estaba abierto, pocas personas estaban dentro, apenas una pareja y un hombre solitario, en un rincón, Jonghyun bostezaba constantemente, mientras bebía una cerveza, mirando la pantalla al fondo, donde se transmitía un partido de fútbol sin sonido, pues la música del estéreo estaba puesta, de todos los presentes el único observando con interés era Junsu, mientras que Eunhyuk permanecía junto a la barra, de pie, esperando por tener algo de trabajo, en tanto Donghae, nervioso desde hace casi una hora, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, esperando en cualquier momento ver a Changmin entrar, pero él no se aparecía y comenzaba a preocuparse de que tal vez Yunho estuviera tan terriblemente mal que necesitara a alguien a su lado, evitando que cometiera alguna locura

\- Ya se tardó – musitó Jonghyun mirando hacia su botella de cerveza, Donghae le escuchó y lo observó, sonrió con media mueca y luego suspiró

\- Seguramente están charlando o algo, quizás Boa y Changmin están hablando como siempre, no te preocupes – explicó aunque no se creyó ni él mismo, había visto a Yunho abrazar a Changmin de forma tan necesitada que intuyó lo que había pasado, seguro Boa se había marchado de nuevo, rompiéndole el corazón como de costumbre

\- Si, debe ser – coincidió con el Barman y volvió a beber de su botella, restándole importancia al asunto, aunque momentos atrás sintió que algo no andaba bien, pero las palabras del otro lo tranquilizaron

Donghae suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, ansiaba tener noticias, que Changmin le confirmara lo que tanto temía, recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Yunho se derrumbó ante él y ahora él le había negado su habitual consuelo, se sentía culpable.

Cuando Yunho se removió ligeramente, Changmin consideró que era momento de soltarlo, poco a poco, el mayor también se alejó unos centímetros. Con la cabeza aun agachada se limpió las lágrimas, permanecieron en silencio un poco más

\- Perdóname – musitó Yunho – Pensarás que soy un débil – sonrió avergonzado, sin levantar la cabeza, limpió de nuevo lo que quedaba de lágrimas, suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia Changmin

\- No digas eso, es natural llorar cuando algo duele – se apartó un paso, hacia atrás, para poder observarlo mejor – Sé cómo te sientes, el día que hui lloré tanto que me costaba mucho respirar – confesó también con vergüenza

\- Gracias – sonrió un poco, sintiéndose más tranquilo que momentos atrás

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Yunho meditó unos instantes, mirando hacia abajo, luego levantó de nuevo la mirada, observando a Changmin, como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta y no se atreviera, él lo percibió y sonrió

\- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió con curiosidad

\- Tú… ¿Aún lo amas? – preguntó finalmente, mirándolo con detenimiento, Changmin lo meditó tan solo unos instantes, luego negó con la cabeza

\- Sería un mentiroso si dijera que ya no me importa, o que no pienso en él algunas veces, pero creo que ya no lo amo – respondió sinceramente, aunque pensando detenidamente en cada una de las palabras utilizadas

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó confundido, entonces Changmin comprendió que no usó el lenguaje correcto, sonrió avergonzado y negó enseguida

\- Estoy seguro, ya no lo amo – dijo con firmeza – Ya no lo añoro, ni deseo que jamás me hubiese engañado – explicó sin titubeos, Yunho profundizó en sus pensamientos respecto al tema y volvió a sentirse curioso

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste? Relativamente fue hace poco ¿no? – cuestionó con interés, mirando atento cada expresión de duda o certeza en el rostro de Changmin

\- Me lastimó ¿sabes? No es como cuando pierdes a alguien por circunstancias ajenas a ti o a esa persona. Jugó con lo más sagrado que tenía y tiró a la basura todo lo que le di, mi amor por él me superaba, me hice a un lado a mí mismo y me di cuenta que no valía la pena – explicó resuelto, sin temor a expresarse, Yunho lo miró con fascinación, si tan solo tuviera un poco de esa entereza, el también dejaría de amar a Boa

\- Puedo entender – dijo sonriendo, era exactamente como se sentía en esos momentos

\- Lo sé – se miraron mutuamente, no se habían movido ni un poco de sus lugares – Sufrimos del mismo mal ¿no? Las personas a quien amamos nos hicieron daño, las personas en quienes más confiábamos nos decepcionaron, cambiaron nuestras vidas, para bien o para mal – miró su semblante oscilando entre la confusión y la convicción – ¿No es así?

\- Sí – susurró cautivado, era como si Changmin hubiera entrado en sus pensamientos y estuviera traduciendo la amalgama de ideas que le atiborraban la mente, ordenándolas y poniéndolas ante él como una verdad que por mucho que quisiera, no podía negar, estaba no solo dolido, sino decepcionado, tal como lo decía él.

Changmin sintió aquella mirada embelesada y tosió discretamente, apartando la mirada, Yunho se dio cuenta y se avergonzó, sin dejar de mirarlo, le sonrió amablemente y se puso de pie, acercándose a él

\- Gracias Changmin – se acercó un poco más y le dio un abrazo sutil, entrelazando los brazos en la espalda del menor, cerrando los ojos unos instantes. Changmin apenas le abrazó y lo soltó con discreción, el mayor lo soltó también, parecía como si estuviera desconcertado

\- Creo que yo… debo irme – dijo con voz blanda, sonriéndole, aún estaban algo cerca y se alejó, Yunho fingió no darse cuenta de la incomodidad del momento, pero cayó en la cuenta de que vestía solo ropa interior y que no estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro con semejante cercanía

\- Sí, está bien – consintió y se sonrieron de nuevo, Changmin avanzó hacia la puerta, al llegar se giró de nuevo hacia Yunho

\- Cuando necesites hablar solo… tan solo búscame ¿sí? – expuso con voz amable

\- Lo haré – concedió en igual tono y se sonrieron una última vez antes que Changmin abriera la puerta y saliera de la modesta casa

Yunho suspiró profundo mirando unos instantes la puerta, luego se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hacia donde tiró la despedida de Boa, alisó el papel y lo dobló con cuidado en solo una parte, alejándose hacia su habitación, aún se sentía con el ánimo decaído, sin embargo las palabras y compañía de Changmin lo ayudaron a sentirse un poco mejor. Pensó en Donghae por primera vez y extrañó sus regaños de siempre, pero no podía seguirle haciendo lo mismo, su amigo tenía derecho a ya no ser su paño de lágrimas, ambos se lo debían incluso a Eunhyuk, quien cada vez que aquello sucedía vivía abrumado, celoso y frustrado

Changmin se quedó afuera sin moverse durante algunos segundos, luego se giró y miró la puerta, pensando en lo que sucedió dentro, sintiéndose un poco extraño, nunca había consolado a nadie como lo hizo con Yunho, ahora estaba avergonzado por tanta proximidad, por haberle abrazado de aquella forma para que llorara entre sus brazos, sonrió confundido y comenzó a alejarse hacia el Bar, mientras se dirigía ahí pensaba en su charla, aunque el tema no era agradable, se sintió bien de compartir algo en común con él, ya no había ninguna duda, Yunho, Donghae y Eunhyuk se habían convertido en parte importante de su vida.

Aquel martes el sol se elevaba radiante sobre la ciudad de la luz, el día era particularmente hermoso, el brillo que manaba alrededor era extraordinario, el lugar donde todos los amantes sueñan ir, donde el romance se respira en cada paso. Así es como lo imaginaba Kyuhyun cuando pensaba que algún día estaría ahí con Changmin, pero no fue así, a sus ojos París era una ciudad como cualquier otra, sin encanto, sin personalidad, llena de tonos grises, aunque estaba ahí desde hace días, ni siquiera uno solo pudo salir a dar un paseo, estar ahí, encerrado en el Hotel, era como estar en su casa de Seúl, con la soledad calándole hasta los huesos

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Minho, con ambas manos ocupadas con bolsas, adornadas estas con el logo de marcas importantes de ropa y accesorios. Con una patada cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia la cama, donde Kyuhyun estaba acostado en ella, mirando hacia el techo, despierto y apesadumbrado, como siempre, Minho suspiró y lo observó con fastidio, llegó hasta la cama y dejó caer sus bolsas

\- Te estás perdiendo lo mejor de esta ciudad – dijo con aire de arrogancia – Todo es hermoso, y tú aquí, llorando tu desgracia ¿Para eso has aceptado venir? – espetó de mala gana, mirándolo, pero el otro lo ignoraba – Eres todo un caso cariño – bufó hastiado, así que lo ignoró también, comenzando a sacar sus compras - ¿No es divino? – preguntó mientras admiraba una boina color negro, cliché de moda parisina

\- Déjame en paz – respondió Kyuhyun, girándose sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda, acostado sobre su hombro izquierdo

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto – dijo molesto, agarró todas las cosas y comenzó a meterlas de mala gana y desordenadamente dentro de las bolsas, luego las dejó sobre el suelo – Eres un idiota – rodeó la cama y encaró a Kyuhyun, él lo observó fríamente – Ni siquiera me has tocado – reclamó como si fuera su pareja – Y eso que antes no podías parar de follarme – echó en cara, con presunción – Muy tarde viniste a negarte, si tan solo te hubieras negado desde la primera vez que lo hicimos, Changmin seguiría contigo – dijo de forma hiriente, causando por fin una reacción en el otro

Kyuhyun lo miró con furia, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acercó a él aunque Minho retrocedió un poco, lo sujetó del cabello por la parte de atrás, haciéndolo exclamar un quejido. Se miraron a los ojos con resentimiento

\- ¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Es lo que quieres? – preguntó enojado, acercándolo a él, hablándole al oído, Minho sonrió

\- Sí – se relamió los labios – Házmelo – contestó con voz seductora, comenzando a respirar cada vez más de prisa, pero Kyuhyun lo soltó y empujó, dándole la espalda

\- Jódete – espetó irritado

\- Cobarde, te faltan los tamaños – dijo burlonamente, acomodándose el cabello, mirando la fría e indiferente espalda de Kyuhyun, pero este se giró casi al instante, acercándose de nuevo, lo jaló de un brazo y lo aventó a la cama, haciéndolo caer sentado, se miraron a los ojos

Kyuhyun se acercó hasta él, apoyando las rodillas sobre la cama y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo izquierdo, girándolo con violencia, Minho no se opuso, pero cuando sintió las efusivas manos del otro bajar sus pantalones frunció el entrecejo, intentó girarse de nuevo pero Kyuhyun lo agarró del hombro y empujó con la mano izquierda hacia abajo, mientras con la derecha se desabrochó los pantalones, bajando el cierre, sacó su miembro y luego escupió sobre su mano, llevándola al instante de nuevo hacia su entrepierna, tocándose y provocándose una erección

Lo penetró de una sola estocada, haciéndolo apretar los labios fuertemente, esperó solo pocos segundos para acostumbrarlo y comenzó con las embestidas, poco tenues pero no bestiales, Minho comenzó a gemir desesperadamente, apretando con fuerza las sábanas, sintiendo las placenteras estocadas, lo había extrañado, su máxima creación, el único hombre que era capaz de volverlo loco, a quien había enloquecido también con su seducción, al punto de haberlo hecho perder al amor de su vida, aunque no amaba a Kyuhyun, su obsesión por él crecía cada vez más, se había salido de control, fuera de sus planes iniciales

Los gemidos ahogados y urgentes de Kyuhyun se intensificaron conforme se sintió llegar a la cima, debajo de él tenía a Minho, a su merced, dispuesto a ser lastimado si con eso atraía un poco de su atención, entonces el mayor lo entendió, necesitaba de él, una razón viviente para que el abandono de Changmin tuviera sentido, aunque lo detestara, comenzaba a creer que no podía vivir sin aquello, el pecaminoso camino de placer que Minho trazó para él

Terminó dentro y siguió moviéndose un poco, cada vez más lento hasta detenerse, se agachó y le mordió el hombro antes de salirse, respirándole cerca de la nuca unos momentos, luego se levantó y acomodó su extenuado miembro dentro de la ropa, abrochándose los pantalones, dejando al menor tirado boca abajo en la cama, con los pantalones abajo y el resto de la ropa en su lugar, había soltado las sábanas y respiraba agotado. Sonrió satisfecho y se giró, mirando hacia Kyuhyun, sin decir nada se subió la ropa, acomodó su cabello y lució como si nada hubiera pasado, suspiró y sentado echó la cabeza hacia atrás

\- Que poco sutil – se irguió por completo y miró a Kyuhyun – No vas a volver a tratarme como si fuera una muñeca inflable ¿entendiste? – espetó fingiéndose indignado, volvió a acomodarse el cabello, sin dejar de observarlo

\- ¿Esperabas cariñitos y besitos? – preguntó molesto y le dio la espalda. Minho sonrió burlonamente y se puso de pie, acercándose hasta su espalda, lo abrazó colocándole las manos sobre el pecho, luego beso su omóplato

\- Sí, como cuando ibas a mi departamento y me comías a besos apenas entrabas – susurró tratando de hacer una voz sensual sobre su oído, pero realmente tenía ganas de reír. Kyuhyun se quedó callado, pensando – Me pregunto si alguna vez me quisiste… – ironizó borrando su sonrisa, realmente meditando

\- Jamás lo sabrás – respondió secamente, agarró los brazos del menor sobre su pecho y los alejó de él, giró sobre sus talones y se miraron a los ojos, llenos de resentimiento

Compartían la culpa del daño que le habían ocasionado a Changmin, pero sobre todo del daño que se estaban haciendo ahora, el uno al otro, castigo por aquella traición que cambió no solo la vida de ellos tres, si no la de varias personas, incluso sin saberlo, sin conocer lo que a kilómetros de distancia sucedía, en un casi olvidado pueblo de su país natal…

Changmin entró al Bar tranquilamente, este continuaba tan vacío como minutos atrás, Donghae lo miró y suspiró aliviado de verlo por fin. Se acercó hasta la barra y se colocó junto a Jonghyun, sin sentarse, su amigo lo miró y segundos después Eunhyuk se acercaba a ellos

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el mesero intrigado, el más chismoso de todos, así que no les extrañó su urgencia y curiosidad, Changmin sonrió apesadumbrado

\- Se fue, sin despedirse – explicó escuetamente

\- Típico de ella – bufó enojado Donghae, negando con la cabeza, su novio lo miró y luego lo ignoró, mirando de nuevo a Changmin, con intriga

\- ¿Y él? ¿Cómo está?

\- Devastado – respondió cabizbajo – Le dejó una nota y creo que eso lo puso peor – completó su respuesta, recordando cada momento dentro de aquella casa, donde todo parecía desolación, tan solo de memorarlo se volvió a sentir triste

\- ¿Ella no tiene corazón acaso? – se preguntó molesto el barman, Changmin lo miró y negó

\- Te equivocas, parece que esta vez se retira para siempre, fue incapaz de despedirse de frente – defendió con mirada firme, entonces el otro lo comprendió, sintiéndose un poco celoso, seguramente Yunho lo dejó leer algo tan íntimo como aquella nota

\- Tú la leísta ¿no es cierto? – preguntó resuelto, aunque no estaba molesto, Changmin se quedó callado, dándoles a entender que la respuesta era positiva, Jonghyun bebió de su cerveza pretendiendo que no le importaba ese hecho, Eunhyuk en cambio estaba sorprendido, su ex amigo era muy sociable, pero no solía confiar aquellas intimidades tan fácilmente

\- Lo importante es que Yunho no está bien, deberías ir a verlo – respondió evasivamente, mirando a su interlocutor, pero él negó enseguida

\- Se lo dije, al menos por ese tema, él puede olvidar que existo – dijo decididamente aunque se moría de ganas por actuar de forma contraria e ir con él, abrazarlo como siempre y permanecer a su lado hasta que lo peor hubiese pasado. Eunhyuk suspiró aliviado para sus adentros y sujetó la mano de su novio

\- De cualquier forma no hay cosa que pueda hacerse ¿no? – preguntó de pronto Jonghyun, los tres voltearon a verlo – Ella se ha ido, Yunho debe superarla y depende de él, no tiene tres años para que estén cuidándolo – explicó con seriedad, Changmin frunció el entrecejo

\- ¿Entonces por qué cuidaste de mí cuando pasó lo de Kyuhyun? – cuestionó un poco molesto, Jonghyun sonrió y lo miró fijamente, sin vacilar

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti – respondió con lógica, Changmin se sonrojó por completo y le retiró la mirada, avergonzado

\- Lo siento, no quise...

\- Está bien – lo interrumpió, colocándole una mano al hombro, luego miró hacia la pareja, ambos se habían quedado callados e incómodos tras la declaración del guitarrista – Será mejor que nos relajemos

\- Sí, les serviré unas cervezas – dijo con una sonrisa Eunhyuk, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero Changmin hizo una seña de negativa con la mano

\- Yo subiré, quizás al rato – informó, sonriendo dificultosamente, su amigo apartó la mano de su hombro y le sonrió

\- Si necesitas algo…

\- Bajaré, gracias – interrumpió a Jonghyun, asintió y se alejó luego de despedirse de los otros dos. Entró en la casa sin siquiera saludar al otro mesero, quien estaba a punto de saludarle

\- Debo ir al baño – dijo enseguida Donghae - ¿Atiendes la barra si llega alguien? – preguntó a su novio y el asintió, así el barman quitó su mandil y se retiró, alcanzando a Changmin antes que este llegara a mitad de las escaleras – Espera – lo llamó y entonces el menor volteó

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó intrigado, Donghae subió hasta donde se encontraba y lo miró fijamente, quedándose callado unos momentos, pensando en cómo decirle lo que tenía en mente, Changmin enarcó una ceja sutilmente, esperando

\- Quiero pedirte algo, pero no sé qué tan atrevido suene – dijo finalmente, pero aquello intrigó mucho más a Changmin – Sé que Yunho no tiene tres años como dice Jonghyun, pero también sé lo fácil que él se hunde y aunque quisiera, no puedo estar a su lado, necesitamos un respiro de este círculo vicioso, siento que se lo debo a Eunhyuk – explicó sin hacer muchas pausas, aunque aquello no era en sí una petición, Changmin comenzaba a suponer cuál sería

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – inquirió nervioso

\- ¿Podrías estar a su lado? – pausó, buscándole una mejor explicación – Quiero decir, no dejarlo solo, hacerle compañía de vez en cuando, escucharlo…

\- Ser tú… - interrumpió, mirando atento la reacción de Donghae, el barman sonrió

\- Algo así – consintió – Pero si no se puede…

\- Está bien – afirmó mientras movía la cabeza, Donghae suspiró aliviado, por unos momentos creyó que Changmin se negaría, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo

\- No sabes cómo te lo agradezco – sonrió alegre – No quiero verlo destruirse, llevándose a la cama a todas las que se encuentra, estrellando su auto contra un árbol por conducir ebrio. No quiero que se dañe tanto como en el pasado

\- Te entiendo – el menor lo miró con compasión – Haré lo posible, te lo prometo

\- Mil gracias – dijo emocionado, acercándose a él le dio un abrazo, el más alto correspondió y cuando se soltaron Donghae bajó un peldaño – Será nuestro secreto – le guiñó un ojo y Changmin soltó una pequeña risa

\- Así será – asintió, aun sonriendo, el otro hizo el mismo gesto y luego se retiró, Changmin lo observó marcharse antes de continuar su camino hacia el segundo piso, mientras se dirigía a su habitación pensó en lo que acababa de aceptar y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, preguntándose si había hecho bien en acceder a tan extraña misión.

Yunho despertó en medio de la madrugada, salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, pero finalmente dirigiéndose a la ventana que estaba al lado izquierdo de esta, corrió un poco la cortina y miró hacia el Bar, las luces estaban apagadas, estaba cerrado desde hace rato, supuso Yunho, miró hacia arriba, la ventana de la habitación de Jonghyun estaba abierta pero la luz apagada también. El pueblo entero parecía muerto, pero él había dormido tanto que ahora no tenía sueño, suspiró largamente y se giró hacia atrás, aún estaba el desastre que dejó tras el último pleito con Boa, resolvió que debía limpiarlo y comenzó con ello, usándolo de pretexto para distraerse

Terminó alrededor de las siete de la mañana, miró su obra maestra, la casa estaba limpia, a su modo, porque realmente era muy desordenado. Suspiró y se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia la mesa, recordó su charla con Boa, cuando descubrió sus planes, sintiéndose usado, sin embargo avanzó hacia allá, se sentó donde había estado sentado, mirándola. Su recuerdo fue tan claro que estiró su mano, como si la de ella estuviera ahí, imaginó que la sujetaba y la miraba a los ojos

\- Aun quiero que seas mi esposa, a pesar de todo… - susurró, imaginando que la tenía ahí, y él dispuesto a perdonarla una vez más, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Changmin, "Yunho es Yunho, con o sin Boa", apartó la mano y la imagen de ella desapareció, agachó la mirada, pensativo, la verdad es que no deseaba ser su títere, mientras ella cada día, trazaría el camino que quería para los dos, sin tomarlo en cuenta

Suspiró largamente y aunque el cuerpo le pesaba se levantó, yéndose a su habitación, se dirigió a la cama y se tumbó en ella, cerró los ojos unos instantes y se quedó dormido sin haberlo planeado. El timbre de su celular lo despertó, era el sonido que hacía al recibir un mensaje, abrió los ojos y talló su rostro, se poyó en un codo y agarró el aparato que estaba sobre el buró, desbloqueó y abrió el mensaje, era de Changmin

\- Ayer no me disculpé contigo por aquel puñetazo, lamento haberte golpeado – leyó en su mente, sonrió y volvió a leer aquellas palabras, pareciéndole muy tierno de su parte. Miró la hora, no pasaban de las diez, contestó enseguida

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? Si aún no, podrías venir y hacerme compañía – respondió sin titubear, el día anterior había encontrado su compañía bastante reconfortante.

Changmin leyó la invitación del mensaje y sonrió nervioso, quedándose pensativo unos instantes, estaba sentado en la cama y precisamente planeaba bajar a desayunar, Donghae le informó que estaba listo todo. Mordió su labio inferior y respondió…

La respuesta del menor tardó un poco en llegar, cuando Yunho pensó que lo mandaría por un tubo llegó el mensaje, lo abrió y leyó, con una sonrisa

\- Si me invitas ¿Cómo negarme? Voy para allá – leyó en voz baja y se limitó a responder con un "ok, te espero". Yunho se estiró y levantó de la cama, fue a lavarse la cara y luego se cambiaría de ropa, esta vez se aseguraría de ponerse algo más que ropa interior

Changmin suspiró y miró su teléfono unos segundos, preguntándose si había hecho bien en aceptar, luego recordó que incluso Donghae le pidió que cuidara de Yunho, o al menos que le hiciera compañía, así que se sintió más seguro. Salió de la habitación y bajó, para su fortuna vio a Donghae pasar por las escaleras, parecía que iba al baño, así que lo llamó y él se acercó

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundido, la expresión de Changmin era extraña

\- Yunho me pidió que lo acompañara a desayunar – confesó, por segundos temió que el otro se enojara, pero el barman sonrió satisfecho

\- Excelente – dijo con sinceridad – No te preocupes, te pediré que me traigas algo de allá frente a los otros – le guiñó el ojo y se retiró a donde iba, Changmin continuó su camino hacia el comedor, ahí estaba Jonghyun, su amigo le sonrió

\- Buenos días dormilón – saludó alegremente, la noche anterior no se volvieron a ver luego que el menor se retirara. Changmin sonrió y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado como era costumbre - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – respondió tranquilamente

\- Me alegra – se sonrieron y no hablaron más, segundos después llegó Eunhyuk y sirvió los cuatro jugos, Changmin observó el suyo fijamente, pensando, Jonghyun se dio cuenta pero no comentó nada, era extraño que mirara de esa forma tan concentrada algo sin importancia

\- Hola Changmin – saludo Donghae al volver, como si no hubieran hablado antes

\- Buenos días – saludó de vuelta el menor. Donghae fingió hacer algunas cosas, luego se dirigió hacia él

\- Changmin ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

\- Claro – contestó fingiendo no tener expectativa de esa petición

\- Sabes que las cosas no andan bien con Yunho, ¿me puedes traer algo que dejé en su casa?

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió tranquilamente, aunque estaba un poco nervioso, a su lado tenía a su amigo y él era muy perceptivo hacia él y sus reacciones. Odiaba ocultarle cosas, pero sabía que le daría un sermón si se enteraba del acuerdo al que llegó con Donghae, además Changmin estaba muy interesado en ser de ayuda, disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Yunho, más allá de que se lo hubieran pedido

\- Déjalo desayunar primero amor – dijo Eunhyuk confundido, mirando hacia su novio - ¿Es muy urgente?

\- Pues sí, necesito los filtros para la cafetera – mintió desenfadadamente, pero su novio enarcó una ceja, más confundido aún

\- ¿Dejaste filtros en su casa? ¿Eso se te olvidó ahí? – inquirió mirándolo con desconfianza

\- Lo siento, me equivoqué cuando dije que olvidé, quise decir, necesito que traigan filtros – explicó nervioso, por su tropiezo ahora parecía más confundido, incluso Jonghyun que no había prestado mucha atención lo miró con desconfianza

\- Donghae, dime qué diablos está pasando – pidió de forma autoritaria, mirándolo seriamente, el aludido se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en una respuesta más convincente, Changmin se comenzó a sentir incómodo

\- Él solo… - comenzó hablar, llamando la atención de los otros tres, Donghae hizo un gesto discreto para indicarle que no dijera nada, pero Changmin ya tenía una idea – Imagino que está preocupado por él y quiere saber cómo está ¿no?

\- Sí, eso es – sonrió nervioso – Pero no quería que te enojaras cariño – miró hacia su novio, este suspiró y luego le sonrió

\- No estoy enojado – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para abrazarlo – Pero ¿no crees que es temprano? Conociendo lo dormilón que es… además Changmin no ha desayunado – lo soltó y miró hacia Changmin, ahora parecía menos nervioso

\- No es problema, puedo ir ahorita – dijo decidido y se puso de pie, Jonghyun lo miró fijamente pero el mayor evitó su mirada, sabía que si se miraban a los ojos sabría que le ocultaba algo. Eunhyuk se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de indecisión

\- Como quieras – expresó poco convencido, pero ya no insistiría, al menos no era su novio el que corría a los brazos del afligido Yunho, eso para Eunhyuk era tener un enorme peso menos de encima – Pero no te quedes mucho allá, si Yunho quiere un consolador que se mire al espejo – dijo en broma, pero Donghae lo miró con recelo – Es broma – se disculpó antes que se hiciera más grande. Changmin sonrió y se alejó, sin despedirse de su amigo

Jonghyun miró el camino por el que se fue Changmin, quedándose estático, luego miró hacia la pareja, estos le devolvieron la mirada

\- No me miró a los ojos como siempre lo hace, oculta algo – resolvió Jonghyun convencido, Donghae se mordió ligeramente el labio, pensando en que tal vez estaba mal que actuaran a sus espaldas, pero no aclaró nada con él. En cambio Eunhyuk no parecía muy interesado, con solo saber que Donghae no estaba tras Yunho, le hacía sentir tranquilo.

Changmin llamó a la puerta un par de veces y Yunho le abrió casi al instante, se sonrieron y el mayor lo dejó pasar, al cerrar la puerta le pasó de lado al menor y fue hacia la cocina

\- Espero te gusten los huevos quemados – dijo en broma, haciéndolo reír, Changmin fue hacia la cocina y se colocó a su lado, mirando el contenido de la cazuela, los huevos no estaban quemados pero tampoco lucían muy bien

\- Se ven bien – dijo por compromiso y tragó saliva, realmente no quería comer eso, Yunho miró mejor su creación e hizo una mueca de disgusto hacia su comida

\- No, son asquerosos – suspiró y se rio – Haré algo más – apagó la cazuela y fue hacia el refrigerador, Changmin lo observó unos instantes

\- ¿Y si desayunamos fuera? – preguntó mirando de nuevo la cazuela, temiendo que cualquier cosa que Yunho preparase terminara mal

\- No – respondió secamente, sin dejar de mirar el interior del refrigerador, a Changmin le pareció extraña esa reacción, pero no comentó nada. Yunho cerró la puerta del aparato y volteó hacia él – No quiero salir – confesó cabizbajo

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido

\- Porque ya sé cómo me mirarán, siempre me miran como al idiota que sigue cayendo en lo mismo – respondió con fastidio, mirando al suelo, aunque esta vez la noticia de su compromiso no se expandió por todo el pueblo como en el pasado, ya lo habían visto junto a Boa y al no verla de nuevo con él se darían cuenta que volvió a abandonarlo

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Donghae? – propuso con duda, aunque temía la respuesta. Yunho sonrió y lo miró con tristeza

\- Ni siquiera siento que tengo el valor de mirarlo a la cara – reconoció con pesar, Changmin lo comprendió e hizo una mueca, pensativo – Solo se preocupa por mí ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí – consintió Changmin – Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para que hagan las pases – sonrió para animarlo, Yunho asintió – Yo prepararé algo ¿te parece?

\- ¿Eres bueno?

\- Soy el mejor – le guiñó un ojo y lo hizo sonreír. Changmin también sonrió, satisfecho de estarle subiendo el ánimo, aunque su mirada estaba apagada, Yunho tenía en definitiva mejor actitud que el día anterior.

Changmin sirvió lo que había preparado, básicamente lo mismo que pretendía hacer Yunho pero mejor y más completo, el mayor miró asombrado lo que tenía frente a él en el plato, mientras el menor miraba con satisfacción el gesto de expectativa de Yunho, cuando este probó un bocado, su gesto de aprobación fue más amplio, miró hacia Changmin sonriendo

\- Es riquísimo – halagó asombrado, haciéndolo sonrojar

\- Lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a tus desastres – dijo con confianza, a Yunho le causó gracia que le dijera algo así, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, además sus palabras no estaban erradas, él estaba acostumbrado a comer en la calle o sus desastres, por eso gustaba de ir a casa de Donghae y robarle de su comida

\- En verdad es rico, no te menosprecies – reafirmó, mientras seguía comiendo, Changmin también comió, mirando con gusto como Yunho terminó rápidamente su plato, pidiéndole más, él también quería repetir, pero no se sirvió para dárselo todo a Yunho

\- Gracias – sonrió avergonzado – Aunque antes era igual, o peor que tú – se rio, llamando la atención de Yunho, quien lo miraba fijamente, esperando el resto de la historia – Viví con mis padres incluso después de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, así que nunca me preocupé por cocinar

\- El sazón de mamá – interrumpió Yunho y el otro asintió

\- Después de un año de novios, Kyuhyun y yo nos mudamos juntos, ambos éramos un desastre, así que poco a poco aprendí algunas cosas – contó con emoción, recordando su primera gran comida – Él jamás aprendió, así que…

\- Te convertiste en el Chef de la relación – volvió a interrumpir, Changmin afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo

\- Supongo que era el amo de casa – rio divertido – Éramos una pareja aburrida ahora que lo pienso – analizó, mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, Yunho lo observó detenidamente, luego se puso serio, Changmin se dio cuenta y temió haberlo puesto él así con su historia

\- Aunque fuera aburrido, debió ser hermoso despertar cada día junto a la persona que amabas – meditó Yunho, recordando los últimos días despertando al lado de Boa

\- Es verdad – pausó unos momentos, recordando con nostalgia – Fue hermoso, y yo fui feliz durante todo ese tiempo, tanto que a veces me pregunto si volveré a sentir eso por alguien – analizó por unos instantes, aunque realmente se sentía bien en su situación actual, sin pareja

\- Sucederá – respondió convencido, se miraron a los ojos – Seguramente existe el hombre que te merezca y tú le corresponderás – sonrió en apoyo, Changmin meditó unos instantes, haciendo una mueca de duda, luego negó

\- No es algo que anhelo, me gusta como estoy ahora, pero si alguien me invita a salir lo consideraré – habló un poco en broma

\- Mientras no sea con Siwon… - ironizó, luego echaron a reír los dos

\- Eso fue lo más estúpido que he hecho – admitió Changmin, luego suspiró – Tenía esa obsesión por acostarme con hombres por una noche y ya, pero me estaba engañando, nunca he sido esa clase de persona – concluyó con satisfacción, en cambio Yunho se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado

\- Como yo, querrás decir… - completó la última frase, Changmin se sonrojó y enseguida negó repetidas veces, apenado

\- No quise decir eso, digo, es tu vida sexual, yo solo…

\- Calma, entiendo, eres del tipo de persona que busca una relación, yo he sido un fracaso en eso, siempre terminaban agobiadas por mi amor a ella, así que cada vez fue más fácil buscar el consuelo de una sola noche – confesó, aunque por la historia que oyó de Sulli, Changmin ya lo sabía – Creí que con Stephanie yo podría superar esa etapa… - suspiró largamente

\- ¿No la has vuelto a ver? – el otro negó

\- ¿Con qué cara la vería? Pero ella es hermosa y una gran persona, encontrará alguien que la valore, estoy seguro – dijo con optimismo, Changmin ya no ahondó en el tema, así que supuso que no haría lo que Boa le pedía en su nota

\- Hablando de ver, ¿Por qué ibas con el sirviente de Siwon aquella noche? – preguntó confundido al recordarlo – Él fue el que…

\- Sí, él es – interrumpió antes que pudiera continuar – Fui a casa de Siwon a buscarla

\- ¿Ella es amiga de él? – inquirió asombrado, Yunho asintió

\- Es amiga de ambos – especificó – Creí que tras correrla había ido hacia allá, entonces Heechul se ofreció a buscarla conmigo, estaba tan desesperado que acepté – admitió

\- Debió ser difícil para ti – comentó Changmin atónito, él, tan solo de acordarse de la presencia cercana de Siwon cuando estuvo en su casa, sentía escalofríos, no podía imaginar cómo se sintió Yunho que casi fue sometido por esos dos

\- No en realidad, él dijo algo que me puso a pensar – reveló enseguida, mirando fijamente la mesa, como si pensara, luego miró hacia Changmin – Heechul haría cualquier cosa por Siwon, la forma en que lo ama es rara, si él le pidiera quitarse la vida, lo haría sin dudar – explicó resuelto, al menor no le sorprendió ese hecho

\- Incluso si él le pidió que te hiciera algo malo, no es justificación – contradijo Changmin, el mayor estuvo de acuerdo y asintió, pero luego sonrió irónicamente

\- A veces Changmin, uno falta a sus principios por amor – confesó abrumado, pero el más alto no entendió, así que lo miró fijamente, Yunho meneó un poco la cabeza pero no explicó nada, solamente se puso de pie – Recogeré esto – agarró los dos platos y fue hacia la cocina, sin aclararle nada al menor, pero recordando que a pesar de haberle dicho a Boa que no se habría acostado con ella de saber que tenía pareja, si lo hizo, justo antes que ella lo dejara.

De pie cerca de la ventana de su habitación, Jonghyun observaba la casa de Yunho, tenía ahí alrededor de quince minutos, esperando a que Changmin saliera por fin, llevaba casi una hora en casa de Yunho, así que temió que estuviera siendo su paño de lágrimas, para Jonghyun no tenía sentido que lo fuera, ya que ellos no eran amigos, o al menos eso creía. De pronto la idea de que Changmin se interesara indebidamente en Yunho lo preocupó, como cuando recién lo conoció y solo hablaba de él

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – escuchó la voz de Donghae tras la puerta, después de que tocara

\- Pasa – respondió enseguida, con voz alta, la puerta se abrió y entró Donghae, observando que el chico miraba por la ventana, sabía lo que se encontraba en esa dirección y se sintió culpable por el favor que le pidió a Changmin

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tranquilamente, Donghae le sonrió y se terminó de acercar, sujetándole de un brazo

\- Durante el desayuno te noté raro y me preguntaba si tenía que ver con que Changmin no haya regresado – explicó la cuestión, Jonghyun sonrió y asintió

\- Siempre me preocupo por él, sería doloroso que convivieran demasiado y se interesara en Yunho de otra forma ¿no crees? Yunho nunca se fijaría en un hombre… ¿o sí? – preguntó dudoso e inquieto, Donghae le sonrió de nuevo, para tranquilizarlo

\- Eso nunca, lo conoces hace poco, pero has visto que es un mujeriego, y que ama locamente a Boa, así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? – explicó convencido, a él no le cabía ninguna duda de que Yunho jamás se fijaría en un hombre, lo tomaba de su propia experiencia, porque su amigo nunca se fijó en él, ni siquiera un poco.

Luego que Changmin ayudara a lavar los trastos, mientras Yunho limpiaba la mesa del comedor, el más alto se dirigió a él. En total habían pasado cerca de dos horas, el sol de mediodía se alzaba en lo alto y la luz se colaba por las cortinas

\- Pasé una mañana muy agradable, pero creo que es hora de irme – anunció Changmin con un poco de incomodidad, había visto su reloj y se percató del paso del tiempo, aunque disfrutó hacerle compañía a Yunho, sabía que debía volver, los miércoles él y Jonghyun planeaban el repertorio musical del fin de semana

\- ¿Tan pronto? Quédate a comer, prometo cocinar mejor – propuso animosamente, conmoviendo a Changmin, quien no habría imaginado nunca que Yunho le pediría seguirle haciendo compañía

\- Me gustaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer… ¿Por qué no vienes al Bar en la noche? – propuso con buen ánimo, pero Yunho borró su sonrisa y negó, decaído

\- No quiero salir de aquí, tampoco quiero ver a Donghae a los ojos, me siento patético – confesó con pena, pero Changmin negó enseguida, acercándose le agarró de la muñeca y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

\- Tú no eres patético – regañó seriamente – Estás deprimido y se entiende, además te sientes mal por haber peleado con él, estoy seguro que Donghae se siente como tú – explicó certeramente y sus palabras llegaron a Yunho de la forma correcta, él volvió a sonreír y asintió

\- Gracias Changmin – el aludido sonrió y luego de eso hubo un silencio entre los dos, Changmin notó que aún lo sostenía de la muñeca y lo soltó enseguida, avergonzándose

\- Entonces, me voy – se despidió con pesar, Yunho asintió – Gracias por la invitación

\- No, gracias por tu compañía – contradijo Yunho y volvieron a sonreírse, Changmin se alejó hacia la puerta a paso lento, llegó hasta ella y se giró hacia Yunho, quien permanecía en el comedor, observándolo

\- Hasta luego – levantó su mano para despedirse, el otro imitó el gesto y entonces el menor salió por fin de la casa. Por instinto cerró los ojos cuando el Sol le pegó en la cara, llevó su brazo al rostro para cubrirse y entonces pudo ver en la parte superior de la casa de Donghae, la silueta de Jonghyun junto a la ventana, pareciendo que se miraban a los ojos, Changmin tragó saliva pero sostuvo su vista clavada en la figura del chico, hasta que no pudo más y bajó la cabeza, acercándose hacia el Bar.

Changmin entró por el Bar, no había nadie, así que se siguió hasta el interior de la casa, tampoco vio a nadie y subió hasta su habitación, cuando se creyó libre de vigilancia, la puerta en la habitación de Jonghyun se abrió y él estaba ahí, pero no salió, solo se apoyó en el marco, observando a Changmin, él tragó saliva, nervioso

\- Hola – saludó aparentando normalidad, pero sonreía extrañamente, a los ojos de su amigo, el menor aguzó la mirada, observando detenidamente a Changmin

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu nuevo amiguito? – preguntó con ironía, el más alto lo miró fijamente, sin responder, solo negó en silencio y le dio la espalda, entrando en su habitación, pero sin cerrar la puerta, pues sabía que el otro entraría tras él, y así fue. Jonghyun entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta luego de entrar

\- Excelente, follamos hasta desmayarnos – respondió en el mismo tono, dirigiéndose hacia su cama, Jonghyun rio con fuerza y lo siguió, hasta sentarse, mientras Changmin se quedó de pie

\- Oye, no te enojes ¿sí? – dijo sonriendo – No te estoy reclamando nada

\- ¿Y por qué la pregunta? – inquirió confundido, Jonghyun se encogió de hombros, y luego se llevó los brazos tras la nuca, tumbándose sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo

\- Supongo que estoy celoso – admitió sin problema, cerrando los ojos después, Changmin lo observó desde arriba y sonrió, no podía ocultar que le gustaba que lo celara, aunque también detestaba que le reclamara, la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su amigo

\- No tienes por qué – aclaró convencido, acercándose a la cama, luego a su amigo, subiéndose en él, Jonghyun abrió los ojos al sentir que se sentaba sobre su vientre

\- ¿No? – preguntó con una sonrisa, colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de Changmin

\- Eres mi favorito – afirmó de manera divertida, asintiendo – A nadie quiero como a ti – confesó sinceramente, pero su amigo sabía que ese cariño no era más que su premio de consolación, porque jamás obtendría de él su amor. Jonghyun cerró los ojos de nuevo

\- Eso se oye muy lindo… – admitió – Pero son solo palabras – pensó apesadumbrado, la situación lo tenía encerrado, porque no podía exigir nada de aquella relación cada vez más extraña

\- Así que por favor, no tengas celos de Yunho – sonrió afectuosamente aunque su amigo no lo miraba, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Changmin se agachó poco a poco hacia él, hasta colocar los labios sobre los suyos, Jonghyun abrió los ojos y sin corresponder le colocó dos dedos sobre estos, se miraron a los ojos

\- No me beses si es por compasión, mejor… - antes que pudiera terminar, Changmin abrió la boca y le atrapó los dedos, succionándolos sutilmente, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, se sonrieron con complicidad – Si no vas a terminar, no comiences – advirtió en voz baja, pero el otro se apartó lentamente hasta sacarlos

\- ¿Y quién dijo que pretendo no hacerlo? – se defendió, sonriéndole traviesamente, volviendo a agacharse le comenzó a besar el cuello, mientras Jonghyun bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Changmin, sujetándolo con fuerza

Mientras el más alto le comía el cuello a su amigo y Jonghyun correspondía acariciándole los glúteos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin aviso, entrando por ella Eunhyuk, quien se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta que debió tocar primero, pero ya era tarde, su irrupción no pasó desapercibida y Changmin se detuvo, mientras Jonghyun apartó rápidamente las manos, completamente avergonzados los dos

\- Ups, perdón – se disculpó abrumado

\- Que oportuno – dijo Changmin con disgusto, bajándose rápidamente de Jonghyun, él también se incorporó en la cama y acomodó discretamente su camisa

\- Perdón, de verdad lo siento – suplicó sinceramente – Pero si van hacer "eso" pongan seguro a la puerta ¿no?

\- Es verdad, perdón – respondió Jonghyun, pero Changmin continuaba molesto, lo cual le pareció extraño a su amigo, pues no solía enojarse por tan poco

\- Da igual, tomaré un baño – se puso de pie e ignorando al mesero salió de la habitación con su toalla en mano. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desconcertados

\- ¿Se enojó conmigo? – preguntó preocupado Eunhyuk, pero Jonghyun solo se encogió de hombros, no sabía realmente porque su amigo se enojó tanto por eso.

Changmin se metió bajo el chorro de agua y pensó en su actitud de momentos atrás, sintiéndose culpable por haberse ido de esa forma, pero realmente sintió deseos de tener sexo con su amigo, pero el ánimo se le bajó cuando Eunhyuk interrumpió. Terminó de bañarse y salió con la toalla envolviéndole la cintura, en el pasillo se encontró con el mesero y aprovechó la oportunidad, acercándose a él

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Sí pero, ponte ropa o no podré mirarte a los ojos – dijo mientras lo recorría con la vista de las rodillas al pecho, Changmin se rio avergonzado y con su mano derecha le sostuvo el mentón, levantándoselo para que le mirara a la cara

\- Haz un esfuerzo –

\- Dime – dijo al tiempo que Changmin lo soltaba, permaneciendo su mirada fija en él

\- Creo que exageré hace rato, perdóname – fue al grano, apenado

\- Sí, exageraste – consintió el mesero, pero restándole importancia al encogerse de hombros

\- No sé qué me pasó, creo que estoy frustrado o algo

\- ¿Frustrado? – cuestionó sin entender

\- Sí, ya sabes, hace días que yo no… bueno, traía muchas ganas – admitió avergonzado, el otro sonrió divertido

\- Pues ahí está, no se ha ido – señaló su habitación, Changmin sonrió con incomodidad

\- Ya pasó el momento, supongo… - dijo convencido, Eunhyuk no entendió por qué decía eso pero no indagó, extrañamente, considerando lo chismoso que era – Ahora sí, iré a vestirme

Sin continuar con el tema, Changmin se alejó hacia su habitación, pero al entrar su amigo ya no estaba ahí, supuso que estaba en su propia habitación, así que se vistió, colgó la toalla en la puerta y salió, dirigiéndose a donde dormía su amigo, efectivamente Jonghyun estaba sentado en la cama, revisando su celular

\- Perdón por no tocar – dijo al entrar

\- En esta casa parece ser que no es necesario – bromeó, luego levantó la vista hacia su amigo – Como supongo que se te quitaron las ganas, también me bañaré – dejó su celular sobre la cama y se levantó, agarró algo de ropa y salió. Changmin recordó que esa habitación tenía vista a la casa de Yunho, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la puerta, suspiró al recordar el día anterior, Yunho abrazándolo con fuerza, en tan notable prenda interior

Los colores se le subieron al rostro e intentó apartar rápidamente el recuerdo de aquel cálido cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, de su miembro rozándole la cadera, entonces recordó cuando Donghae le dijo que su tamaño superaba las expectativas, avergonzado apartó la vista de la puerta de la casa y se alejó de la ventana

\- Soy un pervertido, él sufriendo y yo solo pensando en lo grande que la tiene – musitó abrumado, era la primera vez que se sentía tan obsesionado con un tema de ese tipo, debía admitir que Yunho ya no era solamente el tipo bueno de enfrente, le gustaba de verdad y su cercanía lo alteraba, lo ponía ansioso. Sonrió nervioso – Cálmate Changmin – se recriminó – Si crees que te lo vas a comer un día de estos mejor olvídalo – mordió su labio inferior con inseguridad y cerró los ojos, obligándose a no pensar en ese tema nunca más.

Se llegó la noche y el Bar ya estaba abierto, con algunos clientes rondando por ahí, aun no era momento de subir al escenario, así que el par de músicos estaba sentado a la barra, ninguno de los dos estaba bebiendo alcohol aun, por la tarde habían acordado el repertorio para ese día, el viernes y el resto del fin de semana. Como cada miércoles todo parecía mucho más tranquilo, así que tampoco planearon adelantar su hora de música

\- Tengo hambre – se quejó Changmin, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, los que a su vez estaban sobre la barra, Jonghyun le acarició el cabello

\- ¿Te traigo algo de comer? – preguntó amablemente, Changmin levantó la cabeza un poco

\- No, de hecho iré a comprar algo yo – dijo de pronto, animado, Jonghyun se desconcertó por el repentino cambio de energía - ¿Quieres algo?

\- Voy contigo – propuso, a punto de levantarse, pero Changmin le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y lo volvió a sentar

\- No hace falta, no me tardo – apresuró a responder, dirigiendo luego una mirada fugaz a Donghae pero sin ser obvio - ¿Quieren algo? – preguntó mirando hacia el barman y el negó – Entonces ahora vuelvo

Changmin avanzó hacia la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto de la bolsa trasera del pantalón, Jonghyun lo siguió con la mirada solo hasta que atravesó el umbral de la entrada, luego miró hacia Donghae, pero este se encogió de hombros para responder la pregunta anticipada, sin embargo el barman intuía lo que Changmin podía estar planeando.

Luego de recoger el pedido de comida que hizo, Changmin salió deprisa del restaurante de la carretera, Sulli le dio una porción extra a escondidas por ser muy guapo, según sus palabras, a lo que él no se negó y se marchó de prisa. Para no pasar frente al Bar rodeó la manzana y llegó hasta la casa de Yunho, se estacionó a unas cuantas casas de ahí, el resto lo caminó a pie, llegó a la entrada y llamó a la puerta un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta

\- ¿Habrá salido? – se preguntó intrigado – No, él no quería salir – analizó detenidamente, luego volvió a llamar un par de veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado – Tal vez se quedó dormido, será mejor que me vaya – pensó con tristeza, había imaginado que compartirían la cena como en la mañana compartieron el desayuno

Resignado se dio la media vuelta y bajó el primer peldaño de las escaleras que separaban la casa de la banqueta, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Yunho se asomó medio cuerpo

\- Ey ven, regresa – llamó con voz urgida, Changmin se giró sobre sí mismo y observó a Yunho, su cara estaba adormilada, su cabello despeinado y la ropa desarreglada, Changmin supuso que efectivamente se durmió, pero además de eso no fue difícil adivinar que estuvo bebiendo

\- Perdón ¿te desperté? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose de nuevo hacia la puerta, Yunho negó enseguida, haciéndose a un lado le pidió entrar y el menor obedeció, entrando en la casa, cuando la puerta se cerró Yunho prendió la luz

\- Solo estoy… estoy… - se detuvo a pensar en qué palabra usar – Festejando – dijo emocionado, aunque relativamente tranquilo - ¿Un trago?

\- No gracias – sin hacer comentario al respecto, Changmin se acercó a la mesa y dejó la comida sobre esta, al girarse vio a Yunho entrar en la habitación, lo siguió un poco con la mirada y luego la apartó – Está ebrio – pensó preocupado. Por la mañana lo había dejado en buenas condiciones y ahora estaba así, completamente distinto, Changmin podía entender ahora un poco sobre la situación de Donghae con su novio, ya que por lo visto "cuidar" de Yunho era una tarea que requería tiempo

\- ¡Changmin ven! – gritó desde la alcoba, el aludido obedeció, dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar, se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, observando a Yunho, este sostenía una botella de lo que él pudo distinguir era Vodka, dicha botella estaba casi vacía, pero el mayor la sostenía emocionado, como si estuviera llena – Aún queda

\- Deja eso – pidió el menor, entrando en la habitación, se dirigió a Yunho y quiso quitar la botella, pero este levantó la mano que la sostenía para alejarla de su alcance – No seas infantil, dámela – ordenó con menos sutileza, estiró su mano y quiso alcanzarla, pero Yunho la alejó más hasta que se arqueó tanto que se cayó sobre la cama

\- Oh, lo siento – se rio, luego sin que Changmin pudiera evitarlo se terminó la botella de dos tragos largos, quedándose tirado en la cama, boca arriba, con el brazo estirado y sosteniendo con fuerza la botella vacía, luego cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto unos instantes – Aún puedo olerla aquí – susurró y luego mostró una gran sonrisa – Brindemos por ella Changmin, brindemos por su amor y sus mentiras – dejó de sonreír y con la mano desocupada se llevó el brazo al rostro, tapándose los ojos horizontalmente

\- Yunho… - sin poder hacer nada solo lo miró en silencio, luego se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él, quitó la botella de su mano y la colocó en el buró, volvió a mirarlo – Tienes que superarla – dijo en voz baja, después se acostó a su lado, pero no completamente, sino apoyándose con el codo, lo observó detenidamente, era casi tan alto como él, así que estaba a su altura y le observó el rostro

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó al tiempo que abrió los ojos, girando su cabeza hacia un lado, sus miradas se cruzaron y se observaron fijamente por varios segundos, sin ser conscientes de cuánto tiempo pasó, Changmin le vio a detalle el rostro, las cicatrices ahora tan nítidas, la piel bronceada y los labios carnosos, los ojos pequeños y llenos de vida. Tragó saliva duramente

\- Tal vez… - pasó saliva de nuevo, esta vez con mayor dificultad y el corazón le latió rápidamente mientras le miraba los labios, Yunho parecía no darse cuenta de la cercanía cada vez más notoria de Changmin, de sus intenciones por probar sus labios, él esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, una cura a su dolor, pero no era consciente de la peligrosidad con la que Changmin se inclinó hacia él – No, detente – pensó asustado, frenándose. Su deseo de besar a Yunho era tan grande como nunca antes, pero sabía que estaba mal y él no quería ser un aprovechado, en ese estado Yunho bien podría hasta a acceder a estar con él, pero no quería eso en su consciencia, él no era como Siwon o Heechul

Los milímetros que les faltó para tocarse se extendieron cuando el menor apartó la cabeza completamente, estaba sonrojado y nervioso, el corazón le latía deprisa. Yunho aun lo miraba, casual, normal, esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó

\- Creo que… debo irme – dijo Changmin finalmente tras una pausa incómoda para él, se sentó en la cama y miró a Yunho que seguía acostado – Te dejaré comida en el refrigerador – informó con amabilidad, luego le sonrió y se levantó de la cama sin esperar una respuesta, avanzó hacia la puerta

\- Tus ojos… – llamó desde la cama, haciendo que se detuviera, el aludido miró hacia Yunho, él lo observaba también, fijamente, quieto en ese lugar. Changmin no entendió a qué se refería, pero esperó paciente por el final de dicha frase – Son muy bonitos – sonrió y luego cerró los ojos, Changmin se sonrojó completamente, no es que fuera la primera vez que alguien le hacía un halago a sus ojos, pero viniendo de Yunho fue extrañamente encantador

\- Gracias – musitó avergonzado y se apresuró a salir, dirigiéndose al comedor, agarró la comida y la metió en el refrigerador, sin separar su parte, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo y regresó al bar, con una gran sonrisa, el pulso acelerado y aún con un sonrojo casi veraniego adornándole el rostro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque me siento un poco nerviosa xD eso de pasar a Yunho "al otro bando" es cosa seria, quiero hacerlo sutil pero no tan tortuoso para él, salvo su situación con Boa, en este fic pensé en un Yunho "tomando al toro por los cuernos" y luego pensando en consecuencias, así que la parte de la indecisión se la va a llevar Changmin, aunque en este punto comienza a gustarle ya en serio... por cierto, la escena final, al principio pensé en que sí se besarían, luego lo reconsideré y no quiero que su primer beso sea porque Yunho no está en sus 5 sentidos, ya saben, viejo cliché_

 _Otro asunto, lo de París, no es que sea una incongruencia lo de la tarde soleada, es que allá son 7 horas menos que en Corea del Sur jajaja por eso en el pueblo anochecía, bueno, pequeño detalle que quería aclarar, lol. ¿Qué más quería comentar? Ah si... me hicieron varios comentarios sobre la relación de Yunho y Donghae xD (en el Blog) y pues, no voy a juntarlos o hacerlos pareja ni nada, así que no se asusten, pero claro, desde un inicio había pensado en que Donghae obtuviera un "pequeño" premio por sus años de frustración amorosa por su amigo, pero en sí no planeo hacer nada que pase de una escena, así que para quienes me sugirieron que hubiera algo entre ellos le aviso que no prometo la gran cosa_

 _Y ya, es todo, como siempre, miles de gracias por leer esta historia, y estaría muy lindo que si dejan comentarios anónimos al menos los firmen con un pseudónimo o algo, me encantaría tener una mejor interacción con todos ustedes :D Nos leemos en la próximo actualización._


	13. Dancing with a broken heart

**Capítulo 12. Dancing with a broken heart**

Desde que Changmin entró en el Bar su sonrisa no había mermado. Como pretexto de no traer comida con él, dijo que había optado por comer en el Restaurante, así justificó también su tardanza, sin embargo Jonghyun no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza, no solo pensaba que mentía, sino que se sabía descubierto, pues evitaba mirarlo a los ojos

\- Chicos, ya está llegando más gente ¿Por qué no suben de una vez? – preguntó Donghae con seriedad, Changmin se levantó enseguida de su asiento e hizo un saludo militar

\- Sí Patrón – su respuesta hizo sonreír a Donghae, luego le pegó sutilmente con su franela

\- No seas payaso – regañó y el menor sonrió, sin mirar a su amigo hizo una seña con la mano de que le siguiera y dándole la espalda se alejó hacia la tarima. Jonghyun suspiró resignado, odiaba tener que ejercer presión de algún u otro modo, pero realmente estaba interesado en saber lo que ocultaba su amigo

Changmin y Jonghyun subieron a la tarima, el segundo agarró la guitarra mientras que el primero el micrófono, comprobaron el sonido y luego de saludar, comenzaron a tocar lo que habían acordado por la tarde. Los clientes, como siempre, prestaron total atención al par de músicos, para beneplácito de Donghae, que nunca creyó que su Bar creciera en popularidad tanto como lo había hecho en los últimos meses, había oído incluso, que personas de ciudades o pueblos vecinos asistían para oírlos tocar

Eunhyuk se acercó a la barra para solicitar un pedido, en ese instante se percató de que una visita no deseaba entraba al Bar, enseguida volteó hacia su novio, pero Donghae no parecía haberse dado cuenta

\- ¿Ya viste? – preguntó confundido, Donghae alzó la vista y vio con la misma sorpresa que el mesero al cliente no deseado. Siwon entraba al bar en compañía de su fiel sirviente, llegaron directo hacia la Barra

\- Hola – saludó con una gran sonrisa, Heechul solo los miró con indiferencia, sin saludar

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó enojado Donghae, Siwon soltó una pequeña risa

\- ¿Me prohibirás la entrada?

\- ¿Qué si lo hago?

\- Es poco profesional ¿no crees?

\- Soy poco profesional – respondió de mala gana

\- Lo sé, tus negocios no siempre los resuelves dentro del ámbito profesional – dijo con burla, haciendo que el barman se sonrojara completamente, Eunhyuk no entendió el comentario, solo se limitó a mirar de mala gana a Siwon – Ya, tranquilo… solo venimos a pasar un rato agradable, oyendo a tus encantadores músicos – al decir eso, Siwon se giró en sus talones, mirando hacia la tarima, Changmin no reparó en su presencia, pero Jonghyun sí, no tardó en observarlo con furia, detestaba a ese tipo

\- ¿Qué quieren beber? – preguntó Eunhyuk con poca educación, ni él ni Donghae querían armar alguna escena dentro del Bar

\- Whiskey en las rocas – respondió Siwon, volviéndose a girar y sentándose en la Barra

\- Una margarita – contestó Heechul, sentándose justo al lado de su jefe. Donghae sirvió los tragos sin ánimo y se fue hacia otro lado de la barra para ignorarlos, Eunhyuk también se alejó hacia otros de los clientes

Siwon y Heechul se giraron en los asientos hacia la tarima, en ese momento Changmin miró hacia esa dirección, Siwon alzó su vaso simulando un brindis. En ese instante había un puente musical y Changmin no estaba cantando, cuando fue su turno de entrar en la canción, se demoró un poco, pero se concentró enseguida e ignorándolos continuó cantando

La canción que acababan de cantar era la quinta de la noche y siempre solían agarrar el primer descanso luego de la quinta interpretación. Jonghyun dejó el instrumento sobre su base y se acercó a Changmin, que acababa de apagar el micrófono

\- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? – preguntó molesto Jonghyun, su amigo se encogió de hombros

\- No sé ni me importa, pero no va a amedrentarme – contestó decidido, luego miró por fin hacia su amigo y le sonrió – Vamos – hizo un gesto con su cabeza y los dos bajaron de la tarima, dirigiéndose hacia la Barra, se sentaron del lado opuesto, Donghae se acercó enseguida a ellos y Eunhyuk también cuando terminó de levantar un pedido

\- ¿Quieres que lo echemos? – preguntó Eunhyuk con actitud brabucona, Changmin le sonrió

\- No, es cliente – le guiñó un ojo – Además no me intimida

\- De acuerdo – sin enfatizar en el asunto, Eunhyuk se alejó con los pedidos mientras que Donghae les sirvió un par de cervezas a los músicos

\- Ahora vuelvo – el guitarrista bebió un trago de su cerveza y luego se levantó, saliendo del Bar hacia el baño

\- Oye Changmin, tú no fuiste al restaurante ¿verdad? – preguntó Donghae una vez que el otro se alejó lo suficiente, Changmin sonrió

\- Si fui, pero compré cena para Yunho y para mí, fui a su casa luego de eso, pero él no estaba disponible – confesó sin problemas

\- ¿Cómo No disponible?

\- Ebrio – respondió con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros – Dejé la cena en el refrigerador y me vine

\- Ebrio… - repitió Donghae preocupado - ¿Está muy mal entonces?

\- Pues… - dudó unos instantes – Cuando estamos juntos, solo conversando de cualquier cosa parece estar bien, tal vez cuando está solo es que se siente peor

\- Entiendo, entonces necesita no estar nunca solo

\- Donghae, yo hago esto porque lo estimo, más que por hacerte un favor, pero es demasiado ¿no crees? No puedo estar todo el tiempo a su lado – observó con preocupación, quería ser de ayuda y le gustaba pasar tiempo con Yunho, pero le preocupaban las consecuencias, si volvía a encontrárselo con poca ropa, o ebrio con las defensas bajas, no se podría hacer responsable si algún deseo insano lo llevaba a cometer alguna tontería

\- Lo entiendo – meditó seriamente – Haré las paces con él y te aligeraré la carga, ¿está bien?

\- Está bien

\- Sé que sueno egoísta, pero no quiero problemas con Eunhyuk, él siempre la pasa muy mal cuando consuelo a Yunho, últimamente hemos tenido más pleitos que antes, estoy preocupado por nuestra relación – confesó con un dejo de consternación, por primera vez desde que comenzaron su noviazgo, sentía que este pendía de un hilo

\- No tenía idea de que te sintieras así – comentó sorprendido – Pero no te preocupes, claro que te ayudaré, pero no todo el tiempo, es todo

\- Muchas gracias Changmin – sonriendo con cariño, estiró su mano sobre la barra hacia la de Changmin y colocó la suya encima, el más alto le sonrió también y sin quitar su mano bebió de la cerveza, usando la mano izquierda para levantar la botella

\- Vaya, que lindos – comentó Siwon en voz alta desde el otro lado de la barra, Donghae puso cara de fastidio y quitó su mano de donde la tenía, Changmin compartió mirada con el barman, pero ambos ignoraron al otro

Aunque Heechul intentó detenerlo, Siwon se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia el lado de la barra donde estaba el cantante, sentándose a su lado, donde antes estaba Jonghyun

\- Hola bonito – saludó con voz coqueta, Changmin lo ignoró – Que maleducado, estás aprendiendo malas mañas de Donghae

\- Vete al diablo – respondió finalmente, girándose un poco hacia él, lo miró a los ojos de manera dura, haciéndolo sonreír

\- Esa mirada, tal cual la recuerdo – comentó con burla – En verdad debes de ser una fiera en la cama ¿eh? – sutilmente movió su mano hacia la de Changmin y le rozó la piel con los dedos

\- No lo toques – la voz de Jonghyun los hizo voltear a ambos, Siwon sonrió, apartando su mano enseguida, más no porque se sintiera amenazado - ¿No tienes vergüenza?

\- ¿Por qué? Solo he venido a disfrutar de la velada ¿no es así? – miró hacia su sirviente, Heechul suspiró cansado y asintió

\- Si no te parto la cara es por no armar una escena – sentenció Jonghyun

\- Ya, tranquilo, cuanta violencia, y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir – bromeó divertido

\- Ni loco – contestó rápidamente. Siwon se rio divertido, luego de guiñarle un ojo al guitarrista se levantó de su asiento, luego miró hacia Donghae

\- ¿Y Yunho? ¿Estrellándose contra otro árbol? – preguntó con burla, esta vez ni siquiera a su sirviente le pareció un comentario apropiado o gracioso, Donghae lo miró con coraje

\- Lárgate de aquí – dijo tras haberse acabado su paciencia

\- Solo dime dónde está, cómo

\- No te importa – respondió enseguida el barman

\- Realmente no – se encogió de hombros – Pero ella quiere saber

\- ¿Ella? – preguntó confundido Donghae, esta vez Changmin y Jonghyun voltearon a ver a Siwon, sabían que se refería a BoA

\- Sí, Boa – se encogió de hombros – Esta mañana se fue

\- ¿Seguía aquí? – preguntó Changmin sorprendido, Siwon lo miró y asintió

\- De cualquier forma iba a irse hasta este miércoles, solo adelantó su despedida con Yunho y fue a mi casa, me ha pedido que la mantenga informada de cómo está él – informó mostrándose indiferente

\- Dile que está bien, mejor que nunca y que jamás vuelva – contestó enojado Donghae, su respuesta no les hizo gracia a ninguno de los dos amigos de la chica

\- Eso quiere decir que no está muerto ¿cierto? – preguntó Siwon

\- Lárgate ya – enfatizó Donghae, señalando la puerta del Bar – Y no vuelvas

\- No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos – contestó de forma despreciativa, mirando con asco el interior del Bar – Vámonos Heechul – su amante también se levantó del asiento, miró a los demás de forma indiferente y se alejó. Siwon sacó un billete de alta denominación de su cartera y lo dejó sobre la barra, sin esperar cambio, se alejó, tras su sirviente

\- Lo odio – comentó enojado Donghae, el par de músicos miró hacia su amigo

\- Ya se fue – tranquilizó Changmin, estiró su mano y le tocó el hombro unos instantes

\- Sí, no te amargues el resto de la noche – consintió Jonghyun

\- Tienen razón – respondió finalmente, suspiró y volvió a lo que hacía antes de que el cliente no deseado llegara

\- Vaya idiota es ese tipo – comentó Jonghyun, su amigo lo miró y asintió. El guitarrista se sintió mejor de que por fin Changmin lo mirara a la cara

\- Creo que me da lástima – comentó el más alto

\- ¿Lástima? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el guitarrista consternado, bebiendo de su cerveza

\- Lo ha tenido todo siempre, se nota, tal vez cree que los demás le pertenecen también – se encogió de hombros – Pero debe sentirse realmente solo, hubieras visto su casa, es una mansión increíble, ni parece que estuviera dentro de este pueblo

\- Entiendo – asintió Jonghyun – Eres asombroso Changmin

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó desconcertado

\- Sí – asintió de nuevo, estiró su mano y le colocó cabello tras la oreja – Piensas en los detalles antes de juzgar, quizás debo aprender más de ti

\- No digas locuras – regañó Changmin avergonzado, empujándolo sutilmente, su amigo sonrió divertido, luego compartieron una mirada hasta que Eunhyuk los interrumpió

\- Tórtolos, búsquense una habitación – dijo en voz baja, colocándose en medio de ambos – La gente los mira – comentó casi en un susurro, Changmin y Jonghyun giraron la vista discretamente y se dieron cuenta que efectivamente había gente mirándolos, a pesar que no habían hecho nada comprometedor, aparentemente

\- Mejor volvamos a tocar – propuso Jonghyun, su amigo sonrió y asintió. Bebieron lo que les quedaba de cerveza y se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la tarima, la noche apenas comenzaba

.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin embargo un vago recuerdo lo hizo sonreír de algún modo, haciéndolo sentir extraño. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo nudos en la espalda y los hombros, durmió en muy mala posición, miró hacia el suelo y encontró una botella vacía de licor, no muy lejos de ella estaba otra en la misma condición. Perdió la cuenta de todo lo que bebió

Luego de ir al baño hacer sus necesidades, fue hacia la cocina, sentía muchísima hambre, así que abrió su refrigerador a pesar de saber que lo encontraría vacío, sin embargo para su sorpresa no fue así, en medio de la segunda bandeja estaba una bolsa, la extrajo y dentro vio un recipiente de plástico, lo abrió, llevándose la agradable maravilla de que se trataba de comida, sopa de cerdo con vegetales, su estómago gruñó tan solo de olerla

\- Asombroso – dijo emocionado, calentó la comida en el horno de microondas, mientras meditó sobre la aparición de aquel manjar – Es cierto – sonrió al acordarse – Era eso…

.

Los rayos de sol en su cara lo despertaron, como casi cada mañana, porque siempre olvidaba cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Changmin tenía por costumbre mirar hacia el firmamento antes de irse a la cama, eso lo relajaba, le hacía pensar en su familia que estaba en Seúl, las ganas de verlos cada vez era mayor, tanto que incluso pensaba ir al menos un fin de semana, pero el temor de encontrarse por casualidad con su ex novio lo incomodaba

Se desperezó estirándose con fuerza, retorciéndose por completo sobre la cama, luego se mantuvo quieto mirando hacia el techo, a su mente no acudía nada, estaba tan tranquilo que no pensaba nada en específico, hasta que su estómago le recordó que no había comido hace bastantes horas. Changmin se levantó y con dificultad caminó hacia el baño, había dormido solo con ropa interior, así que volvió a la habitación para vestirse, al acercarse al ropero miró en dirección al buró junto a la cama, su celular emitía una luz que parpadeaba

\- Un mensaje – habló en voz baja, dejo de lado el buscar ropa con qué vestirse y se acercó al buró, agarró su teléfono móvil y abrió el mensaje, al ver el remitente automáticamente sonrió, ni siquiera había leído el contenido

\- No sé qué hechizo me lanzaste, pero desperté pensando en tus ojos – leyó en voz alta y el corazón se le aceleró, no era todo lo que estaba escrito pero ahí se detuvo, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para leer lo demás – Debe ser por esta deliciosa comida que dejaste para mí, muchas gracias – al final del mensaje un emoticón sonriente

Changmin comprendió que su primera reacción fue quizás exagerada, por un momento pensó en aquellas palabras como una forma de coquetería, pero su razón lo devolvió a la realidad, Yunho era amable con todos y siempre solía decir esa clase de cosas con la gente que consideraba cercana, lo había visto hacerlo con Donghae también

\- Ni siquiera trata de conquistarme y hace que me ponga nervioso, ahora comprendo porque tantas mujeres lo siguen, si se propone ligar sí que va en serio – analizó Changmin, sintiendo en sus mejillas un ligero calor

Dejó el celular sobre el buró y volvió al ropero, eligió lo que vestiría ese día y salió de la habitación, silbando una canción, se sentía realmente contento, la noche anterior estando ebrio, Yunho halagó sus ojos, ahora estando sobrio lo hacía de nuevo. No es que Changmin pecara de vanidoso, pero los halagos siempre eran su punto débil

\- Buenos días – saludó con excelente ánimo, en la mesa ya estaban sentados Donghae y Jonghyun. El recién llegado se acercó al barman y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo y también a su amigo, luego se dirigió a Jonghyun e hizo lo mismo, luego se sentó a su lado

\- Sí que amaneciste de buenas – observó su amigo, el barman soltó una alegre carcajada

\- Debe ser porque hoy no trabaja – dijo Donghae. Instantes después salió Eunhyuk de la cocina con dos platos de comida, observó a los tres que parecían demasiado contentos

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó confundido

\- Nada especial pero… - respondió Changmin y se puso de pie, acercándose al mesero luego que este dejara los platos en la mesa, dándole un beso también a él en la mejilla – Faltabas tú

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien despertó cachondo ¿o qué? – bromeó divertido, pero el aludido negó enseguida

\- Ni lo sueñes, fue solo un beso amistoso querido – contestó en el mismo tono de burla

\- Oye, no estoy pintado – se quejó Donghae en broma y los cuatro se rieron

\- Es en serio ¿nos contarás que sueño húmedo o extraño te hizo despertar así? – preguntó Eunhyuk mientras se alejaba a la cocina por los platos que faltaban, volviendo casi enseguida

\- Soñé que protagonizábamos una orgía – respondió en broma para evadir el tema

\- Y me invitaste, supongo – siguió la broma el mesero, Changmin rio mientras asentía, pero su amigo lo miraba atento, otra vez el más alto parecía extraño y sintió celos de no formar parte de aquello que ocultaba

Continuaron charlando y bromeando mientras desayunaban, al finalizar, como siempre, los cuatro recogieron y limpiaron el comedor y la cocina

\- ¿Saben? Es jueves, deberíamos hacer algo para relajarnos – propuso Donghae mientras guardaba algo en el refrigerador, los cuatro estaban dentro de la cocina

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó su novio

\- No sé, pensaba en un día de campo, algo así

\- Me agrada – dijo Changmin animado, compartiendo luego una mirada con Jonghyun, él asintió sin hablar para dar su aprobación. Eunhyuk lo meditó unos segundos

\- No suena mal – contestó al fin – Y tal vez… deberíamos invitar a Yunho – propuso con un poco de timidez, Donghae se sorprendió que viniera de él decirlo, ya que el barman lo tenía planeado, el picnic era básicamente la excusa, su novio le ahorró el trabajo de pedirlo él y hacerlo enojar

\- Eso suena bien mi amor – dijo con agradecimiento, se acercó a él y le besó en los labios

\- Yo lo invito si quieren – se adelantó Changmin, levantando su mano. Miró hacia Jonghyun esperando ver desaprobación en su rostro, pero este parecía normal – Ahora vuelvo – sin esperar respuesta de ninguno tomó el silencio como una afirmación y salió de ahí

\- Vaya, hoy sí que despertó con energía – observó Eunhyuk, luego volteó hacia Jonghyun y lo miró con picardía - ¿Qué le hiciste anoche?

\- Nada – respondió al instante, sonrojado y un poco molesto – No hicimos nada – confesó con un dejo de tristeza y frustración, por mucho que lo deseara, habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que intimaron

.

Changmin suspiró profundo antes de tocar a la puerta, para su desgracia esta vez Yunho le abrió en perfectas condiciones, no estaba ebrio y cariñoso, tampoco vestido solo con ropa interior, aunque si parecía algo descuidado, quizás porque tenía resaca

\- Hola, pasa – dijo contento y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar

\- No, gracias, yo vine a invitarte a otro lado – contestó sin moverse de su lugar y sonriendo nervioso, como si estuviera por invitarlo a salir en una cita

\- ¿Invitarme? ¿A dónde? – preguntó confundido

\- Un pic nic, los chicos y yo…

\- No gracias – lo interrumpió y desvió su mirada unos instantes – No quiero molestar

\- ¿Qué dices? Incluso fue Eunhyuk quien propuso que te invitáramos – informó con una sonrisa para animarlo, a Yunho le sorprendió que fuera precisamente él quien lo hubiese propuesto – Yunho ¿Aceptas?

\- No lo sé, es que Donghae y yo no nos hemos reconciliado – contestó cabizbajo

\- Vamos, hablas como si hubieran sido novios, además ambos se extrañan ¿no?

\- Tal vez tienes razón – consintió Yunho, aunque continuaba dudando – Pero incluso así, no siento ánimos de salir, solo quiero dormir y apartarme de todo – dijo en tono triste, a Changmin ese tipo de depresión le resultó tan familiar

\- Yunho tú decides – hizo una pausa para mirarlo seriamente – Quedarte encerrado y deprimido para siempre porque Ella se fue, o ser fuerte y comenzar a prepararte a vivir, sabiendo que no va a volver – dijo con decisión, como un regaño, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza

\- Changmin… es que…

\- Sé cómo te sientes – sonrió amablemente, dejando de fruncir el ceño – Nada vale la pena y todo parece más triste… pero créeme, pasará y descubrirás que hay más cosas y personas por las cuales valdrá la pena enfrentar al mundo, yo lo viví ¿recuerdas? Por eso estoy aquí, por eso nos conocimos – lo miró fijo - ¿No te da gusto que nos hayamos conocido? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yunho lo miró con firmeza y asintió, quedándose callado unos segundos

\- Sí Changmin, me da gusto haberte conocido – sonrió también, casi con ternura y el corazón del menor latió de prisa, esa forma de sonreír comenzaba a matarle todos los nervios – Eres un excelente amigo

\- ¿Lo ves? – comentó más tranquilo – Como Amigo es la única forma en que podrás verme ¿no es así? – suspiró para sus adentros – Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni que Yunho me gustara de "esa" forma – pensó rápidamente, alejando pensamientos inapropiados de su mente

\- ¿Changmin? – preguntó Yunho confundido cuando lo vio haciendo extraños gestos sin decir nada, el aludido guardó compostura enseguida

\- Perdón, estaba divagando – se disculpó rápidamente - ¿Entonces? ¿Vas con nosotros?

\- Pues – dudó unos instantes - ¿Por qué no? – respondió finalmente y por alguna razón se sintió más aliviado – Me baño y voy allá a casa de Donghae

\- Está bien, te esperamos – sonrió ampliamente y tras verlo fijamente al rostro unos instantes se fue, oyendo la puerta de la casa de Yunho cerrarse – Si quieres te jabono la espalda – musitó divertido, recordando aquella firme y torneada espalda – Ya Changmin, basta – rio divertido el resto del camino hasta llegar de nuevo a casa

Changmin entró a casa de Donghae y él lo estaba esperando en el Bar, estaba solo, sentado en una de las mesas, al ver a su amigo se levantó ansioso

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Que sí – respondió contento y enseguida Donghae sonrió ampliamente

\- Gracias Changmin – se acercó rápido a él y le agarró ambas manos – El abandono de Boa esta vez ha sido menos tortuoso que otras veces, no sé cómo pagártelo

\- Por favor – sonrió avergonzado – No es como si estuviera sacrificando algo, ustedes son muy importantes para mí, me alegra poder ayudar – comentó sinceramente y Donghae se sintió conmovido

\- Bueno ya, que me pondré sentimental – soltó sus manos – Tenemos un almuerzo que preparar – dijo con entusiasmo y Changmin asintió, el barman fue hacia la cocina y Changmin tras él

Jonghyun y Eunhyuk estaban preparando algunos emparedados de jamón, pollo y otros de queso, Changmin se acercó a su amigo por un lado

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- No gracias – respondió amablemente, agarró luego un pedazo de pollo y se lo acercó, Changmin abrió la boca y lo comió, luego se sonrieron

\- Puedes hacer el té helado – dijo Eunhyuk mientras embarraba mostaza en un pan

\- Claro – respondió de buena gana, alejándose de su amigo que continuó con su tarea

Los cuatros estaban preparando las cosas para su día de campo, Eunhyuk y Jonghyun habían llegado a la conclusión de que sería buena idea ir al arroyo, donde estaba el gran árbol, mientras preparaban los emparedados comentaron la idea, Changmin y Donghae estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuarenta minutos más tarde el timbre de la casa sonó

\- Debe ser Yunho ¿abro? – preguntó Changmin mirando hacia el barman, él lo dudó unos momentos y cuando estuvo por responder, su novio lo hizo por él

\- Creo que Donghae debería abrir – dijo con una sonrisa tímida, odiaba ser el novio celoso y quería ser más comprensivo con su pareja

\- Es verdad – dijo Changmin tranquilamente

\- Está bien – el aludido no se opuso y salió enseguida de la cocina para abrir

\- Vaya, estás madurando ¿eh? – comentó Changmin en tono jocoso y Eunhyuk se sonrojó

\- Solo intento no ser una carga más para Donghae – se defendió, completamente ruborizado, el par de amigos se miró mutuamente y comenzaron a reír luego

Donghae caminó con paso firme pero nervioso hacia la puerta, efectivamente era su amigo y ambos se miraron a través del cristal, Yunho se veía algo sorprendido, incluso aunque no había nada por lo cual sorprenderse. Donghae abrió la puerta y se miraron mutuamente sin moverse

\- Hola – saludó Yunho con una sonrisa tímida, Donghae sonrió también

\- Hola Yunho – saludó en respuesta y lo dejó entrar, Yunho entró y Donghae cerró la puerta enseguida, al voltearse de nuevo se encontró con Yunho acercándose efusivamente y dándole un fuerte abrazo, el barman correspondió enseguida

\- Te extrañé mucho amigo

\- Yo también te extrañé Yunho, por favor perdóname

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó apurado el aludido, soltando a su amigo, se miraron a los ojos

\- ¿Cómo por qué? Aquella noche cuando anunciaste tu compromiso con… - hizo una pausa pequeña para no decir nombres – Yo lo único que hice fue darte la espalda, no fui justo, por eso te pido perdón, soy el peor de los amigos – dijo avergonzado y agachó la cabeza

\- No es verdad – contestó Yunho acercándose a él otra vez, estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la barbilla de su amigo, levantándole la cabeza – Sabías que no acabaría bien, que ella y yo nunca íbamos a estar juntos para siempre – corrigió enseguida – Lo hiciste por mi bien

\- No – contradijo el barman, agarró la mano de Yunho y la alejó de él – No fue por eso – comentó ligeramente sonrojado – Es porque estaba celoso, porque realmente temí que fuera real… que te había perdido para siempre – confesó respirando con dificultad, Yunho no supo que decir, se sentía incómodo – Perdóname Yunho, aquellas palabras las dije por puro y cruel egoísmo, ¿podrás perdonarme?

\- Donghae yo… - pausó solo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas – No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, lo que sientes por mí… cada vez me cuesta más trabajo manejarlo, me hace sentir culpable – confesó apenado, pero eso para Donghae no era ningún secreto

\- No te sientas culpable, ese sentimiento solo es cosa mía, soy el único que tiene que lidiar con él, tú no, por favor no sientas esa carga ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó tiernamente, acercándose a él le acarició el rostro, Yunho asintió

\- De acuerdo – sonrió, agarró la mano de Donghae y la retiró suavemente de su rostro

\- Ya basta de cursilerías – dijo el barman para aligerar el ambiente – Ayúdanos hacer algo, no seas gorrón – ordenó fingiendo estar malhumorado, su amigo asintió

\- Pero antes de eso… ¿No dirás nada más?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De Boa – dijo sin temor, incluso aunque el solo oír su nombre le hacía temblar las rodillas

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No pretendo hacerte sentir peor Yunho, lo que pasó pues pasó, ella solo hizo lo que siempre hace, desilusionarte – suspiró levemente, cansado

\- Fue patético de mi parte creer que sería diferente esta vez – admitió con tristeza, su amigo ya no dijo nada, pero su silencio le daba la razón a Yunho

\- Oigan, ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Changmin que interrumpía la escena entrando al bar

\- Conversábamos – respondió tranquilamente Donghae

\- Parece ser que se han hecho amigos de nuevo – observó el menor con buen humor, el barman asintió y luego Changmin miró hacia Yunho, él le sonrió

\- Gracias por todo Changmin – dijo Yunho sinceramente, el aludido asintió, sonriendo. Ambos se miraron mutuamente por algunos segundos, Donghae miró discretamente a uno y a otro e hizo una pequeña mueca de desconcierto

\- Ya acabamos acá – avisó Jonghyun desde la cortina que separaba el Bar de la Casa - ¿Están listos? – preguntó y sin recibir respuesta regresó al interior

\- Creo que después de todo si voy de gorrón – comentó Yunho fingiendo vergüenza, pero en realidad no había tenido ganas de hacer nada

\- Ya, está bien – respondió Donghae encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia – Llevemos las cosas al auto

\- Sí – Yunho fue tras su amigo y Changmin poco después, tras Yunho

Eunhyuk les fue dando una a una las cosas que llevarían para su día de campo y en poco tiempo ya estaban los cinco arriba del auto de Donghae, un auto viejo y poco cuidado, el mesero manejaba mientras que su pareja iba de copiloto, en la parte de atrás Changmin iba en medio de los otros dos, el auto era pequeño e iban demasiado apretados

\- Tu auto sí que es pequeño – se quejó Changmin mientras intentaba acomodarse, pero solo consiguió enterrarle el codo a su amigo en la costilla

\- Deja de moverte – reprendió Jonghyun, pero el más alto lo ignoró

\- Es pequeño y está mal cuidado – añadió Yunho indignado – Le he dicho cientos de veces que se lo dejo en perfecto estado y no quiere – explicó cruzándose de brazos, al hacerlo golpeó sin querer a Changmin y su amigo se rio de él al ver el gesto de molestia que puso

\- Es solo un auto, en todo caso me compro uno nuevo – se defendió Donghae

\- Bueno ya, cállense todos que me distraen – habló por último Eunhyuk

\- Cálmate que vas súper lento – rebatió Donghae, los tres de atrás se rieron, realmente el mesero parecía viejito manejando

\- Creí que así te gustaba – dijo en doble sentido, mientras estiraba su mano y le agarraba la pierna, avergonzándolo, ahora los tres de atrás se burlaban del barman

\- Cállate – regañó avergonzado – No te distraigas y sigue manejando – dijo mientras le agarraba la mano y la apartaba de su pierna

\- Ya llegamos – indicó con entusiasmo Changmin, señalando el árbol que no parecía estar más lejos de cincuenta metros

Estacionaron el auto a cinco metros del árbol y bajaron las cosas, pusieron a Yunho a que acomodara todo porque no hizo nada en casa de Donghae, mientras ellos admiraban el río. Aunque el aire era fresco, el sol estaba en lo alto y calentaba en exceso

\- Que hermoso – expresó Donghae fascinado – Tenía mucho sin venir aquí

\- Es verdad, vivimos en este pueblo pero nunca venimos aquí – admitió Eunhyuk, pasándole después un brazo por la espalda a su pareja, acercándolo más a él

\- Tal vez deberíamos venir más seguido ¿no? – propuso Changmin

\- Sí, vengamos una vez al mes – apoyó Jonghyun, acercándose a su amigo por la espalda, le rodeó la cintura para abrazarlo y luego apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, Changmin solo sonrió

Yunho terminó de poner el mantel y las demás cosas sobre el pasto bajo el árbol, miró hacia el arroyo, observó de espaldas a los cuatro, se veían como un par de parejas. Recordó que hace apenas unos días los seis estaban reunidos en su casa, él y Boa anunciaban que iban a casarse, pero ahora él estaba solo y volvió a sentirse triste

\- Tal vez estoy en el lugar equivocado – pensó con pesadez, sentía envidia de los cuatro, aunque sabía que Changmin y Jonghyun no eran realmente pareja, pero a veces se comportaban como una, incluso eso le daba envidia, desde que Boa se fue ni siquiera se había acostado con ninguna, al menos por despecho

\- Decidido, vendremos una vez al mes – dijo Donghae con buen ánimo y estiró los músculos, su novio lo soltó y se giró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que Yunho los observaba

\- Hey tú, quita esa cara – dijo desde su misma posición, Yunho al oírlo volteó enseguida – Venimos a relajarnos ¿Qué no? – preguntó el mesero

\- Sí – contestó Yunho sonriente. Los otros dos también se separaron y los cinco se juntaron de nuevo donde estaba el mantel – ¿A quién debo agradecer estos suculentos emparedados?

\- A Jonghyun y a mí – respondió rápidamente Eunhyuk. Yunho volteó hacia Jonghyun y levantó parte del emparedado hacia él

\- Gracias, están deliciosos – dijo sinceramente, el aludido sonrió apenas y solo asintió, Eunhyuk carraspeó y Yunho volteó hacia él – Gracias a ti también – habló con amabilidad

Entre pláticas banales terminaron de comer y de nuevo pusieron a Yunho a recoger todo, él no se quejó e hizo todo cuanto le pidieron. Ahora estaban cuatro tirados en el pasto, bebiendo agua o jugo

\- Tengo sueño – dijo Donghae mientras se estiraba, cuando acabó se acurrucó en el pecho de Eunhyuk y cerró los ojos, el mesero estaba acostado boca arriba con los brazos tras la nuca

\- Igual yo, descansen chicos – se despidió el mesero y cerró los ojos

Changmin estaba sentado bajo el árbol, con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco, del otro extremo estaba Jonghyun, acostado no muy lejos de la pareja

\- Creo que también dormiré un poco – dijo el guitarrista antes de cerrar los ojos, acostado sobre su costado derecho

\- Descansa – contestó Changmin con voz suave, mirando con ternura a su amigo

Yunho estaba sentado cerca de la orilla del arroyo, con las piernas encogidas, mirando el agua correr, Changmin le miró la espalda unos instantes, luego miró hacia los otros tres, parecían dormidos y entonces se puso de pie, se acercó a Yunho y se sentó justo a su lado, unos cuantos centímetros de separación

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó con curiosidad, sin dejar de mirar al frente

\- ¿En serio lo preguntas? – cuestionó con nada de optimismo, Changmin solo sonrió

\- ¿Por qué no buscas novia de nuevo?

\- ¿Novia? No quiero tener novia – admitió

\- Bueno, novio – bromeó Changmin, haciendo reír al otro

\- Me refiero a que no quiero una relación, solo…

\- Sexo pasajero – completó Changmin

\- Sí, eso, lo de siempre – dijo con indiferencia

\- ¿Eso te ayudará a olvidarla? Yo creo que más bien te hará miserable – comentó el más alto, torciendo la boca un poco

\- ¿De qué hablas? Amo el sexo, y sin compromiso mejor – aceptó sin vergüenza

\- Claro, el sexo siempre es increíble, pero con una y otra sin mayor trascendencia ¿Qué te deja de bueno? Sin contar el placer momentáneo, claro – cuestionó realmente preocupado, ni siquiera él siendo un chico de ciudad pensaba de forma tan liberal

\- Me ayuda a olvidar su rostro, al menos por un tiempo – respondió con melancolía, luego sonrió con tristeza – Tienes razón, no sirve de nada, ¿a quién engaño?

\- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó con entusiasmo Changmin – O busca una relación formal, o mejor hazte abstemio – dijo divertido – Seguro el celibato te va bien – bromeó

\- ¿A ti te funcionó acaso? Porque hasta dónde sé, tú y Jonghyun… más de una vez – dijo en tono divertido, haciéndolo sonrojar

\- Es diferente – se defendió, completamente ruborizado, ambos se miraron

\- ¿Por qué es diferente? Es sexo sin compromiso ¿no?

\- Porque él y yo nos queremos

\- No, tú lo quieres, él te ama – corrigió Yunho, al oír eso Changmin se sintió mal y apartó la mirada de Yunho, quedándose pensativo – Perdón, no quise poner el dedo en la llaga – se disculpó rápidamente, el menor solo negó en silencio, sonriendo

\- No dijiste ninguna mentira, es solo que me doy cuenta de lo injusto que soy, lo malo es que solo me doy cuenta que está mal cuando lo dejo acercarse demasiado – confesó cabizbajo - ¿Soy mala persona? – preguntó con angustia, mirando de nuevo a Yunho

\- No – contestó rápido, negando al mismo tiempo – Eres una persona maravillosa – dijo sinceramente, sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos

Changmin lo miró detenidamente también, sorprendido por aquella afirmación, por instantes aquel cruce de miradas se sintió extraño para Yunho y apartó rápido la suya, observando hacia el suelo, acelerándosele un poco el pulso, pero ese poco fue suficiente para ponerlo incómodo, así que tocó su cuello casi imperceptiblemente

Yunho recordó aquel pensamiento con el que se despertó, sobre los bonitos ojos de Changmin, ahora recordaba porque fue, la noche anterior el menor estuvo en su habitación y vio de muy cerca sus ojos, ahora que los veía casi igual de cerca aquel pensamiento renació

\- Gracias – dijo finalmente Changmin, contento por el halago que le había hecho Yunho, de nuevo lo había hecho sentir bien sin esforzarse en ello

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que también dormiré un poco – declaró el mayor para cambiar abruptamente el tema, sin voltear a ver al otro, luego se tiró en el suelo y cerró los ojos

\- Sí, descansa – respondió Changmin y se puso de pie para ir a caminar, dejando a los otros cuatro atrás – Sin duda me he acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de este lugar – pensó al ver el paisaje a su alrededor

Seúl resultaba ser una ciudad ruidosa y ajetreada en comparación al pueblo, ahí, Changmin nunca sintió la tranquilidad que sentía ahí, donde las horas se pasaban lenta y plácidamente. En la gran ciudad siempre tenía algo que hacer y se sentía estresado por cualquier motivo

\- ¡Gracias Kyuhyun! – gritó divertido – Si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí, ni me sentiría así de libre – dijo sonriente y apresuró el paso, siguiendo el cauce del arroyo. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Yunho, "me da gusto haberte conocido" – A mí también, Yunho – sonrió, pensativo, tal vez sí le gustaba de otra forma, pero guardaría ese secreto para él solo.

Changmin se dio media vuelta y regresó a donde se encontraban los demás, al llegar solo Eunhyuk estaba despierto, pero tenía encima a su novio y no se podía mover, así que solo hizo a Changmin un gesto para saludarlo y él le correspondió con una sonrisa

\- Yo también dormiré un poco – pensó Changmin, acercándose al gran árbol, se sentó ahí y cerró los ojos. No le costó ningún trabajo quedarse dormido y sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó…

\- Espera, está despertando – oyó una voz muy cerca de él

\- Entonces apresúrate – dijo otra y esa sonó un poco más lejos, solo que está vez distinguió enseguida la voz de su amigo. Changmin abrió los ojos alarmado

\- ¿Qué dem…? - antes de poder terminar su frase, vio a Donghae frente a él, quitándole los pantalones – ¿Qué haces pervertido? – preguntó intrigado, junto al barman estaba el mesero riéndose juguetonamente

\- El último en despertar recibe un chapuzón – informó divertido, Yunho que estaba de pie no muy lejos se cruzó de brazos y asintió

\- Oye, se supone eres mi amigo, ayúdame – pidió asustado mirando hacia Jonghyun, que no se aguantaba la risa, Changmin solo tenía ropa interior y la camisa a medio abrir

\- Reglas son reglas – se encogió de hombros y el más alto le lanzó una mirada acusadora, aunque luego intentó poner resistencia a que Eunhyuk le quitara la camisa, sin lograrlo

\- Ya que, es obvio que no puedo contra todos ustedes – dijo Changmin con resignación, suspirando profundo

\- Así es nene, flojito y cooperando – sugirió Eunhyuk, guiñándole el ojo

Yunho y Jonghyun se acercaron también a Changmin y cada uno de los cuatro lo agarró de una extremidad, avanzando hacia el arroyo, él se dejó llevar sin mayor problema

\- Oigan pero, está muy bajito ¿no? Y el agua muy fría – se quejó conforme lo llevaban, pero nadie la hizo caso

\- A la de tres – dijo Yunho cuando estuvieron a la orilla - ¿Listos? Uno… - comenzó a contar y entre los cuatro lo mecían de un lado a otro – Dos… tres – lo aventaron levemente hacia el agua, el nivel no era mucho y por eso no lo lanzaron con fuerza

Changmin no se alcanzó a mojar todo, pero estaba sentado dentro del agua, efectivamente estaba fría. Los otros cuatro se reían desde afuera

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jonghyun un poco preocupado, pero Changmin lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, luego agarró agua con ambas manos y se la lanzó, mojándolo poco, sonrió con triunfo – Sí, lo estás – se respondió solo

\- Muy gracioso chicos – dijo Changmin con indignación, aunque realmente no lo estaba

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, he pasado por eso y no precisamente en juego ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó mirando hacia Yunho, él asintió molesto

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, solían molestarme en secundaria por ser Gay – comentó Donghae – En una ocasión me trajeron, me quitaron toda la ropa y me lanzaron al agua, claro que no amablemente – explicó aunque ya no le importaba, pero a Yunho le seguía molestando el tema – Lo peor fue que se llevaron mi ropa y tuve que volver desnudo al pueblo

\- Que horror – comentó Changmin indignado

\- Ya pasó, ya no me importa – dijo el barman para restarle importancia

\- No hables ya de eso – regaño Eunhyuk

\- Cierto – secundó Yunho – Mejor ayudemos a Changmin a salir – dijo amablemente, acercándose un poco más a la orilla, se agachó y estiró su mano hacia el menor para ayudarlo

\- Gracias – habló amablemente Changmin, estiró su mano para sujetar la de Yunho, pero sin intenciones de que lo ayudara a salir, por el contrario lo jaló con fuerza

Yunho, que no se la esperaba, cayó en la trampa de Changmin y se fue de cara hacia el interior del arroyo, sin alcanzar a meter las manos, cayendo cerca del otro, quien no paraba de reír. Los otros tres también se rieron

\- No es justo, traigo ropa – se quejó como niño pequeño, incluso sus zapatos ahora estaban todos empapados – Bien jugado Changmin

\- Lo sé – sonrió triunfante, luego se puso de pie

\- Ayúdame a levantarme – pidió Yunho estirando su mano hacia él

\- Si claro, no caeré en mi propia trampa – al oírlo Yunho sonrió y se levantó por sí mismo, pero al intentar caminar resbaló con una piedra, su primera reacción fue sujetar el hombro de Changmin y sin querer se lo llevó con él, derribándose los dos de nuevo

Yunho cayó de espaldas y Changmin sobre él, con la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, al intentar al menos sentarse le agarró el pectoral, levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasó

\- Chicos ¿todo bien? – preguntó entretenido Eunhyuk, mirando las dos figuras dentro del agua, incómodamente cerca. Changmin miró hacia Donghae que lo observaba fijamente, con una ceja enarcada, luego a su amigo, Jonghyun lo observaba con seriedad, los brazos cruzados

\- Sí, perdón – habló enseguida Changmin, mirando de nuevo hacia Yunho, luego se levantó y salió sin problemas del agua, Yunho también lo hizo después, sobándose la espalda

\- En la cajuela traigo unas toallas – dijo Donghae recuperando su actitud de siempre, se acercó al auto y buscó el artículo prometido. Changmin temblaba de frío, mucho más que Yunho – Aquí tienes – entregó una primero a él, luego otra a su amigo – Quítate eso – indicó, señalándole el cuerpo

\- No traigo más ropa – se quejó enseguida

\- Ni modo, tendrás que irte solo con la toalla – respondió divertido Donghae

Jonghyun tapó a Changmin con la toalla a modo de biombo, extendiéndola a los lados para que pudiera quitarse la ropa interior mojada, luego se colocó los pantalones sin ropa interior y encima la camisa

\- Yo quería ver el espectáculo – renegó en broma Eunhyuk y su novio le dio un codazo para reprenderlo por tan inapropiado comentario – Tú también, no digas que no

\- Ya cállate amor, en serio – regañó, sintiéndose celoso que su novio tuviera curiosidad por el cuerpo de Changmin

\- Pues ni modo, volveré así – dijo de pronto Yunho y los cuatro voltearon hacia él, toda su ropa estaba en el suelo y él con la toalla enredada a la cintura, ninguno se dio cuenta de en qué momento se desvistió

\- Diablos, me lo perdí – se quejó Changmin con desilusión

\- Entonces volvamos – dijo Donghae y avanzó al auto

Se acomodaron de nuevo como habían llegado y regresaron, ya era media tarde y el sol estaba por ponerse, además que se encontraba un poco nublado en algunas partes. Se detuvieron primero en casa de Yunho, Jonghyun bajó para que él también pudiera hacerlo

\- Gracias chicos, la pasé muy bien – dijo sonriendo, sosteniendo con una mano su ropa y zapatos mojados, con la otra se detenía el nudo de la toalla que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Donghae sonrió animado

\- Qué bueno que viniste Yunho – respondió enseguida. Eunhyuk miró a su rival y asintió para apoyar a su novio

\- Gracias a todos – volvió agradecer a Yunho, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jonghyun y luego este entró de nuevo al auto, pese a lo cerca que estaban de la casa. Changmin se despidió con la mano y lo dejaron atrás, Yunho entró a su casa al fin, se moría de frío

\- Levante la mano quien quería que esa toalla se cayera al suelo – dijo Changmin sonriendo morbosamente al tiempo que levantaba la mano, pero fue el único. Eunhyuk volteó a ver feo a su novio cuando comenzó a reírse, Donghae lo miró enseguida

\- ¿Qué? No la levanté – se defendió rápidamente, cuando su novio no miraba volteó a ver a Changmin y le guiñó un ojo para apoyar la moción

\- ¿Tienes calor? – preguntó Jonghyun molesto hacia su amigo, antes de salir del auto

\- A ti también quiero verte desnudo – gritó hacia Jonghyun cuando abrió la puerta del bar, el negó con la cabeza negativamente, aunque sonriendo

\- Ayúdame con esto mejor – regañó Eunhyuk, entregando a Changmin una de las canastas donde transportaron los víveres

\- No tomes tan enserio mis bromas – pidió al mesero – No es como si me muriera por Yunho – confesó. Eunhyuk se aseguró que Donghae no estuviera cerca y miró a Changmin fijamente

\- Eso no parecía dentro del agua

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntó confundido el menor

\- No te hagas – le sonrió pícaramente – Ay ay, me caigo – fingió con voz tonta, según para imitar a Changmin, luego le agarró un pectoral – Perdón perdón – se mofó juguetonamente y Changmin comprendió de qué hablaba, sonrojándose enseguida apartó la mano de Eunhyuk de su pecho

\- De verdad me caí – se defendió avergonzado

\- No lo dudo – sonrió – Pero esa mirada tuya lo dijo todo, casi me atrevería a decir que pusiste nervioso incluso a Yunho – rio divertido

\- No digas tonterías – respondió avergonzado, sonriendo sutilmente

\- Claro que es broma ¿Cómo crees? Antes se seca el mar, a que le guste un hombre a ese mujeriego – explicó convencido – Lo que sí es posible es que termines como Donghae, enamorado y rechazado, así que cuídate – advirtió de buena fe, cerrándole un ojo

\- Obvio, no soy tonto – contestó indignado, aunque realmente estaba en ese supuesto, Yunho le gustaba cada día más – Pero claro que no voy a enamorarme, él es hetero – pensó una vez que Eunhyuk entró en la casa, se giró hacia casa de Yunho y suspiró

Changmin entró por fin en la casa, con la canasta que le encargaron, los demás estaban en la cocina con las cosas, acomodando

\- Ve a bañarte o te hará daño – dijo Jonghyun acercándose a él y quitándole la canasta de la mano, su amigo la entregó sin titubear

\- Gracias – sonrió y se apartó para ir a bañarse

\- Fue un día muy divertido ¿no les parece? – preguntó de excelente ánimo el barman

\- Sí – consintió Eunhyuk – Lo mejor de todo es verte sonreír así – dijo a su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura, Donghae le abrazó en respuesta, colgándose a su cuello

\- Es porque tengo el mejor novio del mundo – declaró pomposamente y comenzaron a besarse, Jonghyun los miró y fingió asco

\- Ay no, búsquense una cama – regañó haciendo una mueca de desagrado

\- De hecho sí – admitió Donghae al soltarse, luego le agarró la mano a Eunhyuk – Vamos

\- Él manda – comentó el mesero como si se sacrificara, ambos salieron de ahí rápido

\- Que envidia – pensó con pesimismo, pero terminó de acomodar todo lo que faltaba

Changmin salió de bañarse sintiéndose renovado, el frío se había ido totalmente. Al poner un pie fuera del cuarto de aseo escuchó sonidos provenientes dentro de la habitación del mesero y el barman, Changmin supo enseguida que clase de ruidos eran esos

\- ¿Pero qué les pasa? Estamos en la casa – musitó con indignación – ¡Ah! Qué más da – le restó importancia al asunto y fue a su habitación para vestirse, al terminar se tiró sobre la cama y agarró su celular – Llamaré a mamá – pensó luego de revisar sus e-mail. Marcó a casa de sus padres y su hermana respondió, luego de hablar brevemente con ella, habló con su mamá. Mientras lo hacía Jonghyun entró en la alcoba y se subió a la cama, cerca de los pies de su amigo, sacando también su celular

Changmin tardó un poco más de media hora hablando con su mamá, contándole los últimos acontecimientos, aunque prácticamente no mucho había cambiado, después de todo en ese pueblo nunca sucedían cosas muy importantes

\- Te llamo luego mamá – dijo sonriente – Me alegra saber que todos están bien

\- Si hijo, no te preocupes, pero todos te extrañamos, ojalá vengas de visita algún día – contestó con nostalgia, Changmin suspiró

\- Aun no estoy preparado para ver Seúl de nuevo, en cambio quiero pedirles un favor

\- Si hijo ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Alguien puede ir por mis cosas a casa de Kyuhyun? – pidió con seriedad, su etapa de negación y un posible "volver" con su ex había pasado hace mucho, ya no tenía caso seguir teniendo sus cosas ahí. Al oír eso Jonghyun miró sorprendido a su amigo

\- Claro que sí hijo, mandaré a tu hermana

\- Gracias mamá, te amo

\- También te amo mi cielo, cuídate mucho – respondió dulcemente y ambos colgaron

\- Enhorabuena – animó Jonghyun a Changmin y él asintió

\- Mi ropa, mi colección de Boa, mis libros, mi computadora, mis zapatos, todo – expresó al acordarse de todo lo que dejó

\- ¿Luego irás por ellas a Seúl? ¿O piensas vivir en un futuro nuevamente allá?

\- No lo sé – meditó un poco el mayor – Me gusta demasiado aquí – sonrió emocionado – Tal vez me quede para siempre, sí ¿Y tú?

\- Yo estaré dónde tú estés – contestó poéticamente, Changmin se rio un poco

\- Que cursi – mordió ligeramente su labio y se acercó a él, de costado, mirándolo fijo a los ojos – Búscate un novio, alguien que te merezca – sugirió borrando su sonrisa

\- Solo existe un hombre que me interesa de novio – respondió levantando su mano y acariciándole el cabello al más alto, pasándole un poco tras la oreja

\- Eso no podrá ser – se sinceró

\- Lo sé, lo sé muy bien – intentó fingir indiferencia haciendo una mueca, luego se pasó los brazos tras la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Changmin - Pero ¿Qué tal un poco de sexo?

\- Hoy no – contestó rápido Changmin, apartándose de él, volvió agarrar su celular

\- Me has rechazado – hizo puchero, enseguida el más alto bajó el celular y lo miró

\- ¿Tienes muchas ganas? – preguntó preocupado, aunque esa relación era libre, por decirlo de alguna forma, las veces que lo habían hecho fueron iniciativas de Changmin y se sentía un poco egoísta, pero su amigo se rio

\- No te angusties, no quería hacerlo realmente – mintió haciendo otra mueca, sin sacar los brazos de atrás de su cabeza

\- Bueno – respondió Changmin volviendo agarrar su celular, luego aprovechó la posición de su amigo y subió los pies a su estómago, el menor no se quejó, por el contrario comenzó a masajear los dedos de uno, mientras con la otra mano agarró su celular

Ambos miraban su celular cuando la puerta se abrió, como siempre, sin antes tocar. Eunhyuk entró en la habitación y los observó a ambos en la cama, formando una especie de T al revés, absortos en sus móviles

\- Vaya, chicos de ciudad al fin – expuso el mesero asombrado – Dejen esos celulares y bajen, prepararemos de cenar

\- Sí – contestó secamente Changmin, sin apartar la vista, en cambio Jonghyun obedeció al instante y guardó su celular en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, bajó los pies de su amigo de su estómago y se levantó – Ya los alcanzo – dijo en el mismo tono

\- No tardes – pidió el mesero, luego salió. Jonghyun tras él

\- Mi consola también está en Seúl – suspiró con decepción, en su celular no podía jugar igual

Minutos después, Changmin por fin bajó al primer piso, Eunhyuk picaba cebolla en una tabla mientras se secaba las lágrimas, mientras que Jonghyun lavaba y desinfectaba unas hojas de lechuga, Donghae cocinaba carne

\- Anda Changmin ayuda, en un rato más tengo que abrir el Bar

\- ¿Qué hago? – se acomidió, aunque sentía mucha flojera

\- Ayúdame con el tocino – indicó el barman, señalando una bolsa sobre la barra, Changmin caminó hacia ella y la agarró, pero en ese momento timbraron

\- ¡Yo abro! – dijo rápidamente y aventó la bolsa sobre la mesa. La excusa perfecta para no hacer nada, los otros tres se miraron resignados

Changmin vio a Yunho del otro lado mientras se acercaba y sonrió, el otro le correspondió igual, al llegar le abrió y lo dejó pasar, luego cerró la puerta

\- Vaya, te ves más animado – observó Changmin emocionado, le gustaba verlo con tan buen ánimo, después del par de días que estuvo decaído

\- Si bueno, un poco – respondió rascándose discretamente la nuca, luego dejó de caminar, pues ambos se dirigían al interior de la casa – Es gracias a ustedes – dijo sonriente – En especial a ti Changmin – reconoció sin dudar, el aludido volvió a sonreír y asintió

\- Me alegra haber servido

\- ¿Sabes? No es como si ya lo hubiese superado pero – pausó para mirarlo a los ojos unos instantes – Me ayudaste bastante, gracias

\- No es nada, ya te he dicho que fue un placer – le guiñó un ojo y luego le dio la espalda, entrando a la casa, Yunho se quedó ahí parado unos instantes

\- Que modesto – pensó confundido, para él fue más que algo pasajero, realmente las palabras de Changmin le sirvieron demasiado, como una nueva forma de apegarse a la vida, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta de ello

\- Era Yunho, ahí viene – anunció Changmin entrando de nuevo a la cocina - ¿En qué iba ayudar? – preguntó a Donghae, este lo miró duramente

\- Ya, lo hice yo – respondió resignado. Yunho entró en la cocina en ese instante

\- Hola de nuevo – saludó con una gran sonrisa - ¿Están ocupados? Yo los venía a invitar

\- Pero hoy abrimos el Bar – respondió el barman desconcertado, Yunho se quedó pensando unos momentos, confundido

\- ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- ¿Cómo qué día? Es jueves – contestó Donghae, sorprendido que su amigo no supiera

\- ¿Jueves? Por todos los cielos – expresó asombrado – Creí que era lunes

\- ¿Lunes? Pero si el martes se fue… - intentó ponerla de ejemplo, pero no fue capaz de decir su nombre frente a su amigo, Yunho sonrió nervioso

\- Dilo, di su nombre – pidió con dificultad, pero no quería convertir a Boa en la imagen de una persona innombrable, después de todo fue también decisión suya dejarla ir, fue él quien decidió no perdonarla por sus mentiras y deshacer su compromiso de matrimonio

\- El martes se fue Boa – dijo finalmente – Estuviste ahí encerrado lamentándote dos días enteros, seguramente perdiste la noción del tiempo – explicó

\- Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso – agitó las manos con efusividad – Entonces me llevaré a esos dos – señaló con sus manos al par de amigos, Changmin y Jonghyun voltearon desconcertados, mirando a Yunho sin entender

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Donghae casi molesto, como si fuera su mamá

\- De fiesta, a la ciudad vecina – respondió tranquilamente – Vístanse bonito chicos

\- ¿Qué tipo de fiesta? – preguntó Changmin confuso

\- Ya verán – sonrió satisfecho. El par de amigos se miraron uno al otro

\- Yo estoy ayudando, ve tú si quieres – respondió Jonghyun incómodo, mirando a su amigo

\- No, también vienes – sentenció Yunho decidido

\- ¿Qué estás tramando Yunho? – preguntó con desconfianza Donghae

\- Apúrense, los espero en el auto

\- No Yunho, no saldré sin mi crema de noche – contestó Changmin seriamente – No tardaré menos de media hora arreglándome

\- Regla número uno del cuidado en el cutis de Changmin – corroboró Jonghyun, sonriendo con satisfacción – Las luces de neón y el LED dañan la piel. El smog, terrible, se tapan los poros – continuó informando, Eunhyuk no paraba de reír, Donghae estaba sorprendido

\- Definitivamente, chicos de ciudad – comentó el mesero – Ya, no sean ridículos

\- Pero es que…

\- Vamos, esto no es Seúl, no vamos a ninguna capital de la moda – explicó Yunho agarrando a Changmin por la muñeca, el más alto sonrió, dubitativo

\- Está bien, solo me pongo otra ropa – consintió, aunque se sentía desprotegido sin sus cremas de la noche para salir. Se alejó de Yunho luego

\- También me vestiré – dijo Jonghyun, aceptando por fin también ir. Luego los dos salieron de ahí, Yunho sonrió satisfecho

\- ¿De la depresión te pasas a la etapa de diversión? – preguntó Donghae divertido

\- Sí, no estaré toda la vida llorando su partida

\- Es verdad, te felicito – expresó con buen ánimo el barman, dedicándole una exclusiva mirada y sonrisa a Yunho, el mesero prestó atención a otra cosa, para no sentir esos malditos celos cada vez que veía a Donghae observar así a Yunho.

Los dos amigos bajaron en menos de diez minutos, Yunho ya los esperaba en el auto, se despidieron de los otros dos y Jonghyun se disculpó por no poder ayudar más con la cena, pero no hubo ningún problema, casi estaba lista y el Bar no tardaba en abrirse

Dentro del auto de Yunho iban los tres, él manejando y Jonghyun de copiloto, Changmin en la parte de atrás, a sus anchas, disfrutando el paisaje de pastizales que había antes de salir completamente del pueblo

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el guitarrista hacia Yunho, él sonrió en respuesta

\- Ya verán

\- No suena a algo que vaya a gustarnos – se quejó enseguida, Yunho soltó un carcajada y él la interpretó como que tuvo razón

\- Siempre es bueno experimentar – comentó convencido. Jonghyun se giró un poco atrás en el asiento para compartir mirada con su amigo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros, sentía menos curiosidad que Jonghyun de saber

Poco después de una hora, ya que Yunho manejaba relativamente lento, por fin llegaron a la ciudad vecina. Changmin ya había estado ahí con su amigo de noche, no era como la luminosa Seúl, pero si más viva que el pueblo. Pasaron por el Motel donde pasaron la noche, Jonghyun sonrió al recordar aquella apasionada vez, pero Changmin miraba del otro lado, observando una estatua que se erguía en medio de una avenida

\- Ya casi – informó Yunho, adentrándose en un callejón de dudosa procedencia, Changmin y Jonghyun temieron lo predecible, pero al ver donde se detuvo el auto, sin duda no les pareció en absoluto agradable

Frente a ellos un tugurio de mala nota, afuera un letrero luminoso rosa fosforescente, mostraba a una chica en negligé rodeando un tubo, afuera había gente de todo tipo, incluyendo chicas en ropa provocativa, fumando al lado de tipos con caras de matones

\- Por Dios ¿A dónde nos trajiste? – preguntó Changmin asqueado - ¿Es un prostíbulo?

\- No – negó enseguida Yunho – Bueno, se convierte en uno si quieres – respondió divertido

\- ¿Has pagado por prostitución? – pregunto Jonghyun alarmado

\- Claro que no – contestó enseguida – Solo bailes privados, pero no me meto con prostitutas – informó tranquilamente

\- Yunho, yo no creo que quiero experimentar esto – dijo Changmin convencido

\- Vamos, será divertido

\- Te esperamos afuera – dijo Jonghyun un poco molesto, cruzándose de brazos

\- Ey, no sean aguafiestas

\- No es eso, es que no nos gustan las mujeres

\- Es cierto – meditó Yunho en voz alta – Hagamos algo – miró a ambos, parecía demasiado entusiasta y eso los asustó más – Ustedes entran conmigo, las chicas hacen su trabajo, y de aquí nos vamos a un antro Gay, bailaré con hombres, lo prometo

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó divertido Changmin, luego miró a Jonghyun, este se descruzó de brazos, interesándole la propuesta, miró a su amigo, ambos lo estaban considerando

\- Hecho – dijo rápido Jonghyun, Changmin sonrió y miró a Yunho

\- Pero ya que este es un table dance, te llevaremos a uno, de hombres – sentenció convencido, Yunho lo meditó unos instantes y le pareció justo, que las chicas les bailaran a ellos, y que los chicos le bailaran a él, después de todo, para los tres sería una experiencia muy diferente a todo lo que hubiesen vivido antes

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez me excedí, lo siento, de verdad, tardé más de un mes, espero me disculpen, pero tenía que atender la actualización de otro fic de otro fandom jejeje, pero bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que hay escenas que pueden parecer "innecesarias" pero dentro de mi cabeza tienen sentido XD después de todo, es de la cotidianidad de donde surgirá la relación de Changmin y Yunho. Ustedes ténganme paciencia (¡¿MÁS?! seguro se preguntarán xD). Gracias por todo el apoyo, infinitas gracias, de verdad, nos estamos leyendo :)


	14. Same old Love

**Capítulo 13. Same old Love**

Changmin y Jonghyun miraron a uno y otro lado, el lugar y ambiente era totalmente ajeno a todo lo que hubieran visto antes. Al frente había un escenario luminoso donde en diferentes direcciones se encontraba una chica bailando alrededor de un tubo, mientras un grupo de diversos hombres les chiflaban, ninguna estaba del todo desnuda y recibían billetes de distintas denominaciones

A Yunho le brillaban los ojos, como adolescente en pleno desarrollo de su curiosidad sexual, el par de amigos intercambió una mirada y tornaron los ojos, pensando cada uno lo mismo: los hombres heterosexuales eran tan ordinarios. Pero hicieron una promesa y estaban ahí, dispuestos a dejar que una mujer les hiciera un baile, todo con tal de obedecer a su morbosa curiosidad de ver a Yunho siendo bailado por un hombre, claro, todo aquello so pretexto de animar a Yunho en su creciente depresión por el engaño y abandono de Boa

Un hombre un poco más alto que Yunho se acercó a él y extendió la mano, se saludaron con gusto como viejos conocidos, no hubo presentaciones, el sujeto chasqueó los dedos dirigiéndose a uno de los empleados y luego que este se acercara hacia ellos, le indicó que les diese una buena mesa, se despidió de Yunho y se fue, dirigiéndose a otro lado

\- Por aquí por favor – mostró el empleado a Yunho y compañía una mesa cerca del escenario de la izquierda, los tres avanzaron hacia allá y tomaron asiento

\- ¿Cliente distinguido? – preguntó irónicamente Changmin, pero Yunho solo sonrió, negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el escenario, como si buscara a alguien en específico – Vamos hombre, que has venido mucho acá ¿no? – insistió, esta vez Yunho mostró una sonrisa culpable

\- Aunque es obvio que tenías tiempo sin venir – aportó Jonghyun, ahora Yunho asintió, dejó de buscar en el escenario y miró hacia los chicos

\- Es mejor si no indagamos en eso – sonrió avergonzado – Estoy despechado, dejemos las preguntas para después – bromeó mostrando una sonrisa, luego llamó a una de las meseras y los tres pidieron una primera ronda de bebidas

\- Esta es para darnos valor – dijo Changmin dirigiéndose a Jonghyun, él y su amigo chocaron sus vasos y dieron un trago largo, Yunho sonrió

\- ¿Saben? Comienzo a sentirme culpable, no es necesario que ustedes…

\- Ni lo sueñes – interrumpió Changmin, miró a Yunho y sonrió perversamente – No te puedes retractar, lo dices porque te da miedo que un hombre te baile después – expresó sin pena, su amigo sonrió con burla mientras que Yunho se sonrojó por completo – Además ya entramos aquí, mínimo entras al lugar de strippers gays

\- Estoy de acuerdo – intervino Jonghyun, volvió a intercambiar mirada con Changmin y volvieron a brindar, ambos acabándose la bebida con un segundo trago, Yunho sonrió nervioso

\- Está bien, no se enojen – consintió, tragando saliva, bebió de su vaso

Minutos después, cuando los tres pidieron la segunda ronda, se acercó a ellos una chica "rubia" bastante atractiva, vestía ropa muy provocativa sin mostrar del todo su cuerpo, sonreía ampliamente, dirigiéndose especialmente a Yunho, él sonrió enseguida, la chica se sentó sin aviso sobre sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello con ambas manos

\- Me tenías muy abandonada – expresó con una sonrisa pero haciendo un pequeño puchero, resaltando sus carnosos y rojos labios, Yunho apenas le agarró la cintura y ambos se miraron a los ojos

Changmin enarcó una ceja al observarlos, aquellos dos, mirándose embobados el uno al otro parecían un par de viejos amantes, y no supo si aquello le hizo sentir celos o repulsión, aquella chica representaba sin duda la forma en que jamás iba a poder ver a una mujer, pero por extraño que le pareciera, sin duda era la forma en que un hombre heterosexual como Yunho vería un símbolo sexual

Jonghyun observó la expresión de Changmin y enchuecó la boca ligeramente, pensando, aquella mirada no le causó el mínimo de gracia y se cruzó de brazos, intentó no ver y paseó la mirada por el resto del local, sin duda el típico lugar barato donde los heteros descargaban sus frustraciones. Suspiró con fastidio

\- No he tenido tiempo – se excusó Yunho, pero la chica echó una gran risotada y negó con la cabeza, como si lo hubiese atrapado en la mentira

\- Digamos que sí – contestó sarcásticamente - ¿No te merezco ni una visitadita?

\- Aquí estoy – sonrió cariñosamente - ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- Para ti siempre – guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie, Yunho también, luego miró hacia el par de amigos, los cuales le devolvían la sonrisa

\- No tardo – avisó a los dos músicos, Changmin hizo una seña con la mano de que podía marcharse, pero antes que se fueran, la chica interrumpió

\- No te conocía esos malos modales Yunho, tus amigos se quedarán solitos – negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia atrás, llamando a dos de sus amigas, las cuales se dirigieron hacia ellos, Changmin y Jonghyun compartieron mirada y el mayor de los dos hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad. Las chicas llegaron hasta ellos

\- Vaya – expresó Yunho al verlas de pies a cabeza, en aquel local había chicas muy guapas, pero aquellas parecían la élite del lugar

\- Lo mejor ¿no es así? – preguntó la chica hacia su cliente y él asintió, mirando hacia el par de chicos, que aunque pretendían no ser groseros, se notaba la apatía ante la situación

Yunho les guiñó un ojo y se marchó junto con la chica. A Changmin y Jonghyun les resultó burdo el mostrarles esas mujeres como si fuesen un par de trozos de carne para asar, pero habían hecho una promesa y no iban a retractarse, las chicas comenzaron con sus rutinas, cada una frente a uno de ellos.

Dentro de uno de los privados, Yunho se sentó en un amplio sillón, con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo, mirando atento a la chica, quien sonriente comenzó con algunos movimientos, acercándose poco a poco a Yunho, jugando con su cabello y tocándose sutilmente

\- Oí rumores – habló mientras se movía – Cuando ella aparece, hace que el pueblo deje de ser fantasma – explicó sin dejar de sonreír, aunque Yunho lo hizo por unos momentos

Aquella chica solía vivir en el pueblo, hace algunos años se fue a vivir a esa ciudad y poco después de eso entró a trabajar al lugar, ella y Yunho eran viejos conocidos de la escuela preparatoria, habían tenido que ver en el pasado, ahora solo se distinguían como stripper y cliente

\- Sabía que vendrías por aquí cualquier día, no esperaba que tan pronto – explicó mientras aún se movía, acercándose hasta él, se dio media vuelta y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, levantándose el cabello, sonrió y luego se quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa, quedándose aún con un brassier de encaje rojo, se giró de nuevo y se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros – Dime qué o quién te está haciendo superarlo pronto esta vez – inquirió

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó en voz baja, mientras la miraba bailar, moviéndose sensualmente, quitándose poco a poco ropa de la parte inferior – Un amigo, tal vez… - respondió, meditándolo unos segundos, pensando en Changmin, sonrió sin darse cuenta que dejó de mirarla por unos momentos, estaba distraído

\- ¿Tu amigo aquel? – preguntó llamando de nuevo su atención, Yunho supo que se refería a Donghae y enseguida negó. La miró de pies a cabeza, tan solo traía puesta la ropa interior

\- Uno de los de afuera – respondió tranquilamente, retomando el interés en aquel sensual baile, la chica sonrió y mientras se movía, se quitó la parte de arriba, mostrando sus firmes senos, Yunho sonrió amplio y apretó las manos sobre el respaldo del sillón, la regla era simple, no se podía tocar, aunque ella pudiera rozarlo con su cuerpo

\- Ya veo – sonrió satisfecha, que Yunho fuera tan cercano a un chico gay siempre la preocupó, pero ahora, ignorando las preferencias del nuevo amigo de Yunho, se sentía más aliviada. Con mayor precisión le dio otra vez la espalda y agitó los glúteos cerca de la pelvis de Yunho, rozándolo apenas pero terminándolo de excitar

\- Esta terapia siempre será la mejor – afirmó Yunho, emitiendo un ligero jadeo, ella aprovechó para girarse frente a él y quitarse el resto de la ropa, bailó un poco en esa condición y luego volvió al sillón, aprovechando las piernas abiertas de Yunho le colocó una rodilla muy cerca de la bragadura y acercó los labios a su oído

\- ¿Con la mano o…?

\- Sí – respondió con urgencia, ella sonrió aún más y bajó su mano, desabrochó la bragueta y hurgó dentro del pantalón, al sujetarlo comenzó con el trabajo. Yunho cerró los ojos hasta que terminó, permitiéndose besarle sutilmente el cuello a la chica

\- Siempre rompes de algún modo las reglas – sonrió satisfecha y lo soltó, luego se apartó de Yunho y fue hacia el otro extremo, limpiándose la mano, mientras él se acomodó el miembro dentro de la ropa, suspiró satisfecho

\- Excelente trabajo – alabó como siempre que solicitaba de sus servicios, ella sonrió emocionada y avanzó hacia su ropa, comenzando a vestirse

\- Lo que sea que te esté diciendo el amigo ese que mencionaste, ha servido, aun te imaginaba en la etapa de depresión, tirado en tu cama – observó la chica. Al terminarse de vestir se acercó al sillón, esta vez sentándose al lado de Yunho, como viejos amigos

\- Solo dice lo que ha vivido, compartimos una pena en común – sonrió al recordar todas sus palabras – Hablar con él es como si hablara conmigo mismo – explicó

\- Me alegra – dijo sinceramente, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron

Yunho se levantó del sillón y ella también, salieron del privado, acercándose a la mesa donde habían dejado a los otros dos, Changmin tenía a una chica sentada en sus piernas, pero más parecía estar viendo a Santa Claus con una niña pidiéndole regalos, que a un hombre siendo seducido por una mujer, frente a ellos otra chica de pie, tres más cerca de Jonghyun, todos conversando, Yunho y la otra bailarina compartieron una mirada de desconcierto mientras se acercaban, hasta que llegaron donde estaban y pudieron oír la plática

\- Pero si agregas un poco de aceite de almendras a tu crema corporal, tendrás una mejor consistencia y humectación, te lo garantizo – dijo Changmin convencido al grupo de chicas que oían con bastante interés todos sus consejos

\- Es cierto, yo sigo todos sus consejos – respaldó Jonghyun

Antes que explicara más, Yunho se aclaró la garganta y los interrumpió, todos voltearon a ver a la perpleja pareja, la chica que bailó para Yunho era la más sorprendida

\- Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo el mayor, la chica sobre las piernas de Changmin se levantó y luego ambos amigos también – Si bailaron para ellos ¿verdad? – preguntó a las chicas que su amiga envió en un inicio, ambas asintieron

Yunho no iba a cumplir su parte de trato si ellos no dejaron que dos chicas les bailaran, por eso se aseguraba que así había sido, pero la respuesta de las chicas no era del todo cierta, puesto que apenas había iniciado su rutina, cuando Changmin le hizo un comentario sobre su piel reseca, comenzó a darle consejos y al ver Jonghyun que eso resultó, aplicó la misma estrategia, cuando menos acordaron, otras chicas se acercaron a unirse a la conversación. Mientras Yunho y la otra chica estaban lejos, ellos dos hicieron trampa, ahora que salían de aquel lugar de segunda, sonreían con triunfo, ellos se asegurarían, en cambio, que Yunho cumpliera su parte.

El Bar estaba más solo que de costumbre, solía suceder cada vez que el par de músicos descansaba, mucha gente asistía más ciertos días y el que fuera jueves tampoco ayudaba a la situación. Donghae suspiró aburrido, incluso Junsu se fue temprano y solo quedaron él y su novio, Eunhyuk miraba concentrado el video musical que se proyectaba en una de las tres pantallas del Bar, bostezó largamente cuando acabó, acercándose al barman

\- Amor, esto está muerto – observó Eunhyuk cuando se percató que solo dos mesas estaban ocupadas, en una estaba una pareja y en otra un pequeño grupo de tres personas conversando

\- Sí, me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los otros tres – expresó Donghae, pensativo

\- No sé ¿crees que es muy pronto para que Yunho ya esté tratando de conocer chicas por montones? – preguntó tratando de acordarse las etapas de duelo por las que el vecino solía pasar cada vez que sucedía el abandono de Boa

\- Mmm – meditó un poco – Depresión, actitud infantil, alcohol, strippers, odio al mundo, alcohol, sexo a lo loco y mucho alcohol y finalmente intento de relación "seria" con una chica. Creo que se está saltando pasos – confirmó al pensar que tal vez fueron por strippers a la ciudad vecina, suspiró con fastidio – Este hombre… - negó indignado

\- ¿Celoso? – preguntó el mesero, mostrándose serio

\- Hey, ven acá – contestó Donghae tras asegurarse que nadie los miraba, Eunhyuk se acercó y el barman se estiró por encima de la barra, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa lo atrajo hacia él, luego besó sobre sus labios, sonriéndole después – Cerremos temprano hoy ¿está bien?

\- Sí – contestó sonriente, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, aunque no lo dijo, pensó en que sería bueno si esas dos mesas se desocupaban a la brevedad.

Changmin buscó por tercera vez desde su celular, algún lugar de strippers parecido al que habían asistido, solo que contrario a ese, donde los bailarines fueran hombres, pero tuvo la misma suerte que las veces anteriores, se molestó aunque ya sabía que no encontraría nada, en cambio Yunho sonreía con triunfo, Jonghyun estaba decepcionado también

\- Te lo dije, esta no es la capital, es una ciudad pequeña, aunque haya muchos lugares de entretenimiento nocturno, casi ninguno es "incluyente" o como le quieran llamar – informó Yunho, mirando al par de decepcionados amigos

\- Eso no te libra – sentenció Changmin – Te bailaremos nosotros – determinó en broma

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono Yunho y Jonghyun, pero el más alto echó a reír

\- Es broma, en todo caso iremos a aquel sitio de la otra vez – dijo mirando a su amigo

\- Me agrada la idea – respondió el guitarrista

\- Jonghyun y yo bailaremos juntos, tú debes sacar a alguien a bailar – dijo Changmin divertido, dirigiéndose a Yunho, pero el mayor se ruborizó un poco

\- Chicos, yo creo que…

\- No es justo – interrumpió Changmin, haciéndose el indignado – ¿Sabes lo que fue para nosotros aquella situación? Senos moviéndose como globos de agua, las caderas estrechas de princesita y todo eso cerca de nosotros, no fue agradable, pero cumplimos Yunho, somos hombres de palabra – reclamó, fingiendo bien, su amigo sabía que simulaba para hacer sentir mal a Yunho y sonrió discretamente

Avergonzado Yunho miró hacia Jonghyun, él puso cara seria y afirmó con la cabeza, corroborando las palabras de Changmin, eso aumentó el sentido de culpa, Yunho suspiró

\- Ya, está bien, vamos – dijo con resignación, el par de amigos compartió una mirada cómplice y sonrieron traviesamente

Los tres subieron al auto y se dirigieron a aquel lugar, Changmin indicó el camino, mientras se dirigían hacia allá, Yunho pensó e imaginó la situación, sentía escalofríos solo de imaginarse tan cerca de un desconocido, el cuerpo de hombre no era para nada sexy a su percepción, solían ser peludos y toscos, Yunho estaba aterrado, pero Changmin tenía razón, ellos cumplieron y no podía hacerse para atrás, debía cumplir con su palabra

Llegaron al ansiado lugar, Changmin sonrió amplio, Jonghyun también, el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo que la vez que fueron, pero el espectáculo era atrayente, pues se podía ver de todo, incluso un par de hombres bailando dentro de jaulas, sobre tarimas elevadas, Yunho abrió amplio los ojos, el ambiente era alegre y olía mucho a sudor, en un principio le costó trabajo acostumbrarse, sonrió, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierto recelo

Las miradas no tardaron en rodearlo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió acosado. Miró en dirección a la pista de baile, nunca había visto tanta libertad y acercamiento, sintiéndose ajeno completamente al ambiente, terminó por incomodarse

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Changmin al ver sus expresiones, Yunho lo miró y asintió

\- Perdón, es mi primera vez…

\- Que sexy – bromeó el menor, guiñándole un ojo, Yunho se aclaró discretamente la garganta

\- Digo que es mi primera vez en un lugar como este – explicó

\- Te estoy bromeando, busquemos lugar – miró hacia su amigo, Jonghyun asintió y ambos buscaron donde sentarse, Yunho se distrajo y no los vio alejarse, al darse cuenta caminó hacia ellos, topándose con un par de chicos que lo miraron directo a la entrepierna y luego al rostro, haciéndolo sentir incómodo

Yunho aceleró el paso y llegó hasta el par de amigos, Changmin dio discretamente un billete a un empleado para que les consiguiera un buen lugar. Fueron llevados a un sillón en el segundo piso, pegado al barandal desde donde podían ver claramente una de las jaulas donde bailaba un hombre en tanga de leopardo, la pista quedó justo debajo de ellos

\- ¿Algo de beber? – preguntó el mesero que les atendió. Los tres pidieron lo mismo y se marchó enseguida, Changmin se acercó al barandal, mirando directo hacia la jaula

\- Que divertido – dijo en voz alta para que pudiera ser escuchado – Deberías subirte a bailar – propuso mirando hacia Yunho, quien estaba sentado frente a él, Jonghyun que estaba justo al lado de Changmin sonrió divertido

\- ¿Sabes bailar Yunho? – preguntó al aludido y este asintió

\- Y es muy bueno – completó Changmin

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó en tono desconfiado, su amigo se rio

\- Lo vi, hace tiempo – contestó mirando hacia Yunho, recordando aquel baile y sonrió

\- Ya veo – habló Jonghyun con seriedad. El mesero llegó con las bebidas – Vayamos a bailar – dijo el guitarrista hacia Changmin luego de terminarse en un solo trago su bebida

\- Espera a que me acabe esta – contestó levantando su vaso, bebió un trago pequeño, Yunho también bebió lento

\- ¿Y quién de ustedes tiene más "pegue"? – preguntó Yunho mientras bebían, Jonghyun no tardó en señalar a Changmin, pero él negó enseguida

\- Por favor, si eres un encanto, no seas modesto – refutó el más alto

\- Sabes que no, incluso cuando solíamos salir los cuatro, Kyuhyun no dejaba de marcarte de su propiedad porque todos te miraban – contó Jonghyun, su amigo sonrió triunfante

\- Es verdad, soy hermoso, no puedo evitarlo – contestó en broma, Yunho rio divertido, observándolos a ambos

\- Debieron vivir experiencias muy divertidas – observó entretenido – Me habría encantado conocerlos antes

Changmin sonrió mientras lo miraba y bebió de su vaso, él pensaba lo mismo, le habría gustado conocer antes a Yunho, incluso a los demás, a veces era como si su vida en Seúl hubiese sido solo un sueño

\- Bueno, bueno, vamos a bailar – cambió el tema Changmin, bebiendo lo que le faltaba y poniéndose de pie, Yunho acabó también su vaso y se puso de pie, Jonghyun hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Hay alguna jerga en específico? ¿Cómo invito a bailar a un hombre? – preguntó inocentemente y el par de amigos no pudo evitar echarse a reír, Yunho se sintió avergonzado pero sonrió para disimular

\- Imagina que tiene vagina y hazlo como siempre, somos hombres homosexuales, no alienígenas – explicó Changmin divertido

\- Está bien – consintió Yunho y se alejaron hacia las escaleras, comenzaron a bajar en fila por el lado del barandal, quien iba más abajo era Jonghyun, seguido de Changmin y hasta atrás Yunho

A pocos escalones de llegar al primer piso, un chico que iba subiendo se detuvo al ver a Jonghyun y lo agarró de un brazo, él volteó enseguida, no conocía a ese chico pero no tardó en notar su gran atractivo, Changmin notó aquella situación y frunció el entrecejo

\- Vaya, eres tan guapo – dijo con sobresalto el desconocido, soltándolo pero permaneciendo en la misma distancia corta - ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó despreocupadamente, Jonghyun, aun confundido miró hacia atrás y compartió mirada con Changmin

\- Ve – señaló con desdén la pista – Yo bailaré con Yunho

\- Pero…

\- Es muy guapo, aprovecha – dijo acercándosele al oído, Jonghyun miró al chico y corroboró de nuevo su atractivo, aunque él prefería bailar con Changmin, claro que no podía mostrarse desesperado, después de todo él y su amigo no tenían una relación exclusiva, él quería parecer desesperado por bailar solo con Changmin

\- Está bien, entretén a Yunho mientras vuelvo, quiero verlo cumplir su promesa – pronunció antes de girarse hacia el chico que lo invitó a bailar y asentir, él enseguida sonrió emocionado

\- Sí – contestó secamente Changmin, su amigo y el desconocido se alejaron primero, luego él suspiró y tratando de parecer indiferente se giró hacia atrás – Vamos – sonrió a Yunho quien notó el cambio de actitud, luego lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló, caminaron hacia la pista tomados de la mano

Llegaron a la pista y soltaron sus manos, quedando frente a frente. Nuevamente el olor a sudor hizo sentir incómodo a Yunho, que miró a su alrededor a todos esos hombres bailando, algunos en grupo, la mayoría en parejas, se toqueteaban y bailaban obscenamente

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos mejor? De verdad te ves incómodo y comienzo a sentirme culpable – dijo el menor preocupado

\- No, es verdad que yo prometí bailar con un hombre, ustedes dejaron que las chicas les bailaran, es lo justo – contestó el mayor, el hecho de que Changmin le dijo una verdad a medias, hizo que ahora él se sintiera culpable, pero ya no podía desmentir lo que dijo antes

\- Entonces relájate – dijo Changmin estirando sus brazos hacia Yunho, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros, Yunho asintió y luego el más alto deslizó las manos por los brazos de Yunho, moviéndoselos – Suéltate un poco

\- Lo haré – contestó, tratando de olvidar aquel olor a sudor y dejando de ver a su alrededor, comenzó a moverse. La canción que sonaba en ese momento era bastante movida y no le costó trabajo comenzar a agarrar el ritmo, Changmin también comenzó a moverse

\- No te burles de mí ¿eh? Soy pésimo – informó avergonzado, Yunho lo miró analíticamente de pies a cabeza y luego negó

\- Lo haces bien – contestó también para relajarlo, así el menor se movió cada vez más, el mayor también comenzó a agarrar confianza y su baile salió más natural. Aunque no estaban del todo cerca, ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban

\- ¿Lo ves? Pareces más tranquilo – comentó Changmin, luego entonces recordó a su amigo y miró dentro de su campo de visión inmediato, pero no lo visualizó, Yunho se dio cuenta

\- ¿Buscando a Jonghyun? – preguntó divertido, Changmin volvió a mirarlo y sonrió nervioso, pero no respondió – Atrás de ti tampoco se ven – declaró tras echar una mirada también – Deberías decírselo – dijo Yunho acercándose un poco más para que alcanzara a oírlo

\- ¿Decirle qué?

\- Lo mucho que te gusta, cuánto lo quieres – explicó tranquilamente, Changmin sonrió nervioso, fingiendo no entender

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros y bailando un poco más lento

\- Lo celas mucho, no es sano – advirtió con mayor detalle, Changmin dejó de bailar por unos momentos, meditando – Lo tratas como novio, pero no quieres que lo sea ¿es así?

\- No digas tonterías – pidió indignado y caminó hacia fuera de la pista, donde estaba una de las barras de bebidas, Yunho fue tras él

\- No te enojes, no quise ofenderte – rogó preocupado, Changmin se giró sin dejar de caminar hacia fuera, negó con una sonrisa

\- No me enojé – informó. Salieron de la pista y se acercaron a la barra, Changmin pidió dos bebidas y las pagó cuando se las entregaron, dio una a Yunho – Esa canción no me gusta – dijo sin interés y bebió un trago, Yunho lo imitó

\- Creo que ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja, considera darle una oportunidad

\- No quiero hablar de eso – objetó Changmin, mirando hacia su vaso, sin beber

\- Necesitas hablar de eso, así como yo te hablé de mis sentimientos por Boa – confrontó Yunho y al oír aquello Changmin levantó la mirada, suspiró y luego bebió nuevamente de su vaso, casi terminándoselo

\- No es que no me guste, no es que no lo quiera – dijo finalmente – Tampoco es porque siga enamorado de Kyuhyun, es porque no quiero lastimarlo – explicó con voz grave – Me atrae, mucho, lo deseo sexualmente... – declaró, sonrojándose un poco – Pero él está enamorado de mí, yo no puedo corresponderle

\- Igual has tenido sexo con él ¿no es eso contradictorio? – preguntó seriamente, Changmin suspiró compungido y asintió

\- No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento, no porque el sexo no sea increíble, claro que lo es, pero abrí la puerta de la esperanza ¿no es así? Realmente nos tratamos como novios, la mayoría de veces – torció la boca, Yunho asintió – Entiendo lo que dices y sé que no está bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, no quiero que nadie lo vea, que nadie lo toque, no quiero que nadie le dé lo que yo no quiero darle, soy el peor amigo del mundo – dijo enojado, bebiendo el resto de un trago, se giró hacia la barra y pidió otra bebida, antes que Yunho pudiera decirle algo, empinó y bebió todo

\- No bebas así

\- Estoy enojado conmigo, soy horrible

\- No, no lo eres – contradijo Yunho, sonriéndole tiernamente – Estás en una etapa de cambio en tu vida, la transición siempre es difícil

\- Él debería marcharse, dejarme, no lo merezco – manifestó con tristeza, Yunho lo miró detenidamente unos momentos, no quería que se deprimiera, así que estiró su mano y entrelazó los dedos con él, Changmin lo miró sorprendido

\- ¿Esa canción si te gusta? – preguntó Yunho para cambiar el tema. La canción era de tono lento, con un ritmo R&B, Changmin asintió, dejaron el vaso sobre la barra y volvieron a la pista

Esta vez Yunho no prestó atención ni de los demás, tampoco del olor, sin soltar la mano de Changmin se acercó y se comenzó a mover, al menor no le costó seguir el ritmo, después lo soltó por fin de la mano y se alejó unos centímetros

\- Te enseñaré unos pasos – dijo Yunho sonriente, Changmin asintió

Yunho comenzó por mover los hombros, levantando uno y luego otro, moviendo a la vez ligeramente el pecho, lento para que Changmin pudiera imitar el movimiento, el menor sonrió nervioso pero pudo imitarlo, el mayor asintió e hizo aquello un par de veces más, Changmin también, al ritmo de la música

\- Lo haces muy bien – expresó sinceramente – Mira mis piernas – indicó y el otro obedeció, divertido porque nunca había hecho algo así, incluso comenzó a perder la vergüenza

Yunho separó muy ligeramente las piernas y movió las rodillas como si hiciera un círculo concéntrico, moviendo al mismo tiempo sus pies, de un lado a otro, esta vez Changmin no lo siguió y el repitió el movimiento de forma más lenta, ahora fue imitado casi igual, se miraron nuevamente, el menor soltó una pequeña risa

\- Ahora ambos, primero arriba – mostró Yunho ambos movimientos, uno seguido del otro, Changmin imitó bien ambos y Yunho sonrió satisfecho – Aprendes rápido – aplaudió un poco – Mira bien – esta vez Yunho hizo un movimiento parecido con las piernas sin usar los pies, al final acompañó el paso con un movimiento de cadera, como si su pierna derecha empujara a la izquierda y eso provocara el movimiento hacia arriba de la cadera

Changmin no pudo evitar pensar en lo sensual que se veía aquel movimiento hecho por Yunho, con una seña indicó que lo hiciera de nuevo y el mayor obedeció, con aquel propósito académico aunque Changmin pensó en algo distinto

\- Hazlo – pidió Yunho, el aludido asintió e hizo el movimiento, aunque a diferencia de los otros, no le salió del todo bien, así que su acompañante negó sutilmente y repitió el movimiento, esta vez tampoco le salió bien, Yunho avanzó hacia Changmin y le colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura – Relaja tu cuerpo

\- No creo que pueda, soy un poco tronco – dijo decepcionado, pero Yunho negó

\- Si puedes – levantó la vista y sin apartarla deslizó sutilmente las manos hasta las caderas – inténtalo – ordenó con amabilidad, Changmin asintió, hizo el movimiento de las piernas y al hacer el de la cadera, Yunho lo ayudó, indicándole la forma, haciéndolo sonrojar - ¿Lo ves? Ahora tú – contento de haberlo hecho lograrlo, lo soltó y se apartó un poco para verlo

Por segunda ocasión Changmin lo intentó, pero nuevamente no le salió el final, aunque lo hizo mejor que la primera vez, Yunho sonrió conmovido, Changmin se veía muy tierno así de avergonzado. El mayor hizo una seña y repitió él aquel movimiento para que el menor lo pudiera ver, esta vez Changmin lo hizo de nuevo, casi a la perfección

\- Ahora los tres juntos – hizo una seña con su mano para que comenzara

Changmin se sintió observado aunque nadie realmente parecía hacerlo, pero incluso así hizo lo que Yunho le indicó, el primer movimiento del pecho y los hombros le salió muy bien, luego el de las piernas y los pies, hecho también muy bien, comenzó el tercero y antes de finalizarlo Yunho estiró su mano hacia el brazo del menor y lo jaló hacia él, en ese momento alguien atrás de Yunho lo empujó sin querer, aventándolo hacia Changmin

Chocaron ambos pechos, Yunho se rio para restarle importancia, pero Changmin se sonrojó por completo, aunque su rostro no fue evidenciado debido a la iluminación, Yunho bajó sus manos a la cintura de Changmin y le dio media vuelta, acercando sus labios al oído del menor

\- Lo haces muy bien – dijo con voz suave pese al sonido fuerte de la música, Changmin se estremeció, poniéndose nervioso – Juntos ¿va? El tercero – le agarró la cadera con ambas manos y sin escuchar respuesta del otro, Yunho comenzó, sin señal de arranque lo hicieron al mismo tiempo

Todo el calor de Yunho fue sentido por Changmin, sonrió nervioso, aquello le resultó tan erótico que temió tener una erección, pero por fortuna se evitó la vergüenza, no porque aquello no se viera siempre en esos sitios, sino por Yunho, no quería mostrarle su debilidad por él

El alcohol encima no fue del todo el culpable, a Yunho le gustaba enseñar a bailar a las personas, infinidad de veces lo hizo, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía de aquella manera con un hombre, pero era también debido a la confianza que sentía con Changmin que podía hacer todo aquello. Los dos sonrieron divertidos, bailando en esa posición el resto de la canción, el menor agradeció no ser él quien tuviera el pecho en la espalda de Yunho, eso lo habría dejado en vergonzosa evidencia

A algunos metros de ahí, del lado contrario a la barra, Jonghyun veía la escena, los tenía de frente aunque no muy cerca, los podía ver así de juntos, bailando y sonriendo, como un par de tórtolos, sintió un nudo en la garganta y apretó con fuerza la mano, tratando de calmarse, pero sus pupilas estaban desorbitadas, hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía ese grado de celos. Dio la espalda a la escena y buscó de nuevo al chico que acababa de dejar atrás

Otras tres canciones sonaron y Changmin continuó bailando con Yunho, de manera normal y no tan cerca como antes, el menor volvió a pensar en su amigo y lo buscó otra vez con la mirada, Yunho lo llamó para distraerlo

\- Debe estar por ahí – dijo tranquilamente, el otro torció la boca un poco

\- ¿Podemos volver a la mesa? – pidió mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio, Yunho asintió y se alejaron hacia las escaleras, regresaron a la mesa y pidieron otras bebidas, Changmin se acercó al barandal, colocando los brazos sobre este y se asomó, buscando de nuevo a su amigo

\- Changmin, relájate – demandó Yunho, pero el aludido no hizo caso, continuó buscando entre la multitud de la pista

\- Ya fue mucho ¿no? – habló en voz alta pero sin dejar de buscarlo – Debería bajar y buscarlo

\- No, basta – dijo Yunho seriamente, esta vez Changmin volteó, sintiéndose regañado, pero al darse cuenta el mayor relajó el semblante de su rostro – Se está divirtiendo, en todo caso busca a alguien más, pero Jonghyun no es tu pareja, ni tiene quince años para que estés cuidándolo ¿lo entiendes?

\- Sí – contestó a regañadientes, Yunho suspiró

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ambos sentados en aquella mesa para cuatro, uno frente al otro, instantes después se acercó un hombre de mediana edad a Yunho, sonreía ampliamente y lo miraba con mucho interés

\- Hola – saludó, deteniéndose justo al lado de la silla vacía junto a Yunho, tanto él como Changmin voltearon a verlo - ¿Puedo invitarte un trago? – sonrió seductoramente, Yunho se sorprendió sobremanera, luego sonrió nervioso

\- Oye – habló Changmin con voz molesta – No invites tragos a mi novio – fingió enojo y se puso de pie, el hombre se alejó un paso hacia atrás

\- Perdona, los vi tan separados que…

\- Solo tuvimos una discusión – aclaró, luego movió la cabeza para indicarle que se marchara, el hombre no dijo más y se fue. Yunho comenzó a reír

\- Gracias – dijo avergonzado, Changmin sonrió divertido

\- Para evitar eso… - se acercó al frente, sentándose junto a él, colocó su mano izquierda en la pierna de Yunho y con la derecha le rodeó los hombros – Hoy serás mi novio – susurró cerca de su rostro, el mayor sonrió confundido, pero no hizo nada por apartarse

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Changmin comenzó a retirar su mano de la pierna de Yunho pese a que él no trató de quitársela de encima. El mayor sonrió, moviendo la cabeza hacia el frente, notando que un muchacho los miraba con interés, o mejor dicho, miraba a Changmin, sin voltear de nuevo Yunho comenzó hablar

\- Como tu novio… ¿debo espantar a aquel? ¿o quieres probar suerte con él? – preguntó con real interés, tal vez Changmin deseaba pasarla bien con otro chico y de esa forma olvidarse de Jonghyun por un momento

\- No es mi tipo – contestó Changmin mirando discretamente a ver al mencionado, no tardó en darse cuenta quien era porque efectivamente lo miraba muy fijo

\- ¿Cómo es tu tipo? – preguntó Yunho dejando de mirar al sujeto que les observaba

\- No tengo uno en específico, en cuanto apariencia, solo que no luzca más femenino que yo – contestó divertido, ambos se voltearon a ver - ¿Cómo es tu tipo? – preguntó él para tratar de no ponerse nervioso debido al acercamiento

\- Me gustan las mujeres de ojos bonitos – contestó en broma debido al comentario que antes hizo de los ojos de Changmin, aunque en realidad casi todo tipo de mujeres le gustaban

\- ¿Entonces si yo fuera mujer…?

\- Serías muy linda – dijo sinceramente, Changmin tragó saliva, nervioso, comenzó a sentir un deseo casi incontrolable por besarlo – Sin duda te invitaría a salir – rio divertido, alejándose un poco de Changmin, el menor tragó saliva de nuevo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sobrepasar el límite y controlarse

\- Estoy de acuerdo que lo sería – sonrió avergonzado, pasándose un poco de cabello tras la oreja – Pero no saldría contigo – determinó, alejándose un poco de él

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó indignado - ¿No soy guapo? – para responder Changmin hizo una seña con dos de sus dedos para indicarle que lo era poquito

\- Sería una de tantas, me gusta creer que puedo marcar de algún u otro modo a las personas – confesó convencido – Además ¿Cómo podría yo hacer que olvidaras a Boa?

\- Si lo planteas así… - Yunho bajó la mirada, recordando aquel extraño e intenso día, cuando Boa reapareció en su vida, haciendo que una chica tan maravillosa como Stephanie lo dejara. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso y se desanimó, Changmin se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud y se sintió culpable por recordárselo

\- No vinimos a deprimirnos – dijo al instante, sonriéndole con ánimo, Yunho asintió

\- ¿Vamos a bailar? – preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia Changmin, pero antes que este respondiera, Jonghyun volvió a la mesa, acompañado del chico con quien había bailado, el más alto se sorprendió, no tardó en darse cuenta que la abertura de su camisa era más amplia, logrando vislumbrar un par de moretes, miró más detenidamente a su amigo y notó que tenía enrojecidos los labios, el cabello un poco más desarreglado; torció la mueca, molesto

\- Se divirtieron ¿eh? – curioseó fingiendo la voz, Jonghyun se dio cuenta que logró su cometido de causarle celos y sonrió, luego ambos se sentaron en los asientos desocupados

\- Sí, mucho – contestó girándose hacia el chico, le hizo luego una caricia en la barbilla, después volvió a mirar a Changmin, sonriendo

\- Nosotros también, bailamos – dijo Yunho con tranquilidad, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo los otros dos. Jonghyun lo miró de reojo no de muy buena manera

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos – propuso Changmin, tratando de levantarse, pero su amigo le indicó con la mano que volviera a sentarse y él obedeció

\- Yunho debe sacar a bailar un hombre, recuerda – sentenció Jonghyun aunque su voz se oía molesta, Changmin entornó los ojos, él ya había olvidado el asunto – Escoge uno a tu gusto – dijo mirando hacia Yunho, sus miradas se cruzaron

\- Es verdad – respondió Yunho sin dejarse intimidar, volteó hacia atrás y buscó – Veamos, uno lindo… - canturreó, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, pero entre todos los que vio no sintió el más mínimo interés, aunque fuera solo para salir del problema

\- Déjame ayudarte – interrumpió Jonghyun, mirando a los alrededores, Yunho volteó de nuevo hacia el frente - ¿Qué tal ese? – señaló al hombre que antes lo invitó a un trago, Yunho y Changmin compartieron una mirada incómoda

\- Alguien más joven – pidió mirándolo con insistencia, Jonghyun volvió a buscar, mirando no muy lejos de ellos, un chico de aproximadamente diecinueve años, no era nada interesante y tenía ademanes muy afeminados, sonrió con burla

\- Ese – lo señaló enseguida y Yunho lo vio, frunció un poco el entrecejo, como si hubiese notado que Jonghyun lo hacía a propósito, eligiendo extraños prospectos, pero esta vez no refutó en absoluto, se puso de pie

Yunho se alejó de la mesa, Changmin no tardó en mirar con reproche a su amigo, mientras el otro sujeto ni enterado se daba de nada, Jonghyun ignoró a Changmin y miró con interés como el vecino se acercaba al muchacho

\- Hola – interrumpió Yunho al chico, que hablaba con un hombre un poco mayor que él, al oírlo enseguida le prestó atención, lo miró de pies a cabeza y su mirada de lujuria no fue disimulada ni un poco, haciéndolo sentir incómodo - ¿Bailas conmigo? – preguntó tranquilamente, aunque por dentro maldecía su suerte

\- Por supuesto – contestó rápido y con tono exagerado, emocionado se giró hacia el chico con quien conversaba y los dos sonrieron como niños con juguete nuevo – Oh por Dios – susurró con entusiasmo exagerando los gestos de su cara y ambos chicos hicieron un ritual extraño de tocarse las manos, Yunho enarcó una ceja

\- Vamos – ordenó Yunho adelantándose, el chico dio unos pequeños saltos hasta llegar a él y caminaron junto al otro

En la mesa Jonghyun se burlaba, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de aquella dura y reprobatoria mirada de Changmin

\- Te pasaste – dijo finalmente Changmin, muy molesto. El acompañante de Jonghyun se sorprendió, pero no comentó nada, en cambio él sonrió triunfante, mirándolo con desafío

\- Oye, la pasé muy bien – dijo Jonghyun hacia el chico con quien estuvo casi toda la noche - ¿Por qué no me das tu número? Te llamaré luego – su forma sutil de pedirle que se fuera no sorprendió a Changmin, aunque al chico sí, no comprendía porque lo llevó a la mesa con sus amigos si pensaba pedirle que se fuera tan pronto

\- No llamarás, así que me ahorro dártelo – contestó molesto, poniéndose de pie, se alejó sin despedirse ni nada, Jonghyun se sintió un poco mal por haberlo usado para darle celos a Changmin, pero luego recordó aquel baile tan pegaditos su amigo y Yunho, así que la culpa pasó pronto

\- Ahora te comportas como un cretino – observó Changmin, enojado se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Y tú como qué? No conocía tus "peculiares" habilidades de baile – comentó sarcásticamente, aquello fue suficiente para Changmin lograr entender lo que estaba sucediendo con su amigo, se sonrojó al instante, desviando la mirada

\- ¿Por qué eres así? – preguntó indignado – Yunho es hetero, como si aquello significara algo para él – dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto. Jonghyun no quiso indagar en el hecho de que él pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Yunho, mientras que Changmin no porque estuvo dándole la espalda, mientras se movían de aquel modo, casi al final de la canción

\- Él no es quien me preocupa

\- ¿Y por qué la tomas contra él? – reclamó enojado – Ahora él está bailando con el raro aquel y ni siquiera lo estamos viendo – se quejó, cada vez más enojado

\- Pudiste ahorrarle la vergüenza, tú le mentiste en primer lugar – se libró de culpas y sonrió nuevamente con triunfo, Changmin bufó, se asomó por el barandal y buscó a Yunho

No tardó en localizarlos, el jovencito se movía mucho y a su alrededor había quienes se alejaban de él, Yunho trataba de que no se le acercara demasiado, pero sin éxito, pues el chico siempre buscaba algo de contacto, Changmin enarcó ambas cejas, preocupado, aunque debía admitir que era un poco cómico, Jonghyun también se recorrió hacia el lado del barandal y miró a la pista, se rio discretamente

\- Pobre Yunho – musitó con preocupación y decidió dejar de mirar, pero Jonghyun no se apartó, completamente divertido con el espectáculo

Ambos amigos se ignoraron el resto del rato, en menos de seis minutos tenían a Yunho de vuelta, que a duras penas se deshizo del muchacho, se sentó junto a Changmin, aspirando fuerte y profundo

\- Que tortura – se quejó enseguida, sintiendo escalofríos solo de recordarlo

\- Así nos sentimos nosotros con las strippers – dijo con exageración Jonghyun – Pero ya pagaste bien tu deuda – completó con satisfacción – Ahora si podemos irnos

\- Si por favor – respondió Yunho animado, poniéndose de pie, Changmin miró de mala gana a Jonghyun y también se levantó

La deuda de las bebidas estaba pagada, así que solo dejaron sobre la mesa el dinero de las propinas, salieron del lugar los tres en silencio, Yunho pudo notar que los otros dos estaban molestos el uno con el otro, pero no tenía idea que Jonghyun se enceló de verlos bailar juntos, así que atribuyó todo a los celos que Changmin sintió por el acompañante de su amigo

Subieron al auto, Jonghyun condujo, pues fue quien menos bebió alcohol, Yunho a su lado y Changmin se sentó en la parte de atrás solo, junto a la ventana, detrás del asiento copiloto, ninguno de los tres platicaba algo, pero podía sentirse un ambiente muy seco, sobre todo lo sintió Yunho, que no sabía cómo romper el hielo, así que optó por no decir nada

Llegaron al pueblo, Jonghyun estacionó el auto afuera del Bar por petición de su dueño, los tres bajaron y el guitarrista entregó las llaves a Yunho

\- Me divertí mucho, gracias chicos – dijo el mayor, sinceramente, Changmin le sonrió

\- Igual, pero por favor, no más strippers – contestó suplicante

\- Ni centros nocturnos con chicos extraños – completó Yunho y los dos se rieron, Jonghyun los observaba con los brazos cruzados, sin comentar

\- Espero se repita – dijo mirando hacia Jonghyun para incluirlo

\- Ojalá – respondió sin ganas y sonrió a medias – Buenas noches – se despidió de Yunho sin mirar a Changmin y entró finalmente. Al ver por el ventanal que se marchó del todo, Changmin bufó enojado

\- ¿Pasó algo mientras bajé a la pista? Sabía que estabas celoso, pero parece que pelearon – observó Yunho con preocupación, él sabía lo horrible que era discutir con tu mejor amigo y estaba intranquilo

\- Ambos, supongo – reconoció, encogiendo los hombros

\- ¿El por qué iba a estar celoso? – preguntó desconcertado – Espera, no será de mí ¿o sí? – indagó segundos después de haber preguntado lo primero, Changmin no respondió, pero torció ligeramente la boca y eso fue suficiente – ¿Por qué? Solo conversábamos. Sí, estábamos sentados cerca pero, normal ¿no? – cuestionó, angustiado, no quería ser el culpable

\- Nos vio bailando, cuando me instruías – explicó luego de suspirar – Supongo que sí estábamos demasiado cerca

\- Solo fue un baile y tú no me atraes, eso sería imposible – completó su explicación, pero a Changmin eso lo hizo sentirse incómodo, pero sonrió discretamente

\- Eres atractivo, con eso basta – expresó sin ánimos – Mañana hablaré con él, me retiro

\- Sí, descansa Changmin – contestó Yunho, sonriéndole

\- Tú también – sonrió en respuesta y dio la espalda, entrando al Bar, colocó nuevamente los candados y se marchó

Yunho miró la puerta todavía un poco más, luego se dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa caminando, dejando ahí su auto. Al entrar prendió la luz y miró el interior, tan gris y vacío, todo volvió a tener su nombre y sus pensamientos se volvieron solo para ella, haciéndolo sentir frustrado, cuando estaba con otras personas o se entretenía con algo, al menos podía fingir que ella no existía, que nunca existió, pero apenas se encontraba solo, su corazón volvía a sufrir la ausencia de la chica

\- No hay opción… - suspiró impaciente y apoyó la espalda en la puerta de entrada, cerrando los ojos – Nunca dejará de doler – pensó con pesimismo, estaba harto de sentirse un miserable, pero no sabía cómo salir del hoyo.

Changmin subió con pesadumbre cada una de las escaleras, llegó hasta donde estaban las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo, miró la puerta de la alcoba de su amigo, lo pensó unos segundos y caminó hacia ella, intentó girar la perilla pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, miró con hastío la puerta y fue a su habitación, él también cerró por dentro

\- Vaya noche – expresó enojado, quitándose los zapatos al llegar a la cama – El baile no es lo mío – dijo al sentir que los pies le punzaban

De pronto pensó en aquel momento, el calor de Yunho cerca de él, agarrando su cadera, guiándolo mientras podía sentir el tacto de su pelvis, sonrió con entusiasmo sin proponérselo

\- ¿Por qué es tan sexy? – lamentó, tapándose la cara se dejó caer de espalda hacia el colchón, luego se destapó y miró hacia el techo

Olvidó aquel hecho y recordó el berrinche de su amigo, pero también recordó sus propios celos y lamentó que aquello hubiese llegado a esa magnitud, odiaba pelear con Jonghyun, él era su todo, el mejor de los amigos, detestaba cada vez que se alejaban, pero no podía tratar de arreglar las cosas esa noche, era mejor esperar a que llegara la mañana y pudieran conversar como los adultos que eran.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Eunhyuk despertó, su novio ya no estaba en la cama y no le pareció raro, Donghae solía despertar siempre antes que él. Salió de la habitación luego de ponerse algo de ropa y fue al baño a lavar su cara, después bajó al primer piso y entró a la cocina, su novio estaba de espaldas a la puerta cortando algo de fruta, el mesero sonrió y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura, haciéndolo sonreír

\- Buenos días mi amor – saludó con ánimo

\- Hola ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó sin dejar de cortar la fruta, sintiendo después un beso sobre su espalda, justo debajo de la nuca

\- Después de anoche… - suspiró, abrazándolo más fuerte – Excelente – respondió, bajando lentamente su mano para tocarle la entrepierna, Donghae rio como tonto, por lo bajo

Atrás de ellos, Jonghyun se aclaró la garganta, poniéndolos en alerta, Eunhyuk soltó poco a poco a su novio y se giró hacia su amigo, sonriendo

\- ¿Esa fue venganza por la vez que los interrumpí? – preguntó divertido

\- No, solo soy un poco envidioso – explicó casi indiferente

\- Te ves agotado ¿a qué hora llegaron?

\- Cerca de las dos, temprano

\- Adivino, fueron a ver mujeres encueradas – dijo enseguida el mesero, avanzando hacia la puerta, él y Jonghyun salieron de la cocina, dejando a Donghae con la duda por la respuesta

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- En alguna etapa del abandono de Boa, Yunho siempre va a esa clase de sitios, así de ordinarios son los hombres heteros como él – explicó indignado – Pero ¿ustedes también?

\- Sí, pero estuvimos muy poco, lo llevamos a un centro nocturno gay, ahí estuvimos casi toda la noche – declaró, haciendo sonreír ampliamente al mesero

\- Increíble – dijo luego de soltar una risa – Cuéntamelo todo.

Changmin despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, aún con él, se levantó enseguida y se vistió con algo menos revelador que la ropa interior con la que durmió. Caminó hacia las escaleras y pudo oír las voces de Eunhyuk y Jonghyun, aunque no pudo entender lo que estaban hablando, dudó un poco en hacerlo pero finalmente se decidió por bajar

Caminó directo hacia el comedor, ahí estaban su amigo y el mesero, desde su ángulo pudo ver la espalda de Eunhyuk y el rostro del guitarrista, que dejó de hablar al verle. Cruzaron sus miradas en silencio, Changmin avanzó hacia la mesa

\- Buenos días – saludó sin mucho ánimo, pasó de ellos sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Donghae colocando la fruta cortada en un amplio recipiente – Buenos días – saludó con mejor ánimo que a los otros dos

\- Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

\- No realmente – contestó con sinceridad, el barman lo miró fijamente

\- ¿No la pasaron bien? Yunho es un poco pesado cuando sale en plan de macho conquistador – dijo Donghae, quejándose con incomodidad, Changmin sonrió un poco

\- No es eso, Jonghyun y yo discutimos – respondió con desánimo

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿Ahora por qué? – inquirió con interés

\- Si te digo tal vez tú y yo nos peleemos también – habló preocupado, pero sus palabras solo intrigaron más al barman, que lo miró sin comprender

\- ¿Acaso Yunho se te declaró? – preguntó extrañamente, Changmin se sorprendió y enseguida negó con la cabeza, el otro sonrió

\- Entonces no pelearemos, sea cual sea la causa – manifestó sinceramente, el más alto se rascó discretamente la cabeza

\- ¿Seguro no te enojas? – insistió, Donghae negó sin hablar – Nos vio a Yunho y a mi bailar… algo pegaditos – contó, haciendo una pequeña mueca, avergonzado, esperando que Donghae le gritara o algo así, pero no lo hizo

\- ¿Era un lugar público? – preguntó seriamente, Changmin asintió - ¿Se estaban escondiendo? – en esta ocasión Changmin negó rápido - ¿Entonces que te preocupa? Son celos infundados – sonrió tranquilamente – Además ustedes no son pareja, y agregándole, a Yunho no le gustan los hombres – con mejor actitud se acercó al más alto y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro – Háblenlo, ustedes son muy unidos, solo es un pleito pasajero – animó con buena actitud y se la contagió al otro, Changmin asintió, sonriente

\- Gracias

\- Ahora, lleva esto y rompe el hielo – pidió mientras agarraba el tazón con la fruta y se la entregó después, Changmin la sujetó con ambas manos y salió de la cocina. Al llegar al comedor, Jonghyun y Eunhyuk hablaban pero al verlo llegar se callaron, Changmin dejó sobre la mesa el tazón de fruta y se sentó junto a su amigo, como siempre, el mesero se sintió un poco incómodo, hubo unos momentos de silencio

\- Supongo que ya te contó todo – comentó Changmin mirando hacia Eunhyuk, él se sorprendió por lo directo de la pregunta pero no tuvo más opción que admitirlo – Jonghyun ¿podemos hablar esto como los adultos que somos? – inquirió mirando hacia su amigo, este asintió, sin hablar

\- Veré en qué ayudo a Donghae – dijo Eunhyuk antes de levantarse de su asiento y marcharse, aunque al llegar a la cocina se quedó en el marco de la puerta para escuchar

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Jonghyun, tratando de no mirar a Changmin

\- Sabes de qué, no quiero que estemos enojados – contestó al instante, estirando su mano sobre la mesa agarró la de su amigo, él volteó a verle por fin – Dejé que Yunho se acercara demasiado, lo sé, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? No le gustan los hombres, de cualquier forma

\- Pero a ti te gusta él – interrumpió, el más alto soltó la mano de su amigo pero no dejó de mirarlo, luego suspiró

\- Me gusta como me gustaría cualquier hombre guapo, deja de preocuparte por favor – manifestó seriamente, pero su amigo mostró una sonrisa sarcástica

\- Te gusta más que eso, lo he visto en tus ojos, como sonríes cuando estás con él, la forma en que tiemblas si se acerca demasiado… - explicó sin meditarlo ni un poco, Changmin se sorprendió, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, pero pensó que podía engañar al otro

\- De acuerdo – admitió – Me gusta, y no solo porque me atraiga físicamente, pero de cualquier modo no va a pasar nada, yo no le gusto ni le gustaré nunca. Mira como es con Donghae, tan cercano y nunca ha habido nada entre ellos, porque Yunho es hetero, lo sabemos desde el primer día que lo conocimos – explicó exhaustivamente, pero su amigo volvió a mostrar una sonrisa irónica

\- Es verdad, pero aun poniendo a Donghae de ejemplo, no quiero que termines así, enamorado de un imposible – borró su sonrisa y ahora fue él quien sujetó la mano de Changmin – Me dolió mucho verte sufrir por Kyuhyun, no quiero que nadie más te rompa el corazón ¿me comprendes? – reveló con claridad

\- Sí – consintió Changmin – Pero no tenías derecho a tomarla contra Yunho, lo humillaste y él ni siquiera te reclamó nada, eso me molestó mucho – regañó con tanta seriedad que hizo a Jonghyun pensar detenidamente en eso, su amigo tenía razón, mandó a Yunho a bailar con un chiquillo desagradable, sin que se opusiera en ningún momento

\- Es verdad, fui infantil, pero sentí tantos celos, sé que es patético… - pausó unos momentos, sintiéndose culpable – Pero acepta tu parte de culpa – completó, soltándole la mano

\- ¿Mía? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿Por qué estabas enojado antes que pasara lo de Yunho? – cuestionó aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, Changmin se sonrojó – Parece que no te agradó mi compañía – enarcó una ceja tras decírselo, el más alto apartó la mirada – ¿Estabas celoso? – indagó buscando su mirada, Changmin lo miró a los ojos otra vez, luego asintió

\- Somos unos ridículos – suspiró Changmin, sonriendo con vergüenza – Te pones celoso de un heterosexual y yo me pongo celoso de cualquiera que se te acerque. No somos una pareja, maldición, me volveré loco – dijo apesadumbrado

\- No porque yo no quiera – declaró con tristeza

Changmin lo miró fijamente a los ojos y tragó saliva, la verdad incómoda de su relación era aquella, él no quería un noviazgo, pero su amigo sí, no existía realidad mayor que esa

\- Y me confunde saber que tú no quieres una relación, pero tampoco me quieres 'compartir' – culminó y luego lanzó un suspiro, Changmin se quedó callado observándolo, solo un par de segundos antes de acercarse más, estiró su mano hacia la cabeza de Jonghyun y lo atrajo

\- Te quiero – declaró francamente, antes de cerrar los ojos y buscar sus labios. Jonghyun no dudó y se besaron suavemente, sin buscar mucho contacto, salvo el de sus labios

El beso no duró mucho y cuando se separaron Jonghyun fue quien más tardó en abrir sus ojos, deseando que aquello no lo hubiese hecho por lástima. Se topó con los de Changmin y él le sonrió sin apartarse

\- Un mes

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido

\- Salgamos, como pareja – propuso aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se encontraba cansado de tener siempre aquellas discusiones, quizás era tiempo de al menos darse aquella oportunidad, las palabras de Yunho la noche anterior le ayudaron a pensar en ello

\- ¿De… de verdad? – preguntó nervioso, alejándose un poco de Changmin, su amigo asintió. Jonghyun sonrió ampliamente, luego pensó en algo y borró un poco su sonrisa – ¿Y después de eso? – cuestionó mirándolo fijamente

\- Si funciona para los dos, seguimos. Si no, será la única oportunidad – determinó, preocupado de la reacción de su amigo, pero este asintió

\- Es justo – consintió, volvió a sonreír ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron, Changmin se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto tan feliz – Realmente espero que funcione

\- Lo sé – contestó enseguida, aunque no estaba seguro de su respuesta, aun así sonrió, su amigo lo miró en silencio unos momentos, ahora fue quien se acercó a Changmin, él se quedó quieto y esperó a que concluyera su intención

Jonghyun sujetó el rostro de Changmin con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él, separando ligeramente los labios tras cerrar los ojos, atrapó los suyos y el otro no tardó en responder, aunque al inicio lo observó fijamente, después cerró sus ojos

Aquella era la primera vez que se besaban teniendo Jonghyun la iniciativa. Cada vez que entre los dos sucedía algo era porque Changmin lo iniciaba, Jonghyun temía por el rechazo, es por eso que nunca tenía la iniciativa, pero ahora que habían tomado la decisión de salir como pareja, aprovechaba la oportunidad

Al no oír más voces, Donghae y Eunhyuk salieron de la cocina y fueron al comedor, encontrándose con la gran sorpresa, ambos besándose, aunque sabían que no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, nunca los habían visto y era extraño, Eunhyuk estaba menos sorprendido, sonriendo incluso, pero Donghae miraba la escena confundido, luego hizo una seña a su novio de que se retiraran, pero al hacerlo el mesero movió una silla, haciendo ruido

Changmin se detuvo primero y apartó lentamente a Jonghyun, quien se incorporó en la silla y se giró hacia los otros dos, Eunhyuk se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza en afirmación

\- Que buena reconciliación – comentó sonriente – Un apretón de manos habría sido suficiente ¿no? – dijo en broma, Changmin sonrió, estiró su mano sin dejar de ver a los otros dos y agarró la de Jonghyun

\- ¿No puedo besar a mi nuevo novio? – preguntó siguiendo el humor del mesero

\- ¿Novio? – preguntaron al unísono la otra pareja, sorprendidos ambos, Changmin asintió y Jonghyun volteó a verlo, sonriéndole, luego miró de nuevo a los otros dos

\- Novio en periodo de prueba – completó la explicación

\- ¿Qué diantres es eso? – preguntó Donghae casi molesto

\- Si no funciona, se acabó – contestó Jonghyun, aunque parecía tranquilo, en realidad no lo estaba, nervioso por el resultado de aquello

\- Resultará, ustedes se llevan muy bien – animó Eunhyuk, que a diferencia de su pareja, él sí creía que aquello iba a funcionar. Changmin sonrió, soltó la mano de su nuevo novio y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a Donghae

\- Te ayudaré a servir – ofreció, avanzando hacia el aludido, él asintió y ambos se retiraron hacia la cocina, quedándose los otros dos

\- Felicidades – dijo con sinceridad el mesero, aunque Jonghyun no se mostró igual de entusiasta que minutos atrás – ¿No debo felicitarte? – preguntó confundido

\- Si paso la prueba sí – admitió su inseguridad, Eunhyuk se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre el hombro, sonriéndole

\- La pasarás, Changmin terminará por darse cuenta que es lo mejor – dijo convencido, pero esas palabras no animaron a Jonghyun, sin embargo asintió.

\- ¿Estás loco? – inquirió Donghae apenas entraron a la cocina, sin alzar la voz, Changmin hizo un pequeño puchero y no respondió – Si estuvieras convencido no te diría nada – comentó tras verlo detenidamente – Pero tu rostro me dice que sigues sin querer una relación formal – observó acertadamente

\- ¿Tan malo es? – preguntó nervioso, había tomado esa decisión solo oyendo a Yunho, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado otras opiniones

\- Culpa, Lástima o sentido de obligación, es lo peor para comenzar una relación – regañó, tomándose las libertades de ser mayor, Changmin lo miró como niño regañado

\- ¿Y la confusión es buena razón? – consultó avergonzado, Donghae suspiró, luego negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Tan confundido estás que tomaste una decisión precipitada que muy probablemente solo lastime a los dos? – cuestionó con precisión

\- No han pasado ni diez minutos que somos novios y ya me arrepentí – respondió ofendido – ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso antes?

\- No sabía que ibas hacer semejante cosa – se defendió, indignado – No me pediste opinión ¿Quién te aconsejó tan mal?

\- Yunho – respondió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, Donghae entornó los ojos

\- El peor en relaciones, gran decisión – respondió burlonamente – Sin contar a Stephanie ¿sabes con cuántas mujeres salió en una relación formal? – el otro negó – Tres – contestó rápido – Y con ninguna duró más de cuatro meses – informó al final – Ya viste lo que duró con Stephanie, incluso si no hubiera aparecido Boa, estoy seguro que habrían durado poco

\- Ya, ya entendí – contestó con tono infantil – Pero ya tomé la decisión, además, puede suceder que en ese mes me dé realmente cuenta que quiero estar con él – sonrió con nostalgia – Tal vez el amor de mi vida no sea Kyuhyun, si lo pienso bien, Jonghyun ha estado conmigo desde hace tiempo, antes y después de quien creí que sería mi todo por siempre

\- Changmin…

\- Dime Donghae ¿Cuántas veces puede uno presumir que ha encontrado la verdadera felicidad junto a su mejor amigo? Quizás ese fue mi destino desde el inicio, por algo pasan las cosas – dijo de forma positiva – Aquella noche cuando hui, Jonghyun fue el único que notó que salía de la casa ¿crees que fue coincidencia? Que hiciéramos este viaje juntos, que decidiéramos quedarnos aquí ¿crees que fue casualidad?

Ante las entusiastas preguntas de su amigo, el barman no supo que responder, tal vez estaba exagerando y lo que Changmin decía tenía más sentido del aparente

\- Voy a intentarlo – decidió seriamente – Me tomaré esto en serio y trataré que resulte, tal vez me enamore de él ¿no sería hermoso?

\- Ay Changmin – suspiró – No sé… pero ya te metiste en esto. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que así fuera y verlos felices a los dos – confesó con franqueza y Changmin mostró una sonrisa entusiasta

\- Gracias Donghae, eres un gran amigo – ambos se sonrieron y dejaron el tema de lado

\- ¡Amor ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Tenemos hambre! – exclamó Eunhyuk desde el comedor

\- ¡Ven y sírvete entonces! – gruñó molesto – ¿Creerá que soy su sirviente? – preguntó indignado y Changmin se echó a reír. Ambos comenzaron a servir el desayuno.

Era cerca de mediodía cuando Yunho por fin despertó, somnoliento como siempre, se quedó tirado sobre la cama, sin ánimos de levantarse, otro día más, sin Boa a su lado; miró fijo hacia el vacío, por su mente no pasaba otra cosa que sus pocas ganas de poner un pie fuera del colchón, ¿Qué caso tenía? No había nada que quisiera hacer, el taller lo tenía cerrado desde hace demasiadas semanas, el asunto con la cosecha estaba a cargo de alguien más y él solo se dedicaba a supervisar ciertas cosas

\- ¿Debería hacer algo de provecho? – musitó tras suspirar, luego se removió en la cama, estirando el mayor número posible de músculos – Al menos buscaré algo de comer – su estómago hizo ruidos pues tenía hambre

Yunho no tuvo mayor remedio que levantarse por fin, a duras penas salió de su habitación y fue al refrigerador, pero como supuso, estaba vacío, rascó su cabeza, fastidiado, no quería salir de compras, tanto su alacena como el refrigerador estaban desatendidos

\- No tengo más remedio que robar algo de comida con Donghae – decidió unilateralmente y sonrió satisfecho de su resolución, así que fue enseguida a vestirse, echó algo de agua en su cara y luego se peinó, aunque no muy bien, no solía ser muy vanidoso

Salió de su casa y fue tranquilamente a casa de su mejor amigo, llamó a la puerta y tras unos pocos segundos, Eunhyuk fue a abrirle, mostrándole enseguida un gesto suspicaz

\- ¿Vienes a robar comida de nuevo? – preguntó molesto, Yunho sonrió avergonzado, pero divertido, rascó su cabeza y asintió

\- Vamos hombre, no tengo nada – suplicó Yunho mostrándole un gesto de angustia, el otro suspiró, resignado, sabía que no podía decirle que no

\- Está bien, pero te costará, tendrás que pagarlo con algo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con solemnidad, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio

\- Eso – señaló de forma despectiva el automóvil de su novio – Arréglalo, está desvielado, creo, no sé de esas cosas, pero el motor hace ruidos extraños – explicó mirándolo fijamente, Yunho miró el auto y sonrió, eso siempre se lo decía a Donghae, rogaba por poderle arreglar el auto, pero su amigo siempre se negaba

\- Será un placer – contestó Yunho contento - ¿Puedo pasar? – ante su respuesta, Eunhyuk se hizo a un lado y Yunho entró, dirigiéndose enseguida al interior de la casa

Donghae aún estaba haciendo el aseo más elemental, al ver a su amigo sonrió, dejando de limpiar el mueble que tenía frente a él en esos momentos, Yunho se acercó para saludarlo, aunque sintió tras él la mirada penetrante de Eunhyuk, así que lo saludó un poco más lejos

\- Hay fruta en el refrigerador y puedes preparar huevos, si quieres, también hay jugo – dijo Donghae mientras señalaba la cocina, conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que estaba ahí por la comida, él sonrió contento

\- Eres el mejor – halagó emocionado, cerrándole un ojo y luego se marchó a la cocina, Donghae lo siguió con la mirada un momento, mientras sonreía, hasta que su novio carraspeó, haciéndolo voltear

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – curioseó ceñudo, su novio sonrió avergonzado

\- Pero que sucio está esto – esquivó el tema volviendo a limpiar, Eunhyuk se cruzó de brazos y se marchó hacia las escaleras – Tonto, soy un tonto – se recriminó, aunque sabía que su novio no haría de aquello el gran problema, detestaba herirlo de aquellas pequeñas formas

Changmin salió del baño y regresó a su habitación, ahora estaba Jonghyun ahí, acostado en la cama, esperándolo, al verlo se sentó y le sonrió

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el más alto al percibir aquella insistente mirada

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – cuestionó emocionado

\- ¿Por qué? – sin entender del todo se acercó también a la cama y se sentó

\- No sé – encogió los hombros – Es nuestro primer día ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?

\- Ah eso – comentó sin mucho interés – Hoy es viernes, trabajaremos hasta tarde

\- Ya veo – desanimado agachó la mirada un poco, Changmin se sintió un poco incómodo por haber sido tan cortante y se acercó a él

\- Podemos salir a comer – propuso tratando de verse más animado, Jonghyun lo miró de nuevo y sonrió ampliamente – Debe de haber un restaurante bonito, preguntemos a los chicos

\- Me encanta la idea – afirmó animado, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, luego le dio un beso en la boca, alejándose enseguida – Iré a preguntarle a Eunhyuk

\- Sí – apoyó Changmin, su 'novio de prueba' se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación – Tengo que dar lo mejor, se lo debo – se animó a sí mismo y sonrió positivamente, creía en las palabras que le dijo a Donghae, haría lo posible porque aquella relación funcionara

Yunho lavó sus trastos y salió de la cocina, Donghae ahora estaba en el bar limpiando, mientras que Eunhyuk bajaba un puñado de ropa sucia para dejarla en el cuarto de lavado, al bajar las escaleras se topó con su rival de amores, Yunho le sonrió de manera amigable

\- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó amablemente, pero solo recibió un mal gesto del mesero

\- No gracias – respondió antes de alejarse, dejándolo confundido, pero Yunho no le tomó mayor importancia y solo se encogió de hombros. Caminó hacia la sala y al pasar por las escaleras vio a Jonghyun bajar por ellas

\- Hola – saludó con alegría, Jonghyun al verlo recordó los regaños de Changmin y aprovechó para hablarle, así que terminó de bajar las escaleras y llegó hasta él

\- Hola – contestó siendo amable - ¿Podemos hablar? – aquella petición dejó confuso a Yunho, sin embargo asintió y señaló la sala, donde se dirigía. Los dos caminaron hasta ahí, ambos se sentaron en el mismo sillón de tres plazas

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? – cuestionó Yunho, ya que era muy extraño que ambos hablaran, sobre todo que el guitarrista fuera quien comenzara

\- Quiero disculparme contigo

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó intrigado

\- Anoche, me comporté como un imbécil – reconoció, sintiéndose avergonzado

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Vamos, seguro lo notaste – dijo avergonzado – Te mandé a bailar con ese chiquillo extraño por venganza – explicó, sintiéndose peor que antes, Yunho lo miró fijamente y sonrió conmovido

\- Yo tuve la culpa – encogió los hombros – Si no los hubiera llevado con esas chicas, no habríamos ido a ese lugar

\- Pero no fue por eso – continuó, no quería que Yunho malinterpretara su disculpa – No lo hice por venganza de habernos llevado al club, es porque estaba celoso – expuso abochornado, sincerándose con él

\- ¿Celoso? – aunque había hablado con Changmin de eso, fingió no entender

\- Ustedes dos estaban bailando muy sensualmente, me hirvió la sangre, lo admito – confesó sintiéndose cada vez menos cohibido, quería dejar las cosas claras. Yunho se sonrojó al escuchar aquel adjetivo, nunca pensó que aquello fue sensual, solo enseñó a Changmin algunos pasos y le ayudó a ejecutarlos – Yo había terminado de bailar con ese chico y nada pasó entre nosotros

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Yunho, quien lo observaba muy fijamente y en silencio

\- Al verlos me di la vuelta y lo busqué de nuevo, pero no para bailar – expresó sin pudor – No tuvimos sexo, pero hicimos cosas… quería desquitarme – suspiró, sintiéndose indigno por haber actuado así. Yunho lo observaba, estaba impresionado – Es estúpido, lo sé, como si tú fueras a interesarte en Changmin – gruñó despectivamente, no hacia Yunho, sino con él mismo

\- Ustedes se quieren, es normal que se celen el uno al otro, pero existen los límites ¿no crees? – regañó a manera de consejo, Jonghyun asintió – Aunque sería más comprensible si fueran pareja, pero no lo son – observó con seriedad, aunque luego vio una sonrisa en el otro y se confundió

\- Bueno, quizás ahora si tenga razón para celarlo – comentó con entusiasmo, aunque hablando en broma, no justificaba esa clase de acciones

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido

\- Hoy comenzamos a salir, como novios – respondió a la pregunta de Yunho

Al instante no supo que responder, aquella noticia fue demasiado inesperada, pues justo la noche anterior había hecho comentarios a Changmin respecto a Jonghyun y su amistad, y ahora se enteraba de eso, estaba confundido

\- Felicidades – expresó tras segundos de desconcierto, pero sonrió – Gran noticia

\- Gracias – contestó el otro, aun emocionado – Yunho, quiero que aceptes mis disculpas – retomó el tema, estirando su mano hacia él. No dudó en estrechar aquella mano, se miraron a los ojos como una especie de trato

\- Mucha suerte y felicita a Changmin de mi parte

\- Lo haré – asintió, contento de haberse podido disculpar

\- Me alegra que hayamos hablado, y por favor, no vuelvas a sentir celos de mí, es muy duro lidiar con Eunhyuk cada día, si te unes a su club no sé qué voy hacer – dijo en broma, fingiendo desasosiego

\- No lo haré – consintió, sonriéndole de nuevo

\- Bien yo, debo irme, tal vez vengo en la noche

\- Sí, hasta luego – se despidieron ambos y Yunho salió de ahí, dejándolo mirando el camino por el que salió, Jonghyun sintió un poco de inquietud, pero no quiso tomarle importancia y se encaminó a buscar a Eunhyuk como tenía previsto al bajar.

Yunho decidió ir al supermercado, sin usar el auto, debía comprar al menos unos víveres y cosas de aseo personal. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto y quería distraerse, pero no era Boa la que ocupaba su pensamiento, no era nada en específico, solo aquella sensación extraña de estar perdiendo algo, pero no quería indagar en ello, prefería dejar volar su mente

Caminó por el pasillo de la comida instantánea, no era muy bueno cocinando y prefería ese tipo de alimento, también compraba cosas preparadas en congelación, las frutas no eran mucho de su interés, salvo las fresas, las verduras no estaban entre su preferencia, pero sí los dos litros de helado de fresa, las bebidas energéticas y algunos dulces

Mientras empujaba su carrito, se topó a un par de conocidas, con una se había acostado en una ocasión y con la otra alguna vez se besó o algo así, su mente tenía lagunas etílicas en las que no quiso pensar. Ambas mujeres, muy atractivas, se acercaron a él, sonrientes

\- Hola chicas – saludó en su tono habitual de coquetería, besándoles a ambas la mejilla, pese a no ser un saludo muy famoso en esas tierras, ambas rieron por lo bajo

\- No cambias Yunho – comentó la chica con quien se acostó hace tiempo, era quien mejor lo conocía, la otra aún se mostraba muy entusiasta, cayendo en su red. Yunho sonrió amplio

\- ¿Qué harán en la noche? – no perdió el tiempo y fue directo al tema de interés. Su etapa de depresión estaba llegando a la de diversión, eso incluía sexo y alcohol, siempre

\- Ceno con mi novio – contestó la misma chica, Yunho enseguida negó con desaprobación

\- Déjalo, conmigo la pasarás mejor – dijo en broma, haciéndolas reír, pero luego la chica negó rigurosamente - ¿Y tú qué harás? – se dirigió a la otra chica, ella sonrió emocionada

\- Lo que tú quieras – respondió rápidamente

\- Esa es una respuesta peligrosa – advirtió su amiga, Yunho la miró enseguida

\- ¿Por qué siempre imaginas lo peor? – cuestionó fingiendo que estaba indignado

\- Porque te conozco – no tardó en responder – Y aquella anduvo por estos lados, así que es obvio, lo que todo el pueblo sabe, las sustitutas no tardan en sumarse a la lista – dijo tan directamente que la otra chica se sorprendió, mirando a Yunho con compasión

\- Eso dolió – reclamó Yunho, aun fingiendo – Pero dejemos que ella decida – miró de nuevo a la chica que no tenía novio – Cena en mi casa, unos tragos, excelente compañía – se señaló a sí mismo y de nuevo ella sonrió, la otra entornó los ojos – Si no quieres no – sonrió amablemente

\- Sí quiero – aclaró enseguida – ¿A las nueve está bien?

\- A las nueve es perfecto – sonrió galantemente – ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

\- Todo mundo sabe – contestó con destreza, Yunho asintió satisfecho

\- Entonces nos vemos, y tú, no le cuentes mentiras de mí – dijo finalmente a la otra chica, pero ella se rio

\- No lo haré – contestó al fin. Se despidieron y Yunho siguió su camino, ahora dirigiéndose al pasillo de artículos de higiene

Las chicas se quedaron en ese lugar, la que hizo la cita con él miró a su amiga, esperando algún comentario o crítica

\- ¿No te piensas acostar con él o sí? – preguntó con morbo, hablando en voz baja pero clara

\- ¿Por qué? ¿es malo en la cama? – inquirió, como si aquella fuera su única preocupación

\- Amiga, es un Dios – contradijo enseguida, sonriendo tan amplio que ambas se rieron y luego se marcharon por fin, mientras conversaban de otras cosas triviales.

Jonghyun tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Changmin, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, él le indicó que podía pasar, así que obedeció, acercándose a él, su ahora novio se miraba en el espejo, mientras peinaba su sedoso y cada vez más largo cabello, Jonghyun lo miró fijamente y sonrió amplio, Changmin lo vio a través del espejo, sonrió confundido

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – respondió al instante – Estás muy guapo hoy – al oír aquellas palabras Changmin sonrió un poco más y negó con la cabeza

\- Si antes eras cursi, ahora que somos novios lo eres más – criticó a manera de burla, Jonghyun se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, mirándolo a través del espejo

\- Dime que no es un sueño

\- No es un sueño – contestó secamente, Jonghyun sonrió divertido, luego lo soltó y retrocedió hasta sentarse sobre la cama, aun observándolo – Estoy listo – informó tras pasarse por última vez el cepillo, lo dejó sobre la cómoda y se giró hacia la cama

\- Perfecto, vámonos – se levantó de la cama y ofreció su brazo, Changmin soltó a reír y no tomó el brazo ofrecido

\- Con que así es Lee Jonghyun como novio – comentó con curiosidad, observándolo fijamente, el otro asintió – No tienes que cambiar conmigo, trátame como siempre

\- Si te trato como siempre – comentó, acercándose a él – No podré hacer esto – sin esperar reacción alguna se acercó hasta abrazarlo por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, mientras con el otro le apartó cabello del rostro y lo sujetó por la nuca, besándolo lento y suave

Changmin también lo besó, sin buscar más contacto con él, pero Jonghyun sí lo hizo, comenzando a bajar la mano en su nuca, deslizándola por la espalda hasta acariciarle los glúteos, la otra se aferró más a su cintura. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Changmin y lo hizo jadear, soltando ligeramente sus labios, pero sin apartarse del todo Jonghyun los acarició con su boca, al finalizar sujetó su labio inferior, soltándolo poco después

Apartó su rostro, más no su cuerpo y abrió los ojos, Changmin los abrió después, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrosado, sonrió nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo besaban así, sonrió de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos

\- Si lo planteas así… - comentó sin borrar su sonrisa, luego subió los brazos, colocándolos alrededor del cuello de Jonghyun – Quedémonos a hacer el amor todo el día – sugirió convencido, a Jonghyun le sorprendió que usara aquel término para referirse al sexo, pero no hizo comentario alguno para no arruinar su emoción de haberlo oído

\- Tentador – consintió – Pero tú fuiste el de la idea de salir a comer – lo soltó y se alejó un paso, luego estiró su mano y sujetó la de Changmin – Vamos

\- Está bien – dijo a regañadientes y lo siguió, salieron de la habitación y después bajaron, aun tomados de la mano, al bajar vieron a Donghae y a Eunhyuk sobre el sillón, el primero subido en el segundo, mientras se besaban

\- ¿Chicos? – interrumpió Jonghyun, los aludidos voltearon enseguida pero continuaron con la posición, sonriendo avergonzados - ¿Esta es la casa del amor?

\- Eso parece – respondió el mesero al mirar la unión de sus manos – Ahora que somos un par de parejas, hagamos intercambio en una noche loca – sugirió en broma, su novio le pegó sin discreción en el hombro

\- Pido a Donghae – contestaron al unísono, el barman se rio divertido, mientras que Eunhyuk los miró indignado, empujando sutilmente a Donghae para que se bajara de él y así lo hizo

\- Oigan ¿Qué tengo de malo? – preguntó con agravio

\- No te alteres, yo me acostaré contigo entonces – consintió Changmin con ligereza, Eunhyuk se cruzó de brazos, más indignado que antes

\- No quiero tu lástima – le volteó la cara, bromeando, Changmin rio malvadamente

\- Nos vamos, regresamos por la noche para tocar – dijo Jonghyun para cambiar de tema, pero Donghae negó enseguida

\- Tómense la noche – sonrió en complicidad – Después de todo es su primer día de novios

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Jonghyun con una gran sonrisa, Donghae reafirmó

\- Diviértanse – habló sereno, su novio los miró y estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo también

\- Muchas gracias – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, compartieron una mirada y luego miraron de nuevo al otro par – Hasta luego – se despidió Jonghyun, Changmin también, agitando su mano, contento

Ambos salieron de la sala hacia el bar, lo atravesaron y salieron por fin del inmueble, Changmin sacó las llaves de su auto de la bolsa del pantalón y la entregó al otro, aunque amaba conducir, prefería que Jonghyun lo hiciera, él tomó las llaves y quitó los seguros, entraron en el auto y se marcharon enseguida, antes de dirigirse al lado de la carretera, se toparon con Yunho que caminaba a su casa, con cinco bolsas de mandado en las manos

Los vio y reconoció, así que hizo una seña a pesar de tener las bolsas en una mano, Changmin y Jonghyun respondieron saludando con una mano, las miradas de Yunho y Changmin se cruzaron, el mayor volvió a sentir aquella extraña inquietud, pero volvió a no tomarle importancia, si quería que esa noche saliera perfecta, entonces debía esforzarse en crear una velada muy agradable para la chica que esperaba.

* * *

Gracias por su paciente espera :D

Este capítulo ha tenido un giro inesperado entre Changmin y Jonghyun, ¿por qué creen que sea? seguro ya se lo imaginan, creo que los sucesos de este capítulo serán una especie de "catarsis" para Yunho jeje, espero recibir sus comentarios, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, aún hace frío y deben abrigarse bien, no vayan a enfermar, bye bye!


	15. Never

**Capítulo 14. Never**

La casa estaba por fin limpia, salvo la habitación principal. Yunho terminó de guardar las cosas que compró, dejando fuera lo que necesitaría para preparar la cena, no tenía nada en mente para hacer, se guiaría por su fallido instinto. Mientras lo hacía, no sentía emoción alguna por su próxima cita, quizás era demasiado pronto para comenzar a ver a otras mujeres, pero estaba cansado de solo pensar en ella, que su respiración se agitara al ritmo del recuerdo de Boa, quería aprender de las palabras de Changmin y seguir adelante

Changmin…

Pensar en él le hizo sentir inquieto, por alguna razón que desconocía, el saberlo novio de Jonghyun no le dejó el mejor sabor de boca, quizás porque se sentía culpable de que su consejo hubiese influido en la decisión del cantante

\- Qué tontería – sonrió burlonamente - ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso de mi propio consejo? – bufó divertido, ni siquiera lograba comprender porque aquello estaba en su mente ¿desde cuándo la relación amistosa-amorosa de esos dos tenía que ser su problema?

Decidió no pensar más en eso y se concentró en elegir los ingredientes correctos de su extraño experimento, después de todo era su primera cita desde que pasó todo el embrollo con su ex novia y la reaparición del amor de su vida. Se encargaría de regalarle a su nueva conquista la mejor de las noches y de paso despejar la mente de los recuerdos que no dejaban de torturarle

Por recomendación de Donghae, Jonghyun llevó a Changmin a un restaurante del pueblo, el único que podría considerarse de "categoría", aunque no se parecía a los de las grandes ciudades, a los dos los dejó satisfechos. Luego de la sobremesa, salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al auto, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, antes de encender el auto, Jonghyun miró hacia su nuevo novio, sonriendo, en todo el rato había estado de un excelente humor

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Recuerda que tenemos la noche libre – dijo con entusiasmo, el más alto lo meditó unos momentos

\- No es como que haya mucho que hacer aquí – respondió decepcionado – ¿Y si vamos a la ciudad vecina? – propuso casi indiferente

\- Pudimos haber ido allá para comer – contestó un poco contrariado

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir – respondió Changmin encogiendo los hombros

\- Está bien, vayamos allá – complació con una sonrisa y encendió el auto, Changmin lo miró de reojo y sonrió, Jonghyun estaba tan entusiasmado que él se sintió culpable por no sentir lo mismo, aunque a Donghae le dijo lo contrario, seguía pensando que aquella no fue la mejor de las decisiones

Entre conversaciones poco profundas llegaron a la ciudad vecina, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, pasaron por un cine y Changmin miró la cartelera con interés

\- ¿Hay algo interesante? – preguntó Jonghyun y el más alto asintió, luego miró su reloj y comprobó la hora, mirando hacia su novio

\- En veinte minutos empieza una que quiero ver – respondió con entusiasmo. La película lo emocionaba más que el hecho de que aquella era su primera cita

\- Tú mandas – asintió Jonghyun y se dirigió a la entrada del cine, Changmin sonrió con triunfo, le gustaba aquella expresión, le agradaba saber que tenía el mando

Su cita llegó unos minutos antes de las nueve, la hora acordada, para ese entonces Yunho tenía todo bajo control, estaba vestido para la ocasión, la desastrosa cena estaba lista, la ambientación también. La chica mostró una amplia sonrisa y Yunho la hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras su entrada

\- Así luce la famosa casa de la seducción – comentó la chica mirando hacia su anfitrión de esa noche, Yunho sonrió avergonzado

\- Por favor dime que no crees que soy el lobo que se come a Caperucita – preguntó intrigado, en tono burlón, la chica negó enseguida sin borrar su sonrisa

\- Pienso que eres la clase de lobo que finge demencia esperando que Caperucita se lo coma – contestó sin pensarlo, haciendo reír a Yunho

\- Me has atrapado – consintió, divertido – ¿Vino? – preguntó acercándose a la mesa donde una botella de vino tinto esperaba por ser abierta, ella asintió

\- ¿Puedo usar tu tocador? – él asintió y señaló donde se encontraba, ella se alejó

Mientras abría la botella de vino le llegó a la mente de nuevo la imagen de Changmin y Jonghyun alejándose dentro del auto, se preguntó a dónde habrían ido, instantes después le llegó una loca idea, esos dos decidían dejar el pueblo y volver a Seúl, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se quedó quieto unos momentos

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica preocupada al acercarse y verlo tan pensativo. Yunho se exaltó, había perdido la noción del tiempo, volteó hacia ella y asintió

\- Solo pensaba – respondió tranquilo, terminó de sacar el corcho y sirvió, indicando con su mano que por favor se sentara, ella obedeció

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué? – inquirió la chica, Yunho sonrió amablemente

\- Es una idea extraña – contestó mostrando un gesto de confusión

\- ¿Idea extraña? – preguntó curiosa y él la miró de reojo, luego asintió

\- ¿Alguna vez…? – pausó, dudando si decirlo o no, no sabía cómo plantear la pregunta – ¿Alguna vez diste un consejo pensando que era muy bueno pero cuando sucedió de alguna forma te hizo sentir incómodo? – cuestionó como si de un niño se tratase, la chica no entendió la pregunta, aunque dentro de la cabeza de Yunho fue la mejor forma de plantear su más reciente problema existencial

Ella inclinó la cabeza pensativamente, meditó aquella pregunta y luego tan solo negó, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, Yunho sonrió ligeramente y agitó su cabeza en negativa

\- Olvídalo, tonterías mías… - volteó hacia la cocina y luego hacia ella – Serviré la cena

\- Sí – contestó tajantemente. La idea que le vino a la mente no fue más allá de creer que de alguna forma estaba hablando de Boa, eso la hizo sentir un poco molesta. Bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido de la copa.

Después de haber salido del cine fueron a un modesto café en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, estuvieron ahí hasta casi las diez de la noche. Changmin se estiró antes de abrir la puerta del automóvil, Jonghyun aún no se subía

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – preguntó un poco triste, Changmin sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior, negando después

\- Tengo una mejor idea – guiñó su ojo derecho y Jonghyun sonrió – Yo manejo – avanzó hacia el lado del conductor y se postró frente al otro, estiró su mano hacia él e intentó quitarle las llaves del auto, Jonghyun se aprovechó y besó sus labios, se sonrieron

\- Eso huele a que me va a gustar – dijo en tono perverso y el más alto asintió

Subieron al auto y como bien predijo Jonghyun se detuvieron frente al Motel donde en alguna ocasión también estuvieron juntos. El encargado en recepción los miró adusto pero no dijo nada, tan solo recibió el pago y entregó la llave

\- Es un envidioso – expuso Changmin restándole importancia, aunque siempre había detestado ese tipo de miradas ante su preferencia, a Jonghyun le era más indiferente, así que solo sonrió

Entraron en la habitación y Changmin aventó la llave sobre la cómoda, se giró hacia Jonghyun y se encontró con sus brazos atrapando su cuerpo. Se besaron con urgencia, como si todo lo que hicieron durante el día no fuera nada, un simple preámbulo a ese momento, volver a tener sexo tras semanas de no haberlo hecho, precisamente había sido ese Motel la última vez. Caminaron hacia la cama mientras se comían a besos

Las manos de Jonghyun no tardaron en despojar a Changmin de su camisa y besarle por todo el pecho, haciéndolo jadear, el más alto aprovechó para comenzarle a desabrochar los pantalones al guitarrista, los que cayeron enseguida al suelo. Sonrieron sobre sus labios en una pausa de dos segundos antes de volverse a devorar las bocas

Changmin se sentó sobre la cama y estiró sus manos hacia las caderas de Jonghyun, lo jaló al frente, acariciándole la entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior, mientras su otra mano se colaba por debajo de la camisa, miró hacia arriba y le sonrió, Jonghyun se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que Changmin no se contuviera, él estaría a su merced para lo que quisiera hacerle

Pero el más alto se puso de pie, se besaron mientras le comenzó a subir la camisa, soltaron sus labios para que esta pudiera salir de su cuerpo y retomaron el beso, la mano de Changmin buscó de nuevo acariciarle la entrepierna, esta vez introduciéndose por debajo de la tela

\- Changmin – suspiró Jonghyun, entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir las caricias, pero de pronto el aludido se detuvo, haciéndolo abrir los ojos por completo, sin entender que pasaba – ¿Qué sucede? – aunque terminó de formular la pregunta, se dio cuenta del porqué

Changmin le miraba las marcas del pecho, no eran dos o tres, el chico de la otra noche se encargó de marcarlo como si fuese una res, lo miró a los ojos con recelo, Jonghyun suspiró con cansancio, a pesar de que hubo un gran silencio

\- Vamos, no te detuviste por esto ¿o sí? – preguntó con fastidio, Changmin lo empujó sutilmente para alejarlo de él – Por favor, no éramos nada formal – excusó, pero el aludido negó varias veces

\- Lo sé, perdón… aun así, no puedo – pausó unos segundos, pasándose el cabello hacia atrás – Solo de recordar que hiciste eso por coraje – negó de nuevo – Lo hiciste con el afán de hacerme daño, es lo que me lastima

\- Me pongo la camisa, no puedes dejarme así – dijo avergonzado, mirando discretamente hacia abajo, su erección lo delataba, Changmin hizo una mueca en silencio

Nadie conocía mejor a su nuevo novio que él, así que de antemano sabía que no cambiaría de parecer, sin remedio se fue al baño, tras lanzar un gruñido, cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo que hizo sentir culpable al otro

\- Yo también debo ocuparme ¿sabes? – respingó por lo bajo, el otro pareció no haber notado que él también logró excitarse con aquellos besos y caricias

Su primera cita como novios terminó de aquella forma tan patética, Jonghyun masturbándose en el baño y Changmin también pero en la habitación, cada uno con distinta culpa sobre la situación, sí así sería el resto del mes de prueba, tal vez era mejor dejarlo en ese momento.

Tras terminar la cena Yunho no permitió que la chica hiciese nada, recogió los trastos y le pidió esperarlo en la sala, la casa esa pequeña, así que la chica no tuvo más que caminar pocos metros hasta el sillón, se sentó en él, cruzando la pierna, la falda que apenas llegaba a la rodilla se subió y debido a la abertura en ella mostró gran parte de su pierna

Yunho se acercó al sillón con dos copas de vino tinto, entregó una a la chica y se sentó a su lado, con pocos centímetros separándolos

\- ¿Y bien? No has dicho nada de mi cena – comentó decepcionado, mostrando un pequeño puchero, haciéndola sonreír por compromiso

\- Esperaba que no preguntaras – contestó avergonzada, Yunho conocía sus pocas habilidades culinarias, así que no se ofendió, sonrió tranquilamente

\- Temía que dijeras eso – negó un par de veces, luego alzó su copa, dirigiéndola hacia ella

\- Salud – secundó la chica, chocando sutilmente su copa con la de Yunho, luego ambos bebieron – El vino es muy bueno – halagó para compensar su fallo anterior

\- Para eso sí soy bueno – presumió con arrogancia

\- ¿Y hay algo más en lo que seas bueno? – preguntó provocativamente, aquellas palabras, tan llenas de magia para alguien como Yunho le hicieron sonreír

Aprovechando la pequeña gota de vino sobre el labio de la chica, Yunho estiró su mano y con el pulgar la limpió, pasando el dedo suave y lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, acercándose un poco más, él le pasó una mano por la mejilla y atrajo su rostro, dispuesto a besarla, pero cuando ella cerró los ojos recordó a Boa días atrás, justo en ese sillón le pidió matrimonio y al recibir su Sí sintió que fue el mejor día de su vida, pero aquel no era ese momento y aquella no era su Boa

Se detuvo a un escaso centímetro y tragó saliva, ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró desconcertada

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida, Yunho sonrió insatisfecho, enojado con él mismo porque no lograba entender lo que le pasó

\- ¿Me permites tantito? – inquirió preocupado de hacerla enojar, la cara de ella no era de satisfacción, sin embargo asintió en silencio, Yunho dejó su copa sobre la mesita junto al sillón y se levantó

Entró al baño y se dirigió enseguida al espejo, mirándose en él

\- Reacciona Yunho, una chica linda y sexy te espera – regañó a su reflejo – Tal vez fue muy pronto – suspiró, generalmente sus etapas de duelo tras un abandono de Boa duraban mucho, pero en esta ocasión la intervención de Changmin le ayudó a sentirse mejor pronto, por eso creyó que estaba listo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no

Echó sobre su rostro un poco de agua para despejarse, luego acomodó su cabello, finalmente se armó de valor y salió de ahí, la chica seguía en el sillón, con su copa vacía sobre la mesa, junto a la de él. Yunho sonrió aparentando normalidad, ella sonrió por compromiso

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Perfecto – respondió Yunho enseguida – Perdón – se disculpó sinceramente, volviendo al sillón, sentándose junto a ella – ¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó con su amplia sonrisa seductora, ella se relajó de nuevo

\- Estabas por demostrar tus habilidades – contestó sin pudor alguno, para Yunho fue la mejor señal, así que se acercó de nuevo, abrazándola con el brazo derecho, la atrajo y se besaron, mientras su otra mano bajó hasta la falda, tocándole la pierna por la abertura

Se supone que debía desear sus labios, pero el único sabor que percibió de ellos fue el del vino tinto, se sintió un canalla miserable, sabía que no era la culpa de ella, la chica era linda, sexy y le resultaba de carácter simpático, pero es que él no tenía el apetito sexual voraz de siempre, besarla solo le supo insípido y se culpó por ello

Detestaba comparar, lo odiaba, pero en esos momentos no pudo evitar compararla con Boa, sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo, lo que ya no tendría de la mujer que amaba, lo que ya solo podía sustituir con fríos reemplazos de una noche. Sin embargo continuó besándola, su mano siguió explorando la tersa piel, subiendo luego por la cintura hasta buscar uno de sus senos, tocándolo con suavidad y el beso se profundizó

Apenas sintió cuando ella comenzó a subirse en él, en menos de lo que pensó estaba atrapado en el brazo del mueble, con ella besándole apasionadamente, la rodilla derecha en medio de sus piernas, abrazándole por el cuello. Yunho la besó por inercia y sus manos atrapándole la cintura buscaron la parte baja de la blusa, comenzándola a subir pese a su casi muerto deseo sexual, la despojó de ella y no tardó en dirigir su mano derecha a la espalda, con una sola mano y con gran habilidad desabrochó el sostén…

Con el pezón de la chica en medio de sus dedos le acarició el seno derecho, mientras sus labios se aventuraron a besar su cuello, escuchándola jadear. El aroma de su cabello hizo fusión con el de sus recuerdos y la soltó

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó exasperada, mientras respiraba agitadamente, Yunho volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez apartándola

\- Aquí no – respondió avergonzado, haría un esfuerzo por no hacerle el desplante y lograr excitarse aunque sea un poco. Nunca le había pasado, el no poder concentrarse

Se besaron mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones, pero cuando ella pensó que entrarían a la principal, la de la derecha, Yunho rechazó la idea discretamente, llevándola a la otra. Desde la partida de Boa no había cambiado las sábanas, ni siquiera tendía con ellas, el colchón estaba revuelto tal como ella lo dejó, con el aroma de su cabello, con la esencia de su cuerpo, aquello ayudaba a Yunho a conciliar el sueño y no despertar aterrado sabiendo que no volvería a verla jamás en su vida

Cuando la acostó en la cama, semi desnuda, miró sus ojos y se perdió en ellos, mientras intentaba inútilmente de continuar acariciándola. Si quería demostrar sus dotes de excelente amante estaba destinado al fracaso, simplemente no podía y ella se dio cuenta, permitiéndose rechazarlo ella antes que él definitivamente le dijera que mejor podía irse

Lo apartó bruscamente y se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, Yunho ni siquiera se atrevió a verla, sintiéndose ridículo por primera vez en su vida. La chica pasó su cabello hacia atrás de la oreja y sonrió con burla

\- ¿Acaso soy yo? – preguntó desconcertada, Yunho reaccionó enseguida, lo que menos habría querido era destrozar su autoestima, así que se apresuró a contestar

\- No… - dijo con urgencia – Es que…

\- No puedes olvidarla – le interrumpió antes que escucharlo de sus propias palabras. El silencio de Yunho le dio la razón, suspiró resignada y se levantó de la cama, sin mirarlo a él salió de la habitación con parte de su ropa en mano

Cuando Yunho salió, completamente avergonzado, ella se había vestido, le miró la espalda y se quedó sin habla, ¿acaso había algo que pudiera decir para mejorar la situación? Sabía que no…

\- Sé que no debo pedírtelo para que lo hagas, pero no me vuelvas a buscar – exigió con voz seca, se colocó los zapatos y agarró su bolso, sin mirar atrás simplemente salió de la modesta casa, tras ella cerró con suavidad la puerta, sin dirigir siquiera una última mirada

Al cerrarse la puerta, abatido y derrotado Yunho se dejó caer sentado en el sillón, cubriéndose el rostro unos momentos, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía así y estaba harto, si iba a permanecer encerrado en sus recuerdos prefería mejor morir ¿Qué clase de vida le esperaba con la sombra de Boa tras él?

\- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó molesto, fue a su habitación y agarró las sábanas sobre la cama, revolviéndolas en una gran bola, sin pensar siquiera en doblarlas. También quitó las fundas a las dos almohadas

Yunho se encaminó a la puerta y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al Bar, entró por la puerta principal aunque sabía que había una puerta lateral por la que Donghae sacaba la basura cada dos noches, pero no le importó. Los clientes miraron extrañados la rara figura de Yunho atravesar el Bar, Eunhyuk y Donghae compartieron una mirada de desconcierto

\- Eunhyuk ven – pidió el barman a su novio y él se acercó, Yunho ni siquiera los saludó – Cuida la barra y que Junsu atienda – ordenó y el otro acató sin chistar

Donghae se quitó el mandil y fue hacia el interior de la casa, el Bar se quedó en un extraño silencio, Eunhyuk entró al otro lado de la barra

\- Una ronda gratis para todos – informó para limar asperezas y el buen ánimo entre los clientes se repuso. Ambos meseros compartieron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, nadie entendía nada

Donghae escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de lavado, entró y vio a Yunho buscar el detergente, este estaba frente a la llave del agua, pero en su desesperación no lo vio

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo en semejante condición y eso lo tenía angustiado

\- ¿Y el detergente? – cuestionó molesto, Donghae se acercó y se lo entregó, Yunho lo dejó a un lado y abrió la tapa de la lavadora, miró fijamente el bulto de sábanas que llevó con él y se paralizó, los brazos le temblaron, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas

\- Yunho – susurró Donghae con tristeza

\- ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así? – razonó para sí, pero en voz baja, Donghae miró ante él la imagen de un hombre derrotado y sintió deseos de llorar

Sin embargo fue Yunho quien se le adelantó, abrazándose a lo único que le quedaba. Ahí de pie lo miró soltar su frustración, sin nada que pudiera hacer, pidió a Changmin consolarle porque tenía miedo de sentir lo que sentía en esos momentos, ver a Yunho caído era peor que todo cuanto pudiera imaginar

Pero esta vez Donghae no corrió a cubrirlo con sus brazos, quería ser congruente con sus amenazas de aquella vez que discutieron, él ya no sería su paño de lágrimas, incluso aunque se moría de ganas por mostrar su cariño, el amor que aún sentía por él. Mordió con fuerza sus labios y tan solo pudo verle llorar, de pie frente a la lavadora, despidiéndose del último de sus recuerdos.

Changmin miró de reojo el semblante serio de Jonghyun mientras conducía camino al pueblo. En pocos minutos sería media noche y desde el incidente en el Motel no habían hablado más que lo indispensable, el más alto se sintió culpable, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho retroceder, aquellas marcas en el pecho eran una prueba de su actitud infantil y no la dejaría pasar por alto, si quería que aquello realmente funcionara, debía aprender a respetarlo

Llegaron por fin al pueblo, Jonghyun estacionó el auto frente al Bar, pero ninguno de los dos salió del vehículo, Changmin se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y giró su cuerpo hacia el lado del volante, el otro no trató de encontrarle la mirada, observaba al frente, con las manos caídas a los costados

\- Jonghyun – llamó Changmin con voz suave – No quiero esta distancia contigo, estamos empezando – expresó con sinceridad

El aludido no respondió con prontitud, más sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa, aun mirando exclusivamente al frente

\- Tú la pusiste, pudimos haber terminado esta cita de la mejor forma – alegó indignado

\- Sabes por qué lo hice – contestó inquieto

\- No, tú crees que lo sé – quitó su cinturón y giró también levemente el cuerpo hacia el lado del copiloto – Pero la verdad es que fue un pretexto tuyo – echó en cara

\- ¿Pretexto? – Jonghyun asintió, convencido

\- Para que no tuviéramos sexo – explicó, al oír aquello Changmin enarcó ambas cejas, estaba más que sorprendido

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó burlonamente – Yo te llevé al Motel, fue mi idea, claro que quería hacerlo – se defendió rápidamente – Además fue también mi idea esto – señaló tanto a su novio como a él

\- Estoy confundido Changmin, no sé lo que quieres, lo que esperas… Esta "oportunidad" ¿Fue por lástima? – indagó cabizbajo, el mayor entornó los ojos con fastidio

\- ¿Sabes qué? Hablamos mañana – contestó rápido y abrió la puerta, salió y la azotó, caminando hacia la entrada del Bar

Jonghyun cerró los ojos y suspiró, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo

\- Estoy siendo muy dramático – recriminó en su mente, pero se sentía contrariado.

Changmin entró al Bar, hubo algunos cuchicheos, Eunhyuk lo vio desde la barra y sonrió, el menor buscó con la mirada a Donghae, confundido

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó con sonrisa traviesa, Changmin contestó con una mueca y eso fue suficiente para que el mesero entendiera

\- Buenas noches – dijo Changmin tras eludir el tema y se alejó hacia la entrada de la casa, dejando a Eunhyuk confundido

La puerta del Bar se abrió y esta vez entró Jonghyun, acercándose a la barra, a diferencia del otro no se fijó en detalles y no reparó en la ausencia de Donghae. Se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la barra

\- Whiskey con hielo por favor – pidió con naturalidad, pese a que no solía beber eso

\- Algo fuerte ¿eh? Creo que tienes mucho que platicarme – observó el mesero comenzando a atender el pedido, Jonghyun sin mirarlo tan solo asintió, observando hacia la barra con los brazos cruzados sobre esta.

Changmin pasó por la cocina cuando Yunho y Donghae salían por ahí, ya que está conectaba con el cuarto de lavado. El más alto se detuvo el seco y los miró, los ojos de Yunho estaban hinchados y compartió mirada con Donghae, el barman se dirigió a Changmin

\- Debo volver al Bar ¿te lo encargo? – preguntó en voz baja muy cerca de su oído, Changmin estaba cansado y fastidiado, pero aceptó la encomienda – Estaré allá si me necesitas – secundó dirigiéndose esta vez a Yunho, él no lo miró, tan solo asintió

Donghae se retiró con tranquilidad aunque seguía preocupado, pero necesitaba curar su roto corazón, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía así a su mejor amigo y fue agotador sentimentalmente. Changmin miró la figura alta y atractiva de Yunho y se acercó a él unos pasos, estiró su mano y le sujetó la muñeca, Yunho volteó hacia él

\- Ven – sin decir mucho lo jaló y caminó hacia la sala, donde estaba un sillón a pie de la escalera y lo sentó, sentándose él después, soltándole la mano - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Lo hice Changmin – contestó agobiado, como si hubiese cometido un crimen – Lavé las sábanas… lavé su olor, nuestros recuerdos – confesó sin fuerzas, aún le costaba creer que había hecho eso

\- Era necesario – trató de animar aunque sabía que no era la mejor respuesta – Tú sabes que fue lo mejor, en el fondo lo sabes – explicó con toda calma, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, Yunho lo miró a los ojos y asintió

Fue extraño, pero se sintió mejor, la mirada aprobatoria de Changmin le mostró la realidad, ese día había tomado la mejor decisión en mucho tiempo, deshacerse del recuerdo más fuerte que aún tenía de ella, aunque quedaba la memoria, pero esa no podía solo vaciarse o lavarse como acababa de hacer con las sábanas, aun así aquello fue un avance y las palabras de Changmin nuevamente eran como un acto de magia, Yunho sonrió y levantó su mano

\- Gracias – habló con verdadera gratitud, tocándole la mejilla con la tibia mano, Changmin se estremeció por completo, era raro pero agradable, asintió pese al nerviosismo que le causó la caricia, pero no alcanzó a sentirse incómodo, Yunho la bajó antes que dijera algo

\- No tienes porqué – negó sintiendo la garganta seca, pasó saliva y sonrió

\- Debo volver a casa – habló por lo bajo y se puso de pie, Changmin también

\- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó preocupado, pero Yunho negó

\- No quiero que vuelvas a discutir con Jonghyun por mi culpa – hizo una mueca de incomodidad, Changmin se sonrojó – Si se puso celoso de vernos juntos sin ser novios, ahora que lo son no quiero imaginarme – explicó sonriendo levemente

\- Entiendo – fue todo lo que respondió, luego sonrió tímidamente – Entonces que te vaya bien – el aludido asintió – Descansa

\- Tú también – contestó seriamente, el menor mostró de nuevo una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda, Yunho lo observó – Changmin – el aludido se giró hacia él desde el primer escalón y compartieron una mirada – Felicidades, me alegra por ustedes – mintió

Ni siquiera sabía por qué era una mentira o por qué tenía importancia, pero él también quería mostrar su apoyo y sabía que Changmin lo necesitaba, porque entendía que a su nuevo novio no lo amaba, que aunque su mejor amigo era importante para él, ese noviazgo no era más un distractor, para ya no sentirse culpable, para Changmin era dejar en claro un "Al menos lo intentamos aunque no funcionó" así por lo menos tendría una excusa para rechazarlo definitivamente. Yunho lo comprendía mejor que nadie, él también solía buscar esa clase de salidas fáciles, en eso el cantante y él eran iguales

\- Gracias – respondió a la felicitación, mostrando su mejor sonrisa falsa

Luego ambos se dieron mutuamente la espalda y se alejaron, Changmin hacia arriba, Yunho hacia la salida del Bar, al pasar por la barra se detuvo junto a Jonghyun y le sonrió, él levantó su segunda copa de whiskey para saludarlo

\- Me voy, gracias por todo – dijo a su mejor amigo sin prestar atención en la mirada desaprobatoria del mesero – Mañana recojo las sábanas – informó. Luego se despidió de los tres y se marchó, Jonghyun terminó su vaso de alcohol

\- Una más – pidió a la pareja que estaba tras la barra, Donghae le quitó el vaso

\- No más para ti, es mejor si te vas a descansar – regañó el barman como si fuese su padre, el otro no respingó y se levantó del alto banco

\- Está bien – expresó a regañadientes - ¿Tienen algún ungüento? – preguntó a la pareja que compartió una mirada de confusión – Algo que reduzca moretes – explicó señalándose aunque le cubría la camisa, Eunhyuk que escuchó la historia entendió enseguida, en cambio Donghae no entendió un carajo

\- Creo que hay en el baño – reveló tras meditarlo, Jonghyun sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba al bar con la casa – Descansa – dijo Donghae en voz alta, Jonghyun escuchó y solo levantó su mano para decir que escuchó y adiós

La pareja compartió una mirada en silencio, el barman sabía que eso significaba que su novio lo pondría al tanto en cuanto estuvieran solos…

Changmin estaba ya acostado en su cama, vistiendo solo ropa interior pues tenía calor, llevaba mucho sin poder conciliar el sueño, toda clase de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su mente hasta que finalmente sintió remordimientos por haber rechazado a su novio en el Motel, pero una buena parte de él le decía que fue lo correcto, lo que hizo el otro día en el antro con el otro chico para molestarlo no estuvo bien, además que la tomó contra Yunho y eso fue peor

Ese era otro maldito tema, Yunho, era confuso ahora pensar en él y esa caricia que le hizo momentos atrás, fue extraña, la mirada de él también lo fue, la forma en la que Yunho miró fijamente sus ojos lo hizo sentir incómodo, si ahora lo veía como un nuevo íntimo amigo para él comenzaría a ser difícil. Aunque no estaba enamorado, podía comprender el terrible predicamento al que se enfrentaba Donghae día con día

\- Se supone que nos quedamos porque era más simple aquí ¿En qué momento mi vida se volvió tan complicada? – se quejó agobiado, no había pensado en ello desde que cambiaron a esa vida, porque al inicio todo fue tan fácil, ahora tenía un novio que no quería tener y le gustaba un tipo con el que jamás llegaría a nada porque era heterosexual

Changmin bufó mientras golpeaba con las palmas de ambas manos la cama, por primera vez extrañó su vida tranquila y simple en Seúl, tenía un novio al que adoraba con el que era feliz, los dos mejores amigos que podía pedir y un trabajo reconfortante… Claro que todo fue una farsa, una vida de telenovela con secretos que él jamás imaginó: Un novio infiel y descarado, un mejor amigo que lo amaba en secreto y otro supuesto mejor amigo que le quitó al novio por el simple placer de hacerlo, además que su trabajo no era tan reconfortante como pensó en aquel entonces si lo comparaba con el que tenía ahora

\- Vaya mierda – suspiró cancinamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de esta vez poder dormir, sin éxito, desgraciadamente sería una noche larga.

Después de cerrar el Bar y hacer las cuentas del día, la pareja cerró todo y apagó las luces, subiendo al segundo piso, entraron en su habitación y tiraron los zapatos donde se pudo, había sido una noche pesada, aunque la falta de música en vivo disminuyó clientes, pero los viernes siempre eran pesados, claro que no tanto como los sábados

\- ¿Y entonces qué le pasó a Yunho? – preguntó el mesero, no se aguantó las ganas. Su novio al oír aquella pregunta suspiró levemente, Eunhyuk se tiró sobre la cama en calzoncillos, colocando los brazos tras la nuca

\- Estaba deshecho, hace tiempo que no lo veía así – respondió con pesar, quitándose los pantalones, luego los dobló y aun con ellos entre las manos se giró hacia la cama – Está tan mal – suspiró de nuevo, dejó los pantalones sobre el sillón, luego se quitó la ropa interior y la camisa, caminó desnudo hacia el ropero

Eunhyuk no dijo nada, siguió a su novio con la mirada, lo observó poniéndose ropa interior limpia y otra camisa

\- Siento mucha pena por él – continuó hablando ante el mutismo de Eunhyuk, luego apagó la luz y fue hacia la cama, acostándose al lado de su novio, de frente a él – Pero ¿sabes? Cumplí mi promesa – dijo orgulloso – No fui su paño de lágrimas – se acercó más a su novio y le abrazó por la cintura, acostando la cabeza en su pecho

\- ¿De verdad? – inquirió el mesero, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo, sonrió aunque Donghae no pudo ver su sonrisa, pero en compensación quitó un brazo de atrás de su nuca y lo abrazó por el hombro, luego besó su frente – Me alegro por ti – dijo sinceramente, aunque también se alegraba por él mismo

\- Gracias – sonrió emocionado

\- Te amo – expresó Eunhyuk sin poderse contener, era doloroso decirlo porque nunca recibía la misma respuesta, pero quería decirlo, era el momento más oportuno. Entendió la respuesta cuando el barman lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin hablar, no obstante el momento fue agradable y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos poco después

Changmin abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la puerta entreabierta, aguzó la mirada y a su lado vio a Jonghyun, le sonreía, eso lo desconcertó, estaba sentado a su lado en la cama

\- Hola dormilón – saludó con voz dulce, Changmin se talló los ojos y luego se sentó

\- Hola – contestó adormilado, junto a la cama sobre el buró estaba un plato con fruta y un vaso con jugo de naranja, Changmin sonrió – No te hubieras molestado

Se sintió conmovido porque justo la noche anterior discutieron, pero el otro tenía completa voluntad de hacer las paces y él también quería contentarse con él. Jonghyun le tocó el rostro con suavidad y luego le besó los labios, mirándolo después a los ojos

\- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó con voz de cachorro necesitado de cariño, Changmin asintió – ¿Jugo? – contento agarró el vaso con jugo y se lo dio a Changmin, él lo agarró y bebió

\- Gracias – entregó de vuelta el vaso tras otro trago, luego se acercó para abrazarlo por el cuello con ambos brazos, posteriormente se separó, Jonghyun entregó el plato con fruta y lo observó comer un par de piezas – Deja de mirarme – demandó avergonzado, llevándose a la boca otro pedazo, masticó mientras sonreía

\- Lo siento, es la primera vez que tengo un novio tan guapo – explicó con adulación, haciéndolo sonreír aún más

\- Y yo es la primera vez que tengo un novio tan cursi – remató para defenderse. Agarró otro pedazo de fruta y esta vez lo ofreció a Jonghyun, él lo aceptó con gusto y comieron en silencio hasta que se vació el plato – ¿Sabes? Todos los días deberías hacer esto – dijo convencido, señalando el vaso con jugo, el otro entendió y le pasó el vaso para que terminara el contenido

\- No, definitivamente no – respondió también con convencimiento, arrebató el vaso antes que Changmin se lo acabara y él bebió el último trago, el más alto hizo un pequeño puchero y se cruzó de brazos, pero Jonghyun se acercó a él y lo besó – Por cierto – habló mientras dejaba el vaso vacío sobre el buró – Ya estoy poniéndome algo – informó, el mayor lo miró, confuso

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Para los chupetes – señaló su pecho – No quiero que verlos te lastime – confesó, pero el otro sonrió incrédulo

\- Querrás decir para que acceda a acostarme contigo – contradijo, luego ambos se rieron – Todos son iguales, solo te quieren llevar a la cama – dijo indignado, en broma y volvieron a reír – Gracias – retribuyó sinceramente, sabía que su amigo se estaba esforzando para que ese noviazgo funcionara

\- ¿Qué te parece si al rato realineamos las canciones de la noche?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado, generalmente hacían eso los miércoles para el resto de la semana, Jonghyun se encogió de hombros

\- Elegimos algunas tristes y yo me siento muy contento, quiero transmitirlo – respondió con simpleza, Changmin lo miró fijamente y sonrió

\- Definitivamente, eres cursi, muy cursi – echó en cara – Me gusta – concedió tranquilo y se agachó, acostando la cabeza sobre las piernas del otro – Tú me gustas – besó centímetros arriba de la rodilla y se abrazó a él cerrando los ojos, Jonghyun lo miró con cariño y le comenzó a acariciar los cabellos. Compartieron varios minutos en silencio

La peor noche que pasó Yunho tras la partida de Boa no fue la de ese preciso día, si no la noche anterior, darse cuenta de lo tóxico que era aún mantener su esencia en la casa fue agotador, además que su fracasada cita fue lo peor que vivió con una mujer, le quitaba parte de su estatus del mejor amante del pueblo, eso le incomodaba, así que tomó una acelerada pero bien atinada decisión: Nada de mujeres por un tiempo, renunciaba a ellas hasta que su proceso de Boadesintoxicación hubiese concluido

\- No queda más – dijo resignado, luego miró hacia su entrepierna – Lo superaremos, juntos – dijo ridículamente, pero él y su amigo se tomarían unas vacaciones, no sabía cuánto tiempo le duraría la abstinencia pero esperaba que resultara

El segundo paso tras la lavada de sábanas sería una limpieza general, pues aunque limpió para su cita de la noche anterior, en el baño aún había cremas que dejó Boa, además sacudiría y voltearía el colchón, no es como si Boa tuviera ácaros, pero igual quería borrar el aroma, así fuera un pequeño porcentaje el que aún se percibiera

Abrió los clósets y buscó algo que hubiese dejado por ahí, encontrándose algo que lo dejó helado, la camisa que le prestó el primer día, la misma que usó tras su primera vez, cuando ambos perdieron la virginidad. Miró atento el pedazo de tela, desde lejos podía percibir el aroma, el que lo embriagaba, aquel que lo hacía desear más y más su regreso, el mismo que en esos momentos lo estaba desarmando y él no se lo podía permitir, debía deshacerse de eso y no caer en lo mismo

Caminó a la cocina y tiró la camisa en el bote de la basura, sacó la bolsa a medias y la amarró, encaminándose a la salida, fue directo hacia el gran contenedor donde se juntaba la basura de la cuadra y desechó la bolsa, sonrió satisfecho y volvió de prisa a la casa, cerró la puerta y tras eso apoyó la espalda en ella, luego la cabeza

\- No ¿Qué hice? – preguntó angustiado, se giró y agarró la perilla, pero no la giró, esta vez estrelló su frente contra la puerta, luego golpeó la misma con el puño izquierdo, sin soltar la manija – No Yunho… basta – recriminó enojado

Nuevamente aquellos recuerdos, Boa cubriendo su desnudez con aquella camisa por primera vez, cuando vio aquellas mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes, devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida, el principio de su obsesión por aquellos labios que eran su vida… el recuerdo se esfumó, si se lo permitía se destruiría, y él estaba cansado de desvanecer sus defensas, de que ella lo dejara débil y acorralado, en un callejón sin salida donde solo existían sus obsesiones, terminaría volviéndose loco.

Llegó la hora de la comida, Yunho sintiéndose mejor decidió hacerles una visita, aunque ahora resultaba un poco más incómodo, esos cuatro ya estaban acomodados en parejas y él estaba más solo que nunca. Resignado a ello les comunicó su decisión, Donghae y Eunhyuk se rieron sin consideración, no le creían ni un poco, eso lo ofendió

\- ¿Por qué la duda? – preguntó indignado, su mejor amigo le devolvió una mirada burlona

\- Yunho pene inquieto en abstinencia de mujeres para olvidar a Boa, si claro – sonrió – Es tu método infalible para dejar de pensar en ella – su novio lo apoyó asintiendo - ¿Con qué la olvidarás esta vez? – curioseó, sin creerle una sola palabra

\- Dándome importancia a mí mismo ¿verdad? – miró hacia Changmin y le guiñó un ojo, él le correspondió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el barman

\- Cuando estaba en depresión – comenzó a hablar Changmin – Yo creí que sin Kyuhyun no valdría nada y quería morir – miró hacia su nuevo novio y le agarró la mano, compartieron una mirada – Jonghyun me abrió los ojos y comprendí que Kyuhyun no era mi mundo, que ante todo estaba yo – sonrió más amplio, en verdad estaba agradecido

\- Y Changmin me lo hizo ver a mí – completó la explicación, ahora la otra pareja comprendía de qué diablos estaba hablando

\- Bueno sí – consintió su amigo – Pero Changmin no es como tú – bufó irritado – ¿De verdad soportará tu amiguito la falta de acción? – cuestionó incrédulo

\- Para algo ha de servir – contestó levantando su mano derecha

\- Eres un descarado – regañó su amigo ante las risas de los demás

\- Hay otras cosas para las que sirven tus manitas Yunho – contradijo el mesero, enojado – Prometiste arreglar el auto – recordó

\- ¿Cuál auto? – inquirió pronto Donghae, suponiendo bien que se trataba del suyo

\- Amor, es una carcacha inservible – alegó Eunhyuk – O la repara o te deshaces de ella – sentenció firmemente, su novio hizo una mueca de disgusto

\- Es el primer auto que compré con mi propio dinero, no lo tiraré – a regañadientes miró hacia Yunho – Déjalo bien – suplicó mansamente, su novio se sorprendió que no le alegara más el asunto

\- No te prometo mucho, es casi una chatarra – respaldó la idea del otro – Pero desde hace tiempo he querido hacerlo – sonrió emocionado, eso también lo pondría a ocuparse de otras cosas que no fueran la mujer que lo abandonó

\- Yo iré a bañarme, ¿al rato vemos lo de las canciones? – dijo Changmin a Jonghyun y él asintió contento

\- Bañémonos juntos – propuso aunque todos le escucharon, su novio se sonrojó

\- Pudiste solo seguirme – reconvino avergonzado – Ahora menos – se fingió indignado y luego le sonrió, despidiéndose después de los demás se marchó

Jonghyun no podía ocultar su felicidad, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo delataba, los otros tres lo miraban fijamente, Eunhyuk era el único que parecía estar igual de feliz, Yunho seguía sintiéndose incómodo con el asunto y Donghae sabía que ese noviazgo estaba destinado al fracaso, que tarde o temprano esos labios estarían curveados hacia abajo

\- El amor ronda en esta casa, estoy tan celoso – expresó Yunho mientras se levantaba de la silla – Comenzaré con ese auto viejo – informó a la otra pareja y ambos asintieron, luego salió de ahí

\- Hoy será una noche muy cansada – dictaminó Donghae y su novio lo apoyo, los sábados siempre eran la muerte.

Yunho tenía trabajando sin parar en el auto alrededor de dos horas, el calor que se sentía en el ambiente era mucho más elevado del que supuestamente marcaba el termómetro, así que se quitó la sudada camisa, amarrándosela en la cintura del pantalón, limpió el sudor de su frente y continuó probando la correa de distribución, pero esta continuaba atascándose cuando echaba andar el motor y estaba un poco harto, quizás estaba perdiendo práctica

\- Ahora ni siquiera enciende, Donghae va a matarme – pensó confundido, se creía bueno en lo que hacía, pero tenía meses sin ocuparse del taller

Dentro del Bar, Eunhyuk preparaba una bebida refrescante sin alcohol para Yunho, su novio se lo había pedido al verlo quitarse la camisa, luego el barman se metió en la casa, a regañadientes el mesero terminó la bebida, Jonghyun entró en el Bar, iba por la guitarra acústica, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver a Yunho a través de la ventana, agachado hacia el auto, con aquellos pantalones ajustados que no dejaban a la imaginación esos perfectos muslos y el trasero bien proporcionado

Se quedó embobado ante la vista y como si de película erótica se tratara, Yunho se irguió para acomodar un poco los omóplatos, sus músculos tensados mostraron su mejor atributo, aquella deliciosa espalda, la que cualquier homosexual estaría dispuesto a frotar mientras se follaba semejante pieza de hombre. Las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la zona complementaban aquella visión

A su lado se postró Eunhyuk, bebiendo embobado lo que preparó para el otro, chupando sin darse cuenta la pajilla que acompañaba el vaso. Sin darse cuenta que lo miraban de aquella forma tan lujuriosa volvió a entrar al auto para probarlo, entonces Jonghyun salió del trance y tragó saliva

\- Changmin tiene razón – suspiró – Los hombres así no deben ser heteros

\- Si – resopló también y terminó la bebida ajena, luego mordió su labio inferior. Ambos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo y sobre quien, después de tanto negar ante sus novios que Yunho estuviera bueno o algo parecido

Se miraron disimuladamente y se apartaron el uno del otro, aquel sería su secreto. Jonghyun salió del Bar con su guitarra y Eunhyuk tuvo que preparar otra bebida, él también se había sentido acalorado por semejante cuadro.

Yunho dejó en pausa el auto por ese día, regresó a su casa cuando el Bar estaba por abrir, tomó una ducha, descansó un poco y luego volvió para pasar la noche en el lugar, Changmin y Jonghyun ya estaban sobre la tarima tocando una canción alegre de rock, no sabía mucho de música pero le pareció que era algo de los noventas. Se acercó a la barra y pidió algo a su amigo, él lo atendió como si fuese la mayor prioridad, luego preparó lo de la última nota que le dejó su novio

\- ¿Qué tal el auto?

\- Es todo un reto ¿eh? Además tendré que ir a Seúl – informó tranquilamente, pero el otro al oír esa ciudad se exaltó, ya no quería meterse en ese asunto como antes, así que solo hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le explicase por qué tenía que ir – Refacciones ¿por qué más? – respondió en tono irónico – No pienses mal, no la buscaré – dijo antes que oyera algo por parte del otro, aunque no parecía que esa fuera la intención de Donghae

\- Déjalo así, si es por el auto…

\- Pienso quedarme allá unos días – notificó sin pesar, sonriendo – Quiero distraerme y allá sobra en qué, pero claro que cumpliré lo que dije, nada de mujeres – levantó la mano como si lo estuviera jurando, su amigo sonrió

\- Espero sea para bien tu viaje – deseó de corazón, Yunho levantó su vaso para brindar, luego se acercó Eunhyuk por más pedidos, alejándose poco después

Tras otra canción el par de músicos tomaron su primer descanso de la noche, como siempre ambos pidieron cerveza, Changmin se sentó al lado de Jonghyun y éste junto a Yunho. Salió el tema del auto nuevamente, el más alto estaba muy curioso en sí realmente Yunho era capaz de reparar aquel pedazo de chatarra, entonces Yunho mencionó lo mismo que a su amigo, sobre su viaje a Seúl

\- Yunho tienes que hacerme un favor – dijo enérgicamente, tanto su novio como el mencionado lo miraron fijamente – Ve a casa de mi Ex

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos, Donghae puso atención también

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que le rompa la cara? – inquirió Yunho chocando su puño derecho con la mano izquierda, haciéndolo sonreír, Changmin negó

\- Le pedí a mi mamá que fueran por mis pertenencias, pero no han recogido todo, necesito un par de cosas por favor – rogó haciendo una seña juntando las palmas de las manos – De paso lo pones celoso – guiñó el ojo

\- ¿Le digo que somos amantes? – sonrió divertido y Changmin asintió con infantil emoción, su novio entornó los ojos hacia arriba

\- ¿Y eso cómo para qué? – preguntó algo irritado, mirando a su amigo, quien le respondió con otra sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla

\- Es broma – aclaró con fastidio, luego miró hacia Yunho y volvió asentir creyendo que su novio no se daría cuenta, finalmente Jonghyun sonrió – Solo para que sepa que ya no pienso en él – esta vez fue sincero

\- Si ya no piensas en él no debería importarte ¿no? ¿Para qué darle celos? – cuestionó Jonghyun, seguía sin parecerle la idea

\- Ya pues – agitó su mano – Solo vas por mis cosas por favor – retomó su mirada hacia Yunho y este asintió – Así este no cree que sigo enamorado de Kyuhyun

\- ¿Cómo que "Éste"? – reclamó Jonghyun

\- Yunho – sonrió mirando al aludido – Para que mi amado y cariñoso novio no crea que aún suspiro por mi Ex, por favor solo ve por mis cosas – rectificó irónicamente – ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho mejor – respondió orgulloso el guitarrista, dándole un beso en la mejilla, Changmin sonrió

\- Solo dame una lista, me voy mañana – indicó mirándolo al rostro, el más alto asintió, observándolo también

Donghae los observó detenidamente mientras limpiaba el interior de un tarro, Jonghyun bebía tranquilo mirando al frente sin darse cuenta, pero él sí lo notó y no supo explicar cómo es que Yunho miraba así de fijo a Changmin, como si tratara de estudiar su rostro, ¿y es que acaso el menor se daba cuenta de ello? A los pocos segundos el cuadro se deshizo, su amigo bebía mientras miraba detenidamente una de las pantallas y el otro conversaba con su novio

\- Figuraciones mías – pensó el barman para tranquilizarse

La locura espontánea de que tal vez, remotamente, a Yunho le gustara Changmin acudió al barman y un destello de molestia lo atacó, miró con recelo al cantante, aunque solo fuera una extraña idea que le vino de repente, el solo pensamiento de que eso pudiera suceder lo invadió de celos. Estimaba a Changmin, pero si su mejor amigo de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado se fijara en otro hombre, muy posiblemente eso pasaría a segundo plano, ningún hombre podía tener la fortuna que durante años a él le fue negada

* * *

Agradezco todos sus comentarios, ya los respondí en los lados donde he publicado, espero seguirlos recibiendo, me gusta saber sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima actualización, cuídense


	16. 2 Different Tears - Parte 1

**Capítulo 15. 2 Different Tears - Parte 1**

Seúl lo recibió con un cálido sol de mediodía, partió el día anterior por la madrugada e hizo algunas escalas, así que llegó con tranquilidad, condujo por la ciudad con cuidado, había estado ahí solo un par de veces y era la primera vez que iba en auto, generalmente usaba el transporte público

En su mano portaba la dirección de los padres de Changmin, la idea de Yunho había sido llegar a un Hotel de mediana categoría, pero el otro insistió en que no pagara hospedaje y llegara a la que alguna vez fue su casa, antes de eso telefoneó a su madre y ella no encontró problema alguno en ello

Yunho se sintió un poco incómodo pero finalmente pudo llegar al domicilio señalado, estacionó el auto al lado de la acera y caminó hacia la entrada, se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre, esperó no menos de diez segundos y finalmente fue recibido por el padre de Changmin, lo supo al verlo, el parecido era notable

\- Tú debes ser Yunho – comentó con voz seria, él asintió, pudo notar que se trataba de una persona estricta aunque amable, el hombre tendió una mano hacia él, enseguida devolvió el saludo, el señor le pidió pasar y así lo hizo

El interior de la casa era realmente acogedor, no se trataba de una residencia grande, pero tampoco una casa pequeña. Yunho vio con buen gusto los retratos familiares, las hermanas de su amigo no pasaron desapercibidas ante sus ojos, dos chicas muy atractivas, tenían los ojos lindos también, aunque debía admitir que los de Changmin eran mucho más bellos… ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

\- Linda casa – halagó Yunho aun con voz tímida, el señor lo miró y asintió en agradecimiento, luego le indicó que tomara asiento, él obedeció

\- Changmin no lo mencionó pero ¿eres su nueva pareja? – curioseó sin pena, al oír semejante pregunta Yunho se sonrojó, negó enseguida, emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa de lado, volvió a sentirse incómodo

\- Somos amigos y yo… bueno ya sabe, no tengo esos gustos – aclaró con voz lo más tranquila posible, notó una sonrisa por parte del otro

\- Mi esposa y yo hemos apoyado a Changmin desde que nos ha dicho que es homosexual, pero aunque sabe eso, me es difícil acercarme a él, creo que no se siente cómodo con su padre sobre ese tema – mostró una mueca de decepción – Temía que él crea que tiene que ocultarme a sus parejas

Yunho vio en el rostro del padre de Changmin que realmente se preocupaba por él, que le interesaba su vida en todos los aspectos

\- Lo siento, te he importunado con esto – comentó, pero Yunho negó de nuevo

\- Changmin seguro debe apreciar lo que hacen por él – animó, pese a que el aludido nunca le habló ni una sola vez de sus padres, mencionaba a su madre, pero nada muy íntimo o personal, el señor sonrió

\- ¿Él está bien? Casi nunca hablamos – confesó, Yunho recordó a sus propios padres, tenía mucho sin llamarles por teléfono. Hizo una nota mental para comunicarse con ellos en cuanto regresara al pueblo

\- Lo está, se ha recuperado

\- Menos mal – respondió el señor, mostró una sonrisa más amplia y por fin se sentó también, en un sillón frente a donde estaba él – Su madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, ese chico Kyuhyun nos parecía un buen muchacho, Changmin era muy feliz a su lado y él se mostraba igual, jamás lo hubiéramos imaginado, estábamos contentos de su relación, que nuestro hijo hubiese encontrado el amor en él

Oír aquello para Yunho fue extraño, sabía que su amigo había estado muy enamorado de su ex, pero oírlo así de labios de su padre le resultó casi insólito

\- Nunca lo vimos tan enamorado – continuó contando – Temíamos que fuera a hacer algo tonto, ya sabes, atentar contra su vida o algo así – solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos – Que desapareciera así nomás fue angustiante, estábamos de viaje ese día, pero su hermana nos contó todo – miró hacia Yunho – Cuando vuelvas dile que nos reconfortaría verlo, por favor – pidió sin pena, por alguna razón sintió que podía confiar en aquel extraño

\- Lo haré – respondió amablemente – Creo que estar lejos de Seúl le ayudó mucho a superarlo, cuando lo conocí no sabía mucho de su historia, pero su mirada estaba apagada – sonrió con suavidad, recordándolo – Le aseguro que ahora es diferente, su hijo es fuerte, si amó desmesuradamente a ese hombre, puedo garantizarle que ya no

\- Ya veo – se sintió aliviado nuevamente. Hubo un instante de silencio en que escudriñó atento el rostro de Yunho – Debes estimarlo mucho – observó – Me alegra que mi hijo cuente con amistades así

Esta vez se sintió un poco avergonzado, incluso como si fuese la pareja real de Changmin, presentándose por primera vez con su suegro. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo reír para sus adentros, sonaba bastante absurdo

\- Jonghyun también lo es, buen amigo – comentó con premura – Siempre nos ha agradado

\- Es un buen sujeto – consintió Yunho

A lo lejos divisó una figura femenina, por la complexión imaginó que sería la mamá de Changmin, cuando la mujer se acercó a la sala lo comprobó, Yunho se puso de pie educadamente para saludarla, luego ambos se sentaron, ella junto a su esposo

\- Eres más guapo de lo que aseguró Changmin – comentó indiscretamente, haciéndolo sonrojarse enseguida, sonrió avergonzado, ya antes había incluso oído de labios de él que lo consideraba guapo, pero saber que le hablaba de eso a su madre lo intimidó un poco

\- Gracias – dijo un poco nervioso

\- Es una lástima que no seas Gay, me gustas para yerno – aseguró sin pudor alguno, los colores de Yunho se intensificaron y solo sonrió perturbado

\- No le digas esas cosas – regañó enseguida su esposo, ella rio un poco – ¿Quieres asustarlo? Apenas va llegando – informó agobiado, luego lo miró a él – Lo lamento

\- No se preocupe – movió la mano a los lados y sonrió esta vez con mayor normalidad

\- Cariño, él era novio de Boa – cambió el tema, emocionada. Al oír ese nombre Yunho borró por completo su sonrisa, agachó la mirada unos segundos – Perdón ¿toqué un tema sensible? – inquirió preocupada, él asintió, luego la miró

\- Nuestra relación era extraña, pero ya terminó – comunicó tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero la verdad seguía siendo un tema del que no quería hablar

\- Lo siento mucho

\- Está bien, usted no sabía – justificó con educación. El esposo estaba avergonzado, su señora podía a veces ser muy impulsiva, pero no malintencionada, estaba agradecido que el amigo de su hijo no se hubiese sentido agobiado

\- Cambiemos de tema ¿tienes hambre?

\- Sí, un poco

\- Oh no, poco no es una palabra aceptable en esta casa, nuestro Changmin es muy comelón y sus hermanas no se quedan atrás – habló con buen ánimo, levantándose del sillón – Cariño ¿por qué no le dices dónde va a dormir? – preguntó hacia su marido, él asintió – Espero no te moleste dormir en la habitación que era de Changmin – Yunho negó enseguida – Tratamos de conservarla como la dejó, pero ha sido imposible – completó como si tuviese que explicar, Yunho sonrió amplio, los papás de Changmin le habían agradado bastante

Antes que el papá mostrara la habitación, Yunho volvió al auto por su pequeña maleta, al regresar a la casa subieron al segundo piso, la última habitación del fondo era la de Changmin. Estaba llena de cosas en cartones, supuso que eran las pertenencias que lograron recuperar de la casa de su ex, todo lo demás estaba perfectamente ordenado, lucía como la habitación de un adolescente, pese a que por lo que supo, no dejó aquella casa hasta que se fue a vivir con Kyuhyun, así que imaginó que antes de eso Changmin no era muy maduro, al menos esa impresión le dio

\- Instálate y te esperamos abajo en veinte minutos ¿está bien?

\- Sí, muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia hacia el frente, el papá de Changmin sonrió, no esperaba que el amigo de su hijo fuese tan educado

El señor salió de la habitación, Yunho suspiró, giró sobre su eje para ver la pieza con mayor detalle, identificó junto a la cama pegado en la pared un póster de Boa, por su aspecto supo que habían pasado ya varios años de que se tomó esa foto. Sonrió con tristeza y se acercó para despegarlo con sumo cuidado de no dañarlo, acarició la imagen

\- ¿No es irónico? No nos conocíamos y suspirábamos por la misma mujer – sonrió con nostalgia y luego postró el póster sobre el buró junto a la cama, con la imagen hacia abajo, dejando la parte blanca a la vista. Lo que menos quería durante su estancia era ver aquella bonita pero tormentosa imagen

Changmin colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a los otros tres que compartían mesa con él

\- Dice mamá que Yunho ya llegó – sonrió y dejó su celular sobre la mesa, volviendo a comer

\- Qué bueno – contestó secamente Donghae, aunque no lo expresó antes, no estaba muy contento con la idea que Yunho hubiese ido para allá, pero a Changmin le parecía justo que si le llevaba sus cosas al menos debía ahorrarle el costo del hospedaje

\- ¿Por qué sonríes así? – preguntó Eunhyuk al notar que sonreía burlonamente, aunque Changmin no se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. Volteó hacia el mesero y negó con la cabeza suavemente

\- Una tontería – respondió ampliando la sonrisa – Mi mamá asustó a Yunho

\- ¿Cómo que lo asustó? – indagó interesado el barman

\- Le dijo que le gustaba para yerno – reveló sin aguantarse y comenzó a reír por lo bajo

Jonghyun casi se ahoga con el bocado que intentaba pasar, así que se apresuró a beber el agua que tenía enfrente, Eunhyuk se rio también divertido, pero a Donghae no le causó el mínimo de gracia, frunció el entrecejo al mirar a Changmin, él se dio cuenta y dejó de reír

\- Vamos hombre, no te enojes – profirió devolviéndole una mirada a Donghae, sintiéndose un poco intimidado – Mi mamá es así – explicó y su novio lo apoyó afirmando con la cabeza

\- Cuando se enteró que Changmin tenía buena voz para cantar casi lo lleva a rastras hacer casting en una compañía – explicó Jonghyun a la pareja que tenían enfrente, a pesar de esa explicación Donghae no abandonó su actitud recelada

\- Y cuando le presenté a Kyuhyun dijo frente a él que era el menos guapo de mis novios hasta el momento – contó con una sonrisa divertida

\- Creo que Changmin se parece a ella en eso, dice lo que piensa – miró hacia su novio y él sonrió, en esa ocasión Jonghyun no se enojó por aquella nimiedad, aunque le pareció un poco inquietante que a Donghae si le hallase molestado

\- Bueno, cambiemos de tema – dijo Eunhyuk colocando la mano sobre la rodilla del barman, un pequeño recordatorio silencioso de que él estaba a su lado, odiaba que su novio no tuviera reparo en celar a Yunho incluso estando junto a él.

Después de la comida subieron a su habitación, Changmin juntó en un montículo su ropa sucia, ese lunes le tocaba a él lavar, se turnaban los días para usar la lavadora

\- Ropa de color, ropa blanca y clara, el próximo lunes sábanas – hizo recuento, antes Donghae contrataba a una señora para hacer esa clase de tareas, pero ahora de la limpieza y lo demás se ocupaban solo ellos cuatro. Suspiró antes de agarrar el montículo de la ropa de color

Tocaron a la puerta antes que la abriera él, así que aprovechó para que le hiciesen el favor, se trataba de Jonghyun que se hizo a un lado para que su novio pasara

\- No sabía que lavarías – comentó tranquilamente, Changmin siguió avanzando hacia las escaleras y el otro tras él

\- Me toca una vez al mes, ya lo sabías – respondió con lógica

\- Si bueno, quise decir que no recordaba – aclaró – ¿Tienes algún plan? – indagó mientras lo seguía hasta el cuarto de lavado. Changmin comenzó a echar su ropa luego de que el agua comenzara a caer

\- ¿Algún plan? – meditó en tanto revisaba los bolsillos de un pantalón – Tal vez salir con mi novio – miró hacia Jonghyun sonriendo, él le correspondió

\- ¿Sabes? Ya desapareció el último – informó señalándose el pecho, el más alto sonrió tiernamente, echó el pantalón dentro y se acercó a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

\- Eso me agrada – declaró con sinceridad. Se besaron, entonces Jonghyun lo abrazó con fuerza, moría por estar de nuevo con él

Donghae entró al cuarto de lavado y los vio besándose, iba por algo pero desistió, regresando con cuidado sobre sus pasos para no interrumpir, se quedó en la cocina para beber un vaso con agua, mientras pensaba cuidadosamente

\- Supongo que Changmin no le ha contado a su madre sobre Jonghyun – pensó tras recordar la conversación de la comida – ¿Realmente quiere esforzarse en qué funcione? Comienzo a dudarlo – resolvió para sus adentros, aquello lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

Yunho volvió a casa de los padres de Changmin con algunas refacciones que logró conseguir, prefería primero encontrar todo lo que necesitara, luego pasar por casa del ex de su amigo y finalmente tomarse unos días para ocuparse de algo, cuando hubiese terminado volvería al pueblo, no sabía en cuanto tiempo, pero esperaba no fuese pronto, aunque tampoco muy lejano, lo que menos quería era abusar de la hospitalidad

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y abrió enseguida, era la mamá de Changmin, esta le sonrió ampliamente y él correspondió

\- Una hora antes de la cena siempre tomamos el té ¿nos acompañas? – habló con mucha amabilidad, a Yunho le recordó un poco a su mamá y no dudó en aceptar tan atractiva invitación

Bajaron hacia la sala, Yunho la llevó del brazo al que ella se aferró sin dudar, le cogió confianza desde el inicio, cosa que le sucedía muy a menudo, para él no fue extraño, solía ser amable y también confianzudo, si realmente fuese novio de Changmin tendría una suegra muy encantadora. De nuevo esos pensamientos absurdos

Esta vez no solo estaba el papá de Changmin acompañándolos, también una chica, Yunho la identificó enseguida como la hermana menor, su rostro era más infantil que el de la otra chica de la foto. Ambos se sonrieron, luego de las presentaciones los cuatro se sentaron en los muebles de la sala, el té estaba servido en la mesita del frente, dentro de la tetera

\- Así que mi hermano te envió por sus cosas – comentó la chica, torciendo un poco el gesto, era la única de la familia que prefería que su hermano perdonara al infiel de su ex, después de todo a ella le agradaba mucho Kyuhyun y siempre le pareció que él y Changmin eran el uno para el otro

\- Sí, vine por otros asuntos, pero me ha pedido de favor aprovechar – explicó sin pausa, luego bebió del té, estaba delicioso

\- ¿Y dónde se esconde? – indagó rápidamente, pero Yunho solo la miró en silencio

\- Perdón, no puedo decirlo – objetó avergonzado, los padres del antedicho ya sabían que su hijo no quería revelar aquello de momento, hasta que a su ex se le pasara la idea de buscarlo

\- Este James Bond – dijo irónicamente, molesta – ¿Para qué tanto misterio?

\- Hija basta, sabes que tu hermano quiere mantenerse alejado de Kyu, si él sabe dónde está seguro va a buscarlo, sabes eso

\- Me parece ridículo, ya te lo había dicho mamá – rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio, luego miró hacia el invitado – Ellos se aman, se adoran, no tienes la más mínima idea – informó refiriéndose a su hermano y al ex – Una infidelidad pasa en todas las parejas, Changmin es un exagerado, pero estoy segura que cuando se le pase el capricho vuelven – dijo como si supiese todo sobre aquella relación

Yunho sintió molestia por aquellos comentarios, minimizar lo sucedido de aquella forma le pareció injusto, además Changmin estaba en su derecho de no volver, después de todo no fue un solo acostón o algo parecido, Kyuhyun lo engañó con uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Pero no respondió, se quedó en silencio

\- No digas tonterías – la regañó el papá – Ni una sola vez le he sido infiel a tu madre – comentó con indignación, la chica se sonrojó avergonzada – Así que no digas que pasa en todas las parejas. Además tu hermano es un adulto, sabe lo que hace

\- Ya pues, me callo – convino enojada, cruzándose de brazos

\- Es joven, no sabe lo que dice – complementó la mamá, sonriendo avergonzada, Yunho respondió la sonrisa en silencio, él no se sentía nadie para opinar, pero estaba de acuerdo con el papá y la mamá, los comentarios impetuosos de la chica no tenían fundamento

\- El té estuvo exquisito – dijo Yunho afectuosamente, dejando la taza sobre la mesita – Muchas gracias – miró hacia los tres de la casa, sintiéndose un poco cohibido

Un ruido de llaves puso a la mamá en alerta, al poco tiempo la puerta de la casa se abrió, entrando por ella una chica acompañada de quien Yunho supuso se trataba del novio, iban tomados de la mano y se dio cuenta que era la otra hermana

\- Hola – saludó alegremente, ella y el chico entraron, soltándose las manos. Al acercarse el hombre saludó muy amable a los padres de la chica y a su cuñada

Yunho la miró atento, era mucho más atractiva que en las fotos, si la hubiese conocido antes en otras circunstancias muy seguramente habría flirteado con ella, sin duda era su tipo. Disimuló cuando el chico se dio cuenta que miraba demasiado a su novia, se sintió avergonzado de haber sido descubierto, así que se apresuró a saludar a ambos

\- Jung Yunho, mucho gusto – se sentó tras saludar, la pareja recién llegada se sentó en otro de los muebles, el círculo ahora estaba completo

\- Tú eres el amigo de Changmin que vendría – concluyó la chica tras oír su nombre, él asintió y luego miró a otro lado ante la mirada acusadora del otro chico – ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – cuestionó enseguida, desde que se fue solo habló con él en dos ocasiones

\- Muy bien, se ha recuperado – contestó con buen ánimo – Es muy diferente a cuando lo conocí, aunque sonreía lucía triste, ya no

\- Que alivio oír eso – habló sonriendo – La noche que huyó me preocupé mucho, dejó la fiesta así sin más y luego ni siquiera contestó mis llamadas, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que mamá me explicó luego de hablar por fin con él – contó la historia como si le hubiesen preguntado, a su lado el chico permanecía tranquilo y ya no miraba con recelo a Yunho, por algún motivo pensó que ese chico tal vez era del mismo "gremio" que su cuñado

\- Tan dramático – expresó la otra chica por lo bajo. Hubo un instante de incómodo silencio, esta vez no la reprendieron para no volver a la misma discusión

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – inquirió con interés, Yunho no quería verla tan fijamente, pero le pareció muy atractiva, así que trató de al menos no ser tan obvio

\- No lo sé, consigo unas refacciones y un poco más de tiempo solamente – contestó casi cortante, la chica solo asintió

\- ¿Refacciones de auto? – cuestionó el papá, Yunho asintió, volteando a verlo ahora él – ¿Sabes de mecánica? – de nuevo afirmó – Tal vez sea atrevido de mi parte pero ¿será posible que revises el mío?

\- Claro, es posible – dijo con premura

\- Gracias, estoy casi seguro que son las balatas, lo siento en el frenado – explicó convencido de que esa era la falla, Yunho solo asintió, aquella sería una buena forma de sentir que retribuía algo de esa hospitalidad.

Después de la cena Yunho se despidió y subió a la habitación que ocuparía esos días, al cerrar la puerta suspiró, cerrando ligeramente los ojos

\- Que linda es la hermana de Changmin – susurró avergonzado – Soy un coscolino – lamentó preocupado, no le gustaba mirar así a las hermanas de sus amigos, ya que a él le tocó espantarle los primeros novios a la suya, pero no lo pudo evitar

A Yunho le vino la divertida idea de imaginar a Changmin como mujer, se sorprendió de lo que su fotografía mental creó, una chica muy atractiva debía decir, tenía el tipo, el encanto, la altura y todo lo que podía pensar como su ideal, abrió los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose un poco ridículo y avergonzado

\- ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? – serio y en silencio miró hacia el vacío, hasta que reaccionó pasados unos minutos

Observó frente a él un grupo de cajas y se acercó a ellas, no gustaba de violar la privacidad de los demás, pero le causó mucha curiosidad saber que había en ellas. Subió una a la cama y miró por encima, era ropa así que la descartó, bajando enseguida la caja, miró otra y la tomó

\- ¿Videojuegos? – sonrió divertido, agarró un par de controles de consola y los volteó, en uno venía el nombre de Kyuhyun y en otro el de Changmin, seguido de un corazón – Debieron confundirse, creo que esto era de él

Miró fijamente el nombre, no le agradaba, le parecía un nombre feo, aunque nunca lo pensó antes, de repente esa idea le llegó, que no le gustaba ese nombre de Kyuhyun. Dejó los controles sobre los estuches de los juegos y bajó la caja, en otra de ellas estaban objetos personales, desde artículos para el cuidado personal hasta adornos, la caja más desastrosa de todas, la bajó sin interés

\- Veré si entre lo que pide hay algo aquí – pensó avanzando hacia su maleta, extrajo la lista con cosas que le encomendaron – Computadora portátil (es de color rojo) – comenzó a leer – Tableta electrónica, dispositivos – hizo una pausa e intentó pensar que era eso – Nada de esto parece estar aquí – intuyó, sin terminar de leer la lista volvió a meterla dentro de la maleta

Revisó superficialmente sin sacar nada de las cajas, no parecía haber nada interesante, finalmente vio una que estaba cerrada, intentó levantarla pero estaba pesada, así que desistió de ello, permaneció agachado, con la rodilla derecha sobre el suelo, entonces abrió la caja

Se asombró al ver el contenido, eran discos, photobooks, dvd's y artículos coleccionables de Boa, alguno que otro de un artista diferente, pero la gran mayoría eran cosas de Boa. Sonrió con tristeza mientras sostenía uno de los discos, su mano temblaba

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en perseguirme? – lamentó abrumado, devolvió lo que sacó con sumo cuidado y cerró la caja, luego colocó otra encima, como si de alguna forma quisiera frenar la tentación de volver a abrirla

Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la cama, suspiró y se tiró sobre ella, mirando hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado, ese era el primer día y aún le faltaban muchos más… volvió a pensar en la hermana de Changmin, lo bonita que era y el gran parecido con su hermano, si él fuera mujer seguro que también le gustaría; sonrió divertido, la idea lo había rondado desde que la vio y ahora no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

Donghae y Eunhyuk aprovecharon el día que cerraba el Bar para ir a cenar, nada formal, irían al restaurante de la carretera, incluso invitaron a los otros dos, pero se negaron enseguida. Durante la tarde Changmin y Jonghyun salieron de paseo, regresaron cuando la pareja estaba por salir

\- Definitivamente esta cita estuvo mejor que la primera – comentó Changmin asintiendo convencido, con los brazos cruzados. Se quedaron un poco en el cerrado Bar, sentados en la mesa más lejana, pegada a la puerta que unía el lugar con la casa

\- También podría terminar mucho mejor ¿no crees? – preguntó con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos, el más alto asintió, aunque no estaba del todo de humor para el sexo, sentía que se lo debía a su novio por lo de la otra noche

\- Será mejor que aprovechemos la ausencia de esos dos – dijo poniéndose de pie – Odio tener que apretar los labios – cerró un ojo hacia Jonghyun, finalmente él también se puso de pie, apagaron las luces y entraron a la casa

Subieron al segundo piso, Jonghyun por delante de Changmin, él le miraba la espalda a su novio, sintiéndose desanimado, no era así como quería que se dieran las cosas, cuando solo eran amigos "con derechos" por así decirlo, tener relaciones resultaba espontáneo, por alguna razón sentía que lo haría por obligación, porque es lo que sigue…

Entraron en la habitación de Jonghyun y luego que este prendiera la luz y cerrara la puerta con seguro se giró hacia su novio, Changmin se quedó quieto junto a la puerta

\- ¿Qué pasa? – indagó curioso, el otro parecía un poco distraído, al oírlo reaccionó

\- Nada, lo siento – sonrió y se acercó a él, mostrándose casi tímido

Aunque no le creyó, Jonghyun decidió no averiguar más. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, deteniéndose casi enseguida, fue Changmin quien se retiró, sonrió con precaución ante la mirada de confusión de Jonghyun

\- Perdón, me distraje – justificó temiendo que su novio fuese a enojarse

\- Entonces si te pasa algo – indagó, pero el otro se apresuró a desmentir, se avecinaba una discusión si le expresaba cómo se sentía

\- Solo me sentí un poco extraño – explicó abordándolo de nuevo, Jonghyun sonrió

\- ¿Te es más extraño acostarte con tu novio que con tu amigo? – preguntó directo, Changmin sonrió nervioso, quizás ese era el clavo de todo

La primera vez que intimaron fue justo después de una discusión, en medio de confusiones el cantante cedió a sus deseos y se entregaron, olvidando el hecho de que una fiel amistad de años venía detrás. Justo el día siguiente lo hicieron por segunda vez y fue tan natural que era como si siempre hubiese sido así entre ellos. La tercera sin duda fue la mejor, una pasional noche en un Motel, tras haberse deseado indiscretamente, pero ahora parecía como si fueran a tener sexo solo por ser pareja, se desearan o no

Claro que Changmin no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, Jonghyun siempre deseaba a Changmin, sin importar la circunstancia, durante años se abstuvo de todo, incluso de ser muy afectuoso con los abrazos, todo porque respetaba profundamente la relación que su amigo tenía con Kyuhyun, si hubiese sabido lo de la infidelidad antes, estaba seguro que se habría animado a confesarse ante Changmin.

Sin profundizar en el tema y sin cambiarlo, el más alto se acercó a él, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, decidido a animar las cosas, juntó su cuerpo lo demasiado para restregarlo contra el suyo. En cuestión de segundos avanzaban hacia la cama, Changmin caminando hacia atrás, hasta que topó con el mueble, se sentó en él, soltando el rostro de su novio, Jonghyun se agachó para continuar besándolo, aunque por poco tiempo

Sentando en la cama, Changmin movió la mirada hacia arriba, observando los ojos del otro, su novio seguía de pie y se quitaba ante él la camisa, dejando al desnudo esa parte, el mayor subió las manos y le acarició el pecho, luego bajó la mirada a la cintura y le comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones, aprovechó para besar su vientre

Se detuvo al hacer caer los pantalones al suelo, miró hacia arriba y Jonghyun le sonrió, acariciándole después los cabellos, se agachó de nuevo y esta vez él inició el beso, acariciándole el pecho por encima de la ropa, tras soltarlo quitó su camisa y la aventó al suelo. Volvió a agacharse, esta vez besándole el cuello

Changmin miró los labios de Jonghyun besándole el pecho, comenzó por fin a excitarse, entrecerró los ojos y jadeó al sentir los besos y lengüetazos en sus tetillas. No demoró en bajar a su objetivo real y arrodillarse ante él, separándole las piernas, los pantalones no tardaron en deslizarse hasta el suelo junto con los calzoncillos

Al sentir por primera vez la boca alrededor de su miembro cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Jonghyun concentrado se encargó de excitarlo por completo ¿Cómo diablos había olvidado lo experta que era su boca?... Para su desgracia no duró lo que esperaba, no reparó en demostrarlo con una mueca

\- ¿Continúo? – preguntó Jonghyun mirando hacia arriba, con el miembro en su mano, acariciándolo suavemente

\- ¿Tengo que pedirlo? – inquirió avergonzado, Jonghyun sonrió, no dijo más y volvió con las desinhibidas succiones, mientras su mano se deslizó por el pecho de Changmin hacia arriba, este la agarró e introdujo dos dedos en su boca, sin parar de gemir, lamiéndolos

Jonghyun jugó con la velocidad para torturarlo, pero no lo hizo terminar, por el contrario se apartó, se puso de pie y quitó el resto de su ropa, acercándose de nuevo le agarró las piernas y lo empujó hasta acostarlo, bajó la mano y palpó su entrada con el pulgar derecho, acariciando por algunos segundos antes de sujetar su miembro y comenzar a introducirlo, aferrando después los muslos con sus brazos

Cerró un ojo hasta tenerlo dentro por completo, luego su novio se inclinó hacia abajo y empezó a embestirlo, Changmin se agarró de las sábanas, cerrando el otro ojo. Jonghyun lo miró desde su perspectiva, gemía pero su expresión no indicaba del todo que lo disfrutara, pensó que quizás por eso prefería cerrar los ojos

\- Changmin… - suspiró – ¿Te gusta? – preguntó por lo bajo, preocupado, el mayor asintió, abrió los ojos y le sonrió, no pensó que pudiera ser tan obvio, porque ni siquiera sabía por qué no sentía lo que se supone debería sentir

Jonghyun sujetó su miembro antes que pudiera perder la erección y le masturbó, acelerando el ritmo de sus penetraciones, solo entonces Changmin se perdió, sintiendo verdadero placer, gimiendo auténticamente, hasta que la incomodidad desapareció y pudo sentirse un poco satisfecho. Culminó en la mano del otro y Jonghyun no tardó en seguirle, se salió al instante, agachándose un poco más hasta tomar los jadeantes labios de su novio

Acarició el rostro del más alto y bajó entonces, sentándose a su lado, Changmin cerró las piernas y permaneció acostado con un poco más de la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. El silencio más incómodo de sus vidas se interpuso, ambos lo notaron, tuvieron el sexo más desastroso de sus vidas, nunca antes Changmin imaginó que se sentiría tan insatisfecho tras acostarse con alguien

\- Creo que nos apresuramos – confirmó Jonghyun y Changmin agradeció enormemente no haber sido él quien hablase primero. Sonrió avergonzado y asintió en silencio, luego se sentó también, pasando su brazo por detrás de su novio, lo abrazó

\- Lo hecho, hecho está – dijo sin mucho ánimo, luego se apartó de él, colocándose en frente, le sujetó ambas mejillas y lo besó en la boca – Ya habrá mejores – se alejó y fue hasta su ropa interior, iría al baño así que se la puso encima y salió de la habitación

Al cerrarse la puerta Jonghyun se tiró sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro, estaba completamente avergonzado, tenía la buena fortuna de siempre dejar temblando a sus amantes después del sexo, pero nunca antes vio semejante expresión de decepción tras hacérselo a alguien, mucho menos a quien con anterioridad elevó a las nubes. Primer golpe a su ego y no sabía si sería capaz de superarlo para la próxima.

Changmin se encerró en el baño y suspiró profundamente, se sentía casi triste, pero sobre todo enojado por no haber sido capaz de oponerse desde el inicio, si él no quería tener sexo en ese momento debió solo decirlo, ahora cargaría con la culpa

\- ¿Se supone que salgan así las cosas? – preguntó con inquietud. Se movió un poco y sintió que algo resbalaba por detrás de su pierna, no tardó en saber de qué se trataba, así que decidió tomar un baño de inmediato, quizás el agua le ayudaría a esclarecer la mente.

Cada quien se quedó dentro de su habitación y no salieron por el resto de la noche, cuando los otros dos volvieron no se atrevieron a ir a ninguna de las habitaciones, no había que ser muy astuto para saber que terminaron teniendo sexo en alguna de ellas y no querían importunar, así que también se encerraron en su habitación

A la mañana siguiente cuando Jonghyun bajó al comedor, Donghae estaba como siempre cortando algo de fruta, los novios de ambos seguían durmiendo. Se saludaron con una sonrisa, el guitarrista se puso al lado del barman y ofreció su ayuda, la cual el mayor no negó, así ambos cortaron la fruta juntos

\- ¿Y qué tal la pasaron? – preguntó por cortesía el menor, Donghae sonrió y asintió sin mucha pretensión, había sido una salida normal

\- Seguro acá lo pasaron mejor – eludió alguna explicación con su comentario

\- Sí – contestó sin mucho ánimo, el otro lo notó nada convencido y lo miró con compasión, esa expresión es la que temía cuando supo que Changmin y él comenzaron a salir como pareja

\- Hoy no trabajan ustedes ¿Por qué no salen a algún lado? – propuso con buena intención, aunque Jonghyun no estaba del todo convencido, en otro lado o ahí, si Changmin no se sentía a gusto junto a él le daba lo mismo donde estuvieran

\- Tal vez – consintió para no entrar en debate. Continuaron cortando la fruta en silencio.

Changmin abrió los ojos y la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana y respingó, si el sol estaba así de fuerte quería decir que era tarde y se quedó dormido, aunque no tenía a qué levantarse temprano, odiaba dormir de más porque sus ojos se hinchaban y tendría que usar aquellos parchecitos tan caros que solía pedir por correo, en el pueblo no se vendían

\- No quiero levantarme – protestó abatido, recordó lo de la noche anterior y realmente volvió a sentirse avergonzado, no quería ver a Jonghyun – Basta de melodrama – se recriminó con molestia, no podía pretender que huiría el resto del mes que prometió ser su novio.

Con toda la flojera a cuestas se levantó de la cama finalmente, vistió algo más decente y salió sin mirar la hora, había silencio así que supuso estarían en el primer piso, bajó mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo y finalmente llegó al comedor, sobre el refrigerador había un reloj así que vio la hora, casi era mediodía, se asombró demasiado

\- ¿Tanto dormí? – razonó con asombro. Instantes después salió Donghae del cuarto de lavado con una escoba y un recogedor de basura

\- Estás vivo – ironizó Donghae con una sonrisa – Hasta Eunhyuk se sorprendió, dormiste muchísimo – dijo con asombro, Changmin asintió con pesar

\- Tuve mala noche – confesó desanimado

\- ¿Discutieron otra vez? – indagó sin sorprenderse, había visto una expresión decaída también en Jonghyun, pero el más alto negó enseguida, luego caminó a la entrada de la cocina y verificó que nadie estuviera cerca, pronto miró otra vez al barman

\- Peor – reveló sin nada de ánimo – Tuvimos sexo – confesó, el otro enarcó una ceja, ¿en qué mundo retorcido y extraño tener sexo era peor que discutir? – El sexo más insatisfactorio que he tenido – reveló finalmente, entonces todo tuvo sentido para Donghae

El barman sabía a la perfección lo terrible que era eso, así que los compadeció, que sucediera aquello ya de por sí era malo, pero que les sucediera precisamente a ellos como inicio de relación era malísimo, así que se acercó a Changmin, soltó el recogedor y palmeó su hombro

\- Mejor razón para que salgan y olviden que eso sucedió – aconsejó sinceramente, a Changmin le pareció buen consejo y asintió – Ahora come que necesitarás calorías que quemar – cerró el ojo y el otro sonrió, sintiéndose menos desanimado. Donghae agarró de nuevo el artículo de limpieza y salió de la cocina.

Minutos después ya estaba en la mesa merendando, solo y acompañado del silencio. Por la puerta del bar entró Jonghyun, al verse quedaron congelados, compartiendo una mirada fija e incómoda, hasta que el menor le sonrió, entonces Changmin se sintió menos presionado, devolvió la sonrisa, así Jonghyun se acercó, acarició delicadamente su mejilla y se sentó a su lado, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, mirándolo, inclinado hacia él

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí – contestó mientras pinchaba un pedazo de manzana, lo comió y miró a su novio – ¿Y tú? Me sentí muy mal por lo de anoche y en verdad quiero hablarlo contigo – confesó sin miramientos, a Jonghyun le agradaba su forma directa de dirigirse a las situaciones

\- También fue incómodo para mí, pero no antes, después, al darme cuenta que no estabas disfrutando nada, creo que golpeaste mi ego – sonrió nervioso, esa clase de charla jamás imaginó que la tendría algún día, se percibía como esos hombres sesentones que se sentían incapaces de satisfacer a su pareja

Changmin sonrió entre avergonzado y cáustico, no porque quisiera burlarse de él, sino por la percepción de sí mismo, pero Changmin nunca pretendió lastimarlo, ni a él ni a su ego. Dejó a un lado el plato y se giró completamente hacia él, acercando un poco más la silla

\- Te quiero, mucho – besó sus labios y siguió mirándolo a los ojos – Las anteriores veces realmente me enloqueciste – ambos sonrieron – Pero anoche no estábamos en el mismo canal, debí detenerlo, no es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? – Jonghyun asintió en silencio

Changmin sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el labio inferior, acercándose como si le fuera abrazar, pero solo se estaba acercando a su oreja

\- Eres bárbaro en la cama, una bestia pasional – animó para subirle la moral – Una mala noche no te define… Así que déjate de tonterías, no diré más para que te alces – dijo en broma y luego se alejó, cerrándole un ojo, después se apartó y siguió comiendo

Jonghyun sonrió ampliamente, no por la exageración de las palabras, sino por las intenciones de su novio al decírselas, ahora no le cabía mayor duda, Changmin se esforzaba porque aquello funcionase, ahora se sentía estúpido por creer en un principio que lo había hecho por lástima y nada más.

Transcurrieron algunos días y Yunho logró conseguir todas las refacciones que necesitaba, incluso las que el auto del papá de Changmin requería, así que se sintió con un peso menos encima. Su incomodidad por estar en una casa ajena con gente casi desconocida desapareció, ahora se sentía como si estuviera en su propio hogar y todos ahí lo hacían sentir así, su amigo tenía una familia envidiable, ahora comprendía su personalidad y lo difícil que fue para él adaptarse a una nueva vida

El itinerario mental de su viaje le indicaba que seguía visitar la casa del ex de Changmin, donde ambos vivieron, sintió mucha curiosidad por entrar aunque fuera un poco en aquel mundo, el sujeto llamado Kyuhyun tendría al fin un rostro, en las cajas y en la habitación de su amigo no había ni una sola foto, eso lo intrigaba más

Salió de la casa después de la comida, subió a su auto y encendió el GPS de su celular para poder ubicarse y saber cómo llegar, aunque la tecnología no era lo suyo, por eso antes de partir Changmin lo enseñó a usarlo. Llegó fácilmente y de hecho no estaba muy retirado de la casa de los padres, así que no tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar, bajó del auto luego de estacionarlo, miró la dirección escrita y corroboró que esa era la casa

Suspiró sintiendo una extraña sensación de soledad, la fachada era la de una casa común y corriente, dos pisos, sin ático, ventanas en las habitaciones, cochera para lo que parecía dos autos, pero se veía descuidada, el pasto estaba crecido, había hojas adornando la acera y la entrada, el árbol cerca de la puerta sin podar, obstruyendo lo que parecía ser la ventana de la sala, casi parecía casa abandonada

\- Que pocilga – musitó, no porque la casa fuese fea, pero era su aspecto, podía corroborar sin entrar, que ese sujeto no le daba ninguna clase de mantenimiento. Yunho quiso creer que en algún tiempo estuvo limpia y bonita, reflejo de la felicidad que se vivía dentro, la que obviamente ya no existía, sintió lástima por él

Se armó de valor y caminó hasta la entrada, tocó el timbre pero no servía, se oía un leve pitido ahogado, dándole la sensación de estar dentro de una película de terror. No tuvo más remedio que sacar las llaves del auto y usarlas para golpear con la punta sobre la madera

Tuvo que esperar más de tres minutos, creyendo incluso que no se encontraba nadie, pero entonces oyó ruido dentro, luego un sonido de pasos correr, sin zapatos, enarcó una ceja sin comprender del todo que estaba pasando, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y frente a él tuvo la desastrosa imagen de un hombre desesperado, jadeando después de haber corrido, seguramente creyendo que su visita sería más interesante, pues en sus ojos vio el enorme fiasco que se llevaba al verlo a él y no a Changmin, seguramente

\- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó de mala gana con una voz ronca, aunque luego él mismo se encargó de aclararla, pasando un poco de saliva y carraspeando – ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó de peor modo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza

\- ¿Cho Kyuhyun? – inquirió con tacto, pero mirándolo de frente, casi acusadoramente. El aludido lo miró con desconfianza y cerró un poco más la puerta para impedirle ver hacia dentro – Mi nombre es Jung Yunho – estiró su mano hacia él, Kyuhyun la miró por unos segundos y no tuvo la desfachatez de dejarlo así, entonces le dio la mano brevemente

\- Si eres otro cobrador vete olvidando, me han embargado ya un par de cosas – desafió con voz áspera y mirada fría. Luego de perder su trabajo se atrasó con el pago de algunos préstamos, ahora tenía a muchas instituciones tras de él queriendo cobrarle, antes con su sueldo y el de Changmin pagaban todo, ahora ni siquiera tenía para completar los servicios básicos, le habían hecho recorte de agua y quitaron la luz a media casa

\- No, vengo de parte de Changmin – dijo sin dificultad, aunque su corazón latió de prisa, esperando la reacción del otro, quien al oír ese nombre abrió más amplio los ojos, sorprendido

\- ¿Dónde está? – investigó con rapidez, sintiendo que tarde o temprano su corazón saldría por su boca, el pulso se le aceleró y salió de la casa, sujetándole los hombros a Yunho con fuerza, él estaba un peldaño más abajo, así que sus ojos quedaron casi a la altura – ¡Dímelo! – gritó furioso, queriendo sacudirlo, pero Yunho le quitó las manos de sus hombros, empujándolo con poca violencia

\- Cálmate – regañó molesto – No te diré eso, solo vine por algunas de sus cosas

\- No ¡vete, lárgate! – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar entró de nuevo a la casa y azotó la puerta, dejando al otro perplejo, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar

\- Loco – protestó indignado, no había esperado esa reacción. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, agarró su celular y llamó a casa de los padres de su amigo, fue la mamá quien contestó casi al instante

\- ¿Diga?

\- Hola, soy Yunho – saludó con seriedad – Estoy afuera de la casa de Kyuhyun y acaba de cerrar la puerta justo en mis narices ¿qué hago?

\- Pobre muchacho – se compadeció aunque Yunho pensaba diferente – Cuando fue mi hija no hubo problema alguno, lo intimidaste muchacho – soltó una pequeña risa divertida, pero a Yunho le pareció la situación todo lo contrario a graciosa – Le llamaré ¿está bien? Y pediré que te reciba, no te preocupes

\- Sí, muchas gracias – consintió aun sintiéndose molesto. Ambos colgaron el teléfono y Yunho se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico, en el último peldaño hacia abajo, cerca de la acera

Kyuhyun caminó hasta su solitaria habitación, vio el celular con una luz parpadeante, se acercó a él y verificó, tenía una llamada perdida de su ex suegra, enseguida corrió al teléfono fijo ya que no tenía saldo en su móvil, pero también el servicio de teléfono le había sido retirado, enojado aventó contra el suelo el teléfono de casa, a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar su celular, contestó enseguida al leer el nombre

\- Hola – saludó con voz suave, su mano comenzó a temblar, intuía para que llamaba

\- Kyuhyun cariño ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, pues la voz del chico sonaba bastante temblorosa, su respiración igual

\- ¿Usted mandó a ese hombre? – cuestionó confundido, sin responder al cuestionamiento anterior – Por favor… respóndame – suplicó casi a punto de llorar

\- Lo siento, fue Changmin quien lo mandó – rectificó al instante. Hubo una enorme y triste pausa, Kyuhyun apretaba el teléfono contra su mano con fuerza, aquella era una señal definitiva de que lo suyo con él había terminado

Comenzó a llorar mientras se deslizaba por la pared, hasta caer sentado, sin soltar el teléfono, la señora lo oyó sollozar. La mamá de Changmin suspiró fuerte

\- Escucha Kyuhyun… él no volverá contigo, deja de albergar esperanzas – desanimó con tacto, sin intenciones de lastimarlo – Es hora de que lo dejes ir – aconsejó – Él te ha superado y está haciendo su vida lejos de ti. Piensa en tu salud, reorganiza tu vida, solo estás destruyéndote

\- No me importa – respondió con voz pasiva, moqueando – Si me muero mejor, jamás voy a perdonármelo, nunca dejaré de amarlo, de esperarlo – explicó abatido, aflojando todo su cuerpo, mirando hacia la nada

\- Eres tan egoísta muchacho – reprendió la señora – Tus padres están muy angustiados, toda tu familia, pero tú solo quieres destruirte por un error, terrible, sí, pero reparable, sin embargo sigues enfrascado en lastimarte porque crees que si sufres lo suficiente la vida te compensará con Changmin de regreso, pero eso no sucederá, cada uno de ustedes tomó decisiones por separado, nadie es más responsable de eso que ustedes mismos, tienes que afrontarlo, solo así podrás reparar tu error y seguir tu vida, sin mi hijo – expuso con voz de mando, tratando de sacarlo de su agonía con una dosis de realidad

Kyuhyun meditó en silencio, una parte de su cabeza quería hacer caso de aquellas palabras, pero la otra no quería entender, buscaba su propia destrucción porque sin Changmin ya nada tenía sentido, sus planes de vida, la visión del futuro junto a la persona amada, proyectos dejados a medias, ilusiones tiradas a la basura, sabía que era su culpa y solo suya por no apreciar lo suficiente lo que tenía cuando lo tuvo

\- Lo amo tanto – declaró con la mirada perdida – ¿Por qué lo eché a perder? – preguntó introspectivamente, pero con voz alta

\- Deja que recojan las cosas que Changmin pidió – suplicó amablemente – Toma esto como un final y recupera tu vida… ¿Lo harás?

\- Dejaré que entre esa persona – respondió mientras se ponía de pie – Pero no puedo recuperar mi vida, sin él no puedo… no quiero – expresó con voz apagada, luego sin despedirse colgó el teléfono.

Yunho escuchó que tras él se abría la puerta y volteó, su mirada se cruzó con la de Kyuhyun, era evidente que ninguno toleraba al otro y prácticamente ni se conocían. El mayor se levantó del suelo y avanzó hacia la puerta, entrando tras el otro, Kyuhyun cerró la puerta con poco ánimo y se dirigió a Yunho

\- La primera puerta es… era nuestra habitación – señaló en la parte de arriba, Yunho miró ese instante y luego devolvió los ojos hacia él – En la otra ya no hay nada de él – continuó con voz seca, sin emoción, luego señaló una puerta al fondo de ese piso, cerca del jardín – Es el estudio, aún quedaron cosas. En la cochera hay más de sus pertenencias, creo que es todo – explicó sin ganas, no quería que se llevaran lo poco que tenía de él, de sus recuerdos

\- Gracias – respondió Yunho en igual tono, sin emoción. Escudriñó el rostro del ex de su amigo, tenía el cabello casi largo y descuidado, mugroso de grasa por no haberse bañado en días, la piel de la cara estaba brillosa también y la barba sin rasurar, aunque pudo notar que no solía salirle mucho vello facial

La ropa que vestía no estaba mejor, desaliñado y arrugado, aunque no tan sucio, pero el aroma que se percibía en total sobre el ambiente de la casa fue algo rancio. Yunho frunció un poco el entrecejo, es que ese hombre realmente estaba destrozado, cuando él conoció a Changmin ya había pasado un mes desde que dejó a Kyuhyun, el mes en que el cantante y Jonghyun vagaron de ciudad en ciudad, desconocía si en algún momento Changmin estuvo así de destruido tras la ruptura; sintió lástima y a la vez se preguntó si él mismo se veía así ahora que Boa desapareció de su vida para siempre

\- ¿Qué me ves? – preguntó enojado Kyuhyun, el otro salió de su trance y negó con la cabeza, lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego le dio la espalda, caminando hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso

La puerta de la casa se abrió en ese instante, Kyuhyun volteó y vio entrar a Minho con dos bolsas de mandado, lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras él devolvió una sonrisa

\- Hola cariño – saludó alegremente. Al oír aquello Yunho dejó de caminar y volteó, viendo al chico recién llegado acercarse a Kyuhyun

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Minho? – cuestionó furioso, agarrándolo del brazo lo apretó y jaló, el aludido se quejó, mirándolo con reproche

Yunho conocía el nombre de ese sujeto, era el supuesto amigo con quien Kyuhyun engañó a Changmin, estaba anonadado de verlo ahí y llamándolo cariño ¿Es que acaso eran amantes aún? ¿Tan descarados eran? Yunho apretó los labios, mirándolos

\- ¿Tenías más llaves? – inquirió sorprendido, anteriormente le quitó otras copias, pero aparentemente tenía muchas más, pensó ahora sí en cambiar la cerradura. Minho sonrió con fastidio, mirándolo con burla

\- Así me aseguro de entrar cuando vengo – aclaró orgulloso – ¿Acaso te molesta tanto mi presencia? Te traje víveres – mostró las bosas que sostenía con la otra mano – Me preocupo por ti amorcito – dijo con descaro. Yunho estaba realmente sorprendido, ese chico no solo hizo su jugada, sino que seguía ahí por alguna razón, ¿culpa quizás? ¿amor?

Kyuhyun miró hacia Yunho, dándose cuenta que seguía ahí, entonces Minho giró la cabeza hacia él y lo observó, tampoco se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Yunho se dio cuenta que ahora lo observaban y se avergonzó

\- Perdón – se disculpó enseguida, haciendo una reverencia, Minho lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con curiosidad, luego miró hacia Kyuhyun

\- ¿Quién es el grandote? – indagó con mucho interés, pero Kyuhyun no le respondió, miró solamente a Yunho, sus miradas se cruzaron

¿Por qué sentía tanta aversión hacia él? Yunho no podía explicárselo, pero también notó que no era del agrado de Kyuhyun

\- Solo vine por unas cosas de Changmin, con permiso… – les dio la espalda y avanzó un par de pasos hacia las escaleras

\- ¿Te lo estás comiendo? – preguntó burlonamente, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al oír eso Yunho se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, confundido, si con comer se refería a algo sexual lo hizo sentir incómodo. Kyuhyun no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero oírlo del otro lo puso paranoico, apretó con fuerza los puños y la mirada se intensificó, si los ojos fueran armas entonces Yunho estaría muerto

\- No tengo por qué responder a eso, con permiso – dio de nuevo media vuelta y se marchó, sembrando la duda entre los dos, Minho miró hacia Kyuhyun y le acarició la mejilla

\- Que buenos gustos de Changmin ¿eh? – rio divertido y avanzó hacia la cocina, en tanto Kyuhyun no perdió de vista a Yunho hasta que este entró en la habitación, entonces después se apartó hacia la cocina, viendo al otro sacar las cosas de las bolsas

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – examinó con apuro – Dime ¿crees que se estén acostando? ¿crees que es su nuevo novio? Tan pronto… ¿tan pronto me olvidó? – angustiado se pasó una mano por el cabello, Minho lo miró y suspiró largamente

\- Claro que no, que idiota estás – contestó convencido

\- ¿De verdad crees que no me ha olvidado? – indagó casi sonriendo, pero el otro soltó una sonora carcajada, luego negó fervientemente

\- Casi estoy seguro que ni te recuerda – comentó doliente, destrozándole la ilusión en segundos – Me refería a que no se lo está comiendo – aclaró con desprecio, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, solo sentía envidia

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – el otro se encogió de hombros

\- Mi sexto sentido me dice que no es de los nuestros – contestó finalmente, Kyuhyun enarcó una ceja, esa explicación no lo convencía para nada – Pero puedo averiguarlo – cerró un ojo hacia él mientras sacaba la última lata de comida de una bolsa – Sabes que mi encanto funciona con todos – habló descaradamente

\- Ve, investiga eso – ordenó como si fuera su jefe, a Minho le dio risa su desesperación, había sembrado en él la duda, por fin haría algo más divertido que ver la desgracia que provocó en el hombre que tanto le obsesionaba

Kyuhyun se mordía las uñas mientras miraba a Minho salir de la cocina, si Changmin realmente estaba acostándose con ese atractivo hombre no iba a poder dormir en días. La idea de que lo hubiese olvidado tan pronto lo desconcertó, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era lo natural, después de todo el engañado fue su ex, a quien hirieron fue a su ex, en cambio él fue quien lastimó, el que tiró todo por la borda, a él le tocaba la culpa y a Changmin el perdón, entonces si Changmin lo olvidó, quería decir que lo perdonó, y si a pesar de eso no estaba ahí, solo podía significar que entonces estaba completamente olvidado el amor tan profundo que alguna vez sintió por él. Habría preferido morir.

* * *

Hasta la próxima actualización, cuídense


	17. 2 Different Tears - Parte 2

**Capítulo 15. 2 Different Tears - Parte 2**

Yunho encontró en la recámara principal solo dos cosas de las encargadas, un perfume bastante costoso que Changmin adoraba, solo podía comprarlo cada dos años, así que era un objeto importante; la segunda cosa eran sus joyas, no fue difícil encontrarlas porque estaban en la cómoda, bajo el espejo. Sostuvo la caja y sonrió, aquello parecía como llevarle cosas a su mamá

\- Esto debe estar en el estudio – verificó la lista, computadora y lo demás seguro que estaban ahí. Sujetó las dos cajitas y avanzó hacia la puerta, al pasar por el buró vio un par de marcos fotográficos a los que antes no prestó atención, dejó las cajas sobre la cama y agarró uno, puesta estaba una fotografía de Changmin y Kyuhyun, una selfie tomada por el segundo, mientras el primero le sostenía el rostro y besaba su mejilla, los dos mirando hacia la cámara

La mirada de Changmin era otra completamente distinta, brillante, llena de vida, incluso sus mejillas se veían rozagantes, parecía estar viendo a otra persona, una que reflejaba el verdadero significado de la felicidad; aquella imagen lo hizo sentirse apesadumbrado, le habría encantado conocer a ese Changmin tan alegre, de mirada pura

Soltó aquella fotografía y vio la otra junto a la lámpara, también la cogió, igual que la anterior, los fotografiados eran la ex pareja, de cuerpo completo, cogidos de la mano, sonreían tan ampliamente que mostraban casi todos los dientes, una foto muy espontánea, tal vez tomada en el momento anterior al que pretendía ser tomada y decidieron dejarla así. Yunho sonrió con nostalgia, preguntándose si alguna vez él podría verlo sonreír así

\- ¿No hacen una pareja hermosa? – escuchó la incisiva voz de Minho en la puerta, la que había dejado abierta. Yunho bajó la foto a su lugar y agarró las cajitas, girándose hacia él

\- Terminé aquí – evadió caminando hacia la puerta, pero Minho le impidió el paso, apoyó la espalda en el marco de un lado y con el pie estirado hacia el otro marco hizo una especie de barrera, Yunho lo miró a los ojos, Minho sonreía

\- Entonces ¿te lo estás comiendo o no? – preguntó burlón, mirándolo de pies a cabeza haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Yunho se quedó callado, pensando en cómo librarse de aquella clase de encierro – No – se respondió solo, Yunho le miró con intriga, pero seguía en silencio, entonces Minho bajó la pierna y se cruzó de brazos – Tú no pero ¿el bastardo de Jonghyun sí?

La malintencionada pregunta de Minho hizo flaquear a Yunho, entonces el otro sonrió

\- ¡Bingo! – festejó con otra sonrisa – No pierde tiempo ¿eh? – se bufó sin pudor alguno – Siempre fue tan patético, detrás de Changmin recogiendo las migajas

\- Lo siento pero, no quiero oírte – dijo directo y sin remordimientos, avanzando hacia la puerta, Minho lo dejó pasar pero fue tras él. Bajaron las escaleras y entraron al estudio, Yunho intentó ignorarlo, pero era casi imposible, se le acercaba mucho

El estudio era amplio, tenía hasta dos escritorios, uno grande y el otro pequeño, este segundo supo que era el de Changmin, pues sobre este se encontraba una computadora portátil de color rojo, la otra en el escritorio grande era negra y supuso que era de Kyuhyun. Entonces avanzó y se sentó tras el mueble, mientras Minho lo miraba

\- ¿Por qué no se va? – pensó, sintiéndose fastidiado. Frente a él vio otra foto, le llamó la atención y la sostuvo, acercándosela, en ella vio a Changmin y Jonghyun, pero no estaban solos, junto a Changmin estaba su ex y junto a Jonghyun estaba el tal Minho, los cuatro sonreían contentos levantando cada quien un tarro de cerveza, mirando hacia la cámara, eso lo hizo pensar que en aquella época Changmin vivía una vida despreocupada y feliz

Pero todo era un simple velo, se veía feliz porque no sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque no sabía lo que en un futuro le esperaba, desilusión y tristeza, palabras que en aquel entonces seguro no conocía que existían

\- Esa foto – suspiró – Festejábamos el cumpleaños de Kyuhyun – sonrió con burla – Changmin se olvidaba siempre de su propio festejo, su mundo solo giraba en torno a su noviecito, siempre lo festejábamos, pero a Changmin nunca, no lo permitía, porque ellos cumplen años con días de diferencia – aclaró

Sin decir nada, Yunho pensó en lo erróneo que era eso, ahora comprendía el porqué de los consejos de Jonghyun, por qué Changmin se los transmitió a él. Decidió no seguirle prestando atención, abrió los cajones del escritorio, ahí encontró un estuche con los dispositivos, su cámara fotográfica, la tableta y un par de artículos más, la lista estaba casi completa

\- Halcón milenario a escala – susurró perplejo – ¿Qué diablos es eso? – cuestionó confundido porque no tenía la más remota idea, Minho soltó la risa de nuevo

\- Ese friki, no cambia – comentó con burla, Yunho volteó a verlo nuevamente, esperando alguna clase de explicación – ¿No lo sabes? – ironizó con mala intención – ¿Star Wars? ¿Juguetitos a escala? – el mayor negó en silencio, Minho respingó y se alejó hacia una gaveta, la abrió y mostró el contenido, dentro había juguetes de colección, entre figuras para armar de Gundam como piezas de otro tipo, algunas muy costosas

Sin embargo Changmin no quería todo, con su nave era suficiente, por eso tan solo había pedido aquella. Yunho enarcó las cejas, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que Changmin tuviera esa clase de gustos, aunque luego no le tomó mayor importancia, suponiendo que la gente de ciudad solía tener gustos así

\- Creo que terminé – deliberó orgulloso. Minho lo miraba fijamente, analizándolo, Yunho se sentía incómodo y trataba de no cruzar la mirada con él

\- ¿Te ayudo en algo? ¿Qué más quiere mi amigo querido? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al escritorio, el mayor lo miró con suspicacia y se levantó del asiento, en ese momento el menor se acercó más y quedó frente a él, demasiado cerca, Yunho retrocedió un paso pero Minho se estiró hacia él, mirando su rostro de cerca – Sí, estás muy guapo – dijo sonriendo

\- Debo irme… - quiso moverse pero Minho se lo impidió, alejando un poco más el rostro, luego lo miró hacia el pecho y volvió a subir la vista a sus ojos

\- Changmin y Jonghyun ¿Están follando sí o no? – cuestionó solo para ver su reacción – Dímelo, es porque extraño a mi novio ¿sabías que Jonghyun y yo fuimos novios? Por un día – rio divertido, sin alejarse, Yunho lo observó, completamente serio

Aquello no lo sabía, aunque le pareció muy extraño, no entendía por qué novios por un día, además que no creía en las palabras de ese extraño chico

\- Es tan fogoso – sonrió burlonamente – Igual que Kyuhyun. Creo que Changmin tiene muy buena suerte – asintió un par de veces

Yunho sintió deseos de empujarlo y marcharse, no quería escucharlo, pero aunque lo negara, sentía curiosidad por la vida de Changmin en Seúl

\- ¿Sabes? Una vez los vi – dijo sonriendo, casi a punto de reír – A Kyuhyun y a Changmin – aclaró al ver la expresión de Yunho – Follando – confesó divertido. El más alto se sonrojó aunque no dijo nada, tragó saliva – Ellos no se dieron cuenta, claro – esclareció – Lo que vi me dejó pensando ¿De verdad goza follándose una tabla como Changmin? – buscó en los ojos de Yunho alguna reacción, encontrándose con una mirada fría que lo hizo sonreír más

\- ¿De verdad eras su amigo? – indagó con sorpresa, pensando cómo es que alguien que se hacía llamar amigo hablaba de esa forma sobre él

\- Solo te estoy contando lo que vi. Changmin es tan aburrido, predecible, tieso, insípido… no me extraña que a la primera oportunidad Kyuhyun me llevara a la cama, seguro sentía deseos de tener un amante de verdad – declaró sin pudor alguno, estudiando las reacciones de Yunho, sus expresiones de furia, cada vez más evidente

\- Apártate – amenazó sin paciencia, Minho sonrió, luego levantó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, no en un intento de seducción, solo quería ver su reacción. Yunho le agarró la mano y la empujó sin sutileza

\- Te gusta ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó con voz furiosa, pero sintiéndose confundido

\- Changmin, te gusta – precisó tranquilamente – Tu reacción, no me engaña

\- Yo sí lo considero mi amigo, no me gustan tus comentarios sobre él, no te confundas – confesó intentando parecer convencido, pero por segundos su voz flaqueó y sus ojos parecían confundidos aún, sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas

\- Te gusta y no eres consciente de ello… interesante – dilucidó con tono mordaz – Cualquier amigo lo defendería y ya, o me soltaría un golpe, pero tú no, tu mirada furiosa y tus intentos por contenerte a punto de traicionarte. Eso es, no sabes cómo reaccionar – sonrió de lado, divirtiéndose con los gestos llenos de confusión del otro

Las palabras desconcertantes de Minho fueron un choque directo para la psique de Yunho, ¿Cómo podía ese hombre decir que le gustaba Changmin? Era tan absurdo y ridículo que decidió tomarlo por loco, ese chico era un manipulador, un seductor muy efectivo, ahora comprendía como es que pudo hacer que Kyuhyun cayera ante sus "encantos", porque no le cabía duda del amor que se tuvieron él y Changmin, pero ese chico llamado Minho se encargó muy bien de joderles la vida

\- Ya grandote, quita esa cara, estoy bromeando – guiñó un ojo y se apartó por fin de él, dejándolo confundido, atrapado en ese extraño pensamiento

Como pudo agarró las cosas con ambas manos y se las acomodó para que no se le cayesen, mientras lo hacía, Minho miró su pantalón por detrás, de la bolsa derecha sobresalía un teléfono celular, sonrió emocionado y con cuidado lo sacó de ahí, escondiéndoselo bajo la camisa, el mayor ni cuenta se dio, solo sujetó bien las cosas y se apartó de prisa, saliendo del estudio, Minho se aseguró que ya no estuviera cerca y sacó el celular

Yunho era descuidado con la tecnología, nunca ponía contraseñas a nada que no se lo exigiera, eso incluía el teléfono celular, así que Minho tuvo acceso total, rápidamente encontró el número de teléfono de Changmin, sacó su propio celular y anotó el número, corroboró que lo anotó bien, luego entró al mapa de las ubicaciones y buscó aquellas registradas recientemente, con su teléfono tomó fotos a las cinco últimas y finalmente dejó el aparato sobre la silla donde estuvo sentado

Yunho metió rápido las cosas en la parte trasera del auto, quiso sacarse el celular del pantalón y se dio cuenta que no lo traía, rezongó molesto y regresó a la casa, en la sala estaba Kyuhyun tirado en un sillón, observándolo con fastidio, no le prestó atención y regresó al estudio, al entrar vio a Minho con el halcón milenario en las manos, lo único que olvidó agarrar, el chico lo estiró hacia él

\- Lo estabas olvidando – sonrió con lindura, Yunho se lo arrebató de las manos y fue hacia atrás del escritorio, vio el celular en el asiento y supuso que se le cayó al sentarse. Suspiró aliviado de que ese chico no lo hubiese visto antes que él – ¿No te despides de mí? – preguntó cuando lo vio llegar a la puerta del estudio, Yunho le dirigió una mirada de fastidio – Supongo que no – se respondió él mismo, divertido. Hace tiempo que no tenía algo en qué entretenerse

Yunho pasó por la sala, Kyuhyun ya no estaba tirado en el sillón, estaba en el marco de la puerta, tapando la entrada, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba con resentimiento a Yunho, él cargaba con la nave a escala, se detuvo frente al ex de su amigo. Segundos después Minho regresó a la sala y los vio enfrentarse con la mirada, sonrió y se acercó hasta ellos, poniéndose a la mitad y a la izquierda del cuarto para no interponerse

\- No me interesa qué relación tienes con Changmin, pero él volverá conmigo, te lo advierto – amenazó sintiéndose seguro de sus palabras. A Yunho aquello le molestó bastante, ¿es que a ese sujeto le importaba un cacahuate su ex y sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a asegurar algo así? Bufó con escepticismo

\- Eso lo veremos – contestó con sonrisa burlona, a Kyuhyun eso lo enfureció

No alcanzó a comprender por qué contestó eso, el por qué quiso provocarlo de aquella manera ¿No era estarse involucrando demasiado? Después de todo ese no era asunto suyo, aunque Changmin fuese su amigo ¿Qué obligación tenía de llegar a ese nivel?

\- ¡Volverá conmigo! Te juro que lo hará – gritó tan fuerte como pudo, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, Minho se sobresaltó, nunca lo vio actuar de aquella manera

Trató de controlarse, pero no pudo más, cuando Kyuhyun se apartó de la puerta e intentó acercarse a él, Yunho le tomó la delantera y se aproximó, quedaron de frente justo cuando el más alto levantó su mano y agarró al otro por la mandíbula, apretando los dedos contra su rostro, Kyuhyun no pudo defenderse, estaba demasiado débil, así que Yunho irremediablemente lo arrastró hasta la entrada, chocando la espalda contra el pedazo de pared junto al marco de la puerta, con la mano izquierda sostenía firmemente la nave a escala para no dañarla, se miraron duramente a los ojos, el menor levantó ambas manos para sujetar el brazo del más alto e intentó deshacerse del agarre, sin éxito

\- Escúchame bien imbécil – dijo en tono amenazante – Lo perdiste, le hiciste mucho daño, más te vale nunca acercarte a él de nuevo o te partiré la cara – sentenció sin dudar un poco

\- ¡Suéltalo! – gritó Minho mientras se acercaba a ellos

Yunho y Kyuhyun se miraron con ferocidad, como dos enemigos naturales, pero Yunho se dio cuenta de la desventaja física y lo soltó antes que Minho llegara hasta ellos, las rodillas del ex novio de Changmin temblaron y se agarró con dolor la quijada, hasta que Minho se acercó a él y lo miró con preocupación, Yunho se retiró, desconcertado se miró la mano derecha, hace mucho que no actuaba de manera tan irracional y violenta, se sintió culpable, Kyuhyun estaba casi desnutrido, débil y cansado

\- ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? – sugirió Minho mirándolo con frialdad – Y dile a Changmin que podrá vivir feliz, Kyuhyun está deshecho, seguro eso lo deja tranquilo – culminó sus palabras hacia Yunho, luego volvió a ignorarlo y puso atención en Kyuhyun, que no podía hablar y se mostraba dolorido

\- Lo lamento… – dijo sinceramente, haciendo una leve reverencia salió por fin de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Subió rápido al auto, dejó el halcón milenario sobre el asiento del copiloto y antes de encender el auto cerró con fuerza los ojos, sujetándose del volante, dejó caer la frente sobre la parte central, sus manos temblaban, preocupado de que su arranque de ira hubiese provocado una desgracia – ¿En qué estaba pensando? – se recriminó aturdido.

Dentro de la casa, Minho intentaba ayudar a Kyuhyun pero este lo apartaba, sintiéndose asfixiado, odiaba que se pusiera en ese papel protector, después de haberle destruido la vida ¿Quién se creía él para actuar como su pareja? Así que lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo

\- Basta – regañó enojado, luego se alejó hacia la sala, se sentó en el sillón individual y se agarró la quijada, dándose algunos masajes – Dime lo que averiguaste – apresuró a indagar

\- Changmin y ese hombre no tienen nada, no te preocupes – informó con desinterés – Pero adivina con quien se acuesta tu ex – insinuó malintencionadamente, volviendo a recuperar su postura discordante, Kyuhyun lo miró fijo a los ojos y comenzó a sentir que el calor emergía desde adentro, su corazón latió de prisa, podía imaginarlo

\- El malnacido de Jonghyun – respondió temblando de coraje, Minho asintió, soltando una risa poco discreta, se acercó al sillón y se sentó sobre el brazo, junto al lado derecho de Kyuhyun, se inclinó hacia él a la altura de la oreja

\- Te lo dije cientos de veces ¿recuerdas? Que se moría por Changmin – comentó con malicia. Antes de que se lo dijera, Kyuhyun no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de su ex amigo, fue Minho quien se encargó de decírselo, de sembrar la duda, justo como lo hizo con Jonghyun el día de la fiesta, cuando le contó que Kyuhyun sentía celos de él, pero todo fue por causa suya, sino por los embustes de Minho

Había jugado bien sus cartas cuando los cuatro aún estaban juntos y eran amigos, sedujo al novio de Changmin, logró que Jonghyun fuera su novio gracias a sus palabras malintencionadas, y mejor que todo, logró que Kyuhyun y Jonghyun se odiaran, que hubiera desconfianza mutua incluso antes de aquel día en que todo se descubrió. Minho preparó todo para destruir a Changmin y él nunca lo intuyó, confió en él ciegamente y así fue como lo perdió casi todo

\- Es un desgraciado, se aprovechó de Changmin, de su dolor – aturdido se agarró el cabello y se agachó hasta las rodillas, Minho sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a tallarle la espalda en un intento vano de reconfortarlo. Estaba casi seguro de que Jonghyun se tomó su tiempo y que muy seguramente lograr que Changmin se acostara con él fue lento, pero la conclusión a la que llegó su ex amante le gustó, así tenía una concepción peor sobre Jonghyun de la que ya tenía, ese era el precio que pagaría el maldito por haberlo abandonado para irse tras Changmin

\- No sufras amor, yo te devolveré a Changmin, ya lo verás – pensó emocionado, gracias al tonto que acababa de irse tenía cómo contactarlo y no pensaba compartir esa información con Kyuhyun de momento, tenía que volver a armar un plan para tener en qué entretenerse.

Yunho llegó a casa de los padres de Changmin, perdido, sin ánimo; bajó todo en un solo viaje, la mamá de su amigo fue quien le abrió, notando enseguida esa actitud decaída

\- No te fue muy bien ¿cierto? – preguntó preocupada, Yunho negó en silencio, luego le dirigió una mirada amable

\- Él está acabado, obsesionado con Changmin, no va a terminar bien – observó, a cada cosa la señora asentía, ella también percibía lo mismo y le preocupaba, después de todo durante los años que fue pareja de su hijo le tomó cariño

\- A mi Changmin se le destrozaría el corazón si lo viera, sería capaz de volver con él tan solo por salvarlo – confesó con pesar, dejando a Yunho pensativo sobre todo el asunto. Antes no hubiese pensado que aquella relación fuera tan profunda, pero ahora su realidad respecto a ella había cambiado

\- Changmin es muy noble – respondió Yunho con una sonrisa, su semblante se rejuveneció un poco – Aunque no creo que vuelva con él solo por eso

\- Pareces muy seguro – el mayor asintió

\- Vi fotos de ellos juntos, el Changmin que yo conozco tiene una mirada más dura, es decisivo y fuerte. Conoció el dolor y no parece estar dispuesto a sufrirlo otra vez – sonrió de nuevo – En eso nos parecemos

\- Entonces por fin ha madurado – comentó con emoción, luego miró la nave a escala sobre las pertenencias de su hijo y sonrió con desánimo – Bueno, en algunas cosas – la señora y él rieron, ninguno comprendía aquel gusto. – Cenamos en dos horas

\- Sí, bajo entonces – indicó amablemente, hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó hacia la habitación prestada, luego de entrar cerró la puerta y colocó las cosas en la cama, después fue hacia las otras cajas y buscó cuál podía combinar en otras para tener una libre en qué llevarse todo eso – Pero antes…

Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el celular y tomó una foto a las cosas sobre la cama, luego abrió su aplicación de conversaciones y envió lo que sacó a Changmin, debajo la leyenda "Ya tengo el botín". No tardó en recibir respuesta, su amigo contestó con un par de corazones, seguido de "Gracias Yunho, eres un encanto", al leerlo sonrió avergonzado

\- Sí, lo soy – pensó convencido. Segundos después el menor estaba llamándole, aquello no se lo esperaba y se desconcertó un poco, sin embargo respondió lo más rápido posible – Hola – saludó alegremente

\- ¿Fuiste solo? – preguntó apresurado, Yunho rio – Perdón, hola ¿Cómo estás? – se corrigió al instante, Jonghyun estaba a su lado y sonrió divertido

\- Te dejo hablar – dijo por lo bajo pero Yunho alcanzó a escuchar, dio un beso a su novio sobre la mejilla y segundos después Changmin se encontraba solo en su habitación. Tirándose sobre la cama retomó la llamada

\- ¿Lo viste? ¿Qué te pareció? – inquirió curioso

\- Me lo imaginaba más guapo – alegó en broma, Changmin se soltó a reír, lo que Yunho trataba de hacer era impedir escuchar aquella pregunta cuya respuesta solo podía ser que Kyuhyun no estaba bien, sino acabado y destruido, no quería ponerlo triste

\- ¿No tuviste problemas para recoger las cosas?

\- No – mintió – Aunque me dijo que quedaban cosas tuyas en la cochera, pero tu lista la completé sin tener que ir allá. Creo que lo demás te lo recogerán después – supuso sin equivocarse, Changmin lo confirmó con un sonido

Yunho tampoco le comentó sobre los percances, ni sobre el hecho de haber visto a Minho ahí

\- No sabes el alivio que siento – informó sintiéndose tranquilo

\- Por cierto – habló Yunho – ¿Puedo usar tu computadora para revisar mi correo? Tengo más de un año sin verlo – rio nervioso – Tal vez me lo han eliminado

\- Claro que sí – contestó divertido – Pero sabes que puedes revisarlo en tu celular ¿no? – explicó aguantándose la risa, Yunho se mostró realmente sorprendido

\- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso – suplicó como niño pequeño

\- De acuerdo – consintió sin problema – Ah, la contraseña es… - pausó unos momentos, completamente avergonzado – Kyuhyun oppa – comunicó sintiendo vergüenza, esta vez el de la risa fue Yunho – No te burles – dijo apenado – Era un loco enamorado

\- ¿Oppa? – cuestionó aun sin poderlo creer, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella palabra de un hombre a otro

\- Kyuhyun y sus fetiches, es algo íntimo ¿de acuerdo? Eres el único que lo sabe además de él – advirtió para que no lo fuese a exponer, Yunho dejó de reír

\- Lo siento – pidió disculpas sinceras

\- De acuerdo – evadió sintiéndose aún avergonzado – ¿Te están tratando bien en casa?

\- Sí, demasiado bien

\- Y conociste a mis hermanas supongo – dijo con voz suspicaz – Cuidado con esas manos, soy muy celoso – previno sin reparo

\- Debo decirlo, son muy bellas – confesó sin temor – Pero el premio a los ojos más bonitos es tuyo – expresó sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, hasta que hubo silencio del otro lado, también se quedó sin habla unos segundos

\- Jung Yunho ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – rompió el incómodo mutismo

\- No… no, no – apresuró a responder – Solo jugaba

\- Yo también – dijo al instante y ambos se rieron con incomodidad, de nuevo hubo un instante de extraño silencio – Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste – cambió de tema - ¿Cuándo vuelves?

\- No lo sé, es posible que te robe a tu familia – volvió a bromear, Changmin se sintió halagado que a Yunho le hubiese gustado tanto estar ahí – Pero algún día volveré

\- Estoy seguro que mamá estará muy contenta de tenerte ahí, pero no me hago responsable si regresas con unos quince kilos más de peso – advirtió convencido, antes de mudarse con Kyuhyun solía pesar más

\- Lo tendré en cuenta… - pausó de nuevo – Tengo que colgar

\- Está bien – contestó con tristeza, la voz de Yunho le relajaba y le había puesto de mejor humor – De nuevo gracias

\- No hay por qué, me alegra haberte ayudado – avanzó a la cama y se sentó junto a las cosas de su amigo – Salúdame a todos por allá

\- De tu parte – concedió amablemente – Hasta pronto

\- Adiós – sin colgar al instante se esperó unos segundos, alcanzando a escuchar levemente la respiración de Changmin, hasta que el menor colgó

Yunho vio en pantalla el mensaje de llamada finalizada, observándolo por un tiempo, luego recordó todo lo sucedido esa tarde, sintiéndose contrariado. Conocer esa parte del pasado de Changmin resultó ambiguo, estar en aquella habitación rodeado de sus cosas, tener a la familia alrededor, tratándolo como un viejo amigo, haber estado tan cerca de Kyuhyun y Minho, los dos hombres que le jodieron la existencia. Todo fue como si introducirse de lleno en su vida fuera lo más natural, porque no se sintió fuera de lugar, sino todo lo contrario

\- ¿Qué estoy buscando realmente? – preguntó con angustia, ahora le resultaba vago entender que estaba haciendo de verdad en Seúl

¿Eran las refacciones? ¿El favor que le pidió Changmin? ¿Alejarse del pueblo que tanto lo lastimaba rodeado del insano recuerdo de Boa a su alrededor? ¿Reencontrarse? ¿Un pretexto para ocupar su mente? Toda su cabeza era un lío, provocándole incluso una opresión en el estómago, soltó el teléfono y se agachó, apretando con los brazos su vientre. Comenzó a sentirse mal, esta vez desistiría de tomar el té antes de la cena.

Changmin lanzó un largo suspiro tras colgar la llamada, luego sonrió inquieto, desde que conoció a Yunho sintió una irremediable atracción hacia él, su cuerpo, su rostro, luego su personalidad, realmente le gustaba, sin embargo los reiterados comentarios del mayor le resultaban indefinidos, si vinieran de alguien homosexual los tomaría como galantería, pero no podía decir eso sabiendo del gusto arraigado de Yunho por las mujeres. De pronto la loca idea de ser uno en un millón que le pudiera gustar siendo hombre lo hizo sonreír con entusiasmo, si algo así sucedía, sin duda sería lo más loco que le hubiese pasado en la vida

\- Deja de alucinar – recriminó con diversión – Además tienes novio – se dio una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Jonghyun se asomó discretamente, Changmin volteó y le sonrió, luego hizo una seña de que podía pasar, su llamada había finalizado. Su novio se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – curioseó intrigado, su novio le sujetó la mano y lo miró a los ojos

\- No quiero ser un novio celoso y castrante, aunque ya sabes lo que pienso de él – completó apretando los labios, Changmin inclinó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja, mostrándose serio – No dije nada – se corrigió enseguida, luego le besó en los labios

\- ¿No cumplimos hoy quince días? – cuestionó para cambiar el tema, Jonghyun asintió con una sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a él, acarició su mejilla

\- Los mejores quince días de mi vida – respondió con un brillo en su mirada, Changmin se sonrojó ligeramente y agachó la mirada

\- ¿Aunque lo hicimos solamente una vez y fue un desastre? – inquirió sintiéndose incómodo, luego sintió la mano de Jonghyun en su barbilla, girándole la cabeza hacia él

\- No te quiero solo para eso, lo sabes – informó con un poco de vergüenza, Changmin asintió, luego levantó su mano y le rodeó con un brazo el cuello, acercándose más para besarlo

\- Te quiero – dijo al finalizar, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Lo sé – contestó dándole un par de palmadas en la rodilla, luego se levantó de la cama – Iré con Eunhyuk por unas cajas de vino, el proveedor no podrá venir hoy

\- Está bien – asintió, se miraron y sonrieron una última vez, Jonghyun salió de la habitación volviendo a dejarlo solo. Changmin suspiró y luego estiró los brazos hacia arriba – Quince días más – bajó los brazos – ¿Solo quiero que sean quince días más? – meditó con inquietud, no tenía mucha queja respecto a lo que iba de su relación, pero si se acababa tampoco pensaba en algo que le hiciera querer aferrarse.

Yunho admiró las cosas que iba a llevarse al pueblo, en una caja grande estaban todas las cosas de Changmin, a excepción del halcón milenario, ese lo pondría en el asiento del copiloto, preocupado de que fuese a desbaratarse. En una caja más grande estaban las refacciones que necesitaba para el auto de Donghae, el del papá de Changmin lo pudo reparar sin problema alguno, el señor tuvo razón con el problema

\- Un par de días más – susurró satisfecho. Su estancia en Seúl fue satisfactoria, estaba listo para volver al pueblo con la mente un poco más despejada, extrañaba a Donghae, a su casa, ir al restaurante de la carretera, respirar aire fresco, ir a la orilla del río y tumbarse bajo el gran árbol, aquel testigo mudo de tantos buenos momentos, con diferentes personas

Sin duda extrañaba su pueblo, el lugar que siempre lo hacía tan feliz y a la vez tan desdichado, pero era su hogar, su ambiente, no lo cambiaría por aquella ciudad, aunque era hermosa a su modo, pero no como su pueblo, por algo nunca coincidieron él y Boa, cada uno tenía el corazón en un lugar distinto

\- Boa – suspiró, hacía días que no pensaba en ella, pero pronunciar el nombre no fue tan doloroso como antes, quería creer que la estaba olvidando, pero sabía que no era así, su amor por ella seguía ahí, pero antes que eso se debía a sí mismo, Changmin se lo había explicado, él le puso los pies sobre la tierra… – Changmin – suspiró de nuevo, cerró los ojos y en la oscuridad de su mirada lo vio sonreír, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor

La habitación le parecía más pequeña que al principio, al fondo estaba un modesto clóset, donde él tenía su ropa para evitar que se arrugara, en el mismo mueble había dos cajones en la parte más baja, los cuales nunca abrió, pero ahora sentía curiosidad. Por primera vez comprendía como se sentía Eunhyuk cuando quería meterse en lo que no le importaba, así que se puso en sus zapatos y avanzó hacia allá, se sentó en el suelo y abrió el cajón

Un par de sábanas estaban por encima en el primer cajón, sin embargo en la esquina pudo notar un pedazo de revista, levantó la tela y descubrió que si era una revista, la sacó y no tardó en asombrarse, era una revista pornográfica

\- ¿Dejó esto en casa de sus padres? – inquirió con desaprobación. No le parecía extraño que tuviera algo así, él también llegó a tener de esas revistas, aunque claro, dirigidas a públicos diferentes, pero de eso a dejarlas libremente ahí le pareció excesivo

Sonrió divertido y vio los títulos de los artículos, esas revistas siempre tenían publicaciones sonsas para poder llenarlas con algo más que fotografías explícitas

\- Top 10 de los penes más gruesos en el cine porno – leyó entretenido, evitando soltar una carcajada, luego abrió la revista en cualquier lado, una fotografía nada sutil de un chico chupándole el miembro a otro, rápidamente pasó varias páginas, cayó ahora en un artículo sobre cómo preparar el ano para un fisting seguro – Esto es… - miró algunas fotos nada agradables y decidió cerrar del todo la revista – Demasiado para mí – pensó sintiendo un escalofrío, era de mente abierta, pero no estaba interesado en cómo se follaba entre dos hombres, ni en seguir viendo cuerpos de ellos desnudos sin haber además mujeres

Dejó todo como estaba y abrió el segundo cajón, había un sobre grande de color amarillo, con letras negras que decían "Fotografías", eso le interesó mucho más que la porno y sacó el sobre, lo abrió y extrajo las fotografías, la primera foto era de Changmin y sus hermanas, eran los tres unos niños, sonrió amplio, eso sí le gustaba

\- Adorables – pensó con entusiasmo, Yunho amaba a los niños, siempre se imaginó teniendo al menos unos cinco junto a Boa. Las fotos siguientes eran todas familiares y de Changmin solo, en eventos de escuela, graduaciones

Llegó a la etapa de adolescencia, seguro después de salir de la escuela media, vio a un Changmin lindo y tímido, pulcro, vestido como niño bueno, sonrió, no podía creer que fuera el mismo, aunque también tenía la mirada un poco vacía. Pasó a la siguiente, estaba con un muchacho un poco mayor que él a quien Yunho obviamente no conocía, parecían estar en una especie de escuela, volteó la foto y por el revés tenía escrito algo

\- El chico que me gusta – leyó en voz baja. Dentro de su cabeza imaginó una pequeña historia, ellos eran amigos, Changmin acababa de descubrir sus preferencias sexuales y ese chico le gustaba, pero jamás fue capaz de confesárselo. Sonrió, quería saber más de él, cuando volviera al pueblo quería conocer a fondo su vida

Pasó las fotografías, todas con amigos, pudo notar que tenía pocas amigas, a lo mucho llegó ver a tres chicas en las fotos, la última de todas era una de él y Jonghyun, abrazados por los hombros pero de frente a la cámara, se veían muy jóvenes y supuso que era la época en que se habían conocido, volvió a sonreír, metió todas las fotografías y cerró el cajón

\- Aún falta – miró la hora, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que prendió la computadora de Changmin – Quizás husmeé un poco – cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y se acomodó la computadora sobre ellas

Yunho entró en las carpetas principales del disco duro, Changmin era sumamente ordenado, todo estaba clasificado casi a la perfección, eso lo asombró, él también tenía computadora pero todo lo perdía por no poderlo localizar. Entró a la carpeta de fotos, ahí había una con el nombre de BOA, abrió el folder, dentro había otras sub categorías, desde álbumes, photobooks, hasta scans de revistas, entre otros

\- Sí que es fan – para no caer en tentaciones fue al retroceso y miró la otra, nombrada como Presentaciones, ahí tenía fotos de eventos públicos, fanmeetings, conciertos, entre otros, todos ordenados por fechas y lugares a donde Changmin fue a verla, en varias fotos se tomaba algunas con otros fans como él, en muchas incluso aparecía junto a Jonghyun

A medida que avanzaba en fechas disminuía el número de eventos a los que fue, lo que le indicaba que conforme crecía tenía menos tiempo para ser un "fan de tiempo completo". Sonrió de buen ánimo, nunca había querido investigar los aspectos de la carrera que alejó a Boa de su vida, pero le parecía maravilloso que recibiera tanto amor como él estuvo dispuesto a darle siempre, esa fama era el signo irrefutable de que dejarlo fue para ella la mejor decisión, aunque le doliera en el alma, ella amaba la música tanto o quizás más de lo que le amaba a él

Dispuesto a no dejarse entristecer por sus pensamientos dejó atrás la carpeta de Boa, fue a la principal de las fotos y encontró otro folder con el título Familia. Entró con mayor interés, perdiéndose entre retratos divertidos, conmovedores, alegres y de todo tipo

\- Mis amigos no deberían tener hermanas tan guapas – pensó mientras veía una tras otra fotos de la hermana mayor de Changmin, principalmente – Respeta Yunho… – recriminó rápidamente. Salió de ahí y entró a la carpeta "Amigos y otros"

Muchas personas que ni conocía aparecían en esas fotos, así que no indagó mucho, reconoció a Jonghyun obviamente, al tal Minho también, parecía otro, en realidad se veían muy unidos, no lograba entender aún como pudo dañarlo tanto e incluso referirse a él de las formas en que lo escuchó, solo de acordarse le causaba molestia

\- Suficiente de esto – dijo con cansancio, no quería seguirle viendo la cara a ese sujeto

Había otras carpetas de viajes, paseos, escuelas y lugares de trabajo en las que no entró, entonces se detuvo en una con el nombre 'Lo mejor de mi vida', al abrir el folder encontró muchas carpetas, todas con referencia a Kyuhyun, se sorprendió bastante, parecía estar dentro del santuario de un muchachito enamorado, quizás de forma irracional, infantil o incomprensible

\- ¿De verdad lo amabas tanto? – cuestionó en silencio, abrió una sub carpeta con el título "Primer aniversario", habían al menos unas cien fotos de ellos dos solos, las cuales no quiso ver, salió de ahí y entró a otro folder llamado "Primer viaje juntos", ahí habían fotos de ellos dos en Japón, se los veía tan felices y relajados

No podía describirlo con palabras, el aura alrededor de Changmin y Kyuhyun estando juntos era impresionante, ahora podía entender por qué su amigo huyó de aquella forma tan abrupta, si hubiese sido un amor 'normal' o una ruptura cualquiera, no hacía falta que huyera así, escondiéndose como si fuese un criminal. Si se escapó del mundo de esa manera es porque realmente su vida acabó cuando perdió a Kyuhyun, ahora había renacido y podía verlo en su mirada, en su sonrisa a medias, aunque ya no amara a su ex, el paso de aquel hombre por su vida operó cambios irreversibles en él

\- Cambiaste todo lo que verdaderamente importa por un hombre que no vale ni la mitad del que tenías – dijo en voz baja mientras observaba a Kyuhyun en una foto, molesto salió de esa carpeta, ya no soportaba ver todo aquello, simples cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue, no soportaba ver al Changmin que no conocería jamás

Solo faltaba un folder, este se denominaba Kyu-line, entró con curiosidad, pero aquella carpeta fue la peor de todas, cargada de tremenda hipocresía, ver a Minho así de cerca con los tres como si nada pasara realmente. Una foto en particular llamó su atención, Jonghyun cargaba en su espalda a Minho que lo abrazaba por el cuello y ambos sonreían ampliamente, mientras Kyuhyun estaba apoyado sobre Jonghyun, con su brazo en el hombro del otro, los tres mirando a la cámara, era obvio que Changmin tomó aquella, digitalmente estaba editada con la leyenda: Lo que más amo

Por si su indignación no había sido mucha, aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso, de ese cuadro tan desesperanzador solo sobrevivía Jonghyun, ahora podía comprender un poco del porqué las inseguridades de Changmin respecto a su relación amistosa-amorosa con su mejor amigo, si lo lastimaba y perdía, ahora sí habría perdido todo cuanto le importaba en el mundo, sin contar a su familia, pero era obvio que su mundo giró en los últimos años entorno a ellos, la llamada Kyu-line, aunque Yunho no comprendía por qué se hacían llamar así

\- No más – salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, no había más fotos que quisiera ver y emocionalmente las últimas lo dejaron agotado – Debe tener alguna película por aquí – decidió cambiar de ambiente y entró a la carpeta de videos, casi todos eran de Boa, desde conciertos completos hasta conferencias de prensa, videos de materiales especiales y un gran etcétera, resopló con asombro – Un súper fan – sonrió incómodo, era extraño ver esa faceta de ella porque nunca antes le interesó, el poco tiempo que vivió con ella en Seúl ni siquiera se molestaba por prender la televisión y no podía ir con ella mientras cubría la agenda, así que la carrera musical de la chica siempre fue una incógnita

Además de esos videos había un par de documentales, los cuales no le interesaron en absoluto, también había videos con su ex novio en diferentes situaciones pero no abrió ni siquiera uno, no cometería el mismo error. El último folder en los videos por explorar era tan obvio que no le causó impresión después de la revista, descaradamente estaba nombrado como Pornografía, sonrió divertido

\- Miraré un poco – decidió "sabiamente", abrió el primero sin tomarse la molestia en leer el título, era una película, al principio como cualquiera, así que la adelantó algunos minutos, la escena era en un consultorio médico, Yunho supuso que de algún proctólogo por lo que le hacía un hombre al supuesto paciente, fue demasiado para su mente, así que mejor lo quitó

Yunho pensó que la pornografía era bastante ordinaria, así fuera para heteros u homos, pero por algo les gustaba y no podía explicarse por qué. Aun así abrió otro video, pero no se trataba de una película completa, sino una escena, un trío, un chico penetraba a otro mientras ese le chupaba el pene al tercero, sacándoselo de la boca solo para suplicar que se lo follaran más duro, la escena era un poco violenta pues el que recibía sexo oral jalaba sin consideración el cabello del otro, mientras el que lo penetraba le daba de palmadas con fuerza en el trasero, agarrando la carne con las uñas y penetrándolo con dureza

\- Vaya – tragó saliva y vio unos segundos más antes de quitarlo, mientras los tres gemidos de aquel acto retumbaron en su cabeza. Volvía a tener el mismo pensamiento, no sentía interés en como dos hombres tenían sexo, pero su curiosidad venció por un instante, ahora sí, no volvería a ver aquello nunca más, ni siquiera por curiosidad

Salió de todas las carpetas y apagó la computadora, la guardó después, dispuesto a no prenderla en lo que le quedaba de tiempo ahí. Había quedado lo suficientemente perturbado como para querer volver a ver algo de lo que vio ahí, pero no solo por la pornografía homosexual, sino también por las fotografías de la vida de Changmin antes de conocerlo.

Changmin estaba sentado en la cama, jugaba con su teléfono celular cuando Donghae entró corriendo a la habitación, exaltándolo, parecía muy angustiado

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado, Donghae respiraba agitado y agarró aire para poder responder

\- Hubo un choque sobre la carretera – antes de continuar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Changmin se comenzó a poner nervioso – Llevaron a Jonghyun de emergencia a la ciudad vecina

El espacio alrededor de Changmin se hizo pequeño cuando escuchó aquello, una especie de zumbido le impidió escuchar lo que Donghae dijo después, hasta que el barman se acercó a él violentamente y lo sacudió de los hombros

\- Reacciona, tenemos que ir – apuró con voz nerviosa, Changmin asintió, como pudo se puso de pie y trastabilló, a punto de caer se sujetó del buró junto a la cama con la mano izquierda, llevándose la derecha a la boca, sintiéndose mareado – Oye ¿estás bien? – quiso acercarse a él pero el otro se lo impidió, trató de calmarse y se giró hacia él, luego asintió

\- Vamos – también aspiró todo el aire posible y se colocó los zapatos

Ambos salieron de prisa, al pasar por el Bar, Donghae le dio indicaciones a Junsu de que cerrara en cuanto los clientes terminaran sus bebidas y que ya no sirviera más, él acató y les deseó suerte, así los dos salieron del Bar y subieron al auto de Changmin, el más afectado era él, así que Donghae condujo. El silencio entre los dos fue sepulcral, hasta que Changmin comenzó a llorar

\- Oye, no te asustes – apresuró a decir, el menor asintió y limpió sus lágrimas – Quien me habló de hecho fue Eunhyuk, se llevaron a Jonghyun consciente y lúcido ¿de acuerdo? – de nuevo asintió en silencio, su corazón latía muy de prisa. Nunca había vivido una situación así en toda su vida, ni siquiera se había roto un hueso de niño, ni nadie cercano a él – En el pueblo no hay hospital, solo clínicas y servicios de ambulancias para casos como este

\- Sí – dijo esta vez, tratando de calmarse lo más posible – ¿Cómo está Eunhyuk? – preguntó para mantener la cabeza ocupada en pensamientos menos trágicos

\- ¿Lo peor? Dos costillas rotas y una lesión cervical, parece ser que el golpe fue del lado del copiloto – al oír eso el menor imaginó que su novio iba de ese lado porque fue a él a quien llevaron de emergencia al hospital. Donghae se apresuró a decir algo más que eso, porque al parecer no fue de ayuda para tranquilizar a Changmin – Va a estar bien, te lo prometo

\- Sí, gracias – tragó saliva, volviendo a su mutismo e intentando no llorar

Llegaron al Hospital, Eunhyuk estaba en la sala de espera afuera del área de quirófanos, al verlos llegar se levantó como pudo, con su mano izquierda sostenía una bolsita de medicamentos y la derecha la mantenía doblada hacia su cuerpo, donde se había roto las costillas, además traía un collarín blando, tenía amoratada la parte izquierda del rostro y algunas cortadas menores

\- Ay mi amor – expresó Donghae con dolor, al acercarse besó con cuidado la mejilla no lastimada, él le sonrió, se veía adormilado, su novio supuso que lo medicaron para el dolor

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes algo? – cuestionó apresurado el menor, el mesero negó con pesar, a Changmin se le bajó toda la sangre a los pies, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme

\- ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó Donghae ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo, él a su lado, mientras que el menor de los tres se quedó de pie, mirándolo atento

\- Recogimos el vino, nos faltaba menos de media hora para llegar al pueblo, me distraje, o no sé… – pausó confundido – Una camioneta venía hacia nosotros, había perdido el control pero trató de esquivarnos, yo también hice una maniobra pero terminó por impactarse la parte de atrás con el lado donde iba Jonghyun, nos sacó del camino

La imagen mental que se hicieron del accidente no fue nada agradable

\- Creí que la ventana reventó, pero no, fueron las botellas que salieron de las cajas cuando derrapamos por el acotamiento – contó como si recordara más cosas – Me desmayé unos instantes, cuando abrí los ojos lo oí quejarse, estaba consciente, saqué como pude mi celular y llamé a emergencias

\- ¿Dijo algo? – preguntó el más alto, aún sin poder creer que todo eso sucedió

\- Mi nombre, yo traté de conversar con él para mantenerlo despierto… la puerta de ese lado estaba llena de sangre – miró hacia Changmin – Perdón, no pude hacer nada más, pero sé que estará bien, tiene que estar bien

Con los ojos enrojecidos trató de no llorar, mientras Donghae apretaba su mano izquierda. Changmin lo miró con afecto, se agachó y besó su frente suavemente, luego lo miró a los ojos

\- Gracias Eunhyuk – sonrió para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse. Luego se alejó de los dos y se apoyó sobre la pared contraria, mirando hacia el área de quirófanos – Jonghyun… – suspiró en silencio, aún se sentía angustiado, pero no quería recaer.

Donghae llevó a Eunhyuk al hotel más cercano para que descansara, en el Hospital le dieron el alta y no le permitieron la hospitalización, ya que no era necesario. Dejaron a Changmin solo por unos momentos, él seguía esperando y no comprendía por qué tardaban tanto, eso tan solo le ponía más histérico, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Donghae llegó casi una hora después y aún no había noticias del otro

\- Se quedó dormido, quería seguir aquí

\- Debe descansar – contestó sin energía Changmin. Se quedó callado unos momentos, luego miró hacia el otro con desesperación – Nada, no han dicho nada – se quejó casi mordiéndose las uñas

\- Ya saldrán – apoyó su mano en el hombro de Changmin y lo abrazó, permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que por fin salieron unas personas con batas de ahí, el doctor que lo intervino se alejó rápidamente, hacia otra intervención, quien asistió la operación fue la persona que se quedó cuando ellos se acercaron

\- ¿Cómo salió? – preguntó rápidamente el menor, el quirófano que les dijeron que pertenecía al de la operación de Jonghyun fue el que se apagó en el tablero, así que no había duda, se trataba de él. A esa área solo pasaban personas autorizadas antes por la recepción, por eso aquella persona no dudó ni un momento en responder

\- La presión intracraneal disminuyó sin problema, el brazo y pierna derecha se fracturaron en tres partes, pero la intervención salió bien, hemos colocado algunos clavos quirúrgicos, necesitará rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad total, pero está fuera de peligro, es sano y fuerte, el pronóstico es bueno – sonrió como si fuera una máquina, luego se alejó, Donghae hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en agradecimiento, pero Changmin estaba paralizado

\- Ya oíste, es bueno ¿no? – el menor asintió, luego tragó saliva – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Su mano – miró hacia Donghae – ¿Y si no recupera la movilidad? Su mayor pasión es tocar la guitarra – preguntó con angustia, Donghae le sonrió

\- No vaticines algo tan turbio, se repondrá del todo, ya verás. Lo importante es que está bien y no pasó a mayores

\- Es verdad – sonrió con más tranquilidad que antes, luego sintió que le temblaban las piernas y se dejó caer en el asiento

\- Ve también a descansar, me quedó si quieres

\- No, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte

\- Sabes que será imposible, no podrás verlo hasta mañana, ya es tarde – se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano, Changmin volteó hacia él – Vamos – acarició su cabello, el menor asintió

Lo convenció sin problema y se levantaron de ahí, salieron luego del Hospital y llegaron al Hotel en menos de diez minutos caminando, subieron a la habitación y pidieron servicio de comida al cuarto, aunque Changmin no quería comer, pero Donghae insistió. Eunhyuk dormía profundamente gracias a los analgésicos, mientras ellos comían en la cómoda, de pie

\- Mañana a primera hora vamos allá – Changmin asintió mientras devoraba un sándwich de jamón de pavo – ¿No hay problema si compartimos cama? – preguntó al tiempo que miraba a su novio, acostado a sus anchas, el más alto sonrió con un poco más de entusiasmo del que había llegado, eso tranquilizó a Donghae

\- No lo hay – respondió más animado que como estaba horas atrás, luego ambos terminaron de comer en completo silencio.

Cuando Changmin despertó a la mañana siguiente sintió a Donghae muy cerca de su espalda, se giró un poco y corroboró que estaba profundamente dormido. Terminó de abrir los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miró hacia la otra, Eunhyuk no estaba ahí

\- Buenos días – escuchó la voz del mesero atrás de él y se giró completamente, estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, mirando el poco atractivo paisaje de la ciudad

\- Hola – saludó enseguida Changmin, luego se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a él, lo miró de frente, tenía el rostro menos hinchado, seguro gracias a los antinflamatorios – ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupado, Eunhyuk hizo una expresión de dolor

\- Fatal – confesó sin dudar – Acabo de tomarme algo para el dolor, gracias por pedir comida anoche para que coma hoy

\- Debes recuperarte. Yo iré al Hospital

\- Saluda a Jonghyun de mi parte por favor – el menor asintió. Se despidieron y tras ponerse los zapatos y medio peinarse con los dedos, Changmin salió de la habitación

No tuvo problemas en entrar a la habitación, pero Jonghyun dormía tranquilamente, apenas lo vio su corazón se estrujó, su novio estaba muy maltrecho en comparación a Eunhyuk, su pierna y brazos derechos estaban suspendidos con firmeza para impedirle el movimiento, la cara tenía cortadas al igual que los brazos, supuso que también el pecho y estómago, pues tenía vendajes que se veían por la bata descubierta, al igual que Eunhyuk tenía un collarín, pero el suyo era semi rígido

\- Despertó hace tres horas, pero sentía mucho dolor, así que le dimos algo para eso – dijo la enfermera mientras verificaba el suero

\- Gracias – contestó a duras penas y cuando la mujer salió de la habitación se acercó de prisa a la cama, mirando a su novio de pies a cabeza – Mira nomás como estás – musitó angustiado y volvió a llorar, tocándole con suavidad la mano izquierda. Cerró los ojos y se arrodilló junto a la cama, apoyando la frente sobre esta

\- ¿Acaso morí? – escuchó la voz débil de Jonghyun, rápidamente Changmin se levantó y sonrió emocionado, los ojos de su novio estaban entreabiertos y le sonreía – Me ha visitado un hermoso ángel

\- Idiota – enseguida se puso en pie y le acarició la frente – Estaba tan asustado, no tienes idea del miedo que tuve de perderte – miró sus ojos, Jonghyun cerró los suyos unos instantes, sintiéndose aturdido

\- Estoy bien, verte casi me hace sentir que no pasó nada – comentó en broma, mirándolo de nuevo, a Changmin le agradó verlo así, al menos bromeando con sus cursilerías de siempre

\- Cuidaré de ti y saldremos de esta juntos – animó sinceramente, acercándose a él le besó los labios, Jonghyun sonrió

\- Gracias Changmin – estiró su mano izquierda y le acarició la cara, el mayor cerró los ojos para sentir la caricia – Te amo – dijo a pesar de no ser un momento oportuno, el aludido abrió los ojos, agarró esa mano y la besó, luego se la llevó al pecho

\- Te quiero Jonghyun – sonrió con ternura – Y quiero estar contigo – confesó decidido – Quiero que olvidemos esa tontería del mes. Intentémoslo de verdad – explicó mirándolo a los ojos, Jonghyun se sorprendió unos instantes, luego negó tranquilamente – ¿Qué?

\- Dime eso cuando de verdad lo sientas

\- Explícate – pidió, soltando poco a poco la mano hasta dejarla sobre la cama

\- Cuando me recupere si aún te sientes así, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo

\- ¿Estás insinuando que lo digo solo por esto que te pasó? – preguntó directo y Jonghyun no dudó en admitir que de eso hablaba, Changmin se cruzó de brazos, molesto – ¿Por qué sigues menospreciándote así?

\- Escucha, si menospreciara la persona que soy dejaría que cometieras más tonterías respecto a esta relación, dejaría que me hicieras tu novio definitivo solo porque tuviste miedo de perderme – esclareció sin pausas y esperó la reacción de Changmin, enseguida el mayor agachó la mirada y asintió avergonzado – Todavía tengo quince días – sonrió con mejor ánimo, Changmin levantó su mirada y le sonrió también

\- Me seguiré esforzando para que confíes es mis sentimientos – resolvió animado. Luego ambos se sonrieron

Todo el miedo que tuvo el día anterior se disipó, por instantes había creído que no saldría de la mesa de operaciones, que moría y él se quedaba completamente solo, que la oscuridad lo rodearía y perdería el deseo de vivir, cientos de pensamientos trágicos y horribles pasaban por su mente, pero ahora eso parecía simplemente un mal sueño.

Por la tarde después de visitar a Jonghyun en el hospital, Donghae regresó al pueblo en el auto de Changmin, arregló un par de maletas con ropa para los tres que no estaban hospitalizados, dejó un recado en la puerta del Bar indicando que se cerraría hasta nuevo aviso, pidió a Junsu que vigilara cada dos días y le prometió la misma paga por solo ir a ver si todo estaba bien; también habló con sus proveedores y canceló algunos pedidos, tras arreglar otro par de cosas más volvió a la ciudad vecina.

Estacionó su lujoso Mercedes-Benz afuera de un curioso restaurante a orillas de la carretera, entró para comer algo, enseguida la gente lo volteó a ver, reconociéndolo de la capital, para los del pueblo los hombres de Seúl lucían muy parecidos, tenían un aire de glamour, pieles suaves y vestían a la última moda, sus cabellos solían ser bonitos también

\- No están acostumbrados a ver personas hermosas – pensó Minho con arrogancia, Sulli se acercó enseguida a él para atenderlo. Lo miró con gran sonrisa, él era su tipo, claro, para ella casi todos eran su tipo

\- ¿Quiere ordenar? – preguntó con voz coqueta, Minho sonrió divertido, le gustaba que lo miraran con deseo

\- Lo que sea, me sabrá mal, de seguro. Y un té de hierbas, si venden – respondió sin haber siquiera mirado el menú. Su respuesta fue suficiente para que a Sulli se le bajara la emoción

La chica se retiró y no tardó en llegar con un plato con huevos revueltos, tocino, un pan tostado y puré de papa, de tomar un té de menta, si el chico lo quería o no, ese no era su problema. Minho miró con desagrado y espero a que Sulli se marchara para comenzar a comer, no estaba nada mal, pero jamás lo admitiría ante nadie. Luego de terminar con su desayuno llamó con la mano a Sulli, la mesera no tardó en llegar pues el restaurante estaba casi vacío

\- ¿Has visto a este hombre? – mostró a la chica una foto de Changmin que tenía en su celular, ella sonrió ampliamente, luego asintió

\- Es el papacito de Changmin, claro que sí – al oír esa respuesta Minho sonrió con entusiasmo, había localizado el lugar donde el dramático de su ex amigo se había ocultado

\- ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

\- En el Bar de Donghae – informó sin problemas – Pero está cerrado

\- ¿Ahí vive? – ella asintió – ¿A qué hora abren?

\- No, temporalmente está cerrado, Donghae puso el aviso, el otro día hubo un accidente y están fuera los cuatro

\- ¿Los cuatro? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- Donghae, Eunhyuk, Changmin y Jonghyun, no creo que vuelvan al pueblo en semanas

\- Hablaste de un accidente ¿Está Changmin bien? – ella asintió con una sonrisa

\- Fueron Eunhyuk y Jonghyun los que se accidentaron – completó la información, a esas alturas ya todo el pueblo estaba enterado. Minho se sorprendió, pero también estaba decepcionado, su plan tendría que esperar

\- ¿Estuvo muy feo el accidente?

\- No sé los detalles, solo sé que de momento no pueden trasladar a Jonghyun, aquí no hay hospitales – detalló, el chico suspiró con desilusión – ¿Son tus amigos? Ellos son de Seúl también, supongo que lo eres – sonrió

\- Sí, pero quería darles la sorpresa ¿Te pido un favor? – aprovechando que notó el gusto de la chica por él sujetó su mano delicadamente, mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió, volviendo a sentirse atraída – No digas que alguien preguntó por ellos, no comentes que me viste

\- Claro que no, tiene mi palabra – prometió emocionada, Minho le acarició un poco más la mano y luego la soltó

\- Gracias preciosa – halagó sin pudor, haciéndose el galán – ¿Cuánto es? – inquirió mientras se ponía de pie, Sulli sacó de su delantal el recibo y lo entregó, Minho sacó su billete más alto, dejando de propina más cantidad que la cuenta, a ella casi se le salen los ojos

\- Que tenga buen día – dijo con entusiasmo haciendo una reverencia, él le sonrió y se fue, bufando apenas salió del restaurante

\- Que boba – dijo con desprecio, volvió a su Mercedes-Benz y se marchó de prisa de ese pueblo sucio y feo, no le preocupó ni un poco lo del accidente, o si Jonghyun estaba lo suficientemente malherido como para no poder moverse de donde estaba. Todo lo que le importaba era llevar a cabo su nuevo plan, primero quería palpar el terreno, antes de llevar personalmente a Kyuhyun para que pudiera ver a Changmin.

Por la noche de ese día, Yunho decidió salir de paseo, era su última noche en Seúl, al día siguiente al mediodía volvería al pueblo. Las luces de la gran ciudad eran impresionantes, su vida y su color, pero eso tan solo le daban la razón a lo que creía de las grandes ciudades, no le gustaban para vivir

Caminar por las calles abarrotadas de gente fue un poco molesto, en el pueblo solo se amotinaban multitudes cuando había fiestas regionales o alguna que otra religiosa. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover

Miró los letreros luminosos, todo ese glamour en la zona, casi era como estar en otro país, quizás Japón, donde Tokyo nunca dormía, o tal vez Estados Unidos, donde New York te deslumbraba a cada paso. Yunho analizó sus días ahí, conviviendo con un pasado que no era el suyo, rodeado de personas que no eran su familia, pero a quienes ya había comenzado a apreciar, viviendo una realidad tan lejana a la suya

El dolor de haber sido engañado por la persona amada, el sufrimiento que vivió por el abandono de Boa, que le perseguía en cada respirar, en el aire, en el agua, el suelo por el que pasaba; la angustia de saber su vida sin ella. Solo de pensarlo sentía una opresión en el estómago ¿Por qué no podía solamente dejarla atrás?...

Caminó hasta llegar a un gran edificio en el distrito de Gangnam, donde se encontraba vagando sin apenas darse cuenta, levantó la vista y ante él, un enorme letrero de Boa, anunciando el lanzamiento de su próximo álbum, se vendería en las tiendas dentro de una semana. La mirada dulce y la sonrisa tierna que mostraba para la portada distaba mucho de las miradas que ella le lanzaba cuando estaban en la intimidad, la sonrisa no era la que él veía cada mañana cuando despertaba a su lado, entonces comprendió que es así como debía verla ahora, como una mujer inalcanzable con la que ya no podía soñar

Mirando fijamente por algunos segundos esa reveladora imagen apretó los labios, conteniendo en su gesto el deseo ardiente por gritar, llorar, salir corriendo de ahí antes que la imagen lo aplastara y volviera a sentirse un guiñapo

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro y se fundieron con sus últimas lágrimas, las fuerzas le faltaron y se arrodilló ante su derrota, con la cara en alto porque ya era momento de dejarla ir y pasar la página. Entonces encontró el verdadero significado de su viaje y el mundo de posibilidades alejado de su pasado se abrió ante sus ojos, la sonrisa envuelta en amargura fue inevitable, pero era la última, ya no se trataba de un simple propósito, era una realidad y él la aceptaba

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia hiciera su parte. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de resguardarse, apenas miraban aquella solitaria figura, arrodillada frente a una gran imagen publicitaria, a nadie le importaba, solo a él, porque aquella era la despedida que se negaba desde hace tiempo, pero ya era momento de cambiar. Volvería al pueblo y se enfrentaría a un nuevo mundo en el que quizás, finalmente, podría volverse a enamorar.

Yunho llamó a la puerta, quien abrió fue la mamá de Changmin, al verlo empapado por completo y temblando de frío lo hizo pasar enseguida

\- Pero mira como vienes – exclamó preocupada – Deberás bañarte con agua tibia y envolverte bien o enfermarás – regañó con mirada dura, Yunho la miró y asintió

\- Eso haré – respondió con calma. La señora lo observó fijamente, algo había cambiado, parecía relajado y en paz, pero ella lo interpretó como que quizás ya estaba enfermando

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó inquieta, examinando su rostro

\- Hace tiempo no me sentía tan bien – respondió enseguida y una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro, entonces ella coincidió en sus palabras y le alegraba saberlo bien. Ella también sonrió, luego Yunho se alejó para meterse a bañar

Después de la cena fue a dormir, aquella noche no soñó absolutamente nada, su cuerpo descansó como hace tiempo no lo hacía, estaba listo para volver al día siguiente y seguir con su vida con toda normalidad.

Yunho tardó día y medio manejando casi sin parar, así logró llegar al pueblo sin demorar tanto, sintiéndose relajado, apenas pasó el restaurante de la carretera se sintió como en casa, el aire era limpio, no como en la ciudad, además la falta de ruido resultó reconfortante, ahí podía al menos oír sus propios pensamientos

Estacionó su auto afuera del Bar, bajaría las cajas de Changmin junto con las refacciones y ya después llevaría el auto a casa. Descendió del vehículo con el halcón milenario en la mano, pero al llegar a la puerta vio el aviso de Donghae

\- ¿Se tomaron vacaciones? – fue su primer pensamiento, aunque le pareció extraño. Sacó su celular y marcó a su mejor amigo, pero la llamada lo remitió al buzón de voz, tampoco tuvo suerte con los otros tres, ninguno atendió el teléfono – Esto no me gusta

Volvió al auto, dejó el juguete de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto y se quedó un poco a pensar sobre qué hacer, pero para su suerte, en el espejo lateral vio a Junsu aproximarse, así que bajó enseguida del auto, acercándose a él

\- Hola ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – preguntó el mesero por educación

\- Bien gracias – respondió amable. Luego señaló el letrero de la puerta – ¿A dónde fueron Donghae y los demás?

\- Creí que sabías – comentó sorprendido – Están temporalmente en la ciudad vecina – pausó ante el desconcierto de Yunho. Pensó en como decirlo sin alterarlo – Eunhyuk y Jonghyun se accidentaron – informó con tacto

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió abrumado, abriendo más amplio los ojos

\- Jonghyun sigue hospitalizado, pero no sé nada más – concluyó su explicación, Yunho se pasó una mano por el cabello y resopló

\- ¿Sabes qué Hospital? Ninguno me contesta el teléfono – ante la pregunta Junsu asintió y sacó su celular, encontró en internet la ubicación, pues solo conocía el nombre, enseñó la pantalla al otro

\- Creo que está en el área de lesiones de médula o algo así – meditó – Traumatología o no estoy seguro – dijo avergonzado por no saber

\- Yo pregunto, gracias – colocó una mano sobre su hombro como gesto de agradecimiento y se subió al auto, lo llevó afuera de su casa, bajó las cosas y se marchó enseguida hacia la ciudad vecina. Estaba preocupado pero a la vez molesto, ya que nadie le informó nada.

Changmin daba de comer a Jonghyun cuando Donghae y su novio entraron en la habitación, llevaba pocos días, pero ya el gesto se le veía menos apagado, sus cortadas estaban cicatrizando pronto

\- Hola chicos – saludó con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó serio Donghae, acercándose a la cama, la almohada estaba un poco desarreglada, así que comenzó a acomodarla con cuidado

\- Bien – respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a Donghae a su lado derecho, luego miró a Changmin al izquierdo y tras comer un poco de gelatina miró hacia Eunhyuk – Dos chicos guapos se ocupan de mí ¿cómo no podría estar bien? – guiñó un ojo hacia el mesero y él le respondió con un puchero

\- Yo también estoy enfermito ¿no merezco amor? – demandó indignado, acercándose a los pies de la cama

\- No seas egoísta amor, además te he estado cuidando – regañó más como si fuera su madre que como novio. Terminó con Jonghyun y se acercó a su novio – Siéntate – lo llevó hasta un sillón pequeño al otro lado de la habitación y él obedeció, sentándose con cuidado

\- ¿Listo? – inquirió Changmin a su novio, limpiándole la comisura de los labios con una toallita, él sonrió

\- Me quedó hambre – lamentó con tristeza

\- Te acabaste todo – increpó Changmin, alejando la mesita de la cama

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando enseguida el doctor junto con una enfermera, ella se acercó al paciente y verificó los aparatos y el suero, en tanto él llegó hasta los pies de la cama, agarró la tableta del historial y verificó, luego miró a Jonghyun

\- ¿Cómo estás hoy? – preguntó con su semblante serio, pero una atractiva sonrisa en el rostro, se trataba de un hombre guapo

\- Mejor de lo que se espera – respondió con otra sonrisa, él asintió

\- ¿Sigues con poca sensibilidad? – miró sus pies, Jonghyun movía los dedos del pie izquierdo sin problema

\- Mejoró – contestó emocionado, al principio no podía mover nada y eso lo angustió, creyendo que quizás había quedado inválido o algo así

\- Eso es bueno – consintió – La que me preocupa es la otra pierna, pero es muy pronto para saber cómo será la recuperación, aún hay mucha hinchazón y hay que esperar a que suelden los huesos– analizó luego de acercarse a ese lado de la cama

\- ¿Cuándo podré recuperarme en casa? – preguntó con mucho interés, el doctor negó con la cabeza antes de responder

\- Pronto no, lo siento, no debes moverte ni un poco, hasta no sacar esos clavos no te daremos el alta – contestó casi con indiferencia. Tenía que ver a otros pacientes, así que sin más rodeos salió de ahí, la enfermera poco después que él

\- Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de antipático – comentó Donghae indignado, aunque no dudó en mirarle el trasero mientras se alejaba

\- Me parece simpático, solo es serio – respondió Jonghyun sonriendo – Y que buen culo tiene – dijo aún más sonriente, Changmin lo miró ceñudo

\- Cambia de novio si quieres – regañó cruzándose de brazos, aunque no estaba enojado, Eunhyuk trató de no reírse porque realmente era doloroso hacerlo.

Changmin salió de la habitación poco después, bajó las escaleras y finalmente abandonó el edificio, necesitaba un poco de aire y atender esa terrible necesidad por fumar, lo había dejado hace años, pero la ansiedad volvió a él esos días, aunque lo mantuvo en secreto de Jonghyun, quien detestaba ese vicio, pero ahora Changmin no podía ni quería evitarlo, le estaba ayudando a aliviarse por aquella situación

Prendió el cigarrillo y apoyó la espalda en el edificio, alejado de la puerta principal, a la primera calada sintió que todo su cuerpo flotaba, sintiéndose en paz, cerró los ojos unos momentos y exhaló una bocanada de humo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió luego los ojos y miró el cielo, tan claro y bello, sonrió relajado

\- Que tranquilidad – aspiró el desagradable humo del cigarro, lo prefería a ese olor terrible de los hospitales, entre el desinfectante, el aire artificial y las demás sustancias lo hacían sentirse mareado. Siguió fumando en total silencio, observando sin mirar el paisaje frente a él

Yunho estacionó su auto en un lugar cerca del Hospital, un aparcamiento privado, nunca sintió confianza de dejar su vehículo en el estacionamiento de los hospitales

Caminó en dirección hacia el lugar propuesto, cruzó la calle y avanzó sobre la acera, del otro lado del edificio vio a Changmin de pie, a unos cuatro metros de distancia, apoyado en el inmueble, de costado a él, se detuvo en seco, admirando la atractiva silueta, antes no había analizado su perfil, el largo de sus pestañas, la nariz poco respingada, la forma de su quijada, el largo cuello, el porte de sus hombros, la estrecha cintura y las piernas largas

Changmin miraba fijo hacia el frente, pero no parecía ver algo en específico, eso daba a su imagen un aire de nostalgia, Yunho se quedó prendado de aquel cuadro, el menor ya no sostenía el cigarro pues hace tiempo lo terminó, pero seguía ahí, abstraído, meditando, sin darse cuenta de nada más. Suspiró profundo antes de girarse hacia la izquierda y notar a Yunho del otro lado

Se miraron como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, aunque en realidad solo fueron algunos días. Changmin sonrió débilmente y sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo debido, Yunho respondió el gesto con otra sonrisa y avanzó a él mientras se miraban a los ojos, al estar frente a frente el mayor estiró sus manos y lo agarró de los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda, el menor no tardó en responder, abrazándose con fervor a su cintura, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Yunho, el mayor tragó saliva con fuerza

\- ¿Cómo está Jonghyun? – preguntó con preocupación, Changmin tardó en responder

\- Mal – respondió dificultosamente – Él dice que bien pero… – negó con la cabeza, asiendo a Yunho por la cintura como si fuera su sostén para no caer – Verlo postrado en esa cama me hace sentir que todo está mal – confesó apesadumbrado, sus pensamientos lo hacían sentir muy egoísta

Yunho sonrió levemente y separó la mano derecha de la espalda de Changmin, subiéndola hasta su nuca, acariciando sutilmente los cabellos con sus dedos, el menor levantó la cabeza del cuello del mayor, confundido y con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que temió colapsar, eran pocos los centímetros que separaban sus rostros. Los ojos del otro clavado en los suyos le hicieron recobrar la confianza y las fuerzas

\- Se recuperará – animó con una sonrisa clara y sincera, Changmin asintió, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos honestos

\- Gracias – preocupado por la extraña situación puso distancia entre los dos, soltándolo y alejándose un paso, Yunho entendió que cruzó la línea y sonrió avergonzado al mismo tiempo que soltaba su cabeza, la mano le temblaba un poco pero trató de disimular

Quería abrazarlo de nuevo, porque necesitaba ese contacto, porque sin darse cuenta él se convirtió en alguien a quien quería proteger, alejarlo del dolor, deseaba algún día ver en la realidad la mirada y sonrisa que Changmin mostró solo en fotos

\- Debo volver ¿Vamos? – preguntó para romper el silencio que quedó, inundando el ambiente de incertidumbre e intranquilidad. Yunho asintió – Es por aquí

Changmin pasó de lado y se dirigió a la entrada, Yunho lo miró de espaldas, alejarse de él, dando pasos sin mirar atrás, dejándolo a él seguir la silueta con sus ojos, hasta que fue capaz de moverse y entrar en el edificio. El corazón le latió desesperado y despegó sus labios para llamarlo, pedirle que le esperara, pero cuanto más avanzaba, Changmin más se alejaba, Yunho comprendió que era todo lo que podía hacer a partir de ahora, ir tras él en silencio

\- Te equivocas Minho – pensó sin titubear – Soy consciente, me gusta – admitió sin arrepentimientos

Era extraño, irracional y absurdo, pero una realidad de la que estaba enterado, de la que no sentía vergüenza, le gustaba Changmin y punto, no hacía falta explicárselo o encontrarle una lógica, pasó y lo aceptaba, aunque sabía que no podía hacer más nada, lo correcto era seguir como hasta ahora, Changmin en sus asuntos, él en los propios, sin que nada cambiara, así debía ser.

* * *

Aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 15 :) espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios. Esta historia siento que al menos ya va a la mitad xD, muchas gracias por estarla siguiendo

PD. ¿Cómo creen que actuará Yunho a partir de ahora? ¿Se confesará con Changmin? jeje espero sus opiniones. Bye...


	18. Broken Wings

**Capítulo 16. Broken Wings**

Pasaron varios días desde que Yunho volvió de Seúl y aun ninguno de los cuatro había vuelto al pueblo, Yunho iba cada tres o cuatro días a visitarlos a la ciudad vecina, le pedían de favor algunas veces que les llevara ropa, entre otras cosas, pero Yunho nunca se quedó una sola noche. Aquel sería el primer día, le pidieron amablemente que se quedara con Jonghyun en el Hospital mientras Changmin descansaba en el Hotel porque la mayoría del tiempo dormía o se quedaba junto a su novio

Eunhyuk tuvo una revisión y Donghae se ocupó de él, así que Yunho aceptó amablemente, a Jonghyun lo cambiaron de habitación a una más reducida en un piso menos restringido, aunque no era tan cómoda como la anterior, significaba que se recuperaba pronto

\- ¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó Yunho con interés al terminar de acomodar su almohada y parte del colchón

\- Sí, muchas gracias – respondió tranquilo

Aunque no se llevaban mal, era un poco incómodo estar solos los dos, para Jonghyun no era del todo agradable que a su novio le gustara él, y para Yunho no era cómodo que Jonghyun fuera el novio de Changmin, ahora que le gustaba y era consciente de ello no podía negarse a sí mismo que llegaba a sentir celos

\- ¿Sabes? No hace falta que te quedes, Changmin se preocupa de más, puedes dejarme solo – comentó tras un gran silencio en que él y Yunho observaban sin interés la televisión, un programa de variedades poco interesante se transmitía en esos momentos

\- Puedes necesitar algo – respondió amablemente volteando a verlo

\- Tengo esto ¿sabes? – levantó un pequeño dispositivo con botón – La enfermera vendrá

\- Estoy seguro que sí, pero incluso así me quedaré – dijo con determinación, ambos se sonrieron aunque ninguno parecía del todo sincero

Jonghyun no quería que se quedara y Yunho tampoco quería quedarse, pero sabía que lo reprenderían si se fuera, así que no quería arriesgarse, además que en serio quería ser de ayuda, sobre todo porque fue Changmin personalmente quien se lo pidió cuando Donghae insistió en que debía irse a dormir a una cama cómoda, en lugar de aquel sillón incómodo de la esquina

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió de repente Jonghyun cuando el programa acabó y la serie de comerciales intermedios comenzó. Yunho asintió, mirándolo a los ojos

\- Dime

\- Cuando estuviste en Seúl y viste a Kyuhyun ¿Qué pensaste? – curioseó sin miramientos

\- ¿Qué pensé? – cuestionó intrigado, no entendía el sentido de la pregunta

\- Sí, dónde vivían, de él ¿qué pensaste?

\- Qué pensé… – meditó por lo bajo – Creo que me sentí un poco triste – afirmó poco convencido – También es que sentí mucha lástima

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que todo se veía tan patético, comparado a lo que vi de las fotos – confirmó lo anterior, ahora estaba convencido, había recordado el sentimiento que lo embargó estar ahí

\- ¿De verdad está mal él? ¿Sufre? – inquirió casi con morbo, no le causaba placer pensar que sí, pero si vio a Changmin sufrir tanto al menos esperaba que Kyuhyun estuviera peor

\- La culpa no lo deja vivir, eso es lo que noté – contestó para no ahondar en lo que pensaba, Jonghyun se quedó callado cavilando un poco

Yunho vio a Jonghyun fijamente y de nuevo el silencio extraño inundó la habitación, el menor se aclaró la garganta y luego sonrió avergonzado

\- Creerás que soy mala persona – dijo contrariado, pero Yunho negó en silencio – No es que quiera que sufra ahora, es que cuando pasó todo, yo realmente deseaba molerlo a golpes – observó sinceramente, entonces Yunho recordó que estuvo a punto de agredirlo realmente y por fin entendió como se sentía el otro

\- Me imagino – expuso brevemente sin profundizar su respuesta

\- No fue fácil ¿sabes? – comenzó a hablar, mirando hacia el frente y no a Yunho – Antes de decidir este viaje Changmin me dejó y casi regresa a Seúl, se arrepintió y volvió por mí, fue entonces que comenzamos esta aventura – sonrió levemente – Pero en ese mes realmente lo vi sufrir, ya no lloraba frente a mí, pero su mirada se perdía, dormía de más y estaba poniéndose muy delgado – suspiró – Tenía tanto miedo de entrar a la habitación de los Hoteles donde nos hospedábamos y encontrarlo en el suelo con las venas cortadas

Yunho tragó saliva duramente, aun sin hablar siguió observándolo

\- Estaba tan deprimido y yo solo podía verlo caer en esa depresión, me sentía impotente e inútil, él se destruía y yo no podía salvarlo – pausó unos momentos – En esos días deseaba tanto volver a Seúl y matar a Kyuhyun – apesadumbrado por esos pensamientos volvió a quedarse callado unos momentos – Pero eso no podía ser, así que solo pensaba "Dios, espero esté sufriendo tanto o más que Changmin, quiero que se hunda y muera de tristeza" – miró de nuevo a un sorprendido Yunho – Sé que suena horrible, pero así fue, Changmin lo adoraba, no se merecía lo que le hizo – finalizó

\- Lo sé – contestó francamente Yunho, poniéndose de pie se acercó a la cama y se colocó justo al lado izquierdo del otro – Entiendo que te sientas así, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y él sigue destrozado, ya pagó suficiente, vivirá sin Changmin el resto de su vida, ese será su mayor castigo, él lo sabe – explicó convencido

\- Dudo que lo sepa, lo conozco – sonrió mirando hacia Yunho todo lo que el collarín le permitió – Es obstinado y ama a Changmin, estoy seguro que si supiera donde encontrarlo iría por él y se lo llevaría a la fuerza – explicó casi perturbado

Al oír eso Yunho recordó las últimas palabras que cruzaron él y Kyuhyun, lo que decía Jonghyun era más que posible, esos ojos que le mostró el ex de su amigo no eran ninguna broma, si supiera donde vivía Changmin, iría tras él para llevárselo, a la fuerza de ser posible. Pasó saliva con preocupación, pero no le compartió aquella anécdota a Jonghyun

\- Ya no pienses en eso – sugirió Yunho para disipar la mala vibra en el ambiente – Kyuhyun no encontrará a Changmin, además él está contigo ahora ¿No es lo que importa? – preguntó lo último sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta

\- Conmigo – repitió, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica – Nos quedan cinco días de "novios" – rio un poco, pero sintió que sus pulmones retumbaban de forma extraña, así que hizo un esfuerzo por no hacerlo más – Desde un principio no fue más que una tontería – dijo con fastidio, sintiéndose impotente

Yunho miró a Jonghyun y se sintió mal por él, así que colocó su mano en torno a la muñeca del convaleciente, dirigiéndole una mirada amable

\- No digas eso, Changmin te quiere – animó, aunque francamente no sabía por qué lo hacía, si ellos terminaban definitivamente él se sentiría aliviado, pero no era inmune a las reacciones del otro, Jonghyun le agradaba, lo estimaba, pero ahora se sentía confundido

\- Querer, amar, parecen cercanos, pero están muy distantes uno del otro, Changmin no me ama y no me amará nunca – agachó la mirada y suspiró, odiaba admitirlo, pero así era

\- No lo creo – interrumpió Yunho, el otro lo miró nuevamente – Le gustas mucho y solo falta ver su expresión cuando te mira, la forma en que se preocupa por ti, como no ha querido apartarse ni un segundo, creo que está más cerca de amarte que solo quererte – explicó tan fluidamente que luego quedó asombrado de ello ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De nuevo hablando sin pensar, animando a que estuvieran juntos, a que lucharan el uno por el otro, cuando ahora él quería estar junto a Changmin y abrazarlo, cuidarlo

Se sentía tan confundido y no sabía exactamente cuánto lo estaba, le gustaba Changmin y lo admitía, no se engañaba respecto a eso, pero ¿Qué más? ¿Dentro de su fuero interno acaso lo estaba queriendo? ¿Y hasta qué punto?

Sintió que el aire le faltaba y estiró el cuello de su camisa, Jonghyun lo miró con sorpresa, no entendiendo lo que sucedía ¿Por qué ahora Yunho se veía tan desconcertado?

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al mirarlo, Yunho tragó saliva y asintió

\- Creo que necesito algo de aire – respondió con la garganta seca, Jonghyun enarcó ambas cejas, que extraño se estaba comportando Yunho y tan de repente

\- Ve y toma algo de aire, estaré bien – indicó amablemente, Yunho asintió y salió enseguida de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta apoyó la mano derecha sobre la pared y la cabeza sobre la diestra, respirando pausadamente

\- Basta Yunho ¿Qué te sucede? – expresó enojado, cerrando los ojos, no se sentía así desde aquella vez en casa de los papás de Changmin, cuando se preguntó qué rumbo estaba tomando su vida, justo en ese momento se sentía parte de la nada, flotando a la deriva.

Changmin regresó a primera hora de la mañana el día siguiente, entró en la habitación de su novio con cuidado y lo observó dormir, al cerrar la puerta vio a Yunho acostado en el pequeño sillón, con una posición extraña, lo miró atentamente y aguantó las ganas de reír, tenía la boca ampliamente abierta y los ojos entrecerrados

\- Eso no es sexy – dijo por lo bajo con tono divertido. Volteó hacia Jonghyun de nuevo y se colocó a su lado, acariciándole el brazo no enyesado, mirando su rostro fijamente – Se ve tan tranquilo – sonrió contento, días anteriores incluso dormido se le veía el semblante adolorido, ahora hasta las cortadas estaban curándose rápido.

Entró la enfermera poco después, cuando Changmin intentaba encontrar algo interesante en la televisión, sin éxito, los programas matutinos eran muy aburridos. Yunho y Jonghyun seguían dormidos aún, pero cuando la enfermera revisó el suero el guitarrista comenzó a despertar poco a poco hasta hacerlo completamente

\- Hola – saludó Changmin enseguida, olvidándose de la tele se acercó de nuevo a él y le acarició el cabello antes de besar su frente – ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó de forma cariñosa, la enfermera sonrió discretamente, al principio le causó algo de decepción saber que dos chicos tan atractivos eran homosexuales, pero ahora los veía tiernos juntos, aunque jamás lo mencionó

\- Al rato regresaré con tu comida – informó al paciente y él sonrió. La mujer salió de la habitación, Jonghyun miró hacia su novio

\- ¿Descansaste?

\- Mucho – respondió relajado – Pero quería quedarme – hizo puchero

\- Es una terquedad, no era necesario, además Yunho me cuidó bien – regañó con poca seriedad, luego ambos miraron hacia Yunho

\- Me alegra saberlo – comentó Changmin y luego volvió a mirar a su novio – Ya quiero sacarte de aquí – dijo con un toque de desesperación en la voz, acariciándole de nuevo el cabello mientras lo miraba

\- Ya será tiempo, no desesperes – sonrió con desánimo, sus días como pareja estaban llegando a su fin y los estaban pasando en el Hospital

\- Así no se supone que quería estar contigo

\- Lo sé, pero nada puede hacerse Changmin – compartiendo su pesar solo suspiró

\- Cuando te recuperes compensaremos el tiempo – sonrió emocionado – Esos quince días que faltaban el día del accidente los repondremos – informó decidido, dejando de acariciarlo

\- Entonces estos días son como un bonus ¿o algo así? – bromeó divertido, el mayor asintió, luego se agachó hacia él con cuidado y comenzaron a besarse.

Yunho se removió en el sillón sin apenas hacer ruido, abriendo los ojos se topó con los otros dos besándose, cerró de nuevo los ojos, suspirando para relajarse, luego los abrió otra vez esperando que hubieran acabado, pero continuaban, intentó no ver pero no podía apartarles la vista de encima. Segundos después al fin dejaron de besarse y podía escuchar sus respiraciones, Yunho enarcó ambas cejas cuando miró a Changmin acariciarle el pecho

\- Cuando te recuperes – dijo Changmin por lo bajo, pero Yunho alcanzó a escuchar – Lo primero que haremos será follar como animales – habló sin pena alguna, casi a punto de reírse

Yunho sintió hasta las orejas calientes e inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta, temeroso de que la conversación llegara a otros niveles. La pareja se miró mutuamente con los ojos bien abiertos, luego Changmin se giró hacia Yunho, completamente avergonzado

\- Despertaste – comentó con vergüenza, el aludido asintió, mientras se acomodaba hasta sentarse en el mueble – Yo… iré por algo – indicó antes de salir de prisa de la habitación

Yunho miró hacia Jonghyun e intentó no sonreír con nerviosismo, el otro sonrió divertido

\- Oye – pausó unos momentos – No te lleves esa impresión, Changmin no es ningún casquivano, solo... nos llevamos demasiado bien – aclaró

\- No te preocupes – agitó la mano frente a él haciendo un movimiento de lado a lado – No me asusta ni nada, solo que es la primera vez que lo escucho expresarse así – esclareció para que no lo tomaran por homofóbico o algo parecido, aunque Jonghyun igual no se lo tomó a mal.

Yunho salió de la habitación una vez que Donghae llegó, solo, había dejado a su novio descansando en el Hotel, Changmin aún no volvía, se encontraba en la cafetería, así que cuando Yunho llegó por un café se topó con él, así el menor lo esperó y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas. El comedor estaba casi vacío

\- No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte, por cuidar a mi novio – dijo Changmin de forma solemne, luego sonrió avergonzado – Mi novio… – pausó un instante – Se escucha tan raro

\- ¿No les va bien? – preguntó seriamente, el menor se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Cómo saberlo si los últimos días los estamos pasando aquí? – contestó con desánimo – Pero incluso antes que eso, es extraño

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nuestra química, es buena pero… No sé – miró hacia su café, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos – En la intimidad – miró hacia Yunho, esperando calcular el terreno

\- ¿No han tenido intimidad como pareja? – cuestionó sin problema, aunque realmente no quería saber, era incómodo, no porque fueran dos hombres, solo le costaba imaginar que lo hacían. Antes no tuvo problema, pero ahora se sentía distinto

\- Una vez – confesó y luego suspiró – Y fue horrible, como si no tuviéramos nada en común – reveló avergonzado, bebiendo luego de su café, aún sin levantar la vista – Antes de ser "novios" lo hicimos más de una vez y fue increíble ¿sabes? – miró de nuevo a un sonrojado Yunho que trataba de no imaginarlos juntos

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- No lo sé, no sé – se encogió de hombros nuevamente – Me confunde, como amigos fue bueno, novedoso, prohibido, ya sabes… – sonrió jocosamente – Pero él no quiere eso, lo que respecta a mí, solo de pensar que la relación es formal me hace sentir que el sexo es obligado, sé que está mal, que no tiene que ser así, pero con él me siento de esa forma

\- Entonces tal vez deberías dejarlo, quizás no te gusta lo suficiente – declaró sintiéndose después culpable, posiblemente aquello no lo dijo con buenas intenciones, era contrario a lo que dijo a Jonghyun apenas la noche anterior

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – inquirió confundido, por un momento pensó que su amigo diría lo opuesto, algo más parecido a sus consejos en el lugar de entretenimiento al que fueron los tres hace varias noches. Yunho negó enseguida

\- Solo divago, no me hagas caso – contestó enseguida, levantándose de la silla – Mejor volvamos ¿sí? – sugirió sin más, luego se apartó de él, Changmin sostenía firmemente el vaso con café entre sus manos, mirando por donde había ido Yunho

\- Que raro está hoy – pensó confundido, nunca lo vio actuar de aquella forma tan peculiar.

Yunho volvió al pueblo, casi era de noche, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha de agua fría, necesitaba despejar un poco la mente, desde que volvió de Seúl todo era un enredo. Su evidente gusto por Changmin, adaptarse a aquella extraña condición y su positivo resultado de olvidarse de Boa, cada vez pensaba menos en ella y los días estaban transcurriendo sin extrañar su presencia

\- Necesito aclarar mis ideas – pensó mientras se tallaba el cuello, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el agua fría sobre él

Ese día no actuó bien, lo sabía, dio a Changmin un consejo egoísta, porque quería que terminase con Jonghyun, mientras que a éste último le dio una falsa esperanza basada en prácticamente nada. No podía seguir actuando de aquella manera, si lo hacía, él y Minho no serían diferentes, lo que menos quería Yunho era dañar a Changmin o a Jonghyun

\- Es mejor si no me meto en eso nunca más – decidió seriamente, abriendo los ojos continuó lavando otras partes de su cuerpo.

Donghae regresó al Hotel con comida para él y su novio, Eunhyuk descansaba sentado en la cama, al verlo entrar sonrió

\- ¿Y Changmin? – preguntó enseguida al verlo cerrar la puerta y que el mencionado no hubiese entrado con él

\- Yunho se regresó al pueblo y ya sabes cómo ha estado Changmin de sobreprotector, no quiso venir a dormir – respondió, acercándose a la cama se sentó al lado de su novio, comenzando luego a sacar la comida y colocándola en el buró, junto a la lámpara

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que debemos regresar al pueblo, al menos tú y yo – dijo convencido – Oíste al médico, en un par de días mis costillas estarán bien y solamente usaré el collarín un poco más

\- No lo sé – respondió confundido – ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Necesitamos abrir el Bar, revisé el estado de cuenta en línea y nuestro saldo cada vez está más bajo, el Hospital, los estudios, el Hotel, pagarle a Junsu, todo lo demás, a este paso acabaremos en la bancarrota – explicó preocupado, Donghae suspiró profundo, entendía aquel problema

\- Mañana hablamos con los chicos – consintió el barman, luego comenzó a darle de comer a su novio en la boca, aunque él podía hacerlo solo, Donghae también comía

\- Amor ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió Eunhyuk luego de un rato

\- ¿Así tan de repente? – cuestionó Donghae asombrado, luego sonrió – Y además ¿desde cuándo preguntas si puedes preguntar? Eres un indiscreto – observó divertido, pero el mesero no sonrió, lo miró seriamente, así el barman borró su sonrisa burlona – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan seria es la pregunta? – se acercó un poco más a él – Hazla ya pues

\- Desde hace tiempo tengo curiosidad, y no sé porque lo pensé ahorita pero… – pausó un poco, escudriñando el rostro de su confundido novio – Es respecto a Siwon

\- ¿Siwon? – interrumpió desconcertado, luego apartó todo alimento de la cama, observando con mayor interés a su pareja, Eunhyuk asentía en silencio – No sé a qué viene el patán ese – comentó abrumado

\- Siempre me he preguntado, que te pasa con él

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – indagó, comenzando a sentirse molesto

\- Él habla despectivamente del Bar y te menosprecia de forma extraña, hace mofa de ti, como si algo hubiese sucedido en el pasado… – se detuvo unos instantes, pasando saliva sin dejar de mirarlo – Ustedes ¿tuvieron algo que ver? – interrogó apesadumbrado, estaba preparado para escuchar un lastimoso Sí

Donghae se paralizó ante la pregunta, de pronto no sintió fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos y se levantó de la cama, de pie le dio la espalda, quedándose así, sin saber que responder, su corazón latió de prisa. Eunhyuk lo miró fijamente y su corazón también se aceleró, si eso no era un extraño Sí no sabía lo que era

\- ¿No me tienes confianza? – cuestionó tras un lapso de tiempo largo en que ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Donghae se llevó una mano al pecho y asintió – ¿Entonces? Cuéntamelo, lo que sea que pasó, tú y yo no éramos nada ¿o sí? ¿es que acaso me engañaste con él? – preguntó sin rodeos, temiendo que eso también fuera una especie de Sí

En esta ocasión Donghae volteó enseguida y sus ojos fueron honestos al igual que sus palabras

\- Eso nunca – contestó rápido – Siempre te he sido fiel – se acercó de nuevo a la cama y luego de sentarse le acarició el rostro, sonriéndole con ternura, devolviéndose así la confianza

\- ¿Tu reacción fue un Sí? – averiguó dolorosamente, agarrando la mano la separó de él y la sostuvo con la suya, Donghae agachó la cabeza y asintió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

Eunhyuk creyó que estaba preparado para ese sí, pero realmente no lo estaba, confirmar que en el pasado su novio y Siwon tuvieron algo que ver fue lastimero, pero él decidió abrir la herida y ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias, así que no soltó aquella mano

\- Mírame – pidió con voz suave sin moverse, Donghae obedeció y su novio advirtió el sonrojo que adornaba su cara. Se miraron a los ojos – ¿Fue serio? – el otro negó – Ustedes ¿se acostaron?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – preguntó alterado Donghae, soltándose del agarre

\- ¿Eso también es un sí?

\- ¡Eunhyuk! Basta – tragó saliva angustiado – Lo que pasó no tuvo importancia, ni siquiera es algo que quiero recordar, me avergüenza

\- ¿Te avergüenza?... ¿Tan mala persona es? – cuestionó intrigado, Donghae negó en silencio, luego volvió a acercarse a su novio

\- ¿Por qué no te conformas con lo que te he respondido? – inquirió apenado, Eunhyuk lo miró fijamente antes de responder

\- Necesito saber porque te trata de esa manera ¿acaso tú lo perseguiste? ¿Le rogaste por sexo o algo así? – deliberó tratando de buscar una posible razón

\- ¿Rogarle por sexo? ¿Me conoces apenas ayer? – preguntó enojado, sintiéndose realmente ofendido con ello, enseguida Eunhyuk se contradijo

\- Perdóname… es que, no se me ocurre nada coherente ¿Por qué te habla de forma tan desdeñosa? ¿Le hiciste algo malo? ¿Él te quería y lo lastimaste?

\- ¡No! No y no. No me quiso, no lo quise, no fuimos pareja, solo… – calló y su labio inferior tembló un poco – Te contaré si así quedas tranquilo, pero espero no me juzgues – tragó saliva abrumado, mirando a los ojos al otro, Eunhyuk asintió

Donghae aspiró profundo, se quedó en silencio casi dos minutos, pensando en cómo empezar a narrar los hechos, luego se armó de valor mientras el otro lo observaba con expectación

\- Fue antes de abrir el Bar, tú y yo apenas si nos conocíamos. Papá acababa de morir y nos dejó con muchas deudas, en el Banco no nos autorizaron ningún préstamo – comenzó su relato, sin mirar a su novio – Así que lo busqué, a Siwon – suspiró, esperando reacción

\- ¿Le pediste dinero? – preguntó tranquilo, Donghae asintió

\- Me prestó el dinero y me hizo firmar un pagaré, con interés bajo, él no se aprovechó de la situación – sonrió levemente – Pude abrir el Bar, pero iba tan mal, aún ni siquiera te contrataba. Las deudas no hacían más que incrementar y yo me estaba asfixiando

Se detuvo unos momentos antes de continuar, Eunhyuk comenzaba a sospechar el trasfondo de aquella historia y no le gustaba

\- Le pedí dinero de nuevo, él me lo prestó incluso aunque no había dado ni siquiera un adelanto del anterior – mordió ligeramente su labio inferior – La situación cambió un poco y el Bar comenzó a prosperar, te pude contratar – sonrió un poco – Pero las dificultades no terminaron y me deprimía, Yunho y yo tuvimos problemas por esa época ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí

\- La semana antes que Yunho y tú se pelearan a golpes, Siwon fue a verme, quería algo de su dinero, habían pasado meses y yo no le pagaba aún nada, pero no tenía solvencia y me estaba ahogando, le pedí que me tuviera consideración, pero para él los negocios eran primero

La pausa que siguió fue la más incómoda para Donghae, tuvo que apartar la vista de su novio para poder decirlo, Eunhyuk vio que apretaba los puños contra la tela del pantalón

\- Siwon me dijo que había manera de perdonarme la deuda, solo tenía que acostarme con él – confesó avergonzado, completamente incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

Eunhyuk contuvo el aliento, aunque una parte de él a medida que avanzaba la historia, le decía que ese sería el desenlace, no lo quería aceptar, prácticamente Donghae se prostituyó por ese dinero, porque era claro que accedió a tan espantosa petición

\- Me dio dos días para pensarlo – continuó, aún sin poder levantar la vista – No tuve opción

\- Siempre hay opción – interrumpió, Donghae levantó su mirada, los ojos de su pareja estaban enrojecidos igual que los suyos

\- Solo fue una vez, en su casa… y fue terrible para mí

\- ¿Tan malo es en la cama? – preguntó seriamente, Donghae lo miró en silencio, sin moverse ni un poco

\- Sabía que no debía contarte – enojado se puso de pie y le dio la espalda de nuevo – No tienes idea de lo que fue para mí

\- Te prostituiste, eso fue para ti – contestó despectivamente, Donghae se giró hacia él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

\- ¡No iba a perder la casa de mi padre! – gritó enojado – No tienes la más mínima idea, no tienes derecho a juzgarme

Eunhyuk no dijo nada, pero se moría de coraje, y lo peor es que él quiso abrir la caja de pandora y debía atenerse a las consecuencias

\- ¿Sabes lo terrible que fue? Eunhyuk yo… yo nunca… Siwon… él fue mi primera vez – confesó quebrándosele la voz, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, el gesto de terror en Eunhyuk lo delató, estaba horrorizado, Donghae comenzó a llorar – Aunque es un maldito arrogante me trató bien cuando se dio cuenta… pero no era como yo quería perder la virginidad – trató de contenerse mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – Me sentí como una basura en aquel entonces, pero no tuve opción, no te atrevas a decir que la tenía – sentenció decidido

Eunhyuk miró a Donghae con otros ojos por primera vez, ajeno, como si aquel frente a él no fuera el hombre de quien estaba enamorado

\- Hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento – se disculpó convencido – Mamá estaba desesperada y mi hermano no pudo hacer mucho, si tuviera que salvar a mi familia de nuevo así, lo haría – dijo determinante, Eunhyuk agachó la mirada y se quedó completamente mudo

\- Me niego a creerlo – su voz se cortó, luego tragó saliva

\- Pasó antes que saliéramos – justificó abrumado, mirándolo – Dime ¿acaso ya olvidaste nuestra primera vez? ¿No te aprovechaste de mi estado etílico? Ahora no quieras hacerte el moral – recriminó, nunca se lo había echado en cara

\- Tuviste sexo por dinero – refutó, aun sin mirarlo – Y con Siwon, con ese… me siento asqueado – confesó casi temblando de rabia

\- ¿Sabes por qué me trata así? – cuestionó, sin recibir respuesta decidió contestar – Porque me ofreció ayuda económica ilimitada si yo me acostaba con él cuando se le antojara, pero no quise y por eso está ardido, así como lo está con Changmin – explicó enojado – Pero aunque actúa como un canalla, aquella noche me dijo que si antes hubiera sabido que sería mi primera vez, jamás me lo hubiera pedido

El silencio siguiente no fue menos incómodo para el barman, que no dejaba de mirar a su estático y enojado novio

\- ¿Sabes? – sollozó tenuemente – Si el bastardo te hubiese violado correría a matarlo a pesar de mi condición – pausó, aturdido – Pero lo hiciste voluntariamente, te entregaste a él por dinero – apretó con más fuerza los puños y trató de contenerse, pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro – No tengo idea de cómo hacer ahora para mirarte

\- No te preocupes – contestó decepcionado, limpiándose las lágrimas – Te voy ahorrar el esfuerzo – sin decir más salió decidido de la habitación

Al cerrarse la puerta Eunhyuk levantó la mirada, encontrándose solo. Todo a su alrededor parecía tan frío y gris que ya no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar con fuerza

Del otro lado de la puerta Donghae escuchó a su novio llorar, estaba apoyado sobre la puerta, también llorando, pero en silencio. Todo lo que contó hace apenas unos momentos fue lo más vergonzoso que había hecho en su vida, casi nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Yunho, solo Siwon, su sirviente Heechul y ahora Eunhyuk, la única persona que habría deseado no se enterara, ahora no sabía si su relación seguía en pie o si podía considerar aquello como un final.

Changmin miró la hora en el reloj de su celular, era casi media tarde y ni Donghae ni Eunhyuk habían ido a visitarles, de Yunho no les extrañaba porque sabían que estaba en el pueblo, pero de los otros dos no sabían absolutamente nada, cuando no solían ir es porque tenían algo que hacer, pero cuando eso pasaba al menos los llamaban por teléfono, en esta ocasión simplemente no sabían de ellos

Jonghyun miró a Changmin caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, él también estaba intrigado con el suceso, pero no tan preocupado como el mayor

\- Tranquilo, seguro llaman – animó con voz apacible, el más alto volteó a verlo

\- Desde ayer que no sabemos nada y es muy extraño – ahondó, suspirando intranquilo

\- Estás nervioso – explicó Jonghyun – Desde el accidente te preocupas de más por todo – dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Changmin se acercó a la cama por el costado izquierdo

\- Nunca me asusté como ese día en toda mi vida – lo miró a los ojos y luego sujetó su mano – Ahora no puedo evitar preocuparme por esos dos, y por ti, más que nunca – acarició su rostro, el menor sonrió más amplio

\- ¿Por qué no vas al Hotel? Tal vez estaban tan cansados que se han quedado dormidos – aportó aunque no creía ni siquiera él en ello, pero Changmin sonrió como si lo fuera

\- Es verdad, iré… Pero tú…

\- No pasa nada, estaré bien – guiñó un ojo y Changmin suspiró resignado, no se quería despegar de su lado – Anda – reanimó

\- Está bien – sintiéndose más tranquilo le soltó la mano y se agachó para besarlo en la boca – Cualquier cosa me llamas – levantó su celular y lo agitó, Jonghyun asintió.

Una vez que se despidieron Changmin salió de la habitación. Apenas pisó fuera del Hospital, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno, fumándoselo mientras iba hacia el Hotel. Antes de entrar tiró la colilla y subió por las escaleras, solo eran tres pisos, caminó hacia la habitación y abrió, acostado en la cama estaba Eunhyuk y parecía dormido, pero de Donghae no había rastro

\- Al menos tú estás bien – pensó con tranquilidad, luego se acercó a la cama y se aseguró de verlo bien de cerca, con la mano derecha levantó parte de su cabello y le descubrió la frente para checar su temperatura, la cual parecía normal

Al levantar la mano observó a Eunhyuk removerse lentamente, hasta que bramó un quejido de dolor antes de abrir los ojos, Changmin prendió la luz de la lámpara junto a la cama para mejor visión ya que el sol no tardaba en ocultarse

\- ¿Donghae? – preguntó el mesero con voz seca mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz, pero antes de recibir respuesta vio nítidamente la cara de Changmin

\- ¿Por qué preguntas por Donghae? – cuestionó el menor con desconcierto

\- Ayúdame – respondió Eunhyuk levantando su mano izquierda para que le ayudara a sentarse en la cama, Changmin le ayudó con cuidado para no lastimarlo

\- Dime que pasa – reclamó el más alto preocupado, Eunhyuk lo miró y negó en silencio

\- Ayer discutimos y salió, dejó aquí su celular, no sé nada de él – explicó afligido, agachando luego la mirada – Ayúdame a encontrarlo, necesito hablar con él

\- Eunhyuk… – musitó con tristeza, no le gustaba que pelearan – ¿Ahora qué pasó? – el aludido levantó su cabeza y negó de nuevo silenciosamente

\- No te puedo decir – volvió a mirarlo – Por favor búscalo – suplicó tan preocupado que Changmin no se pudo negar, asintió mientras sonreía

\- ¿Tienes idea de dónde fue?

\- No, no sé nada – talló su rostro con la mano izquierda

\- Está bien, aguarda aquí – sonrió antes de marcharse, al cerrar la puerta miró a ambos lado del pasillo – Y ahora ¿por dónde comienzo? – resignado a que le tomaría mucho tiempo decidió bajar a la primer planta, fue a recepción y preguntó por alguien llamado Lee Donghae hospedado ahí

Para su buena fortuna Donghae efectivamente estaba rentando otra habitación, sonrió emocionado, si su amigo no fuese tan predecible seguro le tomaba más tiempo averiguar su paradero. Changmin fue a la habitación indicada y llamó a la puerta, segundos después el barman apareció ante sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí

\- ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó asombrado, Changmin sonrió triunfante mientras el otro cerraba la puerta tras dejarlo pasar

\- Eres previsible – respondió sinceramente, el mayor suspiró y avanzó hacia la cama, el más alto lo observó de pie, luego se acercó hasta quedar enfrente, aún de pie

\- Seguro Eunhyuk te contó todo con lujo de detalle – comentó avergonzado, sonrojándose, pero Changmin negó enseguida

\- Solo me dijo que discutieron y que te buscara, quiere hablar contigo – expuso, sorprendiendo al otro. Su novio era muy chismoso y ya imaginaba que le contaba su historia a medio mundo, pero al ver que no se sintió aliviado, Donghae sonrió por primera vez – Oye, no sé qué pasó, pero Eunhyuk te adora y realmente lo vi afectado, ve hablar con él

\- No sé – encogió los hombros – Él se veía muy molesto conmigo

\- Pero te digo que él fue quien me suplicó que te buscara – insistió Changmin – Ve, además se nota que no ha comido desde ayer

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió preocupado, el otro asintió – Ese tonto – molesto se puso de pie y miró hacia su amigo – ¿Te importa no ir a la otra habitación?

\- No, ve y reconcíliate con él – respondió amablemente, Donghae asintió y salió de ahí, dejando a Changmin pensativo, imaginando que pudo haber pasado para que se distanciaran así – Creo que descansaré un poco – decidió, luego se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, no tardó nada en quedarse dormido.

Donghae entró en la habitación, Eunhyuk estaba sentado en la cama, con los pies colgando al borde, frente a la puerta. Se miraron en ese instante, el barman cerró la puerta pero se quedó frente a ella, paralizado. Después de un rato de silencio

\- Perdóname – rompió el hielo Eunhyuk – Soy un idiota – tras decirlo tragó saliva

\- ¿Ya no te doy asco? – preguntó escéptico, la reacción de su novio apenas el día anterior no tenía nada que ver con su posición actual

\- No mi amor, claro que no, nunca – apresuró a responder y las lágrimas se le comenzaron a formar en los ojos, pestañeó y un par de ellas salió, rodando por su rostro

\- ¿No me odias? – de nuevo el mesero negó – ¿Ya puedes… mirarme a los ojos? – inquirió por último, Eunhyuk asintió

\- Me comporté como imbécil – admitió angustiado – Tú prácticamente – pausó un momento, secándose las lágrimas – Prácticamente solo has estado conmigo – declaró avergonzado, su inicio de relación con Donghae no fue nada romántico, un resbalón sexual una noche de copas y encima le reclamó por algo que no pasó después de comenzar a salir

\- Sí – aceptó sonrojado, acercándose lentamente a su novio

\- No soy nadie para juzgarte – se miraron a los ojos mientras Donghae caminaba hacia él, al llegar se puso de rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, el otro le colocó la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza – ¿Vas a perdonarme?

\- Te perdono – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, Eunhyuk sonrió, por momentos creyó que no lo perdonaría y que su relación llegaría a su fin, y si eso sucedía, jamás se lo iba a perdonar

\- Gracias – habló emocionado y levantó su rostro con la mano, ya que el collarín no le permitía agacharse mucho y quería ver sus ojos – Te amo tanto

\- Lo sé mi amor – sonrió, levantando su mano derecha le acarició el rostro, luego se puso de pie y le besó en los labios, saboreando en los suyos el salado de sus lágrimas – Te juro que es el único secreto que tenía contigo, gracias por no decirle nada a Changmin

Eunhyuk negó en silencio, era una persona indiscreta, pero jamás dañaría a Donghae de aquella manera, ni siquiera aunque aquel secreto le dolió hasta la médula, pero amaba demasiado a su novio como para dejar que su orgullo los separase

\- Te extraño, no sabes cuánto – musitó Donghae, tocándole el rostro, luego le agarró la mano izquierda y se la pasó por su pecho, Eunhyuk sonrió

\- No creo que pueda – objetó avergonzado, pero Donghae negó, acariciándole con el pulgar los labios, luego sonrió

Se apartó un par de pasos y empezó a desnudarse, el otro lo miró de pies a cabeza, aquella piel blanca que lo enloquecía, luego lo miró a los ojos. El barman se acercó de nuevo y al tenerlo cerca se agachó, comenzando a besarse, mientras la mano izquierda del mesero bajó hasta su entrepierna y la acarició

Donghae jadeó, soltando los labios del otro y se dejó acariciar por su novio unos momentos, hasta comenzar a excitarse, entonces le apartó la mano y volvió a besarlo en la boca, luego se hincó frente a él, separándole las piernas, se acomodó en medio, con la izquierda le acariciaba la pierna y con la derecha la entrepierna, mirándolo a los ojos

\- Donghae… – suspiró excitado, apretando después los labios, el aludido subió su mano izquierda y colocó el dedo pulgar sobre los labios de su novio, él lo besó y luego abrió la boca, dejándolo entrar lo chupó. Mientras lo hacía empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, sacando el pene por la abertura de la ropa interior

\- Te quiero Eunhyuk, te quiero – habló al sacar el dedo de su boca y comenzar a acariciarle el miembro, lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba, mientras se miraban mutuamente

Detuvo la caricia y se agachó, comenzando a besarlo, desde el tronco hasta la punta, con cuidado, deleitándose poco a poco, hasta meterlo a su boca y succionar, sacándolo después y bajando con besos hasta los genitales. Eunhyuk fue incapaz de seguirlo con la mirada, cerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mover el cuello, pero aquello estaba enloqueciéndolo

\- Nnngh – jadeó Donghae, volviendo a meterlo en su boca, succionando mientras sostenía la base con su mano izquierda, en tanto con la derecha se agarró a sí mismo, masturbándose

El mesero podía sentir el retumbar de los jadeos de su novio alrededor de su miembro palpitante, se relamió los labios, estaba por llegar. Volvió abrir los ojos y su mirada se cristalizó, no podía siquiera recordar cómo era el sexo con otros, desde la primera vez que tuvo a Donghae entre sus brazos olvidó todo, no podía siquiera recordar si anteriormente amó, o si su vida tuvo un sentido antes de él

A punto de llegar al clímax dentro de su boca, Donghae lo sacó de ella y continuó con la mano, sin dejar de tocarse, miró a su novio a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura, esos ojos negro profundo lo miraban con tanto amor que estaba conmovido. Sin aguantar un segundo más, Donghae agachó la cabeza hasta apoyarse en la pierna de Eunhyuk y se corrió sobre el suelo, dejando de masturbar al otro en ese lapso de tiempo

Lo vio jadear y respirar agitado, le acarició la cabeza, cuando se recuperó, Donghae se irguió de nuevo y volvió a masturbarlo, esta vez más rápido y sin detenerse hasta que también culminó en su mano, así Donghae se agachó y lo introdujo una vez más a su boca, sin succionar, al sacarlo miró de nuevo hacia arriba, Eunhyuk le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició su barbilla

\- No importa quién fue el primero – suspiró Donghae, acariciando con dulzura el ahora flácido miembro de su novio – Sino quien quiero que sea el único – confesó sin vergüenza

Eunhyuk nunca escuchó de él un Te amo, sabía que no lo escucharía nunca porque ese solo pertenecía a Yunho, pero esas palabras eran lo más cercano de aquella hermosa confesión, entonces se sintió bendecido y nuevamente un idiota, por haberlo tratado tan fríamente el día anterior. Donghae besó por última vez la entrepierna de su novio y se la acomodó dentro del pantalón, abrochándolo después

\- Soy feliz – sonrió Eunhyuk – A tu lado siempre lo soy

Donghae sonrió ampliamente y asintió, luego se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, agarrándose luego las manos, compartieron un dulce beso. Quizás aquello no sería la última disputa entre los dos, pero habiendo solucionado algo así, seguramente no habría nada más en el mundo que pudiera separarlos.

Changmin despertó de golpe, asustado, su celular vibró dentro de su pantalón, cerca del muslo y esa fue la causa de su despertar abrupto. Se sintió confundido y con el cuerpo pesado, enseguida se levantó un poco y miró por la ventana, el sol de un nuevo día entraba descaradamente, aturdido talló sus ojos y luego sacó el móvil del pantalón, miró la hora y se asustó, el reloj marcaba pocos minutos antes del mediodía

\- Diablos – bufó enojado, no había planeado dormir fuera del Hospital, solo quiso descansar un poco y ahora pasó aquello

Aventó el celular a la cama, hace mucho que no se levantaba de mal humor, fue al baño y descargó su vejiga lo más que pudo, al terminar lavó sus manos y se miró en el espejo, su cabello era un desastre, las marcas de sábana en la cara le tenían la piel enrojecida y sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto dormir, le dolía la cabeza

\- No me siento bien – pasó saliva y sintió ardor en la garganta, hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfermaba y ahora se sentía terrible, tocó luego su frente y notó que la temperatura era mayor de lo normal – No puedo enfermar, no debo – lamentó, pero fue inevitable, el no alimentarse bien, el dormir mal, estar casi todo el día en el hospital y su estado anímico cada vez más bajo, terminó por enfermarse así

Salió del baño dando tumbos y luego se tiró sobre la cama, estiró la mano hasta el celular y lo desbloqueó, luego llamó al primer número que vio en la lista, sin fijarse de quien se trataba

\- ¿Hola? – la voz de Yunho al otro lado no lo sorprendió, una de sus cuatro posibilidades era él. Calló unos segundos, cerrando los ojos – Changmin ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado

\- Me siento mal – dijo con dificultad, la garganta la sentía seca y caliente, inflamada

\- ¿Dónde estás? – cuestionó enseguida, casi desesperado – Changmin – llamó de nuevo

\- En el Hotel – respondió como pudo y sin querer colgó la llamada, miró la pantalla del celular y resopló, sin ánimos de volver a llamar

El dolor de cabeza se intensificó y cerró los ojos, apretando las sienes con sus dedos

\- Debo ver a Jonghyun… – pensó con poco ánimo, sintiéndose muy enfermo, su celular comenzó a sonar, pero mientras lo oía como en una lejanía, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y sintió un extraño frío sobre la frente, se llevó una mano a esta y sintió la humedad de un paño sobre ella, jadeó de dolor intentando moverse

\- Despertaste – escuchó la dulce voz de Yunho desde otro punto de la habitación, pero no lo pudo distinguir, estaba todo oscuro, solo una luz de lámpara prendida, pero ésta estaba muy lejos de la cama, seguramente para que no lo encandilara cuando abriera los ojos

\- ¿Yunho? – musitó con la voz rasposa. A los pocos segundos el aludido estaba junto a la cama, colocando agua en un vaso desde una jarra de vidrio

\- Levántate – agarrando el vaso con su mano izquierda, sostuvo con cuidado la cabeza del menor y la levantó, ofreciendo el líquido vital, Changmin bebió desesperado todo el contenido, resbalándose por su barbilla parte de la bebida

Yunho le colocó la cabeza con cuidado de nuevo sobre la almohada y con la sábana le limpió el agua que goteaba de su mentón, dejó el vaso vacío sobre el mueble, Changmin observó a su costado y vio medicamentos y un par de jeringas, sintiendo luego una pequeña punzada en su glúteo derecho

\- Donghae te inyectó – confirmó Yunho la sospecha de que fue pinchado, Changmin se quejó, odiaba las inyecciones – Vino el doctor – comenzó hablar, hincándose al costado de su amigo, observándolo al rostro – Te recetó pero se fue, te faltan dos piquetes – hizo la seña con los dedos – Y debes comer para tomarte eso – señaló las otras medicinas – Creo que la fiebre ya remitió – confirmó estirando su mano y al retirar el paño la frente estaba solo tibia

\- Gracias – dijo apenas, con desánimo, aún se sentía débil. Se removió un poco y sintió humedad también en su estómago, miró hacia abajo

\- Ah, cierto – comentó Yunho poniéndose luego de pie, levantó la camisa de Changmin y este lo miró sorprendido – Esto – sacó de ahí otro paño y colocó la otra mano sobre el abdomen del menor, lo miró a la cara – Ya no estás ardiendo – sonrió, quitando su mano

Changmin lo miró avergonzado, si ya no ardía por la fiebre, ardería por ese simple roce, la mano de Yunho era grande y su piel ligeramente áspera, la sensación de frío de su temperatura corporal se sintió bien en contraste con la tibieza de su propia piel

\- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Yunho antes de alejarse hacia el baño con ambas toallitas mojadas en la mano, Changmin lo miró marcharse y suspiró profundamente

\- Él ha estado aquí – pensó apenado – Se ha hecho cargo de mí tan cuidadosamente… es tan lindo – susurró con una ligera y cansada sonrisa, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos

Yunho volvió pocos minutos después, observando detenidamente a Changmin, por su respirar se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, así que lo movió un poco del hombro

\- Debes comer – sonrió amablemente, luego se apartó hacia la cómoda, el menor abrió los ojos y lo observó mientras abría un par de bolsas – Donghae compró todo esto para ti – volteó hacia él unos segundos – Me pidió decirte que no te preocupes por Jonghyun, él y Eunhyuk lo están procurando – terminó de sacar todo y se acercó a la cama

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó aturdido

\- Son las diez de la noche – respondió, mirando la expresión de asombro en el menor. Changmin se sentó con las piernas estiradas y la espalda sobre la cabecera, Yunho abrió primero el vasito con fruta y tomó con un palillo un poco de melón

\- Siéntate – pidió el más alto al verlo de pie, moviéndose un poco para darle más espacio, el mayor no dudó en hacerlo, sentándose a su lado a la altura de la cadera, estiró el pedazo de comida hacia él, Changmin lo comió pero al tragarlo sintió ese molesto ardor, así que se llevó la mano a la garganta

\- ¿Duele mucho? – inquirió preocupado, el otro asintió, pero no rechazó el siguiente pedazo de fruta, sabía que debía comer y así poder tomar la otra medicina

Los dos estaban en silencio, pero no se sentían incómodos, Changmin comía lentamente y con tranquilidad, mientras Yunho lo observaba con dedicación, incluso enfermo se veía atractivo, con esa cara de ángel, parecía un inocente, cualquiera podría quedarse ahí, prendido a él, a su presencia. De pronto se dio cuenta de la profundidad de sus pensamientos y apartó la idea, cuando miraba de esa manera era tan obvio que temió delatarse, aunque el otro estaba tan enfermo que seguro no lo notaba

\- ¿Qué tengo en la cara? – preguntó Changmin cuando acabó de comer todo el contenido del vasito con fruta, Yunho volteó enseguida cuando trataba de abrir un emparedado de jamón de pavo con germinado de alfalfa

Se paralizó ante la pregunta, no sabía que contestar, ni idea tuvo que en todo ese momento el otro notó su mirada constante, seguro también notó la leve sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios cuando pensaba en lo adorable que lucía al darle de comer en la boca, masticando con diligencia y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el leve rastro que dejó la fiebre

\- Eres lindo cuando pretendes no serlo – dijo Changmin al ver aun el desconcierto en sus ojos, en su expresión facial, Yunho sonrió tras asimilar las palabras, aunque realmente no entendía todo el alcance de las mismas

\- Perdón por observarte así – se disculpó apenado – Solo me aseguraba que te estuvieras reponiendo – mintió sin dificultad y a Changmin no le costó trabajo creerlo

\- Gracias Yunho – sonrió un poco más animado, el aludido asintió, estirando hacia él aquel sándwich, Changmin le dio una mordida, mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho apartó rápido la mirada sin saber por qué, hasta que sintió que el menor le quitaba de la mano el alimento – Yo lo agarro – dijo amablemente, había notado esa pequeña muestra de tensión, aunque no entendía la razón de la misma

\- Iré por más agua – dijo sin mirar siquiera la jarra medio llena sobre el buró, se levantó antes que el otro pudiera decirle que no era necesario, ya que si llamaba a la recepción le harían llevar una nueva jarra

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – susurró intrigado, luego le restó importancia y continuó comiendo, hasta que miró a un costado y vio la jarra aún con agua, entonces miró hacia la puerta por donde vio huir a Yunho, ahora sí estaba intrigado, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

\- No seas tan obvio, idiota – se recriminó realmente afectado, aún apoyado sobre la pared del pasillo, junto a la puerta de la habitación. Recordó ese instante mientras mordía el sándwich, esos ojos fijos ¿así miraba acaso cuando se hincaba frente a un amante?

Asustado apartó esa idea, era la primera vez que pensaba sexualmente en un hombre, en Changmin, de imaginarlo en medio de sus piernas, succionando mientras esos ojos de mirada profunda se adentraban en sus deseos. No se excitó, su miembro se lo confirmaba, pero aquella imagen le hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable, si continuaba así llegaría un punto en que todo se volvería real, más tangible, su gusto por él se convertiría en un deseo reprimido y tenía miedo, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, tenía que ser más fuerte y no dejarse vencer por aquellos terribles pensamientos.

A la semana siguiente, luego de haberlo consultado entre los cuatro, se acordó que Donghae y Changmin volverían al pueblo, necesitaban abrir el Bar y recomenzar a percibir ingresos, los cuatros estaban cortos en ese aspecto. En la ciudad se quedaron Jonghyun y Eunhyuk, a este último ya solo le faltaban un par de días para que el collarín le fuera removido y sus costillas estaban casi soldadas

Era miércoles, Changmin tocaría esa noche y cantaría, mientras Junsu debía atender a todas las mesas. Aún era media tarde y el cantante no tomaba siquiera una ducha, en tanto el barman preparaba todo, hizo limpieza solo del local, la casa la limpiarían después entre los dos, ese mismo día en la mañana habían llegado, apenas se enteró Yunho ya lo tenían ahí empapándose de los pormenores de los últimos tres días en que no fue a la ciudad a verles

Donghae y él estaban en la cocina, mientras el primero descongelaba algunos de los bocadillos que servían en la noche, el segundo solo le observaba, apoyado en la barra y con los brazos cruzados, escuchando el buen pronóstico de que quizás en un mes y medio, Jonghyun saliera por fin del Hospital y lo trasladaran a la casa

\- Changmin está mucho más animado – dijo Donghae con una sonrisa – Todo lo que pasó y luego se enfermó, pobre – negó conmovido – Pero hace dos días que ya lo vi muy recuperado, insistió en que ya puede cantar

\- Me alegra – respondió el otro con otra sonrisa, después de aquella noche en que cuidó al menor, se quedó un día más y luego volvió al pueblo, desde entonces no se habían visto ni hablado, tampoco se mandaron mensajes de texto por el celular como acostumbraban

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con mi auto? – inquirió curioso, por lo que vio cuando llegó, aún no lo terminaban de reparar

\- Un paciente difícil – contestó en tono burlón – Pero no hay imposibles para mí – sonrió triunfante, Donghae asintió, mirándolo fijamente

Que guapo se veía su amigo ese día, ¿o es que acaso él siempre lo veía así? Yunho era atractivo, sin duda, pero para él lo era por triplicado. Sonrió avergonzado y apartó la vista, continuando con lo que hacía, Yunho se dio cuenta y se sintió triste, más no incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas intermitentes y se cuestionaba como es que su amigo no hacía nada por no parecer obvio, todo lo contrario a él, que luchaba internamente por no serlo ante Changmin, cuando sus pensamientos se llenaban de él teniendo su presencia enfrente

\- Donghae – lo llamó tras unos segundos y el aludido volteó. Sintiendo después las manos del otro sobre sus mejillas, Yunho se agachó y él tembló, pero el beso que deseó recibir en los labios lo sintió sobre su frente, doliéndole en el alma – Deja de soñar, tu realidad es más hermosa de lo que crees – dijo con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos

\- Eres cruel – susurró atormentado, pero pese a su lamento Yunho le do otro beso, esta vez sobre su pómulo izquierdo, Donghae cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo los húmedos y ansiados labios de su mejor amigo, pero ellos jamás llegaron a su boca, ni llegarían nunca, él lo aceptaba, pero no entendía porque Yunho hacía aquello, porque lo lastimaba de esa manera

No podía soportarlo más, así que lo empujó, Yunho le soltó el rostro y sonrió avergonzado, su amigo no le inspiraba más que ternura, lo quería profundamente, era tan importante para él como la vida misma, pero no despertaba en él nada más, ni siquiera su calor, el roce de su cuerpo, la mirada que solo le dedicaba a él, con la que Eunhyuk soñaba en las noches mientras le hacía el amor. Pero ahora podía entender un poco de ello, a él le gustaba Changmin, lo anhelaba, pero él era inalcanzable, Changmin y Jonghyun se gustaban, se querían y él solo era una figura a la deriva en medio de dos parejas: Donghae, a quien no podía corresponder y Changmin, quien no podía corresponderle.

Amar a Boa nunca fue un problema, porque ella le retribuía, su distancia se debía a otras cosas, nunca porque no se amaran, pero aunque no amaba a Changmin, el trecho que les separaba era enorme, incluso aunque sabía que no le era indiferente, que desde el primer encuentro le atrajo, pero eso no era suficiente, la lista de factores era interminable, gustarse mutuamente nunca iba a ser el elemento que les uniera, y en cuyo caso, ni siquiera Yunho sabía lo que debía esperar de todo eso ¿Qué quería él de Changmin? ¿Qué deseaba con él?

Donghae levantó la vista y chocó con la de su amigo, todo su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero Yunho parecía distraído, pensando en algo que no pudo entender

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestionó avergonzado, pero el otro no reaccionó, solo deslizó su mirada hacia él, sin moverse. Donghae le dio la espalda y pretendió volver hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus manos temblaban, hace mucho que no sentía ese ardiente deseo de lanzarse a los brazos de Yunho, susurrarle al oído que lo hiciera suyo, que no ansiaba nada más en la vida que eso. Era sucio, un mal novio, pero no lo podía evitar, Yunho sacaba a flote lo más profundo de su ser

\- Lo siento – dijo finalmente – No quise incomodarte

\- Sabes lo que siento por ti y aun así me provocas ¿por qué me lastimas? ¿por qué tan de repente tú…? – antes de concluir sintió a Yunho tras él, abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Changmin bajó a la primera planta y no escuchó murmullo alguno, así que fue hacia la cocina por algo de comer, traía pantuflas, así que no hizo nada de ruido. Se detuvo antes de introducirse, Yunho abrazaba a Donghae con fuerza, los dos en total silencio, los había visto antes muy cerca, siendo el mayor más cariñoso que el otro, pero ahora era extraño, un aura de tristeza, no podía explicarlo

Se devolvió con sigilo sobre sus pasos para no interrumpir, luego suspiró contrariado, no tenía un solo pensamiento sobre lo que acababa de ver, así que subió enseguida a su habitación

Yunho se apartó de su amigo, depositando sus manos sobre los hombros del más bajo

\- A veces solo quiero decirte cuánto te quiero – justificó a medias, Donghae sonrió escéptico, no le creía, algo pasaba con su amigo y no entendía qué, tal vez la falta de mujeres estaba haciendo estragos en él, pero esa causa le pareció tan banal que la desechó

\- Mejor vete Yunho – sugirió sin pena, girándose un poco hacia atrás, apenas viendo la figura alta de su amigo

\- Está bien… tal vez vengo en la noche

\- Sí – contestó sin ánimo y volvió a lo suyo, Yunho le miró unos instantes y suspiró, sintiéndose culpable, detestaba ponerlo triste por causa suya, sabía que fue injusto, pero en ese momento no lo pensó así, ahora se arrepentía

Salió de ahí al instante, en cuanto lo hizo Donghae se aseguró que realmente no estuviera ahí, entonces se tocó el pómulo donde los labios de Yunho se depositaron, deslizó esos mismos dedos hasta sus labios y los besó, con que ganas se quedó de un beso de aquella boca

\- No, eso no está bien – se recriminó, recordando las palabras de su amigo, debía dejar de soñar de una vez por todas, apenas días atrás le dijo a su novio que quería que fuera el único y ahora esos pensamientos sobre el deseo de entregarse a Yunho lo traicionaban.

Yunho al salir de la cocina avanzó a la puerta que conectaba la casa con el Bar pero se detuvo, giró hacia atrás y vio las escaleras. Regresó sobre sus pasos y subió al segundo piso, caminó directo a la habitación de Changmin y tocó

\- Pasa – indicó al oír la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió se sorprendió de ver a Yunho ahí, pero ambos se sonrieron al instante, el mayor cerró la puerta tras entrar, acercándose a la cama, Changmin tenía sobre esta la ropa que usaría

\- ¿Preparándote para la noche? – el menor asintió – Te sentirás raro sin Jonghyun

\- Sí – lamentó con un largo quejido – Lo extraño, no debí dejarlo

\- No está solo – apresuró a decir Yunho – Así que relájate – mostró su más amplia sonrisa, la que Changmin consideraba endemoniadamente atractiva, evitó mirarlo tan fijo

La atracción mutua resultaba cada vez más evidente, para cualquiera que los viera juntos, pero ninguno era tan consciente del otro, Changmin ignoraba por completo que le gustara a Yunho, y aunque este era consciente de que sí le gustaba a Changmin, no se daba cuenta cuando estaban juntos y sus miradas se cruzaban tan límpidamente que lo demás podía simplemente desaparecer, dejándolos a ambos en medio de aquel espacio

\- ¿Tienes tiempo? – cuestionó tras el breve espacio de mutismo

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó extrañado

\- Tus cosas siguen en mi casa – informó al instante, Changmin sintió alivio, suspiró leve

\- Ah, cierto ¿Se puede mañana? – inquirió rascando su cabeza, el mayor sonrió

\- Mañana es mejor de hecho, no trabajas ¿verdad? – el aludido asintió – Perfecto – volvió a sonreír, mostrando aquellos dientes pulcros, Changmin devolvió la sonrisa, un poco coqueta. Imaginó lo que sería besar esa boca, cuando Yunho hablaba él miraba discretamente el movimiento de sus labios, pero cuando se daba cuenta hacía lo posible por desaparecer el rastro de sus apetitos carnales para que nadie los notara

\- Entonces te veo mañana, es una cita – dijo en broma, guiñándole un ojo, Yunho echó una divertida carcajada

\- Vendré al rato – avisó para cambiar el ambiente, Changmin asintió reiteradamente

\- Así nos ayudas

\- Creo que tengo cosas que hacer, de hecho – anunció de repente, el otro lo miró con escepticismo, lanzándole luego una mirada de reproche

\- No señor listo, vendrás – amenazó, acercándose a él hasta estar enfrente, estiró su mano y con un dedo le picó en medio del pecho, mirándolo a los ojos

\- De acuerdo – consintió, como si estuviera realizando el gran sacrificio – Como negarme – él también levantó su mano y la colocó en la barbilla del menor, con el pulgar bajo sus labios y el restante de dedos bajo su mentón

Aunque bromeaban así de vez en cuando, esta vez Changmin se sintió incómodo, así que bajó su mano del pecho de Yunho y abrió un poco más los ojos, en cambio este tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que decidió continuar de forma relajada, como si fuese parte de la broma

\- No puedo resistirme a alguien tan encantador – sonrió más amplio para ocultar su nerviosismo, Changmin sonrió también, con media mueca, en tanto el mayor retiró su mano y luego levantó la otra a la altura de su hombro – Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió tranquilo, como si nada

\- Sí, hasta pronto – también levantó su mano para despedirse, Yunho dio un paso atrás antes de darle la espalda y avanzar a la puerta, agarró el picaporte y se giró hacia su amigo, sin dejar de agarrarlo

Se miraron, el mayor separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero al mismo instante se detuvo, lo reemplazó con una sonrisa silenciosa y por fin se marchó. Al cerrarse la puerta Changmin sintió un vacío sordo a su alrededor, por segundos fantaseó con palabras imposibles, pero no las que Yunho se calló, sino las que le dijo con esa última mirada, él también sonrió, sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba, miró hacia el espejo y notó toda su cara roja ¿hace cuánto no se sonrojaba de aquella manera?

\- Creo que le gusto – dilucidó con inquietud y a la vez emoción

¿Hace cuánto no se sentía así ante una posibilidad prácticamente remota? Antes ya lo había pensado, la coquetería discreta, las miradas inoportunas, las palabras que habían cruzado, toda su relación, como empezó prácticamente desde la indiferencia, pasó por la amistad, por el apoyo y la comprensión y ahora esto, un estatus difícil de descifrar

¿Cómo debería ahora sentirse al respecto? Borró su sonrisa, aunque aún era prematuro sacar una conclusión o planear qué hacer, tenía que pensar en todos los demás, en Donghae y Jonghyun principalmente. De por sí sus vidas eran demasiado complicadas como para agregar algo así, tan extraño, él mismo no se sentía capaz de introducirse en semejante campo de batalla, y en todo caso ¿No estaba sacando conclusiones de la nada? ¿No estaba preocupándose de más? Tal vez no era eso, quizás solo significaba que la confianza creció, que él y Yunho se habían vuelto íntimos, lo suficiente como para que todo eso se confundiera con una atracción mutua

Después de todo, el único homosexual era él, cuando viera de nuevo a Yunho corretear faldas indiscriminadamente, seguro que se le pasaba aquel pensamiento absurdo y bobo de que pudiera gustarle, pero incluso con esa esperanza, la idea de que fuera verdad ya le rondaba la mente y le ilusionaba. Gustarle a un hetero sexy sin duda era la fantasía de cualquier Gay como él, en busca de nuevas experiencias.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ¿creen que Yunho se le declare pronto a Changmin? jejeje. Sé que en mi facebook puse que había escrito la escena del primer beso, y no, no les mentí, ya la escribí, pero no les diré exactamente en qué capítulo estará jaja. Gracias por su apoyo, seguiré esforzándome para terminar este fanfic de la mejor manera y no defraudarlas, hasta el próximo capítulo, bye bye


	19. If it kills me

**Capítulo 17. If it kills me**

Esa noche el Bar estuvo tranquilo, así que realmente no necesitaron de la ayuda de Yunho, quien prefirió quedarse cerca de la barra, bebiendo un poco de Vodka, pensativo, mirando el contenido de su vaso insistentemente. Tras lo sucedido en la cocina, Donghae se sentía muy inquieto e incómodo, tener a su amigo ahí tan cerca no ayudaba

Changmin en la tarima, sosteniendo la guitarra acústica interpretaba algunas canciones relajadas, estaba de buen ánimo, pero sentía cierto pánico escénico, aunque llegó a subirse solo, al menos tenía a Jonghyun observándolo, con su gran sonrisa y esa mirada cariñosa que solo le dedicaba a él. Como lo extrañaba, debía admitirlo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus bromas, sus cursilerías, todo él era único, nada podría reemplazarlo jamás, su mejor amigo, más que eso, su cómplice, a veces su amante, su consejero

Temió ponerse triste y reflejarlo en sus interpretaciones, así que lo sacó de la mente, terminó una canción y comenzó una más alborozada, incluso hablándole al público, incitándolos a cantar con él, era una canción coreana muy rítmica de los años noventa, así que intuyó que se la sabían, no se equivocó y los clientes cantaron junto con él

Yunho se giró sobre el banco hacia la tarima y sonrió a un animado Changmin que le devolvió la sonrisa, él también se unió al ambiente alegre, pronto estaban todos apoyando con sus palmas la canción, acompañando al cantante, hasta que esta terminó, emocionado se levantó del asiento e hizo una reverencia para agradecer

\- Gracias – dijo sinceramente, casi sonrojado – Tomaré un descanso y pueden hacer peticiones – sonrió apenado, sintiéndose una estrella – Junsu las tomará para mí – señaló al mesero que lo miró con fastidio, pero Changmin le guiñó un ojo y se le olvidó el mal genio, no pudiendo escapar de su destino

Changmin caminó hasta la barra y se sentó junto a Yunho, quien acababa de girarse de nuevo hacia el barman, Donghae secaba uno de los tarros recién lavados, al ver al otro llegar sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se la entregó destapada, Changmin la agarró sin culpa, ya no se sentía enfermo y su garganta se encontraba bien

\- Que buena interpretación – alabó el mayor de los tres, muy convencido de sus palabras, pero Changmin enseguida se avergonzó

\- La canción es buena – contradijo modestamente, Yunho sonrió y levantó su vaso, chocándolo con la botella de cerveza de Changmin, luego ambos bebieron, sonriéndose

Donghae los miraba y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, había olvidado con todo lo del accidente lo que vio semanas atrás, esa interacción entre los dos era extraña y le incomodaba

\- ¿Tienen hambre? – habló el barman, haciéndolos voltear a ambos

\- Sí – contestó enseguida el menor, llevándose una mano al estómago. En la tarde él y Donghae comieron sardina enlatada y habían quedado con hambre, pero no había mucho para comer y no querían gastar dinero innecesariamente como para pedir en un restaurante

\- Yo invito – apresuró a decir Yunho, sabía de sus carencias económicas, pero ya anteriormente su mejor amigo rechazó ayuda gratuita, no aceptando que él le diera dinero para el Hospital – Por favor – insistió, mirándolos a ambos, luego se giró hacia Junsu, lo llamó con la mano y él se acercó

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Yo invito la cena hoy – informó con su sonrisa, pronto el mesero asintió

\- Yunho…

\- No se diga más, iré por ella – sonriendo se levantó del asiento

\- Gracias – respondió finalmente el barman

\- ¿Me acompañas? – se dirigió hacia Changmin, a él la propuesta lo tomó de sorpresa y negó por inercia, mostrando su cerveza a medio terminar como pretexto – Bien, no tardo – dijo sin recelo, bebió el último trago de su vaso y se retiró

Junsu volvió a lo suyo, quedándose solamente el cantante y Donghae

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste ir? No fue la cerveza – apresuró a concluir, Changmin lo miró y sonrió nervioso pero tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, luego negó

\- Solo me dio flojera, acabo de sentarme – justificó sin mayor problema, Donghae decidió creerle y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes

Después de sus extrañas conclusiones de la tarde, Changmin tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con Yunho, no sabía por qué, tal vez porque temía haberse equivocado, dar un paso hacia él y echar a perder la amistad lograda en esos meses. Le gustaba demasiado y la idea de pensar en ser correspondido era aterradora, porque no confiaba en sí mismo, en sus instintos de lobo al acecho, en su deseo reprimido desde la primera vez que lo vio, semidesnudo, siendo recibido por una chica guapa con una taza de café

Esa es la imagen que no mentía, a Yunho le gustaban las mujeres, se acostaba con ellas, con decenas de hembras con la moral igual de libre que la de él, claro que no había cabida para un hombre ¿Cómo podía crearse aquel pensamiento casi suicida? Aunque una parte de él gritaba que sí, que era posible y que era real, pero la otra le decía que no, que era una tontería

Existía una tercera voz, la de Jonghyun, que tantas veces le advirtió, que en numerosas ocasiones le dijo las consecuencias, que lo previno a costa de varias discusiones, ilusionarse con un heterosexual era la muerte, el peor error de un homosexual y él no debía caer en él, aunque no fuera amor, sino una atracción, pero tan fuerte como esa, que lo incitaba a pecar…

\- Changmin, te estoy hablando – dijo Junsu a su lado, lo había llamado ya en tres ocasiones, el aludido salió de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia él, quien le extendía un bulto de cuatro servilletas con las peticiones, una en cada uno de los pedazos – Quieren estas canciones, más te vale sabértelas – amenazó en broma

\- A ver – arrebató de la mano del chico los papeles y vio los nombres, sonrió, las sabía todas y estaba orgulloso de sus conocimientos musicales – Pan comido – sonrió hacia él – Gracias

\- Presumido – habló el otro, palmeó su hombro y se alejó, Donghae observó los papeles

\- Después de la cena cantas ¿no? – el menor asintió, luego que volviera Yunho con la comida y cenara por fin se subiría de nuevo a cantar, mientras se bebió el contenido de una segunda botella de cerveza.

Yunho se sentó junto a la ventana del restaurante de la carretera mientras esperaba el pedido que acababa de hacer, miró los autos pasar, uno cada cierto tiempo, no era muy concurrida aquella vía, así que era una vista apreciable. Con la quijada apoyada sobre la mano comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, en el giro extraño que estaba dando su vida, la mujer que amaba no volvería jamás, no haría de nuevo aquella crueldad de aparecerse ante él cuando comenzaba a poner en orden su mundo; también tomó la decisión de no buscarse relaciones de una noche, sin futuro, sin nada más que buscar satisfacción sexual, lo cual estaba costándole mucho trabajo

Además de eso, su reciente descubrimiento, su inesperado e incomprensible gusto por un hombre gay ¿es que acaso estaba volviéndose loco? Pero aunque creía eso posible, extrañamente no sentía culpa, no se arrepentía de aquello, Changmin era, entre muchas otras cosas, una persona agradable, interesante, lindo, divertido, inteligente, con unos ojos hermosos capaces de perderse en ellos, una sonrisa limpia y sincera, era honesto y amable, pero además de eso en un contexto general, Changmin era muy guapo

Contrariamente a su gusto por las mujeres, él le resultaba atractivo, aunque fuera incapaz de explicárselo, Yunho era abierto a nuevas experiencias, pero nunca se consideró bisexual ni nada parecido, era capaz de mirar hombres desnudos sin sentir la más mínima atracción, podía ampliamente abrazar a Donghae con intensidad y sentir un profundo cariño por él, pero jamás sintió una sugestión tal que lo hiciera caer, lo veía atractivo de una forma general, nada más

Con Changmin le sucedía todo lo contrario, le gustaba, simplemente ver su rostro y apreciarlo, sentir su cercanía, las ganas de abrazarlo, cuidarlo, tomar sus labios ¿quizás?... sonrió ante la posibilidad, nunca besó a un hombre, pero sin duda quería probar sus labios, sentir el latido de su corazón pegado al pecho, que su calor lo envolviera. Deseaba tener una experiencia más allá del obvio acercamiento físico ¿podía ser capaz de fantasear algo prohibido?

Sonrió avergonzado, si continuaba así, sus pensamientos lo llevarían a fronteras de las que ya no podría regresar, comenzaba a asustarse, era su primera vez atravesando un dilema de proporciones insospechadas, debía detenerse antes de caer al abismo.

Yunho suspiró, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes, azorado con él mismo por tener pensamientos tan pecaminosos, debía detenerse ya, dejar de explorar mentalmente hasta donde era capaz de llegar con Changmin, aunque se propuso no hacerle saber nada, por el bien de su grupo de amigos, por la paz de Donghae, por el respeto que sentía hacia Jonghyun.

Sulli se acercó a la mesa con dos bolsas grandes de comida, al depositarlas frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica sonreía con amplitud, Yunho le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa menos prominente que la de ella

\- ¿Qué pensamientos perversos cruzan tu mente? – preguntó divertida, había visto sus expresiones durante un largo rato – Hace tiempo no te veía tan meditabundo – afirmó mientras se sentaba frente a él, pese a que su jefe le tenía prohibido hacer esas cosas

\- Lo normal – respondió animado, sacando su cartera

\- No, algo te pasa, algo bueno – asintió un par de veces – Me da gusto, temía que aún estuvieras muy dolido por culpa de esa – habló despectivamente al referirse a Boa

\- Sulli… – reprendió enseguida, mirándola con seriedad, siempre había detestado que se refirieran a Boa de manera ofensiva

\- Perdón, creí que esta vez habías aprendido tu lección, que por fin la odiabas – explicó caprichosamente, Yunho se quedó callado unos momentos

\- Jamás la odiaría – sonrió tranquilo – Es el amor de mi vida, aunque llegara a no amarla, siempre tendré los buenos recuerdos conmigo – explicó sinceramente, si bien no olvidaba el daño que se hicieron, en su corazón no había lugar para la amargura, no podía jamás dejarse envolver por ella de nuevo, seguiría el ejemplo de Changmin, creía en sus palabras, en él

\- ¿O eres muy noble o muy idiota? – inquirió sin vacilar, sorprendiéndolo

\- Respeta a tus mayores, niña insolente – contestó casi indignado, pero no realmente molesto, ella sonrió amplio

\- Dije lo que pienso – sacó la lengua y se puso de pie, sacando luego de su delantal la cuenta, dejó la nota sobre la mesa

Yunho sacó de la cartera el dinero tras ver el total

\- Por cierto ¿cómo sigue Eunhyuk? Y Jonghyun – preguntó con real interés

\- Mejor, Eunhyuk casi se recupera del todo, aunque Jonghyun sigue en cama, sin poderse mover – explicó con pesadumbre, aún le dolía saberlos así

\- Avísame cuando estén aquí para visitarles – pidió enseguida, con gusto Yunho asintió, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, agarrando después las bolsas se puso de pie – Por cierto – habló la muchacha antes que él se despidiera – Se supone que no diga pero, vino un chico hace días preguntando por Changmin

\- ¿Un chico? – cuestionó extrañado, ella asintió, sacando su teléfono celular, buscando luego algo en él, mientras Yunho esperaba sin entender, luego ella encontró lo que buscaba y tendió hacia él el aparato

\- Ya se estaba yendo cuando la tomé, así que no se ve bien, estaba dentro de su auto – explicó la fotografía que le mostraba, pero no se alcanzaba a ver nada, prácticamente un poco de cabello y la oreja izquierda, lo que mejor se distinguía era la placa del vehículo, perteneciente a un distrito de Seúl

\- ¡Oh Wow! – expresó sorprendido, Sulli lo miró con interés, esperando que le dijera de quien se trataba, tal vez lo conocía

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le conoces? – preguntó intrigada, Yunho la miró sonriendo alucinado, pero negando con la cabeza

\- Es un Mercedes SL 65 AMG edición Black, es hermoso – alucinó con los ojos casi a punto a derramar lágrimas – Nunca creí ver uno de estos en Corea – volvió a observar el móvil

\- Hombres – dijo con molestia, arrebatándole el teléfono

\- Ni idea – comentó finalmente – No se ve claro, pero preguntaré a Changmin si algún conocido suyo tiene semejante preciosidad – aseguró sin tomarle mucha importancia, aunque era demasiado raro que alguien preguntara por él, siendo que supuestamente estaba ahí escondido, pero en ese momento Yunho no pensó en algo extraño sobre eso

\- Ya que, ojalá vuelva – opinó con una sonrisa, le gustaban los hombres guapos y él sin duda era uno, Yunho la miró y solo negó en silencio, imaginándose lo que pensaba la chica

\- Me voy, un placer verte señorita – guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba y ella le aventó un beso de despedida. Luego Yunho salió del restaurante, colocó las bolsas en el asiento de copiloto y volvió al Bar, en el trayecto se olvidó del hermoso Mercedez-Benz, su estómago clamaba comida y es en todo lo que podía pensar de momento.

Después de la cena Changmin esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de subir nuevamente a la tarima, cumpliendo con la primera petición, una canción de amor muy positiva, pedida por una chica para su novio. Se divirtió mucho cantándola y al terminar aprovechó para felicitar a la pareja, pues próximamente se casarían, pudo ver en el dedo anular de ella un anillo de compromiso

\- Gracias – sonrió animadamente y miró hacia los clientes, pasó la vista discretamente hacia la barra, pero Yunho le daba la espalda, aliviado por ello agarró la lista de peticiones y miró la segunda, una balada, las que le pedían más recurrentemente, aquella no era muy común, pero la conocía, amaba esa canción

Changmin afinó la guitarra acústica y comenzó luego con los primeros acordes, al oír la melodía inicial, Yunho se giró lentamente hacia la tarima, el menor estaba muy concentrado como solía hacer cuando cantaba y tocaba al mismo tiempo, su grácil voz al micrófono al comenzar a cantar le puso la piel de gallina, pese a que la canción era en inglés y no lo entendía totalmente

\- **_Abrázame, abrázame por un tiempo, sé que esto no durará para siempre, entonces, abrázame esta noche_** – la mirada lejana de Changmin mientras cantaba atrapó la atención completa de Yunho – **_Antes que la mañana te lleve lejos abrázame, abrázame por un tiempo, sé que esto no durará para siempre, entonces abrázame esta noche…_**

La expresión taciturna de Changmin bajo la tenue luz era poética, su voz cadenciosa y el compás de la música le hizo sentir que solo estaban ellos dos, tuvo la sensación de verlo alejarse, invitándolo a seguirle

\- **_¿Qué es ese brillo en tus ojos? ¿Son lágrimas lo que veo? Oh mañana te irás, entonces mañana estaré solo…_** \- continuó cantando, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba un poco más de prisa, una sensación de abandono le embargó. Aunque no lo estaba, se sintió solo, el lugar vacío junto al suyo en la tarima pesó más que nunca

Levantó la mirada unos instantes y se topó con la mirada fija de Yunho, entonces ya no la pudo apartar, porque aquellos ojos le devolvieron la seguridad

\- **_Abrázame, abrázame por un tiempo, sé que esto no durará para siempre, entonces abrázame, abrázame esta noche…_** – mostró de nuevo una sonrisa, sutil y cariñosa, aquella mirada que le decía "Todo estará bien" lo conmovió, no hacían falta las palabras, sabía que tenía a Yunho ahí para él

Changmin culminó la canción con el mismo sentimiento de melancolía que la letra requería, pero aunque en un momento se sintió como dentro de ella, notar la presencia de Yunho como fiel espectador lo devolvió a su realidad, y es que él no estaba solo, aunque Jonghyun estuviera lejos en ese momento, había alguien más que no lo hacía sentirse completamente ajeno.

Luego de esa canción, Changmin cantó las otras dos que le pidieron, las cuales fueron de artistas nacionales y él escogió otras dos antes de su último descanso, tras eso regresó a la barra, Donghae charlaba con Junsu un poco lejos de Yunho, quien sonrió más amplio cuando el menor llegó, sentándose a su lado

\- Sigo maravillado, tienes una voz hermosa – halagó sinceramente, sin pudor alguno, haciéndolo sonrojar, no es que Changmin fuera ajeno a esa verdad, tampoco es que nadie se lo dijera antes, pero Yunho realmente parecía fascinado

\- Gracias – inclinó la cabeza un poco – En realidad son canciones buenas, aún me falta ensayar más para perfeccionarlas – dijo con modestia, sonriendo casi infantilmente, a Yunho le pareció terriblemente adorable, sonrió por acto reflejo, perdido en ese rostro bonito

El cantante tosió discretamente al darse un extraño silencio, en el cual Yunho lo miraba tan fijamente que le intimidó. El mayor se acomodó en su asiento y bebió del contenido de su copa

\- La segunda canción que interpretaste… – cambió el tema antes que se volviera más incómoda la situación – Fue muy bonita, pero no entendí toda la letra – comentó avergonzado

\- Creí que la entendiste, estabas sonriendo mucho – aseguró el menor, intentando no reírse

\- Bueno sí…– rascó su cabeza discretamente – Algo sobre abrazar esta noche ¿no? – preguntó como si lo dudara, Changmin sonrió más amplio y asintió

\- Literalmente sí – confirmó – Pero la letra trata sobre dos personas que se aman y deben separarse, entonces ella le pide un último abrazo, aunque sea efímero, porque ese momento no será para siempre y él finalmente se marchará, dejándola sola – interpretó para él, Yunho se quedó pensativo sobre ello

\- Es muy triste – dijo descorazonado, haciendo un pequeño puchero que incitaba a besar sus labios, el más alto consintió, moviendo su cabeza – Yo imaginaba que le pedía que la abrazara toda la noche

\- Sí, eso dice – casi rio de nuevo – "Antes que la mañana te lleve lejos… Abrázame esta noche", es una frase – explicó haciendo traducción de ese fragmento

\- Es romántico – analizó fugazmente – Querer abrazar a alguien con tanta necesidad – se proyectó ante la imagen, si pudiera se lo pediría, abrazarlo toda una noche. Podía imaginarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, percibir el aroma de su cabello, no había mejor cosa en el mundo para él que una sensación así

\- No lo creo – contradijo pronto el menor, sacándolo de sus ensueños – Sigue siendo triste, en el caso de la canción, porque después habrá una separación inevitable – explicó inspirado

\- Pero si no la hay, si esa persona no se va, se queda, ¿no es bonito pensar que quieres abrazarle toda la noche? – cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin se sorprendió unos instantes, luego echó una risa discreta, negando con la cabeza

\- Es cursi – se encogió de hombros – La clase de cosas que suele decir Jonghyun – negó un par de veces, recordando a su amigo – En eso te le pareces – habló convencido

Yunho se sintió apenado, no imaginaba que Changmin fuese tan anti romanticismo, sobre todo después de lo que vio en su computadora, parecía un chico completamente diferente al que conoció en fotos y videos durante su estancia en Seúl

\- ¿Cursi? ¿Dices que eso es cursi? – inquirió sobreactuando asombro, luego se le acercó un poco más, discretamente – Kyuhyun oppa – susurró divertido, Changmin se sonrojó completamente, haciendo una seña con su índice derecho de que guardara silencio

\- Prometiste no decir – regañó apenado, miró con discreción hacia donde estaban el barman y el mesero, pero estaban tan concentrados charlando que ni cuenta se dieron

\- Y lo cumpliré – levantó su mano derecha en seña de juramento, alejándose un poco y sin dejar de sonreír – Pero no hables de cursilerías tan negativamente

\- Ese era otro yo – justificó rápidamente, acomodando cabello tras su oreja, Yunho ansió haber hecho ese movimiento él, le gustaban las orejas del menor, eran lindas – He cambiado

\- Lo creo – convino honestamente – En casa de tu Ex vi fotos de ustedes, te veías tan feliz – sonrió con tristeza, mirando fijo esos ojos negros, tan profundos como la noche, casi marchitos. Changmin no era desdichado, pero el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo y quizás nunca lo sería de nuevo

\- Lo fui – afirmó – Era como estar en un mundo de cristal, puro y limpio, pero ya ves, lo que realmente fue distaba mucho de mi visión de las cosas – arqueó las cejas en un gesto de fastidio, pero luego agitó la mano frente a él, sonriendo – No quiero recordar esas cosas – bufó molesto – Ahora estoy con Jonghyun y vivo aquí, esta es mi nueva vida

\- Sí – dijo con pesar, luego miró a Changmin por unos momentos, dudando si preguntar o no – Entonces ¿Lo de ustedes es en serio?

\- Sí lo es… eso creo – rectificó mostrando media sonrisa, Yunho sonrió también

\- ¿Lo crees? – el menor asintió – ¿Por qué no estás completamente seguro?

\- Cuando pasó el accidente… – comenzó a relatar, sintiendo que el estómago se le estremecía solo de recordar ese día – Nos faltaban quince días del trato – sonrió divertido al pensar lo raro que sonaba eso – Ahora estamos en una especie de pausa, pero yo le dije que estaría a su lado de cualquier modo, hasta que saliera de la situación

\- O sea estás con él por compromiso – interpretó Yunho, enseguida Changmin trató de negarlo, pero sus ojos no mentían

\- Yo lo quiero de verdad – afirmó con un constante movimiento de cabeza, Yunho sonrió

\- Claro que lo quieres, pero no es ese tipo de cariño, no lo correspondes, no lo amas como él a ti – insistió el mayor, sorprendiéndolo, sus palabras sonaban tan diferentes a las que dijo la noche que aconsejó darle una oportunidad a su mejor amigo. Ahora Changmin se sentía contrariado, quedándose mudo unos momentos

\- Estoy tratando de que funcione, quiero que funcione – aseguró con seriedad – Y cuando se recupere, ya hablaremos sobre nosotros

\- Ya… – alargó la vocal, un sonido para indicar solamente que no abundaría en el tema

\- No me crees ¿cierto? – concluyó sobre aquella respuesta tan seca, Yunho sonrió avergonzado, no quería discutir, además se había hecho la promesa de no volverse a meter más entre esos dos

\- Solo toma la decisión correcta ¿de acuerdo? – el otro no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo ponerse de pie – No te dañes ni lo dañes a él, sé honesto contigo – alargó la mano sobre la barra y la colocó sobre la de Changmin, él asintió en silencio

Donghae se había girado hacia el otro par cuando Yunho empujó levemente el banco al ponerse de pie. Ahora los miraba observándose así, descaradamente, como si el resto no existiera, frunció el entrecejo, sin darse cuenta que Junsu lo miraba con asombro, los ojos del barman irradiaban celos a más no poder

\- Ese idiota – bufó refiriéndose a Yunho. Justo en la tarde lo trató de la forma más extraña que lo había tratado en todo el tiempo de conocerse, ahora miraba a Changmin como solía mirar a sus próximas víctimas, además lo tocaba, en ese gesto simple pero tan íntimo – ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

\- Oye ¿estás bien? – llamó Junsu preocupado, lucía tan absorto en la figura de aquellos dos y él ni siquiera veía algo malo, quizás porque no los conocía tan bien como el barman, para él eso lucía tan normal como una charla de amigos, pero no lograba entender la furia que mostraban los ojos del otro – Donghae – chasqueó los dedos frente a él

Enseguida el aludido reaccionó al llamado de su empleado, pero no solo eso, Yunho y Changmin voltearon también y se cruzaron con la mirada del chico, el mayor retiró enseguida la mano de la del cantante, mientras que Changmin arrugó un poco la frente, sin decir nada, había captado enseguida el mensaje, Donghae gritaba "Aléjate de mí hombre" con todas sus fuerzas en esa mirada, pero no lograba entender el gran escándalo

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada, como si todos esperaran que alguien, cualquiera, expresara la primera palabra. A Junsu lo salvó el llamado de un cliente, así que se alejó rápido, escapando de aquella incómoda situación que al fin y al cabo no le interesaba

\- Estaba por irme – rompió el hielo Yunho, sonriendo tontamente, alejándose de Changmin y dirigiéndose a su otro amigo, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, observándolo a los ojos – ¿Todo bien? – cuestionó contrariado, Donghae le lanzó una mirada de enojo

\- Por lo que vi, sí – respondió irónicamente, luego se apartó de él pese a que seguía detrás de la barra y Yunho enfrente. Donghae fingió hacer otras cosas para no ver a ninguno de los dos

Yunho se giró hacia Changmin, quien se encogió de hombros, dándoles la espalda volvió a la tarima, solía ser más largo su descanso, pero prefería entretenerse cantando que mirar el rostro acusador de su otro amigo. El mayor suspiró, dejó dinero sobre la barra sin esperar cambio y por fin se marchó, sintiéndose agobiado

Al llegar a casa se tiró en la cama mirando al techo, llevándose un brazo hacia la frente, suspiró cansado, cerró los ojos, pensando, si Donghae se ponía así de celoso por algo tan pequeño ¿Qué haría si supiera que le gustaba Changmin? Una razón innegable de porqué aquello no debía de trascender, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Changmin se empeñaba en que su relación con Jonghyun prosperara, a eso le sumaba lo que acababa de pasar y listo, el panorama perfecto para desistir, no lo diría, de ser necesario se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

Cerraron el Bar cuando salió el último cliente, Donghae se quedó haciendo cuentas en la caja registradora, mientras que Changmin salió de prisa hacia la casa, así no le daría la cara al Barman, había notado lo sucedido y eso lo disgustó, no quería discutir por algo tan inútil y por eso subió hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa y los zapatos, quedándose en ropa interior finalmente se acostó en la cama, dejando su teléfono celular junto a la misma, cerró los ojos y pretendió dormir cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

Suspiró con fastidio porque sabía que se trataba de Donghae, estaban los dos solos en la casa, no era difícil adivinarlo. Sabiendo que no podía evitar aquello decidió no fingir que dormía

\- ¡Pase! – indicó antes que el otro se marchara, la puerta se abrió y Donghae encendió la luz, al principio le molestó un poco, pero pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron – ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el menor con seriedad, el barman se sentó sobre la cama, a sus pies

\- Es por lo de hace rato – comenzó mirándolo a los ojos – Quiero hablarlo contigo porque realmente te estimo y te considero mi amigo, no quiero pelear por tonterías

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – interrumpió, sentándose cruzó las piernas y se echó la sábana encima para cubrir cualquier posible parte que lograra vislumbrarse

\- Me incomoda – reveló contrariado, mirando hacia abajo, como analizando qué palabras utilizar – No lo puedo explicar – sonrió un poco – Verlos juntos es tan… extraño – levantó la mirada y se topó con la del otro que lo observaba fijamente. – Es como, si me sintiera desplazado y él te mira con tanta confianza. Siento celos – confesó finalmente, aunque Changmin sabía que diría algo así

\- ¿Te das cuenta que es tu culpa? – preguntó sin dejar de mostrarse serio, Donghae lo miró confundido, sin entender a qué se refería

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó un poco irritado, esperando pronta respuesta

\- ¿No lo sabes? Tú me enviaste a él – dijo con decisión, sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle – Por ti es que nos volvimos cercanos, porque lo acompañé, lo escuché, lo aconsejé y consolé; tú me lo pediste y él se sintió en confianza conmigo, no puedes ahora decir que eso te incomoda, eres injusto conmigo, pero también con él, le negaste a Yunho su mejor amigo cuando más lo necesitaba y me encontró a mí – espetó sin pausas ni culpas, no estaba enojado por haber sido un amigo para Yunho cuando lo requirió, le enojaba que Donghae le reclamara por una consecuencia que él mismo provocó

Las palabras de Changmin le llegaron como agua fría, no podía decirle que no tenía razón, no debería estarle reclamando su afinidad con su mejor amigo, sentirse reemplazado por el otro no era más que una consecuencia de su cobardía, de su falta de valor para enfrentar el sufrimiento de Yunho y así evitarse el propio, el de Eunhyuk además. Donghae le hizo una petición muy egoísta cuando le solicitó ser un consuelo para Yunho, él la llevó a cabo sin problema, no era su culpa si Yunho realmente se sintió en confianza con él, si ahora lo consideraba un amigo cercano

\- Ya no podía continuar ese círculo vicioso – respondió, aferrándose a que su decisión fue simplemente la mejor opción

\- Lo entiendo – consintió Changmin – Sé que tus razones fueron para tu bien, para el de tu novio, quizás para el de Yunho, pero no me reclames ni me digas que te hace sentir incómodo que ahora seamos cercanos, eso es injusto – expuso puntualmente, Donghae apretó los labios durante unos segundos, pensando qué podía decir

\- Pues ya no me gusta la idea, aléjate de él – exigió sin pensarlo mucho, dejando de lado la razón, actuando como una pareja celosa, Changmin enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Luego sonrió burlonamente, mirándolo altivo

\- ¿Quién te crees para pedirme eso? – preguntó enojado, sintiendo que el calor le subía hasta las mejillas – Ahora actuarás como una perra resentida ¿no es así? – cuestionó con los ánimos arriba, aquella expresión sorprendió sobremanera a Donghae, que se puso de pie rápidamente, mirándolo de manera acusadora

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – escudriñó desconcertado, el aludido se quedó callado sin saber qué responder, entendiendo que se pasó con aquella expresión, pero la dijo sin pensar mucho

\- El punto es que pides una tontería, ya madura – alegó en lugar de responder a lo anterior

\- Tanto te gusta ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, me gusta, eso nunca lo he negado – encogió los hombros – Y tú lo amas, pero aunque sea ten un poco de dignidad, al menos respeto hacia tu novio ¿Por qué eres tan incoherente?

\- ¿Yo? – se señaló tocando su pecho con la mano derecha, Changmin asintió

\- Me mandaste precisamente porque según tú, Eunhyuk no se merecía que corrieras a los brazos de Yunho cada vez que Boa lo dejaba, pero ahora mírate, me pides que deje de ser amigo del hombre que amas por meros celos ¿Y tu novio qué? ¿y tus convicciones?

Las palabras de Changmin nuevamente causaron un impacto razonable en él, Donghae no supo qué decir, pero el otro tenía razón, ¿con qué derecho pedía aquello? ¿Por qué estaba actuando contrario a lo que realmente pensaba? Siempre era lo mismo, por su propio egoísmo dejaba de lado al hombre que lo amaba y apoyaba en todo, tan solo por un amor no correspondido que lo arrastraba a la amargura desde hace tantos años. El círculo vicioso seguía ahí, él lo seguía propiciando, pero no lo podía evitar

\- Donghae, no soy tu enemigo – dijo finalmente Changmin cuando no encontró respuesta en el otro, el barman lo miró fijamente sin hablar – Y estimo a Yunho, no es porque "me gusta" que estoy con él, es porque realmente nos hemos hecho amigos – habló sinceramente

\- Lo extraño y soy un tonto – coincidió, sentándose de nuevo en la cama – Ya no quiero ser dependiente de mis sentimientos por él – agachó la cabeza y se agarró las rodillas con las manos, Changmin lo miró unos segundos en silencio

\- No eres tonto, bueno, un poco – sonrió, acercándose a él, Donghae apenas levantó la cabeza cuando sintió a Changmin abrazándole por un costado – Perdón por lo de perra resentida – dijo avergonzado, el otro sonrió

\- ¿Así se habla en la gran ciudad? – preguntó para aceptar las disculpas, Changmin negó

\- ¿Sabes que Yunho te adora cierto? – retomó el tema – Tú siempre serás su mejor amigo, así que déjate de tonterías, no soy tu reemplazo – declaró convencido, pero lo que Changmin no sabía es que Donghae estaba preocupado más allá de dejar de ser el mejor amigo de Yunho, temía que aquello se convirtiera en algo más, su intuición se lo decía

\- Gracias – respondió sin hablarle del verdadero trasfondo de su preocupación. Permanecieron así por unos momentos más, en silencio. – Changmin – llamó con voz suave

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Eres de buen tamaño – dijo sin vergüenza, enseguida Changmin se apartó, olvidó que estaba en ropa interior y que justo su miembro había estado sobre el brazo de Donghae

\- Sucio ¿Solo piensas en penes? – preguntó avergonzado, Donghae volteó y sonrió

\- ¿Tú no? – el menor le devolvió la sonrisa. La primera vez que Yunho lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus cuerpos estuvieron demasiado cerca, el mayor también se encontraba en ropa interior y su entrepierna no pasó desapercibida para él, eso respondía la pregunta del barman

\- Me alegra que no peleáramos – aclaró antes que se desviaran del tema por completo

\- Sí – asintió, aunque la incomodidad sobre la cuestión no desapareció, Donghae comprendía que no podía seguir armando dramas por eso y tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus celos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Changmin despertó, el otro habitante de la casa no se encontraba en esos momentos, aunque lo buscó por todos lados, ningún aviso ni nada, resignado a que no había desayuno abrió el refrigerador, pero Donghae le dejó un molde con fruta cortada, además de jugo de naranja en un vaso. Sonriendo sacó todo del refrigerador, preparó algo de café soluble, puso a tostar unas cuantas rebanadas de pan y las comió con mermelada de fresa

\- Hoy quedé con Yunho de ir por mis cosas – recordó emocionado, sus dedos ya picaban, deseaba tener su amado halcón milenario en las manos. Cuando comenzó su valiosa colección ese fue el primer modelo que armó, regalo de un ex novio, mucho antes de conocer a Kyuhyun

Aunque amaba toda su colección completa, sabía que no podía tenerla toda de momento, quizás en un futuro llevaría todas sus cosas al pueblo, tal vez en un par de años él y Jonghyun se mudaban a su propia casa. Sonrió sorprendido de su propia idea, era la primera vez que pensaba en su amigo y él viviendo juntos, en una casa aparte. No es que le disgustara vivir con la otra pareja, pero sabía que tarde o temprano eso debía cambiar, por lo pronto era joven y no estaba del todo preocupado por esas cosas

Terminó de desayunar y subió a su habitación, cogió el teléfono del buró y llamó a Jonghyun, quien le contestó fue Eunhyuk, informándole que en esos momentos su amigo estaba ocupado, le estaban dando un baño con esponja y no podía atender

\- ¿Un baño eh? Dime que es mujer quien lo hace – pidió preocupado

\- Oh no, es un hombre – mintió divertido – Musculoso, alto, manos grandes, muy guapo y de varias pulgadas al parecer, se ve en sus pantalones – bromeó y Changmin lo supo

\- Mentiroso – regañó indignado – No vi ningún enfermero con esas características, lo recordaría muy bien – sonrió también divertido.

\- ¿Quieres que te llame cuando acabe?

\- No, yo le llamo por la tarde, tengo algo que hacer – rectificó, no tenía idea de la hora en que se desocuparía – ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Bien, en unos días estaré como nuevo – dijo satisfecho

\- Qué bueno, me alegra de verdad – sonrió honestamente

\- Gracias

\- Debo colgar, cuida mucho de mi Jonghyun por favor – imploró con voz persuasiva

\- Ya, que pesado… sabes que sí – habló fingiendo fastidio

\- Te lo agradezco. Estamos en contacto

\- Hasta pronto Changmin – ambos colgaron y el menor suspiró aliviado, al principio se sintió culpable por dejar a su amigo en cuidado de otra persona convaleciente, pero cuando Donghae y el mismo Eunhyuk les hablaron del problema económico que atravesaban supo que no tendría opción, él mismo y Jonghyun estaban agotándose sus ahorros

Al finalizar la llamada sacó ropa limpia, la dejó sobre la cama y fue al baño a tomar una ducha, bajo el chorro de agua fría suspiró, sintiendo paz, como si todos sus problemas se hubiesen de pronto desvanecido, dejó que fluyera el líquido vital antes de comenzar a lavarse. Tardó un poco más de lo normal, ya que no solía durar mucho, así que cuando salió fue como acabar de despertar, sintiéndose fresco

Con la toalla alrededor de la cintura llegó a la habitación, la quitó y quedó desnudo. Su cabello estilaba agua y se miró al espejo, agarró algunas hebras cerca de la oreja, había crecido considerablemente desde que llegó al pueblo, le gustaba, además gracias a todo el tiempo que duró sin volverlo a teñir su color era natural, obscuro, mucho más que sus profundos ojos, expresivos en todo momento. Sonrió a su reflejo

\- Galán – pensó convencido, luego bajó la mirada hasta su entrepierna y sonrió más amplio – De buen tamaño ¿eh? – casi echó a reír, luego miró el resto de su cuerpo, no había notado antes que estaba perdiendo forma, no porque fuera feo, sino porque había dejado de ejercitarlo, en Seúl solía ir al menos tres veces a la semana al gimnasio

Borró la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco mal, gustaba de cuidar su cuerpo, así que en cuanto pasara lo de Jonghyun se inscribiría en un gimnasio, para ir al menos un día o dos a la semana. Miró especialmente su abdomen y brazos

\- Esto está mal – suspiró agobiado – Debo solucionarlo – enseguida fue a la cama y comenzó a vestirse con lo que tenía apartado, luego secó su cabello y finalmente bajó al primer piso, Donghae aún no volvía, así que agarró sus llaves y salió de la casa, atravesando el Bar, donde el barman tampoco dio señales de vida

Se dirigió a la casa de enfrente, el reloj de su celular marcaba casi mediodía, por lo que supuso estaría despierto ya, pero cuando llamó a la puerta, lo cual tuvo que hacer en varias ocasiones, Yunho tardó algunos minutos en abrir. Por su cara supuso que se desveló después de salir del Bar, quizás en algún otro lado, enseguida le entró la idea de que una chica saldría por detrás de él preguntando quien había llamado a la puerta

Pero no fue así, Yunho sonrió con el rostro adormilado, tallando su cara se hizo a un lado, Changmin entró, enseguida notó que el chico pasó la noche solo. Cuando se cerró la puerta, volteó hacia el mayor, quien bostezaba sin cubrir su boca

\- Podrías, tal vez… – hizo un gesto de cubrirse la boca con la mano derecha, Yunho soltó una carcajada, aunque se sintió un poco avergonzado

\- Lo siento – para desperezarse estiró finalmente los músculos, Changmin sonrió divertido

\- Pareces un gato, deja de hacer eso – observó a punto de reír

\- ¿No querrás decir un tigre? – preguntó haciendo un movimiento con su mano, simulando una garra, Changmin enseguida negó, sonriendo más amplio

\- No, eres como un gato – reafirmó, moviendo también su cabeza – Un gato lindo

\- Gracias por lo de lindo, pero prefiero ser un tigre

\- Sigue trabajando en ello – dijo Changmin para burlarse de él, luego miró a los lados, vio algunas cajas, luego miró hacia Yunho – Primero lo importante…

\- La computadora está allá – interrumpió Yunho, señalando un maletín para computadora, la hermana menor de Changmin se lo dio para que la guardara ahí. Él volteó hacia la mesa del comedor donde estaba lo que señaló el mayor, pero enseguida negó

\- Eso no, mi Halcón Milenario – rectificó al instante y su sonrisa de niño ansioso se ensanchó, Yunho rio fuerte mientras negaba

\- Y el lindo soy yo – pensó mientras miraba su rostro casi inocente

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – inquirió abrumado, si Yunho era otro más que se burlaba de sus gustos entonces le patearía el trasero

\- Nada, son curiosas tus prioridades, es todo – aclaró antes que lo mirara más fríamente de lo que ya estaba haciendo – Ese está muy bien guardado, tu papá me dijo lo importante que son para ti los modelos a escala – comenzó a avanzar a la habitación principal mientras hablaba

\- ¿Mi papá te lo dijo? – preguntó asombrado, el señor era con quien menos solía hablar de los miembros de su familia, Yunho afirmó

\- Conversamos en varias ocasiones – sonrió amplio – Te quiere mucho – dijo con tranquilidad, pero al oír aquello Changmin se detuvo en seco, antes de entrar completamente en la recámara. Yunho se dio cuenta y volteó hacia atrás

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – inquirió preocupado, pero Changmin negó en silencio

\- Es solo que no somos demasiado unidos – confesó con pesar, lanzando luego un suspiro – No pensé que fuera la clase de padres que habla así de sus hijos

\- No es así – contradijo Yunho, el más alto lo miró con interés – A veces nuestros padres hablan mejor de nosotros a nuestras espaldas – dijo divertido, pero el menor lo miró sin entender – ¿Sabes lo que me preguntó cuando llegué? – el aludido negó – Me preguntó si tú y yo éramos pareja

\- ¿Qué? – desconcertado frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, jamás lo habría pensado de su papá, de su mamá sí, solía ser así, pero él no – Eso no estuvo bien – expresó un poco molesto, pero Yunho negó enseguida, sin dejar de sonreír

\- Me dijo que tiene temor que creas que debes ocultarle tus parejas, él te apoya si no te gustan las mujeres, pero cree que sientes vergüenza de abrirte con él – explicó con pausa, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin apretó ligeramente los labios, conmovido – Tal vez porque eres su único hijo varón tú sientas que le fallaste. No me dijo eso, pero yo lo creo ¿así te sientes Changmin? ¿Crees que le fallaste como hijo? – el cuestionamiento de Yunho sonaba parecido a lo que creyó cuando descubrió su homosexualidad

Changmin no respondió, pero Yunho se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, su mirada parecía un poco distante. Él estaba muy orgulloso de ser quien era, no sentía vergüenza por sus preferencias, pero cuando aún era un adolescente, fue difícil acercarse a su familia luego de confesarlo, sobre todo con su padre, aunque con los demás logró acostumbrarse, con él no, el viejo pensamiento de que tal vez su papá se sentía decepcionado permaneció con él a través del tiempo, aunque lo fingiera, aunque tratara de negarlo. Ahora Yunho se lo decía y era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta

\- Perdón Changmin, no quise hacerte sentir mal – explicó sinceramente, estirando la mano le tocó un hombro, el menor volteó a verlo y mostró una ligera sonrisa

\- Tienes razón – confirmó avergonzado – Cada vez que comenzaba una relación con alguien me era difícil decírselo. Cuando Kyuhyun y yo nos hicimos pareja fue más fácil porque me enamoré pronto y nos fuimos a vivir juntos no mucho después

\- Comprendo – dijo Yunho con seriedad

\- Pero con los otros no, yo sentía que era una forma de decirle, 'Papá, te presento al hombre en turno que está follándome'… ¿sabes? – expuso ligeramente sonrojado

\- Lo entiendo – sonrió finalmente – No tienes de qué preocuparte, tu padre no piensa así, pude sentirlo

Changmin miró fijamente a Yunho antes de responder, observando en sus ojos lo seguro que estaba sobre lo que decía, no pudo evitar sonreír, en poco tiempo se ganó la confianza de sus padres, la suficiente como para haber sostenido aquellas charlas con su papá

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió al notar que lo miraba muy fijo

\- Gracias Yunho – sin quitarse la mano del otro de su hombro, Changmin se acercó y lo abrazó, el mayor tragó saliva, hace tiempo no sentía tanta cercanía con él, temió cometer un error, que su subconsciente lo traicionara y lo hiciera realizar una tontería. Devolvió el abrazo deslizando lentamente la mano del hombro a la espalda, pero solo usó ese brazo

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigado

\- Por ser tan buen amigo, hiciste por mí más de lo que deberías – explicó, separándose luego, lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo, Yunho asintió, bajando lentamente su brazo, aunque se moría de ganas por estrecharlo de nuevo

\- Somos amigos ¿no? – sonrió más amplio y cambió enseguida de tema, girándose hacia la cómoda, ahí vio el halcón milenario de Changmin, aún estaban muy cerca de la puerta – Mira, aquí está – dijo apartándose y agarrando con sumo cuidado el modelo

Al ver su figura, a Changmin prácticamente le brillaron los ojos, se dirigió hacia Yunho y la quitó con suavidad de sus manos, la miró de un extremo a otro, sonriendo como un infante. Observándolo le pareció estar viendo a un niño con juguete nuevo, el mayor estaba fascinado, aunque lo vio sonreír numerosas veces, era la primera vez que lo hacía de aquella forma tan resplandeciente, dándole gusto haber contribuido con ello

\- La amas ¿no es así? – cuestionó sin perder detalle de su emoción, Changmin asintió un par de veces, luego miró finalmente a Yunho

\- Con esta inicié mi colección – informó conmocionado – Fue nave de Han Solo

\- ¿Han qué?

\- Han Solo, de Star Wars – contestó con fastidio, entornando los ojos como si aquello debiera ser un conocimiento básico, Yunho torció la boca en un gesto de incomodidad, no había visto jamás ninguna de aquellas películas

\- ¿Dónde la compraste? – preguntó enseguida para borrar su error anterior

\- Fue un regalo, un chico que era mi novio. Mi primer novio "formal", de hecho – explicó pero sin tomarle mucha importancia

\- Lo dices como si no hubiera sido nada – observó sorprendido

\- Es que yo nunca me enamoré antes de Kyuhyun, los hombres con quienes salí o tuve una relación no fueron muy importantes – manifestó volviendo a ver la figura de todos lados, estaba intacta

\- Ya veo – observó de nuevo la figura, Changmin no dejaba de admirarla y duró así casi un minuto, luego se dio cuenta del silencio que formó debido a eso y miró de nuevo hacia Yunho, sonriendo avergonzado

\- Lo siento, puedo pasar horas mirando modelos a escala

\- Me gustaría aprender

\- ¿Qué? – miró al mayor con interés – ¿Esto? – Yunho asintió

\- Me gustaría saber cómo se arman – contestó asintiendo, la sonrisa de Changmin se ensanchó y asintió varias veces. Todos sus amigos, incluyendo Jonghyun nunca se interesaron en sus aficiones, sus parejas tampoco, ni siquiera Kyuhyun

\- Te enseñaré – asintió una vez, decidido – El próximo que compre lo modelaré contigo – volvió a sonreír como niño pequeño, el mayor asintió – Bien, comenzaré a llevarme esto y la computadora

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Changmin se dirigió a la mesa donde vio el aparato, lo cogió, lo colocó sobre su hombro sin soltar la figura, luego se giró hacia el mayor

\- Espera aquí, vengo por lo demás

\- Puedo ayudarte llevando esa caja – señaló una de las cajas más grandes, pero el menor negó tranquilamente

\- Ya me ayudaste mucho – caminó hacia la puerta, pero el otro se anticipó y llegó antes, abriéndola por él, así Changmin salió y se marchó rumbo al Bar, Yunho lo miró desde la puerta y suspiró profundo

\- Ay Changmin – sonrió resignado. Dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en la casa

Miró cerca del comedor, ahí estaban las otras dos cajas, observó fijamente la más grande, dentro había algo que Changmin no le pidió, pero él decidió llevarle, se preguntaba qué cara pondría cuando viera su contenido.

Changmin llegó a la casa nuevamente, subió a la habitación y dejando la puerta abierta se acercó hasta la cama, dejó el maletín con la computadora sobre el mueble y se sentó, admirando una vez más su nave, sonrió ampliamente

\- Hermosa, te extrañé – dijo como si le hablara a una bebé – Cuando me recupere económicamente te compraré una hermanita por internet – habló por lo bajo de forma cariñosa, luego miró a su alrededor, pensando donde podría ponerla

Miró hacia el ropero, había bastante espacio entre la parte de arriba y el techo, dejó su juguete sobre la cama y se acercó al mueble, dio un salto para ver por encima, comprobando su sospecha de que habría una capa muy gruesa de polvo, así que salió de la habitación, bajó al cuarto de lavado y agarró una telilla, de esas que usaba Donghae; volvió a subir y limpió, terminando agarró de nuevo su nave, colocó esta sobre el ropero y luego retrocedió unos pasos, admirando el resultado

\- Tan bonita – suspiró orgulloso, tocándose el pecho con la mano. Luego de admirarla un rato, sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y tomó una foto, mandándosela enseguida a Yunho, acompañada del texto – "Mira ¿no es hermosa?" – envió el mensaje sin dejar de sonreír

Yunho recibió el mensaje con la foto y enseguida la descargó, sonrió divertido al verla

\- Es como un niño – musitó contento, después comenzó a escribir la respuesta – "Es muy bonita, le has encontrado un lugar digno" – contestó rápidamente, Changmin devolvió la respuesta con un gran corazón y una carita feliz

\- Ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer? – miró hacia su computadora, recordando que esta estaba llena de cosas que tenían que ver con Kyuhyun, suspiró con fastidio – Me desharé de muchos Gigas de memoria – pensó abrumado – Pero hoy no tengo ánimos de verle la cara – decidió pronto, abandonando la idea de prender su computadora, el solo ver el fondo de pantalla sabría que estaría la cara de su ex

Aún tenía todo el día para ir por lo demás, pero mejor aprovecharía la tarde para dormir, así que decidió desocuparse pronto, faltaban pocos minutos para las trece horas, Donghae no estaba en casa, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que iría por sus otras cosas

Regresó a casa de Yunho, él le abrió enseguida, cerrando la puerta tras su entrada

\- Creí que regresarías más tarde – comentó el mayor desconcertado, Changmin asintió

\- Eso pensaba, pero mejor duermo por la tarde – respondió sin vergüenza – Así solo bajo al Bar un rato, si Donghae ocupara mi ayuda

\- Hablando de eso – interrumpió Yunho al escuchar el nombre de su amigo – La otra noche estaba raro ¿no crees?

\- Lo que creo es que eres algo despistado – dijo enseguida, sonriendo ante el desconcierto en la cara del otro – No es la primera vez, ni será la última que Donghae te cele – informó sabiamente, Yunho se rascó un poco la cabeza

\- Me doy cuenta – contestó con media sonrisa – Es que me incomoda que lo haga

\- Se nota – suspiró suavemente – Pero él y yo estamos bien, es que creo que piensa que lo estás cambiando por mí, porque últimamente somos cercanos – explicó con seriedad

Yunho miró fijamente a Changmin, era obvio que el chico no se enteraba aún de nada, Donghae no tenía por qué estar celoso de Changmin por aquella cuestión, ya que Yunho no lo veía como lo hacía con Donghae. Aunque los dos fueran sus amigos cercanos, uno le gustaba y el otro no, así que no podía compararlos como iguales

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el menor cuando lo observó tan pensativo, Yunho reaccionó y enseguida negó, sonriendo

\- Nada, solo pensaba en Donghae – mintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero Changmin prefirió creerle que indagar en ello

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema – propuso enseguida – ¿Dónde está lo demás? ¿Es aquello? – señaló la caja más pequeña, ya que la otra le parecía demasiado grande para lo que pidió

\- Ah, bueno, son ambas – contestó un poco nervioso, rascándose la nuca, Changmin lo miró fijamente sin entender, estaba actuando muy raro – Aquí está lo que me pediste – indicó apuntando con el dedo la caja chica

\- De acuerdo – asintió, hablando y mirando suspicazmente al otro – ¿Y la otra?

\- Ven a ver – sonrió con emoción, Changmin enarcó una ceja, escéptico, mientras se acercaba hacia la caja señalada

Al llegar se asomó al interior, sobre el resto del contenido estaba un disco de BoA, el que se titulaba "Only One" en edición limitada, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que estaba autografiado. Con las manos temblándole se agachó y lo sacó, mirándolo asombrado, luego que salió de la conmoción miró hacia arriba, Yunho sonreía ampliamente

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! – preguntó con gran asombro, luego miró de nuevo el disco, sin poderlo creer, respiró profundo y después miró el resto del contenido, también eran discos de Boa, Photobooks y otras cosas, todas suyas, lo único que no le pertenecía era el disco con el autógrafo de la cantante

\- No los pediste, pero sé cuánto la admiras – respondió avergonzado – Pensé que tal vez los querías pero no deseabas hacerme sentir mal y por eso no los pediste… no sé – encogió los hombros, no sabía cómo expresarse. Changmin levantó la mirada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la conmoción

\- Yunho… – susurró conmovido, luego asintió y se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente, como si no pudiera creerlo – Esto – levantó el disco – Incluso aunque soy del Club de Fans no alcancé a comprarlo, tú ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Boa me lo dio – confesó sin problema, Changmin se asombró más – Es lo único que me queda de ella pero…

\- No puedo aceptarlo – interrumpió, extendiendo el disco hacia él, pero Yunho lo empujó sutilmente hacia Changmin

\- Claro que sí – sonrió gentilmente – La canción principal, yo ayudé a crear esa coreografía – recordó sin sentirse triste – Es algo así como "Nuestra canción" – hizo la seña con los dedos al decirlo – Después de grabar ese disco vino al pueblo, me trajo esa copia y la firmó para mí, aunque yo ni siquiera lo escuché una sola vez. Quiero que tú lo tengas

\- Pero…

\- Yo realmente nunca estuve interesado en su carrera – declaró sintiendo vergüenza, siempre fue muy egoísta con ella. – Como puedes ver, está prácticamente nuevo y sé que tú lo cuidarás por lo que vale – explicó con toda tranquilidad, Changmin lo miró unos momentos y sonrió

\- Aunque la conocí personalmente– miró de nuevo el disco – Ver esto es tan hermoso como si nunca la hubiera visto en persona – mordió ligeramente su labio y admiró de nuevo el disco, Yunho lo observó fijamente, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, sintiendo unas enormes ganas por abrazarlo – Muchas gracias – con ánimo se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente

Al principio Yunho se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba dicha acción, pero no tardó en abrazarlo por la espalda, más fuerte de lo que debería hacerlo. Changmin se apartó lentamente, avergonzado al sentir que le correspondió de forma tan intensa, el menor tragó saliva y lo observó de nuevo

\- A esto también le encontraré un lugar digno – dijo alzando el disco, mostrando una gran sonrisa, Yunho asintió – Me llevaré esta caja primero, muchas gracias, de verdad, no tengo palabras, sigo sin creerlo – habló con voz nerviosa, pero ya no sabía que lo tenía así, si aquel abrazo o el recibir dicho regalo

\- No tienes que agradecer, verte sonreír es la recompensa – comentó sin vergüenza alguna, acercándose a él por el costado izquierdo, mirándolo fijamente, Changmin despegó los labios para decir algo pero no pudo, se quedó sin palabras, así que optó por sonreír torpemente

\- Entonces… – se agachó para dejar el disco sobre los demás – Me llevaré esto y regreso por lo demás – informó al tiempo que levantó la caja completa, abrazándola sin pegarla del todo a su cuerpo, con sus dos manos en la parte de abajo

Se puso completamente de pie y miró hacia Yunho que estaba a su izquierda, a un solo paso, lo veía en silencio, fijamente, de una forma tan extraña que jamás había notado en él y que lo dejó paralizado, buscó sus ojos, pero Yunho no observaba su mirada, era como si mirara todo su rostro

\- ¿Qué pa…?

Antes que la pregunta saliera de su boca, Yunho avanzó el paso que les separaba, sosteniendo su rostro con las manos, lo jaló suavemente hacia él y sus labios se posaron en los suyos, el mayor cerró los ojos al instante, inclinando sutilmente la cabeza, pero Changmin no alcanzó a reaccionar, ni siquiera a entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo. A su alrededor todo dio vueltas y sus manos perdieron las fuerzas, dejando caer la caja sin lastimarlo, el sonido no puso en alerta a ninguno, el menor intentaba hacerse a la idea de que eso estaba pasando, mientras que el mayor movió un poco sus labios, buscando la respuesta, pero Changmin no correspondió, sus ojos estaban abiertos y la respiración contenida

\- Esto… ¿está pasando? – cuestionó Changmin para sus adentros, ¿realmente tenía los tibios y carnosos labios de Yunho sobre los suyos? pero más extraño aún ¿Por qué diablos no lo estaba besando él? si moría por esa boca desde que lo conoció, quizás la conmoción era demasiada, o tal vez seguía creyendo que aquella era una fantasía más

En un acto de inercia Changmin lo apartó, usando su mano derecha sobre el pecho, Yunho retiró su cabeza y abrió los ojos, pero permaneció sosteniendo el rostro de Changmin, ligeramente girado hacia él ya que no estaban frente a frente. Esta vez se miraron a los ojos

– ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? – gritó para sí, incapaz de gritárselo a él, aunque lo hacía a través de los ojos, abiertos ampliamente con las pupilas dilatadas

Yunho tampoco supo que decir, su mente daba vueltas entre una y mil excusas, habría sido mucho más fácil recibir de Changmin otro beso, que ambos se entregaran a eso, pero no fue así, ahora tenía al más alto exigiéndole una explicación con aquellos ojos expresivos y brillantes, pero él no sabía qué decir, había cometido una gran estupidez y ahora no sabía cómo remediar la situación

– Yo… Changmin… – intentó explicar, mientras se relamía los labios y bajaba sus manos del rostro del menor, pero ese gesto fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar al otro, que se giró completamente hacia él y dio un paso al frente, abordándolo le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos…

Esta vez la reacción fue inmediata, ambos con la misma idea en la cabeza, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unieron por un largo instante, conteniendo la respiración y sin moverlos un poco. Los separaron lentamente y volvieron a unirlos en otro beso, esta vez entregándose por completo, dejando que la lengua invasora explorara la boca ajena

Los brazos de Yunho se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Changmin y él se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Yunho, cerrando con mayor fuerza sus brazos en el cuello, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, sin perder aquella unión. Ninguno de los dos pensó en nada más, sin cuestionamientos ni culpas, solo entregándose a sus instintos, besándose como si el mañana fuese a desaparecer, como si en el mundo solo existieran ellos y como si hubiesen pasado años antes de haber besado otras bocas, con la sed desesperada que eso conlleva

La pasión del beso fue desapareciendo, mientras sus labios continuaban reconociéndose, cada vez más lento, con la respiración más pausada, hasta que se detuvieron, separaron la boca uno del otro, Yunho temió abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que acababa de destruir entre los dos un muro que él mismo intentó imponer por todos los medios. En cambio Changmin abrió sus ojos y observó tan de cerca aquel rostro que sonrió avergonzado, no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué pasó eso, pero en ese instante no se arrepintió de nada

– Changmin… – murmuró Yunho, abriendo después los ojos, comenzó a soltarle poco a poco la cintura, el menor bajó los brazos de su cuello, pero continuaban completamente cerca

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó desconcertado, por fin saliendo del trance, se alejó de él dos pasos y tragó saliva, la de ambos seguramente, la idea lo avergonzó y sintió todo el rostro caliente, se supo sonrojado

– No sé… yo… es que… – completamente nervioso comenzó a hacer extraños ademanes, mientras Changmin lo observaba con asombro

Era su primera vez besando a un hombre, aunque Changmin le gustaba y él dio el primer paso, resultaba desconcertante haberlo iniciado, ahora no sabía cómo manifestar todo, quería comenzar por lo básico, decirle que sentía un gusto físico por él, pero no encontraba la forma de explicarlo, después de todo no era ni homosexual ni bisexual, se sentía liado

– Yunho… Explícame que fue eso – cuestionó también desconcertado, Yunho lo miró a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados

– Changmin, es mejor si no hablamos de esto con nadie – dijo confundido en vez de responder a lo que el otro demandaba. Al oír eso Changmin bufó y negó en silencio, alejándose de él

– ¿Sabes qué? Sí, es mejor así. Sin que me aclares lo que pasó – habló en tono sarcástico, siguiendo su paso hacia la puerta, lejos de él, sin dejar de observarlo – Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de este pueblo que el gran macho rompe vaginas de Yunho besó a un marica – espetó con enojo, llegando hasta la puerta

– No espera, no es eso… – llamó antes que se marchara, pero fue tarde, Changmin salió de la casa dejándolo pasmado, intentando pensar, el menor malinterpretó sus palabras, sin darle tiempo siquiera a explicarse.

Al cerrar la puerta, Changmin se apoyó en esta con la espalda, suspirando, tratando de acomodar sus ideas, pero todo era tan confuso y extraño, no podía ni empezar a analizarlo

– ¿Ahora que va a pasar? – se preguntó angustiado, completamente concentrado en la respuesta, sin prestar atención a nada, ni al sonido de la chapa girándose

Totalmente desprevenido, no percibió ni escuchó la puerta abrirse, tan solo sintió como si le jalaran hacia abajo con fuerza, cayó sin remedio al suelo, de espaldas, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de emitir algún quejido. Adolorido miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con un asombrado Yunho que no esperaba tampoco aquello, tan solo le vio caer a sus pies, intentó no reírse pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, para molestia de Changmin

– ¿Podemos hablar? – extendió su mano hacia él mientras le preguntaba, el menor aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie, de nuevo estaban cerca, frente a frente. Enseguida Changmin puso distancia, apartándose – Vamos – abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado, el menor no dijo nada y solo entró en la casa

Cuando la puerta se cerró Changmin permaneció cerca de ahí, con los brazos cruzados, Yunho a unos tres metros de él, se observaron en silencio unos instantes, ya no sabían cómo mirarse a los ojos y no pensar en aquel maravilloso beso, porque realmente ambos lo disfrutaron

– Antes que nada quiero aclararte lo que dije – empezó Yunho a romper el hielo, intentando acercarse a Changmin, pero él estiró su brazo como si le pidiera guardar la distancia, así que el mayor desistió sin remedio – No es porque me haya besado con alguien homosexual – pausó un poco, había evitado usar la palabra que usó el otro – Es porque fue contigo

El gesto de Changmin en ese instante le indicó que debía seguir explicando

– Lo que trato de decir, es que si se enteran Donghae o Jonghyun será desastroso – terminó, esperando que aquella explicación bastase. Changmin en cambio se mostró alterado al oírlo y Yunho creyó que fue por su culpa

– Jonghyun… – mencionó por lo bajo, Yunho alcanzó a escuchar y comprendió el porqué de aquel gesto del menor – No… lo olvidé… no es posible – abrumado por ello cerró los ojos unos instantes, suspiró y luego miró hacia el mayor – ¿Por qué me besaste? Si sabes que estoy con él – reclamó molesto, Yunho se sorprendió de nuevo

– ¿Qué? ¿Solo yo te besé?

– No, pero… Bueno, también te besé pero… – nuevamente se quedó callado, no sabía ni qué decir, estaba confundido, se sentía extraviado

– ¿Lo ves? Por eso es que debemos ocultarlo – argumentó decepcionado, Changmin asintió, comprendiendo por fin porque Yunho lo dijo

– Soy horrible – lamentó cabizbajo, acercándose a la sala se sentó, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello, mirando hacia abajo

– No digas eso – contradijo, acercándose hasta él, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda, observándolo atento

– Tú no lo entiendes – se giró un poco y lo miró, luego volvió al frente, mirando el suelo – ¿Sabes por qué me fugué de Seúl? – cuestionó con voz baja, Yunho se quedó callado, sin responder – Hui de un maldito infiel y ahora me convierto en uno ¿Y tú no quieres que me sienta mal?

– No te compares – refutó enseguida, Changmin se irguió y lo miró – Tú y Jonghyun no tienen una relación como la que tenías con Kyuhyun, ustedes llevaban cinco años de pareja, vivían juntos, existía un compromiso y se amaban, tú no amas a Jonghyun – explicó

– Pero él a mí sí, y yo le estoy dando esperanzas, además él está allá, en esa cama, sin poderse mover, confía en mí y yo ¿Qué he hecho? Beso a alguien que no es él, a pesar de que en estos momentos tenemos una relación. Aunque digas que no se compara, yo si la comparo… si lo lastimo, si le hago daño, no seré diferente a Kyuhyun – expuso decidido, mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho lo observó en silencio, entendía pero no quería entender

– Changmin – habló por lo bajo y el aludido lo miró en espera de algo más. Estaban tan cerca en el sillón, sentado uno al lado del otro, mirándose – Me gustas – confesó sin enredos ni palabrerías – De verdad me gustas – reafirmó, subiendo su mano le acomodó un poco de cabello tras la oreja, como había fantaseado anteriormente

El más alto tragó saliva, tantas veces pensó en ello, tantas veces fantaseó, imaginó e incluso soñó con escuchar algo así, pero ahora oírlo se sintió terriblemente mal. Yunho intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez él apartó su cabeza, los labios del mayor chocaron en la comisura de los suyos, Changmin miraba hacia la derecha, el corazón latiéndole alterado

– No – susurró al apartarse, Yunho comprendió y se alejó, sin levantarse del sillón – Lo siento pero… no puedo

– Entiendo – respondió el mayor – Pero quiero que sepas… – el aludido volteó, mirando a Yunho ponerse de pie, frente a él – Admitir que me gustas ha sido lo más extraño que me ha pasado – explicó avergonzado – Si en estos momentos las cosas fueran más sencillas, ten por seguro que te pediría que saliéramos

Ante tremenda confesión, el sonrojo pintó por completo el rostro de Changmin, dejándolo además mudo, Yunho trataba de decirle que si Jonghyun o Donghae no se interpusieran de algún u otro modo entre ellos, le pediría que fuera su novio. Si él decía que admitir su gusto por un hombre era lo más extraño que le había pasado, entonces él tenía que decir que escuchar a un heterosexual decirle que le gusta era lo más extravagante que había escuchado en toda su vida

– Yunho yo…

– No hace falta, entiendo tus razones, tampoco quiero que Donghae salga herido, pero no miento cuando digo que me encantaría darte muchos besos más – reveló con un poco de vergüenza, Changmin sonrió infantilmente, era lo más bobo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero Yunho era tierno a su manera, escucharlo decir eso le hizo erizar la piel

– Es una lástima – respondió Changmin, poniéndose también de pie, frente a él – En otras circunstancias, me habría gustado salir contigo – confesó con agobio, sonrió una última vez y le pasó de lado, aguándose las ganas de comerse otra vez aquella boca

Caminó a la caja con los discos de su amada Boa, la juntó del suelo y se giró hacia Yunho que no se había movido ni un poco. Quiso decir algo más, pero ya no pudo, avanzó de nuevo a la puerta, olvidándose de la otra caja, el mayor al fin se movió y le abrió para que pudiera salir sin problema. Se miraron una última vez en silencio, había aún palabras en el aire, tenían todavía ganas del otro, pero ya no podía hacerse nada, debían callar lo que les sucedía a ambos y seguir, solo seguir, no había por el momento, nada más que hacer

* * *

Hola :) Estoy de nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo, me siento algo aliviada de que al fin dieron un paso más allá de la coquetería, un año para eso y aunque no fue algo espectacular xD deseaba seguir con esa línea del inicio y no precipitar que ya se van hacer novios o algo así, por lo que agradezco su paciencia. También doy gracias por todos sus comentarios, me ponen contenta, nos leemos en la próxima quincena, saben que cualquier duda la pueden poner aquí y yo responderé, cuídense mucho

*La canción que interpretó Changmin es "Hold me for a while" del grupo Sueco "Rednex"


	20. Lost in your eyes

**Capítulo 18. Lost in your eyes**

Changmin llegó hasta su habitación lo más deprisa que pudo, aún sin poderse hacer a la idea de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba como en estado de shock. Apenas entró dejó en el suelo la pesada caja, cerró la puerta y llegó hasta su cama, tirándose en ella boca abajo, con la barbilla sobre la almohada, de pronto las vívidas imágenes del semblante de Yunho acercándose al suyo acudieron a él, avergonzado se cubrió el rostro dejando caer la cabeza

Ni siquiera pudo ahogar un grito de ansiedad, se quedó así, inmóvil, hasta que la falta de aire lo obligó a apartarse, continuaba ido, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a tan extraño suceso, pero no la encontró, sin embargo se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo ampliamente, reviviendo el momento en que aquellos labios tibios y carnosos se apoderaron de los suyos, sin que él quisiera oponerse. Al primer intento Yunho fracasó, pero los instintos de Changmin pudieron más que su sensatez, entonces se entregó a ese beso, buscando en la boca ajena el anhelo que tuvo desde hace tiempo, cuando le vio de cerca por primera vez y comprobó que su boca tenía una invitación abierta a ser besada

Ahora, sin que él hubiese dado el primer paso, algo sucedió entre él y Yunho, más allá de aquel beso, más allá de la confesión de gustarle, más allá de saber que saldría con él si las circunstancias fueran otras, entre los dos una barrera invisible se desmoronó, entonces ¿Qué podía esperar ahora de su relación? Ya no eran tan solo amigos, no ahora que sería incapaz de mirarlo con los mismos ojos de antes. La sonrisa de Changmin se desvaneció y fue sustituida por un largo suspiro, luego una mirada al vacío, permaneciendo así por un rato

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – meditó profundamente

Como si de una señal incierta se tratase, su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó enseguida de la bolsa de su pantalón y sin variar la posición miró la pantalla, Jonghyun le llamaba, dejándolo helado, no se sentía preparado para escuchar su voz, recordar que le prometió una relación temporal como prueba, por si la compatibilidad era mucha, formalizar algo más; aunque en los días que tenían "juntos" eso no había sucedido aún

\- No ¿Por qué justo ahora? – cuestionó abrumado. El teléfono continuaba sonando y decidió no responder, por el contrario, apagó enseguida el aparato, sintiendo segundos después una extraña culpa – Perdóname Jonghyun – volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta sobre la almohada, escondiendo su rostro en ella. Estaba confundido y asustado.

Después que Changmin se fuera de su casa, Yunho caminó hasta su habitación y se sentó justo en la esquina de la cama, con las piernas separadas y los brazos sobre estas, mirando hacia abajo, directamente al suelo, aunque sin observarlo. Tardó al menos cinco minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, aunque no estaba arrepentido de haberlo besado, pero el momento no fue el más adecuado, todos sus esfuerzos por controlarse fueron en vano y se sentía culpable, aunque haber besado al chico fue en realidad algo bello

Llevó su índice derecho hacia el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, aunque fue su primera vez besando a un hombre no se sintió ajeno, la boca de Changmin resultó ser deliciosa, no obstante nunca fantaseó con ella, lo cual fue bueno, no hubo expectativa, sino una gratificante revelación que llegó a él, mostrándole lo que en su vida jamás imaginó. El beso perfecto de quien nunca pensó, sin embargo todo fue tan rápido que lo dejó con una tremenda sed, quería tomar esos labios nuevamente, buscar en ellos lo que le faltó encontrar, un manantial escondido del que deseaba seguir bebiendo

\- Changmin… – suspiró – ¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó con una sonrisa, dejándose caer sobre la cama, con la espalda en el colchón, miró hacia el techo y volvió a tocarse los labios

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sintió una ilusión así? Con Boa el sentimiento era constante: amor, frustración, desesperación, dolor, tristeza; con ella el ensueño se perdió hace tiempo y su relación no fue más que un gas tóxico que se cernió durante años sobre los dos. No, con ella no fue, la única ocasión en que se sintió así a su lado sucedió hace demasiado tiempo, cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes inexpertos, jugando infantilmente a lo que creyeron que significaba el amor.

Podía compararlo un poco a su relación con Stephanie, con ella creyó que tenía una nueva oportunidad, que la sombra de Boa dejaría de ir tras él, atormentándolo incansablemente, aunque no fue así, pero al menos tuvo el placer de sentirse esperanzado, aquello sí que fue una ilusión, vacía y fugaz, pero el poco tiempo que duró aquel auto engaño resultó ser más bonito de lo que imaginó. Con Changmin no tenía claro como sentirse, pero de momento no quería investigarlo, el calor de sus labios que aún sentía sobre los propios lo mantenía en un constante duermevela del que no quería deshacerse pronto

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y guardó en su memoria por enésima vez, la sensación de besar a Changmin, el movimiento de sus labios, la tibieza de su saliva, la caricia de su lengua, su cadencioso respirar, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, el delgado cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, sus propias manos aferrándose a la cintura del menor. Una entrega total, sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera forzado a nada, un beso natural, deseado por ambos, ejecutado así, sin planes ni condiciones, con un resultado satisfactorio, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron después y se dieron cuenta que aquello que les unió, era quizás también aquello que les separaría, no había sido el momento adecuado, aquel fue el único error, por todo lo demás ambos experimentaron sin duda, uno de los mejores besos de sus vidas

\- Es imposible – suspiró inquieto – Debo sacarte de mi mente – determinó resignado, habría querido mantenerse con aquel recuerdo perfecto, pero estaba en un error y no le quedaba duda alguna, Changmin también pensaba lo mismo, lo vio en su mirada, todo su gesto gritaba desesperado lo mismo que él

Por sus amigos y ellos mismos, debían olvidar que aquello sucedió entre los dos, por mucho que hubiera sido perfecto, aunque ambos se quedaron con las ganas de seguir unido al otro. Así tenía que ser, el acontecimiento debía desaparecer de sus mentes antes que cualquiera de los dos se hiciera más ilusiones sobre lo que nunca debió suceder.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, Donghae volvió a casa y se encontró con el gran silencio que la habitaba, extrañado dejó las bolsas de mandado sobre la mesa del comedor y subió a la segunda planta. El mutismo era total y no dudó en ir a la habitación de su amigo, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, estiró la mano y agarró el picaporte, con la otra dio dos suaves golpes, sin recibir respuesta

\- ¿Changmin? – habló bajito, pegado a la puerta, pero el aludido no respondió. Donghae no tuvo mayor remedio que abrir la puerta

Aún había luz de sol y vio claramente a Changmin acostado en la cama, boca abajo, abrazado a la almohada, parecía completamente dormido, el mayor sonrió y cerró de nuevo la puerta con cuidado, alejándose de ahí. Volvió a la planta de abajo y comenzó a sacar todas las cosas para acomodarlas en su lugar, al poco tiempo, mientras se disponía a alzar una caja de cereal en un cajón de la alacena, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó enseguida y vio el nombre de su novio en la pantalla, así que respondió rápidamente

\- Hola cariño – saludó alegre

\- ¿Está Changmin contigo? – preguntó sin responder el saludo

\- Está arriba en su habitación ¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigado, su novio sonaba serio

\- ¿No está enfermo? ¿No ha recaído?

\- Que yo sepa no ¿qué pasa? – inquirió preocupado

\- Jonghyun ha intentado llamarlo en varias ocasiones, la primera el teléfono sonó y sonó, pero después no entraba la llamada, está preocupado por él – explicó el mesero

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, yo salí a hacer algunas compras y acabo de volver, lo he visto en su habitación, está profundamente dormido – informó con tranquilidad para transmitirle ese sentimiento a Eunhyuk, a quien escuchó suspirar aliviado

\- Menos mal – habló ya sin presión. Girándose hacia su convaleciente amigo le sonrió – Changmin está bien, solo se quedó dormido – expuso y Donghae alcanzó a escuchar esa respuesta, mostrando una sonrisa divertida

\- Esos dos, se cuidan mucho, se preocupan demasiado por el otro – dijo con voz lo suficientemente alta para que su novio le escuchase – Necesitan aprender a estar lejos un poco – comentó convencido, aunque Eunhyuk pensaba distinto

\- Ya, eso no nos corresponde decirlo – contradijo al instante, Donghae no quería ahondar en ello así que no insistió

\- Bueno y ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Necesitan algo? – apresuró a preguntar, realmente interesado en saber – Puedo ir allá antes de abrir

\- No mi amor, estamos bien, concéntrate en el Bar y no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – consintió sonriente – Cuídense, el lunes iré allá ¿de acuerdo? Solo espera unos días más – habló con voz suave

\- Sí, lo haré – sonrió ampliamente – Y cuando Changmin despierte, que llame a Jonghyun por favor, está que se muere por oírlo – exteriorizó con exageración, volteando a ver a su amigo vio su gesto de desaprobación – Bueno, eso no dijo él – aclaró – Igual que le llame o tendré que oírlo lamentarse como bebé toda la noche – rio juguetonamente

\- No te preocupes, le diré a Changmin – contestó finalmente Donghae – Debo colgar, aún hay mucho que hacer y pronto se hace tarde

\- Sí, lo siento. Mucha suerte

\- Gracias

\- Te veo después

\- Sí, nos vemos

\- Ya voy a colgar

\- Sí, hazlo – insistió el barman, casi a punto de reír

\- Hasta pronto

\- Que sí

\- Te amo, te extraño – dijo avergonzado porque sabía que lo primero nunca tenía respuesta

\- También te extraño, pero de verdad debo colgar

\- Ya, está bien. Tírame un beso – pidió con emoción. Del otro lado Jonghyun entornó los ojos, eso era demasiado cursi incluso para él

\- No seas ridículo – contestó sonrojado el barman

\- Solo uno, anda

\- Bueno. Está bien. Si eso te calma… – respondió luego de meditarlo

Más a fuerzas que con ganas, finalmente Donghae tiró un beso hacia la bocina del teléfono, luego se echó a reír completamente avergonzado

\- Te puse en altavoz – confesó burlonamente, aunque era mentira, Donghae se sonrojó con intensidad, visiblemente indignado

\- Eres un idiota – regañó con fastidio, haciéndolo reír

\- Es broma, no hice eso. Me habría encantado ver tu cara – no podía parar de reír

\- Tonto – dijo finalmente con buen ánimo, recuperando la sonrisa – Ahora sí te colgaré. Cuídense

\- Ustedes también. Adiós

\- Adiós

\- Te amo – confesó de nuevo el mesero y antes de colgar o recibir respuesta, mandó devuelta un beso a través de la bocina, colgando por fin. Donghae sonrió con ternura, observando fijamente el teléfono móvil

Las palabras que pronunció Yunho el día anterior le hicieron borrar su sonrisa, su amigo le dijo que la realidad ante él era más hermosa de lo que creía y que dejara de soñar, sabía que se refería a Eunhyuk como su realidad y a él como el sueño imposible, dándole a entender que si seguía sumergido en él, Eunhyuk podría irse de su lado y él de todos modos no iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos. Donghae se sintió triste, pero no sabía qué tenía más peso sobre él, la idea de perder a su novio o que su mejor amigo de quien estaba enamorado, jamás iba a corresponderle

Suspiró largo y sin una conclusión concreta, decidió continuar con los quehaceres que realizaba antes de aquella llamada, dentro de poco el Bar abriría nuevamente y siendo jueves, le esperaba una noche realmente larga y aburrida.

Changmin comenzó a despertar poco a poco, sintiendo un alivio como hace mucho no sentía. Estiró la mayor cantidad posible de músculos y sonrió relajadamente, sin importarle cuánto tiempo durmió, nada, se sentía muy descansado

\- Parece ser que anocheció – musitó al mirar la oscuridad tras la ventana. Pesadamente se incorporó en la cama, sentándose a la orilla de esta, cogió su celular, lo prendió y miró la hora, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, lo cual le sorprendió – Dormí bastante – dijo sin vergüenza y volvió a estirarse, luego se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia el interruptor, encendió la luz

Desde aquel ángulo miró su nave a escala sobre el ropero, fue inevitable pensar en Yunho y todas las imágenes de lo que sucedió por la tarde acudieron a él. Sonrió, mezcla de amargura y nostalgia, volviéndole a parecer increíble que aquello pasó

\- Le gusto – susurró asombrado pero feliz, si aquello no era una completa locura, no sabía lo que dicha palabra significaba – ¿Cómo es eso posible? – se cuestionó con mayor intriga que hace unas horas cuando todo pasó, su cabeza estaba ahora fría y le permitía pensar con mayor claridad

Llevó una mano a su pecho y torció la boca en un gesto reflexivo

\- ¿De verdad le gusto o está confundido? – especuló, sintiéndose intranquilo. Sabía que lo sucedido no podía trascender, pero trataba de encontrar una lógica a todo aquello – Lo de Boa, conoció a mi ex, convivió con mi familia, nos hemos hecho cercanos, ya no ha tenido sexo, todo eso pudo haberlo confundido – concluyó con desánimo – Pero… ¿Debe importarme? Es mejor si solo está confundido ¿no? ¿Por qué quiero gustarle? ¿Por qué eso me pone contento? No está bien – definió finalmente y apartó la mirada de su nave a escala

Si seguía pensando en eso su cabeza explotaría, así que mejor salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, la segunda de ese día, Changmin era un obsesionado de la limpieza. Al entrar se quitó enseguida la ropa y abrió la llave, entrando en el chorro de agua tibia, cerró los ojos y se relajó, dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo, luego de unos segundos se jabonó el cuerpo, haciéndolo rápido. Tras el champú se puso un producto especial y luego de enjuagar su cabello cerró finalmente la regadera

\- Como nuevo – sonrió satisfecho, estiró su mano y quiso agarrar una toalla, pero no se encontraba ninguna – Rayos – molesto se acercó a la puerta – Ni modo, tendré que salir así. No hay nadie al fin y al cabo – comentó relajado, así que abrió y asomó la cabeza

Tras verificar que no hubiera nadie a la vista salió del baño, sintió un inquietante aire sobre la piel desnuda al que se acostumbró rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, sin percatarse de la otra presencia adentro, hasta que se giró hacia la cama y vio a Yunho sentado en ella

Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, ambos sorprendidos, hasta que la mirada del mayor bajó lentamente hacia la entrepierna de Changmin, incomodándolo, pero Yunho se dio cuenta y alzó la vista hasta sus ojos otra vez

\- ¡Yunho! – expresó enojado, enseguida el aludido se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha, aunque sin cerrarlos, logró ver a través de sus dedos, emitiendo una risa inquieta

\- Lo siento – dijo sin sentirlo, aprovechando para mirar cuanto quiso, Changmin lo notó pero ya no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó completamente

\- ¿Qué más da? Los dos somos hombres – expresó con sarcasmo, lanzándole una mirada entre coqueta y nerviosa. Avanzó hacia el ropero, cogió una toalla y se comenzó a secar sin que Yunho le apartara la vista de encima, mirándolo de costado pero en un ángulo que podía ver al frente con claridad

Aunque sabía que lo observaba, Changmin pretendió que no le importaba, sin embargo se sintió nervioso, pero por otro lado pensar que de alguna forma lo provocaba le agradó, si le gustaba a Yunho sin importar sus preferencias y más allá de un cuerpo, no le era de extrañar que en algún punto comenzaría a desearlo también sexualmente, por lo que le permitió el deleite de mirar

Yunho lo siguió en cada movimiento, sintiéndose un maldito degenerado, pero no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera lo intentó, miró sin pudor alguno, las largas y aún torneadas piernas, provistas del vello justo; un trasero que si bien no era de prominente proporción, calzaba a la perfección con la complexión delgada de su cuerpo; su pene era el equivalente a un buen tamaño, por encima del promedio y los genitales que le acompañaban le daban la forma perfecta, era la primera vez que Yunho miraba tan atento la entrepierna de otro hombre, tragó saliva y su vista continuó el recorrido

El bajo vientre de Changmin, adornado con una masculina línea de vello que llegaba hasta el ombligo, tenía aún la forma de quien ejercita su cuerpo, aunque sus abdominales no estaban tan marcadas como alguna vez parecieron estarlo, esa parte de su cuerpo era muy atractiva; siguió por el torso mientras Changmin se colocaba la ropa interior, el pecho del menor continuaba trabajado y el color de su piel era perfecto, casi parecía trigueño; los pezones no eran tan pequeños pero sí perfectamente asimétricos, su torso constituía en sí en una mezcla adecuada de elementos. La posición en esos segundos no le permitió ver bien la espalda, pero por la curvatura de sus hombros no hubo mucho que imaginar

El largo cuello de Changmin fue recorrido por los curiosos ojos de Yunho, había notado antes la forma, el grosor y la nuez de Adán que se ofrecía ante él, pero no había reparado en lo suave que se veía su piel, aquella parecía gritarle "Bésame". Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello y contempló su rostro, el tamaño de sus orejas, claramente visibles gracias al cabello mojado; la forma de la nariz, la curva bajo ella y hasta los labios, la barbilla. Changmin era de quijada ligeramente cuadrada, muy masculina, pese a que su rostro en totalidad era lindo, no tosco, de semblante infantil y maduro a la vez

Sus pestañas extensas y los párpados poco caídos hacían de sus oscuros ojos, más expresivos aún, pese a que en esos momentos no lo observaba de frente, el mayor guardaba en su memoria el claro recuerdo de la mirada del menor, sin duda lo que más le gustaba de él.

El agua que aún caía a gotas por las puntas de su cabello estaba mojando la camisa que acababa de ponerse, Changmin finalizó poniéndose el pantalón, mientras lo abrochaba se giró un poco hacia Yunho, quien observó su rostro, la frente, los pómulos prominentes que solían marcarse cuando sonreía, las mejillas que más de alguna vez vio sonrojadas. Sin darse cuenta sonreía al verlo, sin poderse explicar porque de repente le gustaba tanto, pero ¿Quería saberlo? Aquel enigma era seductor, le insinuaba al oído que debía hacer todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para saciar sus deseos.

No tenía miedo, solo estaba preocupado por quienes también le importaban, aquellos quienes saldrían heridos, pero si no estuvieran, si hubiera otra situación, en esos momentos estaría llevándose a Changmin a la cama, lo tomaría sin reservas y le haría el amor. Por primera vez sentía aquel deseo y sonrió con desconcierto, sin dejar de observarlo y maquilando en su cabeza cientos de ideas que muy probablemente jamás llevaría a cabo.

Changmin terminó de vestirse por completo y apenas fue capaz de mirar de reojo al otro, Yunho aún se cubría el rostro fingiendo no ver, pero el menor sabía que lo observaba fijamente, que no dejó de mirarlo mientras se secaba la piel mojada, luego mientras se vestía, lo cual hizo más lento de lo que haría normalmente, fue a propósito, pero ahora se sentía avergonzado, solía ser tímido, no un mojigato, pero nunca fue libertino, no como su mejor amigo, Jonghyun si podía tener sexo con un completo extraño, o sería capaz de probar posiciones y métodos, pero Changmin no, lo más atrevido que hizo en toda su vida fue acostarse con su ex en la oficina y lucir aquel extraño ropaje solo para él. Vestirse frente a Yunho en un intento extraño de seducirlo se sumaba a esa pequeña lista de cosas atrevidas que había hecho

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente, girándose del todo hacia el otro, Yunho se descubrió el rostro y lo miró, sonriendo enseguida, aquel gesto derritió a Changmin, si el chico le parecía atractivo, en esos momentos era simplemente seductor

\- Donghae me envió – respondió rápido – Creyó que tal vez estabas con fiebre otra vez porque dormiste muchas horas – explicó tranquilamente, sin apartar de él una mirada fija

\- Ya veo – contestó con decepción, por segundos creyó que el mayor estaba ahí simplemente porque quería verle. Changmin le devolvió la mirada fija, comenzó a sentirse nervioso

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, ambos recordando aquel beso que se dieron por la tarde, pero ninguno dio el primer paso y hablar en al menos tres minutos, en aquellos intentaron pensar en otra cosa, pero fue imposible. Yunho volvió a mirar las hebras de cabello mojado, observó atento y finalmente se puso de pie, acercándose al menor, Changmin se paralizó al instante, sus piernas no fueron capaces de moverse, cuando el mayor llegó hasta él creyó que tal vez lo tomaría entre sus brazos, pero no fue así

Yunho estiró la mano hacia la puerta del clóset, la cual permanecía abierta, sobre esta se encontraba la toalla con la que Changmin se secó, el mayor la agarró, sin dejar de observarlo la subió hacia el más alto y con ella le acarició el cabello, aunque la intención fue secar el exceso de agua, la piel entera de Changmin se estremeció

\- ¿Qué estás…? – intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpido

\- Tu cabello está empapado – respondió con voz suave y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Se encontraban relativamente cerca, el corazón del menor palpitaba con agitación y su respiración estaba inquieta. Yunho volvió a acariciarle el cabello con la toalla, secando el costado izquierdo, luego atrás, continuó la acción arriba y finalmente en el lado derecho, usando la zurda para sostener la tela

\- Gracias – dijo con timidez el menor, tratando de sonreír, pero cuando sostuvo la toalla para quitársela a Yunho, él le apartó la mano

\- Espera – sonrió también. Con suavidad le pasó el paño una vez más, desde arriba de la oreja derecha hacia atrás, lentamente, dejando de ver sus ojos para mirar esa parte de su cabeza. El agua ya no destilaba de las sedosas hebras de cabello, así que sonrió satisfecho

Yunho bajó el brazo con el que sostenía el paño y volvió a observarlo

\- Listo – en respuesta el menor asintió en silencio – Perdón – dijo de pronto, con el gesto ligeramente consternado

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por espiarte – confesó avergonzado, Changmin se sonrojó de nuevo

\- ¿Me espiaste? No me di cuenta – fingió demencia, con un tono de voz similar al que usaban cuando bromeaban entre ellos, era una forma de tratar de recuperar un poco de su antigua relación, ahora completamente transformada debido al beso que se dieron

Nuevamente hubo silencio, largo e incómodo, Changmin ya no sabía cómo romper el hielo, pero no era el único, Yunho tampoco lo sabía

\- Creo que debería irme – habló finalmente el mayor, Changmin asintió, tratando de emitir una sonrisa natural

Observó como el otro colocaba la toalla nuevamente en la puerta del clóset y sin cerrarla miró de nuevo hacia el más alto, acercándose un paso más, miró su oreja izquierda, una última gota se hospedaba justo en el lóbulo, casi a punto de caer, pero no fue necesaria la toalla, estiró su mano y la atrapó, justo entre su índice y pulgar, haciendo una ligera presión, Changmin entrecerró los ojos, porque aquello se sintió peligrosa y extrañamente bien, se estremeció solo de imaginarlo besando su cuerpo por todas partes

El mayor lo miró y desesperado lo atrajo hacia él, rodeándolo con su brazo izquierdo y Changmin no pudo más, se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, aunque los dos estaban de pie, el menor se abrazó a él rodeándole los hombros, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, percibiendo el olor de Yunho, una fragancia naturalmente provocadora que le inundó los sentidos

\- Changmin, no somos unos adolescentes – musitó Yunho, cerca de su oído, logrando que nuevamente se estremeciera – No podemos evitar lo obvio y no quiero limitarme. Por favor, solo dímelo una última vez para desistirme o no… ¿Quieres estar conmigo? – cuestionó sin preámbulos, directo

Si de algo podía presumir Yunho era de su firme carácter, si deseaba algo no dudaba en ir tras él, por algo se le conocía en todo el pueblo como quien no deja escapar ni una sola de sus conquistas. Al oír aquella pregunta el menor se confundió, habían hablado ya de la importancia de no trascender sus acciones más allá del beso que ya se habían dado, por el bien de sus mejores amigos, pero ahora remitía al mismo tema y le dejaba a él la capacidad de elección

\- No quiero una relación formal, ni siquiera la deseaba con Jonghyun – respondió al fin el menor, muy cerca de la piel contraria, logrando que el mayor se mordiera ligeramente el labio inferior. Yunho sonrió

\- Eso no fue lo que te pregunté – aclaró avergonzado, Changmin entendió enseguida y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, logrando que sus mejillas nuevamente se tiñeran de rojo

\- Yo… sabes que tengo novio – insistió en su farsa, Yunho suspiró un poco y cerró el apretón con el brazo que faltaba

\- Solo responde mi pregunta – esquivó la objeción, porque en esos momentos dolía terriblemente, su consciencia además no le permitía olvidar que lejos de aquel idilio romántico, estaba un hombre postrado en una cama sin poderse mover, convaleciente. Y ellos estaban ahí, solos, actuando a sus espaldas

\- Sí quiero – dijo al fin, sorprendido de su determinación, Yunho sonrió satisfecho y poco a poco le soltó, en cambio el otro continuaba aferrado a sus hombros, con el rostro refugiado en el manto del cuello contrario – Pero no puedo… no debo – continuó, desanimando a Yunho, aunque no del todo

\- Entonces… – levantó ambas manos y le sujetó de los antebrazos, apartándolo fríamente de él, logrando que Changmin se afligiera.

Poco a poco se alejó de su cuerpo, aunque aún estaban cerca extrañó el olor de su piel, la tibieza que manaba de él. Se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, sintiéndose molesto, quería tirársele encima, ir a esa cama y meterse bajo las sábanas con él

\- Cuando "puedas" – habló en tono sarcástico – Búscame. Nadie lo sabrá, solo tú y yo, no lastimaremos a nadie, tampoco será una relación formal, como dices no querer tener. Pero no nos privemos de la cercanía que deseamos – insistió, sintiéndose cada vez menos nervioso – Somos adultos ¿no?... Que desean lo mismo, sin ataduras ni compromisos

Changmin volvió otra vez la vista hacia él, su rostro continuaba sonrojado, Yunho estaba siendo demasiado claro y directo, si los dos se ansiaban no había necesidad en privarse de satisfacer sus deseos, como adultos que eran, pero también le pedía oculto tras esas palabras que dejara a Jonghyun antes de eso, así él le estaría esperando

Aquella propuesta sexual tan ideal, tan perfecta, no hizo a Changmin dejar de lado su asombro, apenas podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo, lamentó enormemente que no hubiese sucedido antes, de ser así habría tenido relaciones con él sin pensarlo un segundo, pero de por medio estaba la promesa que hizo a su mejor amigo y el hecho de que el mismo estuviera en aquella lamentable situación dentro del Hospital

También le sorprendió la capacidad de Yunho para hacer de lado todo y ofrecerle un oasis en aquel marginado pueblo, tal como Changmin lo deseó la primera noche que pisaron aquel bar; aunque aquello implicara un daño colateral hacia Donghae, señal de que el deseo de Yunho hacia él era realmente fuerte como para hacer de lado esa situación, después de todo como se lo dijo apenas segundos atrás, "Nadie lo sabrá, no lastimaremos a nadie". Changmin solo tenía que dejar a Jonghyun como pareja, nada más, entonces ninguno tendría atadura alguna y podrían calmar aquellas ganas

\- Yunho… – intentó hablar, con la voz quebrada, pero el aludido le pidió que no lo hiciera, colocándole el índice sobre los labios, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

\- No hay nada más qué decir – sonrió, mirándole por última vez, bajó el brazo y se alejó, rozando ligeramente el hombro del más alto al primer paso, luego el calor de su cuerpo desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí . Yunho ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta con él del otro lado cuando Changmin reaccionó

Se giró hacia atrás sobre sus talones, encontrándose solo en la habitación, miró detenidamente la puerta, como si del otro lado pudiera ver a Yunho. Sonrió, mezcla de consternación y alegría, acababa de recibir la propuesta "indecorosa" más extravagante de toda su vida, él ni siquiera tuvo la iniciativa, siendo el único Gay entre los dos, sin embargo la decisión fue del otro, el heterosexual inalcanzable del que quedó prendado desde la adopción de su nueva vida

Ni siquiera estaba enamorado, pero el deseo hacia él crecía cada vez más, ahora se sentía atrapado, maldijo su manía de precipitarse a la hora de tomar decisiones, de haber hecho una promesa que obviamente no podía cumplir, darle una oportunidad a Jonghyun había sido un terrible error, ahora pagaba la consecuencia. Se maldijo por duplicado, primero debido al hecho de estar amarrado a su mejor amigo, en segundo término al sentirse de aquella manera, Jonghyun no había hecho más que apoyarlo, sacarlo adelante cuando peor estuvo, ahora él se auto reprendía por devolverle solo un poco de todo ese amor

\- Soy detestable ¿cierto? – preguntó mientras la imagen de su amigo se formaba en su mente – Por un acostón con otro reniego de la oportunidad que siempre has merecido. No soy digno de que me ames – lamentó con angustia, sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía, causándole un gran dolor

Muy a su pesar, ya no quedaba más que hacer. Morderse hasta los dedos para aguantarse en tanto no terminara con su actual novio, una relación bastante desastrosa y que además era incapaz de terminar pronto, sería casi inhumano dejarlo en esa situación, a su suerte. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, haciendo después un puchero

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sucedió antes? – dijo en tono caprichoso. La resignación no era algo a lo que se aferrara normalmente.

Cerca de la medianoche, Changmin bajó hacia el Bar, temía que Yunho se encontrara ahí, por eso aguardó, quedándose en su habitación, tratando de no cavilar en esas ideas extrañas que ya no podían apartarse fácilmente de su cabeza, aunque lo intentó con fuerza. Para su fortuna el chico en cuestión no se encontraba, el Bar estaba prácticamente solo, sin música en vivo, ni siquiera algún partido de fútbol que llamara la atención, se trataba de un día aburrido

Donghae se encontraba limpiando tarros mientras bostezaba, tratando de no hacerlo, pero sin poderlo evitar, él también se encontraba sumamente aburrido. Changmin se dirigió directo a él, sentándose en uno de los bancos frente a la barra, al verlo, el barman lo miró asombrado

\- Vaya, creí que habías caído en coma – dijo sonriendo con burla, el más alto sonrió, bastante avergonzado, hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía de aquella manera, claro, sin contar los días que estuvo enfermo, salvo que ahora se encontraba más sano que nunca

\- Me excedí – admitió con pena – Ni siquiera comí, muero de hambre

\- ¿Shim Changmin no ha comido y sigue vivo? – cuestionó con ironía, el menor le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio – ¿Por qué no vas con Yunho?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Con Yunho? ¿Por qué con él? – preguntó con voz titubeante, Donghae enarcó una ceja, observándolo fijo – No es que quiera verlo ni nada…

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – inquirió sorprendido, de un segundo a otro Changmin estalló en nervios, lo cual le resultó sospechoso, pero no comentó algo al respecto

\- Digo que porque lo mencionas… él ¿habló algo contigo? – rascó sutilmente su nuca con tres dedos, sin dejar de mirar al barman, Donghae casi echó a reír

\- Creo que dormir tanto te tiene perturbado – observó divertido, sin levantar mucha sospecha de la actitud de su amigo, aunque sí era extraña, más no demasiado fuera de lo normal, decidió no tomarle importancia

\- Sí, necesito despejarme

\- Te comenté de Yunho porque estuvo aquí un rato, se fue hace menos de diez minutos antes que llegaras, dijo que iría a comer algo al restaurante de la carretera – comenzó a explicar el barman – Ni Junsu ni yo quisimos algo, así que no volverá aquí, supongo que regresará a su casa, a menos que haya vuelto a las andadas – dijo con fastidio

\- Ah, era eso – respondió tranquilo Changmin, sonrió aliviado y meditó unos instantes

\- Deberías ir, con suerte paga tu cena, ya sabes, eres el menor – aconsejó sabiamente el barman, pero el otro no tenía deseos de ver nuevamente a Yunho, o quizás es que sus deseos de verlo eran demasiado grandes que ya no quería ponerse de frente a la tentación

\- Yo creo que mejor preparo algo aquí – contestó finalmente

\- Como quieras, igual hice compras por la mañana, el refrigerador y la alacena ya no están vacíos – informó con orgullo, a Changmin se le iluminó el rostro

\- No sabes cuánto te amo en estos momentos – declaró con entusiasmo, se estiró sobre la barra y besó la mejilla del barman, Donghae lo empujó con sutileza y se limpió, fingiendo que le molestó, el menor se echó a reír, luego se levantó del banco

\- Por cierto – le llamó antes que se apartara – ¿Llamaste a Jonghyun?

\- ¡Jonghyun! – exclamó aturdido – No, no le llamé – confesó, mostrándose afligido pese a que nunca tuvo intenciones de hablarle

\- Ese Yunho, le dije claramente que te avisara que llamó por la tarde – expuso molesto, el menor lo analizó y en ningún momento Yunho le pasó ese recado, apretó los labios molesto

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – preguntó hacia su amigo, visiblemente inquieto, pensando que tal vez el otro lo hizo con mala intención, pero realmente a Yunho se le olvidó por completo. Espiar a Changmin mientras se vestía, después hacerle una loca y extraña propuesta, hicieron que ni siquiera recordara las palabras de Donghae

\- No sé – encogió los hombros casi con indiferencia – Igual es tarde, ya debe estar durmiendo

\- Es verdad, quiero que descanse – contestó con sinceridad

\- Bueno, ve a comer algo, no te vayas a desmayar – exageró en broma, Changmin lo tomó casi como una orden pues también deseaba alimentarse cuanto antes

\- Ceno y vuelvo – indicó decidido

\- Creo que cerraré temprano – comentó al ver a unos clientes abandonar el Bar, Junsu se acercaba a la barra con el dinero de esa cuenta. Además de ellos solo estaba un grupo de tres chicas conversando, pero no parecía que durarían mucho, pues el último pedido lo habían hecho hace más de media hora

\- Parece que hoy particularmente es aburrido – comentó el más alto, el barman asintió, recibiendo luego el dinero y guardándolo – Bien, me retiro

\- Sí, está bien – dijo cerrando la caja.

Changmin se preparó de cena la suma de la comida de un día, tenía demasiada hambre, desde la mañana cuando comió algo para el desayuno que no comía nada más. Incluso mientras lo hacía, no pensó ni una sola vez en Yunho, sintiéndose en paz, todo ese asunto le tenía enajenado, imaginando una y mil situaciones donde ellos dos irremediablemente terminaban entregados a sus deseos, aquellos pensamientos lo agobiaban, pero ahora no estaban más que él y aquel enorme plato, cuando acabara, muy seguramente volvería a lo mismo.

Yunho miraba por la ventana del Restaurante mientras esperaba su rebanada de pastel y un café descafeinado con leche. Antes de eso cenó muy bien y ahora se daba un pequeño lujo con esa especie de postre, Sulli no tardó mucho en entregar el pedido, observando curiosa a su amigo, parecía muy abstraído, haciendo que ella se preguntara si se encontraba pensando en su eterno amor, o si tal vez había conocido a alguien más que le pudiera obrar el milagro de olvidar a aquella ingrata

La mesera sonrió y al hacerlo hizo un bufido, captando sin querer la atención de Yunho, él la miró y le sonrió cortésmente

\- Por favor dime que estás pensando en mí – suplicó en broma, sentándose en el sillón del frente, sin hacer caso a los gritos de su jefe. Apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos, mirando al ensoñador Yunho, sin decir más nada

\- Las niñas deben dormirse temprano – refutó divertido, alzando un dedo le dio un golpecito en la frente, la chica le sacó la lengua

\- Eres tonto ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que soy toda una mujer? – habló con arrogancia simulada, señalando su cuerpo, Yunho miró sutilmente el área del pecho y alzó las cejas

\- Pero si eres casi un muchacho – contradijo en broma, Sulli enseguida se cubrió el pecho

\- Todos los hombres son iguales, solo ven esas cosas – bufó molesta, Yunho solo ensanchó la sonrisa, sin decir algo – Si yo tuviera más busto ¿te fijarías en mí?

\- Haces preguntas peligrosas chiquilla – esquivó la cuestión, comiendo un poco del pastel

\- Entonces tal vez si te puede gustar un "muchacho" – comentó refiriéndose a las palabras de Yunho, sin embargo él automáticamente pensó en Changmin ¿Qué diría Sulli si supiera que realmente la cuestión del pecho le era irrelevante? Claro que un par de buenas tetas siempre era un plus maravilloso, pero no lo era todo, al menos no para él

Sonrió con amargura, no podía responder a los cuestionamientos de la chica, odiaba limitar a las personas por sus cuerpos. En su vida se había acostado con diversos tipos de mujeres, desde las que tenían el mejor de los cuerpos hasta otras menos privilegiadas, altas, bajitas, femeninas y todo lo contrario; rubias, pelirrojas, castañas y un gran etcétera en ese aspecto, desde inteligentes hasta las que no conocían ni el dos más dos; las que querían con él de todo y hasta las que al día siguiente le olvidarían sin problema. Ahora el único interés que podía tener por un muchacho se trataba de Changmin

La mesera lo miró fijamente, se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que volvió a preguntar en qué demonios pensaba, pero sin decirlo, tan solo en su mente se respondió con alguna que otra locura. Yunho miraba con insistencia su plato, como si haciéndolo este fuese a desaparecer, Sulli aprovechó eso para agarrarlo de una orilla y jalarlo, sacándolo de su trance

\- En diez minutos salgo ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por ahí? – preguntó con emoción

\- Olvídalo – contestó pronto, jalando de vuelta el plato – Te irás a casa – indicó con autoridad

\- Acompáñame a mi casa, no quiero irme sola

\- Siempre te vas sola

\- Sí, pero ahora puedes llevarme, por favor – con mirada de niña buena lo observó insistentemente, Yunho bebió de su café y suspiró

\- De acuerdo – comentó resignado – Solo porque vives lejos de aquí

\- Gracias – emocionada sacó de su mandil la cuenta y la entregó a Yunho, luego se puso de pie y fue a las demás mesas a hacer lo mismo, mientras él terminaba de comer aquello, sacando después el dinero para pagar

\- Está loca – dijo sonriendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al fondo de esa misma hilera de mesas, estaba una chica sola, comiendo al parecer una ensalada, le sonrió coquetamente

Yunho se giró sutil hacia atrás para constatar que no estuviera mirando a otro, pero al darse cuenta que era a él solo sonrió cortésmente. La mujer parecía bastante bonita, aunque no la veía muy bien, enseguida su mente caviló, como en los viejos tiempos, que la abordaba, conseguía su número de teléfono y a la noche siguiente estarían compartiendo una cama, sin acordarse apenas el uno del otro sus nombres

Mordió sutilmente su labio inferior, analizando. Con Changmin se quedó con las ganas, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a conectarse con la mente y siempre terminaba cediendo a sus deseos, pero una voz interna, igual que por la tarde, le indicaba que era mejor alejarse de terrenos peligrosos, así que optó por mostrar otra sonrisa, esta vez más seca y luego tan solo la ignoró, terminando su pastel y el café

Sulli regresó al poco tiempo, ya sin el mandil, su compañera del otro turno acababa de llegar, aquel restaurante al estar a orillas de la carretera, abría las veinticuatro horas. Yunho la miró y se puso de pie, observó de soslayo a la atractiva mujer del otro extremo, les observaba asombrada, como si estuviese viendo alguna aberración de la naturaleza, Yunho le ignoró por completo y junto a la mesera salieron del Restaurante

\- ¿No vas abrirme la puerta? – preguntó la chica justo al lado de la mencionada, Yunho negó en silencio y entró en el auto

\- Sube ya – indicó desde el interior y ella entró rápido, colocándose enseguida el cinturón

\- Maleducado – regañó en broma, él no respondió nada y solo echó andar su vehículo

En auto el trayecto era realmente más rápido, así que no tardaron en llegar, Yunho detuvo el vehículo y miró hacia la mesera

\- Listo, te he traído

\- Gracias – sonrió mirándolo fijo – ¿Quieres pasar?

\- No ¿para qué? – cuestionó escandalizado, Sulli rio divertida

\- Para saludar a mis papás ¿para qué más? – respondió y él se sintió aliviado

\- Es verdad, hace tiempo que no los veo – devolvió la sonrisa, sacó las llaves del auto y los dos bajaron de él

Yunho esperó atrás de Sulli mientras ella abría la puerta, una vez que entró prendió la luz, él cerró la puerta tras entrar y miró alrededor, hace años que no entraba y todo parecía tan igual, los cuadros familiares dispersos en distintos puntos le daban calidez a la casa

\- Una vez arreglé el auto de tu papá, creo que ibas en secundaria – recordó con nostalgia, sus primeros trabajos como mecánico – Vine hasta acá y entre los dos lo reparamos – comentó mientras miraba una foto de los papás de la chica, ella no respondió

\- Parece que no están – comentó fingiendo ignorar desde antes ese hecho. Los padres de Sulli habían viajado a Incheon por un asunto de negocios, los dos eran comerciantes

\- Ya veo – la observó con suspicacia, dejando la foto donde la había tomado – Y tú no sabías que no estarían ¿verdad? – preguntó molesto, no cabía duda alguna, cayó en la emboscada de la chica, se sentía un tonto

\- ¿Cómo dices eso? Claro que no sabía – fingió demencia, Yunho suspiró

\- Bien, me voy – sin tratar de desenmascarar la mentira, decidió mejor solo irse, pero una cosa estaba clara, ya no volvería a confiar en ella. Le dio la espalda y avanzó a la puerta

\- Espera… – llamó la chica enseguida, Yunho se detuvo y se giró hacia atrás, al hacerlo la chica terminaba de quitarse la blusa, dejándolo sorprendido – ¿Es que de verdad aún me ves como una niña? ¿La de secundaria que te pidió le enseñaras de mecánica solo para estar junto a ti un par de horas? – cuestionó nerviosa, moviendo ambas manos hacia su espalda

\- Sulli, ponte eso – pidió con calma, pero en lugar de recibir respuesta a su petición, vio a la chica quitarse el sostén, mostrando efectivamente que ya no era ninguna niña, incluso si no tenía un busto grande

Yunho miró sus pequeños y firmes pechos, muy bonitos, no podía negarlo, pero aunque ella tenía ese cuerpo, con una cintura delgada y estética, el pálido de su piel, casi espectral y sin duda una cara muy bonita, no despertaba en él ningún deseo, sintió vergüenza de que alguien a quien apenas veía como una amiga, intentara seducirlo así

\- ¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito? – preguntó afligida, Yunho se quedó mudo, girando su cabeza a un lado, mirando cualquier cosa para no observarla

\- Vístete, no quiero marcharme dejándote así, antes ponte la ropa – pidió amablemente, pero ella hizo caso omiso y avanzó hacia él, quedando a un paso solamente

\- Mírame – suplicó, pero él no le obedeció, siguió esperando a que ella se cubriera. Al no ver respuesta, la chica decidió actuar antes, sujetando la mano izquierda de Yunho, la cual alzó, él enseguida se puso en alerta pero no fue capaz de evitar que ella la colocara sobre su seno derecho, buscando el contacto de su mirada

Yunho se quedó paralizado, sintiendo la suave piel bajo su mano, su dedo índice quedó cerca del pezón. Su instinto más primario lo hizo apretar con suavidad y su dedo se movió hasta tocar el punto exacto, escuchando de la chica un suspiro, sin darse cuenta apenas que ella aprovechó para que le tocase con la otra mano

\- ¿Te gustan? – cuestionó sonrojada, sintiendo que se le doblaban las rodillas, pero él no respondió, estaba pasmado, ella se acercó más a su cuerpo y buscó su cuello, exhalando una bocanada de aire, luego buscando rápido sus labios

Yunho la besó con arrebato, dejando de pensar en quien tenía frente a él, acariciándole los pechos mientras devoraba su boca, ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida de aquella pasión, nunca en su vida la habían besado así, aquel sí que era un beso adulto, no como los que había recibido en algunas ocasiones, se sentía desesperada, sin saber cómo reaccionar al ritmo, sin poder corresponder, intentó dejarse llevar pero la boca de Yunho le llevaba años de ventaja

La dirigió hacia la pared más próxima, soltó sus labios y los pechos, bajó directamente hacia ellos, agarró uno por debajo, usando solo su pulgar e índice derecho, apretó suavemente y lo llevó a su boca, Sulli tembló, nunca en su vida imaginó que sentiría algo así, los labios, la lengua, Yunho sabía qué tocar y cómo hacerlo. Lanzó un gemido incómodo y luego apretó los dientes unos instantes

\- Yunho – musitó avergonzada y más excitada de lo que alguna vez estuvo en toda su vida – Hazme tuya… – suplicó convencida, si él se detenía ella simplemente se desmayaría

Él continuó con lo suyo, sin prestar atención a sus palabras, a aquella súplica, si prestaba atención de aquella voz entonces regresaría a la realidad, donde ella solo era una chica loca que intentaba seducirlo, no la mujer que se mostraba ante él, un ser sexualmente despierto

\- Yunho… – volvió a suplicar, temblando, su experiencia era nula comparada con la de él, pero deseaba una cosa tanto como el mayor

Dejó de besarle y subió deslizando sus labios por el cuello hasta bajar de nuevo y atacar el hombro con sus besos, le abrazó por la cintura y luego sus manos tocaron sus glúteos. Más sonrojada y excitada que nunca, Sulli cerró sus ojos y se aferró a los hombros de Yunho, sintiendo en él la entrepierna abultada

\- Por favor… Quiero que seas el primero – suplicó una última vez antes de sentir que su mundo se caería alrededor, las palabras mágicas para Yunho, más no para ella, era hora de despertar, él estaba excitado pero aún esa pequeña parte de él que era su consciencia, le gritaba lo horrible que sería quitarle la virginidad tan solo por una calentura momentánea, resultado de sus múltiples frustraciones

Se detuvo abruptamente y alzó la mirada, buscando en los inocentes ojos de Sulli a la niña que siempre veía atendiendo un restaurante, con una sonrisa limpia. La imagen que se mostró ante él lo horrorizó a tal modo que retrocedió dos pasos, observándola como si no supiese la forma en que llegó hasta ahí, o como si ella fuera el mismísimo demonio

Sintió vergüenza a tal punto que perdió el habla, Yunho la miró aturdido, negando en silencio, continuó retrocediendo hacia la puerta, ella quiso alcanzarlo, pero él simplemente se dio medio vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí hacia su auto. Lo echó a andar y condujo rápido pero sin rumbo, deteniéndose en el primer lugar aislado que encontró, lejos de la casa de ella, lejos del corazón del pueblo, aunque aún en sus territorios, apagó el auto y miró el volante por unos instantes, los recuerdos de lo sucedido rondaban por su mente y le perturbaron

\- ¿Qué pensaba hacer? – recriminó confundido, sintiendo en su boca aún el sabor de aquellos duros y dulces pezones. Cerró fuerte los ojos y los talló, luego golpeó el volante – Si ella no hubiese dicho aquello… Dios – meditó horrorizado – Yo le habría arrebatado algo importante, solo por sexo, sin poderle cumplir ninguna promesa

Intentó calmarse pero durante algunos segundos se encontró tan agitado que temió caer en un ataque de nervios, apenas sintió que algo dentro de sus pantalones necesitaba atención, continuaba excitado, tantos días sin nada y de repente aquello, si no hubiese estado en abstinencia, de Sulli no habría robado ni siquiera un beso

\- Soy despreciable – pensó con un tono más tranquilo, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cuando se calmó del todo agachó la cabeza, mirando su entrepierna ligeramente endurecida, la erección estaba bajando pero aún no del todo

Miró a su alrededor, prestando atención por primera vez, dándose cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo, ni siquiera por la carretera que se lograba ver en el fondo pasaba algún auto. Hace tiempo que no se tocaba, la última vez ni siquiera la recordaba, pero ahora era necesario, no buscaría una mujer con quien saciar los deseos, debía hacerlo todo él

Desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre, extrajo su miembro por encima de la ropa interior y esta la bajó un poco más, comenzó por deslizar lentamente su mano. Cualquier forma de sexo para él era un arte, así que lo hizo despacio, creándose imágenes en su mente para lograr la erección que minutos atrás tuvo en casa de la chica, solo que ésta vez no pensó absolutamente nada en ella, haría que ese hecho desapareciera por siempre de su mente

Sustituyó los recuerdos comunes por lo sucedido en aquella tarde, pensó en Changmin, en su seductora desnudez, su cuerpo mojado, su cabello con exceso de agua. Lo recordó frente a él, tan sorprendido y pasmado como él lo estaría si hubieran invertido los papeles; su miembro comenzó a reaccionar, el calor de la piel del menor y el dulce aroma le llenó los sentidos, el ritmo de su mano aumentó. Apretó los ojos y con su mano izquierda sujetó fuerte el volante, la derecha se masturbaba a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado

Imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de Changmin sobre el suyo, en ese auto, le daba la espalda y se movía al ritmo que en esos momentos se deslizaba su mano, Yunho podía verle la espalda y no se limitaba en besarla, sintiendo sobre sus caderas los glúteos del menor, saltando sobre él mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos de aquel volante, Yunho le agarraba la cintura

\- Changmin… – musitó excitado. No tuvo que imaginar más, el recuerdo de aquel día cuando el mencionado enfermó sustituyó pronto a su espejismo, la mirada fija, los ojos decididos, pero no era el sándwich lo que mordía, era su miembro, perdido dentro de su cavidad, le succionaba sin pudor alguno y eso fue suficiente

Exclamando un gemido de completo placer, un par de chorros brotaron de su miembro y cayeron sobre él, manchándole los pantalones, pero no le importó, sacó lo más que pudo hasta que su respiración, agitada y llena de desesperación se hubo calmado. Los días de abstinencia acumularon en él semen suficiente para catalogar aquello como un accidente, pero no le importó, suspiró hondo y abrió los ojos, sintiéndose relajado, la respiración volvió a su ritmo habitual y tras eso no llegó culpa

La sentía por lo sucedido en casa de Sulli, porque fue lo suficientemente estúpido en dejarse llevar, pero no la sentía por haberse masturbado pensando en Changmin, con aquellas sexys imágenes de los dos teniendo sexo, tampoco por los recuerdos, transformados en algo que nunca sucedió pero sí pensó en aquel momento. La curiosidad por estar con el menor ahora resultaba más grande, así que dejó enterrado el mal recuerdo de minutos atrás, no volvería a verla jamás con los mismos ojos, incluso era mejor no verla nunca más

\- Que te sirva de lección – habló con voz baja, recriminándose. Continuaba con la espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento, los pantalones abiertos y manchados, pensando, mientras miraba la parte de arriba del auto

Luego de estar así un par de minutos, sacó de la guantera algunas toallitas de papel y limpió sus ropas, la mano y finalmente las partes de su cuerpo que se ensuciaron. Acomodó sus ropas y sujetó el volante con ambas manos, luego suspiró mirando al frente, sin moverse, permaneciendo así algunos segundos nada más, luego sacó el celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a Donghae

\- ¿Puedo desahogarme con mi amigo como antes? ¿O la veda no solo era por mis lloriqueos sobre BoA? – repitió mientras escribía, luego mandó el mensaje

Esperó casi cinco minutos sin respuesta alguna, estuvo a punto de simplemente marcharse cuando llegó la contestación, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó sonriendo

\- Ven por unos tragos, llorón – respondió secamente. El mayor guardó el celular y se puso en marcha de regreso al Bar.

Donghae hizo las cuentas de la noche, como esperaba, las ganancias fueron realmente muy bajas, así que solo suspiró resignado. Su mesero se había marchado hace menos de dos minutos y ahora él cerraba la caja, luego colocó los brazos sobre la barra y esperaría a Yunho, sintiendo que el corazón le latía de prisa, estaba emocionada, extrañaba mucho ser su confidente, y ya que seguramente sus quejas no tenían nada que ver con BoA, no le preocupó romper su promesa

Changmin regresó al Bar tras su cuantiosa comida, la sonrisa amplia en su rostro era la clara muestra de que estaba satisfecho. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó frente al barman que parecía muy pensativo, así que llamó su atención enseguida

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado, pero el otro le devolvió una sonrisa

\- Nada, Yunho viene para acá

\- Pero ya cerraste ¿no? – cuestionó nervioso, Donghae lo miró con sorpresa, pero no comentó nada curioso sobre eso

\- Sí, pero no importa, es amigo – respondió con tono sarcástico, Changmin solo asintió como si hubiese aceptado el chiste con tranquilidad. Ciertamente no tenía cabeza para muchas cosas y en realidad no quería ver a Yunho, así que sonrió y se levantó del asiento – ¿Te vas?

\- Sí, para que hablen tranquilos

\- No creo que a él le moleste

\- Tal vez, pero a ti… – guardó silencio, sin animarse a completar esa frase, Donghae suspiró con incomodidad y miró hacia la puerta, como si Yunho estuviera ahí, frente a los dos

\- No me enojaré si te unes

\- Sí pero ¿sabes? Creo que deben hablar solos, me retiro

\- Como quieras – encogió los hombros – Por cierto, te dejó Yunho por la tarde una caja en la sala, dijo que es lo faltante – informó antes que el menor saliera de ahí

\- Gracias – dijo amablemente y por fin se retiró. Encontró la caja rápidamente y la levantó, llevándosela a su habitación.

En pocos minutos llegó Yunho al Bar, su amigo lo esperaba en una de las mesas, lejos de los ventanales por los que se podía ver hacia afuera, se saludaron alzando sus manos, luego el mayor se sentó frente a él, la mesa era para dos

\- Tienes cara de afligido – observó preocupado – Cuéntame tus pecados

\- Antes de eso ¿Tienes algo de Whiskey, o Tequila? No sé

\- Vaya, algo fuerte ¿eh? – sonrió divertido y se levantó de la mesa, sacó una botella de su mejor Tequila, dos vasitos tequileros y regresó a la mesa, destapó la botella y sirvió para ambos – Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo alzando el vaso, Yunho hizo lo mismo, chocaron suavemente el del otro y de un solo trago se tomaron todo el contenido

Para el mayor no hubo problema alguno, solo cerró unos instantes los ojos mientras golpeaba el vaso vacío contra la mesa, pero su amigo no tuvo mejor suerte, Donghae dejó con fuerza el trasto también sobre la madera y cerrando fuertemente los ojos apoyó la frente junto al vasito, pataleando un par de veces

\- No está tan fuerte – regañó Yunho riéndose divertido, pero Donghae tardó en levantarse del mueble, por lo que su amigo lo miró con curiosidad. Repentinamente el menor se irguió nuevamente y sirvió de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado

\- Es cuestión de acostumbrarme – se justificó despreocupadamente, bebió esta vez un trago pequeño e intentó no mostrarse perjudicado por el ardor de garganta que experimentaba – Ahora dime, ¿qué diablos te pasa? – inquirió mirándolo con suspicacia, Yunho suspiró y agarrando el vasito entre sus manos lo observó fijamente, bebió todo el contenido de un trago y se sirvió un tercero, mirando luego a su amigo

\- Por poco y tengo sexo con Sulli – confesó agobiado. Al oír tan extrañas palabras Donghae se sorprendió sobremanera, sin poderlo creer, Yunho levantó la mirada y vio a su amigo beberse el resto de la copa de un trago

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Sulli? – preguntó indignado, reaccionando al fin – ¿La del Restaurante? – el aludido asintió, bebiéndose de a una todo el contenido de su tercer vaso – Pero si es una niña – comentó disgustado

\- Oh no – negó enseguida, recordándola frente a sus ojos – Créeme, no tiene cuerpo de niña, no lo que vi – justificó enseguida, pero eso solo indignó más a su amigo

\- ¿Es que perdiste los escrúpulos? – increpó aún dentro de su asombro

\- Hermano, las mujeres son el diablo – sollozó impaciente, subiendo los brazos a la mesa y apoyando sobre ellos su cabeza, mirando hacia abajo – Y yo su más fiel servidor del inframundo – expuso casi con teatralidad, ante la mirada de molestia de su amigo

\- El problema es este pedazo de idiota – dijo levantándose un poco para poder estirar la mano y golpear la cabeza de Yunho, luego volvió a sentarse – No culpes a las mujeres, el débil eres tú – regañó sin remordimiento alguno

Pronto Yunho se sobó la cabeza y luego de unos segundos se levantó, sirviéndose otro vasito con Tequila, esta vez hasta el tope, tirando un poco, bebió de un trago hasta la mitad, luego miró a su amigo, suspiró mientras asentía

\- Lo sé, soy un degenerado ¿cierto? – cuestionó afligido, Donghae asintió efusivamente – No quiero justificarme – suspiró, mirando el vaso – Me llevó a su casa con una mentira y yo caí, adentro me sedujo

\- Uy, pobrecito – interrumpió con tono sarcástico, Yunho bufó suavemente

\- No sé qué me pasó, enloquecí – bebió el resto del vaso y lo depositó sobre la mesa, mirando hacia su amigo y su eterno gesto de reproche – Estábamos besándonos, te juro que la habría llevado a la cama, pero de algún modo me confesó que sería su primera vez – declaró avergonzado, Donghae solo alzó ambas cejas, sin interrumpir – Fue como un balde de agua fría, entonces me detuve, no pasó a más, salí corriendo, la dejé así, semidesnuda y confundida, no me lo perdonaré nunca – expuso avergonzado, sirviéndose de nuevo

\- De verdad te ves afligido – observó curioso su amigo, sirviéndose de nuevo Tequila, pero muy poco, bebió un trago pequeño – ¿Qué vas hacer? Necesitas volver a tu vida de libertinaje con todas esas mujeres o la abstinencia te seguirá haciendo esto – aconsejó, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de su propio consejo. Yunho negó enseguida

\- No es eso – también bebió un trago pequeño – No es mi falta de mujeres, solo es la falta de sexo, creo – dijo sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, el barman enarcó una ceja, confundido

\- ¿También lo haces con hombres? – preguntó perturbado – Has dicho algo muy raro

\- No – negó rápidamente – Olvídalo, no sé lo que digo… – bebió de nuevo el contenido completo de su vaso, pensó en Changmin y su creciente frustración, su deseo por poseerlo, estaba dejando que lo consumiera a pasos agigantados

\- Búscate una novia, alguien que te quiera y comprenda, que no sea solo por sexo. Quiero verte superando a BoA de una vez por todas – suplicó en tono suave, cálido, mientras su mano buscaba la contraria, sujetándola con firmeza, Yunho sonrió

\- Tal vez – sonrió amablemente y con su otra mano acarició el rostro de su amigo – Extrañaba esto ¿sabes? Gracias por escuchar mis lloriqueos

\- De nada – sonrió también – Aunque esta vez ganas de golpearte no me faltaron

\- Ella es mayor de edad – apresuró a justificarse

\- No deja de ser una chiquilla caprichosa e inmadura, tú no dejas de ser un ojo alegre, te mereces lo que te pasa – regañó convencido, a Yunho le dolió el comentario pese a que sabía que era verdad, volvió a colocar los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió el rostro entre ellos

\- Necesito otro trago – gimoteó, su amigo solo entornó los ojos y sirvió de nuevo

\- Anda, bebe más – incitó, sirviéndose él también. Yunho se irguió de nuevo y bebió. Volvieron a empinar el vaso, consumiendo el contenido completo

El mayor miró unos instantes a Donghae en silencio, luego miró hacia la puerta que conectaba con la casa, girando de nuevo hacia su amigo

\- ¿Dónde está Changmin? – preguntó arrastrando un poco las palabras, no estaba del todo ebrio, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de los vasos completos que bebió y comenzaba hacer efecto el alcohol

\- Supongo que en su habitación, no quiso quedarse a conversar con nosotros – respondió normal, volviendo luego a llenar su vaso, de paso sirvió al mayor

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Quieres verlo? ¿Le llamo? – cuestionó con suspicacia, Yunho soltó una larga carcajada y negó varias veces

\- Solo preguntaba – encogió los hombros y bebió casi con indiferencia. Más le valía disimular bien o su intuitivo amigo le leería la mente como solía hacer

\- A veces actúas tan raro – comentó mirándolo adustamente, pero Yunho pretendió no escuchar sus palabras y continuó bebiendo. Entre los dos habían consumido un poco más de medio botella.

Después de haber dormido tantas horas por la tarde, Changmin no tenía absolutamente nada de sueño, tan solo daba vueltas sobre la cama, pensando en miles de cosas, mientras hacía desidia y no se daba ánimo de activar la computadora para de una vez por todas, borrar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su Ex

\- También está la Tablet – pensó, mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde tenía la otra caja de sus pertenencias. La pantalla de bloqueo era una foto de él junto a Kyuhyun, razón de sobra para no querer ni prenderla, aunque sabía que eventualmente debía hacerlo

Changmin estiró la mano hacia el buró, miró la hora del celular y rezongó molesto, deseaba dormir pese a su falta de sueño, así que no le quedó mayor remedio que levantarse y buscar algo quehacer. Pensó en el Bar, en ir hacia abajo, pero una gran parte de él gritaba que no, que se mantuviera alejado de Yunho lo más que pudiera, pero estaba aburrido como ostra, por lo que dejó de meditarlo, se colocó ropa ya que se encontraba solo con la interior, saliendo luego de la habitación

Bajó al primer piso y antes de salir al Bar se detuvo, meditando un poco, aun dudando sobre si debía hacerlo o no. Tras unos segundos casi eternos, decidió al fin hacerlo, entró en el Bar y vio a sus dos amigos sentados en una mesa para dos, uno frente al otro, ambos se veían ya bastantes ebrios, sobre todo Donghae, para Changmin no fue difícil adivinar que tenía menor tolerancia al alcohol que el otro

Sobre la mesa descansaba una botella vacía de Tequila y otra con un tercio ya de consumo, Changmin avanzó poco a poco hacia los dos hombres, ninguno reparó en su presencia

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo – comentó Donghae casi llorando, mirándolo fijamente – Eres mi único amor, daría mi vida por ti – confesó estirando su mano, queriéndolo acariciar, pero el mayor manoteaba como si estuviera espantando moscas

\- Compórtate… – regañó a punto de reírse, el menor también intentó contener la risa, pero ambos terminaron carcajeando – Eunhyuk se pondrá triste – dijo sin parar de reír

\- Mi Eunhyuk… – habló en tono cálido – Es mi único amor, daría mi vida por él – aseguró limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando dejar de reír – Espera, ¿o eras tú? – cuestionó confundido, al no encontrar respuesta volvió a reír, sirviéndose más Tequila

\- Estás loco – afirmó divertido, estirando el vasito para que le sirviera de nuevo

Changmin se cruzó de brazos, observando el espectáculo, intentando no reírse, los dos se veían muy cómicos balanceándose de esa forma

\- No, tú estás loco – se defendió el barman, haciendo una pausa para beber todo el contenido de su vaso, sin dejar de señalar a su amigo – Ibas a tirarte a la Sulli – acusó frunciendo el entrecejo. Al oír eso Changmin abrió más amplio los ojos, permaneciendo inmóvil – Hombre malo y perverso – incriminó tratando de lucir molesto, pero conteniendo una sonora carcajada, Yunho hizo puchero

\- Ya te expliqué – gimoteó, con tono de voz emberrinchado – Yo no quería, pero sus pechos son tan bonitos, suaves y firmes – confesó alucinado, levantando las manos hacia Donghae, como si estuviese a punto de agarrar los mencionados

\- Asqueroso – reprendió enojado, levantándose de su asiento, estiró la mano y dio un golpe sobre las de Yunho, casi cayéndose al frente, así que volvió a sentarse

\- ¿Por qué?... Yo escucho tus pláticas sobre penes – recriminó indignado. Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose un rato y luego soltaron a reír otra vez, el barman volvió a ponerse de pie – ¿Acaso me gustan los penes? – preguntó, aunque meditaba más para sí mismo – Quizás uno – se respondió con alegría – Me gusta el de…

\- Chicos – apresuró Changmin a interrumpir, estaba completamente rojo, sin saber cómo actuar, parecía nervioso. El par de amigos volteó a verlo

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Donghae con una gran sonrisa, acercándose hacia él – Hablando de penes – llegó a donde estaba Changmin y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi cayéndose, el más alto tuvo que sostenerlo

\- Cuidado – advirtió preocupado. Donghae levantó la mirada y le sonrió, el rostro completo de Changmin enrojeció cuando sintió que el barman le rozaba con la mano la entrepierna en un intento fallido por sostenerle el miembro

\- Creo que el suyo es grande – confesó emocionado mirando hacia Yunho, como si quisiera secretearlo, pero al oír aquello Changmin se avergonzó, empujando a Donghae, lo cual le hizo marearse e irremediablemente se fue corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar, ante la risa hilarante de su mejor amigo

\- Es un pervertido – se quejó avergonzado, aun sintiendo su rostro arder – Deja de reírte – dijo mirando hacia Yunho que no paraba de reír como tonto

\- Los Gays hablan de penes – afirmó el mayor, justificando a su amigo – Nosotros los heteros de tetas – reafirmó convencido

\- Muy elegante tu observación – comentó en tono sarcástico. Nunca imaginó verlo en ese estado, no sabía si reír o sentir vergüenza ajena, pero a Yunho le importó poco la mirada del menor sobre él, sonrió mientras se ponía de pie

\- No soy Gay – negó convencido, moviendo incluso su dedo índice frente a Changmin – Pero puedo hablar de tu pene – aseveró con emoción, acercándose más a él, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo derecho, sujetándole la barbilla con la mano izquierda

\- No digas esas cosas – regañó abochornado, pero sin hacer apenas un intento por alejarlo

\- Déjame hacértelo – susurró cerca de sus labios, haciéndolo pasar saliva – Solo una vez, quiero hacerlo contigo– suplicó, intentando besarlo, pero Changmin reaccionó y alcanzó a empujarlo con fuerza, logrando que cayera sentado en la silla

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Donghae, quien se acercaba a ambos lentamente y tambaleándose, Changmin lo miró sin saber que responder – ¿Iban a besarse? – inquirió divertido, acercándose a Yunho – Bésame a mí – pidió sin pudor, sentándose en sus piernas e intentando abrazarlo por el cuello

\- Quítate – respondió el mayor, aventándolo y consiguiendo que cayera al suelo

\- Eres tan malo – lloriqueó Donghae antes de volverse a reír, luego se puso de pie pero cayó de nuevo, Yunho también reía, sin embargo Changmin los observaba a ambos sin saber que decir, solo esperaba que a la mañana siguiente el barman no se acordara de lo que vio, porque era claro que miró lo que su amigo intentaba hacer

\- Ustedes dos, están comportándose tan patéticamente – reprochó Changmin, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura – ¿No les da vergüenza?

\- A mí no – contestó rápido y sincero el mayor de los tres

\- No, ni a mí – secundó el barman, también muy convencido, mientras se levantaba del suelo – Quiero llamar a mi novio – avanzó hacia la barra, ahí había un teléfono fijo

\- Ven acá, es tarde para eso – contradijo Changmin, yendo por él lo jaló de nuevo hacia la mesa, mientras Yunho se servía más alcohol

\- Suéltame – pidió al tiempo que intentaba soltarse – Quiero decirle que lo amo

\- Díselo cuando estés sobrio – hizo otro intento por jalarlo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió a Yunho abrazarlo por la espalda, ni siquiera lo percibió acercarse, ahora tenía esos fuertes brazos rodeándole el cuello

\- Qué bonito eres – dijo con emoción, sonriendo ampliamente, el calor de su aliento chocó cerca de su cuello y bien pudo ser algo erótico, pero el olor a alcohol fue más bien desagradable, así que Changmin le dio un codazo y logró que lo soltara, él también soltó a Donghae y se apartó de los dos

\- Me largo, hagan lo que quieran – dijo molesto, dándoles la espalda

\- No te vayas – suplicaron al mismo tiempo, el menor se detuvo y giró hacia ellos otra vez

\- Entonces basta, a dormir – sentenció como si fuese el padre de ambos, Yunho regresó a la mesa y se sentó otra vez, pero Donghae avanzó hacia él

\- Sí señor – llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, sonrió y rápidamente le dio dos besos en la mejilla derecha, después lo soltó, Changmin intentó no reírse, pero realmente ese par lucían muy cómicos, lamentó no haberlos grabado

\- Ya anda, vete – lo empujó pero el barman no cayó, siguió caminando hasta que finalmente desapareció, Changmin alcanzó a escuchar cómo se caía un par de veces en el interior de la casa, pero no se asomó a ver si fue grave, supuso que no

\- Ven, ven Changminnie – dijo Yunho desde la mesa, haciéndole señas con una mano y sosteniendo la botella con la otra, bebiendo directamente de ahí – Bebamos

\- Tú también, a dormir – regañó, acercándose hacia él, pero el mayor negaba enérgicamente, sin dejar de beber, hasta que el menor llegó a él y le arrebató la botella – Es la segunda vez en mi vida que te arrebato una botella de alcohol, tienes problemas – observó preocupado, pero Yunho estaba tan relajado que casi parecía estarse quedando dormido

\- No quiero ir a mi casa – protestó pataleando – Quiero dormir contigo

\- Eso no sucederá – objetó sonrojado – Puedes dormir en la habitación de Jonghyun, si quieres – comentó mientras se acercaba a la barra y dejaba ahí la botella de Tequila, volteó después hacia la mesa, Yunho hacía puchero

\- Espera – meditó, mirando hacia el frente, donde no estaba Changmin – Si duermo en su habitación, me convierto en tu novio – volteó ahora con el aludido, quien se echó a reír levemente, pareciéndole divertida la conclusión a la que llegó el otro – Entonces sí – se puso de pie con dificultad, avanzando al interior, el más alto lo siguió, apagando tras de él la luz

Entraron en la casa, vieron a Donghae tirado en el sillón de la sala, los zapatos y pantalón en el suelo, él profundamente dormido. Para subir las escaleras Yunho se agarró fuerte del pasamanos, pero al llegar hasta la parte de arriba estuvo a punto de caer, entonces Changmin lo sostuvo y ayudó el resto del camino a no caerse, colocándose un brazo del mayor en su hombro

\- Como pesas – bufó, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, así no solo evitaba que Yunho cayera, si no él también. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo se detuvieron abruptamente a causa del mayor, que se negaba a entrar – ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿Cómo a dónde? A la habitación de Jonghyun, a dormir

\- Ah – respondió calmadamente, pero cuando Changmin intentó avanzar, de nuevo se detuvo, haciéndolo enojar – Espera

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- No quiero – contestó en tono suave – Llévame a mi casa

\- Dijiste que no querías ir – indicó enojado, Yunho pesaba mucho y se daba el lujo de hacer esa clase de cosas – Dime por qué

\- Porque me gustas

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Deja de hablar tonterías – exasperado intentó avanzar otra vez, sin éxito, Yunho además de corpulento no hacía mucho esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, dejándole casi todo el trabajo a él

\- No quiero – negó una vez con la cabeza, mirando el rostro de Changmin – No quiero dormir donde duermes con él – confesó emberrinchado

\- Cada quien tiene su habitación – dijo molesto, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logró moverlo y entraron a la habitación de su ausente novio, prendió la luz y llevó a Yunho hasta la cama, sentándolo, pero él se tiró de espaldas al colchón

Suspiró profundamente y lo miró desde la esquina de la cama, de pie, Yunho estiraba los brazos hacia los lados. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el mayor sonrió alegre

\- Que cómoda cama – comentó emocionado

\- Descansa Yunho – susurró con suavidad, observándolo, luego le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta

\- No te vayas – pidió, haciendo que se detuviera – Déjame darte un beso, uno – el aludido volteó hacia él y se acercó después a la cama, hincándose a un lado de la misma, a la altura de la cabeza de Yunho

\- No más besos Yunho, no hasta terminar con Jonghyun – prometió con una sonrisa, quería serle fiel a sus deseos, pero no a costa de sus principios

\- Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun – se quejó en tono infantil, estirando la mano izquierda hacia Changmin, le acarició el rostro y con el pulgar los labios – Me pongo celoso

\- Yunho…

\- Dime Changminnie – bajó la mano de su cara y la dejó caer en el colchón – En esta cama ¿te ha hecho el amor? – preguntó con voz afectada, ya no era el alegre ebrio, casi parecía dolido, como esos despechados que lloran tras beber luego de una trágica ruptura

\- No – mintió rápidamente, si decía la verdad, entonces el otro se pondría necio de nuevo y ya no querría dormir ahí, si hubiese estado sobrio, no habría tenido problema en decir la verdad, por incómoda que fuera

\- Qué bueno – pronunció con una gran sonrisa y cerró los ojos – No quiero dormir en la cama que has compartido con otro – dijo suave y lento, finalmente se quedó dormido

El corazón de Changmin latió rápidamente, apenas podía creer todo aquello, aunque le confesó que le gustaba, pese al apasionado beso que se dieron, no obstante todo lo que estaban viviendo, continuaba pareciéndole increíble que Yunho se mostrara tan abiertamente interesado en él, de cierto modo se trataba de algo halagador y conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus ganas de acostarse con él aumentaban, además la propuesta estaba hecha, la decisión de dejar la relación fallida con su amigo también, solo era cuestión de esperar, lo que Changmin no sabía y de momento no quería averiguar, era si él se aguantaría hasta entonces. Mirando los labios entreabiertos de Yunho casi tuvo que hacer uso de una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana y ponerse de pie para no tomarlos

Alejándose llegó hasta la puerta y lo miró desde ahí, sonrió con amargura y apagó la luz, entonces salió de la habitación y la cerró, yendo a la suya, cerró por dentro y sin encender la luz se quitó la ropa y fue hasta su cama, acostándose en ella. Aun sin sueño, tuvo un par de horas para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, la loca idea de volver a huir acudió a él tan solo por unos momentos, decidiendo que no podía escapar cada vez que un problema era tan grande que se sintiera ahogar, debía hacerle frente a todos ellos.

* * *

¡Hola! Una nueva actu, espero les haya gustado, agradezco los comentarios que me dejan, me hacen muy feliz (ya están respondidos, por cierto). No sé qué más decir xD no sé por qué, bien, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense


	21. Let's get it on

**Capítulo 19. Let's get it on**

La resaca con la que despertó Donghae le hizo ir al baño a vomitar al menos tres veces antes que pudiera probar algo de bocado, Changmin preparó un café bastante fuerte al que no le puso azúcar, además preparó algo de comida picante para el desayuno, un viejo truco que solía usar. Por otro lado, Yunho aún no despertaba, eran casi las once de la mañana, Changmin dejó al barman en el comedor, ingiriendo a duras penas algo de bocado, mientras se reía en secreto por su estado deplorable, se lo tenía bien merecido por beber más de la cuenta

Subió al segundo piso, entró sigilosamente en la habitación de Jonghyun y vio a Yunho ahí, acostado en la cama, boca arriba, roncando como un animal, en posición distendida, las piernas abiertas a más no poder y los brazos a los lados, abarcando casi toda la cama, los pies donde debiera estar la cabeza y esta donde debería estar el otro extremo de su cuerpo

\- En verdad que no es nada sexy cuando duerme – pensó divertido, no era la primera vez que lo veía tan poco glamoroso, aunque de cierto modo fue lindo verlo así. Sonrió y se acercó a la cama, justo a su lado, mirando su rostro le apartó cabello de la frente, suspiró suavemente – Tan cerca y tan lejos – observó unos segundos más

Decidido a dejarlo dormir un poco más de tiempo, salió de la habitación con el mismo cuidado con que entró y bajó otra vez, Donghae estaba casi tirado sobre la mesa, su cara de muerte era lamentable pero también cómica

\- ¿Te sientes muy mal? Toma mucho líquido – aconsejó, sentándose a su lado, Donghae hipeó un poco y luego observó a su amigo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Me quiero morir – gimoteó, sintiéndose terrible, Changmin le acarició un poco la espalda, reconfortándolo, sin dejar de sonreír, un poco con burla, un poco con compasión

\- Que te sirva de lección – regañó poniéndose serio

\- Papá me dijo eso una vez, la primera vez que me pegué una borrachera, creo que nunca aprendí la lección – contó con nostalgia, también burlándose de sí mismo

\- Nunca es tarde para aprender, ve y toma un baño – dijo con amabilidad, Donghae asintió y sin terminarse el desayuno se levantó de la silla, saliendo de ahí

Changmin también se levantó, juntó todos los trastos y llevó a la cocina, odiaba lavarlos, así que los dejó disimuladamente sobre el broquel de la barra, luego se sirvió él también de comer y regresó al comedor, comenzó a desayunar, solo.

Yunho abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo un ligero mareo, luego el estómago revuelto, volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de pensar en algo que lo alejara de las náuseas. Miró después a su alrededor, reconoció la habitación, hacía años que no entraba porque antes Donghae guardaba ahí varia de su chatarra familiar, pero sabía que ahora era la habitación de Jonghyun, aunque no había entrado estando la misma así, arreglada

\- ¿Por qué aquí? – musitó con hastío, sentándose lentamente sobre la cama – No recuerdo casi nada – pensó, tallándose el rostro

Imágenes borrosas de él y Donghae bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana aparecieron de repente, algún que otro flashazo de Changmin apareciendo ante ellos, Yunho hizo un esfuerzo por recordar pero fue casi imposible, apenas si se recordó a sí mismo acercándose al menor, intentando "seducirlo", haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado ahora que recordaba un poco

\- Que idiota soy – susurró enojado – Si Donghae vio eso… – bufó molesto, no podía recordar exactamente que pasó, solo se recordaba acercándose a Changmin y él rechazándolo, pero nada más

Aturdido se puso de pie, agarrándose a la orilla de la cama, entonces recordó el asunto con Sulli y el porqué de su comienzo bebiendo como tonto, sintió una vergüenza tal que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro

\- Idiota, idiota, soy un idiota – con la cara sonrojada y la moral en el suelo se pensó incapaz de ver la luz del sol nuevamente – Me haré monje, el celibato es la solución – comentó trágicamente, pero las vívidas imágenes de él "profanando" el cuerpo virginal de la chica con su boca y manos fue demasiado para su atrofiada consciencia

Duró al menos congelado cinco minutos, con la cara contra el colchón, huyendo del mundo que le rodeaba, enojado como nunca estuvo con su propia persona

\- Tienes que superarlo – pensó agobiado, sacando por fin la cabeza de entre las sábanas. Armándose de valor salió por fin de la cama, sabía que ya no tenía sentido llorar sobre el agua derramada y debía continuar con su vida, cargando con sus errores

Calzó los zapatos y salió a paso lento de la habitación, tratando de evitar que volviera el mareo, fue directo al baño, pero estaba cerrado desde adentro, supuso que alguien estaba y bajó a la primer planta, donde estaba otro baño, el del Bar, aunque bajó despacio, apenas piso el último escalón, sintió unas náuseas terribles y corrió al baño

Changmin escuchó pasos deprisa, pero no pensó que fuera Yunho, así que decidió terminar de comer, a los pocos minutos vio a Yunho entrar en el comedor, cruzaron miradas, el menor le sonrió en respuesta, Yunho apenas asintió y entró en la cocina, al ver el café no dudó en servirse, mientras Changmin observaba desde el comedor un poco de la silueta de Yunho

\- Se ve menos terrible que Donghae – pensó positivamente. Segundos después Yunho salió al comedor y se sentó a una silla de distancia de Changmin, bebió un sorbo largo de café, pero ya no sintió deseos de vomitar, tenía mayor tolerancia que su mejor amigo

\- Me siento fatal – confesó con voz trémula, el más alto asintió

\- Supongo – respondió sonriendo – Preparé algo de comida picante, es lo que mamá hacía ¿Quieres un poco?

\- Sí por favor – respondió rápido, colocándole una mano encima de la diestra de Changmin, la cual reposaba sobre la mesa, el menor la retiró discretamente

\- Ahora vuelvo – avisó con amabilidad y se levantó del comedor, Yunho lo miró marcharse y acostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, recordando enseguida lo que hizo tras salir huyendo de la casa de Sulli

En medio de la nada, no muy lejos de la carretera, se masturbó pensando en Changmin, o mejor dicho, imaginando que sostenían relaciones sexuales en el auto. Avergonzado soltó una pequeña risa discreta, sintiéndose un pillo de lo peor, no por fantasear con un hombre, sino porque realmente él no frecuentaba llevar a cabo ese acto, su vida sexual solía ser tan plena que no le era necesario recurrir a ello, si lo hacía era por mero gusto, placer o incluso aburrimiento, no por necesidad, pero ahora sus deseos hacia Changmin lo estaban dominando debido al secreto que debía guardar de ellos

\- ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? ¿Un hombre frustrado? – recriminó convencido de ello, recordando lo sucedido apenas el día anterior, cuando fisgoneó el cuerpo de Changmin, con su extraño consentimiento – Esto no va a detenerse hasta no hacerlo mío – meditó convencido – ¿Soy acaso un adicto al sexo?... No – sonrió nervioso – Es la primera vez que me gusta un hombre, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, sé que no me gusta solo porque quiero tener sexo con él, Changmin es especial para mí – concluyó con decisión

Changmin regresó al comedor con un plato bien servido de comida y lo dejó frente a Yunho, sonriendo orgulloso de su obra, no era un gran cocinero, pero lo poco que sabía hacer lo preparaba bien, así que esperó el veredicto de su amigo. Yunho comió un poco y enseguida miró hacia el otro, haciendo una seña de aprobación con su pulgar derecho, haciendo sonreír al menor, estaba contento

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado, Donghae apenas lo tocó

\- No es de gustos muy refinados – comentó para quedar bien con Changmin, él sonrió amplio, casi a punto de reír – Bueno, a veces sí – completó, señalándose y haciendo reír con ganas a Changmin

\- Que modesto – opinó burlonamente, Yunho asintió y luego continuó comiendo, devorando casi la mitad del plato en tiempo récord – Algún día quiero oír esa historia

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó el mayor sin entender, mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de comer

\- De cómo es que se enamoró de ti, Donghae – respondió rápidamente, Yunho se quedó callado, mientras seguía comiendo – Creo que tal vez has sido siempre demasiado bueno con él – consideró sonriendo amablemente, mientras Yunho seguía sin responder – Perdón, es algo incómodo de hablar ¿no es cierto? – el aludido asintió en silencio

\- Quizás él quiera contártelo algún día – mencionó finalmente Yunho, mirando a Changmin, él asintió y ya no comentó más, mientras el plato con la comida picante iba quedando cada vez más vacío.

Donghae bajó al primer piso, luciendo un poco más fresco que una hora atrás, al pasar por la cocina encontró a Changmin lavando los trastos, sorprendiéndose, ya que el menor no solía lavarlos, generalmente sustituía aquella tarea haciendo algo más por el bien común de la casa

\- Vaya, que maravilla – expresó al entrar en aquel cuarto, Changmin sonrió pero no perdió de vista la tarea que realizaba al frente

\- Veo que ya te sientes mejor, me da gusto – respondió, terminando de enjuagar el último plato, entonces secó las manos y se giró hacia su amigo

\- Aún siento revuelto el estómago – confesó llevándose una mano al vientre, sobándose un poco mientras mostraba un gesto de dolor – Se me pasará – sonrió ligeramente – ¿Dónde está Yunho? Preguntó desconcertado

\- En el baño – contestó con una sonrisa divertida, el barman enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Se siente mal? ¿Por qué parece que lo disfrutas? – el menor negó en silencio

\- Se siente bien, por eso lo puse a lavar el baño – confesó con gesto triunfante – Olía bastante mal, los clientes no tienen la culpa de sus tonterías – regañó, aunque luciendo tranquilo, trataba de joder más que reprender

\- Has hecho bien

\- Tú lavarás el de arriba – dijo antes que el otro comenzara a festejar

\- ¿Qué?

\- También huele mal, yo no pienso bañarme ahí – contestó indignado, un amante de la limpieza como él no podía concebir semejante cosa, Donghae suspiró con hastío

\- Bueno, ya que – encogió los hombros, no le quedaba opción, aquella mañana sí que usó ese baño y no lo dejó en óptimas condiciones. El barman se marchó

Changmin lucía relajado y complacido, aquella era una especie de lección para sus amigos, así no les quedarían ganas de continuar bebiendo a lo bruto, aunque debía confesar que se divirtió bastante verlos actuar como un par de patéticos alcohólicos, claro, con sus obvias desventajas, el tonto de Yunho casi se puso en el ojo del huracán frente a Donghae, comprometiéndolos a los dos a una situación embarazosa

\- ¿Qué haré contigo? – se preguntó pensando en Yunho. Tras algunos segundos, como si le hubiese invocado, Yunho se apareció frente a él, con un escobillón especial para excusados en una mano y una franela en la otra, no lucía muy contento, aún tenía puestos los guantes de hule

\- Espero haya quedado bien – dijo Changmin con burla, tratando de no reír

\- Impecable – respondió Yunho con gesto desaprobatorio, pasándole por un lado al menor y dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado cercano a la cocina, el otro lo siguió, asegurándose que los artículos para baño quedaran bien lavados también

Changmin sonreía mientras lo observaba, Yunho parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, lo imaginó siendo la perfecta ama de casa, aunque habiendo conocido como tenía de descuidada la propia, aquello parecía completamente improbable. El mayor terminó, secó sus manos y se sorprendió de ver a Changmin ahí, observándolo de brazos cruzados, con la espalda apoyada sobre la lavadora

\- No pensé que estuvieras ahí – comentó avergonzado, el aludido negó en silencio – Yo, me iré a casa – informó luego de unos instantes de silencio

\- Está bien – contestó en voz baja, se miraron con incomodidad unos momentos, pero luego sin decir o hacer más nada, Yunho caminó a la puerta, antes de salir del cuarto de lavado se topó con Donghae que iba llegando

\- ¿Ya te vas? – inquirió desconcertado, Yunho asintió

\- Terminé con el baño, así que, ya me levantaron el castigo ¿verdad? – argumentó mirando hacia Changmin, este asintió sonriendo ligeramente

\- Entiendo, entonces ya desocupaste las cosas para lavar – concluyó y como respuesta su amigo asintió – Precisamente a eso vine

\- Entonces, nos vemos luego

\- ¿Vienes en la noche? – nuevamente Yunho se detuvo, miró a Donghae y después discretamente a Changmin, entonces negó – ¿Por qué?

\- Dormiré desde temprano – excusó con falsedad, realmente no tenía deseos de estar ahí, mirar a Changmin cantar desde lejos y pensar en las ganas que tendría de subir a la tarima y besarlo frente a todos, aquellas ideas debían quedar solo en sus pensamientos

\- Te comprendo, lástima que no puedo darme ese lujo

\- Ni yo – apoyó Changmin

\- Bien entonces, los veo luego – habló nuevamente en despedida y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo su amigo lo detuvo, llamándolo por su nombre. Un poco exasperado Yunho le dirigió una mirada inquieta, algo molesto – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Perdón, es que, de pronto recordé algo muy absurdo – sonrió luego de reír vagamente, por lo bajo, después miró a Yunho con mucho interés – No sé realmente si es un recuerdo o si lo aluciné – comentó confundido, luego miró de reojo a Changmin, después otra vez a su amigo

\- ¿De qué hablas? – indagó Yunho, aunque sintiéndose preocupado, dirigió a Changmin una mirada de inquietud y él la devolvió, discretamente. El mayor recordaba todo, de forma poco clara en imágenes, sin un orden, pero lo recordaba todo

\- Tengo la sensación de que los vi demasiado cerca – comenzó a relatar, buscando qué palabras decir y como expresarlas – Parecía que iban a besarse, no sé – ultimó dubitativo, sin querer indagar en la percepción que tuvo de lo que supuestamente vio, o imaginó, estaba realmente liado respecto a eso

\- ¿De dónde sacas semejante cosa? – apresuró Yunho a responder, pareciendo realmente abrumado por aquella "acusación", actuó mucho antes que Changmin, pues lo vio ponerse pálido tras oír a Donghae – ¿Me conoces apenas ayer?

\- No pero…

\- Changmin, no es personal, eres lindo, pero no me gustan los hombres, no lo contradigo por ser grosero contigo – esquivó a su amigo y sus puntuales observaciones, tratando de parecer asustado, lo cual el menor agradeció enormemente, quizás él no hubiera encontrado qué decir

\- Entiendo – respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, luego miró hacia Donghae – Además ¿Crees que yo me dejaría besar por éste torpe? – preguntó en venganza, señalándolo despectivamente, casi ofendiéndolo, Yunho aguzó la mirada sutilmente, frunciendo las cejas, luego miró hacia Donghae

\- Si por alguna broma de mal gusto me gustaran los hombres, creo que Changmin no sería mi tipo – continuó con el juego, aunque las reglas habían cambiado, ya no parecía que trataran de hacer ver a Donghae que alucinó algo que nunca sucedió

\- Y si yo pudiera convertir a un hetero en Gay, créeme, él no ayudaría e engalanar "el gremio", elegiría a alguien más – se defendió orgulloso, Donghae miraba a uno y otro, si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una broma, bien podría jurar que efectivamente se gustaban, pero justo en esos momentos su cabeza no daba para más, la resaca era cruel

\- Yo sería el mejor Gay de todo Corea del Sur – contestó, señalándose orgulloso, a semejante argumento Changmin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

\- ¿Saben qué? Ya me marearon, ya entendí, aluciné como un drogado ¿sí? Suficiente – expresó mientras agitaba las manos por encima de su cabeza, luego agarró las cosas para lavar el baño y salió. Los otros dos lo escucharon murmurando algo que no entendieron, hasta que la voz se perdió a lo lejos

Ambos se miraron acusadoramente, Yunho avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, poco más de un metro los separaba

\- ¿Torpe eh? – sonrió coquetamente – Te encantó el beso de este torpe – señaló su persona con el pulgar derecho, Changmin respondió la sonrisa, mirando por breves momentos sus labios, topándose después con la mirada insistente de Yunho, trago saliva, que atracción tan fuerte sentía hacia él

\- No besas tan bien – respondió con presunción – He besado mejores – espetó para bajarle los sumos, pero más que eso, Yunho lo sintió como un reto, así que acortó la distancia, sin dejar de mirarlo le hizo percibir el calor de su cuerpo

Changmin cerró los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, sintiendo la dureza de la lavadora a su espalda, pero temió que aquello no fuera lo único duro, si Yunho continuaba buscándolo de esa forma entonces lo encontraría, no habría un solo rincón en el mundo donde él pudiera esconderse. El cuerpo del mayor estaba peligrosamente cerca, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentirse débil, pero no claudicó, cuando le vio inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos levantó una de sus manos y le agarró la tela de la camisa, empujándolo suavemente

Yunho abrió los ojos y sonrió triunfante, como si su verdadera intención nunca hubiera sido besarlo de verdad, sus rostros estaban cerca, pero no más que sus cuerpos, entonces el mayor se inclinó un poco más y sujetó los bordes de la lavadora, acorralándolo, movió su cabeza al lado contrario, estirando apenas su cuello, colocando la punta de su nariz cerca de la quijada de Changmin, haciéndolo estremecer con el cosquilleo de su respiración

\- Soy capaz de darte los mejores besos de tu vida, dejarte sin aliento – afirmó con vanidad, susurrando cerca de su piel, el más alto entornó los ojos, sonriendo satíricamente, que ganas tenía en esos momentos de entre dos cosas, hacer una: darle un beso profundo y apasionado, o pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna y así herir su orgullo de macho conquistador. Aunque debía admitir que prefería mil veces la primera opción

\- Lo dudo – contradijo victoriosamente, soltándole la tela de la camisa y empujándolo de nuevo, esta vez con la mano extendida, sintiendo su pecho. Cuando Yunho se incorporó volvieron a mirarse a los ojos

\- Te lo demostraré, cuando me lo permitas – aseveró, sujetándole la mano, apartándola de su pecho pero acariciándole los dedos, hasta que finalmente la soltó

Posteriormente para alivio de Changmin, el mayor se alejó, avanzando hacia la puerta, ahí en el marco se detuvo sin perder de vista la mirada del menor, hasta que discretamente viajó hacia abajo, observándole la entrepierna, no del todo erecta, pero resultaba obvio el efecto que logró en el menor, quien al darse cuenta de la dirección de los ojos de Yunho, miró también él hacia abajo, sonrojándose por completo se giró rápido hacia la lavadora, dándole la espalda

\- ¿No te ibas ya? – preguntó nervioso, su rostro más caliente que antes, Yunho sonrió avergonzado, más no acobardado, no es que en algún momento hubiese pensado que el cuerpo de Changmin fuera diferente al suyo, sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaría cuando le tuviera en la intimidad. No le preocupaba, por el contrario, le causaba una tremenda curiosidad el sexo con otro hombre, claro, si ese hombre era precisamente Changmin

Resultaba obvia la tensión sexual cada vez más creciente entre los dos, al punto que con la desinhibición del alcohol, a Yunho le importó poco lo demás, mostrándose terriblemente atraído hacia Changmin, a pesar de las miradas suspicaces de Donghae. Si aquello continuaba, pronto cualquier impedimento que les prohibiera por fin consumar sus deseos, resultaría nada comparado con la atracción misma que sentían ambos

\- ¿Sabes qué? Si vendré en la noche – informó decidido, pero a Changmin eso lo confundió, sin embargo no lo enfrentó – Y vendré cada día, te veré y actuaré como siempre, te coquetearé delante de quien sea como suelo hacer

\- Pero…

\- De otra forma se verá sospechoso, si cambiamos de repente – explicó con seriedad – Entonces así será, hasta que termines con Jonghyun, así podremos estar juntos sin que nadie sospeche – sonrió positivamente – Del futuro ya hablaremos después

\- ¿Por qué me presionas? – indagó abrumado

\- Solo te ayudo a tomar decisiones basadas en lo que realmente quieres, o dime si no es lo que quieres y te dejo en paz – expuso ante él sus motivos, con esa decisión de saber perfectamente lo que deseaba, siempre fue así, sus años de faldero lo avalaban

\- Eres así de arrogante ¿eh? – afirmó más que cuestionar, Yunho sonrió afectado, quizás si era algo arrogante, pero no podía evitar ir a por todas cuando alguien le interesaba de verdad

\- Es solo porque realmente me gustas, te lo he dicho varias veces – aceptó sin añadir nada más. Luego Changmin solo escuchó pasos alejarse, suspiró profundo y se abrazó a la lavadora, dejando caer su cara sobre la tapa

\- Maldito Yunho, me encantas – suspiró agobiado, luego sonrió con entusiasmo. Aunque se sintiera abrumado por culpa de aquella situación, un lado de él se sentía emocionado, la última vez que se sintió de aquella forma fue cuando comenzó a salir con Kyuhyun, su ex novio supo conquistarlo poco a poco hasta que quedó prendado de él, pero con Yunho se sentía un poco diferente, era tentador de un modo que jamás había experimentado

Una vez que se hubo calmado, salió del cuarto de lavado y se dirigió a su habitación, ahí se tendió sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar lo menos posible en Yunho, hasta que recordó a su olvidado novio, entonces se sentó rápidamente, llevándose la mano a la boca

\- Debía llamarle – comentó ansioso, luego sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y miró la hora, eran casi las dos de la tarde – ¿Cómo es que te fui a olvidar? – lamentó intranquilo, estaba dejando que su situación con Yunho lo alejara de otras cosas y ahora la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo

Marcó al teléfono celular de Jonghyun, a la primera y segunda llamada nadie atendió, hasta la tercera, esta vez no fue Eunhyuk, sino el propio Jonghyun, al oír su voz sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y apretó el celular bajo la palma de su mano

\- Hola – saludó con voz baja, dulce, como si acabara de despertar, Changmin sonrió

\- Perdón ¿estabas dormido? – preguntó intranquilo, no había querido interrumpirlo así

\- Sí, pero está bien, quería oírte – reveló rápidamente – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Pero ¿Qué preguntas? Soy yo quien debe estar preocupado por ti, preguntarte si estás bien ¿te hace falta algo? – cuestionó apenado mientras se ponía de pie

\- Sí – dijo decidido – Tú, me haces falta

\- Deja la cursilería para después, hablo en serio – regañó agobiado, la culpa dentro de él crecía a pasos agigantados

\- Es cierto, te extraño, demasiado… – hizo una pequeña pausa – Tanto que a veces me pregunto si me hace más mal que bien nuestra relación

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – inquirió sintiéndose extraño, una especie de miedo que no podía explicar, parecía que hablaba con otra persona y no con su mejor amigo

\- Hablo de nosotros en general, nuestro supuesto romance, incluso nuestra amistad, a veces no sé cómo sentirme al respecto – expuso sinceramente, Changmin se quedó callado unos instantes, sin saber que decir – Te amo pero no debería amarte, eso me queda claro – concluyó, aunque aquello dejó aún más confundido a Changmin

\- No podemos hablar de esto por teléfono – dijo finalmente, pasando saliva y sintiendo como si esta se atorara en su garganta

\- Es verdad – respondió secamente, luego ambos se quedaron en silencio por más de dos minutos, en todos sus años de amistad jamás les había pasado eso – ¿Cómo va el Bar? – rompiendo el hielo decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema

\- No muy bien – informó Changmin, saliendo de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la del frente, donde dormía su amigo – Solo un día hubo buena clientela

\- Ya veo – expresó con amabilidad, pero sin sentimiento alguno – ¿Vendrás el lunes?

\- Sin falta – contestó rápido, cerrando la puerta tras haber entrado en la alcoba ajena

\- Entonces creo que es mejor colgar ahora

\- Sí – habló enseguida – Hasta el lunes, cuídate

\- También tú, salúdame a Donghae y Yunho por favor

\- Y tú salúdame a Eunhyuk – pidió en el mismo tono. Aunque no podían verse ambos sonrieron, luego el teléfono de Jonghyun se colgó primero, Changmin lo apartó de su oreja y miró la pantalla – Actuaba tan extraño – meditó preocupado, quizás su amigo estaba atravesando alguna etapa de depresión, estando ahí como un sofá sin moverse y con la única compañía que el Hospital y Eunhyuk podían ofrecerle, tal vez le estaba afectando

Changmin guardó de nuevo el celular en su pantalón, se dirigió al ropero y abrió la puerta, miró la ropa de su amigo y sin buscar jaló la primera camisa a su alcance, agarró una de corte veraniego, con mangas cortas, color azul, sonrió, justo esa prenda se parecía a una que él le regaló un año atrás por su cumpleaños.

Caminó a la cama y se echó ahí, las sábanas seguían revueltas tras haber dormido Yunho, Changmin logró percibir el aroma del mencionado y cerró los ojos, abrazando la camisa de Jonghyun, de pronto lo extrañó también y pensó en sus extrañas palabras de minutos atrás ¿No sería perfecto si su amigo decidiera por sí solo terminar la relación? Justo en esos momentos se sintió confundido ¿Y si no quería realmente terminar con él? No es que ya no quisiera acostarse con Yunho, eso era muy distinto, pero querer estar con dos era realmente descabellado, una locura, desistió de la idea y trató de limpiar sus pensamientos.

Llegó la noche, Yunho entró en el Bar, Changmin se preparaba sobre la tarima, se dirigieron una mirada y sonrieron, luego el mayor llegó hasta la barra, el Bar estaba más lleno que la noche anterior, aunque no más que el miércoles, su amigo lo recibió con una copa de ron con limón que Yunho bebió despacio, aun sintiendo algo de ardor en la garganta debido al alcohol consumido hace algunas horas

\- ¿Cómo seguiste? – preguntó el más alto hacia el barman, este suspiró cansado

\- Terrible, la peor resaca de mi vida, quiero dormir – lamentó fatigado, sus ojos estaban adornados con unas grandes ojeras y lucían irritados

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? – sugirió Yunho, ni tardo ni perezoso, preocupado por su amigo, nunca lo había visto así de mal

\- ¿Cómo crees? ¿Y el Bar?

\- Vamos, yo tomo tu lugar, sé hacer varias bebidas, tú me has enseñado y no sería la primera vez que me hago cargo – explicó tranquilo

\- Sí, pero a lo mucho te has hecho cargo una o dos horas, además dijiste por la tarde que no vendrías porque querías dormir temprano

\- Olvídate de eso, además no será tan terrible, están los chicos, cualquier cosa Changmin o Junsu serán de ayuda – insistió con seriedad, Donghae se la pensó, porque realmente se sentía mal y temía caer ahí como un tronco

\- Me estás convenciendo – comentó con una ligera sonrisa – En verdad me siento fatal

\- Mayor razón, vamos – estiró su mano hacia Donghae y la apoyó en su hombro, dándole un par de palmadas – Vete a descansar, mañana sábado sí que estará lleno – concluyó con una sonrisa, subiendo la mano le dio dos palmadas suaves en la mejilla – Ya, fuera

\- Está bien, ya voy – rezongó, como si le molestara, pero realmente adoraba el interés y la preocupación que Yunho mostraba por él

Donghae salió de la barra, dejando el mandil e hizo una seña a Changmin, este volteó desde la tarima, observando confundido, pero respondió a la despedida que su amigo le hacía con la mano, luego el barman simplemente salió de ahí, Yunho volteó hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo al menor, él lo ignoró pretendiendo no darse cuenta del gesto y continuó con lo suyo, así el mayor agarró el mandil, lo amarró a su cintura y entró en la barra. Pronto Junsu se acercó a él

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó confundido, Donghae no le hizo aviso de nada

\- Sí, no se sentía bien y fue a descansar, pero nada terrible – respondió amablemente, el mesero solo asintió y comenzó a alejarse

\- Ey Junsu, hazme un favor – llamó con voz moderada, el aludido se acercó de nuevo

\- Sí, dime

\- Llévale esto a Changmin – pidió sin dilación, agarrando un blog de notas cercano a la caja registradora, agarró también un bolígrafo y escribió algo, dobló el papel en dos y se lo dio al otro, quien lo agarró sin mucha importancia y se acercó a la tarima

\- Te manda esto Yunho – informó al llegar, estirando el papel, Changmin ya estaba listo para comenzar a tocar pero se detuvo, agarró lo que Junsu le ofrecía mientras este se alejaba – Gracias – dijo tardíamente cuando el otro ya se había marchado por completo

Desdobló el papel y leyó el recado simple que Yunho le mandaba: "Te ves muy guapo esta noche", levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de molestia, aunque en el fondo quería sonreír, Yunho estaba logrando ser el colmo del descaro, pero a él le costaba trabajo decidirse si eso le agradaba o no. Antes cuando el mayor galanteaba con él sabía que no era más que una broma, pero ahora no, todo lo que decía, lo que hacía, era porque realmente le gustaba

\- Tonto – murmuró, aunque moviendo los labios con toda intención de que pudiera leérselos, el señalado sonrió más amplio y subió el codo derecho sobre la barra, apoyando sobre su mano la barbilla, así observó atento a Changmin – Buenas noches – saludó finalmente, llamando la atención no solo de Yunho, si no de los clientes – Esta noche es algo solitaria ¿no?

Miró a algunos clientes, la mayoría reaccionó asintiendo, otros diciendo que Sí en forma moderada y algunos solo sonriendo, Changmin sonrió nervioso y sostuvo con aprehensión la guitarra acústica

\- Quiero comenzar con algo tranquilo, después quizás bailemos un poco – propuso hablando con suavidad, pensando en qué decir, generalmente no hablaba mucho cuando subía en aquella tarima, pero la ausencia de Jonghyun lo obligaba en cierta forma a relajarse – De cualquier modo espero les guste – terminó de hablar y recibió algunos aplausos antes de comenzar a cantar

Sentado con la guitarra apoyada en su cuerpo, comenzó a tocar, mirando con atención el cuerpo del instrumento, escuchando con precisión cada nota, de pronto comenzó a sentir que el nerviosismo mitigaba y empezó a disfrutar, los clientes con él. Eligió una balaba tranquila, romántica, al más puro estilo, sin dramas ni tragedias, una canción que hizo a los oyentes relajarse junto con él

Desde la barra Yunho miraba fijamente, sin borrar un solo instante su sonrisa, observando lo concentrado que estaba su amigo en la música, podía jurar que en esos momentos lo miraba mucho más atractivo que nunca. Por largos instantes se olvidó de por qué estaba ahí, la voz de Junsu clamando atención era tan distante que no pensó en que lo llamaba a él

\- ¡Yunho! – habló un poco más fuerte, haciendo que no solo el mencionada volteara, sino algunos pocos clientes cercanos a la barra también – Canta muy bonito, pero los clientes quieren sus bebidas – demandó enseguida, el mayor se sonrojó y asintió

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó avergonzado, el mesero tendió las papeletas con los pedidos y enseguida Yunho comenzó a preparar los que eran cocteles, luego destapó un par de cervezas, en un plato colocó algunos aperitivos, lo más rápido posible, mientras Junsu iba llevándose algunas de las cosas listas

Al fondo la voz de Changmin lo ayudaba a no estresarse, no había demasiada gente y aun así se sentía presionado, Junsu volvía a llevarse los pedidos pero dejaba más, Yunho se preguntaba cómo es que Donghae resultaba tan eficiente.

Luego de un par de canciones tranquilas, Changmin cumplió su promesa, poniéndose de pie y agarrando la guitarra eléctrica tocó algunas más entusiastas, aunque prefería tocar el otro instrumento y era mejor con él, debía ser sincero consigo mismo y echarse porras porque cada vez lo hacía mejor, sin embargo era en esos momentos cuando más recordaba a Jonghyun y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, después de todo si llegaron a ese lugar fue por él, su amigo fue quien decidió hacer aquella parada, sin saber ninguno de los dos que ese pueblo se convertiría en su nuevo hogar

La hora del primer descanso llegó, así que Changmin fue hacia la barra como era su costumbre, sentándose frente a Yunho, quien preparaba un par de bebidas, apenas se sonrieron, pues el mayor estaba muy concentrado en hacer las cosas rápidas pero bien, luego que Junsu se llevó eso último se relajó más, sintiéndose aliviado

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? – preguntó Changmin mirándolo atento, Yunho suspiró

\- Realmente no, pero la práctica de Donghae se nota, no sé cómo hace cuando este lugar está lleno, es agotador – reflexionó, moviendo un poco sus hombros

\- Ya veo – contestó con una sonrisa – Una cerveza, por favor señor cantinero – pidió en broma, haciéndolo sonreír, enseguida Yunho destapó la cerveza, sabía cuál tomaba Changmin, luego apoyó ambos codos sobre la barra y miró al menor mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ellos – No me mires tan fijamente – regañó incómodo, mirando discretamente a su lado derecho, sintiendo que todos miraban, pero realmente nadie prestaba atención

\- No puedo, es que me pregunto ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes que eres tan lindo? – cuestionó como si fuese la gran duda existencial

\- Patrañas, seguro le dices esas cosas a todas, solo para llevártelas a la cama – rebatió avergonzado, del otro lado de la barra estaban dos clientes, no iban juntos, pero ambos estaban cerca de dónde se encontraba Yunho, el menor temió que estuvieran escuchando, pero realmente ninguno prestaba atención, haciéndolo sentir paranoico

\- ¿Tan cretino crees que soy? – inquirió indignado

\- Vamos ¿Vas a decir que nunca exageraste o mentiste para halagar a una chica y que se soltara más fácilmente? – cuestionó enarcando una ceja, Yunho sonrió apenado, luego entornó los ojos hacia un costado, en silencio, mirando hacia el menor después

\- Lo siento, es parte de mi personalidad – admitió sutilmente, Changmin rio por lo bajo y levantó la botella de su cerveza en señal de brindis – Además ¿ustedes no hacen esas cosas?

\- Por supuesto, pero es más difícil caer entre hombres

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Las mujeres son más tontas acaso? – encaró entretenido, sonriendo ligeramente, esperando la respuesta del otro

\- No, no, para nada estoy diciendo eso – apresuró a aclarar – Para que entiendas, entre hombres, o entre mujeres, lesbianas supongamos, las tácticas de seducción siempre serán distintas que entre hombre y mujer – expuso convencido – Como hombre entiendes el pensamiento de otro, es más difícil de engañar, sobre todo si las personalidades son parecidas

\- Entonces ¿Concluyo que Shim Changmin ha usado el engaño como una táctica de seducción? – preguntó interesado, mirándolo fijamente

\- Yo prefiero llamarlo "Adornar la realidad" – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

\- ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor "adorno" que has dicho? – indagó sin dejarlo de observar, el más alto dio un par de tragos a su cerveza mientras pensaba

\- No recuerdo – denegó la información, apareciendo en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo, Yunho lo captó al instante y sonrió con picardía

\- Si recuerdas y no quieres decirlo – separó uno de sus brazos de la barra y estirando la mano le picó dos veces el pómulo derecho, Changmin le apartó la mano avergonzado

\- Está bien, pero es una tontería, advierto – admitió con pena, Yunho asintió ante la aseveración, solo quería oír la historia – Fue mi primer novio – comenzó a narrar – El que me regaló la nave de Star Wars, por cierto – sonrió feliz – Ya habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales en varias ocasiones, pero ninguno había hecho sexo oral al otro – continuó, sonrojándose más – Una noche después de nuestra cita fuimos a su casa, ya sabes, con intención de acostarnos, él no era muy bueno besando…

Yunho sonrió divertido, imaginando en qué podía terminar aquella historia

\- Dije que su boca era la mejor que había probado y estaba muy interesado en conocer que más podía hacer – reveló aún más apenado que antes – Y bueno, al menos descubrí que tampoco era muy bueno succionando – culminó su historia con la totalidad de su rostro rojo

\- Esa sí que fue una mentira deliberada – afirmó Yunho entre risas – Bueno, adorno

\- Yo era joven ¿sí? Y además antes de eso solo había tenida una sola experiencia así – confesó con tristeza

\- ¿Es lo que más te gusta? – curioseó, bajando los brazos a la barra los cruzó sobre esta

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sexo oral – respondió sin problema, Changmin tragó saliva y sonrió con timidez, luego asintió. Esa noche el menor demostró que poseía buena cantidad de hemoglobina – ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre penetración y sexo oral entonces…?

\- Sí, eso – contestó por lo bajo, mirándolo con vergüenza, pero Yunho sonrió relajado, luego levantó un brazo y estiró la mano, palmeándole un par de veces el hombro

\- Relájate, somos dos adultos hablando de sexo, nada más – habló con entera normalidad, para Yunho el sexo era tema cotidiano, en cambio Changmin solía ser más tímido, no un remilgado, pero no era tan abierto al tema sin la confianza suficiente, además era la primera vez que tenía un amigo heterosexual que fuese tan íntimo, los que dejó en Seúl no eran del tipo abiertos hacia el asunto, hablando en temática homosexual. Yunho en cambio estaba acostumbrado, con Donghae siempre hablaba de todo

\- Sí – asintió leve, bebiendo de su cerveza – Y entonces ¿Qué le gusta más a Jung Yunho?

\- Prefiero penetrar, sin duda, más que el sexo oral – contestó sin problema

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó asombrado – ¿Vaginal o Anal? – indagó interesado, la timidez parecía haberse esfumado segundos atrás, a Yunho le sorprendió un poco la petición de aclaración, sin embargo sonrió tranquilo

\- Vaginal, evidentemente – respondió rápido, Changmin sonrió un poco, aunque en realidad sintió un poco de decepción, no obstante debía admitir que esa respuesta sería la obvia – Pero… – pausó un segundo, inclinándose hacia el menor – No te dejaría insatisfecho, puedes estar seguro – susurró cerca de su rostro, a Changmin se le aflojó todo, lo miró de reojo y luego Yunho se retiró, el menor se relamió los labios y tragó saliva, en tanto el otro sonreía descaradamente

\- Esto está poniéndose caluroso – comentó avergonzado, echándose un poco de aire con la mano derecha, quiso beber de su cerveza pero ni siquiera notó cuando se la terminó – Ahora vuelvo – levantándose rápido del banco, salió apresurado de ahí, rumbo a la casa, al pasar la puerta resopló, cerrando los ojos unos instantes – Depravado, no hace más que provocarme – bufó sintiéndose horrorosamente tentado, sin embargo sonrió con entusiasmo.

Cerca de la media noche, al segundo descanso de Changmin, este dejó la guitarra y se acercó a la barra, esa vez no frente a Yunho, si no a dos espacios de ahí, quedando en el lado derecho, queriendo evitar cualquier tema parecido al anterior, cualquier cosa que debía decirle tendría que alzar un poco la voz, así se aseguraba que no hablaran algo "indecente"

\- ¿Otra cerveza apuesto joven? – preguntó tras la barra, sonriéndole, Changmin giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia él y asintió, pronto Yunho le destapó una botella y la lanzó con suavidad, esta se deslizó por la barra hacia su dueño – No te alejes tanto de mí – indicó mientras hacía un puchero – Me siento solito

\- Deja de tontear de una vez – regañó divertido, dando un sorbo largo a su bebida, ambos se sonrieron, hasta que Junsu interrumpió, encargando un par de bebidas, las cuales el mayor atendió enseguida, mientras Changmin lo miraba fijamente, perdido en su apuesto rostro, siempre le pareció guapo, pero cada vez más lo percibía insoportablemente atractivo

Al terminar con los encargos del mesero, Yunho se giró hacia Changmin y comenzaron a hablar sobre un artista al que Changmin había interpretado momentos atrás. En un instante la puerta del Bar se abrió y entraron dos chicas, Yunho las miró enseguida y sonrió, dejando de mirar a Changmin aunque aun escuchándolo, el menor se dio cuenta de la distracción y dejó de hablar, girándose discretamente hacia atrás, mirando el objeto de la atención de Yunho, ambas mujeres eran bastante atractivas, Changmin entornó los ojos y negó mientras sonreía

\- Eres tan típico y obvio – comentó en tono normal, Yunho volvió a mirarlo y sonrió amplio

\- Lo siento, están guapísimas, además las conozco – se defendió enseguida, las chicas lo miraron en la barra y saludaron emocionadas, acercándose ahí – Hermosas, que milagro verlas aquí – dijo con entusiasmo

\- Milagro es verte haciendo algo distinto a perseguir faldas – contestó una de ellas, alta por sus zapatos de tacón, delgada pero con buen cuerpo, cabello corto, teñido de castaño claro y luciendo un provocador vestido color negro; la chica se sentó a un lado de Changmin

\- ¿De qué hablas? Soy un hombre de provecho – refutó enseguida, haciéndolas reír

\- Habrás querido decir, un hombre aprovechado – precisó la otra, que a diferencia de su amiga no lucía unos zapatos tan altos, también era delgada pero con cuerpo menos proporcionado, su cabello largo y negro naturalmente caía sobre sus hombros, lucía un sencillo vestido color verde seco. Ella se sentó frente a Yunho

\- No me pongan mal frente a mi amigo – señaló a Changmin, él volteó hacia Yunho y luego a las chicas, sonriéndoles

\- Ah sí, eres el que canta, te hemos visto aquí – mencionó la castaña – Me encantas, estoy enamorada de tu voz – dijo con buen ánimo, el antedicho se sonrojó, girando su cuerpo hacia ellas, estiró su mano

\- Gracias. Mucho gusto – saludó a la chica y luego a su amiga

\- Además eres súper lindo ¿tienes novia? – cuestionó enseguida, sorprendiéndolo

\- No – sonrió discretamente – Tampoco novio

\- ¿Eres Gay? – preguntó algo sorprendida, Changmin asintió – No me extraña – miró hacia Yunho – Los más guapos e interesantes son Gay – afirmó convencida, su amiga la apoyó

\- ¿Yo no soy interesante? – preguntó Yunho fingiéndose ofendido

\- Después de pasar un par de veces por tu cama ya no – contestó sin pena, echando a reír, Changmin no pudo evitar reírse también, era obvio que la chica trataba de herir el orgullo del otro, pero Yunho se lo tomó a bien y rio también

\- Ellos se acostaron en el pasado, es sorprendente que lo hablen como si nada – pensó el cantante mientras los observaba

\- Pensarás que tengo poca imaginación ¿eh? – examinó mirando a la otra chica, guiñándole un ojo, ella rio divertida, ruborizándose un poco. Changmin miraba a Yunho en su hábitat natural, era entretenido

\- Tal vez hace algunos meses me habría gustado averiguarlo – respondió la chica alzando su mano izquierda y moviendo el dedo anular, hermosamente adornado con un anillo de compromiso, Yunho sonrió más amplio

\- Felicidades – congratuló sinceramente

\- Gracias – bajó la mano y miró hacia Changmin – Háblanos de ti – pidió amablemente, intentando unirlo a la conversación, el menor sonrió, volviéndose a girar un poco hacia ellas

\- No hay mucho que contar – respondió encogiendo los hombros, no le gustaba mucho hablar de él, aunque agradecía la intención de las chicas

\- Oí que vives aquí con Donghae y Eunhyuk – habló la chica castaña

\- Sí, mi amigo y yo vivimos aquí – aclaró enseguida. Yunho lo miró fijamente, era la segunda vez en esa noche que negaba su relación con Jonghyun, tal vez Changmin ni siquiera era consciente de que lo había hecho

\- Ah el otro chico – comentó entusiasmada – El que toca la guitarra, también es lindísimo, ya lo recuerdo – hizo una pausa – No me digas que también es Gay – el aludido asintió – Te lo dije – volteó hacia su amiga – Los guapos e interesantes son Gay, me quedaré soltera – lamentó haciendo una cara triste – Que suerte tienes – dijo mirando hacia Changmin, él sonrió

\- Bueno, ya que mi orgullo ha sido herido – secundó Yunho, llamando la atención de los tres frente a la barra – ¿Les sirvo algo de beber? – cuestionó dirigiéndose a las chicas

Ambas pidieron Brandy con agua mineral, refresco de cola y hielo. Yunho preparó todo enseguida y lo sirvió, mientras ellas comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales relacionadas a sus vidas, Changmin bebía en silencio, mirando a Yunho siendo excelente anfitrión, era obvio que el tema no le interesaba del todo, pero parecía tan atento y haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando, como si realmente estuviera inmerso en el tema

No le cabía la menor duda que su amigo se tenía ganada a pulso la fama de conquistador, cada vez que veía mujeres alrededor de él lucían alegres, además era buen orador, una persona con un aura cautivadora, y lo peor de todo es que él era como un planeta yendo hacia esa órbita, como atraído por su onda gravitacional. Sonrió mientras lo miraba interactuar con ellas

\- Ahora queremos oírte a ti – dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a Yunho, por fin el menor puso atención de nuevo a los tres, aunque de forma discreta – ¿Qué hace el Don Juan del pueblo ahora que ha sido dejado nuevamente por nuestra flamante estrella? – preguntó sin tapujos, Changmin comprobó una vez más lo que Sulli alguna vez les dijo ¿Acaso había una sola persona del pueblo que no se supiera aquella historia?

\- ¿Por qué hablar de cosas tristes? – respondió Yunho con pesadez, tenía mucho sin pensar en ella y se sentía cómodo no hacerlo, ahora lidiaba nuevamente con aquella realidad, se había ido y no volvería, sus tiempos de ir y venir se habían terminado, para siempre.

\- No es nada triste – refutó enseguida – Queremos saber cómo lo estás sobrellevando – sonrió entusiasta – Apuesto que la mitad del pueblo que faltaba pasar por la alcoba de la fantasía ya comenzó a desfilar por ella – comentó divertida, luego miró a su amiga – Las solteras, digo

\- ¿Me crees capaz? – cuestionó indignado, llevándose teatralmente la mano hacia el pecho, ambas chicas rieron divertidas, mientras Changmin se limitaba a sonreír, burlándose en silencio, convenciéndose cada vez más que Yunho era un tonto, pero eso lejos de molestarlo, le causaba mayor simpatía

\- De eso y más – aclaró la chica – ¿Entonces? Cuéntanos – pidió de nuevo, su amiga la apoyó, entonces Yunho miró a Changmin y le sonrió

\- Estoy en un momento indefinido de reflexión – contestó con gesto solemne, volviendo a mirar a las chicas, ambas rieron, la castaña enseguida negó

\- No te lo compro, que gran mentira – rehusó a creer, lo que conocía de Yunho era todo lo contrario a lo que predicaba con esas palabras – Si no estás cazando, al menos ya estás viendo a tus próximas presas – declaró como si le leyera el pensamiento, pero él negó enseguida, luego mostró una sonrisa gandaya

\- Presa, no presas – aclaró, levantando su índice derecho, ambas mujeres soltaron una expresión de asombro, pero tampoco lo creyeron, así que echaron a reír – Aunque debo decirlo, es más que eso

\- Vaya – exclamó la chica de cabello negro, que había permanecido sin comentar mucho, dejándolo todo a su amiga – Según sé, no te pasa muy seguido ¿eh?

\- De hecho no – reafirmó tranquilo – Pero es que estamos hablando de alguien especial – completó, sin hacer la mínima discreción de mirar de soslayo a Changmin, quien pretendía ignorarlo, sabiendo muy bien de qué diablos estaba hablando, sintiéndose avergonzado

Las chicas interpretaban aquellas miradas como una complicidad entre amigos, que Changmin sabía de quién hablaba Yunho y nada más que eso, sin pensar por un solo segundo, que la persona de quien hablaba Yunho era precisamente a quien miraba

\- No te creo – dijo de pronto la castaña, dudando si aquello era real, Yunho parecía sincero al hablar, pero no podía garantizarlo – ¿Cómo es ella? ¿La conocemos?

\- Tal vez le conocen – eludió la explicación, reemplazándola por aquello tan ambiguo – Pero les daré una pista – habló con voz un poco más baja de su tono habitual, ambas aguzaron el oído atentas – Tiene los ojos más precioso que he visto en mi vida – reveló sin pena alguna, usando un tono casi sensual

Al oír semejante cosa, Changmin que estaba a punto de beber de su cerveza desistió, mirando al otro en un gesto de reproche y vergüenza, pues sabía que hablaba de él, mientras ambas chicas exclamaron asombro, la castaña incluso aplaudió, sin terminarse de creer aquello, conocía a Yunho y él no era de los que se embobara con una sola persona, a excepción de BoA

\- Te crecerá la nariz por mentiroso – arremetió indignada, quería que Yunho dijera el chisme completo, pero solo estaba dando vueltas al asunto, así costaba mayor trabajo sacarle la verdad – Como solo estás diciendo inventos tendrás que salir conmigo – determinó con gesto triunfante, pero Yunho enseguida negó

\- No soy Gay, no soy interesante, tal vez ni guapo – contradijo enseguida, aprovechando las palabras que la chica dijo antes, pero lejos de ofenderse soltó una sonora carcajada

\- ¡Touché! – expresó sobre sí misma, su amiga esta vez se puso de parte de Yunho e hizo un gesto con el pulgar, Changmin se limitó a sonreír, aun pensando en las palabras del otro ¿realmente le gustaban tanto sus ojos? Si volvía a escuchar un halago sobre los mismos comenzaría a sentirse incómodo con el tema

\- Es veraz todo lo que he dicho – volvió al tema, luego miró hacia Changmin – ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – sin estar preparado a participar, el aludido abrió amplio los ojos, confundido – Pues, sí, creo que de verdad le gusta alguien – confirmó aunque dudando, dirigió una mirada a las chicas y sonrió discretamente

\- ¿Crees? ¿No estás seguro? – cuestionó intrigada

\- Es que Yunho manda señales confusas – comentó pícaramente, con intención de hacer trastabillar al otro, así como él hizo momentos atrás – Así que esta persona no sabe si él quiere realmente algo serio o solo está fastidiando

\- Claro que no – refutó Yunho enseguida – Le he dicho a la cara que me gusta, creo que "Indecisión" debería ser su nombre – se defendió enseguida, las chicas miraron con interés al cantante de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo confiar plenamente en un mujeriego que de repente le dice que le gusta mucho, que desea estar a su lado si antes apenas le miraba? ¿No les parecería confuso a ustedes? – preguntó a las chicas, mientras Yunho lo miró fijamente, meditando, tal vez el ser tan directo e insistente con él lo hacía parecer solo como alguien que busca algo pasajero, una noche de sexo y ya

Pero Yunho quería algo diferente, tal vez no un noviazgo, tampoco convertirlo en su compañero de vida, pero sí que ambos tuvieran la libertad de estar juntos cada vez que les diera la gana, sin pensar en daños colaterales, ni en corazones destrozados

\- Vaya, parece que de verdad conoces a esa persona – comentó la más alta de las dos chicas, luego miró amablemente a Changmin – A ti si te creo, entonces tomaré por cierta tu historia – finalizó observando a Yunho

\- Te salvaste Jung – apoyó la otra, terminando su bebida

\- Crea fama y échate a dormir, dicen – encogió los hombros, los tres frente a él estuvieron de acuerdo. Yunho miró hacia Changmin, él volvía a mirar al frente, como si no les prestara atención, reflexionó sobre las palabras que escuchó de parte del menor, tal vez tenía razón y siendo tan directo lograba mandar la señal equivocada, ahora es que entendía la charla que tuvieron horas atrás, sobre la sintonía entre dos hombres a la hora de coquetear

\- Debo volver a tocar – se excusó el más alto, terminando su cerveza se puso de pie, las dos chicas se despidieron de él y lo vieron alejarse

\- De verdad que es lindo – musitó ilusionada la castaña, observándolo llegar hasta la tarima y agarrar uno de los dos instrumentos, luego se giró de nuevo hacia la barra

\- Lo es, mucho – reafirmó Yunho, mostrando una sonrisa confusamente amplia

\- Se nota que te agrada bastante – observó la pelinegra, él asintió y alejó la vista del susodicho, mirándolas de nuevo a ellas, cambiando el tema repentinamente.

Terminándose la tercera intervención musical de Changmin, el Bar estaba casi vacío, los viernes solían ser de buena clientela, pero no se comparaba con las noches del sábado. Las amigas de Yunho hacía casi media hora que se habían marchado, pronto el lugar se quedó sin clientes, así que Junsu hizo las cuentas con Yunho y después se marchó, dejándolos solos, el mayor cerró, mientras que el menor estaba apagando todo sobre la tarima

\- ¿Quieres un trago? – preguntó dirigiendo la vista hacia la tarima, el aludido volteó y asintió

\- Solo un poco de Vodka – respondió al instante, solía beber más cerveza que otra cosa, pero en esa ocasión necesitaba algo distinto

Yunho fue hacia la barra nuevamente y sirvió en dos vasos el mismo tipo de bebida, salió de ahí y se sentó donde solía sentarse Changmin durante sus descansos, luego él se acercó, sentándose a dos bancos de distancia, agarrando el vaso con la diestra

\- Me siento tan solo – comentó con pesar, exagerando el gesto de tristeza – ¿Por qué no…? – se interrumpió a sí mismo, dándose dos palmadas sobre la pierna derecha, como si tratara de indicarle a Changmin que podía sentarse sobre ella

\- Eres tan desvergonzado – dijo con fastidio, pero en el fondo se quería reír, o mejor aún, acercarse y efectivamente sentarse en su pierna, abrazarlo, besarlo. Si continuaba así, muy seguramente en un futuro tendrían que canonizarlo, se convertiría en mártir debido a tanto sacrificio

\- Soy descarado para no mandarte señales confusas – contestó haciendo alusión a la conversación que mantuvieron horas atrás, luego sonrió y bebió del vaso, en señal de victoria

\- No haces más que alardear – objetó moviendo sutilmente la cabeza, dejando de mirarlo volteó al frente, sobre la barra, observando el contenido de su vaso

Dejando su bebida, Yunho se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, el más alto lo sintió a su lado y levantó la cabeza, girándose al lado izquierdo, el mayor inclinó sutilmente la cabeza y le dio un beso suave en los labios, apoyando los propios en los ajenos por al menos cuatro segundos, sin esperar alguna reacción, Changmin lo miró a los ojos en silencio, sin pensar en nada, hasta que Yunho intentó volverlo a besar, pero esta vez, prevenido, el menor apretó los labios contra los dientes, sin alejarlo siquiera, solo cerrándole la posibilidad de volverlo a besar, Yunho sonrió

\- No me rechaces, es solo un beso – suplicó agobiado, ni todo el vino que pudiera consumir podría embriagarlo como el éxtasis de ese momento. Sus bocas continuaban cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos para poderse mirar mutuamente a los ojos con claridad

\- Para ti es solo un beso – declaró abrumado, apartándose de aquel encuentro, volviendo a mirar hacia la barra, sujetó de nuevo el vaso, observando su contenido – Para mí significa muchas cosas, entre ellas traicionar a quien más quiero – explicó sin premura, luego bebió un trago, Yunho se sentó a su lado

\- No trataba de minimizarlo, perdóname – se disculpó avergonzado, Changmin negó y luego sonrió, sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía

\- Te he dejado ir demasiado lejos, es mejor que te detengas de una vez, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros – afirmó convencido, volteando hacia él, la mirada de confusión en Yunho lo sorprendió, aunque ya esperaba alguna reacción así

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – cuestionó intrigado

\- Llamé a Jonghyun por la tarde y estuve pensando ¿quiero terminar lo nuestro? Es decir… – meditó un poco – No es lo que esperaba cuando le dije que sí, pero en realidad el accidente nos separó de averiguar nuestra verdadera conexión – hizo otra pausa, Yunho esperó a escuchar todo, en silencio – Si él es el indicado y lo dejó así, jamás me lo perdonaré. Creo en el destino y en cada etapa importante de mi vida él ha estado ahí, dejar eso por el deseo que siento hacia ti es superficial y yo no soy así… – expuso inquieto, dentro de su cabeza todo sonaba tan lógico como lo decía

Yunho lo observó sin decir nada, podía verlo en los ojos de Changmin, aunque había hecho una pausa demasiado larga, sabía que quería seguir hablando

\- Te vi interactuar con esa chica, la habladora – sonrió ligeramente – Tú la has dejado pasar para demostrarme que tu interés por mí es real, y tú tampoco eres así, nos estamos confundiendo a causa de una atracción física – lo miró expandiendo más sus ojos – Si me esperas mientras rechazas oportunidades así y yo al final cuando Jonghyun se recupere decido no dejarlo, ¿no sería injusto para ti? Habrás esperado por nada, no quiero hacerte eso, perdón si sueno contrario a todo lo que te dije antes, pero escuchar su voz me removió algo – mostró otra sonrisa, esta vez nostálgica – Si eso logró su voz, este lunes que lo vea no sé cómo voy a reaccionar

El mayor se limitó nuevamente solo a escuchar, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de asimilar todas esas cosas que estaba oyendo

\- Diablos – maldijo desesperado, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su vaso – Han sido solo unos pocos días y hablo como si tuviera años sin verlo – dijo finalmente, terminando así de explicarle a Yunho sus razones, este solo suspiró cansado

\- ¿Es todo? – preguntó fríamente, Changmin asintió sin mirarlo, sintiendo vergüenza de hacerlo, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, primero le dio toda la entrada posible, ahora ponía una barrera entre los dos – ¿Acaso me exigiste sacrificio? – el menor negó – Ahora dime ¿crees que no he vuelto a las andadas solo por "quedar bien" contigo? – esta vez no hubo reacción, tan solo le miró de nuevo, silenciosamente – Es algo que decidí por mí mismo, porque si continuaba de esa forma BoA no se irá, ella no desaparece porque yo me acueste con diez o cien, al contrario, era mi forma de buscarla en otros cuerpos, pero estoy aprendiendo a no anhelarla, Changmin, yo ya no pienso en ella, pero tampoco quiero analizar lo que siento, si aún la amo es algo en lo que no quiero pensar

Lanzó un suspiro suave, luego estiró su mano y sujetó la de Changmin

\- Si tengo que esperar lo haré, si espero y al final me dices que no, ni modo, no pasará nada, pero tampoco me pidas alejarme así, tan bruscamente, marca una línea y no la cruzaré, pero te repito lo que dije por la tarde, te seguiré coqueteando para que nadie sospeche, si finalmente tengo suerte y vuelves a tu idea original, ya te lo dije también, estaré esperando y nadie se dará cuenta, siempre habrá un sitio en mi cama para ti – culminó su debate, poniendo de antedicho que todo lo expresado por Changmin podía quedar totalmente invalidado, cuando quisiera, él esperaría

Changmin lo observó con asombro, sin duda Yunho era el rey del cinismo, la insistencia en persona, no sabía si reír, llorar o enojarse, pero cada vez que el mayor hablaba sobre el tema lo dejaba pensando sin descanso, cada vez que lo oía una nueva idea aparecía, era como si siempre tratara de ir por un camino, pero entonces llegaba Yunho y lo jalaba, mostrándole que existía más de alguna posibilidad

\- Yunho ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – se cuestionó, aunque con voz de forma que Yunho pudiera oírle, así que sonrió

\- Lo que tú quieras – respondió pícaramente, levantando la mano que ya sujetaba y llevándosela a los labios le besó el dorso, Changmin le lanzó una mirada asesina

\- Ya te dije que esas tonterías no funcionan conmigo – espetó arrebatando su mano de la posesión de Yunho y este lanzó una carcajada – Que tonto eres – sonrió divertido

\- Lo sé – contestó guiñándole un ojo, acariciándole luego el pómulo izquierdo con su pulgar derecho, bajando enseguida la mano, luego se giró hacia la bebida que dejó atrás, estiró el brazo y la arrastró hacia él, para no apartarse del lado de Changmin

\- Yunho ¿acaso piensas dormir aquí? – preguntó el menor luego que ambos quedaran en silencio por algunos momentos, el mayor asintió, ensanchando la sonrisa

\- En tu cama – bromeó con picardía, pero el más alto solo le miró con seriedad

\- Perfecto – contestó casi enseguida, asombrando al otro – Entonces yo dormiré en la cama de Jonghyun – aclaró para desilusionarle lo más pronto posible

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? – rezongó sin tardar, Changmin sonrió entretenido

\- Además te advierto – continuó el menor – En mi cama lo he hecho más veces con Jonghyun que en la suya – aclaró sin vergüenza alguna, aunque Yunho no entendió, alzó la ceja un instante, mientras trataba de hallarle sentido a esa información – ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿De anoche? – respondió mirándolo fijamente, Yunho negó en silencio y esperó una respuesta, entonces Changmin suspiró

\- No recuerdo todo lo que hablamos – clarificó entonces

\- Te pusiste necio, dijiste que no querías dormir en la misma cama donde hemos hecho el amor él y yo – reveló finalmente, sonrojándose un poco, el mayor mostró una mirada de asombro pero luego sonrió divertido

\- Sí, suena a algo que yo diría – comentó despreocupadamente – Aunque en realidad no soy tan celoso – continuó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No – negó también con la cabeza – Si me das luz verde vamos y te lo demuestro, lo hacemos donde sea que lo hayan hecho – coqueteó nuevamente, cerrándole un ojo, a Changmin le dieron ganas de aventarle el vaso en la cabeza

\- Suficiente, eres el colmo del cinismo Yunho – contestó indignado, poniéndose de pie – Y yo tengo sueño – sonrió ligero

\- ¿Esa fue una luz roja? – el menor asintió – Bueno, entonces tendré que dormir en la cama de Donghae – dijo resueltamente, fresco, Changmin lo miró con escepticismo

\- No creo que a Eunhyuk le agrade eso

\- Si Eunhyuk supiera que dormíamos abrazados… – pausó para mostrar una sonrisa divertida, el menor no le creyó en absoluto y lo observó con desconfianza – Bueno, teníamos como 7 años – soltó a reír, Changmin bufó

\- Eres un payaso, ya no quiero oírte – habló en broma, empujándolo sutilmente, Yunho le agarró el brazo antes que lo alejara y sonrió otra vez

\- Un abrazo de buenas noches – sugirió pronto, Changmin negó y se apartó

\- Si te vas a tu casa vete de una vez, si dormirás aquí apaga las luces, duerme con Donghae, en el sillón que odias o en la cama de Jonghyun y déjate de molestarme. Dijiste que te marcara una línea y es esa – determinó sin problema alguno, sorprendiendo al otro, Yunho después reaccionó aplaudiendo maravillado

\- No cabe duda que cada vez me gustas más – informó con descaro, alzó los brazos a los costados de su cabeza como si estuviera rindiéndose de acercarse, pero no dudó en guiñarle un ojo, no cruzaría la línea, pero tampoco desistiría de coquetearle – Y tú apaga las luces… – culminó rápido, antes que Changmin pudiera reaccionar Yunho llegó rápido hacia la puerta que separaba el Bar de la casa, lanzó una última mirada hacia el más alto y después sin más se fue, dejándolo atónito, hasta que no pudo evitar reírse

\- Que bobo – expresó divertido, no le quedó mayor remedio que apagar las luces y subir solo. Cuando Yunho actuaba como un mocoso le parecía demasiado adorable, aunque aún le preocupaba esa determinación con que expresaba su gusto por él, solo esperaba que en un futuro aquello no trajera consecuencias para ambos.

El fin de semana se pasó rápido, por fortuna el Bar tuvo buena clientela el sábado, incluso Changmin cantó un poco más de lo previsto, el lugar se llenó y el consumo fue constante, hacía mucho tiempo que no había ganancias así, Donghae estaba muy contento y Changmin también. El domingo fue tranquilo, aunque no del todo mal, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la mañana del lunes, ambos chicos se despertaron temprano y a razón de las nueve de la mañana ya se encontraban en el Hospital

Donghae y Changmin entraron en la habitación, ahí estaba solo Jonghyun, mirando la televisión, al observarlos llegar sonrió ampliamente, apenas prestando atención al barman, pues su mirada estaba perdida en su amigo, en esos momentos le parecía mucho más atractivo que de costumbre, el mayor sonrió amplio y se acercó a la cama, al llegar le sujetó fuerte la mano izquierda con la suya, mientras la derecha le acarició el cabello

\- Hola – saludó con voz suave

\- Hola – contestó casi en el mismo tono – Que guapo estás

\- Gracias – respondió avergonzado, luego se agachó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, al levantarse le dirigió otra sonrisa

\- No quiero interrumpir semejante derroche de miel – habló Donghae desde los pies de la cama, ambos chicos voltearon hacia él – Pero ¿dónde está mi novio?

\- Fue a desayunar algo – indicó enseguida Jonghyun – Si quieres buscarlo creo que fue a la cafetería de aquí – antes que pudiera terminar de hablar la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Eunhyuk entró y la cerró, mirando luego a su pareja, los dos se sonrieron

\- Mi amor – expresó con emoción el mesero, Donghae no dudó y se acercó a él, abrazándole con urgencia comenzaron a besarse

\- Y aquí había miel – ironizó Changmin indignado, luego miró hacia su novio – ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mostrándose serio, el otro asintió, entonces Changmin se dio cuenta que ya no traía el collarín, soltó su mano y le acarició el cuello, alegrándose – Te lo han quitado

\- Dijo el doctor que estoy mejorando rápido – sonrió con entusiasmo – En tres semanas me quitan el yeso del brazo

\- Eso es genial, pero ¿y la pierna? – inquirió preocupado

\- Al parecer hubo más daño ahí – comentó con tristeza – Aunque el doctor es positivo, dice que será más lento, pero después de la rehabilitación quedará como nueva

\- Entonces solo es cuestión de tener paciencia – dijo con ánimo y el otro asintió. Del otro lado de la habitación había mucho silencio, voltearon para descubrir que seguían besándose – Hey ustedes – llamó Changmin sin que le prestaran atención – Váyanse a un Motel – regañó con voz molesta, pero sonriendo, Jonghyun rio discretamente

\- Déjalos, Eunhyuk literalmente solo habló de él, todo el día, todos los días – informó con fastidio, después miró hacia Changmin, levantó su mano y le agarró de la muñeca, así el otro volteó y se miraron – Tenemos una plática pendiente – dijo con seriedad, Changmin asintió

\- ¿Saben qué? – habló Eunhyuk del otro lado, haciéndolos voltear – Si nos vamos al Hotel – dijo con entusiasmo y Donghae sonrió emocionado – Al rato venimos

\- Sí, apúrense, ya les urge – regañó Changmin, haciéndoles una seña con la mano de que se fueran pronto

\- Adiós – se despidió Donghae con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda era sujetada por su novio, Eunhyuk lo jalaba hacia la puerta. Rápido la pareja se fue, tomados de la mano, al cerrarse la puerta el silencio les acompañó por algunos incómodos segundos, luego el mayor se giró otra vez hacia su amigo y lo miró a los ojos

\- Tenía muchas ganas de verte – expresó Changmin sincero, el otro sonrió sin responder, luego el mayor buscó en la habitación y vio lo que necesitaba, una silla, se alejó de la cama y fue por ella

\- ¿Y qué has hecho sin mí? – cuestionó el guitarrista una vez que su amigo se sentó a su lado, volvió a sujetarle la mano y esta vez jugó con sus dedos

\- Llorar amargamente – bromeó en respuesta, haciéndolo reír – Nada relevante – dijo después, cuando Jonghyun lo miró en silencio en espera de la verdadera respuesta

A la mente de Changmin llegaron los recuerdos de su beso con Yunho, había tratado de no pensar en ello, pero ahora volvía a remembrarlo, el recuerdo de la sensación le ardió en los labios. Sonrió nervioso, tratando de que su mirada no lo descubriera

\- Es un pueblo tranquilo, entiendo – excusó el menor, sonriéndole afectuosamente, Changmin soltó su mano y asintió – Aquí he tenido mucho de qué pensar, lo más emocionante es el nuevo camillero que a veces veo pasar cuando la puerta está abierta

\- ¿Es guapo?

\- Te quita el aliento – exageró divertido, Changmin enarcó una ceja – No más que tú – halagó enseguida, haciéndolo sonreír. Después pausó un breve instante – No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero abrazarte

\- Voy por tu camillero guapo si quieres, que te abrace él – contrarió rápidamente, luego los dos comenzaron a reír – Quiero sacarte de aquí, estoy desesperado, este lugar me deprime – soltó abruptamente, en verdad odiaba los Hospitales, nunca había tenido oportunidad de saber cuánto los detestaba

\- Lo sé, te lo dije antes, incluso he tenido mucho en qué pensar, no hay nada más que hacer – informó cancinamente, Changmin asintió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿Quieres explicarme lo del otro día?

\- Pensé mucho en nosotros, en que tal vez debo protegerme de ti

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? No me estás explicando nada – regañó disgustado - ¿Te estoy dañando? Si es así ¿Por qué tú…?

\- Tal vez deba regresar a Seúl – interrumpió antes que Changmin se exaltara más, pero en lugar de solo calmarlo, logró dejarlo completamente mudo, mirándolo incrédulo – Hablé con el doctor, incluso me recomendó internarme en un Hospital de allá

Changmin continuaba sin hablar, mirando a Jonghyun desde la silla, luego desvió la mirada hacia abajo y tragó saliva, quedándose quieto

\- ¿Estás castigándome? – inquirió desconcertado

\- ¿Qué? No… claro que no – respondió enseguida – Changmin, pienso volver al pueblo, ya no hay vida que me espere en Seúl, mis padres no están ahí y dos de los pocos amigos que tenía ya no lo son… Volveré al pueblo porque ahí está mi mejor amigo – estiró la mano y sujetó la suya – Solo será un tiempo, si aún quieres algo conmigo cuando vuelva, entonces lo intentamos – sonrió con ternura, Changmin entonces levantó la mirada

\- ¿Estás acaso terminando conmigo?

\- Es una forma de decirlo – sonrió con tristeza – Tómalo como un "Break" si quieres

\- Gran tontería, no quiero – determinó con firmeza, sorprendiendo a su amigo

\- No seas caprichoso

\- ¿Caprichoso? ¿Crees que es un capricho mío? Te quiero Jonghyun, me gusta estar contigo

\- Lo sé – volvió a sonreír, mirándolo con un particular brillo en sus ojos – Pero no me ves como tu pareja. Sé que me quieres y sé que te gusta estar conmigo, pero todo eso ya lo sabía antes de comenzar a salir como "pareja", pero en verdad es que solo estábamos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre ¿acaso no lo sentiste así?

Al oír eso Changmin se sintió identificado, claro que él también lo sintió así, de otra forma no habría dudado ni un momento en decirle que usaran una sola habitación, no habrían tenido aquella incómoda situación en la cama, simplemente lo hubiera tratado como al resto de sus ex parejas, pero la verdad es que nunca dejó de tratarlo como siempre, la única diferencia con el pasado es que ahora sostenían relaciones sexuales casuales

\- Además tú mismo lo dijiste antes que nos instaláramos en el pueblo. No querías una relación formal, por eso aquella vez aceptaste la cita con Siwon, sabías que solo ibas por algo de una noche – su amigo lo miró con molestia – Sí, sé que al final te diste cuenta que era un error y que no querías sexo con cualquiera. Yo no soy cualquiera para ti, pero sé que tampoco me quieres para una relación

Por mucho que quisiera decir que no, Changmin sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón, por mucho tiempo se cegó a ello, aferrándose a ideas equivocadas. Ese tiempo separados le dio a Jonghyun la oportunidad para pensarlo mejor, para replantearse la decisión abrupta e inconsciente que tomaron los dos de comenzar una relación

\- No cabe duda que a pesar de los años seguimos conociéndonos, creí saberlo todo de ti – mencionó Changmin con tristeza

\- Ya ves… ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de mi amor por ti – confirmó las palabras de su amigo, el mencionado asintió, por algún motivo se sentía impotente y confundido, Jonghyun estaba terminando con él sin que moviera un solo dedo, podía ir mañana mismo a casa de Yunho y meterse en su cama, tal cual lo había fantaseado, pero por algún motivo no se sentía alegre

\- Te odio ¿sabes? – expresó de improviso – Justo cuando creo que me alineo llegas y descompones mis planes – bufó molesto, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la puerta – Dime ¿cuánto tiempo crees que estarás en Seúl? – preguntó inquieto, dándole la espalda

\- Un par de meses, creo. La primera parte de las rehabilitaciones la haré allá, el resto aquí, aunque es más caro, solo hay dos especialistas en esta ciudad – sonrió con pesimismo, esperando que ese tiempo no se alargara demasiado

\- ¿Meses? – giró su cuerpo de nuevo hacia la cama y avanzó a los pies de esta, mirando con incredulidad a su amigo, nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo, el mayor lapso de separación que atravesaron fue cuando Changmin y Kyuhyun se fueron de vacaciones a Japón, solo estuvieron ahí tres semanas

\- Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado, el mayor suspiró largamente

\- Respeto tu decisión – dijo finalmente, acercándose a su lado izquierdo, volvió a tomar su mano y sonrió forzadamente – Pero si no vuelves al pueblo yo mismo regresaré a Seúl y te llevaré arrastrando. También tienes prohibido no llamarme al menos una vez por semana – amenazó sin tapujos, soltándole la mano

\- Está bien – sonrió ampliamente, Changmin se agachó hasta sus labios y se besaron suave y despacio, el más alto se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas para no caerle encima, mientras que Jonghyun sujetó su nuca con la mano izquierda

Luego del prolongado beso se separaron, Changmin le acarició el cabello, permaneciendo de pie, no podía dejar de observar su rostro, la contradicción continuaba causándole inconsistencias mentales

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- No lo sé, quería hablarlo primero contigo, el doctor ya me dio las formas ¿me ayudas a llenar la solicitud? Soy diestro – sonrió con gesto de niño

Changmin sonrió y asintió

\- En ese cajón están – señaló un mueble del otro lado, el mayor fue por el formulario y volvió, la mano le temblaba al escribir, pero Jonghyun tomó esa decisión y él no tenía más remedio que respetarla, aunque la idea seguía sin gustarle en absoluto.

* * *

Hola, nuevo capi ¿les gustó? Saben que me gustan los giros dramáticos xD a ver que sale a partir de aquí, pero les prometí HoMin y lo tendrán, también les aclaro que volverá haber JongMin jajaja para que no les caiga de sorpresa, recuerden que este fic es un triángulo amoroso... En fin, agradezco mucho sus opiniones, hasta pronto!


	22. Animal Attraction

**Capítulo 20. Animal Attraction**

El jueves por la mañana Changmin, Donghae y Yunho partieron de nuevo hacia la ciudad, el mayor de los tres fue quien manejó, con su mejor amigo de copiloto y Changmin atrás, solo, pensativo mientras miraba por la ventana. Desde que se enteró de la partida de su amigo a Seúl estaba preocupado, aunque este le dijo que contrató una enfermera que le acompañara durante el trayecto de traslado, las preocupaciones de él iban aún más allá

A través del espejo retrovisor, Yunho miraba de vez en cuando a Changmin, sentado atrás de su asiento. Desde el lunes cuando regresó al pueblo luego de visitar a su novio, lo encontró meditativo y así había estado el resto de la semana, tal fue ese cambio que en esos días no bromeó o coqueteó con él

Llegaron y Donghae sacó el equipaje de la cajuela, aunque el menor se lo quitó después y fue quien lo llevó hasta la habitación, al entrar estaban Jonghyun y Eunhyuk conversando. Yunho se quedó de brazos cruzados luego de saludar, los cuatro se juntaron en parejas, mientras él permanecía al margen

\- Están aún preparando detalles – informó Jonghyun – Gracias por venir a despedirse – dijo refiriéndose específicamente a Yunho y Donghae, ambos sonrieron

\- Piensas volver ¿cierto? No quiero perder al mejor guitarrista que he tenido – habló Donghae resignado, aunque realmente le pesaba más no ver a su amigo que perder un empleado, aunque fuera momentáneamente

\- Claro que sí, ya hablamos de eso Changmin y yo ¿cierto? – miró hacia el aludido y él asintió, con seriedad, lo miraba con preocupación y todos se daban cuenta

\- Más te vale – comentó Eunhyuk

\- Les agradezco la preocupación – sonrió el convaleciente, mirándolos a todos. Yunho observó en silencio y sintió un atisbo de culpa, mientras Jonghyun se esforzaba en rehabilitarse, él y Changmin muy probablemente estarían teniendo relaciones, aunque por otro lado analizaba la situación, al ver a Changmin tan serio y preocupado le daba a pensar que tal vez ese plan ya no existía

Que ambos hubiesen "terminado" no era secreto para ninguno de los presentes, aunque nadie realmente emitió opinión alguna sobre eso. Minutos después llegó el doctor acompañado de una enfermera, además de dos camilleros

\- Bien, es la hora, solo debe firmar alguien además del paciente, baje a recepción por favor – informó la enfermera mientras los camilleros subían a Jonghyun a la camilla, con cuidado pues seguía inmovilizado, el doctor comprobaba el estado en la tablilla

\- Yo firmaré – dijo Changmin mirando hacia su amigo y él asintió – Los veo abajo – dicho eso salió de la habitación, apresurándose

\- Listo, todo está bien, ya contacté al otro médico, entonces vamos – comunicó el doctor y entonces emprendieron la marcha, en el ascensor no cabía alguien y mandaron a Yunho por las escaleras, él descendió a regañadientes

\- Comprendo que Eunhyuk no baje porque sigue lastimado – bufó inconforme con la decisión de sus amigos – Pero Donghae bien pudo bajar por aquí – se quejó aunque no dejaba de bajar, el ascensor normal estaba del otro lado del pasillo y no quiso esperar

Al llegar a la primera planta vio a Changmin esperando por los papeles en la recepción, se acercó a él y el menor notó su presencia hasta que se puso al lado y le habló

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí – contestó tras un suspiro – Ahorita me los traen

\- Qué bueno, te espero – expresó colocándole una mano sobre el hombro

\- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa, el mayor no apartó la mano y esperaron juntos. Cuando entregaron por fin las formas y el menor las firmó, se dirigieron al área de ambulancias, Jonghyun ya estaba dentro y solo esperaban a Changmin

\- Ya nos despedimos, te está esperando a ti – dijo Donghae con una sonrisa, el aludido asintió y entró en la ambulancia, sentándose junto a su amigo

\- Quita esa cara ¿sí? – rompió el silencio, sonriéndole y usando su mano izquierda para tocarle la rodilla, el otro asintió – Estaré bien

\- Lo sé, es solo que tengo miedo – hizo una pequeña pausa para apartar por instantes la mirada de su amigo, luego lo observó de nuevo – De que ya no quieras regresar – confesó

\- Lo hemos hablado, ya te dije que no hay nada allá que me espere, en cambio aquí lo tengo todo – sonrió avergonzado, levantó la mano y Changmin la agarró entre las suyas

\- Te estaré esperando, y más te vale estar llamando ¿sí? Le diré a mamá que te vaya a ver cuando llegues, no te preocupes, mis hermanas no sabrán, sobre todo Ji Yeon, es capaz de ir a decirle a Kyuhyun donde estás – dijo con un poco de enfado, sabía que si su ex tuviera una secta, su hermana la más pequeña sería la primera en organizar sacrificios a su nombre

\- No molestes a tu mamá – expresó avergonzado

\- No será molestia, ella te adora, lo aseguro

\- Está bien – contestó apenado, Changmin sonrió por primera vez ante él

\- Chicos, es hora – dijo la enfermera, sosteniendo una de las puertas de la ambulancia, ambos asintieron hacia ella y luego se volvieron a ver

\- Cuídate y come apropiadamente – advirtió, acercándose a él – Te quiero

\- Yo también – respondió el menor y luego el mayor descendió hacia él para despedirlo con un beso en los labios. Se besaron aunque no duró mucho, luego finalmente Changmin se separó y aunque no quería, tuvo que bajar de la ambulancia

La enfermera subió y cerró una de las puertas, Jonghyun levantó su mano izquierda y se despidió de todos nuevamente, hasta que la otra puerta también se cerró, el vehículo comenzó a alejarse, Changmin caminó unos pasos al frente y miró por la calle hasta que se perdió de vista, suspiró largamente

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Donghae preocupado, acercándose a él lo abrazó por la espalda, el aludido asintió sin responder – Vamos, es hora de regresar – lo soltó y sonrió para animarlo, Changmin asintió, luego miró a los otros dos

\- Volvamos – dijo tratando de estar tranquilo, pero le era casi imposible. Se adelantó a ellos y avanzó a donde dejaron el auto, los tres se miraron entre ellos y luego se echaron andar tras su amigo.

Esa noche que no trabajó, Changmin desistió de bajar al Bar, nuevamente Yunho ayudó, pues Donghae no permitió que su novio trabajara, a pesar que se molestó por ello.

Aunque no estaba deprimido no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo, apenas eran las nueve de la noche y se encontraba acostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando, sabía que era lo mejor para la recuperación de su amigo, que la decisión fue acertada, pero él no deseaba estar alejado de Jonghyun, por él es que resistió tras la decepción con su ex novio

\- ¿Estoy pensando como un egoísta? – meditó seriamente, si aquel viaje era lo mejor para Jonghyun ¿Por qué entonces solo pensaba en cuánto lo extrañaría? – Basta Changmin, él se recuperará y volverá a tu lado, ten confianza en ello – sonrió con entusiasmo y sus ánimos subieron un poco, no como para bajar al Bar, pero si tomó una decisión

Nada ganaba postergando la limpieza de sus aparatos electrónicos, la computadora y la Tablet esperaban por él, así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió primero a la segunda, la sacó de la caja pequeña que Yunho le llevó y la cual aún no desempacaba

\- Aquí vamos – suspiró agobiado, regresó a la cama y se tiró sobre ella, con los pies estirados y la espalda sobre la cabecera, miró la pantalla apagada por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente la desbloqueó

Ahí frente a él, en una fría fotografía digital estaba Kyuhyun, su ex novio, el único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida, el traidor sin escrúpulos, un maldito infiel que le hizo el peor daño que había recibido en toda su vida. Una simple foto y los recuerdos de aquella noche acudieron a él, quizás no estaba tan listo para verle la cara como pensó

Bloqueó de nuevo la pantalla y suspiró otra vez, mirando al frente como perdido, sin darse cuenta estaba apretando la Tablet con fuerza

\- No te confundas… – se dio ánimos, lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente desbloqueó otra vez la pantalla, observó de nuevo la foto, Kyuhyun le sonreía como en aquellos tiempos cuando era feliz.

Lo primero que hizo fue cambiar la configuración y quitar aquella foto, la sustituyó por una predeterminada del equipo y entró en la galería, comenzando a borrar algunas fotos, comenzó por todas las que eran de Kyuhyun o donde estaban ambos, de pasó borró las pocas que tenía de Minho solo. La figura de su ex amigo no le causó tanto impacto como ver otra vez a su ex, pero solo de pensar en esos ojos llenos de confianza le revolvió el estómago

\- Hipócrita – bufó con fastidio, no quería verle la cara, pero no tenía remedio, no podía borrar carpetas completas porque deseaba conservar algunas fotos, especialmente si en estas aparecía Jonghyun – Será una noche larga, no quiero imaginar cuando vea mi computadora – pensó con desánimo

Un par de llamadas a la puerta le interrumpieron, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia esa dirección

\- Soy yo ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Eunhyuk, causándole gracia a Changmin, quizás el accidente le acomodó las neuronas al mesero, porque siempre solía entrar sin consultar

\- Adelante – contestó con mejor humor que antes, la puerta se abrió y Eunhyuk entró, vestía su ropa de dormir y se acercó a la cama

\- Me siento solo – dijo como un pequeño, Changmin negó con desaprobación, pero compadeciéndose de su amigo se movió un poco en la cama hacia el centro, él se acomodó a su lado, asomando la cabeza a la Tablet – ¿Qué haces?

\- Borro las fotos de mi ex – respondió casi indiferente, el otro se interesó aún más y así Changmin comprendió que el accidente no le acomodó nada, seguía siendo el chismoso de siempre – Quieres conocerlo ¿no es cierto? – sin ocultar nada Eunhyuk asintió – Ya borré muchas pero todavía tengo de nosotros en grupo – informó mientras buscaba, encontrando una donde salían los cuatro, el menor señaló a su ex

\- ¿Ese? – cuestionó como si estuviera decepcionado – Eras demasiado para él – expresó convencido, haciendo sonreír al otro – Lo imaginaba guapo, no sé

\- No está tan mal – miró atento la foto, aunque su visión de él ahora resultaba otra, en el pasado pensaba que tenía un novio extremadamente apuesto, hoy se daba cuenta que el amor hace maravillas en la percepción ocular – Tiene bonitos cachetes – observó liado, luego no pudo aguantar la risa y el mesero también rio

\- Bueno, él no es horrible, pero luce común y corriente, no sé – reafirmó Eunhyuk encogiéndose de hombros, el menor volvió a mirar atento a su ex, resultaba extraordinario que ahora no comprendiera porqué estaba tan loco por él en aquel entonces. Aunque debía admitir que el amor que le tuvo iba mucho más allá de su apariencia, Kyuhyun lo hizo sentir muchas cosas maravillosas, ahora no sentía nada de aquello

\- Aun así, él logró ser el pilar de mi mundo, lo era todo para mí – comentó con nostalgia, el mayor miró el semblante del otro, lucía realmente melancólico

\- No pienses en eso – interrumpió de repente, luego señaló a Minho en la foto – Supongo este es el tipito que lo sedujo – ante la afirmación, Changmin confirmó asintiendo en silencio – Es muy guapo – aseguró convencido

\- Claro que no, es un busca penes, nada más – contradijo con fastidio, a Eunhyuk le pareció graciosa la expresión y comenzó a reír – No te burles

\- Lo siento… No quiero molestarte, solo que realmente me pareció atractivo, no sé, es mi tipo – cercioró avergonzado, el otro bufó indignado

\- ¿Le serías infiel a Donghae si tuvieras la oportunidad de acostarte con él? – cuestionó casi enojado, rápidamente el aludido negó

\- Amo a Donghae, nunca le haría daño – manifestó resuelto

\- Seguramente eso decía Kyuhyun antes de meterse con él – meditó confundido

\- Es diferente

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo tengo convicciones, tu ex es un idiota – explicó sin pensarlo, Changmin sonrió un poco, esa respuesta le agradó, Eunhyuk tenía razón, por mucho que Minho fuese un ofrecido, si Kyuhyun hubiera tenido fuerza de voluntad jamás le habría engañado

\- Tienes razón – dijo finalmente – Ya tengo humor de nuevo – sonrió más amplio y el mesero asintió.

Ambos le echaron vistazo a las fotos, el mesero señalaba algunas y hacía preguntas, el tiempo se les pasó juntos, Changmin terminó de recorrer las galerías, quedándose con algunas fotos incluso donde aparecían los dos indeseables, las pasaría a su computadora y ahí les haría edición para solo dejarlos a él y su mejor amigo

\- Creo que así lo dejaré por hoy – determinó Changmin tras bostezar largamente, Eunhyuk se incorporó y talló sus ojos, no estaba acostumbrado al brillo de las pantallas

\- Estoy aburrido, hagamos algo – contestó desanimado, Changmin meditó un poco

\- ¿Por qué no bajaste al Bar? – preguntó con curiosidad, era raro verlo ahí si lo analizaba en esos momentos

\- Porque tengo un novio tonto y pervertido – respondió enojado, el más alto echó a reír – Él cree que me hago daño si trabajo – bufó enojado – Pero no tuvo reparo en que hiciéramos el amor el otro día, para eso si estoy totalmente recuperado, me siento violado – explicó en broma

\- Pobrecito de ti – suspiró fingiendo que lo compadecía – Tal vez debamos bajar, acá no hay mucho que podamos hacer ¿no?

\- Se me ocurren un par de cosas – sonrió maliciosamente, logrando que Changmin lo golpeara con una almohada, poniéndose luego de pie

\- Y tu novio es el pervertido – ironizó, mostrando una sonrisa, sabía que todo se trataba solo de una broma – Anda, levanta tu trasero y vamos

\- ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió mirándolo con seriedad – En la tarde no parecías muy animado, no está mal que te sientas triste porque Jonghyun se fue

\- Lo sé – suspiró tranquilamente – Pero tampoco gano nada estando aquí, además me siento abrumado de tanto verle la cara al idiota de Kyuhyun y al ofrecido de Minho – completó con fastidio, sintiendo luego escalofríos solo de recordar haber visto tantas fotos – Vamos, no trabajarás, dudo que Donghae se moleste si bajas

\- De acuerdo, vamos – convencido por su amigo se levantó de la cama, colocó de nuevo sus zapatos y el menor hizo lo mismo, saliendo luego de esa habitación, Changmin dejó sobre la cama su tableta

Ambos bajaron a la primera planta, Changmin esperó a que Eunhyuk bajara completamente ya que aún lo hacía despacio, luego salieron al Bar, estaba casi vacío, lo cual molestó al mesero, no dudó en acercarse a la barra y reclamar al barman

\- No me dejaste trabajar como si esto estuviera repleto, no me agradas el día de hoy – apeló sin dudar hacia su novio, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo

\- Solo estoy cuidándote cariño – continuó con lo suyo y el otro no tuvo más remedio que callarse y tomar asiento, por sus medicinas ni siquiera podía tomar alcohol

\- Hey Changmin – llamó Yunho – Ven siéntate a mi lado – expresó sin vergüenza alguna, señalando el asiento a su derecha. Ya que el Bar estaba casi vacío no fue necesario ayudar y había permanecido sentado casi toda la noche

\- No puedes vivir sin mí ¿cierto? – preguntó en broma, acercándose a él, Yunho sonrió amplio, nadie dijo nada ya que estaban acostumbrados a verlos así. Changmin se sentó junto a él y Donghae le destapó una botella de cerveza

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestionó con interés, pero no solo él, los otros dos también pusieron atención, los tres le miraban atento y el menor se sintió agradecido

\- Estoy aceptándolo, es por su bien, además prometió volver. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste, lo extraño mucho – expuso cabizbajo, bebiendo de su cerveza

\- Hablas como si fuera tu novio – observó el barman, Changmin sonrió y luego suspiró

\- Él es más que eso, además no nos hemos separado desde que nos conocemos, antes casi sentía que tenía un hermano, aunque no lo parezca, esta es una prueba de fuego para nosotros, para nuestra amistad, no sé – terminó de explicar, quedando un extraño silencio por instantes, ninguno de los tres supo que más decirle

\- Todo saldrá bien, espera por él y verás cómo tus preocupaciones no tenían razón de ser, está enamorado de ti y no desistirá fácilmente, eso puedo asegurártelo – manifestó Yunho, para Changmin fue extraño que precisamente él le dijera esas palabras

\- Yunho tiene razón, él volverá y con la mente más clara podrán definir su relación, tú también tienes que analizarlo, si están separados ahora podrán saber lo que quieren a futuro, a veces la distancia es lo mejor – apoyó el barman, Changmin sonrió más animado

\- Gracias chicos, son geniales – miró a Donghae y luego le dedicó otra sonrisa a Yunho

\- Yo creo que deberías soltarte el cabello – habló finalmente Eunhyuk, los otros voltearon a verlo con expresión de confusión – Ya sabes, probar por aquí y por allá, alocarte

\- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un prostituto o algo así? – preguntó indignado, aunque luego le ganó la risa, haciendo que los demás también se rieran

\- No, lo vas hacer gratis

\- Idiota – exclamó divertido, bebiendo luego de la botella

\- Pensándolo bien no es mala idea, me ofrezco en sacrificio – decretó Yunho, levantando la mano, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Donghae – Ok no, tranquilo – contradijo enseguida – Pero creo que Eunhyuk tiene razón – miró hacia el menor y él le correspondió – Mientras no elijas un imbécil como Siwon está bien

\- Ustedes dos son unos tontos – bufó molesto – No lo hice antes, no lo haré ahora, no iré por ahí buscando sexo como un desesperado – ante sus palabras el barman asintió varias veces – Aunque claro, si llega una oportunidad con alguien no la despreciaré – levantó su botella como si brindase y Donghae levantó el tarro que limpiaba para apoyarlo

\- No está mal el sexo casual – apoyó el barman – Lo que no está bien es ir por ahí, por allá buscando como un sexomaniaco, digo, no eres Yunho – miró acusadoramente a su amigo, el mayor no tardó en mostrar su indignación aunque los otros dos se rieron

\- ¿Estás llamándome sátiro acaso? Solo disfruto la vida, no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible, las mujeres me aman y no las culpo – se defendió mostrando una cara seria aunque hablaba en broma, los tres tornearon los ojos

\- Ni que estuvieras tan bueno – rezongó Eunhyuk con fastidio

\- ¿Entonces estoy solo "bueno"? No "tan bueno" pero si "bueno", ¿eso quieres decir? – preguntó emocionado pero con tono jocoso, el mesero se sonrojó por completo

\- Ah ya cállate, eres insoportable – volvió a rezongar, poniéndose más rojo y desviando la mirada

\- Basta, terminarán peleando – intervino Donghae, aguantándose las ganas de reír, su novio jamás en la vida admitiría que Yunho le resultaba atractivo

\- Ya casi es hora de cerrar – comentó Changmin para cambiar drásticamente de asunto, luego de que rio para sus adentros para no hacer el tema más grande – ¿Qué haremos?

\- ¿Dormir? – respondió el barman, enarcando una ceja – Yo estoy cansado, hagan su tertulia si quieren… menos tú – se dirigió a su novio

\- Oye pero…

\- Sin peros cariño, nos vamos a dormir y punto – determinó con firmeza, Eunhyuk hizo puchero como un infante y se cruzó de brazos

\- Entonces Changmin y yo nos pondremos ebrios – informó con emoción Yunho

\- Hagan lo que quieran, pero ya saben el límite de consumo gratis, no quiero mi Bar en la bancarrota – sentenció mirándolos acusadoramente

\- No te preocupes, al menos yo no pienso emborracharme, Yunho habla por mí sin preguntar – lo miró con recelo, el mayor se rio con ganas

\- Perdón mi cielo – guiñó un ojo hacia él y Changmin le devolvió una mirada coqueta, sonriéndole, Donghae los observó fijamente, de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de que esa coquetería ya se había pasado de la raya, pero al parecer era el único en darse cuenta, o es que quizás a Eunhyuk no le importaba, estaba confundido, tal vez solo eran sus celos, como siempre.

\- Aquí está la última cuenta – anunció Junsu, irrumpiendo en la conversación de los cuatro

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Donghae mirando su reloj

\- Vamos, ¿ya viste este lugar? Falta menos de media hora y ya solo queda esa mesa que acaba de pagar, ya nadie vendrá – informó apuntando el lugar, el barman hizo una mueca de decepción, ese día hubo poca clientela

\- Tienes razón, ve a casa y nos vemos mañana – concedió, no tenía caso obligarlo a que se quedara y decidió cerrar un poco más temprano

Donghae hizo las cuentas del día mientras los demás conversaban, el Bar estaba cerrado al público pero aún quedaba la puerta sin llave, para cuando Yunho tuviera que retirarse. La pareja se despidió de los otros y los dejaron solos, ambos bebiendo cerveza, llevaban un par, aunque el mayor no gustaba del todo beber eso, aquella noche hizo la excepción

\- Así que al menos me deshice de muchas fotos y algunos videos – terminó de contar el menor al otro sobre la primera limpieza de su tableta

\- Debió ser duro para ti – comentó Yunho, torciendo el gesto para mostrarle su empatía, Changmin bebió un trago largo de su cerveza y negó en silencio – ¿No sentiste nada?

\- Solo fue un poco extraño, verle la cara, sus ojos, todo él. Ya no lo quiero pero fue raro, verme ahí con él, parecía irreal, como si no fuera yo, no sé – explicó mientras meditaba, mirando al frente, el mayor observaba su semblante – ¿Te pasa? ¿Cuándo ves fotos de BoA contigo?

\- No tenemos fotos, son muy escasas – contestó con seriedad, el más alto volteó de nuevo a verlo, Yunho bebió de su botella, devolviéndole la mirada – ¿Te sorprende? Es una estrella, sabes que no pueden circular fotos comprometedoras, tú eres su fan, ustedes siempre están indagando, parecen el FBI – observó sorprendido, Changmin no pudo evitar reír, asintiendo

\- Es cierto – consintió – Y de hecho nunca te he visto en ninguna, en su fancafé oficial circulan muchas fotos viejitas, también raras, pero en ninguna apareces – dijo tras analizarlo, nunca antes se lo cuestionó, ahora se sentía un fan privilegiado por conocer cosas tan íntimas de su pasado

\- Bueno, ¿Qué se le va hacer? – encogió los hombros, resignado

\- Perdón, te la recordé, no era mi intención

\- No te preocupes – sonrió con amabilidad

\- Yunho… – llamó tras unos segundos de silencio, el aludido lo miró con más interés – Lo que dijiste hace rato de Jonghyun ¿estabas siendo sincero?

\- Sí – respondió tranquilamente – Él no se resignará tan fácil, pero tampoco trasgrede tu libre albedrío, estoy seguro que no acabarán mal, ustedes se quieren mucho, se respetan y además se gustan, eso lo tengo presente, claro, no más que tú – sonrió con seguridad

Ante esas últimas palabras Changmin no respondió, se miraron en silencio, no porque el tema ya no pudiera extenderse. Fue inesperada y espontánea la conexión, la iniciativa fue mutua y se acercaron lentamente, Yunho cerró sus ojos primero y sujetándole dócilmente la barbilla con la zurda depositó sus labios sobre los ajenos, el otro no tardó en también cerrarlos, respondiendo lentamente, suave

Cuando menos pensó, Changmin se aferró a la nuca de Yunho con su mano derecha y el mayor le soltó el rostro, agarrándose de la barra para poder inclinarse hacia él y profundizar el beso. Aquel fue diferente al primero, no era impulsivo ni inconsciente

\- Espera… – dijo de pronto el menor, apartándolo, respirando agitado. Sus labios estaban separados pero no sus cuerpos, sonrió nervioso – Aquí no – terminó de apartarlo y miró en todas direcciones, no solo se podía ver todo desde afuera, sino que estaban justo en casa de Donghae, habían tenido suerte de que nadie los vio

\- Tienes razón – consintió Yunho, se levantó del asiento y le agarró la mano, Changmin también bajó de un salto y dejaron ahí sus cervezas

Sonrieron uno al otro antes de salir aprisa de ahí, entraron en la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, la cruzaron y llegaron a la habitación de lavado, sin prender la luz, solo aquella que alcanzaba a llegar de la cocina

\- Yunho – llamó en voz baja, aun sintiendo que le agarraba la mano – ¿No es mejor ir a tu casa? – cuestionó preocupado, el aludido se detuvo, empujándolo hacia la lavadora, el menor se agarró de los bordes, sintiendo las manos del otro agarrarle el rostro, le dio un beso rápido en los labios, sin soltarle respondió

\- Cuando cierras la puerta del bar con los candados se escucha hasta arriba – explicó también con el tono tenue, robándole otro beso – Creerán que ya me fui y si ven que no dormiste aquí sospecharán – advirtió, ya que no podían dejar el Bar sin poner las cerraduras

\- Tienes razón – consintió Changmin, aunque no podían verse sonrieron – ¿Puedes explicarme como pasamos de hablar sobre mí y Jonghyun a esto? – cuestionó intrigado, sintiendo la respiración del otro muy cerca, pero en lugar de una respuesta, Yunho tomó sus labios y se besaron largamente

\- No hables de él, no ahorita – pidió con urgencia, respirando cada vez más agitado

\- Perdón… – expresó sinceramente, agarrándose a su cintura, Yunho colocó sus manos tras la cabeza de Changmin y volvieron a besarse

Empujándose sutilmente al frente, el mayor arrimó más su cuerpo al otro, a Changmin no le importó lo duro de la lavadora, sentir a Yunho así de cerca lo excitó, podía sentirlo con toda claridad, no solo su entrepierna, su pecho fuerte, sus piernas. Exclamó un pequeño quejido con entusiasmo y deslizó sus manos por la cintura del otro, hacia arriba, bajó de nuevo con lentitud e introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa, tocándole la piel

Comprobó por primera vez la aspereza, la sensación térmica de su piel, subiendo las manos por la espalda, firme y ancha, la había visto y era sexy, pero tocarla fue otro nivel, sonrió entre los labios del mayor. Aunque no era un novato, resultaba ser su primera vez explorando a alguien con un cuerpo tan masculino, así que se aferró a sus hombros por la espalda, restregando su cuerpo hacia el mayor, jalándolo a la vez hacia él

Dejaron de besarse solo por unos instantes, atrayendo el máximo aire posible, Yunho le removía el cabello, deslizando los dedos por su cuero cabelludo, logrando que se estremeciera, poco a poco el menor bajó las manos, pero sin sacarlas de la camisa sujetó esta por los bordes inferiores, subiéndola después, hasta que la sacó por completo, la aventó donde fuera, no le importaba

Changmin se abrazó al cuello de Yunho, buscando el mejor contacto con sus labios, sediento de ellos, era muy bueno besando, podía notar la experiencia, pero tenía confianza en él mismo, el mayor parecía tan excitado como él, devorando su boca, supo que lo disfrutaba, que también era bueno besando, resultaba sorprendente lo bien que estaban logrando acoplarse, como si sus labios hubieran nacido para estar unidos

\- Yunho… – suspiró agitado cuando pararon un poco, sintiendo como se abultaba la entrepierna contraria cada vez más, supo entonces cuánto lo deseaba, no dudó en deslizar la mano hacia abajo, tocándole por encima de la ropa, esta vez palpó hasta constatar el tamaño, sonrió entusiasmado

Recordó la expresión de Donghae: Supera las expectativas. Y vaya que las superaba, jadeó sin vergüenza, tocándolo sin pudor, Yunho se mordía el labio, sintiendo aquella mano, aunque era sobre la tela

\- Cielos – exclamó tras un jadeo, no aguantaba más, necesitaba el siguiente nivel, hace tiempo que no se sentía así de desesperado, Changmin lo estaba enloqueciendo, no solía ponerse erecto tan rápido, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, pero el menor era fabuloso y en poco tiempo lo puso a tono

\- Con la boca soy mejor – alardeó sin pudor, susurrando en tono travieso, Yunho resopló, deseando sentirlo, lo había alucinado antes, ahora podía ser realidad y ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo

Con frenesí volvió a atacar sus labios, sediento e impaciente. Llevó su mano derecha a la bolsa del pantalón y extrajo su cartera, se apartó de la boca ajena solo para sacar un condón de ahí, siempre cargaba con varios, pues nunca sabía cuándo se presentaría la ocasión. En la oscuridad Changmin no supo que estaba haciendo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó agitado porque el otro se desconcentró un poco. Yunho dejó la cartera sobre la lavadora, solo aventándola

\- Perdón, agarré un condón – respondió sin darle mucha importancia

\- Ah, cierto… – habló un poco desconcertado, por poco olvidaba la existencia de esas cosas, pensando por instantes que realmente era un irresponsable, pero la excitación no le permitió pensar mucho en eso, continuó con lo suyo

Bajó las manos otra vez y le comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones, estos cayeron rápido al suelo, así que aprovechó para trasladar sus manos al trasero de Yunho, agarrándolo por debajo de la ropa interior, empujó hacia él, el pene erecto rozó el suyo y sonrió amplio. Repitió la acción, atrajo hacia él, pero Yunho también se empujó al frente, agarrándose de la lavadora para afirmarse mejor, ambos jadearon

Dejaron sus labios, punzantes y calientes, Yunho se alejó poco, solo para darle oportunidad a Changmin de voltearse, acarició su espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello, agarrándose a la cintura contraria, subiendo las manos lentamente hasta tocarle el pecho, explorándolo, rozó sus pezones con la punta de los dedos, haciéndolo jadear

\- Me encantas – resopló por detrás de su oreja, el menor sonrió

\- Lo sé – contestó con emoción. Cuando recién conoció a Yunho, aunque tuvo fantasías con él, nunca llegó tan lejos como que él le dijera todas esas cosas, solo imaginaba que tenían coito y ya, sin palabras ni nada, penetración y se acabó, pero la realidad era mucho mejor, más apasionada y erótica – ¿Qué esperas? – inquirió desesperado, el previo estuvo bien, mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero lo necesitaba ya, dentro de él

Afuera de ese pequeño cuarto de lavado comenzaron a oírse ruidos, provenían de la cocina pero ninguno de los dos alcanzó a escuchar, estaban demasiado concentrados en lo suyo. Changmin dejó caer pesadamente sus manos sobre la lavadora, agarrándose de esta para recibir a Yunho, pero el ruido fue demasiado fuerte

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – se escuchó la voz de Donghae, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lo escucharan, Yunho que apenas pretendía bajarle los pantalones a Changmin se detuvo, los dos se quedaron completamente quietos

\- Cabrón inoportuno – susurró Yunho molesto, esa jamás se la iba a perdonar a su amigo, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan excitado e insaciable – Escóndete

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto, no iba a dejarlo así con las ganas

\- Viene para acá – indicó rápidamente, alejándose de él – Hay un espacio tras la lavadora – informó en voz baja, aunque Changmin lo había visto antes

\- Maldita sea – protestó realmente cabreado, pero se apresuró a esconderse

Yunho se subió los pantalones y apenas intentaba ponerse la camisa cuando Donghae prendió la luz, sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí. El barman se paralizó, observando a su amigo, no tenía puesta la camina, además podía verse muy claramente a pesar de la ropa, una erección, se sonrojó enseguida, volviendo la mirada a los ojos de su amigo

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí y por qué estás? – no terminó, evitando mirarle la entrepierna, pero la tentación era demasiada, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguirle mirando a los ojos

\- Iba a masturbarme – explicó rápidamente, lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero luego de haberlo dicho se dio cuenta que era muy extraño

\- ¿Ibas a masturbarte en mi cuarto de lavado? Yunho por Dios ¡Usa el baño! – regaño escandalizado, aquello sin duda era lo más extraño que había hecho su amigo. Yunho estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras que Changmin se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, haciendo mucha presión para no reírse a carcajadas

\- Lo siento – dijo avergonzado

\- ¿Te masturbas con condón? – inquirió tras darse cuenta que había uno en el piso, a medio abrir, mismo que Yunho soltó sin querer cuando alejó a Changmin

\- ¿Para no ensuciar? – fue lo primero que le vino en mente

\- Eres un ordinario, asqueroso – expresó indignado, tantos años de conocer a Yunho y nunca imaginó que fuera tan extraño – Creo que bebiste mucho hoy – concluyó, tragando saliva – ¿Dónde está Changmin?

\- Se fue a dormir – mintió, mientras se terminaba de poner la camisa, luego recogió el preservativo del suelo, guardó el mismo en la cartera y esta la metió en su pantalón

\- Ya vete a tu casa – ordenó aunque en tono amable – Y por favor, si vas a masturbarte en mi casa, ve al baño, por lo menos – indicó por último, mostrando un gesto de asco, Yunho continuaba sonrojado, aquella experiencia de poder ser una de las mejores de su vida, terminó en aquello, estaba decepcionado al igual que Changmin

\- Lo siento – miró discretamente hacia atrás, Donghae salió primero – Changmin yo… – susurró apenado

\- Solo vete – indicó en tono apresurado, estaba enojado, aunque no con él

Yunho dejó la luz encendida y se fue por fin, Changmin miró su entrepierna, aún podía oír algunos pocos ruidos de la cocina, luego otros más allá, finalmente nada

\- Quien terminará masturbándose aquí soy yo – analizó con tristeza – Por fin se me iba hacer – musitó indignado, chasqueando los dientes

No tuvo más remedio que consolarse ahí, pensando en Yunho, en sus besos, en sus caricias, podía entender porque era tan popular, sabía cómo tocar y ni siquiera llegaron al final, estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho no le habría decepcionado en absoluto. Cuando terminó esperó un poco más antes de salir de ahí, por fortuna ya no había nadie, así que subió tranquilamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y vio su teléfono parpadear, no lo llevó con él cuando bajó al Bar, agarró el aparato y se tumbó sobre la cama

\- Es Yunho – sonrió amplio, se trataba de una llamada perdida, la había hecho hace casi veinte minutos, así que él marcó ahora, el otro respondió enseguida

\- Mañana al mediodía, matamos a Donghae y lo tiramos al río – dijo el mayor al contestar, sin antes saludar o algo, el menor soltó una risa discreta

\- Tal vez bebimos demasiado – comentó un poco desconcertado – Aunque no lo suficiente para no saber qué hacíamos – completó antes que Yunho reclamara

\- Sí, fue pésima idea entrar ahí – sonrió avergonzado, además de todo se había inventado una excusa muy tonta, seguramente ahorita su amigo estaría acostado en su cama, pensando porqué diablos él intentaba masturbarse en un cuarto de lavado. Changmin se comenzó a reír, intentando no hacerlo muy fuerte – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Eres muy malo mintiendo – divertido se giró sobre su eje en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada, hundiendo el rostro para seguir riendo

\- Basta – regañó indignado, aunque la risa le ganó igual. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, Yunho también estaba acostado en su cama, de costado – Changmin, esto no quedará así ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí – respondió, sonriendo avergonzado – Absolutamente

\- Bien, me alegra saber que estamos en el mismo canal – también sonrió, con entusiasmo – Es hora de dormir

\- ¿No puedo escuchar tu voz un poco más? – pidió en tono infantil

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? – cuestionó intrigado

\- Lo que sea, solo habla – cerró los ojos, Yunho meditó un poco

\- Te contaré una historia

\- Sí – respondió tranquilamente

\- Érase una vez en un pueblo aburrido… – comenzó, haciendo sonreír al otro – Existía un hombre con el corazón roto, todos sabían su triste historia, pero nadie entendía el dolor detrás de ella – continuó, Changmin escuchó atento, aun con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en el sonido de la dulce voz – Hasta que conoció un ángel de bonitos ojos

\- ¿Un sexy ángel dijiste? – interrumpió divertido

\- Sí perdón, un sexy ángel de bonitos ojos – rectificó convencido – Sin darse cuenta trajo al triste hombre una nueva ilusión, le devolvió la sonrisa sincera… comenzó a sanar su corazón sin siquiera proponérselo, aunque el hombre se siente inquieto – empezó a cambiar el tono de la historia, hablando en tiempo presente – No sabe hasta qué punto está dejándolo entrar, siente un ligero temor… de que tal vez sea algo más que las simples ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza – pausó unos segundos, suspirando – Te quiero Changmin – confesó avergonzado, pero no hubo reacción y temió haberlo espantado

Del otro lado, sosteniendo el teléfono muy cerca de su oído, estaba Changmin dormido, su respiración se notó ahora más que el mayor se calló, Yunho sonrió nervioso

\- Al parecer se durmió – suspiró sutilmente – Creo que estuvo bien que no me oyera – meditó con seriedad, ni él mismo había analizado antes esa situación, las palabras salieron inconscientemente desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, aunque no bebió demasiado alcohol, quizás este si le ayudó para darse cuenta, Changmin ya no era un simple amigo, ni siquiera alguien que solo le atraía, lo quería, no un simple cariño, uno muy fuerte

Su corazón latió deprisa y por primera vez la figura amenazante de Jonghyun en la vida de Changmin le aplastó, comenzando a sentirse inquieto, decepcionado, pero él no sería diferente al otro, no trasgrediría la capacidad de elección de Changmin, aunque al menos lo que podía comprobar actualmente, es que él tenía las de perder, suspiró resignado

\- Descansa – habló dulcemente y colgó el teléfono, volvió a suspirar, pero no se sentía triste, en ese tiempo que Jonghyun no estuviera, aprovecharía cada ocasión de acercarse a Changmin, él tampoco iba a rendirse, así como le dijo a Changmin que haría el otro.

A la mañana siguiente Changmin se despertó, sintiendo todos los músculos hechos nudos, no se acostó en mala posición, pero durmió con la misma ropa con que se bajó al Bar, incluso los zapatos, emocionado por haber llamado a Yunho, lamentó haberse quedado dormido, ya que le gustó mucho la historia, también lamentó no escuchar hasta el final

\- Que rico besa – suspiró al recordar, cerrando los ojos, luego sonrió entusiasmado – Por poco y lo hacemos – estiró su cuerpo lo más que pudo, después abrió los ojos y miró el techo, que bonito era, todo en esos momentos parecía más bonito

Ahora podía decir que perdió la cuenta de cuántos besos se habían dado, lo que era antes solo uno, en una simple noche el número aumentó, ya ni siquiera podía seleccionar uno como su favorito, todos fueron increíbles, significantes

\- Dije algo vergonzoso – meditó tras unos momentos – "Con la boca soy mejor" ¿qué clase de declaración es esa? – se cuestionó, sintiendo todo el rostro caliente, después rio nervioso – Quiero comerme a Yunho, en definitiva me lo quiero comer – determinó en tono travieso, mordiéndose después el labio inferior

Quedó acostado en la cama un poco más, volvió a estirarse y finalmente se puso de pie, aún era temprano, pero decidió bajar, colocándose otra ropa, en la planta de abajo no había nadie lo cual le extraño, porque Donghae siempre despertaba temprano y preparaba el desayuno. Ahora que estaba de buen humor decidió hacer él algo para los otros, encontró huevos en el refrigerador y los preparó, revueltos, había arroz cocido del día anterior e igual lo calentó para acompañar, también hizo algo de jugo

\- Vaya ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exclamó el barman desde la puerta, Changmin se giró un poco hacia él y lo saludó con una sonrisa discreta, sintiéndose aún receloso por la interrupción de la madrugada – Salí a comprar algunas cosas y apenas llegara pensaba cocinar algo

\- No te preocupes, estoy en eso – contestó con seriedad, la cual el otro percibió

\- ¿Te levantaste de mal humor? – llegó hasta él y se colocó al lado, mirando la estufa

\- No, estoy perfecto – sonrió con menos frialdad y continuó en lo suyo, el mayor se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas que traía

Al poco tiempo el timbre sonó, Donghae intuyó que sería su amigo, robándose el desayuno como siempre, ya que solía ser malo con sus compras y el refrigerador de su casa por lo general lucía vacío o maloliente. Suspiró al recordar el episodio extraño dentro del cuarto de lavado, pero igual fue para abrir, viendo efectivamente a Yunho ahí, este lo saludaba descaradamente, sonriendo y agitando su mano

\- Que sorpresa, eres tú – exclamó al abrir, el otro entró

\- ¿Sabes? Me enamora tu entusiasmo de verme – respondió indignado, Donghae se apartó un paso y Yunho le revolvió el cabello como si se tratase de su hermano menor, ganando ventaja se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa

\- Es un cínico – bufó molesto, acomodándose su cabello, cerró la puerta y también se dirigió a la casa, Yunho ya estaba en la cocina, husmeando junto a Changmin. Aunque le pareció que estaban exageradamente cerca no hizo comentario alguno y se limitó a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes

\- Recuerda que lo tiraremos en el río – comentó Yunho con voz muy baja, casi susurrando, Changmin soltó una pequeña risa mientras asentía, Donghae no escuchó claramente lo que dijo su amigo, solo oyó el murmullo y la risa del menor

\- Ustedes dos ¿Qué tanto balbucean? – inquirió molesto, sonaban como un par de tórtolos y no le gustaba para nada

\- Nada, no te enojes – respondió Changmin, agitando el contenido de la cazuela

\- Lo que sea que ese idiota dice te tiene riendo como tonto ¿acaso se burlan de mí? – indagó sorprendido, realmente pensaba que algo raro sucedía ahí

\- Claro que no – expreso Changmin con ironía – La verdad es que Yunho me contó

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó desconcertado

\- Lo descubriste haciendo travesuras – rio divertido, Yunho también se rio, ya no sentía la misma vergüenza que hace un par de horas, en cambio Donghae sí parecía apenado

\- Dime Changmin ¿no te parece que es una vulgaridad? – cuestionó molesto

\- Para nada – respondió en broma, negando y sonriendo, Yunho volvió a reírse – ¿Quién no ha tenido fantasías de masturbarse mientras se frota con una lavadora? – expuso aun bufoneando, para sorpresa y escándalo de Donghae, pero el otro par se comenzó a reír

\- Estás mintiendo – expresó finalmente, no aguantando la risa, luego se sintió tonto por ser el único haciendo escándalo de lo que pasó, así que decidió ya no darle tanta importancia

\- Donghae amigo, ya olvídalo, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo – habló seriamente, girándose hacia el aludido, este lo miró con desconfianza

\- Es que fue tan raro, tú queriendo tocarte ahí, en ese lugar tan poco erótico, además usando un condón, es absurdo, la falta de mujeres te está afectando – manifestó aun desconcertado

\- Bueno la verdad… – comenzó a hablar Changmin luego que apagó la estufa, girándose también hacia donde estaba el barman – Yunho y yo íbamos a tener sexo ahí, pero llegaste tú y nos interrumpiste, así que me escondí y él inventó todo eso – contó sin inmutarse, sabiendo que no le creería para nada, aunque Yunho prácticamente se quedó helado, esperando la reacción de Donghae

Miró a uno y otro, analizando la historia de Changmin, luego de unos segundos sonrió, comenzando pronto a reírse, completamente divertido, Yunho se relajó, entendiendo que su amigo no creyó ni un poco

\- Si claro – hizo una pequeña pausa – Eres pésimo mintiendo Changmin – negó varias veces y luego salió de la cocina, aún podía escucharse su risa hilarante

\- Eres un pillo – dijo Yunho en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Changmin, este aún miraba hacia la puerta pero luego movió un poco su cabeza al lado, Yunho se acercó para darle un beso rápido sobre los labios, sorprendiéndolo

\- Estás loco – acusó con una sonrisa, mirando hacia la entrada, avanzó un paso y se cercioró que no hubiera alguien cerca, así que caminó hacia Yunho e hizo lo mismo, darle un beso en la boca, rápido pero concreto

\- Así me quedé anoche, loco – suspiró resignado – Además te dormiste y no escuchaste el hermoso final de mi historia – inculpó al otro, mostrando un puchero

\- Cierto – expresó con tristeza – Dime en qué acabó – pidió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero Yunho movió su cabeza a los lados

\- No – determinó sin arrepentimiento – Tal vez algún día te lo diga de nuevo

\- Anda, no seas pesado – se colocó enfrente, empujándolo con sutileza – Dímelo – sonrió traviesamente – Terminó en algo erótico, cochino y vulgar ¿verdad?

\- No ¿Quién crees que soy? – preguntó indignado, sonriendo – En realidad fue un final muy tierno, pero ya te dije, no te lo contaré

\- Entonces yo le pondré uno – cruzó los brazos, retándolo con la mirada

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué acaba?

\- Veamos – entornó los ojos hacia arriba, pensando – Decías algo sobre sanar un corazón, según recuerdo – remembró lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse – Ah sí – volvió la mirada hacia él – El hombre se dio cuenta que el sexy ángel de bonitos ojos era tan guapo que se volvió completamente loco, su cabeza explotó y…

\- Espera… – interrumpió rápidamente – ¿Esa es tu idea de una buena historia? Te mueres de hambre como escritor

\- ¡No es cierto! – se defendió, completamente indignado – Bueno, tal vez un poco de sexo en la historia estaría bien – analizó a profundidad

\- Ah, y yo soy quien acabó la historia en algo cochino y vulgar – ironizó, sintiéndose agraviado, Changmin torció la boca, restándole importancia

\- Esto no estaría pasando si me contaras ese final tan exclusivo – burló, haciendo voz infantil, Yunho se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole

\- ¿Por qué mejor no le ponemos un final real? Entre los dos – propuso decidido, bajando su mano del rostro de Changmin, este sonrió

\- Me agrada tu idea – guiñó un ojo, divertido, le gustaba hablar con Yunho, escuchar y decir tonterías le relajaba, sobre todo en esos momentos, porque cuando estaba solo pensaba demasiado en todo y se abrumaba

\- Bien, es un trato – estiró su mano hacia él, Changmin correspondió y las estrecharon, cerrando así el acuerdo

Al soltar sus manos regresó Donghae a la cocina, abrazaba un bulto de sábanas, dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado

\- No me sigas Yunho, no pase que te excite el detergente – dijo Donghae en broma, soltando una gran carcajada, Changmin también se rio por lo bajo, en tanto Yunho suspiró resignado

\- Me recordará eso toda la vida – exclamó desconsolado, Changmin asintió varias veces antes de apartarse de él, serviría el desayuno.

Eunhyuk no tardó en bajar también, así los cuatro desayunaron juntos, fue inevitable contarle al mesero la historia del cuarto de lavado, ahora todos se reían de Yunho, ahora completamente resignado, pero si ese era el precio de seguir "jugando" con Changmin sin que los descubrieran estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

Terminaron e hicieron como siempre, una sobremesa, conversando. Ese día era viernes y tendrían seguramente un Bar más lleno que el de anoche, discutían sobre la posibilidad de contratar temporalmente a otro guitarrista, pero el primero en oponerse fue Changmin, prefería seguir trabajando solo, argumentando que después de todo no era tan pesado, cualquier cosa con tal de no sentir que reemplazaba a su amigo, la pareja respetó su decisión

\- Y tú ¿estarás holgazaneando aquí todo el día? – preguntó Donghae a su mejor amigo luego que dejaran de hablar del bar, Yunho que solía ser muy trabajador en los últimos meses prácticamente había dejado de lado todo

\- No eres mi mamá ni tengo quince años – respondió como un niño caprichoso

\- Comenzaste mi auto y ahora está abandonado, tu taller está lleno de telarañas y la empresa de tus padres la tienes en manos del Director, ni siquiera has ido a verificar las cosechas, bien pueden estarte robando y ni cuenta te das – exhibió con molestia, Yunho lo analizó y cada palabra era demasiado cierta, pero se limitó a rascarse tras la oreja

\- De hecho es extraño – interrumpió Eunhyuk de pronto – Cada vez que BoA lo dejaba se refugiaba en el alcohol y las mujeres de una noche, aunque también prefería mantenerse ocupado trabajando, pero esta vez no ha hecho eso, creo que solo te emborrachaste los primeros días – analizó, mirándolo atento, Yunho tampoco se había puesto a pensar en eso

\- Es cierto ¿Qué es distinto ahora? – cuestionó hacia su amigo, de hecho todos lo observaban, Yunho sabía que en gran parte se debía a su relación con Changmin, su amistad. Sonrió para sí, teniendo una sensación agradable en la boca del estómago

\- ¿Maduré? – declaró cualquier cosa que le vino a la mente

\- Si maduraras te pondrías un traje e irías personalmente a ver tus negocios, tampoco es que seas un heredero Chaebol, pero esos negocios son importantes para tus papás

\- Ya, ya entendí – respondió abrumado – Prefiero abrir el taller

\- Pues hazlo, holgazán, mínimo concluye mi auto – terminó de regañarlo, mientras los otros dos solo se limitaban a observarlos, sin opinar

\- Luego – contestó casi aburrido – Creí que sería más fácil, estoy por tirar la toalla

\- Nada de eso, si no lo arreglas al menos déjalo como estaba, ahora ni siquiera prende – molesto se puso de pie, comenzando a ensamblar los platos uno sobre otro

\- Creo que me retiro, así ya no me regañarás – estipuló sin hacer más grande el tema, poniéndose de pie también

\- Cobarde – reprochó aunque en realidad no estaba enojado, a tal acusación el otro no respondió nada, en cambio miró hacia Changmin

– ¿Sabes? El otro día vi un libro en mi casa y pensé que tal vez tú lo querrías ¿me acompañas? Para que lo veas – cuestionó con doble intención

\- ¿Tú no lees o qué? – el mayor se encogió de hombros, porque realmente no leía mucho

\- ¿Vamos entonces?

\- No, yo creo que… – observó que Yunho lo miraba muy fijamente y entendió lo que estaba haciendo, así que sonrió – Sí, de hecho sería bueno leer algo – rectificó, poniéndose de pie

Eunhyuk y Donghae se miraron mutuamente, pero no le tomaron importancia. El mesero ayudó a su novio a recoger la mesa, solían turnarse y ahora tocaba a la pareja; Changmin se levantó de su asiento

\- No tardo mucho, creo – miró discretamente hacia Yunho

\- Realmente espero no te pegue lo vago – comentó Donghae, agarrando los platos y encimando en ellos dos vasos, el resto lo llevó Eunhyuk

Mientras el par de amantes se alejaba de ahí, Changmin negó en silencio, mirando acusadoramente a Yunho, no entendía del todo el plan. El mayor hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y los dos salieron de ahí

\- ¿No es muy temprano para sexo? – cuestionó Changmin intrigado mientras caminaban por la calle, Yunho se rio un poco

\- ¿Sexo? Vamos por un libro – bromeó, sonriendo ampliamente, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte del otro. Llegaron a la casa y Yunho abrió, dejándolo pasar primero y entrando después él, cerró la puerta enseguida – Pueden solo ser unos besos, eres un pervertido malpensando

Se giró hacia el menor que no respondió a lo anterior, se encontró con él, llegando hasta su cuerpo, lo abrazó por el cuello y comenzaron a besarse, cerca del sillón de la sala, sin moverse de ahí, Yunho le abrazó la espalda con una mano solo unos momentos, separándose instantes después, se sonrieron

\- Me prometiste un libro – recordó Changmin, soltándolo del cuello

\- ¿Playboy cuenta como libro? – inquirió en broma, el menor negó divertido – Demonios – exclamó mientras tronaba los dedos – Por cierto – estiró su mano y sujetó la del contrario, jalándolo hacia el comedor, a unos pasos de ahí, Changmin lo siguió, curioso, mirando extrañado que lo haya llevado justo a esa parte de la casa

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido, pero Yunho lucía muy contento

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Aquí, justo en este lugar nos besamos por primera vez – señaló hacia sus pies, Changmin miró hacia abajo y sonrió, recordándolo

\- Cierto – levantó de nuevo la mirada, Yunho alzó sus manos y le sujetó por las mejillas, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez Changmin se agarró a los brazos del mayor, cerca de los codos, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba, hasta tocar las de Yunho, éste le soltó el rostro y entrelazaron los dedos, bajando las manos, Yunho se detuvo cuando llegaron a la cintura y jaló ambas manos del menor, hasta depositarlas en su cadera. Dejaron de besarse

\- Anoche me dio la impresión que te gusta mi trasero – informó divertido, deslizando las manos de Changmin a sus glúteos y las soltó, el aludido no tardó en agarrarlo con firmeza

\- Bastante – sonrió sobre sus labios, antes que volvieran a besarse, profundamente. Sin pudor alguno apretó con fuerza, aunque era sobre la ropa y no por debajo de ella como en la primera ocasión

A su vez Yunho le sujetó la nuca con la derecha y el hombro con la izquierda mientras se besaban, atrayéndolo más hacia él, comenzó a bajar la intensidad del beso hasta que terminaron, respirando con agitación, abrieron sus ojos, se miraron

\- Me gustas mucho, todo tú, no solo tu trasero – detalló con voz amable, Yunho le acarició el cabello, sonriéndole con afecto

\- Soy irresistible, lo sé – presumió sin vergüenza alguna, siempre lo hacía, Changmin sonrió con burla y comenzó a soltarle el trasero, subió la mano y colocó su índice sobre los labios de Yunho, negando sutilmente con la cabeza

\- ¿Lo eres? – cuestionó divertido, alejándose completamente de él

Yunho lo siguió con los ojos, sonriendo con gran expectativa, Changmin avanzó al sillón de la sala y le dirigió una mirada seductora, sentándose en el mueble. Entendió el mensaje por completo, al menor le gustaba tener el dominio de lo que sucedía y aquello no era más que una muestra de ello, el mayor no dudó en acercarse, sentándose a su lado izquierdo

\- Vas a destrozar mi autoestima – declaró fingiendo tristeza, Changmin le sonrió, se miraron por unos momentos antes que Yunho volviera a tomar sus labios, inclinándose hacia él

\- Hay otra cosa que puedo destrozarte – respondió cuando dejaron de besarse, aún el mayor inclinado hacia él, pero no encima. Yunho se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso

\- Shim Changmin ¿estás haciéndome propuestas indecorosas? – preguntó asombrado, en cambio el otro se rio con burla, mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- Tal vez – fingió demencia, levantándose solo para girarse hacia Yunho, subiéndose en sus piernas, apoyó las rodillas sobre el sillón y los brazos en torno a los hombros del otro. Se miraron a los ojos – ¿Te da miedo? – preguntó para provocarlo, pero el otro encogió los hombros, aparentando indiferencia – Dime la verdad

\- Si te soy sincero, ni siquiera lo había pensado – respondió con honestidad, colocando las manos en las caderas de Changmin – ¿Tú quieres? – inquirió preocupado, temiendo que le dijera que sí, que prefería ser activo con él, algo que antes no había contemplado

El menor se dio cuenta del nerviosismo y la angustia en Yunho, así que se comenzó a reír, haciendo que el otro se sintiera avergonzado

\- No te rías de mí – pidió apenado, pero sonriendo también, Changmin le dio un beso rápido en los labios y negó con la cabeza

\- Jamás te orillaré a nada que no quieras – guiñó su ojo derecho – Siempre he sido versátil, me adapto – declaró como si nada, torciendo el gesto

\- ¿Y qué prefieres? – cuestionó intrigado. Nunca se planteó tener ese tipo de conversación, pero resultaba interesante en esos momentos conocer mejor a Changmin

\- Depende – sonrió nuevamente, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior

\- ¿Del tamaño? – curioseó interesado, mirándolo atentamente, Changmin asintió aunque parecía estarlo analizando

\- El grosor sobre todo – aclaró avergonzado, Yunho se comenzó a reír – Pero… – lo interrumpió, haciéndolo dejar de reírse – Ser activo en la primera vez de un hombre es bastante placentero – explicó con entusiasmo, enlazando los brazos al cuello del otro

\- Eso no responde del todo mi pregunta – dijo Yunho tras analizarlo, Changmin entornó los ojos con desgana, aunque en el fondo deseaba reírse

\- Estoy diciendo que en tu caso, ambas serían buenas – descifró sus respuestas, logrando que por fin entendiera el otro, Yunho sonrió nervioso, tragando saliva – Quita esa cara, no te estoy pidiendo que me "entregues" tu virginidad – rio traviesamente, abrazándolo fuerte, su cuerpo se agitaba debido a la risa, Yunho estaba completamente sonrojado

\- No te burles de mí – pidió en voz baja, aunque no se sentía agraviado – Si en verdad lo quieres, lo haré, será una experiencia nueva, supongo – habló avergonzado, meditando cada palabra, Changmin sonrió con ternura, aparándose para poder volverlo a ver a los ojos

\- Eres muy dulce – afirmó, dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en la boca – Solo te estoy haciendo desatinar – movió la cabeza a los lados, Yunho resopló aliviado – Te confesaré algo – pausó unos instantes – Fui la primera vez de Kyuhyun, antes de mí nunca fue pasivo

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó asombrado, Changmin asintió

\- Según mi experiencia no es algo muy común entre nosotros, pero aun así existe quien solo le gusta un rol, tú ni siquiera eres Gay, digamos, así que no te hagas grumos la cabeza ¿de acuerdo? Estoy jugando con tu mente – esclareció antes que la conversación se volviera más extraña para Yunho, él sonrió contento, asintiendo después

\- Changmin ¿crees que soy bisexual? – cuestionó de pronto – Confieso que el hecho de que me gustes tanto me tiene muy confundido – habló con sinceridad, nunca antes se había abierto tanto con alguien, cuando sentía algún miedo o alguna inseguridad, incluso con Donghae le costaba hablar de algunos temas

\- ¿Acaso importa? – le preguntó con tranquilidad, Yunho se quedó callado, observándolo – Pienso que no debes preocuparte por eso, te gusto y ya, además soy lindo, no es raro, para nada es raro – bromeó juguetonamente, Yunho sonrió más relajado

\- Eres el más lindo, sin duda – consintió con tranquilidad, Changmin sonrió sutilmente y volvieron a besarse, lento y profundo, un beso largo y relajado, hasta que se soltaron poco a poco, el menor se bajó de las piernas del otro, se removió sobre el sillón y se acostó trasversalmente a Yunho, acostando su cabeza sobre el regazo del mayor, el resto del cuerpo en el sillón, subiendo los pies al brazo del mueble – ¿Y eso?

\- Tu cuerpo es muy cómodo – respondió con tranquilidad, colocando las manos sobre su vientre, plácidamente

\- Ahora soy un mueble – el menor asintió sin remordimiento, cerrando los ojos

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí un poco? – preguntó con voz suave, sintiendo luego las manos de Yunho sobre él, la izquierda en su cabello y la derecha en su mejilla

\- Claro que sí – respondió en el mismo tono, observando fijamente su rostro ¿era posible que le gustara incluso más de lo que le gustaba el día anterior? Si sus sentimientos siguieran evolucionando a ese ritmo no sería capaz de controlarlos

Entendía las desventajas de eso en una relación "libre", justo como lo que estaba comenzando entre ellos, sabía que para Changmin no significaba nada más allá de pasarla bien, el menor no estaba engañándolo y era sincero respecto a sus pensamientos del otro, de Jonghyun, justo en esos momentos para Changmin no había diferencia, entre él y su mejor amigo, más le valía a Yunho no albergar esperanzas de ningún tipo, entonces decidió, justo en ese momento al tenerlo sobre sus piernas, que si para Changmin no era exclusivo, él tampoco debía de serlo con él, ya no tenía caso seguirse escondiendo de las mujeres, solo así se protegería, porque ya no se trataba de BoA, de su reemplazo, sino de huir de sus sentimientos por Changmin.

No tardó el menor en quedarse dormido, pero también Yunho lo hizo, aunque no se lo propuso, pero estar acariciando a Changmin y mirándolo dormir terminó por arrullarlo. Dos horas después se despertó el primer de ellos, Yunho, debido al cosquilleo en sus piernas, la lenta circulación por tener al otro encima hizo el estrago

\- Diablos – se quejó en un murmullo, agarró a Changmin y lo levantó con cuidado para quitárselo y dejarlo en el mueble, pero el movimiento lo despertó también, no hizo falta moverlo, ya que se levantó solo, estirando todos los músculos

\- Hola – saludó con una gran sonrisa, mirando a Yunho que no respondió, se daba golpes en las piernas, tratando de desentumirse – Perdón – divertido se agacho y ayudó, tallándole los muslos, luego se puso de cuclillas para frotar mejor

\- Gracias – sonrió aliviado, cuando estuvo mejor Changmin se levantó de nuevo, luego también Yunho se puso de pie – También me quedé dormido

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Es la segunda vez que dormimos juntos – comentó como si aquello fuera realmente interesante, Yunho sonrió amplio

\- Dos realmente durmiendo y cero teniendo sexo – rectificó para diversión de Changmin

\- Si pero ¿sabes? Creo que estuvo bien no haberlo hecho anoche

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Era horrible ahí, sin velas, champagne, música de fondo – respondió en broma, Yunho se cruzó de brazos y lo analizó, luego asintió

\- Sí, creo que ahí era muy incómodo – apoyó las palabras del otro – Pero sí que estaba excitado – aclaró abrumado – Me quedé con tremendas ganas – hizo un pequeño puchero

\- Ya sucederá, será espontáneo – ilustró convencido, aunque a Yunho le habría gustado decir que fueran en ese mismo momento a la habitación, parecía que Changmin tenía intenciones de marcharse en ese instante – Perdón, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer ¿está bien?

\- Sí, ya que – encogió los hombros decepcionado, Changmin sonrió y se acercó a él, no dudó en darle un beso y el otro en responder, al soltarse lo miró a los ojos

\- ¿Vendrás en la noche? Te dedicaré una canción

\- Impresionante – respondió intrigado, Changmin sonrió – ¿Me gustará?

\- Te encantará – afirmó convencido, tocándole la punta de la nariz con su índice izquierdo

\- Estás muy seguro – le miró con curiosidad, el menor sonreía amplio

\- Ven y lo verás

\- ¿Cómo sabré cuál es mi canción?

\- La identificarás – dio una pista muy ambigua pero a Yunho le pareció que bromeaba

\- Está bien – guardó silencio unos instantes – Nos vemos en la noche

\- ¿No vendrás a comer?

\- Si voy diario a todas horas terminaré besándote enfrente de todos, no me pongas tentaciones – bromeó, Changmin amplió la sonrisa, mirándolo extrañado – ¿Qué sucede?

\- De verdad te gusto mucho ¿eh? - observó divertido, sin borrar su sonrisa y mirándolo muy fijamente, Yunho temió por instantes que eso acabara siendo contraproducente y terminara apartando a Changmin, así que hizo un gesto de indiferencia

\- No demasiado, no te creas tanto – agitó la mano en un movimiento tranquilo, aunque su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, tragó saliva ante la mirada fija del menor

\- Eso es bueno – asintió – Sería incómodo que terminaras suspirando por mí – comentó en broma, aunque Yunho creyó que hablaba en serio, no quería poner en alerta a Changmin, después de todo si él comenzaba a sentir algo más, seguro el menor saldría corriendo, ya que era él quien más hacía hincapié en solo querer una relación informal

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, eso jamás sucederá – habló con más tranquilidad, Changmin ensanchó la sonrisa y se acercó, dándole un beso de despedida

\- Hasta luego

\- Adiós – levantó la mano en seña de despedida y el menor llegó a la puerta, abrió mientras Yunho llegaba hasta él. A unos metros de ahí vieron a Sulli, se acercaba a esa dirección – ¿Qué hace aquí? – cuestionó intrigado y algo molesto, Changmin se giró hacia él, a punto de reírse

\- Ahí viene tu novia, la de los pechos bonitos

\- No es mi novia – contradijo enojado, pero el menor rio por lo bajo – ¿Puedes esperarte un poco más? No quiero quedarme a solas con ella, soy tan débil

\- Eres un coscolino – aclaró convencido – Pero está bien, me quedaré

\- Gracias – ambos esperaron a que llegara la chica hasta ellos, sonreía despreocupadamente, pero Yunho solo de recordar lo que pasó aquella noche se sonrojó

\- Hola chicos – saludó levantando su mano derecha, deteniéndose al llegar hasta la entrada, al final de la pequeña banqueta

\- Hola linda – respondió Changmin tranquilamente, pero el otro no

\- Yunho ¿podemos hablar? A solas – pidió con voz inocente, Changmin miró de reojo a Yunho

\- No, lo que quieras decir Changmin puede oírlo

\- Está bien – accedió con desgano – ¿Al menos puedo pasar?

\- Sí, adelante

La chica entró a la casa y la puerta se cerró, quedando un incómodo silencio, Sulli no sabía que el cantante conocía los sucesos, así que no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a hablar. Los tres estaban de pie, no muy lejos de la puerta

\- Te escucho

\- Créeme que dudé mucho en buscarte, pero han pasado varios días y necesito decirlo – pausó unos momentos para ver a Changmin, este le sonrió amablemente, fingiendo que no sabía, de esa forma se sentiría menos avergonzada – Perdón Yunho, me comporté como una tonta, te aprecio mucho, y sí, me gustas muchísimo también, pero no actué bien ¿puedo recuperar a mi amigo? – habló mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorro, Yunho ablandó su serio semblante y suspiró

\- ¿De verdad puedo volver a confiar en ti? – ella asintió varias veces, con emoción

\- Te lo prometo, lo juro, no volveré hacer esa clase de cosas ¿me perdonas?

\- Sí, te perdono – consintió finalmente, sonriéndole como siempre, Sulli se entusiasmó tanto que intentó darle un abrazo, pero Yunho retrocedió un paso largo y estiró la mano solamente – Estás en periodo de prueba

\- Sí – dijo con entusiasmo y también estiró su mano, sellaron el trato

\- Qué bonita escena – expresó Changmin aplaudiendo ligeramente, Yunho le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, Sulli también lo miró, estaba muy contenta

\- Eso era todo, me voy – observó de nuevo al mayor

\- Sí, nos vemos luego – sonrió otra vez, despidiéndose con la mano

La chica se dio media vuelta luego de despedirse también con la mano de ambos chicos, se le veía realmente contenta, salió de la casa sin decir nada más, Yunho resopló aliviado, luego prestó atención a Changmin, él también sonreía

\- Qué bonita escena – lo imitó, indignado, el menor ya no aguantó la risa y se comenzó a reír, acercándose a Yunho le colocó una mano sobre el hombro

\- Perdóname, es que lucías tan nervioso, te gusta la chiquilla, eres un viejo verde – rio más fuerte, doblándose un poco hacia delante, mientras que Yunho se sonrojó por completo

\- Ya no puedo verla igual, pero se acabó, no volverá a pasar nada – determinó con firmeza, sabía que podía cumplirlo, Changmin le creyó, así que terminó de reír, limpiándose las orillas de los ojos por donde se colaron algunas lágrimas

\- Te entiendo perfectamente

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigado, pensando que a Changmin le pasó algo similar con alguien menor que él

\- Me pasó con Jonghyun, es imposible ahora verlo de forma no sexual – contestó relajadamente, pero a Yunho comenzaba a molestarle ese nombre en labios de Changmin

\- Ya veo – habló sin ganas, pero el menor no intuyó nada extraño en su actitud

\- Bien, ahora si me voy, ya no hay más niñas seductoras, estás fuera de peligro – guiñó un ojo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero Yunho le dio alcance y le sujetó el brazo

Lo jaló hacia él, girándolo y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos le dio un beso, Changmin sonrió antes de responder, sin tocarlo, finalizaron pronto y el mayor se alejó

\- Te veo en la noche – el más alto asintió, se sonrieron una vez más antes que finalmente se alejara, marchándose después, Yunho suspiró largamente, tapándose la cara con las manos, talló un poco su rostro y luego bajó las manos a su cintura, volviendo a suspirar – Algo estás haciéndome Changmin – canturreó, inventándose una tonada, luego sonrió divertido

No tenía caso atormentarse con la situación, era mejor solo disfrutar y dejarse llevar, el tiempo diría como se desarrollarían las cosas, acababa de comprobar una vez más, que para Changmin la figura de su mejor amigo estaría siempre presente.

Entró en el Bar, Donghae limpiaba las mesas aunque Junsu las había dejado limpias la noche anterior, pero era un fanático de la limpieza, sobre todo en su negocio. Había visto a Changmin salir de casa de Yunho y ahora lo miraba muy atento, aunque le causaba más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, el haber visto a Sulli

\- Hola – saludó tranquilamente el menor, cerrando la puerta tras entrar

\- ¿Y el libro? – preguntó intrigado, Changmin sonrió nervioso

\- Digamos que Yunho tiene pésimo gusto y no llamó mi atención – mintió rápidamente, y ya que no era algo difícil de creer, Donghae no objetó nada, aunque tardó mucho tiempo en casa de Yunho, lo cual si resultaba extraño – Y ya sabes, nos quedamos conversando

\- Me imagino – intentó minimizar el asunto y no indagó más en ello – Por cierto ¿Por qué Sulli fue a casa de Yunho? No se rinde ¿cierto?

\- No es lo que crees – sonrió divertido – Fue a pedirle perdón y son amiguitos de nuevo, aunque hubieras visto a Yunho, creo que si lo hace sentir cosquillas en el "estómago" – ante las palabras Donghae negó, entornando los ojos

\- Ese con todas – afirmó con fastidio – Se le pasará, lo conozco

\- ¿Sí? – el barman asintió

\- Se ilusiona fácilmente, a veces se obsesiona y luego nada, todo acabó, así es él – explicó encogiendo los hombros

Changmin pensó no en las mujeres con quienes había tenido algo que ver, sino en sí mismo, justo en esos momentos de su vida parecía muy interesado en él, quizás se le acabaría rápido la emoción y su divertido "romance" terminaría mucho antes de lo esperado. Aquello lo dejó pensativo, mientras Donghae lo observaba fijamente

\- ¿Qué sucede Changmin?

\- Nada – respondió reaccionando rápidamente, luego simplemente sonrió – Subiré, tengo que preparar el repertorio de la noche

\- Está bien – asintió tranquilo – En dos horas aproximadamente estará la comida –informó antes que terminara de marcharse, Changmin hizo una seña de que entendió y se alejó hasta salir completamente de la vista de Donghae

Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta al entrar, dirigiéndose a la cama se tiró sobre ella, mirando el techo, pensando seriamente. Sonrió luego de unos momentos, los besos entre él y Yunho iban en aumento, se encontraba encantado con él, pero ahora era consciente de una cosa muy importante, todo podía terminar rápido, tan pronto como Yunho se cansara o aburriera de él, lo cual no le representaba problema, él también quería algo fugaz, placentero y divertido, pero no permanente

\- Espero no pierda el interés en mí antes de que comencemos a tener sexo – meditó preocupado, la cereza del pastel era justo lo que no estaba dispuesto a perderse

Según veía las cosas, quizás no lo harían tan pronto como esperaba, pero estaba confiado en sus propias palabras, sería espontáneo, en el pasado solía ser más metódico y calculador, tal como preparó la fiesta de su ex, e incluso la seducción en su oficina ese mismo día, pero su nuevo yo, o lo que pretendía ser su nuevo yo, prefería el momento, sin presiones, tan solo disfrutar y relajarse, sin saber que quizás eso le traería más problemas de lo previsto.

* * *

Nuevo Capítulo, con mucho HOMIN, les gustó? espero que sí :D habrá muchas escenas antes que regrese Jonghyun, también volverán personajes del pasado, reuniones incómodas y dudas existenciales... bueno, tanto así no jajajaja. Por cierto ¿odiaron a Donghae por interrumpir? xDDDD perdón! las quería emocionar, era la intención. Agradezco su paciencia y por sus hermosos comentarios, ya sea en el Blog, en Facebook o en las demás páginas donde publico, hasta pronto!


	23. I Wanna Be Yours

**Capítulo 21. I Wanna Be Yours**

Como prometió, Yunho fue al Bar por la noche, más no en la tarde a comer, llegó temprano y prácticamente acababan de abrir, Donghae lo saludó con agrado y le ofreció algo de beber, pero él lo rechazó, sentándose solamente frente a él

\- Nunca llegas tan temprano

\- Vine por si querías ayuda, pero como siempre, solo me criticas – fingió estar sumamente indignado, volteándole la cara, el otro suspiró cansado

\- Que ridículo eres – enfatizó en el adjetivo y siguió con lo suyo, al verse ignorado Yunho volvió a mirarle

\- Adivina quién fue a verme – habló como si fuera a decir el chisme del año, pero Donghae sonrió con burla, desconcertando al otro – Te contó Changmin – dijo al ver la expresión

\- No, yo vi entrar a Sulli a tu casa, y bueno, si me dijo Changmin a qué fue – explicó rápido

\- Fue difícil verla, lo admito

\- Pues será mejor que te calmes, búscate una de tu edad

\- No tienes que pedirlo siquiera, no estoy loco como para meterme con ella – aclaró nervioso, su amigo solo le dirigió una mirada desconfiada pero no habló nada más – ¿Sabes? Iré a buscar a Changmin – se levantó del asiento, su amigo lo observó detenidamente

\- No tarda en bajar ¿Por qué no lo esperas? – a la pregunta el mayor solo se encogió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia

\- ¿Será porque no haces más que regañarme? – mostró un gesto de dolor, pero era tan malo fingiendo que su amigo solo entornó los ojos

\- Ya, sube con él entonces – volviéndolo a ignorar hizo un seña con la mano, Yunho se levantó enseguida, yendo al interior de la casa, mientras Donghae se giró para verlo marcharse, observando su amplia espalda hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista, entonces suspiró – No tiene por qué molestarme – recriminó para sus adentros, pero le inquietaba, esa amistad que estaba surgiendo entre los dos, pero ya Changmin se lo escupió a la cara, si por algo ellos se acercaron fue por él, sus peticiones egoístas.

Yunho subió las escaleras y al pasar por el baño escuchó la regadera abierta, el agua correr, sabía que a esa hora Changmin solía bañarse, siempre lo hacía antes de bajar a trabajar. Sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea, así que caminó a la puerta, sostuvo la perilla e hizo un intento de abrir, comprobando que no se había colocado el seguro

\- Bien, tengo suerte – emocionado abrió con cuidado, cerró de nuevo la puerta, mirando la figura tras la cortina de baño, mucho más alta que él, ya que debajo había una pequeña bañera

Estiró la mano y agarró la orilla del pedazo de plástico, jalando hacia el lado izquierdo para abrirla por completo, sorprendiéndose por completo del resultado, ya que detrás de la cortina no estaba Changmin, sino Eunhyuk bañándose. El mesero al ver a Yunho ahí se sorprendió, quedándose paralizado, sus ojos se encontraron

\- Eh, yo… – sin saber cómo reaccionar, Yunho pasó de mirarlo a los ojos a bajar la mirada lentamente, recorriéndolo, curioso del cuerpo contrario, aunque Eunhyuk se mantenía en buena forma no resultaba atractivo a sus ojos como lo fue Changmin

Dándose cuenta que lo observaba de aquella manera se sonrojó por completo, agarró enseguida la cortina del baño y se tapó de la cintura hacia abajo

\- ¿Por qué fisgoneas así? – reclamó enojado y completamente avergonzado

\- Perdón, me voy – se disculpó sinceramente y girando sobre sus talones salió finalmente del baño, apoyándose en la puerta al cerrarla – Que vergüenza – suspiró abrumado

\- Maldito enfermo – musitó Eunhyuk indignado, volviendo a lo suyo, sin poder olvidar aquella mirada tan fija sobre él, sin duda esa noche tendría pesadillas.

Yunho se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Changmin, llamó a la puerta y él le indicó que podía entrar, al hacerlo vio al menor frente al espejo, poniéndose algo de crema en el rostro, tenía el cabello mojado, señal de que se bañó antes que lo hiciera el otro. El mayor avanzó a la cama y se sentó en la esquina, mirándolo, quien lo observó a través del espejo

\- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma – comentó Changmin divertido, sin dejar de colocarse la crema, por instantes Yunho cerró los ojos y negó abrumado

\- Peor, vi a Eunhyuk desnudo – confesó con pesadez, el otro al oírlo soltó una sonora carcajada, terminando de colocarse la crema, entonces se giró hacia él

\- Yo lo he visto, no está nada mal, no exageres. Es más, su cuerpo es cientos de veces mejor que su cara – declaró con diversión, sentándose junto a Yunho en la cama

\- Tú eres homosexual, de alguna u otra forma buscarás estética en el cuerpo masculino, yo no – dijo convencido, Changmin tornó los ojos unos momentos

\- Y tú eres heterosexual, de alguna u otra forma no te debería afectar ver a otro hombre desnudo, solo sería cualquier cosa – contestó siguiendo la lógica usada por Yunho, este sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos

\- Tienes razón, estoy siendo tonto

\- Sí, mucho – afirmó poniéndose de pie, pero antes que se apartara Yunho le agarró de la muñeca izquierda, haciéndolo voltear, al hacerlo se puso él de pie

\- Bueno, de esto puedo deducir algo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sonriendo

\- Hasta ahora eres el único que me gusta – confesó emocionado

\- Que sorpresa – expresó con sarcasmo, mirando a Yunho subir su mano, leyéndole la intención que quería tocarle la cara lo detuvo, sosteniendo dicha mano – Acabo de embellecerme ¿Qué no ves? – preguntó indignado, Yunho ensanchó su sonrisa, mirándolo con curiosidad

\- ¿Todos los hombres de Seúl son tan vanidosos? – cuestionó intrigado, pero el menor se encogió de hombros

\- No soy vanidoso, me cuido que es distinto

\- Pero así eres bonito – declaró sin pena, haciéndolo sonreír

\- Lo sé – contestó en broma – Soy muy bonito, pero mi piel resiente el sol, el polvo, las luces del bar, además cuando era más joven me brotaba acné, que horror

\- Claro que no, vi fotos tuyas, apenas si se veía algo – contradijo seriamente, Changmin que no sabía que hubiera visto fotos de él enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Estuviste husmeando en mis cosas?

\- Solo poquito – indicó, haciendo una seña con sus dedos, Changmin resopló – Encontré porno, una foto de tu primer amor y otras curiosidades – informó, siendo la primera vez que lo decía, el menor lo miró con desconfianza

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Sí, lo juro – asintió un par de veces – Tenía mucha curiosidad por tu vida – se alejó de él y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama – Además tus papás me prestaron tu vieja habitación, la mantienen como la dejaste, supongo

\- A propósito de eso – comenzó a hablar, interrumpiéndolo – Tengo una duda

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ya me has dicho que te gusto, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? Estuve pensando en eso desde que me lo dijiste – cuestionó con verdadero interés, Yunho lo meditó

\- No lo sé

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- Es que tal vez me gustas desde hace más tiempo del que creo

\- ¿Tal vez? Explícamelo – pidió con seriedad, Yunho torció la boca un momento, mirándolo con preocupación a los ojos

\- No sé cómo decírtelo sin lastimarte

\- ¿Sin lastimarme? Ahora estoy más intrigado – habló intranquilo, no podía imaginar ni un poco por qué aquello le lastimaría

\- Verás – comenzó a hablar tras una pausa – El día que regresé de Seúl y me enteré del accidente fui al Hospital – el menor asintió, indicando que recordaba ese día – Tú estabas ahí de pie afuera del edificio, te vi y entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas, verte ahí fue como si viera una fotografía que me traía hermosos recuerdos – narró con voz pausada, haciendo sonrojar al otro – Ese día fui consciente

\- ¿Y eso cómo me lastima? – preguntó intrigado, Yunho negó enseguida

\- Antes alguien me lo dijo, entonces ya no sé cuándo comenzaste a gustarme

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? – inquirió confundido, Yunho tardó en responder

\- No te lo dije antes, pero yo lo conocí

\- ¿A quién? – cuestionó de nuevo, impacientándose

\- A Minho, lo conocí

Al oír aquello Changmin se extrañó, sin hilar en un instante el cómo es que lo conoció, porque era obvio que Yunho no hablaba de una simple fotografía, él vio a Minho en persona

\- No me digas que… – cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Yunho trataba de decirle, se quedó completamente petrificado, sin poderlo creer

\- Sí, estaba en casa de tu ex el día que fui por las cosas. Ellos aún se ven Changmin, de hecho Minho tenía llaves de esa casa – informó sintiéndose mal de decirlo, había querido guardárselo pero ya no podía. Al ver el gesto del otro se arrepintió, pero ya no había marcha atrás, el menor se alejó de él, dándole la espalda

\- Se ven aún ¿tan descarados son? – cuestionó en voz alta, Yunho no supo qué responder – ¿Se ven incluso cuando él me pidió irnos a París? Suplicando una última oportunidad – meditó, sonriendo luego con burla, pero algo de nerviosismo también – ¿Cree que soy su payaso acaso? – volteó finalmente, mirando fijo a Yunho

\- No vale la pena que te enojes

\- Me molesta – bufó indignado – Me enoja saber que fui tan idiota y que aún crean que soy un idiota ¿Por qué piensan que pueden verme la cara así nada más?

\- Lo siento

\- ¿Y qué te dijo ese Minho? – preguntó molesto, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Yunho jamás pensó que le afectara así, sabía que sería incómodo, pero nada más

\- Estaba diciendo cosas de ti, impropias, me molesté y él sugirió que me gustabas, pero que yo no me daba cuenta – terminó de confesar, finalmente, Changmin se sorprendió, quedándose callado unos momentos

\- ¿Estás diciendo que quien se hacía pasar por mi amigo, y que se acostó con mi novio, tiene el descaro de hablar mal de mí? – inquirió con asombro, o quizás perturbado, el simple hecho de haberle jugado mal como "amigo" era terrible, el saber que quizás siempre lo odió resultaba inconcebible, no pudo evitar sentir un malestar terrible

\- Él nunca fue tu amigo Changmin, las cosas que dijo solo pudo haberlas dicho alguien que no te quiere, que nunca te quiso – expuso, sintiéndose mal tan solo de ver la expresión en el otro, se recriminó en silencio por haber sacado el tema

\- De verdad lo apreciaba, le contaba mis cosas, le hacía regalos ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le hice algo malo y no me di cuenta? ¿Lo lastimé y él terminó odiándome sin decir una palabra? O tal vez es que él siempre me detestó – cuestionó sin buscar una respuesta en Yunho, pero mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo que sus ojos se irritaban – Tal vez lo planeó ¿no crees? "Quitarme" a Kyuhyun, hacerme daño. Nunca lo pensé antes ¿y si buscaba venganza por algo que le hice sin darme cuenta? Rayos, estoy bastante confundido

\- No te atormentes – dijo finalmente, acercándose al menor, estiró su mano y sujetó la del otro, mirándolo a los ojos – A veces las personas hacen las cosas solo porque pueden, dudo que le hayas hecho algo malo, eres buena persona Changmin – sonrió con afecto

\- Gracias – aunque aún se sentía mal, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Yunho correspondió, cerrando sus brazos en la espalda del menor – ¿Sabes? – habló tras un breve espacio de silencio, el mayor emitió un leve sonido para indicarle que siguiera – Yo le sugerí a Minho que lo intentara con Jonghyun, no sé cómo pasó pero ellos decidieron salir como pareja. Me alegro tanto que durara solo un día y no se hayan acostado, creo que no lo soportaría – sonrió nervioso, sin soltar al otro

Al oír esas palabras Yunho tragó saliva duramente, todo parecía indicar que Changmin no tenía idea de que realmente ellos sí tuvieron relaciones, el mayor no sabía si fue antes o después de ese supuesto noviazgo, pero Minho le dejó en claro que entre él y Jonghyun hubo algo más. Si lo pensaba bien, podía usar esa información a su favor, de esa manera Changmin estaría muy decepcionado de su amigo y él tendría las de ganar, por instantes lo consideró, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

\- No está bien – pensó nervioso, era incapaz de actuar con esa saña para lograr un beneficio personal, además ¿Qué ganaba con lastimar más a Changmin? Si en esos momentos parecía tan turbado

\- Perdón, siento que actúo como si aún me doliera la traición de Kyuhyun, pero es mi orgullo lastimado, lo sé – confesó avergonzado, separándose después del otro – Ya no quiero pensar en eso

\- Está bien – respondió amablemente

\- Debo espabilar y prepararme, esta noche cantaré lo mejor que pueda – determinó decidido, haciendo sonreír a Yunho

\- Siempre cantas excelente – halagó sin problema, no mentía

\- No olvides que te dedicaré una canción – guiñó el ojo coquetamente

\- ¿Quieres un beso de la suerte?

\- No gracias – sonrió amplio, luego señaló sus labios – Me puse brillo

\- Oh vamos – rebatió enseguida, acercándose le dio un beso rápido en la boca, sin importarle lo del brillo

\- Si ya lo arruinaste al menos hazlo bien – regañó fingiéndose molesto, Yunho se acercó de nuevo sin pensarlo más de una vez, sujetando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano lo atrajo y se besaron

\- También puedo arruinarte la ropa que traes puesta – insinuó con tono morboso, pero Changmin lo empujó sutilmente, sonriendo

\- Ya es tarde y tengo un patrón muy enojón – excusó mientras se alejaba de nuevo hacia el espejo para terminar de arreglarse, Yunho lo miró atento sin decir nada, mientras Changmin continuaba arreglándose la cara, no tardó mucho y se comenzó a peinar, era todo lo que le faltaba, al terminar se dio cuenta que lo miraba – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, si quieres te veo abajo

\- Sí, está bien – respondió con normalidad, mirando atento su reflejo, Yunho se alejó y finalmente salió de la habitación, Changmin suspiró – ¿Por qué tuve que preguntar? Ahora no puedo sacarme a ese par de la cabeza – murmuró enojado, no podía fingir que fue cualquier cosa

Hasta el momento se había concentrado en su ex novio, su mala jugada, pero no había analizado realmente la traición de Minho, el por qué lo hizo, las razones detrás de su motivación, si tuviera una oportunidad de verlo nuevamente ¿sería capaz de indagar y enfrentar una realidad posiblemente cruel? Quizás no estaba preparado para ello, tal vez nunca lo estaría, pero ahora la curiosidad le carcomía, sin duda quería saberlo.

Donghae miró el reloj de su celular, tras ver la hora lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa de su pantalón, frente a él Yunho bebía un vaso con Ron en las rocas y miraba atento hacia la barra

\- Changmin nunca baja tan tarde – observó preocupado, aunque solo había pasado poco más de media hora resultaba extraño – ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, supongo – respondió Yunho levantando la mirada

\- ¿Supones?

\- Cuando me iba de la habitación lucía bien, pero tuvimos una conversación incómoda para él, creo que tal vez fingió que ya no estaba afectado – explicó inquieto, nuevamente se arrepentía de haber sacado ese tema, Donghae se sorprendió un poco, no imaginaba que clase de conversación

\- ¿Sobre Jonghyun? – a la pregunta Yunho negó – ¿Su ex?

\- Algo

\- ¿Algo?

\- Le conté de cuando estuve en Seúl, en casa de su ex me encontré con el otro tipo, el que era su amigo, saber que aún se ven creo que le afectó – informó con un poco de angustia

\- ¿Aún se ven? ¿Eso es tan asqueroso como suena? – inquirió molesto, Yunho sonrió un poco y asintió, bebiendo luego de su vaso

\- Aunque no parece que aún sean amantes, el tal Kyuhyun realmente parecía molesto de verlo ahí, pero no sé, el otro lucía como si tuviera que estar ahí

\- ¿Crees que siente culpa? – cuestionó con asombro, Yunho encogió los hombros

\- Te diré algo – mencionó por lo bajo, Donghae se estiró sobre la barra – Kyuhyun y yo nos dijimos un par de palabras, discutiendo – contó sin entrar en detalles, así no alertaría a su amigo de que Changmin le importaba más allá de lo obvio – El Minho ese se entrometió para defenderlo, parecía como si realmente le importara, casi diría que lo ama, pero no sé

\- ¿También le dijiste eso a Changmin? – preguntó asombrado, Yunho negó

\- Por eso digo que parecía que él estaba ahí por obligación, amor o culpa, no sé, me dio la impresión que era un sujeto extraño – manifestó pensativamente, mirando su vaso – Es curioso cómo puedes analizar a una persona por un par de palabras y actitudes – levantó su mirada de nuevo al barman – Creo que más allá de querer lastimar a Changmin, el tipo ese hizo todo aquello por diversión, tal vez solo estaba aburrido, debiste ver su forma de hablar, su mirada cuando estuve ahí, disfrutaba poder hablar de sus cosas, solo quería llamar la atención, como un chiquillo mimado

\- Vaya – expresó con fascinación, Yunho era mejor observando a las personas de lo que él imaginaba, pero más sorpresa le causaba verlo afectado, como si fuera su asunto personal

\- Estoy divagando – sonrió apenado, Donghae negó enseguida

\- Tiene lógica – también mostró una sonrisa, Junsu llegó con un encargo y mientras lo preparaba continuó conversando – Ahora tengo curiosidad por conocerlo, Eunhyuk lo vio ayer en fotos, me dijo que es muy guapo

\- Un poco, sí – respondió asintiendo, Donghae sonrió entretenido

\- Si hasta tú lo dices creo que tengo más curiosidad – dijo emocionado, terminando de atender al mesero, quien se alejó con las bebidas y los snacks

\- No creo que sea tu tipo – afirmó convencido, haciéndolo reír – No te gustan afeminados

\- Eso es cierto – confirmó contento, Yunho lo conocía muy bien. Ambos se rieron, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban de "chicos" como cuando eran más jóvenes.

Changmin miró de nuevo la foto en su tableta, no era consciente de la hora, desde que se fue Yunho terminó de arreglarse pronto, pero enseguida fue hacia su aparato y buscó una de las fotos donde estuvieran los cuatro, de las que no había borrado porque solo editaría a los dos indeseables. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, absorto en sus pensamientos

La puerta se abrió un poco y escuchó tras eso que alguien tocaba, miró hacia allá, Eunhyuk se asomaba discretamente, al verlo el menor le indicó que pasara

\- Perdón, Donghae me envió un mensaje al celular, me dijo que viniera a ver si estabas bien – se excusó con tacto, Changmin abrió más amplio los ojos y miró la hora, dejó que el tiempo pasara y él hundido en sus cavilaciones

\- Es tan tarde, lo lamento – se disculpó sinceramente, Eunhyuk se acercó y lo vio mirando aquella foto, luego observó al menor, parecía muy serio, más de lo normal

\- Si no quieres trabajar está bien, no te preocupes, tómate el día – ofreció amablemente

\- Si bajaré, no quiero quedarme aquí – sonrió forzosamente y bloqueó la pantalla, dejando la tableta sobre la cama

\- Pero si estás bien ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí – ensanchó la sonrisa – Solo me entró un poco de pánico

\- ¿Pánico? ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo miedo pensar que tal vez estoy aferrándome a mi pasado – confesó nervioso

\- Pero estás aquí y has superado a tu ex ¿no?

\- Es cierto que ya no amo a Kyuhyun, pero me refiero a todo, incluso siento que mi obsesión por tener a mi lado a Jonghyun es parte de eso ¿Por qué me afecta tanto su ausencia? Antes que se fuera le dije que si no volvía sería capaz de ir a Seúl por él y traerlo de regreso – sonrió con burla, sintiéndose un poco patético, Eunhyuk sonrió, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro para animarlo

\- Creo que son dos cosas diferentes, no es que lo veas solo como parte de tu pasado, quieres a Jonghyun en tu presente, si no fuera así, no le habrías dado ninguna oportunidad contigo, habrías querido que él fuera siempre solo el amigo, del que no tienes ni idea que te ama, así era antes ¿no? Ese sí sería el Jonghyun de tu pasado – explicó convencido, sus palabras también fueron lógicas para Changmin y eso lo animó

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes cara de tonto, pero eres muy acertado cuando quieres – apuntó

\- Siempre eres tan malo conmigo, yo que te quiero tanto, me siento herido – espetó tocándose el corazón como si le hubiesen apuñalado

\- Yo también te quiero, no seas dramático – aseveró antes de agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual Eunhyuk limpió rápidamente, haciéndolo reír

\- No seas cursi – alegó aguantándose la risa – Me alegra verte mejorado

\- Es porque aquí he encontrado muy buenos amigos, tú, Donghae, Yunho, estoy muy agradecido, tanto que a veces me gustaría agradecerle a Kyuhyun haber sido tan idiota en dejarse engatusar por alguien como Minho

\- En eso tienes razón, yo le agradezco, poseemos al mejor cantante que ha tenido Sexy, Free & Single – halagó aplaudiendo un poco, Changmin hizo enseguida una reverencia de agradecimiento

\- Y ahora los deleitaré con mi voz – señaló divertido – ¿Bajas ahora?

\- No, me quedaré en cama leyendo cómics

\- Qué vida tan dura la tuya – comentó sarcástico, apartándose un poco – Bajaré antes que tu novio me ahorque – habló en broma, sabía que Donghae no lo reprendería, de otra forma no hubiera mandado al mesero

\- Suerte – hizo una señal con el pulgar para apoyarlo, Changmin sonrió y se marchó enseguida, había perdido mucho tiempo ahí, analizando sobre su vida, pero después de haber hablado con Eunhyuk se sentía mucho mejor.

Yunho sonrió al ver llegar a Changmin, lucía mucho más relajado, el menor devolvió la sonrisa y al llegar a la barra se dirigió primero con Donghae, pidiéndole una disculpa por el retraso, luego de eso subió a la tarima y comenzó a tocar, disculpándose también con los clientes, las primeras tres canciones que cantó fueron alegres para animar la noche y la siguiente fue una balada, Yunho estuvo muy atento pero ninguna de esas parecía ser dedicada a él. Changmin cantó otras dos más antes de su primer descanso, regresando a la barra donde rechazó una cerveza, para asombro de sus amigos

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – cuestionó el barman preocupado

\- Parece que soy un alcohólico si se preocupan que no quiero beber hoy – comentó con diversión, mirándolos a ambos

\- Tienes razón, además si dices que estás bien, te creemos – corroboró Yunho, sonriéndole también entretenido

\- Les agradezco mucho su interés – expresó amablemente

\- A todo esto ¿no has hablado con Jonghyun? – preguntó el barman realmente curioso, ya que Changmin no les había dicho nada y supuestamente él ya estaría instalado en Seúl

\- No directamente, hablé hoy con mi mamá que fue a verlo – respondió relajado – Parece ser que lo están tratando bien y este fin de semana comienza con sus terapias

\- Que gusto saberlo – habló Donghae, sin embargo Yunho se quedó callado pensando, aunque estuviera siendo egoísta, realmente esperaba que esas terapias duraran mucho tiempo, así él aprovecharía estar con Changmin el mayor tiempo posible – Hey Yunho, ¿en qué piensas? – interrumpió su mejor amigo, así él se avivó, volviendo a prestarles atención

\- Nada importante, creo que tengo hambre – justificó sin analizarlo un segundo, realmente ni siquiera tenía hambre, Donghae lo miró con desconfianza en tanto Changmin soltó una risa divertida – ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido

\- Deja de fingir, quieres ir al restaurante de la carretera para ver a Sulli – respondió su mejor amigo bastante molesto, mientras Changmin negaba con desaprobación pero sin dejar de sonreír

\- Claro que no – se defendió rápido, ni siquiera la tenía presente

\- ¿Qué te parece si voy por algo yo? – cuestionó Changmin – Solo, claro

\- No hace falta

\- Vamos, igual tengo hambre ¿y tú Donghae?

\- Un poco – respondió casi indiferente

\- De verdad, no es necesario – insistió Yunho

\- Pues yo si iré por comida – determinó sin hacer caso de las otras palabras – De hecho me iré caminando

\- Estás loco – reprendió Donghae – Son al menos veinticinco minutos caminando, en auto llegarás en menos de diez

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? En Seúl todas las distancias son grandes, estoy acostumbrado a caminar

\- Te apuesto que estás más acostumbrado a ir en auto – contradijo Yunho, al igual que su amigo pensaba que era mala idea

\- Iré y no se discute

\- Pero lleva tu auto – insistió el barman

\- Ya, está bien, iré por las llaves – sin reclamar más, Changmin subió a su habitación por las llaves de su auto, ya que casi no lo usaba estas siempre estaban guardadas

Bajó enseguida, anotó en su celular lo que cada uno encargaba para cenar y salió de ahí, subió a su auto y llegó hasta el restaurante de la carretera, luego de pedir, esperó sentado cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia la carretera, algunos pocos autos pasaban por ahí, aburrido apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano, pensando

Pasados algunos minutos dejó de mirar hacia afuera y dio un vistazo por el lugar, dándose cuenta que en la otra esquina, en una mesa apartada estaban tres sujetos observándolo, ninguno de ellos parecía mirarlo amigablemente, nunca se había sentido así de observado y pronto fue incómodo, así que volvió a mirar por la ventana

\- Listo chico apuesto, aquí está tu orden – habló Sulli al llegar hasta la mesa, Changmin dirigió su vista hasta ella y sonrió, los sujetos de la otra mesa ya no estaban y de pronto se sintió aliviado. Sacó su cartera y tras ver la cuenta pagó

\- Muchas gracias

\- Es un placer servirte – respondió pomposamente – Mándale mis saludos a Yunho – dijo de forma coqueta cerrándole el ojo, Changmin asintió, divertido

\- Claro que sí – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó, la chica suspiró al verlo marcharse

\- Algo me dice que es Gay – meditó seriamente, hasta que su jefe le gritó, como siempre porque solía perder el tiempo charlando con la clientela.

Changmin dejó la comida en el asiento del copiloto y echó andar el auto, a menos de un minuto se dio cuenta por el retrovisor que un auto lo seguía, lo supuso porque generalmente él manejaba despacio y solían rebasarlo, pero ese auto iba más lento que él y no tenía encendidas sus luces

\- Maldición – pensó nervioso, y por si la suerte no le hubiera dado la espalda, comenzó a sentir extraño su auto, como si estuviera a punto de detenerse – No puede ser – aunque intentó mantenerlo, este se le apagó de repente, intentó prenderlo de nuevo y sus luces tan solo parpadearon, sin éxito

Enojado dio un golpe al tablero, no era experto en el tema pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue un problema con la batería, pensó en el auto que venía detrás, si no estaba siendo paranoico quizás podía pedir ayuda, él traía los cables

\- Mandaré mensaje a Yunho – determinó, si sabía de mecánica con suerte y le ayudaba con su problema eléctrico, aunque seguía pensando que solo era cuestión de pasarle corriente – Mi auto no quiere encender, estoy cerca del restaurante – escribió rápido

Apenas el mensaje se envió escuchó que golpeaban la ventanilla de su lado, un hombre más o menos de su edad y un poco robusto estaba a su lado, Changmin miró por el retrovisor y vio a otro chico bajarse del auto, luego otro llamado en la ventana del copiloto, volteó y vio al tercer hombre, sin duda eran los del restaurante

\- No se ven muy amigables – pensó preocupado, tragando saliva, el hombre a su lado llamó de nuevo, golpeando más fuerte el cristal

\- Bájate – ordenó sin amabilidad, bruscamente, a Changmin le dio desconfianza y pensó en no obedecer, esperar a que Yunho llegara, si es que había visto el mensaje

\- ¡Qué te bajes! – gritó el otro hombre, mientras el que bajó último del auto se colocó enfrente, golpeando con ambas manos el cofre

\- ¿Qué hago? – analizó nervioso, tal vez querían asaltarlo, pero aparentemente ninguno traía algún tipo de arma, eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado, al menos un poco – Bajaré – suspiró agotado, si fuera uno lo pondría en su lugar, incluso si solo fuera el robusto, pero con tres era imposible, no encontró opción

\- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó de mala gana al bajarse, aunque intentando ser amable, el que estaba frente al auto se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Seguro que es este? – cuestionó al hombre robusto y él asintió – Vaya, Donghae sí que sabe elegir a sus perras, primero Eunhyuk y ahora este niño bonito

\- Caballeros, creo que ustedes y yo no tenemos nada en común – habló Changmin tratando de hacer tiempo para que hicieran lo menos posible antes que llegara Yunho

\- Pero ¿ya escucharon? Parece de la Capital – sonrió amplio el que parecía ser el líder – ¿Sabes? Íbamos a irte a buscar la próxima semana al Bar del mariquita, pero te nos atravesaste hoy, muy conveniente ¿no chicos? – recibió respuesta de los otros, Changmin tragó saliva

En todo ese tiempo jamás se metió con nadie, salvo la gente que le era conocida porque frecuentaban el Bar o trabajaban en el restaurante, y sus amigos, no conocía a nadie del pueblo, por lo tanto le resultaba extraño que lo estuvieran buscando

\- Bueno aquí estoy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – inquirió tranquilo, tratando de no perder la calma, el hombre robusto se le acercó demasiado por un lado, mientras el que estuvo hablando se acercó al frente y el tercero permaneció en su lugar

\- Seguro te suena el nombre de Lee Sungmin – comentó con cara de pocos amigos, Changmin frunció ligeramente el ceño e intentó recordar, tenía la ligera sospecha de que había escuchado antes ese nombre

\- No, lo siento ¿Quién es? ¿el matón del pueblo o algo así? – contestó sarcásticamente, si estaba perdido al menos no se dejaría amedrentar por esos tipos

\- Ah, un comediante ¿eh? Quizás esto te ayude a recordar – habló con confianza y una gran sonrisa, haciendo una indicación con la cabeza al hombre robusto, este no tardó en sujetar a Changmin de un brazo y torcérselo hacia arriba, por la espalda

Aunque se quejó leve, el movimiento le dolió más de lo que creyó y cerró con fuerza los ojos, doblando ligeramente las rodillas, luego no tardó en mirarlo con resentimiento, pero el hombre frente a él parecía disfrutarlo. Changmin no intentó liberarse, pensando que al hacerlo quizás le lastimarían más el brazo y prefirió no moverse

\- ¿Sigues sin recordar? – no hubo respuesta y el hombre se molestó, dándole un golpe contundente en la cara, el otro sujeto lo soltó, pero solo para levantarlo y agarrarle ambos brazos por la espalda, el tercer hombre continuaba solo mirando

\- Tal vez necesita un golpe más certero – dijo finalmente el otro, acercándose también, permaneció al lado derecho de Changmin y le sujetó la cara, obligándolo a verle – ¿También eres marica? Tal vez por eso Donghae te prefirió a ti y al otro tipo, aunque ya no lo hemos visto, que lástima, se perderá de su regalito

\- Jódete – respondió Changmin sin miedo, si en el pasado pudo con bravucones de la escuela no estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar por nadie

\- Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo – suspiró fingiendo cansancio, luego simplemente lo soltó y el tipo que aún estaba enfrente se acercó, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse al frente, pero Changmin apretó los labios, si esperaban oírlo gritar estaban equivocados – ¿Estás aguantándote? – mofó divertido, observando a su compañero acercarse otra vez y dándole otro golpe

\- Vamos mariquita, puedes llorar – rio divertido el que lo sujetaba por la espalda

\- Calmémonos un poco, ya que tienes problemas de memoria te lo diré – sonrió tranquilamente – Este pueblo no necesitaba más maricas ¿sabes? Aunque podemos entender lo de la diversidad y esas estupideces, pero no cuando se meten con nuestros trabajos, nuestras familias, eso no está bien, deberías devolverte a la Capital – explicó creyéndose elocuente, sin embargo Changmin se burló sonriendo discretamente

\- ¿Te estás burlando idiota? – interrumpió el que estaba al lado cuando lo vio sonreír, pero su compañero lo detuvo, estirando su mano hacia él

\- No, solo que su idea de las cosas es "peculiar" – respondió Changmin, habría querido decirles otras cosas, pero no quería arriesgarse a recibir más golpes

\- Déjame continuar – regañó a su amigo, luego miró de nuevo al más alto – Para que lo entiendas, Sungmin perdió su trabajo para que un homosexual indecente se lo ganase ¿te parece correcto? Él tiene una familia – continuó su supuesta historia, entonces Changmin lo recordó, era el chico que antes tocaba en el Bar, a quien Donghae despidió porque faltaba seguido

\- No soy responsable de eso – contradijo enojado, pero los otros tres se rieron, porque realmente creían que sí

\- Mira niño, si no quieres que te rompamos la cara hasta que quedes irreconocible, es mejor que repares tu daño – determinó el de enfrente, pero no recibió respuesta – Ya que Sungmin continúa sin encontrar empleo, tendrás que compartir de tu salario – dijo convencido, Changmin enarcó una ceja y evitó reír para evadir otro golpe – Cada mes deberás darle la mitad de tu sueldo

\- Debería dárselo todo – sugirió otro entre risas

\- ¿Te queda claro mariquita? – preguntó con burla, acercándose lo tomó de los cabellos y miró fijamente a los ojos, Changmin movió la cabeza a los lados enseguida, negándose a tan descabellada situación – No tienes opción imbécil – soltó una bofetada al decirlo, esta vez Changmin quiso deshacerse del agarre, pero el otro hombre lo agarró con más fuerza por detrás, impidiéndoselo

\- No has hecho más que llamarme marica, pero eres incapaz de enfrentarme de uno a uno, es fácil amenazar entre tres – espetó furioso, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan enojado

\- Ah vaya, una nena ruda, me gusta – contestó con burla, luego miró hacia el hombre robusto que sujetaba a Changmin – Suéltalo – el sujeto obedeció y al soltarlo le empujó con fuerza por la espalda, el hombre enfrente retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirarlo

Changmin movió los brazos y sintió dolor, pensando que así no podría luchar, pero tenía que intentarlo y ayudarse además con sus piernas, por fortuna eran fuertes y largas, aunque había perdido algo de condición, rogó para sus adentros que no le fallara su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¿O es que solo sabes alardear? – inquirió enojado, poniéndose en posición de ataque, Changmin lo miró seriamente, observó la posición de sus pies para descifrar que primer movimiento usar, así se acercó rápido como si fuera a atacarlo, pero cuando el otro respondió con un golpe, Changmin se agachó y le dio una patada baja, golpeándolo en el estómago lo tiró al suelo, así no usó sus brazos que aún se sentían entumidos

Aunque el golpe fue fuerte, debido a la posición no fue tanto como para noquearlo, el sujeto se levantó enseguida, completamente recuperado, el más alto se maldijo por no haber dado otro ataque mejor

\- Nada mal – sonrió emocionado – Pero no me sorprendes – completamente confiado se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la cara, aunque trató de esquivarlo no pudo, Changmin trastabilló un poco, poniéndose en posición de ataque pronto

Se acercó al sujeto y devolvió el golpe, con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cara, aunque sintió un calambre por todo el brazo, esta vez su ofensiva fue más certera y lo hizo caer al suelo, ganándose la mirada de odio por parte del otro, observándolo desde el piso, se levantó rápidamente y lo atacó de regreso, sujetándolo de la cintura empujó hasta hacerlo caer acostado, encimándose en su vientre soltó otro golpe hacia la cara, pero esta vez Changmin se defendió anteponiendo los brazos, al mismo tiempo que dobló lo más que pudo su pierna hacia atrás y le dio un golpe en la espalda con la rodilla

El claxon de un auto acercándose los interrumpió, el más alto bajó los brazos y miró, las luces sobre sus ojos lo obligaron a cerrarlos por instantes, el otro sujeto, aún encima de él se giró y observó el coche estacionándose cerca, tampoco miró bien debido al encandilamiento hasta que las luces y el motor se apagaron

\- ¿Quién diablos? – preguntó enojado mientras se levantaba, dejando a Changmin tirado en el suelo, adolorido pero no indispuesto, él también se puso de pie, comenzando a sobarse la quijada. Los otros dos sujetos miraban al recién llegado

Al principio creyó que se trataría de Yunho, pero el auto que llegó no era de él, de hecho era uno de lujo, tal vez último modelo, de él salió Siwon, acercándose más a la escena, miró a Changmin, sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, luego el mayor miró al tipo con el que peleaba

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El gran Siwon – habló con mofa, el aludido se apoyó sobre el cofre del auto y sonrió, luego se cruzó de brazos – ¿Viniste a ver el espectáculo?

\- Ustedes sí que juegan sucio ¿eh? – preguntó al ver a Changmin más afectado de lo que se esperaría, después de todo él también luchó contra él antes y sabía que no era débil

\- Si viniste a ver solo permanece ahí y quédate callado – interrumpió otro de los sujetos, queriendo acercarse a él, pero el que hablaba antes se lo impidió

\- Déjalo, no es más que otro marica, solo que con dinero, seguro ha venido a echarnos porras ¿no es cierto? – inquirió con burla, Siwon continuó sin responder, tan solo descruzó los brazos, luego movió la cabeza en negativa

\- Váyanse, dejen a Changmin en paz – pidió con seriedad, el hombre sonrió amplio, el mencionado lo miró confundido, por instantes creyó incluso que se pondría del lado de los tres

\- Ah ya entiendo, entre maricas se ayudan – los otros dos se rieron ante el comentario – Pero este es un asunto entre el niño bonito y nosotros, vete tú si no quieres que también te demos una paliza – amenazó comenzando a sentirse molesto, quería vengarse por los golpes que recibió de Changmin, no quería admitir que lo subestimó por ser homosexual

\- No lo repetiré de nuevo – respondió con voz molesta, aunque aún los miraba con tranquilidad, Changmin no entendía que ganaba Siwon con meterse y defenderlo

El sujeto, determinado a no dejarlo en paz, sonrió mientras mostraba a Siwon el dedo medio de la mano derecha, haciendo volver a reír a los otros

\- Jódete ¿Por qué no mejor me chupas esta? – señaló hacia su entrepierna, soltándose a reír, Changmin entornó los ojos con fastidio sin entrometerse – Dicen que los maricas son mejores haciéndolo que las mujeres ¿es así? Probémoslo – comentó con mofa, mientras los otros no dejaban de reír, cual adolescentes inmaduros

\- Heechul, sal– llamó Siwon sin dejarse provocar, la puerta del piloto se abrió y salió el aludido, sonriendo ampliamente

\- ¿Le pedirás a tu mujer que te defienda? – inquirió divertido otro de los sujetos

\- Heechul ¿Por qué no les pedimos que se marchen gentilmente? – preguntó mostrando una sonrisa entretenida, el nombrado abrió el abrigo que traía puesto y mostró en su cintura una pistola, sacándola de la funda, apuntó en la cabeza del sujeto sin pestañear

Los tres sujetos y Changmin se sorprendieron, el más alto se preocupó, agradecía el gesto de intentar defenderlo, pero aquello era excesivo, mientras el hombre que estaba siendo apuntado retrocedió un paso

\- Vamos chicos, no es para tanto – dijo con nerviosismo

\- Ya se iban ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Siwon sin remordimiento alguno, los tres hombres se reunieron, caminando cautelosamente

\- Sí, está bien – habló de nuevo, sonriendo perturbado

\- Lo que sea que estaban buscando con Changmin déjenlo por la paz ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo que tú digas – aseveró con miedo – Vámonos chicos – los otros dos asintieron, en tanto él dirigió una última mirada hacia Changmin, quien continuaba asombrado, por segundos creyó que aquello acabaría en desgracia y ahora se sentía aliviado

Finalmente los tres sujetos se marcharon, quedando por segundos un silenció incómodo

\- ¿Están locos? – cuestionó Changmin asustado, acercándose un poco, Heechul guardó el arma, sonriendo divertido

\- Nunca tuve intenciones de disparar – confesó encogiéndose de hombros

\- Tengo mucho dinero, siempre tengo armas a mi alcance, por protección – justificó Siwon, pero como siempre estaba siendo arrogante, Changmin suspiró levemente

\- Da igual… Gracias por ayudarme, pero tenía controlada la situación

\- Si claro – rio fuertemente, acercándose al menor – ¿Qué querían?

\- Echarme en cara una estupidez, ya no importa – contestó, sintiendo de pronto dolor en sus brazos, ya que el tipo que lo sujetó usó mucha fuerza – Y a todo esto – lo miró con desconfianza – No voy a pagarte haciendo nada extraño – aclaró con suspicacia

\- No te preocupes, ya no me interesas tanto – respondió con indiferencia, estiró su mano y le sujetó el rostro por la barbilla – Claro que si tú quieres… – moviendo su mano ligeramente hacia arriba le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar

Changmin movió su cabeza hacia atrás y Siwon lo soltó, comenzando a reír

\- Nos vamos, es mejor que te devuelvas al Bar y no deambules por la noche tú solo – aconsejó con seriedad

\- Espera, creo que mi auto necesita corriente – habló antes que los dos se retiraran, Siwon solo asintió y se regresó al auto, indicándole a Heechul que le ayudara él.

Yunho buscó entre sus cosas en el pequeño patio trasero de su casa, donde guardaba sus herramientas, por más que buscó no encontró los cables para pasar corriente, los buscó antes en su auto y tampoco estaban ahí, ni Changmin respondió su mensaje preguntándole si él tenía los dichosos cables

\- Demonios – enojado salió de su casa y caminó hacia el Bar, primero verificaría si de casualidad Changmin regresó, que alguien le hubiese ayudado, de no encontrarse aún de regreso entonces iría, con o sin cables, ateniéndose a que Changmin tuviera o no

A unos pasos de llegar vio por fin el auto del menor acercarse, pero no llegaba solo, tras él venía uno de los autos lujosos de Siwon, conocía toda su colección porque antes solía repararlos él, antes del "incidente". Yunho frunció el entrecejo, detestaba verlo

Ambos autos se detuvieron, Changmin salió del suyo y Yunho se sorprendió al verle el rostro, tenía ligeramente hinchado cerca de la boca y sus ropas lucían sucias, enseguida salió Siwon junto con Heechul del otro lado, rápido Yunho intentó acercarse a Siwon, pero Changmin leyó sus intenciones y se interpuso

\- Hijo de… – expresó Yunho acercándose, dispuesto a agredirlo

\- No, esta vez no fue él – defendió Changmin rápidamente, apartó a Yunho apoyando las manos sobre su pecho

\- En que mal concepto me tienes querido Yunho – dijo divertido, soltando una pequeña risa – Bueno, ya te escoltamos, nos vamos – miró hacia Heechul y este asintió – Adiós – guiñó el ojo coquetamente hacia Yunho

\- Gracias – se despidió Changmin antes que Siwon entrara en el auto, él respondió haciendo una seña con la mano, como si no tuviera importancia

\- Nos vemos guapos – el sirviente también se despidió, metiéndose en el auto, este se alejó de prisa

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó? – preguntó el mayor asustado, mirando a Changmin a la cara, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, buscando su mirada

\- Estoy bien – respondió tranquilamente – Creo que tomaré un baño, en el auto está la comida – informó, dándole las llaves de su auto – Luego les cuento – habló con fastidio, alejándose de él, Yunho ya no quiso preguntar, solo lo vio entrar al Bar

Donghae, que no había perdido de vista la escena desde el interior, en cuanto Changmin entró le pidió que se acercara, pero el menor solo sonrió, levantó la mano y se alejó hacia la casa, sujetándose el vientre con la otra, los clientes del Bar lo miraron con asombro, comenzando a cuchichear, poco después entró Yunho con la comida, aunque si antes tenía poca hambre, ahora había perdido por completo el apetito, su amigo lo miró fijamente

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegó así y con Siwon? No entiendo

\- Ni yo – respondió Yunho encogiéndose de hombros, se sentía muy inquieto y no sabía por qué, parecía que Changmin deseaba su espacio, pero él no quería dejarlo solo – Creo que iré tras él – dijo con seriedad, dejando la comida sobre la barra

\- Me dio la impresión que quiere estar solo – contradijo Donghae, pero a Yunho no le importó, ni siquiera respondió, solo se alejó hacia la casa, dejando sorprendido a su amigo.

Yunho subió al segundo piso, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz apagada, supuso que aún Changmin no entraba y que estaría en su habitación, así que se dirigió hacia esta, no llamó a la puerta ni nada, tan solo entró, mirando a Changmin de pie cerca del clóset, le daba la espalda a la entrada de la habitación, el menor estaba ligeramente agachado y se cubría la cara a la altura de los ojos con su mano derecha, al escuchar entrar al otro se incorporó y Yunho lo escuchó sollozar una vez

\- Changmin ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose poco a poco al clóset, Changmin asintió mientras se tallaba los ojos y luego volteó hacia él, sonriéndole

\- No es nada – contestó tranquilo, pero sus ojos estaban un poco irritados

\- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? – el menor negó enseguida, luego se quedó quieto unos momentos, pensando, posteriormente asintió, Yunho sonrió

\- El auto se detuvo y unos sujetos pararon atrás de mí, me obligaron a bajar del auto y me agredieron, Siwon llegó y me ayudó, con ellos y el auto, es todo – resumió con la mayor brevedad posible, Yunho afirmó con la cabeza

\- ¿De verdad es todo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – aun preocupado se acercó más, acariciándole el rostro, Changmin sonrió y negó

\- Solo recordé algunas cosas, no tiene importancia

\- A mí me importa – contradijo enseguida, Changmin se sonrojó un poco, sujetó la mano de Yunho y caminó a la cama, los dos se sentaron, el menor soltó su mano

\- Ellos iban de parte del anterior cantante del Bar

\- ¿De Sungmin? – cuestionó sorprendido, el chico solía ser tranquilo, al menos la parte que él le conoció

\- Así es – asintió al hablar – Querían culparme de que lo despidieran, dijeron incluso que un homosexual como yo no debería tener un trabajo que debería tener un heterosexual – explicó casi volviéndose a aguantar la risa

\- Imbéciles – expresó molesto

\- Pero ¿sabes? No es eso, ni los golpes, sus insultos, ni el miedo que llegué a sentir porque los tres estaban dispuestos a hacerme daño, simplemente… – se interrumpió a sí mismo, pensando – Recordé algo del pasado y fue una sensación agridulce, es algo que recordé al llegar a la habitación, ni siquiera sé por qué lloré, que vergüenza

\- Puedes llorar cuánto quieras, nunca te justifiques por eso

\- Gracias – dedicó una mirada amable hacia él – Mi padre es profesor, solía trabajar en una escuela privada, muy conservadora – comenzó a relatar de nuevo – Algunos años antes de entrar en la Universidad les confesé a mis padres que soy Gay, desde el principio me apoyaron ambos, mamá incluso dijo que siempre lo sospechó – sonrió divertido – A mi padre nunca le avergoncé, él nunca ocultó quien soy yo, tal vez se le hizo fácil decirlo a algún colega, pero este expandió la noticia y los jefes de mi padre lo mandaron llamar – suspiró agobiado – Lo despidieron, le dijeron que no podían tolerar que uno de sus empleados tuviera un hijo homosexual – contó con tristeza

\- Que injusto – respondió Yunho molesto, Changmin asintió

\- Desde entonces me he sentido avergonzado con él, sé que no fue mi culpa y él tampoco nunca me lo echó en cara, pero es algo que nunca he podido olvidar – miró a Yunho a los ojos – Las palabras de esos sujetos me hicieron recordar esa creencia

\- Entiendo

\- Por eso cuando el otro día me hablaste de las charlas que tuviste con mi padre, me sentí muy conmovido, me encantaría acercarme de nuevo a él y sentir que está orgulloso de su hijo, en verdad lo deseo – sonrió nervioso, sintiendo de pronto otra vez deseos de llorar, pero esta vez lo evitó, suspirando profundo

\- Él lo está, no lo dudes – el menor asintió, convencido también

\- Tal vez solo quiero oírlo – dijo con suavidad – Todo el tiempo en que estuve en una relación con Kyuhyun me alejé de mis padres, siempre hemos sido unidos aunque no seamos la clase de familia sentimental, pero somos unidos. Sin embargo dejé que mis sentimientos profundos por él me alejaran de otras cosas, recientemente he charlado mucho con mamá, pero tenía años sin hacerlo, quisiera que pasara lo mismo con mi papá, creo que él se siente igual, te lo dijo a ti ¿cierto? No sabe cómo acercarse a mí – comentó al recordar una vieja charla con Yunho, este asintió

\- ¿No crees tal vez que es momento de regresar a Seúl? – sugirió con seriedad, aunque al decirlo un extraño dolor en el pecho lo golpeó, dijo lo que creyó que debía decir, más no lo que sentía – Al menos por tu familia

\- No lo sé – negó confundido – Creo que aún me falta tomar las riendas de mi vida, no estoy listo todavía, quizás en un futuro – respondió con algo de seguridad, Yunho sintió un enorme alivio al oír que la idea no le era del todo grata

\- Entonces tal vez deberías comenzar por llamarlo seguido al teléfono, no solo hablar con tu mamá – aconsejó de mejor manera, Changmin mostró un gesto avergonzado

\- A él no le gusta mucho hablar por teléfono, pero tal vez – sonrió hacia el mayor, sintiéndose mejor que momentos atrás, charlar con Yunho siempre lo reconfortaba – Gracias

\- Somos amigos ¿no? Te escucharé cuando lo necesites – respondió afectuosamente, levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro, el lado no lastimado – También puedo darte otro tipo de terapia – dijo convencido, besándole los labios con suavidad – Tienes ciertos beneficios conmigo – guiñó su ojo coquetamente, haciéndolo sonreír

\- Será otro día, por hoy necesito bajar esta hinchazón – respondió tocándose un poco, emitiendo enseguida un quejido de dolor – Diablos, si hubiera sido solo uno desde el inicio – bufó enojado, aunque al final peleó de uno a uno, al inicio supieron bajarle las defensas, eso lo tenía más molesto que ninguna otra cosa

\- Dime como eran y te juro que los…

\- No hace falta – interrumpió enseguida – ¿Para qué más violencia? Además ya Siwon les advirtió "de buena gana" que no se me acerquen de nuevo – dijo sonriendo, pero ante el comentario Yunho solo se quedó callado – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lo detesto, te lo juro – respondió sin remordimientos, pocas personas odiaba en el mundo y Siwon era una de ellas – Pero debo admitir que le agradezco, aunque sea una estúpida ironía, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer?

\- Estúpida ironía – sonrió divertido – Es verdad, él mismo me agredió en otro tiempo y ahora me salva, que locura

\- En fin, supongo que te dejo solo para que te duches y descanses

\- Sí, muchas gracias – expresó desde el fondo de su corazón – Por cierto

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te dedicaré la canción otra noche – informó con sentido del deber, Yunho que lo había olvidado mostró una expresión de asombro, luego asintió

\- La estaré esperando – contestó conmovido, luego avanzó hasta la puerta – Buenas noches

\- Hasta mañana – respondió tranquilo, se miraron una última vez y Yunho salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Changmin suspiró agobiado – Me duelen mis brazos – se quejó haciendo pucheros, pero no tenía otro remedio de momento, más que aguantarse.

Al día siguiente Changmin se despertó recibiendo el desayuno en la cama, también con sus dos amigos siendo más amables de lo normal, Yunho se encargó de platicarles todo la noche anterior, así que Changmin ya no tuvo que decir nada. Aquel sábado Donghae decidió que no hubiera música en vivo pese a las insistencias del cantante, ya que al no estar Jonghyun, él no podía tocar la guitarra estando aún adolorido

De esa forma no hubo música en vivo hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana, aunque desde hace dos días se encontraba completamente aliviado. Llegó el sábado, la noche de trabajo fuerte, el Bar se llenó mucho, por fortuna ya Eunhyuk se encontraba trabajando de nuevo, así que no hubo necesidad de que Yunho ayudara como había estado haciendo a veces

Changmin tomó su segundo descanso cerca de las once de la noche, pidió una cerveza y como de costumbre platicó con sus amigos, en su mayoría cosas triviales. La historia de lo sucedido noches atrás se esparció de alguna u otra forma en el pueblo, aunque diferentes versiones de la misma se escucharon, pero decidieron no tomarle mayor importancia, Changmin siempre había sido pacífico y lo intentaría ser siempre, aunque Yunho continuaba en su idea de cobrarse de alguna forma

Aunque no pudo escucharlo, Changmin sintió que su celular vibró dentro del pantalón, lo sacó enseguida y vio en la pantalla el nombre de su amigo, sonrió amplio y contestó enseguida, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablaron

\- Hola – saludó efusivamente, tapó la bocina y miró hacia Donghae, luego hacia Yunho – Es Jonghyun – informó contento, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del Bar hacia la casa para poder escuchar mejor debido al barullo del local

Aunque el barman no supo a qué se debió, parecía que de pronto Yunho estaba más serio de lo normal y no le agradaba, sentía que a veces aquel no era su mejor amigo, sino una persona diferente, alguien a quien ya no sabía leerle la mirada, sin embargo no comentó nada, permaneció mirándolo en silencio.

Changmin estaba sentado en el sofá cerca de las escaleras, sonriendo mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo, Jonghyun le contaba sobre sus terapias, sus progresos y lo mucho que extrañaba el pueblo, su trabajo, sus amigos y sobre todo a él. En cambio Changmin no le contó gran cosa, ni sobre el ataque, mucho menos sobre su "relación" con Yunho, así que no tuvo más remedio que solo contarle lo monótonas que eran sus actividades, a lo mucho la gran cosa que había hecho era vaciar sus archivos de fotos y videos con su ex, de lo cual aún no terminaba

\- Se nota que estás divirtiéndote – dijo con mofa, Changmin rio sarcásticamente, luego guardó silencio algunos momentos

\- La verdad es que te extraño mucho – confesó sin vergüenza – ¿Tardará tu recuperación?

\- La fisioterapeuta dice que avanzo más rápido de lo previsto, espero darte sorpresas pronto – respondió positivamente, Changmin sonrió emocionado – También te extraño

\- ¿Sabes? Puedo darte un regalo para que no me olvides – comentó traviesamente

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó divertido, ese tono lo conocía, Changmin era a veces demasiado ocurrente y muchas de esas veces él terminaba avergonzado, pero se sentía muy curioso sobre ello

\- Espera – como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura, salió discretamente hacia el Bar, pero con cuidado se metió al baño de caballeros, creyendo que no fue visto, pero Yunho lo había observado al estar de frente a la parte trasera del Bar, pareciéndole extraño esa forma sigilosa de haber entrado

\- Changmin ¿sigues ahí? – preguntó cuando no escuchó nada más, pues su amigo se había pegado el teléfono a la ropa, ahora que había cerrado la puerta lo acercó de nuevo a su oído

\- Te dije que esperaras – regañó en medio de una sonrisa – Te enviaré una foto…

\- De acuerdo – contestó intrigado, esperó algunos segundos y sin necesidad de colgar la llamada entró a sus archivos, asombrándose por lo que recibía – Changmin eres un pervertido – soltó en una exclamación de asombro, pero sonriendo amplio

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta – admitió, admirando la foto que Changmin le había enviado de sus partes, luego subió de nuevo el celular a su oreja – Sin duda me acordaré de ti, pero…

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó cuando la pausa se alargó más de lo habitual

\- ¿Por qué me envías esto? – inquirió confundido – Digo, me encanta tu pene, obvio, pero ¿no decidimos solo ser amigos?

Hubo un silencio tras su pregunta, Changmin de pronto se cuestionó lo mismo, pero luego sonrió tranquilamente

\- No es que estemos volviendo o algo así, solo es un juego, mándame foto también – respondió sin entrar en el tema, escuchando una risa nerviosa de parte del otro

\- Yo no puedo

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó desilusionado

\- Tú mamá está aquí, se quedó a dormir, no sacaré foto de mi pene para enviársela al pervertido de su hijo frente a ella ¿o sí? – confesó divertido, al oír aquello el más alto se sonrojó hasta el último centímetro de piel, quedándose mudo – Está dormida, no te preocupes, pero aun así no tomaré esa foto, al menos no hoy… ¿Changmin?

\- Perdón – sonrió avergonzado – Ahora tengo cargo de consciencia – dijo seriamente, pero su amigo se rio a carcajadas, aunque tratando de controlarse para no despertar a la señora – No te rías

\- Lo siento, realmente suenas preocupado – se disculpó sinceramente, Changmin sonrió

\- ¿Lo ves? Extraño esto, siempre hacemos el ridículo de alguna u otra forma, los dos hacemos buen equipo – ilustró para beneplácito de su amigo, quien asentía repetidas veces

\- Como cuando te peleaste con un chico por unos goods de BoA en el primer concierto al que fuimos juntos – recordó con emoción, Changmin se emocionó al evocar aquello

\- Cierto, tú fingiste coquetearle para distraerlo, pensando que también era Gay y casi te golpea en la cara – rio divertido tras acordarse más nítidamente. Ambos rieron como si aquello hubiera vuelto a pasar, luego se quedaron callados – La guitarra te extraña también – cambió el tono de la conversación tras esa breve pausa

\- No nos pongamos sentimentales ¿sí? – sonrió para tranquilizarlo aunque no lo estaba viendo, Changmin correspondió pese a lo mismo – Supongo que estabas de descanso y debes volver, te llamo otro día

\- Sí, gracias por hablar, quería oírte. Salúdame a mi mamá

\- Claro que sí, hasta pronto

\- Adiós – ambos colgaron enseguida, Changmin suspiró y se colocó el celular en el pecho, quedándose quieto unos instantes, luego guardó el móvil dentro de su pantalón otra vez

Lavó sus manos más por costumbre que otra cosa y luego que las secó caminó a la puerta, escuchando al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba aunque de forma suave

\- Ya salgo – respondió creyendo que era algún cliente queriendo entrar

\- Soy Yunho – escuchó del otro lado, sorprendiéndolo, había creído que nadie lo vio entrar, pero parecía que su amigo sabía exactamente quien estaba dentro, no solo por haber oído su voz al responderle

Changmin abrió la puerta y vio a Yunho llevándose el índice derecho a la boca, indicándole que guardara silencio, él permaneció ahí pero dio un paso atrás cuando Yunho entró al baño y cerró la puerta, sonriendo. Existía una cortina que separaba el área de baños del resto del Bar, había dos de un solo inodoro, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres, estaban ahora en el segundo, Changmin miraba confundido al mayor, aunque también algo divertido

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – inquirió fingiendo que no sabía lo que estaba pensando el otro

\- Han pasado unas 52 horas 40 minutos sin besarte – notificó enseguida

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuántos segundos? – curioseó sonriendo más amplio

\- Ni uno más – respondió decidido, acercándose a él con arrebato le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, empujándolo involuntariamente hacia atrás

Se besaron apasionadamente, Changmin se abrazó a la cintura contraria con solo su diestra sin que el otro le soltara el rostro. Por algún motivo habían dejado pasar todo ese tiempo, sin planearlo, simplemente no se había dado otro momento que les permitiera hacer eso

Detuvieron el beso poco a poco y abrieron los ojos, Yunho volvió a besar los labios del menor, rápido y sin buscar respuesta, mirándose, repitió la acción y después nuevamente estaban besándose con furor, los párpados cerrados, ésta vez Changmin se abrazó a su cuello y avanzaron un paso por el pequeño espacio, Yunho chocó contra la pared con su espalda y bajó las manos hacia las caderas de Changmin, atrayéndolo hacia su pelvis

El menor sonrió, apartando un poco los labios del otro, solo para mordisquear su barbilla, volver a subir y apoderarse de la boca contraria. Se dieron un tercer beso largo lleno de intensidad, comenzando a excitarse, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo ahí, así que se separaron lentamente, Changmin mordió suave el labio inferior de Yunho antes de separarse completamente, soltando su cuello llevó las manos a su cabello y lo acomodó, se pegaba un poco a la frente debido al sudor

\- Gracias – dijo Yunho sonriendo amplio cuando el otro lo peinó, Changmin negó y luego sin apartar su cuerpo le comenzó a besar el cuello, el mayor entrecerró los ojos, suspiró y después lo apartó sutilmente, aunque deseaba seguir sintiendo sus labios – Creo que debemos parar – el menor asintió

\- Debo volver – comentó con pesar, acomodándose también él su cabello

Sonrieron con complicidad, Changmin se alejó hacia el espejo y se miró ahí, tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados debido a los besos, Yunho se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó por la cintura, ambos mirándose a través del reflejo

\- Me encantas – musitó el mayor cerca de su oreja, luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando a los hombros, descubriendo partes de su camisa, haciéndolo estremecer, Changmin cerró los ojos y con su mano le acarició la cabeza, inclinando la suya hacia atrás

Suspiró excitado, no entendía como Yunho podía encenderlo así de rápido, pero no podía dejarse llevar ahí, ambos lo sabían, pero les estaba costando mucho trabajo separarse, quizás el espacio reducido que acumulaba el calor o tal vez la falta de besos en más de dos días

\- Changmin – suspiró sobre su clavícula derecha tras besarla, bajando las manos a las caderas del menor, deslizándolas al frente, lo acarició bajo el cinturón, logrando que se estimulara más, el aludido mordió su labio inferior

\- Detente – pidió con desgana, quería que continuara, deseaba sentirlo, que le tocara, todo estaba saliéndose de control y él tenía que detenerlo aunque no quisiera – Basta por favor, estás enloqueciéndome – suplicó, bajando las manos apartó las de Yunho de él

El mayor levantó su cabeza, acomodando la ropa de Changmin volvió a mirarlo en el espejo, el menor estaba sonrojado y por su mirada era más que obvio que detenerlo fue muy difícil, pero no solo él, detenerse también requirió mucho esfuerzo

\- Quiero algo más – dijo de pronto tras pensarlo, besando tras la oreja de Changmin pero sin que ambos dejaran de verse a los ojos a través del reflejo, el menor frunció un poco el entrecejo al no entender, así que aguardó una continuación – Sal conmigo

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó aún aturdido, entendía pero no quería entender

\- Seamos pareja – propuso con firmeza, mirándolo fijo en el espejó, pero esta vez el menor se giró hacia él, mirándolo sin ayuda de un reflejo

\- No – respondió sin pensarlo un poco, Yunho se quedó callado – Sabes que no es lo que busco, desde un inicio lo sabías y no te obligué a comenzar algo – habló con tacto, usando un tono calmado – Yunho me fascinas, pero no quiero formalidad, ni una pareja, ni exclusividad, lo sabes – continuó, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado, el silencio del otro no ayudaba – Lo siento pero si no buscamos lo mismo, aquí acaba

\- Entiendo – comentó secamente – Saldré primero – exteriorizó de forma tranquila tras sonreír con falsedad, avanzó a la puerta pero Changmin lo detuvo agarrándole un brazo, obligándolo a voltearse

\- ¿Estamos bien? ¿Tú y yo? – preguntó asustado, no quería que su amistad con Yunho se quebrara, pero nunca pensó que pasaría algo así

\- Claro – volvió a sonreír – Solo quiero que te quede algo claro – el tono de su voz cambió un poco, el menor lo soltó, quedándose quieto – No soy tu "otro" Jonghyun ¿de acuerdo? Si dices que se acabó, se acabó, no seré yo quien te busque, no iré tras de ti – determinó casi de forma altanera, pero aún amable, Changmin tragó saliva pero se quedó quieto

Sin nada que aportar, Changmin asintió, estaba de acuerdo. Aunque definitivamente fue bueno mientras duró, no esperaba que terminara así, en su interior se lamentó mucho el que Yunho se fijara de más en él, no esperaba nunca que quisiera algo formal como un noviazgo, después de todo ambos acordaron que sería un secreto, ahora de repente Yunho cambiaba la jugada y él no quería, así que ahora ambos aspiraban cosas distintas y no tenía ningún caso continuar con eso, después de todo había sido una farsa, algo que no los llevaría a nada más que solo sexo, aunque lamentablemente, ni siquiera a eso habían llegado

Yunho salió del baño con cuidado y regresó al Bar, se disculpó con Donghae por retirarse así de repente, argumentando que le dolía el estómago, luego sin más se fue a su casa. Changmin esperó unos momentos más en el baño, luego golpeó la pared, molesto

\- ¿Por qué? La pasábamos bien – suspiró inquieto, apoyándose contra la pared, miró al techo y volvió a suspirar – ¿Otro Jonghyun? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Acaso yo le hice promesas de algún tipo? No entiendo – meditó abrumado

Aunque no le gustara la idea, tenía que acostumbrarse nuevamente al aburrimiento de siempre, y no es que pensara que Yunho era su juguete o algo así, pero todo lo que acababa de pasar le seguía pareciendo extraño, difícil de entender, pero no se rompería la cabeza tratando de descifrarlo, así que mejor decidió ya no buscar nada con nadie. Enojado salió también del baño, terminaría de tocar esa noche y trataría de dormir con el menor cargo de consciencia posible, solo esperaba que al día de mañana pudiera hablar con Yunho como siempre.

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí dejando actualización :D gracias por su espera y los comentarios, están respondidos ;) ... Espero no me odien xD se preguntarán porqué Changmin siempre termina golpeado? jeje perdón, solo necesitaba acercar más a Yunho y a Changmin e hilar un poco más la historia personal de él, ejem, respecto al final del capítulo... también alejarlos es necesario jajaja, no me odien, saben que todo tiene un motivo ^^ les agradezco el aprecio que le tienen a este fic y espero recibir de nuevo sus impresiones y comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima actualización

PD. Mientras escribía la escena de la agresión, aunque no puse ningún nombre, imaginaba a Shindong, Kangin y Leeteuk de Super Junior xD jajaja nada personal, solo necesitaba tener en mente la apariencia de tres personas para escribir y no quería inventarme unas jejeje, es todo


	24. Walking after you

**Capítulo 22. Walking after you**

La mañana del día siguiente llegó, Yunho abrió los ojos y se removió entre las sábanas para quitarse la flojera de encima, al hacerlo notó que no estaba solo y recordó todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no bebió lo suficiente como para haber hecho algo que no deseaba, pero sin duda el alcohol en su sangre le ayudó a tomar aquella decisión y en realidad tuvo una buena noche, así que sonrió discretamente

Debía admitir que habría deseado tener a Changmin a su lado en la cama esa mañana, pero no estaba arrepentido de haberse acostado con aquella chica, para variar, una desconocida

\- Diablos, al menos debería ser capaz de recordar su nombre – alegó con fastidio, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera era capaz de retener una identidad en su cabeza

Terminó de desperezarse y se levantó con cuidado, colocó sobre su cuerpo la ropa interior que se quitó la noche anterior y salió de la habitación. Aquella era su primera aventura tras el abandono de BoA y ahora se preguntaba cómo es que se alejó de todo eso si lo disfrutaba tanto, entonces recordó el rechazo de hace algunas horas, no podía echarle la culpa a Changmin, después de todo lo que le dijo era cierto, en ningún momento él le hizo creer que podían llegar a ser algo más, pero dentro de la cabeza de Yunho la posibilidad iba en aumento a pasos agigantados debido a su creciente gusto por el menor

\- Tal vez exageré – suspiró agobiado, disfrutaba mucho de aquellos besos escondidos, las miradas indiscretas, la seducción mutua, el estar junto a Changmin se volvió algo realmente divertido sin tener que ser serio y ahora él lo echó a perder pidiendo un imposible

Yunho recordó su historia con BoA, durante años ellos nunca pudieron ser completamente felices, su relación era un constante estira y afloja de deseos personales sin tomar en cuenta los del otro, ahora él estaba comportándose de esa forma con Changmin, haciendo a un lado los deseos del menor para anteponer los suyos después de que los términos y condiciones de su relación informal los puso él aquella noche que irrumpió en su habitación

\- Soy un idiota – se recriminó molesto, ahora no tendría derecho a querer volver a lo de antes después de la escena que le hizo en el baño – De cualquier modo no seré yo quien lo busque – determinó decidido, yendo a la cocina se sirvió un vaso con agua

Luego de beber el líquido decidió volver a la habitación, pero al girarse vio a la chica de pie frente a él, completamente desnuda, sonreía con alegría

\- Hola – saludó con tranquilidad, Yunho tragó saliva y sonrió

\- Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó cortésmente, intentando recordar su nombre, por la forma de mirarla se descubrió

\- No recuerdas mi nombre ¿cierto? – intuyó mirándolo con algo de fastidio, Yunho al darse cuenta de lo perceptiva que era no pudo mentir, así que negó avergonzado – Me llamo Sojin

\- Lo siento, soy malo para los nombres, no es nada personal – se excusó haciendo una pequeña mueca, ella negó en silencio

\- No importa ¿puedo ducharme antes de irme?

\- Claro, te prestaré una toalla – contestó caminando hacia su habitación, deteniéndose cuando ella lo llamó

\- ¿No vienes? – sonrió una última vez antes de darle la espalda y avanzar al baño

Yunho la miró marcharse y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, que buen cuerpo tenía, justo su tipo. Observó hacia el techo luego, suspirando

\- ¿Por qué soy tan débil? – preguntó con descaro como si pudiera tener una respuesta inmediata, se encogió de hombros y olvidándose de ir por la toalla fue tras ella al baño.

Changmin despertó más temprano que de costumbre, había tenido una mala noche tras la discusión con Yunho y además de poderse dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, durmió pocas horas. Miró el techo con tedio durante casi una hora, no quería salir de la habitación y encontrarse con el madrugador de Donghae pidiéndole ayuda para el desayuno, no es que fuera flojo y nunca ayudara, pero ese día en especial no se despertó de buen humor

\- ¿Por qué lo arruinaste tonto? – preguntó con voz baja, mientras en su mente circulaba la imagen de Yunho. Él no estaba dispuesto a asumir ninguna culpa, después de todo fue claro desde el inicio, si Yunho cambió de idea de repente no era su asunto – Ni siquiera Jonghyun se puso tan exigente – bufó inquieto, pensando mejor después

Tal vez su falta de aceptación de compromisos tras una desastrosa ruptura era en realidad el problema, primero fue con su mejor amigo y ahora lo hacía con Yunho, aunque a ninguno le mintió, en cierto modo comenzó a pensar que tal vez estaba actuando erráticamente

\- Incluso así, no voy a disculparme – meditó girándose sobre la cama, abrazándose a la almohada que tenía a su lado, miró hacia la pared y suspiró – Debería ir hablar con él – analizó tras una pausa

Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie, cambió su ropa de dormir por otra y salió de ahí, no quería seguirlo analizando, si lo hacía entonces tal vez se arrepentiría, así que salió de la casa con la mente casi en blanco salvo la determinación de ver a Yunho. Por fortuna Donghae no se percató de su salida pues estaba en la cocina, el barman quitó los candados cuando salió por fruta y así la puerta no hizo el ruido que solía hacer.

Changmin se detuvo en la puerta y alzó la mano, antes de tocar lo pensó unos momentos, pero luego agitó la cabeza para despejar sus dudas en lugar de crearse más, así que finalmente llamó golpeando dos veces. Yunho abrió y lo vio ahí, paralizándose enseguida, Changmin sonrió un poco

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó con incomodidad, aunque el mayor se veía aún más incómodo, eso pudo notarlo

\- No creo que sea buen momento – respondió rascándose la nuca

\- Siempre es un buen momento – contradijo, abriéndose paso entró en la casa, ahí miró a la chica sentada a la mesa, vistiendo solo ropa interior, notó que traía el cabello mojado y miró discretamente a Yunho, notando que él también había tomado una ducha reciente – Oh vaya – expresó avergonzado

\- Te dije que no era buen momento – habló Yunho apenado, aun sin cerrar la puerta

\- Por mí no se preocupen, no escucho – mostró una sonrisa inocente y continuó comiendo

\- ¿Irás en la noche al Bar? – inquirió Changmin aparentemente con normalidad, pero no podía negar que la presencia de la chica lo sorprendió y no de forma positiva

\- No lo sé – respondió el mayor seriamente, el menor solo asintió

\- ¡Ah! Ya decía yo que te había visto – expresó Sojin levantándose rápido de la silla – Cantas en el Bar de Donghae ¿verdad? – el aludido la miró de nuevo y afirmó – Amo tu voz, tu compañero toca genial, son increíbles – halagó con entusiasmo y Changmin sonrió

\- Muchas gracias

\- Yunho ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran amigos? – se acercó a él y le golpeó el brazo, él solo se encogió de hombros sin responder – ¿Tienes novia?

\- ¿Eh? – exclamó Changmin sorprendido, no tenía ni cinco minutos de conocerla y preguntaba aquello tan extrañamente. Tardó unos segundos en responder con la cabeza

\- Te puedo presentar a una amiga, también al otro y salimos los seis – explicó con entusiasmo, tanto Changmin como Yunho se sorprendieron por la forma tan natural de acoplarse con ellos, el menor miró discretamente al mayor como si le preguntara con la mirada de dónde salió aquella chica, Yunho solo se aguantó la risa

\- Lo siento pero mi compañero no está y yo, bueno, yo soy Gay – respondió sin pena alguna y ella exclamó sorpresa, sin embargo luego sonrió

\- No importa, te presento a mi amigo que es Gay – habló con emoción, aplaudiendo luego – Te va a encantar, es guapísimo

\- Espera – interrumpió Yunho enseguida, ya no pareciéndole tan gracioso el asunto

\- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó poniéndose seria, aunque Changmin no sabía si todo aquello le parecía gracioso o terrorífico

\- Creo que estás adelantándote a las cosas, no sabes si Changmin…

\- Me encantaría – interrumpió divertido, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a Yunho, este no entendía nada y solo enarcó una ceja

\- ¿De verdad? – recuperó enseguida su sonrisa y se acercó un paso a él

\- Sí, hace mucho que no tengo una cita – sonrió más amplio, dirigiéndole una mirada a Yunho, era obvio que él mayor quería "deshacerse" de la chica y eso frustraba sus planes

\- ¿Entonces nos vemos en la noche? – miró hacia Yunho y él asintió, sonriendo con falsedad, con entusiasmo ella volvió a la mesa para terminar su desayuno

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Yunho solo moviendo sus labios y dirigiendo al otro una mirada desaprobatoria, pero Changmin negó sin dejar de sonreír

\- Bonita, nos vemos en la noche – habló Changmin levantando un poco la voz, ella se giró hacia él y se despidió con la mano, sonriendo alegre – Bye Yunho – se despidió descaradamente y el mayor solo negó, queriendo reír y a la vez ahorcarlo

\- Te odio – susurró mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, Changmin se fue tranquilamente y en cuanto caminó de nuevo a casa soltó una risa nerviosa

\- Tal vez te sirva de lección – pensó convencido, esa noche sería bastante interesante.

En su primer descanso, Changmin fue a la barra y pidió una cerveza, Yunho aún no llegaba y él cada vez se arrepentía de su travesura, pero no se echaría para atrás. Donghae lo miró y notó la ansiedad que desbordaba, así que lo calmó

\- Tranquilo, no debe tardar – dijo con ligereza – Sigo sin creer que vayas a salir en una cita a ciegas ¿ya estás listo para comenzar una relación?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó alterado, descartando el trago que estaba a punto de dar, así miró atento a su amigo que sonreía divertido – No volveré a tener una relación formal, me alocaré como dijo Eunhyuk – expresó con carácter, dando el trago que antes no

\- Si claro

\- ¿No me crees? ¿por qué? – cuestionó sintiéndose abrumado, estaba seguro y decidido que no se volvería a enamorar y que tampoco se comprometería, por mucho que una pequeña parte de su ser le gritaba que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión

\- No sé, pareces del tipo de persona que se siente seguro en una relación, o dime ¿alguna vez te has acostado con un completo desconocido? – el menor negó rápido – Te sentías muy cómodo viviendo con Kyuhyun ¿no? Y tener esa vida aburrida y rutinaria que llevabas – explicó sin cuidado, Changmin que nunca había pensado detenidamente en eso no supo qué pensar y solo se quedó callado – Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal – el aludido negó

\- No lo había pensado antes, aunque es cierto, era aburrido y monótono, pero yo era feliz – sin mirar al barman bebió de su cerveza, Donghae ya no quiso continuar hablando de eso

Por fortuna, Donghae miró a Yunho acercarse desde la parte de afuera, iba acompañado de la chica que contó Changmin, vio a su amigo abrirle la puerta y luego que entró lo hizo él

\- Ya llegaron – susurró al cantante

\- ¿Es guapo? – preguntó en voz baja, Donghae sonrió

\- Solo vienen ellos dos – respondió un poco incómodo, creyendo que tal vez habían plantado a Changmin, él solo suspiró y sin voltear esperó a que los otros dos llegaran a la barra

\- Hola – saludó la chica a Donghae, él la reconoció, aunque no sabía su nombre

\- Hola – contestó al saludo, Changmin se giró hacia ellos, miró a Yunho unos momentos y luego cabeceó, saludándola a ella

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó por cortesía

\- Changmin, mi amigo no tardará en llegar, no vive aquí en el pueblo, sino en la ciudad vecina, así que no te preocupes – explicó apenada por el retraso, pero él solo negó con la cabeza, luego miró hacia Yunho

\- Así terminaré mi performance de hoy – el mayor solo asintió, agarrando la mano de la chica se alejaron a una mesa para dos cerca de la tarima, llamando a Eunhyuk para que les tomara la orden. Changmin se giró hacia Donghae

\- Me alegra que esté saliendo de nuevo, sobre todo que no haya sido solo una noche, espero se busque una novia y no vuelva a sus locuras – pensó el barman en voz alta, Changmin asintió, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si tal vez lo único que Yunho quería era tener algo "seguro", si su propuesta de noviazgo era solo por seguir un plan, entonces con mayor razón no se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado

\- Bien, volveré a cantar – terminó su cerveza y se despidió de su amigo, Donghae ya no dijo nada y lo siguió con la mirada, instantes después llegó Eunhyuk con las peticiones de Yunho y la chica. Changmin agarró la guitarra y la preparó, mirando hacia las mesas – He vuelto – sonrió tímidamente – Cantaré algo alegre – aclaró su garganta y comenzó a tocar

\- ¿Dónde está el otro chico? – preguntó Sojin mirando hacia Yunho, él estaba distraído observando a Changmin, pero cuando ella movió la silla para estar más cerca de él entonces volteó hacia la mujer

\- Tuvo un accidente y está rehabilitándose en Seúl – reveló secamente

\- ¡Ah! ¿El de la carretera? Escuché sobre eso – expresó sorprendida, Yunho asintió – Que mal que estuvo involucrado – dijo con pesar pero rápidamente cambió de humor cuando el mesero se acercó con sus bebidas – Salud – levantó su copa y la chocó con el vaso de Yunho

\- Tu amigo ese ¿es de confiar? – indagó con curiosidad, ella asintió

\- Es perfecto, guapo, divertido, inteligente, trabajador, si no fuera homosexual me le habría lanzado encima hace tiempo – rio divertida, bebiendo de su copa, Yunho no dudó ni tantito que así sería, esa chica no temía mostrar sus intenciones, eso le gustaba pero a la vez lo asustaba por el entusiasmo que mostraba hacia él

\- Ya veo – expresó con tranquilidad, pero en realidad no quería que Changmin saliera con ese hombre, pero ya que no era su asunto trataría de controlarse

\- Te importa mucho ¿verdad? Hasta parece que lo estás cuidando – mostró su teoría con entusiasmo, parecía algo boba pero en realidad era muy perceptiva, Yunho solo sonrió

Aunque Sojin comenzó a hablar y hablar, Yunho giró la vista hacia la tarima, había comenzado otra canción y reconoció enseguida la melodía, entonces recordó lo que Changmin le había prometido: "Te dedicaré una canción", fueron sus palabras, pero también le dijo que con solo comenzar a oírla sabría de cuál se trataba, sin duda era aquella

\- **_Alguien me dijo hace mucho que hay calma antes de la tormenta…_** – comenzó a cantar Changmin, mirando hacia Yunho, sonrió ligeramente – **_Lo sé, ha sido así durante un tiempo_** – el mayor no se movió ni un poco, solo observaba fijamente – **_Cuando acaba es cuando ellos dicen: "Lloverá un día soleado", lo sé, resplandeciendo como el agua…_** – aunque era en inglés y no entendía del todo, el mensaje era claro

La canción que Changmin cantaba era la misma que estaba cantando el día que se conocieron, cuando Yunho se apareció en el bar con Sooyoung. Recordaba con lujo de detalles, entró en el lugar y sus miradas se cruzaron, no se conocían y sin embargo se sonrieron, después Eunhyuk los presentó, pero lo que más recordaba de esa noche era precisamente el ver por primera vez aquella mirada, en ese momento no lo supo, pero ahora tenía otro significado, estaba destinado a conocerlo

\- **_Quiero saber si ¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia cayendo en un día soleado?_** – continuó cantando, mirando a Yunho sentado junto a Sojin, observándolo fijamente, era obvio que reconoció la canción

Pidiendo permiso a la chica para levantarse, Yunho se puso de pie antes que acabara la canción, se dirigió al baño, Changmin lo miró marcharse y se lamentó para sus adentros, pero continuó cantando hasta terminar la canción, comenzando otra enseguida. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró, luego echó agua sobre su rostro

\- Ya entendí Changmin – dijo mirándose a los ojos – Para ti siempre es más importante la amistad ¿cierto? – sonrió relajado, lo que el menor quería seguramente es que no olvidara que ante todo eran amigos, el día que se conocieron no eran ni siquiera eso, o al menos era el mensaje que él había entendido.

Salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, Changmin ya no miraba hacia ellos, sino que se concentraba en otros lados del Bar, Yunho suspiró y por segundos perdió la concentración en el performance, hasta que sintió la mano de la chica acariciarle el muslo por debajo de la mesa

\- ¿Qué haces? – susurró avergonzado, mirando hacia los lados, pero nadie los observaba, luego miró a la chica que sonreía traviesamente, pero enseguida quitó su mano

\- Te veías distraído, solo estaba llamando tu atención – confesó guiñándole un ojo, Yunho sonrió en señal de disculpa, agarrándole la mano por encima de la mesa

\- Perdón, hoy no soy buen acompañante – se excusó avergonzado, ella asintió y para su sorpresa Yunho se acercó para besarla y no dudó en corresponderle

Changmin que estaba por terminar una canción miró finalmente hacia la mesa donde estaba la pareja y los observó besándose, demasiado cerca, parecían realmente concentrados y por instantes tuvo una sensación desagradable por verlos así. Anteriormente sentía envidia cuando lo veía besarse con alguien, quizás porque antes no era él quien pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora que sabía lo que era besar los labios de Yunho, podía decir que de cierta forma sentía celos, así que decidió no mirar y terminar esa canción con el mejor humor posible

\- Gracias por escucharme – dijo con timidez – Cantaré una última canción – avisó y al instante continuó con su participación de esa noche, los domingos no cerraban tan tarde como los viernes o sábados.

Cuando bajo Changmin de la tarima tras despedirse de su audiencia, pasó de largo la mesa de Yunho y Sojin, que conversaban muy concentrados y se sentó frente a la barra, ahí estaba la otra pareja, charlando, al verlo sentarse lo miraron

\- ¿Todo bien? Pareces algo ausente – comentó Donghae preocupado, pero su amigo le sonrió

\- Solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo

\- Tal vez no deberías ir a esa cita, no pareces muy convencido – secundó Eunhyuk, mirándolo fijamente, Changmin le devolvió la mirada y negó

\- Si quiero ir, aunque ya es tarde – comentó mirando el reloj de su celular, pasaba de la media noche y el chico con el que saldría aun no llegaba

\- Oh por Dios – expresó el barman mirando hacia la puerta, con la boca casi caída hasta la barra, su novio volteó pero Changmin no, estaba pensando en otras cosas – Si esa es tu cita te envidiaré el resto de mi vida

\- Hey, respétame – regañó indignado Eunhyuk, aunque debía admitir que el hombre que acababa de entrar era realmente atractivo. Al oír las palabras del barman, Changmin se giró, al ver al recién llegado arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido

Todo parecía indicar que efectivamente ese sujeto era a quien esperaban, pues al verlo entrar Sojin se puso de pie y sin moverse de la mesa, hizo señas con la mano a su amigo para que se acercase, él lo hizo sin prestar atención al resto. Changmin se giró sobre el banco de nuevo hacia la barra, sonriendo con emoción

\- ¿Saldré con ese bombón? – preguntó mirando hacia sus amigos, ambos asintieron porque era prácticamente un hecho – Si es así lo anotaré en el número uno de mi top ten de chicos guapos con los que he salido – dijo en broma, pero emitiendo una risa juguetona

\- Presumido – respondió Donghae con envidia, Eunhyuk lo miró con recelo pero ya no dijo nada – ¿No te vas a levantar?

\- Esperaré a que me llamen, si no me veré muy desesperado – explicó y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que ya nadie insistió.

Cuando el amigo de Sojin entró en el Bar, Yunho lo miró de pies a cabeza, aunque no le gustaran los hombres, era capaz de identificar uno atractivo y ese sin duda era uno, además parecía simpático, cuando la chica los presentó sonrió y saludó muy amablemente, también era educado y tenía porte, seguro le gustaría mucho a Changmin

\- Maldita sea – dijo para sus adentros, aun no veía la reacción de su amigo ante él y ya sentía un atisbo de celos

\- Ey Changmin – llamó la chica desde la mesa, él se giró hacia allá y la miró directo a ella, intentando ignorar la mirada de su acompañante de esa noche

\- Deséenme suerte – pidió a la pareja, girándose hacia ellos, ambos le dieron el apoyo solicitado y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la mesa

\- Changmin, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, se llama Ji Chang Wook – anunció la chica con emoción, ambos se miraron y asintieron, tomándose la mano para completar el saludo

\- Shim Changmin, mucho gusto

\- El gusto es mío – habló con gentileza y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa

\- El Bar no tarda en cerrar, podríamos ir a otro lugar – sugirió Changmin, aunque a Yunho eso no le pareció en absoluto, si se quedaban ahí con permiso de Donghae, podría estar al tanto de lo que sucediera, así que buscó inventar una excusa

\- Aquí es agradable y Donghae es mi amigo, si le pedimos…

\- Por favor – interrumpió Changmin con fastidio – Necesito salir de aquí de vez en cuando

\- Ya, como quieras – contestó molesto, pero conteniéndose, el amigo de Sojin miró hacia Changmin y le sonrió

\- También me gustaría ir a otro lugar

\- Gracias – sonrió más amplio él, mirándolo detenidamente por unos momentos, reafirmando que de hecho, si era muy guapo

\- ¿A dónde? – cuestionó de mala gana Yunho

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al río? Siempre me ha parecido muy bonito ahí – opinó Sojin entusiasmada, salvo Yunho, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo – Podemos pasar a alguna vinatería y listo

\- Excelente – apoyaron los otros dos, Yunho suspiró un poco y solo asintió, parecía como algún plan adolescente de salir a divertirse, pero no quiso ser el amargado en el grupo y llevarles la contraria.

Salieron de ahí poco antes que el Bar cerrara, Yunho pagó la cuenta, se fueron en el auto de Chang Wook, no compraron realmente mucho alcohol y se dirigieron hacia el lugar acordado. Estacionaron no muy cerca del árbol grande donde solía ir Yunho, lo cual agradeció en secreto porque le traía recuerdos que no quería evocar en ese momento. Dejaron las luces encendidas al igual que el estéreo, las puertas abiertas para que saliera el sonido

Sojin dejó las botellas acostadas sobre el parabrisas y abrió una de ellas, de Whisky, bebiendo un trago largo directo de la botella

\- Esta es solo para mí – avisó sin preocupación, habían comprado vasos desechables. Los tres miraron sorprendidos, ella siempre lucía tan fresca, incluso subió al cofre del auto

\- ¿Quieres? – preguntó Chang Wook a Changmin, levantando otra de las botellas, él asintió y miró hacia donde estaba su amigo, este lo miró con seriedad pero no en mal tono – Aquí tienes – extendió el vaso y el otro lo agarró – ¿Y tú?

\- Si, gracias – respondió Yunho, el otro lo hizo al instante y entregó el vaso, después de beber un trago se acercó hacia Sojin de frente, ella lo jaló y él se colocó en medio de sus piernas, de pie, al menos traía pantalón y resultaba menos bochornoso

Changmin y Chang Wook estaban del lado derecho del cofre del auto, apoyados sobre este, dándoles prácticamente la espalda, el primero trataba de ignorarlos pero el segundo se giró discretamente hacia atrás, Sojin lo abrazaba por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha sostenía la botella, se besaban febrilmente, Yunho la abrazaba con ambas manos a los costados de la cintura, habiendo dejado su vaso sobre el cofre

\- Heteros compartiendo saliva ¿no es desagradable? – preguntó Chang Wook en broma al girarse de nuevo hacia Changmin, él asintió sin mirar a la pareja, emitiendo una risa divertida – ¿Qué edad tienes? – cambió de tema abruptamente, mirándolo con interés, estaban uno al lado del otro aunque no se miraban por mucho tiempo

\- Veinticinco – respondió casi indiferente

\- No te creo – contradijo asombrado, Changmin lo miró confundido. Chang Wook era algunos centímetros más bajito que él – Te ves más joven

\- Gracias – expresó un poco avergonzado, no es que aquella fuese la primera vez oyéndolo

\- Muy bien, así me aseguro que eres mayor de edad – dijo en broma – Tengo veintiséis

\- Te ves de veintiséis – comentó con burla, haciéndolo reír también – Pero en tu defensa puedes decir que eres muy guapo de cualquier modo – comunicó su pensamiento sin vergüenza, el otro solo asintió

\- ¿Te confieso algo? – Changmin asintió para indicarle que continuara – Cuando Sojin me llamó y dijo que tenía una cita para mí yo no estaba muy convencido – sonrió nervioso – Me dije: seguro quiere ligarse a un tipo con amigo Homo y me está usando de excusa

\- Y así fue – interrumpió el aludido, ambos rieron discretamente

\- Si bueno, así fue – admitió con una sonrisa divertida – Aunque pensé que sería un tipo aburrido con el que seguro nadie querría salir, pero creo que eres interesante, por primera vez estoy contento con sus locuras

\- Vaya – expresó Changmin asombrado – Si estás flirteando déjame decirte que funciona

\- ¿Ah sí? – sondeó incrédulo, el otro asintió y terminó el contenido de su vaso

\- ¿Me das más? – extendió el vaso hacia él, Chang Wook giró para atender la petición y Changmin también lo hizo para curiosear, mirando al otro par, Sojin besaba el cuello de Yunho, concentrada, pero él al notar que lo observaban levantó la mirada, topándose con la suya

Aunque solo fue un instante, resultó para Changmin más incómodo de lo que pensaba, así que apartó la vista rápido y se giró otra vez, recibiendo de nueva cuenta su vaso lleno

\- No eres del pueblo ¿verdad? – rompió el hielo de nuevo, mirando hacia el más alto, él asintió, por su forma de hablar siempre lograban descifrar que era de Seúl – Pero vives aquí ¿no es cierto? O eso me dijo Sojin

\- Hace un par de meses, pero antes viví toda mi vida en Seúl

\- Ya veo – bebió también de su vaso – Nací ahí, pero prácticamente solo viví siendo un bebé – sonrió avergonzado – Me gustan más las ciudades pequeñas

\- Entiendo – respondió intentando parecer interesado, pero realmente no le importaba, quería saber cosas más atractivas, pero no sabía qué preguntar y cómo

\- Supongo que no tienes pareja – el aludido asintió – Hace medio año terminé un noviazgo de tres años, fue extraño ¿sabes? Ambos decidimos simplemente dejarnos, la relación se enfrió, así nomás, un día lo hablamos y se acabó, él se fue – contó mientras bebía, Changmin lo miró fijamente, su semblante al hablar, no solo era guapo, le gustaba que hablara resuelto, una característica que sin duda le recordaba a Yunho

\- Mi último noviazgo largo fue de cinco años – continuó la charla, ahora ambos se miraban

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – cuestionó cuando la pausa se alargó

\- Lo vi teniendo sexo con uno de mis mejores amigos, en nuestra cama – aclaró sonriendo aunque aún le parecía absurdo que el par de traidores hayan elegido justamente ese lugar

\- Auch, que horrendo – lamentó con sinceridad, Changmin asintió

\- Esa fue la principal causa por la que abandoné Seúl – encogió los hombros – Mi mejor amigo y yo, al parecer ninguno tiene ganas de volver

\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan a futuro? Supongo tenían una relación muy sólida – continuó la charla, el más alto asintió, bebiendo luego un trago

\- Sí, imaginaba mi vida envejeciendo a su lado – suspiró con fastidio, como si ahora esa idea le resultara aburrida – Pero de momento no lo tengo claro, vivo el día a día, supongo que estoy en esa fase "rebelde" – reveló divertido, el otro asintió

Aunque Yunho estaba con Sojin, por instantes lograba poner atención a la conversación, alcanzó a escuchar claro eso último y se puso a pensar en el lamentable rechazo que recibió, Chang Wook parecía comprender perfectamente lo que decía Changmin, entonces Yunho temió que él si lograra seguirlo en la idea, solo pensarlo le dio un ataque de celos, pero no intervendría en ello, no debía ser de su incumbencia

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- No lo sé – encogió los hombros – Acabo de recibir un ascenso y estoy disfrutando de mi soltería, claro, divirtiéndome de vez en cuando – explicó con una amplia sonrisa

\- ¿Se puede vivir sin sexo? Si es así no quiero existir en este mundo ¿estás de acuerdo? – cuestionó Changmin en broma, Chang Wook estuvo de acuerdo y levantó su vaso para brindar

\- Absolutamente de acuerdo – reafirmó y luego bebió

\- También estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sojin desde el otro lado, empinándose la botella sin ninguna clase de mesura. El otro par volteó hacia ella, Yunho era el único que parecía aun acoplarse a nada – ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- Estoy a favor del sexo, obviamente – contestó al fin, sonriendo un poco, mirando después a Changmin, tratando de ser discreto – Y claro que eso incluye el sexo casual, pero ¿no es mejor tener a alguien que sea capaz de satisfacer todas tus necesidades? – preguntó como si hablara hacia todos

\- Eso no existe – replicó Sojin convencida – Es una fantasía, nadie puede cubrir todas las necesidades de una persona

\- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó su amigo

\- Eso es obvio – convino Yunho – Claro que no me refería a todas, pero cuando encuentras a una persona que crees pueda satisfacer las más importantes ¿no es mejor que solo ir buscando relaciones de una noche? – cuestionó tratando de lograr que el mensaje llegara a Changmin, pero este rio divertido

\- Y lo dice quien prácticamente se ha acostado con más de la mitad del pueblo ¿no? – observó con hilaridad, luego miró hacia Sojin – No te ofendas – se disculpó rápidamente pero a ella no le importó, solo hizo un gesto de despreocupación

\- Eso no significa que no crea en lo que estoy diciendo – remarcó un poco avergonzado – En el pasado encontré a ese tipo de persona, no existiría para mí ninguna otra mujer si ella hubiera permanecido a mi lado – explicó refiriéndose a Boa, luego miró hacia Sojin y le sonrió apenado – Lo siento, yo…

\- Ah está bien – volvió a mostrar indiferencia – Todo mundo sabe tu historia – afirmó aunque su amigo no tenía ni idea – Pero dinos algo ¿Aún la amas? Si viniera justo en este momento a compartir para siempre su vida contigo ¿la aceptarías? – inquirió con morbo, realmente le interesaba saber la respuesta, Changmin miró con interés a Yunho

\- Sí, lo haría – respondió rápido, sin tener que pensarlo, aunque realmente su respuesta era negativa, su capítulo con Boa estaba cerrado, por mucho que aún la amara, no volvería jamás con ella. Tras su contestación quedó un silencio en el aire, solo la música que provenía del auto podía escucharse

\- Pero no está aquí – rompió el hielo Sojin, sonriendo amplio – Así que vamos a divertirnos – sin soltar su botella apartó a Yunho y dio un salto fuera del auto, agarrándole la mano después

\- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Chang Wook con inquietud

\- Por ahí – guiñó el ojo y comenzó a jalar a Yunho, Changmin agachó la mirada y no los observó marcharse, el otro chico bufó molesto por el comportamiento de su amiga

\- Él no es de los que tiran mujeres al río ¿verdad? – cuestionó en broma aunque ligeramente preocupado, Changmin rio un poco y negó con la cabeza, aunque el otro no lo miró – ¿Estás bien? – inquirió al voltear y verlo con la cabeza agachada, enseguida levantó la mirada, sonriendo

\- Sí, claro – extendió su vaso hacia Chang Wook, él lo agarró y vertió alcohol en él, Changmin bebió un poco – ¿Quieres caminar? – señaló la orilla del río a unos metros de ellos, su cita estuvo de acuerdo y caminaron en silencio, sin llevarse ninguna botella o vaso

Aunque sin duda Chang Wook era muy atractivo y definitivamente el tipo de hombre que solía gustarle, por algún motivo no estaba del todo cómodo, pese a los esfuerzos del otro por sacar plática y ser atento

\- ¿Soy aburrido? – preguntó de pronto, Changmin se detuvo unos segundos y negó rápido, luego continuaron caminando

\- Perdón, hace mucho que no tenía una cita y no estoy siendo oportuno ni agradable, el aburrido soy yo – declaró convencido, Chang Wook sonrió y negó mientras continuaban caminando, junto a los sonidos de la noche y la corriente del río

\- Me has agradado – contradijo con amabilidad – Y sin duda me has gustado, eres muy guapo, confieso que al principio me sentía nervioso

\- No bromees – espetó divertido – No es que no me considere guapo, lo aclaro – bufoneó un poco – Pero no te puse nervioso, exageras

\- Claro que sí, incluso me pregunté ¿seré capaz de besarlo? No he dejado de pensar en eso desde que salimos del Bar – exteriorizó sin dudarlo, Changmin se sonrojó y dejó de caminar, el otro hizo lo mismo. Voltearon a verse

\- Solo hazlo y ya – expresó casi con timidez, serio, Chang Wook no lo dudó, luego de asentir se acercó un poco más, estiró ambas manos y le sujetó el rostro, buscando sus labios, Changmin también cerró sus ojos y correspondió, aunque no lo tocó en absoluto, permaneció con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

A varios metros de ahí, cerca de la orilla del río, estaban Yunho y Sojin, completamente desnudos, no solían pasar las personas por ahí, él lo sabía a la perfección porque no era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien. Yunho acostado sobre la hierba y ella encima guiando el acto mientras se sostenía de los hombros de él, quien a la vez le sostenía la cadera con una mano y con la otra masajeaba un seno

Aunque intentaba concentrarse y a ratos pensaba en Changmin quedándose a solas con el amigo de su amante en turno, no podía evitar mostrarse ausente, pero ella no lo notaba, o quizás no le importaba. Sabiendo que así le costaría más trabajo llegar al final, se levantó de la hierba como si pretendiera sentarse y dobló las piernas, sujetándole las caderas con sus manos ayudó a moverse con fuerza, Sojin se abrazó a él y no tardaron en culminar los dos

Apenas se besaron tras eso y aun jadeantes se separaron, Sojin se acomodó el cabello como si nada y se puso de pie, sonriendo hacia Yunho, la luz de la luna era suficiente para ver con claridad sin electricidad

\- Metámonos al río – propuso alegre, pero él no parecía convencido, sin embargo decidió seguirla por si necesitaba alguna ayuda

Yunho se quitó el condón y lo dejó junto a la envoltura cerca de la ropa, se puso de pie y fue tras ella, pero se sentó a la orilla mientras Sojin entraba al agua

\- Está fría, pero muy reconfortante, ven – comentó mientras le echaba algunos salpicones de agua, pero él no estaba de humor completamente, ni siquiera había disfrutado del todo tener relaciones con ella, así que la chica simplemente lo ignoró y continuó en lo suyo

\- ¿Estarán haciéndolo? – se preguntó abrumado, imaginando que los otros dos también aprovechaban el haberse quedado solos, la sola idea estaba enloqueciéndolo, aunque intentaba enormemente de convencerse que eso no debía importarle.

Ahora regresaban hacia el auto, luego de haberse besado el ambiente entre los dos no mejoró completamente, pero al menos resultaba menos incómodo que al principio, incluso la charla comenzó a ser más amena. Chang Wook que debía manejar realmente bebió poco, pero Changmin continuó, aunque en el Bar tomó algunas cervezas, aun así estaba midiéndose para no acabar ebrio, detestaba beber de más y terminar dando vergüenza ajena

\- Entonces ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal? – preguntó con mejor ánimo que al inicio, habían estado haciéndose preguntas irrelevantes

\- Tipo ideal – meditó un poco – Creo que no tengo, pero en definitiva me gustan interesantes y bonitos como tú – sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, torneó los ojos mientras negaba

\- Ese es el tipo de cosas que alguien dice para llevarse a una persona a la cama – respondió el menor convencido, haciéndolo reír

\- No estoy tratando de acostarme contigo – justificó rápidamente – Pero sin duda quiero tu número de teléfono – mostró una sonrisa sincera y esperó reacción de Changmin – ¿Podré verte de nuevo? – inquirió ante el silencio

\- Sí – dio respuesta al fin luego de meditarlo por largos instantes

\- Perfecto – habló emocionado y sacó su teléfono, extendiéndolo hacia Changmin para que le grabase su número en la agenda, luego que lo hizo marcó y así el otro también grabó el suyo

Aunque le dio su número, Changmin no estaba del todo convencido, pero cuando a lo lejos vio a Yunho acercarse con Sojin despejó sus dudas y decidió darle una oportunidad a Chang Wook, al menos un par de citas o quizás solo una más y ya, en esos momento no tenía nada en mente, Jonghyun estaba lejos y Yunho decidió terminar con su pequeño affaire

\- Sí que se tardaron – comentó Chang Wook mirando específicamente a su amiga

\- ¿Y qué hicieron ustedes? – preguntó ella alegre, mirándolos con picardía

\- Charlar ¿Qué más? – contestó su amigo rápido, casi nervioso sin saber por qué

\- Está dándome sueño ¿regresamos? – miró hacia Yunho y él asintió, luego observó al otro par, ellos también estuvieron de acuerdo.

Subieron al auto y regresaron al Bar, ya estaba cerrado y las luces apagadas, bajaron los cuatro para poder despedirse, Sojin se aventó a los brazos de Yunho y se besaron, Changmin los ignoró por completo, estaban a su costado derecho cerca del automóvil, luego vio a Chang Wook acercarse a él

\- Entonces te llamo luego – el menor asintió, sonriendo con amabilidad

Luego que levantara su mano para despedirse, Chang Wook se acercó para despedirse de otra manera, intentó besarlo pero Changmin se movió de manera que solo logró tocarle la comisura de los labios, consiguiendo que entendiera la indirecta, solo se alejó discretamente, ninguno se dio cuenta que los otros dos observaban en confuso silencio

\- Hasta pronto – dijo avergonzado, no entendía por qué reaccionó de esa forma, cuando lo besó cerca del río realmente fue algo que disfrutó y aunque no hubo un segundo beso sin duda era algo que no rechazaría, pero justo acababa de hacerlo

\- Adiós Changmin – se despidió Sojin de él y ambos amigos subieron al auto, luego que se alejó lo suficiente Yunho miró hacia su amigo

\- ¿Cómo la pasaste? Yo no estaba muy cómodo – preguntó con tranquilidad, Changmin suspiró profundo, luego sonrió

\- Se notó ¿ella no te gusta lo suficiente?

\- Ella es muy sexy, alegre y con mucha energía – sonrió con prudencia– Pero no creo que hayamos compaginado, así que no creo llamarla de nuevo – explicó con un poco de vergüenza - ¿Y él? Escuché que te llamará – habló con preocupación, tratando de fingir apatía

\- No lo sé – torció un poco la boca – Realmente es el tipo de hombre que me gusta, pero nada, no despertó nada en mí – dijo con sinceridad

\- ¿Por qué lo verás de nuevo entonces?

\- Él quiso verme y no tengo problema con ello, tal vez estoy juzgando mal y llegue a gustarme después ¿no crees? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente, pero Yunho tardó en responder

\- ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Es porque terminé nuestra "aventura"? – indagó con seriedad, pero Changmin negó enseguida, sonriendo sarcásticamente

\- Así es Yunho, mi vida gira en torno a ti – contestó un poco molesto

\- No quise decir eso, pero apenas ayer tuvimos una discusión y luego aceptas volver a salir con alguien que no despertó tu interés, eso es algo triste ¿no? – enfrentó bromeando un poco, aunque hablando con sinceridad también, pero Changmin lo miró con fastidio

\- Jódete – respondió con decepción, dándole la espalda, avanzando hacia la puerta para poder abrirla, Yunho se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello y lo abrazó por la espalda

\- Perdóname – se disculpó enseguida, pero Changmin se quedó quieto – Dije algo estúpido

\- Sí, soy patético ¿y qué? Al menos él no parece desesperado por buscar una relación formal luego de haber fracasado en una – echó en cara sin remordimientos, Yunho lo soltó y se alejó un paso, sabía que merecía una respuesta que de igual forma lastimara un orgullo, pero oírla no fue agradable en absoluto

\- No eres patético – contradijo enseguida – Solo eres un cobarde

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió volteándose hacia él, ambos lucían molestos

\- Tienes miedo de intentar y fracasar, porque has perdido completamente tu confianza, por eso me has rechazado

\- ¿Acaso soy el único que teme fracasar? – planteó sin cortesía – Soy perfecto para tus planes porque he perdido mi confianza ¿no? Porque con las mujeres no serás capaz de pasar de una noche, temes enamorarte y que ninguna quiera tenerte como prioridad, por eso has dicho toda esa basura cuando estábamos cerca del río – expuso con facilidad, es algo en lo que había pensado momentos atrás, por el silencio de Yunho supo que no se equivocaba y que el mayor lo tenía más que presente, sus temores e inseguridades

\- ¿Es necesario esto? – inquirió con tristeza – ¿Tenemos que decirnos estas cosas?

\- Tú comenzaste – echó en cara, cruzándose de brazos

\- Creo que es mejor hablar en otro momento – propuso, sabiendo que en esos instantes cualquier cosa que dijeran sería para lastimar al otro, Changmin asintió – Buenas noches

\- Descansa – respondió cabizbajo el menor, se miraron una última vez y Yunho se alejó deprisa de ahí – Esto no está bien – meditó preocupado, temiendo que la relación de amistad de los dos se quebrara a partir de ahí.

El par de amigos iban dentro del auto aún rumbo a la ciudad vecina, no habían tocado el tema hasta que Sojin decidió hacerlo

\- ¿Y? no has dicho nada ¿Qué tal es Changmin? – preguntó con emoción, pero su amigo tardó en contestar, parecía estar pensando precisamente en eso

\- Creo que le gusta Yunho – contestó, sorprendiendo por completo a su amiga

\- No juegues ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Nos besamos – confesó sin problema – Estábamos solos y no hubo problema, pero cuando nos despedimos y quise besarlo me rechazó, algo me dice que es porque Yunho estaba ahí – confesó abrumado, ahora dudaba si volver a llamarlo

\- Pero Yunho es heterosexual, jodidamente hetero, a menos que sea Bi, lo cual no me sorprendería, creo – rio divertida, su amigo negó

\- No estoy diciendo que hay algo entre ellos, solo que a Changmin le gusta y quizás no se sintió cómodo besando a alguien frente a él, no sé – encogió los hombros sin perder concentración en el camino

\- ¿Entonces ya no lo llamarás? Es muy lindo, creo que se veían bien juntos

\- Quizás lo llame, necesito pensarlo – arguyó con sinceridad, una parte de él quería llamarlo de nuevo, otra simplemente no quería involucrarse en dramas

\- Pues suerte con ello, por mi parte no buscaré de nuevo a Yunho – confesó con indiferencia

\- ¿Por qué? Parecías una garrapata adherida a él – espetó divertido, recibiendo un pequeño empujón de su amiga, aunque no estaba molesta – ¿Qué? Lucías muy interesada

\- Había oído rumores – encogió los hombros – Que era lindo, divertido y eso. Francamente la primera vez la pasamos muy bien, hoy fue taaan aburrido, que flojera – expresó con decepción

\- Lástima por ti, estabas muy entusiasmada en la mañana – rio entretenido, Sojin solo se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró. Su plan de una cita doble fue un rotundo fracaso.

Yunho se echó sobre la cama, pensando en las palabras que había lanzado y en las que escuchó de Changmin, sentía un pequeño cargo de consciencia por lo dicho, además que escuchar al otro decirle sus verdades no fue reconfortante, y es que simplemente tenía razón, temía al fracaso, a no encontrar un alivio a su sentimiento de soledad, solo que él lo expresaba de forma distinta a Changmin, tal vez es que ambos solo se sentían solos y buscaban llenar ese vacío de forma diferente

\- Es por eso que para ella nunca fui prioridad, solo intentaba hacerla parte de mi mundo, sin pensar en sus deseos, pero no quiero aceptarlo, admitir que he echado a perder toda mi vida – lamentó en silencio, entre la oscuridad de su habitación, abrazado a su soledad, por apresurar las cosas asustó y alejó a Changmin de él, al igual que con Boa, no le dio su espacio

Escuchó llamar a la puerta y se alejó pronto de su arrepentimiento para poder atender sin lucir derrotado, no imaginaba quién podría ser a esas horas de la madrugada, sobre todo en ese pueblo donde nunca sucedía nada interesante. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Changmin del otro lado todo tuvo sentido, sonrió casi desapercibido y se hizo a un lado, el menor entró, al cerrar la puerta Yunho se alejó un poco sin dejar de mirarlo, pero él permaneció cerca de la puerta, mirando hacia el suelo

\- Saqué mi llave y la vi por un tiempo – comenzó a hablar aun con la cabeza agachada – Entonces me pregunté ¿realmente quiero entrar? – levantó la mirada y buscó los ojos de Yunho, el mayor tragó saliva sin moverse un poco – Solo caminé hacia aquí – sonrió nervioso – No sé por qué vine – confesó bajando la voz

\- Sí sabes – contestó sonriendo más, acercándose lentamente hacia él, a cada paso Changmin sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas, pero cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros y sintió su cuerpo se dejó envolver, Yunho le agarró el rostro con sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo el aliento del otro

Changmin cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, sintiendo los de Yunho tomarlos, con calidez y suavidad, se dieron un beso lento y profundo, sintiéndose como el mejor, alrededor desapareció todo por ese instante no tan breve, completamente cerca abrieron sus ojos y analizaron la mirada del contrario

\- Es verdad que soy un cobarde – comentó Changmin con tristeza – Pero también es que valoro todo lo que significas para mí, no estoy listo y no quiero herirte, es la misma razón por la que estar con Jonghyun es un error

\- Lo entiendo – consintió el mayor, acariciándole la mejilla – También acepto mis errores, te ofrecí algo y luego lo rechacé porque no era cómodo para mí, debido a que quería algo más, pero tú fuiste claro desde el inicio, yo no tenía derecho a obligarte a lo que yo quería

Ambos sonrieron, en comparación a minutos atrás, esta vez reconocían sus propios errores y no el del contrario, hablaban no tratando de librarse hiriendo al otro, eso no tenía ningún sentido, tampoco tratar de evadir lo obvio, se deseaban, esa realidad era común entre los dos

\- Perdóname, las cosas que te dije… – intentó disculparse Changmin, pero Yunho le colocó el índice derecho sobre los labios, luego negó

\- Ya no importa – habló casi susurrando, lo soltó y colocó el seguro a la puerta, esa noche no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, Changmin tampoco quería irse

Sonrió modestamente, sintiéndose nervioso pero decidido, si no estaba todo claro aún, al menos esa noche ya no interesaba, Yunho apagó la luz de la sala y agarró la mano de Changmin, encendió la luz de la habitación cuando entraron, permaneciendo cerca de la puerta, el menor dio un paso hacia él y lo abrazó por el cuello, besándose con arrebato

Yunho se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Changmin y cuando soltaron sus labios para jalar aire escondió su cabeza en el cuello del menor, besándolo, dejando un rastro húmedo que le hizo estremecer, sentir la cálida respiración a flor de piel fue exquisito, sonrió excitado. Volvieron a besarse, mientras se quitaban los zapatos sin separarse

Avanzaron hacia la pared cerca de la puerta, Changmin se empujó al frente y Yunho chocó contra la tapia, bajó las manos y agarró la parte inferior de la camisa, deslizándola rápido hacia arriba, el otro alzó los brazos para que saliera y al bajarlos rodeó nuevamente el cuello del mayor, besándolo con ahínco, sintiendo la entrepierna de este comenzar a despertarse

Subió la zurda hacia la nuca para atraerlo más, mientras la diestra bajó, buscando tocarlo por encima de la ropa, Yunho estaba poniéndose duro pronto, soltaron sus labios y se mordió el inferior, sintiendo las caricias de Changmin, aprovechó para quitarse su propia camisa, el menor deslizó su mano hacia arriba solo para introducirla por debajo de la ropa interior, Yunho aspiró al sentir que le agarraba, pasando por toda la extensión

Sin dejar de acariciarle besó el cuello contrario, perdiéndose en él, su sabor, aunque podía percibir aún el perfume femenino lo ignoró, concentrándose en la esencia de él, bajó al pecho y buscó uno de sus pezones, chupándolo con sutileza, Yunho entrecerró los ojos unos instantes, aquella sensación era nueva más no desagradable, Changmin levantó la mirada y sonrió ante la reacción, sin duda Yunho experimentaría las diferencias entre hacerlo con una mujer y un hombre

Descendió la mano izquierda de la nuca y le acarició el pectoral derecho, rozándole el pezón, lamiendo el otro, lo escuchó jadear y fue el sonido más sexy que había escuchado en su vida, la mano derecha continuaba tocándolo abajo, volvió a mirarlo, estaba sonrojado pero lo disfrutaba, Changmin sabía que lo siguiente sería mejor, se detuvo solo para sacar su mano y desabrochar el pantalón con ambas, volviendo a buscar sus labios, se dieron un beso apasionado y húmedo, la prenda cayó

Apartó sus labios, volvieron a sonreírse, sin palabras, Changmin agarró el elástico de la prenda interior y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, él con ella sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos, hasta que estuvo de rodillas, Yunho se relamió los labios, no era capaz siquiera de enumerar las veces que fantaseó con aquello. Le acarició las caderas y después miró hacia el frente, sonrió sin discreción, agarrándolo con una mano, sin duda era grande equiparado al promedio

Yunho miró atento, la mano de Changmin se deslizó suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, mientras él, agachándose comenzó a besarle los testículos, lamiéndolos, pasando la lengua cerca del perineo, luego succionó uno con cuidado, mirándolo a los ojos, hizo lo mismo con el otro, de nuevo atento a las reacciones del mayor, sus jadeos evidentemente eran lo mejor. No cabía duda que aquella no era una zona que solía ser buscada por las mujeres, aunque él no quisiera pensar en eso lo hizo por breves instantes.

Dejándolos en paz, soltó el miembro de Yunho y comenzó a lamerle la punta, depositando luego algunos besos en el tronco, usó la lengua para degustar toda la extensión. Verlo ahí hincado frente a él era de por si una experiencia placentera, cuando lo sintió introducirse en su boca enloqueció, en la ocasión que Changmin le dijo que era mejor con ella que con las manos sin duda decía la verdad

\- Changmin... – suspiró, girando un poco los ojos hacia arriba debido al éxtasis, volvió a mirarlo y bajó su mano derecha, acariciándole la cabeza, gimiendo con delicia, detestaba comparar, pero aquella verdaderamente era la mejor felación de su vida. Sus miradas compartidas aportaban sensualidad al momento, el menor no dejaba de pensar y anticipar la penetración, se moría por sentirlo dentro, disfrutar por fin de él, después de haberlo deseado tanto desde que lo conoció

Aunque el mayor protestó, Changmin lo sacó de su boca y se puso de pie, Yunho lo jaló con ímpetu hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente, sosteniéndolo de la pretina del pantalón lo empujó al frente, hacia la cama. Avanzaron mientras se besaban, al llegar hasta el mueble pasó las manos al cinturón y desabrochó, Changmin lo empujó de él y Yunho dio un paso atrás, el menor se terminó de quitar la ropa y subió a la cama, sonriendo

Yunho avanzó del otro lado hacia el buró, sacó del cajón un condón y se lo colocó, subiendo también, Changmin lo esperaba al centro, abrió las piernas y Yunho se ubicó en medio, se acostaron mientras compartían un beso, el mayor bajó la mano derecha y con su pulgar palpó la entrada, dirigió su miembro a esta y se agarró con la misma mano, comenzando a entrar lentamente, con cuidado, estudiando las reacciones en el rostro del menor

Changmin sonrió nervioso, el rostro completamente rojo, sintiendo la agradable aunque dolorosa invasión, asintió mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho le besó la mejilla y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, Changmin suspiró fuerte y cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la espalda contraria

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurró en su oreja al escucharlo gemir de aquella forma, sin duda satisfactoria pero punzante, podía sentirlo también, temblando

\- No pares – respondió jadeante, besándole el hombro, el otro no dudó en continuar las estocadas, tratando de moderarse en la rudeza, pero el vaivén de sus caderas era preciso y rápido, Changmin se sintió desfallecer, aquello era tan delirante, Yunho se había ganado a pulso la fama de buen amante

Sus gemidos, compenetrados y cómplices no tuvieron que ser moderados, las casas no compartían muros y estaban separadas lo necesario. Al sentir que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo con fuerza, Yunho aceleró los movimientos, aferrándose a los muslos de Changmin, empujándose hasta el fondo, mientras él lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello, sintiendo los labios tras la oreja, estaba por perder la cordura, deseaba gritarle que lo hiciera más fuerte, pero se contuvo apretando los labios

Yunho sabía que estaba llenando cada rincón, el interior de Changmin le reclamaba no detenerse, seguirlo alimentando de placer, el tamaño era suficiente para empujarse contra su próstata y elevarlo al cielo. Se levantó sin salirse para colocarse de rodillas, pero Changmin no lo siguió, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, Yunho le agarró con firmeza ambas piernas flexionadas y se abalanzó cada vez más fuerte, entrando y saliendo sin perder el ritmo

\- Sí… así – gimió Changmin, agarrándose con fuerza de las sábanas, moviendo también sus elevadas caderas para ayudar a Yunho, compartieron una mirada lasciva, el mayor apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, culminando al fin, enterrando las yemas de los dedos en la carne del menor, el cuerpo de Changmin se arqueó al frente, gimiendo también, observando con deleite el gesto de orgasmo de Yunho, sonrió satisfecho

Se levantó hasta apoyarse con los codos, Yunho salió de su éxtasis y abrió los ojos, Changmin sonreía ensoñado y él devolvió la sonrisa, agachándose buscó los labios contrarios y se besaron con suavidad, húmedo y profundo, explorándose sin decoro.

\- Eres el mejor – halagó Yunho convencido, Changmin rio un poco

\- Soy el único con quien lo has hecho – aclaró divertido, pero el mayor negó

\- Las estoy contando a ellas, a todas – reafirmó convencido, Changmin habría querido preguntar si eso incluía a Boa, pero no quiso tocar un punto sensible, así que solo sonrió, dejándose caer de nuevo al colchón, llevándose ambos brazos tras la nuca

Yunho salió de él y se apartó, quitó el condón y lo tiró en el cesto de basura de su habitación, cuando volvió a la cama Changmin había cerrado las piernas y continuaba con los brazos tras la cabeza, observándolo fijamente, sonriendo amplio, aún podía sentir sus extremidades temblar

\- ¿Sabes? – habló el menor mientras el mayor se acercaba a él en la cama, quedándose a su lado, observando de costado – Creo que tirar a Donghae al río ya no es opción – dijo divertido, Yunho creyó entender a qué se refería y asintió, acercándose le dio un beso rápido en los labios, luego con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarle el estómago

\- Hacerlo aquí fue mejor – compartió la idea, el otro asintió. Se quedaron el silencio un momento, Yunho miró a Changmin de pies a cabeza, con su mano continuó acariciándole el vientre, con el índice izquierdo delineó los bordes de su ombligo

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó curioso, intentando no reír, Yunho lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, besándolo justo debajo, sobre el abdomen, volviendo a besar comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su pecho, Changmin levantó su mano y le apartó lo poco de cabello que caía sobre su frente, ambos sonrieron

\- No tienes idea de cuánto me gustó hacerlo contigo – confesó con un poco de vergüenza, haciendo sonreír amplio al otro

\- ¿Me lo dices a mí? Acabo de comerme un hetero sexy, esa si es una hazaña – presumió de buen humor, pero Yunho meditó un poco, por la seriedad Changmin creyó que tal vez dijo algo inapropiado, pero apenas quiso disculparse lo interrumpió

\- Tal vez no soy tan hetero – contradijo convencido

\- ¿Bisexual?

\- No realmente – analizó poco profundo – ¿Heteroflexible? – bromeó haciendo menos serio el ambiente, Changmin rio divertido

\- Diremos que eres un heterosexual de amplio criterio ¿Qué tal?

\- Me agrada – sonrió más amplio, acercándose lo besó en los labios, luego bajó al pecho y comenzó a besarle el pezón izquierdo, usando luego su lengua, Changmin lo miró y le acarició los cabellos, como si quisiera peinarlo

\- Yunho – llamó de forma tranquila, él respondió con un sonido, sin dejar de atenderlo ahí – Para por favor – pidió avergonzado, Yunho levantó la mirada y lo observó, confundido

\- ¿Por qué? – lo miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta antes de escucharla

\- Si me estimulo lo suficiente dudo que quieras hacerte cargo – respondió un poco avergonzado, Yunho entendió, mirando hacia su pene, permanecía dormido, anteriormente el menor se concentró tanto en el placer anal que no hubo problema, pero ahora podía serlo

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – inquirió sonriendo decidido, se movió un poco y colocó al lado boca arriba, cerca de la pared a la cabeza de la cama, agarró el brazo de Changmin y lo jaló hacia él

Entendiendo el mensaje subió en Yunho, apoyándose sobre él dándole la espalda, la cabeza de Changmin quedó a la altura de Yunho, este lo abrazó por la cintura, besándole el cuello, luego el hombro derecho, tras la oreja también, rozándole con la boca el cartílago, chupándole el lóbulo, el menor gimió

\- La descubrí – presumió entre jadeos, comenzando a acariciarle el abdomen

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Tu zona más erógena – esclareció sonriendo excitado, Changmin también sonrió, sintiendo esa boca que lo enloquecía, estimulando ese punto tan sensible, sus orejas

\- Tu experiencia me abruma – bromeó un poco, cerrando los ojos, Yunho realmente hacía un trabajo increíble buscando excitarlo

Tocándolo con suavidad exploró su pecho con ambas manos, acariciándole los pectorales, palpando con la punta de los dedos sus pezones, luego los masajeó en círculos, Changmin se estremeció, susurrando el nombre ajeno, con la diestra deslizándola hacia arriba, Yunho le acarició el cuello y finalmente le tocó la mejilla derecha, girando su cabeza hacia él, sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, rozándose con sensualidad

Mientras se besaban, Yunho descendió su mano poco a poco, haciendo presión contra la carne, hasta llegar al abdomen, hundió la punta de los dedos y sin hacerlo esperar mucho le sujetó el miembro ahora despierto, comenzando a masturbar con lentitud, cubriendo toda la extensión de su erección, Changmin jadeó y luego apretó los labios, separando su pierna derecha de la otra, hasta pasarla al otro lado de la pierna derecha de Yunho, permitiendo que le tocara mejor

\- Sé que prefieres el sexo oral – susurró en su oreja al soltarle los labios, sin dejar de tocarlo, acelerando el ritmo, Changmin asintió sin poder hablar – Solo dame tiempo – pidió avergonzado, el menor rio un poco pero le interrumpió un gemido, Yunho le acariciaba en los testículos, apretando ligeramente

Volvió a susurrar su nombre, se sentía en la cima y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más duraría sin culminar en su mano. Estiró la diestra hacia atrás y se agarró de la nuca de Yunho, moviendo sutilmente las caderas, sintiendo los jalones cada vez más fuertes, sus gemidos poco a poco se hicieron más intensos y finalmente no pudo aguantar más, en medio del orgasmo eyaculó y por efecto del éxtasis apretó con fuerza la nuca de Yunho, sintiendo la mejilla ajena junto a la propia, respiraba agitado

El semen brotó manchándole principalmente la mano, pero también parte del vientre de Changmin, quien respiraba agitado, removiéndose sobre el cuerpo de Yunho, sin soltarle la nuca giró la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez y se besaron lentamente. El mayor podía sentir la humedad en su mano, por su mente pasó la idea de que aquella era la primera vez que masturbaba a un hombre, creyó que sería como hacerlo con él mismo pero no fue así, sin embargo no resultó terrible, al menos podía decir que fue justo y no solo buscó el placer propio. Cuando dejaron de besarse limpió su mano en la sábana

\- Tu mano es increíble – halagó Changmin, estirando la suya agarró la de Yunho, dándole un beso en el dorso, avergonzándolo un poco

\- ¿De verdad te gustó? – preguntó sintiéndose inseguro, el menor lo miró a los ojos estirando su cuello y asintió, al moverse sintió el miembro de Yunho en su baja espalda, había vuelto a reaccionar, sonrió con entusiasmo

\- Y al parecer también a ti – besó otra vez sobre sus labios

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – indagó con preocupación de recibir un no como respuesta, tal vez Changmin estaba cansado o simplemente ya no quería, pero él sonrió amplio y asintió

\- Hoy estoy de oferta – respondió en broma, Yunho en respuesta le besó reiteradamente el hombro derecho, pasándose a la nuca, luego a la espalda, llegando hasta los omoplatos

Estiró la mano hacia el buró más cercano, pues en ambos tenía condones y agarró uno, lo abrió y aventó la envoltura, apartó a Changmin para poder colocárselo y le tocó la cadera, él mismo la elevó hasta alcanzar la punta del miembro de Yunho, así comenzó a descender poco a poco, hasta estacarse por completo. Ambos jadearon, en esa pose fue más fácil para Yunho sentir que le apretaba, las piernas de Changmin temblaron pero se mantuvo

Antes de empezar a moverse, el menor esperó a acostumbrarse nuevamente, sintiendo las manos de Yunho agarrarle el trasero, entonces comenzó a brincar impulsándose con las piernas, el mayor le ayudó moviéndolo también hacia arriba, empujándolo de los glúteos, mientras le besaba la espalda, dejando sobre la piel el vaho de su respiración

Los gemidos de Changmin también parecían agotados y supo que aquella posición era demasiada para él, Yunho tenía excelente condición y equilibrio, podía mantenerse sentado así

No obstante estaba cansándose, no se quejó en absoluto y continuó moviéndose de aquella manera, sin duda era placentero, pero no estaba acostumbrado a probar algunas poses, sin embargo para su alivio Yunho dejó de ayudarlo y lo levantó de él, saliéndose unos instantes, cuando lo empujó delicadamente por la espalda comprendió sin una palabra, solo tuvo que inclinarse al frente y ponerse en cuatro, esperando recibirlo de nuevo. Yunho se colocó en medio de sus piernas, agarró el trasero con la izquierda y con la derecha se sostuvo el miembro, dirigiéndolo de nuevo a su entrada

Se introdujo otra vez y en esta ocasión no esperó, comenzó a balancearse, aferrándose a sus caderas, ahora los gemidos llenos de placer de Changmin fueron normales, disfrutando mejor del acto, agarrándose con fuerza de las sábanas, sintiendo las estocadas salvajes y rápidas

\- Yunho – repitió en varias ocasiones, sintiendo la invasión cada vez más honda, comenzando a sentirse desfallecer

El aludido aprovechó para acariciarle la espalda con la diestra, apretarle los glúteos con la otra, la vista desde su ángulo era excitante y no importaba si era hombre o mujer, estaba disfrutando del sexo con Changmin, como tanto lo anheló y simplemente era mejor que en sus fantasías, él era maravilloso en un plano más allá del físico, con él estaba sintiendo lo que hace mucho nadie le hacía sentir

\- Sigue… No pares… – suplicó embriagado, agachando la cabeza y apoyándose ahora con los antebrazos, estaba rendido ante Yunho y el placer que le proporcionaba

Miró la espalda inclinada hacia abajo y deslizó ambas manos por ella, concentrándose en no terminar pronto, pese a verlo agotado, pero sus gemidos eran tan sensuales y placenteros que quería seguirlos escuchando, así que bajó la velocidad y se deleitó con la imagen ante él

\- Changmin – susurró mientras lo acariciaba, balanceándose aún sin apoyarse con las manos, se agachó hasta pegar parte de su cuerpo en el otro, agarró sus hombros con fuerza y volvió a embestirlo con vigor, enloqueciéndolo totalmente, sus gemidos volvieron a ser fuertes

Era tortuoso, quería que acabara y a la vez no, nunca en su vida se lo habían hecho así, Yunho era un As, si creyó que Jonghyun era bueno en la cama, quizás Yunho lo era mucho más. Finalmente el mayor se levantó para poder terminar, dejando de hacer tanta presión, agarró las caderas del menor y se empujó, saliendo y entrando, arremetiendo con brío, hasta que finalmente se comenzó a correr, Changmin sintió alivio y languideció, completamente agotado

\- Yunho… – musitó alucinado, con la mejilla izquierda sobre el colchón, dejando de apretar las sábanas, relamió sus labios, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía plenamente satisfecho

El mencionado le acarició los glúteos un poco antes de comenzar a salirse, al terminar Changmin se acostó completamente en la cama, permaneciendo ahí sin moverse, Yunho quitó el condón y también lo tiró, volviendo se acostó en la misma pose que el menor, a su lado izquierdo, acariciándole la espalda, Changmin giró la cabeza, ahora su mejilla derecha era la que estaba sobre la sábana, le sonrió agotado

\- Contigo tendré que ponerme en forma – comunicó calmado, relajándose al sentir esa caricia en su espalda, Yunho se acercó y lo besó en los labios, admirándolo en silencio – ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Porque me encantas – sonrió amplio, acomodándole después los cabellos, Changmin cerró los ojos unos instantes, tenía mucho sueño pero no quería dormir – ¿Vas a verlo de nuevo? – preguntó de pronto, dejando de tocarlo, entonces abrió los ojos

\- No lo sé – hizo un gesto leve – ¿No quieres que lo vea?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? – cuestionó sorprendido, Changmin rio

\- Obviamente no, solo quiero saber qué piensas – aclaró con seriedad, levantándose un poco hasta apoyarse con los codos, Yunho hizo lo mismo para verlo a la misma altura

\- Creo que está bien si vuelves a verlo, date esa oportunidad – respondió pese a no sentir aquello, quería que Changmin solo gustara de su persona, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir cometiendo errores que alejaran a los demás de él

\- ¿Ya no piensas que deberíamos salir como pareja? Me siento mal por la forma en que terminaron las cosas el otro día – confesó apenado, desviando un poco la mirada, Yunho se acercó hasta besarle el hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo voltear aprovechó y le besó en los labios, luego sonrió ampliamente, negando

\- Fue una locura de mi parte – reconoció avergonzado, no porque se arrepintiera de querer algo más formal, sino por haber actuado solo pensando en sí mismo – Solo piénsalo ¿cómo se lo diríamos a Donghae? ¿Qué pasará con Jonghyun? No creo que ninguno de los dos soporte la idea, los perderíamos ¿no crees? No imagino mi vida sin Donghae, dudo que imagines la tuya sin Jonghyun – explicó, sintiendo que esas palabras quemaban, pero eran la realidad

\- Jonghyun – suspiró volviendo a agacharse, con los brazos cruzados arriba apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos – No creo que él se aleje de mí por eso, pero sin duda no le agradará, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, me ama, así que cualquiera que esté conmigo será un tormento para él

\- Es verdad – admitió Yunho – Pero no pensemos en eso, después de todo esto solo lo sabremos tú y yo, será nuestro pecaminoso secreto – habló en tono jocoso, Changmin sonrió y asintió, observándolo fijamente

\- Será un poco extraño, es la primera vez que hago algo así – confesó avergonzado, Yunho volvió a acariciarlo por la espalda, acercándose un poco más lo beso en los labios, esta vez ambos lo hicieron, soltándose pronto

\- De cualquier modo tengo ventaja

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigado

\- Porque hay muchas más mujeres que hombres Gay en este pueblo – presumió emocionado, Changmin frunció el ceño

\- Puedo ir a la ciudad vecina, o comenzar a localizar todos los de aquí, Donghae me dijo que hay muchos de clóset – previó con emoción, Yunho hizo puchero de forma infantil

\- Como quieras, solo prométeme una cosa, una sola – imploró exagerando en la urgencia, el menor asintió en respuesta – Métete en la cama de quien sea, el hombre que quieras, menos Siwon, que nunca sea ese tipo – detalló abrumado, la única persona a la que detestaba

\- No te preocupes – rio divertido al decirlo – Si no me inspiró nada antes que me agrediera, menos después – respondió con sinceridad – Aunque te confieso que no lo odio, sí, es un idiota, pero en realidad me da lástima, no sé cómo hace el otro tipo para soportarlo

\- ¿Heechul?

\- Sí, ese – confirmó torciendo luego la boca – Está enamorado de Siwon ¿verdad? – Yunho asintió ante la pregunta – No lo trata ni siquiera como amigo, no entiendo su masoquismo

\- Él y yo éramos amigos – comenzó a relatar Yunho – Siwon estudió mucho tiempo en el extranjero, cuando volvió al pueblo se conocieron mejor, Heechul cambió completamente, se dejó deslumbrar por él, se hizo soberbio y se alejó de todos los que éramos sus amigos

\- Que lamentable – dijo Changmin con empatía

\- En fin, cada quien decide el camino que toma ¿no crees? – asintió el menor en respuesta.

\- No quiero dormir, pero me está ganando el sueño – informó con tristeza, Yunho sonrió

\- ¿Tomamos una ducha? – propuso rápidamente, aprovechándose de saber que Changmin amaba la limpieza, pronto el más alto estuvo de acuerdo, así que se comenzó a levantar, salió de la cama y abandonó primero la habitación – Bien – expresó para sí mismo, buscó una toalla limpia para Changmin y también salió de la habitación

Al entrar al baño vio al menor analizando el botiquín tras el espejo sobre el lavabo, al escuchar a Yunho llegar volteó a verlo, parecía completamente perturbado

\- Eres un desastre – comentó perplejo

\- Es solo un baño – justificó rápidamente, cerrando la puerta antes que quisiera el otro ponerse a acomodar a esas horas de la madrugada – Vamos, es tarde – lo sujetó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la regadera, un lugar bastante pequeño

Dejó la toalla en el tubo y abrió la regadera, saliendo el agua fría, Changmin no se quejó, pero Yunho sintió escalofríos y se alejó hasta que comenzó a calentarse, haciendo reír al otro

\- No te burles – pidió avergonzado

\- Sin duda no sobrevivirías al invierno en Seúl – refirió jactancioso, disfrutando bajo el chorro hasta que se calentó, apresurándose a abrir más el agua fría

\- No la enfríes mucho – pidió Yunho casi temblando

\- No me gusta caliente – refutó Changmin, casi haciendo berrinche

\- Entonces déjala templada – planteó aguantándose la risa, el otro obedeció y cuando ambos pudieron meterse bajo el agua comenzaron a reír, luego se besaron

\- ¿Y el champú? – cuestionó Changmin buscando con la mirada, Yunho solía ponerlo en el suelo porque no tenía canastilla alguna, así que se agachó y lo dio – ¿Usas este? – inquirió sin poder evitar la mirada de desagrado porque no era uno bueno, lucía barato, Yunho negó

\- Lavo mi cabello con jabón – respondió como si nada, estirando la mano fuera de la regadera para agarrar el que usaba para las manos, Changmin estaba indignado – Ese lo tengo para las chicas – le guiñó un ojo

\- Cielos Yunho, seguro les queda el cabello como alambre – dilucidó tras volverlo a ver, pero al otro no parecía importarle, siempre era descuidado con esa clase de cosas

\- ¿Qué más da? Para mí todos son iguales – encogió los hombros y cerró las llaves del agua para enjabonarse el cabello, Changmin no sabía si sería peor usar el champú o aquel jabón, cuando él solía usar uno especial, otro de tratamiento y un enjuague, así que suspiró agobiado, no tuvo más remedio y usó finalmente el champú

Volvió abrir las llaves y regular la temperatura para deshacerse de la espuma, sin soltar el jabón le dio la vuelta a Changmin y comenzó a jabonarle los hombros, los brazos y bajo estos, luego la espalda, el menor sonreía, todo aquello era tan natural, había sido su primera vez, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida a su lado

\- ¿Sigo? – preguntó al llegar a la cintura, el otro asintió y entonces continuó, jabonándole el trasero, pasándose al frente y subiendo por el abdomen, tallando el vientre, el pecho, también el cuello, Changmin giró la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzaron a besarse

De nuevo bajó la mano derecha, dejándose el jabón en la izquierda, esta vez lo tocó sin intenciones de limpiar, sino comenzando a masturbarlo, siendo tan fácil debido a lo resbaloso, Changmin apretó los labios, no habría imaginado que podía conseguir otra erección, pero lo hizo, el mayor no escatimó en sujetarle los testículos y jugarlos entre sus dedos, volviendo luego a agarrarle el miembro, haciendo los jalones cada vez más fuertes

\- Nngh – sintió que le temblaba todo y apretó los dientes, lanzando dos chorros de semen que se perdieron con el agua, Yunho se agachó para jabonarle las piernas, al terminar se levantó, sintiendo la cálida espalda contra su pecho, lo abrazó por el cuello, Changmin sonreía

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó con afán de presumir

\- Poquito – respondió para bajarle el ego, aunque ambos estaban bromeando, como si aquello fuese una competencia. Yunho lo soltó y Changmin se giró hacia él, quitándole de la mano el jabón, comenzó a tallarle el pecho – Yo no voy a masturbarte ¿eh? – avisó decidido, mirándolo a los ojos

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo – rebatió fingiéndose indignado, agarró la mano de Changmin que tenía el jabón y guió los movimientos sobre su pecho, se sonrieron

\- ¿Puedo jabonar tu espalda? – el aludido asintió, dándose media vuelta, el menor observó esa varonil parte del cuerpo de Yunho y se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando a tallar los hombros a sus anchas, pegando su pecho por atrás jabonó el de Yunho, aprovechando para besarle el cuello, al terminar continuó con los brazos y debajo, pasándose enseguida a su cintura, volviendo al pecho subió las manos y las pasó por los hombros, hasta volver a la espalda; tan firme, tan ancha, si no hubieran tenido cierta charla no habría dudado en abrirle las piernas y hacerlo suyo, pero sin duda no era momento, el mayor no estaba preparado para ello

Yunho jadeó, sintiendo que Changmin le tallaba la entrepierna sin dejar lugar sin tocarle, pasándose a su trasero. Palpó sus muslos y el resto de las piernas con la mano que no tenía el jabón, todo estaba firme y en su perfecto lugar, tuvo que contenerse en no abusar, existían ciertas sensaciones que seguramente Yunho aún no estaba preparado a descubrir, tal vez algún día Changmin tendría el valor de llevarlas a cabo, mostrarle por completo al mayor todos los beneficios de tener sexo con otro hombre

Al ponerse de pie jaló a Yunho hacia el agua para que cayera toda la espuma, aprovechó para sacar el jabón y luego talló sobre la piel contraria para que saliera todo, mientras se acariciaban se besaron bajo el agua, Changmin estiró la mano hacia atrás y cerró ambas llaves, después se alejaron un poco, pero cuando Yunho intentó agarrar la toalla él lo detuvo

\- Espera – sonrió amplio – Te dije que no te masturbaría, te haré algo mejor – guiñó un ojo y Yunho ensanchó la sonrisa, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar derecho

\- Dios mío Changmin, vas a matarme – expresó, deseoso de volver a sentir su boca

\- Es una venganza por casi lograr que me desmaye – ironizó divertido, Yunho le besó los labios suavemente, luego asintió

Comenzó besándole el cuello, pasando por el pecho en línea recta hasta hincarse, agarrándose de las caderas del mayor, miró arriba y le besó el bajo vientre, bajando a su pene, aun flácido y húmedo, empezando a usar su lengua sobre el glande, besándole la punta y comenzando a deslizar su mano por el tronco, mirando al frente, sonrió amplio, no podía negar que le fascinaba el pene de Yunho, así que continuó besándolo y deslizando la mano, observando la piel retraerse, cubriéndole la extremidad del pene, movió otra vez al frente y al descubrirla de nuevo metió la punta a su boca, succionando un poco

Yunho sonrió involuntariamente y exhaló boquiabierto, tocándose el vientre con la mano izquierda y colocando la derecha en la cabeza de Changmin, entrelazó sus dedos al cabello mojado y se relamió los labios, sintiendo la boca ajena, el menor volvió a mirar hacia arriba, solo la mano izquierda se sujetaba a la cadera del mayor, la derecha continuó luego acariciando hacia arriba y su boca buscó degustar los genitales. Ahora Yunho estaba completamente erecto y cada vez más excitado, el trabajo de Changmin era excelente

\- Mmm Changmin – jadeó hundiendo el estómago al sentir su miembro entrar a la boca del aludido, así que miró de nuevo abajo, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Changmin, observando luego su pene perderse dentro de aquella húmeda y maravillosa cavidad

Asintió varias veces, aprobando las acciones, cuando el menor aceleró el movimiento de su cabeza, procurando que entrara lo más posible, Yunho perdió el juicio, balanceando también sus caderas al frente, deslizó la mano hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Changmin y empujó hacia él

Changmin jadeó, sintiendo las estocadas intensas, abrió amplio los ojos y se agarró de las piernas de Yunho, tratando de no perder el mando, así que empujó hasta que el trasero de Yunho chocó contra la pared y lo sacó de su boca, descansando reemplazó por su mano

\- Perdón – dijo sintiéndose perdidamente extasiado, pero Changmin sonrió excitado, volviendo a meterlo en su boca, agarrándose a las nalgas del mayor, fue él quien empujó, llevando el ritmo total otra vez, Yunho se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás pegándola a la loza, sintiendo que pronto llegaría a su límite

Sus gemidos resultaban tan placenteros para Changmin, que si no fuera porque había tenido dos erecciones en poco tiempo, sin duda se habría puesto duro de nuevo. Notó que colapsaría pronto y se preparó, sacándolo de la cavidad bucal dejó la punta sobre su lengua fuera de la boca y continuó con la mano, masturbando

Compartieron las miradas y fue aún más placentero que todo lo demás, Yunho cerró los ojos solo en el instante que su semilla comenzó a brotar sobre la lengua ajena, manchándole parte de la nariz, pero a Changmin no le importó, lo comió todo igual que la primera vez; chupó la punta tras la eyaculación, el miembro aún estaba sensible y Yunho se estremeció, sonrió satisfecho, acariciándole la cara a Changmin mientras se ponía de pie

\- Me enloqueces – lo sujetó efusivamente del rostro y lo besó con pasión, aun respirando agitado, al separarse Changmin lo miró fijamente a la cara y se rio un poco – ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido

\- Semen – respondió divertido, estirándose hacia él lamió justo debajo del ojo, donde lo embarró de la nariz, luego le dio la espalda y abrió las llaves para enjuagarse la cara, Yunho se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, besando su hombro derecho

\- Gracias, esta ha sido mi mejor noche en mucho tiempo – continuó besándolo, Changmin cerró las llaves y sonrió, sujetándole los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura

\- También la mía – admitió contento, lo apartó y se giró, abrazándose a su cuello, se dieron un último beso antes de agarrar las toallas y secarse, salieron de ahí, Changmin se dirigió a la habitación de Yunho pero él lo jaló, negando

\- Tengo flojera cambiar las sábanas, durmamos acá – señaló la otra habitación, sin recibir objeciones, Yunho apagó la luz de su habitación y entró en la otra, Changmin quitaba la recubierta y luego se metió bajo las sábanas – ¿Te presto ropa?

\- No, quiero dormir desnudo – sonrió amplio y dio dos palmadas sobre la cama a su lado, indicándole que él también lo hiciera. No tardó en acercarse luego de apagar también esa luz, metiéndose junto a Changmin

\- Estoy agotado, pero no quiero dormir – confeso Yunho, siendo el mismo pensamiento que tenía Changmin, pero él solo resopló, acercándose al mayor lo abrazó por la cintura, acostando la cabeza en su pecho

\- Hay que descansar, mañana pensaré en una excusa para Donghae y Eunhyuk – contestó Changmin cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que Yunho le abrazaba la espalda, acariciándolo

\- Solo di que era muy tarde cuando volvimos, no querías hacer mucho ruido y te quedaste a dormir conmigo – resolvió al instante – Ellos no pensarán que tuvimos sexo, no se molestarán en indagar más

\- Suena bien – consintió Changmin con una sonrisa amplia, levantó un poco la cabeza solo para besar sobre el pecho de Yunho, cerca del pezón – Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches Changmin – respondió besándole sobre los cabellos húmedos, dejando de acariciarlo pero no de abrazarlo, también cerró los ojos.

No se quedaron dormidos enseguida, pero no volvieron hablar, ambos sonreían, todo aquello que hicieron fue cientos de veces mejor a sus imaginaciones, no podían dejar de pensar en ello hasta que les ganó el sueño y finalmente se durmieron, a partir de ese instante comenzaría una nueva etapa de su amistad, en la que de momento, no querían pensar más allá, disfrutar de los beneficios del sexo sin compromiso era lo único que podían tener en mente.

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo aquí :D ¿Se esperaban el lemon? jejeje. Separarlos fue maña para que les cayera de sorpresa, espero haberlo logrado, lol. Bueno, sé que muchas querían que Changmin le "rogara" a Yunho pero no, eso no va a pasar, creo que no va con su personalidad, pero sí que Yunho tampoco estará tras él rogando por su cariño, así que poco a poco encontrarán un interés común de estar juntos, pero para eso falta un poquito ;) ambos deben aprender a dejar de lado su egoísmo, sé que ustedes lo entenderán

 _Aclaraciones: Park Sojin es una cantante perteneciente al grupo Girl's Day, por si quieren saber una referencia del personaje, y Ji Chang Wook es un actor (muy guapo por cierto ñ,ñ) que me gusta, así que lo incluí para salir un poco de la rutina de personas que suelo usar como personajes, igual se los digo para que tengan un referente_

Ahora sí, agradezco por continuar leyendo esta historia, no puedo creer que ya va por el capítulo 22, que emoción. Dejen sus comentarios si gustan, saben que siempre los responderé :D


	25. No One

**Capítulo 23. No One**

Nunca antes un lunes por la mañana se sintió como aquel, cuando Yunho abrió los ojos no tardó en recordar que la noche anterior no durmió solo, pero esta vez no fue una chica desconocida de la que no pudiera recordar su nombre, en esta ocasión fue con quien menos imaginó en toda su vida que sería, un hombre, y más que eso, Changmin, la persona que llegó a su vida para voltear todo de cabeza sin que pudiera, o quisiera, echarle la culpa

Miró a su lado esperando encontrarlo entre las sábanas, justo como él, pero no fue así, estaba solo en la cama. Aun somnoliento se sentó, rascó su cabeza y la idea que tal vez Changmin se había retirado a casa de Donghae no tardó en aparecer, pareciéndole lo más lógico, aun así lamentó el no haber tenido oportunidad de verlo esa mañana

Yunho se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, completamente desnudo, dirigiéndose al baño, pero lo que vio le dejó perplejo en su totalidad, su baño, su bendito y desordenado baño estaba limpio, las manchas de jabón salpicado habían desaparecido de las paredes, el espejo nunca estuvo tan pulcro, eso sin contar dentro del botiquín, las medicinas, los condones, la pasta de dientes, el hilo dental, el material de curación y demás, todo, absolutamente todo estaba ordenado, aunque no supo en qué consistía la clasificación no le importó, sonrió avergonzado, un nuevo afecto por Changmin apareció

\- ¿Te gusta? – escuchó la voz de Changmin cerca de él, sorprendiéndolo, giró su cabeza a la entrada del baño y ahí estaba el menor, sonriendo con entusiasmo

\- ¿Por qué tú…?

\- Desperté temprano, dormías como oso, me levanté al baño y recordé tu desastre, no pude evitar meter la mano, espero no te moleste – explicó avergonzado, pero Yunho negó en silencio, luego se acercó y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, dándole un beso en la boca

\- Eres un obsesivo compulsivo muy adorable – determinó convencido, Changmin se avergonzó un poco pero también sonrió

\- Quise preparar el desayuno pero no tienes muchas cosas, así que preparé unos sándwiches de queso y pepinillos, es todo lo que había – dijo divertido, Yunho se alejó un poco de él y asintió con una gran sonrisa, si así era con alguien con quien solo tuvo sexo casual, no imaginaba como sería Changmin en una relación, por desgracia no quería una

\- Cielos Changmin, me sorprendes

\- ¿Yo? – sonrió burlonamente, luego miró hacia abajo – Eres tú quien me recibe de semejante manera – expresó sobre su desnudez, Yunho miró su parte inferior y sonrió apenado, sin intentar taparse. Changmin por el contrario tenía puesta su ropa tal cual la usó la noche anterior

\- No estoy tratando de seducirte, creí que te fuiste

\- ¿Sin despedirme? Jamás – sonrió contento, acercándose a él besó su mejilla, luego se quedó callado unos momentos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó al verlo dubitativo, Changmin desvió la mirada

\- Anoche… – pausó unos segundos, lucía avergonzado – No quiero que pienses que soy un degenerado – excusó nervioso, Yunho lo observó atento sin entender

\- ¿Por qué pensaría eso? ¿Porque anoche solo fue sexo? – ante la pregunta Changmin negó

\- No suelo ser tan sucio o desinhibido, pero creo que anoche me pasé, en el baño – señaló con timidez, Yunho evitó soltar una risa que pudiera avergonzarlo más, sin embargo su sonrisa fue demasiado obvia – No te burles – pidió casi angustiado

\- No me estoy burlando

\- Te conté lo que hice una vez con Kyuhyun en su oficina, son ese tipo de cosas las que no suelo hacer, creo que soy más bien del tipo soso y aburrido, por eso…

\- Basta, deja de decir eso – contradijo rápidamente, acercándose de nuevo a él – No eres un degenerado y tampoco eres un aburrido ¿de acuerdo? – lo miró a los ojos y Changmin asintió

\- Tal vez el alcohol que bebí me ayudó a desinhibirme, así que si existe una segunda vez, espero no vayas a decepcionarte – a pesar que hablaba en serio, Yunho sonrió, abrazándolo luego, Changmin lo abrazó de vuelta, sonrojado

\- Estoy seguro que me encantará, no eres soso, ya te lo dije, y por supuesto que no eres una tabla – habló convencido, pero lo último le pareció a Changmin muy extraño, así que lo alejó

\- ¿No soy una tabla? – inquirió confundido, mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho hizo una mueca de incomodidad, quedándose callado unos momentos – Explícame eso por favor

\- Verás… – comenzó a relatar Yunho, contándole del día que conoció a Minho, cuando habló cosas desagradables y le dijo que en una ocasión los vio a él y a Kyuhyun teniendo sexo, haciendo alusión a que Changmin era tan tieso como una tabla

Al oír todo eso no tardó en indignarse, aunque también lucía muy avergonzado, Yunho habría querido evitarse contarle todo eso, pero fue ineludible

\- Ese imbécil no tiene vergüenza ¿verdad? – preguntó como si él tuviera la respuesta, pero el mayor solo encogió los hombros, luego sonrió

\- Deja eso, ya no vale la pena – se acercó de nuevo y le agarró el rostro por la barbilla, mirándose ambos a los ojos – A mí me gustó mucho estar contigo, eres lindo y sexy

\- Gracias – expresó avergonzado – También eres sexy

\- Lo sé – respondió sonriendo amplio, Changmin le dio un golpe en el hombro y el mayor se alejó, riendo divertido – No eres el único "modesto" aquí – guiñó un ojo para él y fue hacia la cocina en busca de los sándwiches prometidos

Changmin se giró sobre su eje para observar a Yunho, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan cómodo con él, más aún después de lo que pasó por la madrugada; sonrió sin apenas darse cuenta.

Eunhyuk bajó a la cocina, donde estaba Donghae, su novio lo envió hacia el segundo piso para despertar a Changmin, ambos se morían por escuchar el chisme completo, pero para sorpresa del mesero, la cama estaba vacía e intacta, por lo que supo no durmió ahí, no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento sesgado, pues él era partidario de la relación entre Changmin y Jonghyun, pero al parecer, la realidad es que Changmin continuaba en su búsqueda de relaciones de una noche

\- ¿Ya viene? – preguntó con entusiasmo, su novio negó haciendo una mueca – ¿Se siente mal acaso? Seguro bebió demasiado – de nuevo una negación – Dímelo pues

\- No durmió en casa, al parecer – dijo convencido, pues incluso por curiosidad entró en la habitación de Jonghyun por si acaso quiso dormir ahí. Donghae abrió amplio los ojos, luego sonrió, mezcla de diversión e indignación

\- Tener a Yunho de amigo es mala idea, cuando menos pensemos se echará a todos los gays del pueblo – miró con recelo a Eunhyuk – Tú también lo mal aconsejas

\- Lo que yo dije fue de broma, sabes que me gustaría que él y Jonghyun estuvieran juntos

\- Tú no puedes decidir eso

\- Lo sé – hizo una mueca de fastidio – Ni siquiera me meto en eso, pero no puedo negar lo que pienso, lástima que Changmin no lo ame

\- Sí, ni modo, las personas no elegimos a quien amar – lo miró a los ojos y Eunhyuk sintió como si aquella fuera una indirecta – Pero si podemos elegir con quien estar – sonrió para ablandar la situación, el mesero asintió – Pon la mesa solo para nosotros por favor

Sin decir nada el aludido salió de la cocina y Donghae suspiró largamente, hacía bastante tiempo que no discutían o se distanciaban por aquel tema, así que se sintió aliviado de no haber creado mayor tensión por el asunto.

Por "consejo" de Changmin, Yunho no tuvo mayor remedio que ponerse ropa para desayunar, de esa forma no dejaría tentaciones ante él, según le explicó el menor de los dos. Terminaron los sándwiches y bebieron café, quedándose un rato a la mesa

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No lo saco de mi cabeza desde anoche – cuestionó Yunho con seriedad, Changmin asintió enseguida, poniendo sobre él la mayor atención – Tú y Jonghyun ¿volverán a ser novios? Aunque sea de prueba o esa cosa que acordaron

\- Lo dudo – respondió rápido, desviando un poco la mirada – Antes que se fuera le dije que empezaríamos de nuevo cuando se recuperara completamente, ya que no acabamos el mes acordado, pero no quiso

\- ¿Y tú quieres? ¿Deseas estar con él? – inquirió acercándose un poco más, estudiando las reacciones de su rostro, pero Changmin continuaba mirando a un lado

\- Me gusta estar con él, pero no en una relación. Pienso que el sexo es increíble con él, pero no quiero empezar nada, quizás suene ilógico para ti, pero es del modo en que me siento cómodo – volteó finalmente, Yunho lo miraba atento, como si lo analizara

\- Eres complicado

\- Claro que no – contestó indignado, Yunho asintió convencido, ahora sonriendo – Te lo dije anoche, soy un cobarde y lo admito, también soy egoísta pero ¿No lo somos todos acaso?

\- Es cierto – consintió sin problema, cruzándose de brazos – También creo que eres el más egoísta de todos

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó indignado

\- Porque quieres a Jonghyun solo para ti, lo celas como novio pero no quieres que sea tu novio, sabes que te ama y aun así le propusiste una relación libre, después abriste sus esperanzas proponiéndole un "noviazgo", luego cuando él lo terminó dejaste que simplemente lo hiciera, no peleaste por él ¿te pusiste a pensar acaso que él solo estaba poniéndote a prueba? Tal vez quería que lo siguieras a Seúl, pero para ti fue cómodo solo dejar que se marchara – hizo una pausa, Changmin parecía helado ahí frente a él – Dices que no quieres dañarlo, pero creo que no has hecho más que lastimarlo, si continúas así, lo alejarás de ti para siempre

Aunque fuese cruel escuchar ese resumen de las cosas, Changmin sabía que Yunho decía la verdad, tenía razón en todo lo que acababa de decirle, pero no quería aceptarlo, creer que protegía a la persona más importante de su vida, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario

\- ¿Cómo es que eres tan perceptivo? – increpó avergonzado, agachando la mirada – No había pensado en aquello lo suficiente

\- Es por eso que nosotros sí podemos hacer esto – estiró la mano sobre la mesa y sujetó la de Changmin, él lo miró al instante – Ninguno está enamorado del otro, aunque yo quiera una relación contigo es porque me gustas mucho, pero si no quieres no puedo obligarte, aunque no voy a insistir en eso, tampoco quiero renunciar a lo que comenzamos anoche

\- Yunho… – quiso hablar pero el otro lo interrumpió alzando la otra mano

\- Si me enamorara de ti es probable que me aleje, no cometeré el mismo error que con Boa, eso quiero que lo sepas – determinó con seriedad, luego sonrió, soltando la mano del menor

\- Eso no pasará nunca, lo sabes, Jamás te enamorarás de mí, mucho menos me enamoraré de ti, lo he dicho desde aquel día, no me volveré a enamorar, eso no me sucederá – sonrió convencido y firme, Yunho estaba asombrado por su convicción al hablar

\- Entonces no dejaremos de divertirnos nunca – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Changmin de pie, agachándose le sostuvo la cara y besó sus labios, siendo correspondido. Al separarse el menor sonrió

\- Pareces niño con juguete nuevo – observó con fascinación, el mayor rio fuerte, volviendo a su asiento sin dejar de observarlo

\- Solo quiero disfrutarlo mientras dura, tal vez conozca a alguien, no quiero abandonar la ilusión de volverme a enamorar, también quiero una familia, deseo esa clase de felicidad – confesó con entusiasmo, Changmin se recordó a sí mismo aquel día cuando su ex novio y él comenzaron a vivir juntos, en ese entonces su idea de estabilidad estaba marcada de la misma forma, ahora en su visión no estaba nada de eso

\- Estoy seguro que existe en algún lugar una mujer que de verdad quiera ser tu esposa, serán felices juntos y tendrán muchos hijos

\- Oh gran Gurú Changmin, gracias por vaticinar mi futuro – sonrió con burla, llevándose por parte del aludido una mirada de odio

\- Búrlate si quieres, pero yo sé que eso te espera… lo mereces – ahora también sonrió, levantándose del asiento con su plato y taza

\- Gracias – también se levantó, acompañándolo a la cocina donde comenzó a lavar los trastos que ensució – Antes solo podía imaginar ese futuro con Boa, aunque no lo parezca, me es difícil adaptarme a una vida donde ella jamás volverá

\- Te entiendo, pero no tenemos de otra que seguir Yunho, aunque ahora parezca confuso – lo miró a los ojos y Yunho asintió

\- ¿Sabes? Contigo me ahorro el Psicólogo – rio divertido, Changmin negó, también sonriendo – Tal vez porque vivimos un fracaso amoroso que nos marcó fuertemente es que podemos entendernos un poco

\- Escribamos una novela conjunta entonces – bromeó fingiendo que analizaba la idea – Creo que se vendería bien – sonrió con entusiasmo

\- No parece mala idea, pero terminará convirtiéndose en un relato erótico – mencionó sin tapujo, secándose las manos, Changmin terminaba de enjuagar un trasto cuando Yunho comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciéndolo ensanchar la sonrisa

\- Basta, es muy temprano – dijo entrecerrando unos instantes los ojos, luego dejó el trasto y alzando las manos lo salpicó a los lados de su cabeza, apartándolo

\- ¡Golpe bajo! – se quejó haciendo un puchero, mirándolo con reproche, exagerando sus facciones, a Changmin se le antojó lanzarse a sus brazos, más solo mostró otra sonrisa

\- Tengo que darme a desear ¿no? – cuestionó convencido, Yunho lo meditó un poco

\- Podría ser menos – indicó con los dedos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Crees que soy tan fácil? – guiñó un ojo mientras hacía un gesto adorable

\- No, me ha quedado muy claro que no – confirmó con decepción. Changmin mostró una sonrisa triunfal – De hecho me ha permanecido una duda – continuó antes que el otro hablara sobre otro tema, pasó por su lado, caminando hacia la sala

El menor lo siguió con la mirada antes de secarse las manos y darle alcance cuando el mayor llegó hasta el sillón, sentándose en la orilla, sobre el brazo del mueble

\- Suéltala ya – pidió con tranquilidad, Yunho volteó la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos

\- Creerás que soy fastidioso pero realmente necesito saberlo

\- Yunho ¿Qué pasa? Puedes preguntarme lo que sea – le animó enseguida

\- ¿Volverás a acostarte con Jonghyun? – inquirió con seriedad, Changmin mantuvo el gesto neutro, observándolo fijamente – Antes te pregunté si volverías con él, ahora solo quiero saber si tendrán de nuevo sexo, sin compromisos – aclaró ante la ausencia de palabras

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No lo sé – respondió sintiéndose incómodo – Me gustaría decir que no, pero con él nunca sé cómo terminaré reaccionando – dijo con sinceridad, apartando un poco la mirada – Nuestra relación se ha vuelto muy complicada – miró de nuevo al mayor – Ahora yo quiero saber algo

\- Dilo – respondió con inquietud, lo que acababa de escuchar parecía más un Sí que otra cosa

\- Si vuelve a pasar, me refiero, si Jonghyun y yo de nuevo tenemos sexo ¿Cómo te sentirías al respecto? No quiero que nuestra amistad termine en un desastre, te aprecio, de verdad – examinó, buscando las palabras adecuadas, Yunho encogió los hombros unos instantes

\- "¿Qué quieres que te diga?" – preguntó imitando un poco el tono anterior del más alto, Changmin sonrió avergonzado – Nunca me ha importado si las chicas con quienes paso la noche sostienen una relación similar con alguien más, pero contigo y Jonghyun… – pausó, torciendo ligeramente la boca – No sé, tal vez porque los conozco más es extraño

\- ¿Entonces?...

\- Entonces… Creo que no me sentiría muy bien – confesó abrumado – Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó en el instante que Yunho hizo una pequeña pausa

\- Yo acepté esto y puedes estar con quien quieras, eso es obvio ¿no?

\- Si claro, pero lo que quiero saber también es si 'esto' terminará si eso pasa, si me acuesto con él ¿dejarás de acostarte conmigo?

\- No – contestó rápido – No es como si dejarás de acostarte conmigo porque yo no dejaré de acostarme con mujeres ¿o sí? – el otro negó – Además ya te lo dije antes, la única forma en que dejaría esto que comenzamos es enamorándome de ti

\- Lo sé – admitió sonrojándose un poco – Sé lo que dijiste. Es solo que nunca creo que pase, así que me has quitado un peso de encima – completó la explicación, sintiéndose realmente aliviado, aunque Yunho no tanto

\- Es bueno saberlo – contestó con una sonrisa – También debe quedar claro, se termina en automático en el momento que nos interese alguien más, seriamente quiero decir

\- Eso es obvio, ni siquiera era necesario mencionarlo

\- ¿Sabes? Esto es casi como un contrato – observó Yunho con curiosidad, Changmin soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió, acercándose al mayor, quien estiró los brazos y lo recibió atrapando su cintura

\- Y aceptadas las cláusulas… – sonrió pícaramente, abrazándose a su espalda se besaron, al terminar no se separaron

\- Aunque todo eso debimos definirlo anoche antes de tener sexo – analizó Yunho como si sintiera inquietud, pero el otro negó

\- ¿Habrías podido razonar todo eso? Porque yo no, hace tiempo no me sentía tan caliente, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba estar en tu cama, aunque me dé algo de vergüenza confesarlo – dijo casi afligido, el mayor lo observó fijamente, quizás Changmin no se daba cuenta, pero estaba cambiando su forma de ser hacia él

\- Es verdad, me asombró bastante verte aquí, sobre todo después de pensar que todo había terminado entre nosotros, hace tiempo no me sorprendía así – reveló sin letargo

\- Bueno, todo eso ya es pasado, ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa – dijo con voz susurrante, los labios cerca de los contrarios, sin tocarlos

\- ¿Y qué es? – curioseó intrigado el mayor, casi pasando saliva, mirándolo fijo a los ojos

\- Que me quedé con hambre – bromeó haciendo gesto de dolor – Vamos a casa de Donghae – propuso alejándose de él, Yunho suspiró, asintiendo

\- Ah, otra cosa, antes que lo olvide – interrumpió el andar del menor, que se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, Changmin se giró nuevamente hacia él – Ya que nunca sé en qué estás pensando – se levantó del sillón y avanzó hacia el más alto – Repetiré lo que dije la otra noche

\- ¿De qué hablas? – interrumpió incluso cuando estaba por explicarle eso

\- No seré yo quien te busque, eso sigue en pie – sonrió amplio, Changmin frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, luego ablandó la mirada y sonrió como si no le importara

\- Perfecto – expresó con cinismo, dándole la espalda, entornó los ojos con fastidio pero continuó fingiendo que no le importaba, al llegar a la puerta se giró hacia Yunho – Vamos, tengo hambre

\- Sí – respondió tranquilamente, ninguno de los dos le dio continuidad al tema y salieron juntos de la casa de Yunho.

Entraron en la casa a través del Bar, en la planta primera no parecía haber alguien, Changmin verificó en la cocina, cuarto de lavado y el propio Bar, volviendo a la cocina donde estaba Yunho, lo miró a los ojos mientras negaba, ninguno parecía tener idea de dónde podrían estar

\- Tal vez sigan dormidos, no he subido – avisó el menor, encogiendo los hombros – ¿Vamos por algo o hacemos con lo que hay en la cocina? Es lunes y dudo que haya mucho

\- Vamos por algo, solo entro al baño y vuelvo – informó sonriente, Changmin asintió

Caminó a paso rápido hacia el baño de la planta baja y confiado abrió la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues dentro estaban Donghae y Eunhyuk, teniendo sexo. Por las prisas no prestó atención a los sonidos, que no eran muy fuertes, por lo que aquello fue totalmente inesperado, más aún, los pocos segundos que duró mirando, su mejor amigo tenía a su novio contra el lavabo, de espaldas a él mientras lo penetraba y este se sostenía a los bordes, con la cabeza agachada, el barman sostenía sus caderas al tiempo que se empujaba

Donghae giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y se detuvo rápidamente, Eunhyuk apenas si le miró de reojo, mostrando un claro gesto de desagrado, Yunho no supo que hacer de inmediato

\- ¡Yunho vete! – gritó su amigo molesto tras su reacción adormecida, el mencionado ni siquiera se disculpó, cerró la puerta de golpe y se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Ambos bufaron con fastidio y bochorno, era la primera vez que alguien los interrumpía en semejante acto, Donghae se abrazó a la espalda de su novio, saliéndose después

\- No amor, sigue – suplicó excitado Eunhyuk

\- Perdón, ya no puedo – se disculpó avergonzado – Creo que se ha ido – explicó apenado, mirando hacia abajo al tiempo que se alejaba de la espalda contraria

\- Estúpido Yunho – vociferó bastante molesto, incorporándose

Donghae más que molestia sentía vergüenza, nunca había pasado nada similar, aunque fuera muy unido a Yunho, aquello era demasiado. Ambos no tenían más remedio que vestirse y salir.

Changmin miró con curiosidad a un pálido y abrumado Yunho, quien llegó hasta él mirándolo a los ojos con las pupilas desorbitadas, aunque luego sonrió casi a punto de reír, como si quisiera contarle algo muy peculiar

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – inquirió curioso, analizando sus extrañas facciones

\- Acabo de ver a Donghae tirándose a Eunhyuk y no ha sido nada agradable – confesó agobiado, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos, evitando reír

\- ¿Vas a decirme que después de anoche te asusta ver algo así? – preguntó divertido, el mayor rápidamente negó en repetidas ocasiones

\- Donghae es como mi hermano, lo que vi fue lo más desagradable que he visto en mi vida – confesó casi asustado, luego hizo una mueca que para Changmin fue más que adorable – Además siempre pensé que… tú sabes…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Siempre pensé que era al revés – afirmó ante la sonrisa cada vez más ancha de Changmin, quien parecía bastante divertido con el asunto

\- Yunho ¿vas a decirme que eres la clase de persona que piensa que entre parejas del mismo sexo uno es la mujer y el otro el hombre? Lo más seguro es que también lo practiquen al revés – cuestionó totalmente entretenido, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada muy atenta, el mayor parecía más avergonzado

\- No tal cual pero, ya sabes, Donghae a veces es tan delicado – justificó agachando la mirada

\- Esas cosas no tienen nada que ver – separó los brazos y llevó las manos hacia la cintura – Y será mejor que saques esa imagen de lo que viste de tu cabeza, por tu bien – aconsejó intentando parecer serio, pero las ganas de reír le estaban jugando una broma pesada

\- Es verdad, o ya no podré verlos a los ojos – consintió sin más.

Dentro del baño aún seguía la pareja, ambos vestidos, Eunhyuk apeado a la puerta con los brazos cruzados observaba a su novio caminar de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio

\- Vamos, salgamos ya – animó aunque de mal humor, el hecho de que el sexo no hubiese concluido adecuadamente lo tenía así, pero el otro no pensaba igual, se giró hacia él, mirándolo angustiado a los ojos

\- No puedo, con Yunho soy capaz de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pero esto es diferente, nunca nos hemos visto mutuamente teniendo sexo, es bochornoso – explicó agitado

\- ¿Y crees que es cómodo para mí? Aunque no seamos amigos es embarazoso, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Nada, no hay más remedio que afrontarlo y punto, así que deja la ridiculez y salgamos, aquí hace falta aire – expresó decidido, abriendo un poco la puerta

\- Sal tú, yo me esconderé aquí el resto del año – afirmó convencido, Eunhyuk lo miró como si viese un bicho raro

\- Basta, saldremos los dos – estiró su mano sonriéndole con amabilidad, Donghae suspiró largamente y más forzado que nada también estiró un mano, sosteniendo la de su novio

Salieron juntos soltándose las manos después, antes de llegar al comedor escucharon a Changmin y a Yunho hablando, la pareja se volteó a ver, seguramente Changmin ya sabía lo que había presenciado Yunho, era imposible que el chico no se lo hubiera dicho ya. Eunhyuk le dirigió una mirada de ánimo a su novio y finalmente se aparecieron ante el otro par

\- Hola chicos – saludó Changmin casi a punto de reír, sonriendo suspicazmente, por lo que las sospechas de que ya supiera lo del baño estaban despejadas

Donghae buscó la distraída mirada de Yunho mientras su novio observaba con reproche al menor de los cuatro, claramente divertido con la situación. A duras penas Yunho levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia su amigo, sonriéndole después

\- Al diablo, los vi cogiendo ¿y qué? – rompió finalmente, mirando a Donghae fijamente a los ojos, él se sonrojó pero luego ambos rieron con fuerza, divertidos y avergonzados

\- ¿Lo ves amor? No era tan grave – dijo con buen ánimo Eunhyuk, acercándose a él intentó rodearle los hombros con el brazo, pero Donghae se alejó de él, cohibido

\- Ay por favor, no es necesario, esa imagen ya salió de mi mente – afirmó Yunho, aunque por instantes pareció recordarlo y se volteó a otro lado. Changmin finalmente soltó una carcajada

\- Bueno ¿y qué tal si salimos los cuatro? Así liberamos toda esta tensión extraña – propuso el más alto, levantándose de su asiento, la pareja lo observó

\- Me gusta la idea – apoyó Eunhyuk, mirando luego a su novio, Donghae asintió y los tres miraron hacia Yunho, que por fin volteó a verlos otra vez

\- Bien, porque tengo hambre – confirmó Yunho, sintiéndose más relajado, también se levantó de su asiento y junto a Changmin quedaron frente a los otros dos

\- Y a todo esto ¿Dónde dormiste picarón? – preguntó Donghae tras acordarse de que ahí en esa casa no amaneció, Changmin no se esperaba esa pregunta y prácticamente enmudeció

\- En mi casa – se interpuso Yunho, sonriendo relajado. Donghae y Eunhyuk lo miraron de inmediato, parecían algo confundidos, hasta que Eunhyuk exclamó un sonido de sorpresa

\- ¿No me digas que los cuatro se montaron una orgía? – cuestionó mirando a su rival, Yunho enseguida negó rápidamente, sonrojándose, ni siquiera podía imaginar algo así

\- No seas bruto – regañó el barman, dándole un codazo – Yunho tiene dos habitaciones ¿lo olvidaste? Seguramente cada pareja durmió en una ¿o no?

\- Sojin y su amigo no durmieron ahí – explicó relajado

\- Era muy noche y no quise hacer ruido, así que le pedí albergue a Yunho – manifestó al dejar de sentirse tan tenso. La pareja no puso en duda nada y solo sonrieron agradecidos

\- Bueno, pero seguro la pasaste bien con semejante bombón – continuó Donghae sin reparo, pero a Eunhyuk no le causó mucha gracia que se refiriera a él de esa forma

\- Les contaré después ¿sí? Tengo mucha hambre – eludió el tema rápidamente

\- Ya sé – interrumpió Eunhyuk – ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudad vecina a desayunar?

\- Me parece excelente, casi nunca salimos de este pueblo – estuvo de acuerdo su novio

\- Por mí bien – confirmó Yunho

\- Sí , me agrada la idea – cerró el círculo Changmin

Habiendo respondido afirmativamente los cuatro, Donghae y Eunhyuk subieron por sus carteras mientras que Changmin se quedó esperándolos en el Bar, así Yunho se dirigió a su casa por la cartera y el auto, en esos momentos el único disponible.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en el momento que se preparaba para tomar el desayuno de esa mañana, la enfermera dejó todo a su alcance y disposición, luego se fue no sin antes saludar a los recién llegados, los padres de Changmin, al verlos ahí Jonghyun mostró una gran sonrisa y los invitó a acercarse, la mamá traía un ramo de flores que dejó en la mesita a su lado

\- Que agradable sorpresa – dijo sinceramente, conmovido y a la vez sorprendido, la señora iba continuamente, pero era la primera vez del señor

\- ¿Cómo estás muchacho? Perdón por no haberte venido a ver antes – se disculpó mientras acercaba una silla para su esposa y él permaneció de pie

\- No se preocupe – apresuró a responder, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, mirándolos a ambos con agradecimiento

\- Por desgracia debo ir a trabajar, pero quería venir a verte un momento

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad

\- Si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas con nosotros – estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la de él, Jonghyun asintió sonriendo – Changmin te quiere mucho, estamos muy agradecidos por lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo

\- No me lo agradezca, yo también quiero mucho a Changmin – contestó enseguida, temiendo que su expresión en esos momentos lo delatara, aunque la mamá de su amigo estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos

\- Bueno, espero poder venir en otra ocasión para que charlemos con más calma – dijo el señor tras apartar su mano, tocando después el hombro de su esposa. Jonghyun asintió sin dejarlo de mirar – Debo irme cariño, nos vemos por la noche – habló mirando a su mujer y ella lo miró en respuesta, afirmando con la cabeza

\- Que le vaya muy bien – expresó mientras se alejaba el hombre, quien volteó una última vez y asintió, marchándose al fin, cerrando la puerta tras de él

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó atenta la señora, ayudándole a abrir el botecito de gelatina mientras él quitaba el plástico alrededor del sándwich

\- Muy bien, la terapia va excelente

\- Me alegra, tu brazo se ve mejor que la semana pasada ¿Cómo va esa pierna?

\- Mucho mejor, el fin de semana me remueven los clavos – explicó con entusiasmo, contagiándoselo pronto a ella – No tengo mayor deseo que volver pronto al pueblo

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verle? – cuestionó buscando su mirada, Jonghyun que acababa de dar una mordida a su desayuno la miró fijamente, apenado, luego asintió en silencio – Cariño, es mejor que no te entusiasmes con Changmin, mi hijo es un testarudo, lo conoces, está convencido que tal vez ustedes tienen una oportunidad, pero está dentro de su cabeza nada más, él no está esforzándose por ti, lo entiendes ¿cierto?

Aunque duras y crueles, Jonghyun sabía que las palabras de la mamá de su amigo no eran más que una realidad, que aunque no las decía con el afán de herirlo, si lo decía para crearle consciencia, aun así escucharle decir todo eso fue un golpe muy fuerte y doloroso

\- ¿Sabes? – volvió hablar ante el mutismo del otro – Changmin en una ocasión me dijo con entusiasmo que las cosas entre ustedes estaban avanzando, se le escuchaba alegre, pero nada más, tal vez está descubriendo cosas y de momento se ilusiona, a ratos, pero no es lo que tú buscas, estás enamorado de mi hijo ¿verdad?

\- Sí – respondió esta vez, con voz baja

\- Y siempre se lo has dejado fácil ¿no? Digamos que te le pones en bandeja de plata – reafirmó sus palabras, el chico la miró con curiosidad, asintiendo ligeramente – Si de verdad Changmin quiere algo contigo que sea él quien vaya tras de ti, si no es así, retírate antes que te haga daño

\- ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas?

\- Porque conozco a mi hijo – sonrió amplio – Es verdad que te adora, pero de eso a amarte es un abismo de diferencia, no digo que sea imposible, pero si te aferras a eso como estás haciendo, saldrás perdiendo – aconsejó con seriedad, Jonghyun analizó cada palabra y entre los dos hubo un prolongado silencio

\- No está aconsejándome que lo abandone ¿verdad? – la señora negó en respuesta – Me está diciendo que no deje de intentarlo pero que me atenga al resultado desfavorable para mí ¿cierto? – esta vez ella asintió – Trata de darme a entender que me aleje lo suficiente solo para que él sea quien se acerque a mí ¿es así?

\- Eres muy listo muchacho – sonrió de nuevo – Si lo conozco como creo, pienso que se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ti de esa forma, pero te reitero que no te entusiasmes, Changmin es testarudo pero a veces impredecible, mira nomás, jamás nos imaginamos que huiría así, como un paria escondiéndose de la ley. Nunca lo hubiese creído – rectificó con claro gesto de asombro, Jonghyun la miró atento y sonrió amplio

\- ¿Le gusto para yerno? – preguntó en broma, la mamá de su amigo asintió con una gran sonrisa – ¿Más que el otro?

\- ¿Cuál otro? – cuestionó confundida

\- El tal Yunho, Changmin dijo que usted afirmó que le gustaba para yerno – explicó haciendo puchero, la mujer soltó a reír

\- Bueno, es que después de Kyuhyun creo que Changmin se merece uno así de guapo, sexy y educado ¿no crees? – esclareció convencida, Jonghyun suspiró agobiado quedándose callado – Vamos muchacho, tú eres muy guapo también – palmeó su pierna un par de veces

\- Gracias – sonrió con emoción

\- Y adoras a mi Changmin ¿Cómo no te voy a preferir de yerno? – reafirmó haciéndolo sonreír avergonzado, luego los dos se rieron

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad lo aprecio

\- Ya, no es nada, y cómete todo eso, en una hora es tu terapia matutina ¿cierto?

\- Sí

\- Bueno, iré mientras por un café, ya vuelvo – dijo con amabilidad y se levantó de la silla, marchándose de ahí, Jonghyun continuó comiendo

La gran sonrisa en su rostro no se borró en un buen rato, sin duda a él también le encantaría que la mamá de su amigo fuese su suegra, pero todo eso solo dependía de una sola persona, de Changmin.

Terminaron de desayunar, Yunho y Eunhyuk se pelearon por pagar toda la cuenta y al final cada quien liquidó lo suyo, salieron del modesto restaurante y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, a Changmin no le resultaba ajeno el camino andado, había visitado esa ciudad un par de veces, sobre todo en el tiempo que Jonghyun estuvo hospitalizado ahí, a veces salía a dar pequeños paseos y sus caminatas se tornaban distantes del deprimente lugar

Se detuvieron abruptamente frente a una tienda de discos, fue Changmin quien no lo pudo evitar e hizo que los otros tres lo hicieran igual que él. El menor miraba atento uno de los escaparates, estaba completamente vacío, pero a la vez reservado, se anunciaba el próximo lanzamiento del álbum de BoA, sus ojos, brillosos y maravillados casi salen de sus órbitas, tenía tiempo sin renovar su membresía de Fan club y no se enteraba de las últimas como antes

\- Changmin, vámonos – apresuró Donghae con incomodidad, pensando en su amigo, pero él no parecía nada incómodo o extraño, Yunho miraba fijamente la fotografía de ella, se veía terriblemente hermosa, los ojos apagados de la fotografía no le causaron el efecto que solían causarle cuando observaba los de verdad, una mirada profunda y transparente, esa fría fotografía no la representaba en absoluto, tal como se dio cuenta la noche lluviosa en Seúl, cuando supo que era momento de dejarla ir

\- Si lo dices por mí no te preocupes – sonrió sinceramente, luego miró hacia Changmin que no quitaba la vista de encima, pero sin atreverse a entrar – Si quieres preguntar hazlo – animó de buena manera, Changmin se giró hacia él, ilusionado como un niño próximo a saborear un delicioso helado, el corazón de Yunho latió con entusiasmo al observarlo

\- Gracias – ensanchó la sonrisa y entró deprisa a la tienda

\- Vaya Fan este chico – comentó Eunhyuk con agrado, pero su novio solo se cruzó de brazos aparentando indiferencia, después miró hacia Yunho

\- Si quieres podemos esperarlo en otro lugar – propuso su amigo, Yunho le devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amplio

\- ¿No estás exagerando? Estoy bien, de verdad. Es solo un cartón promocional

\- Lo digo porque ni siquiera eres capaz de verla en televisión – aclaró apenado, pero Yunho estaba tan relajado que era extraño, sin embargo debía admitir que le agradaba no verlo afectado como siempre

\- Amor, parece que Yunho está olvidándola, deja de acosarlo con tus preguntas – regañó su novio, sorprendiendo al aludido, así que le dirigió una mirada a este, agradecido

\- Espero así sea – comentó el barman, mirando otra vez a su amigo

Yunho dejó el tema así y no agregó nada más, era cierto que comenzaba a olvidarla, la mayor parte del tiempo no pensaba en Boa, pero cuando la recordaba volvía a sentir amor por ella, quizás esos eran los retazos que quedaban de sus sentimientos más intensos, tal vez con el paso del tiempo su amor se reduciría a un simple recuerdo, tal como Yunho deseaba que sucediera

Los tres en silencio, observaron a Changmin llamando por teléfono, sonreía y no dejaba de mover los labios, pero naturalmente ellos no podían oír desde la parte donde estaban. Finalmente Changmin colgó y volvió a la caja, sacó la cartera y de ahí su tarjeta de crédito, lucía tan entusiasmado que los hizo sonreír a ellos tres, desde la partida de Jonghyun a Seúl no lo habían visto así de alegre. Una vez que terminó sus asuntos salió de la tienda, dirigiéndose a sus amigos que le esperaban

\- Listo, ya los reservé, la pre venta termina en semana y media – informó emocionado

\- ¿Los? – preguntó Eunhyuk intrigado

\- Sí, llamé a Jonghyun… bueno, ha contestado mi madre, pero le preguntó y también lo quiere – explicó con más entusiasmo

\- Te ves muy contento – observó Yunho, el menor volteó a verlo y asintió

\- Ella no ha sacado álbum en casi dos años, claro que lo estoy – respondió sin dejar de mirarlo a él, en su mirada notó que hablar de ella no era doloroso como antes y le agradó

\- Bien, ya vámonos, necesito hacer unas compras – habló Donghae dirigiéndose a los otros tres, pero Changmin hizo una mueca indicando que no le apetecía ir

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos de ver en algún punto? Hay algo que me interesa ver – dijo aquello como excusa, mientras pensaba en qué inventar – ¿Me acompañas Yunho? – miró al aludido, quien no esperaba eso, pero mirándolo a los ojos entendió rápidamente

\- Claro – sonrió tranquilo, luego miró hacia la pareja – Yo acompañaré a Changmin

\- Pero ¿Qué quieres ver? Podemos ir los cuatro después que compre lo que necesito – contradijo Donghae, mirándolos con suspicacia, en cambio su novio no notaba nada extraño

\- Vamos amor, entiende la indirecta, no quieren ir a tus compras esas, yo tampoco, pero soy tu novio y no tengo opción – explicó en tono de mártir, haciendo reír a Changmin y a Yunho, pero no a Donghae que lo miró molesto

\- No venga ninguno entonces – contestó indignado, exagerando, pero en realidad le molestaba que esos dos hicieran mancuerna para irse quién sabe a dónde con tal de librarse de sus aburridas compras

\- No te enojes mi amor, era broma, amo ir de compras contigo – mintió Eunhyuk, abrazándolo por los hombros, pese a que el otro intentaba alejarlo

\- Está bien, iremos – dijo Yunho al ver aquella reacción inesperada, Changmin en cambio intentó no aparentar el enojo que estaba sintiendo

\- No, váyanse, nos vemos justo aquí en una hora ¿está bien? – habló tranquilamente aunque con fastidio

\- Hora y media – respondió Changmin enseguida

\- Bien, en hora y media nos vemos aquí – señaló Eunhyuk de buena gana, buscando agarrar la mano a su pareja, esta vez no lo evadió y también la sujetó

\- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde irán? – preguntó el barman antes de que se marcharan

\- Pues… – el menor hizo una pequeña pausa, luego sonrió – Caminar, bobear, lo que sea menos ir detrás de ti – respondió un poco nervioso, pero sin levantar las sospechas de la pareja, aunque a Donghae seguía sin agradarle del todo aquello

\- Ya – expresó escuetamente – Vámonos amor, a mis aburridas compras – dijo mirando al mencionado, este asintió, luego ambos pares de chicos se miraron – Hasta luego

\- Se divierten – secundó Eunhyuk, los cuatro se despidieron alzando la mano y la pareja les dio la espalda, alejándose de ahí

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando? – cuestionó Yunho en voz baja aunque los otros dos ya se habían marchado lo suficiente, Changmin sonrió sin discreción y volteó a verlo

\- Andando – lo agarró de la muñeca y jaló, comenzando a alejarse de ahí los dos

Por curiosidad, Eunhyuk se giró hacia atrás, varios metros los separaban de los otros, pero aún eran visibles, justo en el momento que Changmin jaló a Yunho casi agarrándole la mano y los dos se alejaban hacia la dirección contraria, frunció el entrecejo confundido, aunque no tuvo tiempo de meditar mucho en ello, cuando giró de nuevo la cabeza al frente Donghae lo miró

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada – contestó rápidamente, su novio ni siquiera notó que volteó. Luego sonrió, sin volver a meditar en ello, tal vez no era nada, su imaginación no podía echar andar con algo tan imposible como lo que pensó por breves segundos.

Yunho siguió a Changmin, caminaba deprisa como si conociera a la perfección esa ciudad, dieron vuelta en una pequeña callejuela, apartada de la avenida principal por la que habían estado caminando, el menor lo miró, emitiendo una sonrisa amplia

\- Conozco un buen sitio

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó fingiendo no saber

Changmin lo miró incrédulo, miró a los lados y tras confirmar que nadie estaba cerca, se acercó a él y estirando un poco su cuello logró encontrar sus labios en la oreja del mayor, aprisionando con estos el lóbulo, chupando sutilmente, Yunho sonrió amplio, deseando envolverlo con sus brazos en ese momento, pero se contuvo

\- ¿Crees que soy un chico fácil? – inquirió cuando se alejó un poco, Changmin asintió

\- Pero si no quieres, no – encogió los hombros, dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, sin dejar de sonreír, escuchando enseguida los pasos tras él

\- De querer, si quiero – susurró cerca de la oreja del menor, levantó los brazos y colocó las manos sobre los hombros del otro, deteniéndolo por completo

\- Entonces… – habló Changmin pausadamente, girándose en su eje para estar frente a Yunho, a quien miró a los ojos – ¿Tienes condones o pasamos a la farmacia? – cuestionó sin rodeos, haciendo sonreír aún más a Yunho, de ser posible

Rápidamente sacó la cartera de la bolsa de su pantalón y la abrió, extrayendo dos de ahí, mostrándolos a su amigo, Changmin se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y asintió

\- Si los usamos sabiamente nos ajustarán – confirmó el menor con emoción, Yunho sonrió, divertido con la expresión traviesa de Changmin, podía notar el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por parecer seductor, pero en el temblor de sus pupilas se notaba la realidad, se sentía ansioso, tal vez con miedo, pero decidido y eso le alegraba, además que era él quien estaba teniendo la iniciativa, eso para Yunho era lo mejor de todo

\- Por favor dime que no está lejos

\- Paciencia – respondió con sencillez. Siguieron caminando por esa calle hasta toparse con otra avenida, ante ellos se mostró un motel que no era desconocido para ninguno de los dos, Changmin había estado en dos ocasiones ahí con Jonghyun

Yunho también había ido algunas veces, aunque hace ya bastante tiempo, al ver el edificio sonrió con entusiasmo, cuando Changmin quería ser directo lo era y eso le agradaba, aunque aún parecía un poco incómodo. Fue el menor quien reservó la habitación y la pagó, el encargado los miró de mala gana, pero le ignoraron, llegaron al tercer piso usando las escaleras, Yunho caminando atrás de Changmin, ambos de prisa, se detuvieron frente a la habitación, el menor comenzó a abrir, sintiendo a Yunho tras de él, colocándole las manos sobre las caderas

\- Espera – pidió avergonzado, mirando ambos lados del pasillo, pero nadie caminaba por ahí, un motel en la mañana por completo solo, era precisamente donde estaban

Entraron y al cerrar la puerta no hubo espera absoluta, Changmin dejó caer las llaves al suelo y sujetó el rostro a Yunho, besándose con pasión, las manos del mayor se deslizaron por la espalda del menor, acariciando con firmeza, estrujando la tela. Cuando el aire se volvió escaso dejaron de besarse, las manos del más alto bajaron a la cintura de Yunho y sin dilación levantó la prenda, sacándola de su cuerpo, aventándola al suelo

Volvieron a besarse mientras se despojaban individualmente de los zapatos, el primero en terminar fue Yunho, resultaba un as a la hora de desvestirse, por lo que comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón al otro, mientras Changmin se deleitaba recorriendo su pecho, sintiendo en la yema de los dedos la piel cálida y exquisita, deslizó las uñas sutilmente, logrando que Yunho sonriera sobre sus labios

Antes de continuar con sus propios pantalones y en tanto los de Changmin caían al suelo, Yunho extrajo su cartera y sacó de ahí el par de condones, aventando donde fuese su billetera. Se sonrieron antes de volver a compartir un beso, al terminarlo Changmin se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer sobre la alfombra

Quedaron luego en ropa interior, la mano derecha del menor no quiso esperar un solo segundo, comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la prenda, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, la sonrisa de Yunho lo provocaba, pero aquel pedazo de carne que estaba palpando lo mantenía ansioso, a pesar del nerviosismo, de la vergüenza, de todo, Changmin se sentía más cómodo de lo que hubiese esperado

\- Relájate – susurró al darse cuenta, Changmin asintió, luego agachó la cabeza y con el índice izquierdo jaló el elástico, mirando el interior, moviendo la mano derecha hacia dentro le sujetó suavemente, moviéndola por toda la extensión, Yunho jadeó apacible

Changmin levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la expresión aprobatoria de Yunho, el mayor luego asintió, excitado por completo, el menor sonrió

\- Ya casi está – habló despacio, sonriendo nervioso

Yunho lo miró con ternura, podía notar claramente la diferencia entre la primera vez y esta, aunque en aquella ocasión no estaba ebrio y fue muy consciente de lo que hacía, era nítido el contraste entre una y otra debido al alcohol ingerido

Changmin también estaba logrando una erección, le costaba trabajo hacerlo cuando se sentía nervioso, pero ver a Yunho a los ojos le ayudó. Con la mano libre bajó su prenda hasta la cadera y se sujetó su miembro, tocándose también, el otro agarró su rostro entre las manos y se besaron con pasión, ligeramente ansiosos, Changmin los tocaba a ambos, poco a poco se plegó hacia Yunho y soltó ambos miembros, Yunho suspiró al sentirlo y Changmin pudo notar el ligero sonrojo, lejos del desagrado, habían dejado de besarse y sus rostros estaban cerca

\- Changmin… – murmuró con sutileza, temblándole las piernas por breves segundos, sonrió por acto reflejo y sintió enseguida como el otro se movió, deslizando su entrepierna sobre la contraria

\- Nunca lo olvides – susurró Changmin cerca de su oreja – También soy un hombre – sonrió casi con inocencia, sin permitirle ver a Yunho aquella expresión, este sonrió amplio

\- Jamás – contestó apartándolo solamente a la altura de la cadera, esta vez fue su mano la que sujetó el miembro de Changmin, el menor rápidamente se aferró a los brazos de Yunho, sintiendo la caricia, tan experta y desinhibida, haciendo que el menor se preguntara si es que así el mayor se masturbaba

\- No, para… – suplicó casi sin hablar, perdido y temiendo terminar en su mano, Yunho obedeció y volvieron a compartir un beso

Changmin creyó que se acercarían a la cama, pero no fue así, Yunho empujó su ropa interior hacia abajo y cuando cayó a sus pies apartó la prenda usando los mismos. El menor hizo lo propio con la suya, Yunho dejó caer uno de los condones al suelo e intentó abrir el otro, pero Changmin lo detuvo, devorándole enseguida el cuello, procurando no dejar marca alguna sobre la piel

Yunho correspondió acariciándole la espalda, hasta que Changmin comenzó a descender frente a él, así que sus manos solo cambiaron de lugar a los hombros, el menor no se detuvo en algún sitio por más de un segundo, besó solamente las porciones de cuerpo que le quedaban de paso antes de hincarse ante él. Miró hacia abajo y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, así que Changmin no le hizo esperar e inició dando algunos besos, mirando solo de vez en cuando hacia arriba, corroborando que todo aquello era del agrado del contrario

Los suspiros y ligeros jadeos fueron su confirmación, el mayor se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello, sintiendo las hebras entre los dedos, pero esa sensación no se comparaba con la de aquella boca saboreándolo, degustando cada centímetro de piel. La boca de Changmin no dejó rincón alguno sin explorar antes de llevarlo dentro, introduciéndolo en su cavidad, comenzando a succionar lento, agarrándose a la cadera del otro

\- Me encanta – confirmó para completar la respuesta a la duda de Changmin, quien no se detuvo, por el contrario comenzó a sacar y meter con más rapidez. Yunho inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sujetó la de Changmin, atrayéndolo a él a su ritmo, sus gemidos fueron exquisitos para el practicante del acto, pero más que eso lo disfrutaba, a Changmin no solo le gustaba por encima de cualquier cosa que le hicieran aquella práctica, también disfrutaba hacerla

Escuchar que a la persona con quien estaba le gustaba lo que hacía, era un placer en sí mismo, ver a Yunho disfrutar así era para su propio deleite. Hizo un poco de presión con sus labios y logró que Yunho exhalara un gimoteo placentero, Changmin soltó la cadera contraria y con aquella mano le acarició los testículos, luego con su dedo pulgar estimuló la región entre el nacimiento del pene y los genitales, haciéndolo estremecer, enseguida se apartó, logrando con aquello solo que se frustrara un poco, así que se levantó rápidamente

\- Por Dios – sonrió excitado y no aguantó más, le sujetó el rostro y lo besó con pasión, dando un paso al frente y a él haciéndolo retroceder

No se habían movido mucho de la puerta, al soltar sus labios Yunho lo empujó sutilmente y le dio media vuelta, Changmin se sacudió, ávido por sentirlo, colocando ambas manos sobre la pared, sintiendo pronto las de Yunho sobre estas, buscando enlazar sus dedos. Los labios de Yunho le atacaron el cuello con húmedos besos, pasándose a la nuca, luego el hombro, acercando un poco más su cuerpo, hasta que su pene, duro y ansioso chocó contra el trasero del menor, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza

\- Hazlo ya – suplicó agitado, sintiendo como se movía a propósito, deslizando el miembro por su carne, desesperándolo, pero incluso así sonrió, él fue cruel con Yunho momentos atrás, ahora el otro tomaba su turno

Apiadándose de Changmin y de él mismo, soltó las manos del menor, quien las dejó aún sobre la pared, extendidas. El sonido del envoltorio del preservativo al rasgarse fue gratificante, Yunho tardó la nada colocándolo, pero antes del plato fuerte separó las piernas de Changmin un poco, acariciándole las caderas, con la mano izquierda lo atrajo mientras la derecha se encargó de palparlo, al encontrar el punto deseado acarició unos instantes, usando tres dedos

Changmin sonrió nervioso, logrando relajarse tal como le dijo Yunho antes, cerró los ojos y esperó tranquilo, el mayor se agarró el pene con la mano que antes lo palpaba y lo dirigió a esa zona, comenzando a entrar lentamente, el menor empuñó la mano izquierda mientras la punta de los dedos de la derecha se aferraron a la pared como si pudiera sostenerla entre ellos. Exclamó un placentero quejido y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás para un contacto perfecto, ambos suspiraron

Esperó a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión para sostenerlo de la cadera con ambas manos, sin mover el cuerpo de Changmin empujó el suyo al frente; poco a poco a medida que aceleraba el ritmo, no solo era él quien se empujaba al frente, con ambas manos jaló el trasero del menor hacia él, el golpeteo de sus pieles fue un sonido exquisito para ambos. Los gemidos de los dos eran música para sus oídos

Yunho se lo había hecho a muchas mujeres de aquella forma, pero con Changmin era distinto a todas ellas, menos estrecho, pero sin duda mucho más experto, el menor sabía a qué zonas quería que le llegaran y se movía de acuerdo a ello, pero también él podía ser capaz de encontrar ese punto, empujarse hacia él y saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, la forma en que Changmin gemía cuando llegaba a esa zona era muy distinto al que solamente emitía cuando le penetraban sin intentar encontrarlo

\- Ahí… sigue – suplicó, estaba perdido, extasiado ¿hacía cuánto tiempo no se sentía así? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo, la fama de Yunho resultaba muy seria ahora que podía comprobarla con la práctica

Yunho sonrió con entusiasmo, tal vez podía decir que era arrogancia, pero le encantaba volver loco a Changmin, escucharlo hablar, gemir de aquella forma, él se encargaría de hacer que jamás se arrepintiera de haberlo convertido en su amante. Se agachó para besarle la espalda, gemir sobre su piel dejando un vaho invisible, no solo quien tenía enfrente gozaba con desenfreno, para él también era estupendo, podía correrse en cualquier instante, pero deseaba seguir disfrutando aquel contacto

Salió bruscamente para protesta de Changmin y lo agarró de la mano, jalándolo sin consideración, por instantes el menor pensó que lo llevaría a la cama, pero no fue así, más cerca que esta se encontraba una modesta cómoda de dos cajones, sobre la cual había una caja de pañuelos desechables, pero ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de tirarlos, agarró las piernas de Changmin justo en el nacimiento de sus glúteos y lo subió con violencia, haciéndolo sonreír nervioso, al dejarlo caer sentado en el mueble la caja del otro lado bajó al piso

Con rapidez y poca sutileza separó la pierna derecha con su mano izquierda y se acomodó en medio, volviéndolo a penetrar cuando el menor separó la otra, Changmin exhaló un soplo y se agarró a sus hombros, luego Yunho con la mano derecha le agarró la otra pierna por debajo de la rodilla y la elevó, empujándose al frente, sintiendo como el otro apretaba sus hombros, pero Changmin agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. No esperó Yunho ni siquiera un poco, comenzó con las estocadas, esta vez más violentas, el otro levantó la cabeza y lo observó a los ojos, su rostro completamente sonrojado pero satisfecho, incapaz de hablar, gimiendo sin parar

Yunho se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a comerle el cuello, usando su boca, la lengua, devorándolo sin dejar de moverse, no lucía agotado en absoluto, en cambio Changmin estaba aterrado, positivamente, el placer que sentía no tenía nada que ver con la primera vez que estuvo con Yunho, pareciera que este lo hacía a propósito, demostrarle que él podía darle todo con lo que había soñado en el sexo. El placer anal sentido era tan fuerte que perdió por completo su erección, pero no le importaba, sentirlo dentro, tocando esas zonas y llenándolo sin dejar espacio no tenía comparación

Esta vez el mayor se concentró del todo, dispuesto a terminar, así que buscó la forma de estimularse él de manera prioritaria, dejó de besarlo y retiró su pecho, ambos pudieron verse a los ojos, Yunho levantó la otra pierna de Changmin al igual que hizo con la zurda y se empujó más rápido, sin detenerse ni un poco. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de gemir, mirándose a los ojos con una complicidad que no requería palabras, el menor sostenía los hombros del contrario con fuerza, con los brazos estirados por completo al frente, miró por instantes hacia abajo para observar la unión, se sentía desesperado, a punto de llegar

Yunho empujó su cadera rítmicamente hasta que no pudo más, comenzando a correrse, su gemido casi ahogado y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, entró hasta el fondo en la última estocada sin soltar las piernas del otro, cuyas rodillas tocaron la pared, ambos pechos unidos, respirando agitados, poco a poco le soltó las piernas pero Changmin le abrazó la cintura con estas, aferrándose a su espalda con los brazos, compartieron un beso lánguido, poco profundo pero entregado, sintiendo sus mutuas temperaturas, Yunho se aferró a sus nalgas y justo antes de acabar el beso separó un poco la mano derecha para darle un manotazo, hundiendo después las yemas de los dedos en la carne del glúteo, Changmin sonrió sobre sus labios sin abrir los ojos

\- Imbécil – susurró en tono divertido, Yunho también sonrió y ambos abrieron sus ojos, sin abandonar la posición, observándose – No te salgas – pidió casi tímido, no parecía el mismo Changmin de antes, gimiendo locamente, pidiendo más con la mirada. Yunho no preguntó, obedeció, entonces el menor se lamió tres dedos zurdos y se agarró el pene, comenzando a acariciarse, Yunho sonrió, besó su mejilla y luego se agachó más, chupándole la tetilla derecha

Changmin jadeó, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en la pared, cerró los ojos para mayor concentración, sintiendo la lengua y los labios de Yunho estimulándolo, su miembro ahora erecto, aceleró los movimientos, abrió los ojos y miró al frente, notando por primera vez que esa habitación no le era ajena, la primera vez que estuvo ahí fue con Jonghyun, la noche que tuvieron sexo tras salir de un antro. Bajó la mirada y observó la espalda de Yunho, volviendo a prestar atención en la boca ajena sobre su pezón, concentrándose otra vez por completo, un agradable calor le hizo sonreír involuntariamente antes de sentir una sacudida de placer, sintiendo pronto el líquido caliente brotar sobre su mano

Sintió la presión alrededor de su miembro aún sensible y se mordió el labio inferior, absorto en ese placer, miró el rostro perdido de Changmin tras incorporarse, sacó su miembro, haciéndolo lento a propósito, mirando al otro como se estremecía luego del abandono, dejando luego de abrazarlo con sus piernas. Mientras Yunho se quitaba el condón, Changmin recogió la caja con toallitas desechables, la colocó sobre la cómoda y extrajo algunas, limpiándose la mano, el abdomen y parte de la pierna, Yunho estiró la suya con la palma hacia arriba y el menor depositó ahí los papeles, así el mayor se alejó al baño para tirar todo en el cesto

\- ¿Es que contigo además de recuperar forma debe uno saberse el kamasutra? – preguntó Changmin fingiendo indignación, Yunho escuchó desde el baño y rio con fuerza, al salir lo observó, avanzaba hacia la cama, tirándose después sobre ella, devolviéndole la mirada

\- No hace falta que te lo sepas, yo te lo enseñaré – respondió con arrogancia, evitando reírse, Changmin suspiró con fastidio como si se contuviera de golpearlo

\- ¿Y entonces? – cambió de tema – ¿No te decepcioné? – cuestionó intrigado, Yunho llegó hasta la cama y también subió en ella, negó en silencio

\- No pero, mejorarás – bufó en broma, Changmin le dirigió una mirada de enojo y agarrando una almohada se la aventó, golpeándolo en la cara, Yunho la apartó rápidamente, mostrándole una sonrisa amplia – Te lo dije, me encantó – informó antes que pudiera hacer más grande el tema, Changmin asintió, buscó la orilla de la sábana y se metió debajo de ella, cubriéndose de la cintura hacia abajo

\- Soy una persona muy insegura Yunho, perdona que te pregunte eso – justificó avergonzado, pero el mayor negó, acercándose hasta él, dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Yo soy un desvergonzado en realidad, solo somos distintos – sonrió comprensivamente y le acarició la cara, Changmin asintió cerrando después los ojos, al abrirlos vio a Yunho acostado a su lado, sin cubrirse en absoluto

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio, Yunho hizo una mueca de indiferencia y se pasó los brazos tras la nuca, sin mirar a Changmin

\- De cualquier modo nos queda un condón y no pienso llevármelo de regreso – respondió girando solamente la cabeza hacia el otro chico, el cuál sonrió – Si nos tardamos más que nos esperen – dijo descaradamente

\- ¿Crees que sospechen? Soy malo mintiendo, no sabía que decir

\- No, estoy seguro que no sospechan nada ni sospecharán, debes admitir que todo esto no ha sido lo más normal que nos haya pasado en la vida – observó a consciencia, Changmin estuvo de acuerdo y asintió

\- Tienes razón – imitando a Yunho se tiró de espalda sobre la cama, con una mano bajo la cabeza y el otro brazo sobre su estómago, el mayor continuaba mirándolo

\- ¿No vas a abrazarme? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, Changmin giró su cabeza para verlo y asintió, acercándose a él, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el menor colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Yunho, dejando la cabeza sobre su hombro

\- Yunho – llamó de pronto, después de algunos segundos de silencio

\- ¿Sí?

\- Como vuelvas a nalguearme, te partiré la cara – amenazó avergonzado, en cambio Yunho rio fuerte y por varios segundos, Changmin se sonrojó pero sonrió divertido

\- Perdón, pero no me resistí – confesó sin arrepentimiento, Changmin se levantó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos – No volveré hacerlo

\- Bueno, tal vez algunas veces – meditó con timidez – No, ninguna – rectificó, sonrojándose más, Yunho lo observó confundido

\- Mejor ninguna – confirmó Yunho con sensatez, Changmin asintió

\- Si te gusta mucho está bien, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – cambió de parecer, Yunho evitó reírse, luego negó en silencio varias veces

\- En lugar de discutir si puedo azotarte o no el trasero usemos el tiempo restante en algo mejor – terminó la discusión de manera determinante, apartando al menor de él

\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué? – cuestionó desafiante, fingiendo demencia, Yunho le agarró ambos brazos y lo giró sobre la cama, tumbándolo se puso en cuatro sobre él, sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo pero soltó su brazo izquierdo y bajó la mano derecha, metiéndola por debajo de la sábana que cubría a Changmin, sosteniéndole el miembro, este se mordió ligeramente el labio – Creo que es pronto – susurró avergonzado, pero Yunho negó

\- Cierra los ojos y déjame mostrarte que sí puedes – aconsejó, siendo tan experto como era estaba seguro de sus palabras, el menor obedeció, relamió sus labios y cerró los ojos

Yunho sonrió satisfecho, se agachó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego con su lengua lamió desde las clavículas hasta la oreja, deslizándola lentamente, haciéndolo estremecer al pasar por el cuello y terminar succionando su lóbulo, Changmin jadeó, sintiendo aquello y al mismo tiempo la mano de Yunho que no dejaba de moverse, mientras la otra lo sujetaba de la muñeca, podía sentirse por completo sometido y a merced de Yunho, resultando excitante

El mayor se dio cuenta que funcionaba, así que bajó la boca con tenues besos por la piel hasta llegar a sus pectorales, tomando su tetilla derecha con los dientes, sutilmente, jaló hacia arriba y luego chupó, dando una succión fuerte, el menor se estremeció y giró la cabeza un poco, cerrando más fuerte los ojos. Yunho prosiguió con la otra tetilla, lamiéndola y chupando menos fuerte, la mano que masturbaba su pene bajó hasta acariciarle los testículos, tomándolos con toda la extensión, apretando un poco, Changmin exclamó un ligero gemido

Sonrió al estremecerse, Yunho introdujo su dedo medio mientras el pulgar acarició el perineo, empujando hacia arriba por debajo de los testículos, Changmin sintió que las piernas le temblaban y se mordió el labio, no podía explicarse cómo es que siendo él la primera experiencia de Yunho con otro hombre, este podía hacerlo sentir lo que antes nadie había logrado, pensando que seguramente solo estaba improvisando, pero sin duda su intuición era correcta

\- ¿Lo hago bien? – inquirió sonriendo victorioso, Changmin abrió los ojos y asintió, podía ver sus pupilas tiritando, maravillado con él – ¿Lo viste?, si podías – indicó el mayor, sacando su dedo y agarrándole el pene, recorriendo la extensión un par de veces, estaba completamente erecto, goteando un poco – Ahora vuelvo – habló suavemente, soltándole la muñeca derecha, llevándole esa mano a su propio miembro, Changmin lo agarró y se tocó lento mientras Yunho se levantaba de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el condón que tiró al suelo

Regresó a la cama y subió en ella, quedándose de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Changmin, agarró su miembro y se estimuló hasta lograr también una erección, el menor se asombró de lo pronto que logró hacerlo. Yunho se colocó rápido el condón y aventó sobre la cama el envoltorio, arrimándose al frente levantó las caderas de Changmin y lo penetró con cuidado, haciéndolo removerse entre las sábanas. Sostuvo ambas piernas y se abalanzó al frente, Changmin agarró las sábanas con ambas manos, apretándolas

\- ¿Listo? – preguntó serio, Changmin asintió y el otro le soltó las piernas, dejándose caer al frente pero sin encimarse en él, así el menor le rodeó la baja espalda con ambas piernas y el mayor se agarró a las sábanas, comenzando a abalanzarse al frente, ayudándose de sus rodillas

Los movimientos de Yunho como siempre fueron expertos y precisos, llevándolo al placer inmediatamente, Changmin se abrazó a Yunho por encima de la cintura, enterrándole los dedos sobre la carne, procurando no usar las uñas, ligeramente crecidas. El menor creyó que Yunho continuaría así hasta terminar el acto, pero se apartó bruscamente, obligándolo a soltarle la cintura, sin salirse se levantó y Changmin bajó las piernas de su cintura, sin saber que pretendía, hasta que Yunho se hincó y le agarró la pierna derecha con su brazo izquierdo, aferrándose a ella y sin agarrar la otra, en cambio usó la otra mano para sostenerle el pene aún erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo

En principio la intensidad del placer hizo a Changmin soltar un gemido agudo y alto, cerró unos instantes los ojos y luego dirigió una mirada lujuriosa hacia Yunho, asintiendo sin parar, indicándole lo increíble que se sentía, acrecentando su ego. Aunque era difícil mantener la concentración en el placer de ambas zonas, Changmin hizo un esfuerzo adicional, moviendo inconscientemente sus caderas, mientras Yunho aceleró el ritmo, apretando un poco para que durase más, pero el menor tenía todo el rostro rojo y se estremecía

\- Yunho… – gimoteó exasperado – Por favor… – suplicó casi asustado, era imposible lograr el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que podía al menos liberar pronto su eyaculación, así que no hubo más tortura y lo hizo terminar sobre su mano y abdomen. Changmin tembló de pies a cabeza y arqueó la espalda levantándola de la cama cuando por fin se corrió

El mayor sonrió triunfante, las anteriores veces notó que Changmin esperaba a que él terminara para satisfacerse, pero ahora él lograba que lo hiciera antes, con su ayuda, no solo el menor estaba aprendiendo algunas cosas, sino también él. Sin esperar a que se recuperara, Yunho continuó con las estocadas, de nuevo fuertes, volviendo a inclinarse adelante, con la mano derecha se agarró a las sábanas y la izquierda continuó empujando la pierna del menor al frente, los gemidos desesperados de ambos hasta que finalmente Yunho comenzó a correrse, exhalando un placentero gemido, Changmin sintió una sacudida desde dentro y se agitó sobre la cama, acariciando el pecho de Yunho hasta que éste se relajó tras el orgasmo

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, respiraban agitados, sudando, el mayor no pudo más y salió del menor, acostándose sobre su pecho, Changmin lo abrazó por la espalda y luego se besaron, perdidos con el placer aún en la piel. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo hasta terminar el beso pasivo, separándose después, Changmin rio por lo bajo, aun sintiéndose tembloroso, Yunho lo observó y sonrió con emoción, besándole luego la mejilla, tirándose al otro lado de la cama tras quitarse el condón y dejarlo en el suelo

\- Si esperas que te halague vete olvidando – sentenció Changmin con la voz quebrada, pero Yunho no necesitaba halagos verbales, ver a Changmin así era su carta de victoria – ¿Seguro que soy tu primer hombre? – cuestionó intrigado, Yunho rio fuerte y divertido

\- Te lo juro – respondió levantando la mano

\- Me siento cansado, tengo sueño – declaró cerrando los ojos – Lo de esta madrugada y esto han acabado conmigo

\- Descuida, aprenderás hacer maratón conmigo – expuso sin pudor, Changmin lo volteó a ver negando varias veces

\- Eres un maldito vanidoso – espetó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

\- Vamos, que te encanta – contradijo sin equivocarse, el menor sonrió amplio y no respondió, buscó el cuerpo de Yunho, acostándose sobre él, abrazándolo fuerte, Yunho también le rodeó por la espalda y besó su frente – Duerme un poco si quieres – indicó poniéndose serio, Changmin asintió y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco

Aun despiertos duraron un tiempo sin hablar ni moverse, Changmin con los ojos cerrados y Yunho mirando hacia el techo, de pronto se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse que el otro se había quedado por completo dormido

\- ¿Sabes Changmin? – habló intentando volver a tener conversación, pero no hubo respuesta alguna – ¿Changmin? – volvió a llamar y entonces notó que estaba dormido, sonrió y lo comenzó apartar lentamente con cuidado, logrando no despertarlo

Yunho se levantó de la cama y de pie observó a Changmin, removiéndose un poco, sonriendo ligeramente entre sueños, el mayor se hincó junto a la cama y cruzando los brazos sobre la sábana lo observó fijamente al rostro, ensanchó la sonrisa, no lo había visto dormir desde aquella vez que enfermó y él lo cuidó por horas, observándolo atento y pensando cuando podría darle al fin un beso. Ahora no solo tenía aquella carta abierta para besarlo cuando quisiera, sino que se habían acostado en dos ocasiones, hacía apenas unas horas lo hicieron por primera vez y ahora de nuevo, Yunho no solía repetir amantes en tan poco tiempo, Changmin era una de esas pocas ocasiones

\- Eres tan lindo – musitó apartando su mano izquierda, acariciándole el rostro, apartando algunas hebras de cabello de su cara. Lo miró sin moverse durante varios segundos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiado, así que se levantó rápidamente

Juntó la basura que dejó sobre la cama y el condón del suelo para tirarlos en el baño, miró de nuevo al salir el cuerpo de Changmin, desnudo en su totalidad, observó sobre su abdomen las manchas blanquecinas y recordó que no se habían limpiado, miró hacia abajo y notó que él también tenía pues al abrazarlo se manchó

\- Diablos – maldijo por lo bajo, yendo hacia las toallas desechables, se limpió y avanzó hacia Changmin, se sentó a su lado y lo limpió, sin dejar de observarlo. No podían bañarse porque levantarían sospechas entre sus amigos – Listo – murmuró aunque no podía oírle

Yunho se levantó de nuevo y decidido a no perderse mirando a Changmin por mucho tiempo, comenzó a juntar la ropa de ambos y lo demás, cuando terminó agarró su teléfono y vio la hora, faltaba poco más de media hora para la acordada. Suspiró y alejado de la cama se sentó en el suelo, mirando desde ahí a Changmin, no quería acercarse y terminar mirándolo como momentos atrás.

Donghae miró desesperado su reloj del celular por cuarta vez, Eunhyuk se asomó a la pantalla para corroborar los apenas quince minutos tarde, apartó a su novio de aquella tortuosa vista y lo miró a los ojos

\- No deben tardar, tal vez se perdieron – dijo con tranquilidad, pero su novio lo observó con el ceño fruncido

\- Yunho se conoce bien esta ciudad, sobre todo la parte comercial y la de los bares esos que le gustan, así que no lo creo – explicó convencido, Eunhyuk no lo meditó mucho y estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora debía pensar en otra cosa para que su pareja no estuviera así de ansioso

\- Como sea, nada ganas desesperándote así

\- Lo sé, pero si no llegan en diez minutos nos vamos – amenazó el barman

\- Yunho tiene las llaves del auto – informó el mesero por si lo había olvidado, Donghae bufó con fastidio

\- Tomamos el autobús que nos deja a pie de carretera

\- Amor ¿no podemos esperarlos? – cuestionó abrumado, prefería esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario a tener que subir a ese autobús, Donghae se resignó y cruzó los brazos

\- Está bien – consintió finalmente, Eunhyuk sonrió contento y besó la mejilla de su novio

\- Ya, quita esa cara, estás muy amargado hoy – observó Eunhyuk, pero el otro no le tomó importancia a esas palabras y solo encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes que a lo lejos divisaran a los otros dos dirigiéndose deprisa hacia ellos, Donghae los miró con molestia, manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Ambos lucían bastante entusiastas, como si estuvieran a punto de enfrentar la muerte pero sabiendo que podían salvarse, Eunhyuk en cambio los observó fijamente, tratando de imaginarse por qué la demora, sobre todo cuando al inicio hablaron de una hora y Changmin extendió el plazo media hora más, finalmente tardaron alrededor de dos horas en total

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? Tenemos media hora esperando – regañó enseguida Donghae cuando los otros dos llegaron, respirando agitados, ninguno respondió hasta que se incorporaron, Yunho aclaró su garganta

\- Nos detuvimos en una refaccionaria, fue mi culpa – habló rápido para sacarlos del apuro, pero su amigo lo miró con desconfianza

\- ¿Compraste algo? – inquirió observando sus manos vacías, el mayor negó

\- No encontré lo que buscaba, volveré luego – aclaró para ya no levantar sospechas

\- Solo aclárame algo – secundó antes que el tema quedara en el olvido, pero esta vez miraba hacia Changmin, este se sorprendió, quedándose helado – ¿Mis compras te parecían aburridas pero no tuviste problemas en acompañarlo a él con eso? – cuestionó observándolo con suspicacia, el aludido tragó saliva, esta vez Yunho no podía salvarlo

\- Bueno es que… – trató de comenzar a explicar, sintiéndose un poco nervioso

\- ¿No es obvio? – interrumpió Yunho, ahora su amigo lo observó a él fijamente – Él prefería mi compañía a solas y no lo culpo – reveló con arrogancia, acercándose a él le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, acercando su cuerpo al otro sin dejar de mirar a Donghae

\- Payaso – dijo Donghae molesto, y ya que ese tipo de comentario siempre era muy propio de Yunho, no le causó impresión alguna, por el contrario ya no quiso indagar

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, en poco y ya es hora de comer nuevamente – habló Eunhyuk finalmente, pues en todo momento se había limitado a observar la escena al margen de la situación; su novio estuvo de acuerdo y asintió, bajando los brazos

\- Bien, volvamos – comentó Donghae con mejor humor

La pareja se adelantó caminando delante de los otros dos, Changmin y Yunho compartieron una mirada de reojo y sonrieron divertidos, luego avanzaron detrás de los otros, mientras el mayor de los cuatro metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón para extraer las llaves del auto, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no las traía con él

\- Oh no – exclamó perceptiblemente, deteniéndose. Los otros tres voltearon hacia él, mirándolo como buscaba algo con desesperación

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su amigo, confundido, Yunho levantó la mirada y primero vio a Changmin a los ojos, luego miró a los otros

\- Las llaves del auto, las tiré – confirmó tras vaciar todos sus bolsillos, enseguida Changmin mostró un gesto de horror, aunque por fortuna le daba la espalda a los otros dos y no la miraron, Donghae refunfuñó con fastidio, Eunhyuk solo suspiró resignado

\- Yunho ¿eres tan torpe? Vamos a buscarlas – dijo Donghae dando un paso al frente

\- ¡No! – interrumpió su andar Yunho, actuando alterado por inercia, sabía que las había dejado en el Motel, no había otra posibilidad

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Solo vamos a buscarlas, entre los cuatro será mejor, las encontraremos

\- Es que sé dónde pude dejarlas, no es necesario que vayamos todos – justificó creyendo que sería suficiente. La pareja avanzó hacia donde estaba Changmin, quien lucía muy nervioso

\- No importa, vamos los cuatro y así no nos separamos

\- Pueden esperar aquí, voy solo – insistió el mayor, logrando solo que los otros dos vieran todo eso como sospechoso

\- ¿Acaso ocultas algo? – preguntó Eunhyuk mirando de reojo a Changmin por unos instantes, pero luego mirando fijamente a Yunho, este sonrió ligeramente

\- ¿Qué ocultaría? Solo digo que sería más cómodo para ustedes

\- Pero ya te dijo Donghae que no importa – aclaró el mesero

\- Es que…

\- Es verdad Yunho, vamos todos – habló finalmente Changmin, sorprendiendo sobremanera a Yunho, que por segundos creyó que quizás Changmin no había entendido la indirecta de que se quedaron en el Motel, pero él lo había entendido perfectamente

\- ¿Lo ves? Eres el único que insiste – comentó Donghae divertido

\- Ya, que vaya solo – contradijo esta vez Eunhyuk – Que corra y así tarda menos en regresar

\- Bueno ya, apúrate – indicó Donghae haciéndole una seña con la mano de que se apresurara

\- No tardo – antes de cualquier cambio, Yunho echó andar, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de regreso al Motel, Changmin suspiró hondo por dentro.

Yunho llegó hasta el Motel, pidió al encargado que lo acompañara a la habitación por las llaves de su auto ya que no le creyó al inicio, así que en su compañía las recogió, sintiéndose aliviado, salió de ahí con más tranquilidad que como entró, al salir del edificio sacó su teléfono celular y mandó un mensaje a Changmin

\- Ya tengo las llaves, estaban en el Motel ¿No intuiste que estaban aquí? ¿Por qué has apoyado a Donghae en que debíamos venir todos? – envió el mensaje, comenzando a caminar de regreso, tranquilamente

Al poco tiempo recibió el mensaje de regreso

\- Se estaba poniendo sospechoso, si te apoyaba a ti parecería que teníamos algo que ocultar, yo sabía que era riesgoso sugerir también que fuéramos los cuatro, pero ha salido bien porque eso dio pie a que ya no insistieran – explicó detalladamente para mejor entendimiento de Yunho, quien se sorprendió porque no lo había visto de esa manera

\- Vaya, eres muy listo – respondió seguido de una carita feliz, mientras continuó caminando de regreso, pensando en lo emocionante que fue, ocultar su amistad sexual resultaba más divertido de lo que pensó.

Changmin sonrió ampliamente cuando leyó el último mensaje, mirando la carita feliz, casi con el gesto de Yunho en ella, su sonrisa amplia y transparente, como le gustaba, debía de admitirlo sin problema. Donghae lo observó sonreír tan amplio y se acercó discretamente a él

\- ¿A quién le escribías con tanto entusiasmo? – preguntó intentando ver la pantalla, pero el otro rápidamente la bloqueó, observándolo con dejo de nerviosismo

\- A Jonghyun – mintió rápidamente, sonriendo – Quería saber si logré hacer la pre orden

\- Ah ya ¿Cómo está él?

\- Muy bien – contestó esta vez con sinceridad, pero continuaba mostrando una sonrisa mecánica, Donghae solo asintió y se alejó hacia su novio que estaba a algunos pasos de ahí

Changmin desbloqueó de nuevo el celular y miró otra vez el último mensaje de Yunho, su sonrisa reapareció, esa primera experiencia ocultando su relación había resultado de forma positiva, nadie sospechó nada, solo esperaba que esta pudiera mantenerse de esa manera, en lo que a él respectaba, esperaba que durara por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada una enorme disculpa, según yo iba a subir la actualización la semana pasada :( pero me fue imposible por la computadora, pero en fin, ya estoy de nuevo aquí, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios como siempre :) ¡Hasta pronto!


	26. Like a Hurricane

**Capítulo 24. Like a Hurricane**

Yunho miró a Changmin desde la cama, se colocaba la ropa con toda tranquilidad, juntando prenda por prenda, desde la habitación hasta salir de ella para recoger su camisa, tirada momentos atrás en plena sala, regresó a la alcoba terminando de colocarse la prenda, sonrió al mayor, quien permanecía acostado, siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada

\- ¿Te quedarás ahí tirado? —preguntó divertido, acercándose de nuevo a la cama, se sentó al borde y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos

\- No tengo motivos para levantarme —estiró con flojera su cuerpo sobre las sábanas, Changmin se giró hacia él, negando con desaprobación

\- Me quedaría, pero debo volver —dijo con pesar, esa noche le tocaba trabajar - ¿Sabes? Se me están acabando las excusas con Donghae y Eunhyuk, comenzarán a desconfiar

\- Estas semanas hemos podido vernos sin problemas, no creo que ellos sospechen algo, tranquilo – comentó con calma, Changmin suspiró y se puso de pie

\- Eso espero

\- ¿En serio ya te vas? Al menos ven y dame un beso – habló infantilmente, haciendo sus característicos pucheros, Changmin rio con ganas

\- Ya te di muchos – se defendió rápidamente, Yunho se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo, haciéndolo caer encima suyo – ¡Oye!

\- Uno y ya – sonrió traviesamente, agarrándolo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, atrayéndolo, Changmin no se resistió al beso. Al terminar se apartó solo un poco

\- ¿Vendrás al Bar? – el mayor negó

\- Tengo una cita, de hecho – confesó tranquilo, volviendo a su lugar, colocó los brazos atrás de su cabeza, Changmin sonrió ligeramente

\- Ya veo – expresó con incomodidad, aunque durante los días que llevaban siendo amantes Yunho continuó saliendo con chicas, cada vez se volvía más codicioso y no quería terminar siendo un acaparador o exigir lo imposible, por eso trataba de tomarlo con calma, además, después de todo, fue él quien no quería exclusividad

\- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó preocupado, Changmin negó enseguida, sonriendo más amplio

\- Vamos ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No seas tonto – besó su mejilla y se puso de pie

\- Me alegra – respondió sincero. Para él la idea de tener a Changmin como pareja había desaparecido, cada vez le quedaba más claro que aquello es lo que quería su amante, solo sexo y ya, como hasta ahora

\- ¿Sabes Yunho? – comenzó a hablar antes de irse, deteniéndose en la puerta – Creo que le diré a Jonghyun que nos estamos acostando

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó asombrado, sentándose en la cama, cruzando las piernas sobre esta

\- Tranquilo, no diré que contigo, solo quiero que sepa que me he estado acostando con alguien, detesto guardarle secretos, así al menos aligeraré la culpa – explicó, preocupado de que Yunho reaccionara negativamente, pero saber que no revelaría su identidad lo tranquilizaba – ¿Estás enojado?

\- Claro que no – negó sonriente – Es lindo que siempre lo consideres, siento envidia lo mucho que te importa – confesó sin pensar mucho, avergonzándose después – Trato de decir que…

\- No te preocupes – interrumpió, sintiendo calientes las orejas, maldecía sonrojarse porque resultaba demasiado obvio – Entonces me voy… suerte con tu cita – sonrió con esfuerzo

\- Gracias – asintió sereno, pero su corazón latió deprisa, reprochándose por haberle dicho aquellas palabras

Changmin salió de la habitación y luego de la casa, sin detenerse un poco, sin mirar atrás, no le gustaba cuando Yunho decía esa clase de cosas, aunque en el fondo oírlas resultaba dulce. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a faltar al acuerdo, así que trataban de no decir cosas que pudieran malinterpretarse, pero Yunho a veces perdía el piso y terminaba diciendo lo que no debería de decir.

Luego de un par de canciones, Changmin dejó la guitarra y apagó el micrófono, bajó de la tarima y caminó a la barra, se sentó pesadamente, como si no tuviera energías, Donghae lo miró y sonrió burlonamente

\- ¿Tan temprano y estás cansado? Es sábado en la noche, cerramos más tarde – recordó para que se animara un poco, pero eso lo hizo sentirse más cansado

\- Extraño mucho a Jonghyun, es muy pesado hacer todo yo solo y ya se me están acabando las ideas para canciones, repito mucho repertorio, tendré que aprenderme algunas más – explicó agobiado, dejando caer la cara entre sus brazos sobre la barra

\- Entiendo, ¿él terminará pronto su terapia? – preguntó mientras destapaba una cerveza y la entregaba a Changmin

\- No lo sé, la última vez que hablamos no se tocó el tema

\- Ya veo – suspiró resignado

Changmin bebió un trago largo de la bebida y observó como Donghae miraba atentamente hacia la puerta de entrada, parecía sorprendido

\- Creo que vienen a buscarte – conjeturó al ver a la persona que acababa de llegar, Changmin se giró hacia atrás un poco y sonrió confundido

Se miraron a los ojos, cuando la otra persona vio a Changmin sonrió amplio y caminó directo hacia la barra, así que ya no había sospecha, realmente lo estaban buscando a él, levantó la mano para saludar y después de nuevo miró a su amigo

\- De verdad le gusté ¿eh? – guiñó el ojo hacia Donghae, presumiendo, este sonrió amplio

\- Hola – saludó el chico, sentándose al lado de Changmin – Me recuerdas ¿cierto?

\- Chang Wook ¿no? – contestó como si dudara, pero lo recordaba muy bien

\- Bingo – sonrió satisfecho, ambos rieron un poco – Una cerveza por favor – volteó hacia el barman y este asintió, entregando la bebida ordenada, luego se apartó de ambos para dejarlos hablar, deslizándose hasta el otro lado de la barra

\- ¿No habría sido mejor llamar? Hoy salgo realmente tarde de trabajar – declaró un poco preocupado, la ciudad vecina no estaba lejos, pero le dio vergüenza que haya ido hasta allá

\- Yo vine por una cerveza – bromeó divertido, Changmin frunció el entrecejo, fingiendo que se molestaba, dejó de mirarlo y bebió un trago

\- Entonces disfrútala – dijo fingiéndose indignado

\- Y claro, también vine a escuchar a un chico lindo cantar – continuó su historia, para ánimo de Changmin que volteó de nuevo a verlo

\- Ya me caes mejor – bufoneó de vuelta y ambos comenzaron a reír, luego brindaron chocando sus botellas – Hablando en serio… – comenzó a hablar luego que los dos bebieron un trago – ¿Cuándo me aceptas una cita?

\- Wow, que directo – expresó Changmin sorprendido y algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que fueran tan francos con él, pero le agradaba – ¿Mañana?

\- Eso fue exprés – sonrió amplio – ¿No trabajas?

\- Sí, pero por la tarde podemos ir al cine, no sé – encogió los hombros, no quería salir con él en algo tan romántico, así que prefería algo así, simple

\- Será como volver a la adolescencia, me agrada – consintió, aunque esperaba algo mejor, pero para ser la primera cita no estaba mal, se apegaría al ritmo de Changmin

\- ¿De qué hablas? Los adultos también vamos al cine – rio divertido

\- Solo bromeaba – sonrió entretenido, mirando a Changmin, logrando cohibirlo un poco.

Del otro lado de la barra, Donghae y Eunhyuk miraban discretamente al otro par, conversando animadamente como si no fuese la segunda vez que se veían

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o Changmin parece algo nervioso? – cuestionó Eunhyuk, dejando de mirar a su amigo y volteando a ver a su novio

\- Tal vez, y no lo culpo, esta visita es inesperada – contestó Donghae, mirando también a su pareja, ambos sonrieron – Es bueno verlo conociendo otros chicos – los dos asintieron

\- Me pregunto si prosperará

\- ¿Te refieres a si saldrán varias veces y terminarán en pareja? – preguntó el barman, Eunhyuk asintió, pensativo – No lo sé, no creo

\- Será difícil para Jonghyun si eso pasara

\- De cualquier modo Changmin no parece querer tener una relación, ni con Jonghyun ni con nadie, dudo que ese chico sea la excepción

\- Probablemente – consintió el mesero

Cambiaron el tema y continuaron apartados del otro par.

Terminó el descanso de Changmin y se levantó de su asiento, señaló una mesa cercana a la tarima que estaba desocupada y le pidió a Chang Wook que se sentara ahí, por cortesía más que por otra cosa, ya que fue hasta allá para verlo, el chico aceptó y se sentó allí, escuchando y mirando atento a Changmin cantar, comprobando lo que había dicho Sojin sobre su voz

Para Changmin fue un poco incómodo tener un espectador tan asiduo, pero trató de relajarse lo mejor que pudo, pensando en otras cosas para no concentrarse demasiado en ese hecho, así llegó el tiempo de su segundo descanso, en el que acompañó a Chang Wook en la mesa, continuaron conversando y bebiendo, cada vez más como un par de viejos conocidos. La tercera tanda de canciones terminó cerca de las tres y media de la mañana, el Bar cerraba a las cuatro ese día. Volvió a la mesa con su no invitado

\- Volveré a decirlo, tienes una hermosa voz – halagó sonriente, Changmin se avergonzó y agachó la mirada, cambiando rápidamente de tema

\- El Bar está por cerrar – observó alrededor, muchas mesas comenzaban a desocuparse, luego miró al otro y se ruborizó – No lo decía para insinuarte que te fueras – aclaró rápido

\- No pensé eso, no te preocupes – respondió para no generar un malentendido

Eunhyuk se acercó a ellos en calidad de mesero

\- En unos minutos cerramos la barra ¿algo más de beber? – cuestionó a ambos y los dos respondieron que no

\- ¿Podrías darme la cuenta? – pidió amablemente y el otro asintió, sacando de su delantal lo pedido, recibiendo el dinero, marchándose después

\- Dime Changmin ¿vengo por ti o nos vemos directamente allá? Aquí no hay cines

\- Me temo que vendrás por mí, mi auto necesita reemplazo de batería, solo he postergado eso y ahora pagas las consecuencias – explicó burlesco

\- No hay problema, vendré por ti, a las tres ¿está bien? – Changmin asintió con amabilidad

Eunhyuk regresó con el cambio de la cuenta, dirigiéndose después a Changmin

\- Donghae dice que si quieres pueden platicar dentro del bar cuando cerremos – informó en tono complaciente, aunque Changmin se sorprendió por aquello, en realidad no lo deseaba, pero no quiso ser descortés, así que sonrió amplio para agradecer

El Bar cerró luego que salieron los últimos clientes y Junsu entregó las cuentas, Donghae y Eunhyuk dejaron las suyas para después y así dejar solos a los otros dos

\- En realidad es tarde, debería irme – comentó Chang Wook avergonzado, se habían quedado solos unos minutos, Changmin agradeció internamente que tomara aquella decisión

\- Que conste, no te eché – libró ágilmente, ante el chiste el otro sonrió divertido

\- No te preocupes – negó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, Changmin enseguida hizo lo mismo – Vendré por ti en la tarde

Caminaron hasta la puerta, Changmin abrió y salieron, quedando frente a frente, justo afuera del Bar estaba estacionado el auto de Chang Wook

\- Descansa

\- También tú – respondió mientras se alejaba hacia el auto y Changmin quedó en el mismo lugar, cruzando los brazos debido al aire que comenzó a hacer

Chang Wook llegó hasta el coche y abrió la puerta, pero no entró, miró a Changmin que le observaba, lo pensó unos segundos y cerró de nuevo, devolviendo los pasos hacia el Bar, llegó hasta él e inclinó el rostro, besándole sobre los labios, apartando la cabeza enseguida pero sin retroceder, sintiendo la mirada del más alto sobre la suya

Changmin sonrió discretamente y separó los brazos, acercándose esta vez él, lo abrazó por el cuello y se besaron lento, pausado, las manos de Chang Wook le sostuvieron la cintura y continuaron, cada vez más desenvuelto, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía alrededor

El auto de Yunho pasó justo a su lado mientras se besaban, acababa de llevar a la chica con quien salió a su casa. No se detuvo en el camino hacia su vivienda, pero al verlos justo al costado fue como si lo hubiese visto en cámara lenta. Aunque no distinguió con quien se besaba, no fue agradable verlo, ahora se preguntaba que pensaba Changmin cada vez que lo veía a él con otra.

Detuvieron el beso y se apartaron, Changmin sonrió con timidez, el otro parecía alucinado, aquel sin duda fue mejor que el primero

\- Te veo en un par de horas – fijó de nuevo, alejándose dando pasos atrás, sin dejar de mirar a Changmin, este asintió, despidiéndolo con un movimiento de mano

Yunho bajó de su auto y miró de nuevo hacia los otros dos, pudo entonces mirar la cara de Chang Wook y no le costó trabajo acordarse de él. Changmin lo observaba fijamente sin darse cuenta que él lo miraba a su vez, el menor ni siquiera se percató cuando el auto pasó por ahí

El coche del visitante se alejó mientras él lo observaba fijamente, Changmin suspiró

\- Tendremos una cita, que extraño me siento – consintió abrumado, pero había algo de emocionante en todo eso, llevó dos dedos hacia sus labios y los acarició despacio – Que bien besa – declaró para sus adentros

Rio traviesamente y por fin se giró hacia el Bar, entrando. Nunca se dio cuenta de Yunho del otro lado, observando atento. Las luces se apagaron, el menor se había ido ya, mientras él se quedó afuera de su casa, sin abrir aún

\- No debería sentir esto – pensó abrumado, tocándose el estómago, la sensación no resultó para nada agradable y sin embargo su razón le daba la contra, cada uno de ellos era libre de salir y estar con quien quisiera, así que Changmin estaba en su derecho, así como él, saliendo con todas aquellas mujeres

Con un amargo sabor entró por fin en su casa, después haría la labor de investigación con Changmin, deseaba saber qué tipo de relación tenía con ese sujeto, ya que verlo ahí fue completamente inesperado y confuso.

Al subir al segundo piso, Changmin se topó con Donghae que acababa de salir del baño, al verlo se sorprendió bastante, ya que prácticamente estuvo nada de tiempo con su invitado sorpresa, el menor en cambio sonreía intranquilo

\- ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó divertido – ¿Ya se fue tu amiguito o te espera en tu habitación? – cuestionó en broma, haciéndolo sonrojar

\- Ya se fue – aclaró rápidamente – Y mi cara no tiene nada de especial

\- Claro que sí, pareces contento ¿se dieron otro besito?

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – inquirió entretenido al percibir el tono en que su amigo estaba cuestionándolo, Donghae echó a reír – Sí, nos besamos otra vez – confesó sin problemas – Y mi cara no es de contento, estoy algo complicado, es todo

\- ¿Shim Changmin complicado? Nunca – dijo sarcástico, Changmin estiró el puño y golpeó su hombro en juego

\- Tendremos una cita mañana, bueno, prácticamente es hoy – aclaró enseguida, pues ya era la madrugada del día acordado

\- ¿No quieres realmente salir con él? – a la pregunta el menor negó

\- No es eso, si quiero, solo me siento raro, ya sabes, sin contar aquella vez con Siwon, esta sería mi primera cita después de Kyuhyun, es extraño – manifestó abrumado

\- También saliste con Jonghyun

\- Eso no cuenta – contradijo apresuradamente – Aquello no fue diferente a nuestras salidas habituales como amigos – detalló convencido

\- Si tú lo dices – consintió para no ahondar en ese tema

\- Bueno, el punto es que acepté salir con él y me siento liado, quiero pero no quiero – evitó reír debido a lo absurdo que sonaba aquello, Donghae asintió un par de veces

\- Te encanta complicarte la vida – observó cansinamente, Changmin suspiró agobiado

\- Como sea, iré a dormir y veremos qué pasa

\- Cierto, descansa – sonrió, palmándole el hombro un par de veces

\- También tú – devolvió la sonrisa y cada quien se marchó a su respectiva habitación.

Por la mañana, Changmin despertó y tras estirar los músculos con flojera se fijó en la hora que marcaba su celular, estaba a minutos de ser las dos de la tarde, por lo que asustado se levantó rápido. A medio dormir apagó la alarma que dejó puesta y no logró despertar, así que ahora se encontraba apurado, agarró la toalla y salió de su habitación, entró al baño abriendo confiadamente la puerta, Donghae se encontraba adentro orinando, a veces olvidaba poner el seguro, él y Eunhyuk tenían esa mala costumbre

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Changmin sin mirar nada más que la tina, se metió y cerró la cortina, comenzando a lanzar su ropa por arriba

Donghae terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se acomodó los pantalones, mirando de reojo hacia la tina mientras se lavaba las manos. El agua de la regadera ya estaba corriendo

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó asombrado, Changmin era tan ordenado y ahora solo aventó su ropa al suelo, desordenadamente

\- Chang Wook viene por mí a las tres – respondió mientras se jabonaba el pecho

\- Creí que saldrían más tarde, te habría despertado más temprano, perdón – se disculpó apenado, sintiendo culpa. Secó sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta

\- No te preocupes – sonrió divertido, terminando de jabonar su cuerpo con rapidez – Solo cierra apropiadamente la puerta la próxima vez

\- Perdón – contestó rápido – Eunhyuk y yo vivimos solos tanto tiempo que se nos hizo costumbre no poner seguro – explicó avergonzado

\- Ya, no importa – repuso quitando el jabón de su cuerpo – Solo vete, anda – apresuró avergonzado, Donghae seguía ahí sin moverse, al oírlo rio divertido

\- Cierto, me voy – salió enseguida, cerrando la puerta

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? – preguntó Eunhyuk al ver a su novio salir del baño, el agua de la regadera continuaba saliendo y era obvio que Changmin se bañaba

\- Nada – agitó la mano frente a él – Changmin tiene una cita hoy y se despertó tarde

\- ¿Con el de ayer? – inquirió sorprendido y su novio asintió, Donghae no le contó eso horas atrás cuando se enteró, ahora estaba sorprendido – Sí que está decidido a ser un ninfomaníaco

\- No exageres – regaño riéndose – Mejor ayúdame a preparar algo para la comida.

Meditó por un rato antes de decidirse, entonces Yunho solo cruzó la calle y llegó hasta el Bar, tocó un par de veces antes que Eunhyuk se acercara, al ver que se trataba de su némesis se acercó a la barra y sacó de la caja la llave del candado

\- Aun no hay comida – dijo al abrir, sin saludar, Yunho rio apenado

\- No siempre vengo a eso – esclareció aparentando estar afligido

\- Pásate ya – habló de mala gana y el otro obedeció

\- ¿Algún día volverás a tratarme bien?

\- Quién sabe – fingió indiferencia, encogiendo los hombros. Eunhyuk dio la espalda y caminó de regreso a la casa, Yunho entornó los ojos pero lo siguió

Entró directamente a la cocina, Donghae cortaba unas verduras, Eunhyuk que acababa de llegar lavaba otras para desinfectarlas

\- Hola Yunho – saludó su amigo sin voltear siquiera, desde que llamaron a la puerta supo que se trataba de él

\- Mi buen amigo Donghae – respondió con ilusión, acercándose a donde estaba él, mirando los vegetales que cortaba

\- Si quieres algo de comer o te esperas o ayudas para que esté más rápido – regañó, agarrando un pedazo de zanahoria y enterrándoselo dentro de la boca, para molestia de Eunhyuk que solo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin objetar

\- Mejor me espero y me alejo de ti o Eunhyuk va a matarme – contestó luego de pasar el alimento y al darse cuenta de la fría mirada, Donghae volteó hacia él y le reprochó en silencio, pero Eunhyuk fingió demencia, así que el barman de nuevo miró hacia Yunho

\- Como quieras – le volteó la cara y continuó en lo suyo

\- ¿Y Changmin?

\- En su habitación, se arregla para una cita – respondió animado Donghae, como si él fuese el de la salida. Yunho se sorprendió al saberlo, pero disimuló y solo torció la sonrisa

\- Subiré a saludarlo – excusó, saliéndose rápido de la cocina, aunque sin levantar sospechas

Yunho entró en la habitación sin llamar y vio a Changmin frente al espejo, secándose el cabello, al oír la puerta solo se giró un poco, sonriéndole y volviendo a mirar su reflejo, Yunho cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, observándolo fijamente, se veía tan guapo secando su cabello cada vez más largo. El mayor recordó la sensación y textura de sus hebras entre los dedos, sedosas y manejables, llegó hasta él sin notar lo amplio que sonreía

\- Tienes una cita, me contó Donghae – habló al llegar hasta él, quedándose atrás, se miraron a través del espejo, el menor asintió

\- Con el amigo de Sojin, Chang Wook – aclaró, aunque momentos atrás no supo con quién, Yunho intuyó que se trataba de ese hombre. Sonrió forzadamente al escuchar ese nombre

\- Ya era hora, creí que solo yo me divertiría – dijo aunque no pensaba realmente eso, sabía que era injusto y egoísta pensar que solo él podía salir con cuanta mujer se le atravesara y que estaba bien si Changmin no lo hacía así, pero ahora resultaba una realidad ineludible de que el menor también saldría con otras personas

\- Lo sé, me pregunto si de algún modo terminaremos en la cama – cuestionó en broma, aunque realmente no es lo que estaba buscando ese día. Al oír eso no fue agradable para el otro, que se acercó un poco más, pegando su pecho a la espalda ajena

Changmin pausó la secadora, tragando saliva, miró a Yunho a través del espejo, pero el mayor no lo veía a él, sino que agachando la cabeza comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos se apoderaron de la cintura, el menor sonrió nervioso

\- ¿Qué haces? – jadeó ligeramente – Aquí no – entrecerró los ojos y dejó la secadora sobre la cómoda, moviendo la mano hacia atrás agarró la cabeza de Yunho y acarició un poco, casi dejándose llevar, hasta que reaccionó y lo empujó de la frente con suavidad – Detente por favor Yunho

El aludido obedeció a la petición y dejó de besarle, pero no se apartó, volvió a mirarlo a través del reflejo, Changmin estaba sonrojado por completo, agarró otra vez la secadora y la encendió, pero Yunho soltó su cintura y retrocedió medio paso, quitándole el aparato y reemplazándole, comenzó a secarle el resto de cabello

\- ¿A dónde irán? – habló para liberar un poco la tensión, pasándole la mano izquierda por el cabello, sosteniendo el electrónico con la otra

\- Al cine – respondió sintiéndose avergonzado, Yunho sonrió amplio, aquello no sonaba muy íntimo y eso lo animaba – No te burles – regañó al ver su expresión, pero no era burla

\- Eso se oye muy lindo – esta vez sí habló en broma, Changmin le dio un pequeño golpe con el pie, luego ambos se rieron

\- Lo masturbaré dentro de la sala ¿ya suena a una cita de Yunho? – ironizó divertido, Yunho se ofendió aparentemente por aquel comentario

\- Para tú información anoche tuve una cita sin sexo – aclaró sintiéndose orgulloso, Changmin fingió sentir lo mismo y le aplaudió

\- Esta será tal vez la única cita que le acepte. O no sé

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó luciendo intrigado, pero realmente le daba gusto oír eso

\- No sé – encogió los hombros. Yunho terminó el secado y apagó el aparato

\- ¿Es aburrido? ¿Besa mal? – cuestionó como si realmente le interesara, Changmin rio

\- Oh no, es divertido y ¡Uff! Qué bien besa – expresó sonriente, pero esa respuesta no fue nada agradable para Yunho

\- Entonces déjate de peros, si te gusta sal con él cuantas veces quieras – expuso, aunque decir aquellas palabras le dejó un extraño sabor de boca – Solo recuerda que si sales seriamente con él lo nuestro se acabó

\- No tienes que aclararlo ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? – preguntó confundido

Yunho se dio cuenta que exageró y se mostró demasiado obvio en sus celos, ni siquiera él era capaz de explicarse por qué estaba haciendo aquello

\- Perdón, solo estoy algo atontado ¿sí? – sonrió amablemente, Changmin solo asintió en silencio, sin hacer más grande el tema, volvió a ver su propio reflejo, agarró el cepillo y se peinó cuidadosamente

Se alejó hasta sentarse en la cama, observando como Changmin terminaba de arreglarse, ya se encontraba vestido y peinado, le faltaban sus arreglos habituales en la piel, al finalizar solo se puso un poco de bálsamo en los labios, apenas perceptible. Giró sobre sus talones hacia Yunho, extendiendo los brazos

\- ¿Cómo luzco? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco cohibido, se sentía extraño luego de las palabras de su amigo, pero no quería que algo así los hiciera discutir o distanciarse

Yunho lo miró de pies a cabeza, estaba vestido poco formal y ligeramente cautivador, sobre todo por la camisa azul obscuro de botones, cuyos dos de arriba no se encontraban abrochados, dejando ver parte de su pecho y haciendo lucir mucho mejor su largo cuello

\- Exquisito – respondió abrumado, sintiendo terribles apetitos por desnudarlo, pero conteniéndose por obvias razones, Changmin sonrió amplio, emocionado

\- Mentiría si digo que no estoy nervioso – confesó un poco asustado, dirigiéndose a la cama se sentó junto a Yunho

\- Saldrá todo muy bien, no te preocupes – confortó pese a no sentirlo, Changmin sonrió amplio, asintió y giró la cabeza hacia él, sujetándole el rostro por la barbilla, dándole un beso

\- Gracias

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando se alejaron, se asomó Donghae sin haber visto nada comprometedor, mirando directo hacia Changmin

\- Ya llegó por ti – avisó sonriente, el aludido asintió y se puso rápido de pie

\- Dile que ya bajo por favor – pidió nervioso, Donghae obedeció y se fue, Changmin se giró hacia Yunho – Deséame suerte

A su petición, Yunho alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo, Changmin sonrió amplio y asintió, saliendo rápido de ahí, a paso un poco torpe, mientras el mayor se quedó sentado en la cama, suspiró y se cubrió por instantes el rostro.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Changmin al llegar a la planta baja y encontrarse con Eunhyuk

\- En el Bar, te está esperando – respondió sonriendo, Changmin asintió y avanzó un par de pasos, pero el otro lo detuvo antes que se alejara

\- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió intrigado

\- Sé que es un asunto ajeno a mí, pero ¿le hablarás a Jonghyun de él?

\- Dime ¿Por qué se lo ocultaría? – curioseó confundido, el mesero solo negó en silencio para restar importancia a su propia pregunta

\- Disfruta tu cita – sonrió con amabilidad, Changmin asintió y se alejó de ahí, pero pensando en aquella extraña pregunta. Estaba consciente que él era partidario de su mejor amigo en cuestión de su relación, pero aun así resultaba extraño tanto interés.

Changmin salió al Bar, su cita lo esperaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal izquierdo, lejano a la tarima, levantó la mirada al escuchar pasos y sonrió amplio, poniéndose de pie, mientras el más alto se acercaba a la mesa

\- Perdón la demora – se disculpó avergonzado, aunque realmente no se tardó mucho

\- Valió la pena – contestó con entusiasmo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí – sintiéndose menos nervioso, avanzó hasta él y uno junto al otro salieron de ahí, subieron al auto de Chang Wook y se alejaron enseguida.

Yunho bajó a la primera planta, ahí se topó con Eunhyuk que colocaba platos en la mesa, tres lugares, merodeando de pie vio a su amigo salir de la cocina con una olla de sopa picante, la cual colocó en el centro de la mesa

\- Cariño ¿traes la jarra de agua y los vasos? Por favor – pidió amablemente, su novio fue enseguida a cumplir la petición, mientras Donghae y Yunho se sentaron

\- ¿Changmin trabajará hoy? – preguntó Yunho con gran interés, queriendo saber si existía posibilidad de que él y Chang Wook tuvieran algo más que una "inocente" cita, Donghae asintió, para alivio de él

Eunhyuk regresó con lo encargado por su pareja y se sentó a su lado, los dos quedaron frente a Yunho. Luego que se sirvieran comida los tres, Yunho sirvió agua en los tres vasos, mientras el otro par comenzó a comer

\- Oye Yunho – llamó Donghae luego de mirarlo fijamente, el aludido lo miró a su vez, en señal de que estaba escuchándolo – Eso en tu boca ¿es brillo? ¿te pusiste bálsamo labial? – cuestionó con incredulidad, su amigo por nada del mundo usaría algo así, pero realmente eso parecía, así que estaba curioso

Sorprendido a su vez, Yunho agarró una toallita de papel y se limpió afanosamente

\- No, no. Debe ser algo más – aclaró nervioso. Debido al beso que Changmin le dio, quedó algo de marca en sus labios, ya que aún estaba muy fresco cuando lo hizo

Para Donghae la respuesta fue más que suficiente y no le tomó gran importancia, en cambio Eunhyuk lo miró fijamente, poco a poco recordó a Changmin justo cuando bajó momentos atrás, su boca tenía un brillo muy similar, claro que más acentuado y cubriendo perfectamente ambos labios. La idea de que tuviera relación una cosa con otra era tan absurda que la desechó enseguida, pero aún dentro de él existía una pequeña espina

\- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Yunho al notar que lo miraba demasiado fijo, pero Eunhyuk salió de su trance y negó en silencio, comiendo mientras dejaba de pensar en eso – Que extraño – pensó confundido, nunca lo miraba de aquella manera.

Duraron algunos minutos sin hablar absolutamente nada, hasta que Chang Wook le preguntó si deseaba algo de música y Changmin respondió que sí, entonces él sincronizó su celular al auto y reprodujo sus canciones, así surgió un tema, por lo que Changmin comenzó a hablar de su fanatismo por BoA

\- Por cierto – habló Chang Wook sin perder de vista la carretera – Sojin me contó sobre ella y Yunho, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera hubiese imaginado que ella nació en ese pueblo

\- Yo mucho menos, su biografía está cambiada, creo que a la compañía no le gustaba que se supiera mucho de su pasado, no sé por qué – explicó intrigado, esa parte nunca la investigó

\- Entiendo – expresó tranquilo. Unos segundos de silencio y volvió a romper el hielo – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

\- Claro – contestó divertido y ligeramente intrigado

\- ¿Te gusta Yunho? – escudriñó sin pizca de vergüenza, en cambio Changmin se sonrojó un poco, tardando en responder

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – cuestionó incómodo, mirándolo de reojo

\- Cuando tuvimos aquella cita doble… parecías tímido en el momento que te quise dar un beso frente a él, pero cuando nos besamos en el río fue muy distinto. Perdona que sea tan indiscreto, me intriga – examinó pese a la confusión de Changmin, quien volvió a tardar en responder a sus palabras

\- Eres muy perceptivo – reconoció extrañado – Sí, me gusta ¿no es guapo?

\- Claro, es guapo – concedió sin problema – Pero no me refiero a algo tan superficial como que te gusta por guapo ¿me explico? Pero si no quieres responder está bien – sonrió tranquilo, girando unos segundos la cabeza hacia él para sonreírle

\- ¿No es el peor error de un homosexual? – cuestionó sonriendo con timidez – Fijarse en un heterosexual, es tan utópico – comentó para desviar la intención del tema, Chang Wook rio

\- Sí, parece utópico, pero no imposible, alguien tan mujeriego como es él tarde o temprano llega a un límite y tal vez busque experimentar en otros lados, eso parece muy posible – explicó convincente

Al oír aquellas palabras Changmin se quedó pensativo, la idea de que Yunho lo buscara solo para experimentar o porque se estaba cansando de las mujeres parecía muy probable, y por tanto, desilusionante. Tal vez no le gustara tanto por quién era él, sino por convertirlo en su conejillo de indias, el blanco más probable, la sola idea lo hacía sentir mal.

Después de comer Yunho regresó a su casa, no había sacado en todo ese tiempo la idea de Changmin saliendo con el amigo de su anterior conquista. Ni siquiera era capaz de explicarse el por qué le preocupaba tanto, Changmin nunca se mostró ansioso o con recelo porque él si continuaba teniendo diversas citas

\- Yunho basta, eso no está bien – se reprochó por milésima vez

Miró su teléfono celular y no vio notificación alguna, estaba acostumbrado a ver mensajes de Changmin esperando por ser leídos, pero ahora lucía tan solitario su buzón. Pensó en enviarle uno, pero sabía que resultaría inoportuno

\- Prácticamente lo veo diario – meditó sorprendido, tal vez comenzaba a necesitarlo más de lo sanamente permitido, por lo que se preocupó de inmediato – Necesito aire

Decidido tomó las llaves de su casa y salió, sin subir a su auto, caminó en dirección opuesta a la carretera, sin ser consciente del rumbo exacto al que caminaba, solo deseaba distraerse un poco, aclarar sus ideas y sacar a Changmin de su mente por unos instantes.

El temporal de lluvias aún no terminaba, pero en ese pueblo a diferencia de otras partes del país, no llovía tanto, así que prácticamente hacía mucho calor todos los días. En esos momentos no le importó y continuó caminando, se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar algo de beber, al abrir la puerta se topó con alguien conocido, con quien cruzó una incómoda y confundida mirada; la puerta continuaba abierta, siendo sostenida por esa persona

\- Stephanie – murmuró Yunho, mirándola a los ojos, su ex novia se quedó sin habla unos momentos, sorprendida

\- Hola Yunho – saludó en respuesta, demasiado seria

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con una sonrisa amplia pero nerviosa. Yunho siempre sintió que su rompimiento con ella le causó una terrible culpa y lamentó la forma en que terminó todo, pero realmente nunca se disculpó apropiadamente, tenerla enfrente de esa forma fue extraño

\- Mejor que nunca – respondió sonriendo tenuemente

En ese momento un chico apareció atrás de ella, portaba en su mano derecha una bolsa llena de cosas, sostuvo con su otra mano la puerta y se colocó al lado de Stephanie, mirando hacia Yunho con seriedad, ambos se conocían de hace tiempo pero no tenían ninguna clase de relación

\- ¿Todo bien? – inquirió con gravedad, ella giró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió, luego asintió

\- Perdona pero quisiera hablar con ella unos momentos – requirió con solemnidad – Puedes oír si quieres, no es nada malo – aclaró antes que le malinterpretara, pero el chico negó

\- Te espero en el auto – dijo hacia la chica, luego dirigió una última mirada a Yunho y se alejó hacia el coche, metiéndose ahí y evitando mirar hacia ellos

Yunho y Stephanie se alejaron de la entrada y avanzaron unos pasos hacia la banqueta, mirándose de frente

\- Tú dirás – habló ella primero, Yunho miró hacia abajo sin discreción, observando su mano izquierda, notando un anillo en el dedo anular, sonrió y elevó la vista

\- Felicidades – señaló la mano – ¿Cuándo te casas?

\- Yunho ¿Qué quieres? – eludió la respuesta a eso, mirándolo fijamente – Lo siento pero nosotros no quedamos siquiera como amigos – aclaró con dureza, avergonzándolo un poco

\- Necesitaba pedirte perdón por cómo sucedieron las cosas, la forma en que todo terminó… – comenzó a aclarar – Pero nunca tuve el valor de buscarte, no tenía cara para ello y simplemente lo dejé pasar, pero no quiero incomodarte, será mejor que me vaya – expuso apenado, sabía que era muy tarde, pero aun así sintió necesidad de decirlo

\- ¿Disculparte dices? Yunho, te fuiste con la mujer que amas ¿crees que hiciste mal? Tu decisión era la correcta, sentirme una basura comparada con ella fue solo asunto mío ¿Acaso te juzgué? – pausó unos segundos, suspirando – Simplemente acepté la derrota sin pelear y me retiré, es todo. Que sientas culpa respecto a eso tampoco es mi asunto, es solo tuyo, así que resuélvelo solo, así como resolví yo sola la manera de superarte – aclaró sin dejar pasar detalle alguno, dejándolo sorprendido, su ex novia tenía toda la razón, antes que pedirle perdón a ella debía pedirse perdón a sí mismo

\- Vaya – expresó admirado – Me haces sentir tan inmaduro – sonrió apenado, haciéndola reír un poco, luego ambos se sonrieron, como señal de concordia

\- No evoques fantasmas Yunho – volvió a ponerse un poco seria – Tienes que continuar haciéndote responsable de tus decisiones. Solo así encontrarás la paz y la felicidad, como yo – levantó su mano y mostró el anillo que su ex vio antes

\- Tienes razón, lamento mucho este momento incómodo – miró hacia el auto, el novio de la chica no los observaba – Parece un buen hombre

\- Lo es, sin duda lo es – ella también giró su cabeza al auto y al verlo sonrió amplio, luego volvió a ver hacia Yunho – Debo irme

\- Sí, mucha suerte – concedió sin agregar nada más

Stephanie se dio media vuelta y caminó dos pasos hacia el coche, luego se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, mirándolo de nuevo

\- Me caso en cuatro meses. Gracias por las felicitaciones – habló de mejor manera, actuando amablemente, Yunho asintió y ambos se sonrieron por última vez

La chica se alejó por fin, entrando al auto con su prometido, Yunho suspiró sintiéndose un poco agobiado, como si el tiempo para él no hubiese pasado, era como estar estancado en el mismo lugar, con los mismos sentimientos. La pregunta rondó de nuevo por su cabeza, como solía suceder a veces ¿Aún amaba a BoA? Se sentía incapaz de responder a eso, tal vez era cuestión de seguir dejando pasar el tiempo.

La película había comenzado hace ya cuarenta minutos, Changmin la eligió luego de ganar en el juego de piedra, papel y tijera, así que escogió una de acción sobre mafiosos, pero estaba resultando ser bastante mala y aburrida, pero hasta el momento ninguno de los dos se quejaba. Chang Wook propuso antes que entraran, comprar un tazón de rosetas de maíz, pero Changmin se negó, pues él quería uno para él solo, sin embargo compartieron el refresco

De modo sigiloso Changmin deslizó su mano, metiéndola dentro del tazón contrario para agarrar rosetas, pero Chang Wook lo descubrió, evitando que le robara de las suyas

\- Changmin – susurró inclinando su cabeza hacia la oreja del aludido – Peleaste para tener tu propio tazón

\- Tacaño – respondió cruzándose de brazos, indignado porque su tazón ahora estaba vacío pero el otro chico aún tenía casi lleno el suyo

\- Puedes salir a comprar más – dijo en broma, evitando reír – La película igual está aburrida

\- Entonces vámonos – propuso entre murmullos

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, al pasar por la puerta Changmin tiró el tazón vacío e hizo un intercambio no consensuado, arrebató el de Chang Wook de sus manos y le dio el vaso de soda que antes sostenía él

\- Eres un tramposo – regañó cuando abandonaron la sala, pero Changmin solo echó a reír, comiendo descaradamente las palomitas

\- Ya que no vimos la película – cambió rápido de tema – ¿Qué hacemos? Tengo… – pausó un poco para sacar su celular y ver la hora – Hora y media antes de volver – lo miró con interés

\- ¿Qué podremos hacer en hora y media? – meditó con profundidad, tomándoselo muy en serio, aunque realmente bromeaba con la gravedad del asunto – Tengo cosas en mente pero no sé si son apropiadas para una primera cita – lo miró con picardía mientras ambos continuaban caminando por las instalaciones del cine, rumbo a la salida

\- Prácticamente es nuestra segunda cita – respondió en el mismo tono, para sorpresa del otro, que asintió, estando de acuerdo en dicha conclusión

\- Solo bromeaba, no trato de hacerte una propuesta indecorosa – aclaró rápido, antes que lo malinterpretara, pero Changmin sonrió amplio, casi a punto de reír - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que eres lindo – agarró una roseta de maíz y la acercó a su boca, Chang Wook abrió ligeramente y la recibió, luego Changmin agarró para él y continuó caminando

Salieron de las instalaciones y llegaron al estacionamiento sin conversar, se detuvieron al lado del auto, cerca de la cajuela, de frente al otro, Changmin quiso decir algo pero se contuvo, solo sonrió y se acercó más al vehículo, apoyando el brazo derecho sobre la cajuela, sin dejar de mirar al otro, Chang Wook sabía que se preparaba para escuchar algo que quizás no le agradaría, pero Changmin también parecía nervioso, como si buscara las palabras apropiadas

\- Vamos, suéltalo ya, aceptaré cualquier veredicto

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó divertido

\- De esta cita… ¿Sabes? Te siento forzado a aguantarme – confesó decepcionado

Changmin inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y negó, sonriendo dejó sobre el auto el tazón de rosetas de maíz y se acercó a Chang Wook, agarrándole el rostro con ambas manos, besó sus labios con suavidad, apartándose lentamente

\- No digas eso, me gustas mucho

\- ¿Pero? Dilo – interrumpió instantes después

\- No hay ningún 'pero', no me siento forzado ¿de acuerdo? – se alejó nuevamente, regresando a la cajuela, Chang Wook le imitó, dejando el vaso con soda junto al tazón

\- Hace rato ibas a decir algo ¿no? – ante la afirmación Changmin confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

\- Antes deseo que quede claro, no trato de decirte que no quiero volver a verte ¿de acuerdo? Pero debes saber algo – comenzó a hablar y esperó a que el otro acatara – No sé cuál es tu idea o hacia dónde vas, pero yo no estoy buscando tener una relación

\- ¿Ajá? – expresó tras la pausa de Changmin

\- Intento decir que está bien si nos seguimos viendo, pero no que pienses en algo serio a futuro. Si es solo físico está bien, no deseo involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie, por eso he estado siendo distante, no es porque me aburras, nada de eso – esclareció lo mejor que pudo, pero sintiéndose ansioso y tímido

\- Changmin, yo te dije que terminé una relación larga hace poco ¿verdad? – el aludido asintió – No tienes que preocuparte, no estoy buscando un noviazgo. Pero tampoco trato de que las cosas avancen tan rápido, de ser así te habría llevado a mi casa desde un inicio – rio con ligereza, pero divertido, Changmin se sintió desahogado de haberlo aclarado

\- Vaya, es bueno saber que estamos en la misma sintonía – admitió con alivio

Ambos se sonrieron, después de haber conciliado el pacto el ambiente entre los dos se sintió menos denso, Chang Wook dio dos pasos hacia él y lo besó en la boca, Changmin correspondió sin apartarse un solo milímetro de la cajuela, levantó el brazo izquierdo y le sujetó la nuca, concentrado en el beso no se dio cuenta cuando el otro robó de regreso el tazón, hasta que se apartó y lo vio en su mano

\- Ey, eso fue trampa – clamó indignado, mientras el otro echó a reír

\- Ladrón que roba a ladrón… – sonrió sin terminar la frase, comiendo sus rosetas y alejándose hacia la puerta, Changmin negó divertido, agarrando resignadamente el vaso con soda y dirigiéndose a la puerta contraria.

Sin ir a un lugar en específico, anduvieron dentro del automóvil, Chang Wook mostró a Changmin los lugares más importantes y significativos de la ciudad, aunque no era grande tenía varias zonas interesantes y Changmin parecía un real turista ahí. Entonces el tiempo acordado pasó, pese a los insistentes ruegos de Changmin para que lo dejara devolverse en camión, Chang Wook le dio la contra y lo llevó de regreso al pueblo en su auto

\- Bien, como has dicho que sí quieres volver a verme ¿cuándo salimos otra vez? – preguntó a escasos minutos de que entraran en el pueblo, Changmin lo meditó concienzudamente

\- Trabajo los miércoles y fines de semana ¿Qué te parece el jueves? – preguntó después de pensarlo, quizás era pronto, pero no le importaba, en realidad el chico le caía bien

\- Muy bien. Ahora elijo yo ¿está bien?

\- Adelante

\- Vamos a cenar, puede ser aquí en el pueblo, si prefieres – consideró, aunque no creía realmente que hubiera algún sitio interesante para ir

\- No creo – hizo un gesto desaprobatorio – Mejor elije tú el lugar, puede ser allá

\- Está bien, vendré por ti ¿de acuerdo? A las ocho de la noche ¿está bien?

\- Perfecto – aceptó, sonriente y entusiasmado, esa idea sonaba mucho mejor que la suya de ese día, la película elegida fue realmente horrible.

Llegaron al Bar de Donghae y sin bajar del auto se quedaron unos momentos ahí, conversando un poco más, hasta que Changmin vio a Eunhyuk abriendo el lugar, señal de que ya debía prepararse para trabajar esa noche. El mesero vio a ambos chicos y saludó con la mano, cambió el letrero de Cerrado a Abierto y cerró la puerta con él adentro

\- Debo entrar – dijo sin pesadez, en realidad deseaba tocar y distraerse, le gustaba mucho

\- Gracias por el buen rato – respondió sincero, Changmin asintió y se sonrieron, despidiéndose después con un beso, casi fugaz

Salió del auto y volvió a despedirse, ésta vez con la mano, tras eso Chang Wook se marchó y él entró en el Bar, aun sin clientes, Donghae ya estaba ahí, por lo que hizo una seña a su amigo para que se acercara, Eunhyuk también se acercó para escuchar el chisme

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó con entusiasmo

\- No tan mal como imaginé, pero terminó mejor de lo que esperaba – explicó sintiéndose tranquilo y hasta cierto punto emocionado

\- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Se acostaron?

\- ¡Eunhyuk! – regañó alterado el barman, pero el menor rio

\- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Donghae, como si segundos atrás no hubiese regañado a su novio por ser tan indiscreto, Changmin los miró a ambos y negó, sus dos amigos parecieron decepcionados por la respuesta

\- Pero nos veremos el jueves – confesó sonriendo pícaramente

\- Bueno, pareces contento – observó Donghae relajado – ¿Le hablarás de esto a Jonghyun?

\- Claro, no deseo ocultarle algo tan importante. De hecho iba a llamarlo hoy, pero ya es tarde

\- ¿Por qué? Llámalo si quieres, como puedes ver, aún no llega ningún cliente – animó el barman mirando a los alrededores, estaba tan muerto que ni siquiera Junsu, el otro mesero, había llegado al Bar

\- Cierto, llámalo, hace días que no platican

\- Es verdad – convencido de hacer caso a sus amigos, el menor se alejó de ahí aprisa, de cualquier modo debía subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

Changmin abrió el clóset y vio que ropa iba a ponerse, la sacó de ahí, depositándola después sobre la cama, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a su amigo. Esta vez no contestó su mamá, ni siquiera estaba en esos momentos junto a Jonghyun, así que pudo hablar con él directamente

\- Creí que me habías olvidado – observó en broma

\- Hola querido amigo ¿Cómo estás? – ironizó imitando su voz, en protesta de haber recibido un regaño en lugar de un saludo

\- Hola querido amigo ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó animado, había extrañado tanto a Changmin pero no deseaba sonar tan obvio

\- Bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal las terapias?

\- Pues – suspiró agobiado, haciendo una pausa un poco larga – No creo salir pronto

\- Ya veo – expresó con tristeza – Ojalá estuvieras aquí

\- También deseo estar allá – admitió deprimido – No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de tocar la guitarra otra vez… ¿Cómo está el Bar? ¿Y los chicos?

\- Bien, todos te extrañamos Jonghyun – afirmó convencido, animándolo con sus palabras – ¿Cómo están mis padres?

\- A tu padre lo he visto solo dos veces y tu madre viene bastante seguido, es muy dulce – informó con entusiasmo, le gustaba el trato que tenía la mamá de su amigo hacia él, sobre todo por sus consejos

\- Los extraño mucho, ha pasado tanto tiempo – comentó encaprichado, haciendo reír un poco a su amigo, así que Changmin lo reprendió rápidamente

\- Perdón, es que sonaste muy tierno – admitió divertido – Solo es cuestión que te decidas a venir a Seúl, al menos para verlos, o diles dónde encontrarte

\- No sé

\- ¿Aún temes toparte con Kyuhyun? Parece como si no lograras superarlo

\- No digas eso – reprendió abrumado, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su ex de aquella forma y no deseaba tampoco hacerlo, pero no quería admitir que aún sentía nervios solo de pensar en verlo de frente, no porque continuara enamorado de él, sino de darse cuenta que seguía enojado por lo que sucedió

\- Perdón, es que no comprendo por qué aun te escondes

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar de eso

\- Está bien – consintió sin insistir en nada más sobre eso

\- Jonghyun, hay algo que debo decirte – habló en tono tímido, su amigo conocía esa forma de hablar y sabía que estaba por escuchar algo que no le agradaría

\- Dímelo ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que yo… – comenzando a sentirse nervioso titubeó, buscando las palabras que usaría

\- Changmin, puedes decirlo, nos decimos todo ¿recuerdas? – animó de buena manera, aunque estaba seguro que no le simpatizaría lo que estaba por escuchar

\- Lo que pasa… – suspiró para darse ánimos – Me he estado acostando con alguien – confesó sin hacer ninguna nueva pausa

Del otro lado el silencio fue sepulcral, Jonghyun sostenía con fuerza su teléfono celular, aparentemente tranquilo, pero en su cerebro retumbaban aquellas palabras en un ciclo interminable, de pronto sintió un extraño malestar en el estómago

\- ¿Ah sí? – balbuceó más que hablar, fue como si su mundo se cayera a pedazos, pero no tenía ningún derecho a reprochar, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo por resistirse y apretó los labios, así ningún lamento saldría de ellos

\- Solo ha sido sexo, sin compromiso, es todo – aclaró aunque no supo por qué ¿le debía alguna clase de explicación? Sabía que no, y aun así sintió aquel deber

\- Oye, tranquilo… Yo no te estoy reclamando – informó antes que aquello se hiciera más grande, pero esas palabras hicieron sentir culpa en Changmin – No es Siwon ¿verdad?

\- Obviamente no – respondió rápidamente. La contestación al menos hizo sentir menos mal a Jonghyun, pero aún se sintió abatido, aunque ahora la curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba también era grande, pero no cuestionó nada más

\- Yo… Debo colgar, charlamos después – sin esperar respuesta terminó la llamada

Changmin no tuvo tiempo de decir algo y solo vio la pantalla del celular, el nombre de su amigo escrito en ella y un botón rojo activado, luego eso desapareció y solo miró su fondo de pantalla, sintió tristeza por aquella reacción, pero era lo menos que esperaba.

Jonghyun dejó caer su celular sobre la cama y permaneció quieto unos segundos, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer pero apenas salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, las limpió rápidamente al recordar las palabras de la mamá de su amigo "Él no está esforzándose por ti", así que él tampoco tenía porqué caer en ese juego, haría caso de lo dicho por la señora.

Ya habían pasado algunos segundos desde que terminó la llamada, pero Changmin permanecía pensativo, mirando hacia la nada, imaginando la reacción que tendría Jonghyun del otro lado, la culpa no se alejaba, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué sentirla

\- Que estúpido soy – reaccionó luego de unos momentos – No le dije de Chang Wook – reprochó en su mente, si iba a dar un golpe al menos si era doble sería más rápido de superar, pero después tendría que volver a desilusionarlo hablándole del otro chico.

Ese domingo Yunho no fue al Bar, tampoco tuvo alguna cita, simplemente se quedó en casa no haciendo algo en concreto, sin embargo el lunes despertó temprano, tomó un baño y salió en su automóvil rumbo a la empresa que le dejaron a cargo sus padres, la cosecha terminaría pronto y deseaba supervisar un poco, habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez, en realidad ese último año estaba siendo un haragán, el taller también estaba cerrado desde hace tiempo

\- He dedicado mucho tiempo a solo salir y salir con chicas, ahora también con Changmin, tal vez debería ir más lento con eso – analizó mientras manejaba

Dedicó toda la mañana en atender asuntos, encontrándose con varias situaciones que tuvo necesidad de atender personalmente, aunque tenía empleados de confianza que se encargaban de todo lo relacionado a la producción, finanzas e impuestos, esta vez quiso hacerlo por su cuenta, siendo asesorado por los demás.

De esa aventura Yunho concluyó que los negocios no eran lo suyo, sin embargo estaba siendo demasiado cómodo en solo recibir los beneficios económicos, así que estaba bien retomar el hábito de acudir al menos una vez al mes, como antes

Ahora con hambre, y sin algo decente en la nevera, como siempre, decidió hacer la visita habitual con su mejor amigo. Esta vez le abrió Changmin, ambos se miraron con gusto y cuando Yunho entró no tardó en sacar el tema

\- ¿Qué tal tu cita ayer? – curioseó con verdadero interés

\- Bien, pero después hablamos de eso – contestó casi susurrante – Anoche hablé con Jonghyun, le conté que nos estamos acostando – informó acongojado, Yunho lo notó rápido

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó?

\- Nada bien, prácticamente me colgó – respondió con tristeza, haciendo sentir mal al otro, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado de que Changmin hablara de eso con su amigo, era una forma de apreciar que le daba un lugar en su vida

\- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

\- Mal… culpable, supongo

\- ¿Quieres terminar? – cuestionó preocupado por un Sí, pero Changmin negó varias veces agitando su cabeza, calmándolo

\- Eso en nada ayudaría, Jonghyun entenderá que entre nosotros no puede haber nada más, eso creo, nuestra relación ya no evolucionará más, no lo permitiré – habló resuelto, y aunque sonaba cruel, estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás

\- Tienes razón – sonrió amplio y estiró su mano, agitándole los cabellos como solía hacer – Charlamos después con más calma, ahora tengo hambre

\- Pues tendrás que aguantar un poco más, Donghae pidió comida a domicilio hace pocos minutos – informó para tristeza de Yunho

\- No me queda de otra – admitió, Changmin se burló de él discretamente y ambos salieron de ahí rumbo a la casa.

Mientras comían, Yunho habló sobre sus actividades de la mañana, sorprendiendo a sus oyentes, sobre todo a Donghae, que no creía que su amigo fuese capaz de ello, parecía como si se estuviera tomando un año sabático

\- Enhorabuena amigo, ya me estaba preocupando, yo siempre les digo a los demás sobre ti que eres muy trabajador, me estabas haciendo quedar en ridículo – indicó Donghae con burla, haciendo enojar inocentemente a Yunho, que lo miró con gesto de indignación

\- Soy trabajador, es solo que a veces solo pienso en divertirme – se excusó como adolescente, pero solo se ganó las miradas de desaprobación de los demás

\- Si tú lo dices – comentó Changmin en tono irónico, terminando después sus alimentos

\- En lugar de pelear salgamos, es lunes – incitó con buen ánimo

\- Realmente no quiero, solo deseo descansar aquí – se opuso rápidamente Donghae, habían tenido una semana muy ajetreada

\- Por tanto igual me quedo – respondió Eunhyuk resignado

\- No amor, si quieres ve con ellos – animó su pareja, mirándolo fijamente

\- No saldré con ese par sin ti, punto – reafirmó convencido, sonriendo, Donghae respondió igual, mientras discretamente Changmin y Yunho se regalaron una mirada

\- ¿Entonces no hay problema si solo vamos Changmin y yo? – preguntó el mayor, sintiéndose discretamente emocionado

\- Claro, vayan. Pero ¿Dónde? – cuestionó el barman intrigado

\- No sé, ¿Changmin? – volteó hacia el menor, quien recientemente era quien inventaba las excusas, pero ya se le comenzaban a acabar

\- Eh… pues… ¿a caminar? – cuestionó dubitativo

\- Eso no suena muy divertido – burló el mesero – En todo caso quedémonos aquí, jugamos cartas o algo

\- Tampoco parece divertido – contradijo Donghae – Pero da igual, este pueblo es aburrido, váyanse a caminar – animó para sorpresa del otro par, ya que el barman era quien más parecía renuente a su amistad

\- Anímense a ir – insistió Changmin para guardar las apariencias, pero la pareja estaba convencida ahora en no querer hacerlo – Es buen ejercicio

\- Aquí podemos hacer mejores ejercicios – aclaró Donghae con una gran sonrisa, mirando a su novio, Eunhyuk asintió

Rápidamente Yunho hizo cara de perturbado al recordar lo que vio días atrás, creyó haberlo superado, pero fue demasiado para su mente. Changmin lo notó y echó a reír

\- Será mejor que vayamos o regresaremos noche – habló antes que Yunho terminara verde, observándole, el mayor pronto asintió – Y ya que ustedes se quedan, lavan los trastos – dijo rápidamente para librarse de la obligación

\- No es justo, ese siempre viene y come gratis – observó Eunhyuk molesto, señalando a Yunho, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado

\- Amor, no digas esas cosas – regañó Donghae a su novio – Váyanse ya – ordenó agitando su mano derecha, amablemente

\- De verdad lo siento – se disculpó apenado Yunho, sorprendiendo al mesero, que no creyó que podía lograr aquel efecto – Cuando vuelva Jonghyun los invitaré a todos a cenar a un lugar bonito – dijo cortésmente

\- Eso es muy gentil de tu parte – contestó Donghae sonriendo emocionado, a Eunhyuk no le gustó en absoluto aquella sonrisa, detestaba cuando su novio se portaba así con Yunho, pero no comentó nada sobre eso

\- Gracias, supongo – habló de mala gana, aunque ligeramente sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirarlo

Changmin y Yunho se pusieron de pie

\- Nos vemos en un rato – se despidió Changmin y le secundó Yunho

\- No regresen muy tarde – advirtió Donghae al despedirse.

Al salir completamente de la casa, Yunho y Changmin se miraron uno al otro, sonriendo

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a mi casa? – preguntó el mayor de los dos con entusiasmo, pero el menor negó varias veces sin dejar de sonreír

\- Iremos a caminar y tu casa está muy cerca – replicó divertido, sobre todo al ver la expresión decepcionante de Yunho

\- Pero Changmin…

\- Yunho, se me ocurrió una excusa mala, al menos necesitamos la coartada bien hecha – explicó agobiado porque su amante de turno lucía realmente triste

\- Está bien – admitió resignado – Vamos

Yunho agarró a Changmin por la muñeca y avanzó en dirección al río, aquella parte del pueblo era la mejor y más bonita, las otras zonas no eran del todo interesantes. Luego de algunos pasos le soltó la mano y caminaron uno junto al otro, el Sol no llegaba muy fuerte hacia ellos y estaba por nublarse, aunque según las noticias del clima, no habría lluvia ese día

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás ya cómo te fue en tu cita? – preguntó Yunho sintiéndose aliviado, al menos ya había comenzado el tema, Changmin lo miró de reojo y sonrió, haciendo una pequeña pausa de suspenso

\- Yunho ¿estás celoso? – inquirió de forma directa, luciendo preocupado – Realmente yo no suelo preguntarte por tus citas, pero tú pareces muy interesado en esta, la única que he tenido

\- No, yo… No es eso, de verdad – aclaró rápido, aunque en cierta forma mentía, pero no quería decirlo, conocía a Changmin y sabía que aquello podía dar pie a una discusión que seguramente no terminaría bien

\- ¿Entonces qué sucede?

\- Me preocupo por ti, es todo – excusó sin mayor problema, había algo de realidad en eso

\- No tienes nada que preocuparte ¿Sí? Chang Wook es muy buena persona, me agrada – explicó sonriente, sin que ambos dejaran de caminar – Además ya le aclaré que entre nosotros no puede haber nada serio y él está más que de acuerdo

\- Ya veo – meditó mientras lo dijo, las palabras de Changmin eran claras, Chang Wook buscaba lo mismo que él, algo físico y pasajero, fácilmente podía deducir que se trataba de sexo y nada más, pero eso era preocupante también, al menos para Yunho, que se estaba malacostumbrando a que Changmin solo se acostaba con él

\- Saldré con él nuevamente, el jueves – informó nervioso, cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía de aquella manera, Yunho solo asintió – Sé que dije que tal vez sería la única cita, pero cambié de opinión

\- ¿Dónde irán?

\- A cenar – respondió tranquilamente

\- ¿Aquí en el pueblo?

\- No, en la ciudad vecina – aclaró enseguida, Yunho dejó de caminar por algunos instantes, pero siguiendo el paso luego, Changmin no lo notó, él continuó caminando, mirando específicamente al frente – Ahí vive él – aclaró aunque Yunho lo sabía, Sojin se lo dijo

\- A cenar – repitió para sí mismo, pero Changmin escuchó

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – curioseó liado, de pronto Yunho parecía contrariado y no le gustaba

\- No, claro que no – respondió por fin de mejor manera, mostrándole una sonrisa

\- ¿Sabes? Me preocupa que se esté volviendo natural esto de acostarnos

\- No te entiendo – expresó inquieto

\- Cada vez se parece esto más a un noviazgo, oculto sí, pero es como si nos debiéramos una explicación de nuestras acciones y no está bien, tú tienes tus asuntos y yo los míos ¿me explico? – exteriorizó sus inquietudes, Yunho las analizó

Estuvieron callados por algunos minutos, ya habían dejado atrás las viviendas y otras construcciones, ahora andaban por el campo, a no muchos metros de distancia del río

\- Tienes razón – admitió, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, Changmin decía la verdad – Solo aclárame algo ¿Deberíamos entonces dejarlo?

\- No – contestó rápidamente, haciendo sonreír al otro – Solo dejar que las cosas fluyan sin obligaciones hacia el otro, es lo que trataba de decir – aclaró de mejor manera – No tengo que decirte cada vez que estaré con alguien, o tú hacer lo mismo conmigo, es eso

\- Entiendo – asintió, aunque no del todo convencido, pero si no lo hacían de esa manera entonces sí, Yunho terminaría muerto de celos por cualquier cosa

\- Ni idea tienes de lo aliviado que me siento – pronunció Changmin llevándose la mano al pecho unos momentos

Yunho se detuvo sin avisar y estiró su mano hacia el brazo de Changmin, sujetándolo con firmeza lo jaló hacia él, evitando que siguiera caminando. Cuando el pecho contrario tocó el suyo le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó en la boca, el más alto no tardó en subir los brazos y ceñirse a su cuello, correspondiendo el beso.

El sol estaba por ocultarse entre las nubes, aunque sin parecer que llovería, después de todo, los pronósticos fueron claros al respecto, al menos los que alcanzó a leer en internet antes de partir a hacer ese viaje. Manejó su lujoso auto mientras miraba con desdén el paisaje alrededor suyo, todo parecía tan igual, tan aburrido, ni siquiera podía entender por qué de todos los lugares del país, tuvo que haber elegido aquel, si su ex amigo siempre fue un vanidoso, el típico chico de ciudad, ahora convertido en un pueblerino

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver tu cara ahora – pensó con burla, recordando la última vez que lo vio, el rostro bañado en lágrimas, ojos furiosos y más violento de lo que nunca estuvo, aún podía sentir los tirones de su cabello como si fuera una gata – Nunca te perdonaré

Entró en las inmediaciones del pueblo, sobre la carretera, a un par de kilómetros del Restaurante cualquiera al que llegó la última vez, manejó distraído, pensando en lo primero que le diría cuando le tuviese enfrente, observándolo con asombro, porque seguramente Changmin no se imaginaba ni siquiera un poco en que podía verlo ahí, pero él le daría la sorpresa, no lo dejaría olvidarle tan fácilmente

\- Y lo que es mejor, cuando creas que no te puede ir peor, le diré a Kyuhyun cómo llegar, será hermoso – sonrió con desdén, estaba enojado, desde aquel día no había dejado de estarlo, todos sus planes se frustraron por culpa de Changmin, por haber descubierto la verdad cuando no debía, ahora las cosas serían más divertidas

Minho nunca imaginó que en un pueblo insignificante como aquel podría encontrar un automóvil como el suyo, igual jamás pensó que podía no seguir reglas básicas de tránsito y no pagar las futuras consecuencias, excediendo un límite de velocidad se topó con otro vehículo que lo sacó inevitablemente de la carretera, pero logrando tomar control del volante en medio del derrape no se provocó un accidente mayor

\- ¡Maldición! – profirió enojado, su hermoso auto fue dañado por un imbécil que ya vendría a enterarse quien era él

Minho bajó del vehículo y miró al otro extremo de la carretera, un automóvil que para nada combinaba con el resto del pueblo, aunque estando en aquella vía lo más probable es que fuera como él, un viajero. Nadie bajó de ahí, en cambio, observó como el auto avanzó en su dirección, antes incluso que él hiciera la seña

\- Vaya, alguien responsable – pensó con entusiasmo, aunque aún le preocupaba su vehículo

Un automóvil de lujo, al que Minho creyó identificar como un BMW i8 se acercó, tenía al frente, en la esquina izquierda un ligero raspón, nada grave, en cambio el suyo parecía tener más bien un daño interno, Minho maldijo aquel estúpido pueblo.

El coche paró cerca de él, un joven bajó de ahí, al parecer el conductor, pudo notar que no era mucho mayor que él, bastante afeminado, aunque su mirada parecía dura

\- ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado? Mira lo que le has hecho – expresó indignado, señalando su auto, justo a su lado, la otra persona sonrió irónicamente

\- Yo lo veo bien – contestó de forma despectiva

\- Perdí el control muy fácilmente, tú y este pueblo sucio tienen la culpa – espetó alzando la voz, pero el otro chico seguía inmutable – Deja de mirarme así, es obvio que se ha dañado la suspensión, tendrás que pagarlo

\- Ya que sabes mucho de autos repáralo tú, solo me bajé a ver si necesitabas ayuda, pero no precisamente porque yo quisiera – echó en cara, de forma altanera, Minho sonrió con burla

\- Ah, con que no vas solo – habló en tono hilarante, avanzando hacia el auto, pero los cristales eran semi polarizados y no vio correctamente

\- No te arrimes – regañó, llegando hasta él antes que se acercara más, pero apenas lo hizo, una de las puertas traseras se abrió, del otro lado, descendió Siwon sonriendo

\- Vaya – sonrió en respuesta, mirándolo fijamente, Siwon avanzó unos pasos para estar frente a él, así Minho lo miró de pies a cabeza – Un chico lindo

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? – preguntó con preocupación, aunque gran parte de esta solo era por su parte de responsabilidad, en realidad no eran tan buen ciudadano

\- Yo no, pero mi auto es probable que sí – señaló el mencionado – No vives aquí ¿cierto? Necesito llevarlo a algún taller

\- Si, aquí vivo, llegábamos de un viaje de negocios – contestó, sorprendiendo al otro, Minho enarcó una ceja y miró de nuevo a Siwon, luego al auto y por último a Heechul

\- Entonces dime ¿Qué debo hacer? Tu tonto chófer casi me provoca un accidente

Con todo el desprecio con que podía hacerlo, Minho miró a Heechul y este hizo lo mismo, un primer encuentro y no fue nada satisfactorio para ninguno, en cambio Siwon lucía divertido, no era muy común ver a tipos como él en el pueblo

\- ¿Qué debes hacer? Aceptarme una copa – respondió descaradamente, Minho sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, Siwon avanzó dos pasos y se apoyó sobre su automóvil – Debes estar exhausto, así te relajas

\- Me parece muy buena idea – consintió sonriente – Te sigo

Siwon asintió y con un gesto le indicó a Heechul que se marcharan, pero este observó una última vez hacia Minho, este le sonrió mientras lo miraba retadoramente. El sirviente de Siwon estaba que se moría del coraje, detestaba siempre que su jefe terminara coqueteando con quien fuera y que a él nunca le diera un lugar importante en su vida.

Los tres subieron en los autos en que llegaron hasta ese punto, Minho los siguió en el suyo, mientras pensaba que aquel incidente sin duda fue benéfico, a ese sujeto le sacaría toda la información que pudiera sobre Changmin y Jonghyun, así se presentaría ante ellos con un arma muy poderosa de ventaja, la estrategia.

* * *

¡Hola! Algo tarde pero aquí está, capítulo 24, díganme que les pareció :p Yo sé que a muchas no les va a gustar lo que sucede o sucederá con Chang Wook, pero no saldrá mucho, eso si se los puedo asegurar, en cuanto al final del capítulo, qué opinan? Tal vez Siwon y Minho hagan alguna alianza? o qué piensan que ocurrirá? jajaja me gusta jugar con sus sentimientos xD no se crean, pero si me gusta mucho cuando me dicen sus teorías, gracias por poner tanta atención de mi escrito y por dejarme sus comentarios, ya están respondidos los del capítulo anterior :)


	27. Fill My Little World

**Capítulo 25. Fill My Little World**

Minho miró con asombro la mansión que se presentó ante sus ojos, aun dentro del auto, siguiendo al del chico lindo que amablemente lo invitó a tomar un trago. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, nunca imaginó que una propiedad de ese tipo se irguiera en aquel pueblo sucio e insignificante. El gran portón se cerró de forma automática una vez que su auto ingresó

La colección de vehículos costosos que adornaban la enorme cochera ya no lo tomó por sorpresa, después de haber visto aquel hermoso BMW podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso el soberbio Ferrari de colección que vio estacionado, tan bien cuidado que prácticamente parecía recién salido de agencia. Detuvo su Mercedes Benz y salió de él, casi al mismo tiempo en que el chofer impertinente salía para abrir la puerta de su jefe, de ahí descendió su interesante salvador. Intercambiaron sonrisas silenciosas que hicieron a Heechul entornar los ojos con fastidio

\- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada – expresó con tono pomposo y arrogante, acercándose a su invitado, un chico por demás interesante, sobre todo por aquellos ojos que lo escrutaban sin sigilo alguno – Permite que me presente, me llamo Choi Siwon

\- Mucho gusto – sonrió coquetamente, estirando su mano hacia él – Minho, y me temo que compartimos el apellido

\- Linda coincidencia – respondió con sencillez, luego se giró hacia Heechul que los observaba con los brazos cruzados – Él es Heechul y está a tus órdenes – indicó indiferente, su empleado le dirigió una mirada ajena y volteó hacia el invitado

\- Lo que se te ofrezca – dijo de manera forzada, Minho rio por dentro, apenas los conocía y podía notar que ese sujeto estaba enamorado de su jefe, la mirada que le dirigió le pareció que cargaba tristeza o decepción, en realidad no le importaba

\- Vamos, acompáñame a la sala – pidió cortésmente y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, Minho asintió y lo siguió a su paso

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – pensó Heechul resignado, solo suspiró y caminó tras ellos

Entraron a la casa por la puerta que conectaba con la cochera, Minho miró con una gran sonrisa el mobiliario y la amplia estructura de la vivienda, pero también percibió el frío y la soledad en ella, pero además de no importarle en absoluto le parecía conveniente, si pudiera evitar hospedarse en un Hotel buscaría la forma de quedarse ahí

Llegaron a la sala, Siwon ordenó que les llevaran el carro con la cava que solía usar cuando tenía visitas, Minho se dio el lujo de elegir algo de buena cosecha, porque si de algo sabía además de autos, era de vinos. Siwon y su visitante se sentaron en el mismo sillón, a menos de medio metro de distancia, ambos se giraron un poco hacia el otro, luego de brindar y beber un trago se sonrieron otra vez

\- Y bien ¿me dirás que te trae a este pueblo? La personas no suelen caer aquí por casualidad, como pudiste ver, no es un lugar interesante – habló Siwon con su voz refinada, al menos la que intentaba hacer cuando quería impresionar a alguien

\- Busco a una persona – contestó sonriente – Pero es pronto para darte detalles – alzó su copa y luego bebió un pequeño trago, Siwon ensanchó la sonrisa – Primero necesito instalarme, pienso durar unos días ¿Existe un Hotel decente dónde pueda alquilar un cuarto?

\- ¿Hotel decente? Ni de broma, tendrías que ir a la ciudad vecina, está a menos de dos horas de aquí, bueno, con tu auto en la mitad de tiempo, probablemente – explicó indiferente

\- Ya veo – torció la boca unos instantes – No tendré de otra que aguantar un Hotel sucio y viejo – exagerando su reacción agitó los hombros unos segundos, como si sintiera escalofrío

Siwon volvió a sonreír y no tardó en analizar el cuerpo contrario, sin delicadeza alguna lo miró. El forastero sin dura era atractivo, quizás demasiado aniñado para su gusto particular, pero su boca se le antojó comestible, ni que decir lo menudo de su cuerpo, el color de su piel, su insistente mirada, provocativa

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, pero los ojos que Siwon le echó encima sin duda eran fáciles de descifrar

\- Sí – admitió con voz baja, acercándose a él unos cuantos centímetros, Minho ni siquiera se inmutó, sonrió coquetamente y bebió de su copa, dejando a propósito un poco del líquido sobre sus labios, relamiéndolos después

Si algo sabía hacer Minho a la perfección era provocar a los hombres con los que se proponía divertir, Siwon no fue la excepción, pues apenas la lengua recorrió los labios de su visitante, se abalanzó hacia él de forma sutil, acariciándole el mentón con su mano derecha, acercándolo a él, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se besaron sensualmente, degustando la boca contraria, lento

Se acercaron un poco más hasta no dejar espacio entre los dos, la mano desocupada de Siwon buscó enseguida el contacto con el pecho de Minho, acariciándolo lentamente hasta subir a su cuello, lo sujetó por la nuca y separó su boca de la otra, deslizando sus labios por el cuello, repartiendo algunos besos ahí, Minho abrió los ojos aprovechando que Siwon no le observaba y solo entornó la mirada hacia arriba, con fastidio

\- Lo que estás costándome Changmin – suspiró resignado, ese sujeto al menos era atractivo y millonario, de otra forma terminaría dormido ahí mismo, o asqueado, lo que sucediera primero. Suspiró para sus adentros

Mientras Siwon le comía el cuello y lo acariciaba con su mano disponible, Minho giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la puerta, ahí vio a Heechul de pie, observándolos, no lucía nada contento, en cambio él sonrió ampliamente, levantó su mano libre y para provocar al empleado sujetó la cabeza de Siwon, exclamando un suspiró, fingiendo que estaba excitado, elevando el ego de Siwon y haciendo molestar al otro

\- ¿Y ese qué pretende? – se preguntó Heechul. No soportó tanta hipocresía y se marchó cuidadosamente de ahí, dejándolos hacer sus cosas.

Siwon se separó de Minho y ambos se miraron, sonriendo en silencio, luego dejó la copa sin terminar sobre la mesa de mármol, el otro dio la suya para que la pusiera donde mismo

\- ¿Quieres ir a un sitio más cómodo? Puedo darte posada esta noche – ofreció amablemente, con voz cálida y seductora, acercándose a él le acarició el rostro, mirando hacia sus labios

\- ¿Solo esta noche? – preguntó en el mismo tono, tragando saliva discretamente, temiendo haber "metido la pata", haberse mostrado muy obvio, pero la sonrisa que Siwon devolvió no lo hizo sentir incómodo, sino confiado

\- Eso depende – volvió a sonreír, haciendo una pausa – Muéstrame que tan buena compañía eres – retó en tono provocativo, deslizando su pulgar hacia los labios, Minho sonrió amplio antes de abalanzarse y atacar su boca en su beso apasionado, pero en medio de este Siwon lo apartó casi con frialdad – Aquí no, vamos – retrocedió un paso y ofreció su mano

\- Te sigo – respondió amable, sosteniendo la mano que le brindaba

Caminaron solo unos pasos así, luego Siwon continuó frente a él, Minho siguiéndolo, la mirada de este no lucía muy agradable en esos momentos, lo observaba con repulsión

\- Espero sea mejor en la cama que besando – pensó abrumado, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano derecha

Llegaron a la amplia habitación, sin duda la principal, Siwon cerró la puerta cuando dejó entrar a su nuevo inquilino, apenas miró a su alrededor, los ostentosos muebles, sintió a Siwon detrás, pasándole las manos por la cintura, dándole sutiles besos en el cuello, Minho correspondió levantando su mano y moviéndola hacia atrás, agarrándole la cabeza al otro e inclinando la suya para darle mejor acceso

\- Qué bien hueles – expresó sin detenerse, deslizando sus manos para agarrarle la cadera y empujarlo hacia él – Que bien sabes – continuó besando, dejando un rastro húmedo con su boca, luego lamió desde la mitad del cuello hacia la oreja – ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta – mintió, comenzando a sentirse desesperado, quería que aquello terminara, pero a ese hombre le gustaba jugar, tomarse su tiempo y él no quería decepcionarlo

Las manos de Siwon en su cadera se escurrieron lentamente hacia abajo, enfrente, con la izquierda le desabrochó los pantalones y la derecha se coló mientras por debajo de la tela

\- Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario – susurró en su oreja al tiempo que palpaba su entrepierna

Minho bufó con fastidio para sus adentros, por alguna razón era incapaz de responder, cuando su idea básicamente había sido esa, meterse en la cama de aquel extraño y conseguir donde poder pasar las noches sin tener que recurrir al mugroso Hotel, pero no podía

\- Es porque necesito el estímulo correcto – respondió antes que su pausa pareciera sospechosa, Siwon sonrió

\- ¿Y cuál es ese? – inquirió, continuando tocándolo

Minho sostuvo sus manos y lo apartó, girándose en su eje hacia él, sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y retrocedió un paso, quitó sus zapatos y los alejó, sin dejar de mirarlo se quitó los pantalones a medio desabrochar pero se dejó la ropa interior, agarró las orillas de su camisa y la sacó, tirándola al suelo. Siwon lo miró de pies a cabeza, sonriendo lascivamente, ese chico le gustaba y mucho, relamió sus labios cuando lo vio quitarse el resto de la ropa

\- Ven acá – ordenó en tono suave, dando pasos hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la cama, Siwon obedeció enseguida, acercándose a él intentó tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo, pero Minho se lo impidió, negando mientras sonreía

Estiró su mano derecha y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos dentro de la boca de Siwon, abalanzándose enseguida hacia su cuello, chupeteando sutilmente, pero encargándose de marcarlo, como regalo al tal Heechul, seguro le gustaría ver aquellas. Siwon por su parte degustó sin problemas los dedos, dejándose de él, así Minho comenzó desabrochándole los pantalones, sin bajarlos, se apartó sacando sus dedos y quitó rápido la camisa del otro, yendo directo hacia los pezones, jugando su boca en ellos unos segundos

Cuando se apartó notó la mirada llena de deseo de Siwon y supo que no aguantaría mucho el juego previo, así que se dio prisa, sonriendo falsamente colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, acarició un poco y luego lo empujó con fuerza, Siwon no opuso resistencia y cayó acostado en la cama con las piernas hacia fuera, sonriendo amplio. Minho se inclinó hacia él y le agarró un pie, sacándole el zapato, aventándolo lejos, masajeándole el pie

\- ¿Fetichista? – cuestionó en tono burlesco, pero sintiéndose excitado por los toqueteos, Minho solo sonrió, dejándolo caer, agarró el otro pie y quitó el zapato, pero no lo tocó, en cambio se inclinó un poco más hacia él, agarrando la pretina del pantalón

Deslizó la tela bruscamente hasta quitarla, tiró la misma al suelo, a diferencia de él, Siwon estaba bastante excitado, pudo notarlo aun con la prenda íntima, Minho tragó saliva, en realidad había una parte de él que no quería, deseaba dejarlo atrás y marcharse, pero no era ningún cobarde y su determinación por tener a Changmin cara a cara era muy grande

\- ¿Y tu estímulo correcto? – preguntó al mirar su entrepierna y ver que continuaba igual

\- Que impaciente – expresó con calma, acercándose, subió a la cama mientras le separaba las piernas, avanzando gatunamente, besó sus labios, encargándose de morder el inferior al retirarse, continuando con besos hacia abajo

Pasó por su cuerpo antes de estar en la parte de abajo, donde comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la tela, repartiendo unos cuantos besos

\- Vamos Minho, tú puedes – se dio ánimos en silencio, agarró la tela y la quitó rápido, no haciendo esperar demasiado al otro, comenzó a repartir besos en su entrepierna, escuchando pronto los jadeos y suspiros de Siwon

No dejó centímetro sin besar, continuó con los testículos mientras lo tocaba con la diestra, deslizando su mano con firmeza. Miró hacia arriba en el momento que lo introdujo a su boca, pero la mirada fija de Siwon sobre él, aunque denotaba deseo, a él no le provocó nada. A Minho le gustaba practicar sexo oral, aquello siempre lograba excitarlo, pero le estaba costando trabajo, discretamente bajó la mano e intentó masturbarse, sin éxito

\- Maldición – profirió molesto para sus adentros, cerró los ojos y continuó con el trabajo, escuchando los gemidos y halagos de Siwon, quien parecía bastante complacido con su labor, incluso le acariciaba los cabellos y guiaba el movimiento de su cabeza, lentamente, queriendo que aquello durara lo más posible

Intentando concentrarse sin éxito, comenzó a evocar recuerdos, entonces la voz de Siwon ya no era suya, sino de Kyuhyun, decía su nombre y lo adulaba. Aquellos momentos en los que ambos, a escondidas y excitantemente, sostenían relaciones sexuales a expensas de Changmin en los lugares más impensables, peligrosos y divertidos

Imaginó el sabor de su ex amante en aquel miembro tan insípido, quizás en otro tiempo podría haberlo disfrutado mucho, como cuando se acostó con Jonghyun y no importaba si le gustaba o no, pudo divertirse, pero desde que le destruyó la vida a Kyuhyun, era incapaz de poder hacerlo, ahora se daba cuenta. Minho era demasiado orgulloso y soberbio como para admitir que sentía culpa, pero se creía responsable ahora de volver hacer feliz a Kyuhyun, así tuviera que llevar a Changmin arrastrando ante él

Sin hacerlo terminar se detuvo, incorporándose en la cama, Siwon lo observó maravillado, así que lo sujetó con dureza de las mejillas y lo atrajo en un beso violento, bajando su mano a la entrepierna notó que ahora sí entraba en el juego, al apartarse sonrió

\- Interesante estímulo – aduló sorprendido, acariciándole los labios, Minho se quedó sin responder, empujando con su diestra del pecho, hacia abajo, pero Siwon se subió más a la cama, acostado completamente, sacó debajo de la almohada un condón y se lo dio al otro

\- ¿Qué te gusta? – preguntó mientras lo abría

\- Pónmelo – contestó indirectamente, Minho sonrió e hizo lo encomendado, al terminar de colocarle el condón se acomodó sobre él, sujetó el miembro erecto y lo dirigió entre sus piernas, descendiendo lentamente hasta sentarse sobre la cadera contraria

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios un poco, desde aquella vez con Kyuhyun en París, no había estado con nadie más, sorpresivamente, ya que solía ser bastante libre en cuestión de sexo

\- Sí – suspiró con emoción Siwon, agarrándole una nalga cuando comenzó a moverse, apretó con fuerza sin quitarle la vista de encima – Muévete más – pidió excitado

A Minho no le gustaba recibir órdenes, así que continuó a su ritmo, lentamente, estiró las manos al frente y se agarró a la cabecera de la amplia cama, comenzando a moverse un poco más rápido, miró hacia abajo y sostuvo la mirada ajena, ambos sonriendo. Siwon le agarró ambos glúteos, marcando el ritmo, hundiendo los dedos en ellos

Mientras se movía al ritmo, Minho asintió, agarrándose más fuerte a la cabecera, dejó esta con su mano derecha y se comenzó a masturbar, sus gemidos fueron auténticos, aunque al principio temió morirse de aburrimiento, ahora no parecía tan malo, Siwon se movía también, elevando su cadera de forma violenta. A pesar del tamaño y la fina madera, la cama se agitaba al ritmo de los dos y sus gemidos podían escucharse hacia afuera, Minho esperaba que el otro sujeto estuviera escuchando, solo de imaginárselo le excitaba

\- Eres fabuloso – pronunció Siwon mientras lo penetraba, fascinado por la forma en que se movía, cada vez más apasionado, hasta que no pudo más y se corrió, dejando de moverse aunque Minho continuaba, exclamó un placentero gemido y se aferró con fuerza al trasero del otro, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, pegándola más a la almohada

Continuó moviéndose mientras miraba las expresiones del otro al correrse, se agachó una vez que terminó el delirio y tomó sus labios sensualmente, sintiendo como su mano era apartada y sustituida por la de Siwon, se irguió y sin sacarse al otro inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, agarrando las sábanas con ambas manos, miró hacia el techo y fijó la vista en el foco, aunque le lastimó los ojos no la apartó, mientras su amante temporal lo masturbaba pensó en algo más, en otra mano tocándole, llevándolo al cielo

No aguantó más y culminó en la mano ajena, cerrando los ojos unos momentos, Siwon le acariciaba el pecho con la otra mano, mirando extasiado su rostro tras el orgasmo, Minho se incorporó otra vez y se levantó, sacándose al otro del interior, colocándose al lado de él, Siwon limpió su mano tras deshacerse del condón y girándose de costado miró fijamente al otro, su huésped estaba sentado sobre la cama, acomodándose el cabello

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te parece que soy buena compañía? – preguntó sonriente, mirándolo a los ojos con bastante interés, Siwon asintió

\- Me complacerá tenerte de invitado, las noches que quieras – respondió contento, Minho ensanchó la sonrisa y asintió

\- Que amable

\- Pediré a Heechul que prepare una habitación para ti

\- Excelente, necesito un baño, este pueblo está lleno de polvo – expresó con asco, Siwon asintió, mirándolo ponerse de pie

Siwon tocó el botón de un aparato que tenía justo encima de su buró y en menos de dos minutos, Heechul entraba sin tocar la puerta, miró a su jefe desnudo sobre la cama y a Minho terminando de colocarse los zapatos, observó a este con desprecio y luego lo ignoró

\- Heechul, dale una de nuestras habitaciones a Minho por favor, asegúrate que esté bien atendido ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si señor – respondió asintiendo, luego miró hacia el otro – Sígueme – indicó haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, Minho sonrió y sin responder caminó a la cama, se inclinó hacia Siwon y se dieron un beso en la boca, Heechul los miró, sintiendo náuseas

\- Te sigo – dijo Minho al acercarse a Heechul, no dejaba de sonreír, aquel beso fue solo para provocarle incomodidad o molestia y se dio cuenta que dio resultado

Heechul le dirigió una mirada silenciosa a Siwon antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta una de las habitaciones, muy bonita aunque no igual que la anterior

\- Espera aquí, traeré sábanas limpias

\- Ah, también ve por mi equipaje ¿sí? – sacó de su pantalón las llaves de su auto y se las aventó – Me estaré bañando – sonrió con descaro y le dio la espalda

\- Lo que ordene – habló de mala gana, saliendo de la habitación echando chispas de coraje, detestaba a ese tipo y apenas lo conocía

Minho se quitó rápidamente la ropa y entró a la regadera, apenas el agua tocó su cuerpo agarró el jabón y se restregó con afán, sintiendo escalofríos

\- Resiste Minho, serán unos días, solo unos – repitió decenas de veces mientras se lavaba, quitándose todo rastro de lo sucedido en la otra habitación, donde prácticamente se prostituyó, solo esperaba que valiera la pena, su plan debía salir muy bien.

Después de haber hecho todas las labores encomendadas, Heechul regresó a la habitación de su jefe sin haber sido llamado, cerró la puerta tras él aunque Siwon le dirigió una mirada poco amable, aún estaba desnudo, pero bajo las sábanas, leía un libro sobre finanzas

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te llamé – habló molesto, dejando el libro sobre el buró

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar ese? – preguntó indignado, Siwon sonrió al instante

\- Vaya, sí que estás celoso – expresó con satisfacción, Heechul le volteó la cara – Ven – pidió con voz baja, Heechul lo miró de nuevo, en silencio, dudándolo – Anda

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó de mala gana, acercándose poco a poco hasta sentarse junto a él, Siwon se acercó un poco más y le sujetó el mentón con su mano derecha, apretando ligeramente

\- Se quedará lo que quiera quedarse ¿de acuerdo? – reveló mirándolo a los ojos, Heechul se deshizo del agarre, observándolo enojado

\- No soy tu juguete Siwon, estoy harto de verte follando con uno y con otro, trayendo a mujeres sucias de quién sabe dónde ¿Por qué soy tu última opción? – indagó con rabia, tragando saliva luego de desahogarse, Siwon se quedó callado – Te amo y nunca te he importado ¿cierto? Mientras tengas mi culo a tu disposición, pero yo estoy cansado

Al no encontrar respuesta se levantó de la cama y avanzó a la puerta

\- Me importas – habló por fin, deteniéndolo antes que abriera, pero no volteó – Pero no te amo ni te amaré nunca, perdóname – confesó sinceramente, Heechul tragó saliva y se giró de nuevo hacia él

\- ¿Sigues enamorado de aquel? ¿Aún no superas que no quiso ser tuyo más de una vez?

\- No digas tonterías – regañó con calma

\- ¿Tonterías? Donghae siempre fue tu debilidad y lo sabes – hizo una pausa cuando no vio respuesta en el otro – Nunca antes se lo hiciste a un virgen ¿Tan bueno fue que no lo olvidas?

\- Ya cállate Heechul, no sabes lo que estás hablando

\- Entonces dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? – su mirada se cristalizó y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero aspiró fuerte para no quebrarse

\- Vete ¿quieres? Ya no deseo hablar contigo. Hasta mañana – ignorándolo por completo volvió agarrar su libro y continuó leyendo, Heechul apretó los labios y salió rápido de ahí, cerrando la puerta

Apenas se cerró, Siwon bajó el libro y suspiró, dejándolo sobre la cama se inclinó hacia el buró y abrió el cajón, dentro de su biblia había una foto, la extrajo y suspiró, en ella estaban retratados él, Yunho, Donghae, Boa y Heechul, hace algunos años atrás, cuando aún eran estudiantes de secundaria, antes que él se fuera a estudiar al extranjero, sonrió con nostalgia

\- Porque eres el único que se ha quedado a mi lado, si te amo me abandonarás, como todos – musitó sin dejar de mirar la foto, después de unos segundos volvió a guardarla y continuó leyendo su libro de finanzas, tratando de no volver a pensar en lo anterior.

El jueves por la mañana, siendo el día en que tenía su cita con Chang Wook, Changmin se despertó temprano, aunque se trataba de una cena, ya desde medio día lucía ansioso, pese a las palabras de ánimo de sus amigos. Llegó la hora de comer y justo al sentarse a la mesa llamaron a la puerta

\- Debe ser Yunho – dijo con fastidio Eunhyuk – Estaba contento porque ayer no se apareció por aquí

\- Ya, no seas gruñón – regañó su novio divertido, le gustaba que lo celara, aunque a veces su pareja decía cosas de su mejor amigo que no le agradaban, sabía que eso incentivaba que ellos dos no se llevaran bien, pero no podía evitarlo

\- Abro yo si quieres – indicó Changmin mientras se ponía de pie, ninguno de los otros dos se opuso, así que salió de ahí

Al ver que efectivamente era Yunho sonrió amplio, el otro correspondió, abriendo la puerta y dejándolo pasar

\- Justo íbamos a comer – informó caminando hacia la casa, pero luego de cerrar la puerta, Yunho lo alcanzó y le dio una nalgada, haciéndolo saltar y voltear hacia él – Oye, grosero – regañó sin poder evitar sonreír

\- ¿Qué harás en la noche? – cuestionó sonriendo también, Changmin lo miró confundido

\- Tengo una cena con Chang Wook, ¿recuerdas? – informó al olvidadizo Yunho, quien pronto borró su amplia sonrisa pero fingiendo normalidad

\- Cierto – golpeó su frente y trató de parecer tranquilo - ¿Vendrá por ti? – el otro asintió – Tu auto sigue así porque no quieres arreglarlo

\- Claro que quiero, solo debo comprarle batería nueva ¿no?

\- Te dije antes que necesitas arreglarle el problema eléctrico que tiene, por desgracia solo soy mecánico y no puedo hacerlo yo. Si solo reemplazas la batería te seguirá pasando lo mismo – explicó de nueva cuenta, Changmin suspiró agobiado

\- Luego veo eso

\- Changmin…

\- Tú pareces muy interesado en que lo repare ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? – curioseó interesado, Yunho torció un poco la boca

\- No quiero que tengas problemas de movilidad, es todo – explicó confiado en que le creería, pero Changmin lo miró con escepticismo, aunque no creía en esa excusa, tampoco podía imaginar la verdadera razón

\- Está bien, mañana me ocupo de eso – sonrió nuevamente y le dio la espalda, retomando su camino hacia el interior

\- ¿Por qué hasta mañana? – reclamó Yunho mientras lo seguía, pero no recibió respuesta, así que bufó inquieto para sus adentros

La razón verdadera del por qué Yunho quería que Changmin tuviera su auto y no dependiera de Chang Wook, era el asegurarse que llegara a dormir esa noche al pueblo, de otra forma resultaba muy probable que tuviera que quedarse allá, y que mejor para el otro sujeto que tenerlo en su casa, quizás incluso ese había sido el plan, por eso lo había invitado a cenar.

Después de la comida Yunho regresó a su casa, temiendo lucir demasiado ansioso frente a Changmin debido a su próxima cita, sabía que no podía entrometerse en ello, que iba en contra del acuerdo, pero no podía evitarlo, solo de imaginarlo en sus brazos o besándolo reventaba de celos

\- Necesito distraerme – pensó agobiado, agarró sus llaves y salió de su casa

Aún eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, todos los sitios donde solía divertirse seguramente estaban cerrados, así que de momento se conformaría con manejar y dejar de pensar en Changmin con el otro sujeto, así al menos no se atormentaría con sus desastrosos pensamientos.

El Bar abrió sus puertas, mientras Changmin se metió al baño para ducharse, no podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no se encontraba nervioso, por lo que trató mejor de relajarse, mientras se lavaba tuvo tiempo de pensar un poco sobre el cambio de su situación desde que él y su mejor amigo llegaron ahí

Los primeros meses fueron una transición entre su cada vez más debilitado amor por Kyuhyun y el redescubrimiento de sus sentimientos por Jonghyun, hasta que entre los dos sucedió lo inevitable, solo para caer en una situación en la que ninguno sabía que les deparaba el futuro, por eso ahora se encontraban lejos uno del otro. Pero el cambio más grande sin duda era el que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, sosteniendo una relación sentimental erótica con quien siempre vio como a un inalcanzable, además de eso, ese día preparándose para una cita con alguien más, casi como un bígamo, algo que en sus años anteriores de existencia jamás habría siquiera imaginado

Salió de bañarse y fue a su habitación, con la toalla enredada a la cintura abrió el clóset y buscó entre su ropa qué ponerse, vio todo de principio a fin y no se decidió por alguna. Volvió al inicio y luego de deliberar conscientemente, agarró un pantalón color negro y una camisa azul marino, de botones al frente y manga larga

\- ¿Demasiado formal? – preguntó mientras veía de nuevo el conjunto elegido – Es una cena, está bien – respondió su propia pregunta

Continuó preparándose sin darse cuenta del tiempo, hasta que Eunhyuk llamó a la puerta y tras tener su permiso, abrió para decirle que Chang Wook llegó por él, luego se marchó

\- Diablos, debo darme prisa – pensó apresurado, esta vez no se colocó crema alguna y del brillo labial apenas se acordó. Miró su reflejo en el espejo una última vez, antes de peinarse el cabello de nueva cuenta – Estoy más nervioso que entusiasmado – admitió con pesadez

Agarró su cartera y el celular, también su llavero y lo metió todo en las bolsas de su pantalón, luego bajó corriendo, al llegar al Bar vio a Chang Wook conversando con Donghae en la barra, suspiró y avanzó a paso lento, al verlo, su cita sonrió amplio

\- Estás muy guapo hoy – dijo sin pena alguna, Changmin respondió la sonrisa

\- ¿Solo hoy? – bromeó con ligereza, ambos se miraron en silencio, Donghae notó enseguida el flirteo y también sonrió, apartándose un poco de ahí, discretamente

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó poniéndose de pie, Changmin asintió, mirando hacia su amigo

\- Regreso más tarde – confirmó levantando su mano para despedirse

\- Diviértanse – respondió desde el lugar donde se encontraba

\- Hasta luego – se despidió Chang Wook también alzando su mano y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, en el trayecto Changmin se despidió de Eunhyuk que acababa de atender una mesa

Subieron al auto y se marcharon enseguida, el mesero llegó hasta donde se encontraba su novio y entregó el pedido escrito en su libreta

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Se acuestan o no? – preguntó divertido, mientras el barman preparaba la primera bebida encomendada. Donghae sonrió amplio

\- Es muy pronto – contestó convencido

\- Yo digo que sí – rectificó rápidamente – ¿Apostamos?

\- Hecho – accedió con entusiasmo – Veinticinco mil wons – dijo mientras terminaba de preparar la segunda bebida, luego ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

Llegaron a un restaurante de buena categoría, no demasiado ostentoso, pero Changmin agradeció el haberse puesto aquella ropa. El mesero no tardó en acercarse y ambos pidieron algo de vino blanco para comenzar, después ordenaron la cena y conversaron mientras esperaban

\- Estás algo callado – observó sin seriedad, buscando la mirada contraria

\- ¿Te parece? ¿De qué deseas hablar? – cuestionó luego de dar un trago a su copa

\- No sé – encogió los hombros – Cuéntame de ti

\- De mí – repitió meditando – Creo que sabes lo básico

\- Podría saber más – sonrió amplio, estiró la mano derecha sobre la mesa y agarró la izquierda de Changmin sobre la misma, él no la apartó

\- No soy muy buen conversador – justificó apenado

\- Entonces te leeré la mano – habló con confianza, volteando la mano de Changmin hacia arriba para poder ver sus líneas

\- ¿Sabes hacer eso? – inquirió escéptico

\- Claro – mintió en tono pomposo a propósito, Changmin negó en silencio – Veamos – miró atento como si realmente lo pudiera hacer – Veo aquí un futuro muy bueno

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí – asintió mirándolo a los ojos, después volvió la vista hacia abajo – Esta línea – señaló el trayecto de una de ellas – Indica que tendrás una larga vida, esta otra – marcó otra de las líneas – Dice que harás mucho dinero

\- Ajá – expresó con desconfianza

\- De verdad – confirmó observándolo convencido – Y esta otra, la más bonita – con sutileza marcó el trayecto de la línea, deslizando su dedo índice suavemente – Habla de tu vida amorosa

\- ¿Y qué hay? – preguntó interesado, inclinándose sobre la mesa, pese a que sabía que se trataba de una farsa

\- Veo un hombre muy apuesto – informó con tono grave, levantando la mirada y cruzándola con la de Changmin – Le gustas mucho, por cierto

\- ¿Qué tanto le gusto? – inquirió prudente, serio

\- Lo suficiente para querer verte un par de veces más – respondió en el mismo tono

\- Entonces tal vez ese hombre debe saber que no es el único, si eso no le incomoda, con gusto lo vería más veces – explicó sutilmente, Chang Wook no soltó su mano, fue Changmin quien la apartó cuando llegó la comida – Buen provecho – dijo cuando se retiró el mesero

\- Igualmente – respondió y comenzaron a cenar, en silencio

Sin ninguna entrada, ambos comieron un solo plato, sin postre y no se quedaron en la mesa mucho tiempo, pues Changmin propuso que dieran una caminata, a la que Chang Wook accedió tras pagar la cuenta. Anduvieron por la misma avenida donde se encontraba el Restaurante y donde Chang Wook dejó su auto

\- Me he quedado con la duda antes – comentó mientras caminaban uno junto al otro

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Lo que dijiste antes que llegara la cena – explicó, bastante interesado en la respuesta

\- ¿Sobre que no eres el único? – indagó en el cuestionamiento, su acompañante asintió – Solo eso, he estado saliendo con alguien, bueno, no hablo de citas – aclaró

\- ¿Solo sexo o algo así?

\- Sí – respondió rápidamente, Chang Wook sonrió

\- Yo no tengo problemas con eso

\- Perfecto – sonrió amplio mientras ambos se miraban, sin dejar de caminar – Vamos por un helado – señaló una tienda de golosinas del otro lado de la avenida – Ese lo invito yo

Cruzaron y entraron al local, estaba casi vacío y a punto de cerrar, pero los atendieron sin problemas, así ambos salieron con un helado en cono, continuando con su caminata, esta vez de regreso al Restaurante

\- Dime Changmin ¿piensas volver a Seúl alguna vez? – comenzó la conversación

\- Eventualmente, en unos años, no sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – La verdad es que extraño a mi familia, pero es una ciudad de muchos recuerdos – explicó

\- No puedes pasar toda tu vida huyendo del pasado – opinó seriamente, Changmin asintió, deteniéndose unos momentos

\- También es que siento el extraño deber de saber la opinión de otra persona

\- ¿Otra persona?

\- Jonghyun, mi mejor amigo, te hablé de él

\- Ah, el del accidente ¿cierto? – Changmin asintió – Pero ¿Por qué de él?

\- Jonghyun abandonó todo para seguirme, renunció a su vida por mí y yo… me siento en deuda ¿sabes? – explicó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, Chang Wook lo miró fijo

\- No sé porque siento que hay algo más en su relación, eso no lo haría cualquier amigo – expuso seguro, aunque temiendo decir algo inapropiado, Changmin sonrió apenado

\- Está enamorado de mí – afirmó, para el otro no fue una sorpresa escucharlo – Créeme, si hubiera sabido eso antes no le permito seguirme

\- Entiendo – asintió seriamente, comiendo de su helado – ¿Tú qué sientes por él? Tengo la sensación de que es más que tu amigo

\- Lo quiero mucho, es obvio

\- ¿Y? hay algo más ¿no?

\- No, solo le quiero, es todo

\- No hablo de sentimientos, te gusta ¿cierto? Han estado juntos – determinó como si le hubiese leído la mente, Changmin se sorprendió – Esa mirada cuando hablas de él, es más especial que un amigo, puedo notarlo

\- ¿No será que también lo viste en mi mano? – preguntó cambiando el sentido de la conversación, pues comenzaba a ponerse incómoda

\- Entiendo – sonrió en respuesta. Volvieron a caminar rumbo al restaurante

Chang Wook se acabó su helado mientras Changmin no, estuvieron en silencio los últimos metros antes de llegar al auto, el más alto apuró a comerse el helado para no entrar con él al coche del otro, así que ambos se apoyaron sobre la portezuela del lado contrario al volante, mientras él se lo terminaba

\- Listo – informó al acabarlo, Chang Wook se giró hacia él y sonrió

\- Te has manchado – señaló con su dedo la comisura de sus labios para indicarle donde se manchó en los suyos, Changmin rápidamente se limpió – Espera – indicó levantando su mano y quitando lo que el otro no quitó – Listo

\- Gracias – dijo con voz baja mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Y ahora?

\- Lo que tú quieras – manifestó enseguida, metiendo su mano izquierda en la bolsa del pantalón, ocultando su ansiedad por la respuesta

\- Vamos por un trago… a tu casa – propuso nervioso pero decidido, Chang Wook asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar lo contento que se encontraba con la respuesta

Abrió la puerta de ese lado y Changmin entró, caminó hacia el otro y él también entró, así partieron enseguida para continuar con aquella cita, que para ambos, prometía terminar bastante bien.

A Jung Yunho nunca le faltó quien quisiera salir con él, por lo que conseguir citas le resultaba bastante fácil, aquella noche no fue la excepción, solo le bastó dar un pequeño paseo un rato y a esa hora ya se encontraba llegando al Bar de Donghae, con muy buena compañía, a quien llevó a cenar apenas una hora atrás, al verlo su amigo suspiró, echándole una mirada nada grata, la cual Yunho ignoró. Como era de esperarse, él y su acompañante se sentaron en la barra, cerca del barman

\- Hola – saludó jovial, alzando su mano y sonriendo

\- ¿Qué hay? – respondió tajante, mientras limpiaba uno de los tarros cerveceros

\- Te presento a… – pausó unos instantes, casi sudando frío – Eun Hee – dijo apenas se acordó, sintiéndose aliviado de haberlo hecho

\- Mucho gusto – habló Donghae enseguida, habiéndose dado cuenta de aquel resbalón, por lo que se aguantó las ganas de burlarse

\- Es el mío también – respondió con amabilidad, pese a haberlo notado también

\- ¿Qué les sirvo?

\- Whiskey con agua mineral – pidió la chica

\- Lo mismo – contestó rápido Yunho, no tenía en realidad ganas de beber, pero quiso ir ahí para tener noticias de Changmin – ¿Cómo le fue a Changmin con su cita? – preguntó discretamente, cuando en realidad quería preguntar si ya había regresado

\- Aun no vuelve – informó Donghae

\- Ah, ya veo – expresó tratando de no mostrar su inconformidad, pero en cambio se quedó callado por algunos minutos, pensando

\- Yunho – habló de pronto la chica, haciéndolo voltear – ¿No dijiste que había música en vivo? – cuestionó mirando de reojo hacia la tarima, él enseguida mostró un gesto de incomodidad, al oír a Eun Hee, Donghae volteó enseguida, mirándolo fijamente

\- Hoy no, Yunho lo sabe

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – inquirió el aludido, fingiendo demencia

\- Jueves – respondió ella, mientras el barman miraba en silencio a su amigo

\- Ah, jueves – dramatizó sonriendo bobamente – Creí que era viernes – se excusó al instante

\- Qué lástima, oí buenos comentarios del chico que canta – dijo decepcionada – Disculpa ¿y el baño? – preguntó al barman y este lo señaló, así ella se puso de pie – Ahora vuelvo – se alejó

\- ¿A qué estás jugando? – cuestionó Donghae molesto, apenas la chica se fue

\- A nada – contestó fingiéndose ofendido

\- Sabías que es jueves y Changmin no canta, por demás, sabías lo de la cita, no finjas estar confundido ahora – regañó con impaciencia

\- Perdón, es que… – meditó unos momentos – Quería traerla al Bar y que tomara algo para que se relajara, ya sabes, parece difícil – mintió para no comprometer su secreto con Changmin, pero aquello sonó mucho más raro, Donghae lo observó con indignación

\- ¿Eres tan ruin? ¿La traes a embriagarse para meterla en tu cama? No creí que fueras de esa clase – reprendió molesto, entonces Yunho entendió que su mentira lo hacía parecer un completo idiota, así que se arrepintió de no haber dicho algo más inteligente

\- No, no quise decir algo tan feo – habló rápidamente, avergonzado, pero su amigo le volteó la cara y continuó limpiando tarros – Donghae…

Antes que continuara hablando, la chica volvió, sentándose tranquilamente, en cuanto lo hizo agarró de su copa y bebió un trago largo

\- Señorita, le aconsejo tomar más despacio – sugirió con una sonrisa hacia ella, luego miró a su amigo con ojos acusadores, pero Yunho ya no pudo seguir tratando de explicarle.

Llegaron a la modesta casa de Chang Wook, aunque era de dos pisos, el terreno que abarcaba no era realmente mucho, a Changmin le gustó mucho, al entrar observó a su alrededor, frente a él podía ver un corto pasillo con dos puertas, una frente a la otra, al fondo tenía la escalera para subir al segundo piso, antecedida por un espacio que conectaba con un pequeño jardín, mientras cerca de él se hallaba del lado izquierdo la sala, frente a un sillón amplio la televisión, una mesa de centro y un sillón individual por un costado, del lado derecho la cocina y el comedor, juntos, pues el espacio no era muy grande

No solo la casa resultaba acogedora, sino que notó el buen gusto de Chang Wook, fresco y a la vez reservado, todos los muebles eran sencillos, pero no por eso baratos, tampoco finos, pero agradables a la vista. Changmin sonrió

\- Muy linda tu casa – halagó con sinceridad, de pie junto a la puerta, donde se encontraba un espacio reducido donde podía cambiar su calzado

\- Gracias – respondió sonriente, dejando las llaves en el colgante junto a la entrada

Chang Wook se acercó de nuevo a Changmin y le señaló el pequeño mueble donde tenía varios pares de sandalias, este sonrió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado

\- Perdón, me desacostumbré – se disculpó rápidamente, cambiándose enseguida

\- No te preocupes – contestó amable – Soy poco tradicionalista, pero mi ex no, aunque no le gustaba mi casa por el estilo accedió a vivir aquí, solo si hacía algunas modificaciones – explicó

\- Ya no vives con tu ex – observó entretenido

\- Cierto – contestó con nostalgia, sonriendo de forma diferente a como lo hizo antes

\- Perdón, no quise…

\- Está bien – animó palmeándole el hombro, luego él también cambió su calzado y avanzó al interior. Terminó de prender algunas luces – Toma asiento – señaló la sala, Changmin asintió y tímidamente se acercó, sentándose en el mueble amplio – ¿Qué te apetece beber?

\- ¿Qué me ofreces?

\- Espera – avanzó hacia la cocina y abrió su alacena, en una parte tenía algunas botellas de licor abiertas – Vino tinto – comenzó a enumerar, hablando en voz alta – Whiskey… eh – siguió viendo pero no habló de las demás opciones, pues no eran vinos muy buenos, así que se alejó de ahí, abriendo el refrigerador – Soju y Cerveza, es todo

\- Soju está bien – respondió indeciso – Aunque soy malo bebiéndolo

\- Yo igual, no te preocupes – contestó divertido, extrayendo un par de botellas, luego sacó dos vasitos y se acercó a la sala, colocando las cosas sobre la mesa, acercando esta al sillón, sentándose junto a su invitado

\- Gracias – inclinándose al frente agarró una botella y la abrió, vertiendo en su vaso, el otro hizo lo mismo y brindaron – Salud – aunque fue difícil, tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago

\- Me mentiste, si eres bueno – dijo con asombro, bebiendo también él, pero despacio y en dos tantos, dejando el vasito sobre la mesa

\- No, solo soy mejor que tú – aclaró enseguida, dejando también el vaso en la mesita – Pero dime, si eres malo bebiéndolo ¿Por qué tienes aquí? ¿Para tus visitas? – preguntó curioso, sintiéndose un poco más en confianza se giró hacia él, subiendo la rodilla al sillón, apoyando desenfadadamente el brazo sobre el respaldo

\- En realidad las compró mi ex, solía beber bien el Soju – respondió apenado, aclarándose después la garganta, Changmin sonrió, subiendo el brazo se acomodó el cabello sutilmente

\- ¿Qué otras cosas guardas para recordar a tu ex? – examinó sin miramientos, haciendo sonrojar al otro, que rápidamente negó

\- No son cosas de las que me voy a deshacer solo porque él salió de mi vida – contestó avergonzado, inclinándose hacia la mesa se sirvió más Soju, solo menos de la mitad del vaso

\- Solo bromeo – esclareció antes que pudiera incomodarlo más, sonriendo con el mismo propósito, Chang Wook negó y bebió el contenido

\- A veces soy sensible con el tema, perdón – se disculpó por su reacción, Changmin evitó sonreír más amplio y se acercó un poco más al otro

\- Es normal, en realidad no hace mucho que terminaron – explicó tranquilo

\- Sí – asintió al mismo tiempo – Pero no quiero hablar de mi ex – con la misma estrategia que Changmin, se acercó un poco hacia él, deslizando discretamente su mano por la rodilla contraria, hasta acariciarle la pierna

Aunque sonrió nervioso, se acercó el espacio que les separaba, Chang Wook hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a besarse sin inhibición alguna, la mano del otro continuó escalando hasta su trasero, mientras que Changmin subió la suya a la nuca del contrario, inclinándose más hacia él. Por falta de aire separaron sus labios, pero mientras su respiración se controlaba, Changmin comenzó a besarle el cuello, deslizando su mano de la nuca a la espalda

Chang Wook resopló, sin dejar de acariciarlo, movió un poco la cabeza y buscó la oreja del otro, atrapándole el lóbulo entre sus labios, besuqueando, Changmin jadeó dejando de besarlo y sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo las caricias de la boca ajena

\- Dime que te quedarás esta noche – susurró sin precedente alguno, soltándole solo por instantes, luego bajó hacia atrás de la oreja y continuó con el cuello, en espera de respuesta

\- Está bien – suspiró agitado tras haberlo meditado, Chang Wook se separó de él un poco y sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla – Solo, tengo que avisar

\- Sí – consintió, separándose para servir más Soju a su vaso, mientras Changmin sacó de la bolsa del pantalón su celular, con las manos un poco torpes, redactó un mensaje.

Donghae vio la luz de su celular encenderse, siempre lo tenía cerca de la caja donde pudiera estarlo observando y así atender de ser necesario, en la pantalla leyó el nombre de Changmin y lo cogió enseguida, abriendo el mensaje que su amigo le envió

\- Maldición – profirió sin disimulo, siendo escuchado por Yunho, que aún estaba ahí con su cita de esa noche, al oír al barman prestó atención de él

\- ¿Algo anda mal? – cuestionó preocupado por aquella reacción, Donghae suspiró agobiado

\- Esto – contestó indignado, estirando la mano con el aparato en ella, Yunho lo agarró y leyó el mensaje que Changmin envió

\- "No llegaré a dormir, nos vemos mañana" – leyó rápidamente el escueto mensaje, pero enseguida de hacerlo, sintió como si sus sentidos le abandonaran poco a poco

\- Que frustrante, perdí la apuesta, todo por creer que era demasiado pronto, es obvio por qué no vendrá a dormir – se quejó copiosamente Donghae, pero su amigo apenas si podía escuchar, su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, quedando solo audible los latidos rápidos de su corazón, Yunho tragó saliva duramente

\- Yunho ¿estás bien? – irrumpió Eun Hee al notar la extraña reacción de su acompañante, que incluso sostenía aún el teléfono de su amigo, pero mirando al vacío – Yunho – habló de nuevo, sacudiéndolo un poco del hombro, haciéndolo reaccionar

\- Perdón – contestó al fin, devolviendo el celular a Donghae, que por estar maldiciendo su suerte no prestó atención de la reacción de su amigo

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni hablar – suspiró resignado, contestó el mensaje con un sencillo "Está bien" y seguido de una carita guiñando un ojo

\- Nosotros nos marchamos – informó de improviso, sacando la cartera de su pantalón, la chica lo observó fijamente, confundida, ni siquiera había terminado el contenido de su vaso

Donghae cobró la cuenta a su amigo y este se levantó, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para también ponerse de pie, aunque lucía distraído, casi molesto, el barman lo notó un poco pero no hizo cuestionamientos. La pareja salió del Bar y se quedaron afuera

\- ¿Me llevarás a mi casa o iremos a un lugar más privado?

\- Donde quieras – respondió desatento, sin poderse sacar a Changmin de la cabeza

\- Prefiero un lugar más privado – contestó sinceramente, sonriendo amplio, Yunho asintió y ambos se marcharon rumbo a su casa

Donghae miró a la pareja marcharse hacia la vivienda de su amigo y bufó molesto, aún le indignaba saber que Yunho llevó a la chica al bar solo para emborracharla, aunque eso no era cierto, pero resultó al menos una coartada creíble a sus celos por Changmin. Llegaron a la casa de Yunho y la chica dejó la bolsa sobre el sillón de la sala, donde se sentó relajada

\- ¿Te ofrezco algo? – preguntó cortésmente, pero ella negó alegre, señalando el espacio junto a ella, Yunho también se sentó

Apenas estuvo a su lado Eun Hee se acercó a él y buscó sus labios, Yunho le siguió sin pensarlo ni un poco, pronto se encontraron abrazados, compartiendo más que un beso y un par de caricias, a la mente de él volvió el recado enviado por Changmin y se sintió herido, no porque él le hubiese lastimado, sino por lo que ese mensaje representaba, sabía que su amante no tenía la culpa, era solo de él por dejar que le afectara de esa forma

Pararon el beso unos instantes, en los cuales ella aprovechó para colocar su mano sobre la entrepierna de Yunho, acariciando por encima de la ropa, él correspondió con la suya sobre la espalda de Eun Hee, en tanto la chica le besaba el cuello

\- Dime Eun Hee – habló Yunho con poca concentración, aunque sin dejar de tocarla, solo sintiendo los labios ajenos sobre su piel – ¿Tienes problemas con tener sexo anal? – preguntó inocentemente, no previniendo alguna acción negativa, pero la chica se detuvo enseguida

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – se irguió rápidamente, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, sin tocarle esta vez

\- Solo deseo saber si quisieras…

\- Cretino – interrumpió abruptamente, dándole de paso una bofetada, haciéndolo tocarse la mejilla, sorprendido por la reacción, era la primera vez que le sucedía, siempre que tuvo sexo de aquella forma nunca hubo problema, ni siquiera cuando lo sugirió y recibió una negativa

\- Si no quieres obvio no, yo solo…

\- Me voy – habló antes de dejarlo terminar, agarrando su bolso y avanzando hacia la puerta, salió rápido sin despedirse siquiera, Yunho suspiró

\- ¿Soy un cretino? – pensó agobiado, realmente su mayor deseo por practicar sexo de aquella manera se debía a las ganas que tenía de pensar en Changmin, en como solía tomarlo, pensando en sus reacciones, sus sonidos, todo. Entonces se dio cuenta que sí estaba actuando como un cretino, había querido usar a la chica como pretexto para aliviar su frustración.

Donghae miró con asombro a través del ventanal principal del Bar, como Eun Hee se marchaba a paso rápido, solo unos minutos después de haber salido de ahí con Yunho, lucía bastante molesta y el barman creyó que se debía a que seguramente se enteró del plan de su amigo, lo cual le alegraba que no se hubiera podido llevar a cabo

Aun sobre el sillón de su casa, Yunho meditó unos momentos sobre toda la situación, cansado de sentirse así se levantó de ahí, entró en su habitación y se quitó la ropa que traía puesta, dejándose solamente la interior, entró bajo las sábanas, sentado e intentó concentrarse en algo más, sin éxito alguno, cerró los ojos unos instantes, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquellos labios que comenzaban a obsesionarlo, esa boca experta que le demostró decenas de veces lo que era capaz de sentir con el movimiento adecuado

Sin darse cuenta se encontró con la mano bajo la ropa interior, masturbándose sin parar, pensando en Changmin, el peso de la sábana no fue impedimento para continuar con el mismo ritmo, hasta que finalmente se descargó sobre su mano, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyó esta sobre la pared, respirando agitado, tratando de calmar la respiración, cuando todo por fin acabó sacó la mano de entre las telas y se limpió con una toalla de papel, dejando caer ésta en el suelo, luego acomodó su ropa y suspiró cansado

\- Ay Changmin – volvió a suspirar – Espero estés pasando una mejor noche que la mía – murmuró intranquilo, una gran parte de él deseaba que realmente ellos dos no tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pero la otra en verdad quería que su amigo se divirtiera aunque no fuese con él – ¿Estarás en su cama en estos momentos? – pensó atormentado

Con aquel terrible pensamiento cerró los ojos y sin proponérselo se quedó dormido, en aquella incómoda posición para dormir, con las luces de la casa encendidas.

Chang Wook regresó a la sala con una segunda botella de Soju para cada uno, Changmin sonrió amplio y agarró la suya, esta vez no se molestó en usar un vasito, bebió directamente de la botella, así que el otro le imitó. Sentados uno al lado del otro

\- Llegó el momento de confesiones – dijo Chang Wook con voz alegre, pero Changmin correspondió haciendo un gesto de berrinche – Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Dispara – respondió resignado, emocionando al otro, que se removió en su lugar, mirando fijamente al más alto

\- ¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?

\- ¿Empezando con lo Hot tan pronto? Eres un pervertido – respondió jovial, dando luego un trago pequeño a su botella, Chang Wook asintió – ¿Edad? 17 años ¿y tú?

\- 20 – contestó enseguida, Changmin enarcó ambas cejas – Lo sé, estaba grande

\- No, es buena edad, yo siempre fui muy curioso – excusó sonriendo amplio

\- ¿Ah sí? – cuestionó en tono travieso, Changmin asintió y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la boca, al intentar apartarse, Chang Wook se lo impidió, agarrándolo por la cabeza, de la parte de atrás para atraerlo hacia él

Changmin abrió los ojos ampliamente por lo inesperado del movimiento, pero se entregó pronto, cerrando también sus ojos y correspondiendo el beso, acercándose poco a poco más hacia él hasta rodearle el cuello con el brazo izquierdo y sosteniendo la botella de Soju con la derecha. Continuaron besándose hasta que Changmin se separó lentamente, sin alejarse mucho del cuerpo contrario

\- ¿No hay más preguntas? – inquirió mirándolo, tratando de normalizar su respiración

\- Sí – respondió tragando saliva, deseaba acostarse con Changmin, pero él parecía estar evadiendo que aquello sucediera, aunque al mismo tiempo no dejaba de coquetearle o besarle, incluso de tocarle, haciéndolo sentirse un poco confundido – Hazla tú ahora

\- Siguiendo con lo Hot ¿con cuántos has tenido sexo?

\- Cinco o seis – respondió sin problema – ¿Y tú?

\- Siete

\- Entonces ¿Yo podría ser el ocho? – indagó sin reservas, mirándole los labios por un instante

\- Tal vez… – consintió indirectamente, luego dio un trago un poco largo y dejó la botella sobre la mesa, aun con medio contenido, volviendo a mirarlo directamente

\- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo más "excéntrico" que has hecho en el sexo? – imitó la acción de beber y dejar a un lado su botella sin terminar

\- Seducir a alguien en su lugar de trabajo

\- ¿Sexo en la oficina? – el otro asintió, acordándose del regalo que le hizo a su ex por su cumpleaños, volviendo a sentirse apenado de haber hecho algo así

\- Con un atuendo ridículo y baile "sexy" incluido – completó su respuesta, Chang Wook echó una carcajada, mirándolo con mayor interés

\- Me gustaría ver ese baile – instó emocionado, estirando su mano hacia la pierna de Changmin, agarrándola y subiéndola a la suya, él no se opuso, aun a pesar de sentir la mano contraria deslizarle poco a poco hacia arriba, deteniéndose en el muslo

\- Aun no has contestado tú – evadió la petición, apretando ligeramente los labios. Comenzaba a excitarse y a la vez intentaba contenerse, pero no sabía hasta cuándo podría

\- Un trío – confesó sonriendo un poco – Suena ordinario, pero en realidad es lo más extravagante

\- ¿Con quiénes? – preguntó curioso – Nunca he estado en uno… tampoco me interesa – torció un poco la boca tras decirlo, en realidad ahora sonaba más interesante que antes, aunque él nunca fue la clase de persona que se interesaría en probar algo así – Soy curioso

\- Mi último ex y su compañero de trabajo

\- Woo – exclamó sorprendido – ¿No fue incómodo? – Chang Wook negó

\- Tuvimos una etapa de alejamiento, él me confesó que se estaba sintiendo atraído a su compañero, nunca me engañó, pero ellos se gustaban – comenzó a relatar, un poco serio – No quería perderlo en aquel entonces, así que le propuse que hiciéramos un trío, ambos aceptaron rápido – sonrió esta vez, aunque algo avergonzado, Changmin en cambio sonrió amplio

\- Después de eso ¿Cómo estás seguro que no te engañó con él?

\- Lo conozco, si tuvo el valor de confesarme sentir algo por alguien más, yo confío ciegamente en él – respondió decidido, sorprendiendo a Changmin

\- Hablas en tiempo presente – observó interesado

\- Quise decir, confié ciegamente en él – corrigió rápido al oír el comentario

\- ¿Y te gustó? Estar en ese trío – continuó indagando, la sonrisa amplia del otro le respondió

\- ¿Eso cuenta como tu próxima pregunta? – el aludido negó, alzó su mano al torso contrario y la deslizó por el pecho, hasta tocarle la tetilla izquierda, sonriendo divertido

\- La pregunta es… ¿Activo o Pasivo? Dime qué prefieres – preguntó sin recato, sintiendo al instante la mano contraria moverse hacia su ingle, entrecerró sus ojos unos momentos hasta sentir el agarre completamente en su miembro

Volvieron a besarse mientras Chang Wook se agarraba a su entrepierna con firmeza y él le tocaba el pecho confortablemente, acercándose cada vez más. Cuando hizo falta el aire Changmin se apartó, atacándole el cuello a besos, bajando hacia el pecho, con sus dientes sostuvo la tetilla izquierda por encima de la ropa, chupeteando, haciéndolo jadear

\- Activo – respondió agitado, apretando un poco su mano en la entrepierna – ¿Y tú?

\- Me adapto – secundó, sonriente, subiendo de nuevo, mordisqueándole la barbilla antes de tomar otra vez sus labios

Chang Wook sonrió cuando Changmin apartó la boca de la suya y lo miró a los ojos, ambos estaban muy excitados para detenerse, lo sabían, no hacía falta que dijeran nada más. Subió la mano hacia la cintura del pantalón, desabrochando los pantalones, bajó el cierre e introdujo la diestra hacia el interior de la prenda íntima, Changmin exclamó un suspiro al sentir la piel fría, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras la mano se deslizaba por la extensión

\- Grande – susurró sonriente, el otro sonrió tímidamente y se inclinó al frente, comenzaron a besarse lento mientras Chang Wook lo ponía erecto, entonces sacó la mano y detuvieron el beso, luego se puso de pie

Changmin miró a su amante de esa noche ponerse de pie, solo para ir al frente e hincarse ante él, separándole las piernas y colocándose en medio, el deseo en los ojos del más alto fue notable, se moría por sentir la boca ajena en su miembro. Chang Wook sonrió, introdujo otra vez la mano, pero esta vez para extraer el pene, deslizó la mano por el tronco un par de veces, mirando los ojos de Changmin

Apartó la mirada y agachándose comenzó a besar el bálano, al primer contacto las rodillas le temblaron, sonrió nervioso cuando sintió la lengua recorrerle en un círculo y suspiró inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Chang Wook lo introdujo a su boca. Tuvo una ligera sacudida y sonrió, levantando la mano izquierda sostuvo la cabeza, guiando el movimiento hacia arriba y abajo, gimiendo con soltura

No podía negar cuánto extrañaba aquella sensación, el placer de sentir las succiones. Con Yunho tenía buen sexo, sin duda del mejor que hubiese tenido, pero Chang Wook hacía un excelente trabajo con su boca, algo que con el otro no tenía. Si quisiera comparar, podría decir que era casi tan bueno como Jonghyun, su amigo tenía mucha experiencia y podía notar que Chang Wook no se quedaba atrás

\- Pa… para – gimió perdido, cerrando los ojos – Voy a… – apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse, lográndolo, segundos después Chang Wook detuvo las succiones y sacó el miembro lentamente, Changmin se estremeció un poco, soltándole la cabeza

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con voz suave, levantó la mano y le agarró el miembro, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo – ¿No te gusta? – comenzó a mover su mano, lentamente hacia arriba, al llegar a la punta colocó el pulgar en el glande e inclinó su erección, dándole un beso en el tronco, Changmin sonrió nervioso, luego asintió

\- Sigue – pidió excitado, estirando la mano hacia él, le acarició los labios con su pulgar, el otro abrió amplio la boca para atrapar la punta de su dedo en la boca, Changmin se removió en su lugar, sonriendo divertido, Chang Wook soltó su dedo y también sonrió, volviéndose a agachar sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, recorrió el miembro con su lengua y al llegar a la punta apartó su propia mano y lo introdujo de nuevo a la boca

Continuó al mismo ritmo que antes de la interrupción, volviendo la mirada hacia abajo, concentrado en chupar con firmeza, esta vez Changmin no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contenerse, cuando lo detuvo antes es porque no quería terminar en su boca, pero entendió que al otro no le importaba. Perdido en la acción miró hacia arriba y se mareó un poco debido al alcohol ingerido, pero volvió la vista al frente y se observó en el reflejo de la pantalla apagada del televisor

La imagen de él con las piernas abiertas y Chang Wook enfrente se sintió de pronto incómoda, podía ver perfectamente el movimiento desde la espalda del otro; dejó de gemir unos instantes hasta que apartó la mirada del televisor, se agarró otra vez de la cabeza, esta vez con ambas manos y presionó hacia abajo en el instante que sintió correrse, en ese instante que los sentidos desaparecen y solo queda el placer, pensó en Yunho y apretó los labios para no decir su nombre, debía de admitirlo, deseaba que él le hiciera aquello, sentir su boca, la anhelaba

Soltó la cabeza contraria lentamente, avergonzado por haber sido tan efusivo, pero Chang Wook se levantó sin reclamar, lo miró lamerse los labios y luego sonreírle. Agarró el miembro aún sensible y lamió un par de veces más antes de dejarlo definitivamente, Changmin lo miró embelesado y a la vez se sintió avergonzado por haber pensado en Yunho

\- Eres el diablo – espetó con voz sensual, Chang Wook sonrió divertido y se levantó, sentándose a su lado se besaron suave y lento – Mejor vamos a tu habitación – pidió tras pasar saliva, no hubo objeción alguna

Changmin no quería volver a verse en aquel reflejo, tal vez la culpa llegaría a él como anteriormente pasó, aunque fueron unos segundos, pero detestaba sentirse así, aunque siempre fue recatado en lo sexual en comparación a otros homosexuales que conocía, ya no deseaba ser el chico que fue cuando estaba en Seúl

Acomodó sus pantalones y se levantó del sillón, Chang Wook le hizo una indicación con la cabeza de que lo siguiera y Changmin obedeció, caminando atrás de él. Atravesaron el pequeño pasillo y llegaron a las escaleras, pero ahí se detuvo, el otro ya había subido algunos escalones cuando se dio cuenta

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó intrigado, Changmin lo miró unos instantes en silencio, luego negó sonriendo – ¿Ya no quieres? – inquirió preocupado, pero Changmin asintió, comenzando a subir las escaleras

Ese instante de duda fue extraño, ni el propio Changmin se lo esperaba, pero decidido a no flaquear continuó siguiéndolo. La parte de arriba tenía tres puertas, haciéndolo suponer que se trataba de un baño y dos habitaciones, donde entró Chang Wook se encontraba abierta, prendió la luz y al intentar girarse sintió a su invitado por la espalda, comenzando a besarle el cuello, entonces sonrió y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, la quitó sin alejar a Changmin

Las manos le recorrieron el pecho desnudo mientras la boca se deleitaba con su piel, entonces aprovechó para desabrocharse los pantalones y quitó sus sandalias antes que estos cayeran, Changmin dejó de acariciarle y también se quitó con urgencia las sandalias y el pantalón, en ese instante el otro se giró hacia él y le besó en la boca, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa

Caminaron rumbo a la cama, besándose, en el camino cayó la camisa al suelo, se detuvieron a un costado y Chang Wook apartó sus labios y bajó dando besos en el pecho, deteniéndose en ambas tetillas regaló un par de besos, Changmin le sostuvo la cabeza con la zurda, la diestra la llevó a la cintura de la ropa interior y la bajó lo suficiente para que se resbalara hasta el suelo, entonces solo la apartó con su pie

Se alejó por sí mismo dando dos pasos atrás y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirándolo a los ojos, por instantes agachó la mirada a su entrepierna y Chang Wook se acercó hasta él, Changmin abrió las piernas para permitirle llegar, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los ajenos, levantó la mano y palpó la creciente erección por encima de la ropa interior, bajó un poco hasta extraer el miembro y lo masturbó lentamente antes de introducirlo a su boca, succionando despacio

Sintió que le sostenía el cabello con sutileza, guiándolo por casi un minuto, haciéndolo gemir con gran placer, pero Changmin se detuvo y lo sacó, comenzando a subirse a la cama hasta hacerlo completamente, Chang Wook se bajó completamente la prenda faltante y no subió a la cama, se acercó al cajón junto a ella, extrajo de ahí un condón y un frasco de lubricante

\- Que considerado – expresó Changmin con una sonrisa nerviosa, en la mayoría de las veces prefería permanecer callado y solo concentrarse en el acto

\- Se disfruta mejor – contestó también sonriendo. Abrió el preservativo y se lo colocó, luego puso lubricante en su mano y lo distribuyó por todo su miembro, al terminar puso en dos de sus dedos y subió a la cama

Se miraron a los ojos cuando Chang Wook se acercó, separó la pierna izquierda y le permitió llegar hasta él, se retorció ligeramente cuando sintió que le acariciaba con los dedos para poner el lubricante. Cerraron sus ojos y se besaron, mientras se introdujo lentamente en él, sin ninguna clase de problemas. Una vez dentro por completo, Changmin dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y se aferró a los hombros de Chang Wook, mientras este le agarraba con fuerza ambas piernas para balancearse mejor

Las estocadas fueron rápidas y profundas, debido al lubricante colocado no existió ninguna clase de dolor, Changmin esos días estaba siendo muy activo y sin duda resultaba en algo muy placentero ahora. Los gemidos no les permitieron besarse por momentos prolongados, pero sin duda el acto estaba siendo más placentero de lo imaginado, ninguna culpa invadió a Changmin, se entregó por completo

En un lugar extraño, con prácticamente un desconocido, era la primera vez que Changmin estaba haciendo algo así, aunque con Yunho era también sexo sin compromiso, por él sentía un cariño especial, una amistad como ninguna, lo suyo era muy distinto a lo que estaba haciendo ahora

Sonrió satisfecho, quería sentir las estocadas más fuertes, más profundas, pero se contuvo de pedirlo, apretó los ojos y levantó la espalda del colchón, aferrándose a la espalda de Chang Wook, mordisqueándole la oreja mientras gemía, excitando más al otro. Dentro de él pudo sentir que estaba por colapsar, ayudó moviendo sus caderas y el otro no tardó en eyacular

Apretó las piernas contrarias con fuerza al correrse y exclamó un placentero gemido, se movió un poco más tras el orgasmo hasta que finalmente se salió, agotado se dejó caer sobre Changmin y este a la vez sobre el colchón, aun abrazándose a la espalda contraria, ambos respirando agitados, una vez que normalizaron sus respiraciones se besaron, al separarse sonrieron divertidos, como si acabasen de terminar un entretenido juego

\- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó Chang Wook preocupado, quitándole algunos mechones de cabello sobre la frente, Changmin negó, con gesto serio, levantó su mano y agarró la del otro, sin apartar la mirada en sus ojos, la llevó hacia su boca y se introdujo dos dedos, chupándolos

Chang Wook mordió su labio inferior y los retiró lentamente, bajando la mano al instante. Al sentir que los dedos entraron en él Changmin exclamó un suspiro y subió sus manos, agarrándose a los hombros contrarios. El estímulo fue el adecuado y sonrió mientras gemía, tener sexo con alguien que hablaba su mismo "idioma" resultó sin duda mejor de lo que esperaba al principio

Cuando aceptó una cena con él, Changmin supo en ese instante que aquello podía pasar, así fue que se le ocurrió sugerir ir a su casa después, poseer la opción de tener o no sexo con Chang Wook, saber que en su poder estaba la elección lo hizo sentirse bien. No lo buscaba como amante, simplemente se puso a prueba él mismo, aunque estuvo a punto de arrepentirse tras lo sucedido en la sala, pero no fue así, ahora Changmin estaba seguro que podía acostarse con alguien sin tener ninguna clase de vínculo afectivo, ahora es que podía decir definitivamente que el Shim Changmin que nació y vivió en Seúl, estaba completamente ausente de su vida ahora

Con dos dedos dentro de él, removiéndose para estimularle la próstata y el pulgar acariciando el perineo hacia los testículos, Changmin se aferró cada vez más fuerte a los hombros contrarios, el labio inferior le tembló mientras gemía y finalmente sintió el orgasmo anal, se inclinó al frente y deslizó las manos de los hombros hacia el cuello de Chang Wook, arrebatándole un beso, mientras este sacó sus dedos de él

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y sonrieron, Changmin se dejó caer en el colchón con las piernas estiradas, normalizando su respiración se llevó el brazo hacia la frente y cerró los ojos. Sintió movimiento en la cama, era su generoso anfitrión de esa noche, que se levantaba a deshacerse del condón, pero no tardó en volver, cuando lo hizo, el más alto abrió sus ojos, girando la cabeza hacia él, Chang Wook lo miraba fijamente, acostado sobre su lado izquierdo

\- Momento de confesiones – dijo con voz tranquila

\- ¿Otra vez? – inquirió con ligero fastidio

\- Eres el primer hombre con quien me acuesto desde que terminé mi relación – confesó esta vez, sin hacer preguntas, Changmin se sorprendió un poco, luego sonrió

\- Me siento honrado – bromeó fingiendo presunción. Chang Wook sonrió pero no dijo nada, entonces lo entendió, el esperaba una confesión similar – ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi mejor amigo? – pausó un instante – Antes me preguntaste si hubo algo, la respuesta es sí, tuvimos sexo un par de veces

\- Hay líneas que no deben cruzarse – comentó no a modo de regaño, Changmin asintió

\- Lo sé – sonrió con tristeza – Él lo sabe… pero nos pasó – encogió los hombros y luego suspiró – Y bueno, él fue el primero luego de mi ruptura

\- A veces es difícil ¿no? Dar el siguiente paso – preguntó reflexivamente, Changmin asintió – Gracias por quedarte esta noche

\- Ha sido un placer, literalmente – consintió con tono morboso, Chang Wook afirmó un par de veces, sonriendo,

Changmin amplió su sonrisa un poco más y se acercó discretamente, inclinándose hacia él le dio un beso en la boca, luego se movió en su eje y le dio la espalda, pegándose a él, Chang Wook le pasó la mano derecha por la cintura y le abrazó, depositando un beso sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos

\- Descansa – susurró detrás de su oreja

\- También tú – respondió en tono suave, sin cerrar sus ojos, mirando al frente

Aunque estaba cansado no sentía sueño, su cerebro estaba más despierto que nunca, ahora es que comenzaron los cuestionamientos, las dudas, si todo quedaría en esa noche de sexo o se continuarían viendo, la verdad es que no podía decir que la pasó mal, sino todo lo contrario, la pasó demasiado bien, pero a pesar de todo aún existía un pequeño vacío. Sin remordimientos cerró por fin los ojos, la luz encendida no le molestó y solo tardó pocos minutos en quedarse completamente dormido.

Era de madrugada, pero aún faltaba casi una hora para que cerrara el Bar, el cual estaba casi vacío, no muy solitario, pero sí a diferencia del día anterior, que aunque fue miércoles, contaba con música en vivo y eso atraía a más clientes. Eunhyuk se acercó a su novio, sin dejar de sonreír, desde que supo lo de Changmin estaba muy contento y de vez en cuando se acercaba a Donghae para burlarse de él

\- Ya basta, que duerma allá no significa que van a tener sexo – presumió convencido, aunque solo una parte de él, la otra sabía que eso era poco probable

\- Por favor amor, ni tú te la crees – espetó en tono juguetón, Donghae hizo puchero

\- Apenas puedo creerlo, Changmin es un fácil – dijo convencido, su novio lanzó una ligera carcajada, negando en silencio

\- Ahora eres un moralista

\- La verdad no, solo estoy molesto porque perderé dinero – confesó abrumado – En realidad no lo culpo, es tan apuesto que yo me habría metido en su cama a la primera cita – dijo en tono jocoso, con la primera intención de hacer enojar a Eunhyuk, lográndolo

\- No te pases – habló indignado, cruzándose de brazos

\- Solo estoy jodiendo, deja el drama – sonrió burlesco, luego miró discretamente alrededor y al notar que no los miraban se inclinó sobre la barra, besando al mesero cerca de la boca

\- Apenas cerremos el Bar, te haré el amor en el suelo tras la barra – advirtió con emoción, hablando bajo, Donghae tan solo sonrió, regalándole el beneficio de la duda sobre la aceptación o no de aquella amenaza

Pasó el tiempo que faltaba para cerrar el Bar, Donghae se apresuró en hacer las cuentas con Junsu para que se fuera pronto, intentando no parecer obvio frente a Eunhyuk, que volteaba a verlo de cuando en cuando, en un modo silencioso por apresurarlo. Apenas se fue el otro mesero, Eunhyuk echó los candados y prácticamente corrió hacia la barra, por el lado de entrada, su novio sonrió y se acercó a él, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos, lo atrajo y se besaron apasionadamente

Eunhyuk lo empujó hacia la barra con poca delicadeza, pero Donghae no se quejó, por el contrario sonrió sobre sus labios e hicieron una pausa

\- ¿No hay nadie afuera? – preguntó curioso, ya que su mirada estaba hacia la casa, Eunhyuk echó un vistazo hacia afuera y corroboró que nadie pasaba por ahí

\- No – contestó rápidamente, volviendo a devorarle la boca, hasta que ambos necesitaron aire, entonces se apartó, hincándose frente al Barman, desabrochándole el pantalón con urgencia, extrajo su miembro y comenzó con el previo

Mientras lo preparaba, el teléfono celular de Donghae sonó, el aparato estaba cerca de él, junto a la caja registradora, la cual se encontraba en la parte de abajo e interna de la barra, en el segundo peldaño

\- No contestes – pidió Eunhyuk, masturbándole despacio, Donghae miró la pantalla

\- Es Jonghyun – avisó extrañado, nunca antes llamó a esa hora – Puede… ser importante – apretó los labios al sentir la boca del mesero repartiéndole besos

\- No lo es – insistió, perdido por la excitación que estaba nublándole la razón

\- Pero… – intentó reclamar, pero no pudo aguantar, sentir su miembro introducirse en la boca de Eunhyuk fue suficiente distracción, así que ignoró el tono de la llamada

Cuando su pareja lo comía de aquella manera era capaz de tirar todo a la basura y entregarse a ese momento sin inhibición alguna, le acarició los cabellos con intensidad, atrayéndolo hacia él

\- Eres el mejor – gimió con ardor mientras miraba esos ojos atentos sobre los suyos, creyendo que le haría terminar en su boca le agarró más fuerte la cabeza y lo atrajo, pero Eunhyuk lo sacó completo, sin levantarse lo hizo girar

Donghae miró hacia la calle, estaba tan solo como si fuese pueblo fantasma. Resopló al sentir la lengua de su novio en su orificio, acariciándole el trasero con ambas manos, sonrió morbosamente y agachó la cabeza. El teléfono sonó en llamada una vez más, luego de eso llegaron algunos mensajes de texto, pero todo fue ignorado por el barman, quien estaba concentrado en todo aquel placer sin inhibiciones

Eunhyuk jugó con un dedo antes de ponerse de pie, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Donghae, el mesero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y compartieron un roce de labios, en tanto se besaron, el mesero desabrochó sus pantalones, se agarró el miembro erecto y tras separarle las piernas a su pareja se introdujo. Inmediatamente se agarró del borde de la barra y el otro no le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse, empezó con las estocadas, aferrándose a sus caderas

No era la primera vez que tenían sexo en el Bar, aunque no era tan frecuente como se esperaría, pero cada vez que lo hacían ahí la excitación y el deseo eran diferentes a cuando tenían relaciones dentro de la casa

\- No pares – suplicó entre gemidos – Sigue así, así – apretó el agarre, relamiéndose los labios, Eunhyuk se pegó más a su cuerpo y bajó la mano derecha, agarrándole el miembro a su novio lo masturbó al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones

\- Imagina el Bar lleno – susurró cerca de su oído, Donghae se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando a crear dicho ambiente, el Bar comenzó a llenarse. Eunhyuk continuó sin detenerse, sus movimientos no perdiendo el ritmo – Nos miran

\- Sí… – suspiró sonriente, apretando los labios – Les gusta – aportó a la fantasía, sintiendo las estocadas cada vez más profundas

\- Demos… buen espectáculo – gimió el mesero, soltó el miembro de Donghae y le agarró la mano, bajándola para que él mismo se tocara, así Eunhyuk agarró la cadera contraria con ambas manos y se empujó más fuerte y rápido

Ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno por contenerse, sus gemidos altos y sin tapujos llenaron cada pared del Bar, por fortuna no tenían ningún vecino, así que lo hicieron a sus anchas, el único peligro era que alguien pasase por ahí, cosa que no sucedió

Sin salirse de él, Eunhyuk comenzó a correrse, deteniéndose en ese momento, agachó la cabeza y colocó sus labios entreabiertos sobre la piel de la espalda de Donghae, hasta que eyaculó por completo, entonces continuó con besos, sin parar, en tanto su novio continuaba masturbándose, no tardó mucho y lo logró, sus piernas temblaron un poco pero se sostuvo con fuerza de la barra, Eunhyuk siguió dentro sin moverse, sintiendo el aprisionamiento alrededor de su pene mientras su novio tenía el orgasmo

\- Te amo – susurró el mesero, besándole tras la oreja, Donghae sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, compartiendo un beso lento y húmedo con su novio

Salió de él rápido y Donghae se giró, agarró una toalla de papel y se limpió la mano, tirándola al cesto de basura, luego miró en la dirección hacia la cual disparó, había algunas manchas de semen y suspiró cansado

\- Por la mañana limpiaré intensamente ahí – dijo con pesadez, subiéndose y abrochando los pantalones

\- Te ayudaré amor – convino Eunhyuk, agachándose para agarrar también sus pantalones y subirlos, abrochándolos después – Ahora que lo pienso, dije que te lo haría en el suelo, tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo

\- Hoy no – contradijo rápidamente, luego se reacomodó el cabello, aunque realmente no se desacomodó durante el acto

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a Jonghyun? – preguntó al acordarse de él, Donghae agarró su celular

\- Parece que me dejó mensajes – informó mientras abría su aplicación. El gesto de desconcierto que hizo llamó la atención de Eunhyuk, que se acercó para mirar

\- "Creí que aún te encontraría despierto… – comenzó a leer el mesero – Perdón por llamarte tan tarde, pero tengo una duda que está volviéndome loco, llamó después" – terminó de leer y compartió una mirada de desconcierto con Donghae

\- ¿Le llamo? ¿Será importante?

\- Llámale – aprobó Eunhyuk, su novio obedeció, marcando a su celular y dejando abierta la opción de altavoz para que ambos escucharan

\- Hola – saludó con voz moderada – Perdóname por despertarte

\- Estaba despierto no te preocupes – respondió calmado – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – cuestionó inquieto, hacía semanas que no hablaban con él

\- Estoy bien gracias – pausó unos momentos – Vas a creer que es una tontería, pero me ha quitado el sueño

\- Dilo ya, estás preocupándome – pidió rápido, dirigiendo una mirada a Eunhyuk, él solo se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Sabes quién es el hombre con quien ha estado acostándose Changmin? – preguntó de una vez, armándose de valor, ya que era duro para él

Enseguida que oyeron la pregunta, Donghae y Eunhyuk se voltearon a ver desconcertados

\- ¿Chang Wook? – inquirió Eunhyuk en voz tan baja que prácticamente pareció solo haber movido los labios, Donghae contestó con un gesto de confusión, encogiendo los hombros

\- ¿Acostándose? – cuestionó Donghae – Se ha estado viendo con alguien, pero hasta dónde sé no han tenido sexo, no imagines cosas – aclaró desde su punto de vista, porque Changmin nunca le dijo que ya se hubiera acostado con él

\- No imagino nada, él me lo dijo, Changmin me confesó que ha tenido sexo con alguien, y no solo una vez – reveló abrumado, sabía que no tenía derecho a comportarse así, pero la duda lo estaba matando – ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoció en el Bar?

\- Jonghyun, creo que debes hablar con Changmin ¿no crees? – interrumpió Eunhyuk – Por cierto, hola, estás en altavoz – saludo apenado por interferir así

\- Hola – contestó cabizbajo – Lo sé, tengo que hablar con él, pero no conseguí el valor – suspiró profundo – Cuando me dijo que ha estado teniendo sexo con alguien prácticamente le colgué el teléfono, me comporté tan infantil – lamentó con sinceridad – ¿Está despierto?

\- Pues… – con pausa incómoda Donghae compartió una mirada con su novio, de momento ninguno se atrevió a hablar primero

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está él bien? Está enojado conmigo ¿verdad?

\- No, no es eso – contradijo rápidamente Donghae

\- La verdad es que no está aquí – comunicó Eunhyuk – Fue a cenar con ese chico y dijo que no vendrá a dormir

\- Ah… – expresó distraído, tratando de analizar esas palabras, luego sonrió con tristeza, resignado – Entonces le llamaré después

\- Lo siento, de verdad – expuso apenado el mesero, él realmente siempre tuvo esperanzas en que Changmin sintiera amor por Jonghyun, tal vez porque se proyectaba en él, era una forma en tener ilusión también en que Donghae le amase algún día

\- Sí, lo sentimos – secundó el barman, compartiendo de nuevo una mirada con su pareja

\- No hay nada que sentir – sonrió con falsedad, aunque no podían verlo, trataba de que su voz sonara más optimista, pero no pudo engañarlos – Bien yo… debo colgar, me dio gusto escucharlos, los extraño chicos

\- Te extrañamos también – contestó Eunhyuk

\- ¿Te tendremos de vuelta pronto? – inquirió Donghae tratando de desviar el tema

\- Tal vez, cuídense

\- También tú – apenas contestó el mesero, la llamada fue finalizada por Jonghyun

\- Pobre, sonaba tan triste – comentó Donghae mirando a su novio, dejando el celular sobre la barra, Eunhyuk lucía pensativo – ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- Estoy pensando en lo que dijo ¿Por qué Changmin nos mentiría?

\- No lo sé ¿Desde cuándo se acuesta con Chang Wook? No hay razón para ocultarnos eso – comentó confundido y un poco molesto

\- Debió acostarse con él desde la primera vez, le dio vergüenza y nos mintió – concluyó elocuentemente el mesero

\- Tiene sentido, esa noche durmió en casa de Yunho, él es su cómplice, Yunho lo está ayudando a ocultárnoslo

\- Si, parece lógico – asintió Eunhyuk emocionado, le gustaba mucho el chisme – Ahora parece más normal lo que he visto

\- ¿Qué has visto?

\- Eso dos, se miran de forma extraña, también actúan raros – informó, aunque al ver el gesto de Donghae enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado

\- Explícate – pidió cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

\- No si pones esa cara

\- Ay anda, dímelo – apartó los brazos y le dio un pequeño empujón, amenazándolo con la mirada, así que no tuvo más remedio que responder

\- Pues eso que dijiste, son cómplices, por eso actúan como un par de comadres ¿Qué no los has visto más juntos que antes? – el barman asintió, muy a su pesar – Y el día que fuimos a la ciudad vecina, cuando ellos se apartaron voltee a verlos mientras se marchaban, caminaron tomados de la mano unos pasos

\- ¿Tomados de la mano? – inquirió con apuro e indignación

\- Eso me pareció ver – encogió los hombros – ¿No has notado como se miran? Es como si se comunicaran con los ojos, da miedo – continuó, exagerando un poco solo para ver la reacción de su novio, aunque le molestara verlo mostrar esos celos tan descaradamente – Pareces muy enojado – criticó con incomodidad, Donghae lo miró y sonrió sarcástico

\- Claro que no – contrarió con desfachatez – Tengo sueño, iré a dormir – dio la vuelta a la conversión y le pasó de lado a su novio, metiéndose en la casa, Eunhyuk suspiró profundo

\- Yo y mi bocaza – se recriminó agobiado – Ni hablar – resignado totalmente, apagó todas las luces y también entró en la casa

Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación, pensó en todas las palabras que escuchó de Jonghyun, volviendo a poner en duda lo que Changmin les había dicho sobre su relación con Chang Wook hasta el momento, según él, solamente habían compartido algunos besos, pero ahora se enteraban que no fue así, que se habían acostado antes y que Changmin les mintió. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando y a él le parecía que era algo más, pero no podía pensar siquiera en otras posibilidades que no fueran las que ya había hablado con Donghae.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios. Creo que este capítulo debió llamarse "Cuando todos tuvieron sexo menos Yunho" xD jajaja perdón, pero me temo que la popularidad de Yunho con las mujeres comenzará a bajar :p fuera de broma ¿Les gustó el capítulo? espero que sí, ya es el número 25, no lo puedo creer, aun faltan varias cosas por suceder y personajes que volverán a aparecer, otros que se agregarán y la verdad no sé cuantos capítulos más tenga esta historia, pero si les puedo asegurar que sé muy bien como terminará cada personaje :) así que agradezco mucho su apoyo.


	28. Distance is destroying me

**Capítulo 26. Distance is destroying me**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un poco de dolor de cabeza, no se encontraba del todo aturdido, pero en los primeros segundos de su despertar se sintió confuso. Lo primero que miró frente a él fue el techo, luego movió la vista sin cambiar de posición, a su lado izquierdo estaban los muebles a los que antes no prestó atención, luego a su lado derecho encontró vacío, en aquella cama que le resultó tan ajena

\- Changmin, que noche… – suspiró distraído, luego sonrió y se sentó con cuidado, un poco adolorido, hace tiempo no le pasaba de aquella forma, pero la efusividad del momento cuando estuvo con Chang Wook seguro fue más de la normal

Duró unos segundos sentado, pensando en casi nada, el dolor de cabeza se intensificó un poco y se dio cuenta por el reloj despertador del dueño de la casa, que eran cerca de las doce del día, sorprendido saltó de la cama, desnudo como estaba, comenzó a juntar toda su ropa, vistió su prenda interior y se dispuso a ponerse los pantalones cuando escuchó pasos cerca, giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta y encontró a Chang Wook de pie y sonriéndole

Con un ligero rubor Changmin le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándolo atento mientras subía y se abrochaba el pantalón, de pronto lo vio más guapo que la noche anterior, luego pensó que él seguramente estaba hecho un desastre y avergonzado apartó la mirada

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó amablemente, acercándose a la cama y sentándose ahí

\- Con sed – respondió agobiado – Y dolor de cabeza

\- Mientras no digas que estabas muy ebrio como para consentir acostarte conmigo libremente, creo que mi autoestima estará muy bien – lanzó la broma, aunque pensando en serio, Changmin negó rápido y continuó con la camisa

\- Me acuerdo de todo anoche, el alcohol no tuvo que ver con mi decisión – aclaró rápidamente, haciendo sonreír al otro de nuevo – Lo que si influyó es que créeme, no soy tan guarro – explicó sonrojado, Chang Wook lanzó una fuerte carcajada

\- No me pareciste nada guarro, no digas eso – habló enseguida, Changmin sonrió divertido y caminó hacia las sandalias, metiendo los pies – Supongo tienes hambre, preparé algo hace rato, iba a esperarte, pero no despertabas

\- Que buen anfitrión – bromeó fingiendo indignación, Chang Wook se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, sosteniéndole el rostro entre las manos le dio un beso en la boca, sin respuesta

\- Vamos – dijo tras separarse, alejándose y saliendo de la habitación

Changmin lo miró marcharse y suspiró, yendo luego tras él, rumbo a la planta baja. No sentía arrepentimiento alguno de haber hecho lo que hizo, después de todo es lo que deseaba desde que llegó a vivir al pueblo junto con su amigo, sin embargo no encontró en ello la satisfacción que imaginó, quizás porque aquel era realmente el siguiente paso, tal como lo dijo su cita la noche anterior, lo más difícil siempre es el primer paso hacia un cambio.

Después de ducharse y desayunar con lo poco que tenía en su casa, se dirigió a la del frente, donde vivía Donghae, esta vez no fue a desayunar ahí, así al menos se evitaría la mirada molesta de Eunhyuk sobre él, cosa que no le importaba, pero de vez en cuando era bueno entrar con el pie derecho a la morada ajena. Su mejor amigo abrió y lo saludó de buena gana, luego los dos caminaron hacia el interior de la casa, en la cocina Eunhyuk terminaba de lavar los trastos, al escuchar los pasos rumbo a la sala se apresuró para hacerles compañía, no le gustaba cuando su novio y Yunho quedaban solos en algún lugar

Cuando Yunho despertó en la mañana lo primero que llegó a su mente fue Changmin y su cita de la noche anterior, le desquiciaba pensar que estaba perdiendo los estribos por él, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ahora no quería parecer demasiado obvio, así que lanzó su pregunta intentando aparentar estar muy contento por su amigo

\- ¿Changmin ya volvió? Debió pasar una noche loca – comentó con vivacidad, pero tal vez fue demasiado exagerado, pues ambos chicos lo miraron de forma extraña – Me imagino – completó con sonrisa falsa – Espero pues – finalizó, callándose por fin para no lucir más raro

\- Yunho, tengo una duda – habló Donghae, ignorándolo por lo anterior. Eunhyuk le lanzó una mirada discreta y movió en negativa la cabeza, con cautela, su novio se dio cuenta pero lo ignoró completamente, mirando hacia su amigo

\- Dime

\- ¿Changmin y Chang Wook han tenido sexo antes? De anoche, claro

\- ¿Tuvieron sexo anoche? – preguntó sorprendido, aunque era obvio que eso sucedió

\- Vamos, es obvio ¿no? – entornó los ojos con fastidio – Pero hablo de antes, en tu casa

\- No, y ya habías hecho esa pregunta – respondió ligeramente molesto, no quería hablar de eso porque precisamente esa noche estuvo por primera vez con Changmin

\- Sabes que odio que me mientas

\- No te estoy mintiendo – defendió su postura, cruzando la pierna y volteando la cara unos momentos hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba la pareja

\- Yunho – llamó con voz ronca, él tardó en voltear – Changmin le dijo a Jonghyun que ha estado acostándose con alguien, si no es Chang Wook ¿Tú sabes quién es? – cuestionó sin temor, Eunhyuk suspiró preocupado, pensando que se avecinaba una discusión segura

\- ¿Qué? Pues… – tragó saliva con dificultad

\- Jonghyun no tenía ninguna idea de las citas con Chang Wook, así que tenemos dos teorías – señaló a su novio, que parecía intrigado, hasta donde él supo de la plática anterior, él y su novio solo tenían una teoría, ahora él decía que dos

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

\- Se ha estado acostando con Chang Wook desde antes, cosa que creemos pasó en tu casa por primera vez y tú lo estás encubriendo. O, además de Chang Wook existe alguien más, un segundo hombre que no conocemos y con el que Changmin se ha estado acostando, de esa forma tiene sentido que Jonghyun no supiera de las citas con Chang Wook, pero sí sobre un tipo con el que Changmin ha tenido sexo – esclareció cual detective de película Noir

Eunhyuk se sorprendió de la conjetura, seguramente su novio la pensó sin él, lo cual le indignaba un poco, él era amante del chisme y no le gustaba que no se lo compartieran. Por su parte Yunho se quedó sin aire, Donghae no era ningún tonto, pero él y Changmin quizás sí, estaban por ser descubiertos y eso le daba miedo, no podía imaginar la reacción de su mejor amigo al enterarse, si no estuviera enamorado de él, seguro no le importaría, pero aquella noticia podía destruir el corazón de Donghae, cosa que no deseaba

\- ¿Qué locuras estás diciendo? – esquivó una obvia reacción y sonrió divertido, fingiendo, cuando realmente estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso

\- Yunho basta, deja de actuar como tonto – reprendió enfadado

\- Bueno ¿y a ti qué te importa? – reaccionó bajando la pierna de la otra, sorprendiendo no solo a su amigo, sino también al novio – En todo caso pregúntaselo a Changmin – se levantó finalmente del sillón, dispuesto a irse

\- No es para que te enojes – espetó, deteniéndolo, Yunho se giró hacia los otros dos que permanecían sentados en el sillón – Si reaccionas así solo me haces pensar que ocultas algo peor que las respuestas que busco

Las miradas de ambos se sostuvieron en silencio, mientras que Eunhyuk los miró preocupado por la tormenta que podía aproximarse, pero en su buena fortuna, encontró en la reacción de Yunho algo más de amabilidad que la anterior

\- Deja de inventarte novelas mentales – declaró, acercándose unos pasos – Tal vez Changmin está con otro hombre y no nos lo ha dicho ¿contento?

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Detesto cuando me mientes, independientemente de lo que Changmin esté haciendo con su cuerpo – habló con seriedad y un dejo de tristeza, en ese momento Yunho se sintió mal, deseaba fuertemente poder decirle la verdad, a él que era como un hermano, pero no podía, no debía

\- Confía en mí – respondió con voz quedita y Donghae asintió, con una sonrisa casi inocente, despertando los celos de Eunhyuk, quien solo se cruzó de brazos y decidió no mirarlos – Gracias

Sin agregar nada más, Yunho se fue de ahí, de regreso a su casa, Donghae se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que su novio lo desconcentró

\- Ya amor, déjalo por la paz, si Changmin no ha querido decirnos nada sus razones tendrá ¿de acuerdo? Deja de atosigar a Yunho – habló con la mayor amabilidad posible, pero Donghae volteó a verlo, no lucía aun satisfecho

\- Estoy tan celoso, de su amistad – confesó sin ninguna dificultad, pese a que sabía que escuchar aquello sería doloroso para su novio – Por eso me lo tomo tan a pecho – agachó la mirada avergonzado – ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? Deberías odiarme, estoy harto de mí, de hacerte daño

\- ¿Acaso me estás obligando a estar a tu lado? – preguntó con gentileza, Donghae lo miró y ver su sonrisa lo hizo sentir peor – Te amo y por eso estoy contigo, aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo, has permanecido a mi lado, eres un novio fiel y comprometido con nuestra relación, no hay motivo para odiarte, me has hecho muy feliz todo este tiempo – explicó dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla

\- Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, gracias por amarme – declaró sonriendo apenado, arrojándose hacia él le dio un fuerte abrazo y su novio lo correspondió. Mentiría si dijera que a veces no era cansado mantener la relación con Donghae de aquella manera, pero se esforzaba excesivamente para lograrlo, esperando que su amor fuese suficiente para alimentar una relación de dos, mientras vivía con el anhelo de ser correspondido alguna vez.

Como buen anfitrión, Chang Wook dio un espléndido desayuno para Changmin, con fruta y jugo fresco, huevos revueltos con tocino, arroz y unas rebanadas de pan tostado, además de buen café y como postre, gelatina de fruta natural. Los ojos se le iluminaron apenas vio todo y comió como si no hubiera un mañana, terminándolo todo, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y ahora lucía mucho más contento

\- Valió la pena incluso comiendo solo – dijo al finalizar, mostrando su mejor sonrisa de gratitud, haciendo sonreír al otro por consecuencia – Ha sido un placer esta visita, pero debo marcharme, tengo trabajo por la noche

\- Entiendo – respondió con tristeza

\- Puedes venir al Bar cuando quieras, trabajo los miércoles, viernes, sábados y domingos

\- ¿Eso significa que podemos seguirnos viendo? – cuestionó con emoción, Changmin asintió

\- Pero no muy seguido – bromeó tratando de parecer serio

\- Está bien ¿Te parece si voy en unos diez días?

\- Cuando quieras, eres bienvenido – guiñó el ojo y se levantó del asiento

\- Te llevo al pueblo – dijo con amabilidad, pero Changmin negó

\- Llévame a tomar el autobús, no te molestes – aportó, mostrándose cordial

\- Yo te traje, yo te llevo, no es molestia – insistió, dirigiéndose hacia las llaves de su auto, Changmin suspiró y accedió, juntando la loza que ensució al desayunar, aunque Chang Wook le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero solo hizo caso en no lavarlos

No hubo más remedio, Changmin dejó que lo llevaran hasta el pueblo, durante el trayecto siguieron conversando, conociéndose un poco más, el tiempo se pasó rápido y llegaron por fin, hasta el Bar de Donghae, donde estacionó el auto

\- Gracias por todo, la pasé muy bien

\- Yo también – secundó Chang Wook, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad casi al instante de que Changmin también lo hizo, pero no con la intención de abandonar el coche, sino de girarse hacia él e inclinarse a donde estaba

Con la misma intención se inclinó él y se besaron sin tocarse nada más que los labios, al separarse se dirigieron una última mirada y se dijeron Adiós al mismo tiempo. Changmin salió del automóvil, en tanto el otro se colocó de nuevo el cinturón, marchándose enseguida. Una vez que el auto salió de su campo de visión, dio media vuelta hacia el Bar y caminó a la entrada

Yunho salió de su casa con dos bolsas de basura, estaban antes en su pequeño patio y había olvidado sacarlas desde hace más de una semana. En la acera de enfrente vio a Changmin dispuesto a abrir la puerta del Bar, pero se apresuró a llamarlo por su nombre, tratando de no gritar muy alto, pero fue escuchado perfectamente por el mencionado, Changmin lo vio hacer una seña de que se acercara, así que desistió de abrir y fue hacia la casa de su amante

\- Entremos – indicó tras dejar las bolsas en el gran contenedor a unos metros de ahí

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto intrigado, pero Yunho sin responder lo agarró de la muñeca

Entraron a la casa de Yunho y este cerró la puerta, Changmin se quedó cerca de esta, mirándolo confundido, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero tuvo que esperar a que Yunho lavara sus manos y regresara a donde se encontraba él

\- Pareces muy preocupado, me preocupas a mí – pidió una explicación el recién llegado

\- Le dijiste a Jonghyun de nosotros ¿cierto? – inquirió frente a él, mirándolo atento a los ojos, Changmin asintió para responder – Pero no le dijiste de Chang Wook ¿verdad?

\- Lo olvidé – contestó perplejo, no entendía el porqué de aquellos cuestionamientos

\- Él llamó a Donghae, le preguntó por la persona con quien te acuestas y él conjeturó que se trataba de tu amiguito, pero ya no le coincide la historia con lo que hemos dicho antes, están a un paso de descubrirnos – expuso agobiado, recordando los ojos de Donghae al preguntarle si podía confiar en él

\- Diablos… – expresó confundido, sin saber qué responder – Soy un idiota – suspiró largamente – Debí hablar claro con él

\- Sí, debiste – espetó molesto, cruzándose de brazos – No se siente bien, esto de mentir

\- Lo sé – agachó la mirada unos momentos, mirando hacia sus pies, dándose cuenta que Yunho avanzó hacia él, cuando sintió las manos ajenas sobre sus hombros levantó la cabeza

\- Es mejor terminar lo que teníamos

\- ¿Qué? – levantó enseguida la mirada y buscó los sinceros ojos de Yunho, parecía no del todo contento con su propia decisión, pero a la vez había seguridad en su actitud, en su voz

\- Sé que dije que solo existía un modo de terminar con esto, pero no contaba con la culpa, me sentí muy mal por mentirle a Donghae ¿me entiendes? – en silencio Changmin asintió – Dime ¿No te habrías sentido peor de haberle dicho a Jonghyun lo que le dijiste pero de frente?

\- Tienes razón – consintió abrumado

Aunque ninguno quería realmente separarse, sabían que era lo mejor, se miraron en silencio unos instantes, en los que Yunho subió sus manos de los hombros contrarios hacia el rostro del menor, sonriéndole

\- Te quiero – exteriorizó con una sonrisa, a Changmin le flaquearon las piernas por unos instantes tras oírlo, sonrió por reflejo y luego apretó los labios unos momentos

Yunho estiró su cuello hacia él y le besó en la boca, el más alto cerró los ojos al instante y avanzando más hacia él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más profundo, no existió distancia alguna entre sus cuerpos, salvo aquella molesta ropa que se interponía, pero no hubo remedio

Al mismo tiempo que separaban sus labios apartaron sus cuerpos unos milímetros, pero Yunho todavía le sostenía las mejillas, abrieron sus ojos y se sonrieron

\- También te quiero, Yunho – declaró con voz suave, luego le agarró las manos y se las apartó del rostro – Si alguna vez… quieres retomar – mordió ligeramente su labio inferior mientras pausaba – Sabes dónde encontrarme

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, rumbo a la puerta, mientras Yunho lo miraba marcharse. Antes de abrir se quedó pegado a la madera, observando a su ex amante, pero él no lo alcanzó, se quedó en ese mismo lugar. Changmin sonrió una última vez y finalmente salió de ahí, segundos después Yunho corrió a la puerta pero no se atrevió a abrir

Analizó por un momento que él creyó pocos segundos, pero cuando se decidió y logró tener el valor de abrir, vio a Changmin entrar en el Bar, sin volverlo a mirar, Yunho no supo que el otro se quedó también pegado a la puerta un momento, arrepentido de no haber insistido en no terminar su affaire, de no haberse regresado y hablar más. Ninguno supo del otro las pocas ganas de terminar, que aquella decisión apresurada solo fue debido al miedo.

Changmin atravesó el Bar desierto y subió las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación, sin poderse sacar de la cabeza aquellas palabras de Yunho, aunque él también dijo Te quiero, se sintió inquietante, era la primera vez que ambos lo decían, aunque antes hablaron de lo importante de su amistad, escuchar dicha declaración fue impresionante, sobre todo la facilidad con que él le respondió, no se arrepentía, pero no podía explicarse esa sensación que estaba sintiendo

Al escuchar pasos subiendo los escalones, Donghae salió de su habitación y se topó con su amigo que subía el último, compartieron una fugaz mirada, Changmin sonrió y terminó de subir, acercándose al barman, en ese momento salió Eunhyuk también de la habitación

\- Debió estar buena la noche para que llegues a esta hora – comentó Donghae a modo de regaño, pero sin sonar muy duro, Changmin sonrió avergonzado

\- Perdón, bebí de más y cuando eso pasa duermo demasiado – excusó rápidamente, haciendo sonreír al otro par

\- ¿Vas a decir entonces que no pasó nada? – cuestionó incrédulo Donghae, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja

\- Vamos Changmin, cuenta el chisme

\- Sí, les contaré, pero primero necesito un baño, en serio – dijo apenado, sintiendo que olía muy mal, aunque realmente solo era su imaginación

\- Está bien, mientras prepararemos la cena – consintió sin insistir, agarrando a su novio por la muñeca – Vamos, ayúdame

\- Eh… sí – respondió confundido el mesero, sonriéndole a Changmin

La pareja bajó a la primera planta, mientras que Changmin fue directo a su habitación para prepararse antes del baño. Los otros dos llegaron a la cocina, ahí, de forma discreta y sin hablar fuerte Eunhyuk se acercó más a Donghae

\- ¿Qué pasó? Casi te imaginé sacándole la verdad a golpes – glosó confundido

\- Si me gustaría, pero no quiero crear problemas de la nada – encogió los hombros, resignado – Además, si Yunho me pidió confiar en él, lo haré

\- ¿Le diremos de Jonghyun? – cuestionó interesado, para no meter después el pie

\- No lo sé – meditó con seriedad – ¿Lo hacemos?

\- Es mejor que no – deliberó rápido – Que hablen ellos si quieren

\- Tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo Donghae, los dos asintieron, llegando a ese acuerdo mutuo, después de todo era mejor no crear dificultades que pusieran en riesgo su amistad.

Changmin entró bajo el agua de la regadera, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco, cerró los ojos mientras se comenzaba a tallar el cuello. De nuevo la maldita visión de los ojos de Yunho mirándolo fijamente, de su boca diciéndole Te quiero, de sus labios tocar los suyos antes de la despedida

\- Maldición – gritó internamente – ¿Por qué se siente como si hubiera perdido algo indispensable? – meditó sin hallar una respuesta. Sus manos se limpiaban el cuerpo, pero sus ideas estaban contaminadas, no podía pensar en nada más

Escuchar ese Te quiero fue dulce, le hizo sonreír sin proponérselo, le provocó un temblor en las piernas que hace mucho no sentía. Ahora recordar le provocaba un vacío en el estómago, de solo pensar que no volvería a tenerlo entre sus sábanas le indujo un llanto silencioso, pero enjuagó sus lágrimas con el agua que caía sobre su rostro

\- ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Me siento tan tonto… – sonrió avergonzado, nadie lo observaba, nadie se daba cuenta, pero él no podía engañarse a sí mismo

Resultaba desesperante no tener una respuesta, tal vez lo que tuvo con Yunho fue más que simple sexo, pero aun así no había explicación lógica para esas lágrimas, estaba completamente seguro de no haberse enamorado, por eso se sentía confundido, no existía una razón aparente y lógica para justificar esa aflicción que lo llevó incluso a llorar.

Después de haberse vestido tras el baño, sintiéndose más tranquilo que antes, Changmin bajó por fin, Donghae y Eunhyuk aun preparaban la comida, él se ofreció a ayudarles, pero ya que faltaba poco terminó poniendo la mesa. En menos tiempo del que pensó, ya los tres compartían alimento, sentados a la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente

\- Pareces muy serio Changmin ¿estás bien? – cuestionó preocupado Donghae, su amigo estaba distraído, no comía de la forma en que solía hacerlo, Eunhyuk también lo había pensado, pero no comentó nada, al oír a su novio solo asintió para darle la razón

\- Estoy bien – sonrió en respuesta – Solo algo trasnochado – talló su ojo derecho discretamente para ocultar la verdadera razón de su estado de ánimo – Dormiré un poco antes de la noche

\- Bueno… – pausó unos momentos – ¿Vas a contarnos cómo te fue anoche? – preguntó finalmente el barman, mirándolo con bastante interés

\- Bien – expresó con sencillez y poco ánimo – Volveremos a vernos

\- ¿Te gusta en verdad? No pareces muy entusiasmado

\- Me gusta mucho, de verdad – habló con mejor expresión – Es solo que esto es nuevo para mí – Salvo mi primera vez – contó desviando la mirada – Y Yunho – pensó mientras pausaba un poco y sonreía – Nunca antes lo hice con alguien con quien no estuviera saliendo, así que fue extraño, pero no malo – explicó finalmente

\- Asumo que es la primera vez que estuviste con él – comentó Donghae, más que una afirmación, estaba tratando de comprobar la historia dicha por él y su mejor amigo, sobre lo sucedido la noche de la cita doble

\- Claro, ya te había dicho antes que no pasó nada entre Chang Wook y yo – contestó poniéndose serio nuevamente

\- Cierto, perdón – habló con tranquilidad, sonriendo de forma extraña. Por segundos pensó en decirle sobre la llamada, pero se abstuvo, después de todo ya había coincidido con su novio de que no dirían nada

\- Y dinos Changmin – habló ahora Eunhyuk, por su expresión previa, el aludido supo que haría una pregunta indiscreta – ¿Te lo hizo a ti o se lo hiciste tú? ¿O ambas? – cuestionó sin vergüenza alguna, recibiendo de su novio un codazo

\- No le preguntes tonterías – regañó bastante molesto, en cambio Changmin rio divertido

\- ¿Acaso importa? Tuvimos sexo y punto – respondió tranquilo

\- ¿Estuvo rico? – inquirió de nuevo en el mismo tono

\- ¡Eunhyuk! – reprendió Donghae, indignado

\- Mucho – contestó fácilmente, evitando reír más fuerte. Como siempre de alguna u otra forma sus amigos lograban subirle el ánimo, sin siquiera proponérselo

\- Me da gusto que te divirtieras – dijo en un tono más serio

\- Gracias – contestó parsimonioso. Terminó de comer y se puso de pie, levantando sus trastos, los otros dos también estaban terminando sus alimentos

\- Déjalos, yo los lavaré, ve a dormir – indicó el barman con amabilidad

\- Sí, gracias – respondió Changmin mientras entraba en la cocina, alzando la voz para que le escucharan, después salió y se acercó al comedor – Nos vemos al rato

\- Descansa – hablaron al unísono los otros dos. Changmin se marchó enseguida rumbo a su habitación, si descansaba un poco por la noche estaría completamente recuperado de su desvelo, solo esperaba que Yunho saliera completamente de sus pensamientos.

La noche llegó, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta vez no tuvo deseo absoluto por salir, ni de buscar alguna chica con quien pasar el rato, nada, solo quería estar en casa, sin hacer nada importante. Se encontraba tirado en el sillón de la sala, con un short que llegaba a sus rodillas y una camisa sin mangas, el celular en mano, jugando algunos de esos juegos predeterminados del móvil, al que no prestaba realmente atención

Los ojos de Changmin apenas ese día, horas atrás, observándolo fijamente y diciéndole 'También Te quiero' no podían salir de su mente. Suspiró agobiado y dejó el teléfono por un lado, mirando hacia el techo

\- Al menos, hubiéramos estado juntos una última vez – pensó afligido

Durante las pocas semanas que duró su pequeña aventura, tuvieron relaciones varias veces, la mayoría de ocasiones en esa casa donde en esos momentos se encontraba completamente solo, ese lugar estaba sin duda, lleno de numerosos recuerdos, de Boa, de Changmin, un sinfín de mujeres a las que ni siquiera podía enumerar, pero ahora estaba solitario, con la única compañía de sus pensamientos

\- No es así como quiero estar – meditó molesto – ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme solo? – recapacitó, levantándose del sillón – Al menos… podría conseguirme una novia – deliberó con seriedad. Aquello siempre se lo decía Donghae, conseguirse algo estable, como cuando era joven, que al menos intentaba estar con alguien en serio, había tenido varias novias, no solo aventuras de una noche, eso comenzó mucho después de haber cumplido 20 años

Su última novia fue Stephanie, y aunque con ella intentó tener algo seguro, Boa regresó a su vida y lo desbarató todo, como siempre, pero ahora ella ya no se encontraba, tampoco su última ex, ella ahora iba a casarse, todo mundo estaba con alguien, incluso Changmin con Chang Wook, aunque no fuese su novio, el único solo era él y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Changmin subió a la tarima una vez más, después de su segundo descanso, aunque el Bar estaba casi lleno, era como si no se encontrara con nadie. Concentrado en cantar y tocar, no pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en lo triste que se sentía, o quizás eso que pensaba que era tristeza no era más que frustración, en esos momentos no tenía ni siquiera el ánimo para tratar de diferenciar una de la otra

Mientras interpretaba una balada a medio tiempo, en su idioma original y usando la guitarra acústica, vio como Yunho entraba en el Bar, pero esta vez iba solo. Compartieron una mirada mientras el mayor avanzaba a la barra, para después ignorarlo, al menos en miradas, porque la voz de Changmin retumbaba desde sus oídos hasta lo profundo de su memoria, y la despedida de aquella tarde fue de nuevo un problema para su estado de ánimo, pero no lo demostró, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y pidió whiskey con agua mineral

Sobre la tarima, Changmin se equivocó en dos acordes y una parte de la letra, casi hacia el final de la canción, si alguien lo notó la verdad es que lo tenía sin cuidado, pero para la siguiente determinó que no se permitiría fallas, así que alejó su mirada del cuerpo de Yunho que le daba terriblemente la espalda y continuó, esta vez interpretando algo más movido que le permitiera concentrarse mejor en lo suyo y no en mirar al otro.

\- Vaya, no te ves bien – comentó Donghae mientras arrimaba a su amigo la bebida solicitada – ¿Es que acaso Yunho está perdiendo el toque y esta noche nadie quiso acompañarle? – preguntó a manera de burla, pero el aludido apenas dio un trago a su vaso, miró con pesadez a su amigo, luego negó en silencio

\- Ni siquiera fui en busca de nadie – encogió los hombros al responder

\- ¿La buscarás aquí? – indagó curioso, pero de nuevo su amigo negó

\- ¿Esta noche no puedo simplemente venir a pasarla bien? – cuestionó algo molesto

\- Claro que sí – asintió tranquilamente – Es solo que no pareces tener ánimo de pasarla bien, ni solo ni acompañado – insistió en interpretar que no se veía bien – Ya dime Yunho ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó estirando su mano sobre la barra, colocándola sobre la ajena

\- He estado reflexionando – comenzó a responder, el barman alejó lentamente su mano y continuó con lo que hacía antes que llegara su amigo, mientras lo escuchaba – Sobre mi vida y lo que quiero hacer de ella

\- ¿En qué sentido? – preguntó aunque se daba una idea de lo que podía ser

\- Sentimentalmente – respondió, confirmando la sospecha de Donghae, aun así este se mostró impresionado y esperando por una explicación más extensa – He pensado en lo que me has dicho, sobre buscar una pareja

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo procederás?

\- Aún no lo sé – encogió los hombros al responder – Pero incluso he llegado a pensar en irme de aquí – reveló con pesadez, al oírlo Donghae se desconcertó por completo, casi soltando el tarro que se disponía a terminar de limpiar, pero logrando atraparlo sin accidentes

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Es absurdo ¿Eso en qué cambia las cosas? – reclamó enseguida, alzando ligeramente la voz, haciendo que su novio voltease a verlo, confundido

\- Tranquilo, es una idea, no es que lo haya decidido ya – apaciguó los ánimos de su amigo, sonriéndole para completar el cuadro – Es solo que… Cuando estuve en Seúl la última vez, estar allá me ayudó bastante a reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, siento que tal vez si vuelvo, pueda aclarar mi mente

\- Yunho – interrumpió el discurso – Es algo más ¿verdad? Algo que no estás diciéndome – recapacitó, preocupándose más que antes

El aludido enmudeció, había olvidado por completo lo bien que le conocía su amigo, y en efecto se trataba de algo más, la forma en que Changmin comenzaba a afectar su vida le preocupaba, por eso pensaba que alejarse de él le ayudaría a esclarecer sus ideas, pero no podía hablar nada de eso con Donghae y esa fue precisamente la principal causa para alejarse físicamente de su ex amante

\- No te preocupes, de verdad es lo que estoy diciéndote – mintió de nuevo, pese a lo mucho que odiaba mentirle a él

\- Te creo – sonrió amablemente – Pero por favor, deja de actuar tan extraño – pidió casi con súplica, detestaba no poder leerle las ideas a través de su mirada, sabía que algo le ocultaba, pero si Yunho quería mantenerlo en secreto es porque quizás no era tan importante como él creía, Donghae estaba seguro que Yunho jamás le ocultaría algo tan importante, pero en esta ocasión se equivocaba.

Tras esa pequeña charla, ambos guardaron silencio, mientras en el fondo, la voz de Changmin continuaba inundando el local, con una melodía fuerte y movida animaba a los clientes, Yunho sonrió al tiempo que removía el contenido de su copa, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó con el menor. Decidido a no convertirse en la caricatura de sí mismo, su ánimo cambió visiblemente e incluso se dio la oportunidad de volver a buscar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, giró sobre el banco y miró a la tarima

Changmin no se percató de la atención que ahora ponía sobre él su ex amante, continuó cantando e intentando mostrarse animoso, lográndolo en la mayor parte del tiempo, sin duda para él cantar era un gran distractor, una buena forma de escapar volando y entregarse a la melodía del instrumento y su propia voz.

Verlo de pie sobre esa tarima, por primera vez fue distinto a las ocasiones anteriores, sosteniendo la guitarra y acercándose al micrófono, tratándolos como si de su amante se tratara. Deseó tenerlo entre sus brazos, lamentándose de nuevo el haberle dicho que terminaran lo que tenían, pero tener a Donghae cerca le hizo recordar el por qué lo hizo. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse, bajó la mirada unos momentos y al levantarla notó los ojos de Changmin sobre él, se sonrieron en un gesto discreto, ambos comprendieron que no había motivo para la actitud de momentos atrás.

Llegó la madrugada y con ella el momento de cerrar el Bar, poco a poco las mesas se desocuparon, quedando solo Yunho como único cliente, del otro lado de la barra, Donghae y Eunhyuk hacían las cuentas con Junsu, quien al terminar se marchó. Changmin continuaba en la tarima, acomodando los instrumentos, tratando de ganar tiempo y esperar que Yunho se marchara, pero él seguía ahí

\- Oye Changmin – llamó Eunhyuk desde la barra, donde junto a Donghae cerraban la caja. El aludido volteó al instante – ¿Piensas dormir ahí o qué?

\- Ya voy – respondió dejando todo en su correcto lugar. Avanzó a la barra mirando la espalda de Yunho y suspiró resignado, sentándose a su lado, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad absoluta, cosa que no poseía en esos momentos

\- Esta noche trabajaste más apasionadamente que de costumbre – observó Donghae, acercándose a donde estaban sus amigos, Eunhyuk salió de ahí para acomodar las mesas

\- Tenía mucha energía – mintió con una sonrisa

\- Después de anoche creí que te faltaría – bromeó el barman, guiñándole un ojo y avergonzándolo. Al oír eso Yunho se irguió levemente en su asiento

\- Déjame en paz – pidió Changmin de mala gana pero a manera de broma, sonriendo y sintiéndose extraño junto a Yunho, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido

\- Entonces anoche te divertiste – comentó Yunho girándose leve hacia él, Changmin volteó a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron, el mayor lucía tan relajado que no supo si eso lo aliviaba o lo hacía sentir mal – Supe que no viniste a dormir

\- Sí bueno… Pasamos la noche juntos – confesó finalmente, tratando de sonreír con gusto, pero su mueca no fue para nada lo que pretendía

\- Y no precisamente a jugar cartas, supongo – añadió, dándole un codazo y soltando una risa divertida, aunque en el fondo no le parecía en absoluto gracioso. Donghae también se unió a la mofa, mirando pícaramente a Changmin

\- Parecen unos adolescentes – regañó el menor, sintiéndose menos cohibido que antes, creyendo que realmente Yunho tenía nulo problema con la situación

\- ¿Lo volverás a ver? – cuestionó Yunho poniéndose serio, tratando de continuar con el mismo ánimo, pero realmente estaba sobre esforzándose, Changmin asintió

\- Le dije que podía venir cuando quisiera – reveló, mirando a Yunho y luego a Donghae

\- ¿Saldrás con él? Creí que no es lo que querías

\- Sigo pensando lo mismo – explicó decidido

\- ¿Solo se verán para tener sexo?

\- Tampoco es eso – contradijo Changmin, torciendo ligeramente la boca – Además él sabe que no quiero algo serio, él tampoco lo busca. Pero no es como si fuera mi objeto sexual

\- Ah vaya, tú eres diferente a Yunho – habló Eunhyuk desde el otro extremo, acercándose a la barra donde estaban los demás

\- ¿Insinúas que veo a las mujeres como objetos sexuales? – preguntó molesto, girándose hacia él

\- Interpreta mi silencio – contestó con una gran sonrisa sarcástica

\- Estás equivocado – se defendió rápidamente

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo se llama la última con la que tuviste sexo? – inquirió divertido, Yunho se quedó completamente callado – Lo sabía

\- Eunhyuk basta – regañó Donghae, mirando a su amigo, lucía muy serio – Nosotros nos vamos a dormir, quédense si quieren, Changmin, no olvides echar el candado – habló apresurado, saliendo de detrás de la barra y acercándose a su novio – Vamos – lo agarró por el brazo y este miró una última vez a Yunho, que miraba hacia abajo

La pareja salió de ahí, quedándose los otros dos solos. Changmin observó de reojo a Yunho, suspiró para sus adentros y luego estiró la mano sobre la barra, colocándola sobre la ajena

\- No le prestes atención, solo estaba molestándote – animó con voz apaciguada – No eres una mala persona ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tú no lo entiendes – respondió al instante, levantando la mirada y regresándola al otro

\- Explícame entonces

\- Justo charlaba con Donghae sobre eso, además después de, ya sabes, terminar "lo nuestro", estuve reflexionando mucho – comenzó a explicar, levantando su otra mano y colocándola sobre la de Changmin, quedando ésta en medio de las manos de Yunho

\- ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió curioso, y por alguna extraña razón, también nervioso

\- Mi vida, en el plano sentimental. No puedo negar que hay algo de razón en las palabras de Eunhyuk, pero lo detesto, no quiero admitirlo – dijo un poco exaltado, negando varias veces con la cabeza, Changmin lo miró atento, en silencio – Incluso le comenté a Donghae hace rato que pensaba en irme del pueblo por un tiempo

\- No – habló al instante, sin pensarlo, apenas escuchó aquello sintió un nudo en la garganta – Perdón, no quise interrumpirte – se excusó avergonzado, Yunho lo miró sorprendido por escasos segundos, antes de actuar por instinto e inclinarse hacia él, dándole un beso en los labios, suave y rápido, alejándose luego

\- Perdóname, sentí que debía hacerlo – sonrió tímido, Changmin apretó de forma sutil sus labios y solo negó en silencio. – Es mejor que me vaya a dormir también

\- Está bien – contestó, incómodo por el beso de momentos atrás, pero sin podérselo sacar de la cabeza, parecería cualquier cosa, pero para él no lo fue

Ambos se levantaron de los altos bancos frente a la barra, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta y ahí se detuvieron, sonriéndose mutuamente, Changmin abrió la puerta y Yunho salió, quedándose el menor dentro

\- Descansa – habló el más alto con voz suave – Y por favor, no pienses en irte – pidió con calma, pero solo de pensarlo su corazón se agitaba

\- Al menos por lo pronto, no pienso hacerlo – respondió sincero, mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Changmin solo asintió, pese a no estar sosegado del todo

\- Eso espero – trató de sonreír y apenas mostró una mueca, Yunho alzó su mano para despedirse y se giró sobre su eje, Changmin agachó la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta, pensando distraídamente en todo lo anterior

Antes de poder cerrarla del todo, el menor sintió como la puerta era empujada para abrirse nuevamente, alzó la cabeza y vio a Yunho frente a él, más cerca que antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces estiró sus brazos y lo agarró por el cuello, mientras su cintura era tomada por el mayor, sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y profundo, sin temor a la exposición y la posibilidad de ser vistos. El contacto fue prolongado y hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire

Sin separarse del todo pero con los labios lejos del otro abrieron sus ojos, observándose mutuamente, sin nada que decirse, cuando tomaron el suficiente aire, retomaron el beso, abrazándose con fuerza, esta vez el roce fue más apasionado, Yunho dio unos pasos al frente y entró de nuevo en el Bar, con el cuerpo de Changmin por delante. Se separaron otra vez, pero esta ocasión no solo sus labios, sino también sus cuerpos, Yunho levantó sus manos y sujetó el rostro del contrario con ambas

\- Ven a mi casa – susurró mientras normalizaba su respiración

\- Pero Yunho…

\- Sé lo que dije – interrumpió rápido, haciendo pausa para exhalar más aire – Pero al menos una última vez… aunque sepamos que está mal

\- Está bien – asintió un par de veces, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo fácil que fue convencerlo, después de todo, él le dijo precisamente esa tarde que sabía dónde encontrarlo si cambiaba de parecer. Yunho sonrió con emoción y bajó sus manos

Changmin metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y corroboró que tuviera ahí las llaves que abrían los cerrojos, luego ambos salieron de ahí, el menor cerró sin seguro para no provocar el molesto ruido de los candados. Se encaminaron rápido hacia la casa de Yunho, sin pensar en consecuencias, en nada, solo en el deseo ardiente por estar juntos una vez más.

Por órdenes de su novio y en castigo por las duras palabras dichas hacia Yunho, Eunhyuk tuvo que dormir fuera de la habitación, a regañadientes no tuvo más remedio que tomar la habitación de Jonghyun prestada, ya que no pretendía dormir en el incómodo sofá por nada del mundo. Renegando se acercó a la cama luego de apagar las luces, pero el destello de la luna entraba de ese lado, junto con el pobre alumbrado de la calle, pero que seguramente no lo dejarían dormir, así que avanzó a la ventana para cerrar la cortina

La vista de ese lado de la casa era precisamente de la calle de enfrente al Bar, agarró la orilla de la tela para deslizarla y cerrar, pero se detuvo al ver algo que le llamó extrañamente la atención, Yunho y Changmin caminaban uno junto al otro rumbo a la casa del mayor, parecían muy apresurados, primero entró el menor y tras él el otro, cerrando rápido la puerta, Eunhyuk frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose que tramaban esos dos

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó para sí mismo, sintiéndose bastante perturbado por lo que acababa de ver, si fuese en el día no le parecería tan extraño, pero era de madrugada y esos dos parecían un par de fugitivos, además no escuchó el candado, por lo que intuyó que el menor volvería más tarde – ¿Se lo diré a Donghae? – meditó abrumado

Por su mente pasaron algún par de ideas locas respecto a lo que acababa de ver, pero no quería sacar conclusiones absurdas, también decidió que no le diría nada a su novio, si con la charla anterior casi se vuelve loco, con esto seguramente perdería el control, su pareja le había demostrado una y mil veces, que no temía a confesar cuando se sintiera celoso de la amistad de los otros dos. Resignado mejor se acostó a dormir, ya buscaría la forma de confesar a Changmin y enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin encender las luces, apenas se cerró la puerta, Yunho agarró a Changmin del hombro y lo jaló hacia él, estrechándolo en sus brazos, comenzaron a besarse mientras las manos del menor se aferraron a su espalda, acariciándolo, al mismo tiempo caminaron con prisa hacia la habitación, ahí Yunho encendió la luz sin parar. Se deshicieron de la ropa que les estorbaba en tiempo récord y se tumbaron desnudos en la cama, continuando con los besos y las caricias

La premura y urgencia del momento les carcomió los sentidos, la razón no fue su amiga en ese instante, solo permaneció el deseo ardiente por entregarse al acto. Changmin abrió las piernas en el mismo momento que Yunho le tomaba por las rodillas con ambas manos y se empujaba hacia el frente, penetrándole de un solo movimiento, el menor exclamó un quejido mientras se aferraba a la espalda del otro

Se miraron profundamente y luego compartieron un beso apasionado, Yunho comenzó a balancearse, ahogando los gemidos de Changmin en su boca. Sus cuerpos danzaron al mismo ritmo en un baile donde los sentidos se intensificaron, el tacto de sus pieles ardientes se sintió como la primera vez, con un renovado sentido

Mientras sus cuerpos se agitaban sobre la cama, inundando la habitación de gemidos y el calor que dejó a su paso aquel acto de necesidad mutua, Yunho descargó su semilla dentro de Changmin, al tiempo que el orgasmo nubló su mente, Changmin le acarició el rostro mientras observaba aquellas facciones distorsionadas por el placer, sonrió cuando el éxtasis ajeno desapareció, Yunho abrió los ojos y se miraron, sonrieron el uno al otro, el mayor buscó la mano de Changmin y la entrelazó con la suya, compartiendo un beso entre el temblor de sus respiraciones

\- Perdón – habló avergonzado, saliéndose lentamente de él, Changmin no entendió pero no preguntó – Por no usar condón – se disculpó sinceramente. La urgencia del momento, como nunca antes les pasó, no le permitió esta vez pensar en detalles

\- Está bien, no te preocupes – sonrió tímido, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano disponible, volvieron a besarse, lentamente y con entrega, al separarse Yunho lo miró fijo a los ojos, en el reflejo de estos había algo que Changmin no supo descifrar – ¿Qué pasa?

Sin responder, Yunho besó su boca con sutileza, luego el cuello, bajando hacia el pecho, el menor solo sintió como la mano ajena se apretaba más a la suya, sin soltarle siguió bajando hasta besar sus tetillas con suavidad, haciéndole escapar un par de suspiros. Changmin miró hacia abajo, el mayor no se detenía, al llegar al abdomen besó bajo el ombligo y luego simplemente deslizó sus labios, rozándole la piel, estremeciéndolo

Changmin bajó la mano para que Yunho continuara apretando la suya, se sonrojó al entender las claras intenciones y solo exclamó un suspiro de éxtasis cuando la boca ajena le besó el dormido miembro, relamió sus labios y cerró por instantes los ojos, al abrirlos y mirar abajo se topó con la mirada de Yunho, parecía temeroso y aquel vistazo morboso de la situación le hizo sonreír, luego asintió

Repartiendo un par de besos comenzó a excitarlo, pero no tardó mucho, la entrepierna completamente erecta de Changmin esperaba por él, Yunho besó desde la base hacia arriba, al llegar al glande agarró el tronco con su mano disponible y abrió la boca, introduciéndolo con lentitud, tomándole la medida, era su primera vez haciendo aquello y estaba bastante nervioso, pero sentir la mano de Changmin apretar la suya fue un gran apoyo

Al momento que exclamaba un jadeo, el menor arqueó ligeramente la espalda y elevó un poco la cadera, mirando hacia abajo enseguida, ahí estaba Yunho, esforzándose por hacerlo bien, siendo demasiado torpe, al mismo tiempo que aquello se volvió erótico, Changmin bajó su mano libre y le acarició el cabello, sintiendo las succiones, lentas y sensuales

\- Mmmm Yunho… – suspiró alucinado

En su vida había conocido bocas expertas, maestros de los que le habría gustado conocer sus mejores secretos, pero ninguno de ellos le hacía sentir el grado de erotismo y ardor que sentía en esos momentos. La cavidad húmeda y cálida de Yunho era sincera, no pretendía elevarlo al cielo y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo conocer el paraíso

Gimió sin recelo, deseando que aquello durara por siempre. Apretó más fuerte la mano contraria, que temblaba al mismo ritmo que la suya, un espasmo le recorrió por completo, de pies a cabeza, intentó empujar a Yunho para prevenirle pero fue imposible, la eyaculación llegó sin aviso y brotó de su miembro dentro de la boca ajena, la exclamación de goce por parte de Changmin llegó tarde para el desprevenido Yunho, que recibió el producto sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero lo aceptó sin prejuicio

Al sacar el miembro ajeno de su boca tragó el semen, sin analizar el sabor relamió sus labios, su mente en blanco lo único que podía pensar era en los gemidos que escuchó antes, la aprobación de Changmin era lo más importante, besó una última vez sobre el tronco y soltó el relajado miembro, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de satisfacción de Changmin, entonces supo que todo lo anterior valió la pena y se sintió orgulloso. Lentamente soltó la mano del menor y subió sobre su cuerpo, las manos del más alto sostuvieron su rostro y se besaron casi con ternura, como un par de adolescentes que comenzaban a experimentar

\- ¿Te gustó? – cuestionó pese a conocer la respuesta, los gemidos y gestos de Changmin lo dijeron todo, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, fue la primera vez que hacía tal cosa y no quería que fuera la última, por él sería capaz de hacerlo

\- Sí – sonrió cohibido, asintiendo a la vez, Yunho sonrió amplio y nuevamente sus bocas se encontraron en un beso. El mayor bajó del otro y se colocó al lado, Changmin no dudó en acercarse a él y acurrucarse en su cuerpo, sintiendo enseguida los brazos contrarios rodearle

\- Changmin, yo realmente no quiero dejar de hacer esto – confesó sin dudarlo, pero el otro se quedó callado, así que solo pudo escuchar sus suspiros – Odio la parte de mentir, pero solo eso, no me importa si sigues acostándote con Chang Wook

\- La parte difícil siempre será dañar a las personas que nos importan – habló finalmente, levantándose un poco, besó sobre el pecho de Yunho y luego lo miró a los ojos

\- Lo sé – aspiró levemente, luego exhaló, levantando su mano derecha acarició el rostro del menor, sonriéndole con tristeza – Pero si somos discretos, no habrá necesidad de mentir – propuso con mejor ánimo, intentando convencerse de ello

\- Yunho, estoy aquí en tu casa, a escondidas en la madrugada, ¿te parece que hay discreción en eso? – inquirió con elocuencia – Si Donghae o Eunhyuk bajan al Bar se darán cuenta que salí, la luz está encendida y la puerta sin candado – explicó agobiado

\- Diablos, soy tan tonto

\- No, somos descuidados. Tampoco quiero terminar de hacer esto – manifestó sincero – Me encanta estar contigo, pero es imposible seguirnos ocultando sin que se den cuenta

\- Es verdad – consintió agobiado, agachando la mirada

\- Gracias Yunho – estirándose hacia él le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo – Pasé muy buenos momentos a tu lado – contra su voluntad, se apartó de los brazos del mayor, sin dejar de mirarlo – Nunca olvidaré esta despedida

\- No te vayas, no aún – pidió con malestar, aun no se alejaba por completo y ya lo extrañaba

\- Lo siento – poniéndose de pie le dio la espalda y buscó su ropa, vistiéndose frente a él

Yunho lo observó en cada movimiento, la habitación se enfrió, desapareciendo todo el ambiente de minutos atrás, cuando tuvieron sexo sin que nada más importara, ahora se alejaban de nuevo. Changmin terminó de ponerse hasta los zapatos y volvió a la cama, sentándose junto a Yunho, que ahora estaba sentado, a la orilla

\- Quita esa cara – solicitó amablemente, estirando su mano lo sujetó por la barbilla, Yunho lo miró sonriente y él también sonrió, Changmin atrajo su rostro y le dio un beso en la boca, luego en la frente – Te quiero – dijo mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos

Yunho sonrió otra vez y asintió, pero no respondió a su última frase, Changmin le soltó la barbilla y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, ahí se miraron de nuevo

\- Descansa

\- También tú – respondió en el mismo tono tranquilo. Se miraron en silencio unos momentos y finalmente Changmin se marchó

Desde la habitación, Yunho escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se dejó caer sobre la cama

\- Así tenía que ser, supongo – pensó, emocionalmente fatigado. Esa despedida y el último Te quiero de Changmin lo dejó cansado, ya no quería pensar, no quería sentir, deseaba solo dormir y perderse por completo

Changmin llegó al Bar y echó el candado, cerrando rápido, avanzó hacia la barra y sin sentarse se agachó, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el pedazo de madera, su corazón latió de prisa y un mal sabor de boca lo llevó a irse donde Donghae solía preparar sus bebidas, agarró una botella de whiskey y abriéndola la inclinó hacia su boca abierta, sin tocar la abertura dejó caer del líquido, al tragarlo hizo una expresión de desagrado pero aun así vertió más contenido, cerrando la botella después

\- Cálmate Changmin – se dio ánimos, sintiéndose frustrado – No era tu novio, nada, solo fue sexo, solo sexo – se repitió para convencerse, pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas que estaba sintiendo por Yunho no eran normales.

Pasaron dos días antes que Yunho se animara a ir nuevamente al Bar, durante ese tiempo evitó en lo posible pensar en Changmin, no verlo fue de ayuda, aunque los mensajes de preocupación de Donghae lo hicieron sentir mal, él solamente respondió con explicaciones a medias que solo dejaron confundido a su amigo

Por su lado, Changmin pensó que aquella necesaria distancia entre los dos fue benéfica, en esos dos días también tuvo tiempo para pensar, los mensajes que sostuvo con Chang Wook lo ayudaron a no sentirse mal. Ese domingo Yunho se apareció por fin, mientras él tomaba un descanso

Yunho llegó y se sentó justo a su lado, Changmin percibió el característico aroma que manaba de su ex amante y volteó enseguida, los dos se miraron con cortesía, luego el menor sonrió

\- Vaya, al fin te apareces, Donghae no paraba de llorar – habló en broma, tratando de que aquel primer encuentro luego de la ruptura no fuese del todo incómodo

\- Lo imagino, él no puede estar un día sin verme – contestó en el mismo tono. Por un segundo se miraron en silencio, para ambos fue una forma de aproximar su relación nuevamente, pero nadie más que ellos lo notó

\- Deja de decir tonterías – regañó indignado el aludido, Changmin rio y volteó a mirarlo

\- Lo siento, no estaba muy de ánimos para venir, pero aquí estoy ahora, no me extrañes lindura – guiñó un ojo hacia Donghae

\- No seas ridículo – increpó avergonzado, hacía mucho tiempo que Yunho no jugueteaba así con él, por lo que volteó a otro lado, tratando de no parecer obvio

\- Es bueno verte por aquí – dijo Changmin con sinceridad, dedicándole una sonrisa amable, Yunho solo asintió y luego miró de nuevo hacia su mejor amigo, comenzando una plática cualquiera, mientras el eco de su voz sonaba en la lejanía para Changmin, los recuerdos de la última noche junto a él comenzaron a ser tortuosos

\- Iré a terminar mi turno – anunció tras acabar el restante de su cerveza, poniéndose de pie, Donghae solo asintió y Changmin se marchó rumbo a la tarima, ya no faltaba mucho para que el Bar cerrara, mientras tanto, cantar lo ayudaría a apaciguar su tempestad emocional.

Los días que le siguieron a ese primer reencuentro fueron mejorando, al menos cuando uno se encontraba en la presencia del otro, diferente a lo que solía suceder cuando se hallaban solos, extrañando al otro, pero no volvieron a hablar del tema, aparentemente ya no tenían nada más que hablar al respecto.

Chang Wook llegó al Bar un sábado por la noche para escuchar cantar a Changmin, llegó a tiempo para alcanzar buen lugar cerca de la tarima, en esta ocasión no fue incómodo para Changmin tenerlo ahí. Por su parte, esa noche Yunho no tuvo una cita, en los días que habían transcurrido desde aquella última vez con su ex amante no volvió a salir con nadie, aún continuaba en su etapa de reflexión, sin embargo ver al "amiguito" de Changmin no fue para nada agradable, aunque tuvo que fingir que no le importaba

\- Changmin parece muy animado ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Donghae sonriendo, mientras miraba hacia la mesa, Yunho se giró un poco para poder observar, viendo que efectivamente su amigo lucía alegre, conversando con el otro, así que bufó para sus adentros, irritado

\- Sí, se ve – respondió secamente, apenas sonriendo, Donghae no percibió del todo aquello, pero lo miró en silencio unos momentos, serio

\- Y no parece tener intenciones de irse pronto – completó cuando el invitado de Changmin llamó a Junsu para pedirle un par de bebidas más

\- ¿Crees que se quede? – cuestionó intrigado y algo molesto

\- No lo sé – manifestó con indiferencia

\- ¿Lo vas a permitir? Es tu casa, no un Motel – alegó frunciendo el entrecejo, su amigo lo observó con asombro y luego sonrió con cierto grado de consternación. Yunho se dio cuenta que hizo mal en usar aquel tono de voz

\- También es casa de Changmin, digo, no es que sea el dueño, pero él y Jonghyun son parte de este lugar, hasta el día que ellos así lo decidan – explicó enseguida, convencido

\- ¿Y si es un ladrón? Un asesino… No se puede confiar ciegamente en las personas

\- Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? – rio divertido – Si fuese mala persona a Changmin le habría pasado algo antes ¿no crees? – cuestionó un poco molesto, las palabras de su amigo no tenían ninguna clase de sentido

\- Ya no sé lo que digo – apresuró a decir, antes de que aquello se volviera más sospechoso

\- No más alcohol para ti – sentenció el barman, retirando de enfrente el vaso casi vacío con la última bebida que le sirvió, Yunho protestó, pero no hizo nada para obtenerlo de regreso.

Minho se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación provisional, ojeando una revista sobre automóviles, cuando Heechul irrumpió, sin haber tocado a la puerta, el huésped lo miró de manera despectiva y dejó su lectura sobre la cama

\- ¿Qué te pasa inútil? ¿Te dejé entrar? – preguntó de manera arrogante, Heechul lo observó con frialdad, sin importarle en absoluto su enojo

\- Siwon te llama, está en su estudio – informó sin dejarse provocar

\- ¿Siwon? ¿No deberías de decir "Mi amo"? – rectificó con burla, riendo sin sigilo, pero el otro solo sonrió sarcásticamente, luego simplemente se marchó, Minho resopló enojado

\- Imbécil – pensó Heechul tras abandonar la habitación del invitado no deseado

Minho rezongó mientras se ponía de pie. Siwon solía estar fuera mucho tiempo debido a sus negocios o debido a otros asuntos personales, pero las pocas veces que se encontraba en casa lo mandaba llamar, se había vuelto una especie de prostituto personal, esa situación lo tenía frustrado, pero sabía que era el precio a pagar por una estancia cómoda

Llamó educadamente a la puerta del despacho personal de su benefactor, Siwon no tardó en pedirle que entrara y al hacerlo cerró la puerta. Sonreía ampliamente, sentado del otro lado de un gran escritorio de caoba, era la primera vez que Minho entraba ahí, ya que prácticamente solo el dueño y Heechul tenían acceso, ningún otro empleado, a menos que se les pidiera llevar algo o limpiar

\- Vaya, todo lo tuyo tiene estilo ¿eh? – comentó asombrado al ver que incluso había una chimenea en una de las paredes, así como un pequeño frigobar y una mesita movible con algunas botellas de buen vino, sin contar el resto de muebles y aditamentos

La mitad de una de las paredes estaba llena de diplomas y reconocimientos, debajo un mueble sobre el cual descansaban un par de trofeos, en la pared contraria a la chimenea, había un gran librero, lleno de textos referentes a finanzas, administración, economía y derecho, la casa contaba con una biblioteca aparte, donde había toda clase de libros, periódicos y revistas. Siwon sonrió ante el cumplido y solo estiró la mano, pidiéndole que se sentara, Minho obedeció, sentándose frente a él

\- Tú dirás – habló en tono formal, apoyando la espalda en la cómoda silla y colocando los brazos a los lados, Siwon se inclinó sobre el escritorio

\- Primero que nada, te informo que ya está listo tu auto, mañana lo traen y no te preocupes por el costo, yo lo absorbo – reveló paciente, Minho sonrió amplio

\- Vaya, se tardó

\- No en cualquier lado existe agencia de esa marca – explicó sin problema, Minho solo asintió, aquello era más que obvio

\- ¿Y lo segundo? – cuestionó intrigado, además de eso, no imaginaba de que otra cosa tenían que hablar ellos dos

\- Llevas aquí varios días, sigo sin entender a qué viniste a este pueblo – respondió sin tapujos, directo, a Minho eso no lo sorprendió en absoluto, por el contrario sonrió

\- Vine a buscar a alguien, quizás lo conozcas

\- Para mi desgracia – habló de forma petulante – Conozco a todas las personas de este pueblo

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó a manera de burla

\- Mi padre es dueño de muchas tierras aquí, de sitios financieros y propiedades inmobiliarias, como entenderás, muchos de los pueblerinos son sus deudores – declaró sin inconveniente, sintiéndose orgulloso de aquel hecho, a Minho no le impresionó

\- Sorprendente – dijo con sarcasmo – La persona que busco no vive aquí desde hace mucho, se llama Shim Changmin – reveló sin problema alguno

Al escuchar ese nombre rápidamente el gesto de Siwon lo delató frente a Minho, quien sonrió amplio al notarlo, levantó la espalda del respaldo y se inclinó hacia el escritorio, tal como lo estaba el otro, subió los brazos y pegó el pecho a la madera

\- Y por tu reacción, creo que lo conoces

\- Efectivamente, pero no de la mejor manera – exteriorizó con irritación, aún le dolía el orgullo haber sido rechazado de aquella manera – Estuvo aquí, de hecho

\- ¿Te lo tiraste? – cuestionó con morbo y diversión, pero el gesto de desagrado de Siwon le dio prácticamente la respuesta, así que rio – Veo que sigue siendo un mojigato, tan aburrido… – el tono de su voz fue despectivo y no tuvo la más mínima intención de ocultarlo

\- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con él? – cuestionó Siwon interesado

\- Éramos amigos – respondió enseguida – Antes que se enterara que me acostaba con su novio – encogió los hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa. Siwon arqueó las cejas, sorprendido

\- Vaya amigo eras – comentó con desagrado, cosa que no le simpatizó en absoluto a Minho

\- Ese no es el punto – desvió el tema, el tal Siwon no parecía tan inescrupuloso después de todo – Él huyó después de eso, se refugia aquí

\- ¿Y para qué lo quieres?

\- Para que vuelva a Seúl – reveló impávido – Quiero reunirlo con su ex

\- Que considerado – ironizó, sonriendo con descaro – Dime ¿con qué propósito?

\- Remendar mi error, obviamente – mintió sin recato, llevándose una mano al pecho, volviendo a apoyar su espalda en la silla – ¿Vas a decirme dónde encontrarlo? – inquirió antes que indagara más con sus preguntas

\- El Bar de Donghae – reveló sin contratiempo – Se llama "Sexy, Free & Single"

\- Eso lo sé – respondió encogiendo los hombros – Una amable señorita me lo dijo. Pero quiero la ubicación, sus horarios ¿será posible?

\- ¿Acaso vas a secuestrarlo? – preguntó en broma, casi echando a reír

\- Obviamente no – sonrió con descaro – Pero soy capaz de llevármelo por la fuerza si no quiere venir conmigo – reveló al detalle, sin preocupación, Siwon arqueó de nuevo las cejas, sorprendido por aquellas palabras

\- Trabaja los Miércoles y fines de semana, el Bar solo no abre los lunes – informó sin demora, realmente lo motivos de Minho para ir tras Changmin no le importaban lo más mínimo

\- ¿Qué hace ahí? – cuestionó interesado, no podía imaginar a su ex amigo lavando platos o barriendo el Bar

\- Canta, su amigo trabaja con él

\- ¿Canta? – exclamó sorprendido – Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado

\- ¿No sabías que tenía una voz hermosa?

\- Sí – encogió los hombros – Un amateur cualquiera, pero nunca lo imaginé dedicándose a eso, menos siendo como es

\- Tal vez cambió mucho – comentó de manera acertada

\- Cuéntame ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Son amigos?

\- No – respondió rápido – Fui al Bar a "comprobar el terreno", una amiga de Seúl estaba por volver al pueblo y quería saber cómo estaba el ambiente en ese lugar, así que pese al horror que siento pisar ese sitio fui, lo vi y me gustó

\- Es guapo, lo admito – interrumpió sin emoción alguna

\- Volví otro día y lo invité a venir, como aceptó creí que terminaríamos follando, pero el muy hijo de puta se arrepintió a último momento, tuve que hacerle entender – suspiró agobiado – No actué bien, lo sé, pero me encontraba muy molesto

\- ¿Lo violaste? – cuestionó intrigado, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír, tratando de estar serio. Siwon negó enseguida, luego solo encogió los hombros

\- Forcejeamos, terminó rompiéndome la nariz. Jamás lo perdonaré – contó irritado, a Minho aquello le resultó muy gracioso, pero su esfuerzo por no sonreír fue mayor, no quería luego terminar en la calle

\- Te lo dije, es un mojigato, por eso su novio buscó otra cama más interesante – presumió sonriendo por fin, orgulloso de sus "encantos", Siwon solo torció la boca sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto

\- ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

\- Hay un tipo, se llama Yunho ¿Qué sabes de él?

Al escuchar ese nombre Siwon se hizo hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, su mirada cambió, Changmin no le importaba, pero Yunho sí, así que su silencio le dijo mucho más a Minho de lo que hubiera esperado con palabras

\- No te preocupes, no quiero hacerle daño, pero él fue a Seúl, a hacerle un favor a Changmin, quiero saber la relación que tienen

\- ¿Un favor? – inquirió curioso, eso no lo hubiera pensado, Minho asintió – Son solo amigos

\- ¿Es Gay?

\- Para nada – reaccionó enseguida – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No negó tener una relación más que amistosa con Changmin, aunque puede ser que solo intentaba provocar la ira de su ex

\- Entiendo – asintió, aún más intrigado que antes – ¿Qué favor le pidió Changmin?

\- Nada interesante, recoger algunas de sus cosas, es todo… ¿Yunho es tu amigo?

\- Hace tiempo lo fue – respondió escuetamente – Pero es algo de lo que no te hablaré

\- Tampoco lo espero, no te preocupes – comentó sinceramente – Por cierto, me enteré de un accidente ¿Está Jonghyun con bien?

\- No lo sé – negó con la cabeza – Por lo que he oído, no está trabajando ahora, parece que ni está en el pueblo, pero realmente no me importa – se sinceró sin problema, Minho sonrió

\- Las personas con quienes vive ¿Uno de ellos es el tal Donghae? – al oír la pregunta Siwon asintió – ¿Alguien más?

\- Su pareja

\- ¿También es Gay? – de nuevo Siwon asintió

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber de ellos?

\- Curiosidad, mi objetivo es únicamente Changmin – reveló haciendo una mueca de fastidio

\- ¿Cuándo piensas ir?

\- No lo sé, primero quiero mi auto – sonrió amplio – Después pensaré que día es más apropiado ¿Cuándo está más lleno el Bar?

\- Los sábados ¿Por qué?

\- Tal vez quiera aparecerme cuando haya más personas, será divertido

\- Ya veo… Tú no quieres llevarlo a Seúl por buen samaritano, parece que quieras hacerle daño – observó con hastío, mirándolo con menos empatía cada vez

\- No soy mal tipo – se defendió rápidamente – Solo es que… me gusta divertirme

\- Realmente no es de mi interés – se excusó sin problema – ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

\- De momento es todo – negó rápidamente – ¿Tú querías hablar otro asunto conmigo?

\- No, puedes irte – contestó al instante, Minho se sintió aliviado de que no le pidiera ningún favorcito adicional por la información

\- Está bien, hasta luego – se puso de pie y sonrió con descaro, luego le dio la espalda y salió enseguida del gran despacho

Siwon meditó un poco sobre aquella extraña charla. Momento después escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por la forma de tocar supo que se trataba de Heechul y le indicó que podía entrar, su sirviente se acercó al escritorio, del lado donde estaba su jefe

\- ¿Escuchaste todo? – sin reparo su empleado asintió – ¿Qué opinas?

\- No confío en él, te lo dije desde que llegó

\- Al primer movimiento que haga si no me gusta tomaré cartas en el asunto, mientras sea un asunto entre él y Changmin sinceramente no me importa – reveló sin miramientos

\- Vaya que sigues ardido con él – comentó despectivamente y algo de burla

\- Cállate – regañó molesto – Ese idiota me tiene sin cuidado, si Minho se lo quiere llevar que lo haga

\- ¿Aunque se reduzca la clientela del Bar de tu querido Donghae? – ironizó con desprecio

\- ¿Sigues con eso? Mejor vete, me estresas – exclamó casi alterado, Heechul lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego se agachó hacia él, mirándolo directo a los ojos

\- Entonces haré que te relajes – habló en un susurro, relamiéndose los labios, Siwon levantó sus manos y lo agarró de los hombros, empujándolo hacia abajo

Heechul cayó de rodillas sin intentar amortiguar el golpe, en medio de sus piernas, rápidamente buscó abrirle el pantalón y así de algún u otro modo, calmar las ansias de su jefe, como siempre hacía cada vez que llegaba al límite.

Terminó por fin su jornada de trabajo, en menos de cuarenta minutos cerraría el Bar, así que se sentó junto con Chang Wook que lo miró cantar toda la noche, siguieron conversando, mientras los clientes poco a poco se iban marchando, Junsu y Eunhyuk estaban ocupados cobrando cuentas y recogiendo la basura de las mesas, mientras que Donghae ya no tenía trabajo qué hacer, salvo acomodar algunas cosas, en tanto Yunho continuaba ahí

\- Él no parece tener ganas de irse – comentó el Barman mirando hacia la mesa compartida de su amigo y el otro sujeto, Yunho giró su cuerpo un poco y los observó, reían divertidos quien sabe de qué, volvió de nuevo la vista a Donghae

\- Tampoco Changmin de que lo haga – respondió resignado, bebiendo el trago que terminaba de vaciar su copa, ya no pidió más – Será mejor que me vaya

\- Sí, te ves cansado – observó su amigo – Pero no físicamente

\- No digas locuras – sonrió entretenido, luego se puso de pie – ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Está bien por hoy – agitó su mano frente a él – Descansa

\- Hasta luego – sonrió antes de darle la espalda, luego caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Changmin, al verlo llegar ambos dejaron de conversar y lo miraron – Hola – saludó hacia Chang Wook, pero colocándose cerca de Changmin, a quien le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro

\- Hola – respondió con amabilidad

\- ¿Cómo está Sojin? – preguntó por educación

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar

\- Me alegro – hizo una pausa en la cual sonrió forzadamente, luego bajó la mano del hombro de Changmin, quien no parecía muy cómodo con el toque – Me retiro, que pasen buenas noches

\- Está bien, gusto en saludarte – contestó Chang Wook, asintiendo

\- Descansa Yunho – habló Changmin sonriéndole pasivamente, el aludido lo observó fijamente y luego sonrió, aquello fue extraño para el menor, cuyo corazón se agitó, ensanchó la sonrisa y apartó la mirada, segundos después el mayor se alejaba rumbo a la puerta

\- Vaya – exclamó sorprendido, Changmin lo miró enseguida confundido – ¿Eso fue una especie de tensión sexual? – cuestionó interesado, el otro se sonrojó hasta las orejas y negó rápido en silencio – Vamos Changmin, te pusiste tenso cuando esa mano se colocó en tu hombro – observó convencido

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó sonriendo avergonzado – Imaginas cosas

\- No indagaré en el tema – habló con tranquilidad – Poner tus ojos en un hetero no es buena idea, ya debes saber

\- El otro día dijiste que es posible que un mujeriego intente probar otras cosas – observó enseguida, más relajado que antes

\- Y lo sostengo, pero no sé – meditó unos segundos – No es que pase muy seguido

\- De cualquier forma ya te dije que nada con él, así que cambiemos de tema – apresuró a que ya no hablaran de eso y terminar delatándose más de lo que había hecho.

Minutos después Eunhyuk se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el otro par, ya no había clientes, el otro mesero se había marchado ya, incluso Chang Wook había pagado hace rato su cuenta, prácticamente los otros dos estaban por retirarse

\- Donghae y yo nos vamos – informó hacia su amigo, Changmin asintió – No hagan mucho ruido – guiñó el ojo de manera traviesa y el más alto negó sonriendo

\- Descansen – se limitó a responder, Chang Wook se despidió agitando su mano, luego buscó a Donghae del otro lado e hizo lo mismo. Changmin también se despidió del barman y luego la pareja se retiró, dejándolos solos – ¿Quieres otra bebida? Es por cuenta de la casa

\- No gracias, tengo que conducir, ya bebí mi límite – contestó convencido

\- Creí que ibas a quedarte

\- ¿Es esa una propuesta inmoral? – preguntó sonriendo, inclinándose hacia el frente en la mesa, Changmin sonrió

\- Solo si quieres que lo sea – murmuró apacible, inclinándose también sobre la mesa, apoyándose de los antebrazos. Relamió sus labios de forma sutil y se acercó al otro, Chang Wook no dudó en tomar su boca y se besaron lentamente

\- Entonces te aceptaré otra copa – consintió tras el beso, Changmin asintió y se puso de pie, primero se aseguró de poner el candado antes que lo olvidara y luego fue hacia la barra para servir bebidas para ambos.

Donghae despertó temprano como siempre, bajó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para hacer inventario de lo que había disponible para el desayuno, notó que no había leche y quedaban pocos huevos, así que con pesar fue a ponerse ropa y salir a comprar algo. Cuando atravesó el Bar y salió, vio el auto de Chang Wook aun estacionado, sonrió mientras negaba

\- Era de esperarse – pensó con tranquilidad. Marchándose entonces rumbo a la tienda para hacer sus pequeñas compras, volviendo a calcular las porciones, esa mañana tendría que hacer desayuno para uno más.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Changmin dormido aún, completamente al desnudo, el pecho sobre el colchón, así que con cuidado agarró la sábana y lo cobijó, acariciándole levemente la espalda, luego se levantó, cubrió su cuerpo con la ropa interior que juntó del suelo y salió con sumo cuidado, cerrando la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido

\- ¿Dónde estará el baño? – cuestionó entre dientes, avanzó a la habitación de Jonghyun que estaba enfrente, la puerta entreabierta le dio pauta para darle un ligero empujón, pero apenas vio que era una habitación retrocedió

\- ¿Buscas algo? – preguntó Eunhyuk desde el otro lado, enseguida Chang Wook se giró hacia él, caminando a donde se encontraba

\- El baño – respondió avergonzado, el mesero señaló la puerta indicada y así el otro avanzó hacia allá, cuando pasó a su lado le sonrió sin detenerse, apenas le dio la espalda casi al entrar, Eunhyuk le miró el trasero sin discreción alguna, aprobando lo que veía

\- Nada mal – pensó al mismo tiempo, luego él también se alejó de ahí, rumbo a las escaleras, bajó pero no había rastro de su novio, así que se sentó en el comedor para esperarlo, suponiendo que tal vez salió a comprar algo.

Aunque durmió pocas horas, Yunho despertó relativamente temprano, se preparó un café y lo bebió mientras revisaba sus mensajes, pero solo había uno de Donghae, un chiste que le mandó demasiadas horas atrás y que apenas notó. Extrañaba los mensajes de Changmin, pero hace varios días que no le mandaba ninguno, ni siquiera algún chiste como ese que su mejor amigo le envió y que para colmo, no lo hizo reír

Dejó su teléfono en la mesa del comedor y con la taza a medio terminar se acercó al refrigerador, para variar no había nada interesante, suspiró agobiado y se lamentó no ser mejor haciendo compras, así que resignado pensó que quizás podía ir otra vez a casa de Donghae, pero solo pensar que quizás se encontraría ahí a Chang Wook tonteando con Changmin sentía pereza

\- Tal vez no se quedó – especuló positivo, así que avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió un poco y se asomó, el auto del otro sujeto estaba ahí estacionado, siendo muy obvio que no llegó precisamente esa mañana, sino que pasó el resto de la noche con él – No, será mejor que vaya al restaurante de la carretera

Más aflojerado que nada decidió mejor desayunar en otro lado, aunque tampoco sentía muchas ganas de mirar a Sulli, pero no tenía mucha opción, prefería verla a ella con la incomodidad de recordar lo que pasó hace un tiempo entre los dos, a tener que ver a Changmin junto a Chang Wook, como si fuesen una pareja.

Después de haber ido al baño, Chang Wook volvió a la recámara, Changmin ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro, dormía muy profundamente, él se acercó a su pantalón y extrajo de ahí el teléfono celular, vio la hora y luego estiró sus músculos. Por segundos pensó en vestirse y salir de la habitación, pero sentía algo de vergüenza, no había mucha confianza con los otros habitantes de ahí, así que no tuvo más opción que despertar al otro

\- Despierta, Changmin – susurró en su oído, acostado junto a él, mientras lo movía por la espalda, el otro se comenzó a mover sin abrir los ojos

\- ¿Qué? Inquirió de mala gana, si algo detestaba Changmin es que lo despertaran, pero Chang Wook no lo tomó a mal y sonrió, moviéndolo más fuerte y comenzando a repartirle besos por el rostro – Basta – regañó intentando enojarse, pero terminó sonriendo

\- Debo irme – indicó dejando de molestarlo, finalmente el otro abrió los ojos

\- Que te vaya bien – volvió a cerrarlos y volteó el rostro, escondiéndolo en la almohada

\- Ya, anda – sentándose optó por jalarle la sábana hasta desnudarlo, Changmin sintió un aire frío y se estremeció, gimoteando infantilmente – Despídeme en la puerta, con todo y beso

\- No seas ridículo – regañó mientras reía, volviendo a mirarlo

\- Es broma, solo al menos, finge que te importa – pidió amablemente

\- Que dramático – contestó tranquilo, comenzando a removerse sobre el colchón, estirando los músculos, mientras Chang Wook se ponía de pie y comenzó a vestirse

Changmin se sentó y talló su rostro, luego revolvió su cabello, agarró la sábana y se cubrió hasta la cintura, estuvo así unos momentos, luego resignado se puso de pie, avanzando hacia el armario donde estaba su ropa, comenzando a sacar lo que se pondría, el otro terminó de ponerse la suya y lo observó vestirse, sentado a la orilla de la cama

\- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando, definitivamente la segunda vez fue mejor que la primera – habló seriamente mientras el otro se terminaba de colocar la ropa – ¿No sientes que congeniamos muy bien?

\- ¿Es la conversación? – preguntó Changmin con gesto de decepción

\- ¿"La conversación"?

\- Sí, donde me preguntas si esto lleva a algo más o donde comienzas a ver la posibilidad de convertirnos en una pareja – explicó con serenidad – Y ya sabes a donde iría mi respuesta

\- No no – apresuró a hablar – Estoy en lo mismo que tú, solo quise observar el hecho de que esta segunda vez fue mejor, la química ha mejorado, eso quería decir – explicó detalladamente, haciendo sentir aliviado a Changmin

\- Eso suena mejor – respondió sonriendo, se colocó un par de sandalias y luego se acercó a él, rodeó el rostro contrario con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios – Vamos, que tengo hambre – dijo al apartarse

\- Sí – contestó de buen humor y se puso de pie, caminando tras Changmin

Ambos bajaron hacia la cocina, olía bien desde antes de llegar al comedor, para fortuna de ambos, todo estaba ya preparado. Los recibió Eunhyuk cuando se disponía a poner la mesa

\- ¿Con hambre? – preguntó en tono pícaro, Changmin asintió – Me imagino

\- No por lo que piensas

\- Tardaron mucho en bajar ¿no se aventaron el de la mañana?

\- Que ordinario eres – regañó con indignación, mientras que Chang Wook rio divertido

\- En realidad le costó trabajo despertarse

\- Ah sí, sé lo que es eso, al menos espero no te haya pateado – comentó Eunhyuk sobándose el hombro como si acabase de pegarle

\- Solo te pateé una vez, aun no estaba del todo consciente – se excusó Changmin rápido

\- Como sea, es difícil despertarte, así que creeré esa historia – manifestó dolido aún por el recuerdo, Changmin solo entornó los ojos

\- ¡Eunhyuk ven acá! – gritó Donghae desde la cocina, el aludido se alejó de ahí enseguida, casi como si hubiese recibido una orden militar

\- Siéntate, veré en qué ayudo – pidió con gentileza y luego se alejó hacia la cocina

En poco tiempo los cuatro se encontraron desayunando, conversando amenamente, tanto que pasó poco más de una hora, Chang Wook ayudó con la limpieza de la mesa y luego se despidió de sus amables anfitriones, él y Changmin avanzaron hacia la salida, atravesando el Bar y llegando hasta la puerta

\- Nos vemos después – se despidió afectuosamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla, Changmin sonrió y no se resistió, lo agarró por la muñeca y jaló hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se dieron un beso, al soltarse el más alto retrocedió un paso

\- Ahí está, tu despedida con beso en la puerta – indicó divertido, Chang Wook recordó lo que dijo en la habitación y soltó a reír

\- Que complaciente – dijo a manera de burla y comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, rumbo a su auto, Changmin alzó la mano y lo despidió

\- Conduce con cuidado

\- Claro… Te llamo luego – habló un poco más alto y llegó hasta la puerta del conductor

Changmin solamente asintió y volvió a despedirse con la mano, sonriendo. Por fin el otro se subió en su coche y se marchó, él no ingresó de nuevo en el Bar hasta que desapareció por completo, suspiró cansado y al entrar cerró la puerta

\- ¡Tengo sueño! – se quejó gimoteando

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones e ingresó de nuevo en la casa, ahí estaban Donghae y Eunhyuk, sentados al comedor, el primero limpiaba el arroz que cocinaría para la comida y el otro cortaba algunos vegetales para meterlos a refrigerar más tarde. Changmin miró extrañado al par, ya que aquellas cosas solían hacerlo dentro de la cocina, pero no comentó nada y solo les acompañó, sentándose junto a Eunhyuk, casi frente a Donghae

\- ¿Ya se fue tu novio?

\- No es mi novio – aclaró rápidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, Eunhyuk rio por haberlo provocado así, aunque en realidad no le molestó el comentario

\- Ustedes dos, la pasaron muy bien anoche ¿eh? Pudieron ser más discretos – regañó Donghae cancinamente, haciéndolo sonrojar – Tuvimos que hacer el amor para no escuchar sus gemidos

\- Cuanto sacrificio – comentó Changmin sarcásticamente, el barman sonrió

\- Bueno y ¿Qué tal? Parece que se están llevando muy bien – observó acertadamente, su amigo asintió mientras sonreía

\- Espero siga siendo así – consintió Changmin, luego meditó en silencio unos momentos

Con la visita de Chang Wook no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en Yunho, pero ahora que ya no estaba volvió a traerlo a su mente. Debía admitir que lo extrañaba y que cada vez tenerlo cerca resultaba difícil, lo malo es que parecía que se notaba demasiado, porque hasta su amante de la noche anterior se dio cuenta, se sentía tenso cerca de él. Lo deseaba, no podía negarlo, necesitaba de su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, se sentía molesto por ello

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó preocupado Donghae al verlo demasiado serio

\- Nada – lo miró y sonrió con tranquilidad, su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa sin indagar, agarró el plato de arroz y se levantó, yendo hacia la cocina para lavarlo con agua, dejando a los otros

\- Changmin ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, dime

\- ¿Estás peleado con Yunho?

\- ¿Eh? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y se quedó callado unos segundos – No ¿Por qué?

\- Siento que últimamente no están muy juntos, tampoco bromea mucho contigo, como antes

\- Son ideas tuyas – sonrió para tranquilizarlo

\- ¿Sabes? La última vez que se quedó hasta tarde – comenzó a hablar, dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa y girándose un poco hacia el otro – Bajé al Bar – mintió a propósito – No los vi, a ninguno de los dos ¿a dónde fueron?

Nuevamente aquella pregunta hizo sentirse helado a Changmin, sin duda Eunhyuk se refería a la noche en que estuvo con Yunho por última vez, lo que él no sabía es que Eunhyuk los vio desde la ventana de la habitación de Jonghyun y no que bajó al Bar sin encontrarlos, como aseguraba en esos momentos

\- ¿Changmin?

\- Perdón, trataba de recordar – sonrió con falsedad – No debió ser importante, no recuerdo, creo que fuimos a su casa por algo – respondió haciéndose el desentendido

\- Ya veo – habló con poca convicción y solo sonrió, volviendo a lo suyo

Realmente no le creía nada en absoluto, pero no quiso parecer demasiado obvio así que fingió estar satisfecho con la respuesta, así mismo nunca habló de eso con nadie, ya buscaría la forma de luego llegar al trasfondo del asunto. Changmin por su parte tragó saliva con dureza y pensó que luego debería inventar una excusa junto con Yunho

Donghae volvió con nada en las manos, Eunhyuk continuaba cortando verduras, mientras que Changmin intentó sacar una plática cualquiera para no pensar en sus recientes preocupaciones. Mientras los tres estaban absortos en sus diferentes actividades, desde la puerta de entrada al Bar se escuchó un sonido, como si alguien intentara entrar pero le estuviera costando trabajo. El dispositivo de apertura se atrancaba desde adentro sin llave, solo el candado requería ser abierto con una desde adentro, pero por fuera eran necesarios ambos, los tres se miraron unos a otros

\- ¿Un ladrón? – preguntó por lo bajo Donghae, poniéndose de pie

\- Yo voy – indicó Eunhyuk, parándose también e indicando a su novio que se quedara ahí, sin embargo Changmin le secundó sin que el mesero se opusiera

Los dos salieron hacia el Bar, desde el primer momento vieron de quien se trataba, era Jonghyun que intentaba entrar pero no recordaba cuál de las dos llaves pertenecía solamente a la puerta normal, no al candado que no estaba puesto

\- Jonghyun – susurró Changmin perplejo, quedándose de pie paralizado, en cambio Eunhyuk no dejó de avanzar, sonriendo alegre

Mucho antes de llegar, vio la figura de Changmin pasar por su lado, caminando rápido hacia la puerta, abrió rápidamente y extendió la puerta lo más que pudo. Jonghyun dejó de prestar atención en sus llaves y levantó la cabeza, topándose con la mirada de Changmin, el brillo que vio en sus ojos le recordó todas las ganas que tenía de volverlo a ver y sonrió conmovido

\- Changmin, hola… – saludó en un murmullo, cerrándosele la garganta después, su amigo asintió y fue incapaz de contestar con palabras, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse y con cuidado lo abrazó, cerrando sus brazos de forma fuerte alrededor de su cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, Jonghyun le correspondió sin demora abrazándolo por la cintura

Eunhyuk no se atrevió ni a respirar, no quería interrumpir para nada aquel primer encuentro, en cambio sonrió ampliamente, él también había extrañado a su amigo. Del otro extremo del Bar, muerto de curiosidad, Donghae decidió asomarse, también pudo ver aquella escena y sonrió ampliamente, emocionado también por tener a su amigo de regreso después de un par de meses ausente.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban el regreso de Jonghyun? ¿Cómo creen que "evolucionará" la relación de Min con Chang Wook ahora que regresó su amigo? ¿Yunho y Changmin volverán a sus andanzas? ¿Cuánto creen que resistan separados? jajaja, en cuanto a Minho, pronto se enfrentará cara a cara con Changmin, me gustaría una escena donde lo desgreñe y le grite marginal, maldito lisiado xD mentira jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, hasta la próxima!


	29. Desperate times

**Capítulo 27. Desperate times**

Ni siquiera fue capaz de contar los segundos que duró abrazado a él, como si temiera que al soltarlo, se marchara nuevamente, dejándolo desesperado, tratando de acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Pudo haber fingido estar bien del todo, pero la verdad es que siempre lo tenía presente, su incondicional mejor amigo, su persona más importante, no podía no aceptarlo, eso era lo que Jonghyun representaba para Changmin

\- Bueno ustedes dos ¿no piensan soltarse? – preguntó Eunhyuk a escasos pasos de distancia, había mantenido la compostura por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero ya estaba agotado. Sonrió con descaro, estaba feliz por ese reencuentro, no supo ocultarlo

\- Perdón – habló el más alto al soltarse, sin apartarse del todo de Jonghyun, lo miró a los ojos y se sonrieron ampliamente, luego Changmin miró justo a su lado y vio la maleta, así que se agachó para agarrarla – Déjame que te ayude – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro e invitándolo a pasar al Bar

\- Muchas gracias – respondió alegre y luego miró hacia Eunhyuk que se acercaba a él sin esperar que avanzase, le dio un afectuoso abrazo antes que pudiera reaccionar, apartándose segundos después

\- Pero mírate, te ves tan bien – halagó con emoción, Jonghyun sonrió en respuesta. Donghae aclarándose la garganta los hizo voltear, el barman caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa

\- Acabas de llegar y ya le robaste el corazón a mi novio – comentó en broma, haciéndolo reír avergonzado, el mayor también se acercó para darle un abrazo, breve pero afectuoso – Bienvenido

\- Muchas gracias, en verdad extrañaba verlos – contestó con sinceridad, dedicándoles a los tres una grata mirada, no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa

\- Y nosotros a ti – dijo el mesero – Sobre todo Changmin

\- Ya lo creo – glosó con suspicacia, recordando aquella confesión de su amigo, pasándola tan bien con otros hombres dudaba de aquella afirmación. El aludido sonrió forzado

\- Llevaré esto a tu habitación – cambió drásticamente el tema, comenzando a avanzar hacia dentro de la casa, Donghae lanzó a su novio una mirada de desaprobación, pero este no lucía arrepentido en absoluto

\- Instálate, hoy prepararé lo que quieras ¿Qué te apetece comer? – inquirió complaciente, Jonghyun no lo meditó mucho

\- Jajangmyeon – respondió rápidamente, había extrañado la comida de su amigo

\- Eso haré – sonrió amplio – Cariño, ven ayúdame – dijo hacia su novio, quien parecía tener intenciones de entrar en la casa tras Changmin. Al oír a su pareja solo hizo un sonido de fastidio pero sonrió y asintió

\- Bien, iré a mi habitación – indicó el recién llegado, Donghae asintió y comenzó a alejarse hacia el interior. Caminaba con cuidado y despacio, aunque lucía recuperado por completo

\- Yo quería escuchar como le ha ido – exclamó el mesero, haciendo puchero

\- Tú y el chisme, siempre es lo mismo – regañó enseguida – ¿No te das cuenta que tienen muchas cosas que hablar? Déjalos solos un momento

\- Es cierto – razonó rápido, luego hizo una mueca – Acaba de llegar, espero no terminen peleando ¿no crees?

\- Eso no depende de nosotros – suspiró agotado – La comida sí, anda, ayúdame – sonrió emocionado y pese a las protestas del otro, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la cocina.

Changmin subió la maleta a la cama y esperó a que Jonghyun entrara en su habitación. Al verlo llegar le sonrió otra vez, observó con detenimiento su forma de caminar y borró la mueca

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Aun te duele? – cuestionó preocupado, su amigo negó en silencio y llegó hasta la cama, sentándose en ella con cuidado

\- El Doctor dijo que el resto de la terapia puedo hacerla solo, estoy recuperado, solo debo cuidar de no lastimarme – explicó para que no se preocupara más, Changmin asintió y se acercó a él, comenzando a examinarle el rostro

\- Apenas se notan las cicatrices – observó con alivio – ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

\- Perfecto – respondió sincero – Ya, deja de preocuparte ¿sí? Estoy bien, de otra forma no me habrían dado el alta – manifestó sonriente

\- Tienes razón, perdóname. Aún tengo en mi mente la primera vez que te vi inconsciente en aquella cama, fue muy doloroso – reveló aun afectado, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, sentía que sonaba a un niño asustadizo

\- Changmin estoy bien ¿sí? Olvidemos todo lo que pasó, no me gusta verte preocupado

\- Está bien – sonrió con más ánimo y se acercó a él, agachándose un poco se acercó y besó su frente, alejándose enseguida – Te ayudaré a desempacar

\- No hace falta, puedo solo

\- Lo sé, quiero hacerlo – amplió la sonrisa y Jonghyun asintió, no teniendo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de su amigo.

Changmin comenzó por sacar la ropa de la maleta, tratando de desarrugarla lo mejor posible y acomodándola dentro del armario, mientras Jonghyun se quitó los zapatos y se sentó al otro lado, con las piernas sobre el colchón, para descansar, ese día había caminado más que cualquier otro y estaba algo agotado. Mientras su amigo ayudaba a desempacar, él lo observó fijamente, deseaba preguntarle sobre el hombre misterioso con quien había estado acostándose, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo

\- Y dime ¿Cómo están mis papás? – preguntó el más alto para conversar algo, aunque justo dos días atrás llamó a su mamá y charlo mucho con ella

\- Bien, a tu papá lo vi solo dos veces, pero tu mamá iba seguido a verme. Te extrañan mucho ¿sabes? Están muy preocupados por ti – informó con ligero agobio, sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema

\- Lo sé – respondió con voz baja, sin mirar al otro, luego sonrió y se giró hacia él – También los extraño, pero aún no es tiempo

\- ¿Aún tienes miedo de volver a Seúl y verlo? – al oír la pregunta Changmin negó

\- No es miedo, me protejo de los recuerdos, esa ciudad está lleno de ellos – explicó sin mucho ánimo, enseguida continúo con lo que estaba haciendo

\- Entiendo – sin indagar más en el tema decidió guardar silencio, en lo personal pensaba que si Kyuhyun ya no era nada para Changmin, entonces volver a Seúl ya no sería un problema, no como antes, pero parecía que su amigo estaba huyendo de algo más

\- Mejor dime ¿Qué más hiciste además de tus terapias? ¿Algún enfermero lindo con trasero de ensueño te conquistó? – cuestionó divertido tras una pequeña pausa, volviendo a mirar a su amigo, Jonghyun negó con desilusión

\- Nada de eso. Lo más entretenido que hice fue ver la foto de tu pene – confesó sin tapujo, Changmin se sonrojó por completo

\- ¡Borra esa foto! – ordenó avergonzado, aventando una camisa a la cama y acercándose a donde se encontraba Jonghyun – Dame tu teléfono, la borraré

\- De ninguna manera, es una linda foto, además tú mismo me la mandaste, en exclusiva para mí – alardeó con emoción. Changmin suspiró resignado y se sentó en la cama cerca de él

\- Ese día digamos que estaba con la hormona alterada – declaró apenado, recordando que fue precisamente ese día la primera ocasión que "terminó" con Yunho, antes que se acostaran por primera vez – Pero siento vergüenza pensar que me tomé esa foto

\- Ya veo – habló con seriedad – Entonces ¿Eso es lo que ha pasado? – cuestionó gravemente

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido

\- Esas hormonas locas ¿Por eso has estado acostándote con un tipo de buenas a primeras? – inquirió mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin se sorprendió porque no esperaba que tocara ese tema tan pronto – Tú no eres así, al menos lo que te conozco

\- Jonghyun yo…

\- O no te conozco tan bien como creí, o tal vez ese hombre es algo más para ti que el acostón de una noche – observó sin alterarse, sin mostrar lo celoso que se sentía, pero la mamá de su amigo había tenido razón en todo lo que le dijo, no debía mostrarse tan débil ante Changmin, su amigo no se esforzaba por no herirlo y él mismo no se esforzaba por no mostrarse ante él como un perro faldero

\- No sabes lo que dices – contestó nervioso, levantándose de la cama con rapidez

\- Más bien creo que sé muy bien lo que digo – sonrió con tristeza – ¿Lo conozco?

Al oír su pregunta, Changmin se detuvo abruptamente, en definitiva no podía decirle que se trataba de Yunho, pero sabía que necesitaba contarle de Chang Wook

\- No, a ninguno – mintió rápido y sin mirarlo, Jonghyun se sorprendió un poco, aunque ya esperaba que se tratara de más de un hombre, la plática que tuvo con Donghae y Eunhyuk fue algo extraña y lo dejó con conflicto

\- Vaya, son dos – expresó fingiendo sorpresa – Espero no sean al mismo tiempo – bromeó para no mostrarse afectado, Changmin lo observó de nuevo

\- No pienses perversiones, me he acostado con ellos por separado – confesó avergonzado, no quería hablar de eso con Jonghyun, pero él estaba insistiendo y no quería mentirle demasiado, solo lo suficiente para proteger a Yunho

\- Así que me voy un par de meses y mi amigo se vuelve el amante del pueblo – comentó con asombro, en tono morboso, Changmin frunció el entrecejo

\- Mira quien lo dice, tú y yo sabemos que tienes la moral baja – contestó con fastidio

\- ¿Me estás llamando fácil? – el más alto asintió ante la pregunta de su ofendido amigo

\- Admítelo

\- Bueno ya, no quiero pelear contigo, acabo de volver caray – exteriorizó con tono grave aunque no estaba enojado, Changmin sonrió y negó en silencio

\- Bajaré por agua ¿te traigo algo?

\- Agua también, por favor – pidió amablemente, el mayor asintió y salió enseguida de la habitación, al hacerlo suspiró largo y tendido – Vaya comienzo – pensó agobiado.

Changmin llegó a la cocina, ahí estaban sus otros dos amigos, preparando de comer, al escucharlo Donghae se giró un poco hacia atrás y lo miró acercarse a la nevera, luego dejó de prestar atención. El más alto comenzó a servir del líquido vital en dos vasos

\- ¿Han hablado ya? – cuestionó Donghae mientras preparaba la salsa, sin mirar al cuestionado

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Chang Wook – contestó rápido, Changmin bebió un trago largo del contenido de su vaso y lo meditó unos momentos, tampoco quería conversar de eso con ellos

\- No le he contado del todo, lo haré después – justificó enseguida

\- No deberías dejar pasar mucho tiempo – aconsejó Eunhyuk, Changmin terminó de beber su agua y se acercó a los dos

\- Cierto, nos seguiremos viendo después de todo

\- Así es – secundó Donghae, convencido

\- Cuando habló por teléfono con ustedes ¿sonaba muy preocupado? – cuestionó sin meditar en su pregunta, pero en lugar de una respuesta, se encontró confundido al ver que la pareja se miraban desconcertados – ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tú le dijiste? – preguntó el barman a su novio, conociendo lo chismoso que era, pero este negó en silencio, luego ambos miraron a Changmin

\- Nunca te dijimos que Jonghyun habló con nosotros – comentó Eunhyuk, notando él y su pareja que Changmin se paralizó unos segundos, luego sonrió inquieto, tratando de aparentar sentirse normal, pero sabía que cometió un pequeño error

\- Me lo dijo Yunho – respondió sabiendo que no tenía de otra que decirlo

\- Que eficaz – habló sarcásticamente Donghae – Hasta parece que se ponen de acuerdo

\- No digas eso – sonrió nervioso – Salió en una conversación, nada más

\- Entiendo – respondió sin creerle del todo, en cambio Eunhyuk se quedó callado

\- Llevaré esto a Jonghyun – indicó levantando el otro vaso con agua, luego salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo – Tonto, debo tener más cuidado.

Quedándose pensativo, Donghae dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes que Changmin hablara con ellos, pero Eunhyuk continuó como si nada, sabía que pronto su novio comenzaría a hablar del tema y no se equivocó

\- ¿No te parece raro? Me hace pensar que Yunho si mintió y Changmin pasó la noche con Chang Wook desde la primera vez. Le dijo de la llamada para que sus versiones no se contradijeran ¿no crees? – preguntó sin pausas, no dejando de darle vueltas al asunto

\- Y si lo hizo ¿qué? Changmin puede hacer con su culo lo que quiera – respondió un poco molesto, odiaba cuando su novio se tomaba las cosas de forma tan personal

\- No es por él, es por Yunho, odio que me mienta

\- Y yo odio que te importe tanto – espetó alzando la voz, sorprendiendo a Donghae – Estaré arriba – sabiendo que podía llevar aquello a una discusión más grande, Eunhyuk decidió ponerse de pie y salir de la cocina

\- Mi amor espera… – de igual forma Donghae se puso de pie y fue tras su novio, alcanzándolo antes que llegara a las escaleras, agarrándolo del brazo – No te enojes, soy un idiota, perdóname – habló con voz dulce, Eunhyuk lo miró

\- El tema es ¿cuántas veces más necesitas que te perdone? Estoy cansándome ¿sabes? – respondió cabizbajo, se deshizo del agarre y continuó hacia las escaleras, Donghae ya no lo siguió, solo observó mientras se marchaba

\- ¿Por qué Donghae? Siempre haces lo mismo – reprendió a su persona, en silencio, luego sin más remedio regresó a la cocina para continuar preparando la comida de Jonghyun.

Changmin entró en la habitación de su amigo y lo observó acomodando cosas de la maleta, sonrió tras cerrar la puerta y se acercó hacia él, extendiendo el vaso

\- Te dije que lo haré, toma

\- Gracias – haciendo caso de su amigo, Jonghyun agarró el vaso y volvió a la cama, así el más alto continuó desempacando, aunque ya no quedaba mucho

Mientras acomodaba las cosas de su amigo, Changmin pensaba en el momento oportuno para decirle lo que tenía planeado. Así que terminó de desempacar todo y metió la maleta vacía dentro del armario, en la parte de abajo, luego fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el Bar? – cuestionó el menor – ¿Alguien me ha extrañado?

\- Una chica preguntó por ti una noche – respondió sonriente – Creo que le gustas

\- Lástima que no tiene pene – expuso fingiendo tristeza, haciendo reír al otro

\- Realmente no es lo mismo sin ti – estiró su mano hacia él y la colocó encima de la otra

\- Extrañé mucho a mi bebé – dijo con tristeza, Changmin enarcó la ceja, creyendo que se refería a él, Jonghyun sonrió amplio – La guitarra, obviamente – aclaró luego

\- Que bobo eres – rio por lo bajo y retiró su mano de la ajena

Por algunos segundos hubo silencio de nuevo, Changmin recordó que tenía que conversar con Jonghyun de nuevo, por muy incómodo que fuera, no le gustaba ocultarle cosas, claro que eso no incluía revelar la identidad de Yunho

\- Se llama Chang Wook – conversó de pronto, mirando hacia su amigo que a la vez lo observaba a él – Hemos salido un par de veces, no es de este pueblo

\- Es uno de los dos entonces – el mayor asintió – ¿Lo conociste en el Bar? – el otro negó

\- Me lo presentó una amiga de Yunho, salimos los cuatro, después de eso lo vi otras veces más, solo nos hemos acostado en dos ocasiones – informó sin bochorno, Jonghyun asintió, tranquilo – No es nada formal, de verdad

\- ¿Te gusta mucho? – preguntó serio, Changmin asintió – ¿Y el otro sujeto? ¿Fue antes que él? – de nuevo afirmó – ¿Vive en este pueblo?

\- Sí, pero no te diré su nombre – aclaró rápido, causando más curiosidad en Jonghyun

\- No es Siwon ¿verdad? Dime que no

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió alterado – Después de la forma en que me trató ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Lo siento – sonrió apenado, tratando de no reírse, su amigo parecía realmente indignado con su pregunta

\- De cualquier forma ya se terminó – explicó pronto, su amigo pudo notar que decir aquello no fue agradable para Changmin – Solo me veo con Chang Wook

\- Más los que se sumen – dijo en broma, Changmin le lanzó una mirada de muerte

\- Lo dudo – encogió los hombros con indiferencia

\- Quiero ser sincero contigo – comenzó a hablar, mirándolo fijo – Me duele saberlo, no te lo negaré, pero son tus decisiones, yo también quiero avanzar. Te lo diré una vez más, te amo – pausó unos momentos, Changmin tragó saliva, sin dejar de observarlo – Pero ya no me esforzaré, no dejaré a un lado lo que tú no haces por mí

\- Jonghyun…

\- Déjame terminar – sonrió amable – Hablé mucho con tu mamá cuando me visitaba, ella me lo dije aunque ya lo sabía. Antes esperaba de alguna forma que tú me notaras, que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti y quizás me dieras una oportunidad, pero nada de lo que hice funcionó, aceptar aquel noviazgo fue un gran error, por eso decidí ser yo quien lo finalizara. También por eso, es mejor mantenernos al margen ¿sí?

\- ¿Al margen?

\- Uno del otro – explicó – Yo no interferiré en tus relaciones, a cambio pido lo mismo, si encuentro a alguien, no me celes, no te comportes como siempre ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero…

\- Prométemelo, es importante – suplicó con voz calmada, Changmin asintió, forzado. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero él detestaba compartir, sabía que era injusto, pero no podía evitarlo, ver a Jonghyun con otros siempre lo ponía mal, en el pasado eso jamás le sucedió, él incluso consiguió muchas de sus citas, pero ahora eso era imposible

\- Prometido – dijo casi a la fuerza, luego ambos se estrecharon la mano. Changmin esperaba cumplir con su parte, aunque se conocía muy bien y sabía que eso era casi imposible.

Aunque terminó de preparar los alimentos, Donghae se quedó en la parte de abajo de la casa, no se atrevía a subir a su habitación, sabía que cuando su novio se ponía en esa actitud, le gustaba estar solo, él quería darle espacio

Changmin bajó al primer piso y observó a Donghae sentado en el sillón cercano a las escaleras, se acercó a él al verlo tan serio

\- ¿Qué sucede? – indagó preocupado, el aludido, dio dos palmadas al sillón, justo a su lado, el más alto se acercó y sentó cerca de él

\- Eunhyuk, está molesto conmigo

\- ¿Por lo mismo de siempre? – el barman asintió, cabizbajo

\- Y no aprendo ¿Qué me sucede? – recriminó enojado, Changmin sonrió y encogió los hombros, sintiéndose identificado

\- Acabo de prometerle a Jonghyun que no lo celaré, te comprendo perfectamente, sé que tarde o temprano lo haré – explicó preocupado, Donghae sonrió

\- Al menos no son pareja, un día él simplemente me dejará, tengo miedo de perderlo

\- Donghae ¿no te parece que quizás cometes un error?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó intrigado

\- Tal vez no estás enamorado de Yunho

\- ¿Qué? – más confundido que antes lo miró atento

\- Digo que quizás estás obsesionado con la idea de que lo amas, pero creo que es a Eunhyuk a quien realmente amas – explicó lo mejor que pudo, alterando por completo a su amigo

\- Eso no es posible, lo sabría – justificó liado, aunque pensando en esa posibilidad

\- Debiste ver tu expresión cuando dijiste que tenías miedo de perderlo – declaró con una gran sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a él – Piénsalo ¿sí?

\- Pero Changmin…

\- No discutas, solo piénsalo – guiñó un ojo hacia él y luego besó su mejilla, dejando sin habla al barman, después se puso de pie y salió hacia el Bar.

Cuando Changmin regresó a la casa, en la pequeña sala ya no se encontraba su amigo, supuso que seguro fue a arreglar las cosas con su pareja y sonrió. En su mano derecha portaba la guitarra acústica que le pidió Jonghyun, la llevó hasta su habitación, el chico no se había movido de su lugar, al verla sonrió amplio, extrañó mucho verla, casi tanto como a Changmin

\- Aquí está, mi bebé – expresó emocionado, estirando los brazos hacia ella y recibiéndola de parte de un animado Changmin, estaba alegre de verlo tan feliz

\- ¿Tocarás esta noche? – preguntó el mayor con emoción, Jonghyun sonrió y asintió

\- Será maravilloso – dijo sobreexcitado, acomodando la guitarra sobre él, afinó el instrumento y se preparó para comenzar a tocar, al reproducir los primeros acordes comenzó a sentir calambres en la mano y le fue imposible ejecutarlos correctamente

\- Estás algo entumido – observó Changmin con seriedad, mirando fijamente la mano de su amigo, se veía muy normal, pero a lo largo del brazo vio las cicatrices que dejó el clavo quirúrgico que tuvo durante un tiempo

\- No – habló con tristeza, dejando a un lado la guitarra, sorprendiendo a su amigo – Mi nervio radial se dañó, me lo dijeron en las terapias

\- Pero estabas emocionado con tocar

\- Le pregunté al Doctor, me dijo que esto podía pasar, pero no le creí – sonrió decaído – Tenía esperanza que esto no pasara – levantó la mirada y observó al más alto

\- ¿No podrás volver a tocar? – preguntó temeroso de escuchar un sí, Jonghyun encogió los hombros aparentando sentirse indiferente, cuando en el estómago podía sentir una amarga sensación, tenía miedo de no poder volver a tocarla

\- Necesito continuar las terapias, dos veces por semana

\- Podrás hacerlo de nuevo, ya verás – dijo de forma positiva, agarrando la guitarra – No dejes de intentarlo – estiró el aparato hacia el menor, él lo volvió a agarrar

\- Gracias – con mayor ánimo la sostuvo e hizo un par de intentos más, pero se sentía más torpe cada vez, sabía que no tenía caso sentir lástima de sí mismo, así que haría su mayor esfuerzo porque su mano derecha pudiera reaccionar, tener a Changmin a su lado dándole ánimos era parte de aquella terapia que tanto necesitaba.

Dentro de su casa, Yunho miró el reloj de su celular, era ya hora de comer, por desgracia otra vez no había nada en su refrigerador, tenía esa maldita costumbre de no surtirlo, y cuando lo hacía, casi nunca compraba lo que realmente necesitaba. Con la esperanza de que el invitado de Changmin ya no se encontrara ahí, decidió ir a comer a casa de Donghae, como siempre

De mala gana Eunhyuk le abrió y lo dejó pasar, aunque respondió a su saludo, no lucía muy amigable, para Yunho era de esperarse, así que no dijo nada, ambos llegaron al comedor, el mesero se sentó junto a su novio, Yunho en cambio se paralizó al ver a Jonghyun ahí, sentado comiendo junto a Changmin, no esperó verlo de regreso

\- Jonghyun – susurró con sorpresa, este lo miró y sonrió. Changmin observó atento al recién llegado, sintiéndose incómodo, por alguna razón

\- Hola Yunho – saludó contento, poniéndose de pie, palmeando el hombro del mayor

\- ¿Cómo estás? Te ves recuperado – comentó con buen ánimo, aunque verlo de nuevo ahí le produjo una sensación extraña, se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo ahí, cerca de Changmin

\- Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar – sonrió amplio y se sentó de nuevo

\- Me alegro – respondió el más alto, dirigiendo después una mirada hacia el otro

\- Siéntate a comer – indicó Donghae, señalando uno de los asientos desocupados, sin notar aquellas miradas entre los dos, su amigo asintió y fue a la cocina por un plato

Los cinco comieron en silencio, cosa extraña en Yunho, ya que casi siempre solía hablar y hablar sin que nadie lo detuviera, a Eunhyuk le sucedía igual, pero el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso entre Changmin y Yunho, nadie parecía notarlo.

Terminaron la comida y esta vez Jonghyun comenzó la charla, al notar todo tan silencioso, platicó sobre su estancia en Seúl y las terapias, poco a poco se integraron los demás, por último fue Changmin, quien se sirvió otra ración de comida, evitando mirar a Yunho, y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, se sentía extraño y no podía explicarlo

\- ¿Saben? Aún estoy algo cansado del viaje, creo que iré arriba – anunció de repente Jonghyun, los demás asintieron

\- Si se te ofrece algo, por favor dímelo – habló Changmin antes que su amigo se alejara

\- Lo haré, gracias – sonrió amplio, luego miró a los otros – Con permiso

\- Descansa – respondió Donghae amable, Jonghyun asintió y se retiró, caminando despacio, ninguno de los otros cuatro habló hasta después que se fuera del todo – ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó mirando hacia Changmin

\- Creo que está deprimido – explicó brevemente, agachando la cabeza, su respuesta hizo que los demás se preocuparan

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Eunhyuk

\- Intentó tocar la guitarra – comenzó al levantar de nuevo la mirada – Pero tiene un nervio dañado y no pudo hacerlo bien – explicó cabizbajo, recordando la expresión de tristeza en su amigo cuando apartó el instrumento de su lado

\- No, que terrible – habló el barman inquieto – Él ama tocar

\- Lo sé – asintió el menor – Pero es probable que pueda tocar de nuevo, solo necesita rehabilitación – expuso un poco más animado

\- ¿Se irá otra vez? – cuestionó Yunho, hablando por fin de nuevo, esta vez Changmin no dudó en mirarlo para no levantar sospechas, encogió los hombros luego

\- No hablamos a fondo, pero no creo que lo haga, no habría regresado aquí, es probable que pueda hacer esa parte en la ciudad vecina – dedujo casi convencido

\- Ya veo. Espero que se mejore – dijo sinceramente, el más alto asintió

\- Gracias – sonrió con mejor ánimo – Mientras creo que continuaré tocando yo

\- No te preocupes, cuando él pueda volver a tocar tomarás unas vacaciones – informó el mesero con entusiasmo – ¿Verdad amor?

\- Claro – respondió Donghae sin dilación

\- Muchas gracias chicos, son los mejores – contestó Changmin sonriente

\- Bueno yo, será mejor que me vaya – interrumpió Yunho la charla, los tres le miraron, pero Eunhyuk negó enseguida con la cabeza

\- Nada de eso, lavarás los trastos – dijo con molestia

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vienes y comes nomás, haz algo por nosotros de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera haz terminado el auto, que fastidio – exhibió contundente, sorprendiendo al aludido. Eunhyuk era duro con él muchas veces, pero ahora lucía muy enfadado

\- Está bien, no te alteres – sonrió forzosamente – Lo haré

\- Bien – sin decir más se levantó del asiento y salió de ahí

Hubo un silencio extraño entre los tres, Donghae sonrió avergonzado

\- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, así que…

\- Y fue por mi culpa, supongo – respondió cansino, su amigo asintió, resignado – Se notó que está enfadado conmigo, lo peor es que ni siquiera le hice nada – suspiró agobiado

\- Lo sé, pero ya sabes, lo de siempre – volvió a mostrar una sonrisa avergonzada, Yunho agitó su mano para restarle importancia – Yo iré con él ¿sí? Laven los trastos

\- Sí, ve con él, háganse arrumacos y conténtalo – expresó a manera de burla, Donghae sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de él mismo

\- De eso puedo presumir que lo logro fácilmente – guiñó un ojo hacia su amigo, convencido

\- No queremos detalles, ya vete – ordenó en broma Yunho, el otro no comentó más y sonriendo amplio se marchó por fin, dejándolos ojos. Solo unos segundos de silencio se atravesaron entre ellos, Yunho se giró hacia Changmin, sonriendo – Así que volvió

\- Sí – asintió al responder – Está de regreso – sonrió sin mucho ánimo

\- No luces contento

\- Es que no lo esperaba, pero claro que me alegra verlo, aunque me gustaría que estuviera en mejores condiciones – expresó con pesar – Él rara vez se entristece así ¿sabes? Y nunca lo vi deprimido antes, me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarlo

\- No está en ti

\- Lo sé, pero ojalá lo estuviera – hizo una mueca de inconformidad y luego miró fijo a Yunho a los ojos – ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien ¿por qué?

\- No sé – encogió los hombros – Cuando lo viste aquí parecías confundido

\- No esperaba verlo, es todo

\- Entiendo… – de nuevo el silencio, evitaron mirarse a los ojos

\- Bien yo, lavaré los trastos

\- Te ayudo – se ofreció enseguida, Yunho asintió con buen humor. Ambos comenzaron a levantar la mesa y a llevar todo hacia la cocina, en silencio, no había de momento mucho de qué hablar, los dos estaban evitando hablar de nuevo sobre ellos estando juntos.

Por la noche el Bar abrió, como cada domingo, no había demasiados clientes, en comparación con el viernes y el sábado, todo estaba tranquilo. Jonghyun se hizo de ánimo y bajó, varias personas se acercaron a él cuando lo vieron entre las mesas como un cliente más, él estaba cerca de la tarima, admirando el trabajo de Changmin, mientras conversaba con clientes del Bar, el mayor se tomó un descanso, sin interrumpir a su amigo, fue directo hacia la barra, Yunho en esa ocasión no fue, al verlo Donghae sacó una cerveza sin que se lo pidiera y la destapó, colocándola frente a su amigo

\- Gracias – sonrió amable, bebió un trago y luego miró hacia Jonghyun, parecía alegre hablando con aquellos desconocidos, los que sin duda lo habían extrañado tocando

\- Luce contento – comentó el barman, Changmin asintió y volvió la vista hacia Donghae

\- No tenía idea que fuese tan popular – dijo fascinado – Aunque bueno, no es extraño del todo, es un gran guitarrista – expresó con pesar – Daría lo que sea porque se recupere

\- Solo apóyalo, no puedes hacer más – respondió serio – Y si pones esa cara no creo que lo ayudes mucho, así que anímate

\- Tienes razón – sonrió otra vez, con mejor humor. Volvió a beber de su cerveza tranquilamente

Momentos después, Jonghyun se dirigió hacia la barra, cuando lo dejaron por fin respirar, se sentó junto a su amigo, Donghae le ofreció una cerveza pero la rechazó

\- ¿El tiempo de autógrafos terminó? – preguntó Changmin a manera de burla

\- ¿Celoso de que soy popular? – contestó en el mismo tono

\- Si me voy estoy seguro que me extrañarán también – presumió orgulloso

\- Estoy seguro de eso – se rindió enseguida el menor, sonriéndole

\- Bueno y ¿Cuándo comienzas tus terapias? – cuestionó el barman, interesado

\- La próxima semana, programé desde Seúl

\- Te acompañaré – interrumpió Changmin – Así vamos por nuestros discos de BoA

\- Excelente – respondió contento, Donghae solo entornó los ojos con fastidio, sin intervenir – Bien, yo iré a dormir

\- Es temprano

\- Lo sé, pero estoy algo cansado… Me encantó escucharte cantar otra vez

\- Gracias – dijo avergonzado, luego su amigo se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la casa, en el trayecto se detuvo junto a Eunhyuk y conversaron un poco antes que se marchara

\- ¿Sigue deprimido?

\- Parece que esta vez es cierto y solo está cansado – informó el aludido, Donghae solo sonrió al notar que se conocían demasiado bien – Será mejor que vuelva – indicó y luego se puso de pie para continuar su trabajo de esa noche, sin siquiera haberse terminado la cerveza.

Se encontraban a punto de comer el miércoles, cuando la puerta del Bar fue tocada, ya que no esperaban visitas solo se miraron los cuatro con desconcierto, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de Yunho, como siempre

\- Yo voy – avisó Jonghyun, quien era el único que no estaba haciendo alguna tarea en esos momentos, nadie lo contradijo

Salió de la casa al Bar y vio tras la puerta de cristal a un sujeto que no conocía, muy atractivo por cierto, no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, sin duda su tipo, sonrió ligeramente, era raro ver a alguien así en ese pueblo. Abrió la puerta y el hombre le sonrió

\- Hola ¿Está Changmin? – preguntó amable, Jonghyun ató cabos rápidamente, quedándose callado, analizando a ese guapo chico, parecía buena persona – Perdón, fui maleducado, mi nombre es Ji Chang Wook, mucho gusto – sonrió de forma galante, estirando su mano hacia él

\- Lee Jonghyun – respondió el saludo y al apretón de manos, el recién llegado ató también pronto los cabos y sonrió amplio

\- Créeme, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Changmin habla mucho sobre ti – comentó con voz alegre, Jonghyun sonrió y se hizo a un lado, indicándole con la mano que pasase, cuando entró cerró la puerta

\- Estamos por comer, pásate – habló al fin, caminando hacia el interior de la casa, Chang Wook lo siguió. Cuando ambos entraron al comedor y Changmin los vio abrió amplio los ojos, no esperaba la visita de su amante

\- Perdón que viniera solo así, tengo la tarde libre y quise invitarte a comer – dijo en cuanto el más alto se acercó hacia él – Perdónenme, otra vez… – se recriminó en voz alta – Hola a todos

\- Hola – saludó Donghae y su novio solo asintió

\- Debiste llamar, estamos a punto de comer – contestó avergonzado el aludido

\- Lo siento, a veces no pienso las cosas

\- Puedes quedarte a comer – interrumpió el barman – Si quieres

\- Cierto, además mañana podemos ir a cenar – propuso Changmin

Jonghyun los miró de reojo solo un momento, luego se volvió a sentar, ajeno a esa pequeña charla, en cambio los otros dos parecían muy atentos, a pesar que solo Changmin y Chang Wook estaban de pie

\- Mañana tengo un compromiso pero ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar el viernes? Todos, así festejamos que volviste – opinó de buena intención, dirigiéndose hacia Jonghyun, este solo enarcó una ceja al dirigirle una mirada, era muy extraño que hubiese dicho aquello

\- Lo siento, el viernes abrimos el Bar y prácticamente desde la tarde preparamos todo – respondió Donghae como si lo lamentara, aunque realmente no estaba interesado

\- Vamos, pueden no abrir, ustedes son los dueños ¿Qué dicen?

\- No creo que eso esté bien – interrumpió Changmin, era muy rara tanta insistencia

\- ¿Hace cuánto no salen ustedes? – inquirió dirigiéndose a la pareja, Eunhyuk meditó un poco, en realidad ellos eran muy reservados, en pocas ocasiones salían – ¿Y tú qué dices? – preguntó hacia Jonghyun, como si fuese su amigo, este solo hizo una mueca

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir – habló el mesero, mirando hacia Donghae que no lucía convencido

\- Te presentaré a un amigo – planteó Chang Wook hacia Jonghyun, enseguida Changmin respingó

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó alterado, sorprendiendo a todos, al darse cuenta que reaccionó de forma exagerada sonrió nervioso – Él se está recuperando y no creo que esté bien…

\- De hecho suena muy bien – habló por fin Jonghyun, interesado

\- ¿Lo ves? Es buena idea – dijo Chang Wook, pero Changmin le dirigió una mirada poco amigable, la cual él pasó por alto, o mejor dicho, ignoró – ¿Ustedes que dicen?

\- ¿Amor? – se dirigió Eunhyuk a su novio, él suspiró resignado, no quería cerrar el Bar por algo tan superfluo, pero su pareja parecía muy interesada

\- Está bien, pero ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Les gusta bailar?

\- Sí – respondió Eunhyuk sonriente, Donghae también asintió

\- No mucho pero está bien – contestó Jonghyun, el único que no estaba muy contento con ello era Changmin, pero no sabía si era el hecho de pensar que su amigo conocería a alguien, o porque precisamente bailar no era de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo

\- No, pero si ahí es donde quieren ir… – glosó Changmin de mala gana

\- Entonces iremos a bailar, reservaré para este viernes, mesa para seis, a partir de las nueve, le mandaré a Changmin la ubicación del lugar al celular – expuso animado, dirigiéndole luego una mirada a su amante, este sonrió con falsedad

\- Entonces ¿te quedas a comer?

\- No gracias, mejor nos vemos este viernes ¿está bien? – inclinándose hacia Changmin intentó darle un beso en la boca pero este se movió con discreción y solo permitió que se lo diera en la comisura, cerca de la mejilla, luego sonrió

\- Hasta el viernes – ensanchó la sonrisa falsa, Chang Wook sonrió incómodo y luego miró hacia los demás con disimulo

\- Adiós chicos – se despidió y los otros le respondieron

\- Te acompaño a la puerta – estiró Changmin la mano como si le indicara el camino y el otro caminó atrás de él. En el comedor quedó un silencio un poco extraño

Llegaron hasta la puerta del bar y Changmin encaró a Chang Wook, un poco molesto, este lo notó enseguida, esperando el próximo regaño

\- Te presentaré a un amigo… – imitó con voz chillona, el otro casi se echa a reír, pero sabía que si lo hacía le esperaba un buen golpe – ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- ¿A ti? Solo quise ser amable – explicó enseguida – Además, es solo tu amigo ¿Qué tiene de malo que le quiera presentar a alguien? ¿O pretendías que estuviera solo entre dos parejas?

\- Tú y yo no somos pareja – interrumpió rápido, Chang Wook rio discretamente

\- Claro que no lo somos, pero te invité a salir principalmente a ti ¿no? A eso me refería, serás mi acompañante esa noche

\- Tienes razón – dijo con fastidio – Además le prometí que ya no lo celaría, me comporto como tonto ¿cierto? – sin decir palabra su amante solo asintió – Hey, pero que no sea tan guapo ¿sí? Si puedes preséntale a alguien feo

\- Changmin… – regañó divertido – No tenía idea de lo mucho que te gusta tu amigo

\- No digas tonterías – refutó enseguida

\- Vamos, quise besarte y actuaste como si estuvieras siéndole infiel… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, actuaste igual frente a Yunho. Dime ¿No te gusta que nos vean juntos? – concluyó de forma extraña, Changmin negó

\- Soy tímido con las demostraciones de afecto en público, es todo – mintió, pero no podía decir la verdadera razón, era porque realmente le gustaban los dos

\- Bueno, de cualquier forma nos vemos el viernes – comentó para despedirse, Changmin asintió y quiso despedirse con un beso, pero Chang Wook se lo rechazó igual que lo hizo el otro momentos atrás – Ojo por ojo… – guiñó hacia él y Changmin negó con desaprobación mientras sonreía, luego el visitante se marchó por fin

\- Que lío – lamentó algo incómodo, preguntándose qué clase de hombre conocería su amigo

Regresó al comedor, los otros tres lo estaban esperando, no habían comenzado a comer. Se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y luego los cuatro comenzaron

\- Muy entusiasta tu amigo – comentó Jonghyun mientras se servía un vaso con agua

\- Un poco, sí – confirmó sin ánimo

\- Y muy guapo por cierto – afirmó sonriente, aunque de hecho se sentía un poco celoso

\- Tiene buen cuerpo además, lo vi en calzoncillos el otro día – secundó la conversación Eunhyuk, recibiendo de Donghae una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero no porque se encelara, sino por el hecho de que aquello insinuaba que pasó la noche en esa casa

\- Tienes buen gusto – sonrió falsamente Jonghyun, mirando hacia un enmudecido Changmin

Después de aquel momento incómodo, los cuatro continuaron comiendo en total silencio.

Yunho regresó a casa con algunas compras para el hogar, poco, solo lo básico y además un par de botellas de vino tinto, su favorito, para cuando invitase a alguna chica a su casa. Mientras acomodaba las cosas escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de su casa, como si alguien estuviera ahí cerca, dejó lo que hacía y se asomó hacia la sala, viendo en el suelo junto a la puerta un sobre blanco, caminó hacia allá y en lugar de juntarlo abrió la puerta

A unos pasos de ahí vio a una mujer de espaldas, alejándose tranquilamente, no pude reconocerla a simple vista, así que salió de su casa, dejando la puerta abierta

\- ¡Hey tú! Detente – llamó antes de alcanzarla, la chica se detuvo unos instantes y se dio media vuelta hacia él, al verle el rostro Yunho se paralizó, podía recordarla de algún lado, estaba seguro, pero no encontraba de donde, hasta que ella sonrió

\- Se supone que no te darías cuenta del sobre – dijo ligeramente apenada, Yunho frunció el entrecejo, luego suspiró cansado

\- ¿Qué tramas Sooyoung? Es tu nombre ¿cierto? – preguntó dudoso, ella asintió

\- ¿Por qué no abres el sobre? – inquirió con seriedad, él dudó un poco

\- Acompáñame – indicó con desconfianza, ella soltó una pequeña risa y sin negarse caminó hacia él, cruzaron miradas, Yunho lucía suspicaz pero ella todo lo contrario

Al entrar y luego de cerrar la puerta, Yunho juntó el sobre del suelo y lo abrió de inmediato, ella lo miraba a él y al verlo hacer un gesto de asombro por ver el contenido sonrió amplio

\- Mira, nunca quise robarte ¿sí? Necesitaba el dinero, así que digamos, solicité un préstamo no aprobado, pero ahí está, completo – informó sin esperar una segunda reacción de parte de Yunho, pero él estaba muy confundido

\- ¿No eras de Seúl? ¿Viniste solo a darme esto? – preguntó asombrado, ella negó

\- Estoy de paso, solo aproveché – contestó sin problema, encogiendo los hombros – Pero no quería que me vieras, siento un poco de vergüenza

\- Da igual, no esperaba esto de regreso, puedes quedártelo – dijo extendiendo el sobre hacia ella, pero negó enseguida

\- Hazle lo que quieras, yo no deseo llevármelo – respondió tranquila – Bueno, me iré – sin más dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta

\- ¿Dónde estás quedándote?

\- En el Hotel – respondió girándose hacia él – Con una amiga – sonrió de nuevo y volvió a avanzar hacia la puerta, marchándose esta vez, Yunho carraspeó, mirando luego el sobre

\- Esto es tan extraño – meditó serio, luego sonrió divertido, por alguna razón sentía deseos de volver a ver a la chica, cuando lo pensó del todo, caminó hacia la puerta y abrió, pero ella ya no estaba en el camino de enfrente, se había marchado – Yunho ¿en qué estás pensando? – se recriminó cuando a su mente acudió la idea de irla a visitar en el Hotel.

Después de la comida, Jonghyun subió a su habitación, Eunhyuk hizo lo mismo y en la cocina se quedaron Donghae y Changmin, recogiendo y lavando los trastos

\- ¿Sigues molesto? – preguntó con morbo, mirando atento a su amigo, este le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y negó, claramente fingiendo – Yo creo que es bueno si Jonghyun conoce a alguien ¿no crees?

\- Si él quiere – respondió fingiéndose indiferente

\- Esto es divertido – rio por lo bajo – La amiguita de Yunho te presentó a Chang Wook, él le presentará a alguien a Jonghyun… ¿No lo crees?

\- Tonterías – contestó fastidiado – Jonghyun no necesita que le presenten a nadie, él debe concentrarse en su recuperación definitiva

\- Eso suena más bien a excusa – no dudó en responder Donghae – Si no quieres que él salga con alguien entonces deja de salir con Chang Wook y sal con él, así te dejas de hacer tonto de una vez por todas

\- Vaya, que directo – dijo sorprendido y a manera de burla

\- Sabes que tengo razón

\- Está bien – habló de mala gana – Dejaré de hacer esto, pero espero le presenten a alguien más feo que cualquiera de este pueblo – sonrió satisfecho, Donghae se carcajeó con ganas

\- Yo creo que será todo lo contrario – objetó para molestarlo, teniendo éxito, pero Changmin debía resignarse, después de todo se lo prometió a Jonghyun.

El jueves por la noche cuando se abrió el Bar, uno de los primeros clientes fue Yunho, quien no había ido a visitarlos desde el domingo pasado, Donghae lo recibió con gusto y cuando su amigo le contó la extraña anécdota con su antiguo ligue se sorprendió tanto como él mismo

\- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Quiero volver a verla – confesó sin vergüenza, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del barman

\- En lo que a mí respecta – comentó indignado – Una persona que hace algo así, lo hará de nuevo, no es de confiar, aunque te haya devuelto lo que te robó – opinó sin dudarlo, dejando meditativo a su amigo

\- Podría llevarse todo mi dinero, es un sueño de mujer – dijo para molestar a su amigo, exagerando lo atractiva que era la chica

\- No tienes remedio, pervertido – regañó lanzándole su más fría mirada, haciéndolo reír.

Al fondo escucharon a Changmin anunciar que tomaría su descanso y en poco tiempo estaba junto a Yunho, pidiendo una cerveza, la cual Donghae se encargó de proveer

\- A todo esto ¿Y Jonghyun? – cuestionó intrigado Yunho, usando aquello de pretexto para dirigirle la palabra a Changmin, este lo miró y sonrió, antes de darle un trago a su bebida

\- En su habitación, no tuvo ganas de bajar – respondió con tristeza, odiaba verlo así, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer

\- Entiendo

\- ¿Qué crees Changmin? – habló Donghae tras el pequeño silencio que siguió a eso. El aludido lo miró extrañado pero no preguntó, espero que el otro hablara – ¿Recuerdas la chica que robó a Yunho? – preguntó con entusiasmo, Yunho solo entornó los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado, Changmin solo asintió – Fue a casa de Yunho y se lo devolvió

\- ¿De verdad? – indagó el menor como si se tratase del chisme del año, mirando con burla a su amigo, Yunho miró con odio a Donghae

\- Tu novio está pegándote ciertas mañas – observó al instante, el otro asintió, orgulloso

\- Tal vez solo es pretexto para volver a verte – concluyó Changmin

\- No lo sé, pero el que quedó intrigado soy yo ¿seguirá en el pueblo? Se hospedó en el Hotel, en verdad quiero verla de nuevo

\- Tú no aprendes ¿cierto? – cuestionó Changmin como reproche, Yunho sonrió amplio sin responder, luego lo pensó a fondo, en realidad tenía curiosidad de verla otra vez

\- ¿Qué va aprender? Yunho no tiene remedio – secundó Donghae, ambos notoriamente celosos, disfrazando aquello de mera indignación por su comportamiento libertino

\- ¿Saben qué? Soy un adulto, uno que toma sus propias decisiones, la iré a ver, espero que siga en el pueblo – determinó decidido, levantándose del asiento

\- Haz como quieras, a ver si de una vez por todas escarmientas – dijo el barman molesto

\- Suerte con eso – continuó Changmin, bebiendo de su cerveza, claramente en desacuerdo

\- Mañana les contaré que tal – sonrió satisfecho y les dirigió a ambos una mirada divertida, luego sin pagar nada salió de ahí

\- ¿Qué se le va hacer? Él es así – habló por lo bajo Donghae, resignado, Changmin en cambio solo pensó, Yunho era de esa forma, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, aunque realmente extrañaba esa impulsividad que le caracterizaba, por esa misma es que pasaron grandes momentos juntos, sonrió con nostalgia, no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar de eso.

Yunho fue a su departamento, se bañó con rapidez y subió a su automóvil, rumbo al Hotel del pueblo, el único que había como tal, en recepción preguntó por alguien de nombre Sooyoung que se hospedó con otra chica, enseguida le dijeron el número de habitación y él estuvo agradecido de que aún se encontrara ahí. Sin nervio alguno llamó a la puerta, una chica le abrió, era tan guapa como la otra, de tez ligeramente morena, le sonrió al instante

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Está Sooyoung? – preguntó sin poder evitar observarla atentamente, ella lo notó pero no se molestó, asintió, abriendo más la puerta

\- Pásate – indicó con una seña, Yunho dudó unos segundos pero finalmente entró, miró alrededor, era un cuarto con una sola cama de tamaño matrimonial, había un poco de desorden – Se está bañando, siéntate – señaló una silla frente al tocador, Yunho obedeció

\- Gracias

\- Perdona el desorden, no esperábamos visitas – se excusó avergonzada, Yunho negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no había problema, luego de eso se dio a la tarea de mirarla con detenimiento, vestía una falda corta color café y una blusa rosada de tela delgada y mangas largas, zapatos de tacón color negro, su cabello largo y lacio llegaba hasta los hombros y en el rostro no tenía mucho maquillaje, aun así era linda – ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- Perdóname – se disculpó rápido, avergonzado, pero ella sonrió como si realmente no le importara que la observara de esa manera – A todo esto, soy Yunho

\- Lo sé – sonrió amplio

\- ¿Lo sabías? – la chica asintió

\- Sooyoung me dijo que devolvería un dinero, algo así, a un chico llamado Yunho, muy atractivo, así que lo supuse – explicó sin dificultad – Me llamo Yuri por cierto – avanzó hacia él y estiró su mano, Yunho la estrechó enseguida tras ponerse de pie, por educación

\- Mucho gusto

Instantes después que volvió a sentarse, la puerta del baño se abrió, por ella salió la otra chica, envuelta en una toalla, la cual le llegaba apenas a la rodilla, su cabello mojado escurría agua como si no lo hubiese secado ni un poco. Al ver a Yunho ahí arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, Yunho en cambio miró hacia otro lado, sonriendo nervioso

\- Perdón, yo vuelvo después si quieres…

\- No hace falta, no te esperaba, me vestiré enseguida – sonrió despreocupada, dirigiéndole una mirada a su amiga, esta también sonrió amplio, divertida, sin que Yunho se diera cuenta

Sooyoung agarró ropa de la maleta que estaba sobre el suelo, regresó luego al baño y se vistió, Yunho miró otra vez hacia la otra chica, claramente desconcertado. Minutos después salió del baño, acercándose a Yunho

\- Ahora sí, hola – sonrió animada, acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla – Que sorpresa

\- Debí decirte que quería verte, lo siento

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó como si no supiera el por qué

\- Porque me gustas, obvio – dijo sin demora, sincero – Vamos a algún sitio

\- En realidad nos preparábamos para ir a algún lugar ¿nos acompañas?

\- Claro ¿Qué tenían en mente?

\- Le hablé a Yuri del Bar de tu amigo, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí – dijo desanimada

\- La ciudad vecina está a poco tiempo de aquí, hay muchos lugares, tengo auto – ofreció amable, después de todo no quería llevarlas tampoco al Bar y que su amigo le lanzara miradas asesinas todo el tiempo. Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron, emocionadas

\- Perfecto – comentó Sooyoung con entusiasmo. Yunho se levantó del asiento donde estaba

\- Las espero en la recepción – dijo al ver que aún faltaba para que terminara de arreglarse. Las dos asintieron y él salió de ahí, al hacerlo ambas se miraron, sonrientes

\- Te lo dije, que predecibles son los hombres, claro que iba a venir – expresó con emoción hacia su amiga, esta negó en silencio, no cabía duda que Sooyoung tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos, no por nada siempre se salía con la suya, el irse lentamente después de dejar el sobre con el dinero era parte del plan, fue intencional que Yunho la pudiera ver.

Changmin continuó con su turno unos minutos después que Yunho saliera del Bar, incluso cantó algunas canciones que le solicitaron, las que se sabía, mientras el resto de la noche todo transcurrió de forma tranquila. Cerca de la madrugada y mucho antes que cerrara el Bar, Eunhyuk subió al segundo piso, a la habitación de Jonghyun para saber si se le ofrecía algo, como supuso, se encontraba despierto, así que entró

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó preocupado, pero Jonghyun lucía bien. El mesero se sentó cerca de él en la cama – ¿Tienes hambre? – el aludido negó

\- Estoy bien gracias

\- Si necesitas algo puedo traerlo para ti – ofreció amablemente

\- Gracias, pero no necesito nada – reafirmó, Eunhyuk asintió, se levantó de la cama dispuesto a retirarse y el otro lo detuvo – Dime algo, Changmin y el tal Chang Wook ¿Qué tan bien se llevan? – inquirió preocupado, el mesero sonrió

\- ¿Celoso eh? – sin esperar respuesta continuó – Bien, se nota que se gustan mucho

\- ¿Le ves futuro a su relación? – preguntó preocupado, pero Eunhyuk negó enseguida

\- Solo están divirtiéndose, créeme, eso no durará mucho

\- Entonces ¿se han acostado muchas veces? – de nuevo el otro negó – Aquí lo han hecho ¿cierto? – esta vez hubo una afirmación – Al otro sujeto ¿Lo conoces?

\- Changmin nunca nos habló de él, hasta que habló contigo y luego tú con nosotros, es un misterio, quizás ni exista – comentó divertido

\- Él jamás inventaría algo así, además Changmin odia que lo tomen por un promiscuo, si lo confesó te garantizo que le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo – expuso sin temer equivocarse

\- Nadie lo conoce como tú, así que lo creeré, entonces solo nos quedará la duda – dijo con resignación, aunque se moría de la curiosidad, siendo como era. Jonghyun ya no preguntó más, así que Eunhyuk decidió marcharse, caminó a la puerta y miró hacia la ventana, recordó aquella noche en que vio a Yunho y Changmin alejarse a escondidas

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jonghyun al verlo tan meditativo

\- Eh… nada – respondió enseguida, una idea loca pasó por su mente unos segundos, quizás ese misterioso hombre era Yunho, pero el solo pensarlo le erizó la piel – Si me necesitas traigo el celular en el bolsillo – indicó señalándose el mencionado, el otro asintió y el mesero finalmente se alejó de regreso al Bar.

Yunho llevó a las chicas a un centro nocturno en la ciudad vecina, bailaron y bebieron hasta el amanecer, sin problemas él quiso pagar por todo, olvidando por completo lo que sucedió meses atrás con esa chica. Luego de bailar un rato volvieron a su mesa

\- Debo ir al tocador, ahora vuelvo – dijo Sooyoung de repente, levantándose del asiento, se marchó sola, dejándolos a los dos

\- ¿También eres de Seúl? – preguntó curioso hacia la chica, ella asintió, sonriendo – Sooyoung viaja mucho ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal tú?

\- No tanto – encogió los hombros – Pero esta vez decidí acompañarla, ella es algo impulsiva

\- Si lo creo – sonrió divertido – Deben ser muy amigas – Yuri asintió

\- Nos conocemos hace años y bueno, compartimos muchas cosas juntas, a veces… hasta los chicos con quienes salimos – confesó con una risa traviesa, Yunho enarcó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír. Lo que siguió fue inevitable, la chica se cambió de asiento para estar más cerca de él

No dudó un solo segundo en besarla y al instante después los brazos rodearon su espalda, el beso se prolongó y subió de tono, de no ser por estar en un lugar público quizás lo llevarían a más, pero no fue así, un ruido muy cerca los interrumpió, cuando se alejaron uno del otro observaron a Sooyoung en el asiento contiguo, con la pierna cruzada, observándolos

\- Volviste – dijo la otra chica, acomodándose el cabello aunque no estaba desarreglado

\- Es tarde, quizás deberíamos regresar – comentó como si nada, realmente no le importaba lo que acababa de ver, en cambio dirigió hacia Yunho una mirada coqueta

\- Es verdad, las llevaré – habló con un poco de incomodidad, realmente no esperaba que todo eso sucediera, aunque la otra chica realmente le gustó, tanto como le gustaba Sooyoung

Pagó el resto de la cuenta y los tres salieron del centro nocturno, subieron al automóvil y regresaron al pueblo. Al llegar eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, todos bajaron del auto, Sooyoung y Yuri se colocaron una junto a la otra frente a Yunho

\- Muchas gracias, a pesar de todo, te portaste muy bien conmigo – dijo con amabilidad, acercándose le dio un abrazo, Yunho hizo un gran esfuerzo por no concentrarse demasiado al sentir el pecho contra el suyo, cuando ella se apartó le sonrió

\- Me devolviste el dinero, en verdad lo agradezco – respondió por cortesía

\- Gracias por la velada, la pasé muy bien – reconoció la otra chica, Yunho asintió sin borrar su sonrisa, luego ella se acercó y besó su mejilla

\- Que descansen, si siguen en el pueblo quizás podamos vernos de nuevo – convidó gustoso, le gustaba ser buen anfitrión, sobre todo tratándose de dos chicas lindas. Alzó la mano para completar la despedida y caminó de regreso al auto, abrió la puerta y las miró una vez más

\- Tal vez… – habló Sooyoung, haciendo una pequeña pausa – Quizás desees entrar – señaló el ingreso al Hotel, con un claro tono seductor, Yunho se confundió al inicio, si eso significaba lo que tenía en mente sin duda quería entrar, miró discretamente hacia Yuri, ella sonrió amplio

\- Bueno yo… – también pausó, tragando saliva. Ambas chicas se giraron sobre su eje hacia el Hotel y comenzaron a caminar, Yunho sonrió con entusiasmo, luego miró a ambos lados como si pudiera haber alguien cerca observando, agachó la cabeza unos segundos y luego negó resuelto – Diablos ¿Cómo negarme? – pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza, mirando el interior del Hotel, cerró la puerta del auto, colocó la alarma y entró

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, Yunho se detuvo en el marco y observó en dirección a la cama, ahí estaba sentada Yuri, al borde, mirando la entrada, Sooyoung observó a su invitado y luego se acercó a su amiga, subiéndose a la cama solo colocando la rodilla derecha, le agarró el rostro por la mejilla y le giró la cabeza, acercándola a ella, besándola en los labios

Yunho tragó saliva mientras las veía besarse y cerró la puerta, ¿no era aquella la fantasía de todo hombre? Hace tiempo no veía algo tan sexy como eso, ahora estaría en un trío, sin duda la vida lo compensaba por todas aquellas veces en que se quedó con las ganas de seguirse acostando con Changmin.

Donghae se levantó ese día como siempre, temprano y atento a los pendientes de la casa y el Bar. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue colocar el letrero a la entrada de que no se abriría ese día por la noche, seguía sin convencerle del todo la idea pero igual lo hizo, hace tiempo que no complacía a su novio en algo, después de todo fue Eunhyuk el más interesado en la propuesta del amante en turno de Changmin

\- Vaya, sí que tienes energía desde temprano – habló Jonghyun desde la entrada de la cocina, Donghae lo miró de reojo mientras preparaba el café, sonrió avergonzado

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé el desayuno – avisó dejando encendida la cafetera

\- Sí, algo, te ayudo – respondió sin dudar, el barman no objetó y comenzaron a preparar unos huevos revueltos, la fruta estaba lista desde el día anterior

\- ¿No sientes curiosidad por la persona que conocerás hoy? – preguntó el mayor de los dos, realmente curioso por la respuesta, el aludido sonrió divertido

\- Claro que sí, hace tiempo no salgo con alguien – confesó enseguida

\- Yo creí que lo hacías por darle celos a Changmin – dijo sin dudar lo que pensaba, el otro se sorprendió un poco ante tal afirmación

\- No, en realidad no fue lo que pensé, aunque al ver su reacción sin duda sentí algo de alegría, lo confieso – explicó apenado, Donghae asintió al recordar la clara muestra de celos por parte de Changmin

\- A veces es tan complicado, no lo comprendo – habló confuso, haciendo una mueca

\- ¿Sabes? Él se ha vuelto demasiado inestable, cada vez se parece menos al Changmin que conocía, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto – exteriorizó perplejo y ligeramente afligido

\- ¿De verdad? – el otro asintió – No tenía idea de eso

\- Solía ser claro en sus intenciones, tímido pero no inseguro, sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo… Es como si la traición de Kyuhyun lo hubiera vuelto inestable, en su esfuerzo por no ser el mismo de antes actúa erráticamente y termina odiándose a sí mismo, no sé cómo ayudarlo – expuso de manera firme, Donghae se sorprendió por aquello

\- Aunque haya cambiado, se nota lo mucho que le conoces. Debe ser duro para ti amarlo y no saber cómo ayudarle

\- No tienes idea de cuánto desearía ser yo quien le muestre el camino, pero soy realista, nunca me aceptará con los sentimientos que deseo, eso no va a pasar y ya me resigné – exteriorizó con tristeza, Donghae se quedó callado sin saber qué decir – Es una de las razones por las cuales acepté la cita, quiero hacerme a un lado, aunque me muera por dentro verlo con Chang Wook o algún otro, dejaré de insistir

\- Vaya, en verdad estás decepcionado

\- Evitaré hacerme daño, ya lo decidí – comunicó resuelto, Donghae sonrió, orgulloso de aquella decisión, palmeó su espalda y le dio ánimos sin decir nada

Cerca de la puerta de la cocina se encontraba Changmin, bajó apenas despertó porque el olor a café llamó su atención, pero al escucharlos conversando no pudo evitar inmiscuirse cuando escuchó su nombre, aunque no oyó toda la plática, al menos lo último le quedó más que claro, su amigo estaba cansado de su situación sin fin con él, harto de toparse siempre frente a la pared de sus indecisiones, se sintió culpable, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo respetar las decisiones de su mejor amigo.

Cuando abrió los ojos el fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, fue incapaz de levantarse al momento, así que cerró los párpados y llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza, apretando con fuerza, emitió un quejido y luego simplemente se quedó quieto, tratando de recordar cómo es que terminó en aquel estado, era la primera vez que bebía tanto que amanecía de esa forma

Entonces aparecieron los flashes en su memoria, uno tras otro sin orden, la noche anterior recogió a las chicas en el Hotel y fueron a un centro nocturno, donde prácticamente bebió solo dos copas, consciente de que debía manejar de regreso al pueblo. Recordó estar con ellas en la habitación, bebiendo y pasándola bien, riendo por cualquier cosa, haciendo juegos, pero las imágenes se saltaban, podía acordarse de las chicas bailando un vals a manera de juego mientras él las observaba acostado en la cama, aplaudiendo bajo las sábanas, pero el alcohol ingerido para entonces había sido mucho y gran parte de todas esas imágenes eran difusas

Se acordaba poco de lo que hicieron en aquella cama, sobre la cual estaba acostado tratando de poner un orden a todas sus evocaciones. Resopló con fastidio y abrió los ojos, miró hacia el techo y entonces de un sobresalto se sentó, miró alrededor, encontrándose completamente solo en la habitación, las cosas de las chicas ya no estaban, volteó hacia el baño y la puerta estaba abierta, en el interior no había nadie. Su primera reacción fue salir de la cama y correr hacia sus pantalones, sacó la cartera y la abrió, todo su dinero estaba ahí, suspiró aliviado

\- Esta vez no me robó – pensó con tranquilidad, aventó su billetera a la cama y observó su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo los músculos aún dormidos fue a ducharse

Mientras se bañaba intentó recordar mejor todo lo sucedido, cuando las chicas se besaron por primera vez frente a él presintió que sería la mejor noche de su vida, se acercó a la cama y lejos de unirse a ellas Sooyoung se apartó de su amiga y se colgó a su cuello, se besaron mientras Yuri bajó de la cama y sacó de la maleta un par de botellas de alcohol, empezaron a beber y juguetear, pero Yunho no pudo recordar ningún acto sexual después de eso, solo juegos, algunos roces y muchas risas, sin duda se divirtió, pero ni siquiera podía confirmar si pasó algo más

\- ¿De verdad lo hicimos? – cuestionó abrumado para sus adentros, cerró la llave del agua y apoyó la frente sobre la pared. Conjeturando: despertó desnudo, se recordaba a sí mismo sobre la cama, sin ropa y bajo las sábanas, observándolas bailar, ellas en ropa interior… ¿O estaban desnudas? – ¿Qué diablos? – expresó abrumado, comenzaba a combinar sus recuerdos con sus fantasías ¿o realmente pasó?

Salió del baño hecho un lío, se puso la ropa enseguida, juntó su cartera, se aseguró que su celular no hubiese desaparecido, buscó como loco las llaves de su auto y las encontró en el suelo, al agarrarlas recordó otro fragmento, Sooyoung agarraba su llavero y amenazaba con ir al auto para que él la siguiera hasta él, a manera de juego, así fue como se las quitó y las aventó al piso, luego de eso no pudo recordar nada más, nunca había estado tan ebrio en toda su vida, comenzaba a pensar que no solo ingirió alcohol.

Repasó con la mirada a su alrededor, supo que no olvidaba nada y salió, bajó al primero piso y al pasar por la recepción fue detenido por el encargado, a quien Yunho conocía de sobra, se acercó a él con una sonrisa, avergonzado

\- Hola Sr. Lee – saludó tranquilamente, el hombre lo miró fijo – ¿En qué soy bueno?

\- Lo has de saber – respondió cansado, por su mirada Yunho supuso que lo estaba juzgando, pero no comentó nada al respecto – Ellas han dicho que pagarías la cuenta que dejaron en el Hotel – informó para asombro de Yunho, cuyos ojos casi salen de sus órbitas

\- ¿Qué? No sé de qué me está hablando – excusó confundido, no podía creer aquellas palabras, el hombre en la recepción aguzó la vista, molesto – De verdad yo…

\- Mira Yunho, no discutiré contigo, te vi llegar con ellas, pasaste la noche aquí, no me interesa lo que sucedió allá arriba, ellas se han ido sin pagar y quiero mi dinero – determinó con firmeza, para Yunho todo era muy confuso, lo único claro es que por segunda vez, se dejó estafar por Sooyoung, esa chica estaba loca de remate y el cayó en la trampa de nuevo

\- Maldita sea – susurró enojado, sacó la cartera del pantalón – ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó enojado. El hombre se giró hacia la pequeña y vieja computadora que tenía y revisó, imprimió la factura y se la entregó a Yunho, al verla casi se desmaya – ¿Qué? – gruñó asombrado

\- Estuvieron aquí tres días, pidieron comida al cuarto, usaron el servicio de lavado… Eso es lo que gastaron – comunicó comenzando a sentir lástima por Yunho, pero sin duda sus desenfrenos sexuales le empezaban a pasar factura, aquella por ejemplo, bastante alta

\- No puede ser – suspiró agobiado, sacó todo lo que tenía en la cartera, lo cual no cubría ni la mitad y lo extendió hacia el encargado – Sr. Lee, dejo esto y regreso con el faltante ¿Está bien?

\- Lo siento Yunho, no puedo dejarte ir. Al fin y al cabo no es tu deuda y es probable que ya no regreses – respondió serio, Yunho hizo una mueca de fastidio

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? Usted me conoce, este pueblo ni siquiera es grande, sabe dónde vivo – expuso comenzando a molestarse, el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba

\- Haz como quieras, no te vas sin pagarme – dijo con determinación el hombre, quien ya era de edad avanzada y por tanto muy testarudo – Lo siento chico, este Hotel apenas se sostiene, no vienen muchos huéspedes, entiéndelo

\- Está bien – habló con resignación. Sacó el celular de la cartera y meditó unos segundos – No puedo llamar a Donghae, su regaño durará toda la vida – pensó mientras pasaba ese nombre, después de todo su amigo se lo advirtió en varias ocasiones, que algún día se encontraría con alguna Psicópata

Mientras Yunho miraba su lista de contactos, el hombre dejó de vigilarlo y se puso a hacer otras cosas, confiado en que el chico no escaparía

\- Si llamo a Changmin de alguna forma Donghae se enterará, con Eunhyuk y Jonghyun no tengo mucha confianza, además que también se enteraría Donghae – pensó agobiado, sus opciones se habían agotado

Continuó viendo su lista de contactos y se topó con el número de Heechul, hace algunos años que lo anotó y nunca lo borró, la probabilidad de que ya no tuviese el mismo era alta, después de todo Siwon cumplía todos sus caprichos y entre ellos estaba la renovación de su celular, además que hace tiempo ya no eran amigos cercanos, pero sus opciones eran prácticamente nulas. Recordó la vez que Heechul le ayudó cuando buscó a BoA una noche lluviosa, eso podía considerarse una especie de reconciliación de amigos ¿o no?

\- Creo que no puedo ponerme exigente – suspiró afligido, así que llamó enseguida al chico. La primera vez no hubo respuesta, hasta la segunda

\- ¿Hola? – escuchó del otro lado, efectivamente era la voz de Heechul, así que sonrió - ¿Yunho? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó incrédulo. Aún tenía guardado su número, a pesar que había cambiado de celular en varias ocasiones

\- Sí, lo soy, perdona que te moleste – comentó avergonzado – Tengo un pequeño problema…

Yunho explicó a Heechul los detalles generales de su situación, sin entrar en los pormenores, luego de escuchar avergonzado como el chico se reía de él, aunque trataba de no hacerlo, le hizo la petición de pedirle dinero. Encontró una respuesta satisfactoria y tras colgar, esperó a que su salvador llegara

\- Soy un imbécil, nunca me había sentido tan estúpido en toda mi vida – habló por lo bajo, por fortuna no había nadie más en el Hotel en esos momentos.

Su ex amigo tardó menos de quince minutos en llegar, al verlo entrar con aquella sonrisa burlona, Yunho se arrepintió de haberlo llamado a él, pero no tuvo mayor opción que hacerlo, puso su mejor cara y se acercó a él

\- Te agradezco mucho que vinieras – dijo apenado – Espero no haberte causado problemas con Siwon – agregó preocupado, pero Heechul borró su sonrisa y negó

\- Descuida, estaba muy ocupado con su invitado, así que ni cuenta se dio que vine – respondió con un dejo de frustración, Yunho se evitó preguntar más sobre aquello – Ahora dime ¿cuánto debes? – sin demora, el aludido estiró la factura hacia él, Heechul se asombró y nuevamente recuperó su sonrisa sardónica – Por Dios, debió estar muy buena la fiesta

\- Por favor, ya no te burles – pidió avergonzado, Heechul le palmeó el hombro, luego simplemente sacó su cartera y pagó el restante, el encargado se puso muy contento

\- Vayan con cuidado chicos, seleccionen mejor sus "amistades" – sugirió a manera de burla, Yunho ya no sabía dónde meter su cara por la vergüenza, así que simplemente salieron de ahí sin que pudiera decir nada más

Afuera junto a su auto, estaba uno de los lujosos autos de Siwon, el cuál prácticamente era de Heechul pues es el que utilizaba cuando no llevaba a su jefe a algún sitio en específico. Yunho se giró hacia él y estiró su mano, el otro la estrechó, luego se soltaron

\- Vamos a mi casa, te pagaré – informó antes que se separaran, Heechul negó, confundiéndolo un poco

\- No me des dinero, págame de otra forma – dijo con voz morbosa, Yunho casi palideció, entonces el otro echó a reír – No imagines cosas – negó sonriente – Estoy algo fastidiado y necesito distraerme, vamos en la noche por una copa

\- ¿Al Bar de Donghae? No creo que…

\- No, a ese lugar no. Yo te llevaré a uno que me encanta. Paso por ti a las 9 de la noche ¿está bien? Voy a tu casa – propuso tranquilamente, Yunho no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, si Heechul quisiera algo pecaminoso de él ya se lo habría dicho, así que supuso que solo quería hablar, no lo culpaba, su ex amigo solo vivía por y para Siwon, seguramente estaba comenzando a cansarse de ese modo de vida

\- Está bien, te estaré esperando – sonrió amigable, Heechul asintió y luego cada quien subió a su respectivo automóvil

Mientras iba a su casa, Yunho trataba de encontrarle lógica a todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, aquello era lo más loco que le había pasado. Creyó que participaría en un trío y solo resultó estafado por un par de mujeres a las que seguramente les faltaba algún tornillo en la cabeza, por si fuera poco recurrió a la ayuda de su extravagante ex amigo, al cual ahora él cumpliría un favor, tendrían una especie de cita y no estaba para nada cómodo con la idea de que seguramente lo llevaría a un centro nocturno "solo para hombres". Suspiró cansado, no es que no hubiera estado antes en uno, pero en realidad no estaba nada satisfecho con su "pareja" de esa ocasión, solo esperaba que aquello no terminara nuevamente en un amanecer sin saber que hizo la noche anterior.

* * *

NA. ¿Qué puedo decir? había escenas que pensé para este capítulo, pero debido a la tardanza en la actu y a que llené en sí 29 páginas, decidí mejor pasarlas al siguiente capítulo n_n gracias por dejarme sus comentarios con sus impresiones y algunas teorías jejeje sé que siempre termino dando giros extraños a la trama xD pero no se me desesperen, el fic va mucho más adelante de la mitad, así que en los capítulos inmediatos habrá muchas situaciones que acercan la historia a su final, no prometo ni fechas ni números de capítulos que faltan para no quedarles mal, solo ténganlo presente :p Gracias por leer y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, hasta la próxima!


	30. Burned with Desire

**Capítulo 28. Burned with Desire**

Yunho llegó directamente a su casa, ni siquiera se acercó al Bar, así que no vio el letrero de que esa noche dicho lugar no se abriría. En esos momentos no tenía deseo alguno de ver a nadie, estaba aún muy molesto con él mismo por lo sucedido, quería estar solo y así poder pensar en sus errores, eso también le ayudaría a no torturarse especulando sobre lo qué sucedería esa noche con su salvador de ese día.

Llegó la noche, aún faltaba tiempo para que debieran marcharse rumbo a la ciudad vecina, Changmin había recibido ya la ubicación del lugar, se trataba de un club nocturno Gay, el cuál ninguno de los cuatro conocía, por el nombre parecía sofisticado, no como el que ya habían visitado con anterioridad.

Se irían en el auto de Eunhyuk, el menos usado de todos, pero hasta el momento el de mejor condición para salir a carretera, luego del accidente se encontraba ahora en buenas condiciones gracias al seguro con el que contaba, Jonghyun se ofreció a ser el conductor designado, ya que por las medicinas que debía consumir no podía tomar alcohol, en sí estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que terminaran de arreglarse.

Cuando Eunhyuk entró en la habitación, con la toalla aún enredada en la cintura, pues acababa de salir de bañarse, encontró a Donghae mirándose al espejo, terminaba de peinarse y acomodaba su ropa. El mesero no podía recordar la última vez que lo vio así, ellos no solían salir mucho, de vez en cuando iban a cenar, pero nada ostentoso

\- Vaya – expresó desde la puerta mientras cerraba, Donghae se giró levemente hacia él y sonrió divertido, ver aquellos ojos embelesados por él no tenía precio – No recordaba lo guapo que es mi novio – dijo a manera de broma, su pareja le lanzó una mirada fulminante

\- Más te valdría nunca olvidarlo, así que valórame – contestó en el mismo tono, haciendo que el otro soltase una fuerte carcajada. Donghae se miró de nuevo en el espejo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, satisfecho por la forma en que lo dejó, aún estaba húmedo

\- Nunca – habló en tono bajo, llegó hasta él por la espalda y lo abrazó por la cintura, depositando un beso sobre su hombro – Me enloqueces, no importa si no luces así todos los días – aclaró amorosamente

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi? – preguntó con voz alegre, agarrándose a los brazos que le sostenían por el talle, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y se dieron un beso

\- Trato de persuadirte de hacer el amor antes de irnos – confesó sin problema, Donghae lo apartó de él, sonriendo victorioso

\- Mal jugado, no arrugaré esta ropa ni arruinaré mi peinado – estableció sin demora – Será mejor que te vistas

\- ¿Y si te seduzco? – preguntó con astucia, deslizando su mano lentamente hacia el pequeño nudo hecho en la toalla que le cubría, fingiendo que lo quitaba

\- Eso no funcionará… – respondió seguro de sí, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Eunhyuk sonrió y comenzó a deshacer el nudo poco a poco, el barman desvió la mirada hacia abajo y tragó saliva, aquel abdomen marcado le ofrecía una excelente vista, la mano del mesero sostuvo la toalla a la altura del ombligo para no dejarla caer, cubriendo así solamente su entrepierna, Donghae levantó la mirada, sonriendo impaciente, esperando porque la quitara del todo.

No importaban las veces que lo vio desnudo, la expectativa siempre resultaba muy excitante y la verdad es que a Donghae le encantaba Eunhyuk, aquello no era unilateral, estaba loco por él, aunque no estuviera enamorado. Mordió discretamente su labio inferior, aguantándose las ganas por pedirle que se mostrara de una vez por todas

\- Tienes razón, no funcionará – dijo en el último momento, enredándose de nuevo la toalla, sin mostrar ni un centímetro de su intimidad, Donghae se descubrió altamente decepcionado, lo estaba tanto que no se dio cuenta de la erección que le provocó tan fugaz juego, pero Eunhyuk si lo notó y precisamente por eso se detuvo, sonrió triunfante – Me vestiré

\- No lo harás – sentenció sin control, no pudo soportarlo más y cayó en la trampa, acercándose violentamente hacia él se colgó a su cuello y se besaron con pasión, Donghae no tardó en desanudarle la toalla y dejarla caer, tocándolo sin pudor, mientras avanzaban hacia la cama.

Changmin se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras amarraba sus zapatos cuando Jonghyun llamó a la puerta, él lo dejó pasar y al terminar se irguió, mirando a su amigo acercarse a él, vestía un pantalón azul obscuro ligeramente entallado y una camisa color roja con un amplio cuello V y mangas cortas, zapatos color negro y ningún accesorio extra, estiró los brazos a los lados y sonrió

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó preocupado, su amigo lo miro atento de pies a cabeza, inclinando un poco la cabeza

\- Mmm demasiado Gay – respondió convencido, Jonghyun sonrió más amplio

\- Entonces es perfecto – agregó contento de su decisión, Changmin lanzó una risa discreta y el otro llegó hasta donde se encontraba – ¿Sabes? Me recuerda mucho a nuestra época Universitaria, cuando nos preparábamos los sábados en la noche para salir – confesó con nostalgia, el más alto asintió, observando a su amigo que se sentaba a su lado

\- Eran buenos tiempos, sin ataduras

\- Y pensar que así conociste a Kyuhyun – comentó al recordarlo, Changmin asintió

\- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el chico que me invitó una simple copa se convertiría en el amor de mi vida? – cuestionó para sí, en voz alta, Jonghyun suspiró

\- Y quizás yo conozca hoy al mío – mencionó como si realmente esperara aquello, pero solo quería cambiar el tema, el mayor lo miró con seriedad a los ojos – ¿Crees que le guste?

\- ¿Tú? – cuestionó incrédulo de la pregunta, el menor asintió – Sería un imbécil si no – respondió con sinceridad, Jonghyun sonrió, contento de la respuesta

Hubo silencio tras aquella afirmación por parte de Changmin, en el cual no dejó de mirarlo, su amigo sin duda era guapo, pero esa noche lucía mucho más, o quizás solo era su visión personal debido a lo mucho que lo extrañó. Sintió deseos de besarlo, más que en cualquier otra ocasión, intentó acercarse un poco, pero Jonghyun se anticipó al movimiento que seguramente su amigo intentaba hacer, levantándose de la cama

\- Iré a peinarme – excusó rápidamente, aparentando tranquilidad, Changmin solo le miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, luego asintió sin hablar, dejándolo que se marchara

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Changmin suspiró profundo y se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el colchón, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería, aunque se quedó con los deseos sobre los labios, el hecho que Jonghyun se previno y no dejó que sucediera fue una gran ventaja, porque si por Changmin fuese, lo habría besado.

Jonghyun terminó de peinarse y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la parte de abajo, todo estaba desierto, así que intuyó fue el primero en terminar, resopló con algo de fastidio y salió hacia el Bar, ahí los esperaría. Se sentó cerca de la barra y miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil, iban a ser apenas las 8 de la noche, la reservación según dijo el amante de su amigo, sería a partir de las 9 de la noche, así que no estaban tan mal con el tiempo, aunque ninguno de los otros tres había bajado

\- Me pregunto qué clase de hombre conoceré – meditó para sí, prácticamente era la primera vez en toda su vida que le arreglaban una cita a ciegas. Acostumbraba a elegir sus "presas" según sus estándares, así que aquello era algo nuevo para él

No tuvo mucho tiempo en pensar sobre eso, pues pronto su mejor amigo llegó también hasta el Bar, parecía algo desorientado, como si esperase encontrar a los demás también ahí, al no estar nadie más que su amigo, Changmin se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Dónde están los otros? – cuestionó un poco molesto, siempre fue amante de la puntualidad y aún debían viajar hacia la ciudad vecina, si no se daban prisa llegarían mucho después de las nueve

\- No han bajado – respondió encogiendo los hombros

\- Llegaremos muy tarde, yo calculé que estaríamos allá 9 con treinta – agregó con fastidio

\- No deben tardar – animó con una sonrisa, así que el más alto no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse y esperar

Algunos minutos después, Donghae y Eunhyuk por fin bajaban y salieron al Bar donde estaban los otros, lucían tan sonrientes que eso molestó un poco a Changmin quien ya se sentía demasiado impaciente

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron? Quedamos de salir a más tardar las 8 – regañó sin alzar la voz, pero se notaba molesto, la pareja lo miró con asombro

\- Tranquilo, vamos a divertirnos, no es una junta de negocios – aclaró Eunhyuk para tranquilizarlo, pero Changmin le dirigió una mirada fría – Ya pues, vámonos de una vez

\- Ya Changmin, todo está bien ¿sí? Fue mi culpa – enfatizó Donghae, acercándose al aludido de forma amistosa – Convencí a Eunhyuk de tener sexo…

\- No era necesaria la explicación – interrumpió Changmin – Ni siquiera te preocupaste por peinarte de nuevo – señaló el desordenado cabello, haciéndolo sonrojar

\- Ahora vuelvo – sin esperar al reclamo de su amigo, Donghae salió rápido de ahí para arreglar su cabello

\- Genial, ahora llegaremos mucho más tarde – carraspeó Changmin, los otros dos evitaron reír para no hacerlo enojar más

\- Creo que iré al baño antes de irnos – dijo Jonghyun antes de marcharse, Changmin no podía estar más molesto y Eunhyuk se dio cuenta que no se trataba de aquello, era algo más

\- Changmin ¿Estás bien? – inquirió con seriedad

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió secamente, el mesero sonrió sin contestar, así que el menor solo resopló mirando a otro lado, después lo observó otra vez – Estuve a punto de besar a Jonghyun – confesó intranquilo, sorprendiendo al otro – No quiero que conozca al amigo de Chang Wook… No sé cuál de las dos cosas me molesta más – pausó, sintiéndose molesto con él mismo

\- Tienes que calmarte ¿de acuerdo? – dijo finalmente – No puedes hacerle esto y lo sabes, Jonghyun ha sido honesto contigo, siempre, no es justo que lo frenes y al mismo tiempo no estés dispuesto a nada con él

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por eso estoy enojado… me siento abrumado, estúpido

\- Changmin, no sé qué decirte, pero te aconsejo que dejes de lado esa actitud, te cueste lo que te cueste. Hoy él conocerá a alguien y no sabes si será solo algo de esta noche o más, tienes que estar preparado

\- Eso también lo sé… haré un esfuerzo – determinó por fin, sintiéndose desahogado, Eunhyuk asintió con una gran sonrisa y palmeó su hombro para animarlo

Segundos más tarde Jonghyun regresó al Bar y poco después lo hizo Donghae. Los cuatro salieron por fin del Bar y subieron al auto del mesero, marchándose enseguida…

A pocos minutos de que su reloj marcara las nueve de la noche, Yunho ya se encontraba preparado para la llegada de Heechul, quien muy puntual llegó justo a la hora acordada, sin bajar del automóvil simplemente tocó el claxon un par de veces

\- Llegó – murmuró agobiado, no tenía deseos de ir, pero si el chico le hizo un favor, al menos debía cumplir con su promesa, sin embargo procuró vestirse lo más casual posible, no deseando despertar las bajas pasiones de Heechul, que si bien lo conocía, estaba seguro que no tendría un buen resultado

Acomodó su ropa, agarró las llaves de su casa y salió por fin, su ex amigo ni siquiera bajó del auto, lo esperaba dentro, Yunho cerró su casa y sin mirar a otro lado que no fuese el auto, se subió en él, los comentarios no tardaron en llegar

\- Incluso así, te ves exquisito – mencionó sin pudor, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, Heechul sonrió amplio – Quita esa cara, no voy a violarte – aclaró al instante

\- Si mal no recuerdo en una ocasión…

\- No pasó nada – interrumpió antes que pudiera terminar

\- No, pero ustedes dos…

\- Yunho – volvió a interrumpir – Siwon quería tocarte nada más, no iba a suceder otra cosa

\- ¿Esa es tu justificación? – cuestionó molesto

\- No, de verdad… Yo sé que actuamos pésimo, debí detenerlo pero…

\- Eres su marioneta Heechul, para él no eres más que eso – observó Yunho, dejándolo mudo por unos instantes – Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida, Heechul negó en silencio

\- No te disculpes, tienes razón – admitió con tristeza y sin agregar nada más, simplemente encendió el auto y se marcharon enseguida

Sin voltear siquiera un poco hacia el Bar, Yunho no se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerrado, por el contrario solo miró al frente sobre el tablero, pensando en esa pequeña charla.

Llegaron al fin al lugar indicado, eran cerca de las nueve con cuarenta de la noche, Chang Wook llamó minutos antes a Changmin para avisarle que se dieran prisa o perderían la reservación, ya que el lugar estaba llenándose poco a poco. Dejaron el auto en el vallet parking y entraron en el antro, el cual definitivamente era de mejor calidad que aquel donde llevaron a Yunho, incluso ni siquiera estaba en la zona de centros nocturnos, sino en una zona residencial

\- Ay amor, espero no sea muy caro – comentó preocupado Donghae, agarrándose al brazo de su novio, Eunhyuk que era muy tacaño pensó lo mismo

\- Ojalá no

\- Ustedes dos, rara vez salen y dicen esos comentarios – habló Changmin fastidiado, aún seguía con algo de mal humor

\- No creo que sea tan caro – secundó Jonghyun con buen ánimo, le gustaban ese tipo de lugares, se sentía muy cómodo en ellos

El Hostess los llevó hasta la mesa reservada, donde estaban sentados Chang Wook y su amigo, el primero de frente a los recién llegados y el otro les daba la espalda

\- Es aquella mesa, disfruten su velada – dijo con cortesía señalando la indicada, los cuatro asintieron sin despegarle la vista, era un muchacho bastante apuesto, el cual se retiró enseguida, Chang Wook al ver a los recién llegados se levantó de su asiento, el otro chico lo hizo después, girándose hacia ellos

Changmin le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Chang Wook al ver que su amigo era guapo, cuando claramente le pidió que presentara a uno feo, claro que su amante de turno nunca pensó que aquella petición fuese real

\- Enhorabuena, bienvenidos – habló alegre, acercándose a Changmin le dio un beso en la mejilla, este solo sonrió, luego saludó a los otros tres, señalando por último al desconocido – Él es mi amigo Hyung Sik – dijo mirando específicamente a su cita de esa noche – Él es Jonghyun – los presentó con orgullo y ambos se dieron la mano

\- Mucho gusto – saludó primero el amigo de Chang Wook

\- Igual – respondió el otro, sonriendo.

Después los demás se presentaron y enseguida de eso se acomodaron por parejas, Eunhyuk y Donghae junto al pasillo, Chang Wook y Changmin frente a ellos y los otros dos del lado derecho a la primera pareja, quedándoles el pasillo enfrente, todos los asientos eran sillones, no tardó en llegar el mesero a tomarles la orden, los presentes menos Jonghyun pidieron alcohol, también solicitaron algunos aperitivos para todos

\- ¿No dijiste que vendríamos a bailar? – preguntó Eunhyuk con desilusión a Chang Wook – No vi ninguna pista

\- Este lugar está dividido en dos – apresuró a aclarar – Aquí arriba es Bar y Restaurante, el antro se encuentra justo debajo, es como un sótano

\- Pero no se escucha música – secundó Donghae la duda

\- Es porque está aislado el sonido, pero créeme, abajo el ambiente es muy diferente aquí

\- No es clandestino ¿o sí? – cuestionó Changmin preocupado, Chang Wook negó

\- Como notaron, esta es una zona residencial, la única que tiene esta ciudad, por eso es así, pero todo está en regla, te lo aseguro

\- Me agrada, tienes buen gusto – comentó Jonghyun a Chang Wook, él asintió

\- El ambiente abajo comienza cerca de la medianoche, así que mientras podemos estar aquí, después vamos a bailar ¿les parece?

Todos a excepción de Changmin estuvieron de acuerdo, por alguna razón aquello no le gustaba, prefería quedarse toda la noche en esa parte del lugar, pero no se opuso, tan solo lo pensó. Las bebidas y los aperitivos no tardaron mucho en llegar

\- ¿No bebes alcohol? – preguntó Hyung Sik a Jonghyun cuando no tuvo más remedio que tomarse solamente una limonada. Así comenzaron su conversación, con Jonghyun contándole sobre el accidente y su reciente regreso al pueblo

Changmin trataba de no mirarlos fijamente y solo prestar atención de Chang Wook, pero le resultaba muy difícil, tanto que los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello

\- Ya va a comenzar – comentó Eunhyuk por lo bajo a su novio, él asintió, resignado

\- Changmin no aprende, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer? – respondió también con voz muy baja

\- Nada, por eso mejor… – se acercó un poco más y le susurró al oído – No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor en la mesa frente a todos – dijo en broma, logrando que Donghae se estremeciera por completo, lanzando después una risa traviesa

\- Basta, no digas esas cosas – respondió avergonzado, mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie escuchó a su novio, había música ambiental pero no muy fuerte, así que supuso que no

Aunque sabía que a su pareja no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto, Eunhyuk no se contuvo en besarlo en la boca, para su sorpresa, Donghae le correspondió. Mientras del otro lado, Hyung Sik y Jonghyun continuaban conversando animadamente, en tanto Changmin solo los observaba, sin tratar siquiera de disimular, su amigo no se daba cuenta, pero Chang Wook sí y no tardó en hacérselo saber

\- Podrías ser más discreto – dijo en voz baja, colocándole una mano sobre la rodilla izquierda, Changmin volteó hacia él, pretendiendo no entender – Solo conversan

\- No estoy impidiéndoles nada – contestó indignado, causando que el otro sonriera amplio

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Mejor explícame cómo es que le presentaste a alguien así… ¿No te dije claramente que alguien feo? – reclamó sin dudar

\- Creí que era broma ¿Cómo puedes pedir algo así? Además es el único de mis amigos Gay que estaba disponible – explicó tratando de no reírse, nunca imaginó que lo vería así de celoso por alguien que solo era su amigo

\- Da igual – encogió los hombros como si no le importara – Le prometí que no sería así con él

\- Bien dicho – animó en la idea, Changmin trató de sonreír

Repentinamente y de forma extraña, Chang Wook lo sujetó de la barbilla con la mano izquierda y con la derecha lo sostuvo de la nuca para atraerlo hacia él, dándole un beso inesperado, Changmin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aunque cohibido al principio, respondió el beso, pero sin moverse en absoluto, ambos brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo

Al otro extremo, Eunhyuk y Donghae no se dieron cuenta de aquello, pero no fue así para Jonghyun, que volteó en el momento que Changmin correspondía ese beso. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, pero simplemente se volteó rápido, en un inicio mirando hacia abajo, luego volviendo a prestar atención de su acompañante de esa noche

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hyung Sik, confundido por la repentina reacción

\- Nada ¿Qué me decías? Me distraje – justificó sonriendo con falsedad, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Changmin y Chang Wook besándose, aunque vio apatía en la actitud de su amigo, incluso así se sintió mal

\- Te comentaba que apliqué para la promoción de un aumento de sueldo… – retomó la conversación, pero Jonghyun no le prestaba mucha atención.

Cuando se separaron Changmin buscó recuperar el aliento, aquel beso fue intenso y prolongado, si hacía cuentas era la primera vez que Chang Wook lo besaba así, sonrió confundido pero al buscar la mirada del otro se percató que miraba hacia atrás como si buscara algo, o quizás a alguien, así que el más alto se giró hacia atrás, entonces su acompañante reaccionó, sonriendo nervioso

\- Buscaba al mesero – dijo mostrándose intranquilo, Changmin no cuestionó su explicación

\- ¿Sabes? Te agradecería no seas tan efusivo – sugirió Changmin amablemente, aunque no podía negar que le encantó ese beso, pero no quería ser tan descarado frente a los demás, aunque parecía que nadie les prestó atención

\- Perdón, no me resistí, hoy luces increíble – argumentó tratando de ser convincente, pero había algo en esa actitud que a Changmin no le terminaba de convencer, además de que realmente no se esforzó en verse particularmente bien esa noche

\- Deja de exagerar – reprendió avergonzado. Instantes después aprovechó que Chang Wook se distrajo y volteó hacia donde estaba Jonghyun, el amigo de su amante hablaba y hablaba, pero su mejor amigo no parecía prestar mucha atención, aunque lo miraba fijo, Changmin se percató que no lo escuchaba con interés

\- No exagero – habló de pronto su acompañante, sujetándole las mejillas con ambas manos, logrando que volteara de nuevo y le mirara a los ojos – Eres muy guapo – dijo mirándolo atento, logrando confundirlo

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido? – preguntó para desviar un poco su lapsus romántico, pero Chang Wook lo miraba amorosamente, abrumándolo

\- Y tienes unos ojos hermosos ¿te lo habían dicho antes? – cuestionó con voz suave, acariciándole el rostro – Lindo Changmin – sin más lo abrazó con fuerza, casi ahogándolo. Esta vez fue tan obvio que los otros cuatro miraron aquello con sorpresa

Donghae y Eunhyuk compartieron una mirada de confusión, mientras que Jonghyun y Hyung Sik observaron fijamente, comenzando Jonghyun a sentirse incómodo, así que volteó a otro lado, mientras el otro continuaba viendo

\- No sabía que a Chang Wook le gustara tanto, me había dicho que solo era su acostón de turno – comentó más para sí que para su cita de esa noche, su interlocutor solo torneó los ojos hacia arriba con fastidio

\- Llamaré al mesero ¿alguien quiere algo? – inquirió Jonghyun en voz alta, haciendo que Chang Wook soltara a Changmin, este acomodó discretamente su ropa y miró hacia los demás sintiéndose incómodo

\- Pide otra botella de Vodka, yo invito – respondió alegre – ¿Tú quieres algo? – preguntó hacia Changmin, acariciándole el cabello, pero este se sacó moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ser discreto

\- Tengo hambre, pide lo que sea – respondió un poco molesto

\- Lo que quiera mi lindo acompañante – guiñó un ojo hacia él coquetamente, luego se distrajo un poco mirando hacia otro lado, pero después lo miró otra vez, sonriendo amplio

\- También queremos algo de comer – habló Donghae luego de consultarlo con su pareja. Hyung Sik también pidió algo y así Jonghyun llamó al mesero que no tardó en acercarse, marchándose en cuanto recibió toda la orden

\- Y díganme ¿les está gustando el lugar? – preguntó a sus invitados

\- Mucho, la estamos pasando bien – respondió Eunhyuk animado, hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía así con Donghae y ambos estaban plácidamente

Por su parte ni Jonghyun ni Hyung Sik no estaban pasándola del todo bien, el primero no podía concentrarse realmente, nada de lo que el otro le contaba le parecía interesante, no negaba que estaba muy guapo, que sin duda era su tipo, pero no estaba gustándole del todo, para Hyung Sik la situación era parecida, aunque sintió atracción física por Jonghyun, este no le prestaba mucha atención y comenzaba a sentir fastidio, rogaba porque aquella velada terminara lo más pronto posible

\- Me alegra, cuando bajemos a bailar terminarán de enamorarse de este lugar – dijo convencido Chang Wook, luego se giró hacia Changmin y le dio un beso en los labios – ¿Estás divirtiéndote? – preguntó enseguida, el otro asintió, sonriendo falso – Me alegra – sonrió también y se distrajo de nueva cuenta, pero al volver a prestar atención en Changmin lo miró atento a los ojos, levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla, usando el pulgar de esa misma mano rozó sus labios

\- Oye – susurró intentando no mover mucho la boca – ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – inquirió en el mismo modo, mirando de reojo a los demás, Chang Wook asintió – Ahora volvemos – habló de forma normal, levantándose del asiento sujetando la mano de su acompañante, poniéndolo también de pie, este dirigió una sonrisa sin decir nada y se apartaron de ahí

Changmin lo jaló hasta un lugar más apartado, donde no había mesas alrededor, el baño estaba cerca de donde se detuvo, soltándole la mano y poniéndose frente a él

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? – preguntó intentando no levantar la voz, pero se veía claramente molesto, Chang Wook hizo una mueca – Noto que no estás ebrio, así que no sé qué te sucede – continuó con su reclamo

\- Nada, es solo que… – hizo una pausa mirando por encima del hombro de Changmin, quien continuaba esperando su respuesta, pero lejos de obtenerla, Chang Wook se acercó a él y se colgó a su cuello, buscando sus labios

\- Espera ¿Qué estás…? – intentó alejarlo Changmin, pero el otro pegó más el cuerpo al suyo

\- No me rechaces – suplicó en voz baja, el más alto se desconcertó, pero por alguna razón desconocida decidió hacerle caso, abrazándolo por la cintura se besaron. Un beso casi tan prolongado como el de antes en la mesa, pero esta vez Chang Wook se apartó con sutileza, al abrir los ojos parecía estar buscando algo

\- Actúas muy raro hoy – reclamó comenzando a enojarse

\- Te explicaré – musitó con cautela. Cerca de ellos se escucharon unos pasos, alguien que salía del baño, Chang Wook estiró su mano y agarró la de Changmin, afectuosamente, este no dejaba de mirarlo, cada vez más confundido

\- ¿Chang Wook? – se escuchó una voz al costado de ellos, ambos voltearon, un chico acababa de detenerse cerca de ellos, los miraba con sorpresa, Changmin lo observó y luego miró hacia su acompañante, quien observaba a ese desconocido de forma particular

\- Ho… hola – respondió nervioso – Que sorpresa verte aquí – habló más normal, incluso sonriendo, Changmin lo miró con suspicacia, luego de nuevo miró al otro

\- Si bueno yo… vine con mi novio – explicó con seriedad, ambos se miraron en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrieron incómodos

\- Ah vaya – comentó en tono afligido, pero tratando de no expresarse así – Yo también estoy saliendo con alguien – expuso como si se tratara de una competencia y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Changmin, este no lo rechazó y tampoco contradijo sus palabras

\- Que bien… – pausó unos momentos, mirando a Changmin atentamente, torciendo un poco la boca al darse cuenta que era atractivo – Bueno yo... me dio gusto verte, luces bien

\- También tú – dijo sinceramente. Sin hablarse nada más, el otro chico dio apenas dos pasos cuando escuchó de nuevo la otra voz – Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños – al decir eso tragó con fuerza saliva, el otro se giró y sonrió con nostalgia, asintió a manera de agradecimiento y luego simplemente se fue

Entre los dos hubo un prolongado y embarazoso silencio, Chang Wook soltó poco a poco la mano de Changmin y suspiró, mirándolo después a los ojos, el más alto negaba en silencio, no necesitaba ser un genio para comenzar a deducir el porqué de aquel comportamiento

\- Ahora sí, vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando – exigió aunque en modo amable

\- Estoy comportándome como un idiota – suspiró fatigado – Era mi Ex

\- Lo sospeché

\- Tenemos amigos en común, así que me enteré que tiene pareja desde hace unas semanas – comenzó a explicar, por su expresión Changmin supuso que aquella noticia no le cayó muy bien – Supe también que estaría aquí esta noche celebrando su cumpleaños…

\- Y supongo armaste todo un teatro para echarle en cara que no es el único rehaciendo su vida ¿no es cierto? – conjeturó sin problema, Chang Wook tardó en responder, luego simplemente asintió – Me usaste, a mí y a mis amigos ¿te parece correcto? – cuestionó indignado, su acompañante negó, avergonzado

\- Perdón, de verdad… No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando, solo hice el ridículo ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con pena, Changmin no dudó en afirmar – Debes odiarme

\- Claro que no – apresuró a esclarecer – Solo confirmo lo que ya sospechaba – lo miró a los ojos, Chang Wook entendió aun sin escucharlo – Sigues enamorado de él

\- La verdad es que estoy muy confundido, creí que entre los dos todo estaba terminado, que ya no lo quería, pero saber que tan pronto se olvidó de mí… Me siento terrible, te usé para intentar despertar sus celos, pero obviamente no funcionó, él ni siquiera se percató de nada antes, si no es porque me trajiste aquí, ni se habría dado cuenta que estábamos en el mismo lugar – explicó sin pausas, desahogándose por fin, Changmin sonrió

\- Sí que estás mal ¿eh? Pero ya es hora que sigas adelante, él ahora tiene una pareja, su novio según dijo, eso no parece algo informal – dio su punto de vista, sin intentar herirlo

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, por favor no les digas nada a los demás

\- No lo haré – negó con una sonrisa, luego se acercó y le agarró la mano – Pero no nos iremos, venimos a bailar y tú necesitas distraerte

\- Entonces ¿no estás enojado?

\- Un poco – hizo una mueca al responder, al mismo tiempo que hizo una seña con sus dedos, sin dejar de sonreír – Yo también he hecho tonterías por amor, no te preocupes – ambos sonrieron esta vez – Volvamos a la mesa

Chang Wook asintió y luego le dio un beso rápido en la boca. Los dos regresaron a donde estaban los demás, agarrados de la mano, en la mesa no estaban los cuatro, solamente la pareja y Jonghyun, los recién llegados se sentaron en su lugar

\- ¿Dónde estaban sucios? – preguntó en tono burlón Eunhyuk, Changmin le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación que lo hizo reír

\- Por ahí… – contestó tajante, dando pie a malinterpretaciones

\- ¿Y Hyung Sik? – preguntó Chang Wook a Jonghyun, este lo miró y encogió los hombros

\- Dijo que iba al baño, pero se fue segundos después que ustedes y no ha regresado – contestó indiferente, en realidad no lo extrañaba nada

\- Que raro, estábamos cerca de los baños y no fue para allá ¿verdad? – volteó hacia Changmin y este asintió, preocupándose de que se hubiera escapado y dejado a su amigo así como así

\- No debe tardar – comentó tranquilo, en su mente esperaba que no volviera, prefería estar solo en medio de dos parejas que seguir escuchándolo hablar de cosas aburridas.

En la mesa aún quedaba comida, Changmin y Chang Wook que no habían probado nada fueron quienes la terminaron, la botella de Vodka también se terminó, mientras conversaban de diversas cosas, en todo ese tiempo Hyung Sik no volvió.

El lugar al que llegaron sin duda era muy elegante, al menos dentro del estándar de la ciudad, Yunho supuso que Heechul lo frecuentaba porque conocía casi todo el menú y le recomendó varias cosas, ahí cenaron tranquilamente sin hablar de nada relevante, ahora que habían terminado bebían una copa de vino tinto, acompañados de música en vivo, un saxofonista bastante bueno que amenizaba el ambiente

\- ¿Te confieso algo? – preguntó Yunho y reveló sin esperar respuesta – Creí que me llevarías a uno de "esos" sitios – confesó divertido, Heechul enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Qué clase de sitios? – inquirió fingiendo demencia

\- Ya sabes… – miró alrededor, habían varias parejas heterosexuales y grupos compartiendo mesa, un lugar bastante familiar – Algún centro nocturno, Gay además – explicó esperando no molestarlo, pero en cambio Heechul echó a reír

\- ¿Eso esperabas? No se diga más, iremos a uno – dijo rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a Yunho de oponerse, giró en su lugar hacia el mesero y le pidió la cuenta

\- No es lo que quería, solo creí que…

\- Relájate ¿quieres? No vas a decirme que nunca en tu vida has ido a uno de esos sitios ¿o sí?

\- He ido, pero no me gustan – confesó sin problema

\- Vamos Macho man, no te pasará nada malo, así que deja de quejarte

\- Pero…

\- Nada de quejas dije – sentenció con firmeza. El mesero llegó con la cuenta y Heechul la pagó en efectivo sin ningún problema, Yunho se asombró de aquello, pero ya no mencionó nada, sabía que le debía un favor a su ex amigo, así que iría sin chistar a donde lo llevase

Salieron de aquel restaurante y subieron al auto del mayor, o mejor dicho, el auto de Siwon, aunque prácticamente le pertenecía a Heechul. Por algunos segundos Yunho se quedó callado, hasta que no pudo guardar su curiosidad

\- ¿Tienes problemas con Siwon? – preguntó de repente, sin algún comentario previo

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas? – cuestionó en lugar de responder a la pregunta, Yunho entendió perfectamente que en efecto tenían problemas

\- Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero es obvio debido a esto, me estás usando para distraerte ¿no es cierto? No quieres estar en casa – explicó convencido de su análisis. De parte del otro solo escuchó un largo suspiro

\- Casi llegamos – desvió el tema con descaro, Yunho se sintió ignorado y ya no insistió, después de todo ¿Qué le importaba a él? Ellos ya no eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

Llegaron al lugar prometido, Heechul estacionó el coche y guio a Yunho hacia el interior, este se extrañó que aquel sitio no luciera como los que conocía, de hecho parecía muy sosegado y eso lo tranquilizó, sin embargo cuando pasaron un largo tramo y varias mesas, llegaron hasta una especie de antesala, un guardia esperaba ahí, frente a una gran puerta de fierro

\- Sin reservación – dijo Heechul al hombre, este asintió y abrió la puerta, así que indicó a Yunho que lo siguiera y este así lo hizo, dentro estaba otra puerta similar y alguien frente a ella, la segunda puerta no se abrió hasta que la otra se cerró

En cuanto fue abierta, frente a ellos apareció un enorme salón, la música electrónica sonaba estruendosamente y un tumulto de hombres y muy pocas mujeres se movía al ritmo de esta. Las luces parpadeantes y de neón le lastimaron la vista en un inicio, pero se acostumbró a ellas. Ambos entraron y se abrieron paso entre los grupos de gente, había una pista principal, pero eso no impedía que hubiera personas bailando entre las mesas

Caminaron hacia el fondo, donde se encontraba una de tres barras, Yunho se sintió observado por todos lados y eso lo incomodó, pero caminó mirando al frente, siguiendo la espalda de Heechul, en algunos extremos de la pista había plataformas donde se podía subir a bailar, en ellas había desde parejas hasta pequeños grupos, el ambiente era mucho más sexual que aquel lugar al que fue en una ocasión con Changmin y Jonghyun, sin embargo este se veía mucho más caro, no se equivocó cuando pidieron un par de cocteles, Heechul pagó todo

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó alzando la voz para que le escuchase bien debido a la música

\- Sinceramente, no – respondió inclinándose hacia él y hablando cerca de su oído, ambos estaban de espalda a la barra y mirando hacia la pista

\- ¿Bailamos? – inquirió girando la cabeza y mirándolo, Yunho se quedó callado, pensando. Recordó la ocasión en que bailó con Changmin, no deseaba bailar así con Heechul – No tienes que tocarme – aclaró sonriente, Yunho rio divertido, no esperaba escuchar aquello

\- Vamos – respondió entonces, terminando de beber lo que pidió, Heechul dejó su copa a la mitad y así se apartó, los dos caminaron hacia la pista, no adentrándose del todo en ella y comenzaron a bailar uno frente al otro, separados

Yunho se relajó, tratando de no pensar en donde se encontraba, que otros cuerpos rozaran el suyo fue inevitable, algunos de ellos traían poca ropa y no era muy agradable, sin embargo trató de adaptarse y le costó menos trabajo que en la anterior ocasión.

Como bien imaginaba Jonghyun, su acompañante de esa noche no volvió, Chang Wook se sentía avergonzado por la situación, después de todo él lo llevó, pero no tenía conocimiento de que el amigo de Changmin se encontraba en realidad tranquilo con el asunto. Eunhyuk miró el reloj en su celular, pasaba de la medianoche por mucho

\- Vine porque me prometieron bailar – comentó sin discreción, mirando con reclamo al amante de su amigo, este se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo olvidó por completo

\- Es verdad – admitió enseguida – Vayamos

\- Perfecto – habló con emoción, poniéndose de pie agarró la mano de Donghae y este también se levantó – ¿Qué clase de música ponen?

\- Generalmente electrónica, pero varían también – respondió sonriente. Por su parte Changmin entornó los ojos, no le gustaba bailar, mucho menos ese tipo de música, entonces recordó la ocasión en que bailó con Yunho, aquello si le gustó, si al menos hubiera de esa música podría usar los pasos que aprendió aquella vez

Todos los demás se pusieron de pie también, fue Chang Wook quien los dirigió después de firmar la cuenta en un dispositivo digital, así se podría rastrear el total con el consumo en la otra parte del local

\- No se preocupen por el lugar, cuando reservas en el Bar también tienes opción a reservar en la otra sección, tendremos mesa – informó mientras caminaban, aquello los dejó tranquilos, ya que no bailarían todo el tiempo y necesitaban asiento

Bajaron unos cuantos escalones y llegaron a una pequeña sala de espera, donde la puerta era custodiada por un guardia, robusto y alto, con cara de pocos amigos, pero que en realidad era muy amable, Chang Wook dijo su número de reservación, tal cual lo hizo en la otra sección y un Hostess los recibió cuando una segunda puerta fue abierta. El lugar que se presentó ante ellos les fue agradable a primer vista, sobre todo a Eunhyuk y a Donghae que era la primera vez que entraban a un sitio así, para Changmin y Jonghyun aquello era muy común, en Seúl los lugares de entretenimiento nocturno eran muchos y muy variados

Llegaron a la mesa asignada, mucho más pequeña que la reservada en la primera sección, les atendieron rápido, solo Jonghyun y Chang Wook no pidieron bebidas. No tardaron en hacerles llegar su pedido, Eunhyuk apenas dio unos tragos a su bebida se puso de pie

\- Vamos amor – dijo a su novio, Donghae asintió y sin dudarlo se puso de pie – ¿No vienen?

\- Ahorita los alcanzamos – respondió Chang Wook, los otros asintieron y se marcharon hacia la pista, no alejándose mucho, por lo que podían verlos

\- Vayamos – sugirió Changmin, pero no mirando a su acompañante, sino a Jonghyun, pero este negó enseguida

\- Ustedes vayan

\- Podemos bailar los tres – sugirió Chang Wook, preocupado aún de que su amigo Hyung Sik se hubiese comportado de aquella forma, sobre todo porque intentó llamarlo por teléfono y este se encontraba apagado

\- De verdad, yo espero – insistió con amabilidad

\- No quiero dejarte solo – reclamó Changmin, agobiado

\- Estaré bien, anden – hizo una seña con la mano para que se marcharan, no hubo más remedio que hacerlo, aunque mientras se alejaban, Changmin se giró dos veces hacia atrás dirigiendo a su amigo una mirada de preocupación – Ya quiero que se acabe esta noche – pensó abrumado, estaba bastante aburrido

Los otros dos llegaron hasta la pista junto a Eunhyuk y Donghae, uniéndoseles, aunque bailaban en pareja estaban muy cerca los cuatro

\- ¿Y Jonghyun? – preguntó Donghae preocupado – ¿Se siente mal?

\- No quiso venir – contestó Changmin con ligera molestia, estiró el cuello hacia la mesa y vio a su amigo revisando el celular, solo y aburrido, se sintió culpable

\- Perdón, lo que hizo mi amigo…

\- No es tu culpa – lo interrumpió Eunhyuk, los otros dos asintieron. Continuaron bailando sin volver a conversar.

Sintiéndose cansado, Heechul sugirió que dejaran de bailar, no tuvo que insistirle a Yunho, así que se alejaron de nuevo hacia la barra, donde hubiese aún espacio, esta vez ninguno pidió nada enseguida, luego de unos momentos Yunho pidió whiskey con agua mineral, pero Heechul nada

\- Tenías razón – habló de repente, Yunho volteó la cabeza hacia él, mientras su interlocutor observaba hacia la pista – Siwon tiene un visitante que detesto, me siento incómodo solo de tenerlo ahí, pero no puedo opinar nada, no soy nadie en esa casa – explicó con voz alta pero en tono triste, Yunho se sorprendió de aquellas palabras

\- Pero es normal ¿no? Él siempre tiene gente en su casa visitándolo

\- Sí – confirmó las palabras – No suele importarme tanto, lleva a sus amantes, organiza incluso fiestitas, los hospeda, pero este sujeto me da muy mala espina, solo está ahí sacando provecho – informó molesto, solo de recordar al tal Minho se le revolvía el estómago

\- Lo siento, no sé qué decirte – respondió con tristeza

\- No es necesario, gracias por oírme – habló amablemente y también volteó la cabeza hacia Yunho, el más alto sonrió, luego terminó de beber su whiskey. Los dos miraron otra vez hacia la pista, después de unos momentos volteó hacia su ex amigo, observando fijo su perfil

Lo pensó unos instantes y luego giró su cuerpo hacia él, quedando frente a su costado, Heechul sintió el movimiento y volteó la cabeza hacia Yunho, justo en el momento que este le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y después se inclinó hacia él, rozándole por unos segundos la nariz, buscó sus labios para besarlo pero el mayor se movió hacia atrás, mirándolo desconcertado, Yunho se sorprendió del rechazo pues no lo esperaba, aun sujetándole el rostro lo observó a los ojos, avergonzado

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Crees que para eso te traje? ¿Pensaste que es el pago que estoy esperando por el favor que te hice? – preguntó en reclamo, parecía molesto, Yunho se sorprendió aún más y lo soltó rápido, irguiéndose pero sin dejar de mirarlo

\- Perdóname – respondió apenado – Pero no es nada de eso

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – inquirió aun desconcertado por aquella acción

\- No serías el primero al que beso – confesó agachando por unos momentos la mirada

\- ¿Eres Bisexual? – cuestionó intrigado, jamás lo habría imaginado, Yunho encogió los hombros, ese tema no le preocupaba en absoluto, odiaba las etiquetas, más aún después de las cosas que vivió con Changmin

\- Olvida lo que quise hacer, por favor – suplicó abrumado, Heechul solo sonrió, después asintió, ahora los dos estaban muy callados, mirando hacia la pista.

Eunhyuk y Donghae volvieron a la mesa luego de haber bailado por más de cuarenta minutos, mientras que Changmin y Chang Wook fueron directamente por un par de bebidas momentos antes. Se encontraron a Jonghyun prácticamente bostezando, mientras terminaba de vaciar su correo electrónico en el celular

\- ¿Te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo? – preguntó sorprendido Donghae, el aludido levantó la cabeza y asintió, escapándosele de nuevo un bostezo – ¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos a casa?

\- No se preocupen por mí, diviértanse – respondió con sinceridad, no deseaba arruinarle la noche a nadie – Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño

\- Está bien – dijo Donghae. En cuanto el otro se marchó no tardó en besar a su novio, luego se giró en su mismo lugar y apoyó la espalda sobre su pecho, así Eunhyuk lo abrazó por la cintura, dándole un beso en el hombro

\- Siento pena por él – habló cerca de su oído, Donghae asintió – Yo en su lugar buscaría sustituir a ese chico, pero igual no parece tener ánimos de eso

\- ¿Viste la expresión de Changmin todo el tiempo que estuvimos bailando? – el otro asintió e hizo un sonido para afirmar – parecía sentirse culpable

\- Changmin es raro, hace cosas contradictorias, no lucía muy contento de que Jonghyun tuviese una cita hoy, pero ahora que ese sujeto lo dejó tampoco parece estar contento – se quejó intrigado, haciendo reír a Donghae

\- Creo que ni el propio Changmin se entiende – respondió divertido, ambos se comenzaron a reír. Mientras lo hacían, el aludido y Chang Wook regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó al verlos divertidos

\- Nada, criticábamos al gordito de allá – excusó Eunhyuk señalando cualquier lugar, Changmin no dudó en sus palabras y no se molestó en voltear, por el contrario se dio cuenta que su amigo no se encontraba

\- ¿Y Jonghyun? ¿Acaso volvió Hyung Sik y están bailando?

\- Fue al baño – explicó Donghae

\- Ya veo – expresó sin emoción, cuando su amigo regresara lo invitaría a bailar, seguro que a Chang Wook no le representaba ningún inconveniente que lo hiciera.

Jonghyun salió del baño y fue a explorar el resto del local, era bastante amplio, incluso tenía tres barras, caminó por las orillas, mirando de vez en cuando la pista, entre la multitud vio a alguien que le resultó familiar, aunque por las luces no se dio cuenta al instante de quien se trataba, justo al lado de una plataforma donde bailaba una pareja de forma muy sugerente

\- ¿Hyung Sik? Sí, es él – resolvió al recordar que esa noche conoció a ese chico, al cual le costó trabajo reconocer en ese momento, bailaba muy cercano a otro hombre, no muy atractivo, pero con un cuerpo sexy, no tenía puesta camisa alguna y sus pantalones eran ajustados – Ahora sí parece estarse divirtiendo – pensó algo molesto, ese chico se fue sin decir nada y ahora parecía tan quitado de pena

Si de algo podía presumir Jonghyun es que defendía mucho su honor, salvo Changmin, ningún hombre se había resistido a él y siempre dejaba una excelente impresión, que ese chico lo hubiera dejado abandonado por aburrimiento y buscado a alguien más definitivamente había lastimado su orgullo, así que decidido se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a él

\- Ah, eres tú – comentó en voz alta su supuesta cita de esa noche, parecía sorprendido y ligeramente avergonzado, el otro sujeto que también dejo de bailar al ver la interrupción lo miró fijamente – Perdón por no decir nada, pero moría de aburrimiento y…

Sin dejarlo terminar, Jonghyun se acercó a él, estirando su mano derecha lo sujetó de la nuca y lo atrajo, robándole un beso que pronto fue correspondido, apasionado y muy húmedo, de esos que a Jonghyun le encantaba dar cuando deseaba seducir a alguien, lográndolo sin dudar, Hyung Sik se aproximó más, olvidándose por completo del otro

El sujeto con quien bailaba los observó y encogió los hombros, no le importaba en realidad, estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano izquierda del recién llegado sobre su pecho, acariciándolo, bajándola al abdomen hasta sujetar la pretina del pantalón, jalándolo hacia él de la prenda. Soltó los labios del amigo de Chang Wook, quien observaba a Jonghyun embelesado, pero él no devolvió la mirada, se giró hacia el desconocido que resultaba varios centímetros más alto que él y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos, besándolo también, el sujeto no tardó en corresponder abrazándolo por la cintura mientras se movían a un ritmo más lento que el de la música

\- Creo que no es tan aburrido como parecía – pensó Hyung Sik con una gran sonrisa, uniéndose a la fiesta, se acercó por la espalda de Jonghyun y le comenzó a besar el cuello y luego el hombro, bailando también – Hay un motel a cinco cuadras de aquí – dijo en su oreja, con voz regular que llegó a oídos también del otro hombre

Jonghyun soltó los labios de aquel tipo a quien no conocía en absoluto y bajó los brazos de su cuello, pensando en aquella propuesta, tragó saliva tras meditarlo unos segundos, luego asintió, girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, Hyung Sik sonrió amplio y se alejó de él, al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre también lo hacía, luego los tres se abrieron paso entre el gentío para salir de ahí.

Changmin miró con impaciencia alrededor, su amigo ya se había tardado bastante tiempo y eso lo comenzó a preocupar, hasta que la voz de Chang Wook lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- ¿No son Hyung Sik y Jonghyun? – preguntó mirando hacia la salida, donde estaba una escalera de unos cuantos peldaños, por donde habían entrado, Changmin miró hacia esa dirección, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos se giraron hacia atrás para ver

\- Sí – respondió tajante Changmin, sorprendido un poco, algo le decía que no iban precisamente a regresar a la primera sección. Detrás de ellos iba otro sujeto, su mente no tardó en sacar las peores conclusiones, así que se giró hacia Chang Wook – Dime que tu amigo no es un promiscuo – exigió lanzándole una fuerte mirada

\- Pues... Un poco libertino – confesó avergonzado, Donghae y Eunhyuk se voltearon de nuevo hacia ellos, mientras Changmin terminó de molestarse

\- ¿Le presentaste a Jonghyun un hombre guapo y degenerado? – cuestionó alzando la voz, el otro no respondió, solo tragó saliva – Él es eso también ¿Cómo pudiste? Ahora follarán toda la noche – enfatizó casi de forma infantil, sorprendiendo a los demás

\- Bueno y si es así ¿a ti qué? Se sabe cuidar solo ¿no? – respondió al fin Chang Wook, el otro hizo pronto una mueca de desaprobación y luego cruzó los brazos, aventándose hacia atrás en el asiento, quedando una atmósfera incómoda

\- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Changmin tras el silencio que se suscitó entre todos, quería estar solo de momento, aunque no saldría de ahí, nadie comentó nada y así simplemente se puso de pie, alejándose de la mesa

Los tres que se quedaron compartieron una mirada seria, luego Donghae sonrió un poco hacia Chang Wook a modo de disculpa y no volvieron a hablar en un buen rato.

Después de aquel embarazoso rechazo Yunho no volvió a comenzar conversación alguna con Heechul, en cambio este sí habló un par de cosas, tratando de mejorar el ambiente entre los dos. Sin embargo ahora la curiosidad no dejaba tranquilo al mayor de los dos, Jung Yunho, el macho alfa por excelencia en el pueblo intentó besarlo, además de eso le confesaba que de haberlo hecho no sería el único hombre, así que no aguantó más y se giró hacia él, desde hace unos minutos que consiguieron poder sentarse, así que ambos estaban sobre dos bancos altos

\- Ahora vas a decirme ¿Por qué Yunho de repente es así? Besando hombres ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó sin pena, el mencionado también se giró y quedaron de frente

\- Yo bueno… – enmudeció, arrepintiéndose de haberle confesado aquello, de haberlo intentado besar también

\- ¿Es que acaso te estás cansando de las mujeres? – cuestionó divertido – Digo, después de las cosas que pasas no lo dudaría ni un poco – comentó al recordar lo que le sucedió con las dos chicas que lo engañaron

\- No es eso – respondió al fin – Es algo que pasó… entre esa persona y yo, ninguno lo planeó

\- Por tu forma de hablar parece que es algo que pasó hace tiempo

\- Realmente no – desmintió enseguida – Fue hace poco, pero no pasó a mayores

\- Quiere decir que no tuviste sexo con él ¿verdad? – inquirió intuyendo que tenía razón, pero de pronto el gesto de Yunho y su forma de enmudecer al escuchar aquello tan de repente lo hizo creer lo contrario, enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido, esperando la respuesta del otro – Yunho tú… ¿Has tenido sexo con otro hombre? – preguntó pasmado, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, tratando de leer su expresión

\- No… eso no, yo no he hecho eso – mintió tratando de lucir natural, pero esa respuesta no satisfizo a Heechul, sabía que su ex amigo mentía

\- ¿Eso hace el abandono de BoA acaso? – preguntó aquello aun sabiendo que ella era el punto débil de Yunho, o quizás ya no. El otro bajó la mirada, meditando – ¿Sabes? – llamó su atención, Yunho levantó la cabeza – Creo que estoy arrepentido

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió intrigado, su ex amigo sonrió

\- No debí rechazarte… – contestó sin dificultad, Yunho se quedó paralizado, mirándolo a los ojos, pasó saliva y se bajó del banco donde estaba sentado, Heechul no se movió de su lugar y esperó a que el otro diera el siguiente paso

Se acercó al mayor y cerró los ojos, estiró su mano y la pasó por entre su cabello hasta sujetarle por detrás de la oreja, sin llegar hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza y estiró su cuello al frente, Heechul cerró sus ojos y sonrió antes de también acercarse los pocos milímetros que les separaban y tocó sus labios, Yunho dudó y quiso apartarse, pero el otro se lo impidió echándole los brazos al cuello, luego no hubo modo de evitarlo, se comenzaron a besar.

Mientras caminaba entre las mesas y las personas que bailaban en medio de estas, Changmin no sacaba de su cabeza la imagen de Jonghyun marcharse con dos sujetos, sintiéndose cabreado, ¿Cómo podía su amigo irse así nada más con dos desconocidos? Del otro sujeto ni siquiera sabía nada seguramente, además el amigo de Chang Wook fue un completo idiota, pero él se marchaba con ese sujeto como si nada

\- Es una zorra – musitó molesto, refiriéndose a su amigo – Y todavía se ofende cuando le digo que tiene baja moral… fácil, es un fácil, es lo que es – gruñó, sintiendo deseos de patear todo

De pronto las personas a su alrededor lo estaban desquiciando, algunos cuerpos rozaban el suyo y tuvo deseos de empujarlos, la música no ayudaba nada y el hecho que tenía algunas copas encima tampoco, aunque no estaba ebrio, todo de pronto le comenzó a molestar, pese a que no prestaba atención en detalles

Caminó a la barra por algo de beber, por segundos sintió que los sentidos se alejaban de él y se detuvo, sintiendo un ligero mareo, tras algunos segundos siguió caminando sin mucho tino, estaba a unos pasos de la barra cuando nuevamente se detuvo, pero esta vez no fue el alcohol, el coraje o el hastío, sino una extraña imagen que lo hizo dudar de lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos

Casi enfrente de él, hacia la izquierda, vio a dos sujetos que sin duda podía reconocer, pese a la cercanía de uno con el otro, fusionados en una danza que jamás le hubiese pasado por la mente, Yunho y Heechul, el sirviente de Siwon estaban besándose, no apasionadamente, tampoco lento, era una extraña fusión de ambos, pero sin duda parecía un beso íntimo, Heechul sentado y Yunho de pie, con los dedos enredados entre su cabello, el otro abrazándolo por el cuello, como si le perteneciera

\- No… Debo estar… – dudando de sí mismo cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, al abrirlos la misma imagen lo perturbó por segunda vez

Una extraña sensación desesperada de impotencia lo invadió, deseó con todas sus fuerzas acercarse y apartarlos de un empujón, tirar a Heechul al suelo y alejarle lo más posible de Yunho. Apretó los dientes y no se contuvo, avanzó algunos pasos hacia ellos

\- ¡Yunho! – gritó enojado, tan fuerte que a pesar de la música varias personas voltearon. Fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el aludido soltara enseguida a Heechul, sin apartarse mucho, giró su cabeza y miró a Changmin frente a ellos, abrió amplio los ojos, jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo vería ahí

\- Changmin… – susurró abrumado, Heechul bajó los brazos del cuello ajeno y giró todo su cuerpo hacia el frente, sonrió divertido, ahora todo tenía sentido, así que miró a Yunho, luego de nuevo a Changmin, no cabía duda alguna, ellos dos tenían algo y ya sabía qué

\- No lo puedo creer – habló con voz normal, negando con la cabeza, luego sin más y tras dirigirle una dura mirada a Yunho, se dio media vuelta, alejándose de prisa

\- ¡Changmin espera! – gritó Yunho, como si Heechul no existiera se alejó detrás de él, rápido

\- Vaya… Esto es interesante – susurró por lo bajo, entretenido, aquella situación sin duda fue toda una revelación, pero no se metería para nada, esperaría a que Yunho regresara y entonces le sacaría toda la verdad, sin duda una historia que le encantaría escuchar

Corrió detrás de él hasta la salida de emergencia, Changmin no salió del lugar pero se detuvo ahí, donde la música no sonaba tan fuerte, inclinado ligeramente hacia la pared y con la mano derecha extendida hacia esta, apoyándose ahí, volvió a sentirse mareado, no como momentos atrás, esta vez la sensación fue diferente, como si de un dejavú se tratara, a su mente acudió el recuerdo de la noche que huyó de su antigua vida, del hombre al que amaba, quien lo engañó vilmente, el sentimiento era parecido, aunque la situación no tuviera nada que ver

\- No… ¿por qué? – musitó con la respiración agitada, aunque no corrió por muchos metros, el aire le comenzó a faltar pero trató de calmarse – No tiene sentido, sentirme así – habló por lo bajo, mirando al suelo

\- Changmin – escuchó la voz de Yunho, acercándose hasta él le tocó el brazo, intentando voltearlo para encararle, pero el mencionado arrebató su brazo y le dio la espalda

\- Déjame solo por favor…

\- Pero quiero explicarte – insistió el mayor, acercándose un poco más

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo… Tú y yo no somos nada – expresó de forma tajante, fría, pero más que la manera, sus palabras hirieron a Yunho, quien retrocedió un paso, mirándolo fijo

\- ¿No somos nada dices? ¿Ni siquiera amigos? – cuestionó triste, Changmin percibió el sentido de sus palabras y sintió un poco de culpa, pero no flaqueó, por el contrario decidió mirarlo por fin a los ojos, se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, en silencio

\- Al parecer no… – respondió al fin Changmin, con dureza, Yunho no entendió lo que trató de decir y sonrió burlonamente, intentando encontrarle un sentido a esa afirmación – ¿Cómo pudiste besarte con Heechul? – inquirió dolido, solo de recordarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta

\- ¿Qué tiene? Tú mismo lo dijiste, no te debo una explicación, no somos nada… entonces dime ¿Por qué demonios estás tan enojado? – indagó sintiéndose cada vez más molesto y confundido – Además, has estado acostándote con alguien más, nosotros ya no estamos viéndonos a escondidas, no te entiendo, de verdad

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? – respondió acercándose a él, pero señalando en dirección a la barra – Puedes besuquearte con quien quieras, pero ¿Por qué con Heechul? – pausó unos momentos – ¿Por qué con el hombre que no hizo nada al ver como Siwon me arrastraba por el suelo para forzarme a tener sexo con él? – preguntó alzando la voz, Yunho se quedó callado – ¿Y qué me dices de lo que esos dos quisieron hacer contigo? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

\- Heechul ya me explicó y…

\- ¡No me des excusas! No las quiero – interrumpió rápido, antes que alargara la explicación – De verdad no entiendo cómo pudiste dejarte engatusar así por él… Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, no quiero verte más, vete con él – sentenció sin pensarlo

\- No me iré – respondió con firmeza, Changmin le mantuvo la mirada y asintió

\- Entonces me voy yo – contestó con seriedad, pasando por su lado, pero antes de alejarse Yunho lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo jaló hacia el lado contrario – Suéltame – exigió cuando el mayor lo comenzó a llevar con él, pero Yunho le ignoró, sin lastimarlo pero agarrándolo fuerte lo llevó en dirección a los baños

Changmin no puso mucha resistencia, pues de hacerlo podría soltarse con facilidad, en cambio lo siguió, caminando detrás de él, aun molesto observó la amplia y sexy espalda del otro, preguntándose a donde lo llevaría, cuando vio la puerta del baño se confundió, pero efectivamente se dirigían ahí, al entrar un chico estaba saliendo

Por debajo de los separos podían verse un par de pies en dos de ellos, los demás estaban vacíos y en los orinales no había nadie, pero a Yunho poco le importó, soltó a Changmin cuando entraron y ambos permanecieron cerca de los lavabos

\- Aquí me escucharás mejor – dijo con voz moderada, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, el menor no respondió, en cambio lo observó detenidamente – Tuve un problema… – comenzó a narrar pese a que Changmin no quería explicaciones

El más alto se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba la historia, Yunho contó todo, lo que pasó con Sooyoung y su amiga Yuri, el por qué le pidió ayuda a Heechul y cómo fue que terminaron ahí, a medida que avanzaba la historia, Changmin lucía menos molesto

\- En el pasado él y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, por eso recurrí a él, yo no planee esto, solo llegamos hasta aquí y…

\- Eso no justifica que te hayas besado con Heechul – dijo con indignación, ya no estaba tan enojado, pero su decepción era muy grande, tal vez si no se hubiera tratado de ese sujeto, su reacción habría sido solo de celos, pero al haber sido él, se trataba de una mezcla de distintos sentimientos – No sé si podamos seguir siendo amigos – pronunció con amargura

\- Changmin no me digas eso…

\- Lo siento – sin agregar más se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta

\- Changmin espera… ¡Changmin! – habló más fuerte, pero el mencionado no retrocedió, Yunho hizo un sonido con su lengua entre los dientes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado, jamás habría esperado una reacción así – Diablos Changmin ¿Por qué eres así? – murmuró perplejo, luego no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí, regresar con Heechul y tratar de encontrar una solución

Segundos después que Yunho saliera del baño, una de las puertas de los separos se abrió poco a poco, por ella se asomó Eunhyuk, cerciorándose que los dueños de las voces que oyó ya no se encontraran ahí, lucía tan sorprendido como perplejo, no entendió nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo una cosa era clara, Yunho se besó con Heechul y por alguna razón Changmin estaba muy molesto, o triste por ello, el mesero no supo exactamente qué

\- ¿Yunho y Heechul? – cuestionó aturdido, el solo hecho que Yunho hubiese besado a un hombre ya era raro, que ese hombre fuese exactamente Heechul resultaba el doble de raro, más aún que Yunho se encontrara en ese lugar, un centro nocturno para homosexuales. No es que no hubiese hombres heteros de vez en cuando en esos lugares también, pero era obvio que Yunho fue ahí guiado por Heechul, al menos es lo que oyó de la historia

Esperando a lucir menos sorprendido, Eunhyuk se quedó en el baño unos momentos, ni siquiera prestó atención cuando el otro sujeto de los separos salió de ahí. Una idea atravesó de repente por su mente y se puso nervioso, casi angustiado

\- Esto no puede saberlo Donghae – musitó alarmado – Si descubre que Yunho es capaz de fijarse en hombres entonces… – enmudeció, palideciendo. Si incluso siendo hetero el mejor amigo de su pareja resultaba un peligro a su relación, ahora con estos "gustos extendidos" sin duda podía convertirse en un serio problema, una vez tirada la barrera de las preferencias, Donghae era bastante capaz de insinuarse a Yunho en un nuevo sentido, él no podía permitirlo

Changmin volvió a la mesa luego de tratar de despejar sus ideas, fue hacia otra de las barras, no donde vio a Yunho con Heechul, pidió una bebida fuerte y aguardó, tras unos momentos llegó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, Donghae lo miró perplejo, así que supuso que su cara no era la mejor en esos momentos, en cambio Eunhyuk lo observaba como si intentara leerle los pensamientos, con ellos no estaba Chang Wook

\- ¿Dónde está Chang Wook? – preguntó molesto, si el desgraciado se había marchado como su amigo entonces ya lo iba a conocer

\- Lo invitaron a bailar y aceptó, creyó que te habías ido, tardaste mucho – respondió Donghae, señalando hacia la pista, Changmin sabía que no tenía modo de reclamar, realmente tardó mucho en volver, entre Jonghyun, Yunho y el tratando de reacomodar sus sentimientos pasó mucho, así que solo se sentó, luciendo serio – ¿Qué tienes? Jonghyun seguro está bien, ya no te preocupes – dijo inocentemente

Changmin solo sonrió forzado y no respondió, Eunhyuk no dejó de observarlo en silencio, sabía perfectamente que no estaba así solo por su amigo, lo que escuchó en el baño fue bastante claro, también se encontraba mal por haber peleado con Yunho.

Luego de algunos minutos Chang Wook volvió a la mesa, la pareja conversaba sobre quien sabe qué, pero Changmin lucía apartado, miraba hacia el vacío, como si pensara mucho en algo, se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pues creyó que se había marchado, molesto por lo que hizo Jonghyun, pero no fue así

\- Changmin, hola – dijo con asombro, sentándose a su lado, el aludido volteó hacia él

\- ¿Ya te divertiste lo suficiente? – preguntó no del mejor modo, Chang Wook sonrió

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, no era tan guapo como tú – guiñó un ojo y le pellizcó la mejilla, Changmin le dio un manotazo con disgusto, aunque no estaba enojado por eso

\- Mejor vámonos, ya me aburrí – habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para que los otros dos escucharan, en automático dejaron de conversar y voltearon hacia ellos

\- ¿No esperaremos a Jonghyun? – preguntó asombrado Donghae

\- Conociéndolo, pasará toda la noche con esos tipos – respondió indignado, solo de acordarse de que no se fue con uno, sino con dos sujetos sentía el estómago revuelto

\- ¿Cómo regresará a casa? – insistió Donghae, le preocupaba e intrigaba mucho la actitud de su amigo, no parecía racional, en cambio Eunhyuk lo miraba atento sin hablar

\- Ustedes pueden quedarse a esperarlo, yo llevo a Changmin al pueblo – intervino Chang Wook, el barman estuvo de acuerdo, pero el aludido cambió de planes

\- Llévame a tu casa, es tarde para que me lleves al pueblo y te regreses – propuso sin pena, su pareja de esa noche sonrió y asintió, eso significaba sexo y en esos momentos es lo que más necesitaba, así que estuvo de acuerdo

\- Eso suena mejor – dijo Donghae con tranquilidad – ¿Verdad amor?

\- Sí – respondió secamente Eunhyuk, tratando de no lucir demasiado obvio, pero por algunos segundos su mirada y la de Changmin se cruzaron y el menor se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en su habitual actitud

\- Bueno entonces, nos vamos – indicó Changmin, poniéndose de pie, Chang Wook hizo lo mismo y ambos se despidieron de la pareja, marchándose juntos pero sin tocarse

\- Changmin se veía raro ¿no crees? – preguntó Donghae apenas los otros dos se fueron, pero Eunhyuk no le puso atención en se momento – ¿Ya te quieres ir también?

\- No, claro que no – sonrió distraídamente – Esperemos a Jonghyun

\- Sí – expresó con ánimo y luego se abrazó a él, quedándose ambos de aquella manera.

Después que hablara con Changmin dentro del baño, Yunho regresó a la barra donde lo esperaba Heechul, al verlo sonrió amplio, pero el más alto no se veía nada contento, simplemente se acercó a él y le agarró la mano, jalándolo lo sacó del lugar sin decir una sola palabra, lo soltó solo hasta que llegaron al auto

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Yo qué te hice? – cuestionó perplejo, alejándose un paso de él

\- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó enojado – ¿Tu viste cuando Siwon intentó forzar a Changmin a acostarse con él y no hiciste nada? – reclamó casi gritando – Dímelo ¿ibas a ser cómplice de una violación? – inquirió en tono más alto, Heechul negó enseguida

\- Es verdad que vi cuando lo arrastró, pero yo sabía que no tenía modo de ganar, no hice nada porque imaginé que en cualquier momento Changmin lo golpearía, quería que Siwon recibiera su merecido, no por Changmin, lo confieso, sino por gusto personal, detesto sus juegos sucios, estoy harto, es todo, quería ver a Siwon perder – confesó sin mentir ni un poco, Yunho se sorprendió que Heechul tuviera esa clase de pensamientos, sobre todo considerando lo enamorado que estaba de su jefe

\- Estás loco ¿sabías? – el otro asintió cínicamente

\- No tienes idea de las cosas que he hecho por Siwon – pausó unos momentos – He tenido sexo con otros frente a él, le gusta observar… Me he dejado video grabar mientras tenemos sexo, y en sus fiestas…

\- Basta – interrumpió, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, no quería oír que otras cosas le había permitido hacer al loco de Siwon – No puedo creer, la clase de persona en la que te has convertido – confesó abrumado, en los viejos tiempos solían ser buenos amigos y el Heechul de ahora no resultaba ser ni la mitad del que fue en aquel entonces

\- Eso lo dice todo – suspiró cansado – Jamás volveremos a ser amigos ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé, en estos momentos, no sé nada – respondió cabizbajo, recordando la discusión con Changmin, su forma fría de decirle que no sabía si podían seguir siendo amigos. Fue duro perderlo como amante, perderlo como amigo lo sería mucho más

\- ¿Quieres hablar de Changmin? No necesito ser un genio para saber que el hombre con el que has tenido tus "asuntos gays" es él – dijo con seguridad, Yunho se sorprendió un poco, después aceptó que la situación fue demasiada obvia

\- Solo llévame a casa ¿quieres?

\- Está bien – no insistió. Ambos subieron al auto y simplemente se marcharon rumbo al pueblo, en todo el trayecto no hablaron en absoluto sobre ese u otro tema.

Llegaron a la casa de Chang Wook, apenas cerró la puerta y sin siquiera tener tiempo de quitarse los zapatos, Changmin se abalanzó hacia él y le comió la boca a besos, acción que fue correspondida por el otro, pero apenas el más alto intentó jalarlo hacia él para que avanzaran rumbo a la habitación lo detuvo

\- Espera Changmin… – entre jadeos e intentos por recuperar el aliento lo apartó de él

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? – preguntó mientras regularizaba su respiración

\- Claro que quiero, pero tranquilo – pidió abrumado, si su amante hacía las cosas de aquella manera terminaría corriéndose demasiado pronto y no se divertirían en realidad

\- Tienes razón, perdón – resopló y luego se acomodó el cabello

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos, Changmin negó. Al ver que él se quitaba el calzado recordó quitarse el suyo, sustituyéndolo por unas sandalias

\- Esta noche ha sido muy rara – dijo en voz alta mientras avanzaba al interior de la casa, mirando a su alrededor, notando al fondo en la cocina algo que no vio la primera vez, en el refrigerador estaba colgado un calendario, en él estaba marcada una fecha, dos días atrás para ser exactos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al verlo avanzar hacia la cocina, yendo tras él, Changmin se agachó un poco para ver el calendario, quedándose callado no comentó nada, solo simplemente se irguió y se dio media vuelta, quedando frente al otro – Estaba deprimido cuando supe que se hizo de un novio, marqué su fecha de cumpleaños desde hace semanas, pensaba en quizás invitarlo a comer, pero saber que tenía pareja… — guardó silencio unos segundos – Fui al pueblo a buscarte, quería "cobrarme" de alguna manera, pero cuando vi a Jonghyun ahí, supe que no ibas a querer verte conmigo, así que en ese momento pensé en esta idea de ir todos, así te llevaría frente a mi ex y le diría de alguna forma que lo había superado…

\- Pero no fue así – interrumpió Changmin – Por el contrario te diste cuenta que sigues enamorado ¿verdad? – Chang Wook asintió

\- Perdóname, por mi egoísmo le presenté a mi amigo a Jonghyun y ahora ellos… Changmin no sé cómo disculparme – expresó preocupado y avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero el otro no parecía odiarlo

\- Él no es un niño pequeño, toma sus propias decisiones, además es promiscuo, si no hubiera sido Hyung Sik habría sido otro, te lo garantizo – respondió para tranquilizarlo, aunque la culpa no desapareció del todo – Mejor dime ¿te sientes bien? No debió ser fácil verlo

\- No tienes idea las ganas que tuve de tenerlo entre mis brazos. Diablos… se supone que terminamos porque el amor se acabó, no lo entiendo, no debería sentirme así – espetó molesto, Changmin no supo que decirle y se quedó callado unos momentos

\- Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto – dijo tras la pausa, acercándose a él, sostuvo su cara con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia él. Se besaron lento por largo tiempo, al separarse Chang Wook sonrió

\- Que buen consuelo – bromeó con mejor ánimo que momentos atrás – ¿Vamos a mi habitación? – propuso hablando en tono suave, Changmin asintió sin dudarlo

Se dieron otro beso antes de marcharse, subieron hasta la habitación de Chang Wook, una vez que entraron no esperaron más, sin embargo se besaron y tocaron con menos urgencia que momentos atrás, se desnudaron el uno al otro entre besos y avanzaron hacia la cama completamente desnudos

Changmin se acostó sobre el colchón y encima de él quedó Chang Wook, se besaron profundamente, sintiéndose cada vez más excitados, había algo diferente, más íntimo en aquella ocasión que las anteriores, quizás porque ambos vivieron cosas intensas aquella noche

Chang Wook le besó el cuello, haciéndolo estremecer, subió hasta su boca y se besaron con pasión, soltándose momentos después, pero no se detuvo del todo, volvió a bajar lentamente, besando su piel, pasó por sus pezones y los acarició con los labios, Changmin se removió entre las sábanas y dejó escapar un jadeo

Miró hacia abajo mientras iba sintiendo los besos del otro, arqueó su cuerpo al sentir la boca en su ombligo, bajando cada vez, hasta que su sexo se perdió dentro de la boca ajena, le acarició los cabellos y dejó escapar todos los gemidos posibles mientras le succionaba. No eyaculó, Chang Wook subió de nuevo a besos, mientras le acariciaba las piernas, compartieron una mirada luego de besarse

\- Quiero hacértelo esta vez – susurró cerca de sus labios, Chang Wook asintió, sin pensarlo ni un poco, volvieron a besarse

Bajó de él y casi al mismo tiempo Changmin se giró en su eje, quedando ahora encima, se dieron otro beso, mientras el más alto lo tocaba, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo las yemas de los dedos, luego sujetó su sexo y le masturbó un poco

\- Hay condones en el cajón – indicó entre jadeos, aunque Changmin eso lo supo la primera vez, sin embargo asintió como si no lo supiera. Se estiró y alcanzó el cajón sin apartarse de Chang Wook, agarró el preservativo y no cerró de vuelta, abrió el envoltorio y se lo colocó sin problema, ya se encontraba bastante excitado

Se sostuvo y buscó su entrada, comenzando a introducirse poco a poco, sin usar lubricante, pese a que su anfitrión de esa noche poseía en su cajón. Chang Wook emitió un gemido ahogado y se agarró con fuerza de los hombros de Changmin, arqueándose ligeramente e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que lo sintió dentro por completo

El más alto sonrió al ver aquella halagadora reacción y esperó a que se relajara del todo, Chang Wook emitió una satisfactoria risa y buscó la mirada de Changmin, luego asintió. La señal fue más que clara, así que el otro sostuvo ambas piernas entrelazándolas con sus brazos y se empujó al frente, logrando un fuerte gemido por parte del otro

Los vaivenes fueron acompasados pero rápidos, profundos, hacía mucho que Changmin deseaba aquello, no es que le molestara ser pasivo, así como siempre se había considerado versátil, adaptándose a la preferencia de sus parejas sexuales, de vez en cuando exigía lo suyo y como siempre lo estaba disfrutando, Chang Wook también gozaba de ello, no temió gemir y pedirle más, buscar sus labios entre gemidos, mientras se entregaba a él

El momento de culminar llegó para Changmin, se estremeció al sentirse liberado, sin dejar de moverse, las estocadas duraron hasta que salió la última gota, luego simplemente se desvaneció sobre su cuerpo, mientras Chang Wook le besaba el hombro y acariciaba la espalda

\- Eres increíble – susurró cerca de su oreja, luego la lamió por el lóbulo y se abrazó a él, Changmin se salió poco a poco y sonrió excitado al oír el jadeo ajeno cuando la separación fue total, se dieron un último beso antes que Changmin se bajara de él y se deshiciera del condón

Changmin se acostó del otro lado con un brazo tras la nuca, mirando a su amante de esa noche, se relamía los labios y trataba de encontrar su acomodo sobre la cama, luego miró a Changmin observándole

\- ¿Sabes? Por hombres como tú es que olvido porque prefiero ser activo – confesó sin tapujos, logrando que Changmin riera

\- No exageres – sonrió avergonzado, luego le dio un beso, comenzando a bajar su mano, acariciándole con firmeza, hasta llegar a su entrepierna que volvió a la normalidad, no le costó mucho esfuerzo volverlo a excitar tomándola entre sus dedos

\- Changmin… – suspiró en medio de un gemido, relamiéndose los labios. El aludido lo masturbó cada vez más rápido hasta que no pudo más, se corrió en su mano, sintiéndose esta vez por completo relajado

Limpió su mano con una toallita desechable, de las que Chang Wook tenía en los lados de su cama sobre el buró. Se sonrieron y besaron una última vez, luego Changmin se abrazó a él por la cintura y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos

\- Descansa – besó sobre sus cabellos

\- También tú… y ya no estés pensando en tu ex – completó su despedida de aquella madrugada, Chang Wook rio divertido, sobre todo porque en el fondo sabía que aquella petición era prácticamente imposible.

El ruido del agua cayendo al suelo de la regadera llegó hasta ellos en aquella habitación de Motel, Hyung Sik estaba sentado sobre la cama, arriba de las sábanas revueltas, completamente desnudo, desde ahí observaba a Jonghyun en el otro extremo de la habitación, colocándose la ropa, su sonrisa resumía todo. El otro sujeto estaba bañándose, ninguno de los dos sabía su nombre y no les importaba

\- Nunca conocí antes a alguien como tú, eres un dios en la cama – confesó sin vergüenza, hablando en voz alta, Jonghyun no le dirigió ninguna mirada siquiera, continuó vistiéndose – Dime que volveremos a vernos, me llamarás ¿verdad?

Esta vez Jonghyun levantó la mirada, lo observó pero no dijo nada, juntó sus zapatos y se los colocó, completando por fin su vestimenta, lo miró de nuevo y sonrió burlonamente

\- ¿No dices nada? Acabo de decirte lo increíble que eres follando – dijo esta vez molesto, no entendía aquella actitud tan fría, sobre todo si momentos atrás se comportó tan fogoso

\- No entiendes nada ¿cierto? – preguntó satíricamente, sonriendo, Hyung Sik enarcó una ceja, esperando una explicación razonable. Jonghyun avanzó hacia la cama y subió una rodilla sobre esta, cerca de él – Te atreviste a dejarme en ridículo frente a mis amigos

\- ¿Por qué me culpas? Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan aburrido como esta vez compartiendo mesa con ustedes – explicó indignado

\- Solo quise mostrarte lo estúpido que fuiste… – inclinó su cuerpo al frente y con la mano derecha le agarró el mentón, mirándolo a los ojos – A mí nadie me deja plantado – sentenció sonriendo mordazmente, luego le dio un beso en la boca, al terminar apretó ligeramente el labio inferior del otro entre sus dientes y se retiró lento, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Hyung Sik se quedó completamente paralizado, mirándolo embelesado, nunca antes sintió tanta atracción hacia una persona, pero Jonghyun se retiró como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, así llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió

\- ¡Eres una zorra! – gritó enojado, el aludido se giró un poco hacia él y solo sonrió con cinismo, aquello no era ninguna ofensa para él – ¿Me oíste? – preguntó irritado, pero Jonghyun lo ignoró totalmente, simplemente salió y cerró la puerta. Escuchando tras esto una sarta de improperios hacia su persona

Una vez que abandonó la habitación donde tuvo aquella experiencia sexual suspiró agobiado, apoyando la espalda sobre la porción de pared junto a la puerta cerró los ojos y pensó en aquella nefasta noche, aunque pasó un buen momento en esa cama, la verdad es que lo hizo por las razones equivocadas, enojado por la situación de haber sido abandonado, el sentirse solo en medio de dos parejas y por haber tenido que observar a su amigo besándose con ese sujeto llamado Chang Wook, a quien sin duda seguiría viendo

\- Me hubiera quedado en Seúl – pensó fatigado. Jamás imaginó que al llegar al pueblo de nuevo se encontraría con aquella situación, pero no había más remedio, debía aguantarse, al menos el mayor tiempo posible, quizás ya era hora de tomar su propio camino, después de todo Changmin ya no lo necesitaba, ya no estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kyuhyun, ya no era un peligro para sí mismo, quizás él comenzaba a estar de más en su vida, solo pensarlo le hacía sentir triste, pero la posibilidad era grande y no podía descartarla.

Regresó al lugar donde reservaron aquella noche, al llegar a la mesa se encontró con su pareja de amigos besándose y haciéndose cariños, sin notar su presencia, sintió envidia de no ser él con Changmin en esos momentos. Imaginó que su amigo estaría con su amante bailando, o quizás también se habían ido a un motel, no tenía la certeza, lo único que sabía es que ya deseaba marcharse de una vez por todas

Cuando Donghae se separó de Eunhyuk y miró accidentalmente hacia donde se encontraba Jonghyun, se sobresaltó al verlo ahí, luego su rostro por completo se sonrojó, había estado manoseando a su novio descaradamente e intuyó que el otro vio todo

\- Estabas ahí – expresó con asombro – ¿Llevas mucho mirando?

\- Lo suficiente – sonrió con picardía, haciéndolo sentirse aún más avergonzado, Eunhyuk rio fuerte, no sentía la más mínima pena por lo que acababa de pasar – ¿Dónde está Changmin? – no tardó en preguntar. La pareja compartió una mirada – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Se fue con Chang Wook, dormirá en su casa – respondió Eunhyuk, la expresión de Jonghyun lo dijo todo, no hicieron falta palabras

\- Ya veo – dijo como si no le importara – Entonces es mejor irnos también

\- Sí, solo te esperábamos – confirmó Donghae

Los tres se pusieron de pie y volvieron al primer sitio, intentaron pagar lo que les tocaba, pero se dieron cuenta que Chang Wook pagó todo, como no pidieron nada más después que se marchara, no hizo falta pagar algo adicional. En cuanto partieron hacia el pueblo la pregunta fue inminente, Eunhyuk tenía mucha curiosidad y lo cuestionó sobre los tipos con los que se marchó, uno era el amigo del amante de Changmin, pero el otro no sabían quién era, cuando Jonghyun confirmó que ni él lo supo comprendieron la aprehensión de Changmin, ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que era tan liberal

\- ¿Y es la primera vez que lo hacías? – preguntó Eunhyuk con bastante interés

\- Amor ¿de nuevo siendo indiscreto? – cuestionó avergonzado lanzándole una mirada de reproche por el espejo lateral, ya que su pareja iba sentado en la parte de atrás. Jonghyun rio con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar el camino de la carretera

\- Es la segunda vez que participo en un trío – respondió sin vergüenza – No es nada especial – expresó con indiferencia, Eunhyuk lo miró fijamente, aun asombrado

\- Deberíamos intentarlo amor – dijo el mesero en broma, moviéndose hacia adelante para sujetarlo de los hombros y darle un beso en la mejilla – Jonghyun nos dará instrucciones

\- Ni siquiera le has preguntado y ya lo estás apuntando – reprochó con nerviosismo

\- Por mí no hay problema, pero no seré pasivo de ninguno de ustedes – siguió la broma, evitando reírse para sonar convincente

\- Ni que me muriera por hacértelo – reclamó salvando su orgullo, cruzándose de brazos

Jonghyun y Eunhyuk no pudieron más y soltaron a reír, haciendo molestar más a un indignado Donghae, quien entendió del todo que se trataba de una broma, aunque no podía negar que imaginó por algunos segundos, cómo sería participar en un trío con su novio y Jonghyun, abrumado apartó las ideas de su cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Heechul detuvo el auto afuera de la casa de Yunho, pero este no se bajó enseguida, ambos se quedaron dentro del auto, aquella "cita" fue muy extraña para los dos y muy probablemente no se repetiría nunca más

\- No resultó como pensaba – susurró Heechul – Por un momento fantasee en que podíamos ser amigos de nuevo – confesó con tristeza, Yunho giró la cabeza hacia él y se quedó callado por casi un minuto, pensando

\- Dejamos de serlo porque me decepcionaste, no probaste que podía volver a confiar en ti – explicó sin demora, el otro estuvo de acuerdo y asintió – Me voy. Gracias por ayudarme en el Hotel – habló con seriedad y abrió la portezuela

\- Espera – lo llamó antes que se bajara del auto – Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte yo un favor pero… No quiero ir a casa y no tengo a dónde más ir – solicitó afligido, no deseaba ver a Siwon, ni que él supiera donde se encontraba ni qué hizo, por eso apagó el celular desde que salió de casa – ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

Yunho lo miró fijamente y lo meditó, si le decía que no entonces parecería un malagradecido, después de todo Heechul lo ayudó con su problema en el Hotel, pero por otro lado, si le decía que sí, quien sabe que podría pasar entre los dos, si en una simple salida terminó yendo a un centro nocturno gay y se besó con él, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría en su casa, después de todo, aunque fue por seguirle el juego a Siwon, él también estuvo dispuesto a abusar de él aprovechándose de los efectos de sustancias tóxicas, se arriesgaba si decidía confiar Heechul

\- No quiero ir a un Hotel, por favor

\- Está bien – contestó finalmente – Tengo dos habitaciones – sonrió forzado, el otro sonrió también, con emoción, apagó el auto por completo y bajó de él igual que Yunho. Los dos avanzaron hacia la casa, entrando en ella.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo finalmente eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, el pueblo estaba completamente muerto, lo único con luz y vida era el restaurante de la carretera. Llegaron hasta la casa y entraron, Jonghyun se fue hasta su habitación sin escala alguna, Donghae revisó algunas cosas y luego se marchó también, quedándose al último Eunhyuk, quien sacó su llave y comenzó a echar los candados

Mientras cerraba la puerta del Bar, miró hacia la casa de Yunho, vio un lujoso automóvil afuera de esta, al principio lo miró confundido, como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún lado. Al inicio pensó que se trataba de alguna chica con la que seguro pasó la noche, pero pronto recordó todo lo que pasó en el antro, la discusión en el baño entre él y Changmin, lo que escuchó de Heechul y…

\- No puede ser… – musitó sorprendido – Es verdad, ese auto es de Heechul, entonces ellos dos – tapó su boca con asombro, la posibilidad era muy grande, esos dos no solo se besaron, seguramente habían tenido sexo también

Completamente desalentado dio pasos atrás y sin echar el último de los candados se alejó de ahí, apagando la luz y yendo a su habitación, al entrar vio a Donghae tirado en la cama, apenas se dejó en ropa interior cayó rendido, estaba dormido profundamente. Eunhyuk avanzó hacia él y se tiró de rodillas junto a la cama, por primera vez en todo su tiempo de noviazgo sintió un temor enorme de perderlo, por ningún motivo dejaría que su novio se enterara de lo sucedido con Yunho y Heechul, haría todo lo posible porque aquello no sucediera.

 ** _Continuará..._**

¡Hola de nuevo! :D perdonen la demora, como siempre u_u no me odien por favor.

En cuanto al capítulo ¿esperaban las cosas que sucedieron? :p poco a poco se irán descubriendo más cosillas, eso incluye los sentimientos de varios personajes, no se me vayan a decepcionar jeje

**Park Hyung Sik es el nombre de un Actor, realmente solo apareció en este capítulo y no volverá a salir, pero quería tener en mente a alguien mientras escribía las escenas donde aparece, a diferencia del Ex de Chang Wook, que no pensé en nadie xD así que no tiene nombre jajaja, en fin. Gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo capítulo


	31. My obsession

**Capítulo 29. My obsession**

Poco después que Yunho indicara a Heechul la habitación donde dormiría, este se instaló ahí, se quitó la ropa y se dejó tan solo en la interior, mientras su ex amigo parecía estar muy inquieto, encerrado en su habitación, podía oírlo a pesar de la pared que los separaba, caminaba de un sitio a otro y se le escuchaba murmurar

\- ¿Por qué le afecta tanto? – se preguntó intrigado – Si tuvo sus amoríos con Changmin ¿Qué más da? Siempre está con una y con otra – meditó seriamente, luego vino a su mente una idea rebuscada pero que encajaba a la perfección – Seguramente se enamoró de él – bufó y sonrió con ironía tras decirlo.

Del otro lado Yunho se encontraba bastante inquieto, nunca pensó que una discusión con Changmin le afectara de aquella manera, le resultaba ilógico, si él se besó con Heechul o no ¿Qué le importaba a Changmin? Podía entender la parte de la decepción, que sufrió un agravio por parte de Siwon del cual Heechul fue testigo, pero la reacción de su ex amante distaba mucho de ser por esta causa, eso solo lograba confundirlo más

\- Si no entiendo por qué a él le importa tanto, menos entiendo por qué a mí me importa lo que a él le importa – pensó abrumado, sintiendo que cada vez se enredaba más – Ah maldición

Sus vociferaciones terminaron por hacer que Heechul saliera de la habitación contigua y tocara a la puerta de la suya, Yunho se detuvo al oír el toque y volteó a esa dirección, pensando en sí debía abrir o no. Al final luego de meditarlo decidió hacerlo, caminó a la puerta y abrió, frente a él estaba Heechul en ropa interior y le miraba con reproche

\- ¿Sabes? Intento dormir pero no dejas de hacer mucho ruido – espetó sintiendo ligera molestia, pero ya que estaba en una casa ajena no se atrevió a reclamar con dureza – Sé que es tu casa y solo me haces un favor, pero te agradecería si te pusieras en paz de una vez – pidió casi suplicando, Yunho lo miró atento en silencio por algunos segundos

\- Lo siento – dijo con tranquilidad – Trataré de dormir – indicó mientras agarraba la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla de nuevo

\- Aunque también si quieres podemos hablar – propuso de mejor humor, Yunho lo pensó unos momentos, mirando hacia otro lado, luego volteó de nuevo hacia él

\- Si, en verdad lo necesito – admitió de una vez, Heechul sonrió amplio y se alejó, Yunho salió de su alcoba y fue hacia el comedor, donde su ex amigo se sentó, mientras tanto él fue hacia su alacena y sacó una botella de vino nueva, la abrió y acercó dos copas

Se sentó enfrente de donde se encontraba Heechul y abrió la botella, sirviendo la bebida en ambas copas, una de ellas la estiró hacia el otro, este la agarró, bebiendo un trago largo, luego otro que terminó con el contenido, sin esperar a que Yunho diera un solo trago, se sirvió una segunda copa para él

\- Despacio – indicó Yunho

\- Antes bebí poco porque debía manejar, pero en verdad necesitaba esto. Es bueno este vino – comentó por educación, estaba acostumbrado a mejores cosechas, Yunho no agregó nada a ese respecto – Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa entre Changmin y tú? – cuestionó sin preámbulos, directo al grano

\- Ya te lo dije – respondió seco, sin emoción, luego bebió un trago de su copa

\- ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Si no pasara nada no habrías corrido tras él ¿no crees? No estarías ahorita estresado pensando en su reacción. Entre tú y él pasó algo más que unos besos ¿no es cierto? – explayó su cuestionamiento, el otro se sorprendió un poco, luego comprendió que no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, así que asintió, bajando la mirada

\- Tuvimos sexo, en varias ocasiones – confesó finalmente, pasando un trago amargo, sin levantar la mirada, Heechul se asombró, más que por la confesión, sino por aquella forma de decirlo, era obvio que se trataba de una herida abierta

\- ¿Fueron amantes? – preguntó en tono casi morboso, Yunho asintió – Si no me lo dices tú no lo creo – confesó con impresión – No te conocía esos gustos

\- Tú no lo entiendes – dijo levantando finalmente la mirada – Me gusta él, no es que me gusten los hombres en general

\- Me besaste a mí – hizo hincapié en aquel hecho, Yunho no respondió al instante

\- No lo disfruté – confesó con descaro, sintiendo por debajo de la mesa un puntapié por parte del mayor, pero no se quejó – Algo pasó, no entiendo qué ni cómo, pero me comenzó a gustar cada vez más… Ya lo quería, era un buen amigo, pero comencé a verlo con otros ojos. Estar rodeado de él, de sus cosas, su entorno, su familia, su pasado, todo influyó, cuando menos lo pensé, estaba loco por él – reveló finalmente, terminando después el contenido de su copa

\- ¿Estás enamorado? – volvió a preguntar sin preámbulo ni preparación, esta vez rápidamente Yunho negó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos – Pareciera que sí

\- Basta, no me confundas más – regañó alterado, volviendo a servirse vino

\- ¿Y él? ¿Qué piensa de ti? ¿También te quiere? – preguntó interesado, moviéndose un poco por encima de la mesa, con los brazos sobre esta

\- Me dijo que me quiere, pero ya no sé – respondió cabizbajo, recordaba perfectamente las pocas ocasiones en que se lo dijo – Changmin tiene muchos problemas personales que solo están en su mente, mientras no los aclare, nada puedo saber, me es confuso entenderlo

\- Entiendo – expresó por lo bajo, luego ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos – ¿Sabes una cosa Yunho? Tú no tienes necesidad de frustrarte por eso, si Changmin está confundido entonces que sea su problema, no tuyo, podrías estar con cualquier mujer y lo sabes

\- No lo sé – respondió serio, encogiendo los hombros y haciendo una mueca – Después de lo que pasó con estas dos chicas, ya no me siento seguro sobre mí mismo

\- Por favor, no seas dramático – contradijo en medio de una risa, sirviéndose más vino y bebiendo de él – Esas mujeres son unas estafadoras, dicen que hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre ¿o no? – inquirió convencido, pero Yunho se quedó callado unos momentos

\- Estafadoras o no, ya no sé siquiera si me importa – confesó sintiéndose abrumado, Heechul negó en silencio, luego sirvió vino en la copa de Yunho

\- Dudo que no te importe, pero tal vez es momento de dejar tu lado conquistador ¿no crees? Después de todo ¿A qué te ha llevado? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta – No pudiste olvidar a Boa, no has tenido una relación seria que dure, dos mujeres te emborracharon para aprovecharse de ti y por si fuera poco ahora estás loco por un homosexual ¿No te parece demasiado? Has algo de tu vida

\- Basta, me agobias – reclamó alterado, ocultando su rostro en la mesa y cubriéndose con los brazos, sin hacer caso de su bebida, Heechul suspiró con fastidio

\- ¿Sabes qué Yunho? No puedo ayudarte, mi último consejo es que ya no estés pensando en Changmin, no te merece, es un calienta camas solamente – sentenció de manera dura, Yunho levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada fría – No me mires así, de verdad no comprendo por qué genera tanto interés, no es tan guapo

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó molesto, Heechul sonrió

\- Mírate nomás ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Además Siwon duró una semana obsesionado y frustrado porque lo dejó con las ganas, y está su ex novio al borde del suicidio porque lo abandonó, quién sabe a cuantos más dejó así – expresó confundido, no entendía lo que pasaba alrededor de Changmin

\- Espera – intervino Yunho, escudriñando el rostro de su ex amigo – ¿Cómo es que sabes de su ex? – cuestionó extrañado, Heechul entendió que abrió la boca de más – Dímelo

\- Lo escuché por ahí, tú sabes, en este pueblo todo se sabe – respondió un poco nervioso, Yunho no le creyó en absoluto y solo frunció el entrecejo

\- No te creo, dime la verdad – insistió comenzando a enfadarse

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un visitante en casa de Siwon? – habló al sentirse acorralado, a la pregunta Yunho asintió – Es alguien que conoce a Changmin

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó rápidamente, Heechul hizo una mueca con sus labios, como si no recordara para nada

\- Lo olvidé

\- Pero ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Changmin?

\- ¿Y yo qué sé?

\- Deja de mentir – contestó molesto, Heechul solo sonrió

\- Me iré a dormir, si recuerdo su nombre te lo digo – mintió nuevamente, sirvió una última copa y la bebió completa, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Yunho, luego se retiró, dejándolo incómodo, pensando en quién podría ser esa persona

El cansancio y el alcohol no le permitían pensar del todo bien, así que decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y también intentar dormir, después de todo, aquella velada fue muy larga e intensa, ya no quería estar quebrándose la cabeza.

Changmin despertó a la mañana siguiente, tardó algunos segundos en comprender que el lugar donde despertó era una cama ajena y que a su lado yacía dormido Chang Wook, talló su rostro sutilmente y se levantó con cuidado, directo al baño, sin colocarse ropa interior. Al ver su rostro en el espejo notó las ojeras bajo los ojos, aunque durmió varias horas, en realidad no descansó muy bien, entre sueños no pudo sacar de su cerebro la imagen de Yunho besándose con Heechul, continuaba siendo perturbador y en cierta forma doloroso

\- Tengo que superar esto – pensó abrumado, echando sobre su rostro algo de agua tibia, luego volvió a la habitación, su amante continuaba dormido

Changmin se acercó con cuidado al pantalón que dejó sobre el suelo y sacó el celular, miró la hora y bufó al darse cuenta que era demasiado temprano, tomando en cuenta que generalmente era el último en despertarse. Sin soltar su móvil, fue hacia la ropa interior y se la colocó, luego bajó con cautela al primer piso, revisó sus mensajes al llegar a la sala, pero solo encontró algunos de su mamá, nada de importancia, sin embargo los contestó

\- Debería preparar algo de desayunar – meditó al ver al refrigerador. Después de pensarlo un poco se decidió y fue hasta allá, abrió y buscó algo de su interés, así sacó algunos vegetales y jamón, al cerrar el aparato vio de nuevo el calendario pegado a este – Sigue tan enamorado – suspiró resignado, por algún motivo aquello lo hizo sentir melancólico

Dejó de pensar en aquella situación y buscó en la alacena huevo, también el resto de ingredientes que le hacían falta y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para él y Chang Wook. Casi al terminar de preparar, escuchó pasos lentos acercándose, no hubo necesidad de voltear, sabía de quien se trataba

\- Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa – escuchó la voz del dueño de la casa, Changmin sonrió

\- Estás de suerte, disfrútalo – respondió mientras agitaba el contenido de la cazuela – Aunque podrías ayudarme también, vi naranjas en tu refrigerador

\- Claro – dijo con tranquilidad y sacó la fruta del aparato para preparar el jugo

Hubo un espacio de silencio mientras ambos preparaban el desayuno, hasta que Changmin apagó la estufa y se acercó a Chang Wook, que exprimía las naranjas

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó al tenerlo cerca

\- Estuve pensando en tu situación – comenzó a hablar, ayudándole a terminar de partir por la mitad las naranjas que faltaban mientras el otro las exprimía – Debes seguir adelante

\- Es lo que hago – respondió tranquilo, aunque no quería hablar de ello

\- Por favor, esta casa está rodeada de tu ex, quieres de algún modo conservar su esencia – expresó con seriedad – Deberías…

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – interrumpió alzando un poco la voz, aunque sin gritar ni estar molesto, fue suficiente para que Changmin frunciera el entrecejo, pero no agregó nada – He estado tratando de olvidarlo

\- Solo estás engañándote a ti mismo – contradijo enseguida – Deberías deshacerte de todo lo que te recuerda a él, a mí me funcionó

\- ¿Y no será que también te has engañado a ti mismo? Si tuvieras a tu ex justo frente a tus ojos ¿crees que reaccionarías como si él fuese un completo extraño? – preguntó dejando de hacer el jugo y mirando a Changmin a los ojos

\- Yo… no lo sé – respondió confundido, nunca se había planteado la idea de volver a ver a Kyuhyun algún día – Tal vez no. Él fue muy importante para mí alguna vez

\- ¿Lo entiendes entonces? Hago lo que puedo, lo de anoche fue un error y ya me disculpé, no dejaré que vuelvan a afectarme sus cosas – dijo convencido, Changmin ya no insistió, solo sonrió un poco

\- Serviré el desayuno – habló con tranquilidad, retirándose y dejando que el otro terminara solo de hacer el jugo

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, a diferencia de Changmin que solo vestía ropa interior, Chang Wook tenía puesto pantalón y camisa, desayunaron en silencio sin conversar de nada más, hasta que terminaron

\- Me haré cargo de los trastos, no te preocupes – indicó amablemente, el otro obedeció y solo se dispuso a arreglar un poco la cocina y el comedor

\- Iré a vestirme – comentó antes de marcharse.

La noche anterior olvidó cerrar la ventana de su habitación, por lo que ese día despertó con los rayos del sol entrando directamente hasta su rostro, molesto se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la cortina, cerrándola. Rascó su cabeza e intentó volver a su cama, pero entonces recordó que tenía un visitante y desistió. Verificó que tuviera puesta ropa "decente" para salir y al constatarlo salió

\- ¿Heechul? – preguntó en voz alta al asomarse a la habitación contigua, la puerta estaba abierta, la cama acomodada, como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí, en la casa podía oírse el eco de su propia voz, así que supuso estaría solo – Creo que se fue

Aun dudándolo un poco, revisó el resto de la casa, hasta que se acordó del auto y se asomó por la ventana, pero solo estaba el propio, así que definitivamente su huésped se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse

\- Es un grosero – pensó malhumorado, después de la noche que pasó por su causa y tras dejarlo con una gran duda rondando en su cabeza, el muy cretino se fue sin siquiera darle las gracias, Yunho se sintió molesto, pero no quería que aquello trascendiera más de lo debido

Resignado a aquella situación, se acercó a su refrigerador para coger algo, pero como siempre, no había nada decente, así que no tenía más remedio que ir a comprar algo, a casa de Donghae definitivamente no quería ir para no encontrarse con Changmin; regresó a cambiarse y antes de salir de su habitación revisó el celular, tenía un mensaje sin leer

\- Gracias por tu Hospitalidad y el buen vino, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. PD: Quien busca a Changmin tiene un mercedes, quizás sepa quién es – leyó en voz alta, luego frunció el ceño, confundido – ¿Un Mercedes? Esa parece una pista muy vaga... – mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba si debía llamarlo o no, después de todo él dijo que no quería volverlo a ver

Decidió mejor no llamarlo, además aquello sonaba poco claro, decirle que de repente alguien lo buscaba y que la única pista era un modelo de auto hasta parecía pretexto, incluso Yunho llegó a pensar que se trataba de una mentira y que quizás Heechul supo lo del ex de Changmin de otra forma. Guardó su móvil en el pantalón y salió, subió a su auto y se marchó rumbo al restaurante de la carretera

Para su desgracia Sulli estaba de turno y personalmente lo atendió, mirándole como siempre de aquella forma tan coqueta, a Yunho le volvieron a la mente los recuerdos de aquella noche, realmente se había quedado con las ganas de llegar a más con la chica, pero su consciencia pesaba mucho más que sus deseos, así que no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse

\- Sería todo, gracias – ordenó tras ver el menú, hablando de forma fría, a la chica le parecía por demás gracioso y no dejaba de sonreír

\- Eres más guapo con ese gesto ¿sabías? – dijo de forma coqueta, Yunho solo la miró de reojo, ignorándola – Te traeré el café primero – guiñó el ojo hacia él antes de irse

\- ¿Por qué a mí? – cuestionó entornando los ojos hacia arriba

Mientras trataba de no pensar en locas ideas miró hacia la carretera, algunos autos pasaban por ahí, la mayoría a alta velocidad. De pronto llegó a su mente un vago recuerdo, en aquel mismo lugar, Sulli le habló de alguien preguntando por Changmin, mostrándole después una foto de un auto Mercedes último modelo, el cuál obviamente le llamó la atención, pero en ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias de aquella conversación, ahora lo hilaba con el mensaje de Heechul y todo parecía más confuso, también más real

\- Pero, las fechas son muy distantes entre sí ¿es posible que esa persona viva aquí? Pero ¿Por qué se hospedaría con Siwon si es alguien de aquí? No tiene sentido que sea alguien de Seúl, tendría que haber venido en dos ocasiones distintas o haberse instalado aquí ¿no? – meditó a profundidad, sin darse cuenta cuando Sulli le dejó el café sobre la mesa, sin hablarle se retiró enseguida – ¿Su Ex? No lo creo

Solo pudo pensar en Kyuhyun, nadie más venía a su mente. Cuando menos lo esperó, su desayuno estaba frente a él, tardó en probarlo pues no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto

\- No importa si no quiere verme, hablaré con él – decidió sin más, comenzando entonces a desayunar, al terminar iría a casa de Donghae a hablar con Changmin, quisiera o no, lo tendría que escuchar, quizás esa persona que le buscaba necesitaba algo importante de él.

Cuando Changmin bajó de nuevo al primer piso, Chang Wook terminaba de limpiar, se acercó hasta él mirándolo de frente, se sonrieron

\- Gracias por todo. Anoche la pasé bien también – agregó convencido, el otro lo miró escéptico, sonriendo

\- Lo dices por compromiso – dijo casi en tono burlón

\- No hablo de allá en el centro nocturno, ahí fue horrible – comentó con cierto aire de fastidio al recordar todo – Hablo de aquí

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿La pasaste bien? – inquirió sonriente, aquel sin duda era un excelente halago, el otro asintió enseguida, Chang Wook amplió la sonrisa y se acercó lentamente, estirando los brazos lo tomó por la cadera y lo atrajo hacia él

Changmin entrecerró los ojos cuando el otro se aproximó más e instantes después se encontraban besándose, pero el más alto no fue capaz de entregarse por completo a ese beso, aunque correspondió, Chang Wook se dio cuenta al no sentir una respuesta completa, pues su invitado ni siquiera le devolvió el acercamiento, no lo tocó en absoluto, así que se separó y abrió los ojos, buscando la mirada de Changmin

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Eh? Nada – contestó rápidamente

\- ¿Es por mi ex? No lo tomes a mal, las cosas que dije hace rato no…

\- No es eso – interrumpió antes que continuara malinterpretándolo todo

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Estás preocupado por Jonghyun? Tal vez deberías llamarlo – sugirió pensando que quizás eso le sucedía a Changmin, pero él ni siquiera tenía a su amigo en mente en esos instantes, pero al oírlo mencionar sin duda lo agregó a su lista instantánea de preocupaciones

\- Lo que pasa es que… – dudó unos momentos, pensando en sí debería contarle o no, pero en realidad no tenía con quien conversar de aquello – Pasó algo anoche

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Podemos ir a la sala? – preguntó señalando la mencionada, Chang Wook asintió. Luego ambos se dirigieron hacia allá, sentándose no muy lejos uno del otro – Vi a Yunho

\- ¿Qué? ¿Anoche? ¿Acaso él…? No ¿O sí? – examinó confundido, solo hubo un sitio dónde podría estarse refiriendo Changmin

\- Sí, en el club – confirmó la sospecha, sorprendiendo al otro – Él estaba besándose con otro hombre – confesó hablando con tacto, aquello sin duda asombró mucho más a Chang Wook

\- Estás jodiéndome ¿verdad?

\- No es broma, los vi, yo… Los interrumpí – reveló tratando de apartar de su mente las vívidas imágenes de aquellos dos juntos

\- Seguro estaba muy ebrio – afirmó creyéndolo de verdad, pero Changmin negó – No sabía que Yunho tuviera esos gustos, según por las cosas que me dijo Sojin, él es conocido por ser un mujeriego – complementó

\- En una ocasión me dijiste que son los que en algún momento terminan dando la sorpresa ¿no? – cuestionó confundido, Chang Wook asintió

\- Si bueno, eso dije, pero no lo creía en su totalidad, no de él

\- ¿Recuerdas que me comentaste una vez en el Bar que me puse muy incómodo cuando él se acercó? ¿Qué había tensión de mi parte? – a sus dos preguntas el otro asintió – Es que bueno… nosotros… – aunque no terminó de decirlo, Chang Wook se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, intuyendo lo que diría y sorprendiéndose antes de oírlo

\- ¿Se han acostado? – preguntó sonriendo casi con entusiasmo, Changmin se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior sin responder, luego simplemente hizo una mueca que dijo más que cualquier palabra, Chang Wook aplaudió con orgullo – Maestro de maestros, te has tirado a un hetero sexy ¿eh? – halagó con emoción

\- Basta, es algo serio – interrumpió avergonzado, sonrojado hasta las orejas

\- ¿Estás enamorado de él?

\- ¡Obvio no! – respondió enseguida, convencido – Pero es una historia triste, nuestra amistad se ha ido deteriorando y yo a veces deseo que aquello nunca hubiese pasado

\- ¿Solo fue una vez? – Changmin negó, señalando con sus dos manos nueve de sus dedos – ¡¿Nueve veces?! Eres un torbellino Shim Changmin – expresó con asombro

\- Deja de burlarte – regañó avergonzado y casi echando a reír de los nervios

\- No me burlo, es que, te tengo envidia caray, me lo tiraría sin problemas, está buenísimo – aclaró entretenido, Changmin negó sin dejar de sonreír

\- Créeme, para mí fue más que sexo, en verdad fue especial estar entre sus brazos – comenzó a narrar, perdiéndose la mirada – No puedo decir que lo amo, pero lo quiero mucho ¿comprendes? Y las veces que estuvimos juntos fueron increíbles – confesó con tristeza

\- Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado. Entonces entiendo que verlo con otro hombre te afectó – comentó tratando de explicarse porque el tema comenzó con la explicación de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Changmin encogió los hombros confundido

\- Me afectó, pero no comprendo aún de qué forma. Me dolió, de alguna manera me lastimó verlo con otro hombre, tal vez solo estoy siendo egoísta y extraño estar con él, es todo – expresó cabizbajo, agachando un poco la cabeza

\- ¿Te das cuenta? – preguntó mientras lo analizaba, Changmin volvió a mirarlo – Estás con todos y con ninguno, te interesas demasiado en tus amantes como para solo estar con ellos por sexo ¿no crees?

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

\- ¿Cómo de qué? Es obvio ¿no? Piensa en Jonghyun, en Yunho, en mí, dices no querer una relación seria, pero te involucras demasiado ¿no lo has sentido?

\- Creo que estás loco

\- Vamos, anoche pude sentirlo, ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho o de tiempo atrás, pero te has preocupado por mí y lo de mi ex, incluso en la cama, fue más íntimo que las demás ocasiones, ahora que me cuentas lo de Yunho, encaja a la perfección – explicó entusiasmado de llegar a aquella conclusión, pero el otro lo miraba con escepticismo

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó confundido, enarcando una ceja

\- Siento que para ti es algo imposible el decir "Es solo sexo" no eres esa clase de persona, deja de engañarte de una vez – aconsejó con sinceridad – ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? – Changmin asintió – Dormimos abrazados… creo que es la clase de persona que eres. Realmente deseas amar a alguien y sentirte amado, pero tienes miedo de salir herido otra vez – habló de nuevo con sinceridad, Changmin se quedó mudo y solo tragó saliva

\- No lo había visto de esa forma – dijo finalmente, meditando todas y cada una de esas palabras, Chang Wook sonrió, acercándose un poco más

\- No pongas esa cara, no era mi intención ponerte triste – confesó avergonzado, pero el otro negó, sonriendo tenuemente

\- Es que no sé cómo sentirme al respecto – reveló con seriedad, lo que Chang Wook le dijo tenía su parte lógica y tal vez si viera todo desde esa óptica, podría aclarar muchas de sus confusiones, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado liado como para hacerlo

\- ¿Sabes? Olvida de momento las cosas que acabo de decir, piénsalo con calma después ¿sí? – propuso buscando su mirada, Changmin lo miró a los ojos y asintió – Ahora, déjame hacerte sentir mejor – sonrió y se acercó decidido, estiró la mano para sostener su cabeza y atraerlo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios, se miraron a los ojos

Changmin no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó él esta vez, sosteniéndole la nuca con los dedos de ambas manos y se empujó al frente al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba hacia él. Se besaron con pasión medida, la mano derecha de Chang Wook le comenzó a acariciar la pierna derecha, hasta deslizarla lentamente y agarrarle el muslo, acariciando lento después

Continuaron sin apartarse a tomar un poco de aire, por lo que las respiraciones de ambos sonaban más agitadas. La mano contraria no se detuvo, por encima de la ropa comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna, Changmin jadeó sobre los labios ajenos, apartándose después un poco, luego continuó con el prolongado beso, mientras que Chang Wook subió su mano hasta la pretina del pantalón del más alto y desabrochó, introduciendo su mano sin pudor

\- Espera, despacio… – jadeó nuevamente, apartándose muy sutilmente, el otro apenas abrió un poco los ojos, pero no se detuvo, continuó esta vez besándole el cuello

\- ¿Me detengo? – preguntó haciendo una pausa, pero Changmin no respondió con palabras, le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se acercó otra vez, besándolo en la boca

Se besaron con mayor pasión que antes, Chang Wook continuó con lo que pretendía, soltó los labios de Changmin y bajó hasta el pecho, besando por encima de la ropa, mientras su mano derecha se introducía en la ropa interior, su piel estaba un poco fría, por lo que Changmin resopló al sentir que le aprisionaba, pero no le pidió que se detuviera. Agachó la cabeza cuando vio a Chang Wook llegar hasta abajo y sacar su entrepierna cada vez más erecta

\- Me encantas – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, relamiéndose luego los labios, Changmin sonrió tímido, sin apartar su mirada, hasta que Chang Wook comenzó a repartir algunos besos, sus labios eran suaves como siempre, lo hicieron suspirar, pero lo mejor vino cuando lo introdujo a su boca, tibia y húmeda

Suspiró al sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo completo, bajó la mano derecha y la colocó sobre su cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos mientras su cavidad hacía el trabajo. Pronto se encontró gimiendo, complacido por el buen trabajo, deslizó la mano de la cabeza hacia la espalda que se encontraba a su lado derecho

\- Chang Wook… – gimió su nombre, cerrando los ojos y haciendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás por algunos segundos, el ritmo comenzó a aumentar y abrió sus ojos, separó los labios unos instantes mientras gemía, luego los apretó y agachó la mirada para observarle

La cabeza del aludido se movía de arriba hacia abajo cada vez más rápido, al igual que su espalda, la que Changmin no dejaba de acariciar sobre la camisa, supuso que la posición era incómoda para el otro, aunque se aferraba a su cadera con la mano izquierda. Sintió un espasmo recorrerte la espina dorsal antes de eyacular y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras se corría, los abrió cuando sintió la calidez de la boca ajena abandonarle

Chang Wook se irguió luego de beber de él y sonrió, Changmin estiró los brazos y lo tomó de los hombros, empujándolo hacia atrás, hasta que se apoyó en el brazo del sillón, subiendo en este el resto del cuerpo, el más alto se subió en él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras las manos contrarias le acariciaban el trasero por debajo de la ropa interior, aprovechando que el pantalón estaba abierto y resultaba más fácil

Se tocaron mutuamente mientras se besaban, Changmin hizo una pausa para levantar el torso, sin apartar el resto del cuerpo, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, volviéndose a agachar para besar de nuevo a Chang Wook, este no dejó de tocarle, aferrándose con fuerza a los glúteos de Changmin, éste movió la cadera hacia adelante en un vaivén circular para rozar la entrepierna del otro, haciéndolo sonreír en medio del beso

\- Changmin – susurró cuando apartaron sus labios unos segundos – Necesito ir por condones

\- Está bien – dijo agitado, haciendo un esfuerzo para apartarse de él. Se dieron un beso antes que Chang Wook se pusiera de pie – Apresúrate – pidió con urgencia, continuaba excitado y deseaba entregarse a él, no podía negar que cada vez le resultaba más cómodo estar a su lado

Pasó su mano derecha por el cabello, esperando el regreso de su amante, se levantó del sillón para aprovechar y terminar de desnudarse, pero apenas dejó caer el pantalón al suelo y antes que pudiera sacar los pies, alguien llamó a la puerta, tocando directamente, sin usar el timbre, Changmin se sobresaltó, miró hacia el pasillo por el que se fue Chang Wook, pero no lo vio de vuelta, dudó en si abrir o no, mirando hacia la puerta, entonces de nuevo llamaron

\- ¿Debería abrir? – se preguntó confundido, aquella no era su casa, no se sentía con el derecho, pero una tercer llamada lo hizo decidirse, quizás era urgente, así que levantó su pantalón, lo colocó y abrochó, juntó la camisa y se la puso, acomodó un poco su cabello y se acercó a la puerta, entonces abrió

Frente a él estaba el ex novio de su amante, el chico que vieron en el centro nocturno, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y claramente incómodos

\- Creo que llegué en mal momento – comentó al verlo un poco desaliñado

\- ¡Changmin, creo que tendrás que ir a la farmacia a comprar condones! – gritó desde las escaleras mientras las bajaba, al llegar al primer piso se detuvo abruptamente al ver la espalda de Changmin, este al oírlo se giró hacia atrás, abriendo un poco más la puerta y haciéndose a un lado, mostrándole al recién llegado

Se miraron directo a los ojos por unos segundos, en silencio, como si lo demás no existiera

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó mientras avanzaba a la entrada

\- Perdón, me iré enseguida – habló con tristeza, sonriendo por compromiso, Chang Wook no dijo ni hizo nada, pero apenas dio unos pasos Changmin lo llamó

\- Espera – pidió rápido, haciéndolo detenerse. Volteó a verlo, el más alto sonrió amplio – No te vayas, ustedes aún tienen cosas por hablar

\- No Changmin, creo que todo se ha dicho – contradijo su amante, mirando con dureza a su ex, este sonrió sarcástico y asintió

\- ¿Es así cierto? No sé por qué diablos vine – se recriminó en voz alta, haciendo un segundo intento por marcharse

\- Quédate, yo tengo cosas que hacer y debo irme – insistió, sonriendo amable, luego se giró hacia atrás y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Chang Wook, junto con un gesto, este bufó y asintió, sin decir nada – Te llamo luego – indicó, caminó unos pasos a donde estaban sus zapatos y los cambió por las sandalias que se había puesto en la noche

Changmin miró una última vez a su amante y le guiñó un ojo, luego miró al ex y le sonrió, marchándose enseguida, al pasar por su lado le miró de reojo con discreción, pensando en las razones que tendría para estar ahí, según sus conclusiones, no solo Chang Wook, sino también su ex, ambos seguían enamorados.

Llegó a la siguiente avenida y subió al primer taxi que atendió su llamado, dirigiéndose a la central de autobuses, no tenía mayor remedio que volver al pueblo. Mientras se alejaba de la casa de Chang Wook pensaba en aquella situación, según imaginaba, era bastante probable que su apasionado affaire estuviera llegando a su fin.

Estuvo frente a la puerta del Bar por alrededor de diez minutos, mirando fijamente, tratando de animarse a llamar y buscar a Changmin, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor y tocó dos veces, suspiró tras hacerlo, ya había dado un paso. En menos de cinco minutos miró a Eunhyuk acercarse, habitualmente lo miraba con recelo, pero en esta ocasión apenas el mesero lo vio, le dirigió una mirada fría, casi amarga, que lo dejó perplejo

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó en cuanto abrió la puerta, Yunho enarcó ambas cejas

\- ¿Acaso amaneciste de mal humor? – cuestionó intrigado, pero Eunhyuk no se lo tomó con gracia, tan solo endureció la mirada

\- Te pregunté qué quieres

\- Hablar con Changmin – contestó en el mismo tono frío, hacía mucho tiempo que no se trataban de aquella forma y se sentía extraño

\- No está aquí, durmió en casa de Chang Wook y no ha regresado – informó con claridad, sin encubrimientos, aguardando por la reacción de Yunho, pero este no parecía sorprendido, su rostro no reflejó ningún sentimiento, aunque por dentro ideas desagradables pasaron por su mente – ¿Le dejas un recado?

\- No gracias, vendré más tarde – respondió seco, dio un paso atrás y luego se detuvo – ¿Y Donghae? ¿Está? – inquirió antes de marcharse, Eunhyuk frunció el ceño

\- No, salió a comprar algo – dijo en el mismo tono receloso que había estado usando, Yunho le dirigió una mirada confusa pero suspicaz también, luego no dijo nada y se fue

El mesero cerró la puerta y a través del ventanal se aseguró a que Yunho llegara hasta su casa, una vez que entró se dio media vuelta y regresó hacia el interior de la casa, al llegar hasta las escaleras vio a su novio bajar al primer piso

\- ¿Quién era cariño? – preguntó sereno, Eunhyuk negó

\- Vendían algo – respondió como si nada, Donghae no le tomó importancia

Sonrió por reflejo y caminó hacia la cocina, pero al pasar junto a Eunhyuk este lo sujetó del brazo, haciéndolo voltear, lo miró extrañado, su pareja lucía muy extraño, lo conocía bien, por la simple mirada se daba cuenta que algo le sucedía

\- Amor, tú nunca me serías infiel ¿verdad? – escrutó abruptamente, tomándolo por sorpresa

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Desconfías de mí? – cuestionó sintiéndose herido, nunca antes su novio le había hecho semejante pregunta, Eunhyuk negó rápidamente – ¿Entonces?

\- Si tuvieras oportunidad de estar con alguien a quien siempre has deseado ¿me engañarías sin dudarlo? – preguntó sin tacto, pero sus cuestionamientos tan directos comenzaban a poner incómodo a Donghae, quien se soltó rápido del agarre

\- Actúas muy raro, estás incomodándome

\- Solo responde, por favor – insistió sintiéndose abrumado

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Siempre te he sido fiel, te quiero, no te haría eso ¿comprendes?

\- ¿Y si fuera con Yunho? Si tuvieras una mínima oportunidad con él ¿También lo rechazarías porque me quieres? – ante la extraña pregunta Donghae se quedó callado, pensando en por qué le estaba preguntando aquello – ¿Lo harías verdad? Te acostarías con él – recriminó como si hubiera pasado, su novio lo miró aún más perplejo

\- Basta ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Dime la verdad ¿Por qué te quedaste callado así? – inquirió acercándose más a él, volviéndolo a sujetar con fuerza del brazo

\- Porque no esperaba tu pregunta

\- No me mientas – insistió, poniéndose nervioso

\- Estás asustándome – se soltó enseguida, jalando con fuerza su brazo. Lo miró fijo a los ojos, aquel no parecía su amoroso novio de siempre

\- Solo dime la verdad ¿Si pudieras me engañarías con Yunho? ¿Te meterías en su cama?

\- Vete al diablo – respondió indignado, dándole la espalda se dirigió a las escaleras, olvidándose que iría a la cocina, Eunhyuk se quedó inmóvil, viendo como se alejaba

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Soy un imbécil… – musitó anonadado, sin poder creer la forma en que actuó, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se cerró con fuerza, salió del trance y subió corriendo las escaleras, pero al llegar a su alcoba cuando intentó abrir, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado por dentro – Mi amor perdóname, abre por favor – pidió agitado, dando algunos golpeas a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Jonghyun salió de su habitación al oír lo que sucedía afuera, encontrando a Eunhyuk afuera de su cuarto, miraba la puerta detenidamente, pero dejó de insistir, solo observaba

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras se acercaba, al llegar hasta él notó su gesto afligido

\- Soy un idiota cobarde – respondió sin dudarlo, Jonghyun no entendió nada

\- ¿Pelearon otra vez? – a su pregunta el mesero asintió – Ven – estiró la mano y lo agarró por la muñeca, alejándolo de ahí

Bajaron hasta el comedor y se sentaron ahí, Eunhyuk le contó todo lo que pasó entre él y su novio, omitiendo el descubrimiento que hizo sobre las nuevas "preferencias" de Yunho, tampoco le contó que el susodicho fue a la casa en busca de Changmin

Jonghyun suspiró profundo al escuchar todo aquello, él también estaba extrañado con aquella actitud de su amigo, sobre todo porque ellos ya no discutían como antes por aquel tema, incluso él y Yunho hicieron una especie de tregua para llevarse bien, así que no entendía por qué Eunhyuk había actuado de aquella manera

\- Lamento decirlo pero, le debes una disculpa

\- Sí, lo sé – admitió abrumado, con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar, así que Jonghyun intuyó que detrás de aquella discusión se escondía algo más, pero su amigo no se lo quería decir, él por su parte no insistió

\- ¿Por qué no vas a caminar por ahí? Despeja tu mente y así dejas en paz a Donghae un momento ¿no te parece? – sugirió de buena gana, Eunhyuk asintió un par de veces y luego se levantó, tomando en cuenta la sugerencia

Cuando escuchó la puerta del Bar cerrarse Jonghyun rascó su cabeza, apenas la noche anterior la pareja estuvo de muy buen humor, ahora estaban peleados, por si fuera poco, ya podía sentir los gritos de Changmin en su oído una vez que llegara, conociendo a su amigo, no le iba a perdonar lo que hizo la noche anterior en el centro nocturno.

Jonghyun subió hasta el segundo piso y se postró afuera de donde se encontraba Donghae, tocó un par de veces

\- Soy Jonghyun, él ha salido de casa – informó para que le abriera, su amigo no dudó en abrir la puerta, luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar

\- ¿Acaso te platicó? – preguntó con seriedad, el otro asintió – Dime ¿le di motivos? No lo entiendo, anoche estaba tan diferente… Además hace meses que no me hacía esa clase de escenas, es un estúpido – bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos

\- Tampoco me lo explico, pero lucía muy afligido, siento que existe un motivo detrás – opinó sinceramente, para Donghae aquello tuvo sentido, así que enseguida asintió

\- Eso suena lógico – completó, pensando detenidamente en aquella situación, Jonghyun sonrió y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro

\- Lo que sea que está pasándole ustedes pueden solucionarlo – animó convencido, pero el gesto de su amigo decía lo contrario

\- No lo sé, se comportó muy distinto a sus celos habituales, prácticamente me estaba acusando de serle infiel, jamás le haría eso, respeto mucho nuestra relación, porque en verdad lo quiero mucho – confesó sin dudarlo y Jonghyun no tuvo reparo en creer sus palabras

\- Y estoy seguro que él sabe eso – insistió, apretando su mano en el hombro de Donghae

Afuera de la habitación se escuchó un ruido de pasos, ambos oyeron y al mismo tiempo voltearon, Changmin estaba en el marco, parado observándolos

\- Hola – saludó de buena gana el barman

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó al verlos tan cerca, Jonghyun quitó su mano del hombro de Donghae discretamente

\- No estarás pensando tonterías ¿cierto? – cuestionó Jonghyun, mirándolo serio

\- No – sonrió sarcástico – En Donghae confío, eres tú quien no deja de impresionarme – comentó con mala intención, sorprendiendo al aludido, en cambio Jonghyun bufó

Sin decir más nada, Changmin se giró sobre los talones, apartándose de ahí, los otros dos se miraron mutuamente

\- Nunca entenderé porque te trata como si fueras su novio – comentó casi con burla Donghae, sabía que le esperaba una amplia discusión con su mejor amigo

\- Si esos celos vinieran acompañados de ganas por estar conmigo créeme que no me molestarían – confesó afligido – Pero en fin, deséame suerte – pidió con amargura

\- Suerte – respondió a la petición. Jonghyun se marchó de la habitación de Donghae – Ayer todo estaba tan bien entre todos ¿Qué diablos pasó? – cuestionó para sus adentros, sintiéndose impotente de no poder solucionar ninguno de sus problemas.

Sin golpear o llamar, Jonghyun abrió la puerta de la alcoba de Changmin, este se tiraba en la cama, ya sin los zapatos, al ver a su amigo entrar frunció el entrecejo

\- ¿No sabes tocar? – inquirió molesto

\- Changmin ¿podrías parar? Por favor – pidió con tranquilidad, tratando de solucionar bien las cosas. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a los pies de su amigo, mirándolo a la cara

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Te fuiste sin decir nada, a hacer quien sabe qué con dos tipos que te aseguro ahorita no podrías recordar sus nombres – comentó con desagrado, mirando a Jonghyun como si se tratase de un desconocido

\- No lo planee, fui a caminar por la pista y vi al amigo de tu "noviecito" bailando muy sexualmente con otro, hirió mi orgullo y me acerqué, me propuso irnos a un Motel y accedí ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó como si nada, pero su actitud molestó más al mayor

\- Planeado o no, te fuiste a revolcar con esos dos – espetó mostrando un gesto de asco – Al menos dime que usaron condón

\- Claro que usamos – aclaró enseguida – No me hables como si no me conocieras

\- Pues no, no te conozco – habló indignado – Y por cierto, Chang Wook no es mi noviecito

\- Y aun así te revuelcas con él ¿eso está muy bien solo porque eres tú quien lo hace? Yo tampoco te conocía esas "destrezas" – ironizó entornando los ojos

\- Es diferente

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que estás actuando como un desesperado? No eres capaz ni de acomodar tus sentimientos ¿Y así quieres darme lecciones de moral? Estoy cansado Changmin, si no quieres tratar de corresponder mi amor por ti, al menos déjame en paz ¿no te das cuenta que haces el ridículo?...

\- Cállate – interrumpió en voz baja, pero Jonghyun lo escuchó y guardó silencio – Si fuera posible enamorarme de ti ¿No crees que lo intentaría?

\- Es posible y no quieres intentarlo, porque tienes miedo de enamorarte otra vez – dijo sin dudarlo, Changmin enmudeció, aquello fue exactamente lo que Chang Wook le dijo esa misma mañana – Ya no te metas en mi vida amorosa por favor, no de la forma en que lo haces, extraño a mi confidente, mi cómplice, con quien salía en las noches y me señalaba al hombre que debía invitar a salir porque haríamos buena pareja

\- Eso no sucederá de nuevo – dijo Changmin con un nudo en la garganta, se quedaron callados unos momentos, observándose – No desde que supe que me amabas, mucho menos después de haber tenido sexo contigo, jamás seremos los amigos que solíamos ser

\- Lo sé – respondió a duras penas, pasando saliva

\- Perdóname Jonghyun – bajó la mirada, afligido, sintiendo cerca de él movimiento sobre la cama, levantó la cabeza y vio a su amigo cerca, sonriéndole

\- No hablemos más de esto por favor, admito que anoche fui infantil y estúpido, pero no me reclames como si te hubiera sido infiel – pidió con amabilidad, estirando la mano izquierda le acarició el rostro a su amigo, Changmin asintió

\- Si no te molesta, quisiera estar solo y descansar – solicitó en el mismo tono que su amigo, estaba fastidiado de discutir, aunque aún tenía muchas cosas que decir

\- Está bien – asintió un par de veces, alejándose poco a poco hasta bajarse de la cama

\- Gracias – contestó dejando de mirarlo, Jonghyun no agregó nada más y se marchó, cerrando tras de él la puerta, Changmin suspiró largamente – Miedo de enamorarme – meditó en silencio – ¿Será posible? – volvió a suspirar, le dolía la cabeza

Siempre supo que no se quería volver a enamorar, pero no lo asoció nunca directamente con el miedo, sino con el hastío, con las pocas ganas de volverse a entregar por completo y no recibir lo mismo a cambio. Ahora la idea revoloteaba en su mente y se sentía muy confundido.

Llegó la hora de la comida, para sorpresa de todos, Yunho esta vez no fue hacia allá para acompañarlos, además Eunhyuk continuaba fuera, desde que salió por la mañana no había regresado, así que Donghae estaba muy preocupado, su novio incluso dejó el celular en casa, por lo que no podía comunicarse con él. Los tres comieron en silencio, sintiéndose en el comedor un ambiente tenso, Donghae quiso lavar los trastos al terminar para distraerse, Jonghyun subió a su habitación y Changmin a la suya, tirándose en la cama de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en varias cosas, sin concentrarse en una sola

Su teléfono celular le notificó que tenía un mensaje nuevo, sin mucho ánimo estiró la mano hasta el buró y lo agarró, creyendo que quizás era de nuevo su mamá mandándole un chiste, lo abrió sin mucha expectativa, pero el mensaje era de su ex amante, sorprendiéndose porque no esperaba que se tratara de él, Changmin lo leyó enseguida

\- Necesitamos hablar, ven a mi casa, es importante – habló por lo bajo, extrañado por aquella petición inesperada – Le dije que no quería verlo ¿Qué no entiende? – bufó molesto, no tenía ninguna intención de ver pronto a Yunho, de hecho estuvo muy contento cuando este no se apareció a la hora de la comida

Aventó su celular del otro lado de la cama y se giró sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda a su móvil como si lo hiciera con Yunho

\- No le responderé – determinó decidido y cerró los ojos, no tenía intenciones de cambiar de parecer.

Yunho miró su teléfono, el mensaje aparecía como leído, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, habían pasado más de quince minutos y seguía igual, así que intuyó que su amigo no quiso responderle, aquello lo lastimó, pero él tampoco era ningún pelele, así que no insistió

\- Espero en verdad no te arrepientas por tu necedad – pensó abrumado, quería decirle la situación, que en dos ocasiones alguien preguntó por él, alguien seguramente de Seúl y que poseía un mercedes, pero Changmin insistió en no querer hablarle o verle.

Eunhyuk lo pensó mucho antes de animarse a entrar en la casa, pero cuando finalmente entró, no se detuvo hasta encontrarse con Donghae, su novio lavaba los trastos y solo le vio de espaldas, sonrió al instante, se moría de ganas por acercarse y simplemente abrazarlo, apretarlo contra su cuerpo, pero habían discutido, se comportó como un idiota y no sentía el derecho de hacerlo, así que solo suspiró, pero fue tan fuerte que el otro escuchó y dejó de enjabonar un vaso que tenía en la mano izquierda

\- ¿Eunhyuk? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que volteó hacia atrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron – ¿Dónde estabas? – cuestionó con tristeza – Me preocupé

\- Por favor perdóname

\- No – contestó tajantemente, dejándolo helado

Por segundos el mesero no supo cómo actuar, Donghae en cambio dejó el vaso, enjuagó sus manos y las secó, dio media vuelta y se acercó a su novio

\- Estoy cansado de perdonarte lo mismo una y otra vez… Te quiero, pero si ya no estás cómodo en esta relación, si desconfías de mí, entonces no tiene caso seguir juntos – dijo con firmeza, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta, pero se mostraba firme

\- No me digas eso – pidió rápidamente

\- Entonces dime ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma tan ridícula? Sobre todo involucrando a Yunho ¿Qué te hace pensar que él trataría algo conmigo? ¿Acaso soy mujer? ¿Acaso él ha cambiado sus preferencias? ¿De dónde te nace tanta inseguridad eh? Dímelo – exigió, alzando poco a poco la voz, el otro se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder, solo tenía claro que no podía contarle lo de su amigo besándose con Heechul

\- No lo sé, no lo sé – contestó exasperado – Solo fui idiota, es todo. Por favor Donghae, perdóname, te amo, demasiado, pero más que eso, me encanta estar contigo, que me hayas elegido como tu pareja, que estemos juntos, son cosas que adoro

\- ¿Entonces? Tienes que dejar tus celos infundados, lo vuelves lamentable para mí, no tienes idea lo incómodo y triste que me sentí con tus acusaciones – espetó molesto, pero más que eso, afligido, Eunhyuk tragó saliva duramente

\- Lo haré, de verdad – prometió al instante, acercándose a él lo abrazó con fuerza, el barman no dudó en corresponder – Gracias mi amor

Donghae ya no respondió nada, solo se quedó abrazado a ese cuerpo, mirando hacia la nada, la anterior discusión con su novio abrió viejas heridas y ahora no podía apartarlas de sus pensamientos, abrumándolo como hace años no lo sentía

Changmin salió de bañarse, aquella noche tenía turno para cantar, al pasar por la habitación de Jonghyun vio la puerta cerrada, la miró fijo, pensando en si su amigo se encontraría ahí, así que se acercó y tocó un par de veces, sin respuesta, supuso que estaría dormido y mejor se dio la vuelta, hacia su propia alcoba, pero antes de alejarse completamente la puerta se abrió, entonces volteó, su amigo no lucía como si acabara de despertar

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó relajado, Changmin sonrió levemente y negó

\- Nada importante, solo quería verte ¿Bajarás esta noche?

\- No lo creo, me deprime un poco no poder tocar – confesó con franqueza

\- Pero puedes cantar, yo toco y…

\- No les gusto como tú, lo sé, así que es mejor simplemente no bajar – insistió, aunque una gran parte de él sí quería ir, Changmin se sintió mal por no poder convencerlo

\- Está bien, como tú quieras – volvió a sonreír, sin agregar algo más, aunque se quedó ahí

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – inquirió mostrándose serio

\- Si quieres hablar o desahogarte, estoy para ti – dijo con voz dulce, Jonghyun sonrió al instante, luego de la pequeña discusión de la mañana, escucharlo decir algo así fue un alivio, así que asintió

\- Gracias – contestó con voz tenue

Changmin lo miró unos momentos más, en silencio, sucediéndole lo mismo que la noche anterior, por alguna razón lo vio más guapo que nunca y sintió deseos de tocar su piel, por lo que se acercó a él, abrazándolo y logrando que se sorprendiera

\- Daría lo que fuera por volver a escucharte tocar – confesó afligido. Desde que lo conoció hace varios años, cuando Jonghyun agarraba una guitarra y hacía sonar los acordes, era como si una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderara de él y lograra hacer que nada más importase en el mundo, por lo que no era de extrañar aquella tristeza que lo embargaba

\- Lo sé. Gracias – respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Changmin no obtuvo respuesta del abrazo y tampoco la esperaba. Se apartó lentamente de él, pero no del todo, miró los ojos que ahora le observaban e hizo un tenue movimiento, intentando buscar sus labios, pero Jonghyun se giró de forma discreta y la boca de Changmin tocó la comisura de la suya; a pesar del sutil rechazo, el mayor hizo un segundo intento por besarlo, pero esta vez la evasión fue más evidente, Jonghyun volteó el rostro hacia la derecha, mirando para abajo, luego giró solo los ojos para observar a su perplejo amigo, en silencio

\- Perdón – dijo rápido y se dio media vuelta, entrando en su habitación, cerró la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo otra vez

Jonghyun hizo un puchero y luego cerró los ojos, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

\- Es tan difícil rechazarlo – suspiró profundamente. Tuvo que actuar de aquella manera a pesar de las ganas que tuvo por tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso, de esos que lo dejaban siempre sediento, deseando más de los labios de Changmin.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación apoyó la espalda en ella, cerró los ojos y se agarró el cabello húmedo, lamentándose el haber actuado así, aunque no podía negar el sentimiento de desolación que sintió ante tal rechazo

\- De nuevo lo hiciste ¿Por qué Changmin? Si sigues así perderás la dignidad – se recriminó, sintiendo un montón de cosas diferentes, más que la negativa en sí, era el hecho de no haber probado esos labios que extrañó tanto.

El Bar lucía tan lleno como se podía esperar de un fin de semana, el trabajo para Eunhyuk y Junsu, así como para Donghae no terminaba, en tanto Changmin estaba por su primer descanso, sentado en la barra, observando al barman trabajar sin parar, aunque no ponía atención en nada, bebía de su tarro de cerveza y pensaba en su mejor amigo principalmente, aunque a veces venía a su mente Yunho, otras pocas acudía a él Chang Wook, de pronto su cabeza se sintió explotar y asqueado apartó su bebida para poder apoyar los brazos sobre la barra y luego sobre estos la cabeza, escondiendo en ellos el rostro

\- Oye ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Donghae apenas vio a Changmin, mientras preparaba una bebida, pero este solo alzó la mano y emitió un sonido – Si te sientes mal ve a dormir – sugirió

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – cuestionó Eunhyuk al acercarse para recoger el pedido solicitado, su novio lo miró y negó moviendo la cabeza

\- Changmin, nos preocupas ¿te duele algo?

\- No – contestó finalmente, sin levantarse, la pareja de nuevo se miró, el mesero mejor se alejó para entregar las bebidas – Me siento abrumado – levantó por fin la cabeza pero no se irguió del todo – Avergonzado

\- ¿Avergonzado? ¿Por qué?

\- Quise besar a Jonghyun y me rechazó, es la segunda vez – confesó sintiendo calientes las orejas, el barman se sorprendió de verlo tan sonrojado

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás está cansado que le des falsas esperanzas?

\- Aunque él sabe que no quiero un noviazgo, antes no había problema, besarnos o incluso el sexo, creí que eso no había cambiado – lamentó profundamente, Donghae sonrió negando

\- Vaya, tú sí que quieres la leche sin comprar la vaca ¿eh? – analizó casi soltándose a reír, Changmin se enderezó completamente, con ambas cejas enarcadas

\- Que cosas dices por Dios – expresó perplejo

\- No te ofendas pero es la verdad, parece que Jonghyun reflexionó mucho en Seúl, deberías seguir su ejemplo y comenzar a comportarte, además ya tienes a Chang Wook para liberar tus frustraciones sexuales – señaló convencido, pero el otro torció la boca con inconformidad

\- No estoy tan seguro

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon? – a la pregunta Changmin negó

\- Esta mañana su ex fue a verlo y algo me dice que quiere volver con él – encogió los hombros como si no le importara – Chang Wook sigue enamorado, me parece que volverán

\- Lo siento… por ti, claro – de nuevo el más alto hizo una mueca

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero pensar en él, ni en Jonghyun, volveré a cantar, que se jodan todos – dijo con voz un poco alta, poniéndose de pie, Donghae se sorprendió por su forma de actuar, parecía molesto con el mundo

\- Relájate ¿quieres? – pidió con asombro, pero Changmin regresó a la tarima, cogió la guitarra acústica y comenzó con una balada, concentrándose por completo. Momentos después se acercó el mesero de nuevo a su novio

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Necesita que se lo follen urgentemente – respondió en broma, haciendo reír a Eunhyuk.

Tirado en su cama, Yunho jugaba con el celular, tenía así desde comenzada la noche, le ayudaba a no pensar y no hacerle líos la cabeza, así se evitaba el hablarle a Changmin, el muy ingrato jamás le contestó el mensaje y ahí estaba él, como un imbécil sin podérselo sacar de la mente. Su plan no iba del todo mal hasta que su móvil le avisó que pronto se quedaría sin batería, sin embargo no se detuvo ni optó por cargarlo, así que este se apagó tras unos pocos minutos, justo cuando estaba por ganar una partida

\- Demonios – musitó enojado, aventando el celular a la cama y dándose un sentón rápido, vio su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró – No lo aguanto más, tengo que verlo – dijo con determinación y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse, iría al Bar y buscaría la forma de hablar con él sin que nadie les escuchara.

Mientras Changmin interpretaba una pieza de rock ligero, del interior de la casa vio salir a Jonghyun, a quien no se esperaba en absoluto. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el recuerdo del rechazo de horas atrás lo obligó a apartar la mirada, su amigo entendió el motivo de aquella reacción y suspiró para sus adentros, caminando hacia la barra, tomando su habitual asiento, enseguida Donghae le dedicó una amplia sonrisa

\- Me da gusto que hayas decidido bajar – dijo con sinceridad

\- Gracias – sonrió en respuesta, con los ánimos caídos

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No quiero que mi amistad con Changmin se quiebre, pero lo que él espera, yo ya no quiero hacerlo, le he estado rechazando y siento que me muero, cada vez lo deseo más, no sé qué hacer – confesó dolorido, Donghae sintió pena por él

\- Yo creo que estás haciendo lo correcto, caer en ese círculo vicioso no es sano para ustedes

\- Lo sé – suspiró de nuevo – Su madre y yo hablamos mucho cuando estuve en Seúl, ella me dijo que sedo muy fácil ante Changmin y que debo marcar la línea

\- Ella tiene razón – consintió el barman, Jonghyun asintió en silencio. Luego de unos segundos se giró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que Changmin le observaba mientras cantaba, pero esta vez no apartó la mirada y le dirigió una tenue sonrisa, la cual él devolvió

\- A veces me pregunto si debo marcharme, separarme de él para siempre – meditó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Donghae

\- No digas esas cosas. Es verdad que cometieron errores, pero no seas drástico, son los mejores amigos, pueden superarlo

\- ¿Cómo hiciste tú? Aunque amas a Yunho, estás con Eunhyuk y eres feliz ¿Cómo pueden mantener su amistad? – cuestionó con energía, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Donghae no esperaba aquello y se quedó completamente mudo – Perdóname, fui efusivo

\- No te preocupes – susurró a duras penas, sintiendo resequedad en la garganta y pasó saliva, pero no respondió a las preguntas de Jonghyun, pues él tampoco se explicaba cómo es que su amistad con Yunho continuaba así, si cuando le declaró sus sentimientos y fue rechazado aquel dolor nunca desapareció.

A través del cristal de la puerta, Donghae vio a su amigo acercarse al Bar, entrando como cualquier cliente, su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y se giró sobre su eje, como si acomodara algunas de las botellas que se encontraban a su costado. Yunho llegó hasta la barra y se sentó justo al lado de Jonghyun, ambos se saludaron, luego se giró discretamente hacia la tarima, en ese momento Changmin le volteó la cara

\- Es tan rencoroso – pensó abrumado, luego miró hacia su amigo – ¿No vas a saludarme?

\- Hola – contestó secamente, sin mirarlo, Yunho lo vio ocupado y no pensó nada extraño de aquella actitud, luego se acercó Junsu con una orden y con eso aprovechó para seguir ignorando a su amigo

\- ¿Qué tal vas? – preguntó Yunho a Jonghyun, este lo miró y encogió los hombros, sonriendo ligeramente, sin darle importancia

\- Todo bien – mintió, después de todo con él no tenía mucho de qué hablar, Yunho se dio cuenta de su hostilidad y no dijo nada más, también él había actuado por amabilidad, así que la breve charla "obligatoria" estaba cumplida

\- ¡Hey Yunho! – se escuchó una voz femenina en la parte posterior del Bar, el aludido se giró hacia dónde provino, mirando en una mesa cerca del rincón contrario al de la tarima donde tocaba Changmin, había dos chicas pero solo una de ellas lo saludaba alegremente

\- ¿Por qué ahorita? – pensó molesto, lo que menos quería esa noche era ligar, pero no podía ser grosero y no acercarse, así que se levantó del asiento con pesar, tocando el hombro de Jonghyun como si se despidiera pero no cruzaron más palabras, luego se alejó

\- Casanova – musitó Changmin lejos del micrófono, podía sentir una punzada de celos, pero no quería ser muy obvio, así que continuó tocando y cantando de forma concentrada, sin mirar a nadie, solo hacia el frente, evitando que Yunho o Jonghyun lo distrajeran.

En los próximos minutos cada quien continuó en lo suyo, sin prestar atención de factores externos, Yunho charlaba animado con ambas chicas, a una la conocía de hace tiempo, a la segunda acababa de conocer por la otra; en la barra Jonghyun meditaba mientras podía escuchar el sonido de la voz de su amigo, sin beber un solo trago de alcohol debido a sus medicamentos; en tanto del otro lado el barman continuaba en su papel, acomodando cuando no atendía las órdenes de su novio y de Junsu, así se evitaba el buscar a Yunho con la mirada

Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de percibir quien entraba o quien salía del Bar, sumidos en sus propios actos y pensamientos, hasta que Changmin terminó de cantar una movida canción, entonces se escuchó un fuerte y exagerado aplauso desde una de las mesas, la más cercana a la entrada, aquello lo hizo voltear enseguida, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver a esa persona tan llamativa

\- ¡Excelente! Maravilloso – expresó con ahínco Minho mientras se ponía de pie, sonriendo tan burlonamente como podía, evitando reírse a carcajadas

Al oír aquella tan conocida y desagradable voz, Jonghyun se giró rápidamente y al igual que su amigo, se sorprendió de ver a su ex novio ahí, como si nada, burlándose de manera tan nefasta

Cuando Changmin dejó caer al suelo la guitarra y esta emitió un fuerte sonido, entonces el resto de los clientes del Bar voltearon también, entre ellos Yunho y las dos chicas, él al ver a Minho rápidamente volteó hacia Changmin y lo observó temblar con la mirada perdida

\- Cariño, quita esa cara, acabo de halagar tu patética presentación – dijo riendo para sus adentros, sonriendo tan cínico como podía

Molesto como hacía mucho no se sentía, Jonghyun se levantó rápido y se acercó a Minho, agarrándolo con fuerza de la muñeca y girándolo hacia él, mientras el resto de clientes miraba incómodo la escena; Eunhyuk se acercó a la barra y junto a Donghae observaron incrédulos aquello, conocían a Minho por fotografías y ambos se preguntaban cómo demonios llegó ahí

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – encaró enojado, Minho lo miró con desprecio de abajo hacia arriba

\- Ah eres tú – expresó con indiferencia, soltándose del agarre

\- No, no puede ser, él no está aquí, no está aquí – repitió aturdido Changmin y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, quería correr pero su cuerpo no respondía, quería gritar pero estaba paralizado, la angustia se apoderó de él y tuvo deseos de llorar, por impotencia y por coraje, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – gritó Jonghyun, empujándolo del pecho

\- Siempre tan salvaje – respondió en broma, relamiéndose los labios, luego miró hacia Changmin y ensanchó la sonrisa desvergonzada. Sin que el otro reaccionara con tiempo para evadirlo, Minho se colgó del cuello de Jonghyun con ambos brazos y estiró el cuello – ¿Me extrañaste mi amor? – inquirió mientras estiraba el cuello, intentando besarlo

Desde la tarima Changmin los observó y se le revolvió el estómago, recordando que ellos dos fueron pareja, que aunque duró un día él fue quien sugirió aquella unión, solo de pensarlo se sentía asqueado pero también culpable. Jonghyun reaccionó y antes que el otro lograra su propósito, le agarró ambos brazos y lo aventó, mientras Minho reía divertido

\- Ustedes dos, queridos amigos ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este? – preguntó mirando a uno y luego a otro, Jonghyun intentó acercarse para golpearlo, pero en ese momento se atravesó Eunhyuk y lo detuvo, luego se dirigió a Minho

\- Voy a pedirle que se vaya – dijo con dureza, él también se sentía molesto por aquella interrupción tan desagradable, pero debía ser amable

Minho lo observó con desprecio, como si no se tratara de nadie, luego volteó hacia Changmin para continuar burlándose y se dio cuenta al igual que los otros dos, que Yunho se acercaba a la tarima, directo hacia un estupefacto Changmin que no apartaba la vista de su ex amigo, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, aun sin poder creer que estaba ahí

Reaccionó por fin cuando sintió la mano de Yunho agarrar la suya y volteó hacia él, le miraba con profundidad y le vio mover los labios en un susurro

\- Ven conmigo – dijo apenas y jaló de él, por inercia el cuerpo de Changmin se movió, bajó de la tarima y ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás, ambos salieron del Bar, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Yunho vio el mercedes estacionado afuera, se trató solo de un segundo en el cual se detuvo a mirarlo, ahí todo tuvo sentido y experimentó algo de culpa

Continuó caminando y con él Changmin, como si se tratara de un muñeco, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Yunho, pero no entraron, se acercaron al auto, el mayor abrió la parte del copiloto y subió al menor ahí, luego subió del otro lado y condujo en línea recta hacia el río.

En el Bar hubo un extraño silencio cuando ambos se alejaron de ahí, nadie se explicaba qué diablos estaba pasando, pero Jonghyun lucía molesto, en comparación a Donghae que se encontraba perplejo, nunca imaginó semejante escena. Eunhyuk y Junsu compartieron una mirada de asombro, en cambio Minho sonreía más amplio

\- Esos dos, son amantes ¿cierto?

\- ¡Cállate! – respondió Jonghyun enojado, agarrándolo del brazo – Vete – lo jaló con fuerza hacia la salida, aunque el otro se resistió, ocasionando que su ex le marcara los dedos en la piel

Cuando ambos salieron del Bar, Eunhyuk se dirigió a los clientes

\- Perdonen, habrá una ronda gratis para todos – expresó con una amplia sonrisa, luego hizo una seña a Junsu y este entendió, poniendo música en los altavoces para mejorar el ambiente, pero los cuchicheos no dejaron de oírse

\- ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas – regañó Minho cuando se acercaron a su vehículo, Jonghyun lo soltó pero antes de eso lo empujó, golpeándolo contra el auto

\- ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? ¿Qué quieres? No tienes vergüenza – espetó con brusquedad, lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio, Minho se tocaba el brazo lastimado

\- A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, eres tan patético – contestó con cinismo, queriendo reírse de él, pero Jonghyun no se contuvo y estiró la mano, agarrándole un mechón de cabellos y lo jaló hacia él, teniendo su rostro muy cerca – Suéltame animal

\- Escúchame bien imbécil, te vas a largar de aquí y no vuelvas, te veo de nuevo y te parto la cara ¿me oíste? – amenazó sin cortesías, Minho tragó saliva duro, pues no esperaba aquella reacción tan violenta

\- Déjame – insistió, agarrándole del brazo que sostenía su cabello, Jonghyun lo soltó poco a poco y luego se apartó un paso – ¿Estás enojado porque vine o porque Changmin se fue con ese apuesto hombre quien sabe a dónde? – preguntó con mala intención, el otro frunció el entrecejo sin responder – ¿Sabes qué creo? Que ellos están cogiendo – sonrió amplio al darse cuenta que sembró la semilla de la duda

\- Cállate, no digas estupideces… Y te lo advierto, no queremos ver tu inmunda cara de nuevo ¿oíste? – advirtió con mirada amenazante, Minho ya no quiso provocarlo más, solo sonrió y le dio la espalda, subiéndose al auto y marchándose deprisa

Apenas se fue, Jonghyun miró hacia la casa de Yunho, el auto no estaba, no podía verse ninguna luz prendida a través de las cortinas, supo que ambos se marcharon y no podía ni siquiera imaginar a dónde, las palabras venenosas de Minho revolotearon en su mente y sin darse cuenta, empuñaba con fuerza la mano derecha, la que se suponía no podía hacerlo debido a las secuelas del accidente, pero la adrenalina del momento era demasiada.

Mientras en el Bar el ambiente continuaba tenso, hubo algunos clientes que salieron luego de aquella escena, por lo que el lugar quedó un poco vacío. Mientras Donghae no podía sacar de su mente a Yunho tomando a Changmin de la mano y sacándolo de ahí, Eunhyuk se daba cuenta del mutismo de su novio, aunque no quería molestarse por ello le fue inevitable, así que decidió mejor no hablarle en esos momentos, por eso cuando Junsu se acercó a él y le pidió permiso para salir un momento y llamar a su novia, no tuvo inconveniente en encargarse él de sus tareas

Alejándose un poco de aquel sitio, Junsu caminó hasta la esquina al finalizar la cuadra y sacó su teléfono celular, marcando enseguida y mirando en distintas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca. Del otro lado la voz de Siwon atendió el teléfono

\- Hola, días sin saber de ti ¿Qué cuentas hoy?

\- Hola Siwon, quizás no tenga importancia para ti pero pasó algo en el Bar – respondió el mesero con voz regular

\- ¿Involucra a Yunho? Si es así sabes que me importa, para eso te pago – contestó de manera altanera, el otro enseguida hizo una mueca pero no respingó

\- Vino un sujeto bastante arrogante buscando a Changmin, es conocido también de Jonghyun y al parecer una presencia nada grata, se armó una escena en el Bar – informó casi como si disfrutara de aquel espectáculo, en un pueblo tan aburrido como aquel era interesante cuando algo así pasaba

\- Ya veo – sonrió al darse cuenta que Minho cumplió su palabra de presentarse aquella noche, aunque Siwon en ese instante aún no se encontraba en casa y no podía informarse de los pormenores – Pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Yunho?

\- Changmin estaba prácticamente congelado y mientras Jonghyun se reñía con aquel tipo, entonces Yunho corrió hacia él, lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó, nadie sabe a dónde fueron – relató asombrándose de recordar aquello, al oírlo Siwon se extrañó, no podía siquiera imaginar aquello – Pero aún hay más, yo estaba cerca cuando el sujeto le dijo a Jonghyun que ellos dos eran amantes, pero no parecía solo que quería fastidiarlo, se oía convencido, luego de eso Jonghyun lo sacó del Bar y ahí continuaron discutiendo, solo que no oí nada

\- ¿Amantes? ¿Changmin y Yunho? – preguntó confundido – Imposible

\- ¿Lo crees tan imposible? Alguien que ha estado con todo tipo de mujeres ¿no crees que haya querido experimentar ahora con hombres? – preguntó intrigado, pero convencido en que aquello era una posibilidad

\- No lo creo, definitivamente no lo creo – meditó de nuevo, luego se quedó callado unos momentos – ¿Pasó algo más?

\- No, fue todo – respondió serio – Siwon, yo creo que ya no quiero hacer esto

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó molesto por aquello tan repentino

\- Donghae y Eunhyuk se han portado muy bien conmigo, siento que los estoy espiando – respondió en el mismo tono de seriedad, Siwon lanzó una carcajada

\- Pero ¿Qué dices? No estás haciendo nada malo, Boa me ha encargado mucho cuidar de Yunho, solo quiero saber en qué anda sin tener que estar yendo al Bar – explicó tranquilo

\- Tal vez, pero aun así…

\- Te daré más dinero – interrumpió enseguida

\- No es por el dinero, hablo de lealtad

\- Dime ¿Les ha perjudicado en algo que me mantengas al tanto?

\- No, supongo que no

\- ¿Lo ves? Deja de decir tonterías y continúa con tu trabajo – determinó sin agregar nada más – ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí, está bien – consintió por fin, lanzando un suspiro

\- Bien, llámame si algo más sucede. Adiós

\- Adiós – respondió y al oír que colgaban del otro lado apartó el teléfono de su oído – Ni hablar – pensó resignado, guardó su teléfono y volvió al Bar, sin que sospecha alguna se cerniera sobre él.

Después de varios minutos conduciendo en total silencio, por fin Yunho detuvo el auto, a orillas del río, pero no al sitio habitual al que solían ir, sino a uno más lejano, en las inmediaciones del pueblo, alrededor en cuanto se apagó el motor, solo podían oírse los sonidos de la naturaleza y la única luz que les acompañaba era la de los faros del auto

Changmin se encontraba completamente serio, con el semblante al frente pero la mirada hacia abajo, Yunho pudo notar que empuñaba con fuerza ambas manos, lo miró fijo y no se atrevió a decir algo, su amigo realmente estaba muy afectado con la presencia inesperada de Minho

\- No tenías que hacer esto – habló finalmente el menor de los dos, Yunho se giró hacia él y sonrió con sutileza

\- Te veías mal, solo quise apartarte de eso – explicó preocupado, Changmin asintió

\- Lo sé, gracias – contestó por lo bajo, luego abrió la puerta del auto y salió, sin siquiera mirarlo un poco, Yunho cerró los ojos unos instantes, después salió también, Changmin estaba apoyado sobre el auto y mirando hacia arriba

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó al acercarse, poniéndose justo a su lado, les separaban pocos centímetros, el mayor lo miró atento, la mirada de Changmin brillaba y la luz de la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos

\- ¿Por qué Yunho? ¿Por qué me hace esto? Como si fuera su enemigo, nunca le hice nada malo, me siento terrible – se desahogó sin pausas, luego por fin se atrevió a girar su cabeza y mirar al otro, quien no supo qué responder – Tampoco me explico cómo diablos me encontró y qué quiere ¿No me hizo ya bastante daño?

\- Hay personas que no necesitan un motivo Changmin, pude ver que él disfrutó herirte, deberías encararlo y ponerlo en su lugar – sugirió convencido, pero el otro no lo parecía

\- No quiero verlo, quiero que se vaya, que me deje en paz – contradijo molesto, Yunho le agarró la mano sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no dejes que se salga con la suya, no le permitas lastimarte, demuéstrale que tu pasado no te intimida – insistió, esta vez más convencido, Changmin lo pensó atento – Yo estoy contigo y te apoyaré – dijo con voz dulce, alzando su otra mano le acarició el rostro, haciéndolo estremecer

\- Gracias – respondió con un nudo en la garganta – La otra noche… tal vez exageré, tú no sabías los detalles de mi percance con Siwon, a diferencia de Minho, tú no hiciste nada para lastimarme, perdón

\- Oye – habló rápido antes que Changmin agregara algo más – Dejemos eso atrás ¿está bien?

\- Está bien – asintió al responder, luego sonrió leve y se apartó con sutileza, Yunho bajó su mano que le tocaba la cara pero no soltó la otra, continuaba entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos – Eres un buen amigo

\- Debo confesarte algo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros – dijo al recordar el mensaje enviado por la mañana, Changmin afirmó – Ese tal Minho, está quedándose con Siwon – informó sin preámbulos, sorprendiendo sobremanera al otro, Yunho sintió que la mano contraria intentaba apartarse de la suya, pero la sostuvo con mayor fuerza – No lo sabía en sí, Heechul me dejó un mensaje esta mañana, diciéndome que alguien con un mercedes te buscaba, sus palabras encajaron cuando vi el auto afuera del Bar, pero era tarde

\- ¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo? ¿De eso se trataba tu mensaje? – cuestionó sorprendido, el otro asintió en silencio – ¿Cómo diablos se conocieron esos dos? – preguntó para sí, pero en voz alta

\- Y no es todo, parece que tiene aquí varios meses o que es su segunda vez en este pueblo. Sulli me dijo en una ocasión que preguntó por ti en el Restaurante

\- ¿Qué? – de nuevo contrariado por la información – ¿Eso cuándo fue?

\- Poco después del accidente de Eunhyuk y Jonghyun – comunicó afligido, esta vez no pudo evitar que Changmin soltara su mano

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría sabido que es él, tiene ese auto hace más de un año – recalcó molesto, Yunho sabía que no tenía excusa

\- Perdóname, por favor – se acercó de nuevo a él, Changmin se alejó del auto y dio un paso atrás, pero Yunho se acercó otra vez y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo fijo a los ojos – Lo del accidente, mi confusión al descubrir que me gustabas, el abandono de Boa, fueron muchas cosas en mi mente y lo olvidé, tienes que creerme, por favor – suplicó alterado, temiendo que nuevamente su amistad con Changmin se desquebrajara

Esta vez el menor no lo repelió, le miró fijo a los ojos y luego suspiró resignado, levantó ambas manos y le sujetó los brazos a Yunho, separándolos de él

\- Nada hubiera cambiado, quizás solo habría huido de este pueblo – analizó en pocos segundos, el mayor sintió alivio de que Changmin no lo odiara

\- Gracias por no odiarme

\- ¿Qué dices? Estamos bien – tranquilizó al otro, desviando la mirada unos instantes

\- Y ahora ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Volvemos? – cuestionó preocupado, Changmin meditó en silencio, luego negó y regresó al auto, permaneciendo afuera, apoyándose justo sobre la puerta del copiloto

Yunho lo miró unos instantes antes de también acercarse al auto, imitando la acción de Changmin se colocó a su lado, no volvieron hablar en varios minutos, el menor se veía muy pensativo y él no quería interrumpirlo

\- Quizás quieras estar solo – mencionó al cabo de un rato, Changmin giró la cabeza hacia él y asintió, avergonzado de tener que admitirlo, pero Yunho se lo tomó a bien y asintió, luego palmeó su hombro y comenzó a alejarse, daría una pequeña caminata para darle su espacio.

Debido al espectáculo ocurrido, muchos clientes habían abandonado el Bar y ahora a pesar de ser relativamente temprano, se veía muy vacío, siendo sábado aquello no era normal, así que Donghae tuvo la iniciativa de cerrar temprano, cuando el local se quedó sin clientes aprovecharon cerrar las puertas, aunque dentro quedaron ambos dueños y Junsu, que ayudaría a limpiar

\- ¿Dónde diablos se habrán metido esos dos? – pensó Donghae atormentado, luego decidió llamar a Changmin, pero al hacerlo, se escuchó una melodía, se trataba del celular de su amigo, Junsu se acercó a la tarima y recogió el aparato que estaba sobre el asiento contiguo al que Changmin usó para sentarse, girándose hacia su jefe

\- Parece ser que lo dejó aquí – informó el mesero, acercándose a la barra lo colocó sobre esta, Donghae hizo un sonido con los dientes y marcó entonces a Yunho, pero su teléfono estaba apagado debido a que la batería se descargó, así que en medio de la voz de la operadora mejor colgó el aparato

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – meditó molesto, a lo lejos Eunhyuk lo observaba, lo conocía tan bien, que estaba seguro del porque su expresión de enojo, pero no quería discutir, así que ni siquiera se acercó a él.

Dentro de su habitación, Jonghyun miraba por la ventana hacia la casa de Yunho, en medio de la oscuridad, desde que Minho se marchó el abandonó el Bar y subió hasta ahí, sintiéndose inquieto al no saber nada de su amigo, y el hecho de que hubiese huido con Yunho no ayudaba en nada, sobre todo después de las palabras de su ex, aunque sabía que solo intentó sembrar la discordia, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente ansioso

\- ¿Y si fuera Yunho? ¿Si hubiese sido él con quien Changmin se acostaba? – analizó luego de un rato, sintiéndose peor que antes – No, me lo habría dicho, algo tan importante…

Aunque no quería atormentarse con esos pensamientos, era inevitable hacerlo, la duda y los celos lo carcomían, pero no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que no hablara con Changmin. Sin embargo no se apartó de la ventana, trataría de esperar hasta que viera al auto de Yunho volver a casa.

Luego de su larga jornada de trabajo y de haberse tomado unos tragos con un par de chicas en la ciudad vecina, Siwon volvió a casa, lo recibió en la entrada Heechul, como siempre, su jefe le pidió que lo acompañara hasta el estudio y ahí se encerraron los dos, el menor se sentó tras su lujoso escritorio y Heechul sobre este, frente a él

\- ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó sonriente

\- Llamó Junsu, me dijo que finalmente Minho se presentó en el Bar – informó divertido, el otro se impresionó poco y no tardó en sonreír

\- Eso explica por qué llegó hecho una furia – bufó entretenido

\- ¿Te contó algo?

\- Nada, llegó dando órdenes y pidiendo un baño tibio en la tina… se cree dueño de esta casa, lo detesto – contestó enojado, Siwon soltó a reír

\- No me agrada tampoco, pero coge bien – comentó divertido, Heechul lo miró de forma desagradable – Me entretiene

\- Que te siga entreteniendo, yo estoy harto – habló indignado, bajándose del escritorio y dándole la espalda, Siwon sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, colocándose al frente

\- Tú lo haces mejor, no seas celoso – dijo mientras le sujetaba de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo, pero el mayor le volteó la cara – ¿Sabes que también me dijo Junsu? – susurró

\- No sé ni me interesa – respondió tajante, pero a Siwon no le importó, lo sujetó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra del hombro, girándolo bruscamente hacia el escritorio, Heechul sintió el pecho de su jefe sobre la espalda y giró un poco la cabeza atrás

\- Oyó a Minho decir que Yunho y Changmin son amantes – musitó en su oreja, al oírlo Heechul abrió amplio los ojos – La otra noche saliste con Yunho ¿te contó algo de eso?

\- No… nada – mintió nervioso – Eso se oye absurdo – complementó, sonriendo con falsedad

\- Lo mismo pienso – consintió el menor, para alivio del otro, luego le dio un beso en la nuca, comenzando a restregar su cuerpo contra el ajeno

\- ¿Qué más dijo Junsu? – preguntó en medio de un jadeo, comenzando a excitarse

\- Yunho se llevó a Changmin y nadie supo a dónde ¿No te parece sospechoso? – inquirió mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, Heechul lo meditó, después de la charla con Yunho, no era de extrañar que quizás él y Changmin "volvieron"

Cuando menos lo esperó, Siwon le desabrochó los pantalones y bajó su ropa interior, empujándolo por la espalda hacia abajo, Heechul se sostuvo de los bodes del escritorio y sintió de una sola estocada la intromisión, comenzó a gemir mientras era penetrado, pero en su mente no dejaba de transitar la idea de su ex amigo y Changmin juntos de nuevo. De cualquier forma no pensaba traicionar a Yunho y decirle a su jefe que en realidad, si habían sido amantes en el pasado.

A unos cuantos metros, Yunho miró a Changmin aun afuera del auto, mientras se acercaba no dejaba de observarlo, se veía tan vulnerable, sintió inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, sonrió un poco y llegó hasta él, el menor vio sus pies enfrente, pero no levantó la vista

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – cuestionó el mayor, el aludido asintió, luego por fin levantó la cabeza y descruzó los brazos, observando a Yunho – Volvamos – sugirió con amabilidad, pero aún el menor lo dudó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos – Ya no estará ahí

\- Lo sé – consintió, pero lucía incómodo, Yunho pensó que quizás no quería marcharse de ahí, que tal vez deseaba estar con él, a su lado, eso lo hizo sonreír y emocionarse, así que no lo dudó ni un segundo, dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó, atrayendo su cuerpo, alejándolo un poco del auto

Al principio Changmin se asombró, pero luego correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose a su espalda baja, sus cuerpos casi fusionados llenaron de calor al otro, Yunho sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo y se abalanzó hacia él, atrapándolo contra el auto

\- Espera… – suplicó el más alto, deslizando sus manos de la espalda baja hacia el vientre, empujándolo, pero el otro no se apartó

\- No quiero que nadie te lastime – confesó avergonzado, susurrándole en el oído, Changmin sintió su rostro arder, aquellas inocentes palabras sonaron en otro sentido, logrando descolocarlo, pero no deseaba sentirse así

Yunho se apartó un poco, pero no para alejarse totalmente, sino para volver a sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos e inclinarse hacia él, rozándole los labios con los suyos, por instantes el más alto entreabrió los suyos, pero antes de entregarse al beso apartó la cabeza, girándola un poco al lado derecho

\- Déjame estar contigo – exteriorizó sin precedentes, haciendo un segundo intento por tomar sus labios, esta vez poco a poco Changmin correspondió y las manos de Yunho le soltaron el rostro, bajando a su pecho, le acarició los pectorales por encima de la ropa, luego las bajó hasta la pretina del pantalón y lo comenzó a desabrochar

La intensidad del beso no llegó a un punto sin retorno y antes que su pantalón fuese desabrochado en su totalidad, Changmin sujetó la mano de Yunho, apartándola de él

\- No… – musitó al retirar su boca de la ajena – No quiero estar contigo – reveló al instante, incluso antes que Yunho abriera sus ojos

Aquellas palabras sonaron en Yunho tan duras como lo eran, abrió los ojos y buscó la mirada de Changmin, cuyo rostro estaba completamente sonrojado

\- Perdóname… – pidió abrumado, sintiendo pena por la expresión desolada de Yunho, cuya sorpresa y decepción eran notorias, el mayor dio un paso atrás y sus ojos brillaron al observar a Changmin, aquel rechazo fue doloroso – Pero quiero estar con Jonghyun – confesó sin preámbulos, aquello fue tan imprevisto que Yunho abrió amplio los ojos

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó nervioso, nunca esperó aquellas palabras

\- No he dejado de pensar en él, en mi mente solo puedo verlo junto a Minho y el dolor es grande, tengo miedo de perderlo – dijo a duras penas, no quería lastimar a Yunho, detestaba hacerle daño a las personas que le importaban

\- No se irá con él – habló rápido

\- Yo sé que no… Pero verlos juntos me hizo pensar muchas cosas. Si yo no hubiera descubierto a Kyuhyun y a Minho, Jonghyun y él aún estarían juntos, tal vez se hubiese enamorado… Entonces yo, lo perdería para siempre – expuso abrumado

\- Es una locura – contradijo Yunho, dándole la espalda unos segundos mientras se sujetaba el cabello, todas esas hipótesis le daban dolor de cabeza, Changmin miró la espalda contraria y se sintió culpable, pero estaba decidido

\- Ya tomé mi decisión, lo siento

\- No lo amas, no le hagas esto – habló de nuevo, girándose hacia el menor, observando sus ojos brillosos, un par de lágrimas tambalearon y se deslizaron por fin tras unos segundos

\- Por primera vez siento ese ardor de tener a alguien a mi lado, quizás es el principio del amor, tal vez me esté enamorando por fin de él – sonrió nervioso, pero una sensación agradable le hizo estremecer las entrañas, volvió a fijar su vista en la de Yunho, quien sintió un temblor en las rodillas, aquellas palabras dolieron y no pensó que se sentiría de aquella manera, tanto que se cuestionó si quizás él también estaba enamorándose

\- Son tus celos de siempre – observó con seriedad, creyéndolo

\- No, esta vez es distinto – contradijo convencido – Lo quiero y deseo estar con él, es la verdad – reafirmó, limpiándose las lágrimas

Yunho lo observó detenidamente, los ojos de Changmin le miraban fijo y decían claramente que hablaba con la verdad, nunca antes lo vio tan convencido de algo, y no le quedaba de otra que aceptar su derrota. El mayor tragó saliva fuerte y asintió, agachando la mirada

\- No me hagas esto – suplicó el menor, jamás esperó semejante reacción de Yunho. Con anterioridad, su ex amante le expresó sus deseos por salir en serio con él. Changmin jamás imaginó que esos deseos continuaban en la mente de Yunho – Me haces sentir mal

\- ¿De verdad? – alzó la mirada, hablando con incredulidad – No te preocupes Changmin, dejaré de molestarte

\- Basta Yunho, por favor – pidió abrumado, le dolía la reacción de Yunho, nunca esperó provocar en él todo eso – Somos amigos ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que me apoyarías ¿era mentira? ¿o lo decías solo porque esperabas algo a cambio?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero hablar de esto… regresemos

\- No… No hasta estar seguro que nuestra amistad sigue en pie – recalcó molesto

\- ¿Acaso se podrá? Si estarás con él y yo me moriré de ganas por tenerte – confesó apenado, aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Changmin y lo dejaron mudo – ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué me gustas tanto? – preguntó enojado, sin dejar de mirarlo – Esto no debería estar pasándome

\- Yunho yo…

\- No digas nada, ya no quiero oírte – interrumpió abruptamente, avanzó al auto y abrió la puerta del piloto, entró en él y esperó a que Changmin subiera, pero el menor estaba perplejo y confundido por las palabras del mayor, así que se quedó inmóvil

Para apresurarlo, Yunho apretó el claxon con fuerza en dos ocasiones, Changmin suspiró hondo antes de animarse a subir, en cuanto cerró la puerta, Yunho avanzó deprisa, pero él no se atrevió a decir nada, permanecieron en silencio arriba del vehículo hasta llegar a casa de Yunho, ambos bajaron

\- No me ignores por favor – solicitó mientras Yunho le daba la espalda y avanzaba a la entrada de su casa, pero el aludido no respondió, ni volteó, abrió la puerta y cerró de un portazo, Changmin subió las pequeñas escaleras que separaban la casa de la baqueta y golpeó la puerta un par de veces – Yunho, ábreme

\- Vete – respondió en voz alta, estaba cerca de la puerta – Quieres estar con Jonghyun, vete con él – enfatizó molesto

\- Hablemos cuando no te comportes como un crío caprichoso – contestó también molesto, luego se dio media vuelta y alejó de ahí hacia el Bar

Yunho apartó un poco la cortina y observó hacia afuera, viendo a Changmin alejarse de ahí, se sintió culpable por haber armado aquel berrinche, pero en realidad la decisión del menor le dolió mucho más de lo esperado.

Aunque Changmin estaba molesto con Yunho, no cambiaría su decisión, en ese momento pensaba hablar con su mejor amigo, pero sorpresivamente y aunque apenas era la una de la madrugada, el Bar se encontraba cerrado, sin embargo la luz encendida, cuando entró vio a Donghae sentado en la barra como si fuese un cliente, estaba solo y bebía una copa de brandy

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta, el barman no le daba la espalda a la entrada, sino que estaba de costado a esta, al oírlo se giró un poco

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? O mejor dicho ¿dónde andaban? – preguntó enfadado

\- Yunho solo quiso sacarme de aquí, fuimos a la orilla del río, es todo – explicó avergonzado, la mirada acusadora de Donghae era bastante fuerte – Lamento mucho que Minho hiciera semejante espectáculo

\- No es tu culpa – dijo secamente y luego dejó de mirarlo, volviendo a su copa

\- ¿Peleaste con Eunhyuk? ¿Estás bien?

\- Quería estar solo, es todo – respondió con brusquedad, Changmin supo que no debía indagar más si no quería terminar peleándose con él también

\- Está bien – habló mostrándose amable – ¿Jonghyun está en su habitación?

\- Supongo

\- Gracias – contestó mientras caminaba, no se atrevió siquiera a mirarlo y pasó de él, entrando en la casa

Changmin subió directamente hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo, su corazón comenzó a latir vigorosamente y sonrió nervioso antes de abrir la puerta. Por fin después de tanto tiempo lo tenía todo claro, las palabras de Chang Wook eran ciertas, deseaba sentirse amado y eligió a Jonghyun, la desagradable visita de Minho le ayudó a abrir los ojos, la persona con quien quería estar era él, siempre había sido él. Sonrió más amplio y abrió con cuidado la puerta, pudo ver a Jonghyun acostado en la cama, quizás dormido, la luz estaba apagada, una vez que entró y cerró, colocó el seguro a la puerta, había llegado el momento de cambiar el rumbo a su vida, otra vez.

 ** _Continuará..._**

No sé qué decir, la primera mitad está escrita con mis sentimientos tranquilos y hacia la segunda parte siento que perdí el ritmo x_x así que espero sus opiniones, incluso si son críticas, saben que las aprecio mucho... Y bueno, agregar que antes ya había advertido que habría más JongMin, sé que no a todas les gusta :p pero es parte del crecimiento de Changmin jeje ya veremos como se desarrolla esta repentina relación, claro, si Jonghyun acepta, ¿ustedes creen que lo hará?

De momento me despido, les reitero mi humilde agradecimiento, ustedes son lo mejor, gracias por seguir aquí, por sus palabras de aliento, todo, lo llevo en el corazón, hasta la próxima :D


	32. Core of my addiction

**Capítulo 30. Core of my addiction**

Pocos segundos atrás, Changmin se marchó del Bar rumbo al interior de la casa, según él buscando a Jonghyun, y aunque tuvo muchas dudas y deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, se abstuvo de hacerlo y se quedó solo ahí, como estaba antes de la llegada de su amigo, bebiendo en completo silencio.

Cuando cerraron el local al público, hizo cuentas con Junsu y con Eunhyuk como era su costumbre y luego de eso su novio se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, para Donghae no era de extrañar que evadió hablar con él, eran capaces de entenderse mutuamente sin palabras, el mesero sabía que por la cabeza de su pareja pasaban muchas cosas respecto a Yunho luego que se marchara con Changmin, y a su vez, el barman sabía que su novio moría por encararlo, así que ambos decidieron simplemente alejarse, todo por el bien común de su cada vez más desastrosa relación.

Mientras alzaba la copa para dar otro trago, a la mente de Donghae llegaron lejanas memorias, las extrañas preguntas de su novio la mañana que discutieron, lograron abrir heridas que hace tiempo optó por encubrir, pero ahora habían salido a flote, ya no sabía cómo volverlas a ocultar y comenzaba a sentir miedo.

 _Fue durante el verano de hace algunos años, cuando aún eran unos adolescentes, Yunho y Boa habían comenzado a salir como pareja semanas atrás…_

 _Cuando Donghae llegó al lugar acordado en las inmediaciones del río, lo primero que tuvo ante sus ojos fue la imagen de ellos dos sentados juntos bajo el gran árbol, besándose concentradamente, mientras se acariciaban torpemente_

 _Era la primera vez que los veía así, aunque sabía que andaban, nunca antes pudo verlos besarse o tocarse, los tres fueron grandes amigos desde la infancia, que ahora ellos dos estuvieran juntos resultaba difícil, sobre todo cuando sus sentimientos ocultos no lo dejaban dormir por las noches_

 _Apenado apartó la mirada y quiso dar marcha atrás, cuando la voz de su amigo lo devolvió a la triste realidad y se vio obligado a erguirse, Boa y Yunho le sonreían, ella levantó su mano y le pidió alegremente que se acercara, Donghae devolvió una leve sonrisa y avanzó hacia ellos, al llegar Yunho se puso de pie y ayudó a la chica a levantarse_

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fisgón? – preguntó avergonzada, dándole un pequeño golpe sobre el hombro_

 _\- Unos segundos en realidad – respondió tranquilo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por actuar con normalidad_

 _\- De cualquier modo los dejo solos, debo ayudar a mamá con unas cosas – informó Boa aunque nadie le pidió explicaciones. Yunho hizo pronto una expresión exagerada de tristeza_

 _\- ¿Te veo en la noche? – cuestionó tomándola de la mano, ella asintió, luego sin más la jaló hacia él y le dio un beso en la boca, pero ella lo apartó con vergüenza – Ya te extraño_

 _\- Te veré más tarde ¿sí? – habló con voz suave, Yunho asintió – Nos vemos Donghae_

 _\- Cuídate – respondió serio. Ella mostró una última sonrisa para los dos y se marchó a paso lento, la mirada de Yunho la siguió sin apartarse en absoluto, mientras sonreía embelesado – Quita esa cara de estúpido – reclamó molesto, Yunho rio un poco y luego giró su cabeza hacia él, toda su expresión parecía la de un pervertido – ¿Qué te sucede?_

 _\- Boa me dejó agarrarle las tetas, creo que le están creciendo – confesó con emoción, pero la expresión asqueada de Donghae no se hizo esperar_

 _\- Eres un cochino – regañó avergonzado, con el rostro rojo, el chico ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, y aunque ya era consciente de su realidad sexual, nunca había hecho nada con nadie y solía ser muy tímido_

 _\- Vamos ¿Acaso tú no piensas en el tamaño de "eso"? ¿No te emociona? – preguntó intrigado, haciéndolo sonrojar mucho más_

 _\- Yo no lo sé, déjame en paz – pidió agobiado, Yunho se dio cuenta que decía la verdad y dejó de hostigarlo_

 _\- Entonces ¿Qué te fijas en un chico? No puedo imaginarme que hay de atractivo en un hombre ¿Cómo te gustan? – inquirió curioso, Donghae apartó la mirada, poniéndose nervioso_

 _\- Me gustan los hombres lindos, por supuesto – confesó por fin, sonriendo levemente_

 _\- ¿Qué más? – preguntó interesado, agarró a su amigo de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia abajo, así los dos se sentaron a la sombra del árbol_

 _\- No lo sé, no lo he pensado_

 _\- Pero ¿no hay alguien que te guste? De la escuela por ejemplo – cuestionó de nuevo con interés, su amigo no solía hablar de esas cosas_

 _\- Nadie – mintió apenado – No quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime ¿Cómo estás con Boa? – preguntó aunque no quería realmente saber, a Yunho le volvió la amplia sonrisa_

 _\- Me gusta muchísimo, es la primera niña que me mueve así el piso, la amo en verdad – reveló sin problemas, Donghae sonrió con amargura – Hablamos antes que llegaras, ella también es virgen – confesó con tranquilidad, pero Donghae casi se ahoga con su saliva – Tengo mucha curiosidad por el sexo Donghae ¿Tú no? – ante aquella pregunta el otro no respondió, solo pasó saliva, lo único que conocía del sexo en la práctica eran las revistas pornográficas que los compañeros llevaban a la escuela, aunque todas eran heteros, nunca siquiera había visto como lo hacían dos hombres_

 _\- ¿Qué cosas dices? Me avergüenzas – respondió nervioso, Yunho rio fuerte_

 _\- Donghae, algún día también encontrarás a una persona que despierte tu curiosidad y sabrás lo que siento, no te avergüences por el sexo, es algo natural. Tampoco te intimides por tus preferencias, no dejes que nadie te haga menos por ser homosexual – animó con entusiasmo, Yunho solía ser la persona más alegre que Donghae hubiese conocido. Ante esas palabras se sonrojó y sonrió_

 _\- ¿Y esa persona me corresponderá? Boa y tú se entienden, debe ser hermoso – expresó con tristeza, Yunho lo miró fijo_

 _\- Claro que sí, eres lindo ¿sabías? – respondió sonriente, alzando su mano y acariciándole los cabellos, Donghae lo miró fijo por algunos segundos, luego agachó la mirada un instante y cuando sintió la mano bajar de su cabeza lo miró de nuevo_

 _\- Me gustas – confesó rápido y con voz baja, tanto que prácticamente solo él se escuchó, aunque Yunho logró oír, creyó que quizás entendió mal, así que se quedó paralizado, mirándolo de frente – Estoy enamorado de ti – expresó esta vez, con voz alta y clara, dejándolo aún más perplejo, el hecho que no reaccionara preocupó a Donghae_

 _\- ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó intrigado, no podía procesar esas palabras_

 _\- Dije que te amo Yunho… – dijo de nuevo, comenzando a temblar – No debí decirlo – completó asustado, levantándose rápido, pero antes que intentara marcharse, su amigo le agarró la mano y lo detuvo, continuaba sentado en la hierba aunque él estaba de pie – Olvida lo que dije, no dije nada – pidió atemorizado, estaba seguro que Yunho lo odiaría_

 _\- Lo siento Donghae – respondió angustiado, el mencionado volvió a descender en el suelo, su amigo no dejaba de sostener fuerte su mano – No te veo de esa forma – secundó con preocupación, mirándolo a los ojos_

 _\- Por eso no quería decirte nada – habló con la voz quebrada – La amas a ella, yo no soy nada para ti_

 _\- No digas eso – regañó al instante – Eres mi mejor amigo_

 _\- Eso duele más que no ser nada – dijo con pesar, soltándose del agarre de Yunho, luego se puso de pie y avanzó unos pasos, hasta sentir que le detenían, era su amigo que lo abrazaba por la espalda, con fuerza_

 _\- Perdóname Donghae, por favor – susurró cerca de su oído, no pretendía incitarlo, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca_

 _\- ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo – respondió sintiendo deseos de llorar – Soy yo quien se enamoró de la persona incorrecta_

 _\- Te quiero mucho, no sufras por mí, te lo ruego – suplicó con fervor, soltándolo poco a poco lo giró hacia él, las lágrimas se resbalaban por las mejillas de Donghae, Yunho secó algunas con su mano derecha, pero ese gesto fue más doloroso que el rechazo_

 _\- Comprendo si ya no quieres ser mi amigo_

 _\- Nunca, siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo – afirmó convencido, Donghae volvió a sonreír con amargura, su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, aunque nunca esperó ser correspondido, Yunho le hacía saber lo que ya esperaba, oírlo de sus labios fue lo peor. Su amigo lo abrazó con fuerza_

 _\- Por favor déjame ir – pidió sin abrazarlo de vuelta – Me da vergüenza_

 _\- No te sientas avergonzado por amar ¿sí? – respondió soltándolo, pero a cambio le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, Donghae volvió a llorar y asintió_

 _Yunho pudo volver a sonreír, aunque también le dolió haberlo rechazado, pero no podía ser de otra forma, amaba a Boa y no le gustaban los hombres, por mucho que estimara a su amigo. Esta vez no limpió las lágrimas ajenas, solo se agachó un poco y besó su mejilla, sin saber exactamente el por qué lo hizo, pero logrando que el dolor se hiciera más grande, luego lo soltó_

 _Abrumado por sus sentimientos en ebullición, Donghae le dio rápido la espalda y se alejó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pudo escuchar su nombre en la voz ajena, pero no dio marcha atrás, no fue capaz siquiera de voltear atrás, en su juventud temprana tuvo aquella decepción, de la cual nunca se pudo recuperar._

Eunhyuk abrió aquellas viejas heridas por culpa de sus inseguridades, y aunque Donghae intentaba sanar su corazón, en este momento lograba ser prácticamente imposible. Mientras servía otra copa de licor, miró su celular sobre la barra, sabía que el teléfono de Yunho estaba apagado, aun así agarró el suyo y le marcó, comenzando a grabar un mensaje

\- ¿Sabes Yunho? Estuve recordando aquel día, no sé si tú lo has olvidado… cuando te confesé la primera vez mis sentimientos, éramos apenas unos adolescentes ¿recuerdas? – aspiró un poco antes de continuar – En aquel tiempo yo era ingenuo y estúpidamente creí que tal vez mis palabras tendrían un cambio en ti

El lapso para dejar mensaje terminó y tuvo que continuar en otro

\- Pero al ver tu expresión de angustia fija en mí cuando no pudiste responder a mi confesión, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me odiaras… Pero no lo hiciste, por el contrario me dejaste claro que nuestra amistad estaba forjada con hierro y que me querías sin condiciones – sonrió con pena, dejando pasar un tiempo para grabar otro mensaje – Ojalá me hubieras odiado, así no sentiría este dolor… No me quieras, ódiame y así podré superarte. Tu amabilidad me duele, nunca ha dejado de doler…

Esta vez no fue el tiempo quien acabó el mensaje, sino sus lágrimas, se recuperó un poco y marcó una última vez, luego de beber otro trago de alcohol

\- Ese beso, aún me quema en la mejilla. Ya no te quiero amar, dime por favor ¿Cómo puedo superarte? Si no se puede volver el tiempo atrás… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – terminó por fin de grabar todo lo que tenía que decir, dejó caer el teléfono y volvió a llorar con fuerza, escondiendo la cara entre los brazos, apoyado sobre la barra, desahogando ahí sus penas, junto a la copa de licor.

Changmin miró por un par de minutos a Jonghyun en la cama, lo contempló dormir, la decisión de elegirlo a él no había cambiado, su corazón latía de prisa, sonrió amplio y se quitó los zapatos, luego comenzó a subir en la cama. Su amigo estaba acostado sobre su lado derecho, al sentir movimiento se giró un poco hasta quedar mirando hacia arriba, pero no despertó

El mayor se colocó sobre su cuerpo, con las rodillas a los lados de su cadera y las manos a la altura de la cabeza, se agachó poco a poco hasta besarle la mejilla, logrando que reaccionara un poco, luego usó su mano derecha para moverlo, tocándole el hombro

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jonghyun adormilado, sin despertar del todo e intentando abrir los ojos, Changmin se inclinó de nuevo y le besó la nariz, su amigo abrió los ojos, sintió la presencia pero no pudo ver nada – ¿Changmin? – preguntó confundido, de forma lenta sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y tras dilatarse las pupilas pudo verlo un poco

\- Perdón, no pude esperar a mañana – confesó nervioso, temía por una reacción contraria a la que había creado en su mente

\- Changmin ¿Dónde estuviste? Me preocupé, luego que te fuiste corrí a Minho y…

\- No quiero hablar ahora de eso – interrumpió lo más pronto posible

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué estás…? – por fin despertó completamente y se dio cuenta de la extraña situación, Changmin irrumpió en su habitación y estaba casi montado sobre él, por segundos pensó que estaba soñando

\- Quería verte – susurró mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esta vez Jonghyun vio clara su mirada – Necesitaba estar contigo – reveló apenado, el gesto confuso de su amigo no ayudaba

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – inquirió liado, Changmin no respondió, en cambio se agachó hacia él e intentó besar sus labios, pero Jonghyun movió la cabeza y sintió la boca ajena sobre su mejilla, luego apretó los dientes, intentando soportar la crueldad de desearlo y no poder tenerlo – Basta… creí que lo habías entendido – habló refiriéndose a los dos rechazos anteriores

\- Sé que me has estado eludiendo, pero esta vez no busco solo una noche – confesó nervioso, Jonghyun giró de nuevo su rostro

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- La presencia de Minho, lo que él representa me hizo darme cuenta, te quiero a mi lado, no solo como amigo – declaró sin rodeos, causando una gran impresión en Jonghyun, incluso volvió a pensar que estaba soñando

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – cuestionó mientras se erguía para sentarse, Changmin también se levantó para permitírselo, sentándose sobre sus piernas – Porque no es gracioso

\- No es ninguna broma – respondió serio, levantando las manos le sujetó el rostro por las mejillas, mientras se miraban a los ojos – Quiero ser tu pareja, si tú quieres – dijo por fin con claridad, causando un gran impacto en el otro que lo dejó mudo por segundos – ¿No dices algo? – preguntó preocupado

\- ¿Es de verdad? – volvió a indagar, incrédulo de que aquello estuviera pasando

\- Sí, es verdad, quiero estar contigo, sin periodos de prueba, sin indecisiones, te quiero y deseo intentarlo contigo, no quiero cerrarme al amor – expuso sin problemas, diciendo todo desde el fondo de su corazón, Jonghyun sonrió amplio y sintió un nudo en la garganta

\- Changmin, eso es… – la voz se le quebró, pero se repuso en segundos, subiendo sus manos y agarrándolo del cuello, se inclinó adelante y colocó la frente sobre la de su amigo

\- ¿Entonces aceptas ser mi novio? – preguntó aun nervioso, Jonghyun no tardó en asentir un par de veces, sin dejar de sonreír

\- No puedo creerlo – expresó con emoción, nunca antes su corazón latió a ese ritmo, rozó su nariz con la ajena y susurró cerca de los labios de Changmin – ¿Podré decirte mi amor?

\- Dime como quieras – respondió avergonzado, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaban así, había olvidado lo que se sentía, Jonghyun rio sigilosamente y Changmin que aún tenía su rostro entre las manos lo pudo sentir temblar

\- Gracias Changmin, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida… – no pudo continuar pues un par de lágrimas se asomaron, el mayor no las pudo ver con claridad, pero se dio cuenta, Jonghyun soltó su cuello y lo abrazó por la cadera

\- Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo – contestó apenado, pero su ahora novio negó con la cabeza, Changmin aprovechó y se irguió un poco más hasta besarle la frente, luego descendió un poco y dio un beso en la nariz – Te quiero – susurró, deslizando sus labios hacia abajo hasta colocarlos en la boca ajena

Comenzaron a darse un beso lento, con un movimiento de labios casi torpe, como si se tratara del primero, Changmin soltó el rostro de Jonghyun y dejándolo de besar unos momentos se quitó la camisa, aventándola al suelo, el menor le agarró la cintura con las manos y Changmin lo despojó también de su prenda superior. Volvieron a tomarse los labios, está vez con un ritmo más apasionado, las manos de Jonghyun se deslizaron lento de la cintura hacia el pecho, acariciándolo, el mayor no se hizo esperar y comenzó a desabrocharse sus pantalones, al tener estos abiertos no tardó en sentir las manos de su novio agarrarle el trasero con ambas manos, por debajo de la prenda, se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo jaló hacia él

Con urgencia, Changmin desabrochó el pantalón de Jonghyun y se apartó de él solo para sacarse el suyo, junto con la ropa interior, aventándolo sin ver a donde, el menor se acostó nuevamente en la cama, levantándose solo un poco, sosteniéndose con los codos. El más alto sonrió y él pudo ver con claridad aquella honesta sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, deslizándolos rápidos hasta sacarlos por completo, Changmin se sentó sobre él, en la parte superior a las rodillas y con la mano derecha le sostuvo el miembro, comenzando a tocarlo

Jonghyun se removió un poco e inclinó luego la cabeza hacia atrás, sin cerrar los ojos, la mano del otro siempre sabía cómo tocar y no tardó en ponerse erecto, cuando le soltó volvió la cabeza al frente, Changmin se movió hacia delante y se levantó un poco, con la mano izquierda se sostuvo de la rodilla del otro y con la derecha volvió a sujetarle la entrepierna, la dirigió a su entrada e introdujo la punta, lanzando un pequeño suspiro, esperó un poco y después se sentó sobre él, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos

Jadeó, y aun con los codos sobre la cama miró la unión de ambos, movió un poco la cadera hacia arriba, el mayor gimió y luego sonrió, inclinándose al frente, colocó las manos sobre el pecho ajeno y se comenzó a mover de atrás hacia delante, con poca delicadeza, Jonghyun sonrió amplio y se dejó caer finalmente por completo sobre la cama

Changmin disfrutó de aquella reacción y no se hizo esperar, sin dejar de moverse se inclinó más hacia delante hasta agarrarse de los hombros de Jonghyun, esta vez moviéndose con un poco más de violencia, el otro se agarró con fuerza de ambos lados de su cintura. Se miraron a los ojos, se habían deseado desde el primer día que Jonghyun llegó de Seúl, ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, esta vez como pareja y no solo por sexo

Aunque el ritmo lo llevaba en su mayoría Changmin, el otro no perdía la oportunidad y movía su cadera, buscando mayor contacto. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron, el más alto se inclinó un poco más hasta tomar los labios de Jonghyun, por segundos se besaron sin dejar de moverse, hasta que Changmin se levantó de nuevo, otra vez sentado y se movió con fuerza, buscando hacerlo terminar. Cuando escuchó el gemido desinhibido y sintió que le llenaba bajó el ritmo, hasta que finalmente se levantó, perdiendo aquel contacto, no tardó en sentir la humedad, pero no le importó, se acostó sobre él y volvieron a besarse

\- Te amo – susurró en su oído cuando separaron los labios, Changmin no respondió, en cambio le acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar, luego lo besó rápido y se bajó de él, pero acostándose a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura

\- Eres increíble – confesó embelesado, dándole un beso arriba del ombligo, Jonghyun le acarició el cabello y parte de la espalda, en silencio, el cual duró solo unos segundos – ¿Sabes? Entre las cosas que pensé, me di cuenta del alivio que sentí al saber que entre tú y Minho no pasó nada íntimo – dijo con seriedad, Jonghyun se quedó helado, no hubiera pensado que Changmin aun tuviera presente aquella conversación que tuvieron y sintió culpa por haberle mentido, así que no habló nada de eso y obvió el tema

\- Changmin, vayámonos de aquí – sugirió de repente, haciendo que el aludido se irguiera enseguida, colocándose a su altura lo observó, acostado a su lado sobre el costado izquierdo lo miró atento, Jonghyun giró la cabeza hacia él

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Huyamos de este pueblo, así como huimos de Seúl, vámonos lejos, donde nadie nos conozca, de nuevo – propuso otra vez, con la misma decisión

\- Me gusta aquí – respondió Changmin – Tengo un empleo que me gusta y les tengo mucho cariño a Donghae y Eunhyuk, se han portado muy bien con nosotros – explicó con seriedad

\- Lo único que quiero es protegerte, aquí ya te encontró Minho – excusó enseguida

\- No le tengo miedo, lo enfrentaré, Yunho me lo sugirió, que no le demuestre que mi pasado me intimida – habló convencido, Jonghyun miró sus ojos a través de la oscuridad

\- Ah, lo dijo Yunho – repitió como si aquello no le gustara, Changmin entendió el sentido de sus palabras pero no objetó – ¿Estás seguro que quieres enfrentarlo?

\- Sí, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Quiero disfrutarte – contestó con mejor estado de ánimo, Jonghyun estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro, luego Changmin se inclinó hacia él y se besaron en la boca

\- Soy yo quien quiere disfrutarte a ti – contradijo con morbo, haciéndolo sonreír. Con un movimiento estratégico se irguió un poco y a él lo empujó hacia la cama, sin montarse encima solo se inclinó y le besó la boca, cuando se quiso apartar Changmin le agarró con ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza y lo jaló hacia abajo, volviendo a besarse

\- Disfrútame entonces – respondió sonriente, Jonghyun no se hizo de rogar y atacó su cuello con besos, bajando poco a poco hasta el pecho, pasó su boca por los pezones de Changmin sin atenderlos por mucho tiempo, causándole una lluvia de jadeos

Continuó bajando, deteniéndose en el abdomen por varios segundos, besando y chupando, dejó algunos moretes muy leves y continuó hacia abajo, Changmin separó sus piernas y Jonghyun se colocó en medio. Al apreciar la lengua ajena recorrerle el tronco sintió un fuerte escalofrío por toda la espalda y emitió un gemido sin reservas, aquella traviesa y experta le regaló segundos de placer antes que su cavidad bucal se cerrara a su alrededor

El hacer bien sexo oral era sin duda una de las cualidades de Jonghyun, se lo hizo recordar a Changmin cuando su boca continuó impecablemente su trabajo, acompañada de su lengua, que degustaba su bálano, paseándose alrededor, luego bajando la boca hasta atraparle con ella los testículos, chupándolos a profundidad, haciéndolo estremecerse. Nuevamente la boca atrapó su miembro y comenzó a succionar, lento por pocos segundos, el resto con rapidez, llegando en ocasiones a la garganta, logrando que Changmin gimiera sin reservas, hasta que finalmente se corrió en su boca

Cuando Jonghyun se movió hasta él había tragado la mayor parte del semen, Changmin no dudó en poseer sus labios y después se abrazó a él, no tan abajo como la anterior ocasión, esta vez su cabeza quedó sobre el pecho, con la mano le acariciaba el otro pectoral. El menor lo abrazó también, acariciándole los hombros y besándole sobre los cabellos

\- No quiero dormir – confesó apesadumbrado Jonghyun, sin dejar de acariciarlo – Si mañana me doy cuenta que esto es un sueño…

\- No pasará – lo interrumpió con rapidez – Decidí estar contigo y es lo que deseo, cree en mí – pidió con voz suave, comenzando a sentirse cansado

\- Creo en ti – dijo sin reserva. Changmin se levantó solo para darle un último beso, luego volvió a abrazarse a él, esta vez cerrando los ojos

\- Buenas noches – respondió contento y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Changmin no tardó en quedarse dormido, pero a Jonghyun le costó más trabajo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo, feliz.

Poco a poco Eunhyuk abrió los ojos por la mañana, cuando despertó por completo se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, Donghae solía despertar muy temprano, pero el otro lado del mueble estaba intacto, entonces se dio cuenta que su novio no durmió ahí. Preocupado dio un salto fuera de la cama y bajó al primer piso corriendo, en ropa interior, encontrando a su novio dormido en el sillón junto a las escaleras, estaba en mala posición y con la ropa desarreglada, bufó con cansancio

\- ¿Por qué dormiste aquí? – cuestionó en su mente, pero lo dejó ahí, dirigiéndose al Bar, vio la copa y el alcohol, el banco donde se sentó su pareja estaba tirado en el suelo, volteó hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que los candados no fueron puestos, eso lo molestó – Diablos Donghae ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Molesto se acercó al asiento y lo levantó, acomodó la botella en su lugar y dejó la copa donde solían poner los trastos sucios del Bar, miró de nuevo hacia la barra y vio el celular de su novio, ellos no solían revisarse los móviles, pero una curiosidad enorme se apoderó de él, lo agarró y desbloqueó, había visto a Donghae ponerle la contraseña, por eso la sabía

\- No debería hacer esto – pensó agobiado, pero no se detuvo

Eunhyuk revisó los mensajes, pero no había nada ahí, así que fue a las llamadas realizadas, vio cuatro con el nombre de Yunho, observó el tiempo que duraron, las dos primeras eran de casi tres minutos exactos, la tercera y cuarta de menos tiempo

\- No habló con él, le dejó mensajes de voz – concluyó sin problemas – ¿Qué le habrá dicho? – inquirió en silencio, luego dejó el celular tal y como lo encontró, volviendo a la casa. Miró a su novio en el sillón, no se había movido ni un poco – ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti? – preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo algo desagradable en la boca del estómago

No quiso observarlo por más tiempo, tampoco lo quiso despertar, simplemente se retiró, tenía ganas de tomar una ducha, había muchas cosas en las que debía pensar.

Yunho despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, en la madrugada le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, no descansó lo suficiente, eso hizo que ahora se levantara de mal humor. Entró al baño y orinó con la puerta abierta, como solía hacer cuando estaba solo, limpió sus manos solo con agua y volvió a su habitación, tirándose de nuevo en la cama, recordando la petición que le hizo a Changmin

\- No aprendes ¿cierto Yunho? Casi te tiras al suelo a suplicarle – meditó enojado con él mismo, no tanto con Changmin, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era así, indeciso y extraño, desconocía si en el pasado solía serlo y no le importaba, le preocupaba el Changmin del presente – Pero no volverá a suceder, quédate junto a Jonghyun, de mí no obtendrás nada – decidió aún molesto

Mientras hacía su rabieta se giró en su eje sobre la cama, vio el celular en el buró y recordó que lo dejó sin pila, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y ponerlo a cargar, no le gustaba quedarse sin el uso de su móvil, luego de eso volvió a tirarse en la cama, no tenía ningún deseo de levantase ese domingo.

Sorpresivamente cuando abrió los ojos, miró a Jonghyun dormido a su lado, era él quien solía despertar más tarde, pero en esta ocasión su ahora novio por segunda vez era quien dormía plácidamente, Changmin sonrió amplio y lo observó fijo, su rostro dormido era tan atractivo que no se pudo resistir, estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla, rozando luego los labios con sus dedos. No estaba arrepentido de la decisión de elegirlo

\- Me esforzaré para darte lo mejor de mí – susurró sonriente, luego se acercó con efusividad y lo abrazó, logrando que comenzara a despertar

\- ¿Changmin? – preguntó en voz baja, abriendo solo un ojo, lo vio abrazado a él y sonrió, lo que sucedió horas atrás no fue para nada un sueño. Abrió el otro ojo y lo acarició por la espalda, el aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarlo

\- Buenos días – dijo con suavidad, luego se levantó un poco para acercarse y darle un beso en la boca, cuando se separaron Jonghyun se removió hacia arriba, acomodando la espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, quedando sentado, Changmin también se movió, acostándose encima de él, la cabeza a la altura de los pectorales – Eres muy guapo ¿lo sabías? – inquirió mientras miraba atento su rostro, Jonghyun rio divertido

\- Despertaste muy cariñoso – fue su respuesta, aunque no se trataba de una queja, el mayor no respondió, Jonghyun le acarició el cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás

\- Es porque estoy feliz, hace tiempo no me sentía así – respondió por fin, sonriente. El corazón de Jonghyun se aceleró con la respuesta y no supo si tenía ganas de sonreír o llorar, aun no podía creer que finalmente Changmin quisiera salir con él formalmente, sabía que no lo amaba, no solo porque su novio no se confesó para nada, sino porque lo conocía enamorado y aquel brillo que inundaba sus ojos cuando estaba con Kyuhyun no lo tenía en esos momentos, sin embargo el solo hecho de aceptarlo como pareja lo hacía enormemente feliz

\- Yo también estoy feliz, no tienes idea – respondió con seriedad, Changmin sabía que efectivamente no podía imaginar lo que Jonghyun sentía, así que no respondió – ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó para cambiar de tema ya que comenzaba a sentirse emocional

\- Mucha hambre – respondió con picardía, luego se mordió el labio inferior y depositó un beso sobre su pecho, levantando la mirada lo observó, mientras daba otro beso

\- No hablo de eso, es muy temprano – contestó avergonzado, pero Changmin sonrió amplio, sin hacerle caso volvió a besarlo, esta vez dirigiéndose a su pezón izquierdo, le dio un par de besos – En serio, para – jadeó , colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro

\- Jadeando así… me excitas en verdad – confesó sin pena, dirigiéndose luego al otro pezón, disfrutándolo con su boca, escuchando contento los jadeos del otro, se detuvo en esa zona solo para bajar con besos por su torso hasta llegar al abdomen, levantó la mirada otra vez

\- No podré detenerte

\- No quieres que me detenga – respondió al instante, Jonghyun asintió, admitiendo lo que Changmin decía, así que el mayor no se hizo esperar, con su mano izquierda le sujetó el miembro y lo acarició, mientras su boca se ocupaba en besar su bajo vientre

\- Changmin… – suspiró cuando su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar, el más alto no tardó en repartir besos por el tronco, subiendo hasta la punta y luego introdujo el miembro ajeno, no tuvo clemencia con las succiones y Jonghyun se corrió pronto, dentro de su boca. Se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas durante el orgasmo y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Changmin limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la tela, luego le sonrió – Travieso – resolló, acariciando su barbilla

El aludido sonrió con jovialidad y se incorporó hacia su novio, dándole un beso en los labios

\- Aun no termino de jugar

\- ¿Ah no? – cuestionó curioso, Changmin sonrió más amplio y usando ambas manos acarició las piernas del otro, desde las rodillas hacia arriba, atacando su boca una vez más, se besaron con pasión y el mayor separó las extremidades de su novio, sin dejar de besarlo, colocándose en medio – Changmin… – suspiró con la voz temblándole, luego se agarró a sus hombros y asintió

El más alto entrelazó sus brazos con las piernas de Jonghyun y se introdujo lentamente hasta detenerse poco antes de entrar por completo, se miraron y los labios no tardaron en encontrarse una vez más, Changmin comenzó con las estocadas, midiéndose al inicio, pero luego haciéndolo con desesperación, Jonghyun apartó la boca, gimiendo con fuerza y continuamente, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos y observar a su novio, pero le fue imposible

Soltó el hombro de Changmin que sostenía con la mano derecha y la inclinó hacia atrás, agarrándose de la cabecera, mientras su espalda chocaba en ocasiones. A ninguno de los dos les importaba si sus gemidos se oían hacia afuera, estaban entregándose como hace tiempo no lo hacían, hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar más y se corrió dentro, pero no salió de él al instante. Sus labios se encontraron en otro beso, más lento y húmedo que los anteriores

Poco a poco soltó sus piernas y salió de él, pero permaneció en medio, Jonghyun soltó la cabecera y se abrazó a su espalda, aunque prefería estar arriba, que Changmin se lo hiciera no tenía comparación a ninguna de sus anteriores experiencias, era el mejor con quien había estado siendo él la parte pasiva

\- Eres el mejor – expresó acariciándole la espalda, Changmin sonrió sin responder, Jonghyun cerró un poco las piernas pero permaneció sentado, el más alto lo abrazó, acurrucándose como si se tratara de un cachorro

\- Permanezcamos en cama todo el día – sugirió Changmin – Quiero hacer el amor una y otra vez – exteriorizó sin vergüenza alguna

\- Para eso necesitamos comer – espetó el otro, casi riendo – Anda, que tengo hambre

\- Se supone que como más que tú, yo debería estar quejándome de la comida – dijo fingiendo estar indignado, Jonghyun le dio un beso en los labios

\- También quiero tomar un baño juntos, desayunemos y después nos bañamos – propuso el menor, Changmin no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, después de todo, también comenzaba a sentir mucha hambre.

Eunhyuk miró sorprendido hacia la habitación de Jonghyun, justo cuando salía de bañarse escuchó sonidos que provenían del interior, al acercarse un poco oyó con mayor claridad, un par de gemidos que sin duda pertenecían a sus dos amigos, además la habitación de Changmin estaba vacía e intacta, por lo que no fue difícil armar el rompecabezas, esos dos habían vuelto a involucrarse sexualmente

\- Creí que Jonghyun no estaba interesado en ser su amante – pensó confundido, pero de cualquier modo ya no quería pensar en eso, él tenía asuntos personales de los cuales quería ocuparse antes que otra cosa

Sin especular mucho sobre los otros dos se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse, antes de entrar vio a Donghae terminar de subir las escaleras, se veía confundido y un poco dormido, lo ignoró y entró en la alcoba, a los segundos entró el barman, Eunhyuk lo miró e ignoró, sacándose la toalla y aventándola a la silla frente al tocador, se dirigió desnudo hacia el ropero. Donghae lo miró de reojo, dándose cuenta que estaba molesto, así que decidió no hablarle, caminó a la cama y se tiró en ella

\- Báñate o solo quítate esa ropa, no te avientes en la cama si estás sucio – regañó el mesero, comenzando a vestirse, pero su pareja lo ignoró – Donghae – habló en tono alto

\- Quiero dormir, déjame en paz – respondió de mala gana, girándose y abrazando la almohada, pero el otro se acercó hasta él y se la arrebató

\- Levántate

\- No quiero, déjame – respondió molesto, pero Eunhyuk se enojó aún más, lo agarró por el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza, sacándolo de la cama, cayó al suelo – ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó mirándolo desde abajo, con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Te hablo y me ignoras – contestó en el mismo tono de antes, Donghae se ayudó de la cama para ponerse de pie – Te comportas como un estúpido

\- ¿A quién llamas estúpido? Eres tú quien me trata mal y no sé por qué ¿Te hice algo? – inquirió bajando el tono de su voz, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Por qué dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué estabas bebiendo? ¿Y por…? – intentó reclamar por las llamadas hechas a Yunho, pero recordó que agarró el celular de su novio sin permiso y mejor se quedó callado – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – finalizó la discusión, terminando de vestirse con pantalón, camisa y zapatos, luego salió de la habitación

\- Eunhyuk espera… – pidió el barman poniéndose de pie, yendo tras su novio, aunque el otro terminó la charla, él deseaba continuar – Dime por qué te molesta que no dormí en la alcoba – habló mientras lo seguía, escaleras abajo

\- No entiendes nada – contestó Eunhyuk al llegar al final de los escalones, Donghae se detuvo en el último, sin dejar de observarlo

\- Ayúdame a entender entonces – pidió sintiéndose mareado, se encontraba con resaca y el haber corrido le provocó vértigo

\- ¡Es por Yunho! ¿Sí? Siempre es por Yunho, es eso lo que me molesta, estoy harto

\- ¿Yunho qué tiene que ver? – cuestionó quebrándosele la voz, entonces diversas imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente, al recordar las llamadas palideció, desviando luego la mirada que estaba hacia el otro

\- Hablamos luego, debo salir de aquí, siento que me asfixio – dijo como pudo y luego salió deprisa. Donghae no lo pudo detener, escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y se dejó caer, sentándose en el último escalón.

Dentro de la habitación, Changmin y Jonghyun se miraron el uno al otro cuando los ruidos afuera cesaron, aunque no pudieron entender las palabras, era más que obvio que eso se trató de una discusión

\- ¿Deberíamos salir? No me gusta presenciar discusiones – inquirió Changmin a su novio, este lo meditó un poco y luego asintió un par de veces

\- Creo que han terminado de pelear, salgamos

\- Últimamente ellos dos pelean mucho, me siento como cuando recién llegamos a este pueblo, ellos discutían seguido, pero duraron meses en paz – observó con seriedad el mayor, Jonghyun asintió, pues estaba de acuerdo

\- No nos involucremos ¿sí? Menos hoy, es nuestro primer día oficial de novios – comentó con emoción, agarrando la mano de Changmin y besándole el dorso, este asintió – Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero esperé siete años por esto

\- Te entiendo – volvió a asentir, soltó su mano sutilmente del otro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se puso de pie para vestirse, Jonghyun observó su desnudez y mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo

\- Como me gustaría verte desnudo todo el día – confesó con honestidad, Changmin negó fingiendo que estaba indignado

\- Pervertido – sonrió con picardía – Anda, vístete también o volveré a follarte – amenazó intentando parecer serio

\- ¿Y yo soy el pervertido? Mi pobre cuerpo, aún estoy adolorido – se quejó Jonghyun en broma, tocándose el trasero, Changmin soltó una fuerte carcajada y apresuró a vestirse

\- En compensación te jabonaré la espalda, pero primero a desayunar, te espero abajo – guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la puerta, se miraron una última vez antes que Changmin saliera de la habitación, Jonghyun se dejó caer sobre el colchón y estiró su cuerpo

\- Es real – suspiró con emoción – Estamos juntos de verdad – miró hacia el techo y volvió a suspirar, sintió de pronto una energía que lo invadió y salió de la cama, vistiéndose.

Changmin vio a Donghae sentado en la escalera cuando bajaba al primer piso, lo escuchó llorar mientras observaba su espalda, se preocupó, nunca antes lo vio así, ni siquiera cuando su novio y Jonghyun se accidentaron. Llegó hasta el final y se colocó enfrente, luego se agachó de cuclillas, buscando su rostro, pero el barman estaba agachado

\- ¿Qué tienes? – indagó preocupado, Donghae levantó la vista, tenía los ojos rojos, el rostro mojado casi por completo

\- Changmin… soy un estúpido – respondió angustiado, pero el otro no entendió – Anoche llamé a Yunho, le dejé unos mensajes… – explicó un poco – No quiero que los escuche, debo hacer algo, no debe oírlos. Ayúdame por favor – suplicó casi alterado, por su mirada Changmin se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba arrepentido, pero Yunho le ignoraba ahora ¿Cómo podía ser de ayuda?

\- Tranquilo ¿sí? Veré que puedo hacer – respondió con voz suave, estirando su mano le acarició la mejilla, Donghae asintió. Changmin se puso de pie y al levantar la mirada vio a Jonghyun, este solo asintió sin decir una palabra, así que el más alto sonrió y dio media vuelta, saliendo de ahí rumbo a casa de Yunho

Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, pensaba en qué iba hacer o con qué pretexto lograría entrar, sustraer el celular y borrar esos mensajes de voz del buzón, sobre todo porque la noche anterior su amigo le dejó en claro que se encontraba molesto y sin ganas de verlo o hablarle

Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos, pensó que Yunho abriría como siempre, pero este tuvo la precaución de asomarse moviendo un poco la cortina, al ver que se trataba de Changmin bufó con molestia, aunque no quería hablar con él se armó de valor, agarró aire y habló en voz alta

\- Vete, no quiero hablar contigo – dijo de forma contundente

\- No seas infantil, ábreme – respondió enojado, creyó ingenuamente que quizás a Yunho el mal genio de la noche anterior se le pasó un poco, pero comprobaba que no fue así. No obtuvo respuesta – Perdí algo y creo que está aquí – mintió sin saber que otra cosa decir

\- No caeré en ese truco – apresuró a contestar – Así que vete

\- No es truco, si quieres revisa en tu baño, es una crema para manos – especificó apenas le vino a la mente, luego pensó en lo raro que sonaba, pero no hubo marcha atrás

\- ¿Crema para manos? – cuestionó Yunho en voz baja sin que el otro pudiera escuchar, pero incluso aunque se oía extraño, dudó. Sin responder fue hacia el baño, el cual nuevamente era un desorden, pero no encontró nada, así que volvió a la puerta – No está – habló con voz alta, pero no encontró respuesta – ¿Changmin?

En esta ocasión, el aludido se colocó de espaldas contra la puerta, apeándose lo más posible para que Yunho no pudiera verle si se asomaba por la ventana. Como lo previno, el mayor abrió para cerciorarse que de verdad se había marchado, cayendo en la trampa que dijo que no caería, pues en cuanto la puerta se movió, Changmin se empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, ambos entraron en la casa, Yunho lo observó con enorme sorpresa, todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Loco – reprochó molesto – Sal de mi casa – indicó señalando la salida, pero Changmin negó, sonriendo nervioso

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar, anoche quedó todo inconcluso – pretextó mientras echaba una mirada rápida alrededor, tratando de localizar el teléfono celular

\- No tengo nada que decirte y nada que escucharte, así que vete, no me hagas perder la paciencia – advirtió, volviendo a señalar la entrada

\- Pareces un adolescente ¿sabías? Enojado porque no acepté ser tu novio, porque elegí a alguien más, que tontería – reclamó, comenzando a caminar con cautela y buscando discretamente el celular con la mirada

Yunho lo observó y molestó aventó la puerta, cerrándose de golpe

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No tenemos nada que decirnos, soy infantil después de todo ¿no? Para qué hablar entonces

\- Porque somos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos se apoyan, dijiste que estarías conmigo ¿acaso es válido solo si estamos juntos como amantes o algo más? – cuestionó esta vez sin tratar de rastrear el teléfono, sin que el tema fuera un mero pretexto – Si es así, no sabes lo que es la amistad, solo me deseas como si fuese un objeto que ayuda a alimentar tu ego

Esta vez sus palabras causaron otro efecto en Yunho, quien involuntariamente negó con la cabeza, sin encontrar qué decir en unos segundos, Changmin se dio cuenta que desvió su objetivo principal y apartó la vista, buscando de nuevo el celular hasta darse cuenta que no se encontraba al menos en la sala o el comedor

\- No me malinterpretes – se defendió esta vez, volvieron a mirarse – Si crees que solo te deseo estás equivocado ¿Cuántas veces te dije que Te quiero?

\- Las mismas veces que lo dije yo – respondió sin dudarlo, pero Yunho negó

\- Aquella noche en el cuarto de lavado ¿lo recuerdas?

\- No dijiste que me querías – reclamó pronto, pero el otro sonrió

\- Hablamos por teléfono antes de dormir ¿lo olvidaste? – no hubo respuesta – Estaba contándote un cuento… – al oír aquello Changmin recordó que se quedó dormido y que Yunho se negó a contarle el final de su historia, sin embargo esta no tuvo final, Yunho la cortó para decirle que lo quería, aunque él ya estaba dormido para escucharlo

\- ¿Eso cambia las cosas de algún modo? – cuestionó tratando de parecer firme, pero sentía que sus rodillas temblaban, sin saber la causa, su respiración también estaba contenida, no deseaba mostrarle a Yunho su debilidad

\- No – hizo una pequeña pausa – Solo intentaba demostrarte que no eres un objeto para mí y que la raíz de mi enojo no es un capricho, es porque creí que había algo entre nosotros, desde antes, más allá del sexo, creí que algo nos unía, pero me equivoqué – expresó con tristeza, tragando saliva al final

\- ¿Piensas que solo fue sexo para mí? – respondió al instante, alzando la voz

\- Entonces ¿por qué estás con él? ¿Solo porque te ama? ¿Acaso te sientes el héroe "haciéndole un favor"? – cuestionó en tono arrogante

\- Cállate… No tienes la más mínima idea – dijo con firmeza, luego ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos – Jonghyun es el hombre de quien deseo enamorarme, no tú – apretó un poco los labios – Después de todo tampoco me amas ¿Por qué te afecta tanto mi decisión? ¿No es entonces eso un capricho? – remató con la misma idea inicial, esta vez Yunho no tuvo argumento con el cual rebatirle

El silencio incómodo que le siguió a eso los dejó mirándose a los ojos uno al otro

\- Bien, ya hablamos, ahora vete

\- Yunho, deja de ser tan irracional – solicitó con preocupación – Quise darme una oportunidad de volverme a enamorar ¿Qué tiene de malo intentarlo con alguien que me ama? Deseo verlo feliz, tendrías que haber visto su sonrisa… Y yo, hace mucho no me sentía así, por primera vez desde que dejé a Kyuhyun me siento bien

\- Me alegro por ti – respondió de maneta apática, pero esas palabras le calaron hondo ¿no se supone que debería hacerlo feliz verle contento? Quizás si estaba solo haciendo un berrinche, eso lo aterró porque no solía comportarse así, pero sus sentimientos estaban confundidos

\- Por favor Yunho, quiero estar bien contigo, eres importante para mí – dijo con honestidad, pero retomando el objetivo inicial, caminando hacia la habitación principal pero sin entrar, el mayor se dio cuenta de sus movimientos

\- ¿Crees que es tan fácil? Necesito pensarlo – respondió, acercándose con discreción, algo le decía que Changmin estaba tramando algo

\- Cuando los sentimientos son sinceros, no necesitas pensarlo – contradijo tan pronto escuchó las palabras ajenas

\- Changmin ¿Qué estás…? – comenzó a preguntar al darse cuenta que el aludido caminó esta vez directo a la alcoba, pero al verse descubierto apresuró el paso y entró, cerrando la puerta antes que Yunho le alcanzara, colocó el seguro enseguida – Changmin ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?! – preguntó enojado, aquel actuar era tan extraño – Ábreme ¿te volviste loco?

Sin responderle buscó el teléfono desde la puerta, este se encontraba sobre la cómoda, caminó hacia él y lo desbloqueó fácil pues no tenía contraseña, buscó en mensajes de voz, los más recientes eran de esa madrugada, así que no le costó trabajo identificarlos pese a no haberle preguntado cuántos mensajes dejó

\- Ay Donghae, mira lo que hago por ti – balbuceó mientras borraba uno de los mensajes, no supo cuál, estaba apresurado en hacerlo. La puerta se abrió, era Yunho que poseía llave de las habitaciones de esa casa

Changmin tuvo segundos de duda cuando lo vio entrar y no logró borrar más de un mensaje, pues el otro llegó hasta él y le arrebató el teléfono

\- Has perdido la cabeza – reclamó alterado, Changmin aun hizo un intento por arrebatarle el aparato, pero Yunho alzó la mano que lo poseía y con la otra sobre el hombro ajeno lo empujó, aunque los brazos del menor eran tan largos como los suyos, no pudo quitárselo debido al empujón, forcejearon un poco – ¿Qué intentas hacer?

\- Quiero borrar nuestras conversaciones – mintió, esta vez su excusa sonaba más lógica

\- ¿No pudiste simplemente pedirlo? – reclamó aun molesto por ese actuar tan invasivo. No obtuvo respuesta y guardó el celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, con la otra mano sujetó el brazo de Changmin y lo jaló, colocándolo frente a él para no dejar expuesto su móvil – No te preocupes, borraré todo, como si nada hubiera existido entre nosotros – expresó con tristeza

\- Tampoco exageres – objetó sintiéndose de igual manera, nunca pensó que todo terminaría así, se supone que solo fueron amantes ¿Por qué actuaba como ex novio?

\- Estás muy lejos de entenderlo… me sentía feliz de pensar que la estaba olvidando, ninguna mujer lo lograba y llegaste tú – sonrió con amargura, luego se acercó más a Changmin, hablándole detrás de la oreja – Es verdad que no te amo, pero pensar en la probabilidad me hacía creer que tenía algo de esperanza… Saber lo equivocado que estaba me hace sentir un completo perdedor – confesó finalmente, Changmin cerró los ojos unos instantes e imaginó el rostro de Yunho al decirle todas aquellas cosas

\- Perdóname… – mordió su lengua tras decirlo y abrió los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, luego el calor del cuerpo de Yunho se alejó, fue incapaz de darle la cara otra vez

\- Tan solo vete por favor – fue su respuesta, seca, sin emoción, aunque le costó mucho trabajo decirlo se abrió a Changmin y le confesó lo más interno de sus pensamientos, se sintió desnudo por completo y estaba agradecido de no haberlo visto a la cara en esos instantes

Changmin asintió sin decir nada y se alejó, saliendo deprisa de la casa de Yunho, corrió hasta el Bar y sin entrar apoyó la frente en la puerta principal, sin darse cuenta que Jonghyun estaba ahí, del otro lado del cristal, mirándolo llorar y sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando con su novio.

Donghae alzó la vista cuando vio a Changmin entrar en la casa, minutos antes lo había hecho Jonghyun pero no cruzaron palabra. El barman lo miró con angustia, en espera de una buena noticia, pero su amigo lucía cabizbajo, aunque el motivo no era por haber fallado en su misión, sino la charla con Yunho, la cual Donghae ignoraba

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste? – preguntó asustado, levantándose lentamente, Changmin negó

\- Perdón, solo pude borrar un mensaje – respondió apenado, el otro sintió que la sangre bajaba a sus pies y volvió a sentarse en el escalón, luego se agachó cubriendo su rostro – Donghae ¿Qué grabaste en esos mensajes? – cuestionó preocupado, acercándose a él, se sentó a su lado, el otro levantó la cabeza pero no se giró a verlo

\- Le recordé la primera vez que declaré mis sentimientos por él – respondió tras un largo suspiro, luego volteó hacia el menor – Y lo incapaz que soy de olvidar el amor que siento… Hacía tanto que no lo hacía y ahora me siento idiota – confesó con honestidad, Changmin sintió pena por él, pero no supo que decir, solo alzó su mano y la colocó sobre su hombro

\- Él no se enojará contigo…

\- Lo sé, ese es el problema – interrumpió pronto – Nuestra amistad ha sobrevivido porque aprendimos a lidiar con el tema, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo celaba, siempre traté de no ser directo, porque sé… – calló unos momentos cuando la voz se le quebró – Que él se portará amable conmigo, pero en el fondo siente culpa, aunque no la tiene… ¿Qué derecho tengo de hacerlo sentir así? ¿Qué derecho tengo a hacerle daño cuando ha sido la persona que mejor me ha tratado en la vida? – reflexionó mirando a su amigo, a Changmin le dio escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado, por Yunho, por Jonghyun, porque solo había estado pensando en sí mismo todo el tiempo

\- Donghae yo… no sé qué decirte – expresó luego de unos segundos, en realidad tenía mucho qué decir, qué cuestionarse, pero ahora estaba confundido. Su amigo negó

\- Me has escuchado, gracias – respondió con voz suave, después se giró completamente hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Changmin correspondió y tras unos momentos se separaron – Debo tomar un tomar un baño – excusó mientras se ponía de pie, recordando la discusión con su novio momentos atrás, el menor asintió

Donghae se fue hacia el segundo piso y Changmin se quedó sentado, pensando unos momentos, hasta que recordó a su novio y se levantó, buscó en la cocina y no estaba, así que subió de nuevo, entró en la habitación frente a la suya y ahí estaba Jonghyun, sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, al ver entrar a Changmin sonrió

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – inquirió tranquilo, aunque por dentro ansiaba preguntarle el porqué de su llanto, pero no lo mencionó, el más alto cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, quedando de pie, enfrente, luego negó con la cabeza – Parece que mal

\- Sí, es una lástima – contestó afligido, Jonghyun se dio cuenta que aún estaba distraído y estiró las manos, sujetando las de Changmin, este lo miró

\- Salgamos a desayunar – propuso amablemente, su novio asintió, tratando de sonreír – ¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- Donde tú quieras – respondió de forma cariñosa, dio un paso al frente y soltando sus manos las subió hacia el rostro contrario, sujetó ambas mejillas y se agachó para besarlo en la boca, después sonrió – Donde me lleves iré – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Jonghyun se sorprendió por aquello pero solo asintió, desconcertado

\- No es que haya muchas opciones, vamos donde Sulli – indicó sin pensarlo, Changmin asintió con una gran sonrisa y se alejó, Jonghyun se levantó de la cama y lo agarró de la mano, ambos salieron de la habitación.

Desde que Changmin se fue de su casa lo dejó con una incómoda sensación, su extraño comportamiento lo tenía además confundido ¿tan poca cosa había sido su tiempo juntos que quería deshacerse hasta de los mensajes?

\- Ahora menos que nunca te entiendo – pensó agobiado, no teniendo mayor remedio que quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, no tenía nadie con quién hablar del tema, o quizás sí. Pensó en Heechul, en la posibilidad de volver a tenerlo como amigo, necesitaba desahogarse, así que se acercó a su celular que había vuelto a conectar y lo encendió

Cuando quitó el móvil de las manos de Changmin, no revisó después si tenía algo pendiente, pero ahora notaba que tenía 3 notificaciones por mensajes de voz, fue hacia la sección y los escuchó de forma cronológica

\- Pero al ver tu expresión de angustia fija en mí cuando no pudiste responder a mi confesión, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me odiaras… – tras escuchar la primera parte de ese mensaje Yunho sintió un nudo en la garganta – Pero no lo hiciste, por el contrario me dejaste claro que nuestra amistad estaba forjada con hierro y que me querías sin condiciones…

Al terminar el primer mensaje Yunho se quedó aún más confundido, al principio no le encontró sentido que Donghae le estuviese diciendo todo aquello, era como si el mensaje estuviera incompleto

\- Ojalá me hubieras odiado, así no sentiría este dolor… No me quieras, ódiame y así podré superarte. Tu amabilidad me duele, nunca ha dejado de doler… – finalizando el segundo mensaje fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la época cuando aún eran jóvenes, en esa época Donghae solía ser distante con él, presa de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, pero él siempre estuvo a su lado y no dejó que su amistad terminara

\- Ese beso, aún me quema en la mejilla. Ya no te quiero amar, dime por favor ¿Cómo puedo superarte? Si no se puede volver el tiempo atrás… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – el último mensaje acabó y Yunho se dejó caer sentado en la cama, apretando con fuerza su teléfono

Momentos después de haber intentado analizar todo lo que escuchó, tragó saliva fuerte y aventó el móvil al otro lado de la cama, luego se agachó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sin poder entender por qué Donghae le decía todo aquello, por qué lo torturaba de aquella manera, ¿cómo se suponía que él podía ayudarle? Si dependiera de él le habría correspondido, o se habría olvidado de Boa, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó y ahora parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes, estaba cerca de cumplir 30, pero se sentía atrapado en su adolescencia, en el dolor de lastimar a su persona más importante, a quien desde siempre miró como un hermano, nada más

\- ¿Por qué Donghae? ¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestionó entre murmullos, la culpa acudió a él de nuevo y esta vez lo molestó, pero no lo estaba con su amigo, se molestaba con él, porque llegó a sentir deseo por otro hombre, por Changmin, pero por Donghae nunca sintió nada más allá del cariño y la hermandad, eso estaba matándolo

Eunhyuk regresó a casa más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado, su consciencia no dejó de molestarlo, diciéndole insistentemente que debía volver y arreglar las cosas con Donghae, antes de hacer aquel problema más grande. Llegó a su hogar y encontró silencio, no tardó en darse cuenta que Changmin y Jonghyun no estaban, o quizás estaban dormidos, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos; subió a su habitación y encontró a su novio en la cama, dormido, notó su cabello mojado y traía otras ropas

\- Seguro estabas agotado, pero me molestó saber que lo llamaste, que seguramente dejaste mensajes en su buzón ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? – meditó mientras lo observaba dormir, pensando en que no podía siquiera indagar, si su novio descubría que revisó su celular seguro no se lo perdonaría nunca

Con sumo cuidado subió en la cama tras quitarse los zapatos, el barman se removió ligeramente sin despertar, hasta que Eunhyuk se acercó por la espalda y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, besando su hombro, entonces Donghae poco a poco comenzó a despertar, sintiendo pronto el calor ajeno

\- ¿Eunhyuk? – preguntó adormilado, su novio respondió con un sonido y volvió a besarle el hombro, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza

\- Lo siento mi amor, fui duro contigo – susurró tras su oreja, besándole el cuello después

\- Tenemos que hablar… – respondió luego de segundos en silencio, aquella frase no sonó muy positiva para el otro y alejó sus brazos de la cintura ajena, Donghae se giró sobre su eje y se miraron frente a frente – Creo que necesitamos separarnos un tiempo – propuso ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novio, quien no parecía haber entendido nada, pero en realidad trataba de analizar el verdadero contexto de esas palabras – Eunhyuk, di algo

\- No quiero – respondió alejándose un poco, mirándolo adustamente

\- Pero…

\- Si necesitas tiempo entonces terminemos, no aceptaré una separación de un lapso, si te sientes inseguro sobre algo… Separémonos definitivamente – contestó casi con frialdad, aunque se moría por estrecharlo otra vez y suplicarle que pensara mejor las cosas, pero no sería frágil de esa forma, no más, de cualquier modo la relación con Donghae a veces pendía de un hilo y el motivo siempre era el mismo, estaba harto

\- No lo tomes así por favor, es por el bien de los dos, de esta relación, es porque me importas, de no ser así solo te dejaría, entiéndeme – explicó preocupado, pero aquello no significó nada para su novio, estaba en la misma postura

\- No cambiaré de parecer, quieres o no quieres estar conmigo, no hay más

\- Claro que quiero estar contigo – debatió enseguida, acercándose un poco hasta tocarle el rostro con sus dos manos, juntando su frente con la opuesta – Solo será un tiempo, no deseo terminar, te quiero

\- Explícame por qué quieres eso – respondió agarrándole las manos y apartándolas de su rostro, luego movió la cabeza hacia atrás y buscó la mirada del otro, pero Donghae apartó sus ojos y pensó en silencio – Habla ya

\- Ayer mientras bebía – comenzó a narrar, volviendo la vista hacia el mesero – Recordé muchas cosas del pasado, heridas que creí cerradas…

\- ¿Es por Yunho? – interrumpió molesto, sentándose rápido sobre la cama, mirando con reproche a su novio – ¿Es nuevamente por él? Siempre es por él ¡Siempre!

\- No levantes la voz, estamos hablando ¿sí? – contestó enojado, odiaba cuando su pareja se ponía a la defensiva, aunque tuviese motivos para enojarse. Eunhyuk no respondió pero guardó silencio, mirándolo atento – Perdóname…

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – cuestionó nervioso, casi preparado para escuchar que intentó serle infiel o que quizás lo fue, después de todo ya no le sorprendía nada de Yunho luego de saber que se besó con Heechul

\- Le grabé mensajes de voz, recordándole aquella vez bajo el árbol, el día que me declaré – explicó sin pausas pero con dificultad, su novio frunció el entrecejo al oírlo y se quedó callado

\- ¿Es todo?

\- Le dije… dije que soy incapaz de superar lo que siento por él – confesó finalmente. Aunque no fuese ningún secreto para nadie su amor por su amigo, no era algo de lo que solía hablar, mucho menos directamente con Yunho

Eunhyuk lo observó con desaprobación, luego como si no lo conociera y finalmente le dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera colocarse los zapatos de nuevo, Donghae lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta, el mesero bajó deprisa y atravesó el Bar, al salir se dirigió hacia la casa de Yunho y tocó con fuerza un par de veces

\- ¡Ya voy! – gritó Yunho desde el interior, con enfado, no tenía idea de quien podría ser, pero sin asomarse por la ventana abrió, encontrándose de frente con Eunhyuk – ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez? – espetó casi gritando, Yunho lo miró con sorpresa, sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando, intentó hablar pero el otro no se lo permitió – Aléjate de él, ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Perdiste la cordura?

\- Deja de fingir, hablo de Donghae

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Es mi amigo ¿Por qué debería alejarme? – respondió enojado

\- Si no existieras sería tan fácil

\- ¿Acaso te hice algo? Vienes a mi casa a gritarme, estás loco – objetó comenzando a sentirse alterado, Eunhyuk se acercó bruscamente, sujetándolo de la camisa, a la altura del pecho y lo empujó al frente, pero Yunho tan solo retrocedió un paso, agarrando ambas manos del mesero y sacándoselo de encima, lo empujó en respuesta

\- Ni lo intentes con él, te lo advierto, si juegas con Donghae…

\- Te has vuelto loco – interrumpió esta vez, nunca había visto a su ex amigo actuar así, salvo la vez que se pelearon a golpes – No lo hice antes, no lo haré nunca ¿entiendes? No me van los hombres – expuso convencido, pero Eunhyuk lanzó una sonrisa de burla

\- ¿A menos que sean afeminados? ¿Por eso te besaste con Heechul? – preguntó sin importarle nada, por muy estúpido que hubiese sido decir aquello. Yunho se quedó helado ante esas palabras, jamás hubiera imaginado que él supiera eso y solo tenía una explicación, Changmin tuvo que haberlo contado

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió nervioso, tratando de sonreír tranquilo, pero sin lograrlo

\- Deja de fingir… y estás advertido, tocas a Donghae y me vas a conocer – amenazó sin escrúpulos, después sin otorgar derecho a réplica se dio media vuelta, marchándose de regreso al Bar, dejando a Yunho confundido y sintiéndose traicionado

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Changmin? – preguntó para sí, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Al principio actuó pasivamente, luego molesto se acercó a su celular, mandando un mensaje.

Sulli llevó la papeleta con la cuenta a pedido de Changmin y la dejó sobre la mesa tras intercambiar algunas palabras con los dos, luego Jonghyun pagó la deuda después que su novio ganara en una partida de piedra, papel o tijeras. Ambos salieron del restaurante y caminaron de regreso a casa, no habían ido en auto, libremente se tomaron de la mano, aunque no faltaron las miradas inquisidoras, pero las ignoraron

\- ¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho esto – observó Jonghyun mientras levantaba un poco su mano, la que sostenía la de Changmin, este sonrió – Se percibe diferente a aquella vez, siento que realmente quieres esto, estar juntos

\- Lo que te dije es en serio, deseo esto – respondió con sinceridad, ambos dejaron de caminar por unos instantes y Changmin se acercó más, sin soltar su mano con la otra lo sujetó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la boca, el otro correspondió, al separarse el más alto sonrió y luego besó su nariz – Te quiero – esta vez Jonghyun sonrió amplio

\- Sería hermoso algún día escuchar que me amas – confesó como respuesta, su novio volvió a acercarse y a dar un beso rápido en la boca

\- Con calma, te prometo que lo intentaré… pondré el mejor empeño en esto, en nosotros

\- Creo en ti – ambos volvieron a sonreírse, de nuevo Changmin se colocó a su lado y continuaron caminando tomados de la mano

De pronto una risa inesperada por parte de Jonghyun hizo que Changmin lo observara de reojo, parecía estarse riendo de algo que recordó

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me contarás el chiste? – cuestionó intrigado, pero Jonghyun negó

\- No es chiste – aclaró, luego hizo una pausa – Recordé algo que escuché anoche

\- ¿Anoche?

\- Sí… ese discordante de Minho, dijo algo estúpido – tras decirlo le sucedió otra pausa

\- Pero dime ¿Qué dijo? A él le encanta meter cizaña ¿cierto? – a su comentario el otro asintió – Ya dímelo

\- Cuando Yunho y tú se fueron, Minho dijo que seguro ustedes estaban acostándose, incluso sugirió que son o fueron amantes ¿puedes creerlo? – explicó finalmente y volvió a echar a reír, en cambio Changmin se paralizó y dejó de caminar

Jonghyun también se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo hizo el mayor y lo observó extrañado, de pronto parecía que su pareja estaba pálido, aunque la luz del sol reflejándose en su piel no fue de ayuda para determinarlo, frunció un poco el entrecejo pero aun parecía que deseaba reír, sin embargo la reacción de Changmin no ayudaba en nada

\- ¿Por qué no te estás riendo? – inquirió mientras examinaba las facciones del contrario, Changmin sonrió con la boca ligeramente torcida, sin hacerlo del todo pero no respondió al instante, el menor sintió que la mano que estaba sujetando temblaba

\- Es tan absurdo que me molesta – respondió lo más elocuente posible, luego se soltó del agarre de Jonghyun y movió un poco los hombros, como si algo le molestara – Minho es un imbécil – completó, incapaz de decirle la verdad. Por segundos no logró entablar contacto visual con su novio, hasta que se forzó a hacerlo

\- Confío en ti, sé que me lo dirías – dijo con una sonrisa, Changmin solo asintió, aun nervioso. De pronto sintió que su celular dentro de la bolsa del pantalón vibraba y se sobresaltó, metiendo la mano para extraerlo – ¿Te llaman? – el aludido negó

\- Creo que es mensaje – habló mientras lo desbloqueaba, era de Yunho, así que sin pensarlo guardó el móvil rápidamente

\- ¿No vas a verlo?

\- No, es de mamá, seguro un chiste – contestó lo más tranquilo posible – Volvamos

Sin esperar respuesta retomó el camino, pero no volvió a sujetar la mano ajena, los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin que volvieran a conversar, Jonghyun no pudo sacar de su cabeza la reacción de Changmin ante lo que platicó, y aunque deseaba fuertemente confiar en él, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, que incluso si lo que dijo Minho no fuese verdad, al menos algo de ella debía esconderse tras esas palabras.

Atravesando prácticamente media casa, Minho llegó hasta la sala, donde le esperaba Siwon, bebiendo el té de mediodía, a su lado de pie estaba Heechul que acababa de servirle una taza, ambos se miraron en silencio de forma desagradable y después el invitado no deseado se acercó hasta Siwon, sentándose a su lado

\- Me gustaría algo de té… por favor – pidió de forma burlesca, Heechul miró a su jefe y este asintió tranquilo, dándole así la orden, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo solicitado – Dime ¿Para qué soy bueno? – preguntó luego de recibir su bebida, fue Siwon quien lo llamó ahí

\- Anoche no pudimos conversar, quiero saber cómo te fue, supe que asististe al Bar y armaste un escándalo – contestó divertido, pero a Minho no le resultó nada gracioso

\- Mal, no pude burlarme lo suficiente – declaró molesto, su interlocutor rio con fuerza

\- ¿De verdad fue tu amigo? – inquirió dudoso – Algo malo debió hacerte para que actúes así, dime ¿Qué te hizo? – examinó con curiosidad, Minho miró hacia Heechul con desprecio, como si no quisiera hablar frente a él, luego sonrió socarronamente mirando a Siwon

\- Tener lo que quería para mí, eso – respondió con cinismo, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, Minho odiaba a Changmin por envidia, prácticamente no tuvo que hacer nada, solo cruzarse en su vida – ¿No es lógico?

\- ¿Lo es para ti? – preguntó Siwon, pero Minho solo encogió los hombros, después bebió de su té y permaneció callado – Entonces ¿cuál es tu plan ahora? ¿Te quedarás aún más tiempo?

\- Si me das alojamiento sí, dejaré que las aguas se calmen un poco, luego iré de nuevo por él, no tuve oportunidad de verlo llorando, es una pena – expuso convencido, Siwon volvió a reír, le agradaba el cinismo de su inquilino, aunque en el fondo sabía que era un completo imbécil, pero le divertía, en cambio Heechul lo observó con desagrado

\- Bueno, ya sabes que tienes que hacer – dijo con morbo, aunque Minho detestaba que lo tocara, no tenía opción si quería seguir ahí con privilegios, así que dejó la taza y se acercó a Siwon, atacó su boca en un beso apasionado mientras le acariciaba el muslo, moviéndose hacia la entrepierna

Heechul apretó los dientes, celoso de ver aquello, Siwon abrió los ojos mientras Minho lo besaba y miró a su empleado, esperando que quizás quisiera unirse, después de todo no sería la primera vez que ambos participaban en un trío, pero este solo negó en silencio tras verlo a los ojos un momento, dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de un azote

\- Estoy harto de ese tipo ¡Harto! – expresó temblando de coraje, caminando a paso apresurado, haría algunos de sus deberes para distraerse.

Cuando Jonghyun y Changmin volvieron, en el Bar se encontraron con Eunhyuk, sentado en la barra, como si estuviese bebiendo, pero tan solo estaba ahí, pensando, ambos se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera traía zapatos puestos, la pareja se miró a los ojos en silencio, el menor atendió a la petición de su novio de quedarse con él, tal vez necesitaba hablar, mientras que Changmin entró en la casa, subió al segundo piso y se asomó a la habitación de sus amigos, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, no tocó y mejor fue hacia su alcoba, cerrando la puerta

\- El mensaje de Yunho – pensó al acordarse, sacó el celular y abrió su aplicación, apenas leyó la primera línea frunció el entrecejo, confundido – "Creí que éramos amigos, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, no sé qué te motivó a contarle sobre eso a Eunhyuk, confié en que era algo entre nosotros, me has decepcionado" – leyó asombrado, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando

Creyendo que tal vez entendió mal, releyó todo y se sintió aún más confundido

\- ¿Qué diablos? Algo pasó, Eunhyuk no está así por nada – meditó preocupado, lo que sea que hubiese pasado entre ellos le era desconocido, pero odiaba los malos entendidos, así que no dudó en llamar a Yunho por teléfono.

Al ver el nombre en la pantalla, Yunho dudó en responder, pero fue tanta la insistencia que decidió atender el llamado, usando una voz fría y cortante

\- ¿Qué quieres? – indagó en tono alto, Changmin respiró profundo para intentar no seguir con ese método y no terminar peleando

\- Me escribiste un mensaje extraño, explícame por favor – pidió lo más amable posible

\- No te hagas el que no sabes, me apuñalaste por la espalda – respondió enojado

\- ¿De qué hablas Yunho? Estás delirando – dijo con mayor confusión que antes

\- Eunhyuk vino aquí a amenazarme y de algún modo me insinuó que sabía lo del beso con Heechul ¿Cómo diablos se enteró? Tuviste que habérselo dicho tú – reclamó levantando la voz cada vez más, Changmin se sorprendió por aquello, luego de analizarlo se sintió ofendido

\- ¿Y no pudiste pensar que fue el mismo Heechul quién se lo dijo? Primero sospechas de mí sin dudar, pudiste preguntarme. Que poco me conoces – habló sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más y tras decirlo colgó, aventando el teléfono a la cama

Changmin sintió un nudo en la garganta y meditó el asunto un poco más. Que Yunho dudara así de él, tan fácil, le hizo sentirse herido, luego culpable, porque la sensación era demasiado fuerte para tratarse de un amigo y le hizo darse cuenta que su cariño hacia él era más fuerte que eso, Jonghyun era su pareja, a quien eligió, no tendría por qué sentirse de aquella manera.

Yunho miró confundido su móvil, las palabras de Changmin eran ciertas, conocía a Heechul y sabía que con tan solo contárselo a Siwon, todo el pueblo podía enterarse, o quizás lo habló con alguien más y esa persona se encargó de esparcir ese acontecimiento. Ahora se sentía molesto por haber actuado así, sin pensar en las cosas, en todas las posibilidades; la voz de Changmin al teléfono sonó triste y eso lo hizo creer en su inocencia

\- Imbécil, eres un imbécil Yunho – recriminó enojado, apretando con fuerza su teléfono, deseó llamar a Changmin pero se arrepintió, ya tendría tiempo de reivindicarse, en cambio llamó a Heechul y apenas este respondió, solo le dijo que deseaba verlo e indicó hora y lugar, después colgó sin esperar respuesta – ¿Cómo diablos se enteró?

No bastaba con la situación de Donghae y sus mensajes, ahora tenía a Changmin molesto con él y con justa razón, no le quedaba más que solucionar uno a uno sus problemas.

Después de haber conversado con Jonghyun, Eunhyuk subió de nuevo al segundo piso, aunque la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, no tenía colocado el seguro, así que entró, encontrando a su novio sentado en la cama, con un viejo álbum de fotos sobre las piernas, al escuchar que abrían no levantó la mirada, en cambio el otro se acercó despacio luego de haber cerrado, se sentó junto a él, no demasiado cerca, su pareja veía una foto donde estaban retratados él y Yunho, en la escuela, no parecían tener más de 12 años

\- Ese día me molestaron en la escuela – comenzó a hablar Donghae sin mirar a Eunhyuk – Yo sabía desde entonces que no me gustaban las niñas, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Los chicos decían que no sabía correr y me llamaron marica, toda la clase se rio de mí – sonrió al recordarlo puesto que lo recordaba como una tontería – Menos Yunho, se enojó y me defendió, así que todos dijeron que era mi novio

Esta vez miró de reojo a Eunhyuk, pero él escuchaba atento

\- Entonces me tomó de la mano y dijo que sí, era mi novio y golpearía a cualquiera que se burlara de mí – recordó divertido – Aunque era parte de la burla alguien nos tomó una foto y Yunho la robó para mí después, dijo que cada vez que me sintiera solo la viera y recordara que lo tenía a mi lado, que seriamos amigos para siempre…

\- Así que te enamoraste de él – completó ante la pausa de su novio, Donghae asintió

\- ¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante para mí?

\- Lo entiendo – respondió rápido – Pero no quiero tolerarlo, menos ahora – confesó con amargura, pero Donghae no entendió lo que trataba de decir – Perdóname, pero tendrás que elegir ¿Aferrarte a tus recuerdos o yo?

\- Eunhyuk, no me hagas esto, por favor – suplicó tratando de agarrar su mano, pero el otro la apartó, mirándolo con dureza, no estaba dispuesto a ceder

\- Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ver a Yunho, pero sabes lo que debes de hacer – ultimó sin agregar nada más, se levantó de la cama y miró por última vez la foto de su novio con su mejor amigo, luego salió de la habitación

Donghae se quedó pensativo, sin darse cuenta apretaba con fuerza el álbum de fotos, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, su novio le pedía controlar sus emociones o lo perdería para siempre, algo que no quería, estimaba mucho a Eunhyuk y estaba acostumbrado a su compañía, a su cariño, dejarlo ir sin duda sería tan difícil como dejar de amar a Yunho.

Heechul llegó al lugar acordado con Yunho, un restaurante en el corazón del pueblo, pequeño y modesto, lejos del estatus al que estaba acostumbrado, de hecho era su primera vez entrando, sabía que si fue citado ahí es porque su ex amigo no deseaba que los vieron juntos, al menos sus amigos cercanos. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a él

\- Tu llamada fue muy brusca, dime qué te sucede ahora – pidió con toda tranquilidad, mirándolo, luego buscó a alguien que le atendiera y le llamó

\- Eunhyuk vino a verme y sabe lo de nuestro beso – contestó molesto, un mesero se acercó a ellos en ese momento, aunque no escuchó aquellas palabras, Heechul pidió solamente un café con crema

\- Y el señor Jung cree que yo se lo dije ¿cierto? – dedujo indignado – Ni siquiera se lo conté a Siwon ¿Quién te crees que soy? – espetó

\- Si tú no fuiste y Changmin tampoco ¿entonces quién? – preguntó confundido y casi alterado, Heechul encogió los hombros – No entiendo

\- Aquella noche ¿acaso Changmin estaba solo en ese lugar? – inquirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, o Yunho era muy inocente o muy tonto

\- ¿Crees que Eunhyuk nos vio? Pero esa noche el Bar abrió, ellos nunca van a ese tipo de lugares, no tiene sentido

\- Pues yo no lo sé, pero quizás Changmin no fue el único de tus conocidos que nos vio besándonos, es lo que se me ocurre – explicó convencido, poco después llegó su café y bebió un par de sorbos mientras Yunho lo meditaba

\- Jonghyun, siempre sale con él – concluyó en voz alta, y ya que sonaba tan lógico, Heechul asintió, también lo creía posible – Eso quiere decir, que seguro lo sabe Donghae – dijo preocupado, de todas las personas que podían enterarse, su amigo era quien más le preocupaba – No, Donghae no puede saberlo

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que lo sepa o no?

\- Porque no quiero herirlo, si él sabe que yo he tenido que ver algo con un hombre pensará que lo he rechazado todos estos años por otro motivo y no porque solo me gustan las mujeres – disertó angustiado, paseando la mirada de un lado a otro por un par de segundos

\- Cálmate ¿y qué te hace pensar que lo sabe? – preguntó por mera curiosidad, Yunho recordó los mensajes que escuchó por la mañana y pensó que tal vez los dejó luego de enterarse, después de todo la voz de su amigo al teléfono sonaba alcoholizada

\- Nada, solo hablo por hablar – eludió la respuesta real

\- Será mejor que lo averigües de otra forma, porque yo no tengo idea de nada – contestó encogiendo los hombros, luego terminó de beber su café – Por cierto, ese tal Minho es una perra loca ¿eh? – cambió drásticamente el tema

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No es que me importe Changmin o quiera ayudarlo pero ese tipo piensa volver a buscarlo, y tal parece que sus intenciones son las peores – comunicó divertido, lo único que deseaba era quedar bien con Yunho y sabía lo importante que era el chico para él

\- ¿Qué está planeando?

\- Quien sabe… solo dijo que lamentaba no haberlo visto llorar. También que dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de buscarlo otra vez

\- Es un enfermo – expresó Yunho asqueado, Heechul asintió

\- Como sea, ahí tienes otra excusa para acercarte a tu amorcito – mofó mientras lanzaba un beso, Yunho enarcó ambas cejas, pero no respondió a aquella provocación, pues no entendía del todo el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

Jonghyun volvió a su habitación, pero no estaba ahí Changmin esperándolo, así que entró en la alcoba de enfrente, su novio se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la parte de atrás de otra casa, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que se abría, Jonghyun se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, colocándole ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura, Changmin volvió la vista y sintió sobre su cuello un beso

\- Estás muy pensativo ¿Qué sucede? – examinó girando su vista a donde estaba la contraria, sin imaginar que Changmin no dejaba de pensar en Yunho, en su más reciente discusión, en cómo cada vez se alejaban más, justo cuando parecía que se acercaban

\- Pensaba en Donghae, siento algo de lástima, es todo – mintió con descaro, sintiéndose mal, pero no podía ser sincero – Me habría gustado poder borrar todos sus mensajes

\- No es tu culpa, él los dejó sin pensar y ahora debe atenerse a las consecuencias ¿sí? Además Eunhyuk también lo está pasando mal. No debemos interferir

\- Es verdad – sonrió suavemente. Agarró una de las manos de Jonghyun y las separó de su cuerpo, solo para levantarla y darle un beso, luego la colocó sobre su pecho – Además por fin estamos juntos, es lo que debe importarnos

Al oír esas palabras Jonghyun sonrió amplio, era gratificante escucharlo hablar así, podía darse cuenta que a diferencia de la primera vez, cuando fue solo una prueba, en esta ocasión su amigo se mostraba muy dispuesto a hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Changmin se giró poco a poco hacia el otro, que solo deslizó la mano que ya tenía sobre su cintura y compartieron un beso lento y suave, mientras las manos del más alto se enredaron en su cuello, Jonghyun usó su mano disponible para buscar el broche del pantalón ajeno, comenzando a desabrocharlo

El teléfono celular sobre el buró comenzó a vibrar, pero ya que lo tenía silenciado y la vibración era leve, no se dio cuenta, en la pantalla se iluminaba el nombre de Yunho, quien ya en su casa, intentaba comenzar a desenredar la telaraña que se comenzó a tejer sobre su vida amorosa, el primer paso era solucionar la relación con Changmin.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Notas de Autor:** Hola :D Muchas gracias por haber esperado por mí de nuevo, aquí está el capítulo 30, yeeee (echa confetti)... ¿Qué puedo comentar? No sé, hay tantas cosas que viajan por mi mente que creo quedé en blanco xD pero ya saben que amo leer sus comentarios con apreciaciones, sugerencias y hasta teorías, ustedes son las mejores. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, disfruten y hasta pronto!


	33. All I need

**Capítulo 31.** **All I need**

Perdieron la cuenta de las veces que estuvieron juntos en aquella cama antes que llegara la hora de comer. Por la situación entre la otra pareja no resultó difícil entender que quizás tendrían que salir a comprar algo o definitivamente comer en otro lugar, tal cual tuvieron que desayunar aquella mañana

El primero en hacerse ánimo de salir por fin de entre aquellas sábanas fue Jonghyun, sus ganas de ir al baño no podían ser más grandes, así que pese a su falta de ganas, tuvo de levantarse, ponerse al menos ropa interior y salir de la habitación, no sin antes besar la boca de Changmin, al menos ese día, no pensaba dejarlo mucho tiempo sin probar sus labios. El mayor sonrió ante el entusiasmo y no borró aquella expresión hasta que el otro saliese de la habitación, entonces suspiró, su ánimo se debatía entre la alegría que sentía por estar con él, y la preocupación de perder cada vez más la amistad con Yunho

\- Es como si pusiera en orden una parte de mi vida y se descompone la otra – pensó con molestia, sin embargo prefirió pensar en otras cosas, después de todo quejarse no le ayudaría a solucionar ninguno de sus problemas

Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio una minúscula luz saliendo de su teléfono celular, misma que le indicaba que tenía notificaciones pendientes de revisar, según su configuración, esta solo era para llamadas o mensajes de texto, así que agarró su móvil y lo desbloqueó, tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Yunho, ningún mensaje

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó aturdido, después de su más reciente discusión, no podía imaginar lo que deseaba su vecino, pero aquel número de llamadas no logradas le decía que podía ser importante – ¿Debo llamarlo? – pensó confundido, mirando hacia la puerta, su novio podía llegar en cualquier momento y no quería que lo viese hablando con Yunho

Después de pensarlo decidió mejor llamar en otro momento, algunos segundos después Jonghyun regresó a la habitación, cerró la puerta y subió a la cama, acercándose a Changmin lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, rozando su nariz cerca de la mejilla del más alto

\- No me cansaré de estar pegado a ti este día – dijo de manera cursi, Changmin soltó a reír, dejó su celular de nuevo en el buró y se giró hacia Jonghyun, besándolo en la boca y pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros del menor

\- Entonces tendrás que alimentarme como un bebé – sentenció decidido, Jonghyun no tardó ni un segundo en protestar, haciendo un gesto – No pongas esa cara, si quieres estar pegado todo el tiempo entonces harás junto a mí mis necesidades básicas

\- ¿No querrás que te lleve a orinar también? ¿Te ayudo a sacudírtela?

\- Eres un marrano ¿sabías? – aseveró indignado, aventándolo a manera de juego, pero Jonghyun volvió a abrazarlo

\- Amo tu pene, será un honor – continuó con emoción

\- Eso no te quita lo marrano – continuó en el mismo tono, luego también se rio, estirando después los músculos, Jonghyun dejó de abrazarlo – Tengo hambre – se quejó mientras tocaba su estómago

\- ¿Quieres que salga a investigar el panorama con los otros dos? Hace un momento no se escuchaba absolutamente nada – informó serio, Changmin asintió – Entonces ahora vuelvo

\- Gracias

Esta vez Jonghyun se colocó más que solo ropa interior y salió sin zapatos de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Changmin no pudo evitar mirar hacia su celular, no resistió y llamó a Yunho, pero en ninguno de sus dos intentos el otro respondió

\- Supongo no es tan urgente – pensó con molestia. Mejor probaría suerte más tarde.

Jonghyun se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de la pareja y colocó con cuidado el oído sobre la madera, pero no escuchó un solo ruido proveniente del interior, no se atrevió a tocar y mejor se apartó, bajó las escaleras y buscó primero en la cocina, pero estaba sola al igual que el comedor, no quedaba otro sitió salvo el Bar, así que salió ahí

En la esquina de la izquierda, cerca del ventanal que tenía como vista la calle, estaba Donghae sentado, mirando hacia afuera, en dirección a la casa de Yunho, Jonghyun lo pensó un momento antes de acercarse a él, lo hizo a paso lento, sin tratar de ocultar su presencia

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó apenas llegó hasta el barman, Donghae ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, solo asintió, observando sin descanso hacia la casa de su amigo – ¿Dónde está Eunhyuk?

\- En la habitación – respondió sin ánimo – En estos momentos no podemos estar juntos en el mismo espacio y yo necesitaba pensar – explicó sin que se lo pidieran, Jonghyun no respondió, abrió la silla y se sentó frente a él – Le pedí un tiempo, pero no quiso, me dijo que prefiere una separación definitiva que alejarnos, así que me puso un ultimátum

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió incrédulo, los ojos de Donghae brillaban, a punto de llorar

\- Lo quiero mucho, pero no sé qué hacer. Tal vez terminar para siempre sea lo mejor

\- No digas eso – contradijo rápido, estirando su mano por encima de la mesa sujetó la de su amigo, esta vez Donghae volteó, mirándolo a los ojos – No han terminado aún y solo de decirlo te está temblando la mano – expresó al sentir ese movimiento, Donghae apretó los labios y sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio

\- ¿Alguna vez intentaste dejar de amar a Changmin? – preguntó de pronto, alejando poco a poco su mano de Jonghyun y limpiándose las lágrimas

\- Al principio no, amarlo me hacía sentir feliz porque imaginaba el día que confesaba mis sentimientos, pero aplacé ese momento tantas veces que cuando me di cuenta, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien más, entonces dediqué cada día a intentar superarlo, pero fracasé – declaró sin dudarlo un poco, Donghae lo miró atento

\- Tú y yo somos muy diferentes

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundido

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo si alguna vez intenté dejar de amarlo. Anoche me di cuenta, cuando Yunho sujetó la mano de Changmin y salieron juntos de aquí pensé "Es el Yunho del que me enamoré" y sentí envidia, mucha envidia, desee estar en el lugar de Changmin una vez más y solo logré evocar recuerdos que me lastiman… pero no solo a mí, Eunhyuk sufre por mi culpa, ha vuelto a sus inseguridades, encarándome con preguntas que no fui capaz de responder – explicó sin apenas una pausa, Jonghyun lo miró con asombro, tratando de fingir que no estaba sorprendido, el mesero le contó sobre aquella discusión, cuando le preguntó a su novio si tuviera la oportunidad de acostarse con Yunho ¿lo haría?

El que Donghae le confesara que no tenía respuesta a esas preguntas era una respuesta en sí misma, el barman ya no estaba tan seguro de su relación con Eunhyuk y aquello podía separarlos para siempre, aunque sabía que no era su asunto, no podía dejar de sentir preocupación, los dos se habían convertido en buenos amigos suyos y de Changmin

\- Donghae, pon los pies sobre la tierra – habló finalmente Jonghyun, el otro lo miró atento, esperando que aquella frase tuviera continuación – Dejar a Eunhyuk no te unirá a Yunho ¿eres consciente de eso? – cuestionó con seriedad

\- Lo sé – respondió mientras asentía – Pero tal vez estar solo con mi tristeza sea lo mejor, él no se merece la angustia que le genera estar inseguro conmigo

\- ¿Dos personas tristes separadas son mejor que dos personas juntas que pueden darse cariño mutuamente? No lo creo – examinó convencido

\- No hemos hecho más que discutir, no tiene nada de bueno eso – contradijo sin dudarlo

\- Mira, solo te diré esto, piensa en cómo será tu vida lejos de Eunhyuk, si la concibes, si te gusta entonces déjalo y sigue aferrado a Yunho con cero probabilidad de que él te corresponda – determinó sagazmente, no había mucho que pensar, solo era cuestión que Donghae se decidiera a cerrar ese capítulo en su vida

\- ¿Es así como aceptaste salir con Minho? ¿Deseabas dejar de ilusionarte con Changmin? – cuestionó mientras el otro se levantaba de la silla, Jonghyun sonrió

\- No, salir con él era una salida fácil a entretenerme un poco y en aquel momento pensé estúpidamente que quizás despertaría los celos de Changmin

\- ¿Y te funcionó? – preguntó con interés, Jonghyun agachó un poco la cabeza, al levantarla no borró su sonrisa

\- En ese entonces No, hasta anoche, cuando Changmin decidió salir conmigo, entre sus razones me dijo que aquella efímera relación fue una señal de que pudo perderme para siempre – explicó casi emocionado, intentando no mostrarse muy feliz frente al desdichado de Donghae

\- ¿Son pareja de nuevo? – preguntó pasmado, el otro asintió un par de veces – ¿Crees que tal vez…? – antes que completara su duda, Jonghyun negó

\- Nosotros somos Gay, tú eres Gay, Yunho no – aclaró antes que la sola idea se pudiera formar en la mente ajena, no fue difícil de entender aquello para el otro, así que asintió, cabizbajo, odiaba escuchar eso, si al menos su amigo no fuese heterosexual, la probabilidad sería más alta y quizás les podría pasar como a los otros dos

\- Gracias por escucharme Jonghyun – dijo sinceramente, el menor asintió

\- Deja de darle tantas vueltas, arriba hay alguien que te espera – finalizó la charla, esta vez no hubo respuesta verbal, solo una mirada compartida y Donghae se volvió a quedar solo, mirando hacia afuera de manera nostálgica, la fachada de la casa de Yunho, imaginándolo salir de ahí en numerosas ocasiones, saludándolo alegre desde el portal, aquella imagen que continuaba en su mente desde el inicio de todo.

Changmin miró de nuevo el reloj, era probable que su novio iba a tardarse un poco más, así que decidió volver a intentar con Yunho, ya que este no devolvió su llamada. En esta ocasión tuvo mejor suerte y del otro lado su amigo respondió, no dejándole tiempo siquiera a un saludo

\- Hablé con Heechul – dijo apenas contestó, Changmin se quedó callado antes de intentar siquiera decir un 'Hola' – Te creo que no fuiste tú – aclaró antes que nada

\- ¿Entonces fue él? – cuestionó en consecuencia

\- Tampoco – dijo sin vacilación – Dime Changmin, aquella noche ¿Con quién fuiste a ese sitio? – inquirió curioso, pensando en la teoría de Heechul

\- Chang Wook, Jonghyun, Donghae y Eunhyuk ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que alguien más vio? – preguntó al darse cuenta la intención de la pregunta de Yunho

\- Heechul cree que quizás Eunhyuk lo vio directamente – aclaró con seriedad, para Changmin tuvo toda lógica y lo consideró

\- Eso debió suceder, no hay más – completó, esta vez convencido

Para ambos fue incómodo el instante de silencio que le siguió a las últimas palabras de Changmin, entonces Yunho se adelantó a cualquier otro comentario

\- Perdón por dudar de ti – se disculpó avergonzado, el menor sonrió – Fue muy extraño que vinieras esta mañana, ya estaba molesto y la tomé en tu contra

\- No tiene caso que lo oculte ahora, seguramente ya escuchaste los mensajes de Donghae – contestó apenado, por la pequeña exhalación de sorpresa que escuchó de parte de Yunho supuso que entendió el sentido de la conversación

\- ¿Acaso tú…?

\- Se supone que debía borrarlos, pero solo borré uno – confesó sintiendo vergüenza, pero la respuesta de Yunho lo dejó confundido, reía por lo bajo

\- ¿Entonces no deseabas que borrara nuestros mensajes? – indagó hablando suavemente, a Changmin se le erizó la piel, pareciera que Yunho estaba feliz de saberlo

\- Claro que no – esclareció rápido – ¿Los borraste?

\- No… ¿Y tú? – esta vez Changmin tardó en responder, en su mente se dijo que debía mentir, decirle que sí y no darle pie a malinterpretaciones, porque ahora estaba con alguien, pero no pudo, no quería que Yunho creyera que era un desalmado

\- Aun los conservo – respondió nervioso, temiendo ilusionarlo de alguna forma – Pero no quiero que pienses que tal vez…

\- No lo haré – interrumpió antes de escuchar algo que le provocara un malestar – No creas que imagino que vendrás a meterte en mi cama, pero saber que no quieres deshacerte de mí en tus recuerdos me hace sentir bien – confesó sin agravio alguno, Changmin se quedó mudo, no sabiendo qué responder – Entonces ¿amigos de nuevo?

\- No sé… Dime ¿Aún estás molesto porque no quise estar contigo?

\- De alguna forma – habló con honestidad – Pero ¿sabes Changmin? Es tu vida, son tus decisiones, no eres mi única opción – explicó haciéndose el digno, el aludido se impresionó, quedándose callado otra vez, de alguna forma aquello dolió, Yunho echó a reír

\- ¿Auch? – respondió finalmente, avivando la risa de Yunho

\- ¿Lo ves? Ya somos amigos de nuevo, tú eres cruel, yo soy cruel, amigos – manifestó sin pena ni gloria, sintiendo una sensación de libertad, esta vez Changmin rio, pero de forma más discreta, luego asintió pese a que el otro no podía verlo

\- Amigos – secundó con una sonrisa, aunque por alguna razón, aquello no se sintió de la forma en que debería sentirse

\- Entonces colgaré, de seguro tienes muchas cosas por hacer con tu novio, te aceptó ¿cierto? – inquirió a pesar de conocer la respuesta

\- Sí, estamos juntos, creí habértelo insinuado en la mañana

\- Solo estoy confirmando – habló en un tono más bajo – Bien yo, ahora sí colgaré

\- Está bien. Gracias Yunho, hablamos luego – apartó el celular de su oído y miró la pantalla para colgar, pero escuchó la voz del otro llamándolo de nuevo, así que otra vez lo colocó en su mejilla – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Por poco lo olvido, el motivo real de mi llamada – dijo exaltado, preocupando a Changmin, no tenía en mente un solo tema del que pudiera tratarse – Heechul me contó que Minho piensa buscarte de nuevo, ten cuidado – advirtió preocupado, pero la reacción del menor no fue la esperada

\- Lo supuse, él no un tipo que se rinde fácilmente

\- ¿Pero estarás bien?

\- No te preocupes – sonrió con algo de timidez, resultaba agradaba escuchar al otro preocuparse por él – Me lo dijiste anoche ¿no? No debo dejar que mi pasado me intimide, así que él puede regresar, ya no huiré – explicó con convicción, Yunho sonrió amplio al saber que sus palabras surtieron un efecto positivo en él

\- Me alegra escucharte

\- Gracias por preocuparte Yunho, de verdad lo aprecio

\- Eso hacen los amigos – respondió – Entonces suerte y hablamos después

\- Sí, cuídate – se despidió también, esta vez los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Afuera de la habitación, Jonghyun se encontraba apeado cerca del marco de la puerta, escuchó la voz de Changmin y decidió no entrar, con la intención de intentar escuchar su conversación, pero solo alcanzó a oír palabras aisladas, debido a que su novio habló con voz regular, casi baja, aunque claramente pudo escuchar el nombre de Yunho

\- ¿Para qué lo habrá llamado? – pensó confundido, pero no quiso analizarlo mucho y llenarse la cabeza de ideas locas. Esperó un momento antes de entrar en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, Changmin continuaba desnudo bajo las sábanas, al ver a su pareja entrar sonrió y dejó discretamente el teléfono sobre el buró – ¿Estabas hablando?

\- Era Yunho – dijo sin dudarlo, anticipándose a que quizás Jonghyun logró escuchar algo, al notar la reacción del otro al oír su respuesta se lo confirmó, al menos debió escuchar prácticamente lo último, pensó Changmin

\- Ya veo – expresó sin preguntar nada más – Eunhyuk está en su habitación y Donghae en el Bar, solitario. Es el panorama – explicó la situación, Changmin asintió

\- Entonces toca comer fuera – dijo resignado, el otro asintió

\- Aún me debes una ducha – sentenció con decisión, el mayor asintió, sonriendo

\- Vamos – estiró su mano con pereza hacia Jonghyun, este se acercó a la cama y la sujetó, jalándolo hacia afuera, sacándolo por fin de entre las sábanas

Al tenerlo frente a él de pie no se pudo resistir y con su mano derecha le agarró la nuca, atrayéndolo le dio un beso en la boca, el cual Changmin correspondió, mientras intentaba abrazarlo sintió la mano izquierda de Jonghyun sobre su glúteo derecho, sujetándolo con firmeza, apretando, el más alto jadeó, empujándolo

\- No tan fuerte – se quejó sonrojado, intentando no sonreír

\- No es lo que pedías hace rato – respondió travieso, sonrojándolo, el mayor le dio otro pequeño empujón y se alejó hacia su ropa interior

\- Pervertido – respondió apenado, comenzando a ponerse la prenda, Jonghyun no dejaba de sonreír, cuando el otro lo miró de nuevo se percató de la mirada fija sobre él – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, es solo que no creí que esto pasaría algún día – confesó con timidez

\- Lo sé, me habría gustado que sucediera antes, perdón

\- No te disculpes por eso, disfrutemos esto – se acercó a él y ofreció su mano, Changmin la sujetó y sin ponerse más ropa salieron de la habitación, para ir a ducharse.

Poco después que la nueva pareja entrara en el cuarto de baño, Donghae subió hasta su habitación y entró, Eunhyuk estaba acostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos tras la cabeza, no se movió ni un poco al oír que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo, el barman suspiró antes de acercarse, quitó sus zapatos y se subió en el mueble, colocándose sobre su novio, sentado en su abdomen, el mesero movió los ojos hasta mirarlo

\- ¿Qué pensaste? – cuestionó sin dilación, observándolo fijo, casi sin expresión

\- No quiero terminar contigo – respondió después de un breve instante de duda, la respuesta no sonó del todo sincera para Eunhyuk, así que no reaccionó de la forma que Donghae esperaba que hiciera – Cariño…

\- ¿Es realmente lo que quieres? Sé sincero conmigo, es lo único que te pido

\- Eunhyuk basta – pidió abrumado

\- Es que no te creo – recalcó decidido – Quieres que nos alejemos, esa idea sigue en tu cabeza, confiésalo

\- ¿Y qué hago? Solo me diste dos opciones, terminamos o no, solo estoy eligiendo entre esas

\- Donghae, nunca te he pedido que dejes de amarlo, solo que ubiques tu lugar en su vida y dejes de atormentarte, ni siquiera pido un novio que me ame, solo que piense en mí y me de mi lugar ¿Es mucho pedir? – inquirió molesto, el otro negó en silencio

\- Te quiero en verdad, deseo estar contigo, confía en mí – suplicó angustiado, Eunhyuk lo miró atento a los ojos, le resultaba imposible no rendirse ante ellos, una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión su relación si pendió de un hilo y estaba dispuesto a darle una última oportunidad, si las cosas no cambiaban entonces saldría de su vida para siempre

El mesero no respondió con palabras, solo asintió dos veces, Donghae sonrió amplio y se agachó hasta sus labios, intentando darle un beso, pero Eunhyuk movió ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que el otro se avergonzara

\- No estoy de humor – dijo con seca actitud, su pareja no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido a la primera, bajó de él pero no de la cama, se acostó a su lado, sin tocarlo, Eunhyuk aprovechó y le dio la espalda, permaneciendo acostado sobre su lado derecho

Donghae giró la mirada hacia su novio, viendo su frío cuerpo, no solía tener esa clase de actitud hacia con él, lo que le daba a entender que en esta ocasión su pleito era distinto a los anteriores, si continuaba así, sin duda perdería a Eunhyuk más pronto que tarde.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar donde iban a comer, Changmin recibió una llamada inesperada, se trataba de Chang Wook, su novio alcanzó a ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba pero no comentó nada, el otro respondió

\- Hola, no esperaba tu llamada – saludó tranquilo – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien gracias – respondió animado, Changmin se sorprendió del timbre de su voz, nunca lo había escuchado así – ¿Tienes tiempo hoy? Quiero verte – solicitó sin preámbulos, Changmin no dejó de caminar pero lo hizo más lento, mirando luego a su pareja

\- ¿Una cita o algo así? – inquirió preocupado

\- No precisamente, necesito hablar contigo – respondió enseguida

\- ¿Será que puedes venir? Trabajo hoy en la noche y es tarde ahorita

\- Me parece perfecto, estoy allá a las 19 ¿está bien?

\- Sí, excelente – sonrió al responder, recuperando el ritmo de su caminata

\- Entonces te veo, hasta pronto

\- Adiós – contestó y colgó al instante, guardó su celular y miró a Jonghyun – Era Chang Wook

\- Ah – expresó indiferente – ¿Vendrá? – el aludido asintió

\- Aprovecharé para "terminar" con él… Aunque pensándolo siento que él quiere hacer eso mismo también – rio por lo bajo, su novio no entendió y enarcó una ceja – Prometí no decirlo, pero te lo diré

Mientras continuaban caminando rumbo al restaurante de la carretera, Changmin le contó a Jonghyun todo lo sucedido con Chang Wook y su ex en el Bar, pronto la actitud de su novio cambió a una más relajada, pese a que no tenía nada contra el amante de su ahora pareja, el saber la relación que tuvieron siempre le incomodó, aunque no tanto con saber de aquel hombre misterioso con el que Changmin tuvo sexo y que aún hasta hoy permanecía en el anonimato

Llegaron al restaurante y tomaron asiento en la única mesa que quedaba, en esta ocasión Sulli no estaba de turno y les atendió otra chica, no tardaron en pedir y cuando la mesera se marchó, Jonghyun aprovechó para tomar la mano de Changmin sobre la mesa

\- ¿Está bien hacer eso en público? – preguntó mirando discretamente al alrededor, Jonghyun asintió sonriente – Aquí no es Seúl

\- Es perfecto, no temo mostrarte cariño en público – explicó sin problema, estirando su otra mano sujetó también con esa la de Changmin, este sonrió mientras lo miraba dulcemente – Me siento un poco extraño – confesó avergonzado

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó preocupado, pasaron por mucho para estar así, solo faltaba y Jonghyun le dijera algo negativo sobre estar saliendo como pareja

\- Hace años no tenía una pareja, por eso, y el que seas precisamente tú quien está conmigo me parece todo muy extraño, hermoso, pero extraño – especificó esta vez

\- Sé cómo te sientes

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? Nunca estuviste mucho tiempo sin pareja, entre Kyuhyun y tu anterior novio no pasó realmente mucho tiempo

\- Es verdad – sonrió mientras lo recordaba – Pero después de lo que pasó estaba tan dolido y tan enojado que no quería saber nada de esto ¿sabes? Por eso me obsesioné con buscar una relación basada solo en el sexo, nunca imaginé que volvería a pensar en salir seriamente con alguien, incluso antes, cuando te dije que lo intentáramos, no estaba convencido, solo te di falsas esperanzas, pero esto ahora es real y adoro que estemos juntos, lo digo honestamente – expuso esta vez con mayor detalle, conmoviendo al otro

\- Significa mucho para mí, gracias Changmin – no temió estirarse un poco para poder besar la mano de su pareja

Antes de alejarse por completo sintió que alguien empujaba la silla, moviéndolo hacia delante, Changmin levantó la vista y vio al hombre detrás de su novio, era uno de los sujetos que anteriormente lo hostigó cuando su auto quedó sin batería, Jonghyun giró hacia atrás su cabeza y el sujeto le resultó desconocido

\- Váyanse a otro lado mariquitas – señaló a manera de burla, empujando de nuevo la silla, esta vez Jonghyun soltó la mano de su novio y se puso de pie, girándose hacia él

\- Oye, si tienes algún problema lo solucionamos afuera – espetó enojado, pero el hombre se echó a reír. La gente de las mesas cercanas los miraron

\- Ignóralo, siéntate – habló molesto Changmin, odiaba los escándalos

\- ¿No le harás caso a tu mujercita? – continuó el sujeto, tratando de provocarlo, Jonghyun dio un paso al frente, pero entonces llegó el dueño del lugar, quien siempre estaba presente

\- Voy a pedirte que te vayas – dijo con amabilidad a quien comenzó todo, pero al sujeto no le importó, sonrió con burla y se marchó, segundos después quienes estaban con él en otra mesa también salieron, el dueño se giró hacia la pareja – ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, no hay problema – respondió Jonghyun con igual cordialidad, luego Changmin le sonrió

Luego que el dueño se marchó, el menor volvió a sentarse, mirando hacia su novio

\- Que imbécil, me ha puesto de mal humor – expresó con enfado

\- No le des importancia mi amor, no vale la pena – pidió con tranquilidad, extrañándose de la reacción de Jonghyun al oírlo, parecía pasmado – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – negó enseguida – Me dijiste 'mi amor' y… fue raro – confesó mientras sonreía con timidez, Changmin tampoco se percató de lo natural que le salió decirle así y se sonrojó

\- Bueno, basta de tanta cursilería – espetó avergonzado, desviando la mirada un poco, luego ambos se miraron y rieron, aunque resultaba raro en muchos sentidos, también era agradable en otros.

Aunque había revisado el refrigerador en más de una ocasión, Yunho volvió a abrirlo, solo para encontrarse con el mismo resultado, estaba vacío, molesto aventó la portezuela y llevó ambas manos a su cintura, renegando de su suerte. Si la situación fuese normal no dudaría en ir a casa de Donghae a "robar" comida, pero después de los mensajes de su amigo y de las locas amenazas de Eunhyuk, resultaba obvio que ir no era opción

Además de todo eso, no tenía ánimo alguno de ver a Changmin y a Jonghyun juntos, por donde lo pensara, no debía pararse en el Bar, mejor era comprar algo de comida, ya sea ir por ella o pedirla a domicilio, optó por la segunda y así fue como llamó al restaurante, pidió varios platillos para así tener comida que recalentar

Esperó en su habitación cerca de cuarenta minutos, luego escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, justo cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, salió enseguida con cartera en mano y recibió su pedido, lo pagó y el repartidor se marchó. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró hacia el Bar, en ese momento llegaban Jonghyun y Changmin tomados de la mano, sin notarlo hizo una mueca de desaprobación con la boca

La distancia no era mucha y se les podía ver contentos, ninguno de los dos miró siquiera hacia su casa, Jonghyun sacó su llave y antes de abrir Changmin lo interrumpió besándolo en los labios, a lo que el otro correspondió

\- Que horror – suspiró indignado, no pudiendo aguantar más, entró por completo a su casa y cerró la puerta, dejó la comida sobre la mesa pero ni siquiera la probó, se le había desaparecido el hambre por completo.

Dentro del Bar los dos se soltaron las manos y entraron en la casa, al pasar por la cocina oyeron ruidos y entraron, ahí estaba Eunhyuk preparando algo, la pareja se miró discretamente, ya que rara vez el mesero cocinaba algo solo

\- ¿Estás solo en casa? – preguntó Changmin acercándose a su costado, Eunhyuk negó sin hablar, continuaba cortando unos vegetales – Iré arriba – dijo mirando hacia su novio, este asintió y sin decir más se retiró luego de darle un beso a su novio

\- ¿No se reconciliaron? – cuestionó Jonghyun sin moverse de su lugar, esta vez el mesero dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla para cortar, girándose hacia su amigo

\- Siento que cada vez lo pierdo más – confesó abrumado, conteniendo el aliento, había querido llorar desde que lo rechazó en la habitación, pero esta vez no se aguantó y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, Jonghyun no contestó nada y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza

Eunhyuk solo apoyó su frente en el hombro del otro y lloró mientras era consolado, sin palabras, nada más que aquel cálido abrazo.

Changmin subió hasta su habitación, habría querido buscar a Donghae, pero quizás él necesitaba un tiempo a solas y lo entendía. Se sintió un poco solitario y decidió llamar a su mamá, la señora respondió pronto, se encontraba en la sala, bebiendo café estando sola en casa

\- Hola mi vida ¿Cómo estás? – cuestionó con voz amorosa, Changmin sonrió amplio

\- Muy bien mamá ¿y tú? ¿cómo estás de salud?

\- Excelente hijo

\- ¿Y Papá? ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, todo bien, no te preocupes – tranquilizó enseguida, Changmin se sintió aliviado, ya que siempre los tenía presentes – Mejor dime ¿Estás comiendo bien?

\- Claro que sí – volvió a sonreír – Pero extraño mucho tu comida, los extraño demasiado

\- ¿Y es que nunca piensas volver a ver a tu madre? Hijo ingrato – espetó con seriedad, avergonzándolo un poco – Al menos podrías decirnos donde visitarte, no tienes que venir a Seúl si no quieres

\- Mamá, justo ahora es complicado, pero no desesperes, claro que nos volveremos a ver

\- Confiaré en ti ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te decepcionaré

\- Bueno y ¿Cómo sigue Jonghyun? – inquirió luego de unos segundos de silencio

\- Bien, solo que no ha ido a terapia aun

\- Ya veo, como su amigo debes apoyarlo mucho – sugirió con sinceridad

\- Como novio entonces – respondió informándole a la vez de su nueva situación, sorprendiendo por completo a su mamá, ya que no se lo esperaba

\- ¿Ya son pareja?

\- Sí mamá – contestó emocionado – Desde anoche

\- ¿Y estás seguro?

\- Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan seguro de algo

\- Eso quiere decir que has superado tus miedos, te felicito – habló con seriedad, pero aquellas palabras hicieron que Changmin borrara su sonrisa, a eso le siguió un silencio que pronto fue interpretado por la señora – Aun estás inseguro ¿verdad?

\- No es lo que crees, estoy convencido de que quiero estar con él, también deseo poder amarlo, pero aún tengo miedo de salir herido otra vez – profundizó sin analizarlo mucho

\- Necesitas confiar en él, de confianza se construyen las relaciones Changmin – aconsejó la mujer sin rodeos, pese a que ella no lo observaba, él asintió

\- Siempre sabes qué decirme

\- Por supuesto, soy tu madre, nadie te conoce como yo – respondió orgullosa, Changmin volvió a sonreír – Cuídate mucho mi vida y espero seas feliz con Jonghyun, ustedes se quieren bastante, nada me encantará más que verlos siempre juntos, sabes que lo aprecio

\- Lo sé, gracias mamá, te amo

\- También te amo mi vida, llama siempre que lo necesites

\- Sí – contestó sonriendo como infante

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, Changmin observó el aparato unos segundos, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su madre, luego sonrió, no echaría en saco roto sus palabras, confiaría en Jonghyun y haría todo lo posible porque su noviazgo durara.

Cuando por fin se calmó, Eunhyuk se apartó poco a poco de los brazos de Jonghyun y se limpió las lágrimas, avergonzado pues nunca se había mostrado así frente a su amigo, tardó un poco en volver a mirarlo a los ojos

\- ¿Estás mejor? – indagó preocupado, el mesero asintió

\- Necesitaba desahogarme, gracias – asintió mientras continuaba enjugando sus ojos

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Pídeme lo que quieras

\- Estoy bien, te lo agradezco – trató de sonreír, sin lograrlo – Además, debes estar absorto en otros asuntos

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido

\- Tú y Changmin, los escuché haciéndolo – explicó sin demoras, Jonghyun se sonrojó, sonriendo un poco, avergonzado – ¿Esta vez es algo serio?

\- Aceptó ser mi novio – informó con emoción, sintiéndose después mal por mostrarse así ante su dolido amigo, pero Eunhyuk no se lo tomó a mal, esta vez pudo sonreír

\- Te felicito, les deseo lo mejor

\- Gracias

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina por unos instantes

\- ¿Salieron a comer? O puedo preparar algo

\- Ya comimos, gracias… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, ve con él, seguro tienen muchas cosas que hacer – pese a no sentirse de humor le guiñó un ojo, el otro asintió

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla – a sus palabras Eunhyuk asintió sin decir nada. Jonghyun se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina

Subió al segundo piso para reunirse de nuevo con su pareja, pero al entrar en la habitación lo encontró dormido en la cama, sonrió amorosamente y se acercó a él, quitó sus zapatos y con cuidado se acostó a su lado, observando fijamente el hermoso rostro, hasta que también se quedó completamente dormido.

Un par de horas después Donghae salió de su habitación, bajó al Bar y colocó un letrero de que esa noche no se abriría, no lo consultó con nadie, tampoco avisó a sus amigos, tomó solo la decisión basada en su estado de ánimo, llamó antes a Junsu para que estuviese enterado. De regreso en la casa miró a su novio dormido en el sofá junto a las escaleras, al bajar no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, dormía sentado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada sobre el respaldo

El barman sonrió con amargura, habría querido que se separaran un poco para que pudieran reflexionar, pero su novio se desistió y ahora su relación parecía tan frágil que temía se pudiera romper de un momento a otro. Caminó hacia él y se colocó enfrente, con el índice de su diestra le movió los cabellos de la frente, sin que hubiera reacción de su parte, luego se hincó y agachó la cabeza, colocando la mejilla izquierda en su regazo, después se abrazó a sus piernas, logrando que reaccionara, Eunhyuk comenzó a abrir los ojos

Sintió peso sobre él y agachó la mirada, su novio estaba ahí, abrazándolo, quizás sin saber que ahora estaba despierto, observándolo fijamente. No se pudo resistir y bajó la mano derecha hasta la cabeza ajena, acariciándole los cabellos, Donghae se abrazó con mayor fuerza a él y después levantó la cabeza, buscando la mirada de su pareja

\- Ya no me rechaces por favor – pidió mientras sollozaba, el mesero no respondió, solo pasó de acariciarle los cabellos a acariciarle la mejilla, Donghae sonrió amplio y acostó de nuevo su cabeza en el regazo de su novio, cerrando los ojos, así era como quería estar, cerca de él.

Cerca de las 7 de la tarde Changmin despertó, no había querido dormir tanto tiempo, pero la noche pasada se desveló mucho y se sintió cansado. A su lado estaba Jonghyun, también dormido, pero no dudó en moverlo por el hombro para despertarlo

\- Nos quedamos dormidos – informó al ver que el sol estaba casi a punto de terminar de ocultarse. Su novio no respondió y mejor miró la hora, confirmando que se le hizo tarde, considerando que siempre se bañaba antes del trabajo – Despierta – insistió, luego se puso de pie, poniéndose torpemente las sandalias

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó aturdido y adormilado

\- Casi son las siete, Chang Wook vendrá y recuerda que los domingos se abre más temprano

\- ¿Qué? – por fin espabiló un poco y se sentó sobre la cama, tallándose el rostro

\- Voy a bañarme, si llega solo dile que me espere por favor – dijo apresurado, apenas se acercó para darle un beso rápido en la boca y salió de la habitación

Jonghyun respingó, pero no le quedó de otra, así que se puso de pie, acomodó su ropa, se puso calzado y se peinó con los dedos. Bajó al primer piso pero todo se escuchaba muy silencioso, generalmente ponían música en los parlantes cuando no tocaban ellos, pero esta vez no se oía nada, salió al Bar y vio solo una luz encendida, estaba vacío y se podía ver el candado en la puerta, extrañado miró su celular, eran las siete con unos cuantos minutos, pero divisó sobre la puerta un letrero, se acercó y lo leyó, confirmando su sospecha, no abrirían esa noche, suspiró agotado

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas? – pensó con preocupación, obvió la respuesta y caminó hacia el interior de la casa de nuevo, pero antes de alejarse por completo del Bar escuchó que tocaban sobre el cristal de la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y vio al amante de Changmin, saludaba

Entornó los ojos con fastidio y se acercó, el candado solo estaba sobrepuesto, sin los seguros, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, sonreía con amabilidad

\- No se abrirá hoy ¿cierto? Creí que trabajaría

\- Tampoco estábamos enterados, Changmin no te mintió – esclareció de mala gana, el otro percibió la apatía y sonrió nervioso

\- Comprendo, no te enojes – mostró nuevamente una sonrisa – Entonces ¿dónde está?

\- Bañándose, no tarda – respondió seco – Siéntate ¿algo de beber?

\- Estoy bien, gracias – apresuró su respuesta, sintiéndose incómodo, así que no volvió a hablarle, buscó una mesa de las pequeñas y se sentó

\- Me retiro – avisó hacia el invitado, este asintió y alzó la mano a modo de despedida, cuando Jonghyun salió del Bar exhaló aliviado, el amigo de Changmin siempre lo trataba con una "indiferencia" bastante agresiva.

Jonghyun subió a la habitación de Changmin, este se terminaba de vestir y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos, su novio se sentó a su lado

\- Ya llegó Chang Wook, el Bar no abrirá – informó apenas tomó asiento

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó un poco molesto

\- Solo tómalo con calma, no trabajarás hoy – sonrió tranquilo, colocándole una mano sobre la rodilla, Changmin asintió

\- Entonces no hace falta arreglarme tanto – más sereno que antes se levantó de la cama cuando terminó de ponerse los zapatos y avanzó hacia la cómoda, antes de peinarse colocó sobre su rostro algo de crema – ¿Quieres acompañarme? – preguntó mirándolo a través del espejo

\- No, charla con él a solas, estarás más a gusto

\- Está bien – giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a la cama, hacia su novio, se agachó hasta darle un beso en los labios, Jonghyun lo respondió y aprovechó para sujetarlo de la cintura, jalándolo hacia él

Los dos cayeron acostados sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse, hasta que Changmin se apartó un poco, miraron uno al otro y el mayor sonrió

\- Se arrugará mi ropa – refutó antes de intentar ponerse de pie, pero Jonghyun aún lo sujetaba de la cintura, sin deseos de apartarlo

\- Te la plancharé

\- ¿Seguimos hablando de la ropa? – cuestionó de manera jocosa, el otro rio divertido

\- Ahora el pervertido eres tú ¿eh? – afirmó con entusiasmo, Changmin le dio un beso rápido

\- Es porque me encantas – respondió con honestidad, luego volvieron a besarse, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos – ¿Quién? – preguntó girando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin levantarse

\- Soy Donghae ¿puedo pasar? – habló su amigo, entonces Changmin se levantó del cuerpo de Jonghyun y acomodó su ropa, mientras el otro se sentó

\- Pasa – contestó con voz alta, caminando hacia el espejo y así poder terminar de peinarse

La puerta se abrió, el barman entró pero se quedó cerca de la puerta

\- Chicos, Eunhyuk y yo vamos a salir del pueblo, volvemos el martes por la mañana – informó sin mucho ánimo, la pareja se miró discretamente y luego miraron hacia Donghae

\- ¿Está todo bien? – indagó Changmin, preocupado por sus amigos

\- No, no estamos bien, por eso le dije que nos despejáramos, así que vamos a relajarnos un poco

\- Pero se van juntos ¿verdad?

\- Sí, iremos juntos – sonrió esta vez, aunque parecía falso

\- Entonces suerte – contestó el más alto

\- Espero vuelvan en mejores términos – secundó Jonghyun sus buenos deseos, el barman asintió mirando a su amigo, luego de nuevo hacia Changmin

\- Hasta el martes – se despidió de ambos y avanzó a la puerta

\- Por cierto ¿podrías decirle a Chang Wook que no tardo? Me espera abajo

\- Sí claro – respondió un tanto sorprendido, ni cuenta se había dado que tenían visitas – Adiós – volvió a despedirse y finalmente salió de la habitación

\- No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esos dos – expresó Changmin preocupado, su novio estaba de acuerdo pero solo asintió – En fin, nada podemos hacer

\- Así es – concordó el otro y no volvieron a hablar de eso

Minutos después Changmin bajaba las escaleras de la casa rumbo al Bar, al entrar Chang Wook le sonrió y saludó con la mano, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, sentándose frente a él

\- Perdona la tardanza – se disculpó apenado, lo había dejado esperando demasiado tiempo

\- No te preocupes, Donghae me dijo que ya venías – informó despreocupado – Al que no le hizo mucha gracia verme fue a tu amigo Jonghyun

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Te dijo algo grosero?

\- No precisamente – hizo una mueca al responder – No me dijo palabras desagradables pero su mirada y actitud dijeron más

\- Ah – sonrió avergonzado – No le hagas caso… ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- Una cerveza está bien

Changmin se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la barra, sirvió dos cervezas y volvió hacia la mesa, sentándose donde se encontraba antes, pasó el tarro al otro y bebió del suyo

\- Entonces ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

\- Bueno, más que hablar – hizo una pausa, luego sonrió y decidió mejor dar un trago a su cerveza, Changmin enarcó ligeramente una ceja, en espera – Quiero terminar contigo… o bueno, no éramos pareja pero, trato de decir

\- Que se acabó la fiesta – interrumpió antes que el otro le diera más rodeos, Chang Wook se sintió ligeramente avergonzado y asintió – Ya lo esperaba

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó asombrado, el otro asintió

\- Además yo también quería terminar contigo

\- ¿Por qué? Hice algo mal – inquirió ansioso, Changmin no pudo evitar reírse

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? Si de todos modos pensabas terminar conmigo – lo miró confundido

\- Quiero saber si hice algo mal – encogió los hombros, bebiendo luego de nuevo a su cerveza – Digo, solo era sexo, pero aun así…

\- Y tú volviste con tu Ex ¿o me equivoco? Por eso estás terminando lo nuestro, si es que existía tal cosa – esta vez fue Chang Wook quien rio

\- ¿Era tan obvio? Descubriste que seguía enamorado incluso antes que yo me diera cuenta

\- Sí – asintió despreocupado – Aquella mañana que lo vi en tu casa entendí que él sentía lo mismo, no fue difícil adivinar que volverían, si los dos se aman todavía

\- Realmente no pensé que esto sucedería – sonrió con timidez, Changmin nunca lo vio así y se sintió bien por él, así que también mostró una sonrisa – Me dijo que aquella noche terminó con su pareja y no pudo aguantar un día más, por eso fue a verme, pero se sorprendió mucho de verte ahí, él creyó que yo inventé sobre nosotros

\- En cierto modo sí, porque no éramos pareja y tú le dijiste que estábamos saliendo – rio por lo bajo, divertido – No tienes idea del gusto que me da verte feliz

\- Gracias – calló unos segundos – Pero tú ¿Por qué ibas a terminarme?

\- Estoy saliendo con Jonghyun ahora, somos novios – confesó tratando de no sonreír demasiado, sentía vergüenza de mostrarse así, Chang Wook no tardó en mostrar su aprobación

\- Enhorabuena, pobre, lo hiciste esperar mucho ¿no crees?

\- Es verdad, pero esta vez quiero que realmente funcione – dijo de nuevo honestamente

\- Funcionará, ya verás – echó ánimos y Changmin sonrió amplio, agradecido – Por cierto ¿Le contaste de Yunho? – preguntó en voz menguada

\- Obviamente no – contestó también por lo bajo – Sabe que estuve con alguien además de ti, pero no que se trata de Yunho

\- Ya veo, y por como lo dices supongo que jamás se lo dirás

\- Así es, entonces por favor, no volvamos a hablar del tema ¿está bien? – pidió apenado, aquello siempre iba a ser una sombra tras él, aunque no porque estuviese arrepentido

\- Está bien, no tocaré de nuevo el tema – guiñó un ojo para cerrar el trato – Por otro lado, me gustaría que fuésemos amigos

\- También me gustaría – contestó sonriente

\- Salgamos un día, los cuatro ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo platicaré con Jonghyun y te aviso

\- De acuerdo – volvió a sonreír y terminó después con su cerveza, poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Ya te vas? – inquirió extrañado, el aludido asintió

\- Tengo un novio en casa al cual satisfacer por todo este tiempo separados, imagino estás igual ¿o me equivoco?

\- No, estás en lo correcto – rio divertido, poniéndose luego de pie

\- Entonces, estamos en contacto – estiró su mano hacia Changmin, él no dudó en estrecharla

\- Sí, yo te llamo – se apartó un paso al soltarle – Hasta pronto

\- Hasta luego

Changmin acompañó a Chang Wook a la puerta y lo despidió hasta que se hubo marchado por completo, entonces suspiró y cerró, se acercó al interior de la barra y sacó la copia de llave de donde la solía guardar Donghae, ya que la propia estaba en su habitación, colocó los cerrojos, recogió las botellas vacías de cerveza y luego de limpiar apagó la luz, volviendo al interior de la casa

Subió a su habitación pero ahí no se encontraba Jonghyun, así que fue a la alcoba de enfrente, su novio estaba sentado, revisando su celular, al escuchar llegar a Changmin sonrió

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Terminó contigo como pensabas?

\- Terminamos mutuamente – confirmó sonriente, acercándose a la cama, se sentó al lado del otro y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno – Ahora sí, soy todo tuyo

\- Eso suena tan bien – respondió con emoción, estiró la mano y sujetó el mentón de Changmin, inclinándose hacia él, también el otro levantó la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron

Un beso lento de principio a fin, hasta que se separaron, sonriéndose y mirando los ojos del contrario, Jonghyun le acarició el rostro mientras le observaba

\- Usemos una sola habitación – sugirió de pronto – Trae tus cosas

\- Está bien lo de usar una sola, pero lleva tú tus cosas a la mía – rebatió sin pensarlo

\- Yo tuve la idea, me toca elegir – refutó enseguida, Changmin se separó un poco más

\- Pero yo tengo flojera, si no es así seguiremos usando cada quien una – sentenció hábilmente, dejando al otro sin argumento

\- Está bien – accedió sin ganas, haciendo puchero, Changmin sonrió y le besó la boca

\- Eres el mejor, en serio – el aludido solo asintió, incrédulo – Bajemos por algo, tengo hambre – levantó su cuerpo por completo de la cama y agarró la mano de su novio, Jonghyun también se puso de pie, resignado

Soltaron sus manos y bajaron hasta la cocina, asaltaron el refrigerador pero no había mucho qué agarrar de ahí, solo leche, pan y mermelada, lo llevaron todo hasta la mesa y se sentaron juntos, como si no hubiese más lugar

\- A ver, abre la boca – pidió Changmin a su novio, quien casi echa a reír, pero igual obedeció, así recibió del otro un pedazo de pan con mermelada, pero al introducirlo a su boca le manchó la comisura de los labios – Eres un desastre – regañó mientras le quitaba con el índice la mancha

\- Fuiste tú quien me ensució – se defendió en cuanto pasó el bocado, aprovechando la ocasión y antes que Changmin se limpiara le sujetó la mano, metiéndose el dedo ajeno a la boca, limpiándolo él mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el mayor sonrió

\- ¿Estás seduciéndome? – inquirió jocosamente, pero Jonghyun negó, sacándose el índice

\- ¿Sabes? Estamos solos, podemos hacerlo en cualquier lugar

\- Que travieso – respondió a manera de broma, luego se lo tomó más en serio, acercándose más a él – ¿Dónde te gustaría?

\- Donde sea, soy capaz de hacértelo incluso sobre la lavadora – respondió en la misma tónica, pero aquello a Changmin le trajo recuerdos con Yunho e inconscientemente borró la sonrisa, Jonghyun se dio cuenta – ¿No suena bien?

\- En realidad no – contestó rápido, sonrió de manera forzada y olvidó el coqueteo, volviendo a agarrar un pedazo de pan, esta vez comiéndoselo él

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Dije algo malo? – curioseó confundido, no era normal que su novio se comportara así de un momento a otro, Changmin negó un par de veces

\- Tengo malos recuerdos con lavadoras, por Kyuhyun – mintió sin miramientos, pero a su pareja no le resultó convincente, sin embargo no mencionó nada

\- Ah – expresó tranquilamente – Otro lugar será – sonrió y sin indagar más también continuó comiendo pan y bebiendo leche

Los recuerdos de aquella noche acudieron a él y se sintió incómodo, esa fue la primera vez que se besaron él y Yunho con deseo, dispuestos a cruzar la línea de su cada vez más íntima amistad, de la cual quizás solo estaban quedando restos, pero Changmin se dio cuenta que quería seguirse aferrando a ella, quería mucho a Yunho, y no pensaba desechar de su mente tantos buenos recuerdos, aunque aquello lo hiciera sentirse terriblemente culpable.

Llegaron al Hotel donde por teléfono habían reservado habitación para dos días, Eunhyuk dejó su pequeña maleta sobre el suelo, mientras que Donghae dejó la propia junto a la cama

\- ¿Salimos a beber algo? – preguntó el barman con la mejor disposición, pretendiendo que todo estaba perfecto entre los dos, pero la actitud del mesero era todo lo contrario a la de él

\- No tengo ánimos – respondió secamente, luego miró alrededor de la habitación, distraído

Donghae llegó hasta él por la espalda y lo abrazó de la cintura, apoyando su rostro en la espalda de su novio, Eunhyuk se estremeció

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que no me trates así? – cuestionó preocupado, temiendo incluso de la respuesta, pero su pareja ni siquiera le respondió – Llamaré a Yunho

Impresionado por aquella resolución, Eunhyuk se soltó del agarre y dio media vuelta hacia él, quien lo miraba fijamente

\- ¿Estás de broma? – preguntó molesto, en respuesta Donghae negó

\- Eso haré – informó resuelto, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo su teléfono celular, marcó sin dudar a su amigo, ante la mirada de asombro de su novio.

Yunho salía de bañarse cuando el teléfono celular sonando lo hizo apresurarse a entrar en su habitación y responder, lo hizo tan deprisa que ni siquiera vio el nombre de Donghae en la pantalla

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola Yunho – saludó Donghae con tranquilidad, pese a sentirse muy nervioso. La llamada la puso en función altavoz para que Eunhyuk escuchara todo

\- Donghae – murmuró atónito, no esperaba aquella llamada para nada. Hubo silencio por algunos segundos antes que el barman se atreviera a hablar de nuevo

\- Yunho, sé que escuchaste mis mensajes – continuó con menos nerviosismo – Y quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho

\- Donghae yo…

\- Nadie me daba el derecho de lastimarte – interrumpió rápidamente, dirigiendo la mirada a su novio – Ni de lastimar a la persona que me ama – intentó no llorar y en su lugar inhaló aire – Ignora lo que dije, ignora mi dolor. Has sido amable todo este tiempo porque te importo, no deseaba abrumarte con aquellos recuerdos, ni hacerte sentir culpable por no corresponder mis sentimientos, por favor perdóname – suplicó mientras continuaba intentando no llorar

Del otro lado Yunho tragó saliva, quedándose mudo, todo aquello era tan inesperado que no sabía cómo reaccionar, recordó todas y cada una de las palabras de su amigo en los mensajes que escuchó

\- No hay nada qué perdonar – respondió cuando pudo hacerlo, su corazón latía muy rápido, había mucho que deseaba hablar, pero pocas fuerzas para hacerlo – Eres como un hermano para mí, me haría muy feliz verte a ti serlo, pero el mayor obstáculo eres tú mismo. Tienes a tu lado una persona maravillosa y es tu futuro, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás ¿lo entiendes?

Esta vez Donghae no se aguantó y lloró, asintiendo aunque Yunho no podía observarlo, su novio a la vez lo miraba atento, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras que le dijo a Yunho, lo injusto que fue al ir a su casa a gritarle

\- Lo entiendo – dijo finalmente cuando dejó de llorar, pero aquellas palabras no eran del todo ciertas, no quería olvidarse del amor que sentía por él, sabía que Eunhyuk lo merecía, que se lo debía, pero era imposible, tal como se lo confesó a Jonghyun, pero aquella verdad tenía que guardársela para sí mismo y de momento volver a solucionar las cosas solo parcial y temporalmente

\- Quiero volver a verte a los ojos querido amigo, pero no podía si no hablaba antes contigo, gracias por llamar – sonrió esta vez, sintiendo un peso menos de encima

\- Lo sé – respondió por lo pronto, sin nada más que agregar – Nos vemos después

\- Cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo? – esta vez Donghae respondió solo con un sonido y colgó el teléfono. Eunhyuk se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza

\- ¿Me perdonaste? – preguntó estremeciéndose, abrazándolo de nuevo por la cintura aunque esta vez estaban de frente, Eunhyuk en respuesta besó sobre sus cabellos, sollozando junto a él, aunque aún sentía desconfianza hacia su novio, decidió por esa ocasión volver a tener buenos términos con Donghae, esperando que esta vez durara mucho más la reconciliación.

Después que colgara la llamada con su amigo, Yunho permaneció sentado en la cama, con la toalla enredada a la cintura, aún desnudo, pensando en todo lo que charlaron, en los mensajes que le grabó, sin analizar el paso del tiempo, hasta que su teléfono volvió a sonar, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, esta vez tuvo el cuidado de ver la pantalla, se trataba de Heechul y no tardó en responderle

\- Hola ¿Qué pasa? – saludó tranquilo, pero el otro percibió que detrás de esa calma se escondía algo más

\- Vaya, no suenas muy bien ¿no pudiste hablar con tu amorcito?

\- Basta, no tengo humor para bromas – respondió molesto

\- No te enojes, solo quiero saber si pudiste arreglar las cosas con Changmin – aclaró antes que se molestara más

\- Si hablamos, pero nada más, no ha pasado nada interesante – confesó cabizbajo

\- Y supongo esperabas algún acostón o algo ¿no? – preguntó esta vez con afán de fastidiar

\- Deja de decir esas cosas – pausó unos segundos, enojado – Además él y Jonghyun ahora están juntos, todo eso se acabó… incluso desde antes, no había futuro en lo que estábamos haciendo – manifestó con pesimismo

\- Eso no lo esperaba, lo lamento, supongo

\- ¿Qué más da? Ya pasó – respondió tratando de parecer indiferente, pero en cierta forma aún le lastimaba el rechazo de Changmin la noche anterior

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tú necesitas un par de copas para relajarte, voy para allá – resolvió Heechul sin consultarle

\- No, estoy bien, gracias – refutó enseguida, su idea había sido bañarse y meterse dentro de sus sábanas, no pretendía salir esa noche

\- No estás bien, paso por ti en quince minutos y no acepto un No como respuesta – determinó de nuevo sin preguntarle su opinión a Yunho, luego colgó antes que lo rechazara de nuevo, Yunho no tuvo más remedio que resignarse

\- Ni hablar – suspiró sin ánimo, se vestiría y esperaría a que su ex amigo pasara por él, aunque ahora quizás podría llamarlo amigo de nuevo. Sonrió ante la idea, en esos tiempos de caos con Donghae volviendo a ser el adolescente de antes y con Changmin alejándose cada vez más de él, bien le vendría un amigo a su lado.

Apenas terminaron de cenar, limpiaron la mesa del comedor y apagaron las luces, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, Changmin no subió ni dos peldaños cuando Jonghyun lo sujetó del brazo, haciéndolo voltear, la mirada traviesa lo dijo todo, el más alto bajó dirigiéndose hacia él y se abrazaron, comenzando a besarse, a unos pasos se encontraba el sillón, donde el menor se sentó en la orilla y jaló a su novio hacia él, Changmin se colocó en medio de sus piernas, de pie, con las manos le sujetó el rostro y agachándose continuó con el beso, en tanto Jonghyun aprovechó para comenzar a desabrocharle el pantalón

\- Dime – pausó Changmin unos momentos el beso – ¿Crees que alguna vez los otros dos lo hayan hecho ahí? – preguntó refiriéndose al sillón, logrando que su novio riera

\- ¿Alguna vez? No – respondió al instante, volviendo a buscar los labios ajenos, tras ese beso sonrió ampliamente – Muchas veces sí – completó su respuesta, Changmin se alejó un poco

\- Entonces vayamos a otro lugar – sugirió levemente sonrojado

\- ¿Te da asco? – cuestionó divertido, Changmin negó

\- No es eso, es que quizás los imaginaré haciéndolo – confesó apenado, Jonghyun rio más fuerte en esta ocasión – No te burles

\- ¿Te he dicho lo tierno que me pareces a veces? – inquirió mirándolo con dulzura

\- Podrías decirlo más seguido – respondió tras negar con la cabeza. Volvió a agacharse y continuaron con el beso, el pantalón de Changmin cayó hasta sus pies junto con el bóxer

Alejó sus labios de los ajenos cuando jadeó tras sentir la mano sobre su sexo, acariciándolo lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que se puso erecto. Terminaron otro beso y Jonghyun se agachó un poco para poder besarlo y acariciarlo después con la lengua… Changmin inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la boca rodearle, succionando como solo Jonghyun sabía hacerlo, elevándolo, sus gemidos no dejaban nada a la imaginación

Exhaló su nombre antes de sentir que terminaba, la caricia con los labios que siguió después se sintió como cosquillas, el éxtasis impregnado en todo su cuerpo, no notó la retirada hasta que Jonghyun se puso de pie, con arrebato le sujetó el rostro y se dieron otro beso

No esperó más y se quitó la camisa, recibiendo de Changmin besos en el pecho, dirigiéndose hacia abajo, pero solo llegó al abdomen y subió, besando sus labios, el más alto se giró en su eje, sintiendo besos en el cuello por parte de su novio. El pantalón del otro también cayó al suelo y al igual que sucedió con su pareja lo dejó ahí, sin sacarlo por completo, sujetó su miembro y empujó sutilmente a Changmin hacia abajo, introduciéndose en él, escuchándolo suspirar; las primeras embestidas fueron lentas

Los gemidos de ambos fueron desinhibidos, nadie a quien ocultar aquel instante, por momentos el menor aceleró sus movimientos, sujetándole las caderas al otro, cuando volvió a hacerlo pausado Changmin se irguió sin que perdiesen el contacto y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con los besos de su novio, mientras le sujetaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego sonrió, disfrutando del acto, sintiendo que en cualquier momento terminaría. Las piernas le temblaron y se vio obligado a agacharse otra vez, agarrándose del respaldo del sillón

Finalmente el otro terminó dentro, las últimas estocadas mientras se corría fueron lentas pero profundas, agarrarse de las caderas de Changmin fue de gran ayuda. Salió de él poco a poco y el mayor tardó solo unos segundos en ponerse completamente de pie, Jonghyun lo abrazó con fuerza, estrujando su pecho mientras le besaba la nuca, luego el cuello, Changmin sonrió amplio, agotado por completo

\- Me fascinas – susurró en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer

\- Lo sé – respondió con arrogancia, bromeando, Jonghyun besó una última vez su nuca, después se agachó y subió el pantalón de Changmin, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo después, la camisa no se la colocó – ¿Quieres algo de vino? Para relajarnos

\- Perfecto – contestó sonriente

\- Ve a la habitación, lo llevaré ahí – su novio asintió en silencio y obedeció, Changmin lo observó marcharse mientras mordía su labio inferior. El sentimiento hacia él en esos momentos era perfecto, lo adoraba, fue su amigo por tantos años sin que sintiera por él nada más que cariño, pero ahora era todo, sentía cariño y deseo hacia él, estaba viviendo un buen momento de su vida, si continuaba así estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en enamorarse.

Salió al Bar y encendió solo una luz, la cercana a la barra, sacó dos copas y una botella de vino blanco espumoso, sonrió con entusiasmo, no estaba seguro si podría volver a tener sexo en aquel agitado día, pero seguro sí pasaban una agradable velada. Salió de detrás de la barra dispuesto a irse, pero entonces miró hacia la calle, el ya conocido auto de Siwon pasó enfrente, aunque Changmin ignoraba que ese coche pertenecía realmente a Heechul

\- ¿Siwon? – pensó confundido, luego se acercó con cuidado hacia la puerta, llegó justo cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Yunho, pero quien bajó del vehículo no fue Siwon, sino Heechul – Ese tipo…

La puerta de la casa de Yunho se abrió segundos después que Heechul tocara, Changmin vio a su amigo salir y luego los dos se dirigieron al auto, entrando y marchándose, asombrado por lo que vio se quedó quieto unos momentos, tratando de analizar la situación

\- ¿Estarán saliendo como pareja? – fue su primera conclusión, pero la sola idea le enchinó la piel por completo, los sentimientos que experimentó fueron indescriptibles, pero entre ellos seguro que no estaba la decepción, era otra clase de sensación, quizás tristeza o hasta celos, Changmin solo tenía claro que estaba confundido, terrible y extrañamente confundido.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por leer y perdonen la demora, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios :D hasta la próxima!


	34. Playboy

**Capítulo 32. Playboy**

Igual que la anterior ocasión, Heechul llevó a Yunho a uno de los centros nocturnos que solía visitar, pero este a diferencia de los otros parecía más exclusivo, el local constaba solo de tres salas, la primera que era una especie de Restaurante Bar con música en vivo, la segunda un cuarto con sillones amplios y mesas circulares donde se jugaban algunos juegos de azar mientras atractivos jóvenes servían de compañía y otros de crupier; en tanto la tercer sala solía usarse por quienes querían una estancia más íntima y privada

\- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos en un sitio así? – preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, percatándose de las miradas sobre él

\- No exageres, es la segunda vez que sales conmigo – respondió divertido, resultaba obvio que para Yunho esos lugares le eran incómodos

\- Para la próxima elijo yo – determinó con decisión pero el otro lo miró escéptico

\- ¿A tus antros de bailarinas encueradas? Olvídalo – respondió asqueado – Aquí habrá solo homosexuales, pero es un lugar de buen gusto

\- Si tú lo dices – comentó volviendo a mirar alrededor, aunque en realidad no parecía mal lugar, Heechul le explicó un poco de cómo funcionaba ahí, así que podía estar seguro en esa primera sala, era garantía

Un hombre de edad madura se acercó con buen humor a Heechul y él le saludó amigablemente, se besaron ambas mejillas y luego se tomaron de las manos

\- Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado querido – dijo el hombre, echando luego una mirada hacia Yunho que lo puso más incómodo de lo que estaba

\- Mi trabajo me consume mucho, la última vez que vine fue con Siwon ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – respondió tras suspirar exagerado – Siwon es de esos hombres difíciles de olvidar – habló de forma jocosa, luego él y Heechul se rieron, soltándose las manos

\- Él es mi amigo Yunho – señaló al aludido, luego presentó al otro hombre, pero Yunho le soltó rápido la mano, aunque tratando de ser amable – Aquí trabajé cuando estuve en el último año de la Universidad, pero duré algunos meses

\- Ya veo – respondió su amigo, sin prestar mucha atención

\- Bueno querido, elige la mesa que quieras y yo pediré que te atiendan de maravilla – guiñó un ojo hacia él y Heechul asintió, luego el hombre miró a Yunho – Relájate y disfruta tu estancia ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias – contestó seco, sonriendo un poco. El hombre se despidió otra vez con dos besos de Heechul y se marchó

\- Ven, sígueme – indicó a su amigo y llegaron a una mesa ubicada cerca de la ventana, podía verse el paisaje de la modesta ciudad, un mesero se acercó enseguida

Ambos pidieron algo ligero para cenar y una botella de vino tinto, la cual llegó primero y el mesero se encargó de servir la primera ronda

\- Parecías incómodo hace rato – comentó tras beber un trago de su copa

\- ¿Cómo querías que estuviera si ese hombre me miraba así?

\- Oh vamos, ni que fuese el único que te vio así – respondió con burla, haciendo molestar a Yunho – Eres guapo y les gustas, seguro ya te sueñan en su cama – continuó la broma, la mirada fulminante de Yunho le divertía

\- Para ti es natural, eres Gay, además no dudo que entre tú y ese sujeto haya pasado algo – confesó sin pena, pero su amigo negó enseguida

\- No es mi tipo ni soy el suyo, además a él solo le gusta ser pasivo – informó pese a que Yunho habría preferido mil veces no saber aquello

\- ¿Era necesario decírmelo? – inquirió indignado, logrando que el otro riera con fuerza

\- Ay está bien, cambiemos de tema – sonrió amplio, bebiendo otro trago – Cuéntame con detalle sobre Changmin

\- No hay mucho qué decir – dijo con sinceridad, él también comenzó a beber de su copa

\- Pero ¿creyó en ti? Entonces ya son amigos ¿no? – a sus cuestionamientos Yunho asintió – Pero luces como si no ¿Qué más pasó? ¿O acaso estás así porque está saliendo con su amigo?

\- Tal vez – respondió dubitativo, Heechul aguzó la mirada sobre él – Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero aquella noche cuando se presentó Minho en el Bar, yo sentí que habíamos logrado otra conexión, pero entonces él me rechaza y decide estar con Jonghyun, me confundí bastante... él me confunde como nadie nunca lo ha hecho

\- Ya veo – expresó con cierto aire de ironía, Yunho lo percibió – Tu cabeza está demasiado ocupada en él ¿no crees?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó confundido

\- Antes solo podías hablar de Boa y ahora prácticamente no la escuchó de ti ¿ya no le amas?

La pregunta de Heechul dejó callado por completo a Yunho, ni siquiera era algo en lo que hubiese pensado las últimas semanas, pero sin duda escuchar su nombre ya no le provocaba el sentimiento de nostalgia que solía provocarle, su piel no se erizaba al recordar sus besos, su cuerpo; incluso el aroma de su cabello que solía añorar no estaba arraigado en sus recuerdos

\- No lo sé – respondió confundido, mirando de pronto a la nada, pero no sentía la necesidad de pensar en ello, en analizar sus sentimientos

La llegada del mesero con la cena de ambos no les permitió continuar con el tema, solo comenzaron a comer, en silencio, pero para Heechul todo estaba claro, Yunho estaba olvidando a Boa y quizás ni él mismo era consciente de ello.

Jonghyun sirvió otra copa de vino a su distraído novio, ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama, pero bajo las sábanas, en ropa interior, no habían vuelto a tener relaciones, pero estaban juntos pasando un buen rato, aunque las reacciones de Changmin eran menos emotivas que minutos atrás

\- ¿Estás bien? De pronto estás más callado que hace rato – comentó mirando a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba Changmin, este giró su cabeza y sonrió, mirándolo

\- Todo bien, solo algo cansado – respondió tranquilo, dejando su copa en el mueble de al lado tras darle un pequeño trago – Creo que tomaré un baño

\- ¿Otro? – inquirió sorprendido, el otro asintió

\- Te corriste dentro ¿lo olvidaste? – espetó ligeramente avergonzado, Jonghyun asintió

\- Lo siento – sonrió, también apenado –Compraré condones, lo prometo

\- De acuerdo – mostró una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie enseguida – Ahora vuelvo – regresó a la cama solo para avanzar a él y darle un beso, luego salió de nuevo de ahí, haciéndolo después de la habitación

Changmin entró en el baño y se quitó la ropa interior, metiéndose después bajo el chorro de agua, sin mojar su cabello, sus músculos se relajaron apenas esta recorrió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, poniendo la mente en blanco. Talló la piel con el jabón, poniendo más énfasis en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, subiendo hasta tallarse los hombros, entonces los recuerdos de unas manos ajenas tocándolo le invadieron, su piel tenía memoria y esas manos se sentían ásperas pero firmes, eran de Yunho y su rostro acudió a las evocaciones

Changmin abrió los ojos y permaneció inmóvil durante casi un minuto, luego con molestia golpeó la pared enfrente con su puño izquierdo, detestaba que le sucediera aquello, si bien no quería olvidarse de los momentos que pasó con Yunho, tampoco quería que estuvieran ahí presentes, torturándolo, aunque resultaba imposible, sabiendo que su decisión no fue estar con él, sino darse una oportunidad con Jonghyun.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió con la toalla luego de secarse, abandonó el baño y caminó hacia su habitación, la cual permanecía con la puerta cerrada, no abrió y se dirigió a la del frente, atravesó toda hasta la ventana y se asomó para ver la casa de Yunho, estaba todo apagado y eso solo podía significar que no había regresado de donde quiera que fue con Heechul

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Changmin? – se cuestionó molesto, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, regresando a su alcoba, Jonghyun dormía profundamente, acostado boca arriba. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su ropero, solo colocó ropa interior y dejó la toalla sobre la silla

Miró a su novio y sonrió con nostalgia, como si no lo mirara en persona, como si fuese solo un recuerdo. Apagó la luz y subió a la cama, mirando el techo con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, sin pensar en mucho y sin tener sueño. Giró su cuerpo hacia el lado donde estaba su pareja y lo observó por varios segundos, luego se movió cuidadosamente hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura, aunque él era más alto bajó un poco para poder apoyar la cabeza en su hombro

Jonghyun emitió un ligero gimoteo y se movió un poco, sin despertar, Changmin cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero le costó casi media hora poder hacerlo, su mente no estaba muy quieta en esos momentos.

Varios minutos atrás terminaron de cenar y ahora se encontraban solo bebiendo, la botella estaba por acabarse. Como prometió el hombre amigo de Heechul, los dos estaban siendo bien atendidos

\- No creas que he olvidado nuestra charla – habló de pronto hacia Yunho, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – Hablábamos de Boa y de Changmin

\- Basta ¿no te das cuenta que me abrumas? No es lo único en lo que he estado pensando últimamente – confesó sin haberlo querido hacer, así que pronto se arrepintió de hablar de más, Heechul sonrió al notarlo

\- Más drama en la vida de nuestro Yunho, cuéntame – habló con morbo y a la vez preocupación, ahora que había vuelto su amistad quería saber más de él

\- No quieres saber

\- Claro que quiero, dímelo – insistió el mayor, Yunho suspiró

\- Es sobre Donghae, así que dudo que lo necesites saber – respondió sin profundizar, Heechul detestaba al barman, así que solo torció la boca

\- No me digas que él sigue enamorado de ti – comentó con tono sarcástico, a Yunho no le agradó en absoluto pero no contestó de mala gana, solo asintió – Vaya, que intenso

\- Deja de burlarte

\- No me burlo – espetó rápido – Es que ustedes tres siempre me causaron curiosidad

\- ¿Nosotros tres?

\- Sí, tú, Boa y Donghae. Sumidos en ese triángulo amoroso tan extraño durante tanto tiempo, supongo que algún día tiene que terminar – exteriorizó como si estuviera realmente analizando aquella situación – Entiendo que entre tú y Boa sucedieron muchas cosas, pero tú y Donghae no han vivido nada de eso, no hay nada a lo que él tiene que aferrarse de ti

Incapaz de responder al instante, Yunho tan solo observó fijo a Heechul mientras decía todas aquellas cosas, tenían mucho sentido sus palabras, pero en ese momento no era capaz de ponerle un orden a la situación. Respondiendo así sin mucho análisis

\- Inconscientemente le di un motivo

\- No lo entiendo – habló sin demora, confundido por la expresión usada por su amigo

\- Estar cerca de él, ser su hombro, apoyándolo, siendo amable... la herida jamás va a cerrarse, lo he entendido, pero también soy egoísta y no quiero alejarme, porque es mi mejor amigo y le quiero demasiado – enunció, siendo tan natural que no tuvo problema en expresar sus palabras

\- ¿No has pensado en intentarlo con él? Si te has acostado con Changmin...

\- Ni hablar – interrumpió rápidamente, Heechul se sorprendió de verlo sonrojado – No puedo siquiera imaginarlo, tocarlo de esa forma... No, definitivamente no

\- Calma, solo fue sugerencia – intentó no sonreír – Salvo yo ¿te has besado con otro hombre que no sea Changmin?

\- Sabes que no – contestó de mala gana, su rostro continuaba rojo

\- Yunho, tienes dos opciones

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió preocupado, el gesto morboso del otro no ayudaba en nada

Heechul se inclinó al frente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

\- O te comprometes seriamente con una mujer... o comienzas a explorar el exquisito "otro lado" con un hombre, quien sabe, podrías encontrar a otro mejor que Changmin ¿no lo crees?

Yunho tragó saliva fuerte, mirando luego de forma discreta a su alrededor, en la mesa justo al lado de ellos estaban dos hombres tomados de la mano por encima del mueble, mientras la mano de uno de ellos exploraba el muslo de su acompañante por debajo, de forma obvia pero extrañamente discreta; al otro extremo estaban tres hombres alejándose hacia la otra área, antes de perderse tras la cortina que le separaba, uno de ellos le acarició el trasero a otro que se mordía el labio de forma coqueta

\- Yunho... – llamó Heechul a su amigo, pero este no le escuchó

Cerca de la caja registradora miró a un atractivo muchacho, notoriamente menor que él, quizás unos cinco años, le sonrió de forma seductora aunque sus ojos mostraran una mirada casi inocente, su fina piel blanca resaltaba sus bellos rasgos. Un hombre mucho mayor que él se acercó y lo sujetó de la cintura, captando su atención, pero Yunho le siguió con la vista, cuando ambos se marchaban el chico volteó hacia atrás y le volvió a sonreír, luego simplemente se alejó con el otro sujeto

\- ¡Yunho! – habló más fuerte, sacándolo de su embelesamiento. Le fue difícil descifrar si aquel joven despertó en él un deseo sexual, pero sin duda le hizo perder el aliento por algunos segundos – Oye, reacciona ¿Qué piensas de mi propuesta?

\- Patrañas – respondió tras aclarar su garganta, visiblemente nervioso

\- Mira Yunho, en lo que a mí respecta "convertir" a un heterosexual en gay es una mera utopía, algo imposible. Si tú y Changmin tuvieron sexo es porque en realidad algo en ti siempre estuvo ahí, él solo lo despertó, es lo que creo – examinó sin problema alguno

Más confundido que nunca Yunho se quedó callado por unos momentos, hasta que quiso hablar, pero entonces Heechul no se lo permitió

\- ¿Alguna vez le hiciste sexo oral? – preguntó de repente, logrando que Yunho por fin se desestabilizara, por inercia se levantó del asiento, justo cuando llegaba el mesero a ofrecerles otra copa de vino – Yunho...

Sin decir algo salió rápido de ahí, dejando boquiabierto a Heechul que no esperaba esa reacción, así que solo se disculpó con el mesero y salió tras Yunho, pero no tuvo que caminar mucho, pues se encontraba justo afuera del local, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la pared e inclinado al frente, con las piernas flexionadas y ambas manos sujetándose las rodillas

\- No lo sé... – habló al percatarse de la presencia del otro frente a él, lo reconoció por los zapatos – Lo que significó, si solo es él – levantó al fin la cabeza sin erguirse del todo – Sí lo hice... quería hacerlo y de cierto modo, lo disfruté, pero no soy Gay – expresó con firmeza

\- Lo lamento, no debí presionarte – dijo avergonzado – No importa realmente, ser hetero, ser homo, ser bisexual, sabes que lo quieres y lo deseas, es lo esencial, la etiqueta viene después, solo si tú quieres ¿de acuerdo?... ¿Volvemos adentro?

Sin hablar, Yunho asintió, irguiéndose

\- No me hagas caso, si quieres estar con una mujer o un hombre, incluso con ambos, solo hazlo, sigue tu instinto – rectificó sus palabras anteriores, luego de darse cuenta que Yunho era más susceptible de lo que creyó

\- Lo intentaré – determinó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Heechul, cuyos ojos se abrieron más amplio de lo normal

\- ¿Aquí? – cuestionó asombrado, Yunho asintió, luego Heechul sonrió amplio, estiró su mano y sujetó la muñeca del otro – Entonces ven, buscaremos una recomendación

\- ¿Recomendación? – preguntó dubitativo – ¿Es prostíbulo también? – inquirió preocupado, en toda su vida nunca pagó por sexo, no comenzaría ahora, pero Heechul negó

\- Aquí nadie paga por acostarse con otro, pero hay quienes buscan solo pasarla bien, unos vienen más seguido de lo que parece y se podría decir que hasta hay un grupo "élite", o sea, hombres muy selectivos, no se acostarían con cualquiera ¿entiendes? – pese a su incredulidad Yunho asintió – Quita esa cara, en esta vida hay muy pocas cosas que no giran en torno al sexo, deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie

\- Lo sé, es que no creí que en el "lado" homosexual existieran este tipo de lugares – expresó con extrañeza, pero su amigo rio divertido

\- Yunho cariño, te sorprenderías de tantas cosas...

Ante tales palabras, el aludido enarcó una ceja, podía imaginar un poco a todo lo que se podría estar refiriendo Heechul, pero decidió mejor no opinar ni seguir imaginando.

Dentro de la enorme mansión de Siwon, donde el dueño no se hallaba en casa, tampoco su más fiel empleado, Minho se encontraba a sus anchas, sintiéndose el dueño de todo, aunque sabía que era temporal su estancia, no le representaba ningún esfuerzo acostumbrarse a eso, pero a pesar de todo se sentía vacío y en ocasiones recordaba a Kyuhyun, extrañándolo más de lo que le gustaría, y se odiaba por eso

Se hizo llegar a la habitación una botella de vino y una copa, junto con algunas uvas y otro de los sirvientes le preparó un baño de espuma en la bañera, Minho entró y se sirvió del líquido hasta media copa, bebiendo un trago pequeño

\- Debo pensar en la próxima vez que nos veamos Changmin – habló por lo bajo y luego sonrió de manera retorcida, no descansaría hasta verlo humillado, luego buscaría la forma de llevarlo de nuevo hasta Kyuhyun, hacerlo volver a su antigua vida, para poderlo destrozar como planeó en un inicio, detestaba cuando sus planes no salían bien

Mientras se echaba un poco de agua jabonosa sobre los brazos recordó aquella tarde antes de partir hacia el pueblo. Salió de su casa en Seúl con una maleta en la cajuela y previo a salir a carretera hizo una escala en casa de Kyuhyun, su ex amante no cambió la cerradura pese a saber que él se hizo mandar hacer una copia

Entró en la casa y tuvo que prender la linterna de su celular, ya que a falta de pago, el servicio de electricidad le fue suspendido, el que antes fue el hogar de una feliz pareja, ahora se había convertido en una pocilga maloliente, Minho se tapó la nariz, de la cocina salía un olor desagradable, seguramente la comida echada a perder del refrigerador sin luz

\- Que horrible – pensó abrumado, dejó la puerta abierta para que algo de hedor se dispersara hacia afuera y subió al segundo piso, buscó a Kyuhyun en la habitación principal y ahí lo encontró, tirado sobre la cama, durmiendo

Se estremeció al verlo, apuntando la luz hacia él, pero no despertó, entonces se acercó a la cama, temió encontrarse cucarachas o algo más desagradable, pero por fortuna no había nada de eso, dejó el celular sobre el buró, apoyándolo contra la lámpara para que aluzara bien

\- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? – pensó agotado, numerosas veces quiso ayudarlo, le llevaba comida y otros artículos de primera necesidad, pero él lo rechazaba todo. También supo que los padres de Kyuhyun estaban sobre él, intentando hacer que retomara su vida, sin éxito – Hey, despierta – llamó sin sigilo, moviéndolo con fuerza del hombro

\- Déjame – habló entre sueños, dando un manotazo, pero Minho continuó – Vete – repitió el tono, esta vez abriendo un poco los ojos. Vio a su ex amante y bufó molesto – ¡Lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte – gruñó enojado, ahora despierto

\- No sé cómo puedes vivir en esta inmundicia, que asco

\- No es tu asunto – contestó desinteresado

\- ¿Acaso no temes morir? Seguro estás desnutrido, necesitas un médico, Kyuhyun...

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó furioso, sentándose rápido, mareándose en ese intento pues casi vuelve a caer acostado en la cama, Minho lo sostuvo – Suéltame... No finjas preocupación, por tu culpa pasó todo, por tu culpa lo perdí

\- Ay por Dios, no seas patético – espetó molesto – Dime ¿acaso te obligué? Tantas veces que hicimos el amor, todas fueron porque ardíamos en deseo por hacerlo

\- ¿Me llamas a mí patético? – rio hilarante, mirándolo con desprecio – Nunca hicimos el amor ¿Qué no entiendes? Solo follé contigo porque eras bueno haciéndolo y porque fui un idiota, solo por eso, pero no valió la pena – dijo sin problema mirándolo de frente, lastimando su orgullo

\- Estúpido – respingó indignado, dándole una bofetada, pero el otro no dejó de sonreír con burla, arrogante – Pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy cansado de verte siendo un guiñado, así que lo traeré de vuelta para ti

\- ¿Qué dices? – inquirió rápidamente, borrando su sonrisa burlona, esta vez fue Minho quien sonrió, vanidoso – Dímelo ¿dónde está?

\- No, no mi amor, no te lo diré, deja que yo me encargue

\- ¡No! Quiero ir por él, verlo

\- ¿Así como estás? Si te ve así de destrozado ni siquiera eres competencia para el venido a menos de Jonghyun, además recuerda al sexy hombre que vino por sus cosas ¿crees que estás a la altura? – cuestionó de manera arrogante para lograr mejor efecto

\- Él me ama, nunca le importó mi apariencia

\- No te engañes ¿de verdad crees que aún te ama? No seas ridículo – rio divertido – Se trata de volverlo a enamorar, convencerlo de volver contigo ¿Entiendes? – pese a dolerle saber que seguramente Changmin ya no le amaba asintió

\- No estás engañándome ¿verdad? Sabes dónde encontrarlo, no es mentira ¿cierto?

\- Confía en mí... tal vez te resulta difícil, pero confía en cuanto me duele verte así – dijo esta vez siendo por completo sincero, Kyuhyun lo observó con seriedad

Encontrándolo más dócil que al inicio Minho sonrió, acariciándole luego la áspera mejilla sin afeitar, se estremeció al sentir su piel sin vida, al verlo directo a los ojos, sin brillo. No le importó el mal aliento y se acercó para besarle la boca, a pesar que el otro no se movió ni un poco, tan solo le observó

\- Come adecuadamente, duerme bien, báñate, rasúrate, córtate el cabello y haz algo de tu vida, yo volveré con Changmin, él necesita verte bien ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó casi en un tono dulce, maternal, Kyuhyun asintió

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestionó esta vez desconfiando de sus intenciones, pero Minho era buen actor y sonrió dulcemente

\- Quiero redimir mis errores, Changmin siempre fue muy buen amigo conmigo, además te quiero ¿necesitas otra razón? – preguntó volviéndole a acariciar la mejilla, el otro no respondió pero su silencio lo dijo todo, creía en él, de momento era su única alternativa de poder volver a ver a Changmin, así que seguiría sus indicaciones

\- Y después de eso ¿Qué harás?

\- Desapareceré de sus vidas para siempre ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – mintió con toda la saña del mundo, pero sonando tan convincente que Kyuhyun no dudó de él

\- ¿Qué hay de Jonghyun? No lo quiero cerca de Changmin nunca más

\- Él es tan insignificante que no tendrás problemas, yo me encargo – guiñó el ojo, de nuevo el otro creyó en él y asintió – Me iré por días, semanas, pero cuando vuelva será con él. Si por alguna razón no funciona entonces te diré donde se esconde ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí – respondió sintiéndose ansioso, podía claramente imaginar a Changmin volviendo a sus brazos, siendo felices de nuevo, la sola idea le hacía revolotear el estómago

\- Entonces espera noticias mías – de nuevo usando un tono cariñoso le acarició la mejilla y se levantó de la cama, mirando una última vez a Kyuhyun, este asintió, Minho agarró su celular y salió de la habitación

Bajó hasta el primer piso y desde la puerta miró hacia la habitación

\- No desesperes, traeré la felicidad de nuevo para ti, hasta que te des cuenta que soy realmente a quien deseas en tu vida, serás mío Kyuhyun, solo mío – sonrió lo más amplio posible y salió de la casa, cerró la puerta y subió a su auto, canturreando alegre.

Sonriendo ampliamente desde la tina, bebió de la copa hasta vaciar su contenido, hasta el momento su plan iba bien, pero no estaba completo, lo difícil sería lograr que Changmin volviera a Seúl, sobre todo viendo los buenos amigos que hizo en ese pueblo, no podía sacar de su cabeza a Yunho, ese sujeto seguro sentía algo por su ex amigo y él estaba dispuesto a usarlo en su beneficio.

Yunho miró ansioso a su amigo mientras conversaba con el hombre que le presentó al llegar a ese lugar, ambos reían como si recordaran viejas anécdotas, luego el ambiente entre ellos cambió y se mostraron más serios, entonces Heechul lo señaló, pidiéndole después que se acercara, dudó solo unos momentos, luego llegó hasta ambos

\- Heechul me ha contado que quieres divertirte un poco – comentó el hombre con media sonrisa, mirándolo fijo, Yunho asintió luego de unos instantes – Y dime ¿Cómo te gustan?

\- Yo... no lo sé – respondió dubitativo, de pronto todo aquello ya no parecía tan buena idea como al principio

\- ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres? – inquirió al ver su notoria confusión, Yunho miró hacia Heechul y este estiró la mano hacia el hombre, indicándole a su amigo que respondiera

\- No tengo un tipo en realidad – contestó lo más sincero posible

\- No me estás ayudando a ayudarte – comentó el hombre sintiéndose curioso por la forma de actuar de Yunho

\- Hace rato vi a un joven – habló de pronto al recordarlo – Llamó mi atención – confesó finalmente, sorprendiendo incluso a Heechul

\- ¿Y cómo era él? Quizás le conozco

\- Alto, no mucho, cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y lisa, parecía entrar apenas en sus veinte, demasiado atractivo... rostro algo infantil, pero seductor en su conjunto – describió sin perder detalle alguno. Los otros dos se sorprendieron

\- Eres bastante observador – dijo el hombre con asombro, avergonzándolo un poco

\- Yunho es el típico cazador al que no se le va la liebre... bueno, algo así – explicó Heechul sonriente, el mencionado le dirigió una mirada adusta

\- Sí, creo saber de quién hablas, pero no conozco su nombre, rara vez desconozco eso, pero en esta ocasión es así. De hecho se fue no hace mucho

\- Así es – confirmó Yunho – Se fue con un hombre de unos cuarenta años. No trato de decir que lo quiero a él, yo solo...

\- Te entiendo – interrumpió antes que pudiera terminar – Conozco a alguien parecido, esperen aquí – guiñó el ojo contento y después se marchó

\- Vaya ¿en qué momento viste a semejante chico? Me sorprendes – comentó con jocosidad, dándole un par de golpes con el codo, Yunho lo manoteó para que le dejase tranquilo

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro de esto Heechul

\- ¿Quieres que regresemos al pueblo? – cuestionó sin bromas esta vez, preocupado por estabilidad emocional de Yunho, este asintió – Entonces vámonos – sonrió discretamente y avanzó unos pasos, pero su amigo estaba en su mismo lugar

Heechul miró hacia donde observaba Yunho, su veterano ex empleador regresaba a donde estaban ellos, acompañado de otro sujeto, visiblemente más joven que Yunho, pero no un adolescente, un chico muy atractivo y con aire confiado, pocos centímetros más bajo que su amigo, aunque su cabello era negro y un poco largo, podía decirse que sus rasgos eran lo más parecido al joven que miró Yunho momentos atrás

Llegaron hasta ellos, el hombre señaló hacia Yunho con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda permanecía sobre el hombro del muchacho

\- Es él ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? – cuestionó el hombre, pero no a Yunho, sino al otro

El recién llegado miró a Yunho de pies a cabeza, el mayor se percató que se detuvo unos segundos en su entrepierna, como si le analizara, haciéndolo recordar una de sus charlas con Changmin, luego la vista del joven subió hasta su rostro, sonrió y asintió

\- Me gusta – respondió sin rastro de mentira, su timbre de voz sonaba bastante madura para su edad, Yunho tragó saliva, no le desagradó, el chico parecía muy interesante

\- Eres mayor de edad ¿verdad? – cuestionó Yunho preocupado, el otro asintió varias veces, logrando calmarlo, no deseaba sentirse culpable como cuando casi se acuesta con Sulli – Y no eres virgen, supongo

\- Dudo que alguien aquí lo sea – respondió divertido el muchacho, Yunho se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero deseaba investigar primero esos dos detalles

\- Bueno, veo que se agradan, si quieren conocerse primero – indicó el hombre mostrando la mesa donde antes estaban Heechul y Yunho – O ir a lo interesante desde el principio – señaló hacia la cortina que separaba ese primer salón

\- Me da igual – respondió el chico encogiendo los hombros, miró después a Yunho

\- Vamos – movió la cabeza en dirección a la cortina y el muchacho sonrió amplio, él había pensado en esa opción también, pero no quiso decirlo, que aquel desconocido con quien iba a tener relaciones sexuales lo eligiera le ponía contento

\- Diviértanse – dijo Heechul con emoción, apenas creyendo que eso estuviera pasando – Yo me encargo de las cuentas – informó a su amigo que se alejaba con el joven, quien iba adelante, ya que él conocía bien el lugar, Yunho sonrió con esfuerzo, aun en duda

\- Tu amigo es primerizo ¿cierto?

\- Aunque no lo creas no, ya se ha acostado con un hombre – respondió borrando su sonrisa – Pero está en su etapa de confusión, apostaría a que es bisexual, no sé – encogió el hombro derecho, mirando a su amigo perderse tras la cortina.

Pasaron a la segunda sala, llena de mesas redondas y una barra de bebidas aparte de la primera, todos los meseros eran chicos jóvenes, igual los crupieres y uno que otro acompañante, no había ninguna mujer, no era como en aquellos antros donde se podía ver mayor diversidad, la única diversidad en este sitio era respecto a la edad, en los antros rara vez veía hombres maduros bailando o pasando el rato, pero ahí habían hombres desde muy jóvenes hasta sujetos en sus 70

\- Sígueme, vamos – indicó el chico cuando Yunho se distrajo observando entre las mesas las actitudes de los clientes. El aludido asintió y dejó de mirar

Terminaron de recorrer ese salón, pero el que seguía no estaba separado por una cortina como el otro, sino por una puerta, pero normal, no hermética como aquella del local subterráneo de noches atrás, tampoco había alguien custodiándola y podía ser abierta por cualquiera, el chico abrió e indicó con la mano a Yunho que entrara

Dentro de aquel salón no había cuartos o habitaciones ni separadores de ningún tipo, en medio estaban dos especies de cama y sobre éstas hombres teniendo sexo, Yunho no quiso siquiera contar cuantos había, apartó la mirada hacia el chico, él le sonrió tranquilamente, era obvio que aquello le resultaba normal, pero a Yunho no

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó sonriente

El mayor no respondió, dirigió su mirada alrededor, en cada una de las cuatro paredes había dos sillones, no todos ocupados, pero los que sí, tenían sobre ellos desde parejas hasta tríos, en uno de ellos incluso cuatro sujetos. Ninguno de los presentes prestó atención a ellos, todos en lo suyo, pero el sonido conjunto de gemidos hizo a Yunho tragar saliva con dureza, no había música, nada más, solo hombres teniendo sexo, diferentes estilos, distintas posiciones, sin preocupación de ser vistos, una orgía cualquiera

\- Lugar de buen gusto, mis... – pensó Yunho molesto, de nuevo Heechul se salía con la suya llevándolo a un sitio que no era de su interés – Lo siento, no puedo, no así – señaló alrededor, el chico torció la boca – No los juzgo, simplemente, no es lo mío – explicó con seriedad, dándose media vuelta intentó salir, pero sintió que le aprisionaban el brazo, entonces volteó

\- No seas aburrido, no notarás la diferencia, te lo aseguro – afirmó el muchacho, pero Yunho era de otro estilo, había estado en lugares que podían considerarse incluso vulgares, pero nunca tuvo sexo en un sitio así, no empezaría, estaba seguro

\- Sí, soy aburrido – respondió serio, se soltó y salió de ahí, el muchacho bufó molesto y salió tras él, deprisa

\- Vamos a un Motel entonces – propuso rápidamente antes que se alejara, algunos hombres de la segunda sala voltearon al oírle, Yunho se giró hacia él, observándolo a los ojos unos segundos

Sin decir nada el mayor asintió, aquello sonaba mucho mejor que hacérselo al joven enfrente de tantos desconocidos, dentro de todo podía llegar a ser decoroso, el joven sonrió contento y se acercó efusivamente a él, tomándolo del brazo. Ambos salieron de ahí, Heechul observó a su amigo con sorpresa, acercándose enseguida a ellos

\- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Eyaculación precoz? – preguntó en broma a su amigo, porque bien imaginaba el hecho de verlo ahí a pesar que no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que se fueron

\- ¿Por qué me explicas a medias todo? – cuestionó molesto, el chico aun pegado de su brazo

\- No te enojes – sonrió con burla – Al menos no es un cuarto obscuro ¿conoces los cuartos obscuros? – cuestionó en el mismo tono

\- Sé lo que son – respondió de mal modo – Da igual, nos vamos a un Motel

\- Esa es la actitud – dijo bromeando de nuevo, su amigo le dirigió una mirada poco amigable

\- Regreso acá ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, me entretendré en algo – respondió con desgano, él no quería sexo aquella noche, así que al menos iría a la segunda sala a jugar algo

Yunho y el joven salieron del local, como esa zona de la ciudad no la conocía, le pidió a él que recomendara un buen Motel, por fortuna había uno relativamente cerca de ahí y solo tuvieron que caminar algunas calles. No hablaron en el trayecto y cada vez aquella parecía una terrible idea, de hecho ver lo que sucedía en aquel tercer salón le quitó las ganas, las imágenes no salían de su cabeza y esperaba que el chico pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo

La empleada de recepción no pareció juzgarles, por el contrario los vio con curiosidad, a ese motel no solían ir parejas del mismo sexo, Yunho pagó, el otro ya no sujetaba su brazo como momentos atrás y tan solo caminó cerca de él, no muy juntos, tomaron el elevador y caminaron por el pasillo, pasando unas cuantas habitaciones hasta la asignada para ellos, donde entraron, el menor encendió las luces y avanzó, en tanto Yunho dejó la tarjeta de ingreso en la pequeña mesa cercana a la puerta

Vio la juvenil espalda del chico alejarse hacia la cama, luego se giró sobre su eje y miró a Yunho, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, el mayor se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, observándolo, no sabía cómo tomar la iniciativa, pensando que si se tratara de una mujer, ya se le habría tirado encima

\- Dime ¿Qué prefieres? – preguntó con toda tranquilidad, al ver la expresión de Yunho entendió que quizás no sabía lo que le estaba cuestionando – Activo o Pasivo – sonrió

\- Activo – respondió sin dudar, el otro que ya esperaba dicha respuesta no se sorprendió, avanzó tres pequeños pasos hacia Yunho y le besó la comisura de los labios, luego el mentón, bajando enseguida al cuello, hasta que el mayor sintió una pequeña succión – Sin marcas por favor – pidió rápido, alejándolo un poco, el chico sonrió divertido, luego asintió

\- Relájate – lo miró fijo a los ojos, pero su mirada no se parecía a la del otro joven, el primero que llamó su atención. No respondió, solo levantó su mano y le agarró con suavidad por la barbilla, inclinándose le dio un beso en los labios, sutil

No sintió deseo ni pasión, pero le sujetó de los hombros y lo atrajo con efusividad, el otro no tardó en responder, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, colgándose de él y se besaron calurosamente, como si trataran de competir con su mejor técnica, terminando con el chico mordiéndole el labio inferior, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero Yunho lo contuvo, lo miró por última vez, acabándose el último rastro de duda

Se agachó aprovechando que el otro bajó sus brazos y comenzó por repartir besos en el cuello, tras la oreja, mientras las manos impetuosas del chico le desabrochaban el pantalón. Dio pasos al frente, llevándose con él al otro, hasta que toparon con la cama; se dieron otro beso en la boca y enseguida el muchacho se sentó en la orilla, miró después hacia arriba

Yunho se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, se agachó de nuevo y le dio otro beso en los labios, irguiéndose después, su pantalón estaba desabrochado pero en su sitio, el otro solo tuvo que introducir la mano por debajo de la ropa interior y extraer su miembro ligeramente despierto, dejó de mirar a Yunho y sonrió al ver la entrepierna

\- Que buen paquete – expresó con emoción, pero Yunho no comentó al respecto, solo lo observó en silencio, y ya que el chico tampoco esperaba respuesta, comenzó a lamerlo

El primer gemido de Yunho apenas fue audible para sí mismo, pero no podía negar que esa cálida lengua sabía hacer aquel trabajo, el muchacho era bueno y lo terminó de demostrar cuando le acarició con la mano, levantando de nuevo la vista, mientras su mano izquierda se apoyaba de la cadera contraria, después volvió a agacharse y lo introdujo a su boca

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y con la mano derecha sujetó con delicadeza la cabeza del chico, atrayéndola hacia él, sin quitarle la libertad de guiar el acto. Recordó la primera vez que recibió sexo oral de Changmin, la comparación era inevitable, al chico le faltaba experiencia, era bueno, pero no lo era como su amigo

No se corrió, el otro se detuvo mucho antes que lo lograra, Yunho no tardó en apresurar a sacarse los zapatos y dejar caer el resto de la ropa, extrayendo del pantalón la cartera, sacó de ahí los dos condones que portaba y aquella la aventó al suelo, el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, quitándose después la camisa, Yunho se sentó a su lado, sujetándole el rostro volvió a besarlo, al mismo tiempo que su mano le acarició el abdomen, el chico se desabrochó el pantalón y agarró la mano del mayor, dirigiéndola a su miembro

Al principio intentó apartarla, ya que se sintió extraño, pero el menor la movió de nuevo, con el dorso de sus tres dedos medios Yunho le acarició despacio, nervioso, luego simplemente se animó, girando la mano un poco con los dedos extendidos, le sujetó la entrepierna y comenzó a masturbar, lento, pero con firmeza, el joven separó sus labios del otro y gimió embelesado. Se miraron mutuamente, el chico asintió un par de veces, relamiendo sus labios

Aceleró, buscando que terminara, no tardando en que sucediera, la mayor parte del chorro cayó sobre su mano, el cálido líquido se sintió extraño, no del todo desagradable, pero sí logrando que se sintiera raro, con Changmin todo fue muy distinto, a él deseó tocarlo, cosa que no estaba sintiendo del todo en esos momentos. Se limpió con esa parte de la sábana

\- Quiero tenerte dentro – suspiró el chico tras estabilizar su respiración, quitándose después los zapatos y el resto de la ropa

Agarró uno de los dos condones que Yunho dejó caer sobre la cama y lo abrió, el mayor se puso de pie, su erección no estaba tan firme como momentos atrás cuando el otro la sacó de su boca, pero se encargó de nuevo, usando esta vez la mano, lográndolo rápido. Puso el condón sin demora y subió completamente a la cama, Yunho le siguió, en cuatro, avanzando hasta él y colocándose entre sus piernas

Se introdujo poco a poco en medio de quejidos por parte del otro chico, quien se sujetaba con fuerza de las sábanas, resultando obvia su escasa práctica en aquella posición, así que Yunho procuró ser amable, penetrándolo con cuidado. El joven se abrazó a su espalda, gimiendo con placer y dolor, su poco movimiento de caderas no colaboraba a que aquella fuese una mejor experiencia para el mayor, aunque tampoco es que no lo estuviera disfrutando

\- Sigue... por favor – pidió entre sollozos cuando Yunho disminuyó un poco la velocidad e ímpetu, sus ojos brillantes no mentían y el aludido no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, abalanzándose con más energía, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico, que se aferraba con más fuerza a su espalda. Emitió un gemido cuando alcanzó a sentir el toqueteo en la zona exacta y Yunho no tardó en culminar segundos después

Se retorció bajo su cuerpo antes de relajarse por completo, abrió los ojos justo en el momento que Yunho lo abandonaba, sonrió satisfecho, recibiendo del contrario un último beso, sencillo, rápido, lo vio deshacerse del condón y volver a la cama, acostándose boca arriba, mirando al techo, ensimismado, así que se acercó a él, sin tocarlo

\- Nunca habías estado con alguien tan joven ¿verdad? Parecía que tenías miedo de lastimarme – observó el chico, sonriente, Yunho negó en silencio, luego giró su cabeza hacia él

\- He estado con chicas más jóvenes que yo, pero no chicos, al menos no tantos años de diferencia – confesó un poco avergonzado

\- ¿Qué tan joven? – preguntó interesado, apoyando la cabeza en su puño sin dejar de observarlo atento

\- Él es dos años menor que yo

\- No es nada – comentó convencido, Yunho estuvo de acuerdo

\- Antes de ti, era el único, no soy Gay ¿lo entiendes?

\- Yo soy bisexual – confesó rápidamente, sonriente, Yunho se interesó más en él, observándolo fijamente – Y por lo general soy activo, no hace mucho comencé a experimentar ser pasivo, además cada vez tengo menos sexo con mujeres – sonrió divertido

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó curioso, pero el chico solo encogió los hombros

\- No lo sé, quizás me aburren, tal vez porque solo lo he hecho con mujeres de mi edad, son todas tan sosas – observó divertido, Yunho sonrió – Dime, las mujeres maduras son mejores ¿verdad? Me lo han dicho mis amigos, ellas saben de todo, seguro

Sin responder a las palabras del chico, Yunho rio internamente, parecía mucho más infantil que como lo percibió en el restaurante-bar, mucho más alegre también

\- A todo esto ¿me dirás tu nombre? – preguntó el muchacho, pero Yunho negó, desconcertándolo por completo

\- No es necesario que sepamos nuestros nombres

\- ¿Por qué No? – cuestionó intrigado

\- ¿Y por qué Sí?... Todo quedará en esta noche – sonrió con nostalgia – Necesitaba probarme a mí mismo que puedo continuar, sin esperar por él

\- Hablas de aquel chico, el que es dos años menor que tú ¿verdad? – a su pregunta Yunho asintió, luego el chico suspiró

\- ¿Es la primera vez que te enamoras?

\- No estoy enamorado – respondió rápidamente, casi asustado

\- Si no es amor, de cualquier forma es muy fuerte lo que sientes por él, o al menos eso creo – hizo una pausa para analizarlo – Tener sexo conmigo es solo una catarsis para ti, o algo así lo llaman

Yunho le observó detenidamente, pensando en aquellas extrañas pero ciertas palabras, incluso si no estaba enamorado de Changmin, las cosas que sentía por él ya ni siquiera podían ser consideradas parte de la amistad, de ese cariño se supone es ajeno al sexo, al deseo, a la pasión que vivió a su lado. Lo que hizo aquella noche se parecía mucho a lo que hizo durante tantos años cuando intentaba sacar a Boa de su corazón, pretender olvidarla a costa de seguirla buscando en otros cuerpos, lo cual nunca le dio resultado.

Changmin despertó en medio de la noche, después de haber tenido un extraño sueño en el que volvía a Seúl, pero la casa de sus padres estaba abandonada y no sabía nada de nadie, ninguna persona de su pasado podía ser encontrada por él, antiguos amigos, su último patrón, ni siquiera viejos compañeros de escuela

Del otro extremo de la cama estaba Jonghyun, tal cual lo vio antes de acurrucarse en sus brazos, el único que se movió de su sitio fue él. Salió de entre las sábanas y con cuidado se colocó sus sandalias, bajó al primer piso y entró en la cocina, bebió agua y luego volvió, subiendo lentamente las escaleras

Igual que la anterior ocasión cuando se bañó, miró hacia la habitación de su novio, sin pensarlo entró por inercia, caminó hasta la ventana y observó la casa de Yunho, nada cambió desde la última vez que se asomó. Suspiró largo, recordando de manera incómoda aquel momento en que lo vio besándose con Heechul, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel y se sintió molesto

\- Eres ridículo Changmin ¿con qué derecho te sientes así? – se recriminó, pensando en lo tonto que era aquello, después de todo ellos dos ya no eran nada

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó su novio desde la puerta, luego se acercó lento hacia él, Changmin se sobresaltó, ya que no esperaba verlo ahí

\- Tenía sed y fui por un vaso de agua – respondió nervioso, girándose hacia él. La luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para que pudieran verse

\- Pero aquí, en mi habitación – aclaró, llegando hasta él, el mayor miró preocupado como Jonghyun se asomaba por la ventana, era obvio que se dio cuenta que observaba la casa de enfrente, luego se giró hacia él – ¿Vigilando a Yunho?

\- ¿Qué locura dices? – cuestionó mientras sonreía nervioso – Anda, volvamos a la cama – lo sujetó por la muñeca y jaló, pero su novio no se movió

\- Changmin ¿todavía te gusta él? – indagó directo y mirándolo sin titubear, el aludido le soltó la muñeca y desvió la vista unos segundos

\- No me preguntes eso

\- Solo sé sincero, por favor – suplicó tranquilo, pero temiendo la obvia respuesta, solo necesitaba oírla del otro

\- Sí, me gusta – respondió avergonzado, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

\- Ya veo – comentó tratando de no parecer preocupado, pero luego se acercó a Changmin y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, el otro no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo a la cara – ¿Te gusta lo suficiente como para pensar en él estando conmigo? – cuestionó esta vez algo más incómodo, dejándolo mudo y paralizado

\- Claro que no – tardó en responder, aunque en cierta forma era una mentira, prueba de ello es que estaba en ese momento ahí, pensando en qué cosas estaría haciendo con Heechul

\- Por un momento temí que dijeras que sí – habló con alivio, sonrió y después le dio un beso en la boca, mirándolo a los ojos cuando se apartó – Te gusta solo porque es guapo ¿verdad? Y porque tiene ese cuerpo y esa espalda tan sexy

\- Pues parece que no soy el único al que le gusta – respondió indignado, Jonghyun sonrió amplio y luego lo abrazó fuerte, Changmin lo percibió nervioso

\- Nadie es más guapo y sexy que mi Changmin – aseguró hablándole cerca del oído, logrando que sonriera, pero también consiguiendo que se sintiera culpable, después de todo se prometió a sí mismo dar lo mejor para hacerlo feliz, pero si pensaba tanto en Yunho sabía que el fracaso estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

Luego de una charla no muy extensa sobre la vida Universitaria del joven con quien se acostó, Yunho respondió a un par de preguntas no muy personales, después de todo ni siquiera habían intercambiado nombres y su retroalimentación después del sexo fue solamente para recargar baterías, más pronto que tarde, Yunho tenía al chico sobre él, repartiendo besos sobre su pecho, bajando hasta detenerse en el abdomen, mientras le besaba el vientre comenzó a tocarlo en la entrepierna

Esta vez se concentró menos y tardó más en poder conseguir una erección, al lograrlo el otro volvió hacia arriba, se besaron con pasión, Yunho lo sujetó de los hombros y comenzó a levantarse, hasta quedar sentado, después lo apartó, el muchacho bajó de él y lo observó ponerse el condón. El joven se giró para darle la espalda, hincado, así él se aproximó por detrás, inclinándolo al frente solo en el instante que lo penetró, cuando el joven se irguió, comenzando a balancearse, Yunho lo abrazó por el pecho, besándole la nuca, hasta que el otro giró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios se encontraron

El mayor también se movió, con lentitud; mientras se besaban el muchacho estiró la mano hacia atrás para sujetarle la cabeza, encontrando así equilibrio entre los movimientos de ambos. Las manos de Yunho se deslizaron hasta abajo y le agarró la cadera con la izquierda, mientras la derecha acarició la espalda, cuando el beso finalizó el menor se tumbó hacia el frente, apoyándose de los antebrazos y con las manos sujetó las sábanas

La velocidad y el ímpetu de las estocadas se incrementaron, Yunho se abalanzó con fuerza, apretando la carne de la cadera con firmeza, la mano derecha explorando la espalda, logrando el movimiento perfecto. Los gemidos del chico no eran broma, lo dominaba sin vacilación, entrando y saliendo en perfecta sintonía

Gimoteó con las últimas embestidas, la voz le tembló y el último jadeo estuvo acompañado con el orgasmo del mayor, quien poco a poco dejó de moverse, llegando al fondo una última vez y luego salió, con lentitud, el muchacho resopló al sentir el abandono, tirándose sobre la cama, agotado, las piernas le temblaban. Yunho se levantó para deshacerse del condón, cuando volvió a la cama vio al chico limpiarse un par de lágrimas y se preocupó

\- ¿Te hice daño? – preguntó angustiado, pero el otro negó, sonriente

\- Fue fabuloso... un poco rudo – respondió contento, logrando que Yunho se sonrojase, después sonrió

\- Debo irme ¿hay problema?

\- Ninguno – contestó satisfecho, estiró luego los músculos, permaneciendo acostado, pero girándose para estar tendido boca arriba – La pasé increíble, gracias

\- También yo – respondió Yunho sin mucha emoción, luego comenzó a juntar todas sus prendas, cambiándose frente al chico que lo observaba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos

\- ¿Me das un último beso? – pidió de forma casi inocente, Yunho terminaba de colocarse los zapatos cuando lo escuchó

\- Sí – contestó con simpleza, después se levantó del lado de la cama donde se encontraba sentado y fue hasta el chico, quien estiró los brazos y le agarró el rostro, se dieron un beso suave y luego Yunho se apartó

\- Adiós

\- Si alguna vez quieres repetir, sabes dónde encontrarme – planteó, convencido de que aquella no sería la última vez, pero se equivocaba, rara vez Yunho volvía al mismo sitio por la misma persona, él no sería una de esas pocas excepciones, sin embargo solo sonrió, para no desanimarlo ni darle falsas esperanzas

Se alejó hacia la puerta y sin dirigirle una última mirada salió de ahí, apenas estuvo del otro lado se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, tallándose, suspiró luego de unos segundos y apartó las manos del rostro. Durante años fue un Playboy que disfrutaba de la vida acostándose con una mujer y otra sin mayores compromisos, quizás era momento de voltear la balanza y probar ese mundo que Heechul le prometió era exquisito, pero no lo haría en su pueblo, no donde todo mundo lo conocía, no donde Donghae pudiera salir lastimado, aquel sería su secreto, de nadie más.

Yunho regresó a donde se encontraba su amigo, sin meditar mucho en lo que hizo en aquel Motel, durante el trayecto mantuvo la mente lo más en blanco posible, al regresar no encontró a Heechul en la primera sala, rogó por no tener que buscarlo en la tercera, pero para su buena fortuna lo encontró en la segunda, apostando en el Black Jack y por su expresión supo que le iba bastante bien. Se acercó a la mesa, justo detrás del otro

\- He vuelto – dijo cerca de su oreja, irguiéndose después

\- Espera un poco – respondió con una gran sonrisa, sin apartar la vista en la partida

Yunho se alejó un poco, ya que no estaba interesado en esa clase de juegos, segundos después escuchó unos vítores y a su amigo levantándose animado, recogiendo el botín de esa noche, mientras recibía felicitaciones de otros jugadores. Pese a las protestas para que se quedara, juntó todo y se retiró de ahí, acercándose a su distraído amigo

\- Listo, he ganado mucho esta noche – avisó con emoción, pero el otro apenas sonrió y asintió, luego los dos salieron de esa sala – Ah vaya – expresó Heechul con asombro, acercándose a Yunho señaló un punto en su cuello – Salvaje el muchachito – comentó con burla, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria del otro

\- Cállate – respondió sintiéndose incómodo, el mayor solo se aguantó la risa

Salieron de ahí y Heechul recogió su auto, así los dos se dirigieron de nuevo al pueblo, no hablaron hasta que salieron a carretera

\- Bueno ¿vas a decirme qué sucedió? Supongo que sí tuvieron sexo – comenzó la conversación yendo directamente al punto medular

\- Supones bien – respondió sin mucho ánimo

\- Caramba Yunho ¿tan mal estuvo? – preguntó al percibir la falta de entusiasmo

\- No es eso, fue bueno. Lo hicimos dos veces pero... – pausó unos segundos, tratando de encontrar qué palabras decir

\- ¿Te sentiste culpable? No era tan joven y tú mismo lo oíste, no era virgen, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte

\- No es eso – negó con la cabeza también, pese a que Heechul estaba atento a la carretera

\- Sexualmente estuvo bien, moralmente también, no sentí culpa por eso, pero faltó algo, no lo sé, simplemente no se sintió del todo bien – confesó finalmente, su amigo analizó cuidadosamente todo eso

\- Entonces dime ¿pensaste en Changmin cuando estabas con él?

\- No – contestó rápido – En cierta forma recordé algunas cosas, pero no pensé en él

\- ¿Y tu confusión?

\- No creo que eso cambie por una segunda vez – sonrió con amargura, aunque su amigo le dijo que no importaba si realmente usaba una etiqueta o no, él quería sentirse seguro

\- ¿Eso significa lo que creo? ¿Piensas estar con más hombres? – cuestionó con emoción latente, sin pretender no sonar obvio. Yunho hizo una pausa bastante larga

\- Tal vez... puede ser – contestó avergonzado, pero no inseguro

\- Vaya, eso sí no lo esperaba, creí que me dirías que la pasaste mal, que solo podías pensar en Changmin y que ni de broma estarías de nuevo con un hombre que no fuese él... me has sorprendido – exteriorizó con agitación, en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo jamás creyó que pudiera escuchar algo así de sus labios

\- Escúchame Heechul, no puedes hablar de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Siwon ¿de acuerdo? – pidió con precipitación

\- Está bien, lo prometo

\- Por nada del mundo me gustaría que Donghae se enterara, estoy seguro que eso lo destrozaría – comentó triste, preocupado por los sentimientos de su mejor amigo y el otro comprendió a la perfección

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está guardado conmigo. También si quieres volver a contactar con alguien yo te ayudaré

\- Muchas gracias Heechul, eres un buen amigo – sonrió conmovido, haber recuperado su amistad con el mayor en ese momento difícil de su vida sin duda fue un gran acontecimiento.

Changmin despertó por la mañana, pero a su lado no se encontraba Jonghyun, miró la hora en su reloj, aún era temprano así que volvió a tirarse sobre el colchón. Recordó lo sucedido en la madrugada, luego que volvieran a la habitación, su novio se mantuvo serio ante él y Changmin se preocupó que aquella pequeña charla sobre Yunho dañara su relación

\- Fue algo estúpido decirle que me gusta Yunho, buscaré la forma de remediar eso – pensó entusiasmado, salió de la cama y se colocó ropa, prepararía el desayuno, así que bajó a la primera planta

Para sorpresa de Changmin, su pareja ya se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, al escucharlo llegar giró el cuerpo hacia él y sonrió tranquilamente, luego volteó de nuevo hacia la estufa

\- Buenos días – saludó alegre – Espero hayas despertado con mucha hambre

\- Claro – respondió calmado, aunque se sentía desconcertado – ¿Te ayudo?

\- No, solo pon la mesa por favor, también podrías servir el jugo y el café

\- Está bien – atendió enseguida – Vaya, parece que todo está normal – pensó aliviado, por un momento creyó que su novio se portaría serio con él.

El sonido de su celular le despertó, se trataba de un mensaje, pero aun aturdido por el sueño, Yunho creyó que se trataba de una llamada, así que cogió el teléfono con rapidez, sentándose a gran velocidad, sintiéndose mareado después, bufó molesto, mirando luego la pantalla, se trataba de un mensaje de Heechul

\- Despierta dormilón ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? – leyó Yunho en voz alta, observando después el móvil con indignación – ¿De qué rayos habla? Es lunes – expresó como si le tuviera enfrente – Tengo asuntos pendientes, no jodas – contestó el mensaje con otro

Pocos segundos después apareció en su teléfono una llamada entrante de su amigo, aunque chistó con fastidio atendió

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó antes de si quiera saludar, escuchando después la risa hilarante de Heechul

\- Eres tú quien me sorprende, que asuntos pendientes puedes tener

\- Para tu información decidí prestar atención al negocio, así que pensaba presentarme por las oficinas antes del mediodía – explicó convencido de que realmente quería hacer eso

\- ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Te aseguro que fuiste un día y ya. Te has convertido en un vago, acéptalo – increpó en tono divertido, logrando que Yunho se sonrojara, aunque para suerte del menor, Heechul no estaba para verlo

\- Como sea, iré

\- Bueno, pero en la noche ¿también tienes "asuntos pendientes"?

\- ¿Dormiré? Es inicio de semana, ya nos veremos otro día

\- Como quieras – respondió en tono aburrido

\- ¿Qué tal el jueves? Vamos a uno de esos sitios que te gustan – propuso de repente, sorprendiendo a su amigo, ya que creyó que quizás aquello que dijo Yunho la noche pasada se trató solo de una broma, pero ahora casi podía comprobar que realmente quería conocer más "ese mundo"

\- El jueves es perfecto, paso por ti a la misma hora

\- No, veámonos en otro sitio, no quiero que Donghae vea tu auto

\- Está bien – entornó los ojos hacia arriba – Mandas tu ubicación y yo te busco

\- De acuerdo – sonrió un poco – Adiós

Colgaron al mismo tiempo, Yunho suspiró largo y tendido, esperando que aquello no se saliera de sus manos, no quería terminar siendo como Heechul, o peor aún, como Siwon.

Después del desayuno ambos limpiaron todo, desde el comedor hasta la cocina, después de eso hicieron un poco de aseo general en la planta baja, ya que hace tiempo Donghae dejó de pagar para que les limpiaran la casa. Al terminar se reunieron nuevamente en el cuarto de lavado, Changmin aprovechó para usar la lavadora

\- Estoy cansado ¿tú no? – preguntó Jonghyun una vez que se desocupó, mientras su pareja aún estaba echando jabón dentro del aparato

\- Un poco, quizás me esté sintiendo hambriento de nuevo – confesó sin vergüenza

\- Salgamos ¿dónde quieres ir?

\- En realidad deseo quedarme en casa y descansar – respondió el mayor con parsimonia – Quizás en la tarde bajemos al Bar ¿Qué dices? – propuso al ver el gesto de desilusión de su pareja, este sonrió amplio

\- Perfecto – se acercó a él y le dio beso fugaz – Mientras lavas estaré arriba

\- Sí – mostró una sonrisa al asentir, después su novio salió de ahí – Me pregunto a qué hora volverán el día de mañana – analizó pensando en sus amigos, esperando que todo se hubiese arreglado entre ellos.

Tal como se lo dijo a su "de nuevo" amigo, Yunho salió de casa y se dirigió a la empresa de su padre, pero ya que la misma contaba con administrador, no tuvo realmente mucho que hacer ahí, así que no tardó ni dos horas en volver a casa, pese a no haber hecho mucho se tiró en la cama, como si estuviese cansado, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero a su mente regresó el recuerdo de la noche anterior, con aquel chico, el segundo hombre con quien tenía relaciones, no tuvo tiempo antes de analizar los hechos, pero ahora que se encontraba solo de nuevo sí

\- Creí que sería peor – meditó sorprendido y un poco asustado, pese a que Heechul le dijo que no pensara mucho en la etiqueta que deseaba tener encima, para él resultaba fascinante el hecho de que pudo realmente acostarse con aquel muchacho

Y por si aquello no fuese ya extraño, el día jueves se vería de nuevo con su amigo e irían a uno de sus sitios que nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo, sin duda Heechul conocía muy bien la vida nocturna gay y por alguna extraña o morbosa razón, quería conocer más

\- Espero no arrepentirme después – pensó agobiado, después una sonrisa traviesa se atravesó por su rostro, quizás aquello no resultaba tan mal.

El martes por la mañana, cerca del mediodía, Donghae y Eunhyuk volvieron de su corto y apresurado viaje, aunque habían arreglado a medias su situación, a ambos se les podía ver mucho más relajados que cuando se marcharon. En la planta baja se encontraba Changmin, asaltando el refrigerador con un pequeño aperitivo, al ver a sus amigos sonrió amplio

\- Bienvenidos – saludó de forma amigable – ¿Cómo les fue?

\- Muy bien ¿verdad amor? – respondió el barman, mirando a su novio, este asintió tranquilo, contrario a su pareja, que lucía más animado – Iré a desempacar – quitó de la mano la valija a Eunhyuk y se fue

\- ¿De verdad está todo bien? – cuestionó preocupado, pero el mesero asintió, sonriente

\- Donghae y Yunho hablaron, le pidió perdón por los mensajes – informó sin tapujos, después de todo su amigo estaba más que enterado

\- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes al respecto?

\- Estoy bien, supongo – respondió sin muchas ganas – Yunho nunca dejará de ser una sombra entre nosotros, eso me queda claro

\- No lo veas como tu enemigo

\- Lo sé – asintió una vez al decirlo – Pero Yunho ha cambiado, y eso me hace pensar cosas extrañas, me siento inseguro

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó nervioso, la mirada del mesero sobre él era bastante sospechosa

\- Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo – contestó mostrándose más serio que al inicio, Changmin tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió confundido

\- ¿De qué me hablas? – inquirió preocupado, recordando lo que Yunho le dijo sobre las insinuaciones de su amigo

\- Olvídalo – dijo de forma incisiva, sin agregar más solo se alejó de él

\- ¿Sabrá algo de lo que pasó entre Yunho y yo? ¿O solo conjetura por lo de Heechul? – pensó abrumado, cualquiera de las dos opciones sonaban mal.

Llegó el jueves por la noche, Yunho salió discretamente de su casa y tomando otro camino se alejó, con intención de no pasar por el Bar. Heechul lo esperaba ya en el lugar acordado, al ver a su amigo acercarse a su auto sonrió amplio, se le veía bastante bien, con unos jeans semi ajustados y una camiseta roja de manga larga, cuello en forma de V que lo hacía lucir sexy. El menor entró en el auto y ahí saludo a su sonriente amigo

\- Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – expresó divertido, avergonzando al otro

\- ¿Debo cambiarme de ropa?

\- Para nada, así luces espectacular

\- Gracias – respondió apenado

\- Entonces vámonos

Sin más preámbulos se marcharon de ahí, de nuevo fuera del pueblo, en esta ocasión se trató de un sitio para bailar, mucho más pequeño que cualquiera al que Yunho hubiese entrado. En ese lugar Heechul no tuvo ningún conocido que le asegurase la mejor mesa, pero por fortuna y al ser jueves, no se encontraba tan lleno como los fines de semana.

Ambos pidieron solo un par de bebidas y miraron hacia la pista unos momentos, en silencio, hasta que fue el mayor quien acabó con ese lapso de mutismo, dirigiéndose al otro

\- ¿Ya encontraste algo de tu gusto? – cuestionó mirando atento a su amigo, este respondió con una mueca, quedándose callado por un par de segundos

\- No realmente – contestó con sinceridad

\- ¿Qué tal ese? – señaló a un chico de alrededor de veintidós años, guapo, pero no demasiado, alto, aunque seguramente pocos centímetros más bajito que Yunho, tez pálida y cabello teñido color cobrizo. El mencionado se encontraba en la pista, bailando con un grupo reducido de amigos, todos de su edad

\- No lo sé – dudó un momento, mirándolo atento

\- Que exigente eres – bufó con enfado – Entonces... – escaneó de nuevo, en busca de una presa para su amigo, basándose en lo que creía podían ser sus gustos

En el centro de la pista estaba un sujeto, se veía de la edad de su amigo, quizás uno o dos años menos, un poco atractivo, semblante serio, apenas sonriente, cabello negro y corto. Segundos después que Heechul lo observara, dejó de bailar con quien al parecer, no era su amigo, ya que cada quien se marchó a sitios diferentes

\- ¿Qué tal aquel? – señaló rápidamente antes que se alejara del todo de la pista, Yunho tardó un poco en ubicarlo. El desconocido se sentó solo en la barra y pidió algo al barman

\- Tal vez – analizó un poco

\- Vamos, ve por él

\- Está bien – respondió, a regañadientes, no estaba del todo convencido

\- No seas perezoso – regañó molesto, no lo había llevado a ese lugar para que se estuviera sentado. El aludido se puso de pie y echó una última mirada a su amigo, luego se alejó hacia la barra, a menos de un metro de distancia volvió a mirar atrás, Heechul lo animó haciendo señas

\- Un whiskey en las rocas por favor – pidió acercándose por completo, el asiento junto al hombre estaba ocupado, pero se abrió espacio para aproximarse y recibir su bebida – Hola – saludó torpemente, el otro apenas le dirigió una mirada

\- Hola – respondió de forma seca, perdiéndose en el vaso frente a él, Yunho miró hacia atrás, buscando la presencia de Heechul, pero su amigo conversaba con otro hombre en la mesa que tenían para los dos y no estaba observándole

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- No gracias, acabo de sentarme – reveló sin mucho interés

\- Y ¿vienes solo?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – esta vez su respuesta la acompañó de una mirada, sus ojos eran negros y le observaba casi con desafío

\- Perdona, no quise molestarte – sonrió pacientemente, agarró su bebida y se apartó de él, resultó tan antipático que perdió el interés

Se dirigió de regreso a la mesa, pero a medio camino sintió una mano sobre el hombro y volteó hacia atrás, era el hombre de la barra, Yunho lo observó confundido

\- Te rindes fácil ¿eh?

\- No es eso, sé identificar cuando retirarme – contestó a la defensiva. La música del lugar no era tan estruendosa como en muchos otros sitios, así que les permitió comunicarse

\- Pero no sabes identificar lo que busco en este lugar – explicó de forma que a Yunho le pareció un poco extraña, incluso la actitud del chico era otra

\- ¿Y qué buscas? – inquirió confundido, perdiéndose en su mirada, sin apenas notar la amplia sonrisa que el otro le mostró.

Miró de nuevo el reloj de su celular, esperando que fuese más tarde, pero para su mala suerte, ni siquiera era la medianoche y faltaba casi una hora. Si no fuera por la voz de su novio que amenizaba el lugar, hace tiempo que se habría ido a dormir, no poder tocar la guitarra lo estaba matando y prácticamente solo tenía 1 día asistiendo a las terapias, ese mismo miércoles él y Changmin fueron a la ciudad vecina para que comenzara con su recuperación definitiva. El descanso de su novio llegó por fin y el más alto se acercó a la barra, sonriéndole a su pareja, luego se sentó y pidió una cerveza a Donghae

\- Estuviste genial – halagó sujetándole de la mano, Changmin asintió en agradecimiento y también lo tomó de la mano, descansando la unión de ambas sobre la pierna de Jonghyun

\- Te dije que no era necesario cantar hoy – avisó por tercera ocasión Donghae, pero el aludido negó un par de veces

\- El sábado me fui de repente y el domingo no abrimos, quiero reponerte esas horas – expuso tranquilamente, aunque no trabajaba los jueves, deseó poder hacer eso por su amigo

\- Gracias Changmin

\- No es nada – agitó la mano desocupada al frente – Por cierto, hace días que Yunho no viene, ni siquiera a robar comida – observó Changmin, él tampoco se había comunicado con su amigo esos días

El largo suspiro de Donghae fue mejor respuesta que sus palabras

\- Debe estar por ahí, acostándose con varias mujeres, es su forma de "reflexionar" – contestó visiblemente fastidiado, Jonghyun rio por lo bajo, pero Changmin parecía algo preocupado.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y no pasaron siquiera dos segundos cuando el desconocido del antro se abalanzó sobre Yunho, se besaron con pasión, haciéndolo toparse de espalda con la pared, sujetándolo de los hombros, haciendo presión hacia delante, como si lo pudiera mover más, pero Yunho reaccionó también con frenesí, sujetándolo por la cintura. Se devoraron los labios sin descanso, hasta avanzar hacia la cama, donde se separaron solo para comenzar con un juego previo...

Yunho salió de él de a una y rápido, tal cual lo penetró, acostándose del otro lado, mirando hacia el techo, entrecerró los ojos unos instantes, antes de recordar que aún no se quitaba el condón, luego de hacerlo quiso ponerse de pie para deshacerse de él, pero el chico le informó que tenía un cesto de basura justo a un lado de la cama y que ahí podía echarlo, así que obedeció

\- ¿Fumas? – preguntó mientras estiraba una cajetilla de cigarros hacia Yunho, pero él rechazó la oferta con un gesto

\- Hace mucho tiempo lo dejé – respondió adicionalmente. El sujeto prendió su cigarro y dio una bocanada larga, relajándose sobre la cama

\- No acostumbras a abordar en lugares públicos ¿cierto? – inquirió al recordar su primer encuentro, Yunho sonrió, colocándose las manos tras la nuca

\- No en ese tipo de lugares – respondió sinceramente

\- ¿Sabes? Rara vez alguien busca el amor en sitios como ese, pero tampoco es que todos solo busquen sexo, debes aprender a diferenciar – aconsejó con buen humor, muy distinto a como se comportó en el antro

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió con sencillez, después se levantó de la cama y comenzó a juntar sus cosas – Debo irme

\- Sí que eres rápido – afirmó entretenido, mirando cómo se vestía – ¿Me das tú número?

\- Lo siento, pero no – contestó con toda sinceridad, causando que el otro sonriera más

\- ¿Y me dirás tu nombre?

\- No lo necesitas – volvió a responder con el mismo tono, el otro suspiró

\- Vaya... Entonces te recordaré como el hombre del buen paquete – sonrió esta vez, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, Yunho se sonrojó al oírlo

\- Gracias, supongo – contestó sin dejar de vestirse, hasta que finalmente terminó – Entonces me voy

\- ¿Recuerdas la salida o te acompaño?

\- La recuerdo, gracias

\- Adiós – levantó su mano derecha y lo despidió, Yunho simplemente salió de ahí, casi corrió hasta salir de la casa de ese sujeto a quien ni siquiera conocía

\- Esta vez fue más sencillo – pensó tranquilo, sonrió tras unos momentos callado, quieto sin moverse, después regresó al antro, ni siquiera le avisó a Heechul que se iba, solo salieron de ahí en silencio, con ganas de una sola cosa, tener sexo.

Volvieron al pueblo pasada una hora después que Yunho volviera al sitio, su amigo apenas le creyó que se fue a casa de ese tipo y tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pero ya que conocía la honestidad del otro no tardó en aceptarlo. Heechul dejó a su amigo a unas cuadras de su casa, para que volviese a pie desde el sendero que mejor le guste sin tener que pasar frente al Bar

\- Espero te hayas divertido

\- Sí, un poco – contestó sin muchas ganas

\- Vamos, tuviste sexo, no me digas que no fue bueno en la cama ese sujeto – comentó abrumado y un poco decepcionado, pero Yunho negó

\- Fue bueno – confirmó enseguida – Es solo que me sentí muy vacío, comienzo a creer que no es lo mío – confesó contrariado

\- Yunho, pero si es la segunda vez que te encamas con un hombre, claro, sin contar a tu amorcito – comentó con saña

\- Deja de decir que Changmin es mi amorcito – regañó avergonzado, pero a Heechul le gustaba ver las expresiones de su amigo cada vez que hablaban del susodicho – No sé, es solo que el protocolo es tan distinto – dijo retomando el tema

\- ¿Protocolo? – inquirió confundido, Yunho asintió

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro

\- ¿Es normal para ustedes hablar de esa zona? – preguntó con voz más baja de lo normal, Heechul enarcó una ceja, pretendiendo no entender

\- ¿Esa zona? ¿Hablas del pene?

\- Sí – respondió rápido, visiblemente avergonzado, el mayor soltó una sonora carcajada, golpeando el volante un par de veces, logrando molestar a Yunho

\- Estoy hablándote en serio – regañó sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos

\- Perdón – contestó Heechul, haciendo una pausa, luego volvió a reír hasta que ya no pudo más, así que cuando se calmó miró hacia su amigo – De hecho sí, es normal ¿Y sabes qué? Nos encanta el pene – volvió a reír, divertido

\- Deja de reírte – volvió a reprender

\- ¿Acaso te dijo algo el hombre con quien te fuiste? – a la respuesta el otro asintió

\- No solo él, la otra noche también, ambos dijeron que tengo un buen paquete – confesó, con el rostro aún más sonrojado

\- ¿Acaso ninguna mujer te lo dijo también?

\- Sí, pero es distinto – respondió convencido

\- ¿Por qué distinto? – examinó detenidamente el rostro contrario

\- Es como si ellas lo dijeron solo por hacerme un halago, por compromiso, pero... – pausó unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas – Ellos y su mirada, la forma de decirlo, como si realmente "aquello" les gustara mucho, no sé si puedo explicarme

\- Mejor de lo que crees – comentó divertido – ¿Acaso no te gusta a ti? después de tres hombres no podrás decir que te desagrada – observó sin analizarlo mucho, pero Yunho que no lo había pensado se sonrojó completamente

\- Ya no quiero hablar de eso – expresó casi enojado, quedándose callado unos segundos – Me iré a casa – avisó mientras abrió la puerta

\- ¿Paso por ti el sábado? – sonrió amplio, esperando la afirmación por parte de su amigo

Yunho no respondió con palabras, asintió a su amigo, Heechul confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza, contento por aquella resolución. El menor cerró la puerta y así su amigo se marchó por fin, observándolo por el retrovisor

\- ¿Qué diablos me pasa? – pensó preocupado. Emprendió la marcha hacia su casa, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

Los días continuaron pasando, en casa de Donghae no tenían noticias de Yunho, quien estaba evitando en la medida de lo posible no acercarse, no quería generar más controversias y tragos amargos, pero también no soportaba la idea que Changmin estuviese con Jonghyun, si antes no le importaba verlos juntos o no, ahora era completamente distinto, y entre más deseaba alejarse de ellos, más entraba en la vida nocturna, junto a Heechul, sin pensar que aquello era como ingresar a un laberinto sin salida.

Aquella tarde a regañadientes, Changmin fue enviado por su novio y sus dos amigos a comprar la comida del día, era viernes y ninguno de los habitantes de la casa deseaba cocinar, tampoco querían salir, así que decidieron quien iría por comida a través de un par de partidas de "piedra, papel y tijeras", el juego esa vez no estuvo a favor de Changmin y perdió en todas las ocasiones, así que fue mandado por los otros

Subió a su auto, que aún no estaba del todo bien, así que manejó despacio hasta el restaurante de la carretera, ya que ninguno de los otros tenía el teléfono. Al llegar bajó del auto y entró, habían varios clientes, por lo que suspiró con fastidio, odiaba esperar

Changmin se acercó directamente a la barra donde había un banquito desocupado, no miró ni buscó alrededor, llegó ahí directamente y Sulli no tardó en atenderlo, entregándole la carta, él seleccionó un par de platillos y los ordenó para llevar. Mientras esperaba miró hacia la pantalla de televisor al frente, el noticiero de la tarde apenas comenzaba y no había nada interesante

Desde la mesa al fondo, en la esquina derecha del local (no muy lejos de la puerta de entrada), Yunho estaba sentado ahí, solo, esperando su comida, mirando en dirección a la barra, vio llegar a Changmin, quien no volteó siquiera hacia donde se encontraba él. Hace un par de semanas que no lo había visto y tenerlo ahí tan casualmente fue un gran shock

\- ¿Por qué es tan lindo? – pensó molesto, observando el perfil del susodicho, desde su mentón, hasta la oreja, el pómulo, la nariz, su frente, el cabello perfectamente alineado, todo en su rostro le gustaba y no haberlo visto en días aumentaba el ensueño

Alrededor del local había cinco pantallas chicas, la cercana a la caja y barra era más grande que el resto, aunque el sonido no era muy fuerte, Yunho tenía una relativamente cerca y podía oír con claridad, aunque en esos momentos su atención estaba puesta en su totalidad en Changmin, en lo mucho que deseaba acercarse y hablarle, pero aún no estaba listo, lo mismo le sucedía con Donghae, en esos momentos de su vida todo estaba patas arriba

En el noticiero comenzaron las noticias de espectáculos, algo sobre un comediante comenzando un nuevo show de variedades, algo que a Yunho realmente no le interesaba, hace bastante tiempo que no veía nada en la televisión, así que no era relevante. Fue entonces cuando escuchó su nombre, cuando la anterior noticia concluyó, estaban hablando de BoA, así que Yunho elevó la mirada enseguida y la observó a través de la pantalla

Tan bonita, tan elegante, sabía caminar y moverse en cualquier lado por donde pasaba, imponía su presencia, Yunho la observó a ella sin prestar atención de las miradas incómodas sobre él, la mayoría en el pueblo conocía la historia de los dos, el romance fallido que durante años los tuvo a ambos pendiendo de un hilo, y a todo mundo especulando acerca de ellos

En la parte inferior de la pantalla apareció un titular que no pudo pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos, "La gran estrella de pop BoA contraerá matrimonio a finales de año", una foto en miniatura del prometido llamado Joo Won lucía sobre aquellas letras, mientras de fondo agregaron una entrevista pequeña a la cantante

\- Muchas felicidades por tu boda – comentó la reportera

\- Gracias – respondió con sencillez, sin dejar de sonreír

\- Fue una gran sorpresa el anuncio de tu boda, y ya que ambos son parte del mundo del espectáculo ¿han encontrado alguna dificultad en su relación? – cuestionó con tono elocuente, sin tratar de indagar en su intimidad

\- Realmente no, hemos intentado mantenernos al margen de la carrera del otro – respondió sin dificultad, a Yunho le sorprendió su diplomacia, la forma tan sencilla con la que se desenvolvía, él jamás prestó atención de su carrera, de sus cosas personales, nunca fue bueno apoyándola al perseguir sus sueños y ahora se preguntaba por qué, no podía entender su egoísmo del pasado, quizás aquella era una señal de que estaba olvidándola

\- Desde el primer momento que se supo que se casarían revivieron muchos rumores que antes ya habían sido aclarados por ti ¿tienes algo más que opinar? – inquirió esta vez, muy diferente a la primera pregunta, BoA mostró un gesto de desconcierto

\- Perdón, no entiendo de qué hablas – borró ligeramente su sonrisa

\- Se hablaba mucho sobre un hombre con quien saliste por años, pero nadie conoce su identidad, muchos de tus fans creen que es solo un mito – explicó la reportera, BoA amplió de nuevo su sonrisa, aunque su mirada cambió, se volvió un poco áspera

\- Esos fueron solo inventos que surgieron en un fancafé – aclaró tratando de lucir tranquila, pero cualquiera que la conociera mejor sabría que estaba nerviosa – Joo Won es el amor de mi vida, no hubo nadie antes que él – completó su respuesta, dejando satisfecha a la reportera que ya no insistió en el tema y continuaron charlando, pero Yunho dejó de prestar atención, ahora sus oídos podían escuchar claramente los cuchicheos por todo el restaurante

\- Que perra – escuchó una voz femenina a solo dos mesas de ahí, Yunho le dirigió una mirada arisca a la mujer que lo dijo, odiaba cuando se expresaban mal de Boa

\- Es una mentirosa – oyó otra voz un poco más lejana que la otra, pero esta vez Yunho enfocó su vista hacia la pantalla, mirando atento a quien fue su primer amor.

\- Ay no, pobre Yunho – expresó Sulli acongojada, mirando hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado, Changmin alcanzó a oírla ya que no estaba muy lejos de ella

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó a la chica, ella simplemente levantó su índice y señaló a Yunho

Changmin se giró en su mismo asiento hacia atrás y miró a su amigo, sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí, sobre todo porque seguramente lo vio entrar y ni siquiera se acercó a él para saludarlo. Yunho se levantó del asiento, harto de escuchar los murmullos de los demás y sin esperar su comida salió de ahí, sin mirar a nadie

\- Ahora vuelvo – expresó Changmin a la chica y también se bajó del asiento, yendo tras de su amigo, alcanzándolo a unos cuantos metros del restaurante – Espera – llamó antes que avanzara más, el mayor se detuvo al instante, sin girarse atrás – ¿Estás bien? Ella...

\- Ella está siguiendo su camino, yo seguiré el mío, todo está bien – respondió serio, pero no afligido, el menor no quiso preguntar nada más, observó la espalda de Yunho y temió encontrarse con su indiferencia, pero entonces él se giró hacia atrás, sonreía

Sus miradas se encontraron luego de un tiempo de no verse y aquel momento se congeló, pese a que fueron escasos segundos, Changmin se estremeció, desconocía hasta ese momento cuanto deseaba verlo y para Yunho fue igual, mirar de nuevo a Changmin frente a él y perderse en el oscuro de sus ojos resultó una quimera

\- ¿Sabes Changmin? No me sentí herido por sus palabras, incluso la entiendo – confesó con sosiego. El otro no supo qué decir – Gracias por preocuparte, pero quiero estar solo

\- Está bien – consintió, tratando de sonreír. Se miraron unos segundos más, en silencio, antes que Yunho girara sobre sus talones y dándole la espalda se alejó de él, caminando ya que no llevó automóvil

Changmin lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, por momentos deseó tanto darle un abrazo, consolarlo como aquella ocasión en que BoA se fue para siempre, pero esta vez Yunho quería estar solo, sin su compañía y él no tenía otra opción que apoyarlo de esa manera.

Yunho caminó lentamente, pero no llegó a su casa, usando otro camino fue a la orilla del río, no a aquel árbol que le traía tantos buenos como amargos recuerdos, no era aquel sitio donde se besó con BoA por primera vez, donde declaró sus sentimientos en tantas ocasiones, ya no sintió aquella necesidad de aferrarse a los recuerdos. Sonrió, estirando los brazos a los lados, sintiéndose libre, ahora le quedaba claro, finalmente lo comprendía, dejó de amarla y ni siquiera supo en que momento pasó, pero ahora estaba en paz, reconciliado con su pasado, listo para dejarla ir.

 _Continuará..._

Notas de Autor: _Hola ¡Estoy de vuelta! :D este capítulo lo he dejado un poco largo, espero lo disfruten, seguro hay un par de cosas que no esperaban, o quizás sí :) Debo decir que esto se acerca a su final, espero terminarlo este año, me siento muy agradecida que lean este fic. Espero sus impresiones, nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

PS. Bueno, he de agregar que ambos tipos con los que estuvo Yunho no son nadie en particular, quiero decir que no me basé en nadie para describirlos xD a diferencia del novio de BoA, es actor y en la realidad estaban saliendo, lol, no se me ocurría nadie más. Ahora sí, es todo, bye!


	35. Let's not fall in love

**Capítulo 33. Let's not fall in love**

Desde aquella vez que lo encontró en el restaurante de la carretera, justo unos días atrás, Changmin no volvió a saber de Yunho, nadie en casa de Donghae lo había visto y a esas alturas, la noticia de la próxima boda de BoA había recorrido cada rincón de aquel pueblo, el que alguna vez fue testigo de la relación entre la cantante y Yunho, sin duda el tema favorito del momento para el cotilleo. Él se volvió prácticamente un fantasma que no atendía ni siquiera el teléfono, preocupando no solo a sus amigos más cercanos, sino también a muchos conocidos

La única persona que conocía su paradero era Heechul, a quien su amigo contactó horas después de enterarse sobre la noticia, posteriormente le pidió ayuda para hospedarse unos días fuera del pueblo, huyendo del cuchicheo y las expresiones de lástima. La ocasión era distinta a todas las demás en el pasado, esta vez Yunho se encontraba tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo, darse cuenta que dejó atrás el amor por la chica fue más que un alivio, resultó una completa sanación.

Despertó una mañana con fuerte resaca, de esas que te hacen olvidar tu nombre, miró a su lado opuesto en la cama y observó a un desconocido, durmiendo desnudo, tan plácidamente que se le antojó volverse a dormir. Tardó unos segundos en recordar el origen de aquel chico, un japonés que conoció en un bar "normal", pues la noche anterior le apeteció dormir con una mujer, sin embargo falló en su búsqueda y en cambio lo encontró a él, que si no fuera porque sabía algo de coreano, se habría ido a la cama con él sin apenas entender lo que hablaba. Como era de esperarse, no recordaba su nombre

\- Vaya, me estoy internacionalizando – pensó mientras lo observaba, luego sonrió divertido – Será mejor que lo despierte – decidió sin pensarlo mucho, ahora que experimentaba el sexo tanto con hombres como con mujeres, se daba cuenta que solía ser menos indulgente con ellos, tanto a la hora del acto sexual, como al momento de decir que todo llegó hasta ahí y que en definitiva ahora tendría que marcharse

Estiró la mano y lo movió con gentileza en la primera ocasión, al no obtener respuesta lo sacudió con un poco más de fuerza, pero tampoco tuvo suerte, suspiró cansado

\- Hey tú, despierta – insistió una tercera ocasión, moviéndolo más fuerte, obteniendo éxito, pues el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos. Sonrió al ver a Yunho y recordar tan maravillosa noche

\- Buenos días – saludó al notar que ya había amanecido, Yunho sonrió en respuesta

\- Konbanwa – dijo de forma natural, levantando su mano derecha, el chico rio

\- Excelente pronunciación, saludo equivocado – respondió entretenido, mientras se sentaba en la cama no notó el sonrojo en su anfitrión de la noche anterior

\- Tal vez debería aprender japonés – comentó por amabilidad, en realidad no estaba interesado en saber otros idiomas

\- Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte, además de otras cosas – respondió al instante, acercándose a él con sonrisa maliciosa, besó sus labios y se apartó solo para mirarlo a los ojos

\- Tentador – contestó Yunho aclarándose la garganta – Pero me temo que…

\- Solo querías follar conmigo una noche y se acabó ¿cierto? – completó lo que Yunho no se atrevió a decir, y ante la confirmación solo hubo silencio, el japonés sonrió resignado – Qué lástima, realmente me gustaste – confesó sin dolor alguno, no dejando de sonreír – Tomaré una ducha, si no te molesta

\- Adelante – manifestó señalando el baño, el extraño se puso de pie y encaminó hasta entrar en el lugar indicado, sin cerrar la puerta se comenzó a bañar, Yunho miró unos segundos, luego se tiró de nuevo en la cama, mirando hacia el techo

La primera persona que vino a su mente fue Donghae, su amigo seguramente se encontraba muy preocupado por su ausencia, lo notó cuando recibió las primeras llamadas que no regresó, después apagó el celular y solo lo encendía por las noches, para revisar las decenas de mensajes que le enviaban el mencionado y los demás, incluso recibió mensajes de Jonghyun, los cuatro habitantes de la casa de enfrente intentaron comunicarse con él, pero todos sus mensajes fueron vistos sin responder, se sintió un desgraciado, un hijo de puta, pero aun así no respondió a nadie, solo a Heechul

\- No puedo esconderme siempre, el pueblo es mi hogar, qué más da si todos se la pasan murmurando ¿no ha sido así toda mi vida? – reflexionó un instante, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, hasta que vio a su amante de una noche frente a la cama, vestido y dispuesto a despedirse, ya no sonreía, al menos no tan ampliamente, Yunho se irguió para mirarlo mejor

\- Fue un placer, literalmente – dijo estirando su mano, Yunho la estrechó, luego asintió

\- Cuídate – inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado y sonrió, el otro le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo, así que de nuevo se tiró sobre la cama – Extraño a Changmin, no creí que me costaría trabajo admitirlo – suspiró cansado, luego cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar más en él.

Aquella noche de jueves, Changmin y Jonghyun bajaron al Bar como cada día, tuvieran o no trabajo ellos iban, rara vez pasaba lo contrario, después de todo, no había otra cosa que hacer en ese pueblo, salvo las veces que la cama los absorbía como una novia celosa, aunque la función principal de aquello no fuese en realidad la de dormir

La música sonaba por los parlantes, clientes iban y venían en poca proporción, pero estable, una noche como cualquier otra, mientras Donghae preparaba las bebidas o servía cerveza, Eunhyuk y Junsu atendían las mesas, la otra pareja sentada frente a la barra, conversando simples banalidades, como sucedía con frecuencia, hasta que unos segundos de extraño silencio se atravesaron entre los dos

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con gentileza Jonghyun, deslizando su mano hasta colocarla sobre la de su novio, al instante Changmin lo miró, sonriéndole

\- Nada ¿Por qué? – cuestionó amable, en respuesta puso su otra mano sobre la que acababa de ponerse encima de la suya

\- Olvídalo – movió la cabeza a los lados

\- Ahora tendrás que decírmelo ¿acaso me veo extraño? – poco a poco separó su mano y colocó ambos brazos sobre la barra, empujando un poco su tarro con cerveza

\- No quiero que te enojes

\- ¿Por qué me enojaría? Explícamelo – comentó ansioso, tratando de no apretar mucho los labios, aquel gesto de impaciencia que su pareja conocía de sobra

\- Bueno, desde que no sabemos nada de Yunho tú… – pausó al ver la expresión cambiante de Changmin, aunque tratara con fuerza de no mostrarse molesto, Jonghyun lo conocía de sobra – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, de verdad no deseo que te incomodes

\- No me incomodo, me preocupo que te sientas mal porque él me importa – respondió bajando después un poco el tono de voz – Ya sabes, después que te dije que aún me gusta – completó con sigilo, pretendiendo que el barman no le oyera

\- No me siento mal – movió la cabeza en negativa al decirlo – Tal vez un poco celoso

\- Jonghyun… – se acercó a él y para su sorpresa le dio un beso en la boca, aunque no solían mostrarse afectuosos en público, al menos no en el lugar donde son empleados – Sabes lo mucho que te quiero ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé

\- Entonces no seas tonto ¿sí? – sonrió más amplio y se apartó un poco de él, en respuesta el otro afirmó, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago

\- Oigan ustedes dos – habló de pronto Eunhyuk, acercándose a ellos lentamente – Dejen la miel para cuando estén en privado – sugirió en broma

\- Envidioso – contestó Changmin, burlándose, el mesero miró discretamente a Donghae, que preparaba un pedido para Junsu y no prestaba atención de nadie

\- La verdad sí – confesó con pesadez, sorprendiendo a la pareja

\- ¿Y eso? Yo lo decía por joda – indagó Changmin preocupado, oyendo el largo suspiro por parte del otro, quien dirigió de nuevo una mirada a su novio, que continuaba absorto, después volvió su mirada al otro par

\- Donghae y yo no hemos tenido sexo en varios días – admitió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para los otros dos

\- ¿Cuánto? – examinó Jonghyun, asombrado

\- Desde antes que desapareciera Yunho – respondió resignado, Changmin y su novio se miraron mutuamente, luego observaron a su amigo

\- O sea que cuando se fueron de fin de semana ¿Nada de nada? – cuestionó Changmin, obteniendo la negativa silenciosa de Eunhyuk

\- Nuestra relación de pronto se volvió delicada, pero hicimos las paces y volvimos bien, sin embargo no hemos vuelto a intimar y sé que él está demasiado preocupado por Yunho, no lo culpo, yo también estoy algo preocupado por él – expuso mientras miraba por intervalos a Donghae, que seguía en lo suyo, sin oírlos ni mirarlos

\- Creo que todos estamos preocupados – aceptó Jonghyun, mirando unos segundos a Changmin, este asintió – Debe estar pasándola muy mal – dijo con expectación, imaginando por lo que estaría atravesando ahora que el amor de su vida se casaba con otro.

Tiró las llaves de la habitación del Hotel donde se hospedaba sobre la mesa donde solía dejar su celular antes de ir a dormir, mientras su mano izquierda no perdía oportunidad en desabrocharse la camisa, su boca devoraba unos carnosos labios pintados de carmín, pronto la mano desocupada comenzó a tantear terreno por debajo de la minifalda, encontrando el elástico de la ropa interior, la que no dudó en deslizar hasta quitarla

Ella sonrió, su cintura aprisionada por las fuertes y ásperas manos de Yunho, él la levantó hasta subirla al alfeizar de la ventana cerrada y se desabrochó los pantalones. La invitación fue directa, abrió sus piernas y sonrió, agarrándolo por el cuello lo atrajo y se besaron por algunos segundos, al separarse la despojó de la blusa y besó su cuello, mientras las manos hacían lo suyo quitándole el sostén. Sostuvo ambos senos con sus manos y acarició con firmeza, había extrañado tanto aquella sensación, la suave piel, sentir el frío de los pezones entre sus dedos

La oyó gemir y supo que era el momento, quería tomarse su tiempo, pero él también estaba desesperado, su primera mujer en semanas, había deseado aquello desde hace días. Metió la mano dentro del pantalón y extrajo la cartera, donde guardaba los condones de la noche antes de salir a cazar, la mujer sonrió al verlo colocándose el preservativo, tenía buenas proporciones. Yunho empujó la falda hacia la cintura y se introdujo, sosteniéndole los muslos, se balanceó con poca delicadeza y escuchó con satisfacción los gemidos desinhibidos

El deslizar de las largas uñas sobre su espalda, la contracción de su interior, los senos acariciando su torso, eran cosas que no podía disfrutar con un hombre y ahora lo llevaban al paraíso. Se corrió dentro del preservativo, apretando su cuerpo contra el ajeno, hasta que sus pieles se juntaron sin obstáculo alguno, se dieron un beso final, lento y húmedo, luego se apartó, ayudándola a bajar del alféizar, se dirigió al baño para tirar el condón a la basura, al volver la observó acomodándose la falda en su sitio, avanzando luego a su ropa interior

Yunho la observó fijamente, preguntándose de pronto qué pensaría ella si supiera que justo dos noches atrás, un desconocido hizo lo mismo que hacía en esos momentos, buscar su ropa tras una apasionada sesión de buen sexo, sonrió con discreción y recordó que debía acomodar sus pantalones también, no tuvo siquiera la educación de quitárselos minutos atrás

\- ¿Te marchas ya? – preguntó cuando la mujer finalizó de colocarse la ropa, luego peinó el cabello con las yemas de sus dedos y lo miró, sonriéndole

\- Sí – admitió tranquila – ¿O acaso deseabas que me quedara? No es lo que esperaría de un sujeto a quien conocí en un Bar apenas hace unas horas – completó su respuesta, Yunho sonrió amplio, le gustaba cuando las personas eran directas

\- No te estoy corriendo al menos, puedes irte hasta mañana si quieres – respondió con sinceridad, ella se acercó hasta tenerlo enfrente, después besó rápido su boca

\- Me encantaría, pero no quiero que mi marido se preocupe si no llego a dormir – confesó sin problema alguno, Yunho se apartó un paso hacia atrás, mirándola sorprendido, él no estaba a favor de la infidelidad y eso le molestó un poco

\- Debiste decirme que eras casada, no estarías aquí – espetó observando sus ojos, pero ella no parecía sorprendida o enojada, en cambio sonrió divertida

\- ¿Debía decirlo? – levantó la mano izquierda y mostró su anillo de matrimonio, Yunho palideció, estaba tan urgido de tener sexo con una mujer que no reparó en detalles, ahora incluso pudo ver en su rostro que era mayor a él, al menos en cinco años

\- Yo…

\- Mira, no te sientas culpable, mi esposo es homosexual y él sabe lo que hago ¿sí? – expuso esta vez sorprendiendo aún más a Yunho, que no esperaba aquello, sobre todo porque ella no le debía ninguna explicación, pero ahora estaba intrigado, quería saber más

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo puedes estar casada con un Gay?

\- Es simple, somos amigos desde hace tiempo, su padre quería un nieto, así que solo hemos follado dos veces, la noche de bodas cuando concebimos a nuestro hijo y una noche de copas, su amante, él y yo – explicó divertida, las expresiones de Yunho eran realmente graciosas

\- ¿Y cómo es?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Un trío bisexual, porque supongo que el amante de él no te… – antes de terminar ella soltó una carcajada, Yunho parecía más fascinado que horrorizado, la primera vez que le contó esa experiencia a alguien fue su amiga, quien la juzgó duramente, ahora se la contaba a alguien que acaba de conocer y parecía realmente interesado

\- Estaba muy alcoholizada, realmente no recuerdo mucho de eso, pero sin duda lo haría de nuevo – confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior, Yunho tragó saliva, por segundos le pasó una idea por la cabeza y quizás a ella igual, se sonrojó antes de apartar la mirada – ¿Quieres intentarlo acaso? – preguntó para tomarle la medida

\- ¿Qué? No, yo solo tuve curiosidad – respondió mirándola de nuevo

\- Hace tiempo que mi marido terminó con su amante – informó observando atenta su reacción, los ojos de Yunho le dijeron que realmente lo estaba pensando, pero se quedó callado, sintiéndose nervioso, toda su vida fue liberal, pero nunca llegó a tanto, ahora se encontraba en una etapa de libertad total, el amor por Boa no lo ataba más a ser miserable

\- Gracias por la oferta pero…

\- Mira, te dejaré mi número – interrumpió, acercándose a la mesita donde Yunho aventó las llaves, había una libreta de notas del Hotel, apuntó su número y miró de nuevo a Yunho – Piénsalo con calma, si es tu primera vez con un hombre no te sientas cohibido, a él le encanta ser pasivo – comentó con tanta ligereza que Yunho no pudo evitar reír un poco

\- Eres muy amable – sujetó la libreta y miró lo escrito – Eunbee – leyó junto al número

\- Entonces, espero tu llamada, sé que te animarás – guiñó un ojo y se apartó hacia la puerta, colocó por último sus zapatos, dirigió una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yunho confundido y pensativo, quizás es que de verdad lo estaba considerando.

Apenas recibió el mensaje de Yunho por la mañana, Heechul se preparó para marcharse, buscando las llaves de su auto que por alguna razón no lograba encontrar, aunque el vehículo era de Siwon, él tenía total libertad de utilizarlo

\- ¿Acaso buscabas esto? – oyó la voz de su jefe justo a unos pasos de él, Heechul volteó y lo observó mirándole fijamente, lucía serio y en su mano derecha sostenía las llaves, moviéndolas un poco, temió una próxima disputa

\- Sí – respondió sin miedo

\- ¿Dónde vas? – cuestionó con voz seca, resultando extraño, rara vez usaba ese tono con él

\- Un asunto personal – respondió en el mismo modo, pero tratando de ser amable

\- Tus asuntos personales son mis asuntos – dijo de forma determinante y aquello hizo molestar al otro, sonrió sarcásticamente, burlándose

\- Disculpe señor, temo que está usted equivocado – expresó de forma sátira, acercándose para arrebatarle la llave del auto, cuando estuvo justo enfrente, Siwon lo sujetó con fuerza de la mandíbula y se miraron a los ojos

\- No te burles de mí – amenazó enojado – No te pago para eso – habló con arrogancia, Heechul sintió un malestar en la boca del estómago, cuando Siwon se proponía lastimarlo siempre lo lograba. Heechul se deshizo del agarre

\- Lo sé, me pagas para ser tu puta ¿verdad? – respondió agresivo pero con un dejo de tristeza, apretando con fuerza los puños, el otro apartó la mirada unos segundos, pero no admitió que no quiso decir eso, sin embargo ese silencio le dejó a Heechul las cosas claras – Además, estás muy entretenido con alguien más ¿no? Así que déjame en paz – culminó la conversación arrebatándole las llaves, Siwon no se opuso

\- No creas que no me doy cuenta – espetó apenas su empleado le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse – Te ves con Yunho, han ido a bares, los lugares que frecuentamos tú y yo… ¿Desde cuándo es él así? ¿Hace cuánto han vuelto a ser amigos? – indagó sin pausas, Heechul se sorprendió por unos instantes, luego comprendió que ciertas cosas no se pueden ocultar, mucho menos a Siwon, que tenía ojos y oídos en todos lados

\- Desde que me has cambiado por ese – contestó refiriéndose a Minho

\- No te he cambiado – contradijo rápido, cambiando el tono seco, Heechul sonrió, sin creerle, tampoco quiso contestar, comenzó a avanzar y de nuevo fue detenido por la voz ajena

\- ¿Vas con él justo ahora? – inquirió nervioso, conteniéndose de no ir tras él. No hubo respuesta alguna – ¿Se han acostado? ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha hecho? – continuó interrogando, pero Heechul ya no quiso discutir, lo ignoró por completo, alejándose – ¡Jamás sentirás con él lo que sientes conmigo! – gritó avanzando unos pasos, pero su empleado se marchó sin mirarlo siquiera – Maldito Yunho ¿en qué momento te has vuelto homosexual? No lo entiendo – murmuró cabreado, tratando de encontrarle sentido a eso

Junto a la pared contigua, apeado mientras los observó discutir, se encontraba Minho, tratando de no reírse de aquello, pero todo fue tan divertido, sobre todo el saber aquello tan interesante, el tal Yunho se había desatado por vivir la vida loca junto a Heechul, quizás aquello le serviría para lastimar a Changmin, de alguna forma sentía que su ex amigo y Yunho tenían un pasado que ocultar, aunque no le constaba, todas las cosas que le dijo a Jonghyun para molestarlo sin duda las creía, algo pasó entre ellos.

Por regla tras haber perdido una dura batalla de piedra, papel o tijera, Changmin tuvo que hacerse cargo de gran parte de la limpieza del Bar. En la mayoría de las ocasiones se turnaban aquella tarea, pero de vez en cuando solían jugar para determinar quién debía hacerlo

\- Detesto esto – se quejó por lo bajo, maldiciendo su suerte de esa mañana – Además estos líquidos dañan mi piel – miró ambas manos, las que solía cuidar detalladamente con una crema especial que se hacía llegar por paquetería desde Seúl

Suspiró profundamente antes de tomarse un descanso, sentándose cerca de la puerta de entrada, en una de las mesas para dos personas, apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y en pocos segundos se encontró mirando hacia la casa de Yunho, solitaria y abandonada, continuaban sin saber de él

\- Diablos Yunho ¿Dónde te metiste? – balbuceó, preocupado, si tan solo le hubiese contestado un solo mensaje, si hubiese atendido una sola llamada, pero no fue así, pero al menos sabía que estaba con bien, sus mensajes fueron vistos aunque no tuvieran una respuesta

Recordó el día que lo vio por última vez, aun podía sentir el pesar cuando Yunho rechazó su ayuda, pidiéndole que lo dejara solo, aquello dolió más de lo que se hubiese imaginado, era como saber que perdió a un amigo, uno tan especial como él

\- No me afectaría tanto si no te quisiera – pensó agobiado, aunque admitir aquello le hizo sentirse confundido ¿acaso no fue él quien alejó a Yunho primero? Sabía que su decisión de elegir a Jonghyun como su pareja traería consecuencias, pero aun así lo hizo y no se arrepentía, ver a su mejor amigo sonriendo a su lado era el beneficio de su decisión, aunque esta misma tuviera el alto costo de haber perdido a Yunho

Volvió a suspirar. Huyó de Seúl porque su vida se volvió complicada, porque deseaba alejarse de todo aquello que ahora consideraba tóxico, pero estar en su situación actual ya no parecía ser la mejor opción, pensando que tal vez irse del pueblo podía ser lo mejor, que Jonghyun y él volvieran a la ciudad donde pertenecían, después de todo Minho lo encontró, ya no estaba a salvo más. Sin embargo, si lo analizaba más a fondo, le gustaba su vida en la actualidad, cantar en el bar, la tranquilidad de un pueblo, sus nuevos amigos, todo ahora era tan familiar que no imaginaba su vida de nuevo dentro del caos de la gran ciudad

\- Si lo consulto con Jonghyun seguramente me dirá que nos vayamos, es lo que él siempre ha querido – analizó un poco, sintiendo pesar por haberle confesado lo de Yunho, ahora su novio estaba inseguro, aunque tratara de esforzarse y no demostrarlo – Basta Changmin, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y termina aquí – miró a su alrededor, avanzó muy poco en más de dos horas que llevaba ahí, los quehaceres del hogar nunca fueron lo suyo.

Yunho abrió la puerta cuando Heechul llamó, apenas lo vio le sujetó por la muñeca y lo metió en la habitación, sorprendiéndolo un poco, luego cerró la puerta

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – cuestionó intrigado, Yunho se veía por demás ansioso

\- Anoche tuve sexo con una mujer – informó enseguida, Heechul soltó una carcajada

\- ¿Felicidades? – respondió con burla – Pero ¿no crees que pudiste decírmelo por teléfono?

\- Me propuso estar en un trío – informó inquieto, aquello sin duda no podía decirlo de otra forma que no fuese en persona, pero su amigo parecía muy tranquilo

\- ¿Y? ¿No es esa la fantasía de todo hetero? Sexo lésbico y algo de participación… – agregó con fastidio, los hombres como Yunho eran por demás predecibles, pero el menor negó enseguida – ¿No es esa tu fantasía?

\- Sí, claro que la es – admitió sin problema, Heechul solo entornó los ojos – Pero me refiero a que no es el tipo de trío que me propusieron

\- ¿Ah no? Cuéntame – pidió con morbo

\- Ella y otro hombre, su esposo Gay – confesó finalmente, el mayor enarcó ambas cejas, sin duda jamás se esperó aquello

\- Jung Yunho, esos son terrenos peligrosos

\- Lo sé – realizó una mueca y miró hacia abajo – Me dejó su número – volvió a mirar al otro

\- Lo estás considerando ¿cierto? – inquirió interesado, Yunho volvió hacer la mueca

\- ¿Has hecho algo así? Sinceramente quiero tu consejo – respondió enseguida, alejándose luego de él, llegó hasta la cama y se sentó

\- Claro – sonrió con descaro – A Siwon le gustan las excentricidades, te lo dije antes ¿no?

\- Sí pero, no te imagino a ti con una mujer, sinceramente – aceptó avergonzado, pero la risa de su amigo lo desconcertó

\- Cariño, ni yo a ti con un hombre, y mira que te has vuelto un experto cazador – contestó sin disimular su risa y lo divertido que se encontraba de admitir aquello, Yunho se sonrojó sobremanera, apartando la mirada unos instantes, después lo observó de nuevo

\- Entonces ¿Qué me aconsejas? – cambió de nuevo al tema principal, Heechul lo analizó un poco, mirándolo aún desde la puerta

\- Hazlo, será una experiencia nueva – sonrió ligeramente – Pero si tu moralidad no es tan libre como piensas, es probable que te arrepientas después de hacerlo – finalizó el consejo, pero aquello solo dejó más confundido a Yunho

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Que quizás no eres tan liberal como crees, pero ya solo depende de ti

\- ¿Te arrepentiste tú? – preguntó intrigado, Heechul se encogió de hombros

\- Las vaginas no son lo mío, pero no me arrepiento, en realidad, de nada que haya hecho por él… Soy un idiota ¿verdad?

\- No lo eres, solo estás enamorado de la persona equivocada

\- ¿Y eso no me convierte en un idiota? – cuestionó con seriedad, Yunho se quedó callado sin saber que responder, aunque había algo de razón en eso – Pero no quiero hablar de eso – sonrió de nuevo – ¿Lo harás entonces?

\- Pensaré un poco más en ello, pero gracias por tus palabras – él también mostró una sonrisa

\- Mantenme informado de eso, pero ahora por favor, vayamos a desayunar algo, tengo hambre – propuso mientras se tocaba el estómago, eso Yunho no tuvo que pensarlo, inmediatamente se puso de pie

\- Vamos – avanzó hacia la puerta y ahí se colocó los zapatos, Heechul le siguió los pasos y ambos salieron de ahí rumbo a algún restaurante, la comida del Hotel no era en realidad muy buena.

Esa noche de viernes el Bar estuvo poco concurrido, siendo fin de semana no era normal, pero a ninguno de los que trabajan ahí les importó. Mientras Donghae servía las bebidas y su novio se encargaba de entregarlas, Changmin cantaba sobre la tarima, tocando una balada acústica, mientras Jonghyun observaba desde la barra, días atrás comenzó con sus terapias, pero aún no lograba ningún avance, aumentando aún más su frustración. Del otro lado del Bar, cerca de la puerta, Junsu hizo una seña a Donghae para indicarle que saldría un momento, al no encontrar inconveniente lo hizo, alejándose unos pasos del Bar

Recibió minutos atrás un mensaje de Siwon pidiéndole que le llamara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Llegó hasta la esquina y sacó su teléfono, haciendo la llamada

\- Hola – saludó apenas escuchó la voz del otro lado

\- ¿Noticias? – preguntó sin contestar, Junsu conocía sus modos así que simplemente lo ignoró – ¿Ese bastardo de Yunho ya apareció?

\- ¿Bastardo? Creí que te caía bien – comentó extrañado

\- Solo dime ¿hay noticias?

\- Ninguna – respondió al instante – Nadie sabe nada de él, ni siquiera Donghae

\- Ya veo – pausó unos instantes – Hablé con Boa el otro día, ya no serán necesarios tus servicios – indicó con indiferencia, aunque para Siwon aquella situación era mejor, no quería seguir atendiendo los favores de su amiga, menos ahora que Yunho le parecía insoportable

\- Muy bien, era difícil salir sin que sospecharan

\- Ven cuando puedas por tu liquidación, si no estoy yo, te lo dará un empleado

\- Está bien – sonrió emocionado, ese dinero extra le venía bien – Hasta luego

\- Adiós – contestó de mala gana y colgó, Junsu miró el teléfono y sonrió con fastidio

\- Grosero – encogió de hombros y regresó al Bar, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.

Llegó la hora del último descanso de Changmin antes de acabar su turno, se sentó justo al lado de su novio y le agarró la mano unos segundos, Jonghyun lo miró y sonrió

\- ¿Estás cansado? Podrías ir a dormir – comentó el mayor, preocupado de que su pareja se deprimiera cada vez que solamente podía escucharlo sin ser partícipe de ese escenario

\- ¿Cansado? Para nada, además escucharte es un placer – respondió convencido, Changmin le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro

\- Búsquense una habitación – planteó Donghae, claramente envidioso de verlos tan unidos

\- Más tarde – guiñó el ojo Changmin al responder – Después no te quejes de los "sonidos raros" – determinó sin vergüenza alguna, el aludido solo entornó los ojos

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Jonghyun preocupado, después de la confesión de Eunhyuk la noche anterior, el barman asintió tranquilo

\- Solo estoy algo desconcentrado – miró de reojo a su novio, el mesero conversaba con una pareja sentada en una de las mesas cercana a la tarima – Los mensajes que le dejé a Yunho, luego él desapareció, mi cabeza está en otro sitio

\- Algo supimos de eso – respondió Jonghyun, a Donghae no le extrañó que Eunhyuk les hubiese contado que no habían intimado en varios días

\- Pero tú y Eun están bien ¿cierto? – cuestionó Changmin, claramente interesado

\- Sí, no estamos peleados, incluso dormimos muy juntos, es solo el sexo. No sé, él tampoco ha tenido iniciativa

\- Tal vez espera que tú la tengas – aconsejó Jonghyun – Deberías seducirlo

\- ¿Qué? Es una locura – dijo avergonzado – Además temo no corresponderle, pienso en mil cosas y no puedo… lo dejaría a medias, entienden ¿cierto?

\- Claro – sonrió Changmin al responder – No importa si no completas, solo deja que te lo haga, quedará satisfecho – sugirió sin pensarlo mucho – O hazlo con la boca, al menos para mantenerlo contento, no sé

\- Vaya ¿ahora eres el Dr. Sexo o algo así? – respondió claramente apenado, Jonghyun miró a su novio con asombro

\- El otro día hiciste eso conmigo ¿verdad? – espetó con curiosidad, había querido tener sexo, pero Changmin no, así que aquello fue el premio de consolación, el otro no dudó en admitirlo y sonrió amplio

\- Ni te quejes, te gustó – descifró el "misterio"

\- Sí, es verdad – encogió los hombros, después de todo no había delito que perseguir

\- No sé, generalmente hacemos todo, a excepción de cuando estuvo convaleciente – confesó mientras lo analizaba – Creo que sería muy forzado ¿no crees?

\- En su situación sí – consintió Changmin – Entonces mejor solo dejen que suceda

\- Es un mejor consejo – accedió Jonghyun – Son una pareja muy estable

\- Gracias – respondió Donghae sintiéndose más tranquilo

\- Bien, creo que volveré a la tarima – dijo con pereza Changmin – ¿Quieres cantar algo? – miró a su pareja, pero él negó en silencio – Está bien – sin sentirse satisfecho por la respuesta se puso de pie y se alejó de la barra, tomando su turno de nuevo.

La madrugada del sábado llegó y con ella la finalización de la jornada del viernes, mientras el barman y el mesero se quedaron en el Bar a hacer las cuentas de cada día, Changmin y Jonghyun subieron a la habitación del primero, donde ahora dormían juntos

\- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando algo – habló Changmin mientras se desnudaba para ponerse la ropa de dormir, en tanto Jonghyun se acostaba en la cama, con solo la ropa interior puesta, lo miró al oírlo hablar

\- Dímelo

\- Buscaré a Minho, iré a casa de Siwon – declaró decidido, sorprendiendo a su novio, pues no esperaba aquello en absoluto e inmediatamente se mostró en desacuerdo

\- No creo que sea conveniente ¿Cómo para qué? – confrontó inquieto, Changmin colocó su ropa interior y luego una camisa, avanzando a la cama, sentándose en una esquina

\- Quiero respuestas, por ejemplo ¿Cómo me encontró? – explicó enojado, solo de pensar en las artimañas que hizo para malograrle su nueva vida le hervía la sangre

\- ¿De qué te sirve? Solo te dirá cosas hirientes

\- Lo sé – admitió cansado – Pero siento que debo cerrar ese episodio, no quiero permitirle lastimarme, quiero ser yo quien lo enfrente y no que venga él a buscarme creyendo que le tengo miedo… ¿Tengo tu apoyo? – preguntó expectante, mirando fijo a su novio – Es importante para mí que me apoyes – completó estirando su mano hasta tocarle el tobillo

\- Está bien – respondió tras pensarlo unos segundos, luego sonrió

\- Lo sabía – también dibujó una sonrisa. Se deslizó sobre la cama y llegó hasta él, dándole un abrazo por la cintura, Jonghyun le correspondió cerrando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y besó su cabello

\- Tengo miedo de que te lastime, no quiero que te haga daño – confesó preocupado

\- Si estoy contigo, nada me hará daño – contestó honestamente, pero Jonghyun sabía que sí había cosas que podían dañarlo, si Changmin descubriera que le mintió acerca de no haberse acostado con Minho sin duda lo lastimaría, pero si se oponía demasiado a que viera a su ex amigo podía hacerlo sospechar, aquello era un arma de doble filo

\- Siempre estaré contigo, nunca lo olvides – lo abrazó con más fuerza, el aludido volvió a sonreír, cerrando sus ojos

\- Jamás – respondió tranquilo – Hay algo más que deseo pedirte – habló tras una pausa

\- Dime

\- Quiero que cantes esta noche

\- ¿Qué? – sorprendido por la petición, alejó un poco de él a su pareja, Changmin lo observó con seriedad, la mirada de Jonghyun decía mucho

\- Sí, esta noche, yo tocaré y tu cantarás, no aceptaré negativas

\- Pero amor…

\- Nada de peros, subirás a la tarima e interpretarás algunas canciones – determinó con insistencia, pese a los pucheros de su novio – No vas a ser un mantenido ¿eh? Solo yo estoy trabajando – dijo en broma, su verdadera intención era que Jonghyun se animara un poco

\- Está bien – sonrió conmovido, logrando que Changmin sonriera de nuevo

\- En menos de lo que piensas, esta prodigiosa mano volverá a tocar la guitarra – definió mientras agarraba su mano derecha, luego la besó

\- Eso espero – sonrió en respuesta, usando esa misma mano para acariciarle el rostro – Gracias Changmin, te amo – ratificó mirándolo a los ojos, el aludido volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos

\- Te quiero… te quiero mucho – fue su respuesta, rápida y sincera, para Jonghyun fue suficiente, había decidido que no se estresaría porque Changmin lo amara, no quería caer en el error de obsesionarse con ese hecho, en cambio disfrutaría cada segundo a su lado.

Esa noche Yunho no salió a ningún lado, Heechul regresó al pueblo apenas desayunaron, el resto de la tarde lo pasó igual que en esos momentos, encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes, cuando llegó la hora de comer, pidió servicio a la habitación, no cenó y en esos momentos no sentía hambre. La charla con su amigo lo dejó pensativo

Las ganas de aceptar eran mayores que sus deseos de declinar tan peculiar propuesta, pero aún se sentía confundido, en esos momentos de su vida era 100% libre de ataduras, el amor por Boa ya no lo consumía, su recuerdo no lo orillaba a buscarla en otros cuerpos, en otros aromas, además Changmin había dejado de ser su tormento, el haberse acostado con otros hombres le ayudó bastante, incluso cuando sentía que lo extrañaba, que quería volver al pueblo, después recordaba que si volvía lo vería al lado de alguien más, entonces sus deseos se disminuían y la rutina del sexo acudía a él, el círculo vicioso de nunca acabar

\- ¿De verdad necesito tener la moral tan baja como para aceptar? – pensó mientras recordaba las palabras de Heechul, nunca tuvo problemas para ello, mientras se acostara con mayores de edad y no vírgenes no tenía ningún problema, incluso la diferencia de años, en una ocasión hace tiempo sostuvo relaciones sexuales con una mujer quince años mayor que él

Pero no era aquella la duda central, se trataba de un matrimonio, pero no uno que buscara revivir la pasión, sino uno bastante atípico, un hombre Gay maduro y su libertina esposa, cuya idea de invitarlo al lecho conyugal estaba causándole severos conflictos además de una terrible curiosidad

\- Aceptaré ¿Qué malo puede pasar? – deliberó finalmente, apareciendo en su rostro una extraña sonrisa, no podía decir que no seguía confundido, pero tomó esa decisión

Estiró los músculos antes de decidir dormir, se comunicaría con Eunbee por la mañana y aceptaría la propuesta para esa misma noche de sábado, sin saber que le depararía después de aquella experiencia, pero no deseaba pensar mucho en eso, ya lo haría después de experimentar, lo peor que podía pasar es que sucediera lo que le dijo Heechul, que terminaría arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, pero en esos momentos aquello no parecía nada probable.

Changmin despertó temprano aquella mañana, para su asombro, Jonghyun continuaba dormido, así que se levantó despacio y bajó al primer piso, ahí estaba Donghae, preparando el desayuno y sorprendiéndose de ver a su amigo levantado temprano, los comentarios sarcásticos no se hicieron esperar

\- Vaya, hoy se acabará el mundo – comentó divertido, recibiendo del otro un ligero empujón, luego el menor se colocó a su lado

\- Tenía la intención de ayudarte pero…

\- En el cesto hay naranjas, haz el jugo – indicó tras interrumpirlo, no dejándole opción, por lo que a regañadientes comenzó a lavar la fruta antes de cortarla

\- Quiero contarte algo

\- Dime – respondió Donghae sin dejar de remover la masa para los hotcakes que pensaba cocinar

\- Más tarde iré a buscar a Minho a casa de Siwon – informó sin esperar, inmediatamente al oírlo Donghae dejó de batir la mezcla y volteó hacia él

\- Estás loco – espetó un poco molesto – No irás

\- Ya lo decidí – contradijo enseguida, oyendo de parte del otro un largo y fastidiado suspiro

\- Eres un adulto, no te lo puedo impedir, pero sí te diré que es un error – manifestó con seriedad, volviendo a su tarea

\- ¿Por qué es un error? No quiero esconderme más, también necesito respuestas, no puedo seguir huyendo de mi pasado – expuso convencido de que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tu ex también está en esa casa y que Minho precisamente lo que quiere es que vayas? – indicó preocupado, Changmin que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad enmudeció por algunos momentos, luego reflexionó y negó

\- Conozco muy bien a Kyuhyun, es impulsivo y testarudo, si supiera donde estoy, seguramente ya habría estado aquí en la casa, buscándome – explicó a su amigo

\- Tú lo conoces, yo no. Pero piensa que es una posibilidad, ten cuidado por favor

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí – sonrió conmovido

\- Eres mi amigo y te quiero ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? – respondió avergonzado

\- Bueno, para la cursilería y terminemos esto que tengo hambre – alegó también apenado, Donghae asintió y continuó al igual que Changmin, mientras los otros dos aún no bajaban.

Después del almuerzo unos limpiaron la mesa y los otros se encargaron de lavar los trastos, al finalizar, Changmin subió hasta su habitación y buscó qué ropa ponerse, pero por más que sacó varios atuendos no se decidió por ninguno, así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama, agotado. El recuerdo de la noche en que Minho se apareció en el Bar llegó ante él, un espectáculo vergonzoso en el que salió huyendo sin proponérselo, pues Yunho lo sujetó de la mano y lo sacó de ahí, alejándolo del mal trago, ahora no estaba él, sin embargo tenía el apoyo de su pareja y sus otros dos amigos, no estaba solo

"Déjame estar contigo"

Las palabras de Yunho aquella noche resonaron en su cabeza, el recuerdo de su seductora boca susurrando cerca de la suya, luego tomándole los labios, robándole el aliento como siempre, pero él lo rechazó tras eso, motivado por la desesperación de ver a su pasado llamando a la puerta, sacándolo de su zona de confort. No se arrepentía de estar con Jonghyun, de ser su pareja, pero ahora que Yunho cada vez se alejaba más y más de él, le preocupaba perderlo, de haberlo lastimado tanto aquella noche que ya no hubiese punto de retorno para los dos

Se tocó inconscientemente los labios, recordando los últimos besos, hasta que la puerta de su habitación abriéndose lo sacó de sus recuerdos, era Jonghyun, sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron

\- Vaya, has sacado todo – expresó al ver tanta ropa sobre la cama, se acercó hasta donde estaba el mayor, al llegar agarró una camisa color negro – Esta se te ve muy bien, pero ¿Por qué sacaste tanto?

\- No sé qué ponerme – encogió de hombros – Quiero que me vea muy guapo y se muera de envidia, supongo – admitió avergonzado, haciendo reír a su novio – No te burles

\- Como sea que vayas, te verás muy guapo, eres el más apuesto de todos – halagó sin pensarlo un segundo, Changmin sonrió

\- Me ves con ojos de amor, es lo que pasa – refutó enseguida, Jonghyun quitó una prenda junto a Changmin y se sentó en ese espacio, dejando la camisa que agarró antes

\- No tienes que impresionar a ese idiota ¿de acuerdo? Solo sé tú – aconsejó sinceramente, el mayor asintió, Jonghyun sujetó su mano y le besó la mejilla – Anda que se te irá el día pensando en cómo vestirte

\- Ya voy – respondió con flojera, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ponerse de pie

Jonghyun lo observó mientras daba una segunda vuelta a la revisión de su ropa, eligiendo por fin un atuendo simple, pantalones ajustados color negro y una camisa azul marino de mangas cortas y cuello V, luego avanzó hacia la cómoda y peinó su cabello, terminando de prepararse.

Desde el pleito en la mañana anterior, Siwon y Heechul no se dirigieron la palabra, el segundo pese a ser otro trabajador, solía tener otra clase de privilegios dentro de la casa, los demás empleados lo sabían, así que ese día se lo tomó libre, quedándose en su habitación, sin ganas de salir y verle la cara a su arrogante jefe

Por su parte Siwon se encerró en la oficina y pidió que no se le molestase, sin embargo fue interrumpido por uno de los empleados que llamó a la puerta, él lo hizo pasar

\- ¿Qué sucede? Dije que nada de molestias ¿eh? – cuestionó enojado

\- Lo siento, es que afuera está un joven preguntando por Minho, pero ya que usted dijo que todo lo relacionado con él se lo informemos no le he avisado, preferí venir con usted antes – explicó con templanza – Si lo prefiere entonces le diré

\- Basta… está bien, atenderé eso, dile que pase – indicó aún de mal humor, el empleado solo asintió y salió de ahí – Debe ser Changmin, no hay otra explicación – pensó con fastidio

Minutos después el recién llegado caminó tras el empleado, asombrándose nuevamente de lo grande y elegante que era esa casa, pero también de lo fría y solitaria que lucía. Se detuvieron frente a la oficina y la puerta se abrió, Changmin observó a Siwon sentado tras el escritorio, con su laptop y unos papeles justo al lado, este sonrió al verlo, como si fuesen amigos

\- Retírate – ordenó a su empleado y este obedeció – Pasa – habló hacia Changmin, pero este se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, no quería arriesgarse a estar a solas con él – Vamos, no te haré daño – mencionó sardónicamente, sonriendo con burla, al otro le hirvió la sangre pero se contuvo, así que solo apretó los labios unos segundos

\- ¿Puedes salir tú? ¿Por favor? – respondió con seriedad, tratando de ser educado

\- No, entra o lárgate – contestó molesto, Changmin supo que ya se encontraba de mal humor y si lo hacía enojar más no obtendría un encuentro con Minho. Entró a paso lento y se quedó cerca de la puerta – Cierra la puerta

\- Prefiero…

\- No estás aquí para poner condiciones, cierra la puerta y siéntate – decretó sin delicadezas, Changmin no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Cuando se sentó Siwon suavizó su expresión facial y cerró la pantalla de su computadora – Te escucho

\- Solo quiero ver a Minho, créeme que no estoy aquí por otra cosa

\- Lo sé – encogió los hombros – Pero ya que él es mi "invitado de honor" quiero saber qué es lo que quieres

\- Hablar con él – respondió tranquilo – Quiero saber qué pretende

\- Ya veo – asintió varias veces – Lo llamaré aquí y oiré todo

\- Pero…

\- Mi casa mis reglas. De otra forma él no sabrá que estás aquí, lo aseguro – dijo de forma amenazante, logrando impacientar a Changmin

\- Eres un idiota – expresó molesto, sin contenerse, Siwon frunció el entrecejo

\- Vete de mi casa, ya mismo – indicó enojado, Changmin comprendió su error, así que trató de tranquilizarse, respirando profundo

\- Por favor, solo quiero hablar con él. Está bien si quieres oír – admitió paciente, sabiendo que no tenía de otra

\- Qué bueno que lo comprendas – sonrió sarcásticamente y se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio pese a tener el teléfono junto a él y se colocó tras la silla donde estaba Changmin

\- Gracias – respondió nervioso, detestándolo más en ese instante, se sentía acosado en todo momento, cuando sintió la respiración ajena cerca de su cuello tuvo un escalofrío y se sobresaltó un poco

\- Me encanta tu olor, tu aroma es tan sexual – susurró cerca de su oreja y Changmin estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero Siwon se separó por sí solo, estiró la mano hacia el teléfono y marcó dos dígitos, a la habitación donde estaba su inquilino – Ven a la oficina, rápido – ordenó con tono neutro y colgó, luego se apartó de la espalda de Changmin y volvió a su escritorio, el menor lo miró con recelo, con el coraje contenido de no haberle propinado unos golpes

Siwon se dio cuenta de esa actitud y no dejó de sonreír, sabiendo que por lo pronto tenía todo el dominio de la situación, Changmin mansito, obedeciéndole, así lo había querido ver desde que pasó por aquella humillación del rechazo. Ambos esperaron a Minho en silencio, observándose fijamente como dos enemigos naturales.

Donghae se acercó a un ansioso Jonghyun, quien se paseaba de un lugar a otro en el Bar, esperando por noticias de Changmin a pesar de haberse marchado apenas diez minutos atrás

\- No te hace bien estar así ¿Por qué no te sientas? – preguntó preocupado, el aludido lo miró y negó en silencio – Changmin sabe lo que hace, solo confía en él – aconsejó sinceramente

\- Confío en él, pero en Minho… – pausó unos momentos – Además en casa de Siwon, pudo haberlo contactado y mirarse en otro lado, no sé – encogió los hombros con inquietud, haciendo una peculiar mueca, luego le dio la espalda a su amigo y miró hacia afuera

\- Vamos adentro – se acercó hasta él y le agarró la mano por unos segundos, el otro volteó ligeramente y asintió

Entraron en la casa, Eunhyuk bajaba las escaleras, acababa de salir de bañarse

\- ¿Changmin ya se fue? – cuestionó al ver la expresión trágica de la pareja de su amigo

\- No debí dejarlo ir solo – lamentó angustiado – Iré por él

\- Estás comportándote muy aprehensivo ¿no crees? – observó el mesero, Jonghyun lo miró detenidamente, analizando – Él quiso ir solo, de otra forma te habría pedido que lo acompañaras, apóyalo así y no cometas una imprudencia

\- Eunhyuk tiene razón – intervino Donghae – Esperemos, te aseguro que nosotros también estamos preocupados, solo nos queda esperar

\- Está bien – admitió al fin, resignado. La pareja se miró y asintió, habían logrado el objetivo.

El corazón de Changmin palpitó aceleradamente cuando oyó el llamado a la puerta, Siwon sonrió y miró de reojo a su inquieto invitado, luego respondió indicando que pasara

Minho observó la espalda de su antiguo amigo y no tardó en distinguirlo, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a verlo con ese cabello, las grandes orejas y el fino cuello lo delataban, así que sonrió ampliamente, con morbo, compartió una mirada con Siwon

\- Oh vaya, que sorpresa me has traído – habló hacia su "benefactor", pero este negó

\- Vino solo – contestó con indiferencia – A verte – explicó

\- Como sea, es una desagradable sorpresa – comentó con malicia, Changmin apretó los labios, controlándose de no tirársele encima a golpes, Siwon se dio cuenta pero se mantuvo al margen de la situación, no le interesaba intervenir, solo quería estar enterado de todo, por mero morbo – ¿No vas hablar? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – se mofó sonriente

\- Créeme que para mí tampoco es agradable – habló finalmente, girando un poco la cabeza

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿No pudiste esperar a que te buscara de nuevo? ¿Extrañaste mi rostro acaso? – inquirió divertido, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Siwon, posicionándose a su lado, mirando por fin los ojos de Changmin, este le sostuvo la mirada y por algunos segundos solo se quedaron así, mirándose

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – encaró finalmente, Minho enarcó una ceja, no esperaba que le preguntara aquello – No entiendo como diste con este lugar – anexó

\- ¿Preguntas cómo? Fácil, me lo dijo tu novio – respondió con descaro, confundiéndolo

\- ¿Jonghyun? – indagó perturbado, Minho lanzó una sonora carcajada

\- Ahora son novios, vaya final tan bonito – bromeó entretenido, logrando que Changmin se comenzara a molestar – Así que definitivamente el insignificante Ése cumplió su sueño

\- No lo llames así – contestó enseguida, frunciendo el ceño con dureza – Colmas mi paciencia y te arrancaré los cabellos como aquella noche – amenazó enojado – No… te romperé la cara

\- ¡Cállate! – espetó indignado, el recuerdo de aquella noche siempre lo perseguía, nunca en su vida se sintió tan humillado como aquella vez

\- Dime a quién te referías con mi novio – exigió recuperando la compostura, tratando de no perturbarse demasiado y terminar golpeándolo

\- Al otro ¿Yunho se llama? – respondió aquello, sorprendiendo no solo a Changmin, sino también a Siwon, este último lo miró fijamente, intentando atar cabos

\- Él no es mi novio – contradijo enseguida – Además, Yunho jamás me habría hecho algo así. No creeré en tus mentiras nunca más, no lograrás provocarme – dijo con firmeza, a Minho le pareció muy poco conveniente que le tuviera esa confianza

\- No me creas, pero recuerda que él fue a Seúl, ahí nos conocimos ¿te lo contó? – continuó, intentando echar veneno, Changmin sonrió confiado

\- Claro que sí

\- Ya te lo dije, si no quieres creer allá tú

\- No sé cómo hiciste, sé que no me contarás la verdad, así que ya no me importa lo que quieras decirme – expuso convencido – El principal motivo de venir, es decirte a la cara que no me afecta tu presencia – sonrió un poco – El daño que me causaste quedó atrás, enterrado. Solo me molesta tu descaro y el saber que tontamente te di confianza y cariño, pero los tiraste a la basura y el motivo ya no me importa. También dile a Kyuhyun si es que aún lo ves, que siga con su vida, ya no lo amo y nunca volveré con él, hace mucho que dejé de amarlo, pero lo perdono. Dile eso

Mientras Changmin hablaba, Minho intentaba parecer estoico, pero realmente hervía de coraje, cuando se presentó en el Bar le dio la impresión de que aún había algo de dolor, que podía lastimarlo, pero ahora se mostraba decidido y sincero, entonces lo hizo pensar que sin duda tenía que recurrir a llevar a Kyuhyun al pueblo, quizás así lograría descolocarlo, dañarle lo suficiente para destruirlo de una vez, como su plan inicial

\- No soy tu mensajero, ve a Seúl a decirle toda esa basura, ni tú te la crees – respondió enojado aunque supo que su ex amigo decía la verdad, sus ojos siempre eran claros y fáciles de leer, así podía saber si le mentía o no

\- Da igual – encogió los hombros y se puso de pie, ignoró a Minho y miró hacia Siwon – Eres un imbécil, pero gracias – expresó tranquilamente, el aludido se quedó quieto, aun pensando en porqué Minho diría que Yunho y Changmin son novios. De forma confiada les dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse

\- ¿No te da curiosidad saber quién dio el primero paso? – sin otra forma de detenerlo, sacó aquello de la manga, tal vez Changmin dejó de amar a Kyuhyun, pero su orgullo estaría herido toda la vida, lo conocía de sobra

\- No – respondió aun tranquilo, sujetó el picaporte y lo movió hacia abajo para abrir

\- Fue él, Kyuhyun se me abalanzó como una bestia – informó de todos modos, Changmin se detuvo, empuñando con fuerza el picaporte, Minho sonrió al darse cuenta, mientras que Siwon se quedó en su sitio, solo observando con curiosidad la escena

\- No me importa – resolvió aun tranquilo y abrió la puerta

\- "Changmin está distante conmigo" el típico pretexto del infiel ¿no te parece? – continuó hablando, imitando al inicio a su ex amante, Changmin cerró por algunos segundos los ojos, luego se giró hacia atrás, Minho vio en sus ojos que estaba teniendo éxito

\- Eres tan patético – espetó irritado – Para de una vez

\- Fue unas semanas antes de su cuarto aniversario – sonrió con nostalgia – Después de eso ya no pudimos parar, estábamos locos el uno por el otro. Lo tenías tan insatisfecho… Yo solo le di lo que tú no, pasión

\- ¡Cállate! – explotó por fin, acercándose a él le estrelló un puñetazo en la cara, el cuál no vio venir, fue tan fuerte que cayó encima de Siwon, quien miraba asombrado y sin embargo sonrió, que buen espectáculo era aquello – Zorra de porquería

Totalmente asustado Minho se agarró la cara al sentir un terrible dolor, luego se miró las manos con sangre y gritó, el rostro del que tanto se vanagloriaba estaba roto, aun con todo su coraje, Changmin se sintió un poco culpable, pero no retrocedió, luego miró a Siwon

\- No tengo idea de cómo o por qué se han aliado, pero te apuñalará por la espalda, ten cuidado – advirtió como forma de agradecimiento, lo detestaba, pero gracias a él logró ver al idiota de su ex amigo, Minho era traicionero y él lo vivió, no deseaba ver a nadie en su misma situación

Changmin se giró sobre sus talones y salió rápido de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, avanzó hacia la salida, en la sala se topó con Heechul, ambos se detuvieron de improviso al verse, el mayor pudo ver los ojos irritados del menor, su expresión compungida y no fue difícil adivinar

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó casi preocupado, Changmin negó en silencio. Agachó la mirada unos segundos y después lo miró de nuevo, sin decir nada continuó su andar, no dándole tiempo a añadir nada más, Heechul avanzó hacia la puerta y ahí se quedó, viéndolo marcharse.

Changmin subió a su auto y como pudo se alejó, lo suficiente para no tener la mansión de Siwon cerca, pero no tan lejos como para estar próximo al Bar, estacionó afuera de una heladería y apagó el vehículo

\- ¿Insatisfecho? – analizó con el pulso aún a mil y sintió deseos de llorar, solo por coraje. Jamás se perdonaría a si mismo haber confiado ciegamente en los dos

Siempre fue doloroso saber que le traicionaban, pero nunca se puso a pensar en los detalles, ahora tenía unos cuantos y habría preferido no saberlos En su cuarto aniversario Kyuhyun le regaló un costoso reloj y Minho presumió haberle ayudado a elegirlo, pero Changmin nunca sospechó ni un poco. Ahora tenía claro cuando pudo haber empezado todo y por más que quisiera no especular sobre ello, no podía evitarlo, sacaba cuentas y algunas escenas venían a su memoria, ahora las veía de diferente forma, la conclusión era inevitable

\- Más de un año… estuvieron viéndome la cara más de un año – molesto golpeó el volante, haciendo sonar el claxon, luego agarró este por los bordes y se estiró hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, segundos después los abrió y miró al frente, trató de calmarse – No vale la pena Changmin, piensa frío – esperó un par de minutos más antes de volver a echar andar el coche y regresar a casa, no quería preocupar a los demás, así que era mejor no hacerles ver lo afectado que estaba.

Luego que se marchara la peculiar visita, Siwon llamó a uno de sus empleados y dio indicaciones de llevar a Minho con un doctor, no preocupándose siquiera de acompañarlo ni nada, después de todo no le importaba, el único inconveniente es que por un tiempo no tendría deseos de besar esos labios partidos

Ahora lo que venía a la mente de Siwon era la pequeña charla que presenció, tenía dudas, así que pese a saber que Heechul estaba enojado con él, mandó un mensaje a su celular y le pidió ir al estudio, pero su empleado no respondió, entonces no tuvo más remedio que irlo a buscar a su habitación, entrando sin ser invitado. Lo vio sentado en la cama, con el celular

\- Te llamo después – dijo en voz baja y colgó el teléfono, segundos atrás llamó a Yunho para contarle que vio a Changmin ahí, que seguramente habló con Minho, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo – Es mi día de descanso

\- Lo sé – respondió escuetamente, acercándose a la cama, se sentó en ella, cerca de los pies de Heechul, quien lo miraba con frialdad – Ya te lo pregunté antes y sé que me mentiste, así que dímelo de una vez ¿Qué hay entre Yunho y Changmin?

\- Nada – declaró sin miramientos

\- ¿Hubo algo antes?

\- No lo sé – encogió los hombros y pretendió ignorarlo

\- Anoche hablé al club Magnolias – informó con tranquilidad – Yunho se ha estado acostando con varios hombres a quienes contacta ahí – explicó impaciente, Heechul tragó saliva – Me han contado cosas realmente difíciles de creer para alguien que lo conoce de tantos años como yo, pero no las dudo, Yunho ya no tiene escrúpulos, se tira lo que sea que se mueve ¿no?

\- Él no es tú – respondió rápidamente, Siwon sonrió mordaz, pero el comentario lo molestó

\- ¿Donghae lo sabe?

\- Siwon por favor… – intentó detener la intención de lo que seguía

\- Se lo diré si no me dices la verdad – amenazó decidido, no quería caer tan bajo, pero lo haría si no conseguía lo que quería saber

\- Basta, no lo hagas. Donghae es muy importante para Yunho, lo destrozarás si se entera que Yunho se ha acostado con hombres – explicó preocupado, pero al otro no le importaba – ¿No solías preocuparte por Donghae? ¿Quieres verlo sufrir? – cuestionó con intención de hacerlo retroceder, pero se veía más decidido que nunca

\- Es sencillo Heechul, está en tus manos

Sin tener otra opción, Heechul finalmente lo aceptó y asintió en silencio, luego habló

\- Fueron amantes, ya no – contestó con seriedad, sintiéndose el peor por haber traicionado a Yunho, pero sabía que si esa información llegaba a oídos de Donghae, sería peor para su amigo, en realidad el barman no le importaba, pero Yunho sí

\- Vaya, vaya – expresó sin sentirse sorprendido, de hecho era algo que ya esperaba oír

\- Los dejarás en paz ¿verdad? A todos ellos – continuó con la charla, a manera de súplica, Siwon hizo una mueca con los labios, como si lo estuviera pensando

\- Depende de cómo te portes conmigo – respondió jocosamente, Heechul entornó los ojos

\- Siempre he accedido a toda tu porquería sin chantajes

\- No hablo de sexo – interrumpió antes que dijera más tonterías – Quiero que dejes de follar con Yunho ¿entendiste?

\- Nunca lo hemos hecho – informó al instante, sin que le creyera

\- ¿En qué quedamos con las mentiras?

\- Una noche en un club, nos besamos. Ha sido todo – reveló sin problema alguno – Solo somos amigos – completó con seriedad

Siwon lo miró detenidamente, analizando su comportamiento, las palabras, creía en él, pero de cualquier forma odiaba esa amistad recuperada, estaba celoso

\- Más te vale – amenazó con autoridad, Heechul enarcó una ceja

\- No eres mi dueño – contradijo molesto, pero Siwon negó, acercándose hacia él sobre la cama, llegó hasta su rostro y le mordió el labio inferior

\- Eres mío – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Heechul no fue capaz de objetar aquello, quedándose quieto cuando su jefe comenzó a besarle el cuello. Estaba cansado de sentirse el juguete de un niño egoísta y malcriado, pero lo amaba y era capaz de seguir a su lado sin importar aquellas pequeñas humillaciones, de algún modo, Heechul controlaba a Siwon, ahora lo tenía enfermo de celos y aquello era un punto a su favor.

Regresó por fin al Bar y atravesó este, sorprendiéndose de no ver a su novio ahí, cuando se fue lo dejó nervioso y angustiado, ya imaginaba verlo ahí esperándolo, pero no fue, eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado. Entró en la casa y apenas comenzó a subir las escaleras, oyó la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos abrirse, después a Donghae asomarse, se le unió Eunhyuk después, no le dieron siquiera tiempo a terminar de llegar al segundo piso

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pudiste verlo? – comenzó a interrogar el barman

\- Les platicaré ¿sí? – respondió avergonzado, hace tiempo que no recibía tanta atención

Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación también se abrió, volteó hacia allá y vio a Jonghyun salir, acercándose enseguida a él, mirándolo atento

\- ¿Lo viste? – a su cuestionamiento Changmin asintió, después los miró de forma general

\- No quiero hablar aquí – comentó incómodo, subiendo la mano derecha se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? – inquirió un asombrado Eunhyuk, enseguida los otros dos miraron también, después lo hizo él mismo y se miró los nudillos rojos, con algo de sangre, sentía la mano acalambrada pero no le había prestado atención, de no ser por el otro ni lo habría notado

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? Iré y…

\- Cálmate macho en potencia – interrumpió a su novio, intentando ser bromista para que no hicieran aquel tema más grande del que se merecía, luego sonrió – Estoy bien, no me hicieron nada – explicó un poco

\- Acá nos cuentas, te limpiaré eso – habló el barman, agarrando a Changmin de la muñeca lo jaló hacia la habitación de él y su novio, los otros dos los siguieron

Entraron y Donghae le indicó a Changmin que se sentara en la cama, mientras Jonghyun se sentó en el sillón y Eunhyuk permaneció de pie junto a la puerta. Sacó el botiquín y se sentó junto a él, comenzando a limpiarle el área afectada aunque no fuese su sangre, pero los nudillos de Changmin estaban raspados y la piel irritada

\- Hablando con Minho me alteré y lo golpeé en la cara - aclaró finalmente el porqué del estado de su mano

\- Bien hecho, yo le hubiera tumbado todos los dientes – halagó Eunhyuk sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo sonreír a su amigo, aunque lucía un poco preocupado

\- No quería demostrarle que me importan sus palabras, pero me hizo enojar, mucho. No suelo ser violento, perdí los estribos y siento culpa – confesó avergonzado, mientras Donghae continuaba limpiándolo

\- Por Dios Changmin, ese tipo arruinó tu vida, destruyó todo lo que conocías y te obligó a apartarte de tu familia, no te sientas mal, tampoco culpable, ese golpe es lo menos que se merece ¿de acuerdo? – expuso Donghae, convencido, el aludido asintió

\- No estoy de acuerdo en una cosa – declaró enseguida – No arruinó mi vida, los tengo a ustedes ahora – sonrió, sonrojándose, luego miró hacia Jonghyun – Y estamos juntos… tal vez debería agradecerle – completó, mirando de nuevo a Donghae, este sonrió

\- Claro, nos tienes a nosotros, somos como un tesoro ¿cierto? – expresó Eunhyuk con orgullo

\- Tú eres un tesoro medio feo, pero sí – opinó en broma, causando la indignación del aludido y la risa de los demás

\- Donghae – regañó a su pareja, este lo miró

\- Yo te veo guapísimo mi amor – expresó de forma exagerada, guiñándole un ojo, el mesero solo se cruzó de brazos, aparentando seguir indignado

\- Bueno pero… ¿Qué más pasó? – irrumpió Jonghyun, mirando a su novio

\- No es importante, dijo tonterías para lastimarme, me contó detalles de su amorío con Kyuhyun, de verdad no vale la pena que hable de eso – hizo una mueca con los labios al pausar – En resumen puedo decirles que le dije lo que tenía pensado decir y me siento tranquilo, de verdad, dejé en claro mi posición ahora, él no tiene más armas para dañarme, se los aseguro – dijo convencido, siendo completamente sincero

\- Me alegra oír eso – respondió Jonghyun, sintiéndose tranquilo, temió por un momento, cuando Changmin se fue de la casa, que Minho dijera alguna estupidez, que le contara lo que hicieron en su casa, la tarde que se volvieron una fugaz pareja

Donghae terminó el primer paso y después untó una crema relajante en el área afectada, colocó una venda corta y le indicó a Changmin que la quitara hasta el día siguiente

\- ¿Les parece si vamos a comer algo? Son casi las dos, es tardísimo – propuso Changmin, que apenas desayunó esa mañana, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y bajaron a la cocina a preparar algo.

Se dieron las diez de la noche cuando Yunho se detuvo frente al portón de una acaudalada casa, no una mansión, pero sí una vivienda bastante lujosa, corroboró el número con el que anotó en su celular, dudó en timbrar, pero volvió a convencerse casi enseguida, así que por inercia tocó, escuchando en el interfono una pronta respuesta

\- ¿Quién es? – escuchó una voz masculina, alguien de edad madura, pero no percibió los años, pensó que quizás era un empleado, tal vez el esposo de Eunbee

\- Yunho – contestó serio, después dudó si había hecho lo correcto, no recordaba haber dado su nombre, si sabrían que se trataría de él, con quien habían arreglado un trío

\- Adelante – obtuvo pronta respuesta y el portón eléctrico se abrió. No tardó en recorrer el pequeño camino hacia la casa, la puerta de madera que seguía fue abierta por la mujer con quien se acostó, ella sonrió al verlo

\- Bienvenido – saludó como si fuesen viejos amigos, cuando el otro entró cerró la puerta y lo hizo pasar a la sala de estar

Yunho miró a Eunbee de pies a cabeza, lucía una coqueta falda unos pocos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, color verde opaco, una blusa lila de botones al frente y manga larga, el atuendo la hacía lucía un poco mayor que la primera vez, pero también más atractiva, Yunho tragó saliva, los carnosos labios color rojo le invitaban a devorarlos, pero sabía que faltaba un tercer elemento para comenzar la fiesta, así que se contuvo y decidió mejor prestar atención en los zapatos de tacón que combinaban con su atuendo

\- ¿Sabes? Me sorprendiste con tu llamada, no creí que aceptarías tan pronto – comentó tranquila, como si hablasen de cualquier negocio, pero el motivo era más oscuro del que pensó cuando aceptó la propuesta

\- Si, ya sabes… solo se vive una vez – sonrió un poco tras decirlo, ella sonrió coquetamente

\- Ponte cómodo, iré por mi marido – habló sin agregar otro comentario, luego se apartó de ahí, caminando lento, elegante, a Yunho le pareció una mujer muy diferente a la que conoció en aquel Bar

\- ¿Será muy tarde para marcharme? – pensó abrumado, ahora de solo pensar que llegaría otro hombre como si nada a conocerlo para después acostarse con la misma mujer no pareció la mejor de las ideas

La pareja no tardó mucho en aparecerse por la sala de estar, Yunho no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir analizando todo eso. El que llegó junto a la mujer sin duda era un hombre mayor que él, pero no demasiado, tal vez estaría por llegar a los cuarenta, pero era atractivo y elegante como ella, vestía un simple pantalón color café y una camisa tipo polo de color rojo, a diferencia de ella, tenía un calzado cómodo, simples sandalias. El primer contacto de sus miradas fue extraño, el esposo mostró una atractiva sonrisa al tiempo que estiraba su mano

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minsung – saludó tranquilamente, Yunho se puso de pie para responder el saludo y también se presentó – Me dijo Eunbee que es tu primera vez con un hombre – comentó como si nada, a Yunho no le gustaba mentir, pero lo hizo, así que asintió

\- Me gusta experimentar – sonrió confundido, no sabía qué proseguía

\- ¿Así nomás? Es extraño, siendo heterosexual creería que piensas que tu participación en un trío de dos hombres y una mujer no tiene nada que ver con lo homosexual, pero no es lo que te propusimos ¿eres consciente? – a su pregunta Yunho asintió – De acuerdo

\- Mientras conversan ¿algo de beber?

\- Trae el Cabernet sauvignon que compramos el otro día por favor – indicó el hombre – Gracias cariño – agregó con amabilidad cuando ella se apartaba

\- Sé lo que acepté – reanudó Yunho sin problema

\- Bien – sonrió de nuevo de forma encantadora, el menor no podía dejar de ver su atractivo rostro, no era guapo, pero tenía porte, no lucía amanerado y se expresaba con propiedad, Yunho no dudó ni por un segundo que en la cama fuera completamente diferente, aquello era normal, dentro de cuatro paredes las personas se volvían otras, él incluso estaba ahí, a punto de hacer un trío bisexual sin que los demás salvo Heechul supieran o les pasara por la mente la sola idea

\- ¿Dónde…? Tú sabes

\- Eso lo vemos ahora, primero los términos – interrumpió casi enseguida

\- ¿Términos?

\- Así es – asintió tranquilo – Nos evitaremos malos entendidos ¿Cuáles son tus límites? – inquirió con premura, Yunho al principio no entendió muy bien, sin embargo respondió

\- Límites – dijo en voz baja – No quiero ser pasivo… ¿a eso te refieres? – a su pregunta el hombre asintió, contento de haberse dado a entender – Ni nada de juegos, en "esa" zona

\- De acuerdo, no lengua, no dedos, nada – secundó tan tranquilo que Yunho se comenzó a sentir confundido y hasta cierto punto incómodo – ¿Qué más?

\- No te hago sexo oral – estableció también como algo primordial, el otro rio divertido, Yunho era el típico hombre tratando de defender el último gramo de virilidad, aunque a él le parecía algo inútil, pero no comentó nada al respecto

\- ¿Es todo? – a su pregunta Yunho asintió – ¿Seguro? – la pregunta lo hizo dudar

\- ¿Qué más podríamos acordar? – cuestionó inocente, el hombre sonrió jocosamente e hizo una pequeña pausa, en ese intermedio volvió la mujer con una botella, un descorchador y tres copas, colocándolo sobre la mesita junto al sillón donde estaba sentado Yunho

\- Fetiches, Parafilias, BDSM… – comenzó a enumerar, Yunho abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendido, el otro esperaba esa reacción y comenzó a reír

\- Mi cielo, no lo asustes – regañó rápido la mujer, poniendo en las manos de su marido la botella y el quita corchos – Tranquilo Yunho, solo está fastidiándote, será sexo normal ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó de forma cariñosa, el mencionado la miró y asintió – Lo importante solo era que dijeras lo que no estás dispuesto a hacer o que te hagan

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó curioso, ella sonrió amplio

\- Que lindo – se agachó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, liándolo un poco, luego lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, de pie – Lo tengo a él – miró a su esposo y él le devolvió la mirada – Si haces algo que pueda lastimarme, lo solucionará, te lo aseguro – informó sin dudarlo un poco, Yunho se dio cuenta que en realidad se miraban de forma amorosa

\- Eunbee me contó que la trataste bien, así que creo eres de confianza – completó la respuesta, luego la pareja miró hacia Yunho, este asintió en silencio

\- ¿Te gusta en la cama? ¿O dónde sea? – preguntó amablemente ella, mientras su esposo destapaba la botella y servía las tres copas

\- Donde sea. Es igual – respondió sin tomarle importancia. Recibió su respectiva copa y bebió un trago, el sabor de ese vino era mil veces mejor que cualquiera que hubiese probado en toda su vida

\- Entonces vamos, hay un mejor sillón en la sala – propuso ella, indicándole que se pusiera de pie y obedeció. Cada quien caminó con su copa en la mano, el marido llevaba además la botella

Caminaron hacia otra habitación, Yunho vio que en definitiva aquel mueble era más amplio, la mujer solo bebió un trago más y dejó la copa sobre la chimenea que adornaba el sitio, luego se sentó al extremo del sillón, Yunho junto a ella, echó un vistazo a la sala, constaba de tres muebles y una mesa central, no muy grande pero lo suficientemente alejada del sillón más grande de los tres, había también la chimenea eléctrica y un pedestal cerca de la entrada, no más

\- Estás un poco tenso ¿no crees? – preguntó Eunbee con amabilidad, pidió a su esposo la botella de vino y llenó la copa de su invitado – Relájate – sonrió amplio, levantando su mano comenzó a acariciarle el pecho tras deshacerse de la botella, sus labios no tardaron en besar su cuello, subiendo hasta detrás de su oreja, causándole un agradable cosquilleo

Yunho dio un trago largo hasta acabarse el contenido de la copa, el otro la quitó de su mano y también se deshizo de lo demás. Mientras ella lo besaba, el marido observaba de pie logrando que nuevamente se sintiera incómodo, se sentía como cometer adulterio aunque consensuado, nunca en su vida se sintió de aquella forma, pero no hubo marcha atrás

Aceptó y ahora no tenía de otra que seguir el ritmo, así que se inclinó al lado y la sujetó del rostro, buscando sus labios, el primer beso fue lento, mientras sus manos comenzaron a explorar el frente de su blusa, deslizando su piel contra la tela, sintiendo bajo sus dedos los pechos firmes, los acarició. Olvidó que a unos pasos de ellos se encontraba el esposo, hasta que un movimiento junto a él se lo advirtió de nuevo, la mano izquierda de Minsung sobre su rodilla, deslizándose por el muslo hasta acariciarle la entrepierna, luego su respiración cerca de la oreja, la boca ajena rodeó su lóbulo y chupeteó un poco

Estaba en medio de los dos, besándola a ella y recibiendo besos de él, la mano izquierda de Yunho comenzó a desabrochar la blusa, colándose por debajo de la tela, tocando mejor, mientras el otro hombre le desabrochaba a él los pantalones, besándole el hombro. Apartó los labios de Eunbee y se giró al otro lado, el marido levantó su cabeza y se miraron a los ojos, dejó de desabrochar el pantalón y subió la mano hasta la nuca de Yunho, atrayéndolo, se dieron un beso profundo que hizo al mayor jadear, sonrió cuando se apartaron, pero el menor volvió a lo suyo con ella, quien tiraba la blusa al piso, desabrochó el sostén y volvió a besarse con él

Resopló cuando sintió la mano cerrarse alrededor de su miembro erecto, miró a su lado izquierdo y besó por segunda vez los expertos labios del otro hombre, al dejarlos agarró su propia camisa y la sacó por el cuello, después de deshacerse de ella, elevó las caderas mientras Minsung lo masturbaba y se quitó el pantalón conjuntamente con la ropa interior, lo besó de nuevo unos instantes, al terminar pronto volteó a su derecha, Eunbee se quitó la falda, quedándose solo con sus pantaletas, se levantó y colocó la rodilla izquierda sobre el sillón, sintiendo las manos de Yunho tocarle el pecho, sustituyéndolas por su boca

Las dudas y reflexiones quedaron atrás, Yunho solo podía concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería pensar más en el bien o el mal, si aquello era un error, en esos momentos no le importaba. Metió dos dedos diestros en su boca y al sacarlos los llevó hacia la ropa interior de ella, introduciéndolos por debajo de la tela, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, mientras su boca volvió a entretenerse chupeteando sus pezones. En tanto el otro hombre aprovecho ese instante de concentración en su esposa y dejó de tocarle para poder quitarse la ropa, del pantalón extrajo algunos condones y un frasquito de lubricante, dejándolos en un rincón del sillón, volvió a su posición, besando las tetillas de Yunho y masturbándole

La mano izquierda del menor fue sujetada por Minsung que la llevó hasta su miembro, él no dudó en sujetarle también, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo, lento, se tocaban mutuamente y el mayor se sintió cómodo en no haber recibido una negativa. Miró a su mujer y ambos compartieron una mirada de lujuria, se acercaron para besarse en la boca…

Observó hacia abajo, la boca de ella lo engullía con maestría, sintiendo a la vez la mano del otro acariciándole los genitales, chupeteando sus tetillas, la excitación era grande, dos personas ocupándose de su cuerpo, una experiencia que no había vivido antes; cada uno a su lado. Eunbee se detuvo, irguiéndose, acarició la cabeza de su esposo y este la levantó del pecho ajeno, se comunicaron con la mirada, y no tardó el otro en ser quien se agachara, sujetando el miembro de Yunho y metiéndolo a su boca, enseguida sintió la diferencia, la rudeza, la profundidad. Gimió sin pudor por segundos, antes que su voz fuese callada por los labios de la mujer

No querían que la fiesta terminara pronto, era momento de cambiar el rumbo, Yunho colocó uno de los condones sobre su entrepierna y se acostó de espaldas en el sillón, Minsung se acercó a su mujer y la besó en la boca

\- Las damas primero – dijo cortésmente, ella río por lo bajo y no se hizo esperar, montándose sobre Yunho, cabalgándolo con habilidad, mientras él la acariciaba

El otro sonrió, le gustaba ver a su mujer disfrutando, ambos habían llevado a sus respectivos amantes a esa casa donde solo vivían ellos, su hijo residía en el extranjero donde estudiaba, así que aquel hogar siempre era de libertinaje. Al igual que Yunho se colocó un condón, pero a diferencia de él puso lubricante, agarrando un extra para colocarlo en sus dedos, expandiéndolo en la zona indicada y penetró a su esposa tras inclinarla al frente, ambos dentro aunque en diferente lugar

El menor enloqueció completamente, podía sentir en su totalidad la actividad del otro dentro de ella y la sensación nunca en su vida la había tenido, temió lastimarla pero todo parecía estar bien, la peculiar pareja lo disfrutaba tanto como él, así que no bajó el ritmo, estaba por llegar, el orgasmo fue inminente, besó a Eunbee con pasión cuando finalizó, luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre el mueble, respirando con dificultad.

Amablemente el otro le quitó el condón y se deshizo de él, habían colocado antes que llegara Yunho un pequeño cesto de basura tras ese sillón, donde desde el inicio habían planeado que se llevaría a cabo el acto

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó coquetamente Eunbee, acostada sobre Yunho, a quien no permitió levantarse, era obvio que no había terminado aquello, el aludido asintió, aunque aún se sentía como que no se encontraba ahí, todo le resultó extraño

\- Nos complace que hayas aceptado – habló el mayor, acercándose por un costado, el menor miró su cuerpo desnudo, la entrepierna que antes acarició, luego levantó la mirada hasta observar los ojos ajenos, no dialogó con él – Eunbee no se equivocó al invitarte

\- Estás un poco serio – observó ella, levantando su pecho del de Yunho, este sonrió

\- Lo siento – respondió al fin, levantándose un poco, hasta que su espalda se apoyó sobre el brazo del mueble, la mujer sonrió y aún sentada sobre sus piernas le dio un beso en la boca

\- Tal vez necesitas, un poco de concentración – mordió ligeramente su labio inferior tras decirlo, agarró ambas manos de su invitado y las llevó a sus senos, él no se negó a sujetarlos con suavidad, comenzando a masajear, usando sus dedos para los pezones

No tardó mucho en comenzar a sentir el conocido cosquilleo. El otro hombre se acercó de pie por el costado y su mujer le sujetó la entrepierna con la mano derecha, usando la izquierda para Yunho, quien miró a Minsung, esta vez él no se lo indicó, tomó la iniciativa de acariciarle los testículos al liberarse de una mano, la otra continuó acariciando el pecho de Eunbee…

La segunda y muy seguramente última ronda comenzó, en esta fue ella quien se acostó sobre el sillón, pero no completamente, recibiendo a su esposo de frente, este le sujetaba las piernas y se abalanzaba hacia delante, deteniéndose solo cuando Yunho estuvo listo, el menor colocó lubricante solo sobre su extensión y entró en él, poco a poco, comenzando a embestirlo lentamente, hasta que por fin su pene pudo entrar por completo; agarró sus caderas para embestir con firmeza, cegándolo de placer

\- Sí, así – gimió con goce, comprendiendo por qué su mujer quedó fascinada con el chico, tan vigoroso y ardiente – Más fuerte… – suplicó sin pudor, Yunho supo que tuvo razón en su primera impresión, solo era galante en apariencia, cuando aparecía quien le hiciera gozar así, se volvía un animal en celo

No dudó en complacerlo y arremetió con fuerza, logrando que sus movimientos influyeran en los del otro. Los tres estaban disfrutándolo mejor que la primera vez, sus gemidos los delataban. Yunho se agachó para mordisquear el hombro ajeno, al separarse también soltó una de sus manos la cadera ajena, sujetando en sustitución el hombro que mordió, empujándose más rápido agarrándose de ambos lados, así podía hacerlo más fuerte, más profundo. Minsung gritó en medio de sus gemidos, hace tiempo alguien no lo hacía gozar tanto, Yunho se abalanzó con fuerza al frente cuando terminó e hizo que su cuerpo ejerciera presión hacia abajo, los gimoteos de Eunbee le indicaron que tuvo éxito en lo que buscaba

Unidos por algunos segundos respiraron con dificultad, calmando su agitación. Poco a poco Yunho se retiró, sintiendo un estremecimiento, las rodillas le temblaron por segundos pero se irguió sin problema, quitándose enseguida el condón, tirándolo donde vio la primera vez; hizo su corto cabello hacia atrás y miró a la pareja separarse, miró la escena como si no hubiese participado en ella, desvió la mirada unos momentos

\- Eres increíble – expresó el mayor, acercándose a él lo suficiente como para que Yunho sintiera su miembro cerca de la ingle. No tuvo problema con besarlo en la boca – Si algún día quieres repetir…

\- Lo pensaré – interrumpió enseguida, sonriendo un poco

\- Yo iré a bañarme ¿quieres venir? – preguntó Eunbee hacia Yunho, este negó

\- Debo irme – respondió tranquilo – Gracias por todo – expresó sincero, aunque después pensó en esas palabras, sonaban raras

También ella se acercó a Yunho en señal de despedida y lo besó, agarró sus cosas y se retiró, desnuda, dejándolos solos. Minsung se comenzó a vestir ahí mismo, Yunho hizo lo propio, ambos en silencio, de vez en cuando el mayor observaba al otro, admirando su cuerpo, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba, aunque él prefería ser pasivo, le habría gustado hacerlo suyo, poseerlo y hacerle gritar su nombre. Sonrió con poca discreción

Yunho sintió la mirada sobre él y lo observó de reojo, sin Eunbee presente el ambiente se sintió extraño, apareció de nuevo la incomodidad. Apresuró la última prenda, se aseguró que el celular y la cartera estuvieran en sus bolsillos y se giró hacia su anfitrión de aquella noche

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes potencial – habló antes que el menor dijera algo – Casi pienso que me mentiste y sí te habías montado hombres antes – expresó adrede, en definitiva ya no se creía esa historia, aunque no dudaba que era la primera vez que participaba en un trío bisexual. Yunho tragó saliva, no le debía explicaciones, pero saberse descubierto lo avergonzó, era obvio que aquel hombre se dio cuenta

\- Como dije antes, me marcharé – cambió la conversación

\- No olvides que si deseas podemos vernos de nuevo, con mi mujer o sin ella – dirigió una mirada penetrante al otro, Yunho sonrió nervioso y sin embargo hizo una pequeña reverencia

\- Tengo su número, tal vez – contestó tranquilo – Me retiro

\- Te acompaño a la puerta – respondió a lo último, sin insistir en lo primero

Yunho salió de prisa de aquel predio, caminó a la avenida más cercana y pidió un taxi. No pensó en nada de lo que hizo momentos atrás, su mente estaba en blanco, llegó al Hotel y apenas estuvo en su habitación, el peso de todo le cayó encima, apoyada la espalda sobre la puerta suspiró profundo y se tapó la cara con ambas manos

\- ¿Qué hice? – musitó casi perturbado, quedándose así por algunos segundos, descubrió su rostro y enseguida se desnudó por completo, dirigiéndose al baño, sin cerrar la puerta se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia, dejando que esta recorriera su cuerpo

Sus músculos se relajaron y sintió alivio, tardó un poco en reaccionar, limpiando su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro con el jabón. Las imágenes en su mente, el recuerdo de las caricias en su piel, hombre y mujer, satisfaciendo su cuerpo, también dejándose penetrar por él, sin duda un momento de inflexión, esa pareja representaba sus dos etapas de sexo sin sentido

La culpa apareció, Heechul tuvo razón, quizás estaba seguro de ese resultado y quería que lo viviera, que se diera cuenta del punto al que llegó su vida sin dirección, cayó bajo, pero no significaba que no podía salir de ese hoyo, solo era cuestión de tomar las riendas de su vida, no huir más, necesitaba volver al pueblo y arreglar sus emociones, tomar las decisiones que le hacían falta y volver a empezar.

Como lo prometió antes, aquella noche Jonghyun se subió a la tarima a cantar, mientras Changmin tocaba la guitarra, pero no lo hizo hasta después del segundo descanso de su novio, los clientes lo animaron alegremente, en aquel pueblo donde las noticias llegaban a todos los rincones, no era secreto que el guitarrista del Bar tuvo un accidente y después de eso no pudo volver a tocar aquel instrumento, además que su voz les gustaba

Habiendo visto la reacción que tuvo entre sus escuchas, los ánimos de Jonghyun se elevaron y Changmin estaba más que contento, le encantaba verlo de buen humor, desde que volvió de Seúl lo percibía triste y sabía que eso se debía al estar alejado de la música. Para Jonghyun el escenario era más que una simple afición del momento, incluso le gustaba componer, antes de llegar a ese pueblo, en su vida anterior, solía tocar en un Bar algunos fines de semana, combinando aquello con la monotonía del trabajo de oficina, por eso el no poder hacerlo lo entristecía, si no fuese porque Changmin estaba a su lado y era su pareja seguramente se habría hundido, pero por fortuna no fue así

\- Tomaremos otro descanso, muchas gracias – habló al micrófono antes de apagar el aparato, recibiendo fuertes aplausos, sonrojándolo ligeramente, hace tiempo no se sentía tan agradecido, así que hizo una reverencia final, luego se giró hacia Changmin, parecía algo serio, pero cuando lo vio sonrió amplio

\- Estuviste increíble – halagó con emoción – Tengo muchas ganas de darte un beso

\- Cuando estemos solos podrás darme los que quieras – respondió aún más alegre, mientras el otro colocaba la guitarra junto a uno de los banquitos – ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿De qué? – cuestionó confundido

\- No sé, te siento ¿distante? – examinó preocupado, no imaginaba ni un solo motivo por el que estuviera así. Cuando lo vio hacer una mueca con la boca entendió que algo le disgustaba

\- No es nada…

\- Changmin, por favor

\- Ay está bien – expresó resignado – Hay un tipo por allá que no te quita la mirada de encima y no me agrada – confesó finalmente, sorprendiendo a su novio, quien no se dio cuenta de aquello para nada

\- ¿De qué hablas? Nadie me estaba viendo de esa forma, los clientes miran hacia acá todo el tiempo. Además, tal vez te miraba a ti que eres un bombón – respondió guiñándole un ojo, tratando de no sonreír demasiado o seguramente lo haría enojar, Changmin entornó los ojos

\- Hablo en serio. Te digo que te miraba a ti – observó de forma discreta hacia el antedicho – Antes que subieras volteaba de vez en cuando hacia acá, pero desde que subiste tú no te quita la mirada ni un segundo. Me desagrada – confesó sintiéndose un poco tímido, hace mucho que no sentía celos por algo tan simple

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – negó un par de veces con la cabeza – No puedo creer que te pongas así por algo tan insignificante

\- Tú me preguntaste, solo te respondí – encogió los hombros, tratando de minimizar el asunto – Y si no me crees mira tú mismo, es la mesa siete – señaló al tiempo que también movió la cabeza hacia el lugar indicado

Jonghyun lo dudó unos segundos, luego se decidió, discretamente se giró hacia las mesas del Bar, justo en la siete estaba un hombre solo, más o menos de su edad, atractivo, y efectivamente lo estaba observando, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se sintió extraño y volvió a mirar a su novio, sintiéndose un poco confundido

\- ¿Lo viste? – preguntó al ver la reacción de su pareja, pero el otro no respondió, estaba pensativo, Changmin lo llamó un poco más fuerte – Amor, te estoy hablando – insistió

\- Perdón es que… siento que lo he visto en algún lado – contestó al fin, instantes después se giró de nuevo con cautela, esta vez el desconocido le sonrió, así que Jonghyun lo observó fijo por unos momentos, después miró a Changmin – Creo que lo conozco – reafirmó

\- Sabiendo tus mañas, tal vez un día te acostaste con él y ya ni te acuerdas – comentó con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos, Jonghyun sonrió avergonzado

\- De hecho es una posibilidad – admitió intentando no reírse, Changmin le dirigió una mirada fría y no tuvo mayor remedio que guardar su sonrisa o tendría serios problemas con su pareja

\- Vamos a beber algo – cambió pronto de tema el mayor, bajándose primero de la tarima, Jonghyun tardó pocos segundos más, echando un último vistazo, el hombre ya no lo veía porque recién empinaba un trago de su copa

\- Te felicito, fue genial – expresó Donghae apenas sus amigos se sentaron frente a la barra, en el lugar de siempre, el aludido volvió a sonrojarse y sonrió

\- Harás que me avergüence – respondió apenado, pero el barman agitó la mano al frente

\- Te extrañábamos y estoy seguro que muy pronto podrás volver a tocar, serán de nuevo el alma de este lugar, los adoran, de verdad – continuó halagando, Jonghyun asintió en señal de reverencia – ¿Qué les preparo? ¿O quieren cerveza?

\- Cerveza para mí – respondió Changmin sin dudarlo ni un poco

\- Gracias pero sigo tomando medicina – declinó la oferta el otro – Solo agua

A la petición Donghae atendió enseguida, luego los tres conversaron un poco antes que llegaran tanto Junsu como Eunhyuk para solicitar pedido, así que el barman tuvo que atender a sus dos meseros

\- Mañana es domingo, deberíamos ir al río ¿Qué te parece? Llevamos algo de comida y pasamos el día allá – propuso de repente Changmin, tratando de animarse y animar de paso a su pareja, Jonghyun asintió con emoción

\- Qué buena idea – expresó con honestidad, recordando que incluso hace tiempo no salían así, además de las pocas ocasiones que lo hacían, es porque iban los cuatro, a veces incluso Yunho, pero ahora serían solo ellos dos

\- Perfecto – sonrió con ánimo, olvidando por completo al sujeto que no dejó de mirar a su novio en todo el tiempo que estuvo cantando

La pareja comenzó a darse ideas entre ellos sobre lo que podían llevar a su romántico día de campo, mientras que el barman atendiendo los pedidos, de vez en cuando les aportaba ideas, así los tres estaban conversando

\- Hola, disculpa… – una voz detrás de ellos les interrumpió, Donghae miró al cliente que se había puesto de pie e hizo a su amigo una indicación con movimiento de cabeza de que voltease, así que lo hizo, pero no solo él, también Changmin – ¿Eres Lee Jonghyun? – cuestionó con voz neutra, haciendo notar que se trataba de alguien de Seúl, un forastero igual que ellos

Apenas vio de quién se trataba, Changmin lo miró con seriedad, observando de reojo a su novio después, Jonghyun miraba fijo y extrañado a aquel desconocido, ahora que estaba cerca le resultaba más familiar

\- Sí, lo soy – respondió confundido, el otro sonrió amplio

\- Vaya, es que estás casi igual – comentó con satisfacción, había creído por un momento que quizás lo estaba confundiendo

\- Perdona pero ¿De dónde te conozco? – examinó no solo su rostro, sino también su voz, su forma de moverse, la personalidad, pero nada encuadraba con sus recuerdos, el otro estiró su mano, notoriamente avergonzado

\- Lo siento, mis modales. Soy Jung Yonghwa ¿Me recuerdas? De la escuela media – respondió al fin, al oír eso Jonghyun no tardó en acordarse y devolvió el apretón de manos, sonriendo mucho más amplio, haciendo que aquella reacción no agradara en absoluto a su novio

\- Sí, claro que te recuerdo – comentó con emoción – Es solo que no te reconocí Tus ojos… ¿Operaste tu nariz? – preguntó con indiscreción, el otro asintió, sonriendo apenado

\- Unos ligeros retoques aquí y allá, solamente – confesó sonriendo nervioso

\- Te ves excelente, muy guapo – aduló sin dudarlo un poco, tratando de compensar su anterior error al hacer preguntas importunas

\- Gracias – sonrió alegre – ¿Sabes? Cantas muy bien pero recuerdo que lo tuyo era la guitarra ¿ya no tocas? – cambió rápido de tema, tocando uno sensible, Jonghyun suspiró

\- Es una larga historia

\- Tengo toda la noche – habló enseguida, dirigiéndole una mirada que para Changmin fue la cereza del pastel, entonces aclaró su garganta, el recién llegado lo miró, no le había puesto el mínimo de atención, pero el más alto observaba con recelo

\- Es cierto – secundó Jonghyun preocupado, a esas alturas su novio seguro estaba más que enojado, ese carraspeo lo confirmaba – Te presento a mi novio, Changmin – estiró su mano e intentó agarrar la de su pareja, pero este la apartó, no dejaba de mirar al otro

\- Mucho gusto – saludó el aludido, dejando a Yonghwa con la mano estirada por unos segundos, luego le dio un apretón fugaz

\- Vaya, no tenía idea de que fueras Gay – comentó asombrado, pero Changmin se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un asombro por disgusto, parecía que la noticia le agradaba

\- Nunca lo oculté ni negué, incluso en la escuela media – aclaró sin problema

\- Tal vez, pero nunca lo dijiste tampoco – sonrió ligeramente – Además siempre estabas rodeado de chicas, lo recuerdo a la perfección – el aludido rio divertido

\- Niñas hormonales detrás de un adolescente con guitarra, me parece que no es nada del otro mundo – expuso con elocuencia, luego ambos se rieron

Asombrado por lo que veía, Donghae pasaba la vista de uno a otro, parecían viejos amigos más que simples conocidos, luego miró a Changmin y se dio cuenta que solamente le faltaba tirar humo por la cabeza

\- Pero dime ¿Qué haces en un pueblo como este? ¿Estás de paso? – cuestionó Jonghyun

\- Algo así – asintió el otro – Tengo apenas un día hospedado aquí y espero quedarme al menos dos semanas más – comunicó enseguida

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué?... Perdón, de nuevo estoy siendo indiscreto

\- Está bien – sonrió por cortesía – En la ciudad vecina hay una tienda grande de instrumentos y venden unas piezas que no encuentro en otros lados, así que prácticamente vine por negocios, me quedé en este pueblo porque me interesaba contactar a unas personas y es más fácil desde aquí que en la ciudad – detallé sin pausas

\- Creo saber a cuál tienda te refieres, alguna vez vi algo ahí que me interesaba comprar pero nunca volví – comentó con tristeza – Entonces te dedicas a la música

\- Sí, tengo algunos estudios de grabación y otros negocios relacionados – notificó con orgullo, extrayendo después de su cartera dos tarjetas de presentación, dio una a Changmin y otra a él, ambos la miraron – Tengo un proyecto en puerta como productor, si algún día quieren pasar de ser aficionados, con toda seguridad búsquenme

\- Gracias – habló Jonghyun sonriendo, aunque sentía tristeza, si lo hubiese reencontrado antes del accidente su respuesta habría sido muy diferente

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – secundó Changmin tratando de ser amable nada más

\- No lo digo a la ligera, tienes una voz hermosa – halagó con honestidad – Sobre tu música – volvió a pasar de Changmin para mirar a Jonghyun, haciendo que el otro de nuevo lo mirara con desconfianza, haciendo más que obvias sus intenciones – Me gustaría oír tu historia

\- Claro, siéntate – señaló el asiento junto a él

\- Tenemos que cantar de nuevo – interrumpió el mayor cuando el invitado no deseado intentaba sentarse al otro lado, ambos miraron a Changmin, quien empinó de a una sola todo el contenido de la cerveza

\- Tal vez otro día – dijo Jonghyun mirando a su conocido, quien asintió estando de acuerdo

\- O puedes quedarte después que cierre el Bar, no hay problema – intervino Donghae. En seguida Changmin se giró hacia él y le dirigió una mirada tan feroz que el barman se sorprendió un poco, reconociendo luego su error

\- Perfecto – contestó Yonghwa con emoción – Muchas gracias, que amable

\- Gracias Donghae – habló también alegre Jonghyun, luego miró al otro – Volveremos allá – señaló la tarima y luego miró a Changmin, sonriéndole, pero él lucía tan serio que rápido se giró de nuevo a Yonghwa – Charlamos más tarde

\- Sí – levantó su mano como despidiéndose y se alejó a la mesa donde antes estaba sentado, Jonghyun se adelantó primero hacia la tarima, en esos segundos Changmin miró a Donghae

\- Estás muerto – amenazó molesto, el barman tragó saliva

\- Perdón, no creí que estaba haciendo algo malo – respondió sinceramente, Changmin negó en silencio y se apartó hacia la tarima, segundos después Eunhyuk se acercó a la barra

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Changmin? Un poco más y explota, que mirada…

\- Ahorita te cuento – respondió el barman casi asustado, había visto a Changmin celoso, pero no a ese grado, resultaba sorprendente.

\- ¿Estás molesto? – preguntó por lo bajo a su novio mientras lo observaba colocarse la guitarra, este lo volvió a ver pero no respondió – Éramos amigos en la escuela media, solíamos ser unidos, pero hace años que no lo veía – explicó preocupado

\- Es Gay ¿verdad?

\- ¿Yonghwa? – cuestionó confundido – Lo dudo, ya viste, se sorprendió que yo lo sea. Fuimos unidos pero no íntimos, no es que lo sepa todo de él

\- Cuando supo que eres homo le brilló la mirada, le gustas – concluyó sin problema, Jonghyun negó enseguida, indignado

\- Deja de decir tonterías ¿sí? Charlamos luego

\- No te das cuenta, pero yo sí – contradijo enojado

\- Por favor Changmin, discutimos eso después ¿sí? – el otro asintió, calmándose – Bien, comencemos – sonrió relajado, listo para encender el micrófono y volver a cantar.

Dio varias vueltas sobre la cama antes de darse por vencido, no podía dormir, no después de la práctica que vivió apenas unas horas atrás. Sexualmente fue placentero, no podía negarlo, pero todo eso le hizo percibir un sinsentido a su vida que nunca antes tuvo y la culpa fue inminente, pero no solo por esa experiencia, sino analizando su pasado en introspectiva. Los años persiguiendo el fantasma de Boa que solo le dejó un vacío peor, llenarlo sin duda le costaría mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo ahora que entendió que el sexo no era la forma correcta.

Miró el reloj de su teléfono celular, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero no se contuvo, marcó al móvil de su amigo, sin embargo Heechul no respondió a la primera, Yunho insistió marcando hasta tres veces, al final recibió respuesta, su amigo sonaba adormilado

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – respondió de mala gana

\- Tenías razón – respondió abrumado, sentándose sobre la cama, prendió la lámpara a su lado y cerró los ojos unos instantes debido al brillo

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Ya aceptaste que amas a Changmin? – inquirió sonriendo divertido, el largo suspiro del otro lado le confirmó que logró su objetivo en molestarlo

\- Déjate de bromas, hablo en serio – contradijo rápido, Heechul siempre hacía esa clase de comentarios, o se refería al menor como "tu amorcito", sacándolo de sus casillas

\- Ya no te alteres, cuéntame ¿Sobre qué tengo razón?

\- Lo hice… estuve con la pareja – confesó avergonzado, aunque su amigo fue informado de que iría, en esta ocasión le revelaba que aquel encuentro ya se llevó a cabo, Heechul se terminó de despertar

\- Puercote ¿Cómo te fue? – inquirió interesado, pero su expresión inicial puso incómodo a Yunho, quedándose callado unos segundos – No seas mojigato, anda

\- Todo salió bien

\- ¿No intentó sodomizarte?

\- No, no, nada de eso – respondió rápido, avergonzado – Puse condiciones

\- Entonces fue fantástico ¿cierto? ¿te los cogiste a los dos?

\- Heechul por favor – regañó abrumado – No quiero contar detalles, no insistas

\- Que aburrido – suspiro antes de decirlo – Entonces dime para qué llamaste

\- El otro día antes de aceptar, me dijiste que me arrepentiría, que me daría cuenta que no soy tan libertino como creí. Tenías razón – confesó finalmente, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de habérselo dicho a alguien – Lo sabías ¿cierto? Iba a sentirme así, querías que lo hiciera

\- Yunho…

\- Te lo agradezco – interrumpió sin demora – He decidido volver al pueblo. Necesito poner orden a toda mi vida, sin arrepentimientos – dijo decidido, sonriendo, no quería huir más, no iba a refugiarse en el sexo de nuevo

\- Te felicito, en verdad – habló el otro, orgulloso de la decisión que tomó su amigo. Yunho tuvo razón, él sabía que una vez viviera aquello con la pareja, se daría cuenta que su rumbo estaba mal, pero había una ruta para retornar, volver a sus raíces era el primer paso.

Los últimos clientes abandonaron el Bar, Junsu entregó sus cuentas y finalmente el lugar se cerró para el exterior, mientras Eunhyuk y Donghae cerraban la caja y contaban las ganancias del día, en la tarima, Changmin y Jonghyun desmontaban los instrumentos para dejar todo guardado y acomodado, el menor miró a su novio

\- Yo termino, ve – dijo de repente, sintiéndose culpable por su actitud de antes, pero su pareja negó, sonriendo

\- Que espere – respondió tranquilo, luego estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro – Te amo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, Changmin asintió.

Mientras la pareja terminaba de hacer lo suyo en la tarima, la otra se encontraba observando desde la barra, sintiéndose aliviados de que Changmin luciera mucho más relajado que hace un rato, luego miraron hacia el chico que permanecía sentado

\- ¿Qué opinas? Se ve confiable ¿no? – preguntó Donghae a su novio, este analizó detenidamente, pero no respondió – Activa tu radar y dime ¿Es de los nuestros? – inquirió hacia el mesero, ya que él siempre presumía de su instinto, pero Eunhyuk dudó un poco

\- Diría que sí, pero no estoy completamente seguro – habló finalmente, sorprendiendo a su novio, era la primera vez que dudaba en responder algo así, podía llegar a equivocarse, pero nunca dudaba

\- Yo solo espero que a Changmin no le termine dando un colapso nervioso – comentó el barman preocupado.

La pareja terminó de hacer las cuentas y cerraron la caja, casi al mismo tiempo Changmin y Jonghyun también terminaron y bajaron de la tarima

\- Eunhyuk, les quiero presentar a alguien – hizo una seña con la mano al tiempo que lo decía, así que el aludido y el otro se acercaron al lugar indicado, mientras él también lo hacía, seguido de Changmin, tratando de estar sereno – Él es Jung Yonghwa, fuimos compañeros y amigos en la escuela media – presentó en cuanto el mencionado se puso de pie

\- Mucho gusto, me llaman Eunhyuk – saludó primero el mesero

\- Lee Donghae, soy dueño del Bar – secundó de buen humor, el otro los saludó a ambos

\- Lindo lugar. Recién llegué fui a comer a un restaurante sobre la carretera, me hablaron de este sitio, así que vine, precisamente por la música en vivo – miró hacia la otra pareja y sonrió

\- Gracias, te esperamos cuando quieras – respondió el barman – Amor, vámonos para que platiquen cómodamente – se dirigió a su pareja y él asintió, el invitado los miró sorprendido

\- Nos retiramos – complementó Eunhyuk, luego se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon. Changmin y Jonghyun al igual que Yonghwa se sentaron en aquella mesa

\- Ahora sí, soy todo oídos, cuéntame de ti estos años – habló con entusiasmo Yonghwa, dirigiéndose a Jonghyun, él asintió y comenzó a relatar solo lo más importante…

La tercera vez que Changmin cabeceó sintió el brazo de su novio alrededor de sus hombros y se despabiló un poco, durmió algunos segundos sin darse cuenta

\- Estás durmiéndote – comentó su pareja preocupado, el mayor apenas si fue partícipe de aquella conversación y ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, talló uno de sus ojos

\- Perdón, me prepararé un café – respondió avergonzado

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vas a dormir? – indicó tranquilamente, pero su sugerencia no fue del agrado del otro, por lo que recibió una mirada recelosa – O no, ve por tu café – se contradijo al instante, antes de causar un problema mayor

\- ¿Quieren uno? – preguntó mirando hacia el antiguo compañero de escuela de su novio, este asintió al igual que Jonghyun, al recibir la respuesta de ambos, Changmin se levantó y salió de ahí hacia la cocina, quedándose un silencio incómodo por algunos segundos

\- Vaya, tu novio es muy peculiar – glosó sorprendido – ¿Siempre es así de celoso?

\- No – contestó rápidamente Jonghyun, luego lo pensó unos segundos – O no lo era – sonrió avergonzado, luego bajó un poco la voz – Su anterior novio lo engañó con uno de sus amigos y eso le ha afectado mucho, de unos meses para acá se ha vuelto celoso, pero es una magnífica persona, te lo aseguro – explicó honestamente

\- Debes amarlo mucho, se te ve en la expresión cuando hablas de él – a sus palabras Jonghyun asintió, sonriente – Dime una cosa ¿todos aquí son abiertamente homosexuales? – cuestionó de pronto, cambiando abruptamente el tema, sorprendiéndolo

\- ¿Todos aquí? ¿Hablas de esta casa o del pueblo? – inquirió confundido

\- Esta casa, o sea, en el pueblo se sabe que ustedes…

\- Sí ¿Por qué deberíamos ocultarlo? – cuestionó contrariado, Yonghwa realmente se veía serio hablando de eso, quizás era homofóbico de alguna forma

\- No sé… – encogió los hombros, pensativo – Miedo al rechazo – agachó un poco la mirada

\- Yonghwa ¿Tú eres Gay? – examinó con tacto, observándolo fijamente, tratando de encontrar su mirada, el otro no respondió, luego de unos segundos alzó la vista y sonrió

\- Es tarde, debo irme – evadió sin dudarlo, Jonghyun enarcó una ceja – Dile a Changmin que muchas gracias por el café, será en otra ocasión

\- Sí, claro – respondió resignado, luego ambos se pusieron de pie. Yonghwa avanzó a la puerta y se detuvo ahí, al siguiente segundo lo alcanzó Jonghyun quien abrió quitando los candados sobrepuestos

\- Me dio gusto volverte a ver, en mi tarjeta está mi celular, llama cuando quieras – indicó antes de salir del Bar, Jonghyun asintió, se despidieron con la mano y Yonghwa fue hasta su vehículo, subió en él y se marchó

\- Actuó tan raro – pensó confundido, nunca creyó que su antiguo amigo reaccionara así a su pregunta, cuando esperaba solo un sí o un no, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Tal vez siga en el clóset – razonó un poco, luego le restó importancia y fue por la llave para cerrar

\- ¿Y tu amigo? – preguntó Changmin cuando entró con una charola y tres tazas, viendo a su novio cerrando los candados, Jonghyun acabó y fue hacia él

\- Dijo que tenía que marcharse, me pidió que te agradeciera por el café – informó a su novio, Changmin enarcó ambas cejas con disgusto

\- ¿Vendrá luego?

\- Lo llamaré – asintió Jonghyun, convencido de que quería volverlo a ver

\- Ya veo…

\- Changmin ven, platiquemos – hizo una seña y volvió a la mesa, el aludido dejó la charola sobre la barra y agarró dos de las tres tazas, colocándolas frente a ambos – Creo que fuiste un poco grosero – observó con tacto, queriendo evitar una disputa

\- ¿Yo? Él te comía con la mirada – espetó enojado, haciendo que el otro suspirara con fastidio y esa reacción provocó la molestia de Changmin – ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Basta por favor, estás siendo ridículo – dijo también molesto, pero no quería alterarse

\- ¿Ridículo yo? – preguntó con desgano – "Te ves excelente, muy guapo" – imitó con voz absurda a su novio – También te gusta a ti ¿verdad?

\- No es posible – sonrió para no mostrarse molesto – ¿Sabes qué? No quiero discutir – para no desairar el café de su novio, dio un pequeño trago y se puso de pie, alejándose rápido de ahí, no dándole tiempo a que lo detuviera

\- Ni siquiera lo niega – musitó enojado, también probó del café y esperó unos minutos antes de marcharse, mientras analizaba todo – Creo que exageré – suspiró cansado, el café no lo ayudó a perder el sueño, así que se puso de pie y apagó las luces, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, subió con cuidado las escaleras y fue a su habitación

La luz estaba apagada y no la encendió, a tientas llegó hasta la cama y se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo con los calzoncillos, se metió con cuidado en las sábanas. Estuvo quieto algunos segundos, hasta que se decidió a buscar el cuerpo de Jonghyun, estaba a unos centímetros del suyo, sintió la espalda y lo abrazó por detrás, buscando su oreja con la boca

\- Lo siento – susurró a pesar de no saber si Jonghyun dormía – ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

\- Un poco – respondió por lo bajo, Changmin no contestó, en cambio le dio un beso en el cuello, suavemente

\- ¿Y ahora? – musitó de manera más sensual, a su oído

\- Tal vez – dijo sonriendo, mordiéndose después el labio inferior cuando su novio metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior y le acarició – Ligeramente molesto – jadeó excitado, Changmin estaba logrando su propósito

\- Entonces… – apartó la sábana de los dos y cambió de posición, volteando a su pareja para tenerlo boca arriba, descendió directo hasta sus piernas y se colocó en medio, sujetó su miembro ahora despierto y lo introdujo a su boca, succionando enseguida, complacido de oír los gemidos de Jonghyun

\- Te perdono – gimió antes de correrse, sujetando con suavidad la cabeza de Changmin con una mano, apretando la sábana con la otra. Terminó por completo y se relajó, sonriendo, el mayor le acomodó la ropa en su lugar

No tardó en subir hasta él y buscar sus labios, se dieron un beso y luego el más alto se abrazó a su novio, cerrando los ojos, Jonghyun le acarició la espalda, luego lo abrazó con la otra mano, besando sobre sus cabellos

\- Entiéndeme – comenzó a hablar Changmin con voz baja y cautelosa – Fui confiado, creí ciegamente en dos personas y me traicionaron, tengo miedo de sufrir otra vez, lo que sentí aquella vez fue espantoso, no quiero revivirlo y sé que no es tu culpa – continuó antes que el otro interrumpiera – Por eso tardé tanto en tomar una decisión, en concluir que sí deseaba una relación con alguien, y ese alguien fuiste tú, ahora tengo miedo de perderte

\- Changmin – habló finalmente, con suavidad – Claro que te entiendo. Pero lo que viviste no es motivo para tratar a los demás como tus enemigos, o de pensar que te traicionaré con el primero que se me ponga enfrente, compréndeme también

\- Sí, te lo prometo – acordó sin problema, levantándose un poco para besar a Jonghyun, luego ambos se abrazaron y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, de momento aquella discusión había terminado.

Luego de oír ruidos extraños provenientes de la cocina, Donghae caminó con más cuidado, a paso lento, siempre solía ser el primero en levantarse, pero ahora alguien se le adelantó y claro era que no se trataba de su novio porque este aún dormía. Con sorpresa vio que se trataba de Changmin, quien ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno

\- Por Dios ¿sigo soñando? – preguntó asombrado, Changmin se giró hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa adorable, confundiendo al barman – ¿Estás drogado? – cuestionó en broma

\- ¿Te gustan los champiñones? Asaré algunos – informó con emoción

\- ¿No me digas que incluso fuiste temprano al mercado? ¿Acaso dormiste algo? – inquirió esta vez preocupado, el otro asintió

\- Dormí pocas horas, pero descansé bastante – dijo con tranquilidad – Donghae, perdóname – pidió tras una pequeña pausa, el otro entendió ahora el porqué de su comportamiento, así que negó en silencio – Solo estabas siendo cortés, hiciste lo mismo cuando vino Chang Wook, yo te dije algo feo, lo lamento

\- Olvídalo, ya fue – encogió los hombros y se acercó más a él – ¿Te ayudo en algo?

\- No, puedo solo, muchas gracias – sonrió contento, agradecido de que su actitud de la anterior noche no tuviera repercusiones en su amistad – Mejor despierta a nuestros novios

\- ¿Desayuno especial?

\- Algo así – asintió – Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un buen día

\- De acuerdo –obedeciendo a la petición, se marchó de ahí para hacer lo encomendado.

Aquella mañana desayunaron un poco más temprano de lo normal, pues el resto del día Changmin y Jonghyun lo planearon para pasarla en las cercanías del río, mientras que la otra pareja decidió que se quedaría en el hogar, en realidad ellos no solían salir mucho. Después de limpiar y recoger la cocina y el comedor, la pareja que saldría llamó por teléfono para pedir comida a domicilio y poder llevarla, Changmin por su parte partió algo de fruta y la guardó en recipientes para acompañar

\- Mucha suerte y nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Donghae

\- Descansen para que puedan trabajar con ganas por la noche – secundó Eunhyuk en su despedida, recibiendo de su novio un codazo – Es broma – aclaró enseguida

\- Trataremos de descansar – respondió Changmin sonriente, acercándose a su novio por un costado le dio un beso en la mejilla y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, mirando a sus amigos

\- Que amoroso – expresó con burla Eunhyuk

\- El chiste es que la pasen bien – habló Donghae

\- Seguro lo haremos – secundó Jonghyun. Se despidieron por último con la mano y los otros dos se marcharon, Changmin se giró hacia su novio y lo besó en la boca

\- Esperemos acá nuestra comida – lo sujetó de la mano y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta para poder observar cuando llegara el pedido

\- Te veo de muy buen humor hoy – observó relajado, Changmin asintió varias veces, sujetándole la mano izquierda por encima de la mesa

\- Anoche me volví un poco loquito, trataré de controlar mis celos

\- Eso espero – sonrió en respuesta – Y si es verdad lo que dices, si él intenta algo, le pondré un alto, no dudes de mí por favor. Te amo, eso no va a cambiar

\- Lo sé – contestó tranquilo – Confío en ti, es solo que la charla con Minho… dejé que envenenara mi mente, no volverá a pasar

\- Está bien – asintió, levantando su mano derecha acarició el rostro contrario – Ya no pensemos en nada negativo hoy, solo seremos tú y yo

\- Sí – con entusiasmo agarró la mano de Jonghyun que le acariciaba y la besó, luego se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos.

Rechazó la ayuda de Heechul para volver al pueblo, ya que no quería levantar sospechas sobre sus actividades nocturnas, así que tomó el primer camión con rumbo al sitio donde vivía y llegó alrededor de las diez de la mañana, de la central de autobuses decidió caminar, ya que solo se encontraba a menos de veinte minutos de su casa

El aire fresco lejos de contaminación se sintió bien, además de sus amigos, quizás fue lo que más extrañó. Encontrándose a pocas cuadras de la casa de Donghae comenzó a pensar en él, en que quizás antes de llegar a casa debía pasar a saludarlo, decirle que estaba bien y pedirle perdón por haberlo ignorado de tantas formas

\- Tal vez me grite o esté muy molesto – meditó preocupado, conocía el carácter de su amigo, sobre todo cuando cometía imprudencias y este tomaba el papel de su padre, reprendiéndolo. Ya podía oír dentro de su cabeza todo el discurso

Mientras meditaba si debía ir o no, llegó hasta la cuadra donde se ubicaba el Bar, por el cristal vio a dos personas sentadas cerca de la puerta, pero no les distinguió en ese momento, caminó en línea recta, sin acercarse a ese lugar, pero pasó de frente, entonces pudo distinguir claramente a Changmin y Jonghyun, los veía de forma nítida

Se detuvo sin analizar, Donghae y su dilema desaparecieron, en su lugar apareció el recuerdo de aquella noche cuando fue rechazado por Changmin, recordó que no fue él a quien eligió, sino a Jonghyun, ellos seguían juntos y los vio felices, esas sonrisas no se podían fingir, las miradas tampoco, entonces lo entendió, no tenía cabida en la vida amorosa de Changmin. Sonrió discretamente y agachó la mirada unos instantes, al levantarla los otros dos se besaban, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa

\- Me encanta verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo – admitió sin problemas, decidiendo que no quería perder la amistad, al principio fue distante con él debido al rechazo, ahora aceptaba que la decisión que tomó el menor no era la equivocada

Yunho se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su casa, sin que los otros percibieran su presencia, quizás esa noche iría al Bar, a enfrentarse a sus amigos, a escuchar los seguros regaños que recibiría, o quizás esperaría hasta el lunes, aún tenía todo el día para decidirlo, entró a su hogar mientras aquella imagen continuaba en su cabeza, Changmin y Jonghyun juntos, sin que él fuese apenas una sombra.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola de nuevo! PERDÓN LA DEMORA, pero no podía dejar de escribir, me salieron 44 páginas pero finalmente llegué al punto que deseaba tocar, espero les haya gustado ^^

¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo? La verdad es que muchas cosas, hay un par de detalles aquí que son importantes para el futuro de algunos personajes, seguro se dieron cuenta de cuales, no les diré para no echarles a perder el final :D Espero sus comentarios, dudas, teorías, opiniones, etc, todo es bienvenido, aprecio siempre todo lo que me dicen, por cierto sus mensajes del capítulo anterior están respondidos (para la gente del Blog)

Nos leemos en el capítulo 34!

PD. Quiero decir que sí, la escena del trío era importante xD quizás no era necesario ser detallada, pero no pude evitarlo jajaja


End file.
